The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The third season of 'The Kitty Katswell Show'. Starring the wonderful & sexy Kitty Katswell-Puppy. Her husband Dudley Puppy and their twin babies. As well as their partners and friends. Romance & Comedy. Language. Rated M. Chapter 32 UP!
1. What's New, Kitty Kat?

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

What's new, Kitty Kat?

_**Boring disclaimer alert: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy. Butch Hartman does. I only own my OCs. Just like the last two seasons, this fic will have language, possible drug usage, &amp; possible sexual content-(later on) in it. So if you hate the sort of thing, then don't read it.**_

_**Anyways, this fic takes place after a year after season 2 had ended. This chapter is an original idea, but the time skip was given to me by Danny angel and the script for the chapter was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. Kitty has been in bed and at home, since she's given birth to Rhonda &amp; Brad. She had lost her confidence, since she hasn't been to work for awhile. So Dudley tries to cheer her up, meanwhile FLOPP is causing trouble. Like always. Relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a nice, cool peaceful day in Petropolis. There has been progress throughout the city, but the schools still sucked and Snaptrap's still a stupid moron as well as Zippy, but enough with that crap. Let's see what our favorite couple is doing.

It shows a 32yr. old Kitty Katswell-Puppy lying in her recliner watching tv. She was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans and white socks.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"It's almost the twins' birthday." Kitty said as she sighs a bit. "God. It's been awhile, since I've been to work. Too bad, that I had to be the very first female agent to take maternity leave at Petropolis' TUFF."

Then an almost a year old Rhonda walks up to the recliner. She was wearing a red and black dress with black baby shoes. Her black hair was in a small ponytail, which was being held by a red hairband. She looks up at Kitty.

_**(A/N: And yes. Both Rhonda and Brad can talk to the adults and the adults understand them.)**_

"What are you talking about mommy?" she asks as she looks up at her mother.

Kitty looks at her baby daughter.

"I'm talking about my job, Rhonda sweetie." she said.

"You mean that building that's spelt with the letters?" Rhonda asks.

"Yes." Kitty replies. "The very same building that your daddy, your aunt and me work at."

"Oh." Rhonda said as she picks up a cat doll off the floor. "Don't you like being at home with me and Brad and Peri? We have so much fun with each other."

"Yes I do." Kitty replies. "But it's been awhile, since I went to work. You see. Your mommy's boss is a mean, old stubborn flea whose setting his ways and he won't let me go back to work and I feel kind of down."

Then her ears go down.

"Aw. Poor mommy." Rhonda said as she pats her mom's hand.

Then Dudley walks in Brad. He was holding Brad's hand. Brad was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

The audience cheers &amp; applaudes for Dudley.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." he greeted. "How are you doing?"

Brad looks at his mother.

"She doesn't look too happy, dad." he said.

"She doesn't?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty. "What's wrong, Kit-Kat? Is it something that you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "But have Peri take the twins away for a minute."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he turns his head. "Oh, Peri."

Then Peri walks in now. The audience cheers &amp; applaudes for her.

"You bellowed, Mr. Puppy?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"Yes, Peri." Dudley started. "Take Rhonda and Brad to the kitchen, please?"

"Okay, Mr. Puppy." Peri said as she turns to the twins. "You two can help me make the snacks!"

"OH BOY! SNACKS!" Brad shouted loudly and he started to drool as the audience laughs.

"I love to help!" Rhonda said. "And to make things perfect!"

"Great!" Peri said. "Let's go!"

Then she takes the twins into the kitchen. Dudley turns back to Kitty.

"So, tell me what's wrong, Kit-Kat." he said.

Kitty sighs.

"I miss work, Dudleykins." she started. "I miss kicking villains' asses! I miss all of the action! And it's been so long, that I think I can't do it anymore." she said.

Dudley looks at her and then takes her hand.

"Of course you can do it, Kitty." he started. "You're Kitty Katswell-Puppy. You're a very sexy and attractive TUFF agent, who takes on anything &amp; anybody! You gave birth to two wonderful twin babies and married me."

Kitty looks at him and then sighs.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Dudleykins." she started. "But I'm still feeling kind of down."

Then she looks up at her hair.

"Do you think that I need to change my hairstyle, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley smiles at her.

"That's up to you, Kit-Kat." he started. "Well, it's time for me to go to work now. You, Peri &amp; the twins have a fun day now, you hear?"

Kitty then takes out a bag.

"Here you go, Dudleykins." she started. "Here's your lunch. I maded you my patented Katswell roast chicken &amp; bacon club sandwich with my special Katswell sauce on it. Also there are some chips and some Toilet Cola for you."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims as he took the bag from her as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Kit-Kat!"

"You're welcome, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a smile. "Now, go out there and protect the city for me!"

Then Dudley pick up the keys for Kitty's new dark green corvette aka the new TUFF moblie and runs out of the house. He jumps into the corvette and speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**AT TUFF HQ.**

Everyone was doing either doing their work, training with their weapons in the weapon room, exercising in the gym or was just hanging out in the break room. Anyways, it shows the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF quintet working at their updated cubicals now. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

Roz then turns to Karey.

"Hey, Karey. Do you have any more information about the anonymous person who told us about a group of people, who set up a number of bombs under the city?" she asks.

"Nope." Karey replies. "Devon does."

So Roz turns to Devon.

"Here." Devon started. "I've traced this call from Christina's Croissants."

"That's good." Roz said. "When was it traced?"

Mini Kitty turns to her.

"It was traced at 10:45, regular sis!" she replies.

"Alright." Roz said as she types down the information she was given. "All that shit's type down! Now to print it and Julie will get it!"

Then she clicks on the mouse and the page on Roz's computer was printing in the printer.

"There! It's printing!" Roz said.

Dudley then turns to her.

"So, who's gonna take it to the Chief?" Dudley asks. "I did it last time."

"Julie's gonna do it this time, Duds." Roz said. "That is her job after all. Duh!"

The audience laughs.

"Oh y-yeah." Dudley said stupidly. "I forgot."

Then Julie walks up to the TUFF team's cubical with some papers.

"Hey, TUFF quartet. Mini TUFF quintet." she greeted with a smile on her face. "Did one of you print some things?"

"I did, Julie." Roz said. "The thing I printed had some information for the lazy-ass Chief."

"Okay." Julie said as she looks through the papers. "Alright. Who printed a photo of Karey in her red &amp; black bikini and black sport panties?"

Then the TUFF team turns to Mini Dudley. Mini Dudley raises his hand up meekly.

"I-I-It was me, Julie." he said as he was blushing as the audience laughs.

"Oh, Mini Duds." Mini Kitty said as she rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

Julie then gives him the printout of Karey.

"Here you go." she said. "Now to give this information to Herbert."

Then she goes to the Chief's office. Mini Dudley then stands up. Mini Karey looks up at him.

"Where are you going, Mini Duds?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"Um, I'm gonna to get some snacks." Mini Dudley lied. "Yeah. That's it!"

Then he points to a different direction.

"Look! A monkey!" he shouted.

Then they all turned to Agent Monkey.

"Oooh! Oooh! What?" he asks as he eats a banana.

They turned back to Mini Dudley to see him gone.

"He's gone!" Devon said.

"He went to masturbate to those sexy photos of regular me." Mini Karey said as the audience laughs.

Mini Roz turns to Karey.

"Looks like, you have an admirer, regular Karey." she said in a teasing voice.

Karey smiles as the audience laughs.

"Yep! I sure do!" she said.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief was reading one of his porn magazines, just when Julie walks in.

"I have the information from that anonymous person, Herbert." she said before she stops to see him with his pants down. "HERBERT!"

The startled Chief jumps up and zips up his pants. The audience laughs at this.

"Julie! What the hell are you doing in here!?" he asks.

"I'm doing my fucking job, Herbert!" Julie sniffs as she gives him the papers. "Which you should be doing yours by the way, instead of jerking yourself off to some sluts on a magazine!"

The audience laughs as the Chief took out his glasses and looks at the intel.

"Mmmm? Alright, Julie." the Chief said. "You can go now!"

Then Julie leaves his office.

"Well, with her out of my office." the Chief started as he took out his porn magazine. "I can go back to important matters!"

Then he unzips his pants as the audience ewws and laughs.

* * *

**Lunch time.**

The TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was sitting in the break room eating their lunches. Dudley was eating and thinking of something. Roz then turns to him.

"Yo, Duds. I see that you're thinking about something." she said.

Dudley turns to her.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about something, Rozzie." he said as he took a bite from one of the sandwiches that Kitty had maded for him. "I'm thinking about how to make Kitty feel better and have her come back to work here."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Roz asks as Mini Kitty turns to them.

"Is there something wrong with my regular!?" she asks.

"Sort of." Dudley said.

"What's wrong with her?" Roz &amp; Mini Kitty asks in unison.

Then Dudley explains everything to them about how Kitty feeling like that she doesn't have the confidence to go back to work at TUFF after being on maternity leave.

"Oh. I see." Roz said.

"So now, I'm thinking about what to do for her." Dudley said. "To rebuild her confidence. So, do any of you have any ideas for me?"

Then Mini Dudley thinks of something.

"I have something, regular me!" he exclaims.

"You do, mini me?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"What is it then, Mini Duds?" Mini Karey asks as she eats some spaghetti that Karey maded the night before.

"Well, how about you fake an injury?" Mini Dudley suggested. "With you being 'injured', that means there's no one working in your house to pay for the utilities &amp; shit like that. And they will start turning off. The twins will not get their diapers or food and your Corvette will run out of gas. Then she'll get out of her recliner and she'll get down here and start working again! Nice plan, huh?"

"Kitty's too clever to fall for that fake injury thing, Mini me." Dudley started. "I tried something like that on her before. Thanks anyways, Mini me."

"You're welcome, regular me." Mini Dudley said as he continues eating his meat lover's pizza from Papa Joe's.

Then Agent Mountain Lion hears them.

"I know, what you can do." he started in an oily voice.

Dudley turns to him.

"Well, what is it, Agent Mountain Lion?" he asks.

"Uh, Duds. I advise you that it wouldn't be a wise idea to take any suggestions from Agent Mountain Lion." Devon said. "D'you remembered the last time that you took a suggestion from him?"

"Mmmm?" Dudley said as he started remembering.

* * *

It shows Dudley on the top of the long flight of stairs. The very same flight of stairs that Kitty carried the Chief's black baby grand piano from the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'Tattle Tale'. Anyways, he had the TUFF motorcycle and was revving it up. Kitty, Devon, Roz, their minis, along with some other background poser agents as well as Agent Mountain Lion was down below watching and some of them was trying to talk him out of doing a dangerous stunt.

"All right, everyone." Dudley started. "I'm gonna ride down the stairs, while avoiding the fire pit, the pit of spikes, my mom's bitchy poker friends, a giant pile of Snaptrap's dirty laundry &amp; Keswick's stupid female robot all the while, I drink this 2lb. cup of this brand new Toilet Cola at the same time. Then I'm gonna land into that pile of the Chief's pillows!"

"Don't be fucking stupid, Duds!" Devon called out. "You're gonna get hurt!"

"Fuck him getting hurt!" Kitty started. "He's gonna get killed for doing such a stupid &amp; dangerous stunt!"

"I bet $75 bucks, that regular Duds is gonna die." Mini Roz said to Mini Kitty.

"Oh yeah?" Mini Kitty asks. "I bet $175 dollars, that he's gonna get hurt real badly!"

"It's a deal, sis!" Mini Roz said as she &amp; Mini Kitty both shook hands as the audience laughs.

"C'mon! Do it, Dudley!" Agent Mountain Lion shouted. "I know you can do it!"

"Alright!" Dudley said as he revs the TUFF bike. "Here I go!"

Then he moves a few inches, but the bike hit a small crack in a step, which throws Dudley off the bike and he started falling down the stairs and hitting all of the obstacles. Everyone looks on as some of them covers up their eyes, while some of them oohed &amp; ahhed.

"OH MY GOD! DUDLEY!" Kitty screams.

Agent Mountain Lion was laughing his ass off loudly as were some of the other background poser agents.

Finally, Dudley lands at the bottom floor just a few mere feet from the Chief's pillows all twisted up, bruised &amp; bloody.

"OWWWW!" Dudley hollered as he was crying now.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! What a stupid zap!" Agent Mountain Lion laughs as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Gimme my $175 bucks, sis!" Mini Roz exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Mini Kitty sniffs as she takes out the money and gives it to her sister.

Then the Chief comes out of his office on his portable monitor on wheels.

"What the hell's going on here!?" he asks angrily.

Devon turns to him.

"Duds were trying to do a dangerous &amp; stupid stunt." she started. "But like always, it went wrong."

Dudley cries even louder now.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE CALL ME AN AMBULANCE!" he hollers in pain as the destroyed TUFF bike falls right ontop of him.

The Chief rolls his eyes in disgust.

"Even if I do that, Agent Puppy." he started boredly. "You still won't learn anything from this. That wrecked bike is coming out of your paycheck!"

Then he turns to everyone else.

"Alright, people back to work!" the Chief ordered.

Then everyone goes back to work, leaving Dudley all twisted up on the floor hollering in pain.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

"Oh yeah. I remember now!" Dudley said as he turns to Agent Mountain Lion. "Why should I take any suggestions from you?"

"Because, I'm actually gonna help you this time, Dudley." Agent Mountain Lion lies.

"Okay." Dudley said. "What's your suggestion, Agent Mountain Lion?"

"Alright." Agent Mountain Lion started. "How about you go to the Petropolis First National Bank, hold it up and rob it. Then the news media will find out about this and will come down to the bank. Then Kitty will see this on tv and then she'll be determined to stop the bank robbery. Then she'll go down to the bank and stop the bank robbery, which will bring back her confidence and she'll go back to work, while you go to jail."

"Wow! That is quite a smart idea, Agent Mountain Lion!" Dudley said as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "I think, I'll do it!"

Devon then slaps him in the back of the head. The audience laughs at this.

"Ow! Why did you do that for, Devon?" Dudley asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"Because, Agent Mountain Lion's trying to make a fool out of you and get rid of you." Devon explains.

"Oh really!?" Dudley asks angrily as he turns to Agent Mountain Lion. "You fucking bastard!"

Then he throws a brutal Puppy Punch into Agent Mountain Lion's face, thus knocking him unconscious to the floor. The audience laughs at this.

"That will teach you, you fuck!" Dudley sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

He turns to Mini Kitty.

"Do you have any advice or suggestions on what I should do about Kitty, Mini Kitty?" he asks. "Since you know her best."

Mini Kitty then thinks until she comes up with an idea.

"Well, how about we pretend to be held hostage by a pretend villain?" Mini Kitty started. "You call regular me on your wrist com, by using your nose. You then tell her that all of the other agents are busy and she's the only agent that's available and we're all gonna die, unless she helps us. Then she will be determined to stop the pretend villain from killing us. Then she'll come down and beats up the pretend villain and rescues us. Then her confidence will be restored and she'll go back to work!"

Dudley looks at her in awe.

"That's a pretty smart idea, Mini Kitty." he said. "Except for one thing."

"And what's that, regular Duds?" asks Mini Kitty.

"Whose gonna play the pretend villain?" Dudley asks.

"Maybe Kesdick will do his Dr. Apocalypse thing again?" Mini Kitty suggested. "Or we'll have one of the background posers agents, that no one really notices or cares about to be the pretend villain?"

"That's sounds like a great idea, Mini sis!" Roz complimented.

Mini Kitty smiles widely as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, regular sis!"

"We can do that." Dudley said. "But I think, I found the perfect legit idea on how to help Kitty!"

Then Keswick walks up to everyone.

"Hello, e-e-e-everyone." he greeted. "I have some news for you g-g-guys!"

"What's the news, Keswick?" Roz asks.

"Are you finally getting a girlfriend?" Mini Roz asks.

"No." Keswick replies.

"Are you finally gonna go to the doctor and get that rash looked at?" Devon asks as the audience ewws &amp; laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! You know, that I don't believe in or care about d-d-d-doctors, Agent Foxx!" Keswick laughs.

"You're getting replaced!?" Mini Karey asks with hopefulness in her voice as the audience laughs.

"No." Keswick said. "The news is; that the whole TUFF b-b-building is getting a d-d-d-delivery order for El M-M-M-Mexicana. So, if you guys want anything. Tell us."

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I love the fucking hell out of El Mexicana, Keswick!"

"I know you do, Agent P-P-Puppy." Keswick said. "I know you d-d-do."

Then he walks away as Dudley takes out a long piece of paper.

"Time for me to make a list of what I want from El Mexicana!" he shouted as he started to write down what he want from the restaurant as everyone else shrugged their shoulders. The audience laughs.

* * *

**Back at Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty was still depressed, but she tried her best to hide it from the twins. Anyways, Rhonda &amp; Brad were playing and wanted Kitty to get involved. Rhonda turns to Kitty, who was sitting nearby.

"Mommy. Can you play house with us?" she asks.

"Sure, Rhonda." Kitty said as she went over to her baby daughter. "I would love to!"

Then she sits down in one of the tiny chairs as Rhonda goes to the toy kitchen and gets several things. Brad walks up to the table wearing a small black tux with a black patch over his right eye. He sits down in one of the chairs.

"Where's my dinner, darlink!" he shouted in a Russian accent as he slams his fists down on the toy table as the audience laughs.

"Don't be slamming your hands down on the table, Bradley." Kitty said.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Brad said in his normal voice as he started blushing.

"Sorry, Bradley." Kitty said. "You may continue."

"Thanks, mom." Brad said as he goes back to his Russian accent. "Where's my dinner!?"

Then Rhonda walks up carrying some plastic plates.

"Alright! Alright! Hold on a minute!" she shouted as she sets down the plates. "What do you want for dinner, darlink!?"

"I am wantink some what they say; T-bone steak dinner with all of the trimminks!" Brad said.

"_Net!_" Rhonda shouted. "I don't have T-bone steak!"

"Well, what do you be havink then?" Brad asks.

"I be havink; chicken!" Rhonda shouted in a snappy tone as the audience laughs.

"Is it fried, baked, roasted or grilled?" Brad asks.

"It's roasted." Rhonda replies.

"What!? Roasted!?" Brad exclaims. "Can I have my chicken fried or grilled!? I heard, those are actually good for you, no?"

"No." Rhonda started. "Because if you eat anythingk fried, you will get all fat and if you eat somethink grilled; you will get cancer from eatink all that charred meat!"

"Where did you be gettink those information from?" Brad asks.

"From that crappy show; 'Doctors Union'." Rhonda said. "They also said that eatink pizza is unhealthy!"

"What!? Pizza is unhealthy!?" Brad exclaims in his normal voice. "What is wrong with these doctors!? First, they poke you with needles that make you cry, claiming that shots are good for you and now, they're trying to take away my favorite food from me! Why did you have to go and ruin my buzz for, Rhonda?"

"What?" Rhonda asks in her normal voice. "I'm just repeating what Doctors Union says."

"Why do you have to watch that show anyways?" Brad asks. "Why couldn't you watch cartoons like; T.U.F.F. Puppy or Dinosaur Plane!?"

"Because, Doctors Union is informational." Rhonda started. "And T.U.F.F. Puppy comes on very early and Dinosaur Plane is annoying because the pilot haves a annoying voice, who wants to have sex with the stupid stewardess. Why don't you act your age, instead of acting like a baby!"

The audience laughs.

"I am acting my age!" Brad started. "Of course, I'm acting like a baby. I am only a year old!"

"Anyways." Rhonda said as she rolls her eyes and the audience laughs. "You are havink roast chicken."

Brad rolls his eyes.

"I knew, that I should've stopped by Taco Fun on the way home!" Brad mutters to himself as the audience laughs.

Rhonda brings over a plate that had a Zippy doll along with play mashed potatoes, green beans, &amp; a roll. She sets the plate in front of him.

"Here. Enjoy it, darlink!" she said as she turns to Kitty. "Hello there. Who are you?"

Kitty smiles.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You know me, Madame Catastrophe." she said with a sly smile as the audience laughs.

Rhonda laughs.

"Ah, you figured out who we pretending to be, mommy!" she exclaims happily in her normal voice.

"Yes. I sure did, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "You both act just like your godparents."

"Yeah!" Rhonda &amp; Brad said in unison as the audience laughs. "Do you have any rope?"

"Of course." Kitty said as she took out some rope. "Why do you need it for?"

"We're going to play hostage!" Brad exclaims loudly.

"I don't want you two to play with rope." Kitty warned sternly. "You guys might put it in your mouths and start choking on it."

"Okay, mommy." Rhonda said as she clears her throat. "Anyways, Kitty darlink. What will you be havink for supper?"

"What do you have, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

"I be havink roast chicken." Rhonda started. "Mashed Potatoes, green beans &amp; a roll."

"That sounds delicious, Catastrophe!" Kitty exclaims. "I'll have some of that!"

Then she gives Brad a look.

"That sounds delicious, no matter what your husband says." she said as she raises an eyebrow and smiles slyly.

"Okayith, Kitty darlink!" Rhonda said as she maded up another plate with another Zippy doll, play mashed potatoes, green beans, and roll. "Here you go, Kitty

darlink!"

"Thanks, 'Catastrophe'." Kitty said as she started 'eating' the fake food. "Mmmmm! This is delicious, Catastrophe!"

"I am glad that you are enjoyink it, Kitty darlink!" Rhonda said. "Eat it all up!"

So Kitty 'eats' up the food.

"Ahhhh! That was delicious, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Then Brad's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs. Kitty turns to him and smiles.

"Sounds like a certain someone's hungry." she said.

"Yes, mom." Brad said. "All of this play food is making me hungry."

Then as if on cue; Peri walks in with a tray of hoagies, small sandwiches, fruit slices, raisins, and some juice boxes.

"Who wants some small Grammar clubs with fruit slices, raisins, with juice boxes?" Peri asks.

The twins turn to her.

"WE DO!" they exclaim in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's great!" Peri said as she sets the tray onto a table. "Come on, you two. Grab what you want to eat &amp; drink!"

"Alright!" Rhonda &amp; Brad said as they started getting their food.

Peri turns to Kitty.

"The hoagies are for us, Kitty!" she said.

"That's great, Peri!" Kitty said. "What type of hoagies are they?"

"They're my turkey, ham, bacon, roast beef and melted cheese hoagies!" Peri started. "I call it; The Ultimate Peri Club!"

"That sounds great, Peri!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face as the audience laughs. "Now, let's get at these bad boys!"

Then both adult female cats grab a large hoagie and started eating them.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Kitty said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Petropolis' Golf Course.**

It shows a storage golf shack, where the so-called 'criminals' FLOPP hang out, when they're not hanging out at Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Cream Puffs, Cakes, &amp; Computers. Anyways, they were coming up with an idea on what evil they can do.

"Alright, guys." Meerkat started in his annoying Paul Lynde sounding voice. "What sort of dastardly evil plan do any of you have? Because I need something to do, since my show is going on summer hiatus."

Bumble Bee raises his hand.

"Yes, Bumble Bee." Meerkat said.

"How about we sprinkle itching pollen all over everyone in the city? And then with everyone scratching, we steal all of their things and claim them as ours?" Bumble Bee suggested.

Meerkat rolls his eyes as he sighs.

"Bumble Bee." he started. "That's the most stupidest plan that I ever heard! No wonder, you were almost squished last year. You always come up with stupid shit!"

The audience laughs as Bumble Bee puts his head down in shame.

"But what do I expect from an insect, which stings people and then die afterwards." Meerkat said as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

Escape Goat raises his hand.

"Yes, Escape Goat." Meerkat said.

"How about we disguise ourselves as employees of Jersey's Electrical Store and then when Jersey goes home for the day; we come back later and then steal everything out of the store and make a sprint for the Mexican border?" Escape Goat said.

"That sounds like the perfect dastardly evil plan, Escape Goat!" Meerkat praised him. "Except for one thing."

"And what's that, Meerkat?" Escape Goat asks.

"Jersey's have enough employees at his store." Meerkat started. "And Jersey is a martial artist and a boxer. He also owns a gun and if he sees us stealing his electronics and shit, he will beat the living hell out of us and send us to the hospital for months."

"Oh." Escape Goat said. "Well, how about we get high?"

The audience laughs at the stupid goat's stupidity.

"And he says that _my_ ideas are stupid." Bumble Bee said as he rolls his eyes in disgust.

Escape Goat turns to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Wasp!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't be calling me a fucking wasp, you fucking bigot!" Bumble Bee sniffs angrily.

"Whatever!" Escape Goat sniffs.

Meerkat then turns to an extremely overweight mule; who was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. He was eating some food.

"How about you, Fat Ass?" he asks. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about we eat up all of the food in the city?" Fat Ass suggested as he eats up seven buckets of PFC chicken. "Oh yeah. I just love chicken! Mmmmmmm!"

Then he starts drooling as the audience laughs.

"You always suggesting that, Fat Ass." Meerkat said as he rolls his eyes boredly as the audience laughs.

"Geez, Meerkat." Fat Ass started. "You're always putting down my ideas."

Escape Goat then turns to Meerkat.

"I've got it, Meerkat!" he exclaims. "I've got the perfect dastardly evil scheme we can do!"

"What is it, Escape Goat?" Meerkat asks.

"How about we put bombs underneath the city, using one of the devices that Snaptrap had lost, which I found on the golf course?" Escape Goat suggested.

* * *

It shows Snaptrap wearing golfer's clothes and Ricki wearing female golfer's clothes standing in the golf course's lost &amp; found room. Snaptrap turns to the guy standing at the counter, who was a gray tiger cat with a big black old-style mustache with a bored look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir." Snaptrap started. "Have you seen a small iphone like device, which is black and had the letters; D.O.O.M. on it?"

"You stupid fuck! You lost my brand new iphone!" Ricki sniffs. "I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you with my golf club, if it's not up here!"

Then she picks up one of her golf clubs.

"Nope. I haven't seen it." the male tiger cat said in his deep voice.

Ricki turns to Snaptrap and starts growling. Snaptrap smiles nervously.

"Uh, sorry?" he asks in a stupid voice as the audience laughs.

Then Ricki starts beating the living hell out of Snaptrap with her golf club. The audience laughs at this as Snaptrap hollers in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE!" Snaptrap shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Ricki shouted as she swings her club at the stupid rat.

The male tiger cat at the lost &amp; found counter smiles and laughs to himself as this happens.

"Stupid rat!" he said. "That'll teach him to always come in here and disturb me!"

* * *

"That's the perfect dastardly evil plan, Escape Goat!" Meerkat exclaims. "Lemme see the device!"

Then Escape Goat shows him Ricki's iphone.

"We just get bombs with codes and dial the code into the iphone, which will set off all of the bombs underneath the city!" Escape Goat explains. "Then the city will be turned into a giant crater of rubble!"

"That's a fucking great idea, Escape Goat!" Meerkat praised. "Let's go find some of those smart bombs at Sellafield's and do this! Mmmmhmmm!"

Then the three of them went to get the smart bombs. Fat Ass calls out.

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!" he shouted.

"No we're not!" Meerkat said. "You're here to keep the manager from throwing us out of here again, Fat Ass. Besides, you're too damn heavy to be any use outside of here."

Then the FLOPP trio goes out to get the smart bombs at Sellafield's as Fat Ass continues to eat a ton of food.

"I hate being used." Fat Ass said as he eats thirty Speedy Toni's pizzas. "But I do love Speedy Toni's pizza!"

He eats five pizzas at once as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ sometime later.**

All of the agents were doing their own thing, which would include the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF. Roz was standing at a monitor and she had a clipboard. Dudley then walks up to her.

"What are you doing, Rozzie?" he asks.

"Just checking on this monitor, Duds." Roz replies.

"Why?" Dudley asks.

"I dunno." Roz started. "I'm doing it, because I seen Kitty did it a couple of times."

The audience laughs.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Roz then turns to him.

"So, did you come up with an idea on how to help Kitty?" she asks.

"Nope. Not yet, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"Awww." Roz mutters.

Then the red alarm goes off and the main monitor comes down. Meerkat, Escape Goat, and Bumble Bee was on it.

"Attention, TUFF agents." Meerkat started. "It is us; FLOPP!"

"What the fuck do you fucking losers want!?" the Chief asks angrily.

"Well, we just called to tell you that..." Meerkat started before being interrupted by Devon.

"You guys are moving out of the country?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"No!" Meerkat sniffs.

"You guys are gonna get blitzed?" Agent Wolfenberg asks as the audience laughs.

"No!" Meerkat shouted.

"You guys called us to announce that all three of you are getting married!" Dudley started as he was trying not to laugh. "To each other! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"FUCK NO!" Meerkat shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "We just called you fucking assholes to tell you that we are planting bombs underneath the city as of now and when we put down the last bomb. We will detonate them with this iphone and then the whole city will blow up and be a giant crater of rubble! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! FLOPP &amp; Meerkat out!"

Then the transmission feed was cut.

Dudley then stands up from his chair.

"Ah ha! I got it!" he exclaims loudly as he snaps his fingers. "I know how to help Kitty!"

Everyone stares at him as the audience laughs. The Chief turns to the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF.

"TUFF quartet &amp; Mini TUFF. I want you guys to go and stop those FLOPP assholes from destroying the city!" the Chief barked.

"Right, Chief!" Roz said with a determined look on her face as she turns to her team. "Let's go, guys!"

Then the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF ran off to their cars to find the FLOPP assholes.

* * *

**On the streets of Petropolis.**

Roz was driving her dark blue corvette as Mini Roz had her phone out and was tracking the FLOPP assholes. Her phone was beeping loudly.

"So. Any luck, mini me?" Roz asks.

"Wait!" Mini Roz said as the beeps were getting closer. "Yes! I think, I've found them, regular me!"

"Where are they, mini me?" Roz asks.

"According to my 'Criminal tracker' on my phone." Mini Roz started. "The FLOPP fucks are underground!"

"Alright!" Roz said as she gets on her wrist com to the others. "Guys. FLOPP are underground!"

"Right, Rozzie!" Karey said. "We got it!"

Then they pulled over to the curb and ran over to a manhole cover. Both Dudleys lift the manhole cover up.

"Ladies first." Mini Dudley said.

The females giggles.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she jumps into the manhole.

"Thanks, Mini Duds!" Karey said sexually as she jumps into the manhole after Roz.

Then everyone else jumped down into the manhole.

**Meanwhile with FLOPP.**

They were setting up the last of the smart bombs.

"And there!" Meerkat said as he dusted off his hands. "The very last smart bomb is planted on the main support beams! All we to do is to set the bombs off with the iphone and the ka-blooey! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh, yeah!" Bumble Bee said. "And those fucking stupid TUFF agents ain't here to stop us!"

Then the TUFF quartet &amp; Mini TUFF rushes up with their guns drawned.

"Not so fast, FLOPP!" Roz shouted. "Don't make another move!"

Escape Goat looks over at Bumble Bee with a pissed off look.

"Well, they're here now, you stupid hornet!" he sniffs angrily.

"I'M A FUCKING BUMBLE BEE, YOU STUPID FUCK!" Bumble Bee shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Devon shouted as she aims her gun at the two arguing assholes. "Now, you three fucks are going to go to jail!"

"Mmmmhmmm. Yeah right!" Meerkat laughs. "You bitches aren't gonna do no such thing! Mmmmhmmm!"

Roz then look at her partners with a sly smile. Then back at the FLOPP fucks.

"Let's kick their asses, guys!" she said.

"OH YEAH!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES!" Mini Kitty shouted.

Then the TUFF team starts to attack FLOPP.

"HOLY SHIT!" FLOPP exclaims loudly.

Stupid Bumble Bee accidently bumps into the iphone that Meerkat was holding in his hand and presses a button.

"OW! You stupid fucking bee!" Meerkat sniffs angrily. "You activated one of the bombs!"

Then one of the smaller smart bombs activated and exploded. The whole underground shakes. The small smart bomb didn't cause any major damage, but some debris started to fall.

The debris had fell down and blocked the way out and some of the debris fell right on top of the TUFF team and FLOPP, so they couldn't stand up. Some of the debris hits Ricki's iphone, which activated the other smart bombs.

"Oh shit! Some of the debris hit the iphone and activated the smart bombs!" Meerkat cries.

Mini Roz groans.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims.

"And to add to the bad news." Escape Goat started. "We've only have ten minutes before they blow!"

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone exclaims.

Roz then turns to Dudley.

"We need help, Duds!" she started. "And fast too!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he pulls his arm out from the debris. "And I know, just the right person too!"

Then he presses his nose onto his wrist com.

**Back with Kitty.**

She was relaxing in her recliner after she had ate her hoagie that Peri had maded for her.

"Oh boy! That sure was a delicious hoagie that Peri had maded!" Kitty said as she burped loudly as the audience laughs.

Then her wrist com goes off and she answers it.

"Depressed Kitty Katswell-Puppy here." she said in a depressed tone.

"KITTY! IT'S ME; DUDLEY!" shouted Dudley from the other end.

"Oh. Hi, Dudley." Kitty said. "What do you want?"

"Kitty! We're in big trouble!" Dudley shouted. "FLOPP haves bombs planted underground the city! A small bomb had exploded, which caused some debris to fall and block the way out! Also some of the debris fell on all of us and the smart bombs will go off in nine minutes! If the smart bombs go off, we're all dead! Please help!"

"Oh my god!" Kitty exclaims to herself. "If those bombs go off, the entire city will be reduced into a giant crater and everyone will die! Matter of fact; my Dudleykins, Roz, and my friends will die! I must do something!"

Then she starts to feel something in her heart &amp; stomach that she haven't felt in awhile. It was a good feeling too. She then stands up from her recliner and turns to her wrist com.

"Don't worry, Dudleykins! I'm on my way!" Kitty said as she turns off her wrist com.

Then she runs to her room to get dressed in her normal TUFF suit, white gloves, &amp; white high heel boots. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her. Rhonda &amp; Brad looks at her.

"What are you doing, mom?" Brad asks.

"I'm gonna go save your father, your aunt, &amp; the entire city from criminals, Brad." Kitty said with a serious look on her face.

"Whoooo! Go mommy!" Rhonda cheers loudly as the audience awws.

Kitty then turns to Peri.

"Peri. Keep an eye on the twins for me." she started. "I need to go out and save the city!"

"Right, Kitty!" Peri said.

Then Kitty runs out of the house and she presses the button on her belt, which activates her rocket boots. She then looks at her TUFF agent microchip locater.

"Ahhhh! I know where they are!" she said. "Time to save the city, once again!"

She then jets off to the location where her partners and FLOPP was.

* * *

**Back down underground.**

Dudley turns off his wrist com with his nose. Karey looks over at him.

"So, who did you call, Duds?" she asks.

Dudley turns to her.

"The only person to save us, Karey." he started. "Kitty!"

"Do you think, she'll actually come and save us, regular Duds?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I hope so, Mini Kitty." Dudley said. "Or we're all done for."

Meerkat turns to Bumble Bee.

"This is your fucking fault, stupid bee!" he sniffs angrily. "If it weren't for you setting off that small smart bomb, causing it to explode and the debris to fall. Then we all wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

"Well, excuse me!" Bumble Bee said as he rolls his eyes angrily as the audience laughs. "Blame me for having wings!"

"Fuck you, hornet!" Escape Goat shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"For the love of god!" Bumble Bee shouted. "I am a fucking bumble bee! A BUMBLE BEE! GET IT RIGHT!"

Everyone else rolls their eyes from the stupid argument that the lame goat and stupid bee was having as time was running out.

Then some of the fallen debris which had block the way out of the underground starts to move a bit and Kitty jumps down and lands on her feet.

"KITTY!" Dudley shouted with a smile on his face. "Oh, I wish that I can hug you except my legs are buried underneath all of this debris."

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Sis! You need to deactivate the bombs!" she said. "You're the only person out of the quintet, who's really skilled at that!"

"Okay, sis!" Kitty said as she turns to the FLOPP assholes. "Alright, Meerkat. What type of bombs are they?"

"They're smart bombs." Meerkat said.

"Oh, damn!" Kitty mutters to herself. "Those are really difficult to deactivate!"

Then she turns to Meerkat again.

"Where did you buy them from?" she started. "'Willis's Weapons'? 'Blastin' Bill's Bomb Store'?"

"No." Escape Goat started. "We got them from Sellafield's."

Kitty then let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ah! Sellafield's." she started. "Their smart bombs are really easy to deactivate!"

Then she took out her bomb deactivation kit from hammerspace.

"How many are there?" she asks Meerkat.

"There's about ten smart bombs." Meerkat started. "Three small ones and seven regular ones."

"Okay. Now, where are they located?" Kitty asks.

Before the FLOPP morons can reply to her. Kitty's wrist com starts beeping on &amp; off. She looks at it.

"Wait! Never mind." she said as she looks at her wrist com. "I can find those smart bombs located on my bomb locater on my wrist com. Looks like, you three didn't spread them out evenly, either! You guys are such assholes! You just maded my job even easier!"

Then she runs over to the first smart bomb and sets her bomb deactivation kit next to her. She starts deactivating it. It only took her thirty five seconds to deactivate it.

"Ha! Easy as pie!" Kitty said as she moves onto the next smart bomb and deactivated it.

"I sure can go for some pie right now!" Dudley said as he licked his lips as the audience laughs.

"Not right now, Duds." Karey said.

Kitty deactivates several more bombs as she heard Dudley.

"Don't worry, Dudleykins." she said as she deactivated a bomb. "I'll make you a pie later!"

"Cool!" Dudley said. "What type of pie it's gonna be, Kit-Kat? Is it gonna be cherry pie. Grape pie. Lemon mirang pie. Blackberry pie or lemon &amp; lime pie?"

"It's gonna be a surprise, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she deactivates some more smart bombs.

"Great!" Dudley said as the audience laughs. "I can't wait!"

Then he turns to Mini Dudley.

"I'm gonna have myself a pie, mini me!" he exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "It's going to taste really delicious! I can't wait!"

"That's cool, regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he turns to Karey. "Regular Karey babycakes. Can you bake a pie for you &amp; me later?"

"Sure, Mini Duds." Karey said. "What flavor of pie do you want?"

"Cherry!" Mini Dudley exclaims. "The All-American standard! Oh! Maybe another pie for the other minis too!"

"Okay!" Karey said.

"What type of pie we're gonna have, regular me?" Mini Karey asks.

"How about Kitten's Lemon &amp; Lime pie with extra whipped cream?" Karey asks.

"That sounds delicious, regular Karey!" All of the other minis exclaim as the audience laughs.

Kitty had deactivated all of the smart bombs now.

"Alright! All of the smart bombs are deactivated!" she said as she puts away her bomb deactivation kit. "That was an easy job! Now to get the debris off of everyone!"

Then she goes over to her partners and FLOPP. She started lifting the debris off of them.

"Hrrnngg!" Kitty grunts as she lifted off the debris.

Soon the debris was lifted off everyone.

"Oh yeah! We're free!" Devon cheers.

"All thanks to regular Kitty!" Mini TUFF cheers in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" Kitty said as she turns to FLOPP. "Now to kick FLOPP's ass!"

Then Meerkat turns to Escape Goat &amp; Bumble Bee.

"Let's get her boys, Mmmmhmmm!" he said.

"Right!" Escape Goat &amp; Bumble Bee said in unison as the audience laughs. "Let's beat her ass!"

Then all of the FLOPP members pounced at Kitty. Roz sees this.

"WATCH OUT, SIS!" she shouted at Kitty.

Kitty then turns and started to fight FLOPP. She grabs Meerkat by the throat and slams him down to the floor as she delivers a karate kick to Escape Goat's stomach.

"Oh my goodness!" Meerkat said annoyingly. "Mmmmhmmm!"

"Oh fuck!" Escape Goat said in pain. "My freaking stomach."

Meerkat then stands up and took out a club.

"Time to smash in a TUFF agent's brain!" he said. "This is gonna be fantastic!"

Then he starts swinging the club at Kitty. Kitty was ducking the blows perfectly as the stupid FLOPP leader swings.

"Ha! You missed!" Kitty said. "Now, lemme show you how it's done!"

She then throws a Super Katswell Kick to Meerkat's groin, thus making him drop his club. Then Kitty grabs Meerkat by the leg and started using him as a club and starts swinging him at Escape Goat &amp; the bee.

"Time to play FLOPPball!" Kitty shouted as she swings and hits Escape Goat and the stupid bee.

"AHHH, SHIT!" Escape Goat shouted. "That fucking hurts!"

"Dammit!" Bumble Bee sniffs as he turns to Escape Goat. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, you stupid goat! Gore her with your horns!"

"Right!" Escape Goat said as he starts lowering his head. "Time to gore, Agent Katswell!"

Kitty then sees this coming and she slams Meerkat against Escape Goat's head repeatedly, until both Meerkat and Escape Goat starts bleeding.

"OW! I'm starting to bleed!" Meerkat bitched. "My wonderful good looks!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she continues beating the living hell out of the two FLOPP members. "God! Your voice is so fucking annoying!"

She continues beating up the FLOPP members, until they were unconscious from both combinations of the beating and blood loss. She throws the unconscious Meerkat onto the unconscious Escape Goat. Then Kitty takes out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Meerkat &amp; Escape Goat." she started. "In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and me; Kitty Katswell-Puppy. You two are under arrest!"

Then she puts the handcuffs on their wrists as the audience applaudes for her. Kitty then turns to Bumble Bee.

"Now to get the bee!" she said.

"Ha! You think, that you can stop me!?" Bumble Bee asks smugly. "I can take you out, just like this!"

Then he tries to snap his fingers, but they didn't snap. Then he tries again and they snapped. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh yeah?" Kitty asks. "How are you gonna stop me? You're just a tiny, little stupid bumble bee."

"I'm gonna sting you!" Bumble Bee said.

"Do that and you'll die." Kitty started. "And if you sting me, I'll kill you personally with the palm of my hand!"

"Oh damn!" Bumble Bee said. "Looks like I've painted myself into a corner, didn't I?"

Then Kitty took out a jar and puts the stupid bee into it and closing the top on it tight.

"Looks more like; you're jarred!" she said as the audience laughs. "I have defeated FLOPP! Single-handedly too!"

Then her partners run up to her and started lifting her up in the air.

"KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" they all cheered as the audience applaudes for Kitty.

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said. "Now, let's get these assholes off to jail and then go back to TUFF!"

Then the newly-reformed TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF set Kitty down and grab the three FLOPP members and took them off to the Petropolis Prison. The audience applaudes for them.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

Kitty was standing in front of all the other agents and some spectators. There was streamers and confetti falling. She also wearing a golden medal that had the words; T.U.F.F. on it. The Chief was also smiling.

"Congratulations to Agent Katswell-Puppy for defeating FLOPP all by herself!" the Chief said.

Everyone cheers &amp; applaudes for Kitty as did the audience.

"Thanks, Chief!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"And welcome back to the force, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" the Chief said with a smile on his face as he extends his hand out to Kitty.

"It's good to be back, Chief!" Kitty said as she shakes the Chief's hand.

"I missed s-s-seeing you, K-K-K-Kitty!" Keswick started. "Now, I don't have to worry about Agent R-R-Roz beating me in one of her g-g-g-games!"

Roz turns to him.

"You just suck at games, Keswick!" she said. "You're way too easy to beat!"

"Since this is your first day back, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "I'm gonna give you a raise and the next three weeks off. With pay!"

Kitty smiles widely.

"THANKS, CHIEF!" she exclaims with a wide smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Matter of fact." the Chief started. "I'm gonna give the entire TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF the next three weeks off with pay!"

"OH YEAH!" the entire TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"Oh, Dudleykins. I've got a surprise for you." she said in a sexy voice.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "Is it something to eat?"

"No." Kitty said. "You just gonna have to wait to see it at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria later on. Now, if you all please excuse me. I have something to do! I'll see you all in a couple of hours from now!"

Then she runs off and jump into the new TUFF moblie and then speeds off.

Dudley turns to Roz and shrugs his shoulders.

"What was all that about, Rozzie?" he asks.

"I think, it have something to do with her surprise, Duds." Roz said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Mini Dudley turns to Karey.

"I'm ready for that pie now, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Karey then smiles &amp; laughs.

"Okay, Mini Duds." she said as she puts on an apron that said; 'The Bakemaster'. "Come on, minis. Let's go make Kitten's Lemon &amp; Lime pie with extra whipped cream and the cherry pie!"

"YAY! WE LOVE PIES!" the minis exclaim as the audience laughs.

Then they went to the snack room to cook the pies. The Chief hops onto Keswick's head.

"Come on, Keswick. Let's go and get some pie!" he said.

"I don't want p-p-pie." started Keswick. "I want an l-l-lemon cake!"

"Well, we can always eat Agent Tiger's lemon cake." the Chief said.

"Gr-Gr-Gr-Great!" Keswick exclaims. "Let's go!"

Then they went to the snack room to eat the background poser agent's lemon cake.

Dudley then turns to Roz &amp; Devon.

"So, girls. What do you two wanna do?" he asks.

Devon then took out a basketball.

"How about we play 3 on 3 basketball against three background posers?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"Hell yeah! That sounds like a fucking great idea, Devon!" Roz said. "I'm game!"

"I'm game too, Devon!" Dudley said. "I'm in the mood to make some background poser agents cry!"

"Perfect." Devon said as she dribbles the ball. "Let's go!"

Then the three main agents go to the TUFF gym and start the contest against three background posers.

* * *

**Hours later.**

The TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria celebrating their victory and Kitty's return to the team also. Toni then walks up to the table where the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was sitting at. The audience applaudes for her.

"Hey, TUFF quintet! Mini TUFF." she greeted. "How are you all?"

"We're fine, Toni!" Roz said.

Toni then looks at them.

"Hey! Where's Kitty at?" she asks.

But before anyone can reply. The door to the pizzeria opens and the sound of high heels walking was heard. The high heel walking sounds belonging to the person walks up. The person was Kitty!

"Hi, everyone!" Kitty greeted as she had the twins in their stroller. "I'm back from the hair salon and the Secret Agent Supply Store with my brand new hairstyle and new jumpsuit!"

Kitty's hair was now let down and was in curls for the most part, but she kept her fringed bangs though. Her new jumpsuit was a dark shade of Midnight green. Almost the same color as her old jumpsuit. She also was wearing black pants with brand new black high heel boots with dark midnight green stripping on top. Brand new white gloves also with the dark midnight stripping on top and a midnight green collar with her name written in black cursive and a small emerald gem which dotted the 'i' in her name.

The audience whoos, cheers, &amp; applaudes to her new appearance.

"How do you guys like my new look?" Kitty asks.

Rhonda looks up at her.

"I love it, mommy!" she said. "It makes you look cool!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "Mom is hot!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, son!" Dudley started. "Your mother does look hot!"

Kitty blushes.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said as she laughs as she sits down at the table with the twins.

"I love your new look, regular me!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "It makes you look determined to fight crime!"

"Thanks, mini me!" Kitty said.

"You're looking hot, Kitty!" Devon said. "I love that dark midnight green on you. It really brings out your eyes!"

"Thanks, Devon!" Kitty said.

"I love your new collar that you have on, Kitty!" Karey started. "I especially like when the 'i' is dotted with a small emerald green gem! That's so pretty!"

"Thank you, Karey!" Kitty replies with a smile on her face.

"I love your hair, sis!" Roz said. "I bet, your head is going to be a lot cooler now, huh?"

"It will be, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "It will be!"

"Wait till Catastrophe sees you, sis!" Roz started. "She's gonna fall in love with you. Again!"

The audience whoos &amp; laughs.

"I know, she will!" Kitty said.

"You look very hot, sexy, &amp; pretty, regular Kitty!" the rest of Mini TUFF said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty smiles and laughs from what the minis had said.

"Thank you, Minis!" she said as she turns to Toni. "Hey, Toni. It's been awhile!"

"It sure has, Kitty!" Toni started. "I'm glad that you're looking good &amp; feeling well again to stop &amp; beat up villains!"

"Thanks, Toni!" Kitty said. "I owe it all to my Dudleykins!"

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "For re-firing my passion to do the job I love with confidence!"

Then she kisses him on the cheek. Dudley blushes a lot.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat!" he said as he continues to blush.

"Ha!Ha! Daddy loves mommy! Daddy loves mommy!" Rhonda sings in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Mom loves dad! Mom loves dad!" Brad sings in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

Kitty &amp; Dudley turns to their twin babies.

"Of course we do." Kitty started. "That's what a mommy &amp; daddy do!"

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "And that's what families do too!"

Then Dudley's, Rhonda's, &amp; Brad's stomachs rumbles loudly. The audience laughs.

"Sounds like; a certain family's hungry." Toni said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I want some pizza!"

Everyone else laughs at the table as Kitty picks up the menu.

"Okay, Toni. We're going to order." she said. "But after, I do this first!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the third season of The Kitty Katswell Show!" Kitty started. "A lot have happen in this chapter too! I regain my confidence back and deactivated the bombs that FLOPP had set out. I also defeated FLOPP all by myself! I have a brand new kickin' hairstyle, jumpsuit, gloves, &amp; high heeled boots and the TUFF quintet is back together again! Coming up next chapter. We're going to be doing shorts. That means; the shorts will be a continuation of an T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, The Kitty Katswell Show or a continuation of a previous chapter. These will happen every other chapter! So, read &amp; review! Tune into the next chapter!"

Then she does a sexy smile &amp; pose as the audience cheers and applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	2. TKKS-short 1: Twins' BBQDay

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3_**

TKKS-Short#1 Twins' BBQday

_**Alright, people. This is the very first short of the Kitty Katswell Show. Which means; the shorts will be sort of a continuation of either; the last chapter or a random short. The shorts can be a continuation of a previous episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy or a previous chapter of the Kitty Katswell Show. The shorts will be starred by either one of the main cast; Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, Mini TUFF, the twins, Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, Rabies, Mini Team Katz, or Dudley. So, if you want a short done. Just review at the end of each chapter! So anyways, onward with the first short!**_

It was a warm Memorial Day in Petropolis. Everyone was either; out of town or in their backyards, barbequing. The kids were excited because it was almost time for school to end for the year. Let's see what our favorite family is doing, shall we?

It shows Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park in the eastside of Petropolis.

Kitty, Rhonda, and Brad was in the kitchen. The audience applaudes for them.

Kitty was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt. Black shorts and black Nikes with small green trim. She was preparing some meat for the barbeque she was planning and she was adding some seasoning to the meat.

Rhonda &amp; Brad were sitting in their high chairs eating their breakfasts which consisted of; Apple O's and Golden Bones with orange juice, milk, &amp; chocolate chip muffins.

"Mmmmm! These chocolate chip muffins are delicious, mommy!" Rhonda said as she eats one of the chocolate chip muffins.

"They sure are!" Brad said as he downs his chocolate chip muffins as the audience laughs.

"Where did you get the recipe from?" Rhonda asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, sweetie. I have gotten the recipe from your grandmother." Kitty said. "The good grandmother. Not the bad one, who taught you to cuss."

The audience laughs.

"What is up with Grandma Peg anyways?" Rhonda asks.

"I dunno, Rhonda." Kitty started. "I always ask myself that everytime I see her. Anyways, eat your birthday breakfast. So, you both can have the energy to play outside today!"

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said as she continues eating her Apple O's.

Then Dudley walks into the kitchen now, wearing black swimming trunks. The audience applaudes for him.

"Morning Kit-Kat honeycakes." he said as he kisses Kitty. "How are you today?"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I'm doing great, Dudleykins!" she said with a smile on her face. "I am so excited about the barbeque today and the twins' birthday party too!"

Dudley then turns to the twins with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that it's been a year since our wonderful children were born!" he said as he kisses the twins.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "And everyone's going to attend our barbeque too!"

Then she starts thinking.

"Since we're both having the birthday party and barbeque at the same time." she started. "How about we call this; 'twins' BBQday' since today is their birthday too?"

"That's a great idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Do you want me to start the fire for the grill?"

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Everyone will be here soon."

"Okay!" Dudley said as he grabs the charcoal &amp; the lighter.

Then the twins finish their breakfast.

"That was a great birthday breakfast, mom!" Rhonda said. "I sure loved it!"

"Me too!" Brad said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad that you two enjoyed it!" Kitty said as she lifted both twins from their high chairs.

"Can we swim in the pool, mom!?" Brad asks as he rips off his clothes and it exposes him wearing black training swimming trunks.

"No, Brad." she started. "You have to wait for an hour before you can go swimming in the pool."

"What!?" Brad exclaims. "Why!?"

Rhonda turns to him.

"Because, you'll get a cramp." she said. "And you don't want a cramp in your stomach, do ya?"

"No." Brad said. "Cramps are really painful!"

"Yes they are, Bradley." Kitty said. "So, that's why you must wait for a half hour to an hour before you can swim."

"Ahhh, crap!" Brad sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "What are we suppose to do until we can go swimming!?"

"Well, you two can play outside." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Rhonda said. "That's fine with me!"

"I guess." Brad said as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty took the twins to their outdoor playpen and put them in it.

"Alright, guys." Kitty said. "I'll be out here to keep an eye on you. I need to get your birthday gifts first."

Then she walks away. Brad turns to Rhonda.

"Did you hear that, Rhonda?" he asks. "She's gonna get our birthday gifts! I wonder what they are?"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find out, when we open up the gifts later." Rhonda said as she sits down and started to play with her dolls. "As for now, we play 'doctor'. You'll be the patient and I'll be the doctor, who overcharges you a lot for just a simple checkup!"

The audience laughs.

"Why do I get to be the patient?" Brad asks.

"Because, I said so." Rhonda said. "And you'll do something wrong, if you played the doctor."

"Okay. Okay." Brad said. "I'll play the patient."

"Good!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

* * *

Soon, Dudley was grilling the meat on the grill as Kitty had set out the twins' birthday gifts on the table. The aroma from the meat floats to Kitty's nose and she inhales.

"Mmmmm! That meat smells good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Mmmmm! It sure does, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm having a hard time trying to contain myself!"

The audience laughs as Roz, Russell, Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis walks up carrying gifts for the twins and coolers. The audience cheers whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. They were in their summer clothes.

"We're here for the birthday party, sis!" Roz said.

"And the barbeque too!" Mini Dudley added as he lick his lips as the audience laughs.

"And to take a dip in your pool too, regular Kitty!" Mini Karey said as she was holding her pool toy.

Kitty then turns to them.

"I'm glad that you guys can make it!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I see that you brought the twins' gifts. Set the gifts on the table over there and then take a dip in the pool, if you want."

"Okay, Kitty!" Russell said as he rips off his clothes and exposes his black swim trunks and his six pack abs. "Last one in the pool is Zippy's future lover!"

Then he runs into the pool. The females set the birthday gifts on the table and went to dress down to their bikinis. Mini Dudley on the other hand rips off his black shirt and some black swim trunks appears on his lower half.

"I don't want to be Zippy's future lover!" he shouted. "I must get into the pool!"

Then he jumps into the pool with one of his pool toys as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, &amp; Rabies walks into the yard now carrying gifts for the twins. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Kitty darlink?" Catastrophe asks. "Where are you?"

Kitty turns to her.

"Here I am, Catastrophe!" she said. "I'm glad that you guys can make it!"

"Oh, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face. "Is that you with your brand new hairstyle, no?"

"Da!" Kitty said. "My head's a lot cooler now!"

"That's great, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile. "How about we both take a dip in the pool? That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Sure, Catastrophe. I would love that!" Kitty said as she rips off her clothes and shows off her black bikini top &amp; bottoms with green trim. The audience whoos at this. "Okay. Let's get the twins and go to the pool!"

"Great!" Catastrophe said as she rips off her clothes and shows off her sexy purple bikini top &amp; black bikini bottoms. The audience whoos at this. "This is goink to kick ass, no!?"

Then they both went to get the twins as Rabies rips off his tux and shows off his red swimming trunks.

"So, Chaos darlink." he started. "Do you want to take a dip in Kitty darlink's pool?"

"Da! Of course, Rabies darlink!" Chaos said as she takes off her clothes and shows off her blood red bikini top and black bikini bottoms. The audience whoos at this. "Oh, Rabies darlink?"

"Da, Chaos darlink?" Rabies asks.

"Since we're along friends." Chaos started. "Can you be callink me by my actual name?"

"Oh! Sure, Chaos...I mean Andrea darlink!" Rabies said as the audience laughs. "Let's go dip in the pool!"

"Oh da!" Andrea said as they both went to the pool.

**Meanwhile with the twins.**

Rhonda was in her doctor jacket.

"Okay, Mr. Puppy." she started. "I want you to open your mouth and say 'Ahhh!'"

"Okay, Dr. Katswell-Puppy." Brad said as he sticks out his tongue at her. "Ahhhh!"

Then Rhonda took out a can of blue paint with a paint brush. She paints his tongue blue. The audience laughs.

"BLEGHHH!" Brad said.

"Now, your tongue is coated blue!" Rhonda said. "Now, that'll be; $750,000,000 dollars, please!?"

She holds her hand out.

Then Kitty &amp; Catastrophe walks up to the playpen.

"Alright, little ones." Kitty started. "Your godparents are here! And it's time to get your swimming stuff on and go to the pool now! It's been about an hour."

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said as she takes off her doctor's jacket.

Kitty picks up Rhonda as Catastrophe picks up Brad. She notices his blue tongue.

"Bradley darlink. Why's your tongue blue?" she asks.

"We were playing doctor, Godmom Allison." Brad started. "And Rhonda painted my tongue blue."

"Oh. I see." Catastrophe said.

Rhonda turns to him.

"Oh. And that blue paint comes off with water too." she said.

"Alright!" Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Let's get you to the pool, Brad darlink." Catastrophe said as she &amp; Kitty takes the twins to get their swimming training stuff on.

* * *

**At the grill.**

Dudley had several of the grilled meat in a pan next to the grill.

"Whew! Some of the meat is grilled!" he said. "Several more pieces of the meat and I'll be done!"

Then Devon &amp; Karey walks up in their bikinis and they were carrying a cooler of meat. The audience whoos at them in their bikinis.

"Hey, Duds." Devon said. "Can we take over the grilling duties from you?"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I want to grill some hot dogs and make my special grilled hot dogs with my special mustard."

"Okay, girls!" Dudley said as he puts the last of the meat he was grilling into the pan. "And there! All the meat needs is 'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce' and to be roasted for thirty minutes and it'll be ready for eating!"

Then he turns to Karey &amp; Devon.

"Okay, girls. You may have the grill now!"

"Okay, Duds!" Karey said as she took out a pack of hot dogs.

"You can watch, if you like." Devon said as she readies up the grill.

"Okay, girls!" Dudley said. "After I put sauce on this meat and put it in the over!"

Then he goes into the kitchen to put sauce on the meat as Devon puts the season meat and hamburger onto the grill as Karey puts some hot dogs on the grill too.

**At the pool.**

Everyone was having a great time in the pool. The twins had life preservers and were swimming with Kitty &amp; Catastrophe. Roz &amp; Russell was just plain relaxing and talking to each other. Rabies, Elise, &amp; Andrea was also relaxing and the minis were playing pool games.

"Ahhhh! There's nothing like laying on a floatie on a sunny day!" Mini Kitty said.

Mini Roz was drinking some sour watermelon juice while on her floaty.

"Yeah! You can say that again, sis!" she said as she took a sip of her juice. "I wish, that we can do this every day!"

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty exclaims as the audience laughs.

Rhonda was splashing her arms and Brad was doing the dogpaddle.

"That's right, babies." Kitty started. "Keep doing it. You're swimming!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "You darlinks are makink me a proud godmother, no?"

"Da, godmother!" Rhonda exclaims as she started kicking her legs now.

"Oh yeah!" Brad said as he continues dogpaddling.

The twins were enjoying themselves as Kitty &amp; Catastrophe was laughing along with the twins.

"You're doink it, darlinks!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"Yeah!" Rhonda &amp; Brad said in unison as Mini Allison floats over with her floaty.

"What's goink on, regular me?" she asks.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"Rhonda darlink and Brad darlink is swimmink, mini me!" she exclaims.

"That's great, regular me!" Mini Allison said.

The twins laugh as they splash and kick their legs.

"This is fun, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Rhonda honey!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Mini Dudley inhales the aroma that was coming from the grill.

"Mmmmmm! Something smells good!" he said with a wide smile on his face as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

Mini Rabies, Russell, &amp; Brad also inhales.

"Da! Somethink does smell good!" Mini Rabies said.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah!" Russell said.

"Smells like," Brad said as he sniffs. "Cheeseburgers, with a tinge of burnt and hot dogs!"

"SMELLS GOOD!" Mini Dudley shouted as he jumps off his floaty and runs over to the grill where Devon &amp; Karey was cooking. "I WANT SOME, KAREY BABY!"

The audience laughs.

Karey turns to Mini Dudley.

"Okay, Mini Duds baby!" she said as gets a burger.

Then the grill fire goes up on the burgers and hot dogs.

"Karey baby." Mini Dudley started. "The burgers &amp; hot dogs are burning up in the fire!"

Devon downs the fire.

"Not to worry, Mini Duds." she started. "It's under control!"

Karey puts a burger into Mini Dudley's mouth and he starts eating it.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to try the hot dogs!"

"Well, it's a good thing that I have some cooked already!" Karey said as she took out a plate loaded with fifthteen hot dogs with ketchup and her special mustard. "Here you go, Mini Duds baby! Enjoy!"

"OH BOY!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Karey baby!"

"You're welcome, Mini Duds!" Karey said as she gives him the plate. "Enjoy!"

Then Mini Dudley goes off to eat as Karey goes back to cooking.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

Brad &amp; Rhonda had just gotten out of the pool and they were in a mini kid-sized pool as everyone else was having a good time in the regular pool. Brad looks over to the table that had the birthday gifts and smiles evilly. Rhonda notices this.

"Brad. What are you planning?" she asks as the audience laughs. "It's something to do with the birthday presents, right?"

"Oh yeah, Rhonda!" Brad said as he stood up in the pool. "I'm gonna go and see what I got!"

Then he gets out of the pool and went over to the table with the birthday presents. Rhonda rolls her eyes &amp; sighs.

"Oh, Bradley." she sighs as she stands up and follows him.

The twins walk over to the table. Brad looks up at one of the presents and sees a tag hanging off of it.

"Rhonda, you can read." Brad started. "What does that tag say?"

Rhonda looks up at the tag and reads it.

"It says; _'To Rhonda. From Auntie Roz.'_" Rhonda said.

"Oh! That's your birthday gift!" Brad said as he gets up on the chair and started looking through the presents. "Now, where's mine's! Come on, Rhonda!"

"No!" Rhonda said. "I'm not gonna get in trouble, just because you can't wait till the birthday cake is served!"

"Fine then!" Brad sniffs childishly as the audience laughs. "I have to look through these presents myself!"

Then he starts looking through the presents as Rhonda returns to the kiddie pool.

Meanwhile, Kitty was having a good time in the pool with everyone else.

"Well, I got to check on the food!" she said as she started to stand up.

"I hope, it's ready." Russell said. "Because, I'm starving!"

"Well, you did work yourself up an appetite from playing 'Taking the top off of Rozzie', Russell darlink." Destruction started. "A game, that Andrea darlink had a great time winnink."

The audience whoos at this as Chaos smiles widely.

"Da!" she said. "And Rabies darlink also tried his version of the game, except he called it; 'Take the tops &amp; bottoms off of the two sexy wives darlinks'. And he succeeded for the most part."

"That's what you think, Andrea darlink!" Rabies said as he swings Chaos' blood red bikini top, black bikini bottoms and Catastrophe's black bikini bottoms. "I got them both off of you, Andrea darlink! You gotta wake up pretty early in the late mornink to fool this particular dog!"

The audience laughs at this.

"So, I'm layink in the pool naked, yes?" Chaos asks.

"Da!" Rabies said with a smile on his face.

Chaos then smiles sexually as she turns to Roz.

"Oh Rozzie darlink." she started in a sexy tone.

Roz turns to her as did Russell.

"Yes, Andrea?" she asks.

"You wanna make out with me, beink naked in the pool, no?" Chaos asks sexually as the audience whoos.

"Go ahead, Rozzie." Russell started. "This is gonna be so fucking hot!"

"Okay, Andrea!" Roz started. "Let's do this!"

"Da!" Chaos exclaims sexually as she grabs Roz and gives her a deep passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Chaos said.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Roz said.

"Oh yeah! Now this is hot!" Russell said as he starts to record the action on his phone.

Then a beach ball hits Chaos &amp; Roz, thus stopping their kissing each other.

"Hey! Who threw this fuckink beach ball!?" Chaos asks angrily.

"Oops. Sorry, regular me." Mini Andrea said. "Mini sister. Mini Rozzie darlink. &amp; Mini Elise darlink accidently let the ball get away. Can we have it back, no?"

Chaos then smiles.

"Alright, mini me darlink." she said. "You can have it back!"

Then she tosses the ball back to her mini. Mini Andrea holds the beach ball up in the air.

"Alright! I've got the fuckink ball back!" she shouted. "Now, we can continue playink pool ball!"

"YAY!" the other mini cats cheered happily as the audience laughs.

Then they go back to playing as Chaos and Roz goes back to making out. The audience whoos at this.

"Alright guys." Kitty said as she steps out of the pool and she dried herself off. "I bet the food is ready now!"

Then she started to walk to the house, when she suddenly stops and looks at the table with the twins' birthday gifts and see Brad opening one of the gifts.

"BRADLEY JAY PUPPY!" she shouted, getting everyone else's attention.

Brad drops the opened gift he had.

"Uh, hi mommy." he said as he smiles nervously at Kitty. "Is it time to open up the gifts now?"

"No, Brad. It's not." Kitty said angrily. "But since, you're eager to see what you got for your birthday. You can open that gift you got in your hand."

"Thanks, mom." Brad said with a smile on his face as the audience awws. "You're the best."

"But you're not gonna watch Dinosaur Plane for a week." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Awww! C'mon, mom!" Brad complained. "Why do you have to play me like that?"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Later.**

The sun was starting to set now. Kitty had one of the tables set up for the birthday party and dinner.

"Alright. Everything's set up for the dinner!" she said as she sets the flat brownie cake on the table. "Now, to get everyone over here!"

Then she picks up a bullhorn and turns it on.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! COME &amp; GET IT!" she shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then everyone jumps out of the pool and run over to the table.

"Oh boy!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "RIBS!"

Then he turns to Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Destruction and grabs them.

"I FUCKINK LOVE RIBS, DARLINKS!" he shouted happily as he shook them.

"We know, Rabies darlink!" the three Russian cats said as the audience laughs. "We know!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. When are we gonna have the twins' birthday cake?" he asks.

Kitty lights up the candle on the cake. Mini Karey turns to Dudley.

"Looks like; any second now, Regular Duds!" she said.

Then Kitty went over to the playpen and picked up the twins.

"Alright, babies. It's time for your birthday cake now." she said.

"What kind of cake is it, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"It's a chocolate cake, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said.

"Oh boy! I just love chocolate!" Rhonda exclaims as the audience laughs.

"I LOVE CAKE! PERIOD!" Brad exclaims as the audience laughs.

Kitty sets the twins down in their high chairs as she puts on their small birthday hats. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to them. Kitty then brings the cake over to the twins.

"Alright, babies." she started. "It's time to blow out the candles!"

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Can I do it, mom!?" Brad asks loudly as he jumps up &amp; down in his high chair and the audience laughs. "Please!? Can I!? Oh come on!"

"I wouldn't advise that, mommy." Rhonda started. "He'll probably blow his spit on it, just like he did back in December when Peri maded piping hot chicken noodle soup for us."

"Point taken, Rhonda." Kitty said as Brad's ears go down. "Let's blow out the candles together."

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda started. "On the count of three, we do it!"

"Okay!" Kitty said. "One."

"Two." Rhonda said.

"THREE!" they both exclaim in unison.

Then they blow out the candles. Everyone at the table applaudes.

"Alright. With that done." Dudley started. "LET'S HAVE SOME CAKE!"

"DA!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "AND THEN WE CAN HAVE SOME OF THOSE DELICIOUS RIBS, BURGERS, &amp; HOT DOGS TOO, NO!?"

Then Kitty started serving the twins' cake as Roz, Devon, Catastrophe &amp; Destruction starts serving out the food.

Pretty soon. Everyone was eating their food.

"Oh fuck! Your ribs are delicious, Devon!" Russell said as he takes a bite from a rib. "And this barbeque sauce is off the freaking hook!"

Devon &amp; Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, Russell!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs.

Roz takes a bite from her burger.

"Mmmmmm! This burger is so fucking good!" she said. "It's just the way I like it! A tinge of burn, melted cheese, loaded 'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce', loaded with bacon between two buttery buns!"

"YEAH!" the mini cats exclaims in unison as the audience laughs as they eat the burgers &amp; hot dogs. "And these hot dogs are so damn delicious! We love the mustard that Karey maded and the ketchup too!"

Karey smiles.

"Thanks, minis!"

"I am lovink these fuckink hot dogs too, Karey darlink!" Destruction said with a smile on her face as she strokes a finger on Karey's face. "Eatink these are puttink me in the mood."

The audience whoos at this.

"I'm glad, Destruction!" Karey said.

Rhonda finishes her dinner &amp; dessert.

"I'm ready for the presents now!" she exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she finishes eating her ribs. "Time for the twins to see their presents now!"

Everyone then applaudes as Dudley brings the cart of gifts over to the twins.

"Here are your gifts, kids!" Dudley said with a smile on his face and he gives both Rhonda &amp; Brad their gifts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"OH BOY!" both twins exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

Then they started opening up their gifts. Kitty takes out her small digital camera and starts taking pictures of them opening up their gifts.

Pretty soon, the twins have opened up almost all of their gifts except two. The last two were from Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"Oh my god! The twins are about to open up the gifts that we brought, Dudleykins!" Kitty exclaims in an excited voice as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to see their expressions when they see their gifts!"

"I can't wait either, Kit-Kat!" Dudley smiled. "They're gonna be in for a surprise!"

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad open up the gifts to see a doll of Kristie Katson and Murdering Marvin action figure the rare version.

"WOW! THE RARE VARIETY OF KRISTIE KATSON DOLL WITH THE BLACK HAIR &amp; GOLD DRESS AND MURDERING MARVIN WITH BLOOD AND WORKING TOY GUN!" they both exclaim as the audience laughs. "THE EXTREMELY RARE VERSIONS! How did you get this!?"

"Well, babies." Kitty started. "Your father &amp; I wanted the exact same thing as you when we were your age, but our moms didn't have enough money to buy the Kristie Katson doll and Murdering Marvin action figure."

"And they were extremely rare, as they would make these every seven years or so for some stupid reason." Dudley started. "And many crazy people would try and get these for their kids."

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Those toys are very rare collectible items and they very priceless. So, I want you both to take care of them."

"Okay, mommy!" both twins exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "We will!"

"That's great!" Kitty said as Brad starts yawning. "Looks like, it's time for some twins to go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed, mom!" Brad said quickly as he started yawning again.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudleykins. You get Brad and I'll get Rhonda." she said.

"Right, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he picks up Brad from his high chair. "Alright, Brad. It's time for bed."

"Alright, dad." Brad said.

"We've had a long day." Rhonda said as she yawns.

"I know." Kitty started. "I bet, you're tired. Say goodnight to everyone, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy." Rhonda said as she turns to everyone else. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Rhonda! Goodnight, Brad." everyone else said. "We sure have a great time! Sweet dreams and happy birthday!"

Then Kitty &amp; Dudley took the twins to their room and into their cribs.

**Soon.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley returns to the others.

"Ahhhhh! The twins must've been really tired!" Kitty started. "They fell asleep as soon as they put their heads on their pillows."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "And now, we adults can party all night, if we wanted too!"

"Let's party!" Mini Dudley shouted as he slaps Karey's ass hard as the audience whoos &amp; laughs at this.

"DA!" Rabies exclaims as starts rubbing Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos' pussies now. "That's right, darlinks. Enjoy it!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Da, Rabies darlink!" both Katz twins said sexually as the audience whoos at this. "We are fuckink lovink this!"

Then Destruction pounces onto both Karey &amp; Mini Dudley now.

"Mmmmmm! Let's fuck, no!?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience laughs &amp; whoos.

"HELL YEAH!" Mini Dudley exclaims as the audience laughs.

"But let's do this back at my apartment, Destruction!" Karey said as she turns her head to the rest of Mini TUFF. "C'mon, guys. Let's go back to my apartment now!"

"Okay, Karey!" the Minis said as they turned to Kitty &amp; Dudley. "We had a great day, Regular Kitty &amp; Regular Dudley!"

"Thanks, minis!" Kitty said. "See you guys later!"

Then the minis, Karey &amp; Destruction leave for the Cat Walk Apartments. Roz, Russell, &amp; Devon walks up to Kitty &amp; Dudley with their coolers.

"We had a great time today, sis!" Roz said. "That was the best damn barbeque that I've ever been too!"

"Hell yeah!" Russell said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs. "I especially enjoyed eating those ribs, burgers, &amp; hot dogs! They had that special 'zing' added to them!"

"Hell yeah!" Devon exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "I sure enjoyed myself!"

"That's great, you three!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "We should do this again sometime, you know?"

"Yeah!" Roz replies.

"Oh yeah!" Russell said as he looks at his watch. "Ooop! It's time for us to leave now, Rozzie! I need to get up early in the morning!"

"Okay, Russell dear." Roz said. "Goodnight, sis! Goodnight, Duds! See you two later."

"I'm gonna go too!" Devon said. "I'm really fucking tired! It's been a long day!"

Then she picks up her cooler.

"See ya!" Devon said.

"See you, Devon!" Dudley called out to her.

Then Devon leaves.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Okay, Dudleykins. Let's start cleaning things up!" she said as she picks up a paper plate.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he starts to pick up the whole table and throws it in the trash bin.

The audience laughs at his stupidity as Kitty watches him throw away the table.

"Why did you throw away the table?" she asks.

"Well, that's one way of clearing the table, isn't it Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks stupidly.

"Whatever." Kitty said. "Just help me with these glasses and cleaning the grill too, please?"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he saluted her.

Then they both cleaned up everything.

Pretty soon, everything was cleaned up.

"Well, everything is cleaned up!" Kitty said. "The leftover food is in the fridge, chilling for the night!"

"Rabies, Catastrophe, &amp; Chaos are finishing up fucking with each other." Dudley said as the audience laughs. "Literally!"

Then Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Rabies along with their minis walk up to them.

"We sure had a wonderful time today, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said with a wide smile on her face.

"Da! We sure did!" Chaos started. "There was plenty of fuckink barbeque and other food! We had a great time swimmink in your pool!"

"And we had a great time fuckink in your pool and your backyard, Katswell darlink!" Rabies started as the audience laughs. "And the food was so motherfuckink delicious too!"

"DA!" Mini team Katz exclaim in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" Kitty said as she smiles.

"We really enjoyed the twin darlink's birthday party!" Catastrophe said. "I am hopink, we will see the twins again soon, no?"

Dudley laughs.

"Don't worry, Catastrophe." he started. "You will!"

Catastrophe turns to Chaos &amp; Rabies.

"Alright, darlinks." she started. "Let's go home now. That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Da!" both Chaos &amp; Rabies said in unison as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Goodnight, Kitty darlink." she said as she gives Kitty a passionate kiss. "See you later, no?"

"Da!" Kitty said.

"See ya, Rabies brother!" Dudley said. "See ya, Chaos!"

"Goodnight, Agent Puppy darlink!" Chaos said.

"See you, Dudley brother!" Rabies said.

Then the three Russian villains and their minis leave as the audience applaudes for them. Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Ready for bed, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley yawns.

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" he said sleepily.

"Great! Now, let's get to bed!" Kitty said.

Then the couple goes inside the house for the night.

* * *

**In bed.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was relaxing in their bed.

"Whew! That was quite a day, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he wraps an arm around her.

"It sure was, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "It was a delicious and fun Memorial Day ever! Are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I hope, you all enjoyed the very first Kitty Katswell Show short. The twins enjoyed their birthday and their gifts! They learned how to swim! We had a really delicious barbeque and we had a lot of fun! Tune into the next chapter! It's gonna be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley do a frozen headshot pose as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.

**_(A/N: And if you want to see Kitty's new look go to my Deviantart account under Chappellelazlo.)_**


	3. Lucky Thirteen

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Lucky Thirteen

_**Alright. This chapter idea &amp; script was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. Dudley feels like things are going to come up his way and he goes about things feeling totally lucky, but then he starts getting threatening letters from some unknown group and it makes him paranoid. Who is this unknown group? Will Kitty be able to stop them? Find out in this coming chapter! Like always; relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a partly cloudy morning in Petropolis. The wind was blowing slightly from the North and birds were singing. The citizens of Petropolis were getting ready for another day at work or school as the highways were getting full &amp; crowded. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the Katswell-Puppy family is doing, shall we?

It shows Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park in the Eastern side of Petropolis.

It shows Kitty &amp; Dudley still asleep in their bed. Kitty's alarm clock goes off with its smooth 70's jazz music. Kitty reaches for the clock and turns it off. She then sits up as well as Dudley.

The audience whoos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for the two main stars.

Kitty stretches as she turns to Dudley.

"Good morning, Dudleykins." she said. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel fine, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I have a feeling that things are going to come up my way!"

"That's great, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she smiles at him and swings her feet off the bed and puts on her black slippers.

"I also think that today's gonna be my lucky day too!" Dudley said as he sits up in the bed. "What's for breakfast, Kit-Kat?"

"Well, Peri's gonna make breakfast today, Duds baby." Kitty said. "Speaking of which, she'll be here anytime now. Let's go to the twins' room and get the twins."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to the twins' room to see their twin babies.

**Meanwhile with the twins.**

The twins were awake now and were playing with their blocks and toys.

The audience applaudes for them.

Brad turns to Rhonda.

"Hello, Mrs." he started. "And welcome to Brad Puppy's Insurance Company and I'm Brad Puppy! How can I help you save money on car insurance today?"

"Car Insurance?" Rhonda asks suspiciously. "I thought, this was the supermarket? And I thought, we were playing supermarket!? Not 'Car Insurance Brad'."

"It's Brad Puppy's Insurance Company, Rhonda!" Brad corrected snootily as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Whatever!" Rhonda sniffs as Kitty &amp; Dudley walks in.

"Morning babies!" Kitty greeted with a smile on her face as she stands over the twins' crib.

"How are my kids today?" Dudley asks as he also stands over the crib. "Good. I hope?"

Rhonda &amp; Brad both look at them and smile.

"We're doing great!" Rhonda started. "Except Brad won't play, what I want to play!"

"What!?" Brad asks. "You wanted to play Car Insurance Company! And we're playing it!"

"No, Bradley!" Rhonda started. "I've wanted to play Supermarket, but you came up with the stupid idea to play Car Insurance Company!"

"Okay, enough fighting you two." Kitty said as she picks up both twins. "It's almost time for you two to have breakfast!"

"Oh boy! BREAKFAST!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "Golden Bones cereal, here I come!"

Kitty laughs.

"You sure love those Golden Bones cereal, don't you Brad?" she asks.

"I SURE DO, MOM!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

**In the kitchen.**

The family was about to have breakfast. Kitty had given the twins their favorite cereals; Apple O's &amp; Golden Bones along with some milk, juice and a blackberry muffin and now she was cooking Dudley's breakfast which consists mainly of; ham, bacon, sausage both link and patty, The Katswell breakfast sandwich, orange juice and a bottle of Toilet Cola.

Dudley was sitting on the living room couch watching TV. Commercials were on.

"I hope to see a food commercial!" he started. "That would be so fucking awesome! And I'm also starving!"

His stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

Then Kitty walks in with a tray.

"Alright, Dudleykins. Here's your breakfast!" she said as she sets the tray right in front of Dudley.

"OH BOY!" Dudley shouted loudly as he started to drool and the audience laughs. "These are my favorite breakfast foods too along with orange juice and a bottle of Toilet Cola too! Thank you, Kit-Kat! Thank you!"

Kitty blushes as she laughs a bit.

"You're welcome, Dudleykins." she said. "I hope, you enjoy it all!"

Then she goes back to the kitchen to get her own breakfast as well as check on the twins. Dudley starts chowing down on his breakfast.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" he said inbetween bites. "Seems like, Kit-Kat is doing excellent in her cooking skills!"

He soon finishes up his breakfast as Kitty walks in with her breakfast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Dudley said as he belches loudly as the audience laughs.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks as she sits down in her recliner.

"I sure did, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she reclines in her chair. "Can you get the newspaper for me, please? I'm about to eat."

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

He gets off the couch and goes outside to get the newspaper. He gets on all fours and grabs the newspaper with his teeth. Something falls from the newspaper. He notices it.

"Something fell out of the newspaper." Dudley said as he looks the item that fell.

It was a $100 dollar bill.

"A $100 dollar bill!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "This really must be my lucky day!"

He grabs the $100 dollar bill and picks up the newspaper with his teeth. Then he goes back inside the house on all fours like a real dog. He walks over to Kitty with the newspaper in his mouth and wags his tail. Kitty looks at him.

"Good boy, Duds." Kitty said as she took the newspaper from his mouth.

"I found this $100 dollar bill outside too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he shows Kitty the $100 dollar bill.

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Seems like; it is your lucky day!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"

Then he runs up to the door and answers it. Standing there was Peri. The audience applaudes for her.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "There was a pileup on highway 69. It couldn't be helped."

Dudley snickers.

"69!" he laughs a bit as the audience laughs at his immaturity.

"That's okay, Peri." Kitty said. "It can happen to anyone. Anyways, I already maded breakfast for everyone."

"So, that means that I need to wash the dishes." Peri said as she went over and took Dudley's tray.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Is the twins in the kitchen too?" Peri asks.

"Yeah." Kitty replies. "They're still eating their breakfasts."

"Okay, Kitty!" Peri said as she goes into the kitchen. "I'll wash these dishes and tend to them!"

Kitty finishes up her breakfast and let her legs down on the recliner.

"Okay, Duds baby. It's time for us to get ready for work now." she said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to their bathroom to get ready for work.

**In the bathroom.**

Dudley had turned on the shower and he took off his dirty black shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket.

"Now, to get clean for today!" he said as Kitty walks in. "Hey, Kit-Kat. Want to take a really hot shower with me? So, that way we both can get cleaned at the same time."

"Sure, Duds baby!" Kitty said as she started to take off her nightgown and exposes her sexy naked body to Dudley.

The audience whoos at her sexy body.

"Let's do this!" Kitty exclaims.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims.

Then they both get into the shower and started scrubbing each other with soap.

Kitty scrubs Dudley with soap as Dudley scrubs Kitty with soap. He scrubs Kitty's large sexy breasts with the soap, making her purr sexually.

"Mmmmmm! Purrrrrr!" Kitty purrs.

"Sounds like, you really enjoy that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues scrubbing her breasts.

"Mmmmmm! I sure do, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she scrubs Dudley's crotch with the soap. "Lemme return the favor!"

She scrubs Dudley's crotch some more.

"Ahhhhhhh! Yeah!" Dudley said as he throws his head back in pleasure. "This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Good!" Kitty said as she continues to rub at his crotch. "I bet a certain someone is gonna get hard!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Maybe!" Dudley shouted loudly as he starts to feel a certain feeling in his groin. "Not maybe. Probably!"

Then Dudley looks down and sees that he had an erection. Kitty also sees this and starts to smile sexually.

"Mmmmmm! I like what I see!" she said in a sexy tone. "Does my Duds baby love his groin being rubbed by me?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I want to fuck you right now, Kit-Kat! GET INTO POSITION!"

"Okay, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she lies on her back and spreads her legs wide open. "I'm ready!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he inserts his erected member into Kitty's pussy and starts thrusting into her hard &amp; fast. "Ahhhhhh! It's so tight &amp; wet!"

"Ahhhhh! It's so big &amp; hard!" Kitty exclaims erotically as her husband pounds into her.

"It's been awhile, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he thrusts into her harder &amp; faster.

"Yes it has, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "It's been almost a year too!"

Dudley continues to pounds Kitty as the hot shower water falls down on them, which made it really easier for Dudley to pound his member into Kitty's pussy.

"Ahhhhhh! This feels so fucking good!" Kitty exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhh! It sure does, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as he continues to pound into her. "I really missed this shit!"

Kitty then wraps her legs around Dudley's waist and starts going in rhythm along with him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Kitty moans sexually &amp; erotically. "This feels so motherfuckin' good! My pussy was just begging for this fuckin' extra large dog dick!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Shit!" Dudley said as he thrusts and pounds into her hard and fast. "It feels so fucking good to pounding into this pussy's pussy again!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually as she laughs and continues to keep pace with Dudley's rhythm. "That was pretty funny! You're so hot &amp; handsome, Duds baby!"

"Ahhhhhh! Thank you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "You're so hot, sexy,&amp; beautiful!"

Dudley keeps pounding into Kitty harder &amp; faster now. Kitty sticks her tongue out in ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yes!" she exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I think, I'm gonna cum, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Me too, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty exclaims sexually as she squeezes her legs around Dudley's waist tighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he pounds into Kitty at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into Kitty's womb filling it to the brim.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers as she releases her juices onto Dudley's cock. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh Dudley that was so fucking wonderful! I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he kisses her back. "MWAH!"

"Oh, Duds baby!" Kitty said as she laughs and smiles at him. "This is the perfect way to get the blood pumping through our bodies!"

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "My heart is pumping!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "What a way to start off our day! Now, let's continue our shower, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's!"

Then he helps Kitty up and she picks up the soap and the couple continues their morning shower.

**Soon.**

Kitty and Dudley were getting ready for work now. Well, Kitty was anyways. Dudley was sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite TV shows. Peri was cleaning and the twins were playing in their playpen nearby. Anyways, it shows the TV now.

* * *

The show was called; 'What's Happenin' in the Petro'. It shows Wolf Spitzer talking to Frida Fuentes &amp; Amethyst Fuentes; the owners of Frida's La Comida and Mayor Teddy Bear.

"So, Mayor Teddy." Spitzer started. "Tell us more about the first annual Taste of Petropolis."

"Well, this suggestion was given to me by Ms. Fuentes." Mayor Teddy started. "And since, there are plenty of restaurants in Petropolis who are money makers and create great food, we are having this event!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. "This is gonna be a great event!"

"That's great!" Spitzer said. "How did you get the idea to come up with this event?"

"From our suggestion box from our place!" Frida said as she takes out a red suggestion box.

"The suggestion was suggested by Dudley Puppy." Amethyst said. "One of our favorite paying patrons!"

"Thanks to him." Mayor Teddy started. "We are having this event, which hopefully will become a annual thing!"

Then he takes a loud bite from spicy chicken burrito as the audience laughs.

"Now, that's great!" Spitzer said. "The taste of Petropolis happening next Friday to Sunday at DeLisle Memorial Park starting 10 o'clock in the morning!"

* * *

It shows Dudley again. He jumps off of the couch.

"KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" he shouted.

Kitty walks in carrying her jacket as the twins look at him.

"What's wrong, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Rhonda asks.

"You know that show; 'What's Happenin' in the Petro'?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kitty asks.

"They just said my name!" Dudley started. "And the mayor is also going to do my suggestion!"

"You mean the taste of Petropolis?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"That's great, daddy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Dudleykins!" Kitty started. "This really must be your lucky day!"

Then she puts on her jacket.

"Okay. It's time for work now, Dudleykins!"

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns off the TV.

Peri walks up with Dudley's lunch.

"Here's your lunch, Mr. Puppy." she started as she gives Dudley his lunch bag. "Today, I've maded your favorite lunch. Ten meat lovers' pizzas with a six pack of the brand new Toilet Cola!"

"Thanks, Peri!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "This is gonna be a great day!"

Then he &amp; Kitty leave the house and jumped into the new TUFF moblie. Kitty starts up the car and they both speed off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Everyone was doing their own thing. They were either working out in the gym. In the snack room eating. Playing games in the game room or was dancing to some disco music in the newly added Gab &amp; Grab room. Anyways, it shows Dudley sitting at his cubical. He was on playing games on his computer, since there was a slight downturn in crime.

Roz turns to Dudley.

The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Hey, Duds!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great today, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "Things are going my way today!"

"How so?" Roz asks.

Then Dudley turns to her and starts explaining about what had happened so far.

"That's really nice, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it is!" Dudley exclaims. "Too bad, the Chief scheduled a meeting today. Fucking Chief! He always ruining my buzz!"

"You can't win them all, Duds." Roz said.

Then the Chief rolls up on his portable monitor on wheels to the two field agents.

"Agents Roz &amp; Puppy. I hope that you two didn't forget the important meeting, that I'm gonna hold in five minutes did you?" the Chief asks. "It's pretty important!"

"No, we didn't forget." Roz replies in a bored tone. "What the hell is this meeting about this time?"

"This meeting is about; whether I should have you all paint my house or should I hire professionals." the Chief started. "I heard that the professionals do a fucking great job, but are expensive. If I let you guys paint it, then it will be cheap labor and I don't have to pay any of you for it!"

"I didn't read this in the TUFF rulebook." Dudley started. "But isn't having us paint your house for cheap labor and not on the clock against the rules?"

"Shut it, Agent Puppy! Don't be questioning my authority and policies!" the Chief shouted as the audience laughs. "I don't question you on why you don't wear any underwear!"

Then Julie's voice was heard on the PA.

"_Herbert Dumbrowski. The lawyer for the meter maid that you threaten is here to see you as well as the meter maid and her co-workers and the lawyer's co-workers are also here, because you treat them to some burgers and also your ugly tiny car is being towed as well, because you didn't pay for the towing company's dinner two weeks ago and they're threatening to bring their lawyers over here to beat you up._" she said.

The audience laughs as the Chief rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Ahhh, dammit!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "Not again! I have to hide!"

Then he turns to Dudley &amp; Roz.

"You two didn't see me!"

He puts on a sombrero and a false mustache and he jets out of there. The audience laughs.

"Well, looks like that meeting's cancelled!" Roz laughs.

"Oh, boy!" Dudley exclaims. "I am loving this day!"

Then Kitty &amp; Karey both walk up to them in their gym workout clothes and Karey was carrying a basketball. The audience whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for Karey.

"What's up, sis?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Karey said. "What are you two doing?"

Roz turns to Kitty and Karey.

"Well, that stupid meeting that the stupid Chief had set up has been cancelled!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. "Matter of fact, he ran the hell out of here in a cheap disguise!"

"Lemme guess." Kitty started. "The meter maids union. Their lawyers. The towing company and their lawyers are after the Chief again, because he promised to treat them to burgers and he didn't pay for the dinner that he for the towing company again."

The audience laughs as Roz nods.

"Yeah."

"What a fucking loser!" Karey sniffs. "He's always setting up something and can't be able to go through with it."

"Since that Chief's not here." Kitty started. "Let's all go to lunch now!"

"Yeah!" Karey started. "Let's go to 'Roscoe's Rib Rack on Rolando'!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Karey." Roz started. "I brought my lunch.

"Me too, Karey!" Dudley said.

Karey turns to Kitty.

"How about you, Kitty?" she asks. "Do you want to go to 'Roscoe's Rib Rack on Rolando' with me, since Devon and the minis are on assignment?"

"Sure, Karey!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I love ribs!"

"Okay, Kitty." Karey started. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Karey!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "I'll see you later, Dudleykins!"

Then she and Karey leave. Dudley thinks about something as he turns to Roz.

"Hey, Rozzie. What are they chances of you giving me a BJ in the break room, while we have lunch?" he asks as the audience whoos at this.

"Chances are 50 percent, Duds." Roz started. "Chances me of giving you a FJ is also 50 percent."

The audience whoos and laughs.

"So, that's a 50/50 chance then!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she stands up. "Even though, I'm engaged to Russell. We're still friends with benefits, Duds!"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said as he stands up and turns to Roz. "I didn't forget that, Rozzie. Let's go to the break room!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Okay, Duds." Roz said in a sexy tone. "I need to get my lunch first, though."

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to the break room to have their lunch and the lunchtime sexual acts.

**In the break room.**

Dudley &amp; Roz was in there by themselves. They both sat down on the couch and Dudley started taking out the lunch that Peri had maded for him and Roz took off her dark blue high heeled boots now.

"Ahhhhh! That feels better!" Roz said as she rubs her sexy little peds. "It feels so good to be out of those high heel boots! Time to relax them now!"

"Oh boy!" Dudley exclaims as he starts to eat his lunch.

Roz then puts her small feet onto Dudley's groin and starts massaging it. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure as he eats his lunch.

"Oh man! This feels so good, Rozzie!" he said.

"If you like that." Roz started in a sexy tone. "Then you're really gonna love this!"

Then she strokes his groin faster &amp; harder now.

"C'mon. Get all big &amp; hard for me, Duds!"

Then Dudley's erected member comes out of him. Roz smiles sexually at this.

"There we go!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "There's the erected dick that we Katswells love so much! Mmmmmmmm!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he sighs happily. "I am loving the fucking hell out of this!"

"Great!" Roz said. "Now sit back and enjoy this!"

So Dudley sits back and enjoys the treatment to his member as the sexy redheaded cat keeps stroking it. Then she puts her tongue and licks the tip a little bit. Roz smiles and then she puts her whole mouth onto the head and starts sucking it as she continues to stroke his member with her sexy peds.

"Oh yeah, Rozzie!" Dudley whispers as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

" _Sí amor_!" Roz said as she continues to stroke Dudley's cock and suck on it. "Mmmmmm!"

She goes even faster as her tail goes to Dudley's balls. Her tail starts massaging Dudley's balls.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley mutters softly.

"_Sí_." Roz mutters sexually. "_Amor, Duds bebé!_"

Then her tail starts tugging on Dudley's balls harder &amp; faster now as she strokes Dudley's member and sucking on the head harder &amp; faster too. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and he starts to moan louder too.

"Ahhhhhh, Rozzie!" he said. "This feels so fucking good! I think, I'm gonna explode any minute now!"

"_Bueno, El Sr. Dudley Puppy!_" Roz said in a erotic Spanish accent.

She goes at quick lightning speed now. Dudley moans louder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I think, I'm gonna cum, Rozzie!" he said as he had reached his orgasm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she does the three things at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into Rozzie's throat.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she swallows the seed.

"AHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming. "Damn! That felt so fucking good!"

Roz finishes swallowing Dudley's seed and she takes her mouth off of his member.

"Mmmmmmm! That was definitely _bueno_, Duds!" she said as she licks her lips. "Did you enjoy the FJ/BJ?"

"I sure did, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "We should really do that again, sometime!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Now I want you to cum the rest of your seed all over my sexy small peds now, Duds! And that's an order!"

"Your wish is my command, sexy master Rozzie!" Dudley said as he grabs hold of his member and starts stroking it at a quick pace, making it re-erect.

"Mmmmm! _Sí_!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "I want that hot cum all over my sexy peds, Duds baby!"

Dudley strokes harder &amp; faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" he said.

Roz then grabs Dudley's cock with a toe and starts tugging on it hard and fast. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure as he strokes his member.

"Come on, Duds baby!" she said in a sexy Spanish accent and tone. "Gimme that hot cum! I need it so fucking much!"

"Ahhhhhh! I'm trying, sexy master Rozzie!" Dudley said as he strokes harder &amp; faster.

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually. "C'mon Duds. I know, that you can do it! Cum, Duds, cum! Cum, Duds, cum!"

Dudley strokes his member at quick lighting speed as Roz tugs on it at it also in quick lightning speed. Dudley had reached his breaking point now.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA EXPLODE NOW, SEXY MASTER ROZZIE!" Dudley exclaims loudly as his cock started to throb in pleasure now.

"Mmmmm! _BUENO_!" Rozzie said as she lets go of his throbbing member and puts her peds in front of it. "Release your hot goo, Duds baby!"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers loudly as he releases the rest of his cum all over Roz's small sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! So hot!" Roz exclaims in a erotic tone. "And gooey too!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good, Rozzie!"

"It sure does, Duds!" Roz said. "Time to lick it up!"

Then she starts licking up Dudley's seed off of her sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Roz said in a sexy tone.

"That's right, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm! Okay, Duds baby!" Roz said as she continues licking up the cum.

Soon all of Dudley's cum was licked up.

"Mmmmm! Yummy!" Roz said as she licks her lips. "That was very _bueno_, Duds baby!"

"Yes it was, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "This is definitely my lucky day! We should do this more often, Rozzie!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Maybe we should get Kitty into the act too next time!"

"Smart idea, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "Matter of fact. We should do this every day!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! That's completely fine with me, Duds baby!" Roz said. "Now, let's continue having our lunch, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he grabs his sandwich. "Let's eat!"

Then Dudley continues eating his lunch as Roz takes out her lunch from her small dark blue lunch cooler lunch box which consisted of; Two large tuna subs with extra Miracle Whip. Two large roast chicken, turkey, &amp; ham club subs with bacon, mustard, lettuce, tomato, oregano, American cheese and Miracle Whip. A large bag of Homey's Amazing Barbeque Chips, Gummy Cats, Sour watermelon Jello, and five cans of Sour Blackcherry Homey Holla. Then the two friends with benefits eat their lunch as they watched one of their favorite shows.

"Oh boy! Stanford &amp; Son!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs and the Stanford &amp; Son theme plays.

"One of my favorite shows!" Roz exclaims as she eats. "This is gonna kick ass!"

Then they watched the show together.

* * *

**Later.**

Dudley was back at his cubical and on his computer goofing off, which wasn't anything new.

"Ahhhhh! This has been the perfect day!" Dudley exclaims as he types on his computer. "Everything has went my way today!"

Then he gets an e-mail.

"I've got an e-mail!" Dudley exclaims. "I love getting e-mails! I wonder, whose it from!?"

He clicks on the e-mail and the message opens. Dudley then starts reading it.

"_'Dear Dudley Puppy. You are my favorite male dog in the whole Petropolis! I have seen you at the park, getting yourself a ton of hot dogs with extra chili and cheese! You are so hot, that you make me all horny! I love you so much! I also want to have your child soooooo much! Signed a loving admirer!' _Okay. Looks like, I have an admirer!" Dudley said.

Then he gets another e-mail.

"Another e-mail!" Dudley said. "I wonder, what this one say?"

He clicks on it and it opens.

"_'Dear Dudley Puppy. I want your seed so fucking bad! I am sitting in your favorite booth at your favorite bar; Thugz! It feels so good to be sitting in your spot! Signed your loving admirer!'_ Now, that's something. I guess." Dudley said.

Then his phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello, this is Dudley Puppy." Dudley said.

Then a feminine voice was heard.

"_Oh, Dudley Puppy. I love you so much!_" said the feminine voice erotically. "_I just want to kiss you and suck you off!"_

"Okay?" Dudley said. "Who is this?"

"_It's someone that you know._" said the feminine voice erotically. "_God! I am so hot &amp; wet! I think, I'll finger myself off to your voice! AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! OH DUDLEY! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Dudley quickly hangs up his phone as Kitty, Roz, &amp; Karey turns to him.

"Who was that on the phone, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz started. "Did I hear someone moaning sexually on the phone too? Or am I hearing things?"

"That was a wrong number, girls." Dudley said. "Someone was playing a prank. You know those phone pranks?"

"Oh yeah." Karey started as the audience laughs. "I hate the hell out of those!"

Then Dudley turns back to his computer.

"Well, time to go on to my Headpage account!" he said as he goes onto his Headpage account.

Then he receives a message.

"I've got a message!" Dudley said as he clicks it open and starts reading it. "'_Dudley Puppy. You have ruined my life! I try to give you presents, candy, cash, and porkchop dinners with applesauce and pumpkin pie! Steak dinners with baked potatoes and St. DeLisle wine, but you didn't even notice! I have spent my entire life savings on your ass! Now, I'm unemployed because of you and to sooth my anger. I'm gonna have to kill you now! So, you better watch your back!' _Uh, wow?"

Then he quickly deletes the message and he gets photo sent to him.

"A photo?" Dudley asks. "I wonder, what is it?"

He clicks on the photo and sees a plushie version of him inbetween a pair of big, beautiful breasts.

"Uh, okay?" Dudley said as he deletes the photo and started to think. "I am starting to get creeped out by this admirer!"

He logs off of his Headpage account and he gets a video, which plays by itself and it shows another pair of female breasts stroking another Dudley plushie.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yeah, Dudley!" said the mysterious female as she continues to stroke the Dudley plushie on her breasts. "That's right, Dudley. Rub up against my sexy tits!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers loudly as he turns off his computer.

Kitty, Karey, &amp; Roz turns to him as did everyone else.

"Are you okay, Duds?" Karey asks.

"I'm just fine, Karey!" Dudley said as he was sweating. "Yeah!"

"I think, that you need to take a break in the break room." Roz said as she helps him up from his chair.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I need a break! I need to relax! Yeah!"

Then he goes to the break room. Kitty turns to Roz and Karey.

"Do you two think, there's something up with Dudley?" she asks.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" Karey asks.

"I mean, he's acting weird." Kitty started. "Weirder than normal."

The audience laughs at this.

"I dunno, sis." Roz said. "I dunno."

**In the break room.**

Dudley lays down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

"I must be losing it!" he said. "All of this work is getting to me! There's no crazy people after me! There's no crazy people!"

Then he puts his head on the pillow.

"Maybe a little nap will put me at ease." he said as he yawns. "Yeah. A nap!"

Then Dudley starts walking on all fours and then lies down on the couch and falls asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

Dudley wakes up and stretches.

"Ah, yeah! I feel better!" he said. "That nap was exactly what I needed to forget about those so-called stalkers!"

Then he gets a text on his phone. Dudley nervously picks up his phone and looks at it. There was a ton of text messages from the mysterious people.

"How did these people get my text address!?" he asks as the phone starts to ring. "Oh god! Now, my phone is ringing!"

Dudley answers it.

"H-H-Hello?" he asks nervously.

"Mmmmmm! Hi, Dudley baby! It's been a few hours since I heard from you." said the mysterious feminine voice. "How you been? I've been so lonely."

"Uh, yeah." Dudley said.

"I bet, you were dreaming of me weren't you?" said the female on the phone.

"No." Dudley said. "I-I haven't! Really!"

"Yes you were!" said the female. "Anyways, baby. I sent you some more photos to your e-mail. I think, you're gonna really love them &amp; junk!"

"Pardon me." Dudley started. "I need to uh,...get a root canal! Yeah!"

"Like, okay!" the female said sexually. "I'll be hearing from you later."

Then Dudley hangs up and he opens up the door to the break room and sees photos of him; playing with the twins. Taking a shower. Playing poker with his friends. Getting a hot dog from JJ's. Having lunch with Kitty, Peri, &amp; the twins, and getting high with Kitty &amp; Roz.

"AHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he quickly rips up the photos. "How did they get photos of me doing all those things!?"

Then a brick comes through the window and hits him in the back of the head. The audience laughs at this. He looks down and sees the brick, which had a note on it.

"A note?" Dudley asks as he takes the note off of the brick and tosses the brick away, which hits a background poser agent who was walking by. The audience laughs at this.

He opens up the note and starts reading it.

"_'Beware, Dudley Puppy. I am watching your every move!' _Uh, wow?" Dudley said as he starts looking around his surroundings crazily. "I'm not safe! I'm out in the fucking open! I MUST HIDE!"

Then he takes out a disguise which was a black trench coat and hat. He puts it on along with some dark sunglasses.

"There! Now, those crazy stalkers won't see me!" Dudley said. "Now, to get back to work!"

Then he goes back to his cubical casually.

**Back at the cubicals.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Karey were working hard on their computers as Dudley sneaks up to his cubical. The three cats stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Dudley. Is that you?" they asked.

Dudley turns to them and shushes them loudly as the audience laughs.

"SHHHHHH! Be quiet!" he started. "They're probably listening to us right now!"

"Who's they?" Karey asks.

"The people who's been sending me threatening and creepy stalker-like e-mails, creepy text messages, phone calls for sexual favors, and photos of me alone!" Dudley started. "It's been happening to me all day long! My day all of a sudden, becoming unlucky! I can't be here right now!"

Then he runs off screaming his head off.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"That's why Duds is acting weird, sis!" she started. "Someone's been threatening him with e-mails and messages!"

"And calling him too!" Karey said.

"We must find out, who's doing this to poor Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "We must track down those phone calls, e-mails, and text messages! That way we can find out, who's sending them!"

"Yeah! Then we can go to that location, where those fucks are sending them and kick their asses!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she stands up. "Now to get Dudley's phone from him and then we can start!"

"Actually. Karey &amp; I can start tracking by going onto Duds' e-mail account." Roz started.

"Great idea, sis!" Kitty said. "You two go do that, while I get my Dudley's phone from him!"

Then she went to goes to find Dudley as Roz &amp; Karey jumps onto Dudley's computer and goes to his e-mail account, which there was a lot of e-mails from the creepy stalkers.

"Ah! There's a whole lot of e-mails from those stalkers!" Karey said.

"Great!" Roz started. "Let's look through them all and find out who sent them!"

Then they started looking through the e-mails.

**A little later.**

Kitty, Roz, and Karey was tracking the text messages, e-mails, messages on Dudley's Headpage account, and phone calls. Roz turns to Karey &amp; Kitty with a wide smile on her face.

"I did it!" she exclaims. "I know the location where these threatening and creepy stalker calls and messages are coming from!"

"Really, Rozzie?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Where are they coming from, sis!?" Kitty asks.

"They're coming from; DeLisle Lake Condos." Roz said. "In the Northeast section of the city, where the almost rich people lives at."

"Ha! We got their asses now!" Karey exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "Now it's time to go there and start taking numbers!"

"And kicking ass too!" Roz added as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" Karey shouted loudly. "NO ONE FUCKS AROUND WITH OUR DUDS!"

"YEAH!" the Katswell twins exclaims in unison as the audience laughs. "WE'RE GONNA GET THEM!"

Then they took out their guns and ran over to the tube which leads to the TUFF garage. They get into the tube and it sucked them down to the garage. They all jumped into Kitty's dark green Corvette and speeds out of the garage for DeLisle Lake Condos.

* * *

**At DeLisle Lake Condos.**

It shows a fancy condo that had three cars parked in front of it. One car was a purple Porsche and the second car was a red hot Porsche car and the third car was a black limo which took up three parking slots. Anyways, it shows inside the condo now. There was three figures sitting on a couch. The three figures were two yellow dogs and a orangish tiger-like cat.

It shows one of the yellow dogs. This yellow dog had blonde hair, which was in a ponytail. Bluish-greenish eyes, black ears. She also had a nice figure and she was wearing a orange shirt, purple jeans and black closed toed high heeled pumps.

"I just sent Dudley another photo of his plushie against my sexy breasts!" she said. "I hope, he responds to that and junk!"

"Hell, Daisy." started the second yellow dog, who a tad looks like Brand Harrington from the show; 'Brandy &amp; Mr. Whiskers' except she was a tad taller she had black hair and she was wearing a purple shirt. Black skirt and darker purple boots. "I'm hoping, he'll send me another message and then I can sent him another picture of my sexy ass!"

Then Daisy turns to the orangish tiger-like cat.

"What do you think about that, Judith?" she asks. "Should me and Becky do that that shit?"

The cat was of course; Money Bags but Becky or even Daisy didn't know this yet.

"Yes. Go ahead and do that!" Money Bags started. "Keep on going! My evil plan is going perfectly!"

Then she turns her head.

"Jeeves! Bring in the wine!" she shouted.

"Right madame!" Jeeves said as he brings in a bottle of DeLisle Sparkling Wine and three glasses. He sets the glasses onto the table and opens up the champagne bottle and starts pouring the champagne.

Money Bags grabs her glass.

"Ah! Here's to make Dudley Puppy going crazy and insane!" she said as she was about to take a sip.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Daisy started. "Did you say; 'Here's to make Dudley Puppy going crazy &amp; insane'?"

"Yeah. I said that." Money Bags said. "You see, between the both of you and your obsession with him will drive him insane and crazy. The more you do it, the more his wife will get pissed and she will ultimately divorce him!"

"Oh." Becky mutters. "I don't want that to happen."

"I don't want that to happen, either." Daisy said.

"Annnnnd..." Money Bags continues. "If that happens, then you two can have him!"

Then she whispers to herself.

"Then you both can drive him insane and paranoid. Then he'll get fired from TUFF and he'll have to leave town and go to a pound or a crazy house! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Both Becky &amp; Daisy gasped in unison as the audience laughs.

"Really, Judith!?" they both asked in unison with hopefulness in their voices. "We can have them!?"

"Yeah!" Money Bags said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daisy &amp; Becky screeches loudly in glee as the audience laughs. "Dudley's gonna be ours! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then Daisy takes out her phone and pulls up her shirt.

"Time to send Dudley another photo of my sexy breasts!" she exclaims as she takes the photo. "And then, I'm gonna call him again!"

"Nice!" Becky said as she takes out her phone and dials Dudley's number. "I'm gonna take a photo of my sexy ass and send it to his Headpage account!"

Money Bags then laughs evilly as Daisy turns to her.

"What's so funny, Judith?" she asks as she cocks her head sideways as the audience laughs at this stupid action she did.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, _Rose_." Money Bag said as she got Daisy's name wrong as the audience laughs.

"It's Daisy." Daisy corrected.

"Whatever." Money Bags said as she gets on her phone and started sending Dudley threatening messages.

**At the three TUFF cats.**

Karey was tracking Becky's and Daisy's calls as Roz was tracking Money Bags' calls &amp; texts.

"We're getting the calls again, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I'm getting two of the calls too!"

"That's great, girls!" Kitty said. "Soon, we're going to be there soon!"

Then they soon pulled into DeLisle Lake Condos and jumped out of the new TUFF moblie. Kitty sees Money Bags' limo.

"That's Money Bags' limo!" she exclaims. "Money Bags must be up to this!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I wonder, which one of these condos is she in?"

Then the three cats see Jeeves walking out with a empty bottle and throwing it in the trash. Then he walks back into the condo.

"There goes Jeeves." Karey said. "He went into the condo house over there!"

"That's great!" Roz started. "And wherever Jeeves is; Money Bags is!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she takes out her blaster &amp; gun. "Let's go get her ass!"

"YEAH!" Roz &amp; Karey said in unison. "LET'S GET HER!"

Then they ran to the condo and kick down the down. The three cats jumped in and aimed their guns at Daisy, Becky, Money Bags, &amp; Jeeves.

"FREEZE!" Kitty shouted.

"YEAH!" Roz shouted. "If anyone moves, they're gonna get shot!"

Then Jeeves moves his arm. Roz sees this.

"You moved, _Belvedere_!" she shouted as the audience laughs at her getting Jeeves' name wrong. "Time to get shot!"

Then she shoots him in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My shoulder!" Jeeves cried as he turns to Money Bags. "Excuse me, madame. I must go to the hospital to get treated. Good luck on defeating these TUFF agents for me."

Then he leaves to go to the hospital.

The three TUFF cats look at Daisy, Becky, &amp; Money Bags.

"Money Bags. You're working along with Daisy &amp; Becky!?" Kitty asks astounded.

"Yeah. That's right, Katswell." Money Bags started snootily. "I am!"

Roz &amp; Karey looks at Daisy &amp; Becky.

"Who the hell are they?" they both asked.

"Them?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"They are Dudley's ex squeezes." Kitty replies. "They were totally in love &amp; obsessed with him."

"And that's the reason I'm teaming up with them!" Money Bags started. "So, I can use their obsession for that mutt and drive him insane and paranoid with our text messages, e-mails, photos and phone calls. Then he goes completely insane and quit TUFF &amp; leave town! Then afterwards; he'll get thrown into a pound or the crazy house!"

"So, it was you three sending Duds those messages, photos, and phone calls!?" Karey asks.

"Yep! It sure was, cat." Becky said.

"Well, you three are about to go down!" Kitty started as she does a fighting stance. "No one fucks around with my Dudleykins, except me!"

"And me!" Roz added.

"AND ME!" Karey concluded as the audience laughs.

Daisy &amp; Becky laughs.

"Yeah right." they both laughed. "We can fuck around with our Dudley, if we want! And once all three of us defeat you three, we're gonna be Dudley's girls again!"

"And I'll be able to take over the city and buy everything in sight with you four gone!" Money Bags started as she does a fighting pose. "It's time to kick your asses!"

"LET'S DO THIS, GIRLS!" Kitty shouted.

"GET THOSE BITCHES, BITCHES!" Money Bags shouted.

Then she, Daisy, &amp; Becky attacks the TUFF cats and started to fight them.

Kitty throws several brutal Katswell Punches into Becky's face as Becky tries to throw punches and kicks at Kitty but was failing at this. Roz was beating up Daisy real good with her judo kicks and punches as Daisy swings her fists in a windmill style and Karey was fighting Money Bags with her patented Kitten Punches and kicks.

"OW! MY FACE!" Becky bitches.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she kicks her hard in the stomach.

Roz grabs Daisy in a Full Nelson and starts pounding her relentlessly into her head and face.

"Ow! That hurts!" Daisy complains.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted as she continues beating her.

Money Bags throws a karate kick into Karey, knocking her off her feet.

"HA!" Money Bags shouted. "How do you like that!?"

"I don't!" Karey sniffs as she stands up. "How would you like this!?"

Then she throws a Queen Cat punch into Money Bags' face, hitting her square in the nose.

Becky then recovers and shoves Kitty into a table, breaking it. Daisy turns to her.

"Bitch. That was my fucking table!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, geez." Becky said as she rolls her eyes. "It's just a table. Big fucking deal! Calm down. It's not like, it's a person's life or anything."

Before Daisy can say reply to that. Roz kicks her in the back, thus knocking her down to the floor.

"You have more to worry about, besides a crappy table!" Roz said as Daisy delivers some punches into Roz's face.

"FUCK YOU, HO'!" Daisy shouted as she punches.

Karey then stands back up and tosses a chair at Money Bags, which the chair hits her right in the face.

"Ha! How do you like me now, Money Bitch!?" Karey asks as she smiles at the now bleeding rich cat.

Money Bags wipes the blood off of her nose and she growls angrily.

"I hate it!" she shouted. "You maded me bleed all over my brand new expensive dress! Now, I'm gonna kill you!"

Then she takes out a spiked club and pounces towards Karey. She starts swinging it at her.

"Oh shit!" Karey exclaims as she ducks the blows from Money Bags.

Becky throws a punch into Kitty's face and a karate kicks her off of her feet.

"That's for stealing my Dudley!" she shouted.

Kitty then let out her claws.

"He's mine's!" she shouted. "Why would he want a ugly looking bitch anyways!"

"I dunno." Becky said snootily. "You ask me."

The audience oohs in suspense from what Becky had said to Kitty.

"That's it!" Kitty said. "IT'S SLASHING TIME!"

Then she starts punching and slashing Becky now.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Becky cries as Kitty slashes her.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers.

Roz throws a Brutal Katswell Punch into Daisy's nose breaking it.

"MY NOSE!" Daisy cried in pain. "My beautiful wonderful nose! How am I suppose to whoo Dudley with my sexiness, if my nose is broken!?"

Roz then throws a judo kick into her stomach, making her lose her breath temporarily.

"Ooof!" Daisy cried. "Alright! Alright! I give! I give!"

Roz then clothesline her down to the floor and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You maded the perfect decision, girly." she started. "In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. Stalking a TUFF agent and for teaming up with Money Bags!"

"Money Bags?" Daisy asks. "You mean; I was teaming up with Money Bags. The dog hating villain, that's one of the main criminals in the city?"

Roz nods.

"Yeah." she replies.

Daisy puts her head down and sighs in defeat as Roz stands her up.

"Maybe some time in the Intensive Care Cell in jail will clear your head." Roz said.

Money Bags keeps swinging the club at Karey and Karey keeps ducking.

"Hold still!" Money Bags sniffs. "I'm trying to hit you!"

"Nope!" Karey said. "I'm too fast for you!"

Then Money Bags sees an opportunity to hit Karey with the spiked club she had.

"Here's my chance!" she thought to herself. "It's time to make a hole into Agent Kitten's head!"

She then swings the club right at Karey, but fortunately Karey grabs the part of the club that didn't have any spikes on it and starts tugging on it. Money Bags starts growling.

"Hey! Let go of my $500,000,000,000 dollar club!" she shouted. "I've paid so much money on that!"

"I don't care!" Karey said as she took the club away from her and tossed it into the trash can. "It's time to beat that rich ass!"

Then she grabs Money Bags by the neck and lifts her into the air. She then slams her down into the floor. Then she jumps on her really hard.

"TAKE THIS, BITCH!" Karey shouted as she jumps.

"OOF!" Money Bags cries out in pain.

Karey keeps jumping into her and then picks her up and throws several more Brutal Queens cat punches into her face, knocking out several teeth and breaking her nose, making her nose bleed.

"MY NOSE!" Money Bags bitches.

Karey ignores her as she continues pelting her with punches, until Money Bags was literally on her knees, bleeding &amp; coughing.

"Do you give up, Money Bags!?" Karey asks angrily.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Money Bags said weakly as she coughs up a tooth. "I do, Agent Kitten. I do!"

"Good!" Karey said as she took out a pair of handcuffs. "Money Bags. Your ass is going to jail!"

Money Bags sighs in defeat.

"He was almost gone!" she coughed. "I almost had that fucking mutt gone! He was just about to go to the pound! I'll never get rid of Agent Puppy!"

"That's right, rich bitch cat!" Karey started. "Agent Puppy is gonna stay with us for years to come!"

Money Bags sighs heavily in defeat.

Kitty was continuing her fight against Becky. Becky gave Kitty a awful karate kick to the head, but Kitty grabs her by the leg and flips her over her shoulder.

"HIYA!" Kitty shouted.

Becky lands hard on her back.

"AHHHHHH! MY BACK!" she hollers in pain.

Kitty grabs her wrists and held them almost twisting them.

"AHHHHHH! STOP!" Becky hollers loudly in pain. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE!"

"Good!" Kitty said as she took out some handcuffs and put them on her wrists. "Becky. You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and sending stalker-like messages &amp; photos to my husband."

Becky sighs in defeat.

Roz walks up with Daisy as Karey walks up with Money Bags.

"I've got my woman, sis!" Roz said.

"So do I!" Karey said.

"That's good, girls!" Kitty started. "We're gonna take Becky &amp; Daisy to the Intensive Care Cell at the prison as we take Money Bags to the regular part of the jail."

"Can I go to the Intensive Care Cell too?" Money Bags asks wearily. "I'm really bleeding here."

Kitty groans and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Money Bags!" she started. "God! What a fucking whiner!"

The audience laughs &amp; applaudes for the TUFF cats as they leave Daisy's condo with Becky, Daisy, &amp; Money Bags. They get into the new TUFF moblie and speeds off for the Petropolis Prison.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ sometime later.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Karey walks to their cubical and sees Dudley still in his earlier disguise.

"Crazy people are out to get me!" he hollers loudly as the audience laughs.

Kitty puts a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"Dudleykins. I have some great news for you!" she said with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as he had a insane look in his eyes. "Is it about that crazy people who's sending me sexy killer messages, photos and takes pictures of me while I'm asleep!?"

"Yes it does." Kitty started. "We caught and beat up the people who was sending all of those to you."

"Who the hell were they!?" Dudley asks. "Was it the Chameleon!? Was it Jack!? Was it the Weasel!?"

"No. No. No. It wasn't, Duds." Roz started. "They were Money Bags. Becky &amp; Daisy."

"Money Bags, Becky, &amp; Daisy?" Dudley repeated. "They were sending me all of those things?"

"Yeah." Karey said.

"But why?" Dudley asks. "What did I do to them?"

"Well, Daisy &amp; Becky are still obsessed with you." Kitty started. "And Money Bags still hates you and she wanted to use Daisy's &amp; Becky's obsession with you to drive you so crazy &amp; insane, that you leave town and check into a pound or a mental institution."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I get it now! That means, that I can relax and take off this stupid disguise then!"

Then he takes off the black trench coat, hat &amp; dark sunglasses.

"Now, I'm a free man!" Dudley shouted.

Then a group of meter maids, tow truck drivers, &amp; their lawyers walks up to the quartet.

"Have any of you seen a Herbert Dumbrowski?" asked a meter maid.

"Yeah. We have an important _meeting_ with him!" said a tow truck driver as he pounds a clenched fist into his left hand as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said as he pointed towards the Chief's office. "He's in his office; wearing a sombrero &amp; a false mustache and trying to get a train to Mexico to get away from you guys."

"Thanks, dog!" said a lawyer. "This beating's gonna go great along with a tons of summons!"

The audience laughs as they go to the Chief's office.

"By the way." Dudley called out to them. "He's using the alias; Herberto!"

The maids, tow truck drivers &amp; lawyers thanks Dudley as they went into the Chief's office.

"OH NO!" the Chief hollers. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But his calls for help went unnoticed as one of the meter maids closed the office door behind her.

The quartet starts laughing their asses off as the Chief hollers in pain. The audience laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Serves the fucking asshole flea right!" Kitty laughs.

"Yeah!" Karey laughs. "I hope he learns something! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"But I doubt he will!" Roz laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Dudley then looks at the clock.

"It's almost time for the end of the day, girls!" he started. "Let's punch out for the day!"

"Yeah, let's!" Karey said.

"Then we can go celebrate at Frida's too!" Kitty said.

"Oh boy!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I just love Frida's food!"

"ME TOO!" Dudley exclaims loudly &amp; happily as the audience laughs.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "Let's go!"

Then the TUFF quartet went to punch out for the day.

* * *

**Much later.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was in their bed. Kitty was eating leftover taco salad as Dudley was eating his leftover giant stuffed burrito.

"This has been quite a day for me!" Dudley said as he eats his giant stuffed burrito.

"It sure has, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she took a sip of her lemon ice tea. "I bet it was pretty trying for you."

"Yes it has, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Yes it has. And now those two bitches; Daisy &amp; Becky are is jail, getting the help they really need."

"Yeah!" Kitty replies. "For their sake."

Then she finishes up her salad &amp; lemon ice tea.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA! That was delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly as the audience laughs.

She then turns to Dudley with a amorous look on her face.

"So, Dudleykins." she started in a sexy voice as she walks her fingers down Dudley's hip. "The twins are in their crib asleep. It's all quiet on the streets and it's almost midnight. Do you wanna 'release your day's stress' into me?"

The audience whoos at this as Dudley smiles widely.

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" he exclaims loudly.

"Mmmmmmm! Okay, baby." Kitty said sexually as she rubs towards his groin. "But first, we need to end the chapter now."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Can I do it, since this chapter was all about me?"

"Mmmmmmm! Sure, Big Duds baby!" Kitty said sexually.

"Alright then!" Dudley said.

Then he turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which starred mostly me." Dudley started. "A whole lot happened in this chapter! Money Bags tried to use Daisy's &amp; Becky's obsession with me to her evil bidding. The Chief is in trouble with the meter maid union, the tow truck drivers and their unions and their lawyers again, and lucky things happened to me all things considering. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then he &amp; Kitty did a pose and the Kitty Katswell Show audience applaudes. They both quickly layed back down and Kitty turns off the bedside lamp to start the sex. The Kitty Katswell Show audience whoos &amp; applaudes to this as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	4. TKKS-short 2: The Taste of Petropolis

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-Short#2 Taste of Petropolis

_**Alright, it's time for another Kitty Katswell Show short now! Since, no one didn't come up with an idea for this short. This is gonna be another original idea of mines. In this short; Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies &amp; the twins go to the first annual Taste of Petropolis. What will happen here besides all of the popular Petropolis restaurants showing off their tasty tidbits? Just sit back, relax and find out! Also sit back, relax, &amp; review!**_

It was a cool summer morning in Petropolis. Some of the citizens were going to work. Kids were off of school for the summer and some of them were sitting in their parents' living room watching whatever shit Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network have on their networks these days. Enough of what they were doing. Let's see our favorite family is up to shall we?

It cuts to the Katswell-Puppy house in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis now.

It shows Kitty, Dudley, &amp; the twins in the kitchen having their family breakfast.

The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

Kitty was wearing a red basketball jersey. Black jean shorts. White socks with red trim and black Nikes with red laces and small white trim.

Her hair was in a ponytail.

"This sure is a delicious breakfast, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he ate his breakfast which consisted of; plenty of bacon, sausage, ham, the Katswell Breakfast sandwich, pancakes, toast with meat marmalade, and hash browns.

Kitty blushes and smiles.

"Thank you, Dudleykins baby!" she said.

The twins were enjoying their breakfast also. Rhonda was having her favorite cereal; Apple O's, bacon, orange slices, orange juice, milk, &amp; a blackberry muffin. Brad was having his favorite cereal Golden Bones. Also along with bacon, orange slices, orange juice, milk, chocolate chip muffins, &amp; some ham with meat marmalade.

"I am loving this breakfast, mommy!" Rhonda said. "I really love this blackberry muffin!"

"Yeah!" Brad said as he eats his bacon &amp; chocolate chip muffins. "I love these chocolate chip muffins, mom! They're really delicious!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, babies!" Kitty said as she starts eating her breakfast which consisted of; bacon, scrambled eggs, the Katswell Breakfast sandwich, toast with lemon &amp; lime marmalade and orange juice. "I bet you all are excited about today!"

"What's happening today, mom?" Brad asks. "I hope, we're not going to the doctor. I don't want to go the doctor, mommy! They're gonna poke me with needles that hurt! Please don't let them poke me with needles, mommy!"

Kitty rolls her eyes as she smiles as the audience laughs.

"You don't have to worry about going to the doctor, Bradley." she started. "Today, we all are going to the first annual Taste of Petropolis today!"

"Oh, yeah." Rhonda started. "Daddy's food festival starts today!"

"Who will be going with us, mom?" Brad asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Your aunt, Rozzie. Your godmothers. Your godfather and their minis." she said.

"Okay!" Brad said as he finishes off his cereal.

"At least, we get to enjoy it as a family!" Rhonda said. "And it's a good thing that you have the day off today, mommy and daddy! Then you both wouldn't be able to participate in this special event!"

"Well actually, Rhonda. They would've enjoyed it tomorrow." Brad started snootily as the audience laughs. "And Sunday too."

"Shut up, Brad." Rhonda sniffs as she rolls her eyes and finishes her bacon &amp; Apple O's as the audience laughs.

"I am so pumped for the Taste of Petropolis, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as he downs his hash browns.

"I know you are, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she takes a sip from her orange juice. "I'm really excited too!"

"So, what time does it open, mom?" Brad asks. "Is it open now!?"

"No." Kitty started. "It's gonna open at 10, but we're gonna wait until the afternoon to go."

"What!?" Brad asks astounded. "Why, mom?"

"Because, Bradley." Kitty started. "This will give us time for your godparents &amp; aunt to do what they have to do this morning. And also us too."

"Oh." Brad said. "Okay, mom."

"And waiting until afternoon is also a good thing too!" Kitty said. "That means, there's should be a less of a line to wait in!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he finishes up his breakfast. "I hate standing in lines, Kit-Kat!"

"Me too!" Brad started. "Standing in lines suck!"

Then he starts thinking.

"Unless it's for good things like food &amp; drinks!" he rambles on as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty picks up the twins from their high chairs.

"Alright. Looks like the both of you are done with your breakfasts!" she said. "Now, it's time for you to play in your playpen."

"Are we gonna watch TV too, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Of course we are, Rhonda." Kitty said. "I need to check on the weather."

"Alright, then." Rhonda said as Kitty sets them into the playpen. She turns to Brad. "Okay, Brad. How about we play; Taco Gong dog? You'll be the dog of course, and I'll be the mean ole executive who thinks that you're not profitable to anyone anymore."

"I just love Taco Gong, Rhonda!" Brad exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "_Si_!"

"Good. Good." Rhonda said.

Dudley walks up to the couch. He was finishing off what was left of his breakfast as Kitty grabs the remote and turns the tv to the weather.

"I hope the weather is gonna be absolutely perfect, Kit-Kat!" he said as he sits down on the couch. "I don't want it to rain on our festival!"

"I don't want that either, Dudleykins baby." Kitty said. "That would fucking suck!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

It then shows Wolf Spitzer on tv.

* * *

"And then I had to pay for my private sex session with her." he said as he straightens out his papers. "Now, here's Phil Williams with his accurate weather forecast. How's it looking today, Phil?"

It then shows a black rottweiler in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He was also wearing black business pants and black shoes. He was standing in front of a map of Petropolis and a sun cutout was on it.

"HOT &amp; SUNNY AS HELL!" Phil shouted.

"Thank you, Phil!" Spitzer said. "Up next. Rats that doesn't eat cheese!? Is it a myth? According to one local citizen, it's not and she's got the rat here with a ton of cheese. Live demonstration and maybe my new female co-anchor's sexy legs, up next!"

* * *

"Great! It's gonna be sunny &amp; hot today, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she took out two small hats. "This will give the chance for the twins to wear their brand new hats that I brought for them!"

Dudley looks at the hats in her hand.

"That's nice, Kit-Kat!" he started. "That's gonna keep their little heads cool!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty started. "And I'm gonna bring extra diapers and stuff like that just in case!"

"Smart planning, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns the tv. "So, do you want to watch Maury?"

"No." Kitty started. "That show fucking sucks ass!"

The audience laughs &amp; applaudes at this for three minutes.

"I'll just work on my laptop, thank you." Kitty said as she took out her laptop and turns it on.

"Okay then, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty starts working on her laptop as Dudley watches the bullshit show; Maury.

**Later.**

Kitty was fast asleep in her recliner as Dudley was fast asleep on the couch. The twins were also taking a nap in their playpen too. They were all sleeping peacefully, when the doorbell rings.

They all wake up.

"Doorbell, mommy." Rhonda said as she was wiping the sleep from out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Rhonda." Kitty said as she puts her legs down on the recliner.

She went over to the door and opens it. There standing outside was Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies and their minis.

The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

Catastrophe was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black jean shorts, and white socks with purple trim and black Nikes with dark purple laces with white trim. Her hair was in a ponytail. Chaos was wearing a blood red t-shirt, black jean shorts, white socks with blood red trim and black Nikes with blood red laces and white trim. Rabies was wearing a blue t-shirt and their minis were wearing the same thing as their regulars.

"Hello there, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face. "You are doink good, no?"

"I sure am, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "Come on in!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said as she turns to Rabies and Mini Team Katz. "Come on, darlinks! Let's go inside. That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

Then they all walk inside.

"Hey, Dudley brother!" Rabies greeted. "Are you excited for the Taste of Petropolis today, yes!?"

"Yeah, Rabies man!" Dudley said as he looks at Mini Team Katz. "I see that your minis are here too. I bet they're excited too!"

"Da! We sure are, Regular Agent Puppy darlink!" Mini Allison said.

"Da!" Mini Andrea started. "I am goink to be eatink a whole hell of a lot of free food!"

"Hell da!" Mini Rabies said as he licks his lips and the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Dudley said.

Chaos then looks around.

"Hey, Katswell darlink? Where's Rozzie darlink at?" she asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"She's coming, Chaos." she said. "Don't you worry about that!"

Catastrophe went over to the twins' playpen.

"Hello there, godchildren." she said with a smile on her face. "Are you two doink good, no?"

"We sure are, godmother Allison!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"That's good, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Da!" the twins shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty walks up to the playpen.

"Catastrophe. Can you help me get the twins ready?" she asks.

"Da! Of course, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said as she picks up Brad from the playpen.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she picks up Rhonda from the playpen. "Alright, twins. We're getting you ready for the Taste of Petropolis now!"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Brad exclaims in glee as the audience laughs. "Finally!"

Then Kitty &amp; Catastrophe takes the twins to their room to get ready as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Chaos shouted as she went to answer the door.

She answers the door and standing outside was Roz, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Kitty. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

Roz was wearing a dark blue t-shirt along with a black vest. She also had on a black mini skirt along with white socks with red trim and black Nikes with red laces and white trim. She also had on a black hat, which was on backwards.

Mini Kitty had the same thing as her regular, except she was wearing a light green t-shirt and Mini Roz had on the same thing as her regular.

"Hello there, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said with a wide smile on her face. "You are lookink extremely hotter &amp; sexier than usual today, no!?"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Andrea." Roz said. "Can we come on in?"

"Da! Of course!" Chaos said as she lets Roz and the mini Katswells in.

Mini Allison sees Mini Kitty and smiles widely at her.

"Mini Kitty darlink!" she shouted with glee as the audience laughs.

"Hello there, Mini Allison." Mini Kitty greeted. "How are you today?"

"I am doink fuckink great, Mini Kitty darlink!" Mini Allison said.

"How are you doink on this fine day, Mini Rozzie baby darlink?" Mini Andrea asks in a sexy tone as the audience laughs &amp; woos at this.

"I'm doing great, Mini Andrea!" Mini Roz said as she looks around. "Hey. Where's Mini Elise at? Where's Regular Destruction?"

"She &amp; Mini Elise darlink went out of town to her mom's place for a few days." Mini Andrea replies.

"Oh. Okay then." Mini Roz said. "So, are you pumped up for the food festival!?"

"Oh da! I sure am, Mini Rozzie darlink!" Mini Andrea said. "I am lookink forward to tryink out all of that food!"

"That's great, Mini Andrea!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Where's Mini Agent Puppy darlink, Mini Karey darlink. Mini Devon darlink. Regular Karey darlink and Regular Devon darlink at?" Mini Andrea asks.

"Well, Mini Dudley, Mini Karey &amp; Regular Karey will meet us at the festival and Regular Devon and Mini Devon is at Regular Devon's sister's house to celebrate her birthday." Mini Roz explains.

"Oh." Mini Andrea said.

Mini Allison looks at Mini Kitty.

"Mmmmmm! You are lookink pretty sexy today, Mini Kitty darlink!" she said sexually.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thank you, Mini Allison!" she said. "And so do you!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thankink you, Mini Kitty darlink!" Mini Allison said.

Then Kitty &amp; Catastrophe walks in with the twins in clean clothes &amp; diapers.

"Alright. The twins are in their brand new clothes!" Kitty said.

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "And they're in clean diapers too. Now we can go to the Taste of Petropolis!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley &amp; both Rabies' shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Rhonda looks at Roz.

"Hey, Auntie Roz!" she greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rhonda!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"That's great!" Rhonda said. "Lemme guess. Uncle Russell is out on assignment for the railroad again, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "He is."

"Oh." Rhonda said.

"But he's making that money though!" Roz exclaims.

"That's great, Auntie Roz!" Rhonda says happily as Catastrophe pushes up the twins' double stroller now.

"Alright, Kitty darlink. Here's the twin darlink's double stroller!" she said.

"Okay." Kitty said as she puts the twins into their strollers. "Here you go, babies! Here are your hats!"

Then she put their hats on.

"There!" Kitty said. "Now your heads will stay cool from the sun!"

Then she pushes the strollers to everyone else as she grabs the keys to the dark green corvette and the house.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "Let's go!"

Then they all left the house and jumped into their cars. Then they went to the Taste of Petropolis, which were being held at DeLisle Memorial Park.

* * *

**At DeLisle Memorial Park twenty minutes later.**

Everyone had just purchased their passes into the festival and was looking around. There were a lot of restaurant owners in tents cooking and serving food to the patrons. Dudley inhales deeply.

"Mmmmm! Haaaaaa!" he said as he exhales and the audience laughs. "Just smell all that food! I am so damn hungry!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

Kitty then turns to everyone.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "Let's split up. I'll go with Catastrophe, the twins, and our minis. Roz will go with Chaos and their minis and Dudley will go with Rabies and his mini."

Dudley quickly looks at Roz and then back at Kitty.

"Uh, how about Rabies and his mini go with Chaos &amp; her mini, Kit-Kat?" he started. "And I'll just go with Roz with &amp; her mini?"

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Okay, Duds baby!" she said. "You can go with Roz &amp; her mini!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okayith, darlinks." Catastrophe said. "Let's go!"

Then they all spilt up and went to do whatever restaurant. It shows Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis and the twins now.

"So, Catastrophe." Kitty started as she pushes the twins' double stroller. "What tent should we go to first?"

"I dunno, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe started. "How about 'Ann's Apples'?"

"Oh boy! I love apples!" Rhonda exclaims. "I hope they have apple turnovers there!"

"I fuckink love apple popovers!" Mini Allison exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

Then they went to the 'Ann's Apples' tent where there was a gray female tiger cat with black hair and black eyes, wearing a white shirt and black jeans setting up some things. She sees them.

"Hello there." she greeted. "Welcome to 'Ann's Apples'! I'm Ann! How can I help you all?"

"I would like some apple popovers, please Ann?" Mini Kitty said.

"Okay!" Ann said as she writes down Mini Kitty's order. "Whatelse?"

"I would two bowls of cinnamon apples chopped up, please?" Kitty said. "And a small apple juice, please?"

"Alright." Anne said as she looks at Catastrophe. "What do you want, Mrs."

"I want the apple cider." Catastrophe started. "Along with a few bowls of cinnamon apples, please?"

"Okay!" Ann said as she presses the buttons on the cash register. "I'll get those for you all!"

Then she went to get the food as Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis and the twins went and sat at a table.

"So, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe started. "How you been doink?"

"I've been doing fine, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "And yourself? How's married life treating you?"

"I've been enjoyink it, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face. "Rabies darlink has been..."

Then she looks at the twins as the audience laughs.

"Well, you know?" she said. "Nice to us in bed, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I get it, Catastrophe." replied Kitty.

Brad turns to Kitty.

"Did she say something about sex, mommy?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"H-How did you know what I was talkink about, Bradley darlink?" Catastrophe asks suspiciously as she raises an eyebrow.

"I was just guessing too, Godmother Allison." Brad said with an innocent look on his face as the audience laughs.

"Wow! He's smarter than he puts on!" Mini Allison said as the audience laughs.

Brad laughs as Kitty gives him a look and Anne walks up with a tray of their orders.

"Alright, here's your food!" Anne said as she sets the tray of their orders on the table and gives their orders to them.

"Oh boy!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "Apple popovers!"

"Cinnamon apples!" Mini Allison, Rhonda &amp; Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "And apple juice too!"

"Great!" Anne started. "If you guys need anything, just holler."

Then she goes back to the counter to serve some more patrons. Kitty picks up a spoon and starts feeding the twins as Mini Kitty started eating her apple popovers as Catastrophe &amp; Mini Allison started eating their cinnamon apple bowls.

"Mmmmm! These apple popovers are delicious!" Mini Kitty exclaims as she eats her popovers.

"Da!" Mini Allison exclaims as she eats both the apple popovers and the cinnamon apples. "And these cinnamon apples are great!"

Rhonda &amp; Brad both eat the cinnamon apples.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"Yeah! They sure are!" Brad said.

"I'm glad to hear it, babies!" Kitty said as she tries some of her own cinnamon apples. "Mmmmmmmm! These are good!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said as she ate hers. "These are delicious!"

"I want some apple juice please, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Okay, Rhonda." Kitty asks as she gives her some of the apple juice. "Take a sip."

Rhonda takes a sip of the apple juice as Catastrophe takes a sip of the apple cider.

"Mmmmmm! This apple juice is great!" Rhonda exclaims.

"Da!" Catastrophe exclaims. "I am lovink this apple cider!"

"I want some juice too!" Brad exclaims.

Then Kitty gives Brad some of the juice and he starts drinking it.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious!" Brad said with a smile on his face. "You should try some of this, mom!"

"Okay." Kitty said as she took a sip of her juice. "You guys are right! This apple juice is delicious!"

Then they all get back eating their apple items as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Roz, Dudley, and Mini Roz.**

They were looking around for a restaurant tent to try out some of that restaurant's food.

"So, Duds." Roz started. "Which one of these restaurant's tents do you want to try? Want to try Frida's La Comida tent? Speedy Toni's tent? Or the Philly Subs tent?"

"Let's try Speedy Toni's tent, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims as his stomach rumbles loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! Speedy Toni's sounds great right about now, regular me!" Mini Rozzie said.

"Okay, Duds!" Roz said. "While we eat, I'll show you my ideas for the new jerseys for the female basketball team!"

Then Roz &amp; Dudley went over to the Speedy Toni's tent. Standing there in front of the tent was Karey, Mini Dudley &amp; Mini Karey. The audience applaudes for them as Mini Dudley looks up.

"Look, Karey baby! It's my regular, Regular Rozzie, and Mini Rozzie!" he exclaims.

Karey looks up to see Roz, Dudley &amp; Mini Roz walking up to them.

"Hey, Rozzie! Hey, Duds! Hey, Mini Rozzie!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I see that you three are here!"

"Hell yeah, Karey!" Dudley said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The audience laughs as Roz looks at Mini Dudley.

"Hey, Mini Duds." Roz greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Regular Rozzie!" Mini Dudley said with a wide smile on his face. "I'm really excited to eat all of this food!"

Then he turns to Karey.

"I'M SO EXCITED, KAREY BABY!" he shouted loudly as everyone looks at him as the audience laughs.

"I know you are, Mini Duds." Karey said as she turns to Roz. "So, Rozzie. You, Duds &amp; your mini came here by yourselves?"

"No." Roz started. "We came with Kitty, Chaos, Catastrophe, Rabies, their minis, &amp; the twins. Then we split up."

"Oh, that's good!" Karey said as she looks at Roz thoroughly. "You sure do look nice today, Rozzie!"

Roz smiles &amp; blushes a bit.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Karey!" she said.

"So, do you three want to sit with us?" Karey asks.

"Sure!" Dudley exclaims. "But, let's get some pizzas first!"

"That will be a smart idea!" Mini Roz said as the audience laughs.

Then they turned to Toni, who was standing at the counter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite patrons!" she started. "Roz Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Karey Kitten, and their minis! How are you guys today?"

"We're doing great today, Toni!" Roz said.

"That's good!" Toni started. "So, do you guys want your regulars? Or do you want to try my brand new stuffed crust pizza?"

"Oooh! That sounds nice, Toni!" Mini Karey started. "What's so different about it from the stuffed crust pizza that Pizza House sells?"

"Well, I'm glad that you asked, Mini Karey!" Toni started as she took out several photos of the new pizza. "Well, I actually put toppings into the crust instead of just mozzarella cheese and a little bit of sauce. It can be cut up into party slices, unlike Pizza House's stuffed crust pizza. And this pizza is available in original, Chicago-styled, stuffed, and New York-Styled!"

"Wow! That sounds really delicious, Toni!" both Dudleys exclaims as they started drooling uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. It does!" Mini Roz said.

"Okay, Toni." Roz started. "I'll take one of those! An extra large taco pizza. New York-styled. Mexican cheese in the crust. Along three pepperoni calzones with a medium sized sour cherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla!"

"Okay!" Toni said as she gets down Roz's order &amp; looks at Karey. "For you Karey?"

"I'll take four pepperoni calzone. Six slices of pepperoni, ham &amp; bacon pizzas. A small side salad and two large Citrus Homey Hollas." Karey said.

"Okay." Toni said as she writes down Karey's order.

She looks at Mini Roz, Mini Karey, &amp; Mini Dudley.

"And for you guys?"

"I'll take five large slices of the taco pizza." Mini Roz started. "Two ham &amp; pepperoni calzones, a brownie and a medium grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla!"

"Okay." Toni said as she writes it down. "For you, Mini Karey?"

"I'll take eight large pepperoni pizza slices, along with a small Citrus Homey Holla, please?" Mini Karey asks.

"Alright!" Toni said as she looks at Mini Dudley. "And for you, Mini Dudley?"

"I'll take five large Meat Lovers pizzas. Thirty brownies and a large Toilet Cola please?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Okay." Toni said as she written down his order. "And for you, Dudley?"

"I'll have the same thing as my mini!" Dudley said.

"Alright!" Toni started as she picks up the orders. "Lemme get this right. You want an extra large taco pizza. New York-styled. Mexican cheese in the crust, along with a sour cherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla. Seven pepperoni calzones. Six slices of pepperoni, ham, &amp; bacon. A small side salad and two Citrus Homey Hollas. Five large slices of the taco pizza. Two ham &amp; pepperoni calzones. A brownie and a medium grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla. Eight large pepperoni slices and a small Citrus Homey Holla. Ten large Meat Lovers pizzas. Sixty brownies &amp; two large Toilet Colas. Is that all correct?"

"Yep! That's right!" Roz, Karey, Dudley and their minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Toni started. "The complete total is; $145.89."

Karey, Roz and Dudley payed for the food.

"Alright guys." Toni started. "I'll get those orders in for ya!"

Then she turns to her employees as Roz, Karey, Dudley and their minis went to get a table and sit down at it.

"So, what do you guys think about this entire World Cup soccer thing, that's going on right now?" Mini Karey asks.

"Eh." Karey said as she shrugs her shoulders as the audience laughs.

"What's soccer?" Mini Dudley asks.

"World Cup?" Dudley asks. "Is that something that the world drinks their juice &amp; beer out of?"

The audience laughs at his stupid comment.

"Never seen it." Mini Roz started. "Never will."

The audience laughs.

"I agree with you, Mini me." Roz started. "Why is everyone making a big deal out of it? It's just a dull &amp; boring sport that you can't fight and break the rules in. If you fight and break the rules, you get your ass fined. What kind of shit is that!?"

"Show us the new jersey designs that you came up with for the female basketball team, regular me." Mini Roz said.

"Oh yeah!" Roz said as she took out her small drawing pad. "Thanks for reminding me, Mini me!"

"You came up with new jersey designs for our basketball team, Roz?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I have plenty of cool designs that will help us kick other team's asses harder, faster, &amp; cooler!"

Then she opens up her small drawing pad and shows them the designs and symbols that she came up with.

"Wow! I love that one!" Karey said as she pointed to a fiery-red jersey that had black trim around the shoulders, black numbers and the black half vertical stripe on the side. "That looks neat! I can see myself playing in these!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said as she pointed to a white jersey with black trim on it shoulders, fiery-red numbers, and a red vertical stripe on the side. "I'm loving this one too!"

"Those jerseys all look good, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he looks at the drawings now. "I like even the blue ones with fiery-red trim, white numbers, and black half stripe on the shoulders!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I have some more, if you guys are interested? I even made a brand new logo &amp; came up with a new name too!"

She turns the page in her drawing pad and shows them more jersey color choices and the others awed in amazement as Toni pushes a cart up to the table.

"Alright, guys." she started. "I have your food &amp; drinks!"

"OH BOY! PIZZA!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Toni gives them their food and drinks.

"If you need anything." Toni goes on. "Just holler. Okay?"

"Okay!" they exclaim as the audience laughs.

Toni then leaves as the group started eating their food, while they discussed about Roz's jersey designs.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chaos &amp; Rabies.**

They were eating at the JJ's hot dogs tent. Anyways, they were talking and eating.

"So, Rabies honey darlink." Chaos started. "Are you enjoyink these JJ hot dogs, no?"

"Da!" Rabies said as he takes a loud bite from his loaded hot dog as the audience laughs. "This is the fuckink shit, no!?"

"Da!" Mini Andrea said as she eats her chili dog loaded with chili &amp; cheese. "I am lovink the fuckink hell out of this shit!"

"That's great, mini me darlink!" Chaos said.

"Oh da!" Mini Rabies shouted as he downs his twenty large extra loaded chili dogs loaded down with french fries, chili, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, &amp; nacho cheese. "This tastes better than 'Doris' Dirty Dogs', no?"

"I'm glad to be hearink that, mini me!" Rabies said as he turns to Chaos. "Andrea darlink. How do you feel about beink fucked when we be gettink back to our apartment later on? That will be hot &amp; sexy, yes?"

"Da!" Chaos said with a wide smile on her face as the audience woos &amp; laughs at this. "We should get Allison sister into the act, no?"

"Da!" Rabies exclaims loudly. "You can fuckink bet your sexy boobs on that fuckink shit!"

Mini Rabies turns to Mini Andrea as he took a sip of his soda.

"All of this sex talk is gettink me all hot &amp; shit like that, Mini Andrea darlink!" he said as the audience laughs.

"That's nice, Mini Rabies darlink!" Mini Andrea said as she took a sip of her Blackcherry Mountain Dew. "Are you goink to go into the men's room and rub one out, no?"

The audience laughs as Mini Rabies blushes.

"Maybe." he said as he roll his good eye.

Then he turns to Rabies &amp; Chaos.

"Excusink me, regular Andrea darlink and regular me." Mini Rabies started. "I need to go to the men's room and like they say; release my stress. Da! That's it!"

Then he leaves for the men's room.

"Ha! Isn't that cute, Rabies darlink." Chaos started. "Mini Rabies darlink is goink to go masturbate."

"Da! It sure is, Chaos darlink!" Rabies said as the audience laughs. "It sure is!"

* * *

**An hour later.**

It shows Roz, Karey, Dudley, Mini Karey, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Dudley now eating some food from the 'Karby's' tent. Dudley turns to Roz.

"Oh, Rozzie. I'm feeling a little you know? Horny." he said as he eats his loaded roast beef sandwich with bacon &amp; cheese as the audience laughs.

"Oh?" Roz said realizing what he meant. "Are ya?"

Dudley nods quickly as the audience laughs.

"Well then, my fair Duds." Roz said. "I must do something about that then, huh?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as the audience woos.

Roz turns to Karey and the three minis.

"Karey. Can you take mini me &amp; Mini Duds for us, please?" she asks. "Duds &amp; I need to 'talk' for awhile."

Karey realizes what Roz meant and nods in agreement.

"Okay, Rozzie." Karey said as she turns to the three minis. "Come on guys. Let's try out some more restaurant tents, shall we?"

"Okay, Regular me!" Mini Karey said.

"Our regulars are gonna have sex with each other." Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Of course." Mini Roz said.

Then the quartet leaves. Roz turns to Dudley.

"So, Duds. Where do you wanna fuck at?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience woos.

Dudley then thinks and looks around. He sees the restrooms.

"How about in the restrooms?" he suggested. "Ever fucked in a stall?"

"Well, once." Roz said. "Let's do this!"

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims as Roz grabs him by the hand and takes him to the restrooms.

* * *

**In the restrooms.**

Roz locks the restroom door. Then she turns to Dudley.

"Alright, Duds." she started sexually. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with wide eyes. "Are you sure, that no one's gonna come in here?"

"I'm sure, Duds." Roz started. "I put an 'Out of order' sign on the doorknob before we came in here. That way, no one bugs us! So, what do you want to do, Duds? A fucking or a FJ?"

"How about both!?" Dudley asks.

"Okay!" Roz said sexually as she started to strip off her clothes.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he takes off his shirt.

"So, Duds." Roz started sexually. "Do you like?"

Then she does a sexy pose.

"Hell no." Dudley started as his member comes out of him. "I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"That's great!" Roz said as she lays her back on the floor and spreads her legs wide open showing her pussy. "I'm ready!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he went over to Roz and inserts his erected member into her pussy and starts pounding into her hard and fast. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT &amp; WET!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO LONG &amp; HARD!" Roz exclaims erotically as her friend with benefit pounds into her hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he pounds into her. "This is a good way to lose all of those calories from eating all of that food!"

"YEAH!" Roz exclaims erotically. "And it feels so fucking great too!"

"OH YEAH!" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her harder and faster. "AHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"AHHHHHH! SHIT!" Roz exclaims sexually. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

Dudley pounds into Roz harder &amp; faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT &amp; SEXY, ROZZIE!" Dudley said as he pounds into her harder &amp; faster. "Matter of fact. You're hotter &amp; sexier than usual! Did you do something to your hair!?"

"I sure did, Duds!" Roz started erotically. "I re-dyed it! So, now it's even more fiery-redder!"

"That's great, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims as he continues to pound into Roz.

"Yes it is. Duds!" Roz said. "AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT, STRONG, &amp; HANDSOME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU, ROZZIE!" Dudley said. "I do work out a lot!"

Then he pounds into her harder &amp; faster now as Roz wraps her legs around Dudley's waist. This continues for the next forty minutes as both friends with benefits breathe and kept up with each other in rhythm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" he hollers.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDS!" she hollers as she squeezes his waist harder &amp; tighter now.

"So, Rozzie. Do you want it!? Do you want my cum!?" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed now. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SI! I DO, DUDS BABY!" Roz exclaims as she squeezes his waist harder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY ROZZIE!" Dudley hollers as he continues to pound into her at quick lightning speed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDS!" Roz exclaims sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into her insides.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouts as she climaxes and releases her juices all over Dudley's member.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs as he finishes cumming. "I love you, Rozzie!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I know you do, Duds." Roz said as she pulls him out of her. "I love you too, Duds! Now are you ready to be jerked off by my sexy peds that you love so much!?"

"HELL YEAH, ROZZIE!" Dudley exclaims loudly as Roz puts her sexy, small paws onto his re-erected cock. "I'm always ready for your girls' sexy peds!"

"That's great!" Roz said as she started stroking Dudley's member hard &amp; fast. "Mmmm! Feels so hard &amp; good against my sexy peds!"

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ahhh, yeah! This feels so motherfuckin' good, Rozzie!" he said. "I definitely love this!"

"Mmmmmmm! Bueno!" Roz said in a erotic spanish accent. "Glad to hear it, Duds!"

She strokes him even harder &amp; faster now as she took out a small camera from hammerspace.

"Time to record this hot action!" Roz said to herself. "This will probably teach Russell baby on how I do FJs!"

She continues stroking Dudley off for the next fifty minutes. Dudley did his best to keep himself from reaching his climax and releasing his cum all over Roz's small sexy peds. Roz can see that he was about to break any second now.

"Time to make ole Duds cum!" she thought to herself as she smiles evilly and her tail grabs Dudley's balls and started tugging on them.

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and starts moaning in pleasure loudly too.

"Oh god! This feels so fucking great, Rozzie!" he shouted as he quickly looks down and see that his pre-cum was starting to leak. "Oh shit!"

Roz sees the pre-cum and smiles sexually at Dudley.

"Mmmmm! Looks like a certain someone's finally ready to cum all over my sexy peds!" she said in an erotic spanish tone as she strokes his member faster as her tail tugs on Dudley's balls at quick lightning pace. "Come on, Duds! Cum for me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as his member started to twitch &amp; move in pleasure and more pre-cum leaks onto Roz's feet.

"CUM!" Roz shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he came the rest of his seed all over Roz's small &amp; sexy peds. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"MMMMMMMMM! Your cum feels so hot &amp; good all over my sexy peds, Duds baby!" Roz said erotically. "You're a good boy!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he sighs with relief. "Now lick it all up!"

Roz turns off her camera and nods in agreement.

"Okay!" she said.

She starts licking up the cum off of her feet.

"Mmmmm!" she said as she licks her lips.

"That's right, Rozzie." Dudley started. "Get it all up! It's good for you!"

Roz spends the next three minutes licking up Dudley's cum off of her small peds until it was all licked up.

"Mmmmmmmm! Hot &amp; tasty!" Roz said as she finishes licking up the cum.

"Thank you, Roz!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed this!"

"Yeah!" Roz said as Dudley helps her up. "Me too! Ready to go back to the others now?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he gives Roz her clothes. "Here's your clothes, Rozzie!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she gives Dudley his black shirt. "Here's your shirt."

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley said as he puts his shirt on.

So Roz puts all of her clothes back on. She turns to him.

"Ready, Duds?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Remember." Roz started. "We're Friends with benefits. Always &amp; forever!"

"I remember, Rozzie!" Dudley said as Roz unlocks the restroom door.

There standing there was a geeky looking fox.

"What the hell are you two been doing in there!?" he asks in a annoying nasally voice as the audience laughs. "I've been waiting to use the restroom for almost two hours now!"

"Shut up!" Roz shouted as she throws a brutal Katswell punch into the geeky fox's face.

The geeky fox falls to the floor unconscious. The audience laughs at this.

"That'll teach that dork!" Dudley said as he turns to Roz. "Let's go, Rozzie!"

"Coming, Duds!" Roz said as she took the 'out of order' sign off the doorknob.

Then they went back to the others.

* * *

**Later.**

Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis, &amp; the twins was at the 'Karby's' tent eating. Both Rhonda &amp; Brad was eating turkey sandwiches, apple slices, a small milk, &amp; a small grape juice. Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Allison both were eating roast beef sandwiches along with a small side salad and a lemon ice tea. And Kitty &amp; Catastrophe both was eating 'Karby's' roast beef, turkey, ham, bacon, &amp; swiss subs along with a salad and lemon ice teas.

Mini Kitty was reading something. Kitty notices this.

"What's that you're reading, mini me?" she asks.

"I'm reading the ending events for tonight, regular me." Mini Kitty started. "There's suppose to be a giant submarine sandwich eating contest at dusk and after that, a firework show."

"That sounds cool, Mini Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yeah! It does!" Mini Kitty said.

Brad turns to Kitty.

"Can I join that contest, mom?" he started. "I bet, I can eat it all up!"

"I bet you can't!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"No, Brad." Kitty started. "You're too young to attend that event. You have to be older to participate that sort of thing."

"Awwww!" Brad said as his ears go down.

Then Roz, Dudley, Karey, &amp; their minis walks up.

"What's going on, sis?" Roz asks. "What's wrong with Brad?"

Kitty turns to them.

"Oh. Brad just wanted to take part of the giant sub eating contest that's being held at dusk tonight." she started. "And I told him, that he was too young to participate in it."

"Oh." Roz said. "So, that's it."

"A giant sub eating contest?" both regular &amp; mini Dudley asked in unison. "Too bad, we didn't hear about this earlier! We're already going to be in the 'Old Stomping Ground' all you can eat contest then."

Then Chaos and her mini walks up with Rabies &amp; his mini; who had several roast turkeys and a link of sausages.

"What's goink on, people?" Chaos asks.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"We're talkink about the giant sub eatink contest that's beink held at dusk, sister." she said.

"Oh. That." Rabies said. "Mini me &amp; I would sign up for that, but we're gettink full from all of this food!"

"Da! And I feel like a nap comink on, no?" Mini Rabies asks as he yawns.

"Well, I'm not fuckink surprised, Mini Rabies darlink." Mini Andrea started. "You've been eatink &amp; jackink off for most of the day."

The audience laughs as Mini Rabies blushes and smiles a bit.

Mini Roz then thinks of something. Roz sees her thinking and also starts thinking of something. Karey &amp; Kitty sees them thinking.

"What are you two thinking about?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Karey asks.

Both Rozzes turns to them.

"We're both are gonna participate in that giant sub eating contest!" they both said in unison.

"Really?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "You see. Both me &amp; mini me barely ate anything here and everyone else has."

"Yeah. And you do remember when we both did in that pie eating contest at the TUFF field day two years ago too, right?" Mini Roz asks to everyone else.

"Right." came the reply.

"Well, then." Roz started. "Me &amp; mini me is going into that giant sub eating contest!"

The audience applaudes to this as Mini Allison turns to Mini Kitty.

"Is there a prize or anythingk, Mini Kitty darlink?" she asks.

Mini Kitty looks at the paper.

"Yes, matter of fact. There is!" she started. "The prize is; $91,500,300,000 dollars. Tax free!"

"Then that does it!" Roz started. "We're definitely entering that contest!"

"YEAH!" Mini Roz shouted.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers. "GO TEAM ROZ! GO TEAM ROZ!"

Brad crosses his arms and sniffs angrily.

"That should've been me!" he sniffs as he takes a bite from his turkey sandwich. "They should be cheering for me to win all that cash!"

Rhonda hears him and turns to him.

"Brad." she said.

Brad turns to her with a sudden goofy smile on his face. The audience laughs at this.

"What is it, Rhonda?" he asks.

"Shut the fuck up." Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

Kitty hears her and turns to her.

"Language, Rhonda." Kitty said.

"Oh!" Rhonda said. "Sorry, mommy."

She turns to Brad.

"Shut the hell up, Brad!" she said as the audience laughs.

"That's better." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At dusk.**

The contestants participating in the giant sub eating contest were sitting at a large table, which had lots of giant subs in different varieties on it. Both Rozzes was sitting at the table now. Then the host of the eating contest walks up.

The host was; Annette 'Penny' Smiles. The studio audience applaudes, woos, &amp; cheers for her.

"Alright. Welcome to the first annual Taste of Petropolis Giant Sub Sandwich Eating Contest!" she said through a bull horn.

The patrons &amp; watchers applaudes.

"Each contestant will have twenty five minutes to eat as many of the giant subs as possible!" Penny started. "There's also bottles &amp; glasses of water to help them wash down the subs too! Whoever eats the most giant subs, wins the contest and the prize money!"

The patrons applaudes as Chaos took out her camera and started recording.

"Wooo! Go Rozzies darlinks!" she cheers.

"Go Roz!" Kitty cheers loudly as she took out her camera and started recording too.

"Okay. When I say go," Penny started. "Everyone start eating! Ready, set, GO!"

Then the contestants started eating the subs as well as both Rozzes. The crowd was cheering for them.

"WOOO! GO SIS!" Kitty cheers loudly.

"GO ROZZIES DARLINKS!" both Chaos &amp; Mini Andrea cheers.

"GO ROZZIE!" Karey &amp; both Dudleys cheers.

"GO AUNTIE ROZ!" Rhonda &amp; Brad cheers.

"Mmmmmm!" both regular &amp; Mini Roz said as they eat the giant subs.

"Just look at them go!" announced Penny.

The contestants continued eating the giant subs and drinking the water as the crowd &amp; audience applaudes and cheers for them. Some of the contestants were already getting full from the giant subs as they were either vomiting, passing out, or just plain giving up. Mini Roz notices this as well as Penny.

"Looks like, we have several contestants dropping out!" she announced. "That's okay. We still have plenty of contestants still in the game!"

"Ha!Ha! Pussies!" Mini Roz said as she continues to eat her giant sub as the audience laughs. "We're not gonna let this beat us!"

"That's for sure, mini me!" Roz said as she continues to eat her giant sub as well. "We're gonna win this!"

Both Rozzes finishes up one giant sub and goes onto the next one as two more contestants fainted &amp; dropped out from the contest.

"WOOO! Just look at them go!" Catastrophe shouted with glee. "This is so fuckink excitink!"

"I wonder, how many more people are going to drop out?" Mini Karey asks.

"I think a lot of them!" Mini Kitty said. "Hopefully."

Many more contestants drop out of the contest as both Rozzes continue eating the giant subs.

"Looks like some more contestants are dropping out or quitting the eating contest!" announces Penny. "There's about only five contestants left!"

Indeed there was only five contestants in the eating contest. Roz continues eating as did as Mini Roz. One contestant gave up as another passed out unconscious from eating too much.

"We got this in the bag, mini me!" Roz said as she eats her giant sub.

"Oh yeah!" Mini Roz said as she eats her giant sub.

Then the very last contestant passes out as the twenty five minutes was up.

"Looks like we have two winners!" Penny announces as she grabs the prize money and went over to the Rozzes and raises their arms in the air. "Team Roz Katswell!"

The patrons applaudes and cheers for both Regular Roz &amp; Mini Roz as did the audience.

"WAY TO GO, AUNTIE ROZ!" Rhonda cheers.

"WAY TO GO, ROZZIES DARLINKS!" both Catastrophe &amp; Chaos cheers.

"THAT'S MY SIS!" Kitty cheers as she turns off her camera.

"Zzzzzzzzzz!" Brad snores loudly as the audience laughs.

"YOU ROCK, ROZZIE!" Dudley cheers.

Penny gives Roz the prize money. The last contestant who passed out turns to both Rozzes with a sick look on his face.

"H-How did you girls do t-t-that?" he asks weakly. "How did the both of you eat those giant subs like that? One after one after one after one?"

Both Rozzes turns to him.

"We have very large breakfasts and small lunches." they both said in unison as the audience laughs. "And we exercise off those extra pounds too!"

Then the guys slams his head down on the table as the audience laughs. The Rozzes walks over to the gang as the firework show started.

"We won!" Roz exclaims. "Wait until Russell baby sees, that we both won the giant sub sandwich eating contest!"

"Don't worry. He will." Kitty said as she showed her the camera she was holding. "I have recorded the entire contest!"

"That's great, sis!" said Roz with a wide smile on her face.

"Let's watch the firework show now!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he eats a giant pizza that's bigger than his head from the Mario's &amp; Luigi's tent. "Let's!"

Then the gang watches the firework show as did as the rest of the Taste of Petropolis' patrons.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

The fireworks show had ended and the Taste of Petropolis was closing down for the night. The patrons were starting to leave DeLisle Memorial Park now. Rabies turns to Catastrophe &amp; Chaos.

"So, Catastrophe darlink. Chaos darlink. What is beink the time?" he asks.

Catastrophe &amp; Chaos look at their arms which had a ton of watches on them. The audience laughs at this.

"It's, almost 11:00!" they both said in unison.

"Where did you be gettink all those watches from?" Rabies asks.

"We stole them off some of the patrons." Chaos said.

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "While some of them weren't even lookink."

Kitty laughs.

"Oh, you guys." she said as she looks at her own wristcom watch. "Alright, guys. It's time to call it a night..."

"It's a night!" Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Let's all go home." Kitty said as she pushes the stroller with the sleeping twins.

Karey yawns.

"Yeah. It's been quite a day!" she said as she stretches.

Then she, Mini Dudley, Mini Karey, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Kitty leave now.

"Goodnight, guys." Kitty called out.

"Goodnight, everyone." Karey and the minis called out.

"Let's be gettink home now." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Da!" Mini Allison said as she yawns.

"Goodnight, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe said as she gives Kitty a goodnight kiss. "We be havink fun today, yes?"

"Da!" Kitty replies.

"Goodnight, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said as she give Roz a goodnight kiss. "Congratulations for winnink that giant sub sandwich eatink contest and all that money."

"Thanks, Chaos." Roz said. "See you soon, yes?"

"Da!" Chaos said.

Then Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies, &amp; Mini Team Katz leave to go back to their apartment for the night. Roz then turns to Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"Well, guys. I'm heading on home now and heading that bed!" she started. "I sure enjoyed myself today!"

"I'm glad that you did, sis!" Kitty said.

"Well, goodnight, Kitty. Goodnight, Duds." Roz said as she turns and leaves for her car.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudleykins. Let's go home and get these sleepyheads into their crib."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm a little bit tired myself."

Then the couple as well as the rest of the park patrons leave the Taste of Petropolis for the night.

* * *

**Back at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

Kitty had put the twins into their crib for the night and she just changed into her sexy black lacey St. DeLisle nightgown now. The audience woos at this as she walks into the room to see Dudley eating two plates of hot dogs with mustard, ketchup, and barbeque sauce as well as one of the giant subs from the giant sub eating contest.

"I see, that you brought home one of those giant subs from the giant sub sandwich eating contest." Kitty said as she get into her side of the bed. "As well as some hot dogs."

"Yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he eats a hot dog &amp; some of the giant sub at the same time. "I very well, couldn't let this sub go to waste! And I just took the two plate of hot dogs from a table that said; hot dog eating contest and the funniest thing is; there was no one around the table to eat them!"

"Uh, Dudley. I think, those were meant for the hot dog eating contest that was being held before the giant sub sandwich eating contest." Kitty started. "But they had to cancel that eating contest, because of the missing plates of hot dogs."

Dudley then thought about what Kitty had said and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well. That's in the past now." he said as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes &amp; smiles as she picks up the remote for the tv. "Soon, it will be time for 'The Cat Soul &amp; Funk Fridays Late Show', Dudleykins." she said. "Do you want to end the chapter now?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes up the giant sub and starts on the hot dogs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We went to the very first and for now on annual Taste of Petropolis and enjoyed what the restaurants were giving out! Both regular &amp; mini Roz had won the giant sub sandwich eating contest and Catastrophe &amp; Chaos stole watches off of some patrons at the park. I hope you all tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose as the audience applaudes. Then she turns the tv to the Urban Petropolis Network as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	5. A Tale of Three Kitties

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

A Tale of Three Kitties

_**Alright. This chapter is an original! In this chapter; the main TUFF team finds out that Kitty &amp; Roz are triplets when their third triplet; Katty Katswell is released from prison as a changed person, but Roz, &amp; Kitty are suspicious. Meanwhile, there have been some robberies and thefts in the city. Victims reclaim that a cat looking like Katty did it. Did she do it? Will the Katswells arrest their third triplet? Did she really change? Or is someone is framing her? Read and find out! Like always; relax, read &amp; review! Also, this is the sequel to the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'A Tale of Two Kitties'.**_

It was a cloudy, cool, gray and almost stormy day in Petropolis. This was unusual for the summer to be this cool, gray &amp; almost stormy. There weren't many people out as it looked like, it would storm any minute. It cutsaway to the Petropolis prison now as it shows some of the inmates outside exercising.

It shows a tan cat with green eyes, black hair, white hairband, a sexy figure with a big sexy booty, big breasts, and a cute triangle shaped nose. She looks exactly like Kitty; except she had a strip of white hair on her head.

She was exercising along with El Señorita, Daisy, &amp; Snowflake. Daisy looks at her with a dumb blonde look.

"Like, why do you look so familiar?" Daisy asks stupidly as she cocks her head to one side as the audience laughs at this stupid action. "Haven't we met before?"

"No." the Kitty look-alike started.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asks stupidly. "Because, like I swear to god that you arrested me."

The Kitty look-alike turns to her with a scowl and sighs.

"Lemme take a shot in the dark here." she started. "My goody-goody two shoes twin sisters and that stupid white mutt with no pants threw you in here, right?"

"Like, yeah!" Daisy started. "Don't be calling Dudley stupid! He's like; all smart &amp; junk!"

The audience laughs as the Kitty look-alike rolls her eyes in disgust.

"HA!" El Señorita laughs. "That Dudley Puppy isn't intelligent at all! He's as dumb as that retarded fat fuck from Family Guy!"

The audience laughs.

"Hey! Like, I happen to like that show!" Daisy sniffs.

El Señorita rolls her eyes.

"I hate the livin' hell out of dat gawd damn dawg!" Snowflake said in her annoying southern accent. "He was the one, who caused me to be in here for all these years! He was on my brother's &amp; husband's and my asses, like gravy on chitlins when we tried to win that skatin' contest few years back!"

The Kitty look-alike stares at her.

"What?" Snowflake asks.

"Why haven't you been killed with lethal injection yet?" the Kitty look-alike asks as the audience laughs. "You're too damn stupid to be fucking alive!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Daisy laughs. "Injection! Ha!Ha!Ha! Sex! Ha!Ha!Ha! Twelve!"

The Kitty look-alike stares at her and turns back to Snowflake.

"Well, you're a close second!" she continues. "Damn! There's some stupid ass dumb mothafuckas in here! Just like that stupid Meerkat dude!"

It shows Meerkat playing football with some muscular inmates. He 'accidently' trips and the muscular inmates pile ontop of him. He moans in joy.

"Mmmm hmm! Feels so good!" he said in his annoying Paul Lynde voice as the audience laughs.

Before more can be said on the subject. Frank, the prison guard walks up to her.

"Oh, Ms. Katty Katswell." he started in his Frank Nelson type of voice. "You're being released from prison for your good behavior! That's nice, y-e-e-e-s?"

Katty then smiles widely.

"Yes it is!" she said as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Frank started. "Say goodbye to your former fellow inmates and follow me to a better life!"

Katty turns to Snowflake, El Señorita, &amp; Daisy.

"See ya!" she shouted with glee as the audience laughs. "I don't wanna be ya! Be sure to beat the livin' shit out of lame-ass Snaptrap extra hard for me!"

"Si!" El Señorita said. "I will!"

"Like, me too!" Daisy started. "Even though, I'm still recovering and junk!"

"Me too, yall!" Snowflake finished.

Katty looks at Snowflake with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, do the best if you can, _Snowstorm_." Katty said getting Snowflake's name wrong as the audience laughs.

"It's Snowflake, Katty darling." Snowflake corrected.

"Shut up!" Katty sniffs as she turns and follows Frank inside to get her belongings and the audience laughs.

**Half an hour later.**

Katty was getting her belongings from Frank as two guards were standing side by side next to her. Katty was wearing a sexy black dress with a red jacket over the black dress. She also was wearing an Emerald Egyptian cat diamond necklace with a twenty-four karrot gold band along with black high heel boots with red trim.

Frank takes out a folder with Katty's name on it and opens it.

"Here are your belongings, Katty." he started as he took out some things. "A black wrist bracelet. A Rolex gold watch. A small tube of pink lip gloss. A stick of fruit gum. A black wallet. A small black purse. A small notepad of people that you want to see when you get out of jail and pen. Your apartment keys &amp; here's your car keys."

Katty then takes them.

"Thank you." she said.

Then Frank &amp; the guards lead Katty outside to a black Porsche. Katty then gets into it and lets the top down. She starts up the ignition.

"Okay, Katty." Frank started. "You behave out there now, y-e-e-s?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Katty said as she puts the Porsche into gear. "Time to blow this joint!"

Then she speeds out of the prison gates and towards her penthouse suite at DeLisle Hill Apartments in downtown Petropolis.

* * *

**At DeLisle Park at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

It shows Kitty reclining in her chair. Dudley and the twins were sitting on the couch. They were all watching TV.

"We now return to Wander over Yonder: Lord Hater's revenge." the TV announcer said.

* * *

It shows a very tall and hefty skeletal humanoid with ragged shards of teeth and sunken in eyes in a two-toned red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. He also haves two yellow lightning shaped horns on the sides of his head and wears long yellow raggedy gloves and also wears black &amp; white sneakers.

Anyways, he was standing in front of a grill grilling some burgers, hot dogs, chicken &amp; ribs. He also was wearing a chef's hat &amp; apron.

"Alright. Who wants some hot dogs?" Hater shouted to his minions who are called 'Watchdogs'. "No pun intended."

Then a light brilliant orange creature runs up, wearing a light green cowboy hat, white socks and light gray shoes. He was holding a plate.

"I can help you with that, Hater!" he shouted. "Anything to help out a friend!"

"GRRRRRRRR! WANDER!" Lord Hater shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing here at my barbeque!? This is for me and the watchdogs only!"

"I love barbeques!" Wander said happily. "They're just so fun! So calm down, Hater and take a chill pill."

Then he starts eating the hot dogs and burgers, making the Hater's blood pressure raise up to record levels.

"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG, I SPENT COOKING ALL THIS FOOD!?" he hollers. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

Wander finishes up the food.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hater?" he asks as Hater facepalms himself in annoyance.

"DAHHH!" Hater growls angrily.

"Well. Later, Hater!" Wander laughs and runs off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Hater growls and takes out a bazooka.

He aims it at Wander and fires. The missile hits Wander and it blows him up to bits.

"NO ONE F(bleep)KS WITH LORD HATER!" he shouted with triumph. "NO ONE!"

* * *

"Wow! This cartoon is really cool!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. I quite love it!" Rhonda added.

"But how do those eyeball dudes eat when they don't have any mouths?" Dudley asks. "Matter of fact. How do they talk? How do they have sex!?"

"It's even better than 'Dinosaur Plane'!" Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "And I love 'Dinosaur Plane'."

"Lord Hater's cool." Kitty started. "He's hip &amp; all that type of shit, unlike that stupid loser rat that's allergic to cheese and loves to play on playgrounds, whose name shouldn't be mentioned."

Dudley then turns to her.

"His name's Snaptrap, Kitty." he said.

"I know his name!" Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go to work, Kit-Kat?" he asks. "I heard that today is supposed to be movie day at TUFF!"

"I'm already ready, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "All I need to do is put on my jacket and I'll be ready."

Then she turns her head towards Peri, who was dusting off a nearby table.

"Oh, Peri. Do you have everything?"

"I sure do, Kitty!" Peri started. "The fridge is full of healthy food for you all. I have plenty of detergent for the laundry. Packs of diapers for the twins and everything!"

"That's nice, Peri!" Kitty said as she lets her legs down on the recliner. "Let's go to work now, Dudleykins."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Kitty puts on her jacket as Peri walks up with two TUFF lunch bags in Kitty's &amp; Dudley's favorite colors.

"Here are your lunches!" she said as she gives them their lunches. "Consisted of my patented chicken, turkey, bacon, cheese, lettuce, &amp; tomato sandwiches with Miracle Whip also known as CTBCLT's with Miracle Whip. 'Homey's Amazing Barbeque Potato Chips', fresh fruit, Gummy Cats, and 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juices'! The juice that gives you the pep for your step!"

Then the author appears &amp; gives her a check then leaves. The audience laughs.

"Thanks, Mr. Homey!" Peri said as she stuffs the check into her blouse.

"Who was that guy?" Brad asks.

"That was the author, Brad." Rhonda started. "Mr. Homey. You know? The guy that created us? The guy who gave mommy the spotlight &amp; this series?"

"Oh yeah." started Brad. "I know him now!"

"Thank you, Peri!" Dudley said as he takes his black TUFF thermal lunch bag. "I'm sure as hell is going to enjoy this lunch!"

"Me too!" Kitty said as she takes her emerald green &amp; black TUFF thermal lunch bag. "Especially with those sandwiches, potato chips, Gummy cats &amp; juice. I love those barbeque chips! They're so damn good!"

Then the author appears again &amp; gives her two checks. Then he leaves. The audience applaudes &amp; laughs at this.

"Why does mommy get two of those paper thingies?" Brad asks.

Rhonda turns to him.

"Those are checks." she started. "It's what grownups use to cash into the banks to get dollars, which helps stimulate the economy and they can buy stuff like; food, diapers, &amp; toys."

"Wow!" Brad started. "Checks are cool! I wish, I can get one."

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Let's go."

"Coming, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Kitty turns to the twins.

"Goodbye, Rhonda. Goodbye, Brad. You two have a great day with Peri now." she said.

Then she bent down and gives them their goodbye kisses.

"We will, mommy!" Brad said.

"We will, mom!" Rhonda said.

"Bye kids!" Dudley said as Kitty grabs the keys to the house &amp; the car.

"Bye daddy!" both twins exclaim in unison as the audience awws &amp; laughs.

Then Dudley &amp; Kitty leaves the house and hops into the emerald green Corvette. Kitty looks up in the sky.

"Looks like, it might rain." she said as she presses a button. "Better let up the top!"

The top covers the top of the corvette.

"There. That's better." Kitty said as she starts up the car. "Let's go, Dudleykins!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

Kitty pulls out of the driveway and speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At Roz's &amp; Russell's house.**

Roz was getting herself ready for work. She was standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing some black, thin-framed, flirty glasses. The audience woos &amp; applaudes for her new appearance.

Russell walks up to her in his railroad MOW clothes. He was holding her dark blue &amp; black TUFF thermal lunch bag.

"Here's your lunch bag, Rozzie!" Russell started. "It's filled with forty tacos. Twenty soft shelled tacos. Twenty hard shelled. Ten of them are spicy chickens and the rest of them are spicy ground beef. Taco flavored Doritos. Gummy Cats and two cans of 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juice'."

He gives her the lunch bag.

"Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said as she takes the lunch bag. "I see, that you're going to work today? In this weather?"

"Of course, Rozzie baby." Russell started. "We're going to be finishing up line work on a branch line that's Northeast of here today."

"Really?" Roz asks. "Is it that important?"

"Yes it is, Rozzie." Russell started. "The line is supposed to open up sometime this week. So the sooner the work is done, the sooner the line opens."

"Okay, Russell dear." Roz said.

Russell looks at her.

"You look really sexy in those glasses today, Rozzie baby!" he started. "Why are you wearing glasses anyways? I thought you have perfect vision."

"I do." Roz started. "These glasses make me look intellectual and hot!"

"Oh. Okay then, Rozzie!" Russell started. "Well, see you later then, Rozzie!"

"Okay." Roz started. "See you later, Russell baby! Hope you enjoy your lunch. I really worked hard on it!"

Then she grabs her house &amp; car keys. She gives Russell a kiss on the lips. Russell kisses her back.

"See you later, Rozzie baby!" he said as he takes out his pickup truck keys.

Then the couple leaves the house and get into their dark Midnight blue Corvette &amp; black Dodge pickup truck. Russell backs out of the driveway first and goes off to the worksite as Roz backs out of the driveway and speeds off to the TUFF HQ.

**At DeLisle Hill Apartments.**

Katty is standing in front of her penthouse suite. She unlocks the door.

"Haaaaa! It's good to be back home!" she said as she closes the door behind her. "Home sweet home!"

Then she lies back on her couch and picks up the remote for the tv. She turns it on. Judge Cypress was on.

"Judge Cypress is on." Katty said.

* * *

Judge Cypress was talking to some people who came on his show.

"Oh damn!" he started in a stoned tone. "You two assholes are wasting my getting high time! Now, I'm dismissing both of your cases! This case is dismissed! Have a nice day!"

"But judge.." started the plaintiff.

"SHUT UP!" Cypress said as he slams his gavel hard on the stand. "Time to get high!"

Then he runs off to his quarters as the bailiff throws both the plaintiff &amp; defendant out of the courtroom.

* * *

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Good one!" Katty laughs at the scene. "This judge show is so fucking cool, unlike that Judge Asshole or that Judge Jew shit!"

Then her stomach growls.

"I sure can go for something to eat." Katty said as she stood up. "Let's see, if I have anything good in the fridge?"

She walks over to her refrigerator and opens it. There was nothing in it but a couple of water bottles filled with water. A champagne bottle and seventy cans of Homey Hollas &amp; Candy Alexis' Limeade.

"Oh yeah. There's nothing to eat in here." Katty started. "I forgot to buy any food, because I got so wrapped up in my crime spree. Well, looks like I have to go out and grab a bite to eat."

Then she grabs a can of Homey Holla and a can of Candy Alexis' Limeade.

"I wonder, if El Mexicana is still open?" Katty asks as she opens up the can of soda and started drinking. "I love their food! I think, I'll go there!"

Then she picks up her keys and turns off the tv. Then she leaves her penthouse suite and went to El Mexicana.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

All of the agents were in the newly added Movie Mega Room. The Chief &amp; Julie was holding a small meeting before the movie was to start.

"And, when I finally woke up. I lost my glasses." the Chief rambles as the audience laughs. "Anyways, enough with my rambling. Here's Julie now with news about the female basketball team."

Julie stands up as the agents give her their full attention.

"Okay. I would like to announce that the female basketball team has a brand new logo design &amp; jerseys!" she said as she grabs a sheet off a stand and pulls it off.

It shows a fiery basketball circling around a D and there were three jerseys next to it. A white one with black lettering. A red one with black lettering &amp; a dark blue one with white lettering. Everyone applaudes.

"The new design was created by TUFF's own; Roz Katswell." Julie continues as she turns to Roz and smiles.

Everyone applaudes for Roz as Roz blushes a bit.

"Thank you. Thank you." Roz said.

"The team will start wearing these in the fall when the season starts." Julie said. "There are plenty of other teams to compete against. Especially the new team that DOOM recently came up with. That's all I have to say."

Julie then sits down as the agents applaudes.

"Okay." the Chief started. "It's movie time!"

"What movie are we w-w-w-watching, Chief?" Keswick asks.

"We're going to be watching one of my favorite classics, Keswick." the Chief started, but was interrupted by Devon.

"We're not going to be watching 'Disco Flea Inferno' again, are we?" she asks boredly.

"Yes we are!" the Chief said with a smile on his face.

Everyone else groans as the audience laughs.

"Not again!" Roz said boredly. "I'm not gonna sit here and watch that shit for the one millionth time! I'm going back to my cubical! Stupid fuckin' drunk!"

"Me too!" Kitty said as she stands up.

"Even _I_ know, where to draw the line, Chief." Dudley said as he stands up. "That movie is really lame!"

"Yeah." Devon said as she stands up and leaves.

Karey turns to the minis.

"Let's go and do something meaningful, instead of watching the Chief's old movie for the thousandth time."

"Yeah!" the minis said as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF leave the Movie Mega Room as well as Julie.

"I need to work on some files, Herbert." she said.

The Chief growls.

"FINE!" he started childishly. "WHO NEEDS YOU!? WE ALL ARE GOING TO ENJOY MY FAVORITE CLASSIC MOVIE! AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN, WITHOUT YOU!"

Keswick then attempts to sneak out, but the Chief sees him.

"If anyone else sneaks out. They will be fired!" he shouted angrily.

Keswick huffs &amp; sighs angrily as he went back to his seat and sits down.

"I r-r-really hate working here!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Outside of the headquarters.**

Katty was just returning from El Mexicana with some food when she stops at a traffic light. She looks over at the headquarters.

"Hmmm? There's the TUFF headquarters." she said as she took out her small notepad and starts looking through it. "Maybe I should visit my twin sisters? That's one of the few people that I wanted to visit when I finish serving my time in prison. Yeah! I'll go visit them!"

Then the light changed to green and Katty drove on over to the headquarters.

* * *

**At the TUFF quintet cubicals.**

The TUFF quintet was on their computers working. Well, Kitty, Roz, Karey, &amp; Devon were working. Dudley was messing around on his computer like always. The Minis was doing some activities on their computers.

"Come on! Come on! Get him! Get him!" Mini Dudley shouted as Mini Kitty was playing some sort of game. "Get the berry!"

"I'm trying!" Mini Kitty shouted as she gets the berry. "There! I got it!"

"The Chief is so damn lame!" Mini Devon started. "Him &amp; his lame-ass movie!"

Roz hears her and turns to her.

"Yeah! Why can't he let us choose a movie for a change!?" she asks.

Kitty then turns to her.

"It sort of always been that way, sis." she said. "We just have to bare with it."

"At least my old chief back on my former SWAT team, would let us choose a movie." Roz started. "And he wasn't as old as the Chief."

"Yeah. The Chief is old!" Karey added as the audience laughs.

"Of course he is." Kitty started. "He as old as Dudley's mom! Hell, maybe even older!"

"Yeah. He's as old as my mom!" Dudley said as the audience laughs. Then he stops and thinks for a minute. "Hey!"

The audience laughs at this as Julie walks up to the gang. Roz looks at her.

"What is it, Julie?" she asks.

"There's someone here to see you." Julie said. "She claims that she knows you."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, send her in."

"Okay." Julie said as she left to get the person. Then Julie walks up with Katty.

"Hello there, sisters." Katty said with a smile on her face. "How are my twin sisters?"

"Katty!?" both Kitty &amp; Roz asks in unison. "When did you get out of prison?"

"Katty!" Dudley said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Karey started. "Did she say; my twin sisters?"

Katty turns to Roz &amp; Kitty.

"Well to answer your question, sisters." she started. "I've got out of prison an hour ago!"

"You didn't breakout this time, did you?" Kitty asks suspiciously.

"No, of course not, older sis." Katty said. "I was let go, because I served my complete sentences!" She turns to Karey. "I did say twin sisters. I bet, Kitty &amp; Roz haven't told you about us. You see; Kitty, Roz, &amp; I are triplets."

"Whoa!" Dudley started as he turns to Kitty. "You never told me that you, Roz, &amp; Katty are triplets."

"Well, we've told you plenty of times, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "It's just, you always tune us out."

"Oh." Dudley said as he turns to Katty smiling widely at her. "Hey, Katty! Do you remember me? We had that wonderful day at the museum together! You were very interested in that golden fishbowl and you wanted to take it?"

Katty rolls her eyes in disgust as the audience laughs at Dudley's rambling.

"Yes. I remember you," Katty started. "You're Stupid Dudley."

"You remembered!" Dudley said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"Well, Katty why are you here?" Kitty asks.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I'm making a change to my life." Katty started. "I'm going on the straight road. I'm going to be a respectable citizen!"

"Wow! That's really a big step for you, Katty." Roz said.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Katty said.

Mini Roz turns to Katty.

"So, you three are triplets?" she asks.

"Yes. We're triplets." Katty replies.

"So, who was born first?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I was born first, Mini me." Kitty said.

"I was born second!" Roz said.

"And I was born last!" Katty concluded.

"Triplets." Devon started. "Ain't that something!"

"What do you mean, Devon?" Dudley asks.

"I'm also a triplet." Devon said. "I told you that I'm a triplet, Duds. Hell, everyone in the headquarters knows that I'm a triplet."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I really need to listen to you girls more."

The audience laughs.

"So, Katty." Kitty started. "Lemme introduce you to my partners now."

Then she introduces Katty to her partners now.

"So, you all the TUFF quintet?" Katty asks. "The very same TUFF quintet that the assholes in prison always tell stories about?"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Oh." Katty said as she took out her small notepad &amp; pen. Then she scratches out something. "Well, that's off the list."

Karey looks at her watch.

"It's almost lunch time." she started.

Kitty turns to Katty.

"So, sis. Do you want to have lunch with us in the break room?" she asks.

"Of course I would, sis!" Katty said as she took out her takeout bag from El Mexicana. "This will give us the chance to catch up on things!"

Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs.

"I'M STARVING!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"I'm starving too, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "Let's go eat that special lunch that you maded for us!"

Karey stands up from her chair.

"Okay, Mini Duds." she said. "Let's go have lunch!"

Then the all of the TUFF quintet. Mini TUFF &amp; Katty went to the break room to have lunch.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the city.**

It shows the Petropolis First National Bank now. All the patrons were getting their money and or making deposits. All was going well, until a female tan cat with black hair, green eyes, black hair with a white hair band, big sexy booty, medium to large sized breasts, wearing a emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels walks in. She looks around and then walks up to the bank teller.

The bank teller looks at her.

"Hello there, Mrs.," he started. "How can I help you today?"

Then the cat took out a black suitcase and an AK-47. She aims the gun at the teller.

"Gimme all of your money!" the cat said. "Or I'll shoot you full of holes!"

She puts a finger on the trigger. The bank teller complies with the cat's demand and filled her suitcase full of $10's, $20's, $50's, &amp; $100's. Soon the suitcase was filled with money. The teller closes up the suitcase and gives it to the cat. The cat then takes the suitcase and raises her AK and shoots it into the air, causing all of the bank's patrons to scatter.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE HEAR THIS!" the cat shouted. "I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT; MONEY BAGS' EVIL CLONE OF KITTY KATSWELL IS HERE TO CAUSE A LOT OF FUCKING TROUBLE!"

"W-W-What should we call you?" asked a scared bank guard.

The evil clone turns to him.

"Call me; Evil Kitty Katswell!" she said with evilness in her voice.

Then Evil Kitty leaves the bank and hops into a black Porsche. She speeds off into somewhere else in the city. The bank teller presses the alarm and it goes off as police cars started going to the bank.

Evil Kitty laughs evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! That went better than I thought!" she said. "Now to go to Taylor's Jewelry Store and rob that shit!"

Then she speeds of to Taylor's Jewelry Store.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, &amp; Katty was enjoying their lunches. The Minis were enjoying the lunch Karey had maded which consisted of; extra crispy fried chicken salad, extra crispy fried chicken sandwiches, with barbeque potato chips, chocolate chip brownies, Gummy cats, and 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juices'.

Anyways, the minis were enjoying the lunch.

"Mmmmm! This is the best lunch that you have ever made, regular me!" Mini Karey said as she eats the chicken sandwich.

"Hell yeah!" Mini Roz said. "I quite love it!"

"My Karey baby can cook!" Mini Dudley said as he slaps Karey's sexy booty as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she blushes as the audience laughs. "I do try my best!"

"What? Are those two in love or something?" Katty asks Kitty.

"Well, Mini Duds have a crush on Karey." Kitty started. "So, probably."

The audience laughs at this as Mini Dudley blushes and Karey laughs sexually.

"So, Katty." Kitty started. "Since you're changing your ways. Do you want to come over to my &amp; Dudley's house for dinner tonight?"

"What are you having for dinner, sis?" Katty asks.

"We're going to have buttered lobster." Kitty said. "This will give you the chance to meet my maid &amp; the twins too!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Katty started. "You have a maid? You have twins?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Damn! I've been in fucking jail for too long." Katty said as she looks at her watch. "Well, it's time for me to go now. So, you still live at the Cat Walk Apartments?"

"I do." Karey replies.

"Oh." Katty said.

"I live in DeLisle Park." Kitty said as she writes down the address for her. "Here's the address. Come around 7ish?"

"Okay, sis." Katty said as she takes the piece of paper from her. "I'll be there. See you later, sis."

Then she leaves the headquarters now. Roz then put a hand on her chin and starts thinking.

"Hmmm?" she said.

Mini Rozzie turns to her.

"What are you hmming about, regular me?" she asks.

"I'm just thinking about Katty, mini me." Roz started. "Have she really changed? I know, that she did something like this before and she wound back going to jail just like the last time."

"Really?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"You're right about that, Roz." Kitty started. "It's a good thing, that I put a tiny microphone and camera on the back of her dress without her noticing. Now we can listen to everything she says and see what she does too!"

"Smart idea, sis!" Roz said. "We can arrest her, if she does something evil too!"

"Let's get back to eating this lunch!" Dudley butted in

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "Karey maded us a great lunch!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Devon exclaims as the audience laughs. "This chicken is great!"

Then the gang return back to eating their lunches.

**An hour &amp; a half later.**

The TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF was still in the break room chilling, since all of the other agents where still watching the movie and there still weren't any crimes being reported yet.

They were relaxing and watching tv and or were on their iPads. Kitty was reading a clothing magazine. Devon turns to her.

"So, Kit-Kat. I see that you're reading a clothing magazine." she started.

"Yeah." Kitty replies.

"You're thinking about getting some new threads?" Devon asks.

"Maybe." Kitty said as she turns a page in the magazine.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"What does _threads_ mean, Rozzie?" he asks.

"That means clothes, Duds." replies Roz. "You see, back in the 70's when our moms and pops were kids. They would always call their clothes; threads."

"Oh. I see." Dudley said as he looks at Roz closer. "I see that you're wearing glasses now. Why?"

"Well, no reason." Roz said. "And besides. I be looking quite sexy in them!"

Then she turns to the camera and does a sexy pose. The audience woos at this.

"See?" she asks Dudley.

"Oh, yeah. I see that now!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Then Julie walks in holding some papers with a frantic look on her face.

"TUFF quintet. I just received some calls &amp; intels about someone committing crimes today!" she exclaims.

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Julie said. "The crimes been happening for most of the day!"

"Who's doing them?" Karey asks. "I bet, it's DOOM. Or that lame-ass Chameleon!"

"Or that old-ass Birdbrain with his two slutty assistants!" Devon added.

Julie looks at one of the papers in her hands.

"According to some witnesses. They described the person whose committing these crimes as a female tan cat with black hair, green eyes, black hair with a white hairband, big sexy booty, medium to large sized breasts, wearing a emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels."

"Whoa! That description sounds exactly like you Kit-Kat." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"It does." Kitty said as she turns back to Julie. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Julie said. "According to the witnesses from the Petropolis First National Bank. This cat stated; call her 'Evil Kitty Katswell'."

"Evil Kitty Katswell?" Mini Devon asks. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Also this so-called Evil Kitty Katswell also said that she was going to hold up the Petropolis Money Mint." Julie said. "And she drove off in a black Porsche."

"That sounds like that Katty person, regular me!" Mini Dudley said.

"Yeah. Sounds like it." Dudley said as he turns to Kitty. "That sounds just like her, Kit-Kat."

Kitty stands up.

"It can't be Katty." she started. "I haven't picked up anything from the microphone about her committing crimes or seeing the places. So far, all I seen are her apartment and I heard her yelling at the tv, but that beside the point. Let's go stop whoever this is from robbing the Petropolis Money Mint! Let's go, guys!"

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF runs from the break room and went to the elevator that leads to the TUFF garage. They get into it and it takes them down to the garage. They jumped into their cars and speed off towards the Petropolis Money Mint.

* * *

**At the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Evil Kitty pulls up in front of it and looks at it.

"Here we are! Petropolis' Money Mint." she said. "It should be about time for the armor truck to come in with a fresh batch of money! That will be the perfect time to strike!"

Then the armor truck pulls up in front of the money mint. The armor truck guards walk out of the truck with guns as they started unloading the money. Evil Kitty watches them as she loads up her gun and laughs evilly to herself.

"This is going to kick ass!" she said.

The guards then go into the money mint.

"Now to strike!" Evil Kitty shouted as she jumps out of her Porsche and runs into the money mint.

She shoots off some rounds getting the armor guards attention.

"GIMME ALL OF THE MONEY!" Evil Kitty shouted. "OR I'LL START KILLING PEOPLE!"

The guards aimed their guns at her, but Evil Kitty shoots one of the guards in the stomach making him drop his gun and falls down to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY STOMACH!" he hollers in pain.

The second guard then shoots at her, but Evil Kitty shoots the second guard in the shoulder.

"MY SHOULDER!" hollers the second guard.

The third guard aims his gun at her and Evil Kitty aims her gun at him and shoots him right in the chest. He falls down to the floor holding onto his bleeding chest and dropping his gun.

"Dammit! I was only two days from retirement!" the third guard said as the audience laughs.

"Now anyone else want to play hero!?" Evil Kitty asks.

Everyone nods their heads.

"That's good." Evil Kitty said. "Now gimme all of your money!"

Then the employees started giving her all of the money that was in the mint. Evil Kitty smiles widely &amp; evilly.

"Just look at all that cash!" she mutters to herself. "It's so amazing!"

Then the employees pushed a cart of money to her.

"Here you go, Miss." said a guard. "Here's all of the money! Just don't blow our heads off!"

"Mmmmm? I don't think so." Evil Kitty said as she aims her gun at the guard. "I rather blow your head off."

The guard drops to his knees and starts begging.

"PLEASE, DON'T BLOW MY HEAD OFF!" he hollers. "I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

Evil Kitty rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Alright. Alright. I won't blow your head off." she said. "Now, load up all that money up into my car!"

Then the guards complied with her order and went outside to load up her car as Evil Kitty watched. Pretty soon the car was loaded.

"Ha!Ha! Good job, guys!" Evil Kitty said as she hopped into her car. "Thanks for letting me have all this money!"

Then she starts up her black Porsche and speeds off. Meanwhile across the street. Katty was just walking out from a supermarket when she saw the black Porsche Evil Kitty was driving drive by.

"Wow! That girl sure haves a great taste in cars!" she said as she puts the groceries into the trunk. "It almost looks like mines!"

Then the TUFF quintet pulls up in front of the money mint. They jumped out of their cars with their guns drawned.

"Alright '_Evil Kitty_'." Kitty shouted. "Where the hell are ya!?"

Then one of the guards walked up to her. He was crossed-eyed.

"She's over there!" he said as he pointed to Katty's Porsche. "She's getting into the black Porsche over there! I've seen it with my own two eyes!"

Kitty turns to the direction the guard was pointing.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kitty exclaims.

"I knew that she haven't changed!" Roz added.

"Let's go get her guys!" Kitty said.

"But Kit-Kat. I think, Katty didn't do it." Dudley started but Kitty interrupted.

"Come on, Dudley!" she said.

Then the TUFF quintet went over to Katty's car. Katty looks up at them.

"Hello there, sisters." she greeted with a smile on her face. "Hello TUFF agents. How are you all?"

"Stop with the polite shit, Katty!" Kitty sniffs. "You robbed the Petropolis Mint! Now you're going back to jail!"

Then she take out her handcuffs and put them on her wrists.

"But Kitty. I didn't do it." Katty started. "I was just in the supermarket..."

"STOP LYING!" Kitty hollers. "YOU ROBBED THE MONEY MINT AND THAT'S MONEY IN THOSE BAGS IN THE TRUNK!"

"I knew she haven't changed!" Roz sniffs. "She's nothing but a snake in the grass!"

"Alright, Katty. Time to spend some time in the TUFF jail cell!" Kitty sniffs as she takes Katty to the green Corvette.

"But I didn't do it." Katty said as Kitty throws her into the back seat.

"Likely story!" Kitty shouted as she turns to the rest of her team. "You guys investigate, while Dudley &amp; I take Katty back to the headquarters!"

"Right, Kitty!" said her partners.

Kitty then speeds off for the headquarters as the others started the investigation. Roz turns to the guards.

"Alright. Tell me what happened." she said.

Devon turns to the others.

"Let's go check out the surveillance cameras." she said.

"Good idea, regular me!" Mini Devon said as she turns to the rest of the minis. "Alright, guys. Let's split up!"

"Spilt up?" Mini Dudley asks.

Then he gets on his knees and starts crying.

"I don't want to split up, Mini Devon!" he cries loudly as the audience laughs. "There's no future in it!"

Mini Devon rolls her eyes.

"Not that type of split up, Mini Duds!" she said. "Now, let's do this!"

The other minis nods and then looking at the surveillance footage of the robberies as Devon did the same thing as Karey &amp; Roz was getting information about the robbery.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

Kitty and Dudley was bringing in Katty as the Chief, Keswick and the other agents were leaving the Mega Movie room now. The other agents were complaining about the bad movie as the Chief was talking louder than normal.

"Oh man! That was a great movie!" he said. "It gets greater everytime I watch it!"

"Oh f-f-f-fuck off!" Keswick sniffs angrily. "Next time, let someone else choose the f-f-f-fucking movie!"

Before the Chief can respond to that, he sees Kitty throwing Katty into one of the prison cells.

"What are you doing, Katswell-Puppy?" he asks. "Who's that girl you threw into that cell?"

Kitty turns to him.

"That's my other twin sister; Katty Katswell." she started. "She was here before. She masqueraded as me and I was sent to prison and she was here. She &amp; Dudley went to the museum to keep an eye on the golden fishbowl and she wanted to steal it. I escaped from jail and she got exposed. Then the police came and arrested her and she went back to jail."

The Chief stares at her with a confused look on his face as the audience laughs.

"Uh, what?" he asks.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, she was committing several crimes." she continues. "She robbed the Petropolis First National Bank. Taylor's Jewelry Store &amp; Petropolis Money Mint."

"Okay then, Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "Good job and all that."

"But sis. I'm telling the truth!" Katty exclaims. "You have to believe me! I didn't rob those places!"

"Shut up!" Kitty sniffs as she locks the cell door. "Maybe some time in jail will teach you a lesson!"

Then she walks away, leaving Katty frowning with her ears down.

"How dare Katty lied to me." Kitty said to Dudley as they walked back to their cubical. "She claims that she changed for good! Hmmph!"

"Do you think what you did was a little rough, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "I mean, Katty was saying that she didn't do it."

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. Katty lied to us." she started. "She robbed those three places and she did something like that before. So, what I did was very necessary. Now, I want to end this conversation."

"Okay. Okay." Dudley said as they both reached their cubical and sit down. "I won't say anymore about it."

"Good." Kitty said as she sits down in her chair. "Now, do you want arm wrestle?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he puts his arm on the table. "I'm ready to beat you!"

"Ha! Yeah right, Dudley!" Kitty said as she puts her arm on the table. "I'm an arm wrestling champion! Now, let's do this!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley exclaims as he grabs Kitty's arm as the audience laughs.

Then they both started wrestling their arms.

* * *

**Back at the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Roz &amp; Karey just got finished getting down the information about the robbery from the guards and they were looking at their notes.

"According to one guard." Karey started. "The suspect was wearing an emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels. And Katty was wearing a black dress with a red jacket and black high heel boots with red trim."

"And also the suspect had all black hair too." Roz said as she was thinking something. "Hmmm?"

"What is it, Roz?" Karey asks.

"Do-Do you think that we maded a mistake?" Roz asks. "Do you think that Katty's innocent?"

"Well,.." Karey started before Mini Dudley &amp; Mini Roz walks up to them.

"Karey baby. Regular Rozzie." Mini Dudley shouted. "We found some, uh..."

He turns to Mini Roz.

"What did we find again?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"Vital information, Mini Duds." Mini Roz said as she turns to Roz. "Anyways. We found some vital information about the robbery, regular me!"

"Really?" Roz asks. "What is it, mini me?"

"Follow us!" Mini Roz said as she &amp; Mini Dudley runs off to the camera room.

So Karey &amp; Roz follow them to the camera room.

**In the camera room.**

Devon and the rest of the minis were looking at surveillance of the robbery when Roz &amp; Karey walks in.

"What's happening?" Roz asks.

"Just take a look at this!" Devon said as she started playing the video footage.

So everyone watches and listens to the entire video footage.

"Stop the footage!" Roz said as she points to the monitor. "Zoom in on that license plate on that black Porsche!"

So Mini Karey presses some buttons and zoomed in on one of the black Porsche that was on the monitor. Roz took out a small notepad and started writing down the license plate numbers.

"Okay." Roz started as she looks at her notepad. "This is definitely isn't Katty's Porsche. And there's footage of Katty actually leaving the supermarket and loading her car full of groceries! Katty is innocent! So Evil Kitty Katswell actually did it! I must tell Kitty about this!"

Then she gets on her wristcom.

"Kitty! Kitty! This is Roz! Come in!"

It cuts to Kitty slamming Dudley's arm down on the table.

"DAMMIT!" Dudley sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"I WIN!" Kitty said as she answers her wristcom. "Hey, Roz. Do you have any more information about the robbery?"

"We have the video of the footage!" Roz said. "I'm gonna send you the feed right now!"

"Okay!" Kitty said.

So Roz sends her the feed and Kitty starts watching the video. Kitty then gasps loudly.

"I guess, she was telling the truth after all." she mutters. "Thank you for the video feed, Roz. You guys stay there! Dudley, Katty, &amp; me will be there!"

Then she turns off her wristcom and turns to Dudley.

"Katty was right! She was telling the truth!" Kitty exclaims. "Wow! That's a first in awhile!"

"See? I told you so!" Dudley said in an annoying tone as the audience laughs. "Now you have to let her out now."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she stood up. "It's an honorable thing to do."

She walks over to the cell where Katty was. She puts the keys in the lock and unlocks it. The cell door opens.

"You were right, Katty." Kitty started as she holds her head down. "You were innocent. You didn't commit those crimes. My evil clone did. I-I'm sorry that I arrested you."

"Mmmm hmm." Katty said as she walks out of the cell. "I bet, you're enjoying that crow sandwich now, aren't ya?"

Kitty's ears go down.

"D-D-Do you forgive me?" she asks. "I was having a swelled head and wasn't listening to you."

Katty smiles and looks at Kitty.

"Okay. I forgive you, older sis!" she said as she hugs Kitty.

The audience awws at this scene of affection as did Dudley.

"Awww! Sisterly affection." Dudley said.

Kitty looks at Katty.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Matter of fact. I think, I can help you guys out!" Katty said. "I am an ex-criminal after all and I might know where this Evil Kitty clone is going to strike next!"

"Okay, Katty." Kitty said. "You can help."

"Yay!" Katty exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Cool. Katty's joining us!" Dudley said. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay. Let's rejoin the others now!" Kitty said.

Then she, Katty, &amp; Dudley runs to the green Corvette and speeds off back to the Petropolis Money Mint.

* * *

**Back at the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Kitty, Katty, &amp; Dudley arrive to see Roz, Karey, Devon &amp; the minis waiting.

"So, do you have any more information about Evil Kitty?" Kitty asks Roz.

"Yeah." replied Roz. "We got down her license plate number."

"And I went into TUFF's license plate database and checked out where Evil Kitty lives." Karey said.

"That's perfect!" Kitty exclaims. "Oh. Katty's gonna help us too!"

"Really?" Roz asks as she looks at Katty. "Alright then, younger sis. I hope, you're not going to pull any tricks now!"

"You don't need to worry about that, older sis." started Katty. "I'm not going to pull any tricks on you. Now here's my plan."

Then she whispers her plan to the others.

"That sounds like a great plan, Katty!" Dudley exclaims.

"Smart idea!" Karey agreed.

"I quite like it!" Devon said.

"Ditto!" the Minis added in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Katty." Kitty started. "I hope this plan of yours works out."

"Don't worry, older sister." replied Katty. "It will!"

Then Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"I'm hungry, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Now isn't the time to be hungry, Dudley." she started. "We must plan Katty's plan into action and stop Evil Kitty. Now, let's go!"

Then Mini Dudley's stomach rumbles now too.

"I'm starving, Karey honeycakes!" he said as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Mini Duds. We stop by a 'Tara's Hot Dogs' cart on the way and get you some hot dogs to fill you up!" Karey said.

"Alright!" Mini Dudley cheers happily as everyone went to their cars.

"Mini me gets to have something to eat." Dudley mutters angrily to himself. "It's not fair, Kitty!"

"You have several bags of chips in the car, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot about that! Thanks, Kit-Kat!"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Evil Kitty's place.**

Evil Kitty's apartment was exactly like Karey's apartment except there was lots more of priceless vases, jewelry, guns, weapons, &amp; money bags lying around. It shows Evil Kitty lying on her couch; counting the money she had.

"Ahhh! Just look at all this money!" she said. "It's so fucking wonderful! It's no wonder Money Bags is so obsessed with it and loves it so much!"

Then she looks down at a magazine and picks it up. She opens it up and starts skimming through it, until she stops.

"_'Happening right now at Connie's Cat Jewelry Store. A 20 percent off sale of Emerald Egyptian Car Diamond rings, bracelets &amp; necklaces!' _Hmmm? I think, I'll take part of that! And when I mean take part of that, I'm going to go and hold up the place and rob it!" Evil Kitty said. "Mwahahahaha!"

Then her stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Dammit! I'm hungry!" Evil Kitty sniffs. "Well, time to grab a bite to eat. Then off to do my final robbery for the day."

She goes to the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator. She takes out a tuna sandwich and starts to eat it.

"Mmmmm! There's nothing like a cold tuna fish sandwich before a robbery!" Evil Kitty said as she burps loudly and the audience laughs. "Time to go to Connie's Cat Jewelry Store now!"

Then she grabs her guns and Porsche keys &amp; runs out of her apartment to commit the robbery.

* * *

**At Connie's Cat Jewelry Store.**

The TUFF gang was hiding out. Kitty &amp; Katty was describing the plan to an orange cat with black hair, black stripes on her face, green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans along with some black sneakers.

"Okay. Do you understand the plan, Connie?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah. I got it, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" Connie said. "When Evil Kitty comes in here and demands the jewelry. I'll start to fill up the bag and you guys come out and start your arrest!"

"Perfect!" Katty said as she went to hide.

Kitty sees Evil Kitty's Porsche pulls up in front of the store now.

"Here she is now!" she said as she went off to hide.

Then Connie walks back to the counter as Evil Kitty walks in. The evil clone walks up to the counter.

"ALRIGHT! GIMME ALL OF YOUR JEWELRY!" Evil Kitty shouted as she aims her gun at Connie. "NOW, BEFORE I BLOW YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

Just as planned; Connie complies with Evil Kitty's order and started filling up the bags full of jewelry. Evil Kitty was watching Connie fill the bags and wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings.

The TUFF quintet sneaks up behind her and took out their guns.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my evil clone that Money Bags had created a year ago." Kitty started. "Evil Kitty Katswell! You are going to jail for committing that robbery at the Petropolis Money Mint, Taylor's Jewelry Store, and Petropolis' First National Bank!"

Evil Kitty turns to the quintet.

"Oh. I don't think so, goody-goody." she started. "I'm not going to jail, if I fight you! Just you. Not fight your team!"

Kitty turns to her partners.

"Okay, guys." she started. "Stand down. This is between me &amp; my evil clone."

Roz turns to the rest of her partners.

"Let's stand down guys." she said. "Let's watch this on the sidelines."

"Oh boy! Kit-Kat's going to fight against herself!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then the partners &amp; Katty went over and started to watch the Kitties fight each other.

"Go regular me!" Mini Kitty cheers.

Evil Kitty then throws a karate kick at Kitty, but Kitty sees this and dodges the kick. Then she throws a punch right into Evil Kitty's face and then throws a judo kick into her legs, thus knocking her off of her feet and she falls down to the floor.

"How do you like that, evil clone?" Kitty asks.

"Hmmph! Not too bad, goody-goody." Evil Kitty sniffs as she took out some nunchucks. "How would you like some of this!?"

Then she starts swinging the nunchucks at Kitty and she ducks from getting hit. Kitty then throws a brutal Katswell punch into her stomach. Evil Kitty swings the nunchucks again and Kitty moves out the way. The nunchucks hit into a display case. Kitty throws a brutal punch into her evil clone's face, breaking her nose. Then Evil Kitty takes out a pistol and aims it at Kitty's face.

"Time to cheat!" Evil Kitty said.

Kitty sees her finger on the trigger and throws a karate kick to the hand that was holding the gun, thus kicking the gun away and Mini Karey picks it up and takes the bullets out of it.

"My gun!" Evil Kitty hollers. "Well, it's a good thing that I have plenty more guns!"

"Why don't you actually fight me." Kitty said. "Fight me woman to woman."

"Fine then!" Evil Kitty sniffs as she throws a punch into Kitty's face and punches her in the stomach.

"That's right!" Kitty said. "Fight me!"

Then in response she throws a brutal punch into Evil Kitty's stomach and she pounces onto her and started beating the hell out of her. She takes out her claws and starts slashing her.

"AHHHHH!" Evil Kitty hollers in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she throws a brutal Katswell kick into her stomach.

"OOF!" Evil Kitty cries.

Kitty clothesline her down to the floor and then she bodyslams down into her hard. Then she elbows her head extremely hard a million times as Evil Kitty tries to throw some punches &amp; kicks in response to this, but to no avail. Kitty then takes out her handcuffs and she tries to put them on her wrists, but Evil Kitty with extra strength throws her off her back and attacks her with her own brutal punches &amp; kicks on her own.

"HAAAAAA!" Kitty said as she grabs her clones foot.

Evil Kitty quickly took out a gun and aims it at her.

"Time to end this!" Evil Kitty said as she laughs evilly.

Suddenly Katty &amp; Roz stood over her. Roz threw a punch into the back of her head as Katty grabs her by the waist, thus making her let go of her gun. Katty then slams Evil Kitty down to the floor as Roz throws another Brutal Katswell Punch into her face making Evil Kitty bleed. Kitty stood back up and grabs her handcuffs.

"Thanks, sisters!" Kitty said as she turns to her bleeding evil clone. "Evil Kitty Katswell. You are under arrest for robbery and assault!" Kitty said as she stood her up and throws a punch into her stomach.

"OOF!" Evil Kitty said in defeat. "Nice shot, good-goody. Nice shot."

Then her partners cheers &amp; applaudes for her as did the audience.

"YAY! Way to go, regular me!" Mini Kitty cheers.

"That was kick-ass, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I really enjoyed that!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Kitty laughs. "Thanks, Dudleykins."

Then Connie walks up to the TUFF gang.

"Thank you, TUFF agents!" she said. "You saved me from getting robbed!"

"Anytime, Connie!" Roz said. "Anytime."

"Okay guys." Kitty started. "Let's take Evil Kitty to jail now."

Then Kitty gives her evil clone a shove as did Katty did as the gang went back to their cars and the audience laughs.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

The TUFF guards threw Evil Kitty into the cell and locks it. The Chief had just gave the quintet &amp; the minis their medals after Kitty explain about what had happened.

"Oh well, anyways." the Chief said. "Congratulations, TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF quintet for capturing the evil Kitty clone's rampage throughout the city or something like that."

"What an s-s-s-stupid asshole!" Keswick sniffs as the audience laughs.

Then everyone applaudes. Katty then turns and starts to walk away. Kitty looks up and sees her walking away. She turns to everyone else.

"Excuse me." she said as she goes after Katty. "Wait a minute, Katty!"

Katty stops and turns to her.

"What is it, older sis?" she asks.

Kitty then takes off her medal and puts it around her neck.

"You deserve this more than I do." she said.

"Really, older sis?" Katty asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I have plenty of awards &amp; medals. You could use it, because you proved it to me that you really changed! I'm proud of that!"

Katty then smiles.

"Thanks, older sis." she said. "That really means a lot to me."

Then Kitty looks at the time. It was almost time to punchout for the day.

"It's time for me to punchout for the day, Katty." she started. "So, are you ready for that nacho dinner at my house, Katty?"

"Nacho dinner?" Katty asks. "I thought, you was gonna have lobster for dinner?"

"Well, it's getting too late to cook lobster." Kitty started. "And I also with all of the excitement that was happening today with you and my evil clone. I forgot to call Peri to have her buy the lobster. So, we're going to have a nacho dinner."

"Oh." Katty said. "Okay! So, will Roz come over?"

"Of course she is!" Kitty said. "Now, I need to punchout for the day with everyone else!"

"Okay, older sis." Katty said. "I need to get myself ready too! See you soon!"

Then Kitty went to punchout with the rest of the agents as Katty went to her Porsche and drives off back to her apartment.

* * *

**Later at Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty, Katty, Dudley, Roz, Russell, Peri &amp; the twins were enjoying themselves as they were eating their dinner. Rhonda &amp; Brad was getting used to Katty and Katty was getting used to them. They were asking her questions.

"So, did you really commit all of those crimes, Auntie Katty?" Brad asks as he eats some of his baby food.

"Yeah." Katty said. "I really commit those crimes."

"Oh." Brad said.

"But I'm changing my life though, nephew." Katty said. "I'm going on the right path."

"So, what are you going to do for a job, Aunt Kat?" Rhonda asks as she eats her nachos.

Brad turns to her.

"Why do you get to eat nachos, Rhonda? While I get to have baby food for dinner?" he asks angrily as the audience laughs. "I want some nachos!"

Rhonda turns to him with an eyebrow raised. The audience laughs at this.

"You have baby food, because you're too immature to eat nachos." Rhonda started snootily as the audience laughs. "Besides. When you was asked that if you wanted nachos or mashed fruit &amp; meat. You wanted mashed fruit &amp; meat."

"Oh yeah." Brad said. "I do remember that now."

Rhonda turns back to Katty.

"Anyways, what are you going to do for a job, Aunt Kat?" she asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "What are you going to do a job, Katty?"

"You're going to become a TUFF agent?" Dudley asks.

"No." Katty replies.

"A police officer?" Roz asks. "A SWAT team member?"

"No." Katty said.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Russell asks.

"Well, Russell." Katty started. "I'm going to be a paper model!"

"That's great, sis!" Kitty exclaims.

"I'm so proud of you, younger sis!" Roz said.

"That's great, Katty!" Dudley exclaims. "I can't wait to see you in magazines!"

"So, she's going to model paper?" Brad asks. "She's going to stand and model a piece of paper? So that how it works?"

The audience laughs at Brad's stupid rambling.

"No, that not how it works, Brad." Peri started. "She's going to model from photos in magazines."

"Oh. I get it." Brad said. "I think?"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah. That's right, Peri." Katty said as she took a sip from her sour grape Homey Holla. "And I'm going to be doing some modeling shows too!"

"That's nice, Aunt Kat!" Rhonda exclaims as she took a sip of juice from her bottle.

Dudley eats his nachos.

"Mmmmm! These nachos are delicious, Kit-Kat!" he said as he downs his nachos.

"Yeah!" Katty said as she eats her nachos. "I really love this! This is the best nachos I ever had!"

"This is delicious!" Russell added.

Kitty blushes &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said. "I do work hard to make these nachos perfect!"

Roz then turns to her as she took a sip from her sour blackberry &amp; lemon Homey Holla.

"Is it time to end the chapter now, sis?" she asks.

"Yes it is, Rozzie." Kitty said. "Yes it is!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." Kitty started. "A whole lot have happened in this chapter. Katty has been released from jail and is going on the right path now. My evil clone committed some crimes &amp; shit and now her ass is in jail. We skipped out of the Chief's lame-ass movie and we are enjoying nachos for dinner! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then everyone does a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays as the audience applaudes.


	6. TKKS-short 3: Vacation Plans

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-Short#3 Vacation Plans

_**It's that time of year again for the TUFF agents! It's August and it means that it's time for the annual TUFF vacation! The Chief holds a meeting on where to go this year. Meanwhile across town; a certain evil villain company is also doing the same thing and deciding on where to go also. Where will they all go? Will the places they will all go to suck? Well to find out. Read this oncoming chapter. Like always. Relax, Read, &amp; review!**_

It was a pleasant &amp; warm summer day in Petropolis. It was August and parents of the children in the city are preparing them for the first day of school and celebrations, but enough of that. Let's see what our favorite couple is doing.

It shows Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Hills now.

It cuts to the kitchen, where Peri was cooking breakfast for the family. Kitty, Dudley, Rhonda &amp; Brad was sitting at the kitchen table. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for all of them.

Kitty was wearing her black summer TUFF skirt along with her regular work clothes. She was reading the main articles of the newspaper with Rhonda as Dudley &amp; Brad was reading the comics, sports, &amp; TV sections.

"Oh my!" Rhonda started. "There was a doctor arrested for sexual harassing his female patients. What a sick bastard!"

"A brand new karate school is opening in North Petropolis." Kitty read outloud. "'_Evening classes are starting soon!'_ Maybe I should take part of that?"

"So, you're going to do it, mommy?" Rhonda asks with curiosity.

"I'll think about it, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said. "I'll think about it."

She continues reading the article.

"HA!HA!HA! He fell on his ass!" Dudley laughs loudly as the audience laughs. "HA!HA!HA!HA!"

"Now, that's comedy!" Brad exclaims loudly.

Then Peri walks up to the table carrying plates full of food.

"Alright. Here's breakfast!" she said as she sets down the plates in front of them.

"BREAKFAST!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"I was starting to get hungry too!" Brad said.

Peri gives the twins their breakfasts which consisted of; mashed fruit, apple slices, toasted blackberry muffins, bacon, milk &amp; orange juice.

"Here you go, guys." she said. "Enjoy it!"

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad start eating their breakfasts.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious, Peri!" Brad exclaims.

"Yeah!" Rhonda said. "I'm quite enjoying it myself!"

Peri laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Thanks!" she said.

Kitty &amp; Dudley started eating their breakfasts now which consisted of; bacon, scrambled eggs, toasted blackberry muffins, orange juice, &amp; milk.

"Mmmmm! You really outdid yourself with this breakfast, Peri!" Dudley said as he downs his bacon as the audience laughs at his gluttony.

"Yeah, Peri." Kitty said as she ate her breakfast. "I have to agree with my Dudleykins. You really outdone yourself with this breakfast you made!"

Peri smiles &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, Kitty!" she said. "I do my best! Matter of fact. I teach my staff on how to cook breakfasts just like that!"

"I bet, they really enjoy that!" Kitty said as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Oh yeah! They did!" Peri said. "And do too!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. What do you think the Chief is going to talk about at the meeting that we're going to have at TUFF today?" he asks.

"Probably, maybe he wants to discuss about our vacation plans, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "It is August after all and it's time for our annual vacation!"

"Oh yeah. That's right." Dudley started. "It is August! I wonder, where are we going this year? I hope, it's someplace fun! I hope, it's somewhere we can take the kids too!"

"Huh? Where are we going?" Brad asks as he turns to Kitty. "What did dad mean by that, mommy?"

"Well, Brad. TUFF goes on its annual vacation every year in August." Kitty told him.

"Really?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Where do you go, mommy?" Rhonda asks. "Do you go somewhere fun &amp; exciting?"

"Yeah." Kitty replies. "We go to exotic places too!"

"Tell her about the cruise, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Cruise? What cruise?" Brad asks. "What happened, mommy?"

"Yes." Rhonda started. "I'm really intrigued on what happened to you &amp; daddy on that cruise!"

Kitty smiles.

"Alright." she said as she clears her throat. "Well, it was five years ago and this is when your father was still learning the ropes to TUFF. The Chief, Keswick, your father, &amp; I were all hyped up for the cruise. Then after the Chief &amp; Keswick went off to do their own thing, your father wanted to do stuff with me."

"What type of stuff?" Brad asks. "Was it sexual stuff?"

The audience laughs.

"No. We didn't know each other enough to do that sort of thing yet, Brad." Kitty continues. "Anyways, your father was suggesting on what on we should do and he was yelling a lot, so I came up with an idea that we were all on an undercover mission and he started looking of for villains. He kept doing this all day &amp; even night, until he kept me awake with him hollering; 'Bad Guy! Bad Guy!' Then I finally admitted that I maded it all up so he can leave me alone. Then after that; lame ole Snaptrap &amp; DOOM tried to sink the ship in their iceberg. Then your father used my tanning mirror and melted DOOM's iceberg. Then we captured them in a net and then we enjoyed the rest of our vacation."

"Wow!" Rhonda said. "That was pretty interesting, mommy! You saved everyone from disaster!"

"Yeah. We sure did!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "We sure did!"

"That was a good cruise." Dudley started. "Especially the next day. I got all drunk &amp; shit. Then I threw up on Keswick's shoes. He was extremely pissed when I did that. Wow! That was some trip!"

The audience laughs at this as Kitty smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Well, it's time for us to go to work now, kids." she said as she finishes up her breakfast and Peri brings the couple's lunch bags.

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda &amp; Brad said in unison as Kitty kisses them.

Kitty takes the lunch bags as she turns to Dudley.

"Okay, Dudleykins. Let's go to work now." she said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Kitty turns to Peri.

"Have a nice day, Peri." she said.

"Thanks, Kitty." Peri said.

Then Kitty puts on her jacket and grabs the house &amp; car keys. Then they lefted the house and jumped into the green Corvette. Kitty puts the keys into the ignition and speeds off to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

All of the agents were sitting down in the meeting room now. The Chief rolls in on his portable monitor as well as Keswick &amp; Julie.

"Alright. Alright. Shut the fuck up now!" the Chief shouted loudly.

Everyone shuts up.

"Okay everyone. This meeting is about TUFF's annual August vacation." the Chief started. "I'm open for any suggestions, before I suggest my own suggestion. Alright my friends. Give me your suggestions &amp; ideas."

"Well, how about we go to Queens, New York?" Karey suggested. "That way, I can go back home and visit my family."

"Yeah." Mini Karey said. "I would like that!"

"Me too!" Mini Dudley added as the audience laughs.

"Mmmm? I don't think so, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "Anyone else?"

"How about we go to Hawaii?" Devon suggested.

"How about we go to Miami?" Dudley suggested. "They have the beach. They have the Miami Heat. I want to show them my talents."

Devon turns to him.

"What are your talents, Duds?" she asks.

"Well, I uh..." Dudley said as the audience laughs. "I can eat a lot and bury things."

The audience laughs.

"No." the Chief started. "We don't have enough to travel to Hawaii. And it's hot as hell in Miami right now. All that heat will screw around my _arthur-itis_. Anyone else?"

"How about we go to the P-P-P-Peach Computer H-H-H-Headquarters?" Keswick suggested. "We can get f-f-f-free electronics!"

"How about we go to New York City? Or Paris?" Kitty suggested. "Both of those cities have shopping, excellent night lives, cultures, &amp; food!"

"No." the Chief started. "Besides Petropolis haves an excellent nightlife. There's plenty of culture here. There's plenty of food here and there's plenty of shopping here, Agent Katswell-Puppy."

"How about we go to Spain?" Roz suggested in a sexy Spanish accent. "I speak spanish and there's a tango dancing contest happening there and their food is delicious!"

"And I also have been studying about Spain too!" Mini Roz added.

"Houston, Texas!" Dudley shouted loudly.

"Chicago!" Devon added.

"Japan!" Keswick suggested.

"How about a cruise to England?" Mini Kitty suggested.

"Yeah!" Julie started. "I can use a cruise!"

The Chief then raises his hand up in the air.

"Alright. Alright. I have come up with the perfect place to take our annual vacation." he said.

"We're going to Spain!" Roz exclaims.

"No." the Chief said.

"Chicago?" Devon asks.

"Nope." the Chief replies.

"The H-H-Hamptons again?" Keswick asks.

"No." the Chief started. "We're going to that campgrounds in that city of Portugal that's a few hours away."

Everyone groans loudly from the Chief's idea.

"Don't tell me we're going back to that camping site again?" Kitty asks. "Remember what happened the last time we visited there? Dudley &amp; I stumbled across that killer hippy commune and almost got killed by them."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "And you &amp; Keswick got drunk and down all of your beers."

The Chief turns to Kitty.

"Yes, Agent Katswell-Puppy." he started. "We're going back to those camping grounds. This will give you kids the chance to get away from all of that electronics and shit like that."

"I don't think so, C-C-C-Chief." Keswick started. "I'm going to bring my e-e-electronics, so that I won't be b-b-b-bored!"

"Me too!" Roz said.

"Whatever!" the Chief sniffs. "We're going to go camping in Portugal for our annual August vacation and that's final!"

Everyone groans as the Chief turns to Kitty.

"Agent Katswell-Puppy." he started. "I want you to rent out a truck or a RV for us."

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said as she saluted.

Then the Chief turns to everyone else now.

"Alright. This meeting is over!" he said. "You all go back to work now."

Then the agents started leaving the meeting room now. Julie turns to the Chief.

"So, all of the agents are going?" she asks. "Or is it just the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF?"

"It's going to be the TUFF quintet. Mini TUFF. Keswick. You &amp; me." the Chief said. "You know? The main characters."

The audience laughs.

"Oh. Okay then, Herbert." Julie started. "I have everything that I need for camping!"

"That's perfect, Julie!" the Chief said. "Now, give me a mid-morning dick stroking!"

Julie rolls her eyes in disgust as the audience ewws &amp; laughs.

"Herbert. Now, you know I can't do that!" she said as she walks away. "I have a husband to do that too now. If you please excuse me, I have work to do."

The Chief growls angrily as he went back to his office.

"Dammit! Fuck!" he sniffs.

Kitty was sitting back at her cubical. She was on the phone with someone as Dudley walks up to her.

"Hello? Is this Cedric's Self Car &amp; Furniture Storage?" she asks. "Yeah. This is Kitty Katswell-Puppy and I'm calling you to tell you that I'm coming up there to get my black SUV out of storage. Okay. I'll be there soon. Okay! See you then! See ya!"

Then she hangs up the phone and turns to Dudley.

"So, you have a black SUV in storage, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I do. I also store my extra furniture in there too."

"I didn't know that, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "This is the first time that I'm hearing of it. You probably did mention that to me, but I probably had my head stuck in a Doritos bag or something like that."

"Yeah." stated Kitty. "Matter of fact. You did."

The audience laughs as Dudley blushes in embarrassment.

"Anyways, let's go and get the SUV." Kitty said as she stood up.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Can we stop and grab a bite to eat too?"

"We'll see, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "We'll see."

Then they went to the dark emerald green Corvette in the TUFF garage and they speed off to Cedric's Self Car &amp; Furniture Storage.

* * *

**Meanwhile at DOOM hideout.**

Snaptrap and his men were sitting around playing a game of cards. Ricki was out and Snaptrap was enjoying this.

"This is the life, isn't guys?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes crazily. "It's just us! No Ricki here ordering me around or smacking the living crap out of me because I leave my dirty socks &amp; boxers on her bed. Haaaaa! It's so peaceful!"

"I wish, she was here right now!" Francisco sniffs as he threw a card on the table and the audience laughs. "Then she can throw a brick at you ugly ass head!"

"What?" Snaptrap asks as he looks at Francisco.

"What?" Francisco said quickly as the audience laughs.

Snaptrap shrugs his shoulders and goes back to playing cards.

"So, guys. We're going out on our first annual August vacation." he started. "So, where do you guys wanna go?"

"How about Maine?" Leather Teddy suggested. "I'm in the mood for some of their lobster."

"How about, Seattle?" Bad Dog suggested. "I heard, that it's cooler up there."

"Miami?" Francisco suggested. "I have relatives down there and the girls are on the beach in their sexy bikinis!"

"Hmmmm? I don't think so." Snaptrap started. "Seattle haves too many of those hipster losers in their hip coffee houses, acting like they're better than me and stuff! I'm not in the mood for Maine lobster. I'm still full from the Maine lobster I had two months ago! And it's too hot as hell in Miami &amp; all of those girls will laugh at my bathing suit. So, we're not doing any of those suggestions."

Francisco, Leather Teddy, &amp; Bad Dog put their heads down.

"Awwww!" they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

"How about we go back up to the mountains and go back to our lodge up there?" Larry suggested. "That way, we can look down at the female nudist colony."

"HELL YEAH!" Francisco, Leather Teddy, &amp; Bad Dog exclaims in unison as the audience laughs. "LET'S GO BACK THERE!"

Snaptrap then thinks about it.

"Nah. I don't feel like going to our lodge up there." he said. "And besides, I wanna bring my friends; the Chameleon &amp; Birdbrain. They probably wouldn't like to see that female nudist colony below."

"I bet they would." Francisco whispers to Bad Dog as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Bad Dog said.

"That's a stupid idea, Larry!" Snaptrap said as he rolls his eyes crazily. "I should throw your ass into the shark tank! Unfortunately, the sharks have gotten used to biting the hell out of me, so they won't bite you. Dammit!"

Then he takes a sip from his juice box and relaxes.

"Anyways, we're all going to the camping grounds in the city of Portugal that's a few hours away!" Snaptrap exclaims.

Everyone groans in disappointment as the audience laughs.

"And that's final!" Snaptrap concluded.

"Are you sure, that Ricki will be cool with that, Snaptrap?" Francisco asks. "You know, she had her heart set on staying at a 5 star hotel in a bigger city."

"Don't worry, Francisco." Snaptrap started dismissively. "I'm sure she's cool with it."

"I don't know." Francisco said as he threw a card. "Well, it's your funeral."

"Maybe Ricki will kill Snaptrap and then she can take over this place!" Larry said snootily.

Snaptrap then turns to him and slaps the shit out of him, knocking his glasses off of his face and the audience laughs.

"MY GLASSES!" Larry shouted loudly. "When I find my glasses, I'm going to kick your ass, stupid rat!"

"Whatever, Larry!" Snaptrap said as he rolls his eyes crazily as the audience laughs. "Anyways. Let's continue playing cards!"

Then without another word, the DOOM gang continues playing their cards as Larry picks up his glasses from off the floor.

* * *

**At Cedric's Self Car &amp; Furniture Storage.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was at one of the storage units. She presses in the combination to the automatic locking system to the unit. The door opens.

"Okay, Dudleykins. Come on inside!" Kitty said as she walks into the storage unit.

Dudley follows her and starts looking around the unit.

There was some extra vases, couches, chairs, some old clothes, a black SUV, extra flat screen tvs, two dark emerald green motorcycles, few trophies, and a box of other things.

"Wow! Just look at all of this stuff you got in here, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "This place is pretty stuffed!"

"Oh yeah." Kitty said as she takes something from a box. "It's pretty packed!"

"So," Dudley said as he looks at the black SUV &amp; two dark emerald green motorcycles. "Who's been maintaining the SUV &amp; the motorcycles, Kit-Kat?"

"Penny, Mercedes, &amp; me." Kitty said as she opens up the SUV. "We would maintain them on the weekends."

"Oh, I see." Dudley said as he looks at the item in Kitty's hand. "What's that you got, Kit-Kat?"

"It's my tent from the last time we went camping, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she put her tent into the SUV.

Before Dudley can reply, a male red fox wearing a black shirt, black cap, black jean shorts, &amp; black Nikes walks up.

"Hey there, Ms. Katswell-Puppy." he greeted. "How are you today?"

Kitty turns to the fox.

"I'm doing great, Cedric." she replies.

"So, you're taking out your SUV huh?" Cedric asks.

"Yep." Kitty started. "We're going camping."

"That's nice, Ms. Katswell-Puppy." Cedric started. "I have been taking care of your unit here."

"That's great!" Kitty said. "So, how's the family?"

"The family is doing fine, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." Cedric replies. "How are the twins?"

"The twins are doing great!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Come on, Dudleykins. Let's get back to the headquarters now."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he gets into the SUV.

Kitty turns to Cedric.

"Well, see you at the end of the month, Cedric." she started. "Take care now."

"Okay, Ms. Katswell-Puppy." Cedric said. "You take care too!"

Then Cedric went back to his office as Kitty got into the SUV and starts it up. She drives it out a bit.

"Dudleykins. Can you close the door to the storage unit for me, please?" Kitty asks.

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

He got out of the SUV and tries to pull the door down. The door wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" Dudley grunted. "Fucking door!"

He pulls harder &amp; harder but the door still wouldn't budge.

Kitty sticks her head out of the SUV window and sees Dudley struggling with the storage unit door. She gets out of the door and presses the buttons on the automatic locking system. The door closes. Kitty looks down at Dudley, who was down on the ground panting.

"Pant! Pant! Pant! I've finally got the door closed, Kit-Kat!" Dudley panted as the audience laughs.

"Actually, I just pressed the code back into the automatic locking system and the door closed, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said as he stood up. "Let's go get a large frozen lemonade!"

"Alright." Kitty said. "But you're treating though."

"Awwww!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Then they both jumped into the SUV and drove off to get the frozen lemonade.

* * *

**Later back at the headquarters.**

Kitty was typing on her computer when Roz turns to her.

"Hey, sis! Guess what I found online about that city where the Chief's camping ground is!" she said.

Kitty turns to her.

"Really, Roz?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "There's about twenty five-star hotels and there are plenty of places to shop and other places too!"

"Wow! That's great, sis!" Kitty said as she took out her wallet. "It's a good thing that I have a ton of cash to spend!"

The audience laughs as Roz smiles.

"That's my sister!" she said as the audience laughs. "If the Chief does his stupid retarded shit that gets everyone pissed off, then we can split to the hotels and spend the rest of the vacation; having fun!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "And we should tell Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis too!"

"Hell yeah!" Roz started. "We should probably tell Russell dear &amp; Duds too!"

"Of course!" Kitty said as she sees the Chief coming on his portable monitor on wheels. "Oh shit! Here's comes the fucking drunk flea now!"

"Fuck!" Roz sniffs as she quickly starts back typing on her computer.

The Chief stops by the Katswell sisters and turns to Kitty.

"Agent Katswell-Puppy." he barked. "Did you get the truck?"

Kitty turns to him.

"I brought out my black SUV from my storage unit, Chief." she started. "The SUV is for me, Dudley, the twins, Roz, &amp; Russell. You &amp; Keswick will have to rent out a truck for you two."

"Hmmph!" the Chief said as he turns to Karey. "Agent Kitten. Keswick, Julie, &amp; I are going to ride with you for the camping trip."

"Like hell you will!" Karey shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "I don't want your drunken ass in my truck! You might throw up in it! But Julie is welcomed to ride with us if she wants."

Keswick then walks up to the Chief.

"You don't have to worry about us g-g-getting a r-r-r-ride, C-C-Chief!" Keswick started as he took out a pair of keys. "We can use the T.U.F.F. ice cream truck that Agent P-P-Puppy &amp; me used to spy on Agent K-K-Katswell-Puppy on her date with J-J-Jack Rabbit four years ago."

"Really, Keswick?" the Chief asks in a bored tone as he rolls his eyes and the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Keswick said.

"This fucking sucks!" the Chief shouted angrily as he threw a book at Agent Bull, who then turns to them angrily.

"Who the hell threw that book at me?" Agent Bull asks angrily.

The Chief quickly points to Agent Mountain Lion.

"He did!" the Chief shouted quickly as the audience laughs.

"Oh did he now!?" Agent Bull snorted. "TIME TO KICK ASS!"

Then he pounces onto Agent Mountain Lion and started beating the living crap out of him. The Chief &amp; Keswick walks away; whistling nonchalantly &amp; looking innocent. The audience laughs at this, as Kitty, Roz, &amp; Karey go back to working on their computers.

* * *

**Later that evening back at Kitty &amp; Dudley's house.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was getting their things ready for the camping vacation, when Rhonda &amp; Brad walk in.

"What are you doing, mommy?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." Rhonda started. "Looks like, you're packing your suitcases for something."

Both Kitty &amp; Dudley turn to the twins.

"We're packing up for our camping trip!" they both said in unison.

"Camping trip?" Brad asks. "I thought you were going on a cruise ship."

"Well, the Chief wanted us to go camping this year, son." Dudley started. "For some stupid reason."

"It's because; he's a cheapskate, Dudleykins." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"He sure is." Rhonda added dryly. "So, are we coming too, mommy?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Kitty said. "It's a good thing, that I brought you two some camper clothes!"

"That's great, mom!" Brad said. "Are we gonna get a tent too?"

"No." Kitty started. "You two are going to sleep in our tent."

"Oh. That's nice!" Rhonda started. "That way, I can explore the great outdoors! And also explore mother nature herself!"

"That's the spirit, Rhonda!" Kitty exclaims. "It's time for dinner now, you two and then afterwards, it's time for bed."

"What are we having for dinner?" Rhonda asks.

Before Kitty can reply. Dudley interrupts her.

"Are we having Speedy Toni's Pizza for dinner!?" he asks as he starts drooling as the audience laughs. "Huh? Please? Can we have Speedy Toni's Pizza for dinner, Kit-Kat? Huh? Please? Oh come on."

"Can we have Speedy Toni's Pizza, mommy?" Brad asks as his stomach rumbles loudly as the audience laughs.

"Can we mommy?" Rhonda asks.

Kitty rolls her eyes &amp; smiles.

"Okay. We'll have Speedy Toni's Pizza for dinner." she said.

Dudley, Rhonda, &amp; Brad cheers at this as Kitty takes out her phone and maded the call to Speedy Toni's.

"Hello, Toni?" she started. "Yeah. This is Kitty Katswell-Puppy. I would like ten meat lover's pizza with extra cheese and meat, please? Also I would like two small pepperoni &amp; cheese pizzas along with three large pepperoni calzones and four pepperoni &amp; cheese rolls. I also would also like three small meat lover's pizza too! For drinks, I would like two liters of blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Hollas and a liter of Toilet Cola too! So, that's going to be $79.85? Okay then. See you then, Toni!"

Then she closes up her phone and turns to Dudley &amp; the twins.

"The food will be here soon!" Kitty said. "Until then, we finish packing for the trip."

"I'm done packing, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she zips up her black suitcase. "So am I! Let's go watch tv until the food comes!"

"YEAH!" Dudley, Brad, &amp; Rhonda exclaims in unison as the audience laughs.

Rhonda took out a the TV Guide and looks through it.

"Let's watch; 'Everybody Hates Raymond'." she started. "Tonight. It's suppose to about Raymond pisses off his wife in front of his parents. His mom criticizes her like always. Then the wife takes out a gun &amp; shoots his mom dead and after that, the wife cuts off Raymond's big, ugly nose!"

"Sheesh! Thanks a lot for spoiling it up for the rest of us, Rhonda!" Brad said as he rolls his eyes angrily as the audience laughs.

"Shut up, Brad!" Rhonda sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "You should like this show. You are a whiny momma's boy."

The audience laughs as Brad turns red in anger &amp; embarrassment.

"Shut up, Rhonda!" he sniffs angrily.

"Brad!" Kitty said as she turns to Rhonda. "Great idea, Rhonda sweetie. Let's watch it!"

Then they all went to the living room and watch the show until the pizzas arrive.

**Later on that evening.**

The family was relaxing now after their dinner from eating Speedy Toni's Pizza. The twins yawns loudly as they burp loudly too. The audience laughs as Kitty turns to them.

"Are you two sleepy?" she asks as in a teasing tone.

"No." the twins replies as they yawned again and the audience laughs.

Kitty stands up.

"Yes you are." she said as she picks them up. "Time for a certain pair of twins to go to Dreamland now!"

"Okay, mommy. We're sleepy." Rhonda admitted.

"Yeah." Brad said as he yawns.

"Time for bed!" Kitty said.

"Goodnight, kids!" Dudley shouted to them from the couch.

"Goodnight, daddy!" Brad said.

"Goodnight, pops!" Rhonda said as she turns to Brad. "Ha! I didn't sugar-coated unlike you, Brad."

Kitty takes the twins to their room as Dudley lies back on the couch. He pats on his full belly and burps loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Damn! That sure was a great dinner!" he said.

Kitty soon returns and sits down in her recliner.

"The twins must've been really tired." she said. "As soon as their heads touch their pillows, they immediately went to sleep."

"That's nice, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns to her. "So, Kit-Kat. Do you want to do anything? You know? Do anything sexy?"

Kitty then yawns.

"No. I'm too sleepy to do that, Dudleykins." she said. "Besides, we need to get into bed ourselves because we need to get up early and finish getting things ready and get the others."

"Oh. Okay then." Dudley said. "Sleep does sound good right about now. Let's go to bed."

Kitty nods and she lets down her legs as Dudley turns off the tv. Then Kitty looks around to see if everything was turned off &amp; settled. When that was done. She &amp; Dudley go to their room for the night.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Kitty was awake now. She was wearing a button up black &amp; emerald green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Black jean shorts and black high heeled boots. Her hair was in her patented sexy ponytail. Anyways, she was getting the twins ready to go.

"There!" Kitty exclaims. "You two are now ready for the outdoors!"

Rhonda was wearing a black &amp; red button up flannel shirt. Black jean shorts with tiny black &amp; red Nikes with red trim. Her hair was still in her patented ponytail and Brad was wearing a blue flannel shirt, along with some black jean shorts and white sneakers.

"Yeah! We sure are, mommy!" Brad exclaims.

Rhonda looks around.

"Where's pops at, mommy?" she asks Kitty.

Before Kitty can reply; Dudley walks in carrying three coolers.

"Alright! I've got all of the food that I'm going to live off of, Kit-Kat!" he said as the audience laughs.

"Good for you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Now, let's go get Roz &amp; Russell!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he took the coolers to the SUV. "Let's load up!"

Kitty takes the twins out to the SUV as she grabs the SUV keys.

"Lemme open up the SUV first, Dudleykins." she said.

After ten minutes. The SUV was loaded up.

"Okay. Let's go, guys!" Kitty said as she gets into the driver's seat and started up the ignition.

Then she pulls out of the driveway and drives off to Roz's &amp; Russell's house.

**At DOOM HQ.**

Snaptrap &amp; his guys were loading up their black pickup truck. The Chameleon &amp; Birdbrain was there also. The Chameleon was excited.

"Oh boy! We're going on a camping trip together!" he exclaims. "Team Evil!"

Ricki then throws a brick into the Chameleon's ugly-ass face. The audience laughs at this.

"Fuck that 'Team Evil' shit!" she sniffs angrily.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Birdbrain laughs. "Good one, Ms. Walker! I was about to do the same thing, except I was going to beat the living hell out of his ass!"

"Thanks, Birdbrain." Ricki said as she turns to Snaptrap. "Smart idea on having us going camping, _Dicktrap_! Now, we have to put up with that fuck Chameleon!"

"Why thank you, Ricki!" Snaptrap said not getting Ricki's sarcasm. "It was a great idea of mine's! That way, we would save money for better things like; candy for the candy store!"

Ricki slaps the shit out of him and the audience laughs.

"Ow! My face!" Snaptrap bitches as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"Shut up!" Ricki sniffs.

Francisco sighs and turns to Snaptrap.

"Okay, boss. The truck's all loaded up now." he said.

"Oh, goody!" Snaptrap said with glee. "Let's go!"

Then all of henchmen, Birdbrain, the Chameleon, &amp; Ricki get into the black pickup truck. Ricki starts up the pickup truck.

"Wait a minute!" Snaptrap shouted. "I need to get something!"

Then he runs out of the pickup truck. He immediately returns.

"Alright! I'm back!" Snaptrap said. "I've got it! I've got my coloring book!"

"That's good!" Larry started snootily in a sarcastic tone. "How can we all survive in the woods without that?"

"I know, right?" Snaptrap asks as the audience laughs.

"Oh my god! What a fucking empty-headed asshole!" Birdbrain sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Good one!" Ricki said.

Then the truck drives out of the DOOM headquarters and went towards the highway.

* * *

**At a gas station on the edge of the city.**

The TUFF gang was getting their rides fueled up. The Chief was talking loudly.

"Alright, Agents." he started. "From here on in out. It's going to be rough country out there! You guys are going to be following Keswick's ice cream truck!"

Karey rolls her eyes and grunted.

"We!? Follow you two in that slow as fuck ice cream truck!?" she asks.

"Yeah!" the Chief said as Keswick comes out of the gas station carrying several treats &amp; drinks. "You guys follow us all of the way to the Portugal camping grounds."

Keswick puts all of the treats into the ice cream truck and turns to the others.

"That's a t-t-terrible idea, Chief." Keswick started. "It'll be a w-w-wise idea for the others to go ahead of us. The ice cream truck can only go f-f-f-forty miles per h-hour."

"Ha! Yes!" Karey exclaims as Julie &amp; Mini Dudley walks up to her with treats.

"What's happening, Karey?" Julie asks.

"Yeah." Mini Dudley started. "What's happening, Karey baby?"

Karey turns to them.

"We're going ahead of the 'Slowpoke Chief'!" Karey said.

"Well, that's nice!" Julie said.

"It sure is!" Kitty said hearing them. "At least, we get to go ahead and go by the speed limit."

Devon, Mini Kitty, &amp; Mini Devon finishes filling up the rides with gas.

"Alright. The rides have been refueled!" Mini Devon announced.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she goes back to her SUV.

"Hell yeah!" Roz said as she &amp; Russell puts the treats into Kitty's SUV. "Now, we don't have to be following the Chief's &amp; Keswick's slow asses!"

The audience laughs as the Chief &amp; Keswick growls angrily and went back to their ice cream truck. Everyone else went back to their rides and leaves the gas station now.

* * *

It shows Rhonda reading some sort of book. She looks up at Roz.

"So, Auntie Roz. Have you been to these camping grounds before?" she asks Roz.

"No. I've never been to these camping grounds before, Rhonda." Roz started. "From what your mom have told me. There was a killer hippie commune by the camping grounds and she &amp; Duds escaped there before being killed in their sleep."

"That's weird." Russell started. "I never knew there was a killer hippie commune there. I used to go to those camping grounds, when I was a kitten. It was always so peaceful &amp; quiet and it was so clean too!"

"Well, just in case it isn't." Kitty butted in. "I've brought my guns!"

"Me too!" Roz said.

"Me three!" Russell added.

"Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis brought their guns too!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "How about you, Dudleykins? Did you bring your gun with you, just in case?"

"No." Dudley said. "I lefted mine's back at home. I didn't think that I would need it for this trip, Kit-Kat."

Kitty gives him a spare gun.

"Here you go, Dudleykins. You can use one of my spare guns." she said. "Don't lose it."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he puts the gun into his pocket. "But Kit-Kat. What about Julie. Keswick, &amp; the Chief? Should you also give them guns too?"

"I'll give Julie a spare gun, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "I'm sure, Keswick haves some type of invention, that's going to protect him &amp; the Chief from those killer hippies."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "If he doesn't. Well, who cares really? It's their loss."

The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It's their loss. Portugal Camping Grounds. Here we come!"

Then the cavalcade continues to go to the Portugal Camping Grounds, where they would be sure to be pestered by the killer hippies again.

**End of part 1.**


	7. Return of the Hippies

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Return of the Hippies

_**Last time we lefted off. The TUFF agents were having a meeting on where they should go for their annual August vacation. The Chief decided that he, Keswick, Julie, the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF will go back camping to the campgrounds of Portugal, where a few years back Kitty &amp; Dudley ran into a killer hippie commune. Meanwhile, Snaptrap decided that he, the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Ricki, &amp; DOOM will go camping at the same camping grounds. How will all this turn out? Read on &amp; see. Like always; relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It shows the Portugal Camping Grounds now. There was many other people at the camping grounds too, having a good time on their vacations too. Anyways, the TUFF quintet arrives to one of the camping spots in their rides. Kitty gets out of her SUV as well as Dudley. They look around as Russell gets out of the SUV.

"Well, we're here again." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I thought, we would never see this place again. So soon."

Russell looks around as Roz &amp; the twins get out of the SUV.

"Yep!" he said. "It's just like what I remembered it! I don't see any killer hippie commune, you two."

"It's around here, Russell." Kitty said. "I didn't say it was at this exact spot."

Karey looks around.

"This looks like a peaceful place!" she started. "The lake sure looks nice!"

"It sure does!" Devon said. "I think, I'll go fishing!"

"F-F-Fishing." Keswick said. "I think, I'll join you in t-t-that, Agent Foxx!"

The Chief clears his throat.

"Alright, everyone. Let's all unpack our things!" he orders.

"Right, Chief!" Roz said.

Then everyone starts unpacking their things from their rides.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the lake.**

Snaptrap, Ricki, DOOM, The Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain have arrived in DOOM's black pickup truck at their camping ground site. Snaptrap runs out of the truck and takes a deep breath. He immediately starts coughing &amp; hacking hard. The audience laughs at this.

"Hack! Hack! Hack! Smell the fresh air, boys!" he said as he regains his breath. "It's good for you! Hack!"

Then the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Francisco, Larry, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, &amp; Skunk dude all took a breath of the fresh air and they immediately started coughing &amp; hacking too. The audience laughs at this.

"HACK! HACK! HACK! It's so soothing!" they said as the audience laughs. "HACK! HACK! HACK!"

Ricki then took a deep breath and to everyone's surprise, she didn't cough or hack hard.

"Haaaaaa!" she said as she turns to the others. "You all are just bunch of wussies!"

"Yeah!" Snaptrap said as he rolls his eyes crazily. "Now, get all of your crap out of the truck and toss them to Larry."

Ricki punches the stupid rat in his ugly face, knocking out a tooth. The audience laughs at this as well as the Chameleon &amp; Birdbrain.

"Throw all of your things onto 'Lametrap' or for now on; 'Bitch rat'!" she said as the audience laughs at the new name for Snaptrap.

"Right, Ms. Walker!" the DOOM henchmen, the Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain said as the audience laughs.

Then they all started unloading their things from the truck as Ricki slams Snaptrap against the truck hard. The henchmen threw their stuff into Snaptrap's arms. The dumb rat was struggling to hold all of the things.

"AHHHHHHH! This shit is heavy!" he bitches.

"SHUT UP!" Ricki shouted as she shoves him. "Now go set those things over there on the grass!"

Snaptrap does as he was told as Ricki takes out her portable tent and the Chameleon took out his fishing pole.

"Time to go fishing!" he exclaims to Birdbrain.

"So. Do you think, that there's actual fish in that lake?" Birdbrain asks.

"Who's talking about fishing for fish?" the Chameleon asks. "I'm talking about Fly Fishing!"

Birdbrain rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Well. I guess I walked myself into that one, huh?" he said.

Francisco finishes setting up his tent. He was wearing some blood red swimming trunks.

"Alright. My tent's all set us, Ms. Ricki!" he said.

"That's good, Francisco!" Ricki said. "You're going to go swimming I see, huh?"

"Hell yeah!" Francisco said. "I need to relax!"

"Hmmmm?" Ricki said as she turns to the others. "Alright, guys. You all can relax in the lake now." Then she turns to Snaptrap. "Bitch rat. I want you to cook dinner for all of us!"

"But Ricki. How am I gonna cook the dinner..." Snaptrap started before he sees Ricki's portable grill. "Hmmm? I know, how I'm going to cook it now!"

"Don't you think about it!" Ricki sniffs as she throws a punch into his face as the audience laughs. "You're gonna have to cook it the old fashioned way! Rub two sticks against your empty ass head! Now, get to it!"

Then Snaptrap picks up some sticks and started rubbing them against his head. The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Ricki rolls her eyes in disgust.

"God! What a stupid asshole!" she sniffs.

**Back with the TUFF gang.**

All of their camping things were set up. The Chief just finished putting up his tent. He hops out of it and turns to Julie.

"Oh, Julie." he started. "I see, that you didn't bring a tent. You can sleep in my tent with me."

Julie scoffs and rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Herbert." Julie started as she sets down a small red packet on the ground. "I've brought my own tent!"

Then she pulls on the cord and her tent inflates.

"See?" she said as she goes into her tent.

The minis just finished setting up their tents. Two mini per tent as Mini Dudley was going to stay in Karey's tent with Karey.

"There!" Mini Roz said as she dusted off her hands. "Our tent is done, Mini sis!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "It haves everything we need!"

Then she takes out her fishing rod.

"I can't wait till tomorrow morning! I'm going to catch me some delicious fish for lunch!" Mini Kitty said as she casts off her line.

Her fishing hook attaches itself into Keswick's behind. The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers in pain as the audience laughs. "MY ASS!"

Roz walks up to Keswick and sees Mini Kitty's fishing hook line stuck in his rear end.

"You got Mini Kitty's fishing hook in you, Keswick." she said. "Just take your pants off."

"O-Okay." Keswick said as he took off his pants. "There."

"Uh, Keswick." Roz said. "The hook is still in you."

Keswick sees that the hook has ripped through his boxers.

"Oh sha-sha-shit!" he exclaims.

"Looks like, you're going have to take off your boxers for me to take that hook out of you." Roz said as she was trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"Me!? Take of my b-b-b-boxers!?" Keswick exclaims. "In front of these g-g-g-girls?"

Then Karey, Mini Karey, Kitty, Mini Kitty, Mini Roz, Devon &amp; Mini Devon all turn to him and started giggling &amp; laughing at him. The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Unless you want that fish hook to stay attached in your behind."

"No! I want it o-out!" Keswick exclaims.

"Well then." Roz started. "Take off your boxers then."

The other girls smile right behind her as Keswick gulps loudly. They started making remarks &amp; comments like; 'Oooh! Keswick! Hee!Hee!Hee!' and 'Keswick's stripping for us!'. So, Keswick grabs his boxers and start pulling them down. Soon he was standing there bottomless in front of the girls. The girls started to giggle &amp; snickering at his manhood as he covers up his groin with his hands.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Keswick's dick is very tiny!" Mini Karey laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Then the other girls started to laugh at Keswick as Roz yanks Mini Kitty's fishing hook off of Keswick's behind.

The audience laughs at this as this happened.

"YEEOUCH!" Keswick shouted loudly in pain as the audience laughs. "T-T-That hurts, Agent R-R-Roz!"

"Hey. At least, I unhooked you from Mini Kitty's fishing hook." Roz said. "You should at least thank..."

Then she looks down at Keswick's groin.

"Me? Are you turned on, _Kesdick_?" she asks as the other females looked at Keswick's member and started giggling sexually.

"N-N-No!" Keswick lied.

"Yes you are!" Roz started. "You're turned on! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

The Chief, Julie, Dudley, the twins, &amp; Russell comes out of their tents now.

"What the hell's going on here!?" the Chief barks loudly.

"Yeah." Russell said. "And why is Keswick naked?"

"Why does he have a boner too?" Dudley asks.

Kitty quickly turns to him.

"Dudley! Get the twins back to the tent! Now!" she orders.

Dudley nods and pushes the twins back to the tent. Brad was resisting.

"Why are you pushing us back to the tent for, daddy?" Brad asks. "Does it have something to do with that weird dude do-hickey being naked and having his wee-wee out?"

"Duh! Of course it does!" Rhonda sniffs.

"Keswick!" the Chief shouted. "Why in the hell are you naked and hard!?"

Keswick turns to him and starts to explain why he was naked &amp; erected.

"Oh. I see." the Chief said. "Well, hurry up and put on some clothes. You're going to freak out the other patrons of the camping grounds!"

"I'll handle this, Chief!" Roz said as she turns to Keswick. "Oh, Keswick."

"Oh n-n-n-no!" Keswick gulps loudly. "What do you w-want, Agent R-R-Roz?"

"I can get rid of that boner for you." Roz said in a sexy tone as the audience woos at this.

"No! Not that!" Keswick exclaims as his erection starts to go away. "A-A-Anything but that!"

Then his erection goes completely away.

"There we go, Chief." Roz started. "Keswick's erection is gone!"

Keswick looks down and sees that his boner was gone.

"Well, what do you k-know?" he started. "That a-a-a-actually worked!"

Then he pulls his boxers &amp; pants up and meekly walks back to his tent feeling embarrassed.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Looks like, ole Keswick had a boner for Rozzie!" Kitty laughs. "I think, he really enjoyed that from her doing that to him! Ha!Ha!Ha! Just like a few years ago!"

"Yeah! I bet!" Karey said.

Russell turns to Roz.

"What did they mean by that, Rozzie?" he asks.

"Oh, that?" Roz asks. "Well, that's a long story from the time I was a new agent here and Keswick was being a snooty asshole. I had to put him in his place. So I used my sexy charm, which maded him sweat like a helpless nerd meeting a hot &amp; sexy girl on his very first date and put him back in his place, Russell."

"Oh." Russell said. "Did he cry?"

"He sure did!" Roz exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "It was funny as hell too! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Kitty turns her head back to her tent.

"Alright, Dudley. You can come out with the twins, now!" she said.

Then Dudley &amp; the twins come out of their tent. Rhonda looks at Kitty.

"Can we go exploring the forest, mommy?" she asks.

Before Kitty can reply to that. The Chief butted in.

"Yeah. Let's all go exploring into the forest!" he shouted. "While Keswick &amp; Julie keep an eye on the camping ground."

"That's a great idea!" Russell said. "That will give me the chance to regain my bearings around here!"

"Okay!" the Chief said as Keswick &amp; Julie come out of their tents. "Let's go exploring the forest!"

He turns to Julie &amp; Keswick.

"Julie! Keswick! I want you two to keep an eye on the camping grounds!" the Chief orders.

"Right, C-C-Chief!" Keswick said as he saluted.

"Okay, Herbert!" Julie said.

"Perfect!" the Chief said as he hops onto Dudley's head. "Alright, everyone. Let's go exploring now!"

"Why does daddy have a flea on his head?" Brad asks.

"Because, the Chief is too lazy to walk on his own." Mini Devon said as the audience laughs as the group started walking into the forest now.

Little did the group know there was someone watching them through a pair of binoculars. It shows the person now. It was the killer hippie commune leader; Frasier Crane.

"Well. Well. Well. Looks who's back!" he started. "It's that Angry Cat Lady and that Stupid Dog Boy, who escaped from me few years ago! I've been waiting and waiting for them to finally come back and now here they are!"

Then two grizzly bears walk up to him.

"Yo! What's goin' on here?" asked one of the bears.

Frasier then turns to him.

"Tyson! Holyfield! Guess what?" Frasier asks in an excited tone as the audience laughs.

"Did you win the lottery?" Holyfield asks.

"No." Frasier replies. "I'll tell you. That Angry Cat Lady &amp; Stupid Dog Boy who have escaped us during our nocturnal slumber, have finally returned!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaims. "Now, I can finally do all dat shit to dat cat for what she did to me!"

"Dude. You're still pissed over that?" Holyfield asks. "That was four years ago!"

"Yeah, but it's da principal of da thing, you know?" Tyson asks. "So I have to do it!"

"Ah." Holyfield said. "I see."

"I have the perfect plan on how to get my revenge!" Frasier started. "But as of right now; we should prepare for our midday fest with the brainless followers, shall we?"

"Nah. I don't really care for all that hippy shit." Holyfield sniffs as the audience laughs. "If you please excuse me, I gotta go and eat myself a wolf now."

"Yea." Tyson said. "And I's gotta go eat myself a lost child and a cute, little pony that's also lost too!"

Then the two bears leave to eat their meals. Frasier shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh well. To each of their own. As they would say." Frasier started. "Maybe I should feed them some 'wild parsley' later. That will calm them down and make them reach enlightenment."

Then Frasier goes back to his hippie commune.

* * *

**At the DOOM camping ground.**

Ricki, the DOOM men, the Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain were enjoying themselves a great dinner cooked by the very lame Snaptrap. Snaptrap himself was having some dry rice cakes, because he forgot to pack himself some food.

"Mmmmm! This food is delicious, Ms. Ricki!" Francisco said as he eats some of his food.

"Bloody hell yeah!" Birdbrain exclaims. "This sure tastes better than the shit my stupid shitty assistants always cook for me!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Thanks!" Ricki said. "All I had to do is; beat lame ole Snaptrap with a brick and he cooked the food perfectly to my standards!"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! You brick-slapped him!" the Chameleon laughs loudly as the audience laughs. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Clever, yes?"

"Shut up, Chameleon!" Snaptrap shouted as he rolls his eyes crazily. "It's not funny, you fucking dickhead!"

"Go fuck yourself, bitch rat!" the Chameleon sniffs angrily.

"He always does!" Ricki laughs as she eats her dinner as the audience laughs. "So, that's nothing new!"

"Those rice cakes tasted disgusting as shit!" Snaptrap sniffs angrily. "I wish, that I had some of the dinner that I was forced to cook!"

Ricki turns to him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" she shouted as she threw a stone at Snaptrap's head.

Larry finishes up his dinner.

"HAAAAAAAA! That was a great dinner!" he said as he burps loudly. "That was one of the best dinners I ever had, since joining here!"

"Ditto!" Bad Dog said as he wipes his mouth with Snaptrap's shirt.

"Hey! That's my shirt, Bad Dog!" the stupid rat bitched as the audience laughs.

"FUCK YOU, PUNK!" Bad Dog shouted in Snaptrap's face.

"Anyways." Birdbrain started. "So, what are we going to do now? Read magazines?"

"Have an after dinner cigar?" the Chameleon asks.

"Wait! Wait!" Skunk dude started. "How about we have both? We both read magazines and have an after dinner cigar?"

The Chameleon &amp; Birdbrain look at each other and then at Skunk dude.

"Yes! Yes! Good idea! Let's do it!" they both exclaimed in unison. "Get out the cigars &amp; the magazines!"

"How about an after dinner dessert from Snaptrap's Secret Candy Stash?" Leather Teddy asks.

"Hey! How do you know about that!?" Snaptrap asks.

Larry turns to him.

"We always be in your secret candy stash when your back is always turned!" he said.

Then everyone laughs at Snaptrap.

"Grrrrrr! If you all going to be in my secret candy stash. Then looks like, I'm going to have to move it to another secret place that only _I_ know about!" he sniffs angrily like a little kid as the audience laughs.

"Shut up, bitch rat!" Ricki shouted loudly. "I have decided that we all should take a walk to the forest. That way, we would lose all of those calories from the dinner we just ate."

"Smart idea!" Francisco said. "And then after that, can we read magazines and smoke cigars?"

"And eat Snaptrap's Secret Candy Stash too!" Bad Dog added as the audience laughs.

"Sure!" Ricki said as she grabs Snaptrap by the neck. "C'mon, Snappy! Let's go!"

"I HATE BEING CALLED SNAPPY!" Snaptrap bitches as the audience laughs.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Snappy!" the Chameleon laughs. "Clever, yes!?"

Snaptrap growls angrily as Ricki turns to Skunk dude.

"Skunk dude. I want you to keep an eye on our stuff." Ricki orders.

"Right, Ms. Walker!" Skunk dude said as he saluted.

"Alright." Ricki said. "Let's go, people!"

Then she, Snaptrap, DOOM, the Chameleon and Birdbrain walk into the forest now.

**Back with the TUFF gang.**

They were walking on the path through the forest. The scene was peaceful and quiet. Russell took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "Just like I remembered it! It smells so piney!"

"Smells just like that pine tree deodorant thingy that hangs from that mirror thingy in mommy's car!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

Rhonda looks at a butterfly fly pass her &amp; Kitty.

"Look mom!" she exclaims. "A butterfly!"

"Yes it is, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said. "I quite love butterflies myself."

"Me too!" Roz said. "They just hover and fly peacefully at you, instead of stinging at you for no reason at all."

"Yeah." Karey added. "Those annoying insects like; bees, wasps, yellow jackets, &amp; hornets suck! They really don't do anything except make honey &amp; pollinate flowers."

"I wonder does that Wanna Bee dude does all that shit?" Mini Dudley wonders.

"I dunno." Devon said. "Ask the Chief that."

Then she turns to the Chief, who was still riding on Dudley's head.

"Well, does he, Chief?" Devon asks.

"How the hell should I know, Agent Foxx!?" exclaims the Chief. "Why are you asking me this for?"

"Maybe because, you always play poker with him weekly." Mini Roz said. "And you only beat him monthly and you always go to his place on weekends for his weekly barbeques. That's why she asked you."

"Oh." the Chief said. "Well, he does that too I think. He doesn't really tell me what he does on his off-time."

"I bet, you be telling him about you doing ballets, reading novels, and doing all that girly shit, huh?" Roz asks as she rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Uh, look!" the Chief said as he points to a log that was sitting by the path getting off the subject. "A dogwood log!"

"Dogwood!?" Dudley, Mini Dudley, &amp; Brad exclaims as they ran over to the log as the audience laughs. "Hey, dogwood log! Hey! Hey! We're dogs! Hey! Hey! Dogwood log! Pay attention to us! Hey! Hey!"

They started kicking the log. Kitty, Rhonda, &amp; Karey rolls their eyes as the audience laughs.

"Dogs." they said as the audience laughs.

"Well, did you, Chief?" Roz asks again.

"N-N-N-No." the Chief lied.

Roz looks at him.

"Whatever." she said as she rolls her eyes.

Mini Kitty turns to Mini Devon.

"So, Mini Devon." she started. "What's your favorite type of pizza?"

"I usually like to get sausage." Mini Devon started. "Sometimes pepperoni. Sometimes both on the same pizza. I like the meat lover's too! I sometimes even get both pizzas too! They're really good with ranch dressing as dipping!"

"That sounds really good right about now, Mini me!" Devon said.

"Yes it does, regular me!" Mini Devon said.

"I like to get quad pepperoni with ham &amp; bacon!" Mini Karey added. "It's so damn good &amp; delicious! Especially with ranch dressing poured ontop of it! And it also tastes delicious cold as leftovers!"

Rhonda looks up at Kitty as the three dogs returns to everyone else.

"I am really enjoying this walk, mom!" she said. "It's so peaceful &amp; beautiful!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Rhonda!" Kitty started. "I'm so glad to take you twins out of the house and get you away from that prick Bunker from across the street."

"Why is he a prick anyways?" Dudley asks. "Is it because, he got his dick shot off in WWII the big one and he can't have sex with his wife?"

"Well, he does have an adult daughter and a son-in-law, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "But he hates the hell out of them both. He hates the son-in-law, because of his political views and he hates his daughter because she married the son-in-law."

"Oh." Dudley said.

"And from what I heard from a certain resource." Kitty started. "I heard that Bunker had broken his dick from intercourse."

"Oh." Dudley said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, that's funny! He haves a broken cock, just like the Chief!"

Everyone laughs as well as the audience as the Chief blushes in embarrassment.

"Agent Puppy!" the Chief shouted. "How dare you say that! My cock isn't broken! It's working fine, just like the day I first started fucking girls!"

Karey rolls her eyes &amp; sighs.

"Having girls jerking off your tiny member and then releasing your juices onto their finger doesn't count!" she said as the audience laughs. "You need to actually do it with a female."

The Chief rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Agent Kitten." he started. "If I had my way. I would still have Tammy stroke me off everyday instead of having a rabbit bitch; who haves a husband and is too busy on her work &amp; career and respects her husband instead of stroking me off at lunch time &amp; break time!"

* * *

It then cuts away back to Keswick &amp; Julie back at the TUFF camping grounds. They were setting up some things when Julie's ears immediately shot up.

"Oooh!" she exclaims.

"What's wr-wr-wrong, Julie?" Keswick asks.

"I think, Herbert is talking bad about me again!" Julie sniffs angrily. "I think, he's talking bad about me having a husband and having an interest in my job &amp; career instead of me stroking him off at lunch &amp; break time!"

"Is he n-n-n-now?" Keswick asks.

"I outta teach that damn flea a lesson!" Julie sniffs angrily. "But how, should I do it?"

Then she comes up with the great revenge.

"I got it! I'll just burn all of Herbert's romance books!" Julie said with an evil smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"That's g-g-g-getting him, Julie!" Keswick exclaims. "And I h-h-h-help you too! He deserves what he g-g-gets for embarrassing me in f-f-front of everyone for being naked!"

Then Keswick goes into the Chief's tent as Julie starts up the fire. Keswick comes out of the Chief's tent with a handful of romance novels.

"Here's the r-r-r-romance novels, Julie!" Keswick exclaims loudly.

"Great!" Julie said. "Throw them into the fire, Keswick!"

Keswick nods and smiles evilly as he throws the stupid Chief's romance novel into the fire and the books started to burn. Smoke starts to rise from the fire and Julie &amp; Keswick laughs evilly as the Chief's books burn.

* * *

Dudley sees the smoke.

"Wow! Looks like, someone's cooking something real hard!" he said. "I wonder, what they're cooking?"

"Probably some ham or something, Agent Puppy." the Chief said as the audience laughs.

Then a twig snapping was heard from behind some rustling bushes.

"What the hell is that!?" Rhonda exclaims.

"It might be a bear!" Brad exclaims loudly.

"A bear!?" the Chief exclaims as he turns to the others. "Alright, agents. Get ready to fight this bear! That's an order!"

Then they all got themselves ready to attack the 'bear'. Kitty pushes the twins back behind her to protect them from getting hurt.

"Get behind me, babies." she said. "This is going to be a gruesome scene."

Then the bushes rustles some more.

"Get ready, everyone!" the Chief started. "Here it comes!"

Then Ricki, Snaptrap, DOOM, the Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain walk out of the bushes and sees the TUFF gang.

"TUFF!?" the vacationing villains exclaims.

"DOOM!? The Chameleon!? Birdbrain!?" the TUFF gang exclaims.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" the Chief asks angrily.

"What are _you_ doing here, TUFF agents!?" Snaptrap asks childishly as he rolls his eyes crazily like the moron he is.

"Well. Well. Well. Hello there, Agent Katswell." the Chameleon said to Kitty as his eyes bulges out in different directions.

"Ewww! His eyes is bulging out in different directions!" Rhonda exclaims. "Yuck! What a fucking freak show! He should be on the Jerry Springer Show or Maury!"

The audience laughs at this.

"What are you doing here, Chameleon?" Kitty asks.

"What are you doing here, Birdbrain?" Mini Roz asks. "Are you all planning on doing something evil, are ya?"

"No." Birdbrain replies. "We're not."

"We're all on vacation!" Ricki replies. "We're not planning on doing anything evil."

"Except stealing from Snaptrap's Secret Candy Stash." Larry added as the audience laughs.

"Hey!" Snaptrap bitches as the audience laughs. He turns to the TUFF team. "What are you doing here, TUFF? Are you staking out or some shit like that on some poor campers?"

"No." Devon replies. "We're relaxing on our vacation."

"Yeah!" Russell started. "And we were enjoying ourselves on our walk through the woods."

Then the Chief comes up with an idea, which will probably ruin this vacation for everyone.

"Alright. Stop talking everyone!" the Chief started. "I have a great idea! I am going to invite DOOM, the Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain over to our camping ground later on!"

All of the TUFF gang gasps loudly from the Chief's stupid idea.

"That's a stupid idea, Chief!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "We don't want villains at our camping vacation!"

"Yeah, Chief!" Dudley butted in. "I don't want to see Snaptrap, the Chameleon, &amp; Birdbrain eating their hot dogs in front of me! Ewwww! Taking about bad table manners!"

"Well, you outta know everything about that, Agent Puppy." Birdbrain started dryly as the audience laughs. "You have very, very disgusting table manners."

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Dudley sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"ENOUGH!" the Chief shouted. "The villains are coming over to our camping ground and that's final!"

The TUFF gang rolls their eyes as the Chief looks down at Dudley.

"Come on, Agent Puppy. Let's go back to the camping site now!" the flea said.

Dudley rolls his eyes &amp; scoffs.

"What the hell do I look like!? A motherfuckin' taxi!?" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

Then he headed back to camp as Ricki slaps the shit out of Snaptrap's head.

"Let's go, bitch rat!" she sniffs as the audience laughs.

"OW! That freaking hurts!" Snaptrap bitches as the audience laughs.

Then the vacationing villains follows the TUFF team. Kitty, Roz, Russell, &amp; the twins followed behind them. Roz whispers to Kitty.

"So, when do we leave for the five-star hotels &amp; shopping in the city, sis?" she asks Kitty.

"When the time is right, Rozzie." Kitty said.

"I can't wait to go to that hotel, mommy!" Rhonda said. "And go shopping too!"

"I agree, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "I'm getting sick &amp; tired of being on this trip!"

"I dunno." Russell started. "Your chief haven't done anything stupid as I can tell yet. Except inviting those guys."

"Let's go, mommy." Brad said. "Before we get lost."

"Okay, Bradley." Kitty said as she turns to the others. "Let's go, guys."

"Coming, sis." Roz said as she turns to Russell. "Let's go, Russell dear."

"Coming, Rozzie dear." Russell said.

Then they followed the others back to the TUFF's camping ground.

* * *

**Later on.**

It was almost sunset now. The TUFF gang was making their dinners now. The Chief was making some old flea food which consisted of; prunes, oatmeal, bratwurst, spinach, &amp; paste. Julie had made herself a cold, small salad with a roast chicken sandwich. Devon had made her some fried chicken sandwiches along with some fries. Karey had brought some sandwich fixings for herself and the minis. Roz had cooked her &amp; Russell some grilled cheeseburgers with some barbeque potato chips and Kitty had grilled some hot dogs for her and Dudley and the twins.

Keswick took out some invention that he created. Mini Devon looks at it as she ate her sandwich.

"What the hell is that, Keswick?" Mini Devon asks as she pointed to Keswick's invention.

"This, Mini D-D-Devon. Is my F-F-F-Food-i-i-i-inator!" Keswick exclaims. "Patent p-p-pending! This baby give me the type of f-f-f-food I want, by pressing a b-b-button! Lemme s-s-s-show you!"

Then he presses a button and the invention explodes into a billion of pieces. The audience laughs.

"Well, so much for that!" Mini Devon said as she goes back to her sandwich.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! What a dorky loser!" Larry laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! His invention is shit!" Ricki laughs loudly as the audience laughs.

"Well. Back to the d-d-d-drawing board." Keswick said as the audience laughs.

"These hot dogs are delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he downs his hot dogs.

"Yeah! They're really quite exquisite, mom!" Rhonda said as she eats her hot dog.

"E-what?" Brad asks. "What did you say, Rhonda?"

"I said; exquisite, Brad." Rhonda started. "It's one of those fancy words that you don't understand."

"Damn you &amp; your...your...your smartness!" Brad sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Thank you, guys!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

The Chief puts his spoon down into his disgusting mess of a dinner and turns to the others and the villains.

"Alright, people. It's time for stories now!" he said.

"Oh boy!" Snaptrap exclaims happily &amp; loudly as the audience laughs.

Ricki slaps the shit out of him. The audience laughs at this.

"Shut up, bitch rat!" she sniffs.

"Heh!Heh!Heh! Clever!" the Chameleon said.

"Ha!" Birdbrain laughs.

"So, who's going to go first?" the Chief asks.

"I'll go first!" said Roz.

"Rozzie's going to tell a story, Karey babycakes!" Mini Dudley said with excitement.

"That's great, Mini Duds!" Karey said as she gives Roz her full attention as she eats her sandwich.

"Oh great! Auntie Rozzie is going to tell one of her stories!" Rhonda exclaims.

"Oh boy!" Brad exclaims.

So everyone turn their attention to Roz as she started to clear her throat.

"Okay. It's time for one of my creepy ghost stories now!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Go, regular me!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Alright. This story had taken place in the early 70's." Roz started. "There was once this small family-owned Italian restaurant in the old Little Italy section, which is now the Park 500 section of Northwest Petropolis; where the industries &amp; factories are at currently. Anyways, the Italian family's name was Barone..."

"Hey! Just like; 'Everyone Hates Raymond'!" Snaptrap exclaims stupidly as the audience laughs.

Ricki slaps the shit out of him and the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted as she turns back to Roz. "You may continue; Agent Roz."

"Thanks, Ricki." Roz said. "Anyways, they were the best Italian restaurant in the region up there. Hell, matter of fact. They were the only Italian restaurant in the region. The grandfather was proud of his restaurant, which he had build from the ground up in 1919 after he and the rest of the family came over from Italy after WWI. He had taught the family to always be suspicious of other restaurateurs planning to open up another Italian restaurant near them. They would always do this for many years, up until early 1971."

"What happened at that year?" Snaptrap asks as he turns to Birdbrain.

"A whole load of shit, Snappy." Birdbrain said as the audience laughs.

"Anyways." Roz continues. "There was a rich restaurateur, who builted and started a brand new Italian restaurant. That restaurant started getting more &amp; more business. This angered the hard-working family a whole lot. Plus the new business was also getting younger 20 somethings too. So, anyways. Grandfather Barone and the rest of the family were getting desperate and they tried everything to get their customer base back, but to no avail. Then the grandfather and the rest of the family decided to take action into their own hands. So with ties to the Italian mob, the grandfather and the mob went to the restaurateur/owner of the new competition in the new restaurant's parking lot one night. They mugged him and then went back behind a dumpster and shot him dead. Then Grandfather, the father, the grandmother, mother, their kids and the mob ran inside and stole all of the rich restaurateur's/owner's money. After that was all said &amp; done. The mob shoots off a missile into the place and blows it up to pieces."

"Wow!" the Chameleon said. "That was a nice story, Agent Rozzie!"

Russell throws a stone at his ass. The audience laughs at this.

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" he sniffs angrily as he turns back to Roz. "You may continue, Rozzie."

"Thanks, Russell!" Roz said. "Anyways, the Barones took all that money and build up their restaurant. Their restaurant was doing quite perfectly for the next several months, until some mysterious things started happening. The lights would flicker on &amp; off. The doors would slam mysteriously. Windows would break and patrons would trip over chairs. Then one night after one of these things happened. The father Barone was locking up the place and was getting into his car. Then a red fog-like mist started to form all around his car. The father tries to start up the car, but it wouldn't start. He tried to open up the doors, but they wouldn't open. The red fog-like mist swallows up the whole car. After that. There was nothing left but the car's oil spill."

Then she took a sip of water as everyone was on edge.

"Wow! T-T-That's scary." Keswick said.

"Please continue, Agent Roz!" the Chief said. "What happens next!?"

"So, anyways. The next day. The family looked all over for the father, but without any luck. So, more of these mysterious things started to happen more &amp; more. Each of the family members and some of the restaurant's patrons started disappearing more &amp; more. The restaurant was set ablaze several times. The red fog-like mist was spotted at the restaurant around late evenings by some passer byers." Roz said. "Soon, it was January 5, 1972. The only family member running the restaurant was the grandfather. Attendance of the restaurant went down 99 percent and only two patrons attend there on every Saturday night. It was very late on a clear, moonlit Saturday night. The two patrons just finished the dinner and they just lefted the restaurant. The red fog had started to form again. The fog sucks up the two remaining patrons in the dark of night. The grandfather was locking up the place. Then the red fog started surrounding him. The grandfather starts to panic. Then out of the red fog came the soul of the restaurateur/owner of the former Italian restaurant. His eyes glows the same type of red as the fog. The grandfather grabs his heart in fear as the restaurateur/owner's evil soul surrounds him and the entire restaurant up in deep blood red fog as the grandfather screams loudly. No one didn't hear him as the blood red fog disappears and some of the supports, wood, &amp; crumbled concrete &amp; brick from the Italian restaurant was lefted over."

"Wow!" Mini Devon said.

"After that night. Many residents and businesses started to move away from the neighborhood. The trees &amp; the grass died from the red mist. Nine years later. The city brought up the entire neighborhood and started tearing down homes and building industries &amp; factories there and renamed it Park 500." Roz said. "And on each moonlit Saturday night. It is rumored that the red fog-like mist is seen, but it soon disappears. On the anniversary of the last Barone family survivor murder. The red fog turns into the deep blood red fog and it surrounds the area. It lasts for only five minutes, before disappearing for another year. It was only witnessed by a few people. Those few people are now in the mental institution."

"Wow. That was totally bone-chilling story!" Dudley said.

"That was a great story!" Francisco said.

"I think, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Snaptrap said.

"Me neither." the Chief said.

"I heard all about that." Julie started. "That's why, I barely travel up to that area."

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said. "Besides. From what I heard. That Park 500 is absolutely dirty &amp; filthy."

"Just like the Chief's house!" Mini Karey laughs as the audience laughs.

The Chief growls angrily as everyone else and the audience laughs.

Mini Dudley grabs Karey's leg.

"That was a pretty creepy scary, Karey baby!" he said. "Can we keep the lights on in the tent tonight?"

"Sure, Mini Duds." Karey said as she pets him on the head to calm down.

"That was a pretty good story, sis!" Kitty said. "It's a good thing, that the twins didn't hear it or they would have nightmares for the next week."

It shows Rhonda &amp; Brad tucked away in Kitty's &amp; Dudley's tent fast asleep.

"That was pretty s-s-scary, Agent R-R-Roz." Keswick said as he looks around to make sure nothing's sneaking up on him.

"I think, I just peed on myself." Snaptrap said.

Everyone laughs at him as did the audience.

"YUCK! You disgusting fuck!" Ricki sniffs as she power kicks Snaptrap in the testicles.

"OW! MY BALLS!" Snaptrap bitches as the audience laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! What a puss!" Mini Roz laughs.

"Alright. Who's next?" the Chief asks.

Kitty smiles.

"I'll go, Chief!" she said.

"Okay, Agent Katswell-Puppy." said the Chief. "Go ahead."

Kitty clears her throat.

"It's time for another story of Misty Katson!" she said with glee.

Dudley's ears immediately shot up &amp; gulps loudly.

"M-M-Misty Katson?" he asks.

Roz turns to him and friendly elbows him.

"Brings back any memories, Duds?" she asks in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Oooh! Misty Katson!" Mini Kitty said with glee. "Please tell us, regular me!"

"Okay." Kitty started as she clears her throat. "It's been several years since Misty Katson had killed the four campers. She has been out in the woods &amp; mountains working on her attacks. She has been studying some spells. So she can appear quickly in front of her victims and kills them quickly. So, anyways. There was a team of campers camping out in a camping ground just like this one."

"Oooh!" everyone ooohs as Dudley grabs hold of Kitty's leg.

"Don't tell this story, Kit-Kat!" he cries. "Misty Katson's too scary! Just like; that scary clown at McMoneyseed's! My mom after she wakes up in the morning! Pinkie Pie from that pony show and the Chief when he comes in after a night of drinking!"

The audience laughs as the Chief huffs angrily.

"AGENT PUPPY!" he sniffs.

"I'm sorry, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "But I already started. Anyways, these campers were having a great time with each other..."

* * *

It fades into her story now. It shows the campers which were three cats, a rat, and a dog. They were having a great time telling stories, eating food, and having a great time with each other. Then one of the cats said something.

**(A/N: Karey will be playing this cat girl.)**

_"So, do you want to play spin the bottle, Maria?" she asks the other cat who had black hair with red streaks._

**(A/N: Roz will be playing this part.)**

_"How about truth or dare?" Maria suggested. "That way, we get to learn some personal truths &amp; secrets about each other!"_

_"How about we do both?" suggested a ginger cat girl with black braided hair who was played by Ricki. "That way, we have the best of both worlds?"_

_"YEAH!" exclaimed the golden retriever wearing the black shirt that was played by Dudley._

_"That's fine with me!" said the rat wearing the geeky glasses, braces, and red shirt that was played by Snaptrap. "This is going to be so cool!"_

_"Okay!" Maria said as she took out a bottle and turns to the first cat that had red fur and blonde hair. "Okay, Amber. You spin it off first!"_

_"Alright!" Amber said as she starts spinning the bottle. _

_The bottle stops at the geeky rat._

_"Okay, Gerald." Amber started. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth!" Gerald said._

_"Okay." Amber said. "Why are you such a fucking nerd?"_

_"I dunno." Gerald admitted. "Probably because, I'm smart &amp; such an egghead! A darn good one at that, too!"_

_"Uh, yeah." the ginger cat with the black braided hair said as she spins the bottle. The bottle stops at the golden retriever with the black shirt. "Truth, dare or kiss, Brian?"_

_"KISS, D.J.!" Brian exclaims with a wide smile on his face._

_"Okay." D.J. started. "I dare you to kiss Maria! Right on the lips! For at least five minutes!"_

_"Okay, D.J.!" Brian started. "It's a deal!"_

_Then he turns to Maria._

_"Ready, Maria babe?" he asks._

_Maria puts on some lipstick._

_"I sure am, Brian baby!" she said as she puckers up her lips._

_Then Brian gives her a big kiss and starts making out with her. Amber, D.J., &amp; Gerald cheers, hoots, &amp; hollers loudly. All of their noise had gotten the attention of Misty._

**(A/N: Just like the last time. Katson is played by Kitty.)**

_"Ahhhh! What's that I hear?" Misty asks as her ears perked up. "Sounds like, a bunch of immature campers having a little fun! I should check them out!"_

_Then she follows the sounds of the campers to the bushes and peeks through them. She watches the golden retriever and tan cat making out as the other two cat girls and nerdy &amp; geeky rat cheer on. Misty laughs evilly to herself._

_"It's time to have my fun!" she thought to herself._

_Gerald turns to Amber &amp; D.J._

_"Excuse me, ladies." he started. "I need to use the woods."_

_"Whatever." Amber said as Gerald walks off into the woods. "Just don't get lost now!"_

_Gerald walks through the woods until he found a place. He pulls down his pants and started urinating a lot now._

_"Haaaaaa! Yeah!" Gerald said with a sigh of relief. "That feels so darn good!"_

_Misty suddenly appears behind the geeky rat. She picks up a twig and snaps it in half. Gerald immediately turns to her and Misty then punches him right in the heart. She pulls out his heart and tosses it away. Gerald immediately dies &amp; drops dead to the ground._

_"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Misty laughs. "One down. Four to go!"_

_Brian &amp; Maria have finally stopped kissing now. Brian looks into Maria's black eyes._

_"So, Maria." Brian started. "Did you enjoy that?"_

_"Mmmm! Sure did, Brian baby!" Maria said in an amorous tone. "Matter of fact. I loved it!"_

_"That's great!" Brian said as he turns to Amber. "It's your turn now, Amber!"_

_Then Amber spins the bottle. The bottle stops at D.J.._

_"Truth or dare, D.J.?" Amber asks._

_"Truth!" D.J. exclaims._

_"How do you feel about Gerald?" Amber asks._

_"God! I hate the living hell out of him!" D.J. sniffs. "He's so damn annoying!"_

_"Just like you all to me!" shouted a voice._

_Then the remaining campers all look in fright at Misty, who had her claws out and were looking extremely pissed._

_"W-W-Who are you?" Brian asks in a scared voice._

_"I am the person, that's going to end your lives!" Misty shouted loudly._

_Then Amber, D.J., Maria, &amp; Brian run off in all directions, screaming for their lives. Misty just laughs evilly._

_"That's right." she started. "Run. Run! It's good for the blood!"_

_Then she snaps her fingers and she appears right in front of D.J. She grabs her by the braids and starts swinging her round &amp; round quickly. Misty swings her faster until her head rips off her body._

_"Ha! Got ya!" Misty said as she tosses her head away. "Now to get that blonde bitch!"_

_She snaps her fingers and a pit of sharks appears right in front of Amber. Amber falls into the pit and the sharks eats her up._

_"Now to get the last two!" Misty said. "And I know how to get them both too!"_

_She snaps her fingers and Maria &amp; Brain appears tied up with chains in a cage._

_"How the hell did we get in here!?" Maria exclaims as she tries to tug on the chains, but to no avail._

_"What are you planning on doing to us?" Brian asks._

_"I'm planning on doing this!" Misty said as she snaps her fingers and a giant oven appears. "I'm planning on cooking you two in this oven and having you both for dinner! You two are going to be delicious for my tummy! Do you have any last words &amp; requests?"_

_"Yeah." Maria said. "We want to live for another 70 years!"_

_"Ditto!" Brian added._

_"Sorry. Request denied!" Misty shouted. "See you both in hell!"_

_Then she snaps her fingers and the giant oven door opens and the cage throws Maria &amp; Brian into the oven and the door closes behind them. Misty laughs evilly as this happens._

_An hour later._

_The last two campers were done and Misty was enjoying her feast back at her mountain hideout._

_"Oh man! That was a great midnight feast!" she said. "I guess those new spells &amp; attacks do work after all!"_

Then she lets out a huge burp as the story ended and it fades back to Kitty.

* * *

"And that's why on nights like this at campgrounds like this." Kitty continued. "Misty Katson is out. Lurking around." She turns to the villains, the Chief &amp; Keswick. "Looking for some poor lame assholes to use her newly learned spells on and to feast on their dead carcasses!" Kitty finishes.

Then she looks up behind them.

"Oh my god! There she is!" she shouted as she points behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MISTY KATSON'S GOING TO EAT US!" the Chief, Keswick, and the villains hollers as the audience laughs. "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Then they started to run off deep into the woods. Kitty laughs as Roz, Russell, Karey, Devon, Julie, &amp; the minis laugh and applaudes as did the audience.

"That was a great story, sis!" Roz said. "It was pretty entertaining!"

"Yeah!" Julie said. "That was quite entertaining!"

"I love the way you two scared the living shit out of the lame-ass Chief, Keswick, &amp; those stupid assholes!" Devon exclaims. "I remember when you two did that to some of the other students and some teachers at Secret Agent College!"

"That was pretty impressive, Kitty!" Russell said. "I really enjoyed it!"

"I love Misty Katson!" Karey said happily as she pats Mini Dudley's head. "She's sounds scary &amp; cool!"

"Ditto!" the other minis said in unison as the audience laughs. "It was pretty entertaining story, Regular Kitty!"

Kitty blushes &amp; laughs.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thank you guys!" she said as she turns to Dudley who had his head covered up. "Alright, Dudleykins. The story's over."

Dudley uncovers his head.

"Whew! That was some story!" he said. "I sure can go for another..."

Then he starts sniffing.

"I smell something!" Dudley started as he sniffs. "Smells like; 'Ed's Meat &amp; Gravy Dog Biscuits'! My favorite!"

Then Dudley follows the scent.

"Don't go too far, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "It's starting to get a little late to go out into the woods!"

* * *

Dudley follows the aroma into the woods. He finally sees the meat &amp; gravy dog biscuits sitting on a plate. He starts drooling a whole lot.

"MEAT &amp; GRAVY DOG BISCUITS!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "YUMMY FOR MY TUMMY!"

Then he runs for the plate, but he was caught in a trap which lifts him off the ground. He was hanging upside down.

"What the hell!?" Dudley exclaims. "What's going on here!? Why am I upside down?"

Then he hears evil laughter.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Alright! Come on out!" Dudley shouted. "Whoever you are!"

Then Frasier, Tyson, Holyfield, and the killer hippies come out of hiding and walk up to him. Frasier smiles wickedly at him.

"Hello there, stupid dog boy. Do you remember me?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're that killer hippie commune leader dude; Frasier Crane!" Dudley sniffs angrily.

"That's right." Frasier said with a smile on his face. "How you been doing these couple of years, hmmm? Been having a great time with that catress of yours? Having fun, getting high off of my marijuana plants!?"

"H-H-How did you know about that?" Dudley asks.

"Oh. I know everything." Frasier said. "I am the wise &amp; all knowing leader after all, Slow &amp; Stupid Dog Boy."

"It's Dudley!" Dudley corrected angrily as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Frasier sniffs. "That's not going to matter after we get done sacrificing you! So, do you have any last words, before we send you up to the great, giant dog park in the sky?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "I do."

"Well, what are they then?" Frasier asks.

Dudley clears his throat.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! CODE BLACK! HELP ME! HELP ME! CODE BLACK!" hollers Dudley at the top of his lungs. "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

* * *

It cuts back to the others at the camping site now. Kitty's ears perked up and she immediately stood up. Roz watches her as she did this.

"What's wrong, sis?" Roz asks. "Do you hear something?"

"Yes, sis." replies Kitty with a cold look. "Dudley's in trouble! He's screaming out the Code Black signal!"

"Oh shit!" Karey exclaims as she stood up. "We must go rescue him!"

"Yeah!" Devon &amp; the minis said as they stood up too.

Roz turns to Russell.

"Russell. I want you to stay here." she said. "It might be dangerous out there. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"Okay, Rozzie baby." Russell replies.

Kitty turns to Julie as she took out her guns.

"Julie. I want you to stay here &amp; keep an eye on the twins for me." she said.

"Right, Kitty!" Julie said as she saluted.

"Good." Kitty said as she turns towards the direction of Dudley's hollering. "Okay, guys. Take out your weapons and then follow me!"

Then she runs off into the forest following Dudley's screams as the others took out their weapons and runs after her into the forest.

* * *

**Back with Dudley &amp; the killer hippies.**

Frasier then slaps him in the face with a clenched fist.

"That's enough of your hollering." he started. "You've been screaming for far too long enough."

"Dammit! He screams louder than Meadow Brooks did, when she stubbed her toe a couple years ago!" Tyson sniffs as he covers up his ears as the audience laughs.

"Oh, all wise &amp; knowing one. When are we going to sacrifice the intruder?" asks one of the killer hippies.

Frasier then takes out a large blade and pressed it against Dudley's throat.

"Oh. About in a few seconds, my flower child." he said with a sick &amp; creepy smile on his face. "Bye-Bye, stupid dog!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" shouted a voice as a small rock was thrown at Frasier's head. "You're not going to kill anybody! Not on our watch!"

Frasier turns to see the belonger of the voice. He sees Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, and their minis with their weapons out and was aiming at him. They all were looking pissed off.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Slow &amp; Stupid dog boy's girl; Angry Cat Lady and all of her co-horts!" Frasier said.

"LEMME AT 'EM! LEMME AT 'EM!" Tyson shouted as some of the killer hippies were holding him back. "I WANNA BEAT HER ASS SO FUCKIN' BAD! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME AT 'ER! LEMME AT 'ER!"

"SHHHHHHH! All in good time, Angry bear dude." said one of the hippies in a stoned tone as the audience laughs.

"Well, Frasier Crane the freak." Kitty started. "We meet again. What the hell do you guys want with my Dudley!?"

Frasier smiles at her.

"REVENGE!" he shouted. "I want revenge for him stealing my marijuana plants! I want revenge for the both of you escaping the commune, before I had the chance to murder the both of you and I want revenge because you're smarter than me! No one's smarter than the wise &amp; all knowing Frasier Crane!"

"And I want revenge on her for wat she did to me two!" Tyson added.

Roz snorted.

"You all are a bunch of assholes!" she sniffs as the audience laughs.

Devon laughs.

"They're going to be so easy to take down!" she laughs. "I've dealt with hippies. Killer and Non-Killer before!"

"Who cares what a bunch of high retards, a balding freak, and two grizzly bears think!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey added. "You guys suck!"

"Let's beat the living hell out of them!" Mini Devon &amp; Mini Dudley shouted in unison.

Frasier nods his head in agreement as he turns to the rest of the hippies and the two grizzly bears.

"Alright, my killer flower children and pet bears." he started. "You've all been learning &amp; training for this moment! Now, it's time to attack!"

"YEAH!" the killer hippies &amp; two grizzly bears shouted. "LET'S GET THEM!"

Then they took out their weapons and the two bears extract their sharp claws. Kitty then turns to her team.

"Alright, guys! You each fight a hippie!" she orders as she turns to Roz. "Rozzie. You &amp; I will fight the bears and Frasier himself!"

"Right, Kitty!" Roz said.

Then the TUFF team runs to the killer hippies, Frasier, &amp; the two grizzly bears as the killer hippies, Frasier, &amp; the two bears run to them. Devon and her mini pounced onto two hippies and started shooting and beating the hell out of the two hippies, while breaking &amp; destroying the hippies so-called weapons.

Karey &amp; her mini pounced onto four hippies and started fighting and shooting then, while the four hippies tried to fight back, but they were poorly trained by Frasier &amp; co. as they were getting cuts &amp; bruises.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the four hippies cried out in pain. "THIS, TOTALLY FUCKING SUCKS!"

"SHUT UP!" both Kareys shouted as they continued delivering the pain to the four stupid hippies.

Mini Kitty, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Dudley were fighting eight hippies all at once. Mini Dudley were giving them his patented Ultra Super Brutal Mini Puppy Punches as Mini Kitty and Mini Roz were shooting at them with their guns as well as delivering them their Super Ultra Mini Katswell Judo Kicks, Super Ultra Mini Katswell Karate Punches &amp; Karate Kicks and their Super Slash Attacks.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MINI PUPPY DOG &amp; MINI KITTY CATS PUNCHES &amp; KICKS!" the eight stupid so-called killer hippies cried out in pain as the audience laughs. "AND BULLETS! WE'RE SO TOTALL WEREN'T READY FOR THIS, MAN!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the three minis holler in unison as they continue giving the hippies the attacks. "SCREAM &amp; HOLLER, JUST LIKE THE FUCKING PUNKS YOU ARE!"

They keep fighting as Kitty &amp; Roz faced the two grizzly bears &amp; Frasier head on. Roz was taking on Holyfield as Kitty was taking on Tyson. Both cats also were taking on Frasier too.

Tyson growls loudly and pounces for Kitty. Kitty grabs him by the throat and throws him down to the ground. Tyson growls loudly and tries to slash at her, but Kitty dodges his claws. Kitty then judo-kicks Tyson right in the stomach and she throws several brutal Katswell punches into his face. She extracts her claws out.

"So, you wanna try that slashing shit at me!?" Kitty shouted. "Well, time for a little throwback!"

She pounces onto him and starts slashing the hell out of Tyson. Tyson starts to bleed badly. He growls and hollers loudly in pain.

"OWWW! DAT FUCKIN' HURTS!" Tyson bitches loudly.

But Kitty ignores him as she continues delivers slashes, kicks, &amp; punches onto him without Tyson giving a fighting chance. Tyson tries again to swipe at her and try to nip at Kitty. Unfortunately for him, Kitty was fast on her feet and she was trained at this sort of thing. She karate kicked him down to the ground and she starts wrestling him hard as she continues to throw punches.

Tyson losing lots &amp; lots of blood was getting weaker &amp; weaker by the minute. He tries one last time to throw a claw at Kitty, but Kitty grabs him claw and wrestles it down to the ground. Kitty took out a pair of handcuffs especially maded for grizzly bears and put them on his wrists.

"Looks like, I defeated you again, bear!" Kitty said with proudness in her voice as the audience applaudes for her and Tyson with his head down in shame.

"Ahhh, dammit! I swear, dat I wuz ready dis time!" Tyson bitched.

Roz continues fighting Holyfield. Holyfield was doing actual fighting instead of the bear shit that Tyson was doing, but Roz was quick on her feet and she delivered several thousand Brutal Katswell Punches and Judo Katswell kicks into his face.

"How do you like that!?" Roz asks as she delivers another Judo Katswell Kick at him.

Holyfield grabs her leg and flips Roz over him. She lands on her feet as Holyfield turns to her with a pissed off look on his face.

"Time to bite your leg off, cat!" he shouted angrily as he pounces towards Roz to make the kill.

Roz moves out of the way and slashes his back open with her claws. Holyfield hollers &amp; growls loudly in pain as he starts bleeding like a river.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY BACK!" Holyfield hollers in pain. "You're going to regret doing that to me, bitch!"

He then pounces towards Roz with fangs showing and claws out in full force. Roz then gives him a brutal Katswell karate kick right in his testicles.

"XIANG!" Roz shouted loudly.

Holyfield holds his groin in pain and gets on his knees. He started coughing &amp; wheezing loudly. He turns his back on Roz as this was a big mistake as Roz grabs him and bodyslams him down to the ground. She puts his wrists behind him and she puts on some handcuffs. She also puts on some shackles on his ankles.

"Looks like I defeated your ass, Holyfield!" Roz exclaims with proudness. "How does it feel to be beat up and defeated by a 115lb. girl cat?"

Holyfield puts his head down in shame and groans.

"It sucks!" he sniffs loudly.

"You bet it does!" Roz said as she &amp; Kitty turned their attention to Frasier.

Frasier was enjoying the show and was ready to take on the Katswell twins.

"Well. Well. Well. Are you ready to fight me, catresses?" he asks as he strokes his beard.

"Hell yeah we are!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "No one, but no one messes around with my Dudleykins and gets away with it!"

"Yeah!" Roz sniffs as she turns to Kitty. "Let's start kicking his weak ass, sis!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she throws a punch into Frasier's face. A super golden star zooms into the screen.

"Let's roll!" Kitty was heard saying.

"Oh yeah!" Roz was heard saying.

* * *

It shows Kitty and Roz standing next to each other and Frasier standing in front of them almost like in the Mario &amp; Luigi series-like fight. Kitty attacks Frasier first by punching him hard right in the face.

Frasier's HP goes downs by 5 points. It was Roz's turn now. She punches a box that said; SIS, which was 'Sister Attacks'. She punches the box again and the option that said; 'Snack Basket' appears. Roz hits it again and a picnic basket appears over her head.

"Oh yeah!" Roz exclaims as the basket opens over her head as Kitty watches.

The contents of the picnic started falling towards Roz. The contents were cakes, pie slices, tuna fish sandwiches, chili dogs, chips, pizza slices, and spicy chicken tacos. Roz eats them as they land into her mouth. She eats them all and she turns fat &amp; huge. She hops onto Kitty and Kitty uses all of her strength groans &amp; lifts the heavy Roz with all of her might, until Fat Roz is off the ground and above her head.

"Take this, hippie!" Kitty shouted as she tosses the Fat Roz onto Frasier, causing a lot of damage on him.

Frasier HP goes down by 50 points as Roz immediately went back down to her slim figure and weight. Frasier snorted.

"Good one, catresses." he started. "How would you both like this!?"

Then he takes his blade and swings it at the Katswell twins. The Katswell twins ducked &amp; dodged the blade.

"Ha! You missed!" Kitty said as she stuck out her tongue. "You fucking suck!"

Then the boxes appear above her head and she punches the block that said; Items. There were slices of pizzas, tacos, peppers, &amp; soda. There was also an option that said; 'Double Katswell Item Charge Up'. She punches it and two slices of pizza from Speedy Toni's &amp; four giant tacos from Frida's La Comida lands in her hands.

She throws her slices of pizza and giant tacos into her mouth and eats it as she throws the slices of pizza &amp; giant tacos to Roz. They both eat the food and then emerald green &amp; dark blue lights of energy surrounds them as they flex their muscles.

Kitty then grabs Frasier by the throat and throws several thousand Brutal Katswell Kicks &amp; Punches into his ugly, middle-aged face. The killer hippie leader HP goes down by 100 more points as Roz haves her turn.

She performs her patented Judo Katswell Kick into Frasier a million times.

"Fucking loser!" Roz sniffs as she continues delivering punches &amp; kicks to Frasier.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Frasier cries.

Then Roz judo kicks the blade from Frasier's hand.

"You don't have a weapon now!" Roz said with a smile face as she delivers a last kick.

"That may be." Frasier started. "But I still have my hands &amp; feet! I have been studying ker-ate &amp; judo for all the years I have been out here! Thanks to mother nature and her green that she grew from within the Earth! Be prepared to be hurt, catresses!"

Then he runs over to the Katswell twins and started throwing some middle-aged hippie karate punches &amp; kicks at their stomachs &amp; legs. Both Katswells' HPs goes down by 2 points each &amp; the words; 'pathetic' appears for a few seconds before disappearing.

"How do you like that!?" Frasier asks with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm powerful, huh? You're shaking in your boots!"

Kitty &amp; Roz look at each other with that; 'You're gotta be kidding me!' look on their faces. They turned back to the stupid old killer hippie leader.

"My god! You are so fucking pathetic!" Kitty sniffs as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Roz sniffs as she turns back to Kitty. "Are you ready to end this, sis?"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims. "LET'S DO THIS, ROZZIE!"

Then the boxes appear over Kitty's head again. She punches the 'Sis Double Attack' box. They both started hopping up &amp; down, keeping rhythm with each other. They started fist bumping each other. Kitty's fist started glowing emerald green and Roz's fist started glowing dark blue. Then Kitty jumps really high up into the air and turns into a spinning emerald green ball and Roz jumps really high and also turns into a spinning dark blue ball. They both combined into one giant spinning ball and lands back down onto Frasier, making his HP goes down 250 points.

Frasier then explodes into stars as both Katswell sisters did their victory pose. Their stats appear and they all go up. The audience cheers &amp; applaudes for them both.

* * *

Kitty then puts handcuffs onto Frasier's wrists.

"In the name of TUFF." Kitty started. "Frasier Crane. You are under arrest!"

Roz then went over to Dudley and gets him down from the trap.

"That was pretty good fight, girls!" Dudley said as the others came with the arrested hippies &amp; grizzly bears. "There was a lot of punches &amp; judo kicks to the stomach! There was a snack basket full of tasty delicious treats! I especially enjoyed that final Katswell Twin Move and you squashed that Frasier flat!"

Kitty &amp; Roz smiles and blushes a bit.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I think, all of us deserve to stay in one of those five-star hotels in the city for the rest of our vacation."

"YAY!" all of her partners cheers loudly as the audience laughs.

"And I think, there's yogurt places around in the city too!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley, who then smiles widely.

"OH BOY! YOGURT!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "But Kit-Kat. What about Keswick, the Chief, and the villains?"

"Fuck them!" Kitty sniffs as the audience laughs. "They can stay out in the woods for eternity for all I care! Let's go back to camp now!"

"Yeah!" Mini Devon started. "Let's go!"

"Then we can take these fucks off to the city jail too!" Mini Karey added.

"Yeah, mini me." Karey said.

Then they all went back to the camping site to get Julie, Russell, the twins, &amp; their things.

* * *

**The very next day.**

The main TUFF gang, Russell, Julie, &amp; the twins was at Homey's Casino &amp; Hotel enjoying the rest of their vacation. Kitty was meditating in the sauna along with Roz and Dudley.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It feels so good in here, sis!" Roz said.

"It sure is, sis!" Kitty said as she continues meditating.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he turns to Kitty. "So, Kit-Kat. When are we going to go shopping &amp; get yogurt?"

Kitty then turns to him.

"Soon, Dudleykins." she said. "After I get done meditating."

"Okay!" Dudley said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Roz then stands up.

"Alright. I'm ready to go shopping now!" she said.

Kitty turns to her.

"I'm ready too!" she started as she turns to Dudley. "Alright, Dudleykins. I'm ready. Let's get the twins &amp; then we can go!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then they went to where everyone else were. Everyone were sitting in the hotel's pool relaxing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! Now, this is a vacation!" Karey said.

"Oh yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "This is quite nice!"

Then Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley walks in.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready to go shopping now?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Julie said.

"I know; I am, mommy!" Rhonda said.

"Oh yeah!" Devon started.

"I'm ready to check out one of their sports clothing store!" Russell said as he gets out of the pool and dries himself off.

"Okay. Let's go, then!" Kitty said.

Then everyone else gets out of the pool and went to get dressed. Brad takes a sniff.

"Whew! What smell like a dirty, wet diaper?" he asks as the audience laughs.

Kitty picks him up and takes a sniff.

"That's you, Brad." she said dryly as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Brad said. "I guess, I need a changing."

"You think!?" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

Kitty went to change Brad right fast, as Dudley picks up Rhonda to put her clothes on.

* * *

**Later on at Eddy's Pizza &amp; Yogurt Parlor.**

Everyone was enjoying themselves. They were sitting at a table maded for fourteen people. All of their shopping bags were sitting at an empty table next to them. They were eating some pizzas, calzones &amp; salads along with some Homey Hollas to drink and some fruity yogurt for dessert. Devon took a bite from her pepperoni &amp; sausage pizza.

"Mmmmm! This pizza is the shit!" she exclaims loudly. "This tastes just like Speedy Toni's pizza!"

"Yeah!" Russell added as he eats his quad pepperoni pizza with peppers. "I thought, this was going to taste like shit like the pizza from Pizza House! I'm glad, that it's not!"

"Yummy pizza for my tummy!" Brad exclaims as he eats a slice of pizza with some strawberry yogurt on it.

"Exquisite calzone!" Rhonda exclaims.

Brad sharply turns to her.

"STOP SAYING GIANT, SMART WORDS!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

"I'm loving this, Kitty!" Dudley said as he downs several pizzas with orange, raspberry, &amp; cherry yogurt on it. "I'm glad, we got away from the stupid Chief and his camping shit!"

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said. "I hated being out there!"

"Me too!" Mini Kitty said. "I wonder, if any of those fucks returned to see us gone yet?"

* * *

It cuts away to Keswick, the Chief, &amp; the villains.

They were really deep in the woods and were completely lost. Keswick &amp; the Chief were trying to get the others on their wristcoms.

"Agent K-K-Katswell Puppy come in!" Keswick said to his communicator.

There was static.

"Agent Kitten come in!" the Chief shouted to his communicator.

There was static.

"Dammit! We're not getting anyone!" the Chief shouted.

Ricki then turns to Snaptrap and throws a punch into his ugly face. The audience laughs at this.

"HEY! Why you do that for!?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes stupidly.

"Because, this is all your fault!" Ricki shouted. "This was your stupid idea to go camping in the woods! I wanted us to take a vacation to a city with a five-star hotel, but no!"

"Yeah!" the Chameleon sniffs. "This fucking sucks!"

"Thanks for the vacation, Snaptrap!" Birdbrain sniffs angrily. "Next time, don't invite me!"

"Or me!" the Chameleon added.

"OR US!" the rest of DOOM said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Alright. Alright! Let's stop talking!" the Chief shouted. "I know a way to get out of here!"

Then he hops onto Keswick's head &amp; took out a compass. The arrow points to the Northwest.

"Okay, Keswick." the Chief started. "Go to the Northwest!"

"R-R-Right!" Keswick said. "Follow me, e-e-e-everyone!"

Then Keswick started walking. Larry shoves Snaptrap.

"C'mon, dumbass!" Larry sniffs.

"Don't be pushing me!" bitched Snaptrap.

"Shut up, before I knock your ass out!" Ricki shouted as the audience laughs.

"Do you think, it's wise to be following you?" the Chameleon asked the Chief.

"Of course it's wise, Chameleon!" the Chief started. "I know exactly, where we're going! We're going to be back at the camping grounds in no time! Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing!"

The camera then zooms out to show them walking further &amp; deeper into the woods as it shows another city off in the northeast. The audience laughs.

* * *

"Who cares?" Roz sniffs as she eats her pizza as the audience laughs.

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"I think; it's time to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat babycakes." he said.

"Matter of fact, Dudley." Kitty started. "It is!"

Then she clears her throat.

"This has been some chapter! Everything happened! Roz &amp; I told ghost stories. Dumb Chief, Keswick &amp; the villains got lost deep in the woods somewhere. Frasier &amp; his killer hippie commune tried to defeat &amp; kill us again, but lost. Roz &amp; I did a great fighting scene against Frasier and won. We stayed at a five-star hotel in the city and did shopping." Kitty concluded.

"And now, we're eating pizza &amp; yogurt!" Mini Dudley added as he eats a slice of pizza with yogurt on it as the audience laughs.

"That too, Mini Duds." Kitty said.

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you enjoyed this chapter!" she said. "Tune into the next chapter! It's going to be entertaining &amp; great!"

Then everyone at the table did a frozen pose as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	8. Party of Three

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Party of three? What the hell is Party of 3?

_**Usually there would be a short after a main chapter, but since the end of the year holidays are quickly approaching. I won't be doing them until after the New Year. Anyways, it's Kitty, Roz, &amp; Katty's birthday and Dudley wants to do something special for the three of them, but a street gang is causing Toni a lot of problems for her pizza parlor and he, the Katswells, &amp; the rest of the TUFF gang haves to stop them. How will all this turn out? Will the Katswell triplets have a great birthday party? Just relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a late summer morning in Petropolis. School was back in session and the kids hated the living shit out of it, but the parents certainly loved the feeling anyways, enough of that. Let's see what are favorite family is doing, shall we?

It shows the living room now. Rhonda &amp; Brad were sitting on the couch watching tv and eating some chocolate chip brownies that Peri had made. Brad was eating bacon with his. Anyways, they were watching tv when the TV announcer was heard.

"_We now return to 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Apple Bloom's Hatred'._" the announcer said. "_Only on Fox!_"

* * *

It shows four small ponies standing outside in a field. One of the ponies had an extremely pissed off look on her face. She was yellow and had a red mane. She also was wearing a pinkish-reddish bow on the top of her mane. She also had orangish eyes. Her name was Apple Bloom.

She was pissed off at another pony who was a purplish-pinkish color with a dark purple mane with a white stripe going through the middle of it and blue eyes. She also was wearing a tiara and her 'cutie mark' was a tiara too. Her name was Diamond Tiara.

Anyways, Diamond Tiara was making fun of Apple Bloom and her friends; Sweetie Belle &amp; Scootaloo for not having their cutie marks once again.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! You suck, blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara mocked snootily. "You three, will never get your cutie marks and you'll never be popular and get invited to parties, just like me! Especially you, _Apple Turnover_! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Apple Bloom growls angrily.

"DAT'S IT!" she shouted. "I'M GOIN' TO KICK YOUR TIARA WEARIN' ASS!"

Then with a fit of rage, Apple bloom pounces onto Diamond Tiara and started beating the shit out of her. Scootaloo &amp; Sweetie Belle starts cheering for Apple Bloom.

"Go AB!" shouted Scootaloo. "Kick her ass!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Beat her ass good!"

Diamond Tiara then falls down to the ground with a bloody nose, a black eye, and several teeth missing. Apple Bloom then put a hoof on her ruffled up purple mane with white stripe.

"I'll be whuppin' yer ass tomorrow, slut!" Apple Bloom started angrily. "Make sure you bring yer lunch too so you can feed all of us! GOT IT!?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. I g-g-g-got it, Ms. A-A-Apple Bloom." Diamond Tiara said meekly &amp; softly. "I got it!"

"Good!" Apple Bloom sniffs. "And if you ever make fun of me or my friends for not havin' cutie marks again, I'm goin' to be rougher on you! Got dat!?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Damn, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle started. "You sure whupped Diamond Tiara's ass good!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo exclaims. "She got knocked the fuck out!"

"Thanks!" Apple Bloom said. "Now, let's go and do somethin'!"

Then they leave the field, leaving Diamond Tiara to pass out unconscious.

* * *

"That's showing her, Apple Bloom!" Brad exclaims. "I hate that stuck up bitch!"

"Me too!" Rhonda exclaims. "Apple Bloom is the best!"

Then Kitty walks into the living room now in her summer TUFF clothes eating herself some sour Starburst fruit chews. The audience cheers, woos, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Hey, kids! How are things?" she asks the twins.

"We're doing fine, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims. "Apple Bloom is really kick ass!"

"Yeah!" Brad exclaims. "Apple Bloom is extremely better than any of those losers from 'Dinosaur Plane'! Matter of fact, I'm getting sick of 'Dinosaur Plane'! I'm starting to hate the show!"

"It's about time!" Rhonda started. "That show is grating! Especially, that red stupid T-rex! He pisses me off!"

"I know right?" Brad asks as the audience laughs.

"So, are you two enjoying your breakfasts?" Kitty asks.

"Oh yeah!" Rhonda said. "We are!"

Then Dudley walks into the room now; eating a Katswell Breakfast Sandwich loaded with extra bacon. The audience applaudes for him.

"What's going on, Kit-Kat honeycakes?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"I was just checking on the kids, Dudleykins." she started as she grabs the remote for the tv.

"That's good!" Dudley said as he sits down on the couch next to them. "How are you doing today, kids? Fine I hope?"

"Of course, we're doing fine, daddy!" Rhonda said.

"Ha! You just called him daddy!" Brad laughs loudly as the audience laughs. "You're so weak, Rhonda! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Rhonda growls angrily at him.

"WEAK? WEAK!?" she shouted angrily. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WEAK!"

Then she pounces onto him and started throwing punches into his face. The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHH! PAIN &amp; HURT!" Brad cries loudly.

"SAY UNCLE!" Rhonda shouted as she continues pelting him with brutal punches.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY!" Brad shouted in pain. "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"I'm not convinced!" Rhonda said as she continues pounding him. "Say it, like you mean it!"

Kitty then breaks up the twins' fight.

"That's enough!" she shouted as she picks up Brad and Dudley picks up Rhonda. "We need to have a talk, you two."

"Thanks alot, Rhonda!" Brad sniffs angrily. "Mommy's going to talk to us."

Kitty then looks at the twins.

"You two should stop fighting against each other." she said.

"Why?" Brad asks as Kitty wipes blood off of his nose. "It's fun teasing Rhonda on such things."

"And it's fun to beat up Bradley for such stupid things." Rhonda said as she rubs her aching fists.

"Regardless." Kitty continues. "You two are brother &amp; sister. You two are suppose to get along with each other. You two are family. Now, I want you two to apologize to each other."

Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"I'm sorry for calling you weak, Rhonda." he started. "I really am."

"And I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you." Rhonda said. "But I must admit, it felt pretty damn good though!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah. You sure did!" Brad said.

Kitty smiles at this.

"That's great, kids!" she said with a smile on her face. "Do you want some more things to eat?"

"YEAH!" the twins reply in unison as audience laughs. "We want something delicious!"

"Okay!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "How about peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rhonda exclaims. "I want mine's with the peanuts with a glass of milk!"

"Ala peanut butter sandwiches!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Can I get into that, Kit-Kat?" he asks as he finishes up his Katswell Breakfast Sandwich.

"Sure!" Kitty said as Peri walks in now.

The audience applaudes for her.

"What's happening in here, Mrs. Kitty?" she asks Kitty. "Anything wrong?"

"There was Peri." Kitty started. "But I handled it and it's over. Now, I'm going to make everyone peanut butter sandwiches!"

"That's great, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said. "I was about to go to the store to buy some more food. Do you need anything from the store?"

"Yes. I do matter of fact, Peri." Kitty said. "I want you to buy some sherbet. Those firecracker popsicles. Some fruit yogurt. More bacon and some porkchops."

"Alright, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said as she written down the items. "Is that all?"

"Yep. That's all, Peri!" Kitty said.

"Okay!" Peri said as she grabs her car keys. "I'll be back later!"

Then she leaves the house as Kitty turns to the twins.

"Okay, twins. Let's go and make the peanut butter sandwiches now!" she said.

"YAY!" the twins exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

They all go into the kitchen. Dudley follows them and takes a glance at the calendar. He stops in his tracks and stares at it. He starts thinking to himself.

"Soon it will be Kitty's, Roz's, &amp; Katty's birthdays." he thought to himself. "I should do something special for them and get them something nice too! But what should I get for them is the question though."

Dudley continues pondering this as he sits down at the kitchen table. Kitty sets down a double-stacked peanut butter sandwich on a saucer in front of him. She notices the look on Dudley's face.

"What's wrong, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks. "Looks like, your mind is on something?"

"What is his mind on, mommy?" Brad asks. "Is it on that crack stuff, that I heard on tv commercials?"

The audience laughs at Brad's cluelessness.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Oh! I was just thinking about someone, Kit-Kat." he said. "That's all."

"Okay then." Kitty said. "Is it anything, that I can help you with?"

"No." Dudley replies. "But thanks anyways, Kit-Kat!"

Then he picks up his sandwich and starts eating it.

"Mmmmm! Delicious peanut butter sandwich, Kit-Kat!" he said as he ate the sandwich.

"Yeah! This sandwich is kick-ass, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims as she takes a bite from her peanut butter sandwich with peanuts. "It's quite exquisite!"

"Yeah, mommy!" Brad said as he ate his peanut butter sandwich. "Like Rhonda said!"

Kitty smiles &amp; blushes.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said. "If you think that's good. Wait until tonight's dinner! It's going to be fried porkchops served with macaroni &amp; cheese with buttered rolls with orange sherbet for dessert."

Dudley, Brad, &amp; even Rhonda started to drool uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

"That sounds delicious!" they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs as she turns to Dudley.

"Alright, Dudleykins. Let's go watch tv, until it's time for us to go to work." she said.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes off his sandwich.

Then all of them went back to the living room to watch tv.

* * *

**At Roz's house.**

Roz &amp; Russell were relaxing in their bed having some really delicious breakfast and sex too!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Russell hollers in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUSSELL!" Roz hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell hollers as he cums his load deep into Roz's insides. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers erotically as she came onto his member. "HAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh Russell honey. That felt so fucking good! I love you!"

Then she gives him a kiss.

"I love you too, Rozzie!" Russell replies with a smile on his face. "I really enjoyed this! And also having breakfast &amp; sex in bed too!"

"Me too, Russell baby!" Roz said. "Me too!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" Russell said.

Then he kisses her and Roz blushes.

"Awww! Thanks, Russell dear!" she said. "You do know, that Kitty's, Katty's, &amp; mine birthday is coming up in a few days, right?"

"Yeah." Russell said as he eats his Katswell Breakfast Sandwich. "I know, Rozzie baby. It's a good thing that I have the next week off and I get to relax. I really deserve it after being called out to Park 500 to clean up a derailment."

"Did the train have any dangerous chemicals in it?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Russell started. "But the cars with the chemicals didn't derail, thank god. The first two locomotives and the first five cars derailed. They had machine parts and the like in them."

"That's good!" Roz started. "I don't want my Russell baby to die in an explosion."

Russell laughs.

"Nothing's going to me, Rozzie babe." he said. "I always be careful."

Then he takes another bite from his Katswell Breakfast Sandwich as Roz gets out of bed. The audience woos at her sexy naked body.

"Well, it's time for me to go to work now." Roz said as she started putting on her work clothes.

"I hope, it's a slow day for you, Rozzie!" Russell said. "I don't want my Rozzie to get hurt by that fucking asshole Snaptrap and that dork Chameleon or any of those stupid assholes."

Roz blushes &amp; smiles as she puts on her black high heel boots with dark blue trim on top and the audience awws &amp; laughs.

"Awww! That's so sweet, Russell!" Roz said. "Don't worry. I won't let myself get hurt. I'm an ex police officer &amp; ex SWAT team member, remember? I'm really quick on my feet and throw punches into wussies' faces!"

"Now that's the Rozzie, I'm going to marry!" Russell exclaims.

"See you tonight, Russell baby!" Roz said as she grabs her keys and wallet.

"Alright." Russell said. "Have a good day, Rozzie baby!"

Roz leaves the house as Russell's phone rings. Russell answers it.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Russell? It's Dudley." said the voice on the phone.

"Oh, hey Duds dude! How are you?" Russell asks.

"I'm fine man." Dudley said. "Listen. You know Kitty's, Rozzie's, &amp; Katty's birthday is coming up in a few days, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Russell said. "Matter of fact. I have Rozzie's gift in the trunk of my truck!"

"That's great!" Dudley said. "I told the Chief everything and he's going to hold a meeting in his office but it's not going to be an ordinary meeting. This meeting is going to be about the Katswell triplets' birthday party and Kitty &amp; Roz isn't going to attend."

"Okay." Russell said. "Why are you telling me this, Duds Dude?"

"Because, you're coming to the meeting too!" Dudley said. "Also; Mrs. Katswell will be there! So will Penny &amp; Mercedes! Sexy model; Alexis Sunset Shimmer, as well as Catastrophe &amp; Chaos too!"

"Okay!" Russell said. "What time is this meeting?"

"It's going to be at 12:30." Dudley said.

"Alright. I'll be there, man!" Russell said.

"Okay!" Dudley said. "See you then!"

"Okay, man!" Russell said.

Then they both hang up.

Dudley laughs as Kitty walks in with her car keys.

"Who are you talking to, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"No one, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Ready to go to TUFF now?"

"Yeah." Kitty said as she turns to Peri. "Take care of the house &amp; the twins, please Peri."

"Okay, Mrs. Kitty." Peri said. "Have a good day!"

Then Kitty &amp; Dudley leaves the house and jumped into the new TUFF moblie and drives off to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

All of the agents were doing their own thing when the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down next to Karey.

"Agent Kitten. I want you, Agent Foxx, Agent Puppy, &amp; Mini TUFF to come to my office for a private meeting!" the Chief shouted.

"Right, Chief!" Karey said.

Then the Chief turns to Roz &amp; Kitty.

"Agents Katswell-Puppy &amp; Agent Roz. I want you two to drive around the city and listen for alarms!"

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said as she turns off her computer and turns to Roz. "Let's go, sis!"

"Right!" Roz said.

Then they ran to the chute which leads to the TUFF garage. Karey turns to the rest of her partners.

"Alright, guys. Let's go see what's up with the Chief this time." she said.

"He probably ran out of beer again." Devon said.

"And he wants us to go out and buy some more." Mini Roz said as the audience laughs.

They all go to the Chief's office.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief was waiting for them as well as Keswick, Julie, Penny, Mercedes, Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Carmen. Karey notices them.

"What's Catastrophe, Chaos, Kitty's mom, Penny &amp; Mercedes doing here, Chief?" Karey asks as the TUFF trio and the minis sit down in the comfy chairs.

"They're here to discuss plans about the Katswells' birthday which is coming in a few days, Agent Kitten." the Chief started. "All of the planning for this was thought up by Agent Puppy."

"Yep! I sure did!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

But before anything can be said, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the Chief shouted. "Whoever you are!"

The door opens and Russell walks in.

"I hope, I didn't miss anything." he started. "I had to get Alexis from her hotel penthouse suite."

Then he stands aside and the sexy Penthouse model Alexis Sunset Shimmer walks in wearing a red lacey shirt, black jeans, white socks, all black Adidas with white trim and a small black purse.

All of the guys fainted from her sexiness. Alexis laughs sexually.

"I'm so excited to participate in planning the Katswell triplets' birthday!" she said.

The Chief regains his composure.

"Alright. What should we do first?" he asks.

"We prepare the food." Penny started as she took out an open menu. "Benz &amp; I is going to prepare our famous triple pepperoni pizza with quad cheese served on thin crust with a side our brand new three point wings served in Benz's Spicy Barbeque sauce with our battered dipped fries!"

Both regular &amp; mini Dudley licks their lips. The audience laughs.

"We also going to prepare our famous fried chicken strips and chicken sandwiches too!" Mercedes started. "The chicken sandwiches are served on a wheat roll with bacon, cheddar cheese, swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, &amp; Miracle Whip. Also served with our battered dipped fries. Also our famous home style ribs will also be served!"

"That sounds so fuckink delicious, Mercedes darlink!" Catastrophe said as she licks her lips &amp; the audience laughs.

"What about the cake, Mercedes darlink?" Chaos asks. "What kind is it goink to be?"

Mercedes smiles and took out a photo of a cake. She holds the photo in front of her and shows the photo. Everyone immediately starts drooling.

"The Katswell triplets' cake will be my triple-stacked red velvet chocolate chip cake!" she started. "This cake have three different frostings: Chocolate frosting. Vanilla frosting and our homemade cherry frosting! Also, in the middle of the cake, there's a melted chocolate center, which oozes when you cut into a slice of the cake."

Everyone continues to drool at the photo and tries to make a grab for it, but Mercedes slaps their hands away. The audience laughs at this.

"This is just the picture!" she shouted. "The real thing will be bigger than this!"

"We will also serve sour blackcherry Homey Holla, Citrus Homey Holla, Squirt, Sour cherry Homey Holla, and sour watermelon popsicles with sour bubble gum in them!" Penny added.

"Okay. The refreshments are taken care of." the Chief said. "Now, who's going to do the decorations?"

"I will, Herbert." Carmen said. "I am a wedding planner after all. I sometimes do birthday parties too. So, I can do this."

Then she turns to Penny &amp; Mercedes.

"If that's okay with you, girls?"

"Yeah. That's okay with us, Mrs. Katswell." Penny &amp; Mercedes said in unison.

"Okay then!" Carmen said.

"I'll pr-pr-provide the music!" Keswick exclaims. "And I'm going to bring my d-d-date too!"

"No, Keswick. _I'll_ provide the music." Devon said. "The Katswells like G-funk, 70's R+B music, 70's jazz, 70's funk &amp; old school rap from the early to mid 90's. I have plenty of cds of all that music."

"Besides." Karey started. "When did you get a girl?"

"Well, I found her when the Chief got me &amp; the v-v-v-villains lost in the woods last month." Keswick said. "Her name is P-P-Patrice Rascoe."

"Awww. Looks like, our Keswick finally haves himself a girlfriend." Mini Roz said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"And he's in love too!" Julie added. "Isn't that sweet?"

Keswick blushes as the audience laughs at this.

"All I need to do is get the Katswell triplets their gifts!" Dudley said. "But what does Roz &amp; Katty want though? That is the question. I still need to get Kit-Kat's gift too!"

Then he turns to Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz.

"Do you two know what your regulars want for their birthday?" Dudley asks. "Since they tell you two everything and you know them more."

"Yeah!" both Mini Katswell sisters said in unison. "We do!"

"Cool!" Dudley said as he took out a notepad from hammerspace. "What do your regulars want?"

"Well, regular me wants a brand new Blu-ray player!" Mini Roz said. "And some cd music to listen to, when she wants to get high."

"Okay." Dudley said as he wrote down the things Rozzie wanted for her birthday. He looks at Mini Kitty. "Got any information on what Kit-Kat wants, Mini Kitty?"

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said. "She wants a brand new Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklace with the 24k gold band."

"Okay!" Dudley said as he writes down the thing Kitty wanted for her birthday. "It's a good thing, there's plenty of those necklaces being maded! Now for Katty? I think, I'll buy her a gold watch."

"Alright." the Chief started as he turns to Dudley. "Agent Puppy. All you need to do is keep the Katswells distracted for the entire day, until we have things ready at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs."

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said as he saluted.

Julie then clears her throat. The Chief turns to her.

"Yes. What is it, Julie?" he asks.

"I have an intel about HBS terrorizing Hartman Boulevard." Julie said.

"The HBS?" Dudley asks. "Sounds like some kind of transit system."

"The HBS is the Hartman Boulevard Syndicate, Agent Puppy." the Chief started. "They are a strong street gang whose members are older male cats &amp; dogs. Their rivals are the ESK &amp; Murder Inc."

"Oh." Dudley said.

"The HBS is also smart &amp; cunning." the Chief continues. "That's why, I'm sending you, Kitty, Agent Roz &amp; Agent Foxx to stakeout the entire Hartman Boulevard Area. Especially the area where Speedy Toni's Pizzeria &amp; other stores are. According to the intel, the HBS has been committing robberies and other crimes in that area the most. So, I want you four to stay on your toes and keep a look out for any suspicious behavior."

"Right, Chief!" Devon said with a stern look on her face as she saluted.

The Chief turns to Dudley.

"With you four staking out the Hartman Boulevard area for the next few days. This will be the perfect distraction for the Katswells."

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said. "So, when do you want me to get Katty?"

"You'll get her, when Agent Kitten, the Chief, or one of the minis call you on your wrist com." Julie said. "That will be your cue to go get her and then come down to Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs for the party."

"Okay!" Dudley said. "I got it!"

"Alright, Duds. Let's go get Kitty &amp; Rozzie." Devon said as she stood up.

Then she &amp; Dudley leaves the Chief's office and runs up to the Katswells, who was working on their computers. Roz turns to them.

"Hey, Devon. Hey, Duds. What do you want?" she asks.

"The Chief have given us an intel about the Hartman Boulevard Syndicate." Dudley started. "He wants the four of us to stakeout the entire Hartman Boulevard for the next few days."

"Yeah." Devon said. "Especially the area by Speedy Toni's."

"The HBS." Kitty said. "I've heard of them and their crimes. They're a pretty strong street gang."

"Yeah." Roz started. "But we're stronger! C'mon. Let's go!"

Then the four of them walk over to the tubes that leads to the TUFF garage. They get into the tubes and it sucks them down to the garage. Then they get into Devon's car and she presses a button, which turns her car into a black van.

"With the car being turned into a black van. The HBS won't suspect anything!" Devon said as she starts up the van.

"Does the van have a cloaking device?" Kitty asks. "So, we won't be seen by the HBS."

"It sure does, Kitty!" Devon started. "It also haves its own weapons room, just in case things go wrong."

"Cool!" Roz said.

"It also haves three fridges full of food &amp; drinks too!" added Devon.

"I love this van!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kitty said.

Then Devon speeds the van out of the TUFF garage and speeds off towards Hartman Boulevard.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

It shows the black cloaked van sitting in a small &amp; unused alley which was sitting across the street from stores, which also included Speedy Toni's. The four TUFF agents were staking out.

"There haven't been any suspicious activities yet." Kitty said as she looks through a pair of binoculars.

"But there were a couple of dudes wearing black hats that said; HBS on it." Roz said as she too was looking through a pair of binoculars. "But they didn't look too suspicious, though."

"That may be, Rozzie." Devon said as she too had her own set of binoculars. "You may never know."

It shows Dudley eating something from one of the fridges.

"So, what's happening now, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Nothing's happening, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh well." Dudley said as he stood up. "Well, I'm going out for a walk now! I'll be back later, Kit-Kat."

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Be careful out there."

Then Dudley leaves the cloaked van and walk down towards one of the stores. He enters the store and started looking through all of the jewelry that was in the display case. The head jeweler walks in and saw him looking.

"Can I help you, sir?" the head jeweler asks.

"Yes." Dudley started. "Do you have the brand new Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklace with the 24k gold band?"

"Yes, sir. We do." the jeweler said as he opens up the display case and took out the new Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklaces. "They're pretty popular."

"I know." Dudley said. "I'm getting my wife one."

The jeweler took out a necklace and puts it in a small box.

"Is that all, sir?" he asks.

"I also want a female's gold watch, please?" Dudley asks.

The jeweler nods and took out a case of gold watches. Dudley looks through all of them, until he found the one he liked. It was maded out of 24K gold and it had a red cat head on the watch face with the numbers in roman numerals and the hands of the watch were black.

"Okay." Dudley said as he pointed at the watch. "I'll take this one!"

"Mighty fine choice, sir!" the jeweler exclaims as he picks up the watch. "That is the Alexis Miko Scarlet Gold Cat Watch! One of the better watches in the world!"

"Wow! That's nice!" Dudley said.

The jeweler starts to ring up the necklace &amp; watch.

"That'll be; $2,455 dollars." he said.

Dudley gives him a credit card and the jeweler swipes the credit card through the scanner.

"Okay, Mr. Dumbrowski." the jeweler started as the audience laughs. "I hope, your wife really enjoy those gifts!"

"Don't worry." Dudley said. "She will!"

Then he leaves the jewelry store and took out his notepad.

"With Kit-Kat's &amp; Katty's gift shopping done." he said as he scratched out their names with a pen. "Now, I have to go and get Rozzie's Blue-ray player &amp; cds."

Then he looks around.

"Too bad, there isn't any electrical appliance store around here." he said. "That means, that I must go to Jersey's Electrical Store first thing tomorrow morning! Time to get back to Kit-Kat, Devon, &amp; Rozzie!"

Then he walks back to the cloaked van and gets back into it. He turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. Anything happened yet?" he asks.

"Nope." Kitty replies. "It's been quiet. All the activity has been the few small customers leaving and entering Speedy Toni's."

"That's strange." Devon said. "Usually, Toni's have lots &amp; lots of customers."

"I wonder, why is that?" Dudley asks as he put the bag he had into his TUFF duffle bag.

Roz sees him do this.

"What's that you put in your duffle bag, Duds?" she asks.

Dudley turns to her.

"That was only my snack, Rozzie!" he said very quickly as the audience laughs. "Yeah! My snack."

Roz raises an eyebrow and then shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the front of the cloaked van.

"Whew!" Dudley said as he wiped his brow. "That was a close one!"

**Later.**

It was sunset now. Kitty sees an all black SUV with black windows slowly drive up in front of the stores &amp; Speedy Toni's Pizzeria. It stopped in front of the pizzeria. Kitty took out a notepad and started writing down the SUV's license plate number. Dudley watch her do this.

"What are you doing there, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"I'm writing down that SUV's license plate, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she turns to Devon. "Devon. Type down this license plate number for me!"

She gives Devon the notepad and Devon starts typing the SUV's license plate numbers &amp; code. It shows up on her laptop.

"Ah ha! The SUV belongs to Earl Lemerhanger." Devon said. "The leader of the HBS!"

"I knew it!" Kitty exclaims. "I knew it was their SUV."

"He's also known as 'The Doctor' by the gang." added Devon.

"The Doctor?" Dudley laughs. "What kind of stupid nickname is that!?"

Roz watches the black SUV drive off.

"Well, there they go." she said. "I think, they were casing the joint."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she looks at her watch. "I think, it's time to call it a day, guys. We're suppose to return back here tomorrow and the rest of the week too."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Unfortunately."

Devon then shuts off her laptop and then yawns.

"Damn! I'm so fucking tired." she said. "Staking out sure makes you sleepy."

"Yeah. It sure does!" Dudley said as he yawns loudly as the audience laughs. "I'm so fucking tired, that I'm not even hungry for dinner."

Everyone else in the cloaked van gasps loudly.

"Say it isn't true!" Roz started. "You. Dudley Puppy isn't hungry!? That must be a first!"

The audience laughs as Kitty puts a hand on Dudley's forehead.

"Are you sick, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"No. No. I'm not sick, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I'm just really tired. For real."

"Oh." Kitty said as she gets into the passenger seat. "Well, don't worry, dear. We'll soon be home."

Devon gets into the driver's seat and presses the de-cloak button, which turns the van back to normal.

"Let's go, guys." she said.

Then she drives them back to the headquarters to punch out for the night.

* * *

**A couple of days later.**

It was the Katswell triplets' birthday and everyone were getting things ready for the party at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs. Penny &amp; Mercedes were finishing cooking the food. Carmen were finishing putting up the decorations. Julie was getting the ice ready and Devon was setting up the music.

"It's a good thing, that I'm not on stake out today!" Devon said. "Or ole Keswick would have to do the music and his taste in music is horrible!"

"You don't need to tell me that, Devon." Julie said. "All the music he listens to, sucks ass!"

The audience laughs at this as Peri walks up with Rhonda &amp; Brad.

"What's horrible?" Brad asks. "Those weird disc thingies?"

The audience laughs.

"They're called; cds, Brad." Rhonda corrected. "They play music."

"I thought they play movies too?" Brad asks.

"They do." Rhonda said. "They're called; dvds."

Peri turns to the twins.

"Do you guys have your presents?" she asks.

"YEAH!" the twins exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "We sure do!"

"That's great!" Peri said with a smile on her face.

Keswick then walks in.

"Alright, g-g-guys." he started. "It's time for you all to meet my g-g-girlfriend! I-Introducing; P-P-Patrice Roscoe!"

Walk in was a female version of type of whatever species Keswick was. She had shoulder length hair. She was wearing some thin-framed glasses and also had a slight overbite and her tongue was sticking out a tiny bit. She was wearing a light blue shirt. Dark blue jeans and white Nikes.

"Hello everyone." she said in a soft voice. "I'm pleased to be here!"

"Hello there, Patrice!" Karey greeted. "So, you're Keswick's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Patrice replies. "I am. You must be Agent Karey Kitten, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I am!"

"I've heard so much about you." Patrice said as she turns to everyone else. "I've heard so much about you all from my Keswick!"

Keswick blushes as the audience laughs.

"Ahhh, P-P-Patrice." he said as the audience laughs.

"So, where's the three birthday girls at?" Patrice asks.

"Well, two of them are on stakeout." the Chief started. "And the third one is back at home in her penthouse suite apartment. Don't worry, though. They're going to be here."

"That's good." Patrice said. "I can't wait for the party!"

Then Catastrophe &amp; Chaos walks in carrying two gifts each. Russell walks in carrying two gifts also and Alexis walks in with a gift.

Catastrophe was wearing a purple T-shirt with black striping on the short sleeves. Black jeans. White socks with dark purple striping and black Nikes with dark purple striping. Her hair was in a ponytail. Chaos was wearing a black shirt with blood red striping on the short sleeves. Black jeans. White socks with blood red striping and black Nikes with blood red striping. Her hair was still in her trademark ponytail. Russell was wearing a black T-shirt. Black jeans. Black hat. White socks and black Nikes. And Alexis was wearing a lacy dark blue dress with her hair-styled sexy and black closed toed high heels.

"We're here!" Catastrophe exclaims. "Where's Kitty darlink at!? I want to give her some birthday kisses!"

"Da!" Chaos said as she looks around. "Where's Rozzie darlink?"

"Yeah. Where is she?" Alexis asks. "I dressed up all sexy for her."

"I think, she's still at stakeout with Kitty &amp; Dudley at Speedy Toni's, Andrea." Russell said.

"Yeah." the Chief said. "They are."

Then he looks at his watch.

"It's almost time for Dudley to bring the Katswell triplets!" he said as Penny &amp; Mercedes set the food on the table.

Mini Dudley inhales the aroma from the food as well as Brad.

"Mmmmmmmmm! That smells good!" Mini Dudley said as he licks his lips.

"It sure does!" Brad said as he too licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"Hold on, boys." Karey said. "You two just have to wait until the Katswells get here."

"Awwww!" both Mini Dudley &amp; Brad said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Mercedes appears with a plate with a silver dish platter on top. She takes off the top and underneath it were four giant sloppy joes with a side of small batter-dipped fries.

"Here you go, guys!" she said. "I maded these, just in case anyone way hungry!"

"Thanks, Mercedes!" Mini Dudley said as he grabs his two giant sloppy joes.

Brad takes his Sloppy Joe and takes a giant bite from it.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" he said as he eats his sloppy joe.

The Chief then gets on his wrist com and gets Dudley. Dudley appears on the wrist com.

"Alright, Chief. I'm here!" Dudley said on the wrist com.

"Okay, Agent Puppy. It's time to bring the Katswells now!" the Chief said.

"Right, Chief!" Dudley said and the feed was cut.

"I hope, he doesn't fuck all of this up." the Chief mutters to himself.

* * *

**On Hartman Boulevard.**

The trio was still driving around on the boulevard. Looking around &amp; listening for alarms. Kitty then yawns.

"This is boring." she said as she drove the car. "There's nothing really happening on the boulevard at all."

"Yeah." Roz said. "I even had more excitement in updating criminal's statues back at SWAT then this!"

"I think, someone sent us on a wild goose chase." Kitty said. "And I think, that someone is..."

Then Roz's wrist com glows red and it starts beeping. She looks down at it.

"Oh shit! It's a red alarm!" she exclaims.

"Oh my god!" Kitty shouted. "Where is it coming from!?"

Roz looks at the info in the car's small monitor.

"It's coming from Speedy Toni's!" she said. "There's a robbery being committed!"

"That must be the HBS!" Kitty exclaims. "We must go stop them!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Really, Kitty? Now?" he asks.

"Yes, Dudley!" Kitty said as Roz took out several weapons. "Now! Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kitty." Dudley said. "I think the Chief was going to hold a meeting or something like that."

"There's no time for that, Duds." Roz said. "It's a good thing, that we brought our guns! STEP ON IT, SIS!"

Kitty nods and steps on down on the pedal and speeds towards Speedy Toni's.

The TUFF car arrives at Speedy Toni's. Roz sees the black HBS SUV and a black 2014 Dodge Avenger that also had the HBS logo on the side. She puts on a SWAT team-like helmet on and bulletproof vest as well as Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"Alright, guys. Are you guys ready?" Kitty asks as she picks up a gun and cocks it.

"Yeah!" Roz &amp; Dudley said in unison as they picked up their guns and cocked them. "We are!"

"Okay." Kitty said. "On the count of three; we go in there and start the assault!"

"Right!" Dudley &amp; Roz said in unison.

"Alright." Kitty said. "1. 2. 3!"

Then the trio runs out of the car and into Speedy Toni's with their guns aimed at the eight HBS members, who had Toni, some employees, and some customers held hostage. The head member of the HBS; Earl 'the Doctor' Lemerhanger an older male cat. He turns to the TUFF trio and aims his gun at them.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the so-called TUFF!" he started. "So, do you think that you three can actually stop the mighty HBS!? HA! HA! HA!"

Then the rest of the HBS laughs as they cut off the phone lines to the pizzeria.

"Yeah!" Kitty started. "We are!"

"Ridiculous!" 'the Doctor' said in an evil tone. "You are all just a bunch of whimps with blasters and lame shit like that! While we have AK's &amp; all of those other cool guns! This will be such an easy fight and after we get done beating your asses, you three will be our hostages also!"

Then he turns to the rest of the HBS.

"Start attacking these fucking bitches!" he shouted.

Then the HBS starts shooting at the TUFF trio. The trio jumps behind some turned over furniture and returns fire back at the street gang. Dudley took out a small box and opens it. Kitty sees the contents of the box.

"Smoke grenades!" she said. "Good idea, Dudley!"

"Yeah!" Roz said as she grabs a gernade. "This will blind them! I've heard that they can't see through the thick smoke!"

Kitty presses a button on her TUFF visor. The visor turns red.

"Turn on your infrared cameras!" she started. "So, we can start getting the hostages out!"

So, Dudley &amp; Roz turn on their infrared cameras on their TUFF visors.

"They're on, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Good!" Kitty said as she took a gernade and took the pin out of it. "Let's do this!"

Then she throws the gernade at the HBS and it explodes right in their faces as Roz &amp; Dudley took the pins from their grenades and threw them right at the HBS and they explode, blocking the HBS's view.

"Hack! Hack! Hack! Smoke grenades!" one of the HBS members coughs.

"Dammit!" 'the Doctor' complained. "Our fucking weakness!"

Then the TUFF trio goes into the smoke and started fighting the HBS and rescue Toni and the hostages. Kitty hits some of the HBS members with a nightstick as did as Roz and she threw some Brutal Katswell Punches into their hands, breaking their AK's to pieces. Dudley starts throwing some Puppy punches into some of the members.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted one member in pain.

"Get them!" 'the Doctor' shouted.

Roz hears him.

"I don't think so!" she said as she throws a brutal punch into 'the Doctor's face knocking out several teeth.

Kitty kicks a HBS member in the groin and she grabs him and slams him down on the floor and took out a pair of handcuffs. She puts them on his wrists.

"You're under arrest!" she said.

"Whatever!" the HBS member cried. "Just get me to a hospital!"

Dudley bodyslams the two members he has been fighting and arrests them.

"Dammit!" said one of the arrested members. "Defeated and arrested by mine own kind! It's degrading!"

"Shut up!" Dudley shouted as he throws a brutal Puppy Punch into the HBS member's face, thus knocking him out cold. "You make me fucking sick!"

Then he puts on the handcuffs on their wrists and the hostages applaudes to this as well as the audience.

Roz throws a punch into 'the Doctor's' face and 'the Doctor' responds to this by throwing some judo punches into Roz's face, even though he couldn't see from all of the smoke. Roz ducks &amp; dodges 'the Doctor's' punches.

"Ha! You missed!" she said in a mocking tone. "Now, it's my turn! Nighty Night!"

She throws a thousand mega brutal Katswell Punches into 'the Doctor's' head, face, &amp; stomach. 'The Doctor' tries to duck and dodge the punches, but this failed as Roz continues pelting him with punches.

Roz then karate kicks 'the Doctor' down to the floor and took out some handcuffs and put them around his wrists.

"In the name of TUFF, HBS." Roz started. "You all are under arrest for robbery &amp; intimidation!"

The audience applaudes to this as the smoke had finally started to clear now and the HBS saw each other in handcuffs.

"Ahhhh, dammit!" sniffed a member. "We just got our asses handed to us by TUFF. This fucking sucks!"

Kitty opens up the door to the pizzeria and lets out the remaining smoke.

"Alright, everyone." she said to the hostages. "You all are now free!"

"YAY!" the hostages cheered as they started leaving the pizzeria.

Toni turns to the TUFF trio.

"Thank you so much for saving everyone from the HBS, guys!" she started. "Who knows what they might have done, if the three of you didn't show up!"

"You're welcome, Toni." Kitty said. "These fucking assholes deserved their asses kicked for terrorizing the street here."

"Yeah!" Roz said. "It's a good thing, that we staked out around this area for several days!"

"Come on, girls." Dudley started. "We need to take these fucks to jail."

"Okay. Okay, Dudley." Kitty said as she turns back to Toni. "Well, good luck with rebuilding the place, Toni."

Toni smiles and nods.

"Thanks, Kitty." she said. "Oh. By the way. Happy birthday, you two!"

Kitty &amp; Roz blushes as they took the HBS and threw them in the back of the van. Dudley sits in the driver's seat as Kitty &amp; Roz maded sure that the back of the van was locked up nice &amp; tight. He took out two blindfolds.

"Here, girls. Put these on." he said.

"Why, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks as she took a blindfold.

"Yeah. Why?" Roz asks as she took a blindfold.

"Because, I'm taking you two to a baseball game." Dudley lied. "Today's ladies day. Ladies get in free! The food is also free today also."

"Oh boy!" the Katswell sisters exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "We love free food!"

"Good!" Dudley said as he starts up the van. "Just sit back and relax as I drop the HBS morons off at the jail. Then afterwards, we can go to the baseball game!"

So the Katswells sit back and relax as Dudley speeds off towards the Petropolis Jail.

* * *

**Soon at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs.**

Dudley stops in front of the place. Katty was also in the van with them and she also had a blindfold covered over her eyes.

"Are we almost there yet, Duds?" Roz asks. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Yeah. Me too!" Katty said.

Then some aroma hits Kitty's nose. She inhales deeply and starts to lick her lips.

"Mmmmmmm! Something smells good!" she said as she licks her lips &amp; the audience laughs.

"Here we are, girls!" Dudley said as he turns off the van. "Just keep those blindfolds on!"

He gets out of the van and he took Kitty's hand.

"Kit-Kat. Hold my hand, please?" Dudley said. "And hold onto Rozzie's hand too."

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she held onto Roz's hand.

"Alright. Rozzie. You hold onto Katty's hand too." Dudley said.

"Okay." Roz said as she held onto Katty's hand.

"Alright, girls. Let's go!" Dudley said as he led the Katswell triplets out of the van and into Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs.

Everyone else had heard Dudley's voice and they started to hide. Dudley &amp; the Katswell triplets entered the room. Dudley smiled widely as he turns to the three Katswell sisters.

"Alright, girls. You may take off your blindfolds!" he shouted.

So Kitty, Roz, &amp; Katty did. Everyone comes out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 33RD BIRTHDAY, KATSWELL SISTERS!" they all shouted.

All three Katswell sisters smiled widely as everyone started singing Happy Birthday and Penny &amp; Mercedes brought out the triple-stacked red velvet chocolate chip cake with the three different frostings. The Katswell triplets' heads and a candle which was the number 33 were on it. The Katswell triplets were amazed from the cake.

"Wow! This cake looks delicious!" Katty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she stares at the cake. "You really outdid yourselves this time, Penny &amp; Mercedes!"

Penny &amp; Mercedes blushes.

"Thanks, Kitty!" they both said in unison.

"The cake looks so delicious!" Roz said. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Well then." Penny said as she gives Roz the knife. "Start cutting!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "Wait till you see it, when you cut into it!"

So Roz starts cutting into the cake and the melted chocolate starts to ooze.

"Oh! A melted chocolate filling also!" she said as she looks up at Mercedes. "Good one, girls! Good one! Now, who wants some cake!?"

"Oooh! Oooh! I do! I do!" Dudley said as he hopped up &amp; down as the audience laughs.

Then Roz starts serving everyone the cake as Penny brought out the remaining dinner and the party started.

**After awhile.**

Everyone was having themselves a great time. There was great food. Great drinks and great music. The Katswell triplets were especially enjoying themselves. Kitty was eating one of Penny's famous chicken strips as Katty was eating some of the chicken wings and Roz was enjoying herself a slice of pizza as well as Russell.

Katty turns to Kitty.

"So, sis. When are we going get to the gifts?" she asks her.

Kitty wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Right now, Katty." she said as she turns her attention to everyone else. "Alright, everyone. It's time for presents now! So, who's going to give me my present first?"

"Me Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said as she brings up her gift first. "I am hopink, that you love it, no?"

Kitty takes off the gift-wrapping and opens up the box. Inside was a doll version of Catastrophe along with some extra clothes and a black sports car.

"A brand new Catastrophe doll with some spare clothes and a black sports car!" Kitty exclaims happily. "Thank you, Catastrophe!"

"You're welcome, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said as she blushes &amp; smiles.

Chaos runs up to Roz.

"Here's my gift for you, Rozzie darlink!" she said with a smile on her face. "I am hopink, that you're goink to love it, yes!?"

Roz then takes off the gift-wrapping and opens up the box. Inside was a doll version of Chaos along with some extra clothes and a blood red sports car.

"A brand new Chaos doll with some extra clothes and a blood red sports car!" Roz exclaims. "Just exactly what I needed! Thank you, Chaos! Thank you! Thank you!"

Chaos smiles as she blushes.

"You're welcome, Rozzie darlink!" she said.

"Next!" Kitty said.

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad walks up to her. Rhonda gives her an envelope.

"Here you go, mommy." Brad said.

"Happy birthday!" Rhonda said as she &amp; Brad both gave Roz &amp; Katty envelopes too.

Roz &amp; Katty opens up their envelopes too. They see drawings of them wearing birthday crowns.

"Awww! How sweet!" Katty said. "Drawings of us!"

"I quite love it!" Roz said.

Kitty opens her and sees the very same thing, except there was some glitter on her drawing.

"Awww! How cute &amp; sweet of you, kids!" she said. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, mommy!" the twins said in unison as the audience awws.

"Those are pretty talented twins you have there, sis!" Katty said.

"Thanks, Katty!" Kitty said as Russell comes up to Kitty &amp; Roz.

"Here's your gifts, girls!" Russell said. "I hope, you like them!"

Kitty opens up her gift and she took out a black Galaxy Note 4 phone.

"A brand new Galaxy Note 4 phone!" she exclaims. "This is really nice! Thanks, Russell!"

Russell smiles and blushes a bit.

"Thanks, Kitty." he said as he turns to Roz. "It's your turn now, Rozzie!"

So, Roz then opens up her gift and took out a brand new slim laptop and brand new all black Nikes with small red trim and blue laces.

"A brand new laptop and brand new all black Nikes with small red trim &amp; blue laces!" she exclaims. "Something I really needed! Oh thank you, Russell baby! Thank you! Thank you!"

Then she gives him a bunch of kisses on the cheek. The audience woos &amp; laughs at this scene as did as everyone else. Russell blushes.

"Awww, you're welcome, Rozzie!" he said as the audience laughs.

"It's my turn now!" Alexis said as she walks up to Roz. "Here's my gift. I hope, you love it, Rozzie!"

So Roz opens it up and see there was an invitation. She picks it up and opens it.

"'You are cordially invited to attend a photo shoot &amp; dinner with Ms. Alexis Shimmer. You may invite five friends to come with you.'" Roz read outloud. "Neat! I love it, Alexis! And I'll accept your invitation!"

"Great!" Alexis exclaims with a wide smile on her face. "And the photo shoot is next January!"

"Okay!" Rozzie said with a wide smile on her face.

After several more great gifts from Karey, the minis, Devon, Carmen, and a boring lecture from Keswick &amp; Patrice. It was Dudley's turn to give his gifts to the Katswell triplets. He walks up to them.

"Here's your birthday gifts, girls." Dudley said as he puts the three gifts in front of the Katswell triplets. "I hope you love them! Happy Birthday!"

Katty grabs her gift and starts to open it.

"I wonder, what ole Duds got for me!" she said.

She takes out the Alexis Miko Scarlet Gold Cat Watch from the small box.

"That's the Alexis Miko Scarlet Gold Cat Watch!" Katty exclaims. "One of the best watches in the world! Something, that I really wanted! Oh thank you, Duds! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Katty!" Dudley said as he turns to Roz. "It's your turn, Rozzie!"

So Roz opens up her present and sees the brand new Blu-ray player &amp; some old school rap cds.

"A brand new Blu-ray player &amp; old school rap cds!" she exclaims. "Something, I really needed since my old player is clapped-out!"

"Hey! I give you that l-l-last year!" Keswick sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"That's why I said my old one is clapped-out!" Roz sniffs. "Because you gave me that as a present last year! It never played a damn thing!"

Then she turns back to Dudley.

"Thanks a lot for the nice present, Duds!" Roz said in a happier tone and smile on her face.

Dudley blushes as the audience laughs.

"You're welcome, Rozzie." he said as he turns to Kitty. "Alright, Kit-Kat. It's your turn now!"

Kitty then unwraps the gift wrapping off of her gift and opens up the small box. She took out the Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklace with the 24k gold band. She gasps loudly as everyone else ooohs.

"This is the brand new Emerald Egyptian Cat Necklace with the 24k gold band! Something, that I've been wanting for awhile now! Oh, Dudleykins! Thank you!" Kitty said as she grabs Dudley and starts giving him a bunch of kisses.

Dudley blushes again as everyone awws and giggles a bit.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat!" he started. "I have another gift for you."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Where is it?"

"It's back at home." Dudley started. "In our bedroom. In our bed."

The audience woos as Kitty gets what Dudley is trying to say.

"I get it, Dudleykins." Kitty replies in an amorous tone as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"What is it? What are they talking about?" Brad asks innocently as the audience laughs. "Are they talking about food?"

Carmen shoves a piece of cake into Brad's mouth. The audience laughs at this.

"Eat a piece of cake, Bradley!" she said. "It's really delicious!"

Brad eats the cake as Kitty continues giving Dudley a bunch of kisses. She soon finishes and turns to everyone else.

"Alright, guys. Let's continue this party!" Kitty exclaims loudly.

"Yeah!" said Katty loudly. "Let's party!"

"Like it's 1959!" the Chief exclaims as the audience laughs.

"It's party like it 1999, stupid!" Mini Karey sniffs angrily as she squishes the Chief with her hand as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Good one, Mini me!" Karey laughs. "That'll show that stupid ole flea!"

"Thanks, Regular me!" Mini Karey laughs.

Then everyone continues to party for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Much later.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was in their bedroom now. Dudley was laying in the bed watching tv and was eating what's left some of the chicken sandwiches, ribs, and slices of pizza from Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs when Kitty walks wearing her sexy lacey black St. DeLisle nightgown. The audience woos at this.

"Well, the twins are fast asleep." she said as she got into the bed.

"That's good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes eating up the food. "So, are you ready for your other birthday present now?"

"Mmmmm! I sure am, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as the audience woos. "But after I end the chapter first."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Do your thing!"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" said Kitty as she runs her hands through her hair sexually.

She turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "A lot of shit happened. The HBS was terrorizing Toni, her pizzeria, and all of the other stores. We stopped their asses. Everyone else threw us a cool-ass surprise party and we had a great time! And Keswick has a new girlfriend. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good! Now, if you please excuse me. It's time for us to have sex now."

Then she turns back to Dudley.

"Alright, Dudleykins. I'm ready for my other birthday gift now!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss.

Kitty laughs sexually and turns off the lights. The audience woos &amp; applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	9. The Day They Landed

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

The Day They Landed

_**Alright. In this chapter; some aliens crash lands down onto Earth. But these aren't ordinary aliens. These are the same type of aliens, that Keswick had sold Kitty's, Dudley's, &amp; Roz's DNA to a couple years ago. These aliens adjust to life on planet Earth as they learn Earth's customs. These three aliens are kind of based on Lunerpet's Luna Alley character. Anyways. Enjoy. Sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a pretty cool October evening in Petropolis. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and some of them were starting to fall. The sun had just set an hour ago and the some of the citizens were coming home from their jobs. But this isn't about them. It cuts to the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the eastern side of Petropolis.

It shows Rhonda &amp; Kitty on the second floor balcony of the house with a telescope. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"It's so peaceful and quiet without the boys around." Rhonda said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Your brother &amp; your father are having their father &amp; son nights with each other. This gives us the female bounding night tonight!"

Then Peri walks up carrying two mugs of cocoa with marshmallows and some apple turnovers. The audience applaudes for her.

"So, how are things, you two?" she asks as Kitty takes a turnover.

"Things are perfect, Peri!" Kitty said. "We're just looking the stars through the telescope."

"That's nice!" Peri said.

"I hope to see a falling star!" Rhonda exclaims. "That would be neat!

"Yes it would, Rhonda!" Kitty said as she looks through the telescope. "The city looks so beautiful at night with all of the skyscrapers and buildings lit up."

"It looks so wonderful." Rhonda said as she sits down in her seat and started drinking some of her cocoa. "I wish, we can do this every night!"

"Oh yeah!" Peri said. "That way, I get paided even more on my overtime too!"

The audience laughs at this as Kitty smiles a bit.

"That would be something." she said as she took a sip of her cocoa. "You're making all that money, Peri."

"How about the next time when Brad &amp; daddy go out on their father &amp; son night. We meditate?" Rhonda suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rhonda!" Kitty praised. "I like that sound of that!"

"Me too!" Peri added. "I haven't meditated for awhile."

"Okay, then." Kitty started. "We're going to do that next time, when Dudley &amp; Brad have their father &amp; son night next week."

"Yay!" Rhonda exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to try it!"

Kitty looks through the telescope again.

"Soon, Halloween will be here." she said as she looks at several houses. "Some people have their Halloween decorations up already! I can't believe it, that Halloween is almost here already! God! This has been fast year!"

"Yep! It sure has!" Peri said. "It almost seems like yesterday it was the twins' birthday!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"So, are you going to take us out trick or treating this year, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Well, you're still too young, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty started. "But I'm planning on giving you kids some candy on Halloween though. Don't tell Brad or he'll be going through my things in my room looking for it."

"Okay, mom!" Rhonda said.

"Maybe next year, we'll take you both trick-or treating." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Rhonda said as she eats an apple turnover. "Can I look through the telescope now, please?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Kitty said as she sets the telescope down to Rhonda's level. "Here you go, sweetie."

Rhonda looks at the house next door through the telescope.

"Oooh! Looks like the house next door have been sold!" she said. "Looks like, we're going to get new neighbors soon!"

Then she turns the telescope into the air and looks through it again.

"Well, I see a bright star, mommy!" Rhonda cheers loudly.

"That's great, Rhonda!" Kitty said as she went over to her. "You're seeing your very first star!"

Rhonda steps aside and Kitty looks through the telescope.

"Yeah. That is a bright star!" she said. "Peri! You have to see this bright star!"

"Is it that bright?" Peri asks as she walks over to them.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she steps aside. "Take a look!"

So, Peri looks through the telescope.

"It is that bright!" she exclaims.

"What the chances of that star is a falling star?" Rhonda wonders outloud. "That would be cool &amp; neat!"

"Indeed, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "Then you would be famous!"

"Famous!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"You'll be the most famous 1yr. old in Petropolis, ever since the ugliest 1yr. old." Peri said as the audience laughs.

"Whatever happened to the ugliest 1yr. old?" Rhonda asks.

"He's Snaptrap." Kitty said as the audience laughs. "I am not surprised by that! Anyways, let's continue shall we?"

"Yes. Let's!" Rhonda said.

Then the three females continue looking through the telescope &amp; having fun with each other.

* * *

**At Mario &amp; Luigi's Pizzeria.**

Dudley, Brad, &amp; Rabies were having themselves some meat lover's pizzas &amp; some pop.

"What is this pizza place, daddy?" Brad asks as he eats a pizza slice.

"This is Mario &amp; Luigi's Pizzeria, Brad." Dudley said. "This is the pizza place that me &amp; your mother, your aunt, your godmother &amp; godfather used to eat at until we discovered Speedy Toni's."

"That's kind of weird that Toni darlink's place would be closed up." Rabies said as he eats a slice of pizza. "It's been closed up for several weeks now."

"I hope, she isn't sick and isn't stuck in bed." Brad said. "I would miss her delicious pizza. A lot!"

"I don't think she's in bed sick, Brad." Dudley said.

"Where is she then?" Brad asks innocently.

"I don't know." Dudley said as the audience laughs. "Just eat your pizza, Brad."

Then a fox girl with black hair wearing a red, green, &amp; white shirt. A black hat with a red 'M' &amp; a green 'L' and black Nikes walks up.

"Are you three enjoying your pizzas?" she asks.

"We sure are, Nicole!" Dudley said as he ate another slice of pizza. "We sure are!"

"I haven't seen you three in here before." Nicole started. "Are you guys new?"

"_Net_!" Rabies started. "We've eaten in here before, Nicole darlink. We used to eat Mario &amp; Luigi's pizza all of the time."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Before Speedy Toni's opened."

"This is my first time here." Brad said.

"Really?" Nicole asked. "So, how do you like our pizza?"

"It tastes delicious!" Brad exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"That's great to hear!" Nicole said as she gives Dudley the check. "Here's your check, sir."

Dudley looks at the check.

"Not too bad." he said as he took out his wallet.

"I've been enjoyink this evenink, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies said. "It's been the most interestingk evenink that I had for awhile now."

"That's good to know, Rabies brother!" Dudley said as he took out the money from his wallet. "Wait till the next place that we're going to next!"

"Where are we going, daddy?" Brad asks.

"We're going out to get some ice cream!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"OH BOY!" Brad exclaims loudly with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

"ME TOO!" Rabies exclaims. "LET'S GO &amp; GET ICE CREAM NOW!"

"Alright!" Dudley said as he puts down the cash for the check. "Let's go!"

Then they each grabbed a pizza box and started to leave. Nicole then walks up to the table and takes the check &amp; cash.

"You three have a great night now!" she said.

"You too!" Rabies said.

Then the three dogs get into Dudley's old TUFF moblie and they speed off into the night.

**Sometime later.**

The citizens of Petropolis were tucked away in their beds fast asleep. All except Rhonda &amp; Brad. They were wide awake in their crib. Brad sits up.

"Rhonda. Are you still awake?" he asks.

Rhonda looks over at him.

"Yeah, Brad." she said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry." Brad said as his stomach rumbles loudly as the audience laughs. "I sure can go for a midnight snack."

"I'm thirsty &amp; hungry too, Brad!" Rhonda said as she sat up. "Let's go get ourselves some midnight eats!"

"Do we need mommy or daddy to come in here and get us out of the crib?" Brad asks.

"No we don't." Rhonda said as she walks over to the edge of the crib. "We can just get out of the crib."

Then she takes off the latch for the crib and the end slides down to the floor.

"Alright, Bradley. Let's go!" Rhonda said.

Brad nods and then follows her out of the room and into the kitchen. Brad opens up the refrigerator. Rhonda takes out some juice boxes, an apple, and some fudge brownies and Brad took out a box of leftover pizza &amp; some juice boxes. They both sit down at the kitchen table and started eating their midnight snacks.

"Mmmmmm! This pizza tastes delicious even when it's leftovers!" Brad exclaims happily.

"I bet it does!" Rhonda said as she eats her apple.

Then the lights turn on in the kitchen. The twins turn to see it was Dudley. Dudley walks in with his eyes closed. He walks over to the refrigerator and opens it. He takes out a pizza box and a can of Homey Holla. He opens up the both of them and took a bite from a slice of pizza &amp; took a sip of Homey Holla. He looks at the twins.

"Hey kids." Dudley started. "I see, that you're having a midnight snack too, huh?"

"We sure are, daddy!" Brad said as he drinks his juice.

"Yeah!" Rhonda said.

"That's good, kids." Dudley said sleepily. "There's nothing strange about a couple of a year old twins sitting at the kitchen table having themselves a midnight snack. There's definitely nothing strange about that."

The audience laughs as Brad take a glance at Rhonda. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Nighty night." Dudley said as he turns off the kitchen light and takes his pizza &amp; soda back to his room.

"Night night, daddy!" the twins said in unison as they continue eating as the audience laughs.

Rhonda turns to Brad.

"Let's continue our midnight snacks shall we, Brad?" she asks as she eats her brownies.

"Yeah, Rhonda!" Brad said. "Let us shall!"

Then the twins continue eating their snacks.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere up in space.**

It shows a medium-sized alien spaceship with the typical lights and the like on it. It now shows the inside of the ship and there was three aliens sitting down in seats. There were two green alien cat girls and a blue alien dog. The blue alien dog was wearing just a black shirt. He turns to one of the green alien cat girls.

"What are we doing, Commander X-91502303?" he asks. "I'm so fucking bored!"

Then the green alien cat girl turns to him. She looks exactly like Kitty.

"We're out on a mission, K-9 assistant X-08249132." Commander X-91502303 started. "For Mars."

Then the second green alien cat girl turns to K-9 assistant X-08249132. She was different from the first alien cat girl. She had fiery red hair and black eyes. She looks exactly like Roz.

"Yeah!" she started. "We're collecting data &amp; specimens from the moon to see, if it can support any life."

"Why, Commander X-91513304?" K-9 assistant X-08249132 asks stupidly. "What's wrong with Mars?"

"There's nothing wrong with Mars, K-9 assistant." Commander X-91513304 started. "We're doing this in the name of science!"

"Yeah!" Commander X-91502303 said as she presses a button. "Science is power!"

"Can I at least do something!?" K-9 assistant X-08249132 begs stupidly as the audience laughs as he runs over to some controls. "Huh!? Can I!? Can I!? Please!? Oh, come on!"

"No." Commander X-91502303 said sternly. "Now, sit down."

Then K-9 assistant X-08249132 sits back down into his seat angry. He starts to pout and change colors.

"This isn't fair!" he sniffs angrily. "They wouldn't let me press a button &amp; do something! Hmmph! Wait till the K-10's find out about this!"

Commander X-91502303 &amp; Commander X-91513304 sighs &amp; rolls their eyes in disgust from K-9 assistant's pouting and sulking.

"Alright! Alright! Fine." Commander X-91502303 sighs. "You may help."

"HOORAY!" K-9 assistant cheers happily &amp; loudly as the audience laughs. "You both will be so proud of me for helping!"

Then he runs back over to the control panel and started pressing some buttons mindlessly &amp; randomly.

"You two will be so happy!" K-9 assistant exclaims. "I will finally be promoted to be a K-10! And you two will be promoted &amp; get paided more also!"

Then alarms started alarming loudly as red lights started flashing in the ship. Commanders X-91502303 &amp; X-91513304 urgently pressing buttons on the front control panel trying to regain control of the ship. Commander X-91502303 turns to her twin sister.

"Oh fuck! He just destroyed the engines!" she shouted.

"And he also destroyed the communication radio &amp; radar system!" Commander X-91513304 shouted. "We're going to crash!"

Commander X-91502303 frowns angrily at the K-9 assistant. K-9 smiles weakly and shrugs his shoulders at her.

"Whoops." he said as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Commander X-91513304 grabs the controls for the ship.

"The steering controls still work!" she said.

"That's great!" Commander X-91502303 said as she took out a small personal device and started pressing buttons. "Prepare to crash land on Earth. Petropolis, California!"

"Petropolis, California?" K-9 assistant repeated. "Isn't that the place, where the creator &amp; the donors of our DNA's live?"

"Yeah!" Commander X-91502303 said. "That's the place. We also rescued them from being orbited into the sun a few Earth years back."

"We did?" K-9 assistant asks. "I don't remember that."

"This happened while you were still being processed and learning through the ropes in K-10 training." Commander X-91502303 said as she turns back to Commander X-91513304. "Alright, sis. You land us down perfectly."

"Right!" Commander X-91513304 said as she steers the spaceship.

She steers the ship gracefully &amp; carefully through the trees and power lines. She swerves passed buildings. The spaceship passes by the Chief's house. The Chief was still wide awake and was smoking some weed when he sees the spaceship flew pass.

"Whoa! I just saw a martian spaceship!" he exclaims loudly. "Whoa! This is some shit, man!"

Then he looks at the weed he was smoking.

"I think, I should stop smoking this shit!" the Chief said as he tosses away the weed and walks away. He quickly returns and picks up the weed. He takes a huge puff. "What am I kidding!?"

The audience laughs at this.

Commander X-91513304 steers the spaceship through the city, until it reaches DeLisle Park. She turns to her sister.

"We're about to make contact, sis!" she exclaims.

Then Commander X-91502303 tied herself down into her chair and she turns to K-9 assistant.

"K-9 assistant. Belt yourself down!" she started. "This is going to be quite rough &amp; bumpy!"

"Okay, Commander X-91502303!" K-9 assistant said as he gets into his seat and straps himself in.

Commander X-91513304 crash lands the spaceship right into Bunker's yard. The entire block shakes violently as dust flew everywhere.

* * *

It cuts to the Bunkers fast asleep in their bed. The entire house shakes. Bunker's wife; Edith moans in her sleep and turns away from Bunker.

"No. Not tonight, Archie." she said sleepily as the audience laughs.

Bunker immediately sits up and turns to her.

"Excuse you, Edith eh?" he said offendedly as the audience laughs.

* * *

It cuts back to the inside of the spaceship. Commander X-91513304 unbuckles her seat beat and turns to her two partners.

"Crash landing, completed!" she started. "And safely too!"

"Affirmative." Commander X-91502303 said as she unbuckles herself from her seat. She scrolled through her small portable personal device and presses some more buttons. "According to Earth facts. There is oxygen here. So, we don't need to use oxygen tanks."

Commander X-91513304 takes out her own small portable personal device and starts scrolling through it also.

"And there is also H2o here too!" she said.

"What's H2o?" K-9 assistant asks.

"You know?" Commander X-91502303 asks. "That blue stuff that you drink. They call it water here."

"Oh!" K-9 assistant said. "That! So, what is it called here? H2o or water?"

Commander X-91513304 scrolls through her portable device.

"It's called; H2o. The scientific term." she started. "The normal term is called; water and the one of the Earth languages; Spanish also calls it; aqua."

"Okay." K-9 assistant said. "So, what is the language here?"

Commander X-91502303 scrolls through her portable device.

"Petropolis, California. English is spoken by 85% of the population here." she said. "And this is the language we're speaking right now. 10% of the population speaks Spanish and 5% of the population speaks other languages."

"Except for us." Commander X-91513304 started. "We both speak 122 dialects which both of our Earth DNA donators speak in."

"Alright." K-9 assistant said.

"Alright, everyone." Commander X-91502303 started. "Get your weapons and let's leave the ship and find a temporary headquarters for us, until the spaceship gets repaired."

"Affirmative!" Commander X-91513304 &amp; K-9 assistant saluted.

Then Commander X-91502303 presses a button and the door to the spaceship opens and they cautiously walk out of the ship. They look around their new surroundings. Commander X-91502303 then sees the Katswell-Puppy house.

"There!" she exclaims. "That's going to be our new temporary headquarters!"

"It looks nice!" Commander X-91513304 said. "Let's go!"

Then the three aliens runs up to the Katswell-Puppy house. They see a window open just a crack.

"There's a window open!" Commander X-91513304 said as she points to the window.

"Let's go through it!" K-9 assistant said as he opens up the window wider.

The three aliens go into the house.

* * *

**Later that morning.**

The sun was starting to rise over the city. The sun was shining on the twins' faces. Brad had woke up first.

"Huh?" he said as he sat up and turned to Rhonda. "Wake up, Rhonda. It's morning."

"Not now, mommy." Rhonda said still asleep as the audience laughs. "Just two more hours, please?"

Brad then shakes her awake.

"Come on, Rhonda." he said. "Wake up."

Rhonda wakes up and stretches.

"God! That was some sleep!" she said. "So, Brad. Do you want to go to mommy's &amp; daddy's room and wake them up?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Brad said. "Just as long, they're not naked in bed again. Just like the last time."

"That was embarrassing." Rhonda said as she takes off the latch for the crib and the end comes down. "Let's go!"

Before the twins can get out of the crib; they hear the shower running.

"Sounds like they're already awake." Rhonda said.

"So, are we still going to go in there?" Brad asks.

"Of course we are, Brad." Rhonda said as she gets out of the crib. "We are their children after all. They should expect us."

Brad follows her and the twins walked to the bathroom. The twins enter the bathroom and they see the shower curtain closed and the shower was running. They also heard humming. Rhonda turns &amp; looks at Brad and Brad nods with a smile on his face. Then they sneaked up to the shower curtain and each took a side of the curtain.

"Ready?" Brad asks.

"Yes!" Rhonda replies.

"Good." Brad started. "On the count of three; we pull the curtain open! Ready?"

"Yeah!" Rhonda replies.

"Okay." Brad said. "1., 2.,...uh...what comes after two, Rhonda?"

Rhonda rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Three, Brad." she said.

"Thanks, Rhonda!" Brad said. "Three!"

Then they both pull the shower curtain open and there standing there was a wet &amp; naked Commander X-91502303. The green alien cat screamed loudly as did as the twins.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Commander X-91502303 screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins screamed.

"What's going on in here, sister?" Commander X-91513304 asks as she &amp; K-9 runs into the bathroom.

"Yeah." K-9 asks as he looks at the twins. "And who are these guys?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins screamed loudly.

"What's wrong!?" Kitty asks as she &amp; Dudley runs into the bathroom to tend to the babies.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Dudley asks.

Kitty looks at the three aliens. She taps Dudley on the shoulder.

"Um, Dudley. Do you see, what I see?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley replies. "I see those alien versions of us, that Keswick had given our DNA to a few years ago!"

"Hey, Commander X-91502303." K-9 started. "It's our Earth donors!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kitty asks as she gives Commander 91502303 a towel to dry herself off with.

"We were out on a mission for Mars." Commander X-91502303 started. "Things were going perfectly, until K-9 assistant here started to screw around with the control panel of our spaceship. Everything malfunctioned in the ship, causing us to crash land on your planet."

"Oh." Kitty said. "Are you guys able to go back to your planet?"

"I don't think so." Commander X-91513304 replied. "The ship's entire tech is all fried! And they can only be repaired by Mars' own devices, which Earth can't simply fix."

"Well, that sucks." Dudley said.

"Who are these guys, mommy?" Brad asks Kitty.

"They're alien versions of mommy, daddy, &amp; Auntie Rozzie!" Rhonda said.

"But how did they get turned into aliens?" Brad asks again.

"Well, Brad." Kitty started. "Keswick thought it was a good idea to sell our DNA to some aliens a few years ago, so he can become the ruler of Earth."

"Ruler of Earth?" Brad asks. "Can that be even possible?"

"No, Brad." Rhonda said. "It can't."

"Anyways." Kitty continues. "Did you guys crash landed near here?"

"Yep!" Commander X-91513304 said. "We crash landed at a house that had what you Earthlings called; a Flag out on front of it &amp; a giant lake of water in the back."

Kitty &amp; Dudley look at each other with sly smiles as the audience laughs.

"Bunker's house." Kitty said. "If I was you guys, I would avoid him at all costs."

"Why?" K-9 asks.

"Because, this dude is annoying as shit!" Dudley started. "He's a bigoted dickhead."

"Ha! Dickhead!" Brad repeated as he laughs and so does the audience laughs.

"Bradley. Language." Kitty said sternly.

Then she turns her attention back to the aliens.

"And I bet, he's sure to judge the living hell out of you guys." Kitty said. "So, do you guys have a place to stay?"

"Well, we were planning on making this place our quarters." Commander X-91502303 stated.

"Yeah!" K-9 exclaims. "It looks pretty nice &amp; cozy."

"Well, this is our house." Kitty started. "Our home. There really isn't any room for you guys to hide out."

The three aliens put their heads down in disappointment.

"Awww." they said.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Isn't there a few houses for sale in the neighborhood?" Dudley asks. "Also including the house that's for sale next to us and the house behind us?"

"Well, the house next to us is already sold, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "But the house behind ours isn't! But someone might suspect something, if they see the lights on in the house. So, I guess they will have to stay here."

Before the aliens can reply. Rhonda turns to them.

"What are your names?" she asks.

The three aliens turned to her.

"My name is Commander X-91502303." said Commander X-91502303.

"My name is Commander X-91513304." said Commander X-91513304. "I'm the twin sister of Commander X-91502303, except I have fiery red hair."

"And I'm K-9 assistant X-08249132 !" K-9 assistant said happily.

"Okay?" Rhonda said.

"Do you guys have any regular names?" Dudley asks. "Down here on Earth, we Earthlings have regular names. Like; I'm Dudley Puppy. See?"

"Well, no." Commander X-91502303 said. "We would always be called by our rank &amp; number back on Mars."

"Oh." Dudley said.

Commander X-91513304 starts thinking as she looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles as she comes up with an idea.

"I got it! I'll be called; Fire!" she said as she points to her fiery red hair. "Because, I have fiery red hair!"

"That's nice, Fire!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"I always kind of like the Earth name; Raquel." started Commander X-91502303. "It sounds very exotic! So, I'll be called; Raquel!"

"Okay. Raquel it is!" Kitty said.

"What about alien daddy?" Brad asks as he pointed at K-9. "He needs a name too."

Kitty then looks at K-9.

"How about Jason?" she suggested.

"Nah." K-9 said.

"How about Fred?" Dudley suggested.

"Nope." K-9 said.

Rhonda then comes up with a name.

"How about Joe?" she suggested.

"I like it!" K-9 exclaims loudly. "K-9 Joe!"

Rhonda smiles at him.

"That may work too." she said as the audience laughs.

"Alright. K-9 Joe it is!" Kitty said happily as she turns to Dudley. "Dudleykins. Can you take our three visitors into the living room? I need to start my shower for the day."

"Right, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he saluted and turned to the aliens &amp; the twins. "C'mon, guys. Let's go to the living room now."

"That's my room!" Fire said as the audience laughs.

"That's our living room, Fire." Dudley said. "I'll show you all what's in there. C'mon!"

Then he, the aliens, &amp; the twins walk to the living room as Kitty washed out the shower and restarted it again. She took off her robe and then got into the shower with a new washcloth &amp; soap.

* * *

**A bit later.**

The family was having breakfast in the living room &amp; was watching TV. Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe were looking at the breakfast that the family was eating as well as the TV.

"You get to eat bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, orange juice, &amp; coffee with a lot of milk?" Raquel asks Kitty as Kitty took a sip of her milk-coffee.

"Yeah!" Kitty replies. "Don't you guys have food like this on Mars?"

"Yeah." Fire started. "But that's only for the K-9 assistants &amp; their superiors K-10s. We commanders take a tablet called; Nutrition Pill. We have to take them 20 times a day."

"Wow. That sucks." Brad said. "I would hate to take pills twenty times a day and not eat!"

"I would hate that too!" K-9 Joe said as he was downing some hash browns. "Lucky, that I'm a K-9 assistant! These Earth hash browns are awesome and so is this show on this primitive broadcast box!"

* * *

It shows Al Bundy on the TV talking about something.

"Oh geez, Peg. I just came home from work!" he said in an annoyed voice. "All I want is a hot dinner prepared, not to have sex with you, the kids out of the house, you dead, a better job, you dead, a better life &amp; house, you dead, a sexy model who walks around the house in her bikini, and did I mentioned; that I want you dead?"

The TV audience woos &amp; laughs at this.

"Shut up, shoe salesman Al." Peg bitched as the audience laughs. "That's what you ever do is complain. Complain. Complain. Complain. You don't see me complaining, do you? I have the easy life! I stay home and watch TV all day."

"The only thing that you complain about is, reaching the remote after eating bon-bons all day." Bundy said slyly as the TV audience laughs.

"Al!" Peg started. "You stink!"

"And your fat mom wears the equator as a belt." Al said as he took out a shotgun and shoves it into Peg's mouth as the TV audience woos &amp; laughs. He then pulls the trigger and blows out Peg's brains. "And now, I'm free! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then the TV audience hoots &amp; hollers.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This Bundy dude sure is funny!" K-9 Joe laughs. "He hates that red-haired creature that sits on the Earth couch all day and watches crappy Earth talk shows!"

"Al Bundy is the best!" Dudley said.

Raquel turns to Kitty.

"So, Earth Donor. You're going to the TUFF place, where our creator; Keswick works at?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty replies. "Don't call me; Earth Donor, please Raquel? It sounds very disturbing. Call me Kitty."

"Alright then, Kitty." Raquel said.

Kitty turns to her.

"You guys will have to lay down flat on your backs in the back of the new TUFF moblie." she said. "And we have to sneak you guys into the headquarters without being noticed."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Aliens being on Earth would make anyone famous if they're interviewed."

"Or they would get turned in to by the government." Rhonda added.

"Yeah. That too." Dudley said. "Thanks, Rhonda!"

"So, are we going to get jobs at TUFF?" Fire asks.

"Maybe." Dudley said as the doorbell rings. "Are you guys good at tech?"

Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe laughs uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

"Of course we are!" Raquel laughs. "Our tech is light-years ahead of your Earthlings' tech!"

Kitty answers the door and there standing there was Peri.

"Peri! Come on in!" she said. "Right away!"

"Sure!" Peri said as she walks in &amp; Kitty locks the door behind her. "What's happening..."

She sees Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe sitting on the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ALIENS!" Peri screams before Kitty puts a hand over her mouth.

"Peri. D'you remember the time when I told you about how Keswick gave Dudley's, Roz's, &amp; my DNAs to some aliens?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Peri replies. "I remember. Are they here to take over the planet?"

"No." Kitty said. "They're peaceful. Their spaceship crash landed and now they're stranded here on Earth. So, they're going to be staying here for awhile and they're going to get jobs at TUFF."

"Oh. Okay then." Peri said.

Kitty turns to Dudley &amp; the aliens.

"Alright, guys. It's time go to TUFF now." she said.

Raquel turns to K-9 Joe.

"Alright, K-9 Joe." she started. "Now don't do anything silly or some crap like that. Understood?"

"Yes, Raquel!" K-9 Joe said as he saluted.

So Peri gave Kitty &amp; Dudley their lunches and Kitty grabs the car keys.

"Okay. Let's go, guys!" she said as she turns back to Peri &amp; the twins. "Peri. Make sure that you don't tell anyone about our three new friends and don't answer the door if any news reporters or anyone from the government comes by. Got it?"

"I got it, Mrs. Kitty." Peri said.

"And we won't say a thing!" Rhonda said as she turns to Brad. "Isn't that right, Brad?"

"Yeah." Brad said. "I won't say a word to anyone, except Rhonda."

Kitty smiles at him as the audience laughs.

"That's my boy!" she said as she turns &amp; walks towards the new TUFF moblie. "C'mon guys. Get into the back seat."

The three aliens lay down in the back seat and Kitty goes to the driver's seat. She starts up the car and speeds off to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ sometime later.**

Roz, Karey, &amp; their minis were in the break room talking about some things. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"So, whatelse happened, Rozzie?" Karey asks Roz.

"Well then." Roz started. "Then the guy runs away from me with my chill &amp; cheese sauce loaded chili dog. I started chase and I caught up to him! I took back my chili dog loaded with extra chili &amp; cheese and I started beating the living hell out of him! After I did that, I arrested his ass for committing a 549!"

"A 549?" Mini Karey asks. "What does that mean?"

"549 means the theft of an officer's chili &amp; cheese dog/donut/sandwich/pizza/taco." Roz said as the audience laughs. "Imagine if I had a donut and he stole that. It would've been the end of him!"

"So, how many 549's actually happened, Rozzie?" Devon asks as she &amp; the rest of the minis walk into the break room now and the audience applaudes for them. "When you was still on the SWAT team &amp; police force?"

Roz turns to her.

"There was about twenty million per year, Devon." she replies.

"Damn!" Karey started. "That's a whole shitload of alot! Was criminals &amp; people were really that stupid?"

Roz nods.

"Yeah!" she said as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty, Dudley, &amp; the three aliens walk in now. Mini Kitty turns to them.

"Hey there, Regular me." she greeted. "Who are those guys behind you? One of them look just like me."

"These are our alien versions of ourselves, that Keswick created a few years ago, mini me." Kitty said.

"They crash landed sometime earlier this morning." added Dudley. "And now, they're stranded here on Earth."

"Yes we are." Fire said. "And now, we're looking for jobs here at TUFF so we can buy an empty house by Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house."

"So, what kind of jobs are you three looking for?" Karey asks. "Maybe, you three can be field agents?"

"We were hoping to be in charge of the mechanics &amp; techs of TUFF." Raquel said. "Like in the science department or along the lines of that."

"How great are you three in science &amp; tech?" Roz asks as she gives Fire her gun. "Here. Try to do something with this."

The three aliens looked at Roz's gun and then they started taking it apart. Mini Roz looks over at her regular.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea for them to do that, regular me?" she asks. "They may tear it up and might not repair it."

"Don't worry, mini me." started Roz. "I have faith in them. They can fix it up!"

Fire gives Roz back her gun all re-assembled.

"Here you go, Earth Roz." she started. "Here's your gun! Try it out!"

Roz aims her gun at a background poser agent who was getting himself a soda from the vending machine. She pulls the trigger and a ray shoots out of it and it hits the background poser. The background poser immediately turns into ash. The audience laughs at this.

"Ow!" he said as the audience laughs.

"Wow! That is really something!" Roz exclaims. "Damn! You guys are really good! I think, you should get a job in the tech &amp; science department!"

"Yeah!" Devon said. "Hell, you probably replace ole Keswick!"

"Hopefully!" Mini Dudley added as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to the Chief's office now." she started. "Maybe, he'll give you three some jobs here."

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Alright." Raquel said softly.

Then they went to the Chief's office as Mini Roz started sweeping up the background poser's ashes off the floor. She throws the background poser agent's ashes into the trash chute.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as the audience laughs.

"Did I do a good job, regular me?" she asks Roz.

"You didn't do a good job, mini me." Roz said as she opens up a bottle of 'Homey's Sparkling Water'.

"Oh." Mini Roz said.

"You did a great job on dumping that useless background poser agent's ashes into the trash, mini me!" Roz said as she takes a sip from the dark blue sparkling water bottle as the audience laughs.

Mini Roz smiles widely as the audience laughs.

* * *

**In the Chief's office.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was in the office along with the aliens. Kitty was explaining everything to the Chief. The Chief was thinking about something.

"Okay, Agent Katswell-Puppy." he said as he looks through some papers. "But at this time; we don't have any openings in the science &amp; tech department right now or even in the field agent department. There's some openings in the food serving department though."

Then there was an explosion heard as the entire headquarters shook.

"What the hell was that?!" K-9 Joe asks as he hid underneath his chair as the audience laughs.

Then three people walked in with burned &amp; tattered clothes.

"We quit!" said one of them.

"We're tired of working for Keswick!" said the second worker. "We're always getting blown up from his malfunctioning inventions!"

"And he always makes miscalculations!" sniffed the first worker.

"Give us our checks now." said the third worker.

The Chief nods in agreement and took out a checkbook and starts signing them. He gives them their checks and the three people walk out.

"Well, looks like there's three new openings that have just been found in the science &amp; tech department!" the Chief said as the audience laughs. "Looks like, you three aliens have the jobs!"

The three aliens smile widely as Keswick walks into the office now.

"D-D-Dammit! Those are the w-w-worst assistants, that I ever h-h-had!" he sniffs angrily. "I need some new a-a-assistants, that's not going to c-c-complain &amp; b-b-b-bitch!" Keswick sniffs as he sees the three aliens. "Oh. H-H-Hello. Why do you look so f-f-familiar?"

"Because, you created us a few years ago." Raquel said.

"Oh." Keswick said. "I r-r-remember that. Too bad things didn't work out for that P-P-Planet Keswick thing as I expected."

"It's a good thing that it didn't!" Fire started. "Our race had taken over the previous weaker race on Mars and maded it our own with updated technology &amp; superior muscle &amp; strength!"

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick! These three aliens are going to be your brand new assistants!" he shouted as he took out three badges.

"Okay, s-s-sir." Keswick said.

The Chief turns to Raquel.

"So, what are your guys' names?" he asks.

"My name is Raquel." Raquel said.

"My name is Fire." Fire replies.

"And my name is K-9 Joe." K-9 Joe finished.

"Okay." the Chief said as he written down their names. "That's it? You don't have any last names?"

"Yeah." Raquel said. "My last name is; Astro-Hunter."

"Mine's Astro-Rare Mercury." Fire said.

"And my last name is Simpson-Griffin-Hill-Rodman." K-9 Joe said nervously as the audience laughs.

"Okay." the Chief said as he written down their last names. "So your names are; Raquel Astro-Hunter. Fire Astro-Rare Mercury &amp; K-9 Joe Simpson-Griffin-Hill-Rodman."

"Yeah!" the three aliens said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" the Chief said as he turns to Keswick. "Keswick. Take these three aliens &amp; give them their introductions and shit like that for TUFF."

Then the Chief give the three aliens their badges &amp; rule books.

"Agents; Astro-Hunter, Astro-Rare Mercury and Simpson-Griffin-Hill-Rodman." he started. "Welcome to the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

"I thought it was TUFF, Commander X-91502303?" K-9 Joe said cluelessly as the audience laughs. "Not Turbo Undercover Fighting Force."

"That's what it means, K-9 Joe." Raquel said. "And the name's Raquel by the way. So call me that for now on. That's an order."

"And you call me Fire." Fire added. "That's also an order."

"Right, Raquel &amp; Fire!" K-9 Joe said as he saluted.

"Alright guys. F-F-Follow me." Keswick said to the alien trio.

Then the alien trio follows Keswick to his lab. The Chief turns to Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"So, those three aliens are staying with you two?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "The Astro trio is staying with us for now."

"We're keeping them away from the media &amp; the government also, Chief!" Dudley added.

"Well, that's great!" the Chief said. "It's a good thing to keep this under the covers, so the news companies, PIB, or the FBI won't get smart &amp; get onto this! Now, you two get back to work now!"

"Right Chief!" Kitty &amp; Dudley said as they saluted and they went back to their cubicals.

The Chief turns in his chair and started thinking.

"Hmmm? If I tell the media about these three aliens, I can get a whole shitload of money &amp; I can retire from this crap job!" he thought to himself as dollar signs danced in his eyes. "Yeah! Matter of fact, I'll do that!"

Then he gets on his intercom.

"Julie! Cancel any calls, that's coming into my office." he said. "And call all of the news companies in Petropolis too."

"_Okay, Herbert._" Julie said through the intercom. "_Do you also want me to cancel your lunch and dinner with the IRS auditor &amp; meter maid union?_"

"Yes." the Chief said. "Cancel that shit!"

"_Alright, Herbert._" Julie started. "_But they're going to be angry with you, again._"

"I don't care!" the Chief sniffs. "This is more important!"

"_Okay._" Julie said. "_I'll get on that._"

"Alright." the Chief said. "And tell me, when the news companies arrives also!"

"_Alright, Herbert._" Julie said.

Then the feed is cut and the intercom turns off. The Chief turns back in his chair with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Ahhhh! I am going to be so rich and famous!" he said as he started drooling a bit as the dollar signs danced in his eyes again and the audience laughs. "And those three aliens are going help me achieve that fame too!"

* * *

**Later.**

It was lunch time now and many of the agents were getting their lunches and were doing their own thing, because of the low crime that the city was having right now. It shows; Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz in the break room having their lunches along with Karey, Devon &amp; the minis and some background poser agents. The alien trio was also in there.

Raquel &amp; Fire were wearing some white lab coats over their clothes and they also had some black thin-framed glasses. Raquel had her hair in a ponytail. K-9 Joe also was wearing a white lab coat. Anyways, the alien cats were looking at Kitty's, Dudley's, &amp; Roz's lunches which consisted of; a large pepperoni &amp; ham pizza, several large meat &amp; cheese subs &amp; several large hard and soft beef tacos. The aroma from the food went into Raquel's &amp; Fire's noses.

"That Earth food smell so; astounding sis!" Raquel said.

"Yeah. It does!" Fire said as she licks her lips. "But would it hurt to ask them, if we can have some?"

"But we have to take our nutrition pill, sis." Raquel said as she took out her pill keeper. "Or we'll..."

"Or what?" Fire asks.

Raquel then thinks about it.

"Well, I don't know." she admitted. "They never said what would happen, if we didn't take our nutrition Pill or eat K-10's-like food."

"Well, what are we waiting for, sis?" Fire asks. "We're residents of planet Earth now. Those nutrition pills will run out eventually. So, we might as well get accustomed to eating the Earth food."

Then she turns to Roz.

"Earth Roz. Can I have some of those things that you're eating?" Fire asks.

"Sure." Roz said as she gives Fire four of her tacos. "And the name's Roz, Fire."

"Okay, Roz." Fire said as she picks up the taco. "Thanks!"

She takes a bite from the taco and starts chewing as Raquel looks on. Fire makes a sort of faces. The audience laughs at this.

"So, how does it taste, sis?" Raquel asks.

"It tastes..." Fire said as she chews &amp; swallows.

A wide smile spreads across her face as the audience laughs.

"Quite exquisite!" Fire exclaims loudly. "This Earth food is exquisite!"

She turns to Roz.

"What is this thing called, Roz?" she asks.

"That's called a hard-shelled taco, Fire." Roz said as she takes a bite from her soft-shell taco. "It's loaded with lettuce, tomato, shredded cheese, spicy taco sauce. The meat can be; ground beef with taco seasoning. Shredded chicken with taco seasoning. Steak with taco seasoning and fish with taco seasoning. My personal favorites are ground beef with taco seasoning and shredded chicken with taco seasoning. Sounds like you're enjoyed it!"

"Mmmmmmm! I do!" Fire exclaims happily.

"That's good!" Roz said.

Raquel turns to Kitty.

"Can I have some of that?" she asks.

"Sure, Raquel." Kitty said as she gives her some of her pizza. "I hope, you enjoy it!"

"Okay, Kitty." Raquel said as she picks up the pizza slice. "Thanks!"

Then she puts the pizza slice up to her lips and takes a bite from it. She starts chewing for a bit as Fire looks on at her.

"Well, sis? How does it taste?" she asks.

Raquel swallows the food that was in her mouth.

"This is quite delicious!" Raquel exclaims loudly with a wide smile spread across her face as the audience laughs. "What is this thing called, Kitty?"

"It's called a pizza, Raquel." Kitty said.

"A pizza." Raquel said in awe. "Wow! What can you put on a pizza?"

"You can put a lot of things on a pizza, Raquel." Kitty said. "Like; cheese, peppers, mushrooms, ham, pepperoni, sausage, olives, &amp; many other things."

"Wow! Really?" Raquel asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "Personally. My favorites are; pepperoni, ham, &amp; cheese!"

"Wow! Now, that's really something!" Raquel said as she continues eating her pizza.

K-9 Joe was eating himself some chips and a background poser agent's lunch; which was a corn beef sandwich, potato chips, &amp; a strawberry knish.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This is definitely the fucking best!" he exclaims as he eats his food. "It tastes so damn good!"

Then Agent Wolfenberg walks in and see K-9 Joe eating his lunch.

"Oy! What the hell are you doing eating my lunch!?" Wolfenberg shouted.

"Really? Was it?" K-9 Joe asks. "I didn't know it was your lunch, dude."

"My name is on the bag!" Wolfenberg said. "Oy! Well at least, I have some money to buy my lunch from the TUFF cafeteria. Today is Taco Salad Tuesday! Yeah!"

Then he runs off to the TUFF cafeteria. Kitty looks at Roz and she shrugs her shoulders. The audience laughs.

"So, how was your guys' day been going so far?" Kitty asks the three aliens.

"Our day has been going quite wonderful, Kitty!" Raquel said. "Keswick has been showing us around the labs."

"Yeah!" Fire said. "And we repaired several things before we came in here for lunch!"

"Keswick said they were his past inventions." K-9 Joe added quickly. "He didn't want us to touch the new things he invented yet. He's still working on them."

"Probably it's something, that's going to explode in our faces." Roz said as the audience laughs. "Like, always."

Devon turns to Karey.

"So, Karey. Are you so pumped up for our basketball season?" she asks.

"Hell yeah, Devon!" Karey said. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Roz exclaims. "We're definitely ready! Especially, after winning the annual winter female basketball game against Melody's Mighty Mashers from back in February!"

"Yeah. We sure kick their asses!" Devon said. "Even though our main player; Kitty was still out on maternity leave. We defeated them! And with Kitty back; we're going to be better than ever before!"

"You have a basketball team?" Raquel asks.

"Yeah!" Roz replies. "We're the best!"

"That's nice!" Fire said. "Can we join the team, when we get used to more of Earth's customs?"

"Sure!" Kitty said. "The more. The better!"

Then Mini Dudley's &amp; Dudley's ears perked up suddenly. Raquel notices this.

"What are they doing, Kitty?" she asks.

"They're hearing something, Raquel." Kitty said. "Probably someone's sneaking in on us." She then turns to Dudley &amp; Mini Dudley. "What's happening, Dudleys?"

"Yeah." Karey started. "What's wrong, Mini Duds?"

Before the Dudleys can reply. The break room door slams open and there was the sound of cameras flashing &amp; going off. News reporters run in with microphones &amp; cameramen had their cameras. Wolf Spitzer walks up and the cameraman shoves a camera into Raquel's face.

"I'm Wolf Spitzer for Petropolis News!" he started. "I'm here at TUFF headquarters were there are three aliens from outer space working here!"

Then he turns to Raquel.

"So tell me, Mrs. Do you come in peace?" Spitzer asks.

"Are you going to take over Earth!?" asked another reporter.

"Are you going to blow up the Earth!?" asked a third reporter as a journalist took a photo of Fire.

"They're going to blow up the Earth!" the second reporter shouted.

"Did one of you have sexual relations with the president!?" Spitzer asks as another journalist took a photo of Raquel.

"Do anyone of you have any sexual relations with each other!?" the second reporter asked.

"Do you have any sexual relations with the TUFF agents!?" a fourth reporter asks.

"Do you have a baby with the female TUFF agents!?" Spitzer asks K-9 Joe.

All of this attention, was getting the aliens overwhelmed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the alien trio hollers as they run out of the break room with the reporters following them.

"What the hell was that!?" Dudley asks. "Where all those news reporters come from?"

"Poor Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe." Mini Roz started. "The press is on their asses."

"With the press being in the headquarters. The alien trio would not want to work here." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "But I wonder, who would want to expose the aliens being here like that?"

"I bet, it was someone greedy!" Devon said.

"Yeah." Karey started. "Someone who's jealous and is threatened by their smarts for technology. Someone's that threatened by having their spotlight stolen!"

"There's only two people here that would be definitely threatened by the alien trio." Roz started. "Keswick &amp; the Chief!"

"Yeah. Those two. They're always threatened by someone." Kitty started. "Especially if they're a female who's a genius and is better than them."

"Those two fucking assholes!" Mini Kitty sniffs angrily.

"But I doubt, it would be Keswick though." Mini Dudley started. "He does have a girlfriend now and he's more relaxed a bit. And K-9 Joe did say, that Keswick did let them fix up his past inventions. Usually, no one isn't allowed to do that."

"That's right." Mini Devon said. "So, we should definitely suspect the Chief especially!"

"Alright, guys." Kitty started. "Dudley, Roz, &amp; I will check out Keswick while Mini me &amp; Mini Roz will eavesdrop on the Chief! Devon, Karey and the rest of Mini TUFF. You guys stay here and keep a lookout for the alien trio."

"Right, Kitty!" Karey said.

"Come on, Duds." Roz said to Dudley. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he finishes off his sandwich and follows Roz &amp; Kitty.

"Let's go, sis!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

Then they went to a vent. Mini Roz takes out a screwdriver and starts unscrewing the screws on the vent. The screws were off and Mini Kitty goes in and then Mini Roz goes in after her and closing the vent behind her.

Mini Dudley turns to Karey.

"So, Karey baby. Want to get freaky?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"Not now, Mini Duds baby." Karey replies. "Maybe after this whole fiasco ends. Besides, we're in front of everyone else."

"So, what?" Mini Dudley asks. "It's not like Devon never been in a threesome before."

"Matter of fact, Mini Duds." Devon started. "I haven't."

"Oh." Mini Dudley said.

"But I have." Agent Wolfenberg said as the audience laughs. "It was back in the 70's."

Everyone groans and rolls their eyes as the audience laughs at Agent Wolfenberg's rambling.

* * *

**At Keswick's lab.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley was standing outside of the lab door.

"So, which one of us should go in there and talk to him about the aliens?" Dudley asks.

"I should do it!" Roz said. "He's going to be more open towards me. So, he's probably going to talk about them to me."

"Alright, sis. Go ahead &amp; show your stuff!" Kitty said.

Then Roz opens up the door and walks in. Keswick was screwing something with a wrench when Rozzie walks up to him.

"Hey, Kes." she greeted in a friendly voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Agent R-R-Roz!" Keswick said. "I've c-c-c-couldn't be any happier! I have a new g-g-g-girlfriend that's loving! I have three new a-a-a-assistants that fixes my old inventions! What more can I ask? A dog, but not r-r-r-really."

The audience laughs at this.

"So, those three aliens are really helpful then?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Keswick exclaims. "They're really b-b-b-better than my last three assistants. My last three assistants always bitched about c-c-certain things and I wouldn't let them touch my past i-i-i-inventions! They were afraid that it would blow up on them and they w-w-were worried about their l-l-l-life insurance."

"I see." Roz said as Keswick picks up an invention. "What's that, you're getting Kes?"

"This is one of my past i-i-inventions that the aliens fixed, Agent Roz!" Keswick started. "It works better than ever b-b-before! Want to try it?"

"Um, sure." Roz said as Keswick gives her the invention.

"Just p-p-press that button!" Keswick said.

So, Roz presses the button and the invention opens up and a spicy chicken burrito comes out of it. Roz takes the spicy chicken burrito and eats it.

"Mmmmmmm! This is delicious, Kes!" Roz exclaims as she eats the spicy chicken burrito. "This is a neat invention, Kes! What is this?"

"This is my Portable S-S-Spicy Chicken T-T-Taco &amp; B-B-B-Burrito D-D-Dispenser!" Keswick started. "This little gadget was meant to be for every TUFF agent c-c-c-cubical, so the agents wouldn't have to put up with the TUFF nasty-ass cafeteria food. Since the alien trio repaired it, I can mass produce these with their help! I t-t-t-thank god, that they crash landed here! I w-w-w-would be so lost without them!"

"So, you're saying. That you'll never call tons of news reporters &amp; journalists on them then?" Roz asks as she eats another spicy chicken taco.

"No! I w-w-w-would never do that, Agent R-R-Roz!" Keswick said. "That would be s-s-s-stabbing them in the back!"

Roz smiles widely.

"That's great to hear, Keswick!" she said as she pats Keswick on the back. "Well, I gotta go now, Kes! See you later!"

Then she leaves Keswick's lab and walks back up to Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"Well, Keswick's clean." Roz said. "He would never do that. The aliens are helpful for him."

"That only means; that the Chief is behind this!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Now, we have to wait for Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz to return with details. I hope, they hurry up too. I'm starving!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs. Kitty &amp; Roz rolls their eyes.

"Oh, Duds. You're always hungry." Roz said. "You're always hungry."

**Meanwhile with Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz.**

They were still in the ducts which leads to the Chief's office. Mini Roz took out her portable listening device as well as Mini Kitty.

"Do you think, he'll actually talk?" Mini Roz asks.

"Don't worry, sis." Mini Kitty said. "He will."

Then they turned on their portable eavesdropping devices and listened the Chief's conversation.

The Chief was sitting in his chair, smoking a cuban cigar. He was laughing his ass off.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The news reporters &amp; journalists are here; taking photos of the aliens!" he laughs as he took a puff from his cigar. "After getting all of the photos of the aliens. The press will interview me and give me a trillion dollars! Then I will be famous and the aliens will be sad as I turn them in to the government! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Both Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz gasps.

"The fucking prick!" Mini Kitty sniffs. "He's going to get rich while the alien trio rot away in some fucking secret government facility, getting tests performed on them!"

"We must tell our regulars, sis!" Mini Roz exclaims as she turns off her portable eavesdropping device. "And help out the alien trio!"

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then they crawled through the duct and returned to their regulars.

* * *

**Back in the break room.**

The mini Katswells had told everyone everything about what Dumbrowski was going to do. Dudley was having himself some more food to eat while, everyone else was talking about what to do.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mini Devon asks. "We can't just let the Chief &amp; the FBI take the alien trio away."

"Yeah. That would be dreadful!" Mini Karey said.

Then Dudley comes up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" he exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "I know, how we can help our alien friends and get rid of the news reporters, journalists, cameramen, and get back at the Chief at the same time!"

"Really, Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Well, what is it then?" Karey asks.

"We dressed up the Chief as an alien." Dudley started. "And then we get the news reporters, journalists, &amp; the cameramen's attention. Then they'll come over to the Chief and starts taking photos of him. Then we'll call the PIB &amp; they'll take him off to some secret government facility and perform some tests on him!"

"Wow! That's a pretty smart plan, Dudley!" Kitty said in awe. "I'm pretty impressed with you!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "That's a smart plan, Duds! That's my FWB!"

Dudley smiles &amp; blushes at the same time. The audience laughs at this.

"Awww, thanks girls." he said as the audience laughs.

Karey took out some makeup.

"I just happen to have some of mini me's alien makeup from last year's Halloween party." she said. "We can put that on the Chief."

"That's great, Karey!" Roz said as she took the alien makeup. "Now, to go put the makeup on the stupid flea!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "C'mon, Dudleykins. Let's go put the makeup on the stupid Chief now!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he follows the two Katswell sisters. "Coming!"

Then the trio goes to the Chief's office.

* * *

**At Julie's desk.**

Julie was working on her computer on some things when Roz, Kitty, &amp; Dudley walks up to her desk.

"Hey, Julie. Is the Chief busy?" Kitty asks.

"We need to see him about something." added Roz.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And it's pretty important too!"

Julie looks up from her monitor and looks at the TUFF trio.

"Herbert is in there, taking his afternoon nap." Julie started. "When he's actually supposed to be doing his job."

Dudley, Kitty, &amp; Roz rolls their eyes and sighed as the audience laughs.

"Whatelse is new." they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Well, you guys can go in there anyways." Julie said as she goes back to typing on her computer. "I sure as hell don't care."

"Thanks, Julie!" Roz said as she, Kitty, &amp; Dudley went to the door that leads to the Chief's office and opens it. "Thank you, very much!"

The trio walks into the Chief's office and sees the Chief fast asleep in his chair with a smile on his face. Roz, Kitty, &amp; Dudley frowned at the flea.

"Just look at that bastard!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "He makes me sick!"

"Yeah!" Dudley whispers angrily. "Just look at him! He's all comfy in his chair, with a blanket covering him! THAT SHOULD BE ME!"

Kitty &amp; Roz covers up Dudley's mouth as the audience laughs. The Chief moves a bit in his chair and begins talking in his sleep.

"I'll take the turkey, ham, roast beef &amp; swiss sandwich, please?" the Chief said in his sleep as the audience laughs. "Hold the tomatoes and onions, please? Thank you!"

Then he immediately went back to deep sleep. Kitty &amp; Roz uncovers Dudley's mouth and maded the 'shushing' sign with their fingers.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet, Dudley." Kitty said. "We don't want the Chief to wake up."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Not until we put on the alien make up and get the press's attention."

Kitty then takes off the top from the alien makeup can and the trio started applying the alien makeup right onto the Chief's face without the flea waking up. The trio laughs softly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! The stupid flea looks pretty stupid &amp; ridiculous!" Roz said as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Even more than usual!"

The audience laughs from what Dudley had said.

"Just a little bit more." Kitty said as she took out her eyeliner and puts it on the Chief's closed eyes. "There! Now, that's an alien only a mother can love! And I would know. I am a mother!"

The audience laughs as it shows the Chief in the alien makeup. He was mixed both blue &amp; green. He had warts &amp; yellow blemishes and he had on the eyeliner. Roz looks at him and started to think.

"Should we paint his antennas bluish-green too?" she asks.

Kitty then took out a pair of toothpicks, cotton balls, and some string out from her TUFF utility belt.

"Yes." she said as she also took out three masks and a can of spray paint also from her TUFF utility belt. "Put these masks on."

So Dudley &amp; Roz as well as Kitty put on the masks. Then Kitty takes the top off of the spray paint. She started spraying the toothpicks and cotton balls bluish-green. Soon the toothpicks &amp; cotton balls were painted.

"Now to glue the cotton balls into the toothpicks!" Kitty said as she dug into her utility belt and took out a glue bottle.

She squirts the glue onto the cotton balls and she jabs the toothpicks into the cotton balls. Then she picks them up and the string. She bites off two small threads of the string and picks up the Chief. Then Kitty ties the handmade antennas onto the Chief's own antennas.

"_Viola_! Our new alien is done!" Kitty exclaims as she shows off the alien flea in front of Dudley &amp; Roz. "Now to get the stupid news reporters' attentions!"

"We'll both handle that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as he turns to Roz. "Let's do this, Rozzie!"

"Right, Duds!" Roz said.

Then they both went outside of the office and clear their throats.

"ALIEN! ALIEN! THERE'S AN ALIEN IN HERE!" Dudley shouted.

"IT'S HERE IN THE CHIEF'S OFFICE!" Roz shouted. "IT'S HIDEIOUS TOO!"

Then the news reporters, journalists, &amp; camera men appears.

"Where is it!?" Wolf Spitzer asks.

"Is it ugly!?" asked another news reporter.

Kitty then comes out of the Chief's office holding the sleeping Chief.

"Here he is!" she announced. "The real alien!"

"AHHHHHHH! ALIEN!" Spitzer shouted as he turns to his camera man. "Take plenty of pictures of this alien freak!"

"Right, boss!" the camera man said as he started recording &amp; taking pictures of the Chief.

All of the camera men took photos. All of the flashing from the cameras started waking up the Chief.

"Huh? What's going on here!?" he asks angrily.

Then Kitty gives him to Spitzer.

"Here's your alien, Mr. Spitzer." she started. "You can ask him anything &amp; everything you want!"

"Thanks, Mrs.!" Spitzer said with a wicked smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I will!"

"Agent Katswell-Puppy. What's going on here!?" the Chief asks.

"Are you going to probe the president?" Spitzer asks.

"He's going to probe the president!?" a journalist asks.

"What!?" the Chief asks. "I'm not going to do that!"

"You're going to take over the Earth!" another news reporter shouted.

"He's going to take over the Earth!" shouted a third news reporter.

Then several guys dressed in black suits, black pants, black shoes, and black sunglasses walks in now. They took out a gun and aimed it at the Chief &amp; the news reporters.

"We heard, that there's an alien here." said one of the guys in black suits.

"Yeah." Roz said as she pointed at the Chief. "That's him! Right here!"

"Agent Roz! I'm not an alien!" the Chief shouted. "I'm the..."

Then one of the guys in black suits shoots off the gun he was holding. The gun was a net gun. The Chief, Spitzer, the other news reporters, journalists, &amp; camera men were grabbed by the net.

"Hey! Let us out!" Spitzer shouted. "I'm a member of the press!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the guy in black. "You all are no match for the PIB!"

"PIB?" the Chief asks. "What's that?"

"People In Black." the PIB shouted angrily. "Duh!"

"Now, you all will go to our secret facility to get tests performed on you all!" shouted another PIB guy.

Then the third PIB guy turns to his team.

"Alright, guys." he said. "Let's go!"

Then the PIB guys with the fake alien Chief, Wolf Spitzer, the other reporters, journalists, &amp; camera men out of the headquarters and into a black unmarked van. The main PIB guy turns to Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley. He takes out a portable memory eraser device.

"Look at the camera." he said. "This is not going to hurt a bit."

Roz took out her own memory eraser device and aims it at the main PIB guy at quick lightning speed. She presses the button and a blue flash hits the main PIB guy, making him lose his memory. The audience laughs.

"Ha! Too slow!" she exclaims.

The main PIB guy stumbles out of the headquarters and into the black unmarked van. The black unmarked van speeds away from the headquarters and to the secret government facility with the fake alien Chief and the others.

"Haaaaa! With that over. Time to find the alien trio!" Kitty said.

"I wonder, where they went?" Dudley asks. "I hope, they didn't leave the headquarters."

Roz then started thinking of something.

"Well, since the alien trio have our DNAs." she started. "They're probably hiding in our places that we like to hide at."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Let's go find them!"

Then she looks at a nearby table. She sees something underneath it.

"I think, I see one of them hiding underneath that table!" she said as she pointed to the table. "I think, I'll check it out!"

Then she gets on her knees and went over to the table. She looks underneath the table and sees K-9 Joe.

"There you are, K-9 Joe!" she said.

"Is those weird Earth people with those things gone?" K-9 Joe asks.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "They're gone now!"

"Thank god!" K-9 Joe said coming from underneath the table.

"Okay, guys. Let's go find Raquel &amp; Fire." Roz said.

"I think one of them is hiding in a cabinet above the refrigerator in the break room." K-9 Joe started. "And one of them is hiding underneath that Earth couch in the same room."

"Okay, K-9 Joe dude!" Dudley said.

Then all four of them went to the break room to find Raquel &amp; Fire.

* * *

**Back in the break room.**

Everyone else was still hanging out. Raquel &amp; Fire had came out from their hiding places. The rest of the TUFF gang was protecting them from the news reporters and the Chief when Kitty, Dudley, Roz, &amp; K-9 Joe walks in.

"Hey, everyone. We found K-9 Joe!" Dudley said.

"That's great!" Raquel said.

"But is those freaks still out there?" Fire asks.

"No. The news reporters, journalists, &amp; camera men are gone." Kitty said.

"And so is the asshole that sic those fucks at you too!" Roz added. "They're going to a secret People In Black facility for tests and to rot!"

"That's great!" Fire exclaims. "I hope, it serves them right!"

"Since the danger's no longer here." Raquel started. "It's time for us to go back to work in Keswick's lab."

K-9 Joe eats twelve giant subs at once. The audience laughs at this.

"Okay, Commander Raquel." he said.

Then he turns towards a background poser agent and burps real loudly at him.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

The background poser agent's pants fell down to his ankles. The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY PANTS!" the background poser agent shouted as he tries to walk and pulls his pants up at the same time. "I don't want everyone to see my Applejack undies!"

He keeps walking while he was struggling to pull up his pants. He didn't notice the stairs and he fell down the long staircase. The audience laughs at this. The TUFF gang turns to K-9 Joe.

"Wow! I didn't know you can do that!" Karey said in awe.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley started. "You totally belched that background poser agent dude's pants down! That was so fucking cool!"

"I wish, that I can do that!" Dudley added.

"Well, we have four stomachs." Raquel started. "With our four stomachs, our burps are very powerful. So powerful, that it breaks the belt buckles on pants."

"Which causes the pants to come down to your ankles." Fire said. "But this only happens to people that we don't really care about or hate. That's why, any of your pants haven't gone down to your ankles."

"Ah!" Kitty said. "I see."

"Let's go!" Raquel said to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe.

Then the alien trio goes back to Keswick's lab. The audience applaudes for them. Karey turns to everyone else.

"Alright, guys. It's time to go back to work now." she said.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF leave the break room and back to their cubicals.

* * *

**Much later back at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley were in their bed snuggling with each other. Kitty then let out a tired sigh.

"Oh man! What a day!" she said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "It sure was quite a day. So, are you ready to end the chapter..."

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kitty called.

Then the door opens and standing there was K-9 Joe with a bowl of buttered popcorn.

"K-9 Joe? What do you want?" Kitty asks.

"I came in here to see how you Earthlings mate." K-9 Joe started as the audience laughs. "So, I can learn how to do it with Raquel &amp; Fire and produce offspring."

Kitty stands up and walks over to the door. She slams the door in K-9 Joe's face. The audience laughs at this.

"So, I take that as a no then?" K-9 Joe asks from the other side of the door as the audience laughs.

Kitty walks back to her bed and gets into it.

"So, what was you saying, Dudleykins?" she asks as she covers herself back up.

"I was asking if you're ready to end the chapter now." Dudley said.

"Oh yes. I am!" Kitty said.

"That's great!" Dudley said. "Do your sexy thing, Kit-Kat!"

"Okay!" Kitty said. "This has been quite a chapter! Three aliens have crash landed here on Earth. The Chief, the news reporters, journalists, &amp; camera people were taken away by the PIB guys and are being tested &amp; examined a lot in one of their secret facilities. Keswick haves three new smart assistants and the alien trio have new jobs."

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be great &amp; entertaining! Happy Halloween!"

Then she does a sexy frozen pose as Dudley also did a frozen pose as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	10. Friday Nite Basketball

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Friday Nite Basketball

_**It's the TUFF Destroyers first inaugural season against other Petropolis' businesses basketball teams. With the alien trio on the staff for the team, the Destroyers will have the advantage, but when Snaptrap finds out about the aliens &amp; the Destroyers' new top secret addition to their sneakers. He steals the plans of them from K-9 Joe. Will Kitty, Roz, &amp; the rest of the TUFF Destroyers defeat the DOOM Lakers? Well then. Just sit back; relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a cool &amp; rainy early November day in Petropolis. Leaves were falling off the trees. Pretty soon the holidays will be here and the days are getting shorter &amp; shorter. Especially since everyone changed their clocks not too long ago losing one hour and this maded everyone pissed, except for the lawmakers &amp; newscasters who love doing this type of thing. Enough of that shit. Let's see what our favorite family is doing, shall we?

It shows Dudley, Rhonda, &amp; Brad watching TV. The audience cheers &amp; applaudes for them. It shows the TV now.

* * *

"Now it's time for _'Mordecai the screaming Yiddish clown' _on Nickelodeon!" said the TV announcer.

It shows a thin dog clown with a white face. Red hair &amp; nose. Yellow eyes. Blue costume, blue shoes, and a blue party hat. He breaks through the wall of a single family home.

"HEY, KIDS! IT'S ME! MORDECAI THE SCREAMING YIDDISH CLOWN!" he hollers at the top of his lungs. "WAKE YOUR NEIGHBOR!"

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted the father. "And what are you doing in my house!?"

"I'M HERE TO PROVIDE JEWISH ENTERTAINMENT TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!" Mordecai shouted loudly.

"You miserable clown!" the wife shouted as she shows the annoying stupid clown a plate covered with dust. "Just look what you done to our breakfast! Now, I shall have to cook some more!"

"SCREW THAT, LADY!" Mordecai shouted. "I CAN GIVE YOU ALL PIES FOR BREAKFAST!"

Then he throws a ton of pies in everyone's faces and he started laughing his ass off while shouting various Jewish &amp; Yiddish phrases. The father picks up a chair and smashes it over the annoying clown's head and the stupid clown immediately falls down to the floor, unconscious &amp; bleeding.

* * *

"Wow! Now that was surprisingly violent." Rhonda said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "They usually don't have anything that violent on this network. They usually have crap like a yellow sponge, and some really gay pajamas advertising on here."

"Looks like, they're not really trying anymore." Brad added as the audience laughs.

Kitty walks in with Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe following her. The audience woos, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. The female aliens were both carrying a bag of chips. K-9 Joe had himself a giant sub sandwich and Kitty herself was carrying several tuna sandwiches and a side of chips on a plate.

"This is going to taste delicious!" Kitty exclaims as she sets her plate on a small table next to her recliner. "I love tuna fish sandwiches! Especially with Miracle Whip &amp; chips squashed in the middle!"

"I heard, that that's the way you Earthlings always have your sandwiches." Fire said as she sat down on the extra couch.

"Yeah. That's right, Fire!" Kitty said. "Usually some of us anyways."

"All of this Earth rain is making me all sleepy &amp; junk." K-9 Joe said as he eats his sandwiches &amp; yawns at the same time. "Is this normal?"

"Yeah. It's normal, K-9 Joe." Kitty said. "Rain falling always makes everyone sleepy."

Then both Dudley &amp; Brad yawns.

"Man. I feel sleepy all of a sudden." Dudley said.

"Me too!" Brad said as he yawns &amp; the audience laughs. "The sound of rain is so soothing!"

Raquel &amp; Fire both opened up their bags of chips and started snacking on some chips.

"Mmmmm! These chips are really delicious!" Raquel exclaims as she licks the salt off of her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Fire said as she eats another chip &amp; looks at the chip bag. "_'H.A.A. &amp; M's Real Barbeque Potato Crisps'_. Mmmmm! These sure are delicious potato chips! These Earthlings sure make these chips great!"

Raquel looks at her chip bag and started reading it.

"_'Homey's Amazing Barbeque Potato Chips'_. Mmmmmm! These are pretty damn good!" she exclaims. "It's one of the many best things that I tried on Earth so far! Whoever came up with this, sure is a genius!"

"Totally!" Fire added as the audience laughs.

Then the author appears and gives the two female aliens checks. Then he walks away. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes at this.

"Wow! We got our first author product placement Earth checks!" Fire exclaims as she looks at her check. "That's nice!"

"That's really, really sweet &amp; quite wonderful indeed!" Raquel said as she puts her check into her pocket.

Rhonda turns to Kitty.

"So, are you all going to work today, mom?" she asks.

"Yeah. Of course we are, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty started. "And you &amp; Brad are coming with us today!"

Brad suddenly wakes up with his eyes wide.

"Really!? We're going to work with you, mommy!?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "You two are coming to our basketball practice for our first game on Friday, since Peri have a meeting at her company &amp; also haves the day off."

"YEAH!" the twins exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "We get to see you practice basketball!"

"I'm glad that you're happy about that, babies." Kitty started. "Head coach Toni &amp; Assistant Head Coach Amethyst will be so glad to see you!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Brad started. "You mean; Ms. Toni is the coach for your team?"

"Yeah." Kitty replies.

"The very same Ms. Toni that works at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria?" Brad asks again.

"Yes." Kitty replies.

"The very same Ms. Toni that makes the delicious pizza, Ms. Toni!?" Brad asks with hopefulness in his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Yes, Brad." Kitty started. "The very same Toni!"

"That's great!" Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Who's Toni?" Raquel asks Kitty with curiously.

"Toni is the owner &amp; manager of Speedy Toni's Pizzeria." Kitty started. "She opened up the place back in 2007. She delivers delicious pizzas &amp; other treats around the city!"

"Wow!" Raquel said in awe. "I'll be glad to meet her and eat her pizzas!"

"Who knows, sis?" Fire started. "She might give us free pizzas!"

"That really would be something." Kitty started. "But her pizzeria has been closed for about two months now."

"Oh." Raquel said. "Why did she close the pizzeria down for?"

"I don't know." Kitty started. "Maybe she'll tell us at practice today."

"Hopefully." K-9 Joe said as he turns to Raquel. "So, are we going to work with that Keswick dude today, Raquel?"

"No." Raquel started. "He haves the day off. So, we &amp; everyone else in the lab have the day off also."

"That's nice!" K-9 Joe exclaims. "That means; we get to see our Earth donors practice Earth basketball!"

Dudley looks at the clock and then back at Kitty.

"Is it time to go to practice yet, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

Kitty finishes up the last of her tuna fish sandwiches and looks at Dudley.

"Yes it is, Dudleykins." she said as she lets her legs down on her recliner. "It's time to go to the TUFF gym now!"

"Great!" Dudley said as he picks up the twins. "Come on, kids. Let's get ready to go as mommy goes gets herself ready for practice!"

"Sure, pop!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

Raquel turns to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe.

"Alright, Fire &amp; K-9 Joe. Let's get ready to go!" she said as she puts on her glasses.

"Right!" the two aliens said in unison.

Soon, Kitty walks out of her room wearing a dark emerald green with black trim sports jacket &amp; a black jersey underneath. Black tear-away pants and black Nikes with green trim and laces. Her hair was in her patented sports ponytail.

"Are you guys ready?" Kitty asks.

Dudley walks up with the twins in their carriers.

"We're ready, Kit-Kat!" Dudley started. "I've changed the twins' diapers and I have the twins' going out bag filled with spare diapers, their pacifiers, their sippy cups, &amp; some of their toys in their day bag."

"That's great, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she picks up her gym bag &amp; turns to the alien trio. "Are you three ready to go?"

"Yes we are, Kitty!" Raquel said.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asks. "It's raining outside and I don't want you three to get wet."

"Yeah!" Fire replies. "We're wearing our rain suits. You see, we invented clear rain suits that keep us warm &amp; dry from the harsh Mars rainstorms. Have you noticed how shiny we are all of a sudden?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "You three are really shiny all of a sudden."

"That's our new rain suits!" Raquel said. "They're also maded out of steel."

"That's pretty nice &amp; smart!" Kitty said. "How harsh is the Mars rainstorms?"

"They're pretty harsh, Kitty." K-9 Joe started. "The raindrops are pretty heavy compare to the Earth's raindrops. The Mars raindrops have little bits of metal in them and if they get on you without your rain suit, it will hurt you a lot."

"See, that's why we maded them out of steel." Raquel concluded. "Did that answered your question, Kitty?"

"It sure did, Raquel." Kitty said as Dudley walks up with the twins in their raincoats and carriers.

"I'm ready, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he puts on his raincoat.

"Alright, Dudleykins. Let's go!" Kitty said as she grabs the keys for the new TUFF moblie.

Then the party leaves the house now and get into the new TUFF moblie. Then Kitty pulls out of the drive way and went towards the headquarters.

* * *

**At Roz's house.**

Russell was sitting on the couch and Roz was just in her black bra with red trim and black panties. She was sitting on his lap giving him a FJ. The audience woos at this. Russell was enjoying this as well as Roz.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM! THIS FEELS GOOD, ROZZIE!" Russell said.

"Mmmmmmmm! I'm glad that you're enjoying this, Russell baby!" Roz said as she continues to stroke his cock harder &amp; faster now. "I'm loving this myself!"

She goes even harder &amp; faster on her boyfriend's groin now. Russell throws his head back in pleasure and moans &amp; groins loudly now.

"MMMMMM! AHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" he shouted.

"MMMMMM!" Rozzie said as she continues to stroke his member.

Russell's member started to twitch in pleasure and he started to leak his pre-cum juices now also. Roz notices this and smiles amoursly now.

"Mmmmmm! Seems like a certain someone is twitching." she said in a sexy tone. "And is getting ready to release his hot cum all over my small &amp; sexy peds also!"

"Yes, Rozzie!" Russell said as he was twitching &amp; leaking more. "I am!"

"That's _bueno_, _Sr._ Russell baby!" Rozzie exclaims in a sexy Spanish accent. "I wanna feel all that delicious cum all over my small &amp; sexy peds!"

Then she strokes his member at quick lightning speed now. Russell throws his head back and moans in pleasure loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell hollers loudly as he releases his hot seed all over Rozzie's small &amp; sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmmm! It feels so good, hot &amp; gooey all over my sexy peds!" Roz exclaims in a sexy tone. "Mmmmmmmm!"

"Haaaa...haaaaa...haaaaaa!" Russell said as he stops cumming. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good, Senorita Rozzie! Lick it up!"

"_Bueno, Sr._ Russell!" Roz said as she started licking up his cum off of her peds. "Mmmmm! Tasty!"

"That's right, Rozzie baby. Get it all up!" Russell said. "It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Roz said as she continues licking the cum off of her peds.

Pretty soon she licks up all of his cum.

"Mmmmmmm! That was pretty delicious, Russell baby!" Roz exclaims.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Rozzie baby!" Russell said. "I certainly enjoyed that too! It's a good way to start the day too!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Maybe, we'll do that again after my basketball practice."

"I hope so!" Russell said as the audience woos &amp; laughs. "By the way, isn't almost time for us to go to practice, Rozzie?"

Roz looks at the clock.

"Matter of fact, Russell baby. It is!" she said as she stands up. "Time to get dressed!"

Then she goes and puts her clothes on. Russell puts on his clothes. Pretty soon, Roz walks in all dressed. She was wearing a dark midnight blue with black trim jacket with a black jersey underneath. Black tear-away pants and black Nikes with blue trim and laces. She was also carrying her black sports bag.

"Are you ready now, Russell dear?" Roz asks as she straightens out her ponytail &amp; black thin-framed glasses.

"Yeah. I sure am, Rozzie!" Russell said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Roz said as she picks up the remote for the TV. "Before we go. Let's check on the weather, shall we?"

Then she turns the TV to Wolf Spitzer's female co-anchor now.

* * *

The female co-anchor was a cheetah with red &amp; black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red business woman's suit, black skirt, &amp; black high heel shoes. Her name was Nancy White. She was stacking the papers in her hands.

"And now, here's Phil Williams with the weather." Nancy started. "How's it looking outside, Phil?"

"IT'S GOIN' RAIN!" Phil shouted as he stood in front of the map of Petropolis with a dark cloud cutout with raindrops.

"Thanks, Phil." Nancy said. "Coming up next. Copy-cat shopping malls? People say no, but one resident says yes."

* * *

"It's going to be rainy all day today, Russell baby." Roz said as she takes out her umbrella.

"It's a good thing, that I have the day off!" Russell said as he took out his own umbrella. "C'mon, Rozzie. Let's go, before you'll be late for practice."

"Okay, Russell baby." Roz said as she grabs her keys.

Then they both leave the house and jumped into Roz's midnight blue Corvette. Roz starts it up and then speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the DOOM headquarters.**

Snaptrap, Ricki and everyone else was practicing for their game against the TUFF Destroyers. Ricki was going through the plays in the playbook while Snaptrap tries to get the jist of using the playbook, but like always in anything he tries. He was failing at it.

"Okay. What does this X mean?" Snaptrap asks.

"That's the offense." Ricki said.

"And what's that?" Snaptrap asks as he points to the playbook as the audience laughs.

"That's the defense." Ricki said in a bored tone.

Snaptrap then looks at the playbook more closely now. He takes the playbook from her hands as he took out a pencil. He started scribbling down something.

"There! Tic-tac-toe! I win!" he said as he showed Ricki the new additions that he made on the playbook &amp; the audience laughs.

Ricki snatches the playbook from him and growls angrily.

"We weren't playing Tic-tac-toe, stupid!" she shouted as she slams a fist against Snaptrap's face &amp; the audience laughs.

"Oh. We weren't?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes crazily as the audience laughs. "Well, why did you put those X's &amp; O's down for?"

Ricki facepalms herself as the audience laughs at Snaptrap's stupidity.

"You really can't be that stupid, can you?" she asks.

Francisco hears her and walks up to her.

"Yes he is, Ms. Ricki." he said as the audience laughs.

"Ditto!" Larry added.

Snaptrap turns angrily to Larry.

"Fuck you, Larry!" he sniffs as he rolls his eyes crazily.

Ricki turns to the DOOM team.

"So, how's the DOOM Lakers?" she asks.

"I think, we're doing perfectly, Ms. Ricki." Bad Dog said. "Especially, since the name change. We're doing even better now!"

"Yeah!" Francisco exclaims. "It's better than the dumb name, that Snaptrap originally gave us."

"Hey! What's wrong with Snaptrap's Sexy Suspender Strippers!?" Snaptrap asks as the audience laughs. "It rolls exactly off the tongue. Snaptrap's Sexy Suspender Strippers. Yep. It rolls off the tongue!"

"It's a stupid-ass name!" Francisco exclaims angrily. "And our colors were really, really lame."

"Yeah." Larry started. "Purple, pink, sky blue, &amp; orange really does clash and make us look gay &amp; pathetic."

"Thank god, that Ms. Ricki changed our name &amp; colors that make us more intimidating &amp; strong!" Skunk Dude started. "Purple &amp; Gold. Now, _that's_ a team colors!"

"Anyways." Ricki said. "Are you guys ready for the game on Friday against the TUFF Destroyers!?"

"We sure are, Ms. Ricki!" Leather Teddy shouted at the top of his lungs. "We're ready to wipe up the floor with TUFF!"

"That's great!" Ricki said as she looks at her teammate's feet. "I know, how we will be able to be a greater force on the court."

"And what's that?" Snaptrap asks.

"We wear basketball shoes!" Ricki started. "Besides myself &amp; Skunk Dude. Nobody else here wears shoes around here. So for now on. Everyone else will start wearing shoes and we will get some basketball shoes for the games also."

"Yeah! It's about time, that we started wearing shoes again!" Francisco exclaims. "Stupid rat forbade us from wearing shoes, because he wanted to disobeyed his mommy and not wear shoes."

"Hey!" Snaptrap bitched. "She was getting on my fucking nerves! She would always tell me to tie my shoes!"

Ricki rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, dickhead." she said as the audience laughs. "Alright, everyone. Let's go out &amp; buy some basketball shoes for the game!"

"Right, Ms. Ricki!" all of the DOOM Lakers said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Then afterwards, we can go to Mendy's &amp; steal from the kids at their playground too!" Snaptrap said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"Ignore him." Ricki sniffs. "Let's go!"

Then they all went to the DOOM truck and went off to some shoe store to buy some sneakers for the basketball game.

* * *

**At the TUFF gym.**

The Destroyers were practicing for the big game on Friday. Toni was watching &amp; making plays as Amethyst was also making plays in the playbook. Dudley, the twins, the alien trio, Russell, &amp; the Minis were watching the team practice.

"You're looking good out there, Kit-Kat!" Dudley cheered loudly to Kitty.

"So do you, Rozzie baby!" Russell cheers loudly to Roz.

"You look extremely hot out there, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley added.

The three cat girls blushes and wave to their significant others as the audience woos &amp; laughs. Then a red male fox with black hair, black hat, black glasses wearing a red short sleeve shirt and a black short sleeve shirt that was opened. Black jeans with black Nikes with small white trim &amp; laces start cheering.

"WOO! Way to go out there, Devon!" he shouted.

Dudley turns to him.

"Who are you?" he asks.

The fox turns to him.

"My name is Greg Malone." he started. "I'm Devon's new boyfriend."

"Oh." Russell said. "You must've just met her then?"

"Yeah." Greg said.

"I hope, you're taking care of our Devon." Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"You don't have to worry about that, little man." Greg started. "I am!"

It shows the Destroyers on the court now. Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, &amp; Gabriella were the black team and Penny, Mercedes, Frida, Agent Red Cat, &amp; a tan cat with black hair that had a wet look and thin-framed glasses with two black basketball wrist pads on both wrists, a dark colored teal ankle bracelet on her left ankle &amp; a black basketball elbow pad on her left elbow as the blue team. Anyways, the blue team was five points ahead of the black team.

Roz had the ball and was dribbling it towards the tan cat with the wet-look hair style and thin-framed glasses.

"C'mon, Morgan." she started. "Try &amp; stop your younger sis!"

"Okay." Morgan started. "I will!"

Then Roz goes towards the net and Morgan guards her and steals the ball from her. Then Morgan dribbles the ball towards the blue team's net. Agent Red Cat held her hand up, getting Morgan's attention.

"I'M OPEN!" Red Cat shouted.

Morgan nods and passes the ball to Red Cat and Red Cat was being guarded by Karey. Red Cat sees Frida by the net all open. She passes the ball to Frida and she then dunks the ball into the net. The alien trio applaudes to this as did everyone else in the stands.

"Wow! Now, that was really something!" Raquel exclaims.

"Earth basketball is so cool! K-9 Joe exclaims. "It could be a lot better, you know?"

"Yeah!" Fire said as she looks at the shoes that the two practice teams were wearing. "And I think, I might know how to make this even greater!"

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking, K-9 Joe!?" Raquel asks.

"Are you thinking about why Roz is getting bigger in her breasts?" K-9 Joe asks as the audience laughs.

"No." Raquel started sharply. "I'm thinking about inventing &amp; adding some type of microchip to make the Destroyers run faster, jump higher, and score more points than the other team."

"Oh." K-9 Joe said. "Alright then!"

Kitty then picks up the ball and started dribbling down the court with Penny blocking her. Roz was guarding Mercedes. Gabriella was guarding Morgan. Karey was guarding Frida and Devon was guarding Agent Red Cat. Dudley, the twins, &amp; the minis were cheering.

"GO KITTY!" Dudley cheers. "SCORE THAT BASKET!"

"GO MOMMY!" Rhonda cheers. "MAKE A BASKET!"

"C'MON, MOMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Brad cheers. "YOU CAN DO IT TOO, AUNTIE ROZZIE!"

"GO SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley cheers.

"GO, REGULAR ME!" Mini Karey cheers. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kitty passes the ball to Roz and she passes the ball to Gabriella. Gabriella runs to the three point line and she was being double-teamed by Morgan &amp; Frida. Karey raises her hands in the air.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

Gabriella hears her and passes the ball to her. Karey then prepares to make the shot. Frida comes and blocks her and tries to steal the ball. Kitty then runs to the other side of the three point line and Karey sees her. So Karey passes the ball to an open Kitty and Kitty releases the ball and makes the three point shot. The ball goes in. The black team cheers at this as did everyone in the stands and the audience.

"YAY! GO MOMMY &amp; AUNTIE ROZ!" Rhonda cheers.

Frida picks up the ball and started dribbling up the court. Red Cat holds her hand up as Karey was guarding her.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Frida nods and passes the ball towards her, but the pass was blocked &amp; stolen by Roz and she runs up to the black team's three point line and releases the ball into the net. The ball goes into the net. Everyone in the stands cheers.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, ROZZIE!" Russell shouted in happiness.

"YEAH! GO, REGULAR ME!" Mini Roz cheers.

Toni blows the whistle signaling the end of practice as she, Amethyst and everyone else comes over to the two teams.

"That was a great practice session, girls!" Toni said with praise.

"Yeah!" Amethyst started. "You girls did a great job against each other! I can't wait to see you against those DOOM assholes on Friday!"

"Yeah!" Karey said as she took a sip from her grape &amp; lemon Gatorade. "We're going to sweep up the floor with those stupid fucks!"

"HELL YEAH!" Penny shouted as the audience laughs.

"That's the team spirit, you two!" Kitty praised.

Roz then turns to Morgan.

"It's great to have you on the team, older sis!" she said.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "It's nice to have both of our older &amp; little sisters on our team!"

Gabriella &amp; Morgan both smile.

"It's great to be on your team, little sister!" Morgan said.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said. "It's nice to help out!"

Fire taps Roz on the shoulder. Roz turns to her.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong, Fire?" she asks the alien.

"Nothing's wrong, Roz." Fire started. "I was just wondering, can we borrow your basketball shoes."

"Of course you guys can." Roz said. "I have a spare pair that I can always put on."

"We need the entire team's shoes." Raquel butted in. "We're going to perform some tests &amp; upgrades on them."

"Are you sure about that?" Toni asks. "The Destroyers are going to need their shoes back for the game on Friday."

"I'm sure." Raquel reassured her. "We're not going to ruin or destroy them. Or anything like that."

"Okay." Kitty said as she takes off her shoes and gives them to Raquel. "I'm trusting you three not to ruin them."

"Yeah." Mercedes said as she gives her shoes to Fire. "I paid a whole lot for these shoes. So, don't ruin them!"

Then the rest of the Destroyers give the alien trio their shoes.

"Alright. Now, time to go to Keswick's lab to perform tests &amp; upgrades on these Earth basketball shoes!" said Raquel.

"But Raquel." K-9 Joe started. "Keswick isn't here. How are we going to get into the lab without the keys? Keswick haves the keys."

Then Fire took out a blue key card from her pocket and shows it to K-9 Joe.

"I have the key card." she said. "He gave out key cards to his lab. He gave us these just in case, we needed anything or needed to do work in the lab."

"Oh yeah." K-9 Joe said sheepishly as he took out his own key card. "I-I forgot about that."

"Alright. As I said a few Earth seconds ago." Raquel started. "Time to go to Keswick's lab to perform tests &amp; upgrades on these Earth basketball shoes! Wouldn't that be lovely, hmmm?"

Fire then turns to Roz &amp; Kitty.

"We just might need you two after we get finished with the upgrades &amp; tests of the shoes." she said.

"Okay, Fire." Kitty &amp; Roz said in unison.

Then the alien trio with the Destroyer's shoes go to Keswick's lab to perform on the formentioned upgrades &amp; tests. Amethyst then turns to the Destroyers.

"Alright, Destroyers. Take a two hour break and then return back here, so we can practice our drills."

"There's more?" Brad asks with curiosity.

"Yes." Toni said. "We have to practice our drills, so we can be light-years ahead of the competition."

"Oh. I see." Brad said as he stuffs his bottle of grape juice into his mouth. The audience laughs at this.

Dudley turns to everyone else.

"Hey, everyone. Since we're taking a two hour break from practice." he started. "Let's get some lunch!"

"That's a great idea, Dudley!" praised Kitty as she turns to her teammates. "So, what do you guys want to get some lunch?"

"How about we get some Karby's?" Morgan suggested. "I heard, that they have the Great Club Sandwich loaded with bacon!"

"That sounds delicious!" Penny exclaims.

"Yes it does!" Gabriella said. "Let's go get some of those!"

"Okay." Russell said. "How about we guys go get the lunches for you girls?"

"That's fine with us, Russell." Kitty said.

"Good!" Russell said as he turns to Dudley, Mini Dudley, &amp; Greg. "Alright guys. Let's go get everyone their lunches now!"

"Cool!" Dudley said as he turns to Kitty. "Do you want me to get the twins something too, Kit-Kat?"

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "They would like that!"

"Great!" Dudley said as he puts on his raincoat. "Let's go guys!"

Then all of the guys leave to get the girls' lunches as the girls decided to take a break and wait for them.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

The alien trio come out of Keswick's lab. Raquel had a smile on her face.

"The upgrades are complete!" she exclaims loudly.

Kitty turns to her.

"That's great, Raquel!" she exclaims.

"Now, it's time to test the upgraded sneakers now." Fire said as she turns to Roz &amp; Kitty. "Alright, Kitty &amp; Roz. Put on your shoes now and perform several moves &amp; drills for us, please?"

The Katswell twins nods &amp; they put on their black sneakers. They stood up and started practicing a few moves. They were moving quicker &amp; were jumping higher too. The Katswell twins were pretty amazed as well as everyone else.

"Wow!" everyone said in awe.

"Whoa! What did you three do to our sneakers?" Kitty asks. "We're jumping higher than usual. We're quicker and faster too!"

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims. "I am loving this!"

Raquel then takes out her small portable notepad device and started pressing some buttons &amp; entering some information with a smile on her face.

"Nike Hunter-byte upgrades passed with flying colors." she said. "That's very lovely!"

"Hunter-byte?" Brad asks. "What's that?"

K-9 Joe picks up a pair of black Nikes and gives them to Fire.

"Hunter-byte is a small, smart microchip that we invented!" Fire started. "The Hunter-byte gives the entire sneaker positive power and lets out several rays of energy to make the owner and wearer of the sneaker jump higher &amp; run faster."

"Also the Hunter-byte also releases a cool feeling mist into the sneaker." Raquel started. "That feeling will keep your feet nice &amp; cool. It also keeps it from getting your feet from doing that awful sweating and from smelling bad too."

"And the Hunter-byte is waterproof too!" K-9 Joe added as the audience laughs.

"That's great, you three!" Roz exclaims.

"Yes it is!" Mercedes exclaims.

Toni then turns to the Destroyers.

"Alright, guys. Put your shoes back on and let's continue our practice!" she said.

Then the team put their Nikes back on and started practicing their drills.

**Outside.**

Snaptrap was walking by carrying an umbrella and a yellow plastic bag.

"Damn, shoes!" he sniffs as the audience laughs. "I hate wearing them! They make my feet all hot &amp; sweaty!"

Then he passes by the TUFF headquarters &amp; Keswick's lab. He hears someone talking.

"Hey! Someone's talking!" Snaptrap said. "And it's coming from the TUFF headquarters too! I better sneak into the back and hear whatever that person is talking about!"

Then he went behind the headquarters and sneaks up to where the talking was coming from. He walks up to the window and listens in.

K-9 Joe was talking to Raquel &amp; Fire.

"That was a great invention we created, girls!" he said.

"It sure was, K- Joe!" Raquel said. "I'm glad, that I can help out the Earthlings!"

"Yeah. Especially, since they helped us by getting rid of those Earth journalists, the PIB, &amp; the FBI last Earth month!" Fire said. "And also getting us these Earth jobs too!"

Snaptrap peaks into the window now and sees the three aliens. He gasps loudly, but not too loudly for the alien trio to hear him.

"Looks like TUFF have hired three aliens!" he exclaims. "Those aliens might be a threat to me &amp; DOOM! Especially me!"

Raquel turns to K-9 Joe with a clipboard.

"K-9 Joe. Can you put away these designs &amp; plans for the Nike Hunter-byte sneakers for me, please?" she asks. "Fire &amp; I are starving!"

"Sure, Raquel!" K-9 Joe said as he saluted.

Then Raquel &amp; Fire leave Keswick's lab and K-9 starts looking through the clipboard. Snaptrap then decided that this would be the best time to strike the lab.

"It's time for me to strike the lab &amp; steal the TUFF aliens' plans for their Nike Hunter-byte sneakers!" Snaptrap exclaims as he rolls his eyes crazily. "I'll just sneak into the headquarters without being noticed and go to the lab! Then I'll trick that stupid alien into giving me the plans! Ha! What a smart plan!"

Then Snaptrap sneaks into the headquarters through the back entrance, where some of the lazy TUFF guards were taking a Cypress Hill break.

"So, Ted." started the first guard. "Do you want to take a Winston break?"

"Hell no, Steve!" Ted sniffs as he takes out a joint. "How about we take a Cypress Hill break!?"

Then he lights up the joint and takes a puff. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh yeah!" Ted said. "This is the shit!"

Steve takes his own joint and starts to get high too. Snaptrap sneaks by without the two idiotic guards noticing.

"That was easy!" Snaptrap said as he went towards Keswick's lab. "Now, to get that stupid alien dog's clipboard!"

He knocks on the door to the lab. K-9 Joe answers the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?" K-9 Joe asks.

"I'm the Clipboard Inspector." Snaptrap started. "And I'm here to inspect any clipboards that you have. I see that you're holding a clipboard there, sir. Can I inspect it?"

"I didn't know that there was a clipboard inspector dropping by today." K-9 Joe said as he gives Snaptrap the clipboard. "Here you go, sir. Here's our clipboard."

Snaptrap takes the clipboard and starts laughing maniacally loudly &amp; long.

"Yes! Yes!" he said. "We're so going to win! We're going to win!"

"Uh, dude?" K-9 Joe asks. "What are you talking about?"

Snaptrap snaps out of it and turns to him.

"Uh, thank you for the clipboard sir." he started. "I'll call you with the results of the inspection!"

"Okay!" K-9 Joe said.

"Thanks again!" Snaptrap said as he runs out of the headquarters laughing evilly. "Now to show these plans to Ricki &amp; everyone else!"

He then runs all the way back to DOOM headquarters.

"That was a friendly guy." K-9 Joe said as he puts away some things. "Hopefully, he returns with the results for the clipboard inspections. I hope we pass! Now, time to get some lunch!"

Then he leaves the lab to grab himself a bite to eat.

* * *

**Game Night.**

It was a partly cloudy Friday night. The fans &amp; citizens was filling up the new Petropolis Arena. They were excited &amp; hyped for the inaugural season opener of the Destroyers.

It shows Dudley, the twins, Russell, Greg, the minis, the alien trio, &amp; the Katz team sitting in the skybox seats.

"I am so pumped up for this game, daddy!" Brad exclaims.

"I'm so excited to see mom, Auntie Roz, Auntie Morgan, &amp; Auntie Gabriella to play basketball!" Rhonda exclaims as she eats a chili-cheese dog. "I hope, the Destroyers defeat the DOOM team!"

"I'm sure that they will, Rhonda sweetie." Dudley reassured her. "I know, that your mom &amp; aunts will lead the Destroyers to victory!"

"Da that's right, little Rhonda darlink." Catastrophe said. "Your sexy, hot mom will be leadink her team to victory!"

"Oh da!" Destruction started in an excited voice. "I hope, sexy Karey darlink will be helpink out a lot too! I'm so fuckink excited to be here! It's been quite awhile, since I was seen &amp; had been added to an decent storyline!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Come on, Devon!" Greg cheered. "Beat their asses! Beat their asses good!"

Rabies was downing some nachos.

"Mmmmmm! This food is so fuckink kick-ass, Chaos darlink!" he said to Chaos.

"That's nice, Rabies darlink!" Chaos said. "I am hopink to see Rozzie darlink kick some ass also!"

Then the teams introductions were beginning now. The DOOM Lakers were being introduced in their purple &amp; gold uniforms. The crowd boos at them loudly. Snaptrap decides to flip them the bird, by actually throwing a bird at them.

"Take that, you fucking haters!" Snaptrap bitches in a stupid voice as the audience laughs at his stupidness.

Ricki slaps the shit out of him and the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP, PUNK-ASS RAT!" she sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

After the crowd stops booing at DOOM. The lights in the arena turns off now and some old school rap music started playing and red, white, &amp; blue spot lights started to shine &amp; swirl on the court now. Indoor smoke machines started going off and the crowd started cheering &amp; applauding in amazement as the Destroyers run out into the court in their white jerseys &amp; shorts with black lettering and fiery-red trim on the shoulders, vertical fiery-red stripe on the side of the top &amp; shorts and fiery-red numbering. The crowd applaudes &amp; cheers as the Destroyers' introductions were starting to end &amp; the lights turn back on.

"WOOO! YEAH!" Dudley cheers. "Now, that's the way to make an entrance!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Roz &amp; Rhonda applaudes. "That was really, really great!"

Then both teams were getting ready for the tip-off. Keswick was holding the basketball. Both teams sneered at each other. Keswick tosses the ball into the air and Roz immediately snatches the ball away from Ricki's grip. Then she dribbles the ball up the court with Ricki going after her.

Karey was guarding Larry.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Roz hears her and passes the ball towards her, but Larry quickly blocks the pass and passes the ball to Skunk dude, who was being guarded by Red Cat. Then Skunk dude dribbles the ball &amp; slams the ball into the net. The crowd boos loudly.

"BULLSHIT!" Mini Dudley shouted.

Kitty picks up the ball and passes the ball to Devon. Then Devon dribbles the ball up the court. Roz was against Ricki and was guarding her real good. Ricki was trying her best to get the best of her. Devon sees Roz open and passes the ball to her, but Ricki blocks the pass.

"Ha!" Ricki said as she takes the ball. "Try &amp; stop us now!"

Then she runs up the court and passes the ball to Snaptrap who was standing at the three point line. Fortunately Red Cat blocks the pass and takes the ball. Then she passes the ball to Roz and she runs up to the Destroyers' three-point line and throws the ball to the net. She sinks it &amp; the crowd cheers loudly.

"WOOO! WAY TO GO, ROZZIE!" Russell cheers.

"This is very exciting!" Fire exclaims. "Those Nike Hunter-bytes are doing their job!"

"Oh yes!" Raquel said. "They are!"

"How do you like me now?" Roz brags as she passes Ricki.

Ricki picks up the ball and passes the ball to Snaptrap, who then dribbles the ball up the court. Kitty, &amp; Roz runs after them. Kitty immediately runs in front of the stupid rat and tries to steal the ball from him.

"C'mon, Snappy!" she said. "Try &amp; get pass me!"

"I HATE BEING CALLED; SNAPPY!" Snaptrap shouted as he sees Francisco against Devon. "Francisco! Here!"

Then he passes the ball to him, but the pass was incomplete as Devon put a hand into his face and took the ball. She dribbles the ball up the court with some of the DOOM Lakers chasing her. Karey was open.

"Yo, Dev!" she shouted.

Devon passes the ball to Karey and then Karey goes for the layup, but Larry jumps &amp; knocks the ball from her hand. Then the ball bounces to Skunk dude's hands and he runs up the court towards the Lakers' net and he makes the layup. Red Cat knocks the ball from his grip and picks it up.

She throws the ball down towards Kitty, who was standing with Snaptrap. Kitty then does some ankle-breaking moves around the stupid rat and dunks the ball into the net with the rat tapping her. The shot counts and Keswick blows the whistle as the crowd cheers.

"S-S-Shooting foul!" he said as Kitty runs to the free-throw line. "Destroyers three s-s-shots!"

He then tosses the ball to her and she concentrates on the free-throws. Kitty makes the first shot and the crowd cheers. She misses the second shot and the DOOM team laughs loudly. Kitty ignores them and concentrates on making the third shot. She makes the third shot &amp; the crowd cheers loudly as the score was 7 to 2.

"YAY! GO MOM!" Rhonda cheers loudly.

"WAY TO GO, KIT-KAT!" Dudley cheers. "THAT'S MY WIFE MAKING THEM BASKETS!"

Raquel &amp; Fire started watching the DOOM Lakers very closely and suspiciously as they started thinking of something as the rival team maded their plays &amp; shots.

* * *

It skips ahead to the end of the first quarter now. The score was 48 to 45 with the Destroyers leading by three points. The Katz team was enjoying themselves as well as the twins.

"This is a pretty close game!" Rhonda exclaims. "I haven't seen anything like this!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "I'm sitting at the edge of my seat!"

"Da! So am I, Godchild Brad!" Rabies said as he downs his fried wings. "I am enjoyink myself!"

"Mmmmm! I am hopink our team will be playink this good, when we play against the Destroyer darlinks soon!" Catastrophe said as she eats a slice of pizza.

"Don't be worryink about that, sister." Chaos started. "Our team will be fuckink perfect!"

"Aren't we alreadky on a team, Catastrophe darlink?" Destruction asks. "You know? Money Bags' team? The Moneygrubbers?"

"Well da, Destruction darlink." Catastrophe said. "But you know, how Money Bags is against us, no?"

"Da." Destruction said sadly.

Raquel turns to Fire.

"You know, sister. I have a strange feeling, that the DOOM Lakers probably have the Nike Hunter-byte installed into their shoes too." she said.

"I also have the very same feeling too." Fire said. "How do you suppose they got those plans from us?"

Raquel stare at K-9 Joe eating nachos loudly. He stops eating as he sees her staring at him.

"What?" he asks. "Do I have a boogie?"

He started wiping cheese on his nose. The audience laughs at this. Raquel then turns back to Fire.

"C'mon, Fire. We better go down and tell the team." she said.

Then Raquel &amp; Fire leave the skybox suite just as the second quarter was starting up now. Penny &amp; Mercedes was subbed in for Karey &amp; Red Cat now and Frida was subbed in for Devon. The DOOM Lakers still had the same people. The crowd started to cheer loudly as Kitty dribbles the ball up the court towards the Destroyer's net. Snaptrap stands in front of her.

"Ha! I'm in front of you now, Agent Katswell!" he gloated. "You can't pass me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Kitty asks. "Just watch!"

Then she slams into him and Agent Wolfenberg blows the whistle.

"Charging foul!" he said. "DOOM Lakers get two shots!"

The crowd boos as Snaptrap high fives Ricki. Ricki then shoves him towards the DOOM Lakers' free-throw line.

"Just make the damn shots!" she sniffs.

"BOO! The ref sucks!" Dudley shouted loudly.

Snaptrap misses both free-throw shots. Everyone in the arena laughs at his stupid ass as Roz passes the ball to Frida and she dribbles the ball towards the Destroyers' net. Skunk Dude was trying to steal the ball from her. Penny was open and she went around Leather Teddy.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

"Here, Penny!" Frida shouted as she passes the ball to Penny.

Penny grabs the ball. She goes inbetween Leather Teddy's leg and makes the hard dunk into the net. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as Francisco picks up the ball and passes it to Ricki. Then Ricki dribbles the ball and Snaptrap was being guarded by Mercedes.

"I'm open, Ricki!" he shouted stupidly as he rolls his eyes stupidly.

Ricki passes the ball to him and Snaptrap goes for the layup, but Mercedes steals the ball from his grip. Then she runs towards the Destroyers' net three-point line to make the three-point shot, but Bad Dog grabs her and throws her down to the floor. The crowd boos at this as Agent Wolfenberg sees this and blows the whistle.

"Foul!" he shouted. "Destroyers get four shots!"

The crowd applaudes to this as Mercedes stood back up and went to the free-throw line. Larry threw a cup at Snaptrap's head. The crowd &amp; audience laughs at this. Snaptrap rubs his head in pain.

"Ow! Dammit, Larry! That fucking hurts!" he bitches.

Mercedes then makes both free-throws and the crowd cheers &amp; applaudes. Toni then calls a timeout. Patrice acknowledges this and blows the whistle. The crowd applaudes &amp; cheers as both teams went to their benches. Raquel &amp; Fire walks up to Amethyst and taps her on the shoulder.

"I think, that other team is up to something." Raquel said.

"Yeah. We think, that they have the Nike Hunter-byte installed in their shoes." Fire said.

Amethyst then turns to them.

"What!? Really?" she asks.

"What's wrong?" Toni asks the alien sisters.

"The other team have stolen our plans for the Nike Hunter-byte!" Fire exclaims.

"What!?" Kitty asks. "How did in the hell did that stupid rat get your plans for the Nike Hunter-byte?"

"All signs point to K-9 Joe." Raquel said.

"He might have given the clipboard with the designs &amp; plans to him." Fire added.

"Holy shit!" Roz exclaims. "So those DOOM assholes are evenly matched with us now! We can try to beat them, but they're eventually going to catch up to us!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Mercedes asked. "Do our best and defeat them?"

"Yeah." Amethyst said. "And maybe the alien sisters can quickly come up with something to combat against the DOOM team."

Raquel &amp; Fire laughs uncontrollably.

"Of course, we can!" Raquel said.

"We just need to overwrite their systems with this Earth laptop here!" Fire said as she sets down a small laptop on a table. "You see, each Nike Hunter-byte chip have a special code."

She types somethings on the laptop and numbers appear.

"You see, the Destroyers' byte-chips start with 91 and the DOOM Lakers byte-chips start with 666? Well, we type in the special code for the DOOM team which will overwrite their systems and causing the bytes to malfunction. Thus making the DOOM Lakers unable to perform!" Fire said. "Amazing, huh?"

"Wow! It sure is!" Kitty said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Penny asks impatiently as the audience laughs. "Get started!"

"Wait a minute, Penny. Maybe we should wait for the right moment for the alien sisters to do that." Toni said. "They should do it, when the time is right?"

"And when is that?" Gabriella asks.

"After Halftime!" Amethyst replies. "That's when most teams start to struggle in performance."

"That's right!" Toni said. "Until then, you girls are going to have to keep on doing on what you have been doing and play hard offense against them. Give out hard defense, &amp; drink plenty of Gatorade too!"

"Alright, Toni! That sounds like a plan!" Kitty said.

"Yes it does!" Morgan exclaims.

"Now, let's get out there &amp; kick some ass!" Karey shouted.

"YEAH!" the Destroyers shouted as the buzzer goes off signaling the end of timeouts for both teams. "GO DESTROYERS!"

Then the players go back out onto the court and returned back to playing.

**Halftime.**

The score was 89 to 85. The DOOM Lakers were ahead by four points, which they scored from throwing four free-throws towards the end of the second quarter. The crowd was booing from this. Dudley was pissed.

"Dammit! That fucking DOOM is beating the hell out of the Destroyers!" he shouted.

"Daddy. Language." Rhonda said sternly as the audience laughs.

Dudley crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. The audience laughs at this.

"I am hopink Regular Katswell darlink bringks her team back from the slump." Mini Allison started. "I would hate to see them lose against that fuckink prick Snaptrap."

"Da, mini me darlink." Catastrophe said. "That would suck, no?"

"Don't worry, girls." Greg started. "I'm sure they will come from behind and defeat those assholes."

"Yeah." Russell started. "I'm sure my Rozzie will come up with something."

"And sexy Karey baby too!" Mini Dudley added as the audience laughs.

K-9 Joe looks around.

"Hey, where's Raquel &amp; Fire?" he asks. "They haven't been up here for the entire second quarter."

Destruction looks around.

"I dunno. It's been nearly an hour, yes?" she asks as she looks at her watch.

"I hope, they're okay." Brad said. "I hope, they're not hurt or anything because that would suck."

It cuts to Raquel &amp; Fire in the DOOM Lakers locker room. They had the laptop and was entering the special code to overwrite &amp; malfunction the Hunter-bytes in their sneakers without being noticed.

"This should fuck them up good!" Raquel said as she typed the code.

Fire's ears perked up.

"I think, I hear one of them talking, sis!" she said.

Ricki was talking.

"You're doing a great job out there, team!" she said. "Especially, having Smiles fouled you, Skunk dude!"

"Thanks!" Skunk dude said.

"And thanks to ole Snappy, for getting us those microchips for our sneakers!" Ricki continues as she turns to him. "What did you call those, Snappy?"

"They're called; Snap-bytes." Snaptrap said. "And I hate being called Snappy!"

"Whatever." Ricki said as she rolls her eyes as the audience laughs. "Anyways, this is the first time that you actually came through for us."

"Yeah. This is the first time that I actually came through for you." Snaptrap said. Then he starts thinking. "Hey! This is not the first time that I came through for you, Ricki! I came through for you plenty of times."

"Oh really?" Ricki started. "List one time then."

"Okay." Snaptrap said as he started to think. "Remember that time when I...oh wait. That wasn't me. How about the time I,...Oh wait that wasn't me either. Remember a couple months ago, I...wait a minute."

Raquel &amp; Fire finishes up overwriting the Snap-bytes and leave the locker room, while Snaptrap continues his stupid yammering about shit. The two alien sisters went to the Destroyers locker room. Morgan looks up at them.

"Well, did you do it?" she started. "Did you do your plan?"

"Yep! We sure did!" Fire said with a smile on her face.

"Their shoes will malfunction on the court!" Raquel said. "So, you girls won't have anything to worry about now!"

"That's great!" Toni said as she turns to the Destroyers. "Alright, girls. Since the threat have been deterred. You all can go full force on these fuckers now!"

"Yeah!" the Destroyers exclaim loudly. "It's about fucking time!"

Kitty grabs a grape &amp; lemon Gatorade and downs it. Then she turns to Morgan, Roz, &amp; Penny with a sly smile on her face.

"Do you girls know what time is it?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Morgan, Penny, &amp; Roz exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "IT'S TIME FOR AN OLD-SCHOOL RAP MONTAGE NOW!"

"That's right!" Kitty said as she looks at the camera. "It's time to kick some DOOM ass while a good beat plays! It's now time to hit it!"

Then she snaps her fingers and the old-school rap montage begins. It shows the Destroyers on the court making tons of baskets and the crowd cheering &amp; jumping on their feet. It also show the Lakers losing and missing baskets as well as their sneakers malfunctioning. It also shows the referees; Agent Wolfenberg, Keswick, &amp; Patrice blowing their whistles at the losing Laker team.

* * *

It shows the last two minutes of the fourth quarter now. The Destroyers had 135 points while the Lakers had 115 points. Ricki was pissed off, because the so-called Snap-bytes was malfunctioning in the team's sneakers.

"These fucking Snap-bytes are fucking up!" Ricki shouted. "I knew, it would be too fucking good to be fucking true! Where did you these crappy so-called microchips from anyways!? Po-Mart!?"

The audience laughs at this.

"NO!" Snaptrap said snootily as he rolls his eyes crazily as the audience laughs. "I built these things and installed them into the shoes!"

Ricki then throws a brutal punch into Snaptrap's ugly-ass face and the audience laughs as well as the rest of the team.

"Ow! My face!" Snaptrap bitches.

Ricki ignores him as she turns to the rest of the DOOM team.

"Well, looks like we're going to try our hardest." she said as she took out the game plays. "I'm taking ole' Snaptrap out of the game and substituting with Sunk Dude and I'm moving Larry to point guard. Bad Dog will be moved to center and Francisco to shooting guard."

"Right!" the DOOM Lakers exclaims.

"Hey! What about me?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes crazily.

Ricki then turns to him.

"You? You get to pick up our towels from the bench!" she sniffs angrily as Patrice blows the whistle &amp; the buzzer goes off. "Alright, Lakers. Let's go defeat the Destroyers!"

"YEAH!" the Lakers shouted in unison.

Then they go back out onto the court as well as the Destroyers. Agent Wolfenberg tosses the ball to Kitty and she dribbles the ball up the court. She sees Larry trying to guard Gabriella and was doing a bad job at that. She went over him.

"Sis!" she called out to Kitty.

Kitty hears her and passes the ball.

"Here you go, lil sis!" she said.

Gabriella takes the ball and dribbles the ball towards the Destroyers' net. Larry chases after her and Francisco does so also. Roz was being guarded by Ricki. She runs to the three-point line &amp; waves at her.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Gabriella hears her and passes her the ball. Roz then aims at the net and releases the shot. The ball goes in and the crowd goes wild. Ricki growls angrily as she picks up the ball and dribbles the ball up the court. Morgan was guarding her &amp; was trying to steal the ball from her. Ricki sees the Lakers' net being guarded by Red Cat. She sees her chance.

"Time to do this!" she said as she charges to the net slamming into Red Cat hard.

Keswick blows the whistle.

"C-C-C-Charging foul!" he said. "Destroyers' ball!"

Morgan immediately snatches the ball and runs towards the Destroyers' net. She stands at the three-point line. She releases the shot as Leather Teddy taps her on the shoulder. The ball goes in and the shot counts as Wolfenberg blows the whistle.

"Foul!" he said. "Destroyers gets five shots!"

The crowd cheers as Morgan goes to the free-throw line and makes the five free-throw shots. Francisco picks up the ball and takes the ball up to the Lakers' net. Gabriella chases after him. He goes to the three-point line and releases the shot, she taps him and the ball hits the rim. The ball falls off the net. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes to this as Wolfenberg blows his whistle.

"Hitting foul!" he shouted. "Lakers gets two shots!"

So he tosses him the ball and Francisco throws the ball. He hits one out of the two shots. Red Cat picks up the ball and dribbles it towards the Destroyers' net. Skunk Dude guards her perfectly. Roz sneaks up behind him and knocks him down.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

Red Cat nods and passes her the ball. Then Roz runs into Larry &amp; Bad Dog and bounces highly towards the net and dunks the ball hard. The crowd goes wild on their feet.

"YEAH! GO ROZZIE!" Russell &amp; Chaos cheers in unison.

The crowd gets louder as the Lakers dribble the ball down towards their net. Kitty, Roz, Morgan, Gabriella, &amp; Red Cat chase after Ricki, who was dribbling the ball. Morgan immediately got in front of her and knocks the ball out of her hands and the ball bounces into Gabriella's hands.

"Ha! That's a good one, older sis!" she said as she ran down towards the Destroyers' net.

"GRRRRRRR! FUCK!" Ricki shouted.

Gabriella passes the ball to Red Cat and Red Cat passes the ball to Kitty, who was standing at the three-point line. Gabriella sees her and passes the ball towards her. The crowd cheers loudly as Kitty set her sights on the rim. She releases the ball as the last few seconds of the last quarter. The ball soars to the net and the ball bounces on the rim. Everyone in the arena held their breath as the ball bounces. The ball goes into the net as the clock &amp; buzzer goes off. Everyone in the arena cheers loudly as the Destroyers celebrates their first season win.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, MOMMY!" Rhonda &amp; Brad cheers loudly.

"DA! GO KATSWELL DARLINKS!" Catastrophe &amp; Chaos cheers loudly.

"DA! WAY TO GO KAREY DARLINK!" Destruction cheers.

"WAY TO GO, DESTROYERS!" all of the minis cheers.

"C'mon, everyone. Let's go down and celebrate with them." Dudley said as he picks up the twins.

"Oh yeah!" Greg said.

Then they all go down to the locker room to celebrate the win.

* * *

**In the Destroyers' locker room.**

The team was celebrating their victory over the DOOM Lakers. Toni &amp; Amethyst had pushed in a cart that had a three buckets of ice &amp; six bottles of Akane Sparkling White Wine and champagne glasses.

"Oh boy! _'Akane Sparkling White Wine'_!" Morgan exclaims as Frida &amp; Penny starts opening up the bottles. "That's my favorite white wine!"

Dudley, Rabies, Russell, Greg, the Katz sisters, Destruction, the minis, the alien trio, &amp; the twins walk in.

"Congratulations on defeating the DOOM Lakers, girls!" Dudley said as he grabs Kitty and gives her a loving kiss.

"Yeah!" Russell said as he grabs Roz and gives her a loving kiss. "I'm pretty glad that you girls defeated them!"

"That would've sucked, if you guys lost." Greg said to Devon.

"Well, thanks to the alien sisters malfunctioning DOOM's stolen Hunter-byte chips!" Kitty said as she turns to Roz. "But our job is not done yet, is it sis?"

"No it isn't!" Roz said as she took out a pair of handcuffs. "Now, we got to arrest them now for stealing the aliens' plans."

"Yeah!" Karey said as she took out a pair of handcuffs. "Let's go arrest the fucks!"

"Let's go, girls!" Devon said.

Then the four girls went to the DOOM Lakers' locker room to arrest the entire team.

**At the DOOM Lakers' locker room.**

Ricki was chewing Snaptrap out for the team's loss.

"You stupid jug headed rat! This is your fault!" she shouted. "Your stupid byte-chip thing caused us to lose!"

"Yeah!" Francisco sniffs. "I hate the living hell out of losing! It just pisses me the fuck off!"

"Losing sucks!" Larry sniffs angrily. "But what do you expect with lame-ass Snaptrap on the team?"

"Yeah!" Bad Dog sniffs. "SNAPTRAP FUCKING SUCKS!"

The audience laughs at this as Snaptrap throws a soggy wet towel at Bad Dog, but misses.

"Ha! You missed, you stupid rat!" Bad Dog said as he stuck out his tongue at him. "God! What a fucking loser!"

"SHUT UP!" Snaptrap bitches as he rolls his eyes crazily. "Remember. I am still the leader here!"

"Like hell you are!" Ricki sniffs. "You're just the coffee &amp; donut delivery boy!"

Before Snaptrap can continue, the four Destroyers walk in. Kitty smiles slyly.

"Alright, DOOM. It's time for you to go to jail." she said as she took out her handcuffs.

"Why are we going to jail for!? We didn't do anything wrong!" Snaptrap bitches.

Roz laughs.

"Of course you did." she started. "You have stolen some tech plans from our lab department and used it to cheat against us."

"And." Devon started. "You forgot the rules when the opposing team are criminals and they lose &amp; also commit a crime at the same time. You go to prison."

"You guys are criminals. You guys lost and you guys also committed a crime." Karey said. "So, you're all are going to prison!"

Ricki turns to Snaptrap angrily as the Destroyers started putting the handcuffs on.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted. "I'm going to chop your dick off! Matter of fact. I'm going to tear you limb from limb when we get to fucking jail!"

Then she Moe-slapped Snaptrap in the face. The audience laughs at this.

"Oooh!" Snaptrap said stupidly as he rolls his eyes crazily.

Then the Destroyers laughs at the DOOM Lakers' misfortune.

"Stupid asses!" Kitty laughs.

"They sure are, sis!" Roz laughs.

"How about, we celebrate our win at Frida's La Comida?" Karey suggested.

"Yeah!" Devon said. "It's been awhile, since I had something from Frida's La Comida!"

"That's fine with me." Kitty said. "Besides, I think Toni &amp; Frida have some good news that they want to share with everyone."

"Let's go then!" Roz exclaims.

Then the Destroyers went back to the others and took the DOOM Lakers off to the Petropolis prison. The audience applaudes at this.

* * *

**At Frida's La Comida sometime later.**

Everyone as well as the Destroyers were still enjoying their celebration from their first win with Frida's Extra grande wet burritos. Amethyst's Super Nacho, the Fuentes' Super large taco salad and the Frida Bar Sundaes, Frida Bar Cakes &amp; the Amethyst Bar Cakes. Toni raises up her glass and taps it with a fork, getting everyone else's attention.

"Alright, everyone. This is a great start for our team for the season." she started. "We need to keep winning all of the games and concentrate on giving hard defense &amp; offence!"

"Yeah." Penny said. "And also kicking ass really hard too!"

"Definitely that." Mercedes said.

"YEAH!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too!" Toni said. "Anyways, I would like to announce that I'm opening a brand new pizzeria at the DeLisle Park Mall next month!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley, Mini Dudley, Rabies, Mini Dudley, &amp; Brad exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "It's about time!"

"That's fuckink great, Toni darlink!" Destruction said with a smile on her face.

"Is this place going to be bigger than the last place?" Devon asks. "I'm asking because, the last place was small &amp; only forty-five people can be seated."

"Oh yes, Devon." Toni started. "This place is going to be bigger than the last one and there's going to be several flat screen TVs for game days. There's also going to be a new ordering system at the tables, so just in case everyone's busy serving &amp; cooking!"

"That sounds very, very wonderful, Toni!" Raquel said.

"It sure does!" Fire added.

"I can't wait to see it!" Kitty said.

Then Frida stands up and taps her glass.

"I also want to share some of my good news too." she said.

"What's your good news, Frida darlink?" Rabies asks.

"My good news is; that I'm moving next door to Kitty &amp; Dudley!" Frida exclaims with a wide smile on her face.

"So, you're moving next door to us?" Dudley asks. "The house, that's on the left side of our house? The very same house, that's been sold?"

"Yeah!" Frida said.

"That's great!" K-9 Joe shouted in glee as the audience laughs. "That means, that I can get free Earth Mexican food from her anytime I want!"

"Uh, I don't think so." Frida said sternly as the audience laughs. "You're not going to get any free food from me anytime you want."

Kitty, Raquel, &amp; Fire giggles a bit as K-9 Joe pouted a bit. Mini Kitty turns to Kitty.

"Is it time to end the chapter now, regular me?" she asks.

"Yep! It sure is, Mini me!" Kitty said. "This sure has been a great chapter! We Destroyers have won our first season game against Snaptrap's losers and threw their asses into jail. Toni is opening a brand new pizzeria at the DeLisle Park Mall, Frida's moving next door to me, Dudley, the alien trio, &amp; the twins. Devon haves a brand new guy &amp; my older sister; Morgan is joining us."

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope, you enjoyed this chapter." Kitty said. "Tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be great!"

Then everyone does a pose and the audience applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	11. Kitty's Christmas Cookies

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Kitty's Christmas Cookies

_**Alright. It's time for the annual Christmas/Holiday special! This chapter is an original idea. It's almost time for Christmas for everyone and TUFF prepares to celebrate the holidays. Kitty also prepares to celebrate the holidays with her family at her house, but Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants complicate things when they start buying up stores and Bunker tries to ruin the Christmas spirit for everyone on the block. Will TUFF save the holiday from these selfish people? Just relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a cold day in Petropolis. It was almost Christmas time and many of the residents were getting ready for the ready and was doing their last minute Christmas shopping and the kids was enjoying their time off of school, but enough of that. Let's see what the TUFF agents are doing shall we?

It shows Kitty &amp; Roz sitting at their cubicals &amp; typing on their computers. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applauds for them. Roz turns to her.

"So, sis. Do you have any plans for Christmas?" she asks Kitty.

Kitty then turns to her.

"I sure do, Rozzie!" she started. "I'm planning on making a batch of my special Christmas cookies!"

"Oh boy! That sounds delicious, Kitty!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "Are you also going to cook dinner also?"

"Yep! I sure am, Rozzie!" Kitty started. "I'm going to make my brand new patented barbequed turkey breasts with fries &amp; buttered rolls."

"Mmmmm! That sounds delicious, sis!" Roz said as she licks her lips.

"It does!" Kitty said. "Matter of fact. I'm going to wrap bacon around the turkey breasts! That dinner is going to end a great day spending with the family! So, are you planning on doing something on Christmas?"

"I'm planning on making my patented pepperoni lasagna!" Roz started. "I'm also planning on relaxing with my Russell baby! He haves the rest of the year off and he wants to relax with me."

"That's nice, sis!" Kitty said.

Then the minis walk in to their cubicals now. The audience applauds &amp; whistles for them. Kitty looks over at them.

"Hey, minis. How are you all today?" she asks.

"We're doing great today, regular Kitty!" the minis replied.

"That's great, minis!" Kitty said. "So, are you taking care of yourselves at your apartment, since Karey has gone home to her family in New York for the holidays?"

"Oh yeah! We sure are, regular me!" Mini Kitty said. "We're taking care of ourselves very well!"

"That's nice to hear, minis!" Roz said as she turns back to Kitty. "So, how's life with the aliens, sis?"

"Things are normal like always, Rozzie." Kitty started. "The aliens are learning more of Earth's customs. Matter of fact, you can ask them yourself."

Then Fire walks up to them. The audience applauds for her. Roz turns to her.

"Hey, Fire." Roz greeted. "How's life on Earth been treating you so far?"

"Things are quite wonderful, Roz!" Fire started. "We're learning a lot of Earth's customs! Some are good, nice, lovely, &amp; wonderful, but some of them are very awful indeed."

Then Raquel walks up to her. The audience applauds for her.

"What are you talking to Roz &amp; Kitty about, sis?" she asks.

"I'm talking about the Earth's customs, sis." Fire replies. "Some of them are bad."

"Yeah." Raquel said. "But some of them are nice, lovely, &amp; wonderful!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"This will be the alien trio's first Christmas on Earth!" Kitty said. "I sure hope they're going to enjoy it!"

"I have studied Earth's Christmases." Raquel started. "Or shall I say, holidays."

"Me too!" Fire said. "The Earthlings sure celebrate it in so many different ways. Some are pretty interesting to say the least."

Raquel turns to her.

"Come on, Fire. Let's get back to the lab." she started. "We need to finish fixing up on a special invention."

"Alright, sis!" Fire said.

Then the alien twins go back to Keswick's lab.

"I wonder what type of invention they're making?" Mini Devon asks.

"I dunno." Mini Kitty said. "I hope it's useful!"

Then Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe walks up carrying several buckets of PFC chicken. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applauds for them. K-9 Joe was eating a chicken leg fried in General Willis's 15 herbs &amp; spices.

"Mmmmm! This Petropolis Fried Chicken sure is delicious, Duds bro man!" K-9 Joe said. "This tastes better than Commander K-10 # 945385's Mars Fried Chicken, which are available in section sector 4000-WTH of Mars."

"I'm glad to hear it, K-9 Joe bro!" Dudley said as he took a bite from a breast and turns to Kitty, Roz, &amp; the minis. "Hey, Kit-Kat! Hey, Rozzie! Hey, minis! How are you all doing?"

"We're doing great, Duds!" Roz said.

"That's great, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Hey, where's Raquel &amp; Fire at?" K-9 Joe asks.

"They're back in the lab." Kitty said. "They're finishing up on a special invention."

"Oh." K-9 Joe said as he grabs his bucket of PFC. "I better get in there with them then! See you guys later!"

Then he goes towards the lab. Mini Kitty turns to the rest of the minis.

"So, do you all want to go to the exercise and workout?" she asks.

"Sure, mini sis!" Mini Roz said. "That sounds like; it should take up some time."

"Yeah. Especially, since there's barely any crime happening as of now." Mini Devon said.

"Great!" Mini Karey said. "Let's go workout!"

"I think, I'll join you." Roz said as she stood up from her chair.

Then Roz &amp; all of the minis went towards the TUFF gym. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, do you want to go to my private room and fuck?" he asks.

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in an amorous voice as the audience woos. "It's been awhile, since we did a fuck in your private room."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he picks up Kitty like a new bride. "Let's go, Kit -Kat!"

Then he goes to his private room to start the good time. The audience woos sexually at this.

* * *

**In Dudley's private room.**

Dudley sets Kitty down on the couch. He then rips off her clothes, until she was just in her emerald green bra, black lacey panties, &amp; black high heel boots. Dudley looks at her and smiles. Kitty smiles &amp; moans sexually.

"Mmmmmm! Looks like, my Dudleykins is ready!" she said sexually.

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Now, it's your turn now!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she said as she grabs his black shirt.

She starts tugging on his shirt until the shirt comes off.

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "I'm ready!"

"Alright, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she bend down and started rubbing &amp; massaging his groin. "Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and starts moaning.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" he moans. "That feels good, Kitty!"

"If you like that." Kitty started sexually. "Then you're going to love this!"

She massages his groin firmer &amp; harder now as she strokes his balls now. Dudley throws his head back as his cock comes out of him all erected. Kitty smiles sexually at his cock.

"Mmmmmm! I love what I see." she said as she put one hand on the cock and the other hand to her bra strap. "I bet, you're going to love this!"

Kitty then unclips her emerald green bra and lets it drop to the floor. Her big, beautiful, sexy 45D breasts were exposed to him. Dudley smiles widely and his cock gets even harder in her hand.

"Do you like?" Kitty asks in an amorous voice as she started stroking his hardened member harder &amp; faster now.

"No." Dudley replies. "I LOVE IT!"

"Mmmmm! That good." Kitty said as she stroked. "I guess, we're ready to begin!"

Then she lets go of Dudley's cock and took out a bag of sour cherry Jolly Ranchers and threw some into her mouth. Then she took off her sexy black lacey panties. Then she lies down on her back and spread her legs wide open, exposing her sex at him.

"Wow!" Dudley said as he goes closer to her.

"Take me, Dudley!" Kitty exclaims erotically.

"Alright, honeycakes!" Dudley said as he inserts his member into her sex and starts thrusting and pounding into her deep, hard, &amp; fast. "AHHHHHHHH! Yeah! It's so tight &amp; wet!"

"AHHHHHH! It's so big &amp; hard!" Kitty shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHH! Yeah!" Dudley said as he keeps pounding into her hard. "Feels so good!"

"Mmmmmmm! Yeah!" Kitty said erotically.

Dudley pounds into her even harder &amp; faster now.

"AHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" he mutters as he pounds &amp; thrusts.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM! OH DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers amorously as she wraps her legs around Dudley's waist.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! OH KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he thrusts &amp; pounds into her harder &amp; faster.

Then he puts a hand on her breast and started massaging it lightly.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"Do you like that, Kit-Kat?" Dudley said as he massages her breast.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Yes, Dudleykins!" Kitty mutters sexually. "Matter of fact, I love it!"

"That's great!" Dudley said as he continues thrusting &amp; pounding into her and massaging her sexy breasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! This feels so motherfuckin' good!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he pounds into her harder.

Kitty squeezes Dudley's waist even tighter now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARDER! FASTER!" Kitty hollers.

So Dudley thrusts &amp; pounds into her even harder &amp; faster as he started to tug on her sexy breasts even harder &amp; faster too. Kitty throws her head back in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she said erotically. "YES!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! SO, KIT-KAT. DO YOU WANT IT!? DO YOU WANT MY CUM!?" Dudley said as he starts to pound into her at quick lightning pace &amp; tugs her breast also at quick lightning pace. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES, DUDLEYKINS! I WANT IT!" Kitty hollers erotically as she wraps her tail around his waist. "PLEEEEEAAASSEE!? PURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted.

Then he pounds into her quicker &amp; harder as he tugs her breasts at the same speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as her milk squirted.

"There's my prize!" Dudley said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRINK IT!" Kitty shouted.

Then Dudley started to drink her milk as he thrusts &amp; pounds into her.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" he said.

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said.

Drinking Kitty's milk maded Dudley go over the edge now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he shoots his cum deep into Kitty's insides. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as she came all over Dudley's member. "HAAA...HAAAAA...HAAAAAA!"

"HAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes away. "That felt so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, baby!" Kitty said. "Looks like, drinking my milk maded you cum, didn't it?"

"Yep! It sure did!" Dudley said as he pulls out of her.

"Since you came in me so good." Kitty said. "It's time for me to give you a FJ now!"

Then she takes off her black high heeled boots now.

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face.

She shows him her small &amp; sexy peds.

"Do you like?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"No." Dudley started. "I LOVE!"

Then he gets back hard.

"Mmmmmm! That's good!" Kitty said sexually. "Now, give me that hard cock!"

So, Dudley went over to her and Kitty puts her sexy peds onto his cock and started stroking it nice, firm, &amp; hard. Dudley throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm! This feels good, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"If this feels good to you, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Then this is going to feel great!"

She strokes his member even faster and she tickles his balls lightly &amp; softly with a hand. Dudley chuckles a bit from this which maded him get even harder. Kitty smiles sexually and moans sexually as she knew her hubby was enjoying this sort of treatment to his groin.

"Does my Dudleykins love that?" she asks sexually as she continues to stroke his member with her sexy peds and the tickle his balls.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "This feels so fucking great, Kit-Kat!"

"That's good!" Kitty said. "Mmmmmmm! This hard cock feels so hard &amp; good on my sexy little peds!"

"AHHHHHHHH! Your sexy little peds feels so good wrapped around my cock!" Dudley said. "It's been awhile, Kit-Kat!"

"Mmmmm! I know, Dudleykins!" Kitty said erotically as she strokes his cock even harder &amp; faster now. "I know!"

Dudley was definitely enjoying having his groin treated this way &amp; fashion. Kitty was also enjoying this as she definitely enjoyed giving her husband this tickle torture/footjob. She decides to make this moment even more special by stop tickling Dudley's balls. Dudley looks at her in disappointment.

"Awwww. Why did you stop tickling my nuts for, Kitty?" he asks. "I was really enjoying myself."

"I stopped, so I can do this!" Kitty said as she puts her tail onto his balls.

Her tail grabs his balls and starts tugging on them lightly &amp; slowly at first, but speeding up the process within a few seconds. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" he shouted. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT, KIT-KAT!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"That's great to hear, Dudleykins!" she said as she speeds up the stroking of his cock with her small sexy peds.

She sees his cock starting to twitch a bit in pleasure and Dudley trying his best not to release his cum early. She smiles evilly to herself.

"Let's see, how long he's going to last!" Kitty said to herself as she strokes his member &amp; tugs his nut sack harder and faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dudley said as some of his pre-cum started to leak. "Must...hold...it...in! Must...not...cum...too...early!"

After hearing this. Kitty goes at crazy quick lightning speed on Dudley now.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Come on, Dudley baby!" she hollers erotically. "Gimme that hot cum! I know, you can do it!"

Then her tail tugs at his balls extremely hard, which sent Dudley over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley hollers as his cock started to twitch in pleasure.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he explodes the rest of his cum all over Kitty's tiny sexy peds now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty mutters amorously &amp; erotically. "It feels so hot all over my sexy little peds! Oh, Dudley. I love you!"

Then she kisses him on the lips.

"Haaaa...Haaaa...Haaaaaa! I...love...you...too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming.

Kitty then started licking the cum off of her peds now.

"Mmmmmmm! So delicious!" she said as she licked.

"That's right, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

Soon all of the cum was licked up.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she licks her lips. "Hot &amp; tasty!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kitty asks.

"You made me use up all of my cum!" Dudley started. "You're really a great, hot, &amp; sexy cat girl! A great, hot, &amp; sexy cat girl!"

"Awww. Thanks, Dudley." Kitty said as she started to blush a bit. "Are you ready for your love mark now?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready now!"

Then Kitty slashes at him. Dudley winced but didn't holler out in pain.

"You're really doing a good job at that now, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "Do you want me to kiss that and make it better?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Okay!" Kitty said.

Then she kisses the slash she maded.

"MWAH! There." Kitty said. "Better?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "I definitely enjoyed this midday quickie!"

"I did too, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "So, do you want to relax on the couch now?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I am feeling a bit tired."

"Okay!" Kitty said.

Then the couple lies down on the couch and they snuggle with each other, until they both fell happily asleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

It shows Money Bags' mansion in the town of Richville now. It cutsaway to Money Bags &amp; her sister; Fancy Pants relaxing in a giant Jacuzzi and drinking champagne from some fancy glasses. They were talking.

"I'm so glad to see you out of jail!" Money Bags started. "I heard what you did and great job on shooting Katswell in the shoulder, but you did team with two disgusting mutts to do it though. Especially with him!"

"You're still sore about that!?" Fancy Pants asks as she took a sip from her glass. "Judith. You gotta get over that. That happened nearly a decade ago. Big Poppa became powerful after his dad left him the mayoral seat of Benson City after his death &amp; his grandfather left him trillions of dollars &amp; a mansion and he left you to become a gang boss."

Money Bags looks at her.

"Of course, I'm still sore about that!" she started. "That fucking mongrel broke my heart! And of course, he's rich just like me and he owns Murder Inc.! One of the toughest gangs on the coast!"

"Just forget about it, sis." Fancy Pants said.

Money Bags took a deep sigh.

"You're right, Juliana." she said. "Anyways, you did a good job on that drive-by. You're taking up after your older sis! You're rich! You own a giant mansion &amp; land. You own fast cars &amp; a limo! You're the deputy mayor of Richville. You pay taxes like a rich person should and you don't pay them!"

The audience laughs at this as Fancy Pants took another sip from her glass &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, older sis!" she said. "So, do you plan on making any purchases for Christmas? You know? Like buying up some stores &amp; driving up the prices on items. Buying the Petropolis Money Mint?"

"Yeah." Money Bags started. "Along the lines of that."

Then she looks at her empty glass. She pulls on the cord and a gong chimed loudly. Jeeves then walks in.

"You rang, madame?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"Yes, Jeeves." Money Bags started. "Can you get us some more champagne please, Jeeves?"

"Of course, madame." Jeeves said. "Do you want something to nourish on also?"

"Yes." Money Bags said. "I want some of the world's most expensive caviar, along with two Maine lobsters and a Beef Wellington wrapped with bacon."

"Okay, madame." Jeeves said. "I'll get that to the chefs."

Then he goes to the kitchen to put in their orders. Money Bags then turns to Fancy Pants.

"So, how's the fast cars?" she asks.

"They're doing quite great, sis!" Fancy Pants replies. "I'm currently fixing up the Mustang from the drive-by and I'm putting a new engine in one of the Porsches! Soon, he's going to be as fast as the cars at TUFF!"

"That's nice, sis!" Money Bags said. "I bet, your Porsche will out speed &amp; outrun the shitty cars at that mutt-loving TUFF!"

"Yeah!" Fancy Pants said. "Hell, it'll beat your fast car!"

The audience laughs.

"Oh really!?" Money Bags asks as she raises an eyebrow. "Well, anytime. Anyplace. You VS. Me, little sister!"

Fancy Pants laughs as she took out her Smartphone and started pressing some buttons.

"Alright, older sis." she started. "I'm making a reminder on that! So, what stores are you planning on buying up &amp; drive up the prices?"

"I'm keeping that a secret, little sis." Money Bags said as she rubs her sexy small peds.

"Awww!" Fancy Pants said. "Hopefully, this is going to kick ass though!"

"Don't worry." Money Bags started. "It will."

Then she stops and starts thinking. A slow, evil smile spread across her face. The audience laughs at this. Fancy Pants sees this as it happened.

"What are you thinking about, older sis?" Fancy Pants asks. "I know that evil smile on your face."

"I'm thinking about devious this evil scheme will be, little sis!" Money Bags said.

"Oh, that's good, old sis!" Fancy Pants praised as Jeeves brought up the food &amp; champagne.

"Here's your bounty, madame." Jeeves said.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Money Bags said as she turns to Fancy Pants. "Now, little sis. Let us start to enjoy our champagne and food!"

"Alright!" Fancy Pants exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then the Lafayette sisters started enjoying themselves as Jeeves served them.

* * *

**Later.**

It shows Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.

Many of the houses on the block were in Christmas decorations all except for Bunker's house. Bunker's house still had the flag flying out in front of it. Bunker was out taking out the trash and he sees Frida at her house getting out of her car. Bunker sees her and goes over to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new across the street neighbor; _Felicia_!" he said getting Frida's name wrong.

"It's Frida!" Frida corrected as the audience laughs.

"Eh. Whatever." Bunker said as the audience laughs.

"What the hell do you want!?" Frida asks.

"I've came over here to see how nice your house looks in those Christmas decorations, eh?" Bunker said.

"Oh." Frida said. "Well, thank you."

Then she looks over at Bunker's house.

"I see, that your house doesn't have any Christmas decorations on it." Frida started. "Why is that?"

"Because, we don't celebrate Christmas." Bunker said. "Christmas is an evil holiday and that's why I'm going to celebrate my own holiday."

Frida rolls her eyes. Scoffs &amp; laughs.

"Christmas is not a evil holiday, Bunker." she started. "It's a wonderful holiday, where families get together. Kids get to open up their gifts and play with their toys. Husbands &amp; wives kiss each other and have sex underneath the mistletoe. It's a heartwarming holiday!"

"Husbands &amp; wives...doin' dat...underneath the mistletoe!?" Bunker asks in surprise.

"In some cases." Frida replies.

"Ewwwww! Dat shit's disgustin'!" Bunker exclaims. "My new holiday is goin' to stop all day rudeness &amp; disgustin' behavior! You see my flag out in front of my yard over there, eh?"

"Yeah?" Frida said. "What about it?"

"Dat there flag is goin' to be the new symbol of my new holiday, _Felicia_!" Bunker said.

"It's Frida." Frida corrected angrily as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Bunker said. "Anyways, dis here holiday is goin' to be called; St. Nixon's Day! Dis here day is not goin' to dat there disgustin' decorations like the one's on your house here. Dis holiday will have everyone have flags waving' outside in the wind and everyone will be wearin' red, white, &amp; blue clothin'! There would be no husbands &amp; wives be havin' 'relations' underneath no mistletoes. There will be no fake Santas ho, ho, ho-in' a whole lot. Everyone will be wavin' their flags all day long!"

Frida stares at him in disbelief. The audience laughs at Bunker's stupidity.

"So, what do you think about dat, _Francine_?" Bunker asks with self pride getting Frida's name wrong again.

"It's Frida, stupid!" Frida sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Bunker said.

"Your 'new' holiday sounds just like Memorial Day, Independence Day, &amp; Veteran's Day all wrapped up into one, except it's going to be in the winter." Frida said.

"Yeah. It is!" Bunker said. "It's nice, huh? I'm goin' to pass around dis here petition around dis here neighborhood and gettin' signatures. When I get enough signatures. I'm goin' down to da city hall there and give dis to da mayor and he'll sign my new holiday into law!"

Frida then started laughing uncontrollably.

"No one will sign your stupid petition for your stupid holiday!" she said. "Christmas will always be here and 'Bunker Day' can be celebrated at your shitty-ass eyesore house! Now get the fuck out of here!"

"Well!" Bunker huffs as he throws his full trash bag at Frida's house. "Now, whose house is an eyesore now! My new holiday will prevail! Christmas is done for! So, enjoy those disgustin' Christmas decorations as much as you can!"

Then Bunker stomps back to his house. Frida sighs &amp; she starts cleaning up the trash off of her property as Kitty pulls in next door in the new TUFF moblie. Kitty, Dudley, &amp; the alien trio see her cleaning up. Kitty turns to the alien trio.

"You three go inside of the house." she said. "Dudley &amp; I need to talk to Frida."

"Right, Kitty!" the alien trio said and went into the house.

Kitty &amp; Dudley went over to Frida.

"Hey, Frida." Kitty greeted. "Why are you cleaning up trash off of your lawn? Did you accidently drop your trash bag?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Did you?"

Frida looks up at them.

"No, I didn't drop my trash bag." she started. "This was Bunker's trash bag. He threw it over here, because I wouldn't accept his stupid idea of a brand new holiday that he thought up."

"Lemme guess, Frida." Kitty started. "His new holiday is called; St. Nixon's Day?"

"Yeah." Frida replies. "That's right."

"He's been trying to pass that stupid shit to the mayor for the last decade." Kitty said. "And to no avail. Matter of fact. I think, he's not even allowed to go into Mayor Teddy's office."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Mayor Teddy doesn't want no old ugly-ass, bigoted fuck in his awesome mayoral office! I hope, Santa teaches _'Pumpkin head Bunker'_ a lesson!"

Frida laughs as she puts the trash in the trash can.

"'_Pumpkin head Bunker'_. That's a good one, Dudley!" she said.

Kitty turns to Frida.

"Well, if Bunker starts his shit with you again. Just holler." she said.

"Alright, Kitty." Frida said. "I will!"

"Come on, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "It's dinnertime!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they went inside as Frida goes inside of her house.

* * *

**Next day.**

All the TUFF agents were doing their own thing. Kitty was sitting at the table in the break room by herself. She had a piece of paper &amp; a mechanical pencil. She was thinking &amp; writing down something.

"Then I'll add some sugar &amp; a little bit of ginger. And then cinnamon." she said as she wrote down the things she said. "And some chocolate chips! Yeah! That will be very delicious!"

Then Mini Kitty walks in.

"Hey there, regular me!" she greeted.

Kitty looks up at her and smiles.

"Oh. Hey there, mini me!" she greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, regular me." Mini Kitty said as she grabs a chair and sits down at the table. "What are you doing there, regular me? Looks like, you're making some type of recipe?"

"Why yes it is, mini me." Kitty started. "I'm coming up with my very own recipe for my brand new Christmas cookies!"

"Oooh! That sounds very delicious, regular me!" Mini Kitty said. "But what happen to using your grandma's recipe for her cookies? Did you get tired of doing them or something?"

"Well," Kitty started. "For the most part, mini me. I wanted to do something different for this year in the treat department. Do you want to see my brand new recipe?"

"Sure, regular me!" Mini Kitty said.

Then Kitty gives her the recipe &amp; Mini Kitty looks through it. She gives the recipe back to her.

"That sounds really good, regular me!" Mini Kitty said. "But there's one thing that I would add of course."

"And what's that, mini me?" Kitty asks her with curiosity.

"I would add peanut butter!" Mini Kitty exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Peanut butter. Of course!" Kitty exclaims as she writes down the ingredient. "Thanks, mini me!"

"You're welcome, regular me." Mini Kitty replies.

"Say. Do you want to help make these cookies with me, mini me?" Kitty asks as she stood up.

"Sure, regular me!" Mini Kitty said as she stood up. "It's not like any crime is happening anyways!"

"Good!" Kitty said. "Off to the Snack room!"

Then both Kittys went to the Snack room to start baking the cookies.

**In the Snack Room.**

Both regular &amp; mini Kitty was making up the ingredients for Kitty's cookies. They had just put the maded cookie batter onto the cookie sheet. Mini Kitty turns to her regular.

"Is the cookies ready to go into the oven now, regular me?" she asks.

"They sure are, mini me." Kitty said. "Do you want to put the cookie sheet in the oven?"

"Yes!" Mini Kitty said as she picks up the cookie sheet and puts it into the oven. "There. The cookies are cooking now, regular me!"

"That's great, mini me!" Kitty said as she sits down at the table.

Then Agent Mountain Lion walks in now.

"Hey there, Agent Kittys." he greeted with a sly smile on his face.

Both Kittys rolls their eyes as the audience laughs.

"What do you want, Agent Mountain Lion?" Kitty asks.

"I'm just wondering, where's Agent Puppy at?" Agent Mountain Lion replies. "I have something that he's going to love!"

"What is it?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Uh, it's nothing." Agent Mountain Lion said. "It's nothing! Just forget, that I mention anything."

Then he leaves the room.

"Wow. That was weird." Mini Kitty said.

After awhile, Kitty's Christmas cookies were done. Kitty was taking them out of the oven. The cookies aroma was filling up the room. Mini Kitty inhales.

"Mmmmmmm! The cookies smell delicious, regular me!" she said as she licks her lips.

"They sure do, mini me." Kitty said as she set the cookie sheet on the table. "I sure hope, they taste good."

"Are we going to decorate them, regular me?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

Then Roz, Mini Roz, Mini Karey, &amp; Dudley runs in.

"I smell chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter with a hint of ginger &amp; cinnamon!" Roz said as the audience laughs.

Dudley looks at the cookies on the cookie sheet.

"These cookies look delicious, Kit-Kat!" he said as he licks his lips.

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she giggles sexually.

"I hope they taste as good as they look." Mini Roz said.

"I hope so too." Kitty said as she took out red, white, &amp; green frosting. "Time to put on the frosting!"

"Oh boy!" Mini Karey &amp; Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty &amp; Mini Kitty starts decorating the cookies. Pretty soon, the cookies were decorated.

"Alright. The cookies are decorated now!" Kitty announced. "It's time to taste them!"

Then everyone grabs a cookie and started eating them.

"Mmmmm! These cookies are quite delicious, Kitty!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he took another bite from his cookie. "You really outdid yourself on these cookies!"

"Yummy!" Mini Karey said as she took a bite from her cookie.

"Mmmmmmm! These cookies are delightful, regular me!" Mini Kitty said as she took another bite from her cookie. "These cookies are better than your grandmother's Christmas cookies!"

Kitty blushes as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" she said. "It's nice, that you all love my brand new Christmas cookies! I can't wait for the twins to eat these on Christmas morning!"

Then she tries a cookie.

"Mmmmmm! It's so good!" Kitty exclaims.

Then Julie walks in with a piece of paper. She inhales.

"Mmmmmm! What smells so good in here?" she asks.

"Kitty's brand new Christmas Cookies!" Roz said as she ate another cookie. "They're really good &amp; delicious!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said. "Do you want to try one?"

"Sure!" Julie said as she took a cookie off the sheet and took a bite. "I love cookies! Mmmmmm! This is really good, Kitty! It haves all of the good flavors of peanut butter, chocolate chips, cinnamon, &amp; ginger!"

"Thanks, Julie!" Kitty said as she looks at the paper in her hand. "What's that in your hand, Julie?"

"Oh yeah. Here's an intel about Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants buying up tons of stores in the city and is driving up the prices on things by a thousand percent!" Julie explains as she eats another cookie.

"A thousand percent!?" Roz exclaims. "This doesn't sounds too good!"

"We must go out &amp; stop them!" Kitty exclaims as she turns to her mini. "Mini me. Go get Devon &amp; Mini Devon for me and then we can go."

"Sure, regular me!" Mini Kitty said as she went to get the two red foxes.

Kitty then took out her guns as well as Dudley &amp; Roz. Julie continues eating some of Kitty's Christmas cookies.

"Where is Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants, Julie?" Kitty asks.

"They're at the Peach Store at the DeLisle Park Mall. " Julie said. "As soon as you guys get done with stopping Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants. We're going to start our Christmas Party!"

"Okay, Julie!" Roz said.

"Oh boy! I just love Christmas parties, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as the audience laughs. "Especially TUFF's Christmas parties! They're always off the hook!"

"I know you do, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she cocked her gun. "Fancy Pants is going to go down! She's the fucking bitch who was involved in that fucking drive-by at the company picnic with Big Poppa &amp; that El Señorita bitch a year ago, causing me to go into labor! She's in for a world of hurt!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then both regular &amp; mini Devon run in with Mini Kitty.

"Alright, Kitty. Your mini told us everything!" Devon said as she took out her gun.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Let's do this everyone!"

Then they all ran off to the TUFF garage to their rides. They speed for the DeLisle Park Mall.

* * *

**At the Peach store in the DeLisle Park Mall.**

Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants was standing at the checkout, making sure that the cashiers didn't undercharge the Peach store's item.

"You better not undercharge that shit, Rosalita!" Money Bags sniffs to the reddish-orange female cat with a white muzzle &amp; black hair tied in a ponytail. "We don't want anyone to pay a thousand percent less for things."

"Yeah." Fancy Pants said as she took a sip of her red lemonade. "We don't want anyone to get a lesser deal now, do we?"

"My name is Rosalinda!" Rosalinda sniffs. "Rosalita is my twin sister next to me!"

Then she points to another female cat that looks exactly like her working at the cash register.

"Oh." Money Bags said as she turns to Rosalinda. "Well, you heard what I said, right?"

"Yeah. I heard you, Ms. Lafayette." Rosalinda said.

"Good!" Money Bags said. "Now, I don't have to repeat myself."

So, Rosalinda &amp; Rosalita charged the patrons the thousand percent on the Peach Store's items. The patrons complained loudly &amp; bitterly over the newly adjusted prices.

"This sucks!" shouted one patron. "I have to pay $16,800 dollars for a fucking computer that I can by at for a lesser price at a different store! I'm never coming here again!"

"Well, that's good for us!" Fancy Pants shouted as the audience laughs. "We don't need your ass in here, anyways!"

The cash register beeps filled through the air as well as the customer complaining, but the Lafayette sisters didn't care. Just as long as they're making tons of money from the poor suckers, that what mattered to them.

"Haaaaaa! This sure was a great evil scheme of mines!" Money Bags said. "The people are really pissed because they have to pay more for quality builted items! And we're making tons of money! There's nothing that can't go wrong with this!"

Then the TUFF quartet &amp; their minis jumped in and aimed their guns at the Lafayette sisters.

"Not so fast, Money Bags!" Kitty started. "I've heard that you two have been buying up stores and driving up the prices!"

"You can't be doing that shit!" Dudley started. "Especially on Christmas where people are suppose to be jolly!"

Money Bags rolls her eyes &amp; snorts in disgust.

"You &amp; that Christmas shit." she said. "Stupid dog!"

"You TUFF agents can't stop us!" Fancy Pants sniffs. "We brought this store!"

"Did you buy it legally?" Devon asks.

"Dammit! I knew, I forgot something!" Money Bags sniffs as the audience laughs.

"Ah ha!" Kitty exclaims. "We got your asses now!"

"Oh yeah!" Roz said. "It's going to feel so fucking good kicking both of your asses, especially you Fancy Pants!"

"Yeah. You Fancy Pants!" Kitty growls angrily. "You shot me in the shoulder and made me gave birth early!"

"Yeah!" the minis shouted in unison as they cocked their weapons.

"Enough talk!" Money Bags shouted.

"Yeah!" Fancy Pants started. "It's time to kick some TUFF ass!"

Then she turns to Rosalinda, Rosalita, Melody, &amp; the rest of the Peach store workers.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "You all can take a break now. We don't want any of you to get involved in this fight."

"Right!" Rosalinda &amp; Rosalita said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Like, okay!" Melody said as the audience laughs.

Then all of the Peach Store workers go to their break room. After all that was all said &amp; done. Money Bags turns to the TUFF team.

"Alright. With the employees out of the way." she started as she took out her nunchucks. "It's time for the old ring-a-ding-ding!"

"Right!" Kitty said as she turns to everyone else. "Alright, everyone. Let's start kicking ass!"

Then both regular &amp; mini Roz, both regular &amp; mini Devon went over to Fancy Pants as Kitty, Dudley, Devon, Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Karey went over to Money Bags. Money Bags swings her nunchucks at Kitty, Devon, &amp; Dudley. They ducked to avoid from being hit. Dudley then Puppy Punches into Money Bags' stomach.

"Ooof! You stupid mutt!" she sniffs angrily. "How dare you punch me in the stomach!?"

She swings her nunchucks at Dudley. The nunchucks hits him right in the face. The blow knocks him unconscious down to the floor. Money Bags laughs evilly.

"Ha! I got that fucking mutt!" she exclaims as she turns to Kitty, Devon, and the two minis. "Time to get the rest of them!"

"I don't think so!" Mini Karey sniffs. "Try &amp; get us!"

"Challenge accepted!" Money Bags sniffs as she starts swinging her nunchucks again. "HOO-HAAA!"

She swings the nunchucks at them and they ducked &amp; dodged the blows. Kitty karate kicks Money Bags right in the face as Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Karey delivered some brutal mini cat punches into her gut. Devon karate chops Money Bags right in the head and judo kicks her in her breasts. Kitty then judo kicks the nunchucks right out of Money Bags' hand.

"You're not so tough now!" Kitty laughs.

"Oh yeah!?" Money Bags said. "I still have my fists!"

"So do we!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Devon exclaims as she balls up her fists and does a karate roundhouse kick in the air.

"Let's beat the living hell out of her!" Mini Karey shouted.

Money Bags then started throwing punches into Kitty's face and kicks Devon in the stomach. Mini Kitty responds to this by hitting her legs &amp; knees with a lead pipe repeatedly. Being distracted by the huge pain from her legs and knees maded Money Bags stop punching Kitty. Kitty then throws several million brutal Katswell Punches into Money Bags' head, face, &amp; stomach as Devon delivers a thousand Brutal Red Fox Punches into the rich cat's face. Mini Karey then starts slashing the bitchy rich cat with her knife.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Money Bags hollers in pain as she falls down to the floor.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" Kitty shouted as she started to deliver several million Katswell Judo Kicks at her.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Devon shouted as she throws a million Severe Red Fox Punches into her face.

From the extent of the brutal kicks &amp; punches from Kitty &amp; Devon. Getting beat with a lead pipe in the head from Mini Kitty and stab wounds &amp; judo kicks and punches from Mini Karey. Money Bags started to bleed a lot now.

"That's right!" Mini Kitty shouted as she Mini Katswell Punches the rich cat's stomach as well beating her with the lead pipe. "BLEED!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Money Bags shouted in pain. "I GIVE! I GIVE!"

The four agents stopped fighting her and Kitty puts the handcuffs on Money Bags' wrists.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Money Bags. You're under arrest for illegally purchasing stores and driving the prices so high, that no one with a normal job can afford the item!"

Money Bags sighs in defeat as Mini Karey leaves a deep knife slash in her arm. She screams loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!" she hollers. "YOU LITTLE MIDGET BITCH!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she throws a punch into Money Bags' mouth knocking out a few teeth.

Meanwhile. Roz, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Devon were fighting Fancy Pants. Roz was giving the snooty cat a million brutal Katswell Judo Kicks. Both Mini Roz &amp; Mini Devon were teamed up with each other and were delivering karate kicks and punches at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Fancy Pants sniffs. "Time to get tough!"

Then she throws several punches in response to the judo kicks that Roz was throwing. She punches Roz in the head, the face, &amp; her stomach. Then Fancy Pants judo kicked the two minis hard. Roz started to bleed from her nose.

"My fucking nose!" she sniffs. "You fucking bitch! No one makes me bleed! Never!"

"Whatever!" Fancy Pants sniffs as she scoffs &amp; rolls her eyes.

Roz growls angrily and pounces onto her and starts throwing brutal Katswell punches and severe brutal Katswell karate kicks. Mini Roz &amp; Mini Devon recovers from the judo punches that Fancy Pants gave them and rejoins the fight. Mini Devon gives the rich cat brutal to severe mini fox punches.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Fancy Pants hollers in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Mini Devon shouted.

Mini Karey takes out her claws and started slashing Fancy Pants' legs as Roz continues pelting her with punches and kicks.

"Yeah! Take this, bitch!" she sniffs as she delivers another kick to Fancy Pants' face.

"My beautiful face!" Fancy Pants bitches.

"SHUT UP!" Roz sniffs angrily as she throws a brutal punch into her face.

Then she and the two minis continue beating the hell out of Fancy Pants. Fancy Pants tries to respond and throw some type of a punch back at them, but to no avail. Soon she was starting to bleed out a lot of blood.

"STOP! STOP!" Fancy Pants cried out in pain. "I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Roz &amp; the two minis stopped pelting her with punches &amp; kicks.

"That's good!" Roz said as she gives Fancy Pants one last kick &amp; she took out her handcuffs. "Fancy Pants. You're under arrest for contributing to this plan with Money Bags and for what you did a year ago too!"

Then she &amp; the minis stood her up. Fancy Pants sighs heavily in defeat. Dudley then wakes up.

"Wow! What a night!" he said as the audience laughs as he looks at Kitty, Roz, Devon, and the minis. Then he remembers. "Oh! I guess Money Bags got me hard with her nunchucks, huh?"

"Yep. She sure did, Duds." Devon said.

"Now, let's take these two bitches to jail!" Kitty said.

Then Melody, Rosalinda, Rosalita and the rest of the Peach Store workers walks up to them.

"Are they going to jail?" Rosalita asks.

"Yeah." Roz replies. "They brought this store illegally. So, that means. You can go back to your old management prices, policies, &amp; standards now."

Then the Peach Store workers cheers &amp; applauds. Kitty turns to the others.

"Alright guys. Let's take these bitches off to jail now!" she said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "And then go to our Christmas party!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Devon exclaims. "I heard, that it's going to be good this year!"

"It's going to be kick-ass!" Devon exclaims.

"Let's go then!" Mini Kitty exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF team walks out of the Peach Store to their cars. The employees &amp; patrons of the Peach Store cheers &amp; applauds as did as the audience. The TUFF team throws the Lafayette sisters into the back of the cars and then speed off towards the Petropolis prison.

* * *

**Back at the TUFF HQ sometime later.**

Everyone was having a great time at the Christmas party. Some of the agents were drinking some egg-nog as some of the others were eating some of the food, while some of the others were singing carols loudly &amp; off-key. It shows Rhonda, Brad, &amp; Peri. They were having themselves some of the food &amp; the other treats.

"Mmmmm! These treats are so delicious!" Brad said as he eats a treat.

"I love these cookies that mommy maded!" Rhonda said as she took a bite from her cookie. "They're so fresh &amp; delicious!"

"They sure are, little Rhonda!" Peri said as she eats a cookie. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

Russell, Greg, Keswick, &amp; Patrice were enjoying themselves and were chatting with each other. Russell &amp; Greg turns to Keswick.

"So, Kes. What is the surprise that the alien trio have?" Greg asks.

"Yeah." Russell said. "My Rozzie have been talking about it."

"Well, I don't k-k-know guys." Keswick started. "They have been pretty s-s-s-secretive on their new invention. Even I have P-P-Patrice go in there and get some i-i-information out of them."

"Yeah." Patrice said. "I even promised them some ribs from my place if they told me, but all they said was; 'Mars secret. Tell &amp; get stabbed in the eye with a deadly cupcake.' Kind of silly thing, if you ask me."

"Oh." Russell said. "I hope, it's good!"

It shows Kitty &amp; Roz in their patented Christmas outfits which was a sexy red female Santa top. Sexy black female Santa mini skirt which stopped at their thighs, a Santa hat, and black high heel boots. Kitty had her hair in a ponytail and Roz had her sexy glasses on. They were talking about several things, mainly about the alien trio's invention.

"I wonder, what's the alien trio's invention is?" Kitty asks as she eats a cookie.

"Whatever it is. I hope, it's good!" Roz said.

Then Julie pushes in a cart.

"Alright, everyone. Here are your Christmas bonuses!" she exclaims happily.

Then all of the agents went to get their Christmas bonuses. The audience laughs at this.

"I love this time of year!" Dudley said as he took out his check and looks at it. He smiles widely. "I love this time of year!"

"Me too, regular Duds!" Mini Karey said as she looks at her check.

"Wow! This is a lot!" Devon said as she looks at her check.

Then Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe walk in with a cart with a sheet over it. The female aliens were wearing the exact same thing as Kitty &amp; Roz, except they were wearing their lab coats over them. K-9 Joe was wearing just a Santa hat along with his black shirt.

"Everyone. Can I have your attention, please?" Raquel asks.

Everyone then turns their attention to her.

"You may all have been wondering, what's our secretive invention we've been working on?" Fire said.

"Well, no." Agent Mountain Lion &amp; Agent Horse said in unison snootily as the audience laughs. "Not really."

Then Devon &amp; Dudley punches them right in the mouths so hard, that they fall down to the floor unconscious. The audience laughs at this.

"SHUT UP!" Dudley shouted.

"You girls may continue." Devon said to Fire.

"Thanks, Devon!" Fire said. "Anyways, here's our brand new invention!"

Then K-9 Joe takes the sheet off the invention. It was a flat screen TV attached to some PS4's. Dudley looks at the invention in awe.

"You guys invented the flat screen TV &amp; PS4!?" he exclaims as the audience laughs. "Wow!"

Raquel laughs as did as Fire.

"No. No, Dudley." Fire started as she turns on the TV &amp; PS4's. "The tv &amp; PS4's are a part of it. Now, sit back and watch!"

Then the TV screen turns on and it shows the title that said; 'Extreme Katswell Kart' that had Kitty &amp; Roz riding on Go karts. There was also Dudley, Devon, the minis on the screen. There was Snaptrap, Ricki and some of the other villains were on there also. Raquel &amp; Fire picks up the controllers and started playing the game. Everyone comes over and see the new game.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Rhonda exclaims. "Mommy &amp; Auntie Roz haves their own game!"

"This is really nice, you three!" Roz said as she looks at herself in the game. "You got my likeness down &amp; everything!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I'm loving the kart &amp; the bike you gave me!"

"I love the graphics!" Dudley said. "They're so kick-ass!"

Then Fire maded the EKK Roz launch off a missile into the EKK Chameleon's kart.

"Ha! Ha! Yes!" EKK Roz cheers.

"OH YEAH!" Roz exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "Way to show that fucking prick who's boss, EKK me!"

"So, is this game going to be available for retail?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "We just finished beta testing and have a lot of them waiting to be shipped off for retail in the city first."

"Then we're going to be distributing them worldwide afterwards!" Fire said. "Isn't that lovely? Hmmm?"

"Oh yes!" Kitty started. "That's very lovely, Raquel!"

"Who will be getting most of the profits?" Rhonda asks.

"Well; Raquel, K-9 Joe and I will be getting most of the profits." Fire started. "Kitty &amp; Roz will be getting the other half. So, basically saying. We will get 40 percent. Kitty &amp; Roz will get 60 percent."

"Oh. Okay then!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

"This also has fast forward &amp; reverse buttons too!" Fire said. "So, when the races are done. You can reply your favorite clips!"

"Cool!" everyone said in awe.

"We also have another gift!" Raquel said as she turns to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe. "Fire. K-9 Joe. Show us!"

Then they pushed out another cart that also had a sheet over it. K-9 Joe takes off the sheet from the cart and it shows a car engine.

"Ta-da! Introducing; The Hunter-Clean automobile engine!" Raquel said. "This brand new engine upgrade will help the TUFF cars burn cleaner fuel, than the old upgrade that Keswick installed. This brand new engine will last for twenty years."

"We will also install the upgrades for the cars next month." Fire said. "It will take several days to install the new engines and the upgrades on the TUFF cars. The new upgrades includes; new comfy seats. New steering wheels. New cameras. New radio and new communicating flat screen monitors. A small tray to hold your phones &amp; iPads in. New tires. New wheels and new rims!"

"Also brand new frames also!" K-9 Joe added.

"Wow! That's really nice, you three!" Kitty exclaims. "My car really needs the new updates!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Karey added. "Especially mines!"

"And mines!" added Roz as the audience laughs.

"Wow! Mommy &amp; Auntie Roz get their cars upgraded!" Brad said. "That's really neat!"

"It sure is, Brad!" Rhonda said as she takes a sip of her juice. "I can't wait to sit down in those new seats in my booster seat! It's going to feel great!"

Dudley then turns to everyone else now with a wide smile on his face.

"Alright, everyone! Let's party!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" Devon said. "LET'S PARTY!"

"Hey! What about us?" the background poser agents ask as they were holding some gift bags. "What about the Secret Santa gift exchange?"

"Secret Santa?" Brad asks as he turns to Kitty. "Who is Secret Santa, mommy? I thought Santa was a person. Not a secret."

Roz turns to the stupid background poser agents.

"Nobody cares about that crap!" she shouted. "Now, get the fuck out of here, before I cut your fucking spines out of your fucking bodies!"

Then the stupid background poser agents put their head down in sadness.

"Awww!" they said as the audience laughs.

Then everyone else continues on with the party for hours on end until very late in the night.

* * *

**The very next morning.**

It was Christmas morning and everyone in the Katswell-Puppy house was awake and was opening up their gifts. Kitty had taken out her camcorder and was recording the twins and the alien trio opening up their Christmas gifts.

"Dudleykins. The twins &amp; the alien trio are opening up their gifts now!" she said.

"That's great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns to the twins &amp; the aliens. "Rip it away, guys!"

"What does that mean, Raquel?" K-9 Joe asks Raquel.

"That means; get it on, K-9 Joe." Raquel said as she started to unwrap her gift. "Anyways. I wonder, what I got for my very first Earth Christmas!?"

She took out a brand new iPad.

"My brand new Earth iPad!" she exclaims. "I wonder, who gave me this gift?"

Then she looks at the tag and reads it.

"_'To Raquel. From Kitty.'_ Awww! Thank you, Kitty." Raquel said.

"You're welcome, Raquel." Kitty said as she turns to K-9 Joe. "K-9 Joe is opening his gift now!"

K-9 Joe opens up his gift now. He takes out Nintendo Wii U.

"Wow! An Earth Nintendo Wii U!" K-9 Joe said in awe as he reads the tag. "_'To K-9 Joe. From Dudley'_. Thanks, dude!"

"You're welcome, man!" Dudley said.

Fire then opens up her gift now. She takes out a brand new laptop.

"A brand new Earth laptop!" Fire exclaims. "And it's from Kitty! Thanks, Kitty!"

"You're welcome, Fire!" Kitty said.

Brad opens up his gifts now. He takes out several toy cars, trucks, buses, a small model city and some action figures.

"Wow! Several toy cars, trucks, buses, a toy model city, and some action figures!" Brad exclaims. "I love them! Thank you, mommy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Brad!" Kitty said. "I hope, you enjoy them!"

Then Brad started playing with the boxes that the toys came in. Rhonda sighs &amp; rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Dogs." she said with a smile as she started unwrapping her gifts.

She takes out a brand new doll. A pretend tea set. An Easy-Cook Kitchen stove. Some small bell balls and some stuffed mice.

"I love my presents, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims happily. "I especially love the Easy-Cook Kitchen stove. The tea set and the small bell balls! I'm going to play with these everyday! Thank you, mommy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Rhonda!" Kitty said as she turns off her camcorder.

Dudley gives Kitty her present now.

"Here's your gift, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Merry Christmas!"

Kitty unwraps her gift and takes out a sexy lacey see-through dark emerald green St. DeLisle nightgown along with some black closed toed high heeled stilettos with dark emerald green trim on top. Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Is that the brand new St. DeLisle nightgown that's see-through along with the brand new St. DeLisle closed toed black high heeled stilettos!?" Kitty asks.

"Yep! They sure are, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "They cost a pretty penny!"

"I've been wanting these for a few months now!" Kitty said as she grabs Dudley. "Oh thank you, Dudley. Thank you!"

Then she started planting a lot of kisses onto Dudley's face. The aliens and the twins ooohs, ahhs, &amp; laughs at this as did as the audience.

"How lovely!" Raquel said.

"How sweet!" Rhonda said.

"Blerggh!" Brad said as he stuck out his tongue and pretended that he was throwing up. "Disgusting!"

The audience laughs at this.

"I can't wait to try these on!" Kitty exclaims happily.

"I can't wait for that either, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he started to hear something. "Huh!? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What's wrong, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks. "Do you hear somebody?"

"I hear _'Pumpkin head Bunker'_!" Dudley said angrily. "He's up to his shit again!"

"Oh no!" Kitty said as she put on her shoes. "We must go stop him!"

"Just when I was about to relax &amp; enjoy myself!" Dudley sniffs angrily as he grabs his gun.

Kitty takes out her gun and turns to the alien trio.

"You three stay here and keep an eye on the twins!" she said.

"Right!" the alien trio said in unison.

Then Dudley &amp; Kitty go outside to see what the hell Bunker was doing this time.

* * *

**Outside.**

Bunker was making a whole of a hell lot of noise about his stupid maded up holiday with a bullhorn and he was wearing red, white, &amp; blue clothing also.

"HAPPY ST. NIXON'S DAY!" he shouted through his bullhorn. "HAPPY ST. NIXON'S DAY! GIT RID OF YOUR CHRISTMAS TREES AND PUT OUT YOUR FLAGS! STOP KISSIN', MAKIN' OUT AND ALL DAT DISGUSTIN' CRAPOLA UNDERNEATH YOUR MISTLETOES! BRING OUT YOUR FIREWORKS AND SHOOT 'EM OFF!"

"Bunker!" Kitty shouted. "What in the hell are you doing out here!?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "You're disrupting everyone's Christmas. Including ours!"

Bunker scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, doggy." he said. "I'm goin' to celebrate St. Nixon's Day and I'm goin' to enjoy it!"

Dudley then started to growl angrily at the stupid bigoted old asshole. Kitty puts a hand on his shoulder and he stops growling.

"Maybe we should leave Bunker alone, Dudleykins." she said in an acting sort of voice as she winks at him. "We should let him celebrate his 'Bunker Day'."

Dudley looks at her and then nods.

"Oh! I get it!" he said. "We should definitely let him celebrate his holiday."

Then he turns to Bunker.

"I'm sorry, Bunker. I'm sorry, for almost ruining your holiday." he said. "May you forgive us."

"Eh, I forgive youse two, doggie." Bunker said. "Just don't let it happen again, eh?"

"Come on, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Let's go back inside."

Then they start to turn and walk back to the house. Kitty clears her throat.

"By the way, Bunker." she started. "Does your holiday have a delicious dinner to go along with it?"

"Eh, no." Bunker started. "The _purint_ of St. Nixon's Day is for da wife to not to cook and for her to go to the hotel. Da husband gets to sit down around da house and orders pizza and drink beer all day."

"That sounds nice." Kitty said with a sly smile on her face. "But you do know that all liquor stores, restaurants &amp; pizza places are closed on Christmas day, right?"

"Uh." Bunker said as the audience laughs.

"You can cook food, right?" Kitty asks with a sly smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Uh, no." Bunker replies as the audience laughs. "I don't know how to cook. Dat's women's _woik_. Matter of fact. I don't know, how to serve myself even."

"Oh. That's too bad that you're going to starve, Bunker." Kitty started. "Because, we're going to have a wonderful Christmas dinner which will consist of; my brand new patented barbeque turkey breasts wrapped up with bacon fries &amp; buttered rolls and then we're going to have my brand new delicious Christmas cookies afterwards."

Bunker licks his lips and his stomach growls loudly as the audience laughs.

"Dat does sound delicious, _Katty_!" he said as he got Kitty's name wrong once again and the audience laughs.

"It's Kitty." Kitty corrected him.

"Whatever." Bunker said. "Anyways, can-can I come over for dinner, eh? You know what they say? Give out a free dinner to a neighbor, eh?"

Kitty sighs &amp; rolls her eyes.

"Sure, Bunker. You can have some dinner with us." she said as she grabs something from the trash can. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. You're going to get a sweet surprise!"

So Bunker closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Kitty then throws a full trash bag into his old &amp; ugly mug of a face. The trash bag busts open upon contact. The audience laughs at this.

"There's your St. Bunker's Day dinner, _Binker_!" Kitty shouted as the audience laughs. "Ho! Ho! Ho, motherfucka!"

She tosses another full garbage bag at his ass which sends him into his front stoop and it explodes open. Trash was everywhere. The audience laughs at this.

"Merry Christmas, Shithead!" Kitty laughs as she went back into the house as the audience laughs.

Bunker groans in pain as a homeless person walks up and stops at him. The homeless person looks at him. He took his wallet from out of his pants and opens it. He smiles and then takes the wallet. Then he takes Bunker's shoes, pants, hat, jacket, &amp; shirt off of him.

"This is the best Christmas day ever!" the homeless man exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "Now, to show off my new clothes to everyone else at the rescue mission!"

Then the homeless man walks away whistling happily with his newly found bounty just as the police pulls up in front of Bunker's house and they see him naked. They arrested him and throw him into the back of the squad car. Then they took him to the Petropolis Prison. The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Later.**

The Katswell-Puppy family was enjoying themselves. They just finished having the Christmas dinner and were relaxing &amp; enjoying each other's company and their gifts.

"Oh man!" Dudley said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs. "That was a delicious dinner, Kit-Kat! I had everything that I love &amp; enjoy!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she started. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it!"

"That was really delicious, mommy!" Rhonda said as she pats her full belly. "The dinner's was the best thing, I ever ate yet!"

"Yeah!" Brad started. "It's better than the milk in your chests, mommy!"

Kitty blushes as the audience laughs.

"Awww! Thank you, Brad." she said. "I think?"

Dudley then comes over to her and wraps his arm around her.

"I can use some of that milk right now, Kit-Kat!" he said as the audience laughs &amp; woos at this.

"Not now, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "We need to discuss and end the chapter first."

"Awww. Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"This has been an interesting chapter!" Kitty said. "Matter of fact. This has been an interesting year!"

"You know, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "It has! Our babies also had a great year too!"

Then he turns to the twins.

"Isn't that right, babies?" he asks.

"Yeah!" the twins exclaims in unison as the audience laughs. "It was a pretty neat year! It was a fast year!"

"Oh yes it was!" Kitty said. "Several shows were cancelled! The city is building up nicely! And we have plenty of adventures with more to come! Anyways, this chapter had a lot of things happened! We defeated the rich Lafayette sisters! The alien trio created a Mario Kart 8-like game of us for us to play over &amp; over &amp; over again and we screwed around with Bunker!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as great! Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Then they all did a pose as the Christmas version of the Kitty Katswell Show plays and the audience applauds.


	12. Photo Shoot Fun & Games

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Photo Shoot Fun &amp; Games

_**Alright. This chapter is both an original idea and a suggestion by the newcomer; Nightmarepetels. Roz uses her invitation that Alexis gave her for her birthday to attend a photo shoot &amp; a dinner. She also brings Dudley, Kitty, Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Rabies to the photo shoot which was being held in Orlando, Florida. After an evening of fun; Dudley gets into bed with Alexis. What will happen in this outcome? Will Kitty find out? Will everyone have fun on this vacation? To find out. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was a dark, cold, wintery morning in Petropolis. It was the New Year and everyone was excited and hoped things would go perfectly for this year too. Especially since, there was talk about making weed legal by the city. Anyways, the citizens were starting to go to either work or school or somewhere inbetween. Let's see what Roz is doing shall we?

It shows Roz &amp; Russell in her bed. Then Roz's alarm clock goes off and she reaches over to it and turns it off. She groggily sits up in the bed and starts wiping her eyes as did as Russell. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them as Roz puts on her glasses.

"Morning, Russell honey." she said as she stretches.

"Morning, Rozzie baby." said Russell as he yawns. "Had a wonderful sleep?"

"Yep! I sure did!" Roz said as she gets out of bed &amp; put on her dark blue robe. "It was one of the best sleeps that I ever had!"

"That's great to hear!" Russell said. "So, what's the plan for breakfast, Rozzie baby?"

Roz started to brush her fiery-red hair at a mirror as she thinks.

"How about my patented fried boneless porkchop, bacon, &amp; white gravy biscuit sandwiches with fresh hash browns, buttered toast &amp; jelly, and sour orange juice smoothie?" she suggested. "I can cook all that up right fast?"

"That sounds really delicious, Rozzie!" Russell said. "Take your time, Rozzie! It's still early yet. I don't have to be out at the maintenance repair sheds at the new large Homey-Dash Yard until ten and you don't have to be at TUFF until eleven."

"Yeah. That's true, Russell honey!" Roz said as she puts down her brush and Russell got out of bed. "Well, I'm going to get the breakfast started anyways."

"Alright, Rozzie." Russell said. "I'll be watching tv!"

Then he goes to the living room as Roz goes to the kitchen and started making the breakfast.

**An hour later.**

The breakfast was done and was ready to be eaten. Roz had just finished up setting the table. She turns her head towards the direction of the living room.

"Russell! Breakfast!" she said.

Russell quickly runs to the kitchen table. The audience laughs at this. He inhales deeply.

"Mmmmmm! The breakfast smells delicious, Rozzie!" Russell said.

Roz giggles sexually.

"Thank you, Russell baby." she said as she sat down at the table. "Wait till you try it! It's going to knock your socks off!"

"It must be that good then!" Russell said as he picks up the boneless fried porkchop, bacon, &amp; white gravy biscuit sandwich and tastes it. "Mmmmmm! Tastes really delicious, Rozzie! There's a little spice to the porkchop &amp; the white gravy and the bacon is really crispy! And the biscuit are buttered &amp; salted perfectly!"

Roz smiles widely &amp; blushes a bit as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, Russell baby!" she said as she started to eat her breakfast. "I am a perfect cook!"

Russell then tries the hash browns.

"The hash browns are really delicious too!" he said as he grabs his sour orange juice smoothie and takes a sip. "Mmmmmm! This sour orange juice smoothie is so fucking kick-ass!"

"Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said. "I added a little hot sauce and a little red pepper finely chopped into the batter of the boneless porkchop. Then I added a little hot sauce into the white gravy."

"That's really nice, Rozzie!" Russell said. "What did you do to the sour orange juice smoothie?"

"I just used my brand new Nutribullet Pro 1000 to blend the oranges." Roz started. "Then I put in some sour orange sherbet, lemonade, some ice, and Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juice into the Nutribullet and the blend it up. Then I put the top into the freezer for about 50 minutes until it was chilled. I call it; 'Rozzie's Orange Sour Power Smoothie' aka 'Rozzie's Sour Power'!"

"That's really a nice name, Rozzie!" Russell said as he continues his breakfast. "What do you call the porkchop, bacon &amp; white gravy breakfast sandwich?"

"I call it; 'Roz's double Down Pigs &amp; Cream Morning Sandwich'!" Roz started. "The pigs being the fried boneless porkchops with the crispy bacon and the cream being the delicious white gravy. This sandwich can be modified to be have at any time of day if you use Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce in replacement of the white gravy, which then it will be called; 'Roz's Double Down South City Sizzler'!"

"I love the names, Rozzie!" Russell said. "You know. You can be a head chef! I'm just not saying that, because we fuck each other."

The audience laughs at this as Roz smiles widely.

"Thanks honey!" she said as the audience laughs.

Then she looks at an envelope on the refrigerator. She goes to the fridge and opens up the envelope. She reads it.

"Oh yeah! This is Alexis' invitation to her photo shoot &amp; dinner for this month!" Roz said. "I can invite five friends to go along with me! The photo shoot will be in Orlando, Florida too! That sounds really nice! Now, who should I bring with me?"

Then she looks at Russell.

"Do you want to come with me, Russell baby?" she asks.

"That's nice of you, Rozzie." Russell started. "But I can't come. Because of raising rail traffic. We're getting more and more locomotives &amp; rolling stock out of storage and into the shop for major rebuilds &amp; repairs, so I need to be here just in case, Rozzie."

"Awww." Roz said as her ears go down a bit. "Well, at least you're making that money, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Russell exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Well, I bet Kitty &amp; Duds want to come." Roz said. "So, that's two people right there. Whoelse want to come along? Well, I can figure the rest of that later. Now, time to finish this kick-ass breakfast that I cooked!"

Then the couple goes back to eating the delicious breakfast.

* * *

**In DeLisle Park on Petropolis' East side.**

It cuts to the Katswell-Puppy home now. It now shows Rhonda &amp; Brad playing with their new Christmas toys in the living room. The audience applaudes for them. Anyways, they were playing with their new Christmas toys. Brad was playing with his small model city along with the new toy trucks &amp; cars and small action figures. Rhonda was playing with her new Easy bake stove.

"Beep! Beep! Move it, bitches!" Brad said as he pushes a truck into some of the other parked toy cars. "I'm delivering some dead bodies to the nearest McMoneyseed's, so they can grind up the dead bodies into hamburger meat!"

The audience laughs at this as Rhonda looks up at him.

"They really do that too!" she said as the audience laughs and the Easy bake stove's timer goes off. "Who wants some chocolate chip muffins!?"

She then takes out the small muffin pan out of the Easy bake stove. The chocolate chip muffins were done perfectly. The aroma from the muffins hits Brad right in the nose. He starts to inhale the aroma.

"Mmmmmm! Those muffins sure smell delicious!" he said as he licks his lips. He looks back at his toys. "I...must...deliver...these...dead...bodies...to...I MUST HAVE MUFFINS!"

Then he runs over to Rhonda and the Easy Bake stove.

"I WANT SOME MUFFINS, RHONDA!" he shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Rhonda smiles.

"I kinda knew you would want some, Brad." she said as she took out another muffin pan. "That's why, I made some for you!"

She sets down the muffin pan on the play table in front of Brad. Brad then gets on his knees right in front of her.

"Thank you, Rhonda! Thank you!" he said as the audience laughs.

Rhonda smiles slyly at the camera. The audience laughs at this.

It shows Kitty, Dudley, Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe. They were also in the living room. Kitty was sitting in her recliner. Dudley was sitting in his chair. Raquel was lying on the couch. Fire &amp; K-9 Joe was sitting on the extra couch. They were watching TV and were having their breakfasts that Peri had cooked.

"_Hell's Kitchen Nightmares will be back after these messages._" said the TV announcer.

"Oh boy! A commercial break's coming, Raquel!" K-9 Joe said to Raquel. "I hope, they're going to show a food commercial!"

"I bet they will, K-9 Joe." Raquel said.

* * *

It cuts to the TV now. It shows a candle lit penthouse suite living room that had a couch with red cushions &amp; red sheets. The couch was in front of some large windows with the red curtains opened to show the city's nighttime skyline with surrounding skyscrapers in the background. Some porno-like music starts playing as Toni from Speedy Toni's walks up to the couch.

She was wearing a sexy lacey red bra with black trim on top. Black lacey panties and black closed toed high heeled stilettos. She was also was still wearing her black hat. She was carrying a pizza box and a paper bag. She takes off her stilettos and lies down on the couch. She opens up the pizza box and an announcer was heard as Toni picks up a slice of pizza.

"You remember Speedy Toni's?" the announcer asks. "Well, Speedy Toni's is back! Sexier than ever!"

Toni takes a bite from the pizza slice and the cheese stretches from her mouth and the pizza.

"Mmmmmm!" she said sexually.

"Speedy Toni's is now bigger and now located at the DeLisle Park Mall." the announcer continues. "We have the brand new double stuffed topping crust pizza with pepperoni &amp; cheese in the crust!"

Then Toni opens up the paper bag and takes out a burger container and takes out a double cheeseburger loaded with bacon, cheese, lettuce, onions, tomato, &amp; barbeque sauce. She brings the big burger to her mouth and actually takes a huge bite from the burger. Toni's voice was heard now.

"We also have the brand new Speedy Toni's Double Eastern Burger." she said. "Like always at Speedy Toni's. We use fresh ingredients. These new burgers have 100 percent beef. Fresh American cheese. Fresh cheddar cheese. 100 percent fresh pork bacon. Fresh lettuce. Fresh tomato. Fresh onions. Open Pit BBQ sauce and freshly prepared buns maded daily!"

Then she wipes her mouth with a napkin and turns to the camera.

"Speedy Toni's. Now bigger &amp; sexier than ever!" she started. "Located on the eastside in DeLisle Park Mall!"

Then it shows the Speedy Toni's logo against the nighttime sky with the location &amp; phone number as the erotic music and the commercial ends.

* * *

"Wow! I really enjoyed that commercial, Raquel!" K-9 Joe said as he licks his lips. "It looked really delicious &amp; sexy!"

"Yeah! It sure was, K-9 Joe!" Raquel said.

"Wow! That was really quite sexy!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "I bet, Toni's going to get a lot of asses in the seats now! Even more than usual!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said. "We should have Speedy Toni's for lunch! Or for dinner! How about we go there for lunch or for dinner!?"

"Mmmmm? Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "We'll have Speedy Toni's for dinner. Because, Peri is making a perfect lunch for us."

"Oh yeah! She's making us stuffed taco subs today!" Dudley said. "Oh man! I can't wait to eat it at lunch time!"

"Well, it's going to be awhile, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "We all are going into the headquarters at eleven. So, relax until then."

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he sits back in his chair and releases a sigh. "Oh yeah! This is the life!"

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad walk up to the adults.

"What's going on here?" Rhonda asks. "Aren't you all supposed to get ready to go to TUFF?"

"Yeah." Brad said. "You all just sitting on your couches, chair, &amp; reclining chair."

Kitty turns to the twins.

"We are going to work today, babies." she started. "We're just going towards lunch time today."

"Oh yes." Fire said. "Earth's high point of the day!"

"Oh." the twins said in unison.

Then they started thinking.

"Who wants to play hide &amp; seek!?" Rhonda asks.

"No, Rhonda! I don't want to play hide &amp; seek with the grown-ups!" Brad sniffs. "I want to play tag with the grown-ups!"

"Hide &amp; seek!" Rhonda shouted.

"Tag!" Brad shouted.

"HIDE &amp; SEEK!" shouted Rhonda loudly.

"TAG!" shouted Brad loudly in response.

"Kids! Kids!" Kitty &amp; Dudley said as they broke up the twins' fight. "Stop fighting! We can play both games. We can play hide &amp; seek first. Then we can play tag second. Is it a deal?"

Rhonda &amp; Brad looks at each other. Then they shrugged their shoulders.

"What the hell." Rhonda said as the audience laughs. "You're only a year &amp; a half once!"

"What does that mean, Rhonda?" Brad asks as the audience laughs at his cluelessness of Rhonda's meaning.

Kitty then turns her head.

"Oh Peri!" she called.

Then Peri walks in wiping a plate dry. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her.

"What is it, Mrs. Kitty?" she asks.

"We're about to play games with the twins, Peri." Kitty started. "We're going to play Hide &amp; Seek first then we're going to play tag!"

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Peri said with a wide smile on her face as the audience laughs. "Can I join in on the fun?"

"Sure!" Kitty said.

"Alright!" Peri said as she runs into the kitchen to put away the dish she was drying. She soon returns. "Alright. Let's start playing Hide &amp; Seek!"

"I love playing Hide &amp; Seek!" Raquel exclaims with a wide smile on her face. "Fire and I are Hide &amp; Seek champions back on Mars!"

"Hell, yeah! Isn't that very lovely!?" Fire asks. "So, who's going to be 'it'?"

"Rhonda's it!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "She can count and knows a lot of numbers and things like that!"

Rhonda smiles &amp; rolls her eyes.

"Okay!" she said. "I'm it!"

"Let's hide, everyone!" K-9 Joe shouted in glee.

"You can do it, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "I have my faith in you!"

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said.

Then everyone else besides Rhonda ran off to hide. Rhonda covers up her eyes and started counting.

"10. 20. 30. 40. 50. 60. 70. 80. 90. 100!" she counted. "Ready or not. Here I come! I'm going to find you, Brad!"

Then she runs off to find everyone starting with Brad. The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Later on at the TUFF HQ.**

Everyone was doing their own thing. The TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF was relaxing and chilling with each other in the break room. Roz was still looking at her invitation &amp; thinking about whom to take with her to Orlando. Mini Roz notices this and turns to her.

"What's wrong, regular me?" she asks. "And what's that in your hands?"

Roz turns to her.

"Oh. This is an invitation to Alexis' photo shoot in Orlando this month, mini me." she started. "I am just wondering who should go with me, besides Kitty &amp; Duds."

"Oh." Mini Roz said.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"We would love to go with you, sis!" she said. "The twins will have to stay with mom again! They really enjoy spending time with her."

"I don't blame them!" Dudley started. "My mom can get on a person's nerves."

"We know!" everyone in the break room said as the audience laughs.

"Well, whoelse am I going ask to come with us?" Roz asks.

Before anyone can reply. Julie walks in carrying some papers.

"Agent Roz." she started. "Your vacation requests have been requested!"

"That's great, Julie!" Roz exclaims. "But I'm going to need to more vacation requests for Kitty &amp; Dudley."

"Okay!" Julie said as she turns to Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis. "With Dudley, Kitty, &amp; Roz gone. Can you seven get along without them?"

"We sure can, Julie!" Karey said.

"Oh yeah!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"Just as long, we don't get worked off our legs with work." Mini Kitty added.

"That's good!" Julie said. "I'll get Kitty's &amp; Dudley's vacation requests in and I'll set up everything for the TUFF team for the next couple weeks!"

"That's great, Julie!" Kitty exclaims. "You're doing a great job here at TUFF, since the Chief is still currently indisposed!"

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "Everything's been running like clockwork!"

Julie blushes &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said. "I sure do work hard being the secretary and temporary chief! It's a good thing, that Herbert haves a bad memory! That he forgot that a secretary or a field agent has to be the temporary chief, if the real chief is either sick or indisposed."

"Hell yeah!" Devon exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then Julie leaves to her desk as Roz returns back to thinking.

"How about we ask Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Rabies to come?" she suggested. "I bet, they want to come along with us."

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she took out a cherry Jolly Rancher and put it in her mouth. "Chaos &amp; Alexis is best friends and I bet Catastrophe is getting the cabin fever by now! You should probably call Chaos, Rozzie."

Roz nods in agreement as she took out her phone and dialed Chaos' cell number.

**At Catastrophe's apartment.**

Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies, &amp; their minis were relaxing in their chairs &amp; couches watching tv when Madame Destruction &amp; her mini walk into the living room carrying suitcases.

"Well, we're almost readky to go to the McMoney Ribwich Travel Festival!" Destruction said.

"McMoney Ribwich Travel Festival?" Rabies repeated. "This is the first time, that I am hearink of it. You know, how much I love the McMoney Ribwich sandwiches at McMoneyseed's!"

"Well, my regular only got two travel passes, because those were the last two passes on the coast, regular Rabies darlink!" Mini Elise said as she put on a blue shirt that said; _'I'm loving the McMoney Ribwich!'_ with the photo of a barbeque pork slab between two buns over a grill. "Well, this isn't the last McMoney Ribwich Travel Festival of the year. There's another one happenink soon!"

"Ah!" Rabies said. "That's fuckink great, Mini Elise darlink!"

Then he turns to Catastrophe &amp; Chaos.

"We're goink to that in the Springk!" he said to them. "Don't you forget it either!"

Chaos laughs.

"Don't worry, Rabies darlink." she said. "We won't forget about it."

Catastrophe sighs boredly. Her mini turns to her.

"What's wrong, regular me?" Mini Allison asks. "Why are you sighink?"

Catastrophe turns to her.

"I'm just fuckink bored, mini me darlink." she said. "I think, I'm havink what they say; cabin fever."

"Oh." Mini Allison said.

"I'm just so fuckink tired of seeink the cold &amp; the fuckink snow!" Catastrophe sniffed. "I just want to go outside &amp; tan my fur in the sun!"

"Da! I know how you are feelink, sister." Chaos said. "I am tired of beink stuffed up in this apartment."

Then her cell rings. Chaos takes out her cell and answers it.

"Da! This is Madame Chaos here!" she said. "Start talkink!"

"Hello, Chaos. This is Roz!" said Roz on the phone.

"Hey, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said. "You are doink good, yes?"

"Da!" Roz said on the phone. "I just call to ask you if you, Catastrophe, &amp; Rabies want to come with me, Kitty, &amp; Dudley down to Orlando to participate in Alexis Rare Sunset Shimmer's photo shoot &amp; dinner."

"Of course we love to come, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said with a wide smile on her face.

"That's great!" Roz said on the other end. "We're going to leave tomorrow!"

"Okayith then, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said. "See you tomorrow then!"

Then Roz hangs up and then Chaos hangs up. She then turns Catastrophe &amp; Rabies with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, darlinks!" she asks. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Chaos honey darlink?" Rabies asks.

"Da! What is it?" Catastrophe asks. "Is Rozzie darlink &amp; Russell darlink is finally gettink married?"

"Net, sister." Chaos started. "She's invitink us to go with her to Alexis darlink's photo shoot &amp; dinner in Orlando, Florida!"

"That's fuckink great, sister!" Catastrophe exclaims with a wide smile on her face. "That means, that I can fuckink tan in the fuckink sun for all hours, if I wanted too!"

"Da!" Rabies exclaims. "I can run out on the fuckink beach, chasink after a frisbee!"

"Da!" Chaos said. "We should definitely start packink our shit!"

"Wise idea, sister!" Catastrophe said.

Mini Allison turns to her.

"So, you want us to keep an eye on the apartment, regular me no?" she asks.

"Da, mini me darlink." Catastrophe said as she digs into her pocket &amp; took out a purple credit card. "Matter of fact, mini me darlink. Here's my Married Villains Union Credit Card. You darlinks can use it."

"Thanks, regular me!" Mini Allison said as she took out a blue card. "But I have my credit card that we can use!"

"Well, take it anyways, mini me darlink." Catastrophe said as she gives her credit card. "Just in case."

"Okayith!" Mini Allison said as the audience laughs.

"Okayith. It's time for us to go now, darlinks!" Destruction said as she picks up her bags. "We'll see you in a month!"

"Bye, Destruction darlink!" Rabies said.

"Bye, Mini Elise darlink!" Mini Rabies said. "I am hopink, that you're goink to bringk back a McMoney Ribwich!"

"We'll try, Mini Rabies darlink." Mini Elise said. "We'll try!"

Then they leave the apartment. Rabies stands up from the couch.

"Well, time to start packink!" he said as he walks off to his room.

Catastrophe &amp; Chaos turn and looked at each other.

"Let's go pack, sister!" Catastrophe said.

"Da!" Chaos said. "That'll be a wise thingk."

Then they went to their room to pack.

* * *

**The next day on the plane.**

Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Rabies was sitting in soft comfy seats in first class, eating fudge brownies and drinking champagne.

"Mmmmm! These fudge brownies are so fucking delicious!" Roz exclaims as she took a sip of champagne. "And this champagne is so fucking kick-ass!"

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "I really love it in first class!"

"I love first class too!" Kitty said as she takes a sip from her champagne glass. "Hell, we _can_ afford to be up here!"

"Mmmmmm! Da!" Catastrophe said in agreement as she was getting her feet massaged by a stewardess &amp; drinking a glass of champagne. "This is the fuckink life, no!?"

"Da!" Chaos &amp; Rabies exclaims in unison as they drink from their glasses of champagne as the audience laughs.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"So, what are we going to do when we get to Orlando, Rozzie?" he asks her.

"Well, according to Alexis. She have arranged a limo to pick us up from the airport." Roz started. "Then the limo will take us to the hotel, she's currently staying at Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino Orlando. Then she'll meet us in the hotel's spa and she'll discuss about our plans, Duds."

"Sounds like, we're going to have a kick ass time!" Dudley said.

"Da!" Rabies said. "I hope, they have cheese fries there! With real cheese sauce!"

"I think, the hotel does have that, Rabies." Roz said.

"So, how long is this vacation goink to be, Rozzie darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"This vacation is going to last until the second week of February, Catastrophe." Roz said as she took a sip from her glass as a stewardess walks up to her with a tray of boiled deviled eggs. She takes a couple eggs. "Thank you!"

"That's fuckink great, Rozzie darlink!" Catastrophe said as she turned to the stewardess. "Can you bring that tray over here, please no?"

The stewardess walks over to her with the tray of boiled deviled eggs. Catastrophe takes a couple of eggs and started eating them.

"Mmmmm! This is fuckink delicious!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. "What type of boiled deviled eggs are these?"

"These are our own maded boiled deviled eggs!" the stewardess started. "They're called; Deviled stuffers. They're loaded with chopped bacon, eggs, mayo, &amp; a little bit of mustard."

"Mmmmm! Nice recipe!" Catastrophe said.

Dudley then turned to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. What do you want to do?" he asks.

"How about a foot massage, Dudleykins?" she asks in a sexual tone.

Dudley smiles widely as the audience laughs.

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" he said. "Take off your boots, please?"

So, Kitty takes off her boots and put her small, sexy peds into his lap. Dudley grabs her sexy peds. He started massaging her paws softly at first. Kitty throws her head back in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm! This feels good, Dudleykins baby!" she said in a sexy tone.

"I'm glad that you're loving this, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues massaging her sexy peds.

Then a stewardess walks up to the party. Rabies turns to her.

"Can we get high up in here?" he asks her.

"Of course, sir." the stewardess said. "Just pull down the wall!"

Then she pointed upwards towards the plane's ceiling.

"Oh. Thank you, Ms." Rabies said as he pulls down the wall.

Roz sees Kitty enjoying her foot massage and becomes jealous of this. Catastrophe &amp; Chaos turns to Rabies with the same look. Rabies notices this.

"What?" he asks.

"We want you to massage our feet, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said as she took off her boots and put her peds into his lap.

"Da!" Chaos said as she did the same thing.

"Oh?" Rabies said as he grabs their peds and started massaging them. "Okayith then!"

Then he started massaging their peds. Both Katz sisters threw their heads back in pleasure from this.

"Mmmmm! This feels so fuckink good!" they both said in unison.

"Well, if you think this feels good." Rabies started. "Then you're goink to really enjoy this by smokink this!"

He reaches into his pocket and took out five joints.

"TIME TO GET HIGH!" he exclaims loudly as he passes out the joints to everyone as the audience laughs.

"It's been awhile, since I've gotten high." Roz said as she took off her shoes and lit up her joint.

"Me too!" Kitty said as she lit hers.

"Me three!" Dudley added. "Can't really get high with the twins around."

Then everyone took a hit from their joints at the same time. Dudley exhales loudly.

"Oh man! It sure been awhile!" he said. "I can definitely feel the cannabis working now!"

"Oh shit! It's been a fucking while!" Kitty said. "And I'm enjoyin' this fuckin' foot massage, D!"

Then Roz puts her peds onto Dudley's lap.

"Alright, Senor Duds. Massage my sexy peds!" she said in a sexy spanish accent.

"Okay, Roz my darling girl." Dudley said as he started massaging both hers &amp; Kitty's peds.

"Mmmmmm! Si!" Roz purrs sexually. "Now, that's the shit!"

"Mmmmmm! This feels so fantastic, Rabies old bean!" Catastrophe said in a British accent as she took a hit from her joint.

"Yes." Chaos started also in a British accent as she took another hit from her joint. "I quite enjoying this foot massage, Rabies old bean!"

"I'm quite jolly that you're enjoying &amp; loving the foot massage, Catastrophe &amp; Chaos old girls!" Rabies said as he continued massaging the Katz sisters' small sexy peds. "I'm really quite enjoying this myself!"

"Damn, Duds! You sure know how to make me feel good, yo!" Kitty said as she took a hit from her joint. "And I just came up on how to lower the fuckin' gas prices even fuckin' more!"

"That's splendid, Kitty my love!" Dudley said. "You're always using that fantastic brain of yours."

The foot massaging &amp; joint smoking continues for the next several hours.

* * *

**At the Orlando Airport several hours later.**

The quintet was all relaxed and had recovered from their highness. They were all at the baggage claim getting their baggage. Catastrophe picks up her bag and turns to Roz.

"So, we're goink to our limo now, no?" she asks.

"Yes, Catastrophe." Roz said. "We find the limo driver holding my name on a piece of paper. Let's go!"

Then the quintet started to walk thru the airport now. Dudley looks around. Then he turns to Kitty.

"Kit-Kat. It's nighttime." he said. "Do you think, that we'll still going to be doing those things that Alexis had set up for us?"

"I'm pretty sure we will, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "It's not like, we're going out to the beach or anything tonight."

Then Roz sees a female fox with black hair in a black business women's suit and in a chauffer's hat. She was holding a sign with Roz's name on it.

"That must be the chauffer right there!" Roz pointed out to everyone. "Let's go over to her!"

Then the party went over to the female fox chauffer. The female fox chauffer turns to them.

"Roz Katswell?" she asks Roz.

"Yes." Roz replies. "And my friends."

"Cool." the female fox chauffer said. "I'm Linda and I'm Alexis' private chauffer and I'll be your chauffer tonight."

"That's nice, Linda darlink!" Chaos said.

"Off to Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino Orlando now!" Linda said with a smile on her face.

Then she leads the quintet out of the airport and to a black stretch limo. She opens up one of the doors.

"There's some free fruity fluffy yogurt inside of the bar." Linda said.

"Oh boy! Yogurt!" Dudley &amp; Rabies exclaims in unison as they ran into the limo and the audience laughs.

The girls laughs at them as they got into the limo too. Linda closes the door and then get into the limo's driver's seat. She then drives them off to Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino Orlando.

* * *

**At Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino Orlando.**

Linda then led the quintet into the hotel.

"Now. Go check in and get your keys to your rooms." she started. "I'll be waiting for you guys to return, so I can take you to the spa where Alexis will be waiting."

"Cool!" Roz said as she and everyone else went over to the check-in desk to get their key cards for their rooms.

"C'mon, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she got her key card and grabs her suitcases. "Let's go to our room and unpack!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he grabs his suitcase and follows Kitty off to their room.

"C'mon, darlinks!" Catastrophe said to Chaos &amp; Rabies as she grabs her suitcase. "Let's go unpack in our room. That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Da!" Chaos &amp; Rabies said in unison as they follow her as the audience laughs.

Linda sits down and waits for the quintet to come back from their rooms. She takes out her phone and started looking at it. She started texting and laughing. Twenty minutes later the quintet had walked up to her. They were wearing the free complimentary blue spa robes &amp; black slippers. Well, the cats were. Dudley &amp; Rabies were barefooted. Linda had stopped texting and looks up at them.

"So, are you guys ready to meet Alexis in the spa now?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty, Roz, &amp; Chaos said in unison.

"Okay!" Linda said as she put away her phone and stood up. "Follow me, please?"

Then she leads the quintet to the spas. When they reached at the spas. Alexis walks out from one of the doors. She too, was wearing the blue spa robe and black slippers. Her red hair was in a ponytail. She looks at the quintet.

"Ah! The TUFF trio!" Alexis said as she turns to Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Rabies. "And the Katz team! I'm so glad that you all can come down here for my photo shoot!"

"It's good to be down here, Alexis!" Roz said. "Away from the cold &amp; snow!"

"Snow." Alexis started. "I quite the like snow. It's so pretty. Anyways, grab some clothes and follow me inside, please?"

Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Is there any food in there, Alexis?" he asks.

"No." Alexis replied. "But after we discuss plans for tomorrow. We're going to go to get some dinner from the hotel buffets."

Dudley licks his lips in anticipation as the audience laughs.

"Oh boy! A buffet!" he said. "I love buffets, Kit-Kat!"

"I know you do, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I know you do."

"Alright guys." Alexis started. "Let's go into the spa now!"

Then she takes off her blue spa robe and shows off her blue lacey bikini top and black lacey bikini bottoms. The audience woos at this as she goes into the spa. The quintet follows her into the spa and started taking off their robes and slippers.

Alexis sits down in the spa tub as the bubbles in the spa tub bubbled around her sexy body.

"Come. Get in the tubs!" she said.

The quintet get into the spa tubs as Roz, &amp; Chaos got into Alexis' tub.

"Ooooh! These bubbles feels so good!" Kitty said in an amorous tone.

"Da, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said also in an amorous tone. "It feels so fuckink good!"

Roz turns to Alexis.

"So, what's the plan for us, Alexis?" she asks.

"Well, Rozzie." Alexis said as a girl served her some White Akane Wine and some cheddar cheese on crackers. "Tomorrow morning. We're going to have a big breakfast. After that; we'll prepare for the photo shoot and then the photo shoot and then after that. The rest of the day is ours!"

"That sounds cool, Alexis darlink!" Chaos said as she at the cracker with cheese on it.

"Yeah!" Alexis said. "It is cool! I see that, you met my private chauffer Linda Harper."

"Yeah. We met her." Kitty said. "She's pretty nice."

"Yeah." Alexis said. "That's why I hired her as my private chauffer. She's nice and she's willing to do some private duties for me, if you know what I mean."

"Da! We get what you mean, Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said as she took a sip from her champagne glass as the audience laughs. "Sometimes, I have Rabies do some private duties for me too!"

"Da! Me too!" Chaos said as the audience laughs &amp; woos.

"Me three!" Kitty added as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"I love doing private duties for you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said getting what the girls was saying about 'private duties'. "They're so much fun!"

The audience woos &amp; laughs as Alexis stands up in her spa tub.

"Okay. It's time for dinner now." she said as she grabs a towel and started drying herself off.

"Oh boy! Dinner!" both Dudley &amp; Rabies shouted loudly as they got out of their spa tubs as the audience laughs.

"Follow me, please?" Alexis said as she walks off towards the hotel's private dining room.

Rabies &amp; Dudley follows her closely as everyone else follows them to the private dining room where the private buffet was set up. When they all got to the private dining room. There was carts full of food there. Some carts had sub sandwiches, pizzas, &amp; tacos while some of the carts had salads, steaks, chicken wings, ribs, and other stuff. There was also several coolers that had soda, juice, tea, wine, &amp; champagne in them. Dudley &amp; Rabies started to drool uncontrollably.

"Oh my fucking god!" Dudley started. "I feel like, that I died and went to heaven!"

"Da!" Rabies exclaims as he quickly grabs a plate. "Me too, Dudley brother!"

"Alright, everyone." Alexis started as the Katswell &amp; Katz sisters grabbed their plates. "There's the food and drinks! Make yourselves at home!"

"Oh. We will, Alexis!" Kitty &amp; Roz said in unison as they started to pile food on their plate as the audience laughs. "We will!"

"Da!" Catastrophe &amp; Chaos said as they started doing the same thing.

Soon everyone was sitting at a large table and was enjoying themselves and the food. There was several other guests in the private dining room also. Dudley was eating a lot and loudly. Alexis looks over at him and smiles a tiny bit at him.

"You're sure an eater over there, Dudley." she said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said. "I eat a lot!"

The audience laughs as Alexis smiles at him.

"Oh, my Dudleykins can eat!" Kitty said with praise. "I remember the time that at a company picnic. He ate up the entire table. Literally!"

"I remember that day!" Dudley started. "That table was hard to get out on the other end several days later."

The audience laughs as Alexis turns to Roz, who was eating a lot too. She smiles at her. Roz stops eating and looks at her.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" she asks.

"Just noticing, that you're an awesome eater too, Rozzie baby." Alexis said. "Have you ever been in a food eating contest?"

"Yeah. A several times." Roz started as she started to take a sip from a sour grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla. "Three times while I was at secret agent college and two times while I was on the Seattle police force and two times while I was on their SWAT team!"

"Wow!" Chaos started. "I've never heard that story before, Rozzie darlink. Did you win all those?"

Roz blushes as the audience laughs.

"I don't like to toot my own horn." she started. "But yeah! I did! Toot! Toot!"

"That's so fuckink amazink!" Chaos said.

Then a female raccoon wearing a tight red shirt and black shorts and black Nikes with white socks walks up to her.

"It's time for the show now, Ms. Alexis!" the raccoon girl said in a giddy voice. "And Akane is waiting for us with several tubs of buttery &amp; cheesy popcorn and some of your limeade!"

"That's great, Miko!" Alexis exclaims as she turns to the others. "Everyone. This is my personal assistant; Miko Rare."

"Hello, everyone!" Miko said as she waved at the quintet.

"Hello there, Miko!" the quintet said as they waved back.

"Ms. Miko will be helping out with me for the photo shoot tomorrow." Alexis said.

"That's nice, Alexis!" Roz said.

"Anyways, it's time for me to turn in now!" Alexis said. "I need my rest for tomorrow's shoot. C'mon, Ms. Miko honeycakes!"

"Coming, Ms. Alexis baby darling!" Miko said.

Then they both went up to Alexis' room to watch their show together. Rabies and Dudley finishes up eating. They both burped loudly and yawned. The audience laughs at this.

"Ah, man! That was so damn delicious!" Dudley said as he patted his full belly. "I'm sleepy."

"Da! Me too!" Rabies said as he yawned. "I think that I ate so much, that I can't fuckink breathe! I am so fuckink sleepy!"

"Me too!" Chaos said as she yawns and stretches.

Kitty then stands up and stretches.

"Alright, everyone. Let's all head up to our hotel rooms for the night." she said as she yawns.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Da! I am fuckink tired!" Catastrophe said. "That buffet food really fills you up &amp; tires you, no?"

"Da, sister!" Chaos said standing up from her chair.

Then they all leave the private buffet room and went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

**Next day.**

The quintet just had breakfast and was getting ready for the photo shoot with Alexis and her personal assistant. There was cameras &amp; lights everywhere as well as photographers. Rabies &amp; Dudley was wearing black swim trunks and black muscle shirts. They were looking at the crew setting up everything.

"This is so fuckink excitink, Dudley brother!" Rabies exclaims.

"Yeah! It is, Rabies brother!" Dudley said. "I wonder, if we're going to be in the photo with Alexis?"

"Hopefully!" Rabies exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then the cats walks up to the dogs now. Kitty was wearing her sexy black bikini top &amp; panties. Roz was wearing her sexy dark blue bikini top and black bikini panties. Catastrophe was wearing her sexy dark violet bikini top &amp; bikini panties and Chaos was wearing her blood red bikini top &amp; black bikini panties. The audience woos at them.

"Where's Alexis darlink at?" Catastrophe asks as she looks around.

Then Alexis &amp; Miko walks up to them now. Alexis was wearing a blue robe. She takes off the robe and shows off her sexy blue bikini top and blue bikini bottoms. The audience woos at this.

"Here I am!" she said. "Are you all ready for the photo shoot now?"

"Yeah!" the quintet said in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's nice!" Alexis said as she took a peek at Dudley &amp; Rabies. "You two need to take off your shirts."

She pulls on their shirts until the shirts rips off their chests. Alexis smiles and licks her lips at this as the audience woos.

"Mmmmm! I like what I see!" Alexis mutters sexually. "Now, we're ready! Alright, follow me to the cameras, please?"

So the quintet follows her to where the cameras were. Alexis lies down on a blue beach towel that was laying on the sand. Then the head photographer walks up to her.

"So, is these five people going to be in the photos with you, Ms. Alexis?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Alexis said as Miko sprays her with some spring water to give her that wet &amp; hot look. "Of course they are. The cats will lay down next to me, from left to right. Then the two dogs will stand above us with their arms cross; looking like they're ready to beat up someone, but they're not."

"Okay, Mrs. Shimmer." the head photographer said. "We're ready to start."

"That's nice!" Roz said as she lays down next to Alexis and Chaos lays down next to her.

"Alright." Alexis started as she pulls Kitty next to her. "Kitty. You get on my left. Catastrophe. You get next to her."

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face as she does this as the audience laughs.

"Dudley. Rabies. Stand above us with your arms crossed." Alexis said.

"Okay!" the two dogs said as they do as they were told.

"There! Perfect!" Alexis said.

"Do we need a fan to make our hair flowing, like its flowing in the wind?" Kitty asks. "That would really make the photos really sexier."

"Yeah! That would be a really wonderful idea, Alexis!" Roz added.

"Okay!" Alexis said. "That does sound like a wonderful idea!"

Then Miko brings over a large fan and sets it in front of them. Alexis instructs her to which place to set up it, until she sets the fan at the right place and turns it on. Then Alexis instructs Miko to spray a little water on the cats to give them that sexy look. The audience woos a bit at this.

"There! Done, Mrs. Alexis honey!" Miko said.

"That's nice, Miko baby!" Alexis said as she turns to the head photographer. "Now, we're ready!"

"Okay!" the head photographer said. "Ready. Set. Start shooting!"

Then he and the other photographers starts snapping pictures of them with the females' hair flowing in the wind as Dudley &amp; Rabies crossing their arms and looking mean &amp; tough. Miko turns on some old school rap music to go with the atmosphere. This maded the girls smile and more determined and the two males concentrate more on posing.

"Yeah. That's right!" the head photographer said as he took the photos. "Look sexy! Look hot! Look tough! Look mean!"

"But not too mean." said another photographer to the dogs. "But mean enough to look intimidating!"

The audience laughs.

"Swing your hair!" said a third photographer. "This will drive the guys wild!"

So the photo shoot lasts for an hour until they were done.

"Alright. We have the photos we want!" said the head photographer. "Thank you, Ms. Shimmer! Thank you guys!"

"You're welcome!" Alexis said as she stands up from her beach towel.

"So, when are we be able to see our photos?" Kitty asks as she was drying herself off from a bit of water that was still on her.

"Da!" Catastrophe butted in. "I have a feelink, that I was extremely sexy in those photos, yes!?"

"Da! Me too!" Chaos added.

"Of course you were, Catastrophe darlink and Chaos darlink." Rabies started. "I was lookink tough as hell in those photos, no?"

"They will be publish in the March edition of Playboy magazine." Alexis started. "As I will be on the cover and there will be a section on you guys also!"

"That's really nice, Alexis!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I hope, that I looked extremely sexy!"

"I hope, that I looked manly!" Dudley said.

Kitty then turns to him.

"Of course you looked manly, Dudleykins." she started. "You always look manly!"

Dudley blushes.

"Why thank you, Kit-Kat!" he said. "And you always look hot &amp; sexy!"

Kitty blushes.

"Awww. Thank you, Dudleykins!" she said as she gives him a small kiss on the lips.

Then the head photographer walks up.

"We forgot to take the centerfold photo." he said. "Alexis. You're going to be the centerfold shot!"

"Goody!" Alexis exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

"Do you want one of the girls to be in the centerfold photo with you?" the main photographer asks.

"Well, I want them all to be in the centerfold photo with me!" Alexis said. Then she turns to Dudley &amp; Rabies. "Just as long as you two don't mind. They are your girls after all. I don't want you both to get jelly."

"That's okay with me, Alexis!" Dudley said as he looks at Kitty.

"That's okay with me too, Alexis darlink!" Rabies said as he looks at both of his wives with a smile on his face.

"And I bet its okay with Russell too!" Dudley added as he looks at Roz with a smile on his face and nodding his head.

"Great! It's a deal!" Alexis said to the head photographer.

"Okay!" the head photographer started. "We're taking the centerfold photo now! You girls lay back down on the beach towel and look sexually at the camera with the fans blowing at you, making your hair flow in the wind!"

So the five girls sit back down on the blue beach towel as Miko puts some more spring water onto them. The audience woos at this. After she done that, she walks back to the photographers.

"Alright! Ready. Set. Start shooting!" the head photographer shouted as he started taking the photos.

The other photographers started taking the photos also. After half an hour. The photo shoot was complete.

"We have the centerfold shots we needed, Mrs. Shimmer." the head photographer said.

"That's great!" Alexis said as Miko puts on her blue robe.

"So, what are we goink to do now?" Rabies asks.

"Well, we can have a fun day on the beach!" Alexis exclaims.

"Oh boy!" Rabies said excitedly as the audience laughs. "I fuckink love the beach!"

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Oh, Katswell darlink. Do you want to tan with me, no?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience woos.

"Of course I do, Catastrophe!" Kitty said with a smile on her face as the audience woos. "It's been awhile, since I had a tan!"

Chaos turns to Roz.

"Rozzie darlink. Do you want to do the same, no?" she asks in an amorous tone as the audience woos.

"I sure do, Chaos!" Roz exclaims.

"That's fuckink good!" Chaos said with a smile on her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Dudley started. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Alexis said as she turns to Miko. "C'mon, Ms. Miko baby. Let's get our things for the beach!"

"Okay, Alexis!" Miko said.

Then everyone went to their hotel rooms to get their things for the day on the beach.

* * *

**Later on that evening.**

The seven friends just came back from having fun on the beach and they were getting themselves some pizza for dinner in Alexis' giant penthouse suite now. They were discussing about their day with each other along with some other things also.

"That's when I threw a punch into his ugly face!" Catastrophe laughs loudly as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Da! That really happened too!" Chaos laughs.

"That was a great story, Catastrophe!" Alexis said as she turns to everyone else. "Does anyone else have any great stories?"

"Oooh! Oooh! I do! I do, Alexis!" Dudley said as he hops up &amp; down as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Dudley." Alexis said. "Tell us a story."

"Alright." Dudley started. "I pulled off the perfect prank to some background poser agent a year ago! I took one of TUFF's hand grenades and 'accidently' dropped it into his pants! The damn thing blow up of course, setting the stupid background poser on fire! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was so fucking funny as hell! Ha! Ha! Ha! He almost died! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I bet it was!" Alexis laughs as everyone else laughs.

"Hey! I remember that day, Duds!" Roz said as she ate a slice of pizza. "That was pretty funny! The Chief was extremely pissed at the background poser for being on fire, while being on his watch! Ha! Ha! Ha! You sure showed that stupid mountain lion who's boss!"

"Yep! I sure did, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then Miko walks in carrying some wine bottles.

"Alright. Who want some Akane White Wine!?" she asks.

"WE DO!" everyone shouted as they raised their hands as the audience laughs.

So, she passed out bottles of the white wine to everyone and they all started drinking the white wine.

"Oh my fuckink god! This wine is so fuckink good!" Catastrophe exclaims as she dranked.

"Da, sister!" Chaos said. "I agree with you!"

"Ditto!" Alexis added.

A little bit later. Everyone else had just went to bed. It was just Dudley alone, drinking the rest of the Akane White Wine. He was of course getting all drunk from the wine too.

"Oh m-man. I am slo-slo drunk!" he slurred as the audience laughs. "I-I need to fuck Kitty and then hit the bed!"

Then he stands up and stumbles over to the room where little known to him was Alexis' room. He stumbles in and goes over to her bed. He gets into it and started kissing her.

"Mmmmm! That feels good!" Alexis mutters sexually.

"I'm glad that you like t-t-that." Dudley said. "Are you ready to fuck now?"

"Mmmmm! Yes!" Alexis said as she was fully awake now. "I'm ready to be fucked by you, Dudley!"

"That's good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said, still not noticing its Alexis and not Kitty. "Stroke me!"

Alexis smiles and does as he wishes. Then she starts rubbing his groin. She went slowly at first but then started speeding up rapidly and roughly. Dudley closes his eyes and started breathing in pleasure a bit.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm! This feels good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Mmmmmmm!" Alexis said as she continues stroking him hard &amp; fast.

Then Dudley's cock gets erected and comes out of him. Alexis smiles sexually at this as she continues stroking his member.

"Mmmmmm! It's so big &amp; hard!" she said. "Me love!"

"Glad to hear it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he reaches for her nightgown and starts to tug on it. "Show me those sexy breasts!"

Alexis nods in agreement and quickly takes off her blue nightgown and shows off her huge, sexy breasts as him and shakes them a little bit.

"Do you like what you see?" Alexis asks in a sexy tone.

"Mmmmm! Yes! I do!" Dudley said as he started massaging her huge sexy breasts. "I love them!"

"That's great!" Alexis said with a smile on her face as she strokes him harder &amp; faster. "Just sit back. Relax and enjoy the ride!"

She strokes his member a little harder &amp; faster now. Dudley breathes in pleasure and moans.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm! Seems like, you learned something new from Alexis, Kit-Kat!" he said.

Alexis smiles as she continues to stroke him.

"Well, there's a reason for that!" she started. "That's because, I am..."

She was cutoff as Dudley got out of her grip and lays down Alexis down onto her knees. He inserts his erected cock into her sex and started pounding &amp; thrusting into her at quick lightning speed.

"Shhhhh!" he said. "It's time for fucking!"

He pounds into her harder &amp; faster as he started massaging her huge breasts. Alexis didn't try to resist as she stuck her tongue out in ecstasy and moans sexually loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT, DUDLEY!" she shouted erotically. "I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"I'm glad, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues thrusting &amp; pounding into her sex as he started to tug on her sexy breasts. "I fucking love it too!"

Dudley goes even faster &amp; harder on her. Alexis wraps her sexy legs around his waist and continues enjoying her ride.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" Alexis shouted erotically as Dudley continues thrusting &amp; pounding into her at a quick lightning speed.

Fifty minutes later. Dudley was getting ready to reach his climax now and so was Alexis.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO CUM, KIT-KAT BABY!" Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO CUM &amp; SQUIRT TOO, DUDS BABY!" Alexis shouted as she squeezes Dudley's waist harder &amp; tighter now.

Dudley pounds into her at very quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he shoots his heavy load deep into her womb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis shouted as she squirts her milk &amp; cum all over Dudley's member hard.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax ended.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alexis said as her milk stopped squirting and her climax dies down. "Oh, Dudley. That was so fucking wonderful! I really loved that!"

"I really enjoyed that too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he kisses her on the check. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Alexis said. "Drink my milk, Duds baby!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he started to drink up Alexis' breast milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmmm! Your breast milk tastes really delicious &amp; sweeter than usual too!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Duds baby!" Alexis said erotically. "Drink it all up! It's good for you!"

So Dudley drinks up all of her milk.

"That was quite delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Duds baby!" Alexis said as she yawns. "Now, let's go to bed now, shall we?"

"Yes!" Dudley said as he yawns. "I'm really tired and still drunk!"

Alexis smiles and then covers them up with the blanket. Then she lies her head down on Dudley's chest as Dudley wraps an arm around her. Then they both went happily to sleep.

* * *

**The very next morning.**

Dudley started to wake up.

"Aw, man! That was some very wonderful sex with Kitty last night!" he said as he started to look around the room. "Wait a minute. This isn't our guest room. This is Alexis' own room! So, that must means..."

Then he uncovers himself and sees Alexis fast asleep right next to him. She suddenly wakes up.

"Mmmmm! Hey, Dudley baby." she started in sexy voice. "Did you enjoy our special sex time last night?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he immediately jumps out of her bed. "ALEXIS! I THOUGHT, YOU WERE KITTY! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I started to, but you shushed me." Alexis said. "And I was all up in the mood also." Then she inhales deeply. "I smell breakfast is on the table in there. Let's go get some!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexis said.

Kitty walks in wearing her sexy black St. DeLisle nightgown.

"Alexis. Breakfast is..." she started before seeing Dudley in Alexis' bed. "Ready? Dudley! What are you doing in Alexis' bed!?"

"You see, Kitty. It was just an accident." Dudley started before Kitty interrupted.

"Oh, I see!" Kitty sniffs. "You 'accidently' cheated on me by fucking Alexis in her bed, did you!?"

"No." Dudley started. "I was drunk from that wine last night and I thought this was our room. And I also thought that she was you, Kitty. So, I fucked her thinking that she was you. I didn't know it was her until I just woke up. Please, Kitty. You got to believe me!"

"Hmmph! Likely story!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "Anyways, breakfast is ready out on the table, cheater!"

Then she walks off and slamming the door behind her. Dudley gets out of Alexis' bed and immediately puts his shirt on as Alexis herself gets out of bed to get ready for her day. She holds her stomach in pain.

"Oh! My stomach isn't feeling so good." she started. "Maybe a little breakfast with make it better."

Then she goes to get herself ready.

Out at the breakfast table. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast which consisted of; bacon, eggs, ham, sausage patties, hash browns, waffles, pancakes, omelets, toast, muffins, sour orange marmalade, lime marmalade, blackberry marmalade, orange juice, grape juice, &amp; apple juice. Kitty was still angry that she found out about Dudley sleeping with Alexis and Dudley knew this. Alexis' stomach was still hurting. Anyways, Chaos was talking to Roz.

"So, Rozzie darlink. What do you want to do today?" she asks. "Somethink sexual with each other, no?"

The audience woos at this.

"Well, I want to go to the hotel's spa today." Roz said.

"Okayith then!" Chaos started with a smile on her face. "We will be goink to the spa together after I steal some thingks from the workers."

The audience laughs at this.

"Alright then, Chaos!" Roz said as she turns to Kitty. "Do you want to take part of this, sis?"

Kitty was eating a little bit of her food, when she looks up at Roz.

"Huh? What? What did you say, Rozzie?" she asks.

"I said; do you want to take part of getting a spa treatment with me &amp; Chaos?" Roz asks again.

"No thanks, sis." Kitty started. "I think, I need some time alone on the beach today."

Then she stands up and went to her room to get dressed in her day clothes. She soon returns and grabs a saucer of bacon.

"I'll be back sometime later, if anyone cares." she said as she leaves.

Rabies notices this.

"I wonder, what's up with Katswell darlink?" he asks.

Before anymore can be said on that subject. Alexis quickly scoots back from the table still holding her stomach in pain. Miko notices this as did Roz.

"Are you okay, Ms. Alexis?" Miko asks in concern. "You still doesn't look so good."

"No!" Alexis said as she stood up and ran off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I hope, she's not coming down with the flu." Roz started in concern. "I heard, that the flu is supposed to be worst this year."

"Da! That fuckink flu can put you down." Catastrophe said as she turns to Dudley and looks at him with concern. "Are you okay, Agent Puppy darlink? I can feel, that somethink is up between you &amp; Katswell darlink. Are you wantink to tell us?"

Everyone else at the table turned their attention to Dudley. Dudley couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yes! Catastrophe's right! There is something up between me &amp; Kitty!" he started. "She's mad at me, because she caught me &amp; Alexis in bed together half an hour ago!"

"Oh." Rabies replies.

"Why would you do something so stupid like that for, Agent Puppy darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"I was drunk from the wine last night, Catastrophe!" Dudley cries. "I didn't know it was Alexis!"

"I wonder, if she's pregnant?" Miko asks.

Everyone looks at Dudley.

"Well, if Alexis darlink is pregnant." Chaos started. "We all know who's the father, yes?"

Dudley sighs.

"I'll take care of the baby each month." he said. "If you want me to."

"There's no need for that, Dudley." Miko started. "Ms. Alexis haves plenty of money to take care of her baby. That's a thoughtful thought though."

"Thanks, Miko." Dudley said with a little smile on his face.

Catastrophe then stands up from the table and went to get dressed into her day clothes. She soon walks out wearing a dark violet t-shirt with black jeans and black Nikes and she was carrying her small black purse.

"Rabies darlink. Sister. I am be goink out to calm down Katswell darlink." she started. "So, I might be comink back sometime tonight, no?"

"Okayith, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said.

"Okayith then, sister!" Chaos said as Alexis come out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"There's Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said as she pointed out. "How are you feelink, Alexis darlink? I am seeink that you are smilink. Are you happy about somethink, no?"

"Yes!" Alexis started. "After I vomited, I took a pregnancy test and found out that I'm pregnant! I am so happy! This just might be the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Alexis said. "I always wanted to have a baby, Rozzie!"

"Well, then. That's good for you, Alexis!" Roz said as she started to applauded for her as did everyone else.

"That's good for you, Alexis darlink!" Chaos said as she hugs her.

"I am so fuckink proud of you, Dudley brother." Rabies said as he gives Dudley a friendly punch on the shoulder as the audience laughs. "I knew, that you have it in you to get Alexis darlink pregnant!"

"Uh, thanks?" Dudley said.

"I am so fuckink happy for you, Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said. "Now, if you please excuse me. I need to be findink Katswell darlink."

Then she leaves to go find Kitty. Dudley sighs.

"Now, I need to go and buy something to make Kitty forgive me." he said as he turns to Miko. "Miko. Is there some stores around here that I can shop at?"

"Yeah. There's plenty!" Miko said.

So with a determined look on his face. Dudley leaves the penthouse suite determined to make Kitty forgive him.

* * *

**Sometime later on the beach.**

Catastrophe had found Kitty and they were enjoying their private day with each other. Kitty had calm down and she was happy as both cats were sun bathing and getting tans.

"So, are you enjoyink yourself, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks as she took a sip of drink she had.

"Yes I am, Catastrophe." Kitty said as she took a sip of drink she had. "I feel better from earlier."

"That's fuckink great!" Catastrophe said. "I'm glad to hear it! So, do you want to talk about it? I mean, I heard that it's not good for you to hold in such feelinks like that."

"Well, it's just Dudley sleeping with Alexis." Kitty started. "He knows, that we're married now. He's only suppose to be fucking me or Roz on occasion."

The audience laughs at this.

"I understand, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said. "But I am understandink, that somethink like this happened before when El Senorita came into town, yes?"

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"And wasn't you extremely pissed off at him, when she used her sexy looks to distract him to keep him from stoppink her?" Catastrophe asks curiosity.

"Yeah." said Kitty. "I was extremely pissed off at him for that! I mean, I'm extremely sexier &amp; better looking than her small ass!"

The audience laughs at this.

"And didn't you forgive him the next day, after he cried loudly in front of everyone, no?" Catastrophe asks as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I did. I did learn something from all of that. There's always going to be an attractive female that Dudley will always have crushes with and will always go after for."

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "And that's why, you should forgive him."

Kitty then starts to think about what Catastrophe had said.

"Yeah. You're right, Allison." she said. "You're right."

"I know I am!" Catastrophe said with her head held high as the audience laughs. Then she started to think. "Oh. And I think, Miko darlink would like to have a word with you later, yes?"

"She does?" Kitty asks. "Okay then! I'll go see what she wants, later."

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said. "Now, let's get back to enjoyink our tannink with each other's company, yes?"

"Da!" Kitty said.

Then the two cats go back to tanning and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

Dudley had set up Alexis' private penthouse up with red rose pedals, Kitty's favorite candy and Kitty's favorite dinner on the table. There was also some balloons that said; 'I'm sorry' on them. Roz walks in with Chaos returning from the spa. They both look around in awe.

"Wow. Look at all these balloons, rose pedals and candy in here!" Roz said.

"Da! You're tryink your best to make Kitty darlink forgive you, huh Agent Puppy darlink." Chaos said.

"Yeah." Dudley said as he straightens out his neck tie. "I hope all this balloons, rose pedals, &amp; her favorite chocolate candy make Kitty forgive me."

Then he turns to Roz &amp; Chaos.

"I sent everyone else to have dinner at Peach's, Daisy's, &amp; Rosalinda's Burger Fun Joint." Dudley started. "You might want to join them as things might get a little X rated around here."

Roz &amp; Chaos smiles at each other. The audience laughs at this.

"That's great, Duds!" Roz said.

"Da!" Chaos said.

Dudley gives them a credit card.

"Here. Use my mom's extra credit card." he said as the audience laughs.

"Alright, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face as she turns to Chaos. "Let's go join everyone else at Peach's, Daisy's, &amp; Rosalinda's Burger Fun Joint, Chaos!"

"Okayith, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said with a smile on her face.

Then they both went to Peach's, Daisy's, &amp; Rosalinda's Burger Fun Joint as Dudley finishes straighten up the table and started lighting up the candles. Kitty then walks in carrying a few bags. She looks around the room in awe.

"Wow! Just look at this room!" she said in awe. "Dudley. Did you really do..."

She was interrupted as Dudley handed her a bouquet of roses and her favorite chocolate candy.

"Oh! Thank you, Dudley!" Kitty said with a small smile on her face as Dudley took a hold of her hand. "A bouquet of roses and my favorite chocolate candy!"

"Come, Kitty. Let's have our candlelight dinner." Dudley said as he hold the chair out for her.

"Oooh! A candlelight dinner. What are we having for dinner, Dudley?" Kitty asks as she inhales the aroma in the room. "Mmmmm! Smells delicious! It almost smells like one of my favorite dishes too! It's..."

Then Dudley takes off the top of the platter and shows off a thin crust quad cheese, double pepperoni, double prosciutto, double ham pizza along with a side salad with lettuce, cucumbers, shredded carrots, croutons, blue cheese, blue cheese dressing, bacon bits, shredded cheese, salt &amp; pepper.

"Thin crust quad cheese, double pepperoni, double prosciutto, double ham pizza alongside with a side salad with lettuce, cucumbers, shredded carrots, croutons, blue cheese, blue cheese dressing, bacon bits, shredding cheese with salt &amp; pepper!" Kitty said in awe. "One of my favorite dishes, Dudley!"

"If you want to know, that Alexis had sent her private jet all the way to Petropolis to get Toni and bring her here to make your favorite dishes too!" Dudley said as Toni walks out.

"Yep! She sent me that private jet along with her chauffer; Lindsey to bring me here!" Toni said.

"That's pretty nice of Alexis sending you here, Toni!" Kitty said as she grabs a slice of pizza.

"Yes it was nice of her!" Toni said. "I must be heading back to Petropolis now. Good luck, Duds! See you all next month!"

Then she leaves the couple. Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Alexis herself have some news for you." he started. "But that can wait, until we get done with our special dinner that I planned for us."

Kitty smiles and then they both started eating the dinner.

A little bit later.

The couple had just finished eating up the dinner. Dudley had turned to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. Are you ready for Alexis' news now?" he asks.

"I sure am, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Alright." Dudley said as he turns to Alexis' room. "Come on out, Alexis!"

Then Alexis comes out of her room with a smile on her face. Kitty smiles at her.

"It must be good news, if she's smiling!" Kitty said.

Alexis clears her throat.

"Well, my news is. I'm pregnant!" she started. "And Dudley might be the father!"

Kitty immediately frowns at Dudley and her ears goes down in anger.

"Now what a minute, Kitty." Dudley started. "Don't get angry. Alexis haves even more news! Just hear her out!"

Kitty turns back to Alexis.

"Go on, Alexis." she said. "While I'll start sharping up my claws to kill Dudley with!"

"Well, Miko also might be the father." Alexis said.

"What? Really?" Kitty asks. "But how?"

Alexis leans in to her and whispers in her ear. Kitty's eyes go wide. The audience laughs at this.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Alexis said. "And don't need to worry about the baby. I have plenty of money to take care all of the babies' needs."

"Well, that's nice!" Kitty said. "It's good to know, that your baby will be taken care of."

"Yeah!" Alexis said.

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"I have something that I need to say." she started as she took a breath. "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, Dudley. I really am. It wasn't your fault that you were so loaded, that you didn't know who you were fucking."

"Thank you, Kitty." Dudley said. "I think?"

The audience laughs at this.

"I also have some more news!" Alexis butted in.

"And what's that, Alexis?" Kitty asks.

"Whenever I'm in town. I'm going to pleasure you both!" Alexis said with a smile on her face. "Literally! And also Rozzie too!"

"Okay!" Dudley said and he started to think. "So, like sex or something?"

"Yeah!" Alexis said. "Starting right now! Both of you. Get naked. NOW!"

"OKAY!" both Kitty &amp; Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they immediately took off all of their clothes as Alexis clears off the table and then she took off her robe. The audience woos at this.

"Ready?" Alexis asks in a sexy tone.

"I am!" Dudley said with wide eyes.

"So am I!" Kitty said. "But first. I have to end the chapter."

"Okay!" Alexis &amp; Dudley said in unison.

Kitty then turns to the camera.

"Well, there was plenty of things that happened in this chapter." she started. "Toni premiered her brand new commercial. We have gotten high up in first class on the plane. We all participated in the photo shoot. We meet one of Alexis' assistants; Miko. Dudley slept with Alexis. Catastrophe &amp; I spent a wonderful day on the beach. Dudley planned this wonderful candle light dinner. Alexis is pregnant and whenever she's around, she's going to pleasure us both as well as Rozzie for now on."

"Wow! A lot of shit sure happened in this chapter." Dudley said.

"Yep! It sure did, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "And I also forgave Dudley too! Tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then all three of them do a pose, before getting on the table to start the sex. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes to this as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	13. The Girls of Winter 3: Sex & Basketball

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

The Girls of Winter III: Sex &amp; Basketball

_**It's that time of year again and the TUFF Destroyers have their annual female All-star game. This year it's against Melody's Mighty Mashers and this year the Mighty Mashers have been practicing a lot and word of this has gotten to El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon, who are willing to see the Destroyers lose the game. And they're going to do it by distracting the team captain; Kitty with a love potion, which makes her want to have sex with Dudley all of the time. What will the TUFF team do? Will they help Kitty get back to normal? Will the TUFF team find out what El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon did? Will the TUFF Destroyers win this year? Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a cold wintery day in Petropolis. It had recently snow. Giving the city an inch to 2 inches of snow. That didn't complicate things but the brutal cold maded everyone miserable, wishing that spring would come soon. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what our favorite characters are doing today, shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis. The family and the aliens were having their breakfasts and were watching TV. The audience whistles, woos, &amp; applaudes for them.

"_Now we return to the brand new Adventures of Wallace &amp; Gromit!_" said the TV announcer. "_The Americanize version._"

* * *

It shows a balding British man in a green vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and brown pants sitting in his comfy chair. He was eating some cheddar cheese on a salted cracker and also having some tea. Then the doorbell rings. He sets down his tea, cheese, &amp; crackers on the table.

"Oh! There's someone at the door." Wallace said. "I wonder who that could be."

He answers the door. There standing there was a police officer with a light brownish dog with a black nose and no mouth handcuffed to him. The dog's name was Gromit and he gave Wallace a sad look.

"Does this dog belong to you, sir?" the cop asks in a smart &amp; cocky tone.

Wallace looks at Gromit and then back at the cop and he repeated this action a few more times before coming up with an answer.

"No, sir." Wallace started. "This isn't my dog. Me dog haves a mouth and he doesn't sew and isn't gay. This is a just a strange dog."

"Thank you, sir." the police officer said as he turns to Gromit. "Alright you, son of a bitch mutt! Time to take your ass off to jail!"

Then Gromit does some hand gestures and the officer took out his taser and aims it at him.

"STOP!" he shouted. "OR I TASE YOU!"

Gromit continues doing hand gestures and nodding his head no. The officer was losing patience with his ass.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING TASED!" he shouted as he shot off his taser gun and zapped Gromit with a million volts of electricity.

Gromit somehow yowls in pain from the shock as Wallace closes the door on the scene.

"Oh, well." he said. "Stupid, bloody mutt. Time to go back to me tea, cheese &amp; crackers."

Then Wallace goes back to his comfy chair to his snacks as several more police cars and officers tackle down Gromit and beat the living hell out of his ass. Wallace takes a bite from a cracker.

"Mmmmmm! There's nothing like a bit of cheddar!" he said as the mayhem continues from outside.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, that was funny!" K-9 Joe laughs loudly as the audience laughs. "That stupid, mouthless, fruity, creepy dog getting his ass beat sure was funny! His pain makes me happy!"

"I hate him!" Rhonda laughs. "He's so creepy &amp; weird."

"I kinda like him." Brad said. "I think he's cool, except for the sewing and doing those girly things."

"Point taken." Rhonda said in a dry &amp; bored tone as the audience laughs.

Kitty sits back in her recliner and sighs.

"Well, it's time for the annual female's winter basketball game." she said.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "So, who are you girls going to play against this year, Kit-Kat? Money Bags' Moneygrubbers? Catastrophe's Mystics? Rosalita's Racers?"

"No." Kitty started. "We're going to play against Melody's Mighty Mashers, Dudleykins. The team that we were supposed to play against two years ago, but were replaced by Money Bags's clone team of us."

"Oh?" Dudley started. "Sounds like, it's going to be an easy win then."

"Well, from what I heard. Melody's Mighty Mashers have really been stepping up their game and been winning a lot more games than usual." Kitty started. "They're listed as number six on the rank and we're listed as number two."

"So, who's listed as number one?" Raquel asks in curiously.

"Rosalita's Racers." Kitty replies. "And we're only listed number two, because we've lost twelve games and have fifty-eight wins."

"Hmmm?" Rhonda said as she strokes her chin. "That makes me think."

Then she grabs a crayon and started scribbling down something on some paper. The adults and Brad watches her do this.

"According to my calculations." Rhonda started. "Your team will win it all in the spring!"

"Wow! That's really something, Rhonda!" Brad said as he drunk some juice. "You came up with all that information. I'm impressed!"

"Me too!" Dudley said. "That's my daughter that did that!"

"That's great, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I hope, we're going to win it all!"

"Don't worry, Kitty." started Fire. "I'm sure the Destroyers will win it all."

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "Especially with the help of our Nike Hunter-byte chips installed in your shoes!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "That really was a great invention that you created! It really helped us a whole lot!"

"Thanks, Kitty!" Raquel said. "Speaking of which. How are you enjoying our rebuilds of your cars?"

"We quite enjoy it, Raquel!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face. "The car goes even faster. The lights are brighter and the seats are comfy!"

"And the seats are heated too!" Dudley said in a weird way as the audience laughs. "I really love that!"

"Us too!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thanks!" Fire said. "We really did our best on rebuilding those Earth cars!"

"Oh yeah!" Raquel started. "The cars are indestructible to anything now!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe started. "We also added the small Earth tv monitor to the behind of the driver's &amp; passenger's seats so the other passengers will be entertained. Even the villain assholes. Except with the villain assholes. They will be watching some of the most brain-draining shows to torture them with!"

"What are the brain-draining shows?" Dudley asks.

"Shows like; 'Bill Cunningham Show'." Raquel started. "'Judge Asshole'. 'Judge Skank'. 'Baby Mama's Court'. Spongebob. That Maury crap. 'The Fake Sluts', Dr. Meerkat Show, Jerry Springer and 'Crooks'. You know? Shit like that."

"What about that Judge Jew shit?" Fire asks.

"Especially Judge Jew." Raquel said as the audience laughs.

"I hate that bitch." Dudley sniffs. "She's so damn mean."

"She never let anyone argue with each other on there." Fire said. "She would actually shut them up and shouts at them."

"That's why I like Judge Cypress better!" Raquel said. "He would actually let them argue for a little bit and then makes fun of them."

"I agree." Fire said. "I also heard that he gets paid 80 million American dollars an Earth year."

"Is that a fact, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty. "Don't we get paid 80 million dollars a year too?"

"Not quite, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "I get paid 60 million dollars a year. Rozzie gets paid 60 million dollars a year. You get paid 50 million dollars a year. Karey &amp; Devon get paid 45 million dollars a year and the minis also get paid 45 million dollars a year."

"Ah." Dudley said. "Okay then!"

"You get paid 60 million dollars a year?" Brad asks Kitty.

"Yeah, that's right, Brad." Kitty said.

"And you get paid 50 million dollars a year?" Brad asks Dudley.

"That's right, son!" Dudley replies.

"That means, we're rich then?" Brad asks.

"Well, we're just upper middle class, Brad." Kitty said. "We're not that rich yet."

"What does that mean?" Brad asks as he turns to Rhonda.

"I'll explain it to you later." she said as the audience laughs.

"What do we make, Raquel?" K-9 Joe asks.

"We all make 95 thousand American Earth dollars each month, K-9 Joe." Raquel started as she took out a calculator and started pressing buttons pretty quickly. "That brings it up to 117 thousand American Earth dollars per year. That's really low compared to Mars money, but we make a little bit more than Keswick, since we majorly helped out the TUFF tech department greatly since we joined TUFF!"

"Ah." K-9 Joe said. "That's good. I think?"

"Isn't that lovely?" Fire asks.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"Keeping up in the subject." Fire continues. "I heard that old Judge Jew bitch makes 90 million American Earth dollars every Earth year. She maded that much, since her show premiered in the Earth year of 1996."

"Wow! I didn't know that." Kitty said.

"I didn't know that." Dudley said. "There was a year 1996?"

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupidity.

"Yes. There was a year 1996, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "That was a good year for me! Anyways, let's relax and enjoy our time before we go to work, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's." Fire said.

Then they all relaxed for the rest of the time, before going to work at TUFF.

* * *

**At Karey's apartment in the Cat Walk Apartments.**

Karey had just maded breakfast for herself and the minis. They were all enjoying themselves some Kitten's Maple Syrup Breakfast Sandwiches with some bacon, eggs, waffles, sausage links and patties, hash browns, milk, buttered rolls with strawberry marmalade, orange juice and apple slices. She was reading the newspaper as she was dangling a black slipper off of her small sexy ped.

"Mmmm? Looks like, Melody's Mighty Mashers are actually going to be a threat to us for the annual Winter Female Basketball game this year." she said as she read the headline.

"Really, regular me?" Mini Karey asks as she eats her sausage patty.

"Yeah, mini me!" Karey replies.

"Don't worry, Karey." Mini Devon started as she takes a sip of her orange juice. "The Destroyers will defeat them!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"Hell yeah!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"You're going to do it, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley finishes as he eats his bacon.

Karey blushes as the audience laughs.

"Aw. Thank you, minis." she said as she looks at Mini Dudley. "And thank you, Mini Dudley baby."

"You're welcome!" all of the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Now, we should be getting ready for work now." Mini Kitty said to the others.

"Awww! Do we have to, Mini Kitty dear?" Mini Dudley pouted as the audience laughs. "Can't we just stay home and watch cartoons all day? Or watch Al Bundy all day?"

"Well, you can do that on the day off, Mini Dudley." Mini Roz started. "Matter of fact. You already do."

The audience laughs as the minis get themselves ready for work as Karey finishes up her breakfast and gets ready to go to work also. Twenty minutes later they were all ready for work.

"So, minis. Are you ready to go to work?" Karey asks as she straightened out her red spy jacket.

"Yes we are!" the mini said in unison.

"Great!" Karey said as she grabs her car keys. "Let's go!"

Then they all leave the apartment and down towards her car. They jumped into it and they speed off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Cream Puffs, Cakes, &amp; Computers.**

El Señorita was having herself some brownies, some cream puffs, and some lemon ice tea. She was reading the newspaper. She comes across some article that catches her eye.

"Oooh! What's this?" she asks as she started reading the article. "_'The TUFF Destroyers will be going up against Melody's Mighty Mashers for this year's annual winter female all-star basketball game. This year Melody's Mighty Mashers will be quite a challenge for the Destroyers as they have been having a great season with fifty wins and thirteen loses! The team captain Kitty Katswell-Puppy is a killer on the basketball court and there's nothing that can distract her on the court.' _Hmmm?"

"That's definitely true, El Señorita!" said a voice behind her. "She's definitely a great basketball player!"

El Señorita turns to the belonger of the voice, who was the Chameleon.

"The Chameleon?" El Señorita asks. "What in _infeirno_ are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just here to have their frosted croissants!" the Chameleon said. "And I was just listening to the newspaper article you were just reading. I have my money on Melody's Mighty Mashers to win!"

"Really?" El Señorita asks.

"Yeah!" the Chameleon said. "I am hoping that they're going to win!"

"Maybe, I should place a bet on the Mighty Mashers to win too, _si_?" El Señorita said.

"That's up to you, toots!" the Chameleon said as the audience laughs.

Then El Señorita starts thinking of something.

"Hmmm? I think, I have a great idea, Chameleon!" she said. "It's so funny!"

"Is it cruel?" the Chameleon asks as his eyes bulges out in separate directions and the audience laughs.

"It will be." El Señorita started. "For the Destroyers! It's going be so evil! All we need to do is; sneak into the TUFF headquarters without being noticed!"

Then she whispers her evil plan into the Chameleon's ear. An evil smile started to spread slowly across his face. The audience laughs at this. He chuckles evilly.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! That's really evil, El Señorita!" he exclaims. "Really evil!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Si!" El Señorita said as she stood up. "Let's go!"

The Chameleon nods and stands up from the table. He follows El Señorita off to her red Porsche and they both get into it. Then El Señorita starts it up and speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

**At TUFF HQ.**

El Señorita pulls up behind the headquarters.

"Alright, we're here!" she said as she turns off the ignition.

"How are we going to sneak in?" the Chameleon asks. "There are guards guarding the entrances."

"Well according to that _el stupido_ rat, Snaptrap." El Señorita started. "There are some guards that are always getting high. They're at the back entrance. Let's go!"

Then she &amp; the Chameleon sneaks to the back of the entrance, where the same two lazy TUFF guards from chapter 10 were 'guarding'. They were on their Cypress Hill break.

"So, Steve." started Ted as he took a puff from his joint. "How are you enjoying this Cypress Hill break?"

"I'm quite enjoying this shit, Ted!" Steve said high as a kite as the audience laughs. "I'm really enjoying this! Especially, since the stupid flea haven't returned from the PIB secret headquarters yet!"

"Hell yeah!" Steve exclaims as the audience laughs.

El Señorita rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"It so fucking easy to break in here!" she said to the Chameleon. "Now, let's get to TUFF's laboratory!"

"Why?" the Chameleon asks.

"So, I can make my love potion!" El Señorita said.

"Love potion?" the Chameleon repeated like the fucking idiot he is as the audience laughs.

"_Si_!" El Señorita said with praise. "You see, Chameleon. Katswell-Puppy is the team captain of the Destroyers, right?"

"Yeah?" the Chameleon replies.

"And she's the main driven force on the court." El Señorita continues. "Thanks to the special Sour Cherry &amp; Lemon Gatorade that she had started drinking this season. Anyways, I pour that love potion into her Gatorade and each time she practices or even thinks about basketball, she will get hot &amp; horny for her husband! Great plan, huh!?"

"Yes! That is a fiendishly evil plan, El Señorita!" the Chameleon exclaims as his eyes bulges out in different directions again. "It's clever!"

Then they reached the TUFF laboratory. The door to the laboratory opens and K-9 Joe walks out of it, wiping his brow with a rag.

"Whew! It's hot as the sun in there!" he exclaims. "It's time for me to take a break! Maybe one of those Winston breaks or one of those new 'Cypress Hill Breaks' things?"

He walks away leaving the door open a jar. The Chameleon smiles widely at El Señorita as he grabs the door to keep it from closing.

"How lucky can you get!?" he asks.

El Señorita puts on a lab coat along with some goggles. She ties her hair up into a ponytail.

"_Si_!" she said. "You should put on a lab coat &amp; goggles too, so you won't be found out."

"Not to worry, El Señorita!" the Chameleon said as he transforms himself into a scientist with the said lab coat &amp; goggles. "I have it under control!"

"Alright. Let's go make the potion!" El Señorita said.

Then they both go into the laboratory and went over to a table. El Señorita started making the love potion as the disguised Chameleon started making something of his own. El Señorita pours several things into a beaker and starts stirring it. The contents in the beaker start to change a bunch of colors. El Señorita pours some more ingredients and the potion changes from yellow to purple.

"There! It's done!" El Señorita exclaims. "Now, to make a _dos_ month supply!"

"A two month supply!?" the Chameleon asks. "Why two months, El Señorita? When the game's next week?"

"It's nice to have a large supply of the shit, just in case something goes wrong." El Señorita said as the audience laughs. "Now, to put this in Katswell's Gatorade!"

"Alright!" the Chameleon said. "I'm finished making my creation!"

El Señorita looks at what the Chameleon had created.

"What did you come up with?" she asks.

"I've came up with the perfect milkshake, El Señorita!" the Chameleon said. "Strawberry, Chocolate, &amp; ladybug milkshake!"

Then he takes a sip of the disgusting concoction. El Señorita ewws at him as the audience ewws &amp; laughs at this.

"Oh my god! You are one disgusting motherfucka!" she said as he sips on his nasty drinks and the audience laughs.

"Tell me something, that I don't already know!" the Chameleon said as the audience laughs.

"Shut up &amp; let's get to Katswell's Gatorades!" El Señorita shouted at him as the audience laughs.

Then she grabs her love potion and they both went to the TUFF locker room, where Kitty's Gatorade was stored.

**In the TUFF locker room.**

El Señorita and the Chameleon had found Kitty's sour cherry &amp; lemon Gatorades. They opened them up and started pouring a little bit of them out and poured in the love potion.

"That's right." El Señorita said as she closes one of the Gatorade bottles. "Just a little bit, so she won't detect the flavor of the love potion. Then put the top back on the bottle and then shake it up so it can mix up with the drink."

"Okay!" the Chameleon said as he did as he was told. "Are you sure, this is going to work?"

"_Si_!" El Señorita said. "It's going to work! We'll just come back here later and see the results! According to that blackboard over there. The Destroyers are supposed to have practice this evening. So, I bet Katswell-Puppy will have her Gatorade drink then."

"Okay!" the Chameleon said.

Soon the chore was done.

"Alright!" El Señorita started. "Now, to put these back into the packages where they came from and then rewrap the packages!"

"Right!" the Chameleon said.

So, they both put the Gatorade bottles back into their packages and rewrapped them.

"_Bueno_!" El Señorita exclaims happily. "Now, let's get the hell out of here before someone sees us! Oh. You still have that nasty shit you call a milkshake?"

"Oh yes!" the Chameleon said as he took a sip of his milkshake. "It's good, El Señorita! You should try it!"

"Let's just go!" El Señorita shouted angrily.

Then they both leave the locker room before being spotted. A few minutes later. Mini Devon &amp; Mini Kitty walk into the locker room and started opening up Kitty's Gatorade packages. They were talking about something.

"It's time to put Regular me's Gatorades into the fridge!" Mini Kitty said as she started putting some Gatorades into a TUFF cooler.

"So, Mini Kitty. Is the only Gatorade flavor that the Destroyers drink?" Mini Devon asks.

"No." Mini Kitty replies. "Only my regular drinks this flavor. The other Destroyers drink different flavors that need to be cooled for practice tonight."

"Oh. Okay!" Mini Devon said as she opens up a Frosted Arctic Grape Gatorade package. "My regular needs her Frosted Arctic Grape Gatorade to get her going on the court!"

They both keep putting in different flavors of Gatorade into the TUFF cooler, until it was full.

"There! The TUFF cooler is full!" Mini Kitty said.

"Now to put it in the fridge!" Mini Devon said.

So they lift the cooler full of Gatorade and put it in the fridge.

"There! Now, they're chilling in the fridge!" Mini Devon said as she turns to Mini Kitty. "So, what do you want to do now, Mini Kitty?"

"Well, since the Destroyers' Gatorades are in the fridge." Mini Kitty started. "We have to check the basketballs so see if any are deflated."

"Okay!" Mini Devon said.

Then they went to check on the basketballs now.

* * *

**Later.**

The Destroyers were in the TUFF gym practicing for their game against Melody's Mighty Mashers. Morgan had just dunked the ball against Karey. Toni applaudes and blows the whistle. The Destroyers went over to her as Toni took out the playbook.

"That was great offense, Morgan!" Toni said with praise to Morgan.

"Thanks, Coach Gibson!" Morgan said.

"Please, Morgan." Toni started. "Call me 'Coach Toni'."

"Okay then. Coach Toni." Morgan said as the audience laughs.

"You girls are doing a great job out there!" Toni said as the Destroyers opened up their bottles of Gatorade. "You all be able to deliver great offense &amp; brutal defense against the Mighty Mashers!"

"YEAH!" the Destroyers said.

"Oh man! I'm feeling hot all of a sudden." Kitty mutters to herself. "Whew!"

"So, how many practices we have left?" Penny asks Toni.

"We have several more practices left before the big game, Penny." Toni started. "Tomorrow morning's, Thursday afternoon's. Saturday's. Next Tuesday morning's. Next Wednesday evening's &amp; Next Thursday."

"Okay!" Penny said.

"Alright, girls. Several more drills &amp; moves and then we'll be done for the day!" Toni said. "Time to go back on the court!"

Then she blows her whistle and the Destroyers go back onto the court and continue practice. Little did they know, that El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon was watching them with binoculars from the storage room. El Señorita was laughing.

"Yes! She had dranked some of the love potion Gatorade!" she said. "And it's working!"

"Yes!" Heh! Heh! Heh!" the Chameleon laughs. "So, when should she get all horny and start having sex?"

El Señorita facepalms as the audience laughs.

"Oh _dos mio_! What a fucking stupid asshole!" she said as the audience laughs.

Karey dribbles the ball up the court with Devon guarding her. Kitty runs up to the net and waves her arms at Karey. Karey sees her and passes her the ball. Then Kitty dunks the ball into the net.

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims as she started to sweat more &amp; more. "Damn! I'm so fucking hot!"

The Destroyers do several more drills and moves. Then Toni blows the whistle.

"Alright, girls. That's it for practice for the day!" she said as she closes up her clipboard. "See you all tomorrow morning!"

Then the team disperses for the locker room. Kitty sits down on a bench and drinks her Gatorade. She was by herself for a few minutes, until Dudley walks in.

"Hey, Kit-Kat!" he greeted. "So, how was practice tonight?"

Kitty turns to him and hearts immediately goes into her eyes. Then she pounces onto him. The audience laughs at this.

"Hey there, stud muffin!" she said in an erotic tone. "Practice was purr-fect! I've been thinking about you throughout the entire time I practiced ball!"

"Really?" Dudley asks. "Wow! That's something."

"Gimme your cum!" Kitty exclaims in a sexy tone. "Right here! Right now!"

"For real, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she started taking off her top. "There's no one around to see you do it! Come on, Dudleykins!"

Dudley obliges and started taking the rest of Kitty's clothes off of her until she was naked. Then in response to this. Kitty rips off Dudley's black shirt and started to rub his groin hard &amp; fast. Dudley throws his head back and starts moaning.

"Mmmmmmm! Oh yeah!" he said.

"Do you like that?" Kitty asks erotically.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Well, if you like that." Kitty started. "Then you're really going to love this!"

Then she rubs his groin even harder &amp; faster now. Dudley's cock comes right out of him all hard &amp; erected. Kitty moans sexually at his cock as she continues stroking it at a quick pace.

"Mmmmmmm! Me love!" Kitty said as she puts her small &amp; sexy peds around Dudley's cock and started pumping hard &amp; fast. "I wanna feel all that hot cum on my sexy peds, Duds baby!"

She pumps and strokes Dudley's cock. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! Yes it sure does, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she continues to pump his cock hard &amp; fast. "Yes it does!"

She goes even faster as her tail goes over to Dudley's balls and starts tugging on them hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dudley hollers.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty said as she goes even faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Dudley said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" said Kitty erotically as she started rubbing her sex hard &amp; fast. "Feels so fucking good! I'm so fucking wet!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Dudley said as his cock started twitching in pleasure. "I can see that, Kit-Kat!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually. "Looks like, someone's getting ready to cum!"

She goes even faster &amp; harder. Dudley started leaking his pre-cum as his cock started twitching more &amp; more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO BLOW, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted.

"That's great!" Kitty said erotically. "Squirt your hot load over my sexy peds!"

She tugs on his balls at quick lightning speed as she pumps his cock at the same speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley shouted as he cums his hot seed all over Kitty's small sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! It feels so good &amp; hot on my sexy little peds!" Kitty said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she cums hard all over Dudley's abs.

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as her climax goes down.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes down. "That felt so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"Oh, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Ready to go home now?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I feel relieved now!"

"That's good!" Dudley said. "By the way. I'm going to attend your next few practices!"

"That's nice, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she started putting her clothes back on. "Let's go home!"

Dudley nods and follows her out of the gym. El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon leave the storage room with broad smiles on their faces.

"IT WORKED!" the Chameleon exclaims. "It actually worked!"

"Of course it did!" El Señorita said. "My love portion always works! The next few practices will be very distracting for Señorita Katswell-Puppy! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Let's get the hell out of here before we're caught."

"Right!" the Chameleon said.

Then the two villains leave the gym.

* * *

**The next morning.**

The Destroyers were practicing drills again. Dudley &amp; the minis were sitting down in the stands watching the team practice. They were enjoying themselves also.

"This is so exciting!" Mini Devon exclaims. "I can't wait to see the team use their new moves against the Mighty Mashers next Friday!"

"I can't wait either!" Mini Kitty said.

Dudley sees the Destroyers going over to the bench now.

"The Destroyers are going to their bench now!" he said. "Those were some great drills that Toni came up with!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

Toni was reviewing the playbook on her iPad to the Destroyers as Kitty started to drink her Gatorade. She started to feel all hot &amp; horny. She turns over to Dudley and smiles seductively. Dudley immediately notices this.

"Oh! I know that look." he said as the audience laughs. "A certain kitty's horny."

Kitty turns her attention back to Toni.

"Uh, Toni. I need to, uh, check on the twins." she said as the audience laughs. "Yeah. I need to check on the twins!"

"Okay, Kitty." Toni said. "But hurry back!"

Kitty smiles and runs over to the stands and grabs Dudley by the collar of his black shirt.

"You. Me. In the locker room. Now!" she said erotically as the audience laughs.

"OKAY!" Dudley said with wide eyes as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty throws Dudley over her shoulder and runs into the storage room and tossed out her clothes onto the floor. Toni then gets a text on her phone. She takes out her phone and looks at it. Karey looks at her.

"What is it, Coach Toni?" she asks.

"I just got a text from the team spy Greg." Toni started as she looked at her phone. "He's texting about the Mighty Mashers."

"Really?" Devon asks. "What did Greg texted?"

"He texted that one of their main players had injured their knee during one of their practices." Toni started. "And another player has sprained their wrist from a game last week. That means, we're going have to change the game plan a bit."

Then she started making changes on her iPad and she showed the play to the Destroyers. The team gets it and goes back on the court to practice the new game plan. Mercedes guards Devon as Roz dribbles the ball up towards the net. Morgan was wide open as Gabriella was guarding her.

"I'M OPEN, LIL SIS!" Morgan shouted.

Roz hears her and passes the ball towards her, but the pass was blocked by Penny and she steals the ball and dribbles the ball up towards the other net with Devon, Roz, Gabriella, &amp; Morgan following her. Karey was being guarded by Agent Red Cat. She held her hand out and waves at Penny. Penny sees her and passes the ball to her and Karey slams the ball into the net and scored.

Everyone in the stands cheers and applaudes to this as did as the audience as Amethyst blows her whistle.

"YEAH! THAT WAS COOL!" Mini Dudley cheered loudly.

"OH YEAH!" Mini Kitty shouted.

Amethyst then goes over to Toni as Toni scrolls something on her iPad playbook.

"Are you saving the new game plan &amp; plays?" Amethyst asks.

"Yeah! It's saved!" Toni said as she looks at her watch. "We practice this new game plan for Thursday's afternoon practice. Alright. Practice is over for the day! Be careful and don't get yourselves injured."

The team disperses as the minis started to leave the stands. Kitty &amp; Dudley walks in from the locker room. Kitty's hair was all ruffled up and sweaty. Dudley was panting a lot. Kitty runs a hand through her hair which goes back to normal.

"Well, I'm back from checking on the twins!" she said. "I hope, that I didn't miss anything!"

"Well, Toni had just made a change to the game plan, regular me." Mini Kitty started.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said. "It was awesome!"

"Oh?" Kitty said. "Really?"

"Yeah!" the minis said in unison. "The Destroyers are going to practice this new game plan even more for Thursday's practice."

"That's good to know." Kitty said.

Then the minis walked off as Kitty turns to Dudley.

"So, Dudleykins. Did you enjoy that?" she asks in an amorous tone.

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "Seems like, there's something different about you all of a sudden, Kit-Kat! You're getting more hornier &amp; hornier. Not that there's nothing wrong with that, but you're more horny than usual. Especially during and after basketball practice."

Kitty then purrs sexually and grabs Dudley again. The audience laughs at this.

"Let's do the fucking deed again!" she said amorously as she quickly strips off her clothes. "I'M FEELING FUCKING HORNY! AGAIN!"

"Well," Dudley started. "Okay, Kit-Kat!"

Then Kitty pounces onto Dudley and started the sex again. The audience woos at this. Little did they know they were being watched by El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon from outside. They were snickering evilly.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! The love potion is still working for our favor!" the Chameleon said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! _Si_!" El Señorita laughs. "Katswell-Puppy will be so off of her game, that the Destroyers will lose big to the Mighty Mashers and we will win our bet! Now to celebrate! Let's go to El Mexicana and have an early lunch!"

"Are you going to treat?" the Chameleon asks as he took out his pocket and showed her his empty pockets. "I'm flat broke as a joke."

El Señorita rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Sure!" she sniffs angrily.

"Goody!" the Chameleon said excitedly as the audience laughs.

Then they both walked off to El Mexicana but little did the two knew that they were being watched by K-9 Joe &amp; Fire who was nearby having themselves some giant sub sandwiches. Fire turns to K-9 Joe.

"Did you hear all that, K-9 Joe?" she asks as she took a bite from her giant sub. "Those two stupid villains are planning something evil against Kitty, making her be off of her game with the Destroyers against the Mighty Mashers."

"Yeah. I heard that, Fire." K-9 Joe said as he eats his giant sub. "I wonder, how are they going to fuck her up?"

"I dunno." Fire said as she continues to eat her sub. "But we must tell Raquel all about this and investigate!"

"Okay, Fire." K-9 Joe said. "After we finished these delicious subs from Philly Subs!"

"Okay!" Fire said as the audience laughs.

Then they both continue eating their subs.

* * *

**Next Friday Night.**

The New Petropolis Arena was filling up with fans of both teams. It shows Dudley, Russell, Greg, Rhonda, Brad, and the minis sitting in the sky box seats. Dudley had a giant soda and was drinking it.

"HA! Oh man. What a rough week &amp; a half!" he said as he gulped his soda.

"What do you mean, regular me?" Mini Dudley asks. "There was barely any crime happening at all this week &amp; a half."

"Yeah!" Mini Devon said. "This was an easy week &amp; a half. Some people would kill for a week &amp; a half we just have."

"I wasn't talking about that." Dudley started. "I mean, Kitty was so rough with me."

"What did she do, dude?" Russell asks.

"She was extremely horny this week &amp; a half." Dudley started. "Especially when anyone around the house or at TUFF mentioned about either; basketball or if she sees a basketball. The game or the team. She would get all horny and she would sometimes pounce onto me and start the sex. Sometimes, she was just strip off all of her clothes and started grinding me with her sex or her feet."

"Oh." Russell said. "Sounds like, you had a great week &amp; a half to me!"

"I wish, I can say that too." Dudley said. "Hell, I'll say it! I had a great week &amp; a half!"

"You're living the high life, regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he friendly punches Dudley on his arm as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, mini me!" Dudley said. "But all of this sex is so exhausting! I hope, she doesn't expect sex for me tonight. I think, I can't get it up. I wonder, what's making Kit-Kat this way anyways?"

"I think, it's that time of year, daddy." Brad said. "You know? It is February after all. And you know what they say. February is Lover's month and mommy's thoughts are all about love after all."

"Yeah. That could be it." Dudley said.

Rhonda looks at Brad with astonishment.

"Everything you just said is completely wrong." she started. "It's one of the insanely idiotic things that I ever heard. At no point in your rambling were even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this room is dumber just from having listen to it. You are less smarter and may god have mercy on your soul."

The audience laughs at this as Brad looks at his hand.

"A simple 'I'm an idiot' remark would've done just fine, but whatever." he said as the audience laughs.

Mini Roz then looks around.

"Hey. Where's the alien trio?" she asks. "They're usually up here along with us to watch the game."

Mini Kitty then turns to her.

"I heard that they must investigate something." she said. "I think, that was along the lines of what Raquel said."

"Oh." Mini Roz said. "I hope, that they don't take too long or they're going to miss the game."

Melody's Mighty Mashers' introductions had just finished and the TUFF Destroyers' cool introductions begin. All of the fans started to cheer &amp; applauded loudly at the introductions. After the introductions ended. Keswick, Patrice, &amp; Agent Mountain Lion walks out wearing referee uniforms and blow their whistles. Both teams went over to the center court. The Destroyers were wearing their white home uniforms with black lettering and red &amp; black trim and black &amp; red Nikes. And the Mighty Mashers were wearing their green &amp; black away uniforms with white lettering and black &amp; green Nikes.

Keswick tosses the ball into the air and Kitty immediately takes it and dribbles the ball up the court with Melody following her. Morgan &amp; Roz was standing underneath the Mighty Mashers' net guarding a calico cat girl with black hair &amp; black eyes whose name was; Kelly and a gray tiger cat with black hair &amp; brown eyes whose name was; Jane.

"Pass it here, sis!" Roz shouted.

Kitty hears her and passes the ball to her. Roz then runs over to the three point line and turns to the net. Kelly tries to steal the ball from her as Roz releases the ball to the net. Morgan grabs the ball and dunks the ball into the net. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly.

"Oh yeah!" Morgan applauded. "5 to zip!"

"Yeah!" Toni applauded from the Destroyers' bench. "That's the way to start the game! Five points! Keep it up, girls!"

Melody then picks up the ball and dribbles it towards the Destroyers' net. She passes the ball towards a female orange cat with blonde hair &amp; black eyes.

"Like, here Rachel!" she shouted as she passes the ball towards her.

Rachel catches the ball and dribbles the ball with Roz guarding her. Rachel then sees a red cat with reddish hair in a ponytail, black eyes &amp; a white muzzle being guarded by Devon.

"Catch, Lois!" Rachel shouted as she passes the ball towards her.

Lois catches the ball and she makes the shot. Devon blocks the shot and knocks the ball away. Karey tries to catch the ball, but the ball was stolen by a yellow female cat with black hair, black eyes with a white muzzle. She dribbles the ball up to the three point line and releases the ball before Devon &amp; Karey can get over to her. The ball goes in.

"Great job, Amanda!" Melody cheered.

Karey picks up the ball and passes it to Devon. Then Devon dribbles the ball up the court. Morgan was open and was being guarded by Kelly. She waves her arms at her.

"I'm open!" Morgan shouted.

Devon passes the ball towards her, but the pass was blocked by Amanda. She runs up towards the Mighty Mashers' three point line while doing some fancy dribbling styles and avoiding the Destroyer's defense. Amanda turns towards the net and releases the ball. The ball goes into the net, making the Mighty Mashers tied with the Destroyers.

"YEAH!" Amanda shouted as she runs back towards the Destroyers' net. "It's tied!"

Karey picks up the ball and starts dribbling it up the court with Lois guarding her. Kelly was guarding Roz. Kitty was being guarded by Melody. She went around her and got Karey's attention.

"I'm open!" Kitty shouted.

Karey nods and passes the ball to her. Then Kitty maneuvers towards the basket and makes the layup, but Melody knocks the ball from out of her hand and Amanda grabs the ball. She dribbles it back towards the Mighty Mashers' net and goes for the layup and dunks it.

The crowd boos at this as Amanda bows at the crowd. Morgan picks up the ball and passes it to Roz. Then Roz dribbles the ball up the court with Kelly guarding her and trying to steal the ball from her. Devon was standing at the three point line with Amanda &amp; Lois double guarding her.

"I'M OPEN!" Devon shouted.

Roz hears her and passes the ball towards her. Devon grabs the ball before either Amanda or Lois can steal the ball. Devon turns to the net and releases the ball just as Lois taps her. Keswick sees this and blows his whistle as the ball goes into the net.

"Foul! The sh-sh-sh-shot counts!" Keswick said. "Destroyers get two sh-sh-shots!"

Devon goes to the free-throw line as the crowd cheers &amp; applaudes. Greg cheers for her from the skybox seats.

"WOOO! GO, DEVON HONEY!" he shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Keswick tosses the ball to her and Devon turns towards the net. She makes both shots and Toni makes the timeout sign and Patrice sees this and blows her whistle. Both teams went over to their benches. Toni takes out her iPad and she &amp; Amethyst started discussing gameplays to the Destroyers.

It shows Rhonda eating a chili cheese dog with hot sauce. Brad looks over to her as did as Mini Kitty with a conceited smile.

"Hey! Where did you get that chili cheese dog from, Rhonda!?" Brad asks.

"Mini mommy brought it for me." Rhonda said snootily. "She brought it for me because, I was being a good girl, while you just sat there and picked your nose and wiped it on the back of dad's shirt."

"I did not!" Brad said as he picked his nose and wiped it on the back of Dudley's shirt. The audience laughs at this.

"See!? That's why you didn't get one!" Rhonda said as she took another bite from her chili cheese dog. "Oh, Brad, Brad, Brad. You'll never going to get ahead in life."

The audience laughs as Brad rolls his eyes.

"How am I suppose to when you keep saying such big, large words!?" he shouted in disgust as the audience laughs.

* * *

It soon cuts to the end of the first quarter now. The score was; The Destroyers 57 points. The Mighty Mashers 50 points. It shows El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon disguised of course, in the stands. They were laughing.

"Oh _si_!" El Señorita exclaims. "The Mighty Mashers _chicas_ sure are very _bueno_!"

"Yeah! They're kicking the Destroyers' asses!" the Chameleon laughs. "I hope, the Mighty Mashers defeat them! Heh! Heh!"

It shows the Destroyers sitting at the bench drinking their Gatorades as Toni &amp; Amethyst was discussing the gameplans.

"Alright. You girls are doing great out there." Toni started. "It's time for what you all have learned at practice to come into affect!"

"Right!" all of the Destroyers except Kitty said in unison.

"Oh no." Kitty mutters to herself. "I didn't get to review the new plays for this game, because I was having sex with Dudley so much! I need to let..."

Then she looks down at herself and she started to have that special feeling.

"Oh no!" she exclaims. "Not now! NOT THIS INSTANT!"

The team and Toni looks at her with questionable looks on their face as the audience laughs at this.

"Uh, Kitty. Is there something wrong?" Toni asks.

"Um, yes there is, Toni!" Kitty started. "I need to check on the twins! I think, I can hear one of them calling for me."

"But aren't your twins up in the skybox seats with your husband?" Toni asks.

"Mom's Tuition!" Kitty hollers angrily as her eyes glowed red as the audience. "I must go, NOW!"

"Alright. Alright. You can go, Kitty!" Toni said in a scared voice.

Then Kitty races off towards the skybox suite as Roz started to think about something. Toni then turns to Amethyst.

"Amethyst. Since you know about the new gameplan. You're going in for Kitty this quarter!" Toni said. "And I'm putting you into her position also!"

"Okay!" Amethyst said as she puts on a spare jersey. "Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit, Amethyst!" Toni said with a smile on her face. "Now go out there and kick the Mighty Mashers' asses!"

"YEAH!" the Destroyers shouted.

Then they all run back out onto the court as the Mighty Mashers were going back out onto the court also.

Agent Mountain Lion had the ball &amp; tipped it off. Amethyst immediately grabs the ball and passes it to Morgan who was being guarded by Jane. Morgan then dribbles the ball up the court towards the three point line. She fakes out Jane and releases the ball to the net. The ball goes in and the crowd cheers loudly.

"YEAH!" Morgan cheered.

**In the skybox suite.**

Dudley was watching the game with everyone else.

"Wooo! This has been quite exciting game so far!" he said.

"Yeah!" Russell said. "I've been at the edge of my seat!"

Then Dudley felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Yes?" Dudley started before a hand was put over his mouth.

Kitty appears.

"Shush!" she said. "Fuck me! In the restroom! NOW!"

Then she drags Dudley off to the restroom to have sex. The minis see all of this unfold.

"Why's regular me dragging regular Dudley off to the restroom during the game, when she is suppose to be down on the court playing?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I dunno. Also have you noticed that she's been acting very strangely too?" Mini Karey asks. "Especially, when someone mentions the word basketball too?"

"I've noticed that!" Mini Roz said. "And regular Kitty gets really horny when she sees a basketball too! Do you think, that someone did something to her to make her this way?"

"I think so, sis." Mini Kitty said. "She's been off since last Tuesday's practice."

"And according to regular me. He &amp; regular Kitty been having more sex than usual since last Tuesday too!" Mini Dudley added. "Do you think, that regular Kitty was hit by some type of love potion or something like that to make her act this way?"

"But how can she get hit by some type of love potion, Mini Duds?" Mini Devon asks.

Before Mini Dudley can reply. The alien trio runs in looking panicked.

"El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon has injected Kitty's Gatorade with love potion!" they exclaimed.

"What!?" Russell asks.

"Love potion?" Greg asks.

"Ha! I knew, it wasn't your stupid explanation, Brad!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"Really?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Raquel started. "We have caught them on tape sneaking into the laboratory to make the potion and then see them pour the concoction into her Gatorades last week."

"And we also heard them talking about it too!" Fire said. "So now, Kitty is completely off her game and can't concentrate on the plays and the game itself! Her mind is on sex!"

"Oh no!" Mini Roz said. "Is there something that we can do about that?"

"Yes." K-9 Joe started. "We were just in the lab creating an antidote for El Señorita's love potion."

"And we poured it into Kitty's extra Gatorades that's stored in the TUFF's cooler unit!" Raquel said as she shows everyone the open TUFF cooler that Fire &amp; K-9 Joe was holding. "See?"

"Yeah." Mini Devon said. "But how's are they going to do any good if they're up here instead where it's needed at the Destroyers' bench?"

"You minis are going to go down there and switch out the love potion Gatorade with the good one with the antidote." Fire said.

"Yeah." K-9 Joe started. "When Kitty drinks the antidote Gatorade. It should start working right away, making her concentrate on the game and her amorousness &amp; horniness should go back to normal levels."

"Okay!" Mini Dudley said. "But how are we going to tell the love potion Gatorade from the antidote Gatorade? They are in the same bottles &amp; haves the same colored tops."

"We put blue tops on the antidote Gatorades to differnate them from the love potion Gatorades." Raquel said.

"Okay!" the minis said in unison.

"Now, go down there and start mission: Gatorade switch!" Fire exclaims.

"Right!" the minis said in unison as they took the TUFF cooler full of the antidote Gatorade down to the Destroyers' bench.

Dudley &amp; Kitty returned. Dudley was panting &amp; was completely wore out as Kitty had a full conceited smile on her face and was feeling satisfied.

"Thanks for the fucking, Dudleykins baby!" she said in an amorous voice as the audience laughs.

"A-A-Anytime, Kit-Kat." Dudley panted as he sits back down in his seat.

Kitty was about to leave when Raquel stepped in front of her with a bottle of the antidote Gatorade.

"Hey, Kitty!" Raquel greeted. "I know, you're exhausted from the intercourse with Dudley. So, I want you to drink this!"

She gives Kitty the antidote Gatorade. Kitty opens it and started to drink it. Her eyes glowed blue for a second before they returned back to their normal green color.

"Mmmmm! That was really delicious, Raquel!" Kitty said. "What flavor was that?"

"That's the new blackblue cherry &amp; lemon flavor!" Raquel started. "It's more delicious better than the sour cherry &amp; lemon flavor that you're drinking right now."

"Mmmmm! I love it!" Kitty exclaims. "I'll drink it for now on! Thanks, Raquel! Now to get back on the court!"

Then she goes back down to the court as Raquel smiles.

"It's working!" she exclaims.

Kitty runs back down to the Destroyers' bench. She sits down and started drinking a recently replaced antidote blackblue cherry &amp; lemon Gatorade. Her eyes glowed blue for a bit, before returning back to green. Penny &amp; Toni turns to her.

"So, did you finish 'checking on the twins'?" Penny asks in a teasing voice.

"Yes. I have, Penny." Kitty said as she downs the Gatorade &amp; opens another one. "I'm all gamed up &amp; hype to play ball!"

"Well, you're going have to wait until the second half, Kitty." Toni started. "Amethyst is in for you. So, you &amp; Penny are going to share time on the court and Mercedes &amp; Gabriella will have fewer minutes on the court."

"Oh." Kitty said.

"But not to worry." Toni started as she scrolled the gameplay on the iPad. "We can do it! We have a nice lead right now!"

"That's good!" Kitty said as she downs her Gatorade. "Me &amp; Penny will be a great force on the court, when we get out there!"

"Hell yeah!" Penny exclaims as the audience laughs. "We will!"

Amethyst steals the ball from Amanda and runs up the court. Kelly guards her and she tries to steal the ball from her. Morgan was open as she bypasses Jane. Amethyst sees her open and passes the ball to her. Then Morgan sees Agent Red Cat at the net and passes the ball to her. Then Red Cat dunks the ball into the net. The crowd cheers loudly.

"YEAH! GOOD JOB!" Mercedes cheered from the bench.

Rachel then picks up the ball and passes the ball to Kelly who was being guarded by Roz. Kelly then runs up towards the net. Roz &amp; Morgan double teams her. Roz knocks the ball from Kelly's hands and Morgan picks up the ball. She dribbles the ball up towards the net with the crowd cheering loudly. Devon was wide open at the three point line and Karey was standing beneath the net. Morgan passes the ball to Devon. Then Devon releases the ball to the net. Karey grabs the ball and slams it into the net. The crowd cheers loudly.

"WOOO! WAY TO GO, SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley cheers loudly as he dranked down a Gatorade.

"GO DEVON!" Greg cheered.

"YAY!" Mini Devon &amp; Mini Karey cheered in unison. "GO REGULAR US!"

* * *

It cuts to the end of the second quarter and its halftime now. The Destroyers was leading. The score was; The Destroyers 79 points. The Mighty Mashers 71 points. The Destroyers were in their locker room. Toni was discussing about the first half to them now.

"That was a great second quarter, girls!" she said with praise. "The Mighty Mashers tried to keep up with us in the beginning of the quarter, but we just found our stride and kept scoring on their asses!"

"Yeah!" Devon said.

"Now, I'm going to make a change to the lineup now." Toni started. "I'm taking out Roz, Amethyst, Karey, Morgan, &amp; Red Cat and I'm putting in Kitty, Penny, Mercedes, Gabriella, &amp; Devon!"

"Okay! Cool!" Kitty said.

"Alright, girls." Toni started. "Here's the gameplan for the third quarter now!"

Then she shows the Destroyers the third quarter's gameplan as they all drink their Gatorades and Kitty drinking her antidote Gatorade too.

**Back in the skybox suite.**

Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz was talking to the alien trio about the antidote Gatorade.

"So, do you think it's going to work?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Raquel started. "I know it's going to work, Mini Kitty."

"So, when are we going to arrest El Señorita &amp; that stupid Chameleon bitch for tampering to screw up Kitty and make the Destroyers lose the game?" Mini Roz asks.

"At the end of the game." Mini Kitty said. "They're here in the arena to see the Destroyers lose. We just go down there, just as they're leaving with a gun and arrest them!"

"Cool!" Mini Devon said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he drinks one of the love potion laden Gatorades.

"Mini Duds. You're drinking the love potion laden Gatorades!" Mini Karey exclaims.

"Oh? Am I?" Mini Dudley asks as he drinks another Gatorade as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" the minis said.

"Oh." Mini Dudley said. "I can't stop! It's just so good!"

"Looks like, the second half is starting!" Raquel said as she sees both teams coming back on the court now.

"I sure hope the antidote works!" Fire said.

"What antidote?" Dudley asks Fire.

"I'll explain it later, Dudley." Fire said.

Patrice had the ball and releases the ball. Kitty immediately takes the ball and dribbles the ball up the court with Melody following. Penny was being guarded by Lois. She holds her hand out as she shoves Lois. Kitty sees her open and passes the ball to her. Penny then runs up to the net and dunks the ball, but not before being tapped by Melody. Agent Mountain Lion sees this and blows the whistle.

"Shot doesn't count!" he said with a smirk.

The crowd boos from his call as Keswick immediately runs up &amp; blows his whistle.

"Shot does c-c-c-count!" he said. "Destroyers get to shoot three sh-sh-sh-shots!"

The crowd cheers from this as Penny goes over to the free-throw line. Keswick tosses her the ball and Penny then concentrates on making the shots. She makes all three shots and the crowd cheers loudly. Kelly then picks up the ball and dribbles it down the court with Kitty &amp; Penny double teaming her. Amanda was open and was being guarded by Mercedes &amp; Gabriella. She holds her hand up.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

Melody hears her and passes the ball to her. Then Gabriella snatches the ball and passes it to Mercedes. The crowd cheers loudly as Mercedes dribbles the ball up the court. She passes the ball to Devon, who then passes the ball to Kitty. She fakes out Amanda &amp; Melody and dunks the ball into the net. The crowd cheers loudly.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, KIT-KAT!" Dudley cheers loudly.

"YAY, MOMMY!" Rhonda cheers.

"YAY!" Brad cheered.

"It's working!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"I feel a montage coming!" Mini Roz said.

"I feel that too, Mini Rozzie." Mini Devon said. "I hope, it's a good one!"

Just like that the old school rap montage starts. It shows Kitty &amp; the Destroyers scoring baskets against the Mighty Mashers and the Mighty Mashers fouling them. Kitty &amp; the Destroyers scoring the free-throws. It shows the crowd on their feet cheering for them. It also shows Patrice knocking the shit out of Agent Mountain Lion for calling a bad call. The montage ends at the last two minutes of the fourth quarter.

* * *

It shows the score. The score was; The Destroyers 140 points. The Mighty Mashers 125 points. It shows the Destroyers on the bench now with Toni &amp; Amethyst showing them the next set of plays. Kitty was downing her Gatorade. Roz notices this as well as Morgan.

"Damn! You're downing your Gatorade, lil sis!" Morgan started. "You really must be that thirsty, huh?"

"Well, sort of, older sis." Kitty said as she dranked her Gatorade &amp; her eyes glowed blue for a bit.

"We're doing great out there, girls!" Toni started. "We're ahead! So, that's why I'm sending in the Katswell sisters and Penny for the last few minutes of the game. That will make for super great offence and defense against them!"

"Right!" the five formentioned players said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Amethyst said.

Then the buzzer goes off signaling the teams to go back onto the court. Toni then turns to the five players.

"Alright. Go out there and win it!" Toni said.

Then the four Katswell sisters &amp; Penny run out onto the court as did the Mighty Mashers. The crowd cheers loudly as Keswick releases the ball and Penny grabs the ball as Kitty, Roz, Morgan, &amp; Gabriella spread out as the Mighty Mashers players went after them. Gabriella was being guarded by a tired Rachel. She holds out her hand signaling that she's open.

"I'M OPEN, PENNY!" Gabriella shouted at Penny.

Penny nods and in response she passes the ball to her. Then Gabriella dibbles the ball up the court. Rachel guards her. She passes the ball to Morgan. Amanda was guarding her real good.

"Dammit!" she sniffs. "I can't get pass her!"

"Ha! You can't get pass me!" Amanda said snootily. "You're going to get a foul and the ball is going back to us!"

"Oh yeah!?" Morgan said as she bounces the ball really high. "We'll see about that!"

She jumps high above Amanda and passes the ball to Roz who was standing at the three point line with Kelly &amp; Lois double team guarding her. Roz grabs the ball and then aims for the net. She releases the ball just as Lois tags her. The ball goes into the net, just as Patrice blew the whistle.

"The shot counts!" she said. "Foul on the Mighty Mashers! The Destroyers get four foul shots!"

The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes to this as Roz goes to the free-throw line. Russell applaudes &amp; cheers to this.

"WOOO! GO ROZZIE BABY!" he shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Roz then turns to the net and concentrate on making all four shots. She makes all four shots &amp; the crowd applaudes loudly from this.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BABY!" Russell shouted.

"GO REGULAR ME!" Mini Roz cheered.

"WAY TO GO, AUNTIE ROZ!" both Rhonda &amp; Brad cheered.

Melody picks up the ball and dribbles it down towards her team's net, but she trips over her feet. The ball bounces to Kitty and she picks it up. She dribbles the ball up the court to the Destroyers' net with Kelly following her.

The clock started to run down the seconds now. The crowd cheers loudly as they stood on their feet. It shows Toni &amp; Amethyst wrapping the foil off the top of the champagne bottle. It then shows Dudley, Russell, Greg, Rhonda, Brad, &amp; the minis cheering &amp; applauding for them loudly.

Kitty then passes the ball to Gabriella who then did some fancy moves passed Amanda &amp; Jane. Then she passes the ball back to Kitty just as she reached the three point line. She turns towards the net and releases the ball just as the game clock reaches to zero and the buzzer goes off. Everyone in the arena held their breath as the ball hits the rim and bounces for a few seconds. Then the ball goes in, just as the buzzer stops alarming.

The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as the final score was. The TUFF Destroyers: 147. Melody's Mighty Mashers: 125. The Destroyers celebrates their win as well as the fans.

"YEAH! WE DEFEATED THEIR ASSES!" Roz cheers loudly.

"OH YEAH! WE DESERVED THIS WIN!" Devon shouted.

Everyone in the skybox suite was cheering for the win also. Mini Kitty then turns to the other minis.

"Alright, guys. Let's go down there and arrest El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon for what they done!" she said.

"Okay!" the other minis said as they grabbed a bucket of water &amp; a TUFF duffel bag.

El Señorita &amp; the Chameleon was extremely pissed as they started to leave the arena now.

"Dammit! The fucking Destroyers won!" El Señorita sniffs. "I fucking lost my bet!"

"I lost my bet too! Now, I'm going to have to face 'Big Fist Killer Louie'!" the Chameleon said.

"I thought that my love potion formula would work!" El Señorita started. "I'm starting to think, that they probably found out and switched Gatorades on us!"

"Yep! That's what we did!" said a voice.

"Who said that!?" the Chameleon asks.

It shows the minis with the bucket of water and their guns out. Mini Dudley splashes the bucket of water onto the Chameleon thus making his suit short circuit and changing him back to his normal form.

"Oh dammit! I hate it when this happens!" he sniffs angrily as Mini Roz shoves the gun into his face.

Mini Kitty shoves the other gun into El Señorita's face as Mini Devon &amp; Mini Karey put the handcuffs on her &amp; the Chameleon.

"How did you find us out?" El Señorita asks.

"Yeah! It was such a cool, clever, smart &amp; complicated plan too!" the Chameleon added.

"We have surveillance footage of you two sneaking into the laboratory and making the so-called love potion." Mini Kitty said.

"Then the alien trio came up with an antidote for the love potion." Mini Roz started. "And it worked!"

"Which maded regular Kitty's thoughts concentrate on the basketball game and her sex levels return back to normal!" Mini Devon added.

"Dammit! There was a cure!?" El Señorita asked in amazement. "Fuck! Looks like my incurable love potion have finally met its cure!"

"Yep!" Mini Roz said.

"Stupid plan, El Señorita!" the Chameleon sniffs angrily. "I could've came up with such a better &amp; clever plan!"

Then he sees a ladybug fly by.

"Ladybug!" he exclaims as he eats the ladybug &amp; the audience laughs.

"Ah, shut the fuck up, el stupido!" El Señorita sniffs angrily as she gives the Chameleon's ass a mighty giant kick &amp; the audience laughs.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY BUTT!" the Chameleon cries out loud.

"Time to go to jail!" Mini Kitty said.

Then the minis take the two arrested villains out of the arena and to the Petropolis prison. The audience applaudes at this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Destroyers was celebrating their win in the locker room. Dudley, Russell, Greg, &amp; the twins was also in there celebrating the win also. Toni was pouring champagne into some glasses as Amethyst was passing them out. Toni picks up a glass and clears her throat getting everyone else's attention.

"Everyone. I would like to congratulate the Destroyers for doing a kick-ass job on defeating Melody's Mighty Mashers!" Toni said. "Even if its two years late!"

Everyone laughs as did as the audience.

"It feels so good to beat those airheads good!" Roz said as she raises her glass up in the air. "To us! The TUFF Destroyers!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted. "THE DESTROYERS!"

Kitty then looks around.

"Hey! Where's the minis at?" she asks. "Didn't they come to watch the game?"

Before anyone can reply to that question. The minis rush in.

"We're back!" the minis shouted.

"Where you guys been?" Roz asks.

Then the minis started to explain everything that happened during the game.

"Oh? So that's why I was so horny and having sex with Dudley all of the time." Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said.

"And that's why I gave you that new flavored Gatorade, Kitty!" Raquel started. "We maded the antidote and put it into it."

"Oh." Kitty said. "Well, that new flavor of Gatorade was really delicious, Raquel!"

Raquel blushes a bit.

"Thank you, Kitty!" she said.

"But what happened to the love potioned Gatorades?" Kitty asks.

It shows Mini Dudley drinking one of the love potioned Gatorades. The audience laughs at this. He runs over to Karey and lifts her off the ground.

"C'mon, sexy Karey baby!" he started. "Let's go home and fuck really, really hard!"

"Mmmmmm! Okay, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said in an amorous tone. "Well, see you Monday, guys!"

Then Mini Dudley carries Karey out of the locker room.

"Well, that answers my question then." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Let's go to Speedy Toni's and continue to celebrate our win!" Morgan shouted.

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "I'm in the mood for Toni's delicious pizza!"

"Me too!" Brad said.

"Alright!" Toni said. "Let's go guys!"

Then everyone leave the locker room to go to Speedy Toni's to continue the after game party &amp; celebrate their win.

* * *

**Later.**

Kitty was laying on her bed in her room, relaxing in her sexy lacy black St. DeLisle nightgown. She was eating some leftover pepperoni, ham, bacon, &amp; extra cheese stuffed crust pizza when Dudley walks in and jumps on the bed.

"That was a great basketball game, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yep! It sure was, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "It feels so good to be back to normal!"

"I bet it does!" Dudley said. "You really worked me out with all that sex!"

"I did, didn't I?" Kitty asks in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Yep!" Dudley said. "Now, I'm looking forward on having sex only two times a night. Instead of twenty times of night."

The audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she finishes up her pizza. "So, are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"Yep! I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he gets under the covers.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she gets underneath the covers too. "El Señorita thought the she could fuck me up by having me drink those Gatorades. She thought that she had me for awhile, but luckily the alien trio had found out about what she &amp; the Chameleon was planning to do and came up with an solution to help me &amp; my team win the game against Melody's Mighty Mashers!"

"I'm glad that they found out an solutions too!" Dudley said.

"And now those fucks are in jail!" Kitty said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" Dudley said.

Kitty then turns to the camera.

"I hope, you all enjoyed this chapter!" she started. "A lot of things happened in this chapter! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley does a pose and then turn off the lights and went to sleep as the Kitty Katswell show theme plays &amp; the audience applaudes.


	14. El Misterioso Viaje de Rhonda

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

El Misterioso Viaje de Rhonda-(The Mysterious Voyage of Rhonda)

_**Alright. This chapter idea is original and was discussed with DarkMadgeDragon. Anyways, the family is dining out at a PFC one night and finds out about Petropolis' first annual fried chicken cook-off for General Willis' next recipe of chicken. The family decides to go. While there, Rhonda discovers that she haves a new ability. Meanwhile Birdbrain and his assistants hear about the cook-off and try to stop it and there's a visitor from the future who's also in attendance. Who is this person? Will Kitty &amp; Dudley stop Birdbrain from ruining the cook-off? Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was a late winter evening in Petropolis. The snow had melted and it is starting to warm up. All of the residents was all happy that winter is about to end. The citizens of Petropolis had just got off of work. This would include the Katswell-Puppy family too. Let's check on them, shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy house in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis.

It cuts to Kitty sitting in her recliner working on some papers. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her. Then both Dudley &amp; Brad walks up. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. They look at her.

"What's that you're doing, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

Kitty looks up at him.

"I'm doing my taxes, Dudleykins." she replies.

"What are taxes?" Brad asks. "And do I get to do them or not?"

"Taxes are an important thing, Brad." Kitty started. "They are a financial charge imposed upon a taxpayer, which is me. I have to do these once every year!"

"Why?" Brad asks.

"Because, if she doesn't do them. The government will punish her and send her off to jail, Brad." Rhonda said.

"That's right, Rhonda." Kitty started. "The government will punish you for not paying them and filling up their pockets."

"I thought taxes were to pay for schools, the military, highways, roads, &amp; all that stuff, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Well, normally they're supposed too, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said as she marks down something on a piece of paper. "But you know how politicians are these days?"

The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah." Rhonda said.

"Do I get to pay taxes?" Brad asks.

"No." Kitty started. "You &amp; Rhonda are dependents, which mean I pay taxes for you two."

"Oh." Brad said. "Is daddy a dependent then?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "He doesn't know how to do taxes. The last time he did his taxes. He almost spent a decade jail for doing them wrong."

"That was the worst nine years of my life!" Dudley whispered as the setting around him started to get dark around him. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"Dudley. You only spent thirty minutes in jail." Kitty said as the audience laughs. "I have to pay your bail."

"But it felt like a decade!" Dudley said. "They wouldn't let me take my snacks into the cell!"

The audience laughs at this as Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe walks up carrying small brown envelopes. The audience cheers, whistles, woos, &amp; applaudes for them.

"There! Our American Earth taxes are complete!" Raquel said.

"We finished them within fifty Earth minutes too!" Fire said. "Isn't that lovely?"

"That's great, Fire!" Kitty said.

Then K-9 Joe puts some candy &amp; mints into his envelope. Brad sees him does this as well as Dudley.

"Why are you putting candy &amp; mints into your envelope for?" Brad asks.

"Yeah. Why are you doing that for, dude?" Dudley asks.

"I've seen this on an Earth show." K-9 Joe started. "I think, it's supposed to make the tax man give you more income if you give them some sort of treat."

"Oh." Brad &amp; Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Maybe, that's why I went to jail." Dudley mutters.

Then the doorbell rings. Peri walks over to the door.

"I'll get it!" she said.

She opens up the door and there standing outside was Roz &amp; Russell. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Peri then turns to Kitty.

"Mr. Russell Judge &amp; Ms. Roz Katswell is here, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri announces.

"Thanks for announcing us, Peri!" Roz said as she &amp; Russell walks into the house now.

Kitty turns and looks at them.

"Hey, sis! Hey, Russell!" she greeted. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see my niece &amp; nephew!" Roz said as she picks up Brad &amp; Rhonda.

"It's nice to see you, Auntie Roz!" Rhonda said as she laughs.

"It's been awhile since you came over, Auntie Roz!" Brad said.

"We also came over for dinner, too!" Russell said.

Then Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"I'm starving, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"I'm starving, Raquel!" K-9 Joe said as his stomachs rumbles loudly and the audience laughs.

"I sure can go for some nourishment, sis!" Fire said.

"So, what do you all want for dinner?" Roz asks.

"How about Burger Emperor?" Rhonda suggested. "I want some of their double burgers with bacon, bbq sauce, &amp; cheese!"

"How about Speedy Toni's?" Brad suggested.

While everyone was suggesting on where to have dinner at. Kitty started to think about what everyone should have for dinner. She glances over towards the TV and there was a PFC commercial on. It was her favorite PFC commercial too. It was the one about the female kitten baseball team celebrating their win with some PFC chicken and General Willis talking about how PFC is great for team celebrations and large families. Kitty then smiles and turns to everyone else.

"I just figured out on where to go for dinner, everyone!" she said.

"Cool!" Russell said. "Where are we going to have dinner at, Kitty?"

"We're going to have dinner at PFC!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "It really does!"

"I sure can go for some PFC!" Russell said.

"Me too!" Raquel said.

"Me three!" Fire said.

"Me four!" K-9 Joe added.

"That sounds really delicious, mom!" Rhonda said.

"Oh yeah!" Brad shouted. "I LOVE PFC!"

"Then it's unanimous!" Kitty said. "We're going to have PFC for dinner!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers.

Kitty then turns her head towards the kitchen.

"Oh Peri!" she called.

Peri then walks in drying up a glass cup.

"Yes? What is it, Mrs. Kitty?" she asks.

"We're going to have dinner at PFC tonight." Kitty started. "So, you don't have to cook dinner tonight. You can leave early."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said as she puts a hand over her head. "I predict good fortunes for you!"

"Thank you, Peri!" Kitty said. "Your predictions always come true for us!"

Peri smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mrs. Kitty!" she said. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Peri!" Kitty said as she turns to everyone else. "So, let's get ready to go to the PFC everyone!"

Then everyone goes get ready.

Soon, they were all ready. The twins had their coats &amp; boots on and were in their carriers and the alien trio was in their 'Earth disguises'. Kitty took out her car keys and her small black purse.

"So, is everyone ready?" she asks as she picks up Rhonda's carrier.

"YES!" everyone replies.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then they all went out to the new TUFF moblie and got into it. Then Kitty then speeds off for the PFC.

* * *

**At the PFC.**

The family &amp; the disguised alien trio had just gotten their dinners &amp; drinks. They were enjoying themselves.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is great chicken!" K-9 Joe exclaims as he takes a bite from a chicken thigh.

"Oh yeah, K-9 Joe!" Fire said as she ate some mashed potatoes, gravy, potato wedges, some chicken skin, &amp; the buttery biscuit all mixed up on her plate. "This food is really lovely!"

"It sure is!" Rhonda said as she eats some of the chicken.

Roz picks up a chicken leg and takes a bite out of it.

"Mmmmmm! It's so delicious!" she exclaims.

"Yes it is, sis!" Kitty said. "It's a good thing that I suggested to have dinner at this place!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "That's using your brain, Kit-Kat!"

"The chicken is so fucking good!" Kitty said as she takes a bite from a chicken breast.

"YEAH!" both Rhonda &amp; Brad said in unison as the audience laughs.

Roz dips her chicken breast into her barbeque sauce and then takes a bite from it.

"Mmmmmm! PFC is really on their game here!" she said. "The breast is on the crispy side, which I like! The breast sure haves that meaty tender bite that pulls the smile on my face! Ching!"

Then she smiles as the audience laughs as she goes for the potato wedges.

"And these wedges haves the really delicious 15 herbs &amp; spices flavor and it's a bit spicy too!" Roz added. "Which I love!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You sound like one of those food reviewers from that Wetube Earth Internet Site that I heard so much about!" K-9 Joe laughs.

"Yeah, Auntie Roz!" Brad said.

"And the biscuit feels so all nice &amp; soft!" Roz said as she took a bite from the biscuit. "It tastes so butterly &amp; delicious! It's so buttermilk fluffy! It sucks up the delicious gravy so perfectly!"

"Yep! Definitely a food reviewer." K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

"What are you doing, sis? Trying to be a food reviewer for Wetube?" Kitty asks as she laughs as the audience laughs.

"Well," Roz started. "Yeah! I'm practicing to be a food reviewer for Wetube, Headpage, Face beak, &amp; Titter! I've been watching plenty of food reviewers on there. There's especially one reviewer that I like and I used to know from the fifth grade."

"That's nice, Rozzie!" Russell said. "When you start doing your food reviews. Can I be in it?"

"Can I?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"How about me?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "You can be in some of the reviews, Duds."

"Oh yeah!" Dudley cheered.

"How about me?" K-9 Joe asks before Raquel puts a hand over his mouth. The audience laughs at this.

"No! You can't be in her reviews, K-9 Joe." she started. "You will be exposed out to the world!"

"Oh. Okay then." K-9 Joe said and goes back to eating his chicken.

Soon they were all finished eating. Dudley, Brad, &amp; K-9 Joe were patting their full bellies.

"HAAAAAAAA! That sure was a great dinner!" K-9 Joe said as he turns to another patron. "BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!"

The guy's pants fall down inbetween his legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY PANTS!" he hollers as he covers up his groin with his hands as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Brad said as he turns to Kitty. "I need to be burped, mommy!"

Kitty obliges as she picks him up and pats him on the back until he burps loudly. The audience laughs as Brad sighs in relief.

"HAAAAAAAAAA! Thanks, mommy!" Brad said as Kitty sets him into his carrier.

"You're welcome, Brad." Kitty said as she turns to Rhonda. "Do you need to be burped too, Rhonda?"

"Yes, please." Rhonda said.

So, Kitty picks her up and started to pat her on the back until she burps loudly. The audience laughs as Rhonda sighs in relief.

"HAAAAAAAAAA! Thanks, mom!" Rhonda said as Kitty sets her into her carrier.

"You're welcome, Rhonda." Kitty said.

Dudley runs up to Kitty.

"Can you burp me too, Kit-Kat!" he said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"No!" Kitty said flatly.

Roz turns to Russell.

"Ready to go, Russell baby?" she asks.

"I sure am, Rozzie baby!" Russell said.

Raquel turns to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asks.

"I am, sis!" Fire said.

"Me too!" K-9 Joe said as he grabs his several buckets of PFC chicken.

"Good!" Raquel said as she turns to Kitty. "We're all ready to go, Kitty!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she picks up both of the twins' carriers. "Let's go!"

Then they all started to leave the PFC now. Kitty sees a flyer which caught her eye.

"What's this?" she asks as she started reading the flyer.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

Kitty keeps reading.

"General Willis is holding a fried chicken cook-off at DeLisle Memorial Park next week!" she said.

"That sounds really lovely!" Raquel said as she licks her lips.

"You should totally sign up for that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "You really make great fried chicken!"

"YEAH!" K-9 Joe &amp; the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty blushes.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said as she looks at the flyer. "There are several slots left. I think, I'll compete in this contest!"

Everyone cheers as Kitty signs her name on the slip.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be one of our greatest adventures that we ever had!" Brad said to Rhonda.

"I have the exact same feeling as you, Brad." Rhonda said. "And it's a good feeling too!"

Then the Katswell-Puppy family and the alien trio leave. Roz stood there looking at the slip and was thinking of something. Russell looks over at her.

"What are you thinking about, Rozzie baby?" he asks.

"I'm thinking about entering that contest, dear." Roz started. "I have the perfect recipe to win! Lemme see."

Then she reads the flyer thoroughly and then smiles widely. The audience laughs at this.

"It also said that chicken sandwiches, chicken salads, chicken strips, chicken nuggets, chicken noodle soup, &amp; chicken pot pies are also allowed in the cook-off! I have very creative recipes for chicken dishes!" she said.

"I know that, Rozzie baby!" Russell started. "What are you going to cook for the cook-off?"

"I'm planning on making my special chicken sandwiches. My special chicken noodle soup &amp; my special chicken salad!" Roz said as she signs her name on the slip. "I am going to win this cook-off!"

"That's the Rozzie I love!" Russell said. "So, is this going to be a friendly competition against you &amp; Kitty? Or is it going to be one of those twin rivalry things?"

"It's going to be one of those friendly competitions, Russell." Roz started. "I'm hoping, but if Kitty steps up her game in the cook-off. Then I'm going to have to step up my game and its going to be one of those twin rivalry competitions."

"Okay." Russell said. "So, do you want to go home and chill?"

"Yes!" Roz replies.

"Alright." Russell said. "Let's go home. Chill and get high!"

"Alright, Russell baby." Roz said with a smile on her face as she picks up three PFC buckets &amp; the audience laughs. "I have the food!"

"Cool!" Russell said. "I have the hot sauce!"

Then they went back to Roz's house to hang &amp; to get high.

* * *

**At Bird brain's lair.**

Bird brain was sitting in his comfy chair, reading the evening newspaper. His two slutty assistants; Zippy &amp; Snooki were watching some boring reality show shit on the TV. Birdbrain was in a red robe and had on a red fez on his head. He was also smoking a pipe and was drinking some evening tea. Anyways, he was reading the paper when he immediately spits out his tea &amp; pipe. The audience laughs at this.

"GREAT SCOTT!" he exclaims.

Then a Scottish terrier appears wearing a kilt.

"Yes, Bird brain sir-r-r-r-?" he asks in a Scottish accent.

"Who the living hell are you!?" Bird brain asks.

Zippy turns to his direction.

"That's our new henchman, _Boid brain_." she started. "Great Scott."

"Please to be of ser-r-r-vice, sir-r-r-r-!" Great Scott said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bird brain shouted as he throws a brick at Great Scott's head.

The brick hits Great Scott's head and knocks him unconscious. The audience laughs at this. Bird brain angrily turns to Zippy &amp; Snooki.

"Don't ever hire henchmen with such stupid &amp; retarded names again!" Bird brain shouted at them.

"Why?" Zippy asks stupidly.

Snooki facepalms herself as the audience laughs.

"Are you on something?" she asks. "Are you that stupid &amp; retarded!? He said he don't want no more henchmen with stupid-ass names like; dat stupid owl, bat, sheep, and dat stupid duck! God! You're a fuckin' idiot, Zippy."

"Oi!" Zippy said.

"Anyways," Snooki said as she rolls her eyes. "What's gotten your balls in a knot, Bird brain?"

Bird brain picks up the newspaper and shows it to them.

"This!" he started. "General Willis along with PFC is going to hold a fried chicken cook-off at DeLisle Memorial Park next week! Whoever's dish is the best. That dish will be General Willis' next recipe of chicken."

"Oh my!" Snooki said.

"So?" Zippy asks.

"So? SO!?" Bird brain exclaims. "You know how much I hate PFC and especially General Willis!"

"What's your beef against them, _Boid brain_?" Zippy asks stupidly.

Bird brain stands up and walks over to the window and looks out of it while smoking his pipe. Everything behind him goes dark. He takes a big breath and sighs.

"Well, this event happened to me back in 1965." he said coldly. "When me &amp; General Willis was attending Petropolis University. "We were seniors and was ready to graduate We both wanted to be successful restaurateurs I was going to start up a casual place &amp; bar and he also wanted to start up a casual fast food place. Then the night before our final. He came over to my mom's house and then...and then..."

Then he stops and takes a sip of his tea.

"What?" Zippy asks. "They have sex?"

Bird brain nods.

"Anyways, the next morning at our final. We were being judged &amp; graded. They just judged &amp; graded my final when Willis walks in carrying a paper/cardboard-like bucket and grinning widely. He sets the bucket done and the professors &amp; the judges immediately run over and started eating his chicken. They loved it and they awarded him the grant. Then he turns over to me with that smug smile on his face. _'I beat you, Bird brain! I beat you!'_ _'Yeah. Yeah.'_ I said. _'Do you want to know, what I made?' _he asks. Then he shows me what was in the cardboard bucket. I feel into shock. He was laughing evilly at me. He finally said; _'I fried your mom and I used my secret 15 herbs &amp; spices on her! Ha! Ha! Ha! I win! You lose! Ha! Ha! Ha!' _So, that's why I hate General Willis and PFC so much." Bird brain concluded. "I hope, that answers your question, Zippy."

"Zzzzzzzzzz! Huh!? Oh, that was a great story, _Boid brain_!" she said. "I sure enjoyed it!"

"GRRRRRRRR!" Bird brain growls angrily.

Then he went over to Zippy and started beating the living hell out of her. Snooki and the audience laugh at this &amp; applauded. The beating lasts for the next half hour and then Bird Brain turns to Snooki.

"I understand that, boss." she said. "I see why you hate PFC so much."

"Yes." Bird brain said. "He's not even a real general! He gave himself the title general after General Warthog highly praised him on his chicken back in 1976!"

"Oh." Snooki said.

"I want the so-called General Willis to suffer!" Bird brain said. "I have the perfect plan to make him suffer too!"

"And what's the plan, boss?" Snooki asks.

Then Bird brain leans over towards Snooki and whispers the plan. Snooki's eyes go wide and then she smiled a bit.

"Oh, boss. That is truly evil!"

"Yes it is, Snooki." Bird brain said. "It will be the perfect revenge for that bloody bastard! Now, Snooki. It's after nine o'clock and it's passed my bedtime. I need my rest."

"Okay, boss." Snooki said. "See you in the morning."

Bird brain then goes to bed. Zippy then sits up all beaten and turns to her.

"Wha-Wha-What's happenin', sis?" she asks. "Wat did I miss? Anythin' important? Are we goin' to go out partyin' tonight?"

Then Snooki throws a punch into Zippy's face knocking her out completely cold.

"Shut the hell up, stupid!" she shouted as the audience laughs as she grabs the remote and turns the TV.

* * *

**The next week.**

The General Willis &amp; PFC's fried chicken cook-off was in full swing at DeLisle Memorial Park. The contestants were getting themselves ready in their booths. The patrons are entering into the park now. It shows Kitty prepping up in her booth.

"Now to get the plastic bag full of flour and add seasoning to it!" Kitty said as she did the formentioned chore.

She adds the seasoning into the bag of flour as some of the park's patrons walks up to the booth. She sees them and puts down the bag of flour.

"Hello there. I'm Kitty." she said as she walks up to the front of the booth.

"We want to try some of your chicken, please?" said one of the patrons.

"Okay, sir!" Kitty said as she took out a paper plate. "You're quite lucky! I have some already maded!"

She puts a few pieces of the chicken onto the plate and gives it to the patron.

"Here you go! I called it; _'Katswell's Down Home Southern fried chicken'_! Enjoy it!" she said as she gives them the paper plates with the chicken on it.

The patrons take the plates and tasted the chicken.

"Mmmmmm! This is delicious chicken!" said the first patron.

"Yes it is!" said the second patron. "It reminds me of the time that I went to the South. All the delicious flavors!"

"Thank you!" Kitty said.

The two patrons finished their samples and they walked away feeling satisfied. Kitty then grabs the plastic bag and starts taking out the chicken pieces. Then she puts them into the fryer. After that was all said and done. She looks around at the other booths &amp; participants.

"Mmmmm? I better go see who the competition is." Kitty said to herself.

Then she puts some already fried chicken into the portable oven to keep it warm and she turns the fryer down to low. Then she leaves her booth to see the others.

It shows Roz setting things up at her booth. Russell was there washing &amp; cleaning up the chicken. Roz then turns on the portable stove and puts a large pot on it. She then pours some chicken broth into the pot and let the broth simmer as she puts some seasoning into it.

"There! My chicken noodle soup is on its way!" Roz said as she turns to Russell. "Is the chicken cleaned, Russell baby?"

"Yes, the pieces are cleaned, Rozzie baby!" Russell said as he gives her the tray of clean chicken parts. "They're ready for the frying!"

"That's good!" Roz said as she picks up a paper bag full of flour. "Now, put some of the chicken parts into the bag, please?"

Russell nods and put some of the chicken parts into the bag. Roz closes it up and starts shaking the bag a whole lot.

"Gotta make sure that the chicken parts are completely covered in flour!" Roz said.

Then she grabs various spices and adds them into the paper bag.

"I bet the chicken is going to be good, Rozzie!" Russell said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"It will be!" Roz said as she opens up the paper bag and grabs a red bottle. "It will be! Especially with this secret ingredient of mines!"

Russell sees the bottle.

"What's that you putting into the chicken, Rozzie?" he asks.

"This." Roz started as she shows him the bottle. "This is Carolina Reaper Moruga Scorpion Sauce. This is world's official hottest hot sauce! This comes from one of the rarest sought after pepper! One drop of this on the chicken will bring out the flavor and spices in the chicken!"

Then she pours some into the paper bag and shakes it. After a few minutes. She opens up the bag and starts putting the chicken into the fryer. The chicken starts to fry.

"Ahhhh! Listen to the sound of the chicken frying!" Roz said. "Sounds perfect, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it sure does, Rozzie!" Russell said. "Are we going to get started on the chicken sandwiches and the chicken salad now?"

"Yes, Russell baby." Roz started as she throws some chicken breast tenders into the paper bag. "We are! You get the fresh salad fixings ready as I fry up the chicken breast tenders!"

So, Russell gets the salad fixings ready as she fries up the chicken breast tenders.

Kitty is back at her booth now just as Dudley &amp; the twins walks up to the booth.

"Hey there, Kit-Kat!" Dudley greeted. "How are things?"

"Things are going perfect so far, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I just checked on my competition. Looks like, I'm going to have an easy win! There are only a few contestants that I might actually up against. Penny &amp; Mercedes and Catastrophe &amp; Chaos."

"That sounds great, mommy!" Brad said as he inhales the aroma that was coming from the booth. "Mmmmmm! That chicken smells great, mommy! I can't wait to try some of that chicken!"

"You always hungry, Brad." Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"Don't worry, Bradley." Kitty said as she turns to the stove. "Some of the chicken should be done!"

"That's great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Please sit down." Kitty said as she took out some chicken pieces from the fryer.

So Dudley &amp; the twins sit down at the table as Kitty brings over some pieces of the chicken to them. She puts the pieces onto the paper plates.

"There you go." Kitty said. "Enjoy!"

Then Dudley, Rhonda &amp; Brad started eating the chicken.

"Mmmmm! This chicken tastes really delicious, mommy!" Rhonda said as she eats a chicken breast.

"Yeah!" Brad said as he eats a thigh. "I can taste the spices!"

"This is really kick-ass, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he chomps down on his chicken. "Your chicken sure will win this cook-off! And I'm not just saying that, because you're my wife and I sleep and have sex with you!"

The audience laughs at this as Kitty blushes &amp; laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" she said. "I'm sure I'm going to win this cook-off!"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said.

"Do you know that Auntie Roz is also in the contest, mommy?" Brad asks innocently.

"Really? Is she now?" Kitty said as she looks across over towards Roz's booth where there were thirty or so patrons standing, waiting, &amp; eating. "Well, that's good for her."

Then several more patrons came over to Kitty's booth.

"We want some chicken!" they all shouted.

Kitty turns to them.

"Alright guys." she said as she goes back to her counter and started serving her chicken out to the patrons.

Dudley &amp; the twins were finished eating the chicken. Brad turns to Dudley &amp; Rhonda.

"Hey. Want to try the rest of the patrons?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea, Brad!" Dudley said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That's my son who suggested that!"

Brad then turns to Rhonda and sticks his tongue at her. The audience laughs at this as Rhonda rolls her eyes.

"C'mon kids." Dudley said as he puts the twins in their stroller. "Let's go see all of the other booths &amp; try their chicken!"

Then they went to try the other contestants' booth.

**Meanwhile at the park's entrance.**

Bird brain, Zippy, &amp; Snooki was standing in front of the entrance. Bird brain was just putting on a disguise to look like General Willis. He was finishing up straightening up his beard.

"There!" he said. "Don't I look like that bastard General Willis!?"

"You sure do, boss!" Snooki said.

"Mmmmm? You look like _Boid brain_ in a costume." Zippy said stupidly as the audience laughs. "It's a cute costume!"

Bird brain &amp; Snooki rolls their eyes and sighs heavily as the audience laughs.

"My god, Zippy. You are a completely stupid bitch." Bird brain said in a bored tone. "Anyways, once we get into the cook-off. I will knock out the real General Willis and take him into the hotel convention hall that's across the street, along with a giant fryer that's built into the floor! Then I'll get the rest of the contestants that's participating here to go to the hotel's convention hall too!"

"And then what?" Zippy asks.

"Then I'll have the contestants stand in the middle of the room, which I will press a button and the floor they're on will lower towards the giant fryer! As each minute goes by, the floor will lower into the giant fryer even faster to towards their doom! Then I will get my revenge on General Willis once &amp; for all! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That sounds absolutely _poifect _evil plan, _Boid brain_!" Zippy said. "I could of thought that myself!"

"Yeah, right!" Snooki started. "You're such an idiot, sister."

"Anyways," Bird brain started. "Let's do this!"

Then they went into the park where they saw General Willis. General Willis was a middle aged red rooster in a black vest and blue shirt along with some dark midnight blue jeans and black shoes. He also had on a black fedora hat and a monocle. He was looking through some papers when Bird brain, Zippy &amp; Snooki walks up behind him. Bird brain taps him on the shoulder and General Willis turns to him.

"Yes?" General Willis said before Bird brain knocks him unconscious with a club. "GAHHHH!"

Then he falls over to the ground and Bird brain drags him towards the hotel across the street with Snooki &amp; Zippy following him. They all soon return.

"Right!" Bird brain started. "Now, let's start this!"

Then they went over to the judges table. But unbeknownst to them. They were being watched by a shadowy female figure. Only her green eyes were shown.

"So, that's the leader huh?" she said. "Prime minister Czar Bird brain &amp; his two assistants. This is the day where his reign of terror on the world begins! It's up to me to stop him!"

Then the shadowy figure follows Bird brain.

* * *

It cuts to Dudley &amp; the twins now. They were still trying out various contestants' chicken. They have reached Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos's booth now. Dudley inhales the aroma.

"Mmmmmmmmm! The chicken smells great, Catastrophe &amp; Chaos!" he said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe &amp; Chaos laughs.

"Thankink you, Agent Puppy darlink!" they both said in unison as Catastrophe picks up a plate.

"Please be tryink my chicken strips!" she said. "They awfully delicious!"

"Ha! Lucky Charms!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

"Especially with our special sauce that goes with them!" Chaos added.

"And what's that?" Dudley asks as he grabs a chicken strip off the plate.

"It's our special Katz barbeque sauce!" Catastrophe started. "It's sweet &amp; tangy!"

"Oooh!" Rhonda said as she was about to grab a chicken strip.

"It haves some of Russia's best vodka in it!" Chaos added. "Givink it that 'zing' to the sauce!"

Rhonda immediately drew her hand back.

"No thanks, godmother." she started. "I'm driving."

The audience laughs at this.

"Really, Rhonda?" Brad asks. "I thought it was daddy that was doing the driving?"

Rhonda rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"It's just an expression, Brad." she said.

"Vodka?" Dudley asks. "I might want to try that, but the twins are too young to try something with vodka in it."

"Oh." Catastrophe &amp; Chaos said as Dudley dipped his strip into the alcohol-laden barbeque sauce.

Dudley then takes a bite from the strip.

"Mmmmmmm! This is really delicious you two!" he exclaims with a smile on his face as he takes another bite. "The chicken strip is so crispy! And the barbeque sauce is so flavorful! It feels like, my taste buds are having an orgy!"

"That's fuckink great, Agent Puppy darlink!" Chaos said.

"That was just the thingk we were waitink to hear!" Catastrophe said.

"Thanks!" Dudley said. "I think, I'll stay at this booth and pig out!"

Brad turns to Rhonda.

"I have a feeling, that daddy's going to be here for awhile." he said. "Do you want to look around at the other vendors and try their chicken?"

"Sure!" Rhonda said. "That's one of the smartest things that you ever said, Brad!"

"Hey!" Brad started offended. "I say smart things!"

"Oh yeah? When?" Rhonda asks.

Brad then started thinking.

"I can't remember." he said as the audience laughs.

"Well, let's go then!" Rhonda said.

Then they got up from their carriers and walked around to the various vendors as Dudley continues to pig out on Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos' chicken strips and vodka-laden barbeque sauce.

The twins walk up to Penny's &amp; Mercedes' booth now where there was some other patrons trying out and judging their chicken. Penny sees the twins.

"Hey, Benz! Look!" she started as she pointed out. "It's Kitty's &amp; Duds' twins; Rhonda &amp; Brad!"

"Hey, you two!" Mercedes greeted. "I see that your parents let you two come down here to the fried chicken cook-off by yourselves?"

"No." Rhonda started. "Mommy is participating in the cook-off!"

"And daddy brought us down here!" Brad said. "But he's too hooked up on Godmoms Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos' vodka barbeque sauce and chicken strips."

"That's nice!" Penny said. "So, do you two want to sample on what we got?"

"Sure!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs. "What do you got?"

"Well, we have roasted chicken club sandwiches loaded with thinly sliced seasoned roast chicken. Crispy bacon. Lettuce. Tomato. Cheese. Some of our homemade ranch dressing and our own Iverson sauce &amp; served between toasted buns!" Penny started. "We also have our southern fried chicken salad which haves seasoned fried chicken strips, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, shredded cheese, ranch dressing, cut up boiled eggs &amp; croutons."

"Mmmmmm! That sounds good!" Rhonda said.

"It is!" Mercedes started. "We also have our original extra crispy fried chicken recipe and our chicken nuggets which are dipped into our breading and batter. Then fried perfectly till its golden brown &amp; crispy! It's served with our own barbeque sauce!"

"Wow! That also sounds good!" Brad said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"So, twins. Do you want to try some?" Penny asks.

"YEAH!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs. "We'll try each dish!"

"Okay!" Penny started. "But I must warn you about our original extra crispy fried chicken first."

"And what's that, Auntie Penny?" Rhonda asks.

"That it's really extremely spicy!" Penny started. "You see. We use our own homemade hot sauce in the batter. So, it's spicier than the normal fried chicken that you usually eat."

"Well, I'm game!" Rhonda said. "I'm willing to try new foods!"

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asks. "One &amp; a half year olds normally don't eat spicy foods."

"JUST GIMME THE DAMN CHICKEN!" Rhonda shouted loudly as the audience laughs. She quickly puts her hands over her mouth &amp; blushes. "Please? Also don't tell my mommy that I cussed."

Penny &amp; Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Okay, little Rhonda." they both said. "But you got to lead yourself up to our spicy fried chicken first. So, try our chicken club sandwich first. Then our southern fried chicken salad and then our spicy chicken."

Then Penny gives Rhonda the roast chicken club sandwich as Mercedes gives Brad his sandwich. The twins eat the roast chicken clubs and were delighted.

"Mmmmmm! This roast chicken club is really delicious!" Rhonda exclaims. "It's not too spicy and the sauces really give the sandwich a kick!"

"Yeah!" Brad started. "But I hate these veggie-tables on here! I hate them!"

He throws off the lettuce &amp; tomato. The audience laughs at this.

"But I like the cheese though!" he said.

Rhonda finishes off her sandwich and turns to the Smiles cousins.

"That was exquisite, Auntie Penny &amp; Auntie Mercedes!" she started. "The chicken is roasted perfectly and its seasonings are awesome! I'm really enjoying the Iverson sauce! The bacon is nice &amp; crispy! The ranch dressing is a nice twist and gives the sandwich a kick! The cheese is melted perfectly! The buns are done &amp; toasted perfectly. Not too sour. Not too sweet. Hopefully this sandwich wins! If not. Then you can put it on the menu at your place!"

"Thanks, Lil' Rhonda!" Mercedes said. "That really means alot!"

"So, are you ready to try our salad now?" Penny asks.

"Yes, please?" Rhonda said.

"Can I have mines' without the veggie-tables?" Brad asks. "I just want mines' with the chicken, the bacon, the shredded cheese, the ranch dressing, the boiled eggs, &amp; the krouton thingies."

"Sure!" Penny said as she went to get the twins' salads. She soon returns with their salads. "Alright. Here are your salads! Enjoy them!"

The twins started eating the salads. Rhonda was quite impressed with the food as Brad was just plain happy.

"This is quite nice &amp; exquisite!" Rhonda started as she eats her salad. "The lettuce &amp; tomatoes are quite fresh! Just like they were just brought in by truck today! The ranch dressing is splendid! The chicken is done! The boiled eggs are a nice touch! I really love the croutons! They're nice &amp; toasty! The cheese is good and the complete salad is tossed perfectly!"

"Thanks, Lil' Rhonda!" Penny said with a smile on her face.

"I love the entire thing!" Brad started. "The chicken is done to perfection! The bacon was crispy &amp; also done to perfection! I really loved the ranch dressing, the shredded cheese &amp; the boiled eggs! Those three ingredients are nice &amp; perfect together!"

"Thanks, Lil' B!" Penny &amp; Mercedes said in unison as the audience laughs.

Soon the twins were finished with the salads.

"Really to try our spicy chicken now?" Penny asks Rhonda.

"Yes!" Rhonda said. Then in a softer voice. "Please?"

Penny nods and gives her the chicken.

"I want to try the nuggets first please, Auntie Mercedes!" Brad said.

Mercedes obliges and gives him the nuggets. Rhonda picks up a chicken leg and takes a tiny bite. She starts chewing.

"Mmmmm! Not bad! Not too bad at all!" she exclaims as she takes a bigger bite this time. "It's really not that spicy!"

"Oh it is spicy, Lil' Rhonda!" Penny started. "It just hasn't hit you yet."

Rhonda keeps eating the chicken leg and she started eating the chicken breast now. She suddenly stops and drops the chicken breast down to her plate. She puts her hands onto her stomach as it rumbles loudly.

"Oh man! What is happening?" Rhonda asks. "My stomach is hurting &amp; burning. Oh well."

She ignores this and finishes eating the chicken breast. After that was said &amp; done. She starts eating another chicken breast. Her stomach rumbles even louder now as Rhonda starts to feel the heat. Then all of a sudden she screams out fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" she hollers as she starts running around shooting fire. "THIS SUCKS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Penny rolls her eyes.

"I told her so." she said as the audience laughs.

Brad watches this and starts to laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That is the funniest thing that I ever saw!" he laughs loudly. "Serves you right for ignoring Aunt Penny's warning, Rhonda! And you're supposed to be the smart one!"

Rhonda grabs him by the shirt collar and started choking him while still shooting out fire.

"LAUGH AT ME WILL YA!?" she shouts as she strangles him. "I'LL SHOW YOU TO LAUGH AT ANYTHING FUNNY!"

"GAAAAAAKKKK!" Brad said.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

Meanwhile while this was happening. Bird brain was getting ready to throw his evil scheme into effect. Snooki &amp; Zippy flies up to him.

"We just found out something, boss!" Snooki said.

"You did?" Bird brain asks. "What is it?"

"Well, we.." Snooki started before Zippy butted in.

"We just found out, dat they're serving alcohol at dis thing!" the stupid lust Zippy said in happiness as the audience laughs.

Snooki then takes out a black metal club and bashes it into Zippy's empty-ass head hard. The audience laughs at this.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!" Snooki shouted as she turns her attention back to Bird brain. "Anyways, boss. I just found out that Agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, &amp; Katswell are here participating in this cook-off! They might stop us!"

Bird brain scoffs &amp; laughs.

"They won't stop us, my dear Snooki!" he said. "We'll just have them go along with the rest of the contestants to the deep fryer of course!"

"Ha! Smart idea, boss!" Snooki said. "So, when are we going to plan the plan into effect?"

"Right about now, Snooki!" Bird brain said as he stood up and walks over to the podium &amp; the microphone. "Can I get all the contestants' attention, please?"

Then all of the contestants including Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Russell, Catastrophe, Chaos, Penny, &amp; Mercedes look over at him.

"That's General Willis!" Dudley called out.

"Yes, stupid imbecile mutt." Bird brain said. "It is me. The one &amp; only; General Willis! It's time for me to take all of you contestants to the hotel across the street and to the hotel's convention hall, please?"

"Okay. There's nothing wrong with going to a hotel's convention hall for no reason." said an unsuspecting patron.

"What's in it for us to come with you?" Dudley asks. " Pause. I'm barely buzzed at this cook-off! There's better be something, that's going to make me go along with you!"

"I have free beer!" the fake General Willis said as the audience laughs.

"What are we waiting for!?" Dudley said as he picks up Kitty, Catastrophe, Chaos, Penny, Mercedes, Roz, &amp; Russell all at once as the audience laughs. "LET'S GO!"

The fake General Willis aka Bird brain smiles evilly.

"Excellent." Bird brain said. "Follow me, please?"

Then he escorts all of the contestants &amp; patrons to the hotel across the street. Kitty had started to think as well as Roz.

"Hmmm? There's something strange &amp; suspicious about this." she said.

"I have the same feeling &amp; suspicion as you, Kitty." Roz said. "There's something awfully fishy about this!"

"There's no fish!" Dudley said. " FREE BEER!"

Kitty &amp; Roz both rolls their eyes in disgust as the audience laughs.

"I am hopink that there's plenty of free Russian vodka &amp; free Russian caviar there, sister!" Catastrophe said.

"Da!" Chaos said. "I know, that there's goink to be plenty of motherfuckas to have their electronics, wallets, &amp; jewelry stolen by me!"

Then all of the patrons &amp; contestants went into the hotel and the hotel's convention hall. Then a 'clang' sound was head and it echoed throughout the hotel.

* * *

**Back with Rhonda &amp; Brad.**

Rhonda was drinking herself some milk which put out the fire in her stomach &amp; mouth and cooled her off. Brad had recovered from Rhonda choking him and he was eating the rest of his food. He looks up at her.

"Feel better now, Rhonda?" he asks.

"Yeah." Rhonda said as she finishes drinking her milk. "So, are you ready to go try the rest of the other vendors now?"

"Yeah!" Brad said as he finishes up his food. "Auntie Penny &amp; Auntie Mercedes haves my vote! Whatever that means."

The audience laughs at this.

Then the twins started walking around the park. They started looking around.

"Uh, Rhonda? Have you noticed something?" Brad asks.

"Like, all of a sudden everyone's gone?" Rhonda asks.

"Something along the lines of that." Brad said.

They went up to Roz's &amp; Russell's booth.

"Auntie Roz!" Rhonda called out. "Russell? Are you two there?"

"Russell? Auntie Roz?" Brad called out.

Then they listened for sound of life. But the only sound was heard was the lonely wind.

"They're not in there, Rhonda!" Brad said.

"Well, they're probably at mommy's booth." Rhonda said. "Let's go check!"

Then they went across over to Kitty's booth and saw that no one was there.

"No one's here either, Rhonda." Brad said.

"Let's go check at Godmom Catastrophe's &amp; Godmom Chaos' booth with daddy." Rhonda suggested. "They all are probably there."

Then they went over to Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos' booth and looked around. There was nothing but the sound of the lonely wind.

"They're not here either!" Brad exclaims.

Rhonda then started to think about something.

"I have an idea, Brad." she started. "We both look for them. You go to one end of the park and I'll go to the other end. Make sure you check each booth. Understand?"

"Yes, Rhonda!" Brad said as he nods his head.

"Alright." Rhonda said. "We meet back here at Dashie's Urban Chicken booth."

"Right!" Brad said.

Then the twins spilt up &amp; started looking for the adults.

**Twenty minutes later.**

Rhonda was sitting at a table which was in front of Dashie's Urban Chicken booth waiting patiently for Brad to return.

"Where is Brad?" she asks. "It's been about twenty minutes or so! I think?"

The audience laughs as Brad walks back to the table. He was eating some chicken legs, chicken strips, and a bowl of chicken soup.

"Well, Rhonda. I'm back!" he said as he took a bite from the chicken leg. "I've checked all of the booths from the other end of the park!"

"Well, did you see anyone?" Rhonda asks.

"Nope. Not a soul." Brad said. "But there was plenty of free food to take &amp; eat though!"

The audience laughs as he slurps the chicken soup loudly.

"Now, that's strange." Rhonda started. "All of the adults &amp; the patrons of the park have disappeared. It seems like, they all have been kidnapped!"

"Don't you mean; 'Grown-up-napped?" Brad asks as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Rhonda said.

"So, what are we going to do, Rhonda?" Brad asks. "We're the only ones here at the park!"

"I'm thinking of something, Brad." Rhonda said with full confidence.

But on the inside. She was worried.

* * *

**Back at the hotel's convention hall.**

All of the contestants &amp; the park's patrons were locked up inside a giant cage and the cage itself was hanging above a giant chicken fryer.

"What are we doing in this giant cage, General Willis?" asks a contestant.

"Yeah." asks another contestant. "And why is this giant cage is above a giant chicken fryer?"

Dudley then looks around and sees the real General Willis chained up in a chair in the far corner.

"There's General Willis chained up in a chair over there in the corner!" he said as he runs over to him. "Why would you put all of us in here in this giant cage and have us dangling above a giant chicken fryer? Why are you doing in here with us in this giant cage?"

"Uh, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"You all are in here, because that General Willis is a; I say, a fake!" the real General Willis started. "That fake General Willis is Bird brain! He's the one that put us in here and he's the one that's going to drop this giant cage into the giant chicken fryer below!"

"Mwhahahahahahaha! You are so right, Willis!" Bird brain said as he rips off his disguise and shows off his normal attire. He takes out a remote. "And once I press this button. The cage will lower into the giant fryer. Slowly at first, but then increasing speed within a few minutes! Since I see three TUFF agents and two villains in there with you. They will be fried along with you all! And once that is said &amp; done. I will be able to take over the city with my 'Disintegrating ray gun and I will be able to build an army of my own! So, I'm going to sit down and watch as the cage goes into the deep fryer! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then he presses the button on the remote and the cage starts lowering into the deep fryer.

"Dammit! Something like this would happen, when we leave our weapons at home!" Kitty sniffs.

"This fucking sucks!" Roz, Penny, &amp; Mercedes sniffs in unison angrily.

"Da!" Catastrophe &amp; Chaos said in unison.

"So, does that mean no beer?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs.

"No beer." Bird brain said smugly as the audience laughs.

Dudley then gets on his knees and raises his arms in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said all slowly &amp; dramatically as the audience laughs.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the hotel's convention room. The same shadowy female figure with the green eyes was watching all of this.

"So, this is where it all started." she said in a serious tone. "Evil Czar Bird brain's reign of terror."

"Looks like, little Rhonda &amp; little Brad is going to be orphans." Kitty said as she started crying a bit. "They don't know what's going on, since they're still at the park."

"I must go warn her about what's going on!" said the female shadow figure. "And I must team up with her to prevent Evil Czar Bird brain's reign of terror from starting and maybe my future will be completely different!"

Then the shadowy female figure leaves the hotel's convention room and runs over to DeLisle Memorial Park.

* * *

**Back with the twins.**

"So, what are we going to do, Rhonda?" Brad asks.

"I'm thinking, Bradley!" Rhonda said as she thought &amp; thought.

"Well, hurry it up!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

"The same old Bradley Jay Puppy." said a feminine &amp; adult voice from behind the twins. "He's always very impatient."

"Who said that?" Rhonda asks.

Brad turns &amp; looks at the belonger of the voice. He sees a sexy, tall, tan cat with black hair which was tied in a ponytail and the ponytail was being held by a red band. She had three small black stripes on both of her cheeks. She also had a small beauty mole underneath her eye. She was also wearing a red mid-drift shirt with black horizontal trim on the top &amp; bottom. A black vest over the mid-drift and a black mini skirt. She also was wearing black high heeled boots with red trim on top and she had on a black hat and was wearing a red &amp; black collar with red rubies and her name was written in red cursive on her collar.

"It's a grown-up, Rhonda!" Brad said with joy. "Maybe, she's going to help us!"

Rhonda then turns to see the stranger.

"Are you going to help us?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm going to help you, little Rhonda &amp; little Brad." the cat girl said.

"How do you know our names?" Rhonda asks in suspicion. "Are you the one that caused all of the adults to go away?"

"No." the cat girl started. "The reason I know your names because, little Rhonda. I am you. I'm you from twenty five years from the future!"

Then suspenseful music plays. The audience laughs at this.

"Nice touch." Brad said as the audience laughs.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Rhonda started. "You're me from twenty five years in the future?"

"That's right!" Future Rhonda said. "I'm you from the future."

"Well, if you're me." Rhonda started still suspicious. "Prove it!"

Future Rhonda clears her throat.

"We both like to help people." she started. "We both have three small stripes on both of our cheeks on our faces. Our favorite colors are red &amp; black. We both wear red &amp; black clothing. Sometimes we both wear red, black, &amp; white clothing. We both hate what Brad likes and we're both smart! And we both hate Lisa Simpson!"

"Oh yeah. I hate that damn Lisa Simpson!" Rhonda sniffs angrily. "Fucking vegetarian goody-goody two-shoes!"

The audience laughs.

"Does that answer your question?" Future Rhonda asks.

"Yes it does!" Rhonda said. "Alright. You convinced me. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop Evil Czar Bird brain from getting into power." Future Rhonda started. "He receives his power on this exact day. This is also the same day, where mom, dad, Aunt Roz, Russell, Aunt Penny, Aunt Mercedes, Godmother Allison &amp; Godmother Andrea died."

"What?" Brad asks. "Mommy, daddy, Auntie Rozzie, Russell, Auntie Penny, Auntie Mercedes, God mommy Catastrophe, &amp; God mommy Chaos dies today?"

"Yep." Future Rhonda said.

"How do they die?" Brad asks.

"Bird brain kills them by frying them in a giant chicken fryer." Future Rhonda said. "And then he receives his power with his disintegrating ray gun and creates an army of his own, which leads him to take over Petropolis and the world."

"Wow." Brad said.

"Yeah." Future Rhonda said. "And I'm here to stop Bird brain from killing our parents and to stop him from getting power and ruining the future!"

"So, Bird brain's about to kill the people we love right now!?" Rhonda exclaims.

"Yes." Future Rhonda said. "That's why all three of us must stop him and release the people we love before it's too late!"

"How are we going to stop him?" Brad asks. "Rhonda &amp; I are only one &amp; a half year old babies."

"It's easy, little Brad." Future Rhonda started. "You both distract his two assistants, while I release the hostages. C'mon. Let's go!"

Then she picks up both of the twins and runs back over to the hotel convention room with them.

* * *

**Back at the hotel's convention room.**

The giant cage was starting to lower faster towards the giant chicken fryer. Bird brain was watching this with glee.

"I finally did it! I finally going to take over the city!" he said. "And there's no one that's going to stop me!"

Then there was a knock on the door. The hotel's manager peaks in.

"Are you okay in here?" he asks.

"Yes." Bird brain said.

"Do you have enough ice?" the manager asks.

"Yes." Bird brain said.

"Do you have enough grease for your giant chicken fryer?" the manager asks as the audience laughs.

"Yes!" Bird brain said getting irritated as the audience laughs.

"Do you need anything?" the manager asks.

"Yes." Zippy started. "I could use a mocha and some..."

Snooki then slams a club into Zippy's stupid-ass head. The audience laughs at this.

"SHUT UP!" Snooki shouted.

"We don't need anything else, my fine man." Bird brain said. "Everything's just perfect!"

"That's good!" the manager said. "If you need anything. Just holler."

Then the manager leaves and closes the door behind him. Bird brain regains his composure.

"Anyways. This is going to be great!" he said. "I am going to witness my worst enemies deaths! The death of General Willis. The death of Madame Catastrophe. The death of Madame Chaos. The death of Roz Katswell. The death of the dreadful Dudley Puppy and the death of Kitty Katswell-Puppy! I am so happy!"

"That's freakin' good, Boid brain!" Zippy said with her usual stupid happiness. "And youse are goin' to be even happier, when you loin to fly!"

"Zippy. Just shut up!" Bird brain sniffs. "I don't want your stupidity to ruin this good moment for me!"

"Ooops. Sorry." Zippy whispers as the audience laughs.

"Now to watch these deaths without any further interruptions!" Bird brain said.

Then a wall exploded. Future Rhonda &amp; the twins were standing there looking angry. Bird brain turns to them.

"Who the hell are you three!?" he asks in astonishment.

"Evil Czar Bird brain." Future Rhonda started. "We finally meet!"

Kitty looks over at the three.

"Rhonda? Brad?" she asks.

"It's going to be so nice to hurt you so bad!" Future Rhonda said as she sets down the twins. "I'm going to hurt you, just like you hurt me &amp; my twin brother on this day! But first, I'm going to release these hostages and then kick your ass!"

"Ha!" Bird brain laughs as he stood up from his chair. "Challenge accepted! Zippy! Snooki! You two stop the babies, while I'll get the bitch!"

"Right, boss!" Snooki said.

"Alright, past Rhonda &amp; past Brad." Future Rhonda started. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Then Future Rhonda rushes &amp; pounces onto Bird brain as the twins went towards Zippy &amp; Snooki. Everyone in the giant cage watches this in amazement.

"Who's that girl with them?" Roz asks. "She kinda looks like a future Rhonda."

"She kinda does look like a future Rhonda." Mercedes said.

Zippy &amp; Snooki flew over towards the twins. Zippy took out some eggs and aimed it at them.

"Here. Have some eggs!" she said as she started throwing the eggs at the twins.

Rhonda successfully dodged from being hit by the eggs but Brad was being pelted by the eggs. The audience laughs at this.

"EWWW! GROSS!" Brad exclaims. "You disgusting birdies!"

"SHUT UP!" Zippy shouted as she throws some more eggs at Brad. "Spoiled brat!"

The eggs hit Brad some more.

"YUCK!" Brad exclaims as the audience laughs.

Snooki then took out a taser.

"Time to end this shit!" she said as she turns on the taser.

Rhonda sees this and quickly thinks up a plan.

"Hey, isn't that Pauly Joe over there?" she pointed behind the two hummingbirds.

Zippy &amp; Snooki both turn to the direction where Rhonda was pointing at.

"WHERE!?" they both said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then with her quick lightning kitten reflexes, Rhonda grabs both humming birds and she squeezes &amp; crushes them with her hands and Brad kicks away Snooki's taser, which hits a wall and breaks into pieces.

"Ha! Fooled ya!" Rhonda said.

"GAAAAAAAAAKK! This fuckin' sucks!" both Zippy &amp; Snooki said grasping for some air. "We were both defeated for our lust for Jersey City's Pauly Joe! Dammit!"

"Stupid birds!" Rhonda said.

Meanwhile, Future Rhonda &amp; Bird brain was fighting each other. Bird brain throws a punch into Future Rhonda's face, but she ducks before the punch lands. Then she karate kicks him to his head, face, &amp; groin. Then she throws several brutal Katswell punches to his face, knocking out several teeth. Bird brain then takes out his disintegrating ray and aims it at her.

"Time to disintegrate this bitch!" he said as he puts a finger on the trigger.

Future Rhonda sees this and judo kicks the disintegrating ray out of his hand. The ray falls into the giant chicken fryer and gets fried to a crisp.

"MY DISINTEGRATING RAY!" shouted Bird brain. "I've spent Zippy's salary on that!"

"OI!" Zippy shouted in Rhonda's grip as the audience laughs.

"You fucking cat bitch! I'm going to go in that ass! Bird brain sniffs as he went over to her and starts trying to throw some punches and kicks at her. He also took out some ninja stars and throw them at her.

"HA! YA!" Bird brain said.

Future Rhonda ducks from getting hit with the ninja stars. She takes out her own black ninja stars. She throws them at him. The ninja stars hit Bird brain and attaches him into a wall. Then Future Rhonda runs over to him and throws a million punches into his stomach at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bird brain hollers in pain.

"Give up yet?" Future Rhonda asks.

"Yes." Bird brain said. "I give!"

"Good." Future Rhonda started. "Now, how do you get that cage open?"

"It's quite simple, strange cat." Bird brain started as he spits out a tooth. "The giant cage will open when you say 'open'."

"Wow! I have to say open?" Future Rhonda asks. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You become a future evil czar? Ha! You are definitely the weakest piece of shit! And I was afraid of you!? HA!"

Then she takes the remote from Bird brain's grip. She turns her attention towards the quickly lowering giant cage which was just a few inches from dropping into the giant chicken fryer. Future Rhonda presses the button on the remote which stops the giant cage from dropping into the giant chicken fryer.

"Whew!" everyone said in the cage wiping sweat off of their brows.

"OPEN!" Future Rhonda shouted.

Then the giant cage opens and the hostages were free!

"FREEDOM!" the hostages shouted as they started running out of the cage.

Kitty &amp; Roz unchains General Willis from his chair.

"C'mon. Let's go, General Willis." Kitty said.

Then they leave the giant cage. Even though the giant cage was empty. The rope holding the giant cage breaks and the giant cage falls into the giant chicken fryer. All of the grease starts frying the cage. Everyone sighs in relief. Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley turns to Future Rhonda.

"Thanks for saving us!" Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "We would all be really fucked, if you didn't show up!"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And why do you look like our baby daughter; Rhonda?"

"That's because I am your baby daughter Rhonda!" Future Rhonda said as both of the twins with Zippy &amp; Snooki walks up. "I'm from twenty five years in the future. I was assigned to come here and stop Bird brain from killing you &amp; gaining power over the world with his working disintegrating ray gun and his future army."

"Really?" Catastrophe asks. "You're from the future, Godchild Rhonda darlink?"

"Yes, Godmom Allison." Future Rhonda said. "I am!"

"Where's Godchild Brad?" Chaos asks.

"He's back in the future watching over the PNS &amp; our team." Future Rhonda said. "Even though I'm in charge of the PNS. He was the one who sent me here to the past and stop the future threat. The threat has been subdued very easily, if I must say."

"Yeah. Bird brain is pretty easy to fight." Kitty said as she turns her attention to the baby Rhonda. "Give mommy the two slutty hummingbirds, please?"

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said as she gives Kitty Zippy &amp; Snooki.

Kitty takes the stupid hummingbirds and put them in a small cage. Roz &amp; Future Rhonda went over to Bird brain. Future Rhonda takes back her ninja stars as Roz puts handcuffs on Bird brain's wrists.

"Bird brain. You're under arrest for fifty charges of attempted murder." Roz started. "Fifty charges of kidnapping. One charge of assault &amp; battery. Fifty charges of terroristic threat and a hundred charges for being an idiot!"

Bird brain sighs in defeat as General Willis walks up to him.

"Ha! Ha! You're going to jail, '_Birdsie'_!" he gloated. "Ha! Looks like, I win again! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I was so close!" Bird brain said as Roz &amp; Kitty escorts him and his two slut assistants out of the convention room. "I was so close to winning! How can things get any worse?"

The hotel manager walks up to them.

"Here's your bill, Mr. Bird brain sir." he said as he shows Bird brain the bill.

Bird brain looks at it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as the audience laughs.

"Let's just go, sis." Roz said to Kitty.

"Good idea, Rozzie!" Kitty said.

Then both Katswell sisters leave to take Bird brain &amp; his two slut assistants off to jail, with Bird brain still screaming his head off. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes to this. General Willis turns to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. Let's, I say, let's all get back to the fried chicken cook-off!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Dudley cheers. "MORE FREE SAMPLES!"

"MORE FREE FOOD!" Brad shouted as the audience laughs.

Then they all went back to the PFC fried chicken-cook off.

* * *

**Back at DeLisle Memorial Park sometime later.**

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the cook-off. It shows the gang sitting at a table eating some of the chicken and was talking to Future Rhonda at the same too also.

"Wow! The future really sound fucked up." Dudley said.

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "It sounds like, it fuckink sucks."

"It does fucking suck, Godmom Allison." Future Rhonda started. "Since I stopped Bird brain from killing you and destroying his disintigrating ray gun. I will have a completely different future now!"

"And what's that?" Brad asks.

"A peaceful future, Brad!" Rhonda butted in as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Future Rhonda said.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "Looks like, you turned out to be an outstanding person."

Future Rhonda laughs.

"Well, it does run in the family." she said.

Then General Willis walks up to the stand. Dudley sees him.

"Look! General Willis is at the stand!" he said.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" General Willis said.

Everyone looks at him.

"Good. It's time; I say, it's to announce the winner of the fried chicken cook-off now!" General Willis said. "The winner will get their recipe of chicken added to the PFC menu and win a half a million dollars!"

Everyone applaudes as General Willis takes out a envelope.

"Okay. The winner of my fried chicken cook-off is," General Willis said as he opens up the envelope and took out a piece of paper &amp; reads it. "Rosalita Anne Lopez with her Extra Crispy Spicy Barbeque Chicken recipe!"

Everyone applaudes as a orange tiger cat with black hair in a ponytail. Black eyes. A white muzzle around her mouth, wearing a red &amp; blue shirt. Black jeans. Black Nikes and white socks walks up to the stand and takes the gold chicken trophy and a check of half a million dollars.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Rosalita said. "I did my best!"

"Oh well." Kitty said. "At least, I know that my chicken is the best!"

"Mine's too!" Roz added.

"Our's too!" Penny &amp; Mercedes added.

"And ours too!" Catastrophe &amp; Chaos added as the audience laughs.

"I know, that all of you girls' fried chicken recipes are delicious!" Dudley praised.

"Yeah!" Russell started as he bites into a chicken leg. "Each recipe have their own uniqueness! You don't need a golden trophy or a check to say that!"

Kitty, Roz, Catastrophe &amp; Chaos blushes as Penny &amp; Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks, Russell!" they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

Future Rhonda wipes her mouth with a napkin and then stands up from the table.

"Well, it's time for me to be getting back to the future." she said.

"Awww. Do you have to leave so soon?" Chaos asks. "We were just gettink used to you."

"Yes. I have to leave, Godmom Andrea." Future Rhonda said. "I have to see, how the future is now."

"Oh well. It was nice seeing you, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said. "I hope, you take care of yourself in the future!"

"Oh I will, mom!" Future Rhonda said. "I will!"

Then she turns to the twins.

"And you two take care too!" she said.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Brad asks as the audience laughs.

"Because, you're the sneaky one!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Brad said. "I forgot."

The audience laughs at Brad's cluelessness as both Rhondas rolled their eyes.

"Anyways," Future Rhonda started as turns to the baby Rhonda. "I sure hope, that you enjoy your brand new ability, baby me!"

"New ability?" Rhonda asks. "What new ability?"

"You'll find out soon!" Future Rhonda said. "Real soon!"

"Will we be able to see you again?" Brad asks with curiousness.

"Maybe." Future Rhonda said.

Dudley runs up to her.

"You be careful with those guys out there." he said in a stern voice. "I don't want my daughter to get pregnant with some strange dude's baby."

"Okay, pops!" Future Rhonda said. "I promise."

"That's good." Dudley said. "I don't want to fuck anybody up!"

The audience laughs as Future Rhonda smiles &amp; laughs.

"That's my pop!" she said as she took out her phone. "Bye, past family!"

"Bye!" everyone said to Future Rhonda as they waved.

Then Future Rhonda presses a button and she disappears her way back to the future. The audience applaudes.

"I wonder, what future me was talking about?" Rhonda asks as she takes a bite from a chicken leg. "What ability?"

"Whoa. Careful there, Lil Rhonda." Penny started. "You're eating our original extra crispy fried chicken again."

Rhonda stops eating the chicken leg and waited. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" Rhonda asks. "Why am I not shooting fire from my mouth again?"

"Well, you must've developed the ability to eat spicy foods, lil Rhonda!" Mercedes started as she took out a iPad and showed a model of a person eating something spicy. "You see. Earlier you ate several pieces of chicken that caused you to shoot out fire? When you done that. The spiciness &amp; the fire of that chicken had maded sort of a permanent firewall in your stomach. Which means, you can eat spicy foods for now on without any consequences! Also you can shoot out a little bit of fire each time you eat something spicy!"

"Wow! That's really something, Auntie Mercedes!" Rhonda exclaims.

"Yes it is, my little niece!" Roz started. "Me &amp; your mom also have that and does that also!"

"Really?" Rhonda asks as she turns to Kitty. "Is that true, mommy?"

"Yes, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said. "All females in our family have that and does that! Also your godmothers and your aunt Penny &amp; Mercedes does all of those things too!"

"Sweet!" Rhonda exclaims as the audience laughs. "I will dominate!"

The audience laughs.

"So, is it time to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as he downs his chicken as the audience laughs.

"It's time now, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "This has been quite a chapter. Things happened. We learned that Bird brain had a long-standing grudge against General Willis. We also learned that Penny &amp; Mercedes makes their own spicy chicken."

"Which is delicious by the way!" Brad butted in as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, Bradley." Kitty said. "Rhonda comes from the future and rescues all of us from a terrible fate and defeats him as present Rhonda &amp; Brad defeated his two stupid assistants."

"I also learned that I shoot out fire each time I eat something spicy!" Rhonda started. "And I have a permanent firewall in my stomach also!"

"Yeah! That too, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said with praise &amp; a smile on her face. "General Willis &amp; PFC found their new recipe of chicken! And also the twins learned that they have the skills to be food critics and might be them in the future!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything in this chapter, Kit-Kat." Dudley complained.

"Well, you did get buzzed from eatink our vodka barbeque sauce when you was tryink our chicken strips, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe added as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Dudley said sheepishly as he blushes.

The audience laughs at this as Kitty turns to the camera.

"Anyways. I sure hope that you enjoyed this chapter!" she started. "Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

"Yeah!" Everyone at the table said.

Then they all does a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applaudes.


	15. TKKS-short 4: Spring Break at the Beach

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-short#4 Spring Break at the Beach-(part 1)

_**Okay, people. This chapter is a big one for two reasons! This chapter comes around on the four year anniversary of the Kitty Katswell Show! And this is the return to the Kitty Katswell Show shorts! Anyways, this chapter is an original idea and was discussed with DarkMadgeDragon. It is Spring Break time for Petropolis and the TUFF team decides to spend their spring break at the Petropolis Beach. What will happen there? To find out. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was an early spring, rainy day in Petropolis. It has just turned spring and the spring rain was here. Many residents of Petropolis were making plans for their spring break. There was news that a giant Spring break event was happening at the Petropolis beach this year and many of the residents and college students would go down there and attend, but more on that later. Let's see what the TUFF agents are doing, shall we?

It shows the TUFF headquarters now. It cuts to Roz's private room now, where she &amp; Kitty was playing Mario Kart 8 on Roz's Wii Us. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. Dudley was also in there watching them play the game. The audience applaudes for him.

"Oh my shit!" Roz exclaims. "Look at my drift game! Princess Peach bitch is trying to fuck up my drift game!? We'll see about that!?"

Then she presses a button and the character that Roz was playing; Princess Daisy took out three red shells. Roz then throws the three red shells at Peach.

"Ha! Ha! I've got your ass!" Roz exclaims.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kitty sniffs.

Kitty was playing as Princess Peach.

"That's what you get, sis!" Roz said as she turns the controller. "I'm a pro at this game!"

"Great job, Rozzie!" Dudley praised.

Kitty presses the buttons on her controller harder &amp; faster.

"Oh yeah!? I'll teach you!" she said.

She presses the buttons on her controller harder as well as Roz. Both Katswell sisters were sweating hard and their hearts were beating extremely hard. They were in deep concentration. Roz then smiles evilly and she presses a button and Princess Daisy gets a boost and crosses first across the finish line as the other characters crossed the line. Princess Peach crosses sixth across the line.

"YEAH!" Roz exclaims. "I WIN! I WIN!"

Then she started doing her gloating dance.

"Oh yeah! Go Rozzie! You defeated Kitty in Mario Kart 8!" she said as she shakes her dark blue pom-poms. "You defeated in Mario Kart 8! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

Kitty growls angrily as the audience laugh at this.

"Way to go, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Roz then puts away her dark blue pom-poms and turns to Kitty.

"Alright, Kitty. You owe me; $150 bucks!" she said. "That was the deal!"

Kitty calms down &amp; sighs.

"A deal's, a deal." she said as she took out her wallet and took out the $150 dollars. "Here you go, Roz. Congratulations on the gameplay, sis!"

Roz takes the money.

"Thank you, Kitty!" she said as she puts the money into her blouse.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Dudley asks as he took out a wrapped chicken, turkey, bacon, cheese, lettuce, &amp; Miracle Whip sandwich from Roz's mini fridge. "It's a dark &amp; rainy day out. There's little crime happening right now."

"Well, we can just sit back &amp; relax?" Roz suggested as she sits down on the couch &amp; turns to Kitty. "You do remember how to relax do you, sis?"

Then she laughs as the audience laughs as Kitty looked offended.

"Of course, I know how to relax, Roz!" she said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because as I recalled." Roz started. "The lame-ass Chief assigned Duds to teach you how to relax and he used that spritzer bottle on you to get you to relax."

"Oh that." Kitty said. "Well, I didn't relax much back then. That was before I discovered a perfect way for me to relax!"

Then she took out an already rolled-up blunt.

"With this!" Kitty exclaims. "Catastrophe gave me a joint right after one of my working weekends when I was stressed the fuck out! Almost immediately with one puff and I was all relaxed!"

"So, I guess Duds' teachings were in vein, huh?" Roz asks.

"If you call that type of shit he did; 'teaching'." Kitty said as she sits down on the couch. "I taught his ass a thing or two after that spritzer bottle shit, but when I threw a fucking punch and hit his fucking head. He would sit there and laugh &amp; smile like he was fucking enjoying it."

"Oh." Roz said.

"And I've taught myself how to relax." Kitty started. "All I need to do is think about how stupid the Chief is and how much of a loser he is!"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"He's an idiot!" Dudley laughs. "He's one of the stupidest people, that I ever seen!"

Then he stops and thinks.

"Scratch that. Snaptrap is the stupidest!"

The audience laughs at this as the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"I heard that, Agent Puppy!" he growls angrily.

"What the hell are you doing in my private room, you fucking bitch!?" Roz asks angrily at the Chief's monitor. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

She then throws one of her Katswell judo kicks towards the monitor and knocks it off its support and onto the floor, breaking it. The audience laughs at this.

"Fucking prick!" Roz sniffs. "This is my private room! He's not supposed to be checking in here or any of the other private rooms."

"Well, except for the background poser agents." Kitty said as the audience laughs. "He has to check on them."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Those background poser fucks suck. So he has to check on them, but he doesn't need to check on us main agents!"

Before anything can be said on the subject. The Chief's voice was heard on the PA system.

"Would all agents report to my office for an important meeting!" he shouted.

Kitty then stands up from the couch.

"Well, let's go see what the fucking chief wants." she said.

"Lemme turn off things in here, sis." Roz said as she started turn off her electronics. "Alright. Let's go."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudleykins. Let's go to the Chief's office." she said.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he takes his sandwich.

Then the trio goes down to the Chief's office.

* * *

**In the Chief's office.**

All of the agents were in there talking. The Chief turns to them all.

"Alright. Shut up now!" the Chief shouted.

Then everyone shuts up and looks at him.

"Okay." the Chief started. "Now, first things first. Who was the one who dressed me up as alien and sent me off to the PIB secret headquarters for five to six months!?"

Then everyone started whistling innocently &amp; halos appear over their heads. The audience laughs at this.

"Now, don't be shy." the Chief said. "I won't get mad, if anyone says anything about it."

"It was agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, &amp; Katswell, Chief!" Agent Mountain Lion said with a smug smile. "They're the ones that did that to you!"

"Yeah! They did it!" Agent Filbert said.

The Chief turns to Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz.

"So, you three did it to me!?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Why?" the Chief asks. "I demand an answer! Now!"

"We did it to protect the alien trio from the media!" Kitty started. "And to protect them from your stupid ass from exploiting them!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "It kinda serves you right for being greedy &amp; stupid!"

The Chief then turns to Agent Mountain Lion.

"Agent Mountain Lion. You are suspended without pay for the next month &amp; a half!" he shouted angrily.

"WHAT!? I tattled on Agents Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, &amp; Katswell for you about them dressing you up as a alien and the PIB took you to their secret headquarters for about five to six months and now you're suspending me for a month &amp; a half without pay!?" Agent Mountain Lion asks.

"Yeah." the Chief said. "All because, you violated one brand new rule, Agent Mountain Lion."

"And what's that?" Agent Mountain Lion asks.

"_'Snitching &amp; tattling on an Agent(s) over something that was hilarious which happened five months ago._" the Chief started as the audience laughs. "_If an agent brings up something that happens to the Chief which happened two or more months ago which was very funny. The said tattling agent will be suspended for a month &amp; a half without pay.'_ That's my new rule, Agent Mountain Lion! You broke the new rule and now you're suspended!"

"WHAT!?" Agent Mountain Lion asks. "That's fucking bull shit &amp; you know it! You know what? I'm outta here!"

Then he stands up &amp; stomps out of the office angrily slamming the door behind him. The audience laughs at this. The Chief turns his attention back to Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz.

"Now for you three." the Chief started. "Your punishments should and will be..."

Then a smartly dressed female tan cat with reddish &amp; black hair. Black eyes. Small triangle-shaped nose. Black lady business suit, skirt, and black high heels walks in with a suitcase. She sets the suitcase down on the table and opens it. She took out some papers and she turns to the Chief.

"Chief Herbert Dumbrowski. I am Alexis J. Lopez." she started. "Attorney at law for Lopez, Katserwitz, &amp; Moore Attorney Law Firm. The very best law firm in Petropolis."

"Oh god!" the Chief said as he gulps &amp; the audience laughs.

"I am the attorney for a Mrs. Kitty Katswell-Puppy. Ms. Roz Katswell. Ms. Devon Foxx. Ms. Karey Kitten. Mr. Dudley Puppy &amp; their minis." Alexis started as she gives the Chief the papers. "My clients have written down &amp; signed a legal document that you cannot any way, shape, or form punish them for what they do to you."

"What!?" the Chief asks. "I can't!?"

"No you can't." Alexis said. "If you do punish them or any one of them. These ten people will have the right to sue you in a day of court for negligence &amp; breach of contract. And they will win while you will be fined and get a jail sentence."

"Ah, fuck!" the Chief sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"So, I suggest that you forget about them sending you to the PIB secret headquarters for your own good, Dumbrowski." Alexis said in a stern tone.

"Okay. Okay. I'll forget the whole thing." the Chief said as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Good." Alexis said as she turns to Kitty. "If he acts up again. Just call me and I'll come right away and put a stop to his shit!"

"Okay, Alexis!" Kitty said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

Then Alexis walks out of the office, but not before giving the Chief a glare. The Chief then turns to the rest of the agents.

"Anyways. As some of you should know that this is spring break season." he started. "Since crime is low right now. I'm giving everyone the next two weeks off! Starting at the end of the work day!"

Everyone started clamoring to each other in excitement.

"That's it from me." the Chief started as he took out a small bottle of beer. "Meeting's over!"

Then everyone in the office immediately runs out of his office. The audience laughs at this as the Chief turns over to Julie.

"Julie. I want you to do something for me, please?" he said.

Julie sighs heavily and rolls her eyes.

"Herbert. I'm married!" she sniffs. "I can't do that to you. So there!"

Then she sticks out her tongue and leaves to go back to her secretary's desk.

"Ahhh, dammit!" the Chief sniffs. "I'm going to get her to stroke me! One of these days!"

Then he turns his chair towards the windows and looks out at the rainy scene outside. He takes the cap off of his beer bottle and unzips his pants.

"Well, looks like I have to use my right hand again." he said as the audience laughs.

* * *

It shows the main TUFF team talking at their cubicals.

"We got the next two weeks off!" Karey exclaims. "These two weeks are going to kick ass!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley started. "Which means, that I'm going to fuck sexy Karey baby's brains out. All day. Every day. Oh! And watch Al Bundy all day too!"

Karey blushes.

"Oh, Mini Duds." she said.

Kitty looks at the clock. It was almost lunchtime.

"It's almost lunchtime, everyone." she started. "So, what should we do for lunch?"

"Let's go out to lunch!" Mini Kitty suggested.

"Go idea, Mini sis!" Roz said. "But where should we go to have lunch?"

"How about Burger Emperor?" Mini Karey suggested.

"Or Philly Subs?" Mini Devon suggested.

"How about Dashie's Urban Fried Chicken?" Mini Kitty suggested. "I heard that they have great chicken!"

"Or Frida's La Comida?" Mini Roz suggested. "Or how about El Mexicana?"

Kitty then thinks of something. She comes up with an idea.

"How about we have lunch at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria?" she suggested.

"Good idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I've been in the mood for pizza for quite awhile now!"

"Me too!" Devon said. "Besides. I've been having Mexican food lately."

"And I've been having PFC for quite awhile." Mini Dudley said.

"Alright. Speedy Toni's it is!" Kitty said.

Then the alien trio walks up to the cubicals along with Keswick. The audience woos whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"What's happening, everyone?" Raquel asks.

Roz turns to them.

"We're about to go have lunch at Speedy Toni's, Raquel." she said. "Do you four want to come along with us?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said. "I'll invite P-P-P-P-Patrice to come along with us!"

Then he gets on his iphone and calls her.

"Yeah!" Fire said. "Speedy Toni's pizza sounds really lovely! Especially for a day like this!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe exclaims as he licks his lips. "Pizza's really delicious!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she stands up from her chair. "Let's go, everyone!"

Then the team put on their raincoats and grabs their umbrellas. Then they went over to the tubes which lead to the TUFF garage. They go into the tubes and went to the TUFF garage. They hopped into their cars and speed out of the garage and speeds off for Speedy Toni's Pizzeria.

* * *

**At Speedy Toni's Pizzeria sometime later.**

The TUFF gang was sitting at a table maded for twenty people. They were enjoying their lunches which consisted of; several extra large pepperoni, bacon, extra cheese, &amp; ham stuffed crust pizzas. Several extra large pepperoni, cheese, &amp; sausage pizzas. Several large Meat Lovers pizzas. Pepperoni calzones. Meat Lover's calzones. Supreme calzones. Supreme pizzas. Double Speedy Toni's bacon &amp; bbq cheeseburgers. BBQ rib tips. Fried chicken strips. Cheese fries and Sour blackberry Homey Hollas.

"Mmmmmm! This shit's delicious!" Devon said as she took a bite from her slice of pepperoni, cheese, &amp; sausage pizza.

"Yep! It sure is, Devon!" Dudley said as he eats a slice of his meats lover's pizza. "This is kick-ass!"

Then Toni walks up to the TUFF gang's table. The audience whistles, woos, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"How are things, everyone?" she asks. "Doing fine, I hope."

"Yeah. We're doing fine, Toni!" Kitty said as she takes a bite from her Speedy Toni's Double Eastern Burger. "Delicious food!"

"Thanks, Kitty!" Toni said with a smile on her face.

"These cheese fries are quite delicious!" Mini Roz said as she eats some of the cheese fries.

"Yeah!" Raquel said as she too eats the cheese fries. "The cheese is so stringy and delicious!"

"Thanks, you two!" Toni said. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope." Roz said. "Not right now, Toni."

"That's great!" Toni exclaims. "If you need anything. Just holler!"

Then Toni walks away. Kitty turns to everyone else.

"So, does anyone haves any plans for spring break?" she asks.

"Nope." Devon said.

"No." Karey said.

"No." the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Well, I have p-p-p-p-plans!" Keswick started. "I'm planning on w-w-w-w-watching all of my Mr. B-B-B-B-Belvedere dvds!"

"I don't have any plans just yet." Patrice started. "But I want to plan for a picnic."

"I'm planning on spending my spring break with Russell!" Roz said.

"We're going to spend our Earth spring break relaxing." Raquel said.

"Definitely!" Fire said as the audience laughs.

"And I'm going to be catching up on Earth American daytime TV!" K-9 Joe said as he turns to Kitty. "Why did you ask, Kitty?"

"I was just wondering, K-9 Joe." Kitty said. "It's just that there's a big spring break event that's happening down at the beach and I'm planning on going down there to see what is it about."

"Oh yeah." Roz said as she took out a piece of paper and showed it to everyone. "I've heard about that. '_Hip-Hop Spring Fling down at the Petropolis Beach'_. Yeah. That's the big event alright! I think, I'll go with you, Kitty!"

"I want to come along with you two!" Karey said.

"Okay! Roz &amp; Karey is coming along with me." Kitty said. "Anyone else?"

"I think, I'll go with you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley started. "And the twins should come along also!"

"The minis are coming also!" Karey added.

"I think, I'll come with you." Devon said.

"I want to come too!" Fire said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Raquel said.

"Me three!" K-9 Joe added as the audience laughs.

"So, that's everyone then?" Kitty asks as she turns to Keswick &amp; Patrice. "How about you two?"

"Yeah. I want to come too." Patrice said as she turns to Keswick. "How about you, Keswick dear?"

"Well, I can always watch my dvds on my I-I-I-I-Ipad." Keswick said. "Alright, P-P-P-Patrice dear. I'm in!"

Patrice turns back to Kitty.

"We're in, Kitty!" she said.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she took out her phone. "All I need to do is make hotel reservations and we're there!"

"Hotel reservations?" Dudley asks. "Why are you doing that for, Kit-Kat? We're just going down to the beach."

"Because, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "We're going to be living in the land of luxury for the next two weeks! Why leave the beach when the party's down there? So, might as well spend our two weeks off at one of the hotels by the beach!"

"Oh." Dudley said. "I get it now!"

Kitty scrolls through her phone and maded the reservations.

"There! The reservations are maded!" she said as she turns to the alien trio. "Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe. You have a room right next to us so no one would find you out."

"Okay!" Raquel said. "But do we still wear our disguises at the beach?"

"Well since, everyone's at the spring break is going to be partying &amp; drunk." Kitty started. "No. Just wear a bikini or bathing suit. They won't even notice you."

"Okay!" Fire exclaims. "I have the perfect bikini to wear too!"

"Me too!" Raquel said.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"We can use our jet skis down at the beach, Dudleykins!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he downs a pizza. "This spring break is going to kick ass!"

"Yeah!" the minis exclaimed as the audience laughs. "We're going to be partying our asses off!"

"That's the spirit, minis!" Karey said as she eats a rib tip.

Then Toni walks back up.

"Everything's okay?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "We were just discussing about our plans for spring break!"

"Really?" Toni asks. "What are they? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're all going to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling down at the beach!" Kitty said.

"And we're all going to stay at one of the five-star hotels near the beach too!" Mini Kitty added.

"That's great!" Toni started. "I'm going go down to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling too!"

"Really, Toni?" Devon asks.

"Yeah!" Toni said. "I'm going to be one of the food vendor kiosks down there!"

"That's nice, Toni!" Dudley said. "So, whoelse is going to be at the food vendor kiosks?"

"Frida's La Comida will be there." Toni started. "Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs will have a truck down there. Mario &amp; Luigi's Pizzeria will be there. El Mexicana will be down there. Philly Subs will be down there. Grey's Cheeseburgers &amp; More will be down there and some other food vendors will be down there."

"That's sounds good!" Dudley said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he licks his lips. "Sounds delicious!"

"It does!" Toni said. "I hope, you're going to meet my sister while down there."

"You have a sister?" Mini Devon asks.

"Yeah." Toni started. "I just mentioned the place she works at. Well, she owns the place as well as works there!"

"Grey's Cheeseburgers &amp; more?" Roz asks.

"Yeah! That's her!" Toni said. "She makes great burgers!"

"It runs in the family!" Kitty said as she finishes off her burger. "That burger was really delicious!"

Toni smiles.

"Thanks, Kitty!" she said. "She &amp; I were having a discussion about the Speedy Toni's Double Eastern Burger before the reopening of the new pizzeria and my sexy commercial. As you can see, the Double Eastern Burger is a success and is very popular! So popular, that I'm coming out with another burger!"

"Another burger?" Patrice asks.

"Yeah!" Toni started as she took out a notepad. "Here are the sketches and the final sketches of it right here! It a burger with double flame broiled 100 percent beef. Double bacon. Double cheddar American cheese. Ham. Miracle Whip. Ketchup. Mustard &amp; barbeque sauce. Lettuce. Tomato. Onions &amp; pickles are optional!"

"Wow! That looks really delicious!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"Does the burger have a name yet?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Toni started. "It's called; The Double Gibson Burger! I'm also coming up with a chicken version also!"

"That's nice, Toni!" Kitty said. "That sounds really delicious!"

"I can't wait to try the chicken version!" Roz said.

"I can't wait to try both versions!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then Toni stands up.

"Well, I must get back to making pizzas now." she said. "Those pizzas aren't going to make themselves!"

Then she walks back to the kitchen and the TUFF gang goes back to eating their lunch and enjoys the rest of the day.

* * *

**The next morning.**

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis. It shows the family watching the daily weather on the news, while they were getting ready for their two week stay at one of the hotels at the beach. The twins were just finishing up their breakfasts.

"Why are we watching the boring news for?" Brad asks.

"Because, we want to check on the weather for the next two weeks for our time on the beach, son." Dudley said.

"So, we're going to stay at the beach for the next two weeks then?" Brad asks.

"Yeah. That's right, son!" Dudley said. "At a five-star hotel!"

"That's great, pop!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face. "But what about Peri? What is she going to do for the next two weeks while we're at the hotel by the beach?"

Before Dudley can reply to her. Kitty walks into the room now. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Dark blue jeans which stops at her mid-legs. White socks and black Nikes with pink laces &amp; white trim. Her hair was in her patented sexy ponytail. The audience woos at her appearance.

"Well, Rhonda. Peri is going back to her company." Kitty started. "And she's going to do a couple cases while we're away."

"Oh." Rhonda said. "Okay!"

"Let's see how the weather's going to be for the next two weeks." Kitty said as she turns up the TV.

* * *

It cuts away to the TV where Wolf Spitzer &amp; his co-anchor Nancy White were reporting the news.

"And she had lost her virginity at Applegrove's." Spitzer said.

"Interesting story, Wolf." Nancy said. "Now here's Phil Williams with his accurate weather forecast for the Hip-Hop Spring Fling. How's it going to look, Phil?"

It shows Phil standing at the beach with some college-aged spring breakers. He was wearing just black swim trunks.

"HOT, SUNNY &amp; PARTLY CLOUDY FOR SPRING BREAK!" Phil shouted as the spring breakers cheers and he runs towards the ocean and took a giant dive into the water. The spring breakers cheers loudly.

"Thank you, Phil!" Nancy said. "Up next. A local World War II veteran is an alien? More on this coming up next!"

* * *

"Well, that's nice!" Kitty said as she sets the suitcases by the door. "The weather is going to be perfect!"

"Don't you mean; purr-fect, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah." Kitty said.

The alien trio walks up carrying three small ipads. Raquel was wearing a black bikini top &amp; bottoms and black Adidas with white trim &amp; white laces. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was still wearing her black thin framed glasses. Fire was wearing a dark blue bikini top &amp; black bikini bottoms. Black Nikes with red trim &amp; black laces. She was also still wearing her glasses and K-9 Joe was wearing black swimming trunks. The audience woos at the female aliens.

"So, how do we look?" Fire asks.

"We look lovely &amp; sexy?" Raquel asks.

"You girls look sexy!" Dudley said as he looks at Raquel &amp; Fire thoroughly as the audience laughs. Kitty looks at him and Dudley clears his throat. "F-F-From what I'm seeing. You look sexy too, Kit-Kat!"

He smiles weakly. The audience laughs at this.

Both Raquel &amp; Fire giggles sexually.

"Thank you, Dudley." they said. "Hee!Hee!Hee!"

"Hey! What about me?" K-9 Joe asks offended. "Don't I look sexy?"

Raquel turns to him.

"You look very handsome, K-9 Joe." she said as she wraps a leg around K-9 Joe's waist. The audience woos at this.

"And sexy to us, K-9 Joe." Fire said in an amorous tone as she does the same thing and the audience woos at this.

K-9 Joe smiles widely from this.

"COOL!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Dudley puts on his black swimming trunks.

"Alright, Kit-Kat. I'm ready to go!" he said.

"Is the twins in their clothes?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Rhonda was wearing a red &amp; black female infant one piece swimsuit along with her swimming diapers and her red &amp; black baby shoes. Brad was wearing a blue infant boys swim trunks along with his swimming diapers and his white infant shoes.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she picks up the twins' carry bags. "I have all the things that you need, babies! I have your toys, passies, spare diapers, soap, baby shampoo, spare clothes, powder, baby wipes, &amp; smooth jazz cds to play for your nap times."

"That's great, mommy!" Rhonda started. "I love going to sleep to that smooth jazz music! It's so soothing &amp; peaceful."

"Yeah." Brad said. "I love my passy. It soothes me."

"Okay." Kitty started as she grabs her car keys and the twins' carriers. "Get into the carriers, babies."

So Rhonda &amp; Brad get into their carriers and Kitty buckles them up.

"Good. Let's go, everyone!"

Then they all leave the house and lock it up. After all that was said &amp; done. They hopped into the new TUFF mobile and speeds off for the Petropolis beach.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

It shows the Petropolis Beach now. There were a lot of spring breakers partying on and around the beach. Everyone was having a great time partying &amp; drinking. It cuts away to Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino at Petropolis Beach now. The TUFF team. The alien trio and the twins were walking out of the hotel with their beach gear now.

Roz was wearing a dark blue bikini top and black bikini bottoms. Black Nikes with red laces and white trim. She was still wearing her black baseball cap backwards &amp; her black thin framed glasses.

Kitty was wearing her sexy black bikini top &amp; bottoms along with her shoes. Devon was wearing a green bikini top &amp; bottom. Black Nikes with green laces &amp; trim. Karey was wearing a red bikini top. Black bikini bottoms and black Nikes with red laces and trim.

Russell was wearing black swimming trunks along with white socks and black Nikes with white trim &amp; laces. Greg was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, his hat, &amp; black Nikes. The minis were wearing the same thing as their regulars and were carrying some pool toys also.

Anyways, they were finding a spot to set up at. They were looking around.

"Wow! Look at all of the spring breakers." Mini Karey said.

"Yeah." Devon said. "I wonder, if there's any place to set up at?"

"Well if there isn't." Greg started. "We just start shoving through people and throwing them."

"Yeah!" Russell said. "Most of these people are drunks and probably wouldn't notice anyways."

The audience laughs at this.

Then Raquel sees a hand waving through the crowd.

"I see a hand waving!" she said. "It kinda looks like Keswick's hand."

Then suddenly the drunken crowd is lifted off of their feet and is tossed over towards the other side of the beach. The TUFF team looks around and sees Keswick &amp; Patrice sitting down on some beach chairs. Keswick had some type of gadget and was pressing buttons on it. The TUFF team went over towards him.

"Hey, guys!" Keswick greeted. "I've f-f-f-f-found us the a-a-a-a-absolutely the perfect beach sp-sp-sp-spot! Thanks to this baby!"

"What is that?" Dudley asks as he points at Keswick's gadget.

"This is my brand new invention!" Keswick said with proudness. "It's called; The Crowd T-T-T-T-Tosser! P-P-Patent p-pending! This baby picks up the crowd and t-t-t-tosses them aside to someplace else!"

"Wow! That's really a great invention you have there, Keswick!" Roz praised. "Sounds like, it's going to be really useful!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "You should get that patented as soon as possible!"

"Oh he will get it patented!" Patrice said. "I know it!"

Keswick blushes as the audience laughs.

Then the team sets down their things on the sand and started to set up their things. After that was said and done. They all started to relax. Roz inhales deeply.

"HAAAAAAA! Just smell that beach air, Russell baby!" she said. "It smells just so good!"

"Yes it does, Rozzie baby!" Russell said. "The ole beach still looks the same after all these years! I'm so glad that my old team is still taking care of it!"

Dudley turns to him.

"What do you mean by that, dude?" he asks.

"I was the head lifeguard for about three years, Duds man." Russell started. "I had ten team members taking care of the beach. You know? Making sure, no one was doing anything illegal or anything stupid like; steal cars, sell alcohol to minors. Shit like that. Anyways, there was five guys &amp; five girls."

"Oh." Dudley said. "Well, you guys sure did a great job!"

"Yeah. You really cleaned up here, Russell baby!" Roz said. "Before. The beach was unenjoyable. There was plenty of trash &amp; shit all over the beach."

"Thanks, Rozzie dear!" Russell said.

Mini Kitty picks up her beach toy.

"Last one to the water is the president's gay lover!" she shouted loudly as she runs towards the ocean water and the audience laughs.

"I DON'T THINK SO, SIS!" Mini Roz shouted as she grabs her beach toy and runs after Mini Kitty.

The other minis does the same thing. Mini Dudley carries his beach toy as well as Karey.

"Come on, Karey baby. We don't want to be the president's gay lover!" he shouted. "That would be awful! And that would suck!"

"Okay, Mini Duds baby." Karey said. "But I could walk myself over to the ocean."

But Mini Dudley didn't hear her as they raced passed the other minis towards the water. He stops at the edge of the water and set Karey down as well as his beach toy.

"Yeah! We win!" Mini Dudley shouted. "We win, sexy Karey baby! Yeah!"

"That's great, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she walks towards the water with the other spring breakers &amp; beachgoers. "See you in the water!"

Then Mini Karey runs up to the other minis. She was last.

"Awww! I'm last." she said sadly. "I'm the president's gay lover."

Then she stops &amp; thinks.

"Wait a minute. How can that be? I'm a female and the president is male. Does that mean, I'm his lover?" she asks as Mini Devon runs pass her.

"Yes it does, Mini Karey!" she said as she runs into the water.

"Dammit!" Mini Karey sniffs angrily. Then she shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well. It's not like, I'm his real lover anyways."

Then she runs into the water.

Rhonda turns to Kitty.

"Can we do some sort of beach activity, mommy?" she asks.

"Sure, Rhonda!" Kitty said as she stands up and grabs her &amp; Brad's hands. "So, what do you two want to do? Make sand castles? Play with the other mothers and their kids in volleyball? What?"

"How about sand castles?" Brad suggested.

"Okay, Brad." Kitty said. "We make sand castles."

Then she turns to Dudley &amp; the others.

"I'm going to go and make sand castles with the twins." she said. "I'll see you later!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Have fun now!"

Then Kitty &amp; the twins went off to make sand castles. Everyone else sits back in their seats and relaxed. Raquel sits back in her chair and took out some lotion. She turns to the guys.

"Would one of you guys put some of this Mars lotion onto me?" she asks in a sexy tone.

Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe turns to her and started stammering. The audience laughs at this.

"We would love to do that to you, Raquel!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay, boys." Raquel said. "Come and get it!"

Both Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe jumped up, but K-9 Joe took out his ray gun and blasts it at Dudley. He turns his attention back to Raquel and runs over to her.

"Ha! I win!" he said. "I'm here to rub the Mars lotion onto you, Raquel!"

He takes the Mars lotion from her as Raquel takes her top &amp; bottoms off. The audience woos at this as she shows of her sexy body. K-9 Joe as well as Greg, Russell, &amp; Keswick started drooling at the sight of her.

"My! What a sexy body!" Greg said.

"Yeah!" Russell said. "Staring at Raquel's sexy body is giving me some naughty &amp; sexy ideas on what to do with Rozzie!"

"Man! What a body!" K-9 Joe praised as he turns to Fire. "Do you want some Mars lotion put on you too, Fire?"

"Yeah!" Fire said as she started taking off her top, bottoms, socks &amp; shoes. Soon she was naked too. The audience woos at her sexy body. The guys smiles widely at her as they stared at her body.

"Oh, my!" Russell said. "You have the body of a goddess, Fire! As well as your sister!"

"Yeah!" Greg added. "You two look really hot!"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to hit that!" K-9 Joe said. "Matter of fact. I'm going to hit the both of you! Permission to have a three-way sexual intercourse &amp; maybe possible fertilization in front of our friends!?"

"Permission granted!" Raquel &amp; Fire said sexually as the audience woos.

"HELL YEAH!" K-9 Joe said as he grabs both girls and started applying the Mars lotion onto both of the alien girls' big sexy breasts as he inserts his alien member into Raquel's sex and started pounding into her hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're so tight, Raquel! And wet!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And you're so big, K-9 Joe!" Raquel said. "And hard!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm! This feels good!" Fire moans sexually.

"Yo, K-9 Joe. Where did you send Duds?" Roz asks out of curiously.

K-9 Joe turns to her as he continues pounding into Raquel and rubbing the Mars lotion on both her &amp; Fire's breasts.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. I zapped him to another part of the beach." he said as he turns his attention back to the alien girls.

"I wonder, where he could be?" Roz asks.

* * *

It shows Dudley now. He was at the food vendor kiosks.

"How did I get here?" he asks as he looks around. "I was going for Raquel to lotion her body. Then the next minute I'm here!"

"Yo, Duds!" called out a familiar voice.

Dudley turns to see Frida at her kiosk serving food to the spring breakers.

"Hey, Frida!" Dudley greeted as he went over to her. "How are things?"

"Things are _bueno_, Duds!" Frida said. "I'm glad that you can make it! I take it that you're going to spend your spring break here at the food vendor kiosk section then?"

"Well, I am now!" Dudley said loudly as the audience laughs.

Frida laughs.

"Well, it's a good thing that I have plenty of food!" she said. "So, what do you want?"

Dudley orders what he wants as it cuts back to the alien sex. K-9 Joe was continuing pounding his member into Raquel's sex as well as rubbing on Fire's sexy breasts. The team was enjoying this hot alien sex and was starting to get all horny from watching all of this also.

Greg looks down to see that he had a boner. He turns to Devon.

"Uh, Devon. How would you like to go somewhere and 'talk' for awhile?" Greg suggested.

"Sure. I would also like to 'talk' too!" Devon said as she stood up. "Let's go!"

Then Greg &amp; Devon walks off to have sex somewhere. Keswick started to feel his erection in his shorts.

"Oh sh-sh-sh-sh-shit!" he exclaims. "I'm having an e-e-e-e-erection!"

"Oh. Are ya?" Patrice asks.

"Yeah!" Keswick said.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" Patrice asks in a sexy tone as the audience woos at this.

Keswick's eyes goes wide. The audience laughs at this.

"HELL Y-Y-YEAH!" he said.

"Okay." Patrice said as she turns to Russell &amp; Roz. "If you two please excuse us. Keswick &amp; I need some time alone and take a walk."

"Okay, Patrice." Roz said.

Then Patrice &amp; Keswick walks off to have sex with each other. Russell then looks down and see that he haves a rock hard boner. He turns to Roz.

"Rozzie. These aliens having sex is making me hard!" Russell said. "Extremely hard!"

"I see." Roz said. "So, do you want to have a quickie then?"

"YES!" Russell shouted. "RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Okay then, Russell baby!" Roz said as she started taking off her bikini and her socks &amp; shoes.

Russell takes off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. He turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. Want to take out my hard dick?" he asks as he pointed to his erection.

"Si!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "I'll do it with my small &amp; sexy peds!"

Then she went over to him and put her sexy peds on his covered erection. She started stroking it and working down his boxers at the same time. Within seconds Russell's boxers was off and his erection was exposed to her. Roz smiles sexually.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Me love!" she said erotically as she gave Russell's erected member a little kiss. "Time for me to give your friend a workout!"

Then she puts her sexy small peds back on his member and started stroking hard &amp; fast. Russell throws his head back and started moaning in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" he said. "This feels so good, Rozzie baby!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! _Si_!" Roz said in a sexy Spanish accent. "Very _bueno_!"

She goes even harder &amp; faster now as Russell takes out his camera and started recording this hot action.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH! THIS IS SO FUCKING HOT!" Russell said.

Roz goes even faster &amp; harder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Russell said. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS!"

"ME TOO!" Roz said as she started to stroke his member &amp; balls at quick lightning speed now.

Russell throws his head back and moans in pleasure. His member started twitching in pleasure. Roz looks down and smiles at this. She moans erotically.

"Mmmmmmmm! Looks like a certain someone is ready to explode his load all over my sexy peds!" she said as she watches the dick twitch and leaks its pre-cum.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell hollers as he explodes his load all over Roz's small sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! That feels so hot &amp; good on my sexy peds!" Roz exclaims sexually. "I really love it!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Russell said as his climax goes down and he stops cumming. "I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Rozzie! Now lick it up!"

Then Roz started licking up the cum off of her feet as K-9 Joe was ready about to release his load into Raquel.

"Mmmmmmmm! It's so delicious!" Roz exclaims.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HERE I GO, RAQUEL!" K-9 Joe shouted as he releases his alien seed deep into Raquel's insides. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raquel hollered as she cums hard all over K-9 Joe's member." HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" K-9 Joe said as his climax goes away. "That felt so fucking good!"

"It was very lovely indeed, K-9 Joe!" Raquel said sexually. "You have done a very good job indeed! I feel it all swimming inside me! All you need to do now is Fire!"

"Okay!" K-9 Joe said as he took out his member and shoves it into Fire's sex and started pounding into her hard &amp; fast. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO WET &amp; TIGHT!"

"IT'S SO BIG &amp; HARD!" Fire exclaims. "AND IT FEELS GOOD!"

K-9 Joe pounds his member hard &amp; fast into his commander &amp; lover as Roz turns to Russell.

"How long do you think it will take K-9 Joe to cum his load into Fire, Russell baby?" she asks.

"Well since he's an alien, Rozzie." Russell started. "And how fast he's going right now. Probably within less than three minutes."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH K-9 JOE!" Fire moans erotically. "THIS FEELS SO VERY FUCKING LOVELY!"

"YEAH!" K-9 Joe said as he pounds into her harder, deeper, &amp; faster. "I FEEL LIKE, I'M GOING TO EJACULATE MY SEED VERY SOON!"

"THAT'S GOOD!" Fire shouted. "I WANT TO FEEL IT EXPLODE RIGHT INSIDE ME!"

Then K-9 Joe pounds into her at quick lightning speed as they both were going in rhythm. They were starting to feel their climaxes now and were hitting their orgasms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! K-9 JOE!" Fire hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRE!" K-9 Joe shouted as he started to release his seed deep into Fire's womb. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fire hollers erotically as she cums extremely hard all over K-9 Joe's member. "HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" K-9 Joe said as his climax goes down. "Ejaculation completed! Did you enjoy that, Fire?"

"Mmmhmmm!" Fire said. "I sure did! It was very pleasant &amp; lovely! I feel it all swimming inside me! And you did it under Earth's five minutes! A brand new record!"

"YES!" K-9 Joe shouted.

"I knew it!" Russell said as he turns to Roz. "Come, Rozzie. Let's show these aliens on how we have sex on Earth, shall we?"

"Let's Russell!" Roz said as she turns to the alien trio. "Watch and learn on how we do things on Earth!"

"Oh boy!" Fire exclaims with a smile on her face. "Earthling sex!"

"I've got to time this for my research!" Raquel said as she took out a watch and starts timing the couple.

Roz strokes Russell's member and balls until Russell had gotten back hard. Then she presses her lips against his and they started kissing &amp; making out with each other. Russell then grabs Roz and his inserts his cock into her sex. He started thrusting into her. In &amp; out. They briefly stopped kissing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG &amp; LONG!" Roz shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO TIGHT &amp; WET!" shouted Russell.

Then they both went back to kissing and making out with each other. Russell put an hand onto one of Roz's breasts and started rubbing &amp; squeezing it softly at first. Roz then starts tonguing into Russell's mouth. In response to this. Russell tongues into Roz's mouth as he starts rubbing her breast firmer and harder now as he pounds into her harder &amp; faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Russell said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Roz said.

They went back to kissing. This lasts for at least fifty minutes until Russell pulls out of Roz. He then flips them over so they're in the sixty-nine position. Roz is ontop of him. She puts his erected cock into her mouth and started sucking on it as he started licking her pussy.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she sucks on the head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell said as he licks on her sex hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHH!" Roz said. "You're going down, Russell!"

Then she puts his cock back onto her mouth and starts sucking hard. Russell throws his head up.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell shouted. "You're going to cum first, Rozzie!"

Then he starts to suck &amp; lick her pussy harder &amp; faster now. The alien trio watch in awe at this. After thirty minutes of this. Roz was ready to hit her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouted as she cums hard all over Russell's face. "HAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YES! I WON!" Russell said with a smile on his face. "I beat you, Rozzie!"

"That's what you think, Russell!" Roz said as she pushes him onto his back and gets onto his half erected dick. "But I'm the one who's going to win it all!"

Then she started thrusting &amp; hopping hard and fast making Russell erect inside her sex. In response to this. Russell puts his hands onto her breasts and started massaging and tugging on them all the while keeping all of his cum inside. The alien trio watches in amazement.

"Wow! They're really at it!" Raquel said in amazement.

"Yeah!" Fire said as she turns to K-9 Joe. "I hope, you're learning a few things from this, K-9 Joe?"

"Oh. I am, Fire!" K-9 Joe said as he had his iPad out. "I hope, you two are learning a thing or two!"

"Oh we are!" Raquel &amp; Fire said in unison as the audience laughs.

After fifty minutes. Roz &amp; Russell were still at it. Russell was at the edge of releasing his cum.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!" he shouted. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he shoots his cum deep into her womb as Roz smiles evilly.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Russell said as his climax goes down.

"YES! I WIN!" Roz said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! RUSSELL BABY! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she cums extremely hard all over Russell's member.

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" Roz said. "Oh, Russell baby. I really enjoyed that. I love you!"

Then she leans down towards him and gives him a kiss.

"I love you too, Rozzie baby!" Russell said.

"Ready for your love mark now?" Roz asks as she extracts out her claws.

"Yes!" Russell said. "I'm ready!"

"Okay!" Roz said.

Then she slashes her love mark onto him now.

"AHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Russell said. "Feels so good!"

Then Roz kisses the mark she maded.

"MWAH! There!" she said as she looks at him. "Better?"

"Yeah!" Russell said.

"Great!" Roz said with a smile on her face as she turns to the alien trio. "There. And that's how we on Earth have sex! How much time was that?"

"Time!" Raquel said as she stops her watch. "That was a 130 Earth minutes!"

"Two Earth hours &amp; ten Earth minutes to add!" Fire said. "Wow! That was pretty impressive!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "You two rock!"

Roz &amp; Russell smiles at them as they saw a crowd of spring breakers applauding &amp; cheering at them.

"WOOOOOO! THAT WAS SOME HOT SEX!" shouted a male spring breaker.

"THAT WAS SO COOL DUDE!" shouted a stoned male spring breaker.

"I hope my man can learn a thing or two from all of this sex!" said a female spring breaker as she nudges her boyfriend's shoulder and the audience laughs.

"Hey! Lindsey!" her boyfriend sniffs angrily.

Roz &amp; Russell smiles &amp; waves at the crowd. Someone tosses Roz a bouquet of roses. She catches it and waves whoever to threw them.

"Thank you, everyone!" Roz said. "Thank you!"

Then someone tosses a pair of panties at Russell. He catches them and looks at them.

"Uh, thanks?" he said.

* * *

**Later.**

Everyone was at the food vendor kiosks with Dudley now. They were at Penny's Billiards &amp; ribs food truck discussing about various things. Roz was looking through a pamphlet.

"And that's when I said; 'Fuck you pal! Thanks for nothing!'. Then I stomped the hell out of there, without destroying his office!" Mini Dudley said as he took a bite from one of Penny's Grilled Dawgs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That story gets funnier everytime you tell it, Mini Duds baby!" Karey laughs.

"So, when that kid knocked over our sand castle. Rhonda ran over to him and squeezed his 'grapes' extremely hard!" Kitty started. "Until he started crying! Then we maded him rebuild our sand castle! It's such a wonderful time to be a mom!"

"Uh, do you mean his testicles, mommy?" Rhonda asks Kitty as the audience laughs.

"Um, yes Rhonda." Kitty said as she blushes from embarrassment. "I only said the word grapes because of you two. I'm surprised you knew the word."

"Well, I do watch the Doctor's Union mommy." Rhonda said.

"What are 'testicles'?" Brad asks.

"I'll tell you later." Rhonda said.

Penny then walks up to them.

"So, how are things everyone?" she asks.

"Everything's perfect, Penny!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said. "I could use some more things to eat though."

"Me too!" Dudley added. "I could use some more of those #23 Jordan Iverson rib sandwich things!"

"Okay!" Penny said as she turns her head. "Yo, Benz! Make some more of those Iverson clubs and #23 Jordan rib sandwiches and bring some more barbeque wings also!"

"Okay!" Mercedes called back.

"What's that you're reading there, Roz?" Karey asks Roz.

"I'm reading about the Hip-Hop Spring Fling pamphlet, Karey." Roz replies to her. "It suppose to start tonight. All of the great old school-rap artist is going to be there like; Cypress Hill. The creators of Cypress Hill break! I think, I'll go to that!"

"That sounds cool, Rozzie!" Russell said. "I'll go with you!"

"I think, we should go with you guys!" Raquel said as she looks at her two partners. "We need to study about Earth's America's old school-rap!"

"Yeah!" Fire started. "We heard that it's cool!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Roz said with a smile on her face as Mercedes walks up to them with the Iverson clubs, #23 Jordan rib sandwich combos and the barbeque wings.

"Are you guys talking about the Hip-Hop Spring Fling?" she asks as she gives Dudley &amp; Mini Kitty their food.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "Me, Russell, and the alien trio are going down there tonight!"

"That's cool!" Mercedes said. "Me &amp; 'Nette are going down there too!"

"Yeah!" Penny said.

"That's nice!" Kitty said. "I think, I'll look on at that tomorrow."

"Why can't you go there tonight, mommy?" Brad asks.

"Because, mom has to take care of us, Brad." Rhonda said snootily as the audience laughs. "Duh!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Well, we can always go to that tonight, Kit-Kat." he started. "Karey &amp; the minis can always keep an eye on the twins."

Kitty then thought about it as well as the twins until they each came up with an reply.

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty started. "We'll go down to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling tonight!"

"Alright! We get to spend the night with Auntie Karey &amp; the minis!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"This is going to kick ass!" Brad exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Bradley. Language." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

Pretty soon everyone was done eating. Dudley &amp; Kitty turns to Penny &amp; Mercedes.

"That was some great grub, you two!" Dudley said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Kitty started. "You two sure do some great work on your food!"

Penny &amp; Mercedes smiles widely from this.

"Thanks, K!" Penny said still smiling.

"We do work hard on our food!" Mercedes added.

"That's good to hear!" Roz said as everyone else started to yawn. "Looks like, your food is making everyone sleepy too!"

"We're not sleepy!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"I'm not sleepy either!" K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

"Well, sometimes our food make people sleepy after they get done finish eating." Penny said. "It's one our family ingredients we put in the food. It's a good thing too!"

"Oh." Keswick said. "Well, t-t-t-that's good."

Kitty then turns to everyone else.

"I'm going back to the hotel room." she said as she turns to the alien trio. "Can you three take care of the twins until later?"

"Sure, Kitty!" Raquel said.

"We love taking care of these little guys!" Fire added. "Hopefully one of these days, we will have kids of our own!"

"Maybe." K-9 Joe started. "Did you noticed how much of my cum I pumped into you two? So, it's a possibility!"

Kitty, Dudley, &amp; everyone else started to leave Penny's Billiard &amp; ribs food truck and the food vendor kiosk to take their naps as the alien trio &amp; the twins went to play on the beach some more.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

It shows Kitty getting ready in her hotel room for the Hip-Hop Spring Fling. She had on a green falter top which shows off a little bit of her right shoulder and her belly button. Black jeans which stops at her midpoint of her legs. Black Nikes with green trim &amp; white laces and white socks. Her hair was still in a ponytail. She turns to Dudley.

"Are you ready to go to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"Yep! I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then there was a knock on their hotel room. Kitty went to answer it. There standing there was Karey &amp; the minis.

"We're here to take care of the twins, Kitty!" Karey said.

"That's good!" Kitty said. "The alien trio just brought them back and they're both excited and happy!"

"That's great, regular me!" Mini Kitty said. "We don't want the twins to be sad or even crying."

"Oh. We rarely cry." Rhonda said.

"Yeah. We rarely cry." Brad repeated.

Rhonda then turns to him.

"Well, you always cry, Brad." Rhonda started. "Especially since, you never get your own way."

The audience laughs as Brad started to pout.

"I do not cry when I get my own way!" Brad sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

Karey then picks up both Brad &amp; Rhonda.

"Now. Now there, Brad." Karey said as she patted his back. "Don't cry. We're all going to have fun tonight!"

"Yeah!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs. "We're going to have fun and watch movies!"

"That's nice!" Kitty said as she &amp; Dudley walks up. "You all have fun now!"

"You have fun at the Hip-Hop Spring Fling too, regular me!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah! Don't pick up any strange girls, regular me!" Mini Dudley said to Dudley as the audience laughs.

"Oh. I won't, mini me." Dudley said.

So Kitty gives Karey the list of the things that the twins are going to need. Karey nods her head in agreement.

"Okay, Kitty! I got it!" she said.

"Alright!" Kitty said. "We'll be back later tonight, Karey!"

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Let's go, Dudleykins!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "This is going to kick-ass!"

Then the couple leave for the Hip-Hop Spring Fling as Karey turns to the minis and the twins.

"Alright guys. Let's start having fun!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah!" the twins &amp; minis shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they all went over to the main room of the hotel room and started having fun.

* * *

**At the Hip-Hop Spring Fling.**

Roz &amp; Russell was there along with Devon, Greg, Keswick, Patrice, and the alien trio waiting for Kitty &amp; Dudley. The fling was just getting started. There was a old-school rap group performing onstage. The crowd was cheering &amp; applauding for the group. Kitty &amp; Dudley walks up to the rest of the TUFF group.

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Kitty announced with a smile on her face.

"Let's get ready to party!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" shouted an random spring breaker as the audience laughs.

Then a vendor passes by. Dudley took the tray that the vendor had and turns to the others.

"I have the beer!" Dudley shouted.

"COOL!" K-9 Joe shouted as he grabs a beer and started downing it.

"This gr-gr-group is kick-ass!" Keswick said.

"Yeah!" Raquel said as she took out her small iPad. "I wonder, what Earth rap group they are?"

Roz looks up at the group onstage through the crowd.

"I know them!" she exclaims. "They're the Faded Soldiers! One of my favorite old-school rap groups that I grew up with!"

"You can say that again, sis!" said an familiar voice. "We would always be bumping to them, while doing our homework too!"

Kitty &amp; Dudley then turns to see who the voice belonged too. They saw Kitty's &amp; Roz's triplet sister; Katty Katswell. She was wearing a red shirt with a black vest. Black jean shorts. White socks with red trim and black Nikes with red trim and white trim.

"Katty? What are you doing here?" Kitty asks.

"I'm enjoying my spring break, sis!" Katty said as she danced to the music. "My modeling company give me and some other models several tickets to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling!"

"That's nice, sis!" Roz said.

Then the Faded Soldiers ended their song and the entire crowd cheered and applauded for them. The emcee walks out onto stage.

"The Faded Soldiers everyone!" he said.

The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes for this.

"Now, up next. The amazing Chameleon!" the emcee said as the Chameleon comes out on stage.

The crowd cheers and applaudes for him as the TUFF team looks on at surprise.

"What the hell is the Chameleon doing here!?" Dudley asks in suspicion.

"He better not be doing something foolish!" Roz said.

"Who? You mean that Chameleon dude on stage, that's eating five buckets of night crawlers?" Katty asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she started explaining about the Chameleon to her.

"Oh. I see." Katty said. "I kinda doubt that he would do anything stupid here."

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Chameleon said as he waves out to the crowd. "I have broken my record!"

"Hey! Aren't you the villain Chameleon!?" asks a female spring breaker.

"Why yes. I am!" the Chameleon said with a smile on his face. "I was the one who almost killed TUFF agent Kitty Katswell!"

"Too bad you failed on that! Just like you do everything else!" Kitty called out as she &amp; Roz jumped onto the stage.

"TUFF Agents Kitty &amp; Roz Katswell!" the Chameleon exclaims as the Spring Flingers applaudes for the two TUFF agents. "What the hell are you two doing here on my spring break vacation gig!?"

"We're here on our spring break too, Chameleon!" Kitty sniffs.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "And we're always ready on duty just in case you assholes does something stupid!"

"TUFF agents Kitty Katswell-Puppy &amp; Roz Katswell!" shouted some of the spring breakers. "You are so famous!"

Kitty &amp; Roz blushes and smiles at the spring breakers.

"Thank you!" Kitty said.

"Rap for us!" the spring flingers called out to the Katswell sisters. "RAP FOR US! RAP FOR US!"

Then the emcee gives both the Katswell sister some microphones.

"You can do it, Kit-Kat baby!" Dudley shouted out from the crowd.

"Yeah! You can do it, Rozzie baby!" Russell shouted.

"YEAH!" the spring flingers shouted as the applaudes for the Katswell sisters.

Kitty &amp; Roz smiles as they rolls their eyes.

"Okay!" they both said in unison. "As long as our third sister; Katty Katswell joins us in the rap."

The crowd applaudes loudly as Katty runs onto the stage. The Chameleon smiles at Katty.

"Oh! So, you're Katty Katswell!" he said. "I've heard so much about you from the prison! You're so hot &amp; sexy!"

Katty rolls her eyes as the emcee gives her a microphone.

"Whatever, Chameleon! You're never going to get my pussy!" she said as the audience laughs.

Roz turns to the deejay.

"Give us the beat!" she shouted.

Then the deejay turns on the music and the spring flingers started to cheer as the Katswell triplets started their freestyle rap. Dudley &amp; Russell cheers and applaudes for them as well as the rest of their group.

_(**A/N:** Since I can't come up with a freestyle rap for them. I will just skip to the end of their song.)_

The Spring Flingers cheers and applaudes at the Katswell triplets. The Katswells bowed in front of them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kitty said as she waves at the crowd.

"We'll be here for two weeks!" Katty added.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed our rap!" Roz said. "Up next! Ice Cream &amp; Coco!"

Then the two aforementioned rappers come out onto stage as the Katswell triplets walk off the stage. The Spring Flingers applaudes for them as well as the rappers onstage. The rest of their team praised for them.

"That was a great freestyle, girls!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed it!" Patrice said.

"That was really, tight!" Fire exclaims with a smile on her face.

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Katty blushes and smiles. The audience laughs at this.

"Thanks!" the Katswell triplets said in unison.

"You three girls should be old-school rappers!" Russell exclaims.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

"We actually were rappers back in school." Katty said.

"Really?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty. "Is that true, Kit-Kat?"

"Yes it is true, Dudleykins!" Kitty started. "We were old school rappers back in our late elementary school and early middle school days. People really enjoyed our raps!"

"Yeah!" Katty said. "That was until that one day, when another trio of cats started to rap better than us."

"And we kinda broke up the group from that day." Roz said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Anyways, let's enjoy ourselves!" Fire said as she ate several pigs in a blanket all at once as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! Let's stop bringing up the past and enjoy ourselves in the present!" Katty said as she took a Pig in the Blanket from a vendor and eats it with as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Greg said as he started downing some beer. "Let's party!"

Then the TUFF gang started partying as well as the rest of the spring breakers.

* * *

**Later.**

It was almost three in the morning. Kitty &amp; Dudley had just returned back to their hotel room. They both see Karey, the twins, &amp; the minis fast asleep in the main room. Kitty smiles and giggles a bit.

"Awww! Look whose fast asleep." she said as she shook Karey and the minis awake.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Looks like, they had a lot of fun up here tonight!"

Karey wakes up.

"So, how was the Spring Fling?" she asks as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Was it cool? Was it great?" the minis asks.

"Yes it was!" Kitty said. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. But right now, we're pretty sleepy."

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he picks up a sleeping Brad. "It was absolute awesome!"

"That's nice to know, Duds!" Karey said as she turns to the minis. "Let's go back to our room, guys!"

"Okay!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Goodnight, Kitty! Goodnight, Duds!" Karey said. "We'll see you later on!"

Then she &amp; the minis went back to their room. Kitty closes and locks the door. She picks up a sleeping Rhonda and turns to Dudley.

"You know, Dudleykins. A whole lot of stuff happened in this chapter." she said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And we didn't even get to the good stuff yet!"

"Oh well." Kitty said as she puts Rhonda in the crib. "There's always the next chapter for our fun!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said as he puts Brad in the crib. "I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be as entertaining just as this one!"

"I have the same feeling as you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she yawns &amp; stretches. "And it's going to involve us and some old-school rap fun also! Let's go to bed, Dudleykins!"

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as the couple went off to their room.

Soon they were in their bed now. Kitty &amp; Dudley was snuggling with each other. Kitty then turns to the camera and smiles.

"I sure hope that you enjoyed part one of this chapter." she started. "A lot of things happened in this chapter! We have one of the city's powerful lawyers working for us against the Chief. There was some hot alien sex! Me, Katty, &amp; Roz rapped in front of all of the Spring Flingers!"

"And I ate at the food vendor kiosks for most of the day!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too!" Kitty said as she turns her attention back to the camera. "Tune into part two of our spring break! It's going to be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley does a frozen pose and then went to sleep as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applaudes.

_**End of Part 1.**_


	16. TKKS-short 4: Old School Fun (part 2)

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-short#4 Old School Fun-(part 2)

_**Alright. This is part two of the spring break story arc. In this chapter. The TUFF gang continues their relaxation on their spring break. So, there's going to be plenty of old school fun. Some other fun happening in this chapter! So, sit back. Relax. Read and review!**_

It was the very next morning at the Petropolis beach. It was sunny with some clouds passing through the sky. It now shows the Homey's Hotel &amp; Casino at Petropolis Beach now with some spring breakers having themselves some iced coffee outside of the hotel. It shows the Katswell-Puppy family getting themselves ready for breakfast now. Kitty opens up the door to get the newspaper. She sees an envelope.

"What's this?" she asks as she picks up the envelope &amp; the newspaper and take them into the hotel room.

Kitty then sits down at the table as it shows Dudley &amp; the twins watching TV.

"_Now we return to My Little Christopher Lowell._" the TV announcer said. "_Only on Fox!_"

* * *

It shows a balding middle-aged man putting up some decorations in one of the ponies house. His name was Christopher.

"Ooooh! Let's set up these curtains!" he said as he puts up some curtains on a window. "This will bring out the brightness in this room!"

"Are you sure about that, Christopher?" Fluttershy asks slyly. "I mean... I kinda like the room the way it is.

Then Christopher sharply turns to her and started yelling in her face.

"HEY! WHO'S THE FUCKING INTERIOR DESIGNER HERE!?" he shouted in her face.

"Y-Y-You are." Fluttershy whispers.

"That's right!" Christopher said. "Now, to get rid all of these disgusting, smelly, nasty animals!"

"No...not my animals..." Fluttershy complained.

Then Christopher got rid of Fluttershy's animals as he put up the curtains in her house.

* * *

"God! This show has really fallen down to hell." Rhonda said in a bored tone as she turns the TV with the remote as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Brad said. "Totally."

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"What's that you have, Kit-Kat?" he asks as he pointed to the envelope.

"I don't know, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she started opening up the envelope. "But I'm going to open it and look at it."

She opens up the envelope and took out four black cards with blue trim and red lettering on black lanyards. A note falls out from the envelope. Rhonda picks up the note and starts to read it as Dudley &amp; Kitty look at the cards.

"Looks like, these are backstage passes for the Spring Fling, mommy!" Rhonda said. "For all of us!"

"Wow! Backstage passes!" Dudley said in awe. "That means, I get to hang with the teamsters and eat free sample at their snack tables!"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "And hopefully we get to chat &amp; hang out with the old-school rappers too and talk about certain ideas! I wonder, did anyone else get some backstage passes too?"

"Probably, mommy." Rhonda said as Brad's stomach rumbles loudly. "Sounds like a certain baby is hungry!"

"Yep! I sure am!" Brad said.

"Well, it's time to order some breakfast now!" Kitty said as she picks up the hotel room's phone and looks at the menu. "So, what do you all want for breakfast?"

"BACON! TONS OF BACON!" Dudley shouted. "With a lot of sausage patties, sausage links, with ham! Orange juice!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Brad started. "Except I want some toast and marmalade along with some fruit slices, orange juice, and milk too!"

"Okay!" Kitty said. "Me &amp; Rhonda will have a regular breakfast along with some orange juice, apple slices, &amp; toast."

Then she places the orders for their breakfasts to the room service down below as Dudley &amp; the twins turns the TV to some other channel.

"Wow. There's really nothing good on right now." Brad started. "There's plenty of crap on TV right now."

"Wow! You must really be bored, Brad!" Rhonda started. "You usually never say anything about tv like that."

"Yep, Rhonda." Brad started. "I'm really boarded of tv for right now. Hopefully, breakfast comes soon! I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Rhonda said.

"ME THREE!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then there was a knock on the hotel room door. Kitty stands up.

"Ah! That must be room service now!" she said as she goes over to the door and opens it up.

There standing there was room service with the family's breakfasts.

"Room service." said the bell boy. "Here's your breakfast."

Then he pushes in the cart into the room as Dudley, Brad, &amp; Rhonda runs over to the table. The audience laughs at this as Kitty walks over to the table and the bell boy sets the dishes onto the table. Kitty starts to take out her wallet to pay to bell boy when the bell boy stops her.

"No. No. You're already paid for." he said. "Matter of fact. Our services to you are paid for by the management!"

"Oh? Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, that's nice of them!"

The bell boy leaves with the cart. Dudley takes off the top from his dish to see all of the things he had ordered.

"Oh man! Just look at all the sausage, ham &amp; bacon!" Dudley exclaims as he started drooling up a lake as the audience laughs. "I am going to enjoy this breakfast!"

Then he started downing his breakfast noisily and loudly. The audience laughs as Kitty and the twins started eating their breakfasts. They were all impressed with the food.

"Mmmmmmm! These Eggs Benedicts are delicious!" Kitty exclaims. "They are made perfectly!"

"I am enjoying these Egg Omelets!" Rhonda exclaims as she eats her eggs omelets with cheese. "They have cheddar cheese in them and they are seasoned quite right too!"

"And the bacon is extremely crispy too!" Brad said as he eats some bacon and sausage. "And this sausage is done perfectly and so is the toast!"

The family keeps eating their breakfasts until they were finished. Soon they were done and they were patting their full bellies.

"Oh, man! That was so fucking great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs. "That's one of the greatest breakfasts that I ever had!"

"I know what you mean, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she burps loudly as the audience laughs. "It's one of the best breakfasts I had for quite awhile too!"

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs. "Burp us please, mommy!"

So Kitty picks up both of the twins and patted their backs until they burped.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" the twins said in unison. "Sleepy."

"Yeah. Me too!" Dudley said. "That breakfast was pretty filling!"

Kitty then yawns as she looks at the clock.

"Well, there's plenty of time until the Spring Fling starts back up again." she started. "I'm sleepy too! Let's all go take a nap before we go!"

"Good idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they all went to their beds and layed down. They immediately went to sleep.

* * *

**Later on.**

Roz was sitting outside of the hotel along with her mini at a bench &amp; table. They were in the middle of a discussion. They too also had some backstage passes to the Spring Fling and they were talking about them.

"I wonder who gave us these all-access backstage passes?" Mini Roz asks.

"I dunno, mini me." Roz said. "I dunno, but this is going to kick-ass! We're going to go to the backstage and chill with all of the old-school rappers!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz exclaims. "I wonder, does everyone else have some background passes too?"

Then Karey along with Mini Dudley walks up to the bench.

"Hey, guys!" Karey greeted.

"How are things?" Mini Dudley asks.

Both Rozzes turns to them.

"We're both doing fine, Mini Duds!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said. "I see that you two also have backstage passes to the Spring Fling too!"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I read the letter that came in the envelope. It said; that the passes came from the management of the hotel &amp; casino. How pleasant of them!"

"I wonder, why the management give us these backstage passes for?" Mini Roz wondered.

"I don't know, mini me." Roz said. "Maybe it was a gift for us?"

"That could be it." Mini Dudley said as he turns to Karey. "Sexy Karey baby. Do you want to go to the casino and win some money? I'm treating!"

Karey then turns to him and smiles.

"Sure! I would love that, Mini Duds baby!" she said. "I love to go to casinos!"

Then the alien trio walks up with several plates of food and sit down at the table. Everyone else looks at them and the plate of food. Mini Dudley started to drool a bit from staring at the food. The audience laughs at this.

"Wow! Just look at all that food you three have!" Roz said in awe.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

"Did you three _invade_ the large food buffet or what?" Karey asks using the word invaded in emphasis as the audience laughs.

"No, we didn't." Fire said as she eats a slice of pepperoni, ham, &amp; cheese pizza. "We just played at the Earth casino that's in the Earth hotel!"

"Yeah! And we played plenty of Earth's gambling games!" Raquel said as she took a bite from her stuffed chicken taco. "And we won plenty &amp; plenty of Earth casino gambling chips!"

"Which I tried to eat at first." K-9 Joe started as he shows everyone a chipped tooth. "But I learned that I couldn't eat them. I would have to cash them in for some of the other games in the casino."

"But ultimately we decided to cash in the Earth casino gambling chips to the Earth casino's buffet and got all of this delicious Earth food!" Raquel exclaims as she stuffs five more chicken tacos into her mouth and the audience laughs.

"That's great, you three!" Mini Roz said.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Mini Dudley said in awe. "Maybe I should do that, Karey baby!"

"Yeah!" Karey said as she picks him up. "Let's go to that casino!"

Then she &amp; Mini Dudley go to the casino as Fire takes out a black card with blue trim and red lettering attached to a black lanyard.

"I see that you two got these weird card things too!" she said as she took a bite from her slice of pizza. "We found these in an envelope in front of our hotel room this morning!"

"Do you think everyone is getting these things?" K-9 Joe asks as he eats his plate of food loudly as the audience laughs.

"Probably." Mini Roz said. "We just have to wait and see."

Then she looks to see Katty walking up.

"Hey, Katty!" Mini Roz greeted. "I see that you're looking happy today!"

"I sure am, Mini older sis!" Katty said as she looks at everyone else. "I see, that you guys have backstage passes too!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Going backstage to talk some of the old-school rap groups is going to kick fucking ass!"

"Did a certain someone say fucking ass?" Russell asks as he wraps his arms around Roz's shoulders and he gives her a kiss. "Do you want to be fucked in the ass, Rozzie?"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Oh, Russell!" Roz said. "I wasn't talking about that."

"So, what where you talking about?" Russell asks. "These backstage passes that we found this morning?"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said. "That's right, Russell!"

"I am so pumped about meeting my favorite old-school rap groups!" Russell exclaims. "I need to iron my favorite shirt so I can be ready! I wonder if the Oglevee Professors are going to be there?"

"I hope so!" Katty said. "They're one of my favorite old-school rap groups! I hope the Spring Fling starts soon! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, I hate this shitty music!" said a voice.

Then a record scratch sound was heard. The audience laughs at this. Everyone turned angrily to the belonger of the voice.

"Who the living hell said that!?" Roz asks angrily.

"Who's the fucking dead man!" Russell asks as he balls up his fists.

"YEAH!" Katty sniffs angrily.

It then shows Snaptrap &amp; DOOM sitting nearby.

"All of this music is so fucking crappy!" Snaptrap bitched as he rolls his eyes. "It's so fucking bad for the brain!"

"Ha! You would know!" Francisco laughs. "You're nothing but a fucking idiot! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then the rest of DOOM laughs at Snaptrap's misfortune as the audience laughs.

"Hey! That's not funny, Francisco!" Snaptrap bitches.

Then Roz, Russell &amp; Katty walks up to them. Snaptrap turns to them with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hey look! It's the TUFF agents!" he said. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Spring Break is out of your league!"

"They're not!" Roz said. "Now, you just said that you can't stand old-school rap. Is that true?"

"That's true, Agent Katswell." Snaptrap said. "I can't stand this shitty music!"

"You're a fucking asshole, rat!" Russell sniffs angrily.

"And you just made a deadly mistake too!" Katty said. "Let's jump him and beat the living hell out of him for being so damn stupid!"

Then the TUFF gang jump onto Snaptrap and started beating the living hell out of him. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers out in pain.

The beating lasts for the next fifty minutes until the TUFF gang gets done beating up the stupid rat. The TUFF gang dusts themselves off.

"Alright. I think it's time to get some lunch, everyone!" Roz started. "And then get ourselves ready for the Spring Fling!" Roz said.

"Oh boy! Lunch!" Russell said. "I'm in the mood for some chicken cordon bleu &amp; bacon sandwiches from the Karby's food kiosk!"

"More food!" K-9 Joe exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

"That's sounds delicious!" Katty said. "My stomach is rumbling!"

Then the TUFF gang goes to the food vendor kiosks leaving a battered &amp; beatened Snaptrap on the ground. Ricki then walks up carrying several bags. She looks down at Snaptrap with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we got here?" she said smugly. "What happened to you, Snappy?"

"Well, I was beat up.." Snaptrap started but was interrupted by Larry.

"Lame ass here was beaten up by the TUFF agents, because he said that he hated old-school rap music and that offended them." Larry said snootily as he took a sip of lemonade.

"And it was so fucking funny! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bad Dog laughs.

"I can't stand this stupid rat!" Francisco said as he laughs at Snaptrap's misfortune. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I can't stand this fucking idiot either, Mr. Francisco!" Ricki said as she gives Snaptrap a big kick to the stomach as the audience laughs. "Take that for saying that old-school rap sucks!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries. "I-I'm sorry! Can-Can you at least take me to the nearest hospital? P-P-Please!?"

"Ah, take a salt tablet, pussy!" Ricki sniffs angrily.

The audience laughs at Snaptrap's pain &amp; Ricki's carelessness for him.

* * *

**Later.**

The Spring Fling had just gotten started for the day. All of the Spring Flingers were having a great time partying and enjoying the old-school rap music. G-funk music and some jazz music. There were also some comedians performing onstage with their comedy and stand up. All of the TUFF gang was having a great time.

It shows Kitty now. She was wearing a black flat top. Black jean shorts. White socks and black Nikes with white trim and green laces. Her hair was still in a ponytail. She had the twins in their carriers and the twins were enjoying the music.

"I am enjoying this music, mommy!" Rhonda shouted in glee. "I can get into this music and love it for the rest of my life!"

"Yeah! This music is nice!" Brad shouted. "I am loving the beats!"

"I'm glad to hear that, babies!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face.

"That my kids that said that!" Dudley shouted as he took a bite from a two foot hot dog with extra chili, cheese, &amp; ketchup as the audience laughs.

Kitty then turns to the twins.

"You know, babies. While you two was still in my belly." she started. "I let you two listen to these old-school beats!"

"Really?" Brad asks. "How, mommy?"

"She put on headphones around her belly, Brad." Rhonda said. "That's what mommies do! It helps the babies develop right."

"Yeah! That's right, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "And it looks like, it worked perfectly for you two!"

"Shy Guys suck!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"Well, for the most part." Rhonda said as the audience laughs. "Brad does have pop's genes though."

"I'm enjoying this!" Mini Roz shouted. "This is so fucking hardcore!"

"Yeah!" Mini Devon exclaims. "This is so sweet!"

"I wonder, when are we going to go backstage?" Devon asks.

Then the emcee walks up onstage.

"Okay! Okay!" he said. "Up next. He's new to the old-school game! He's a very funny comedian! You see his videos on Wetube. Introducing; DashieLMFAO!"

Then a slightly overweight orange with black stripes male tabby with a white muzzle and a small black triangle-shaped nose wearing a blue shirt with a black vest. Black jean shorts. White socks and black Nikes with blue trim and white laces and a black cap on backwards walks out and waves at the applauding spring flingers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dashie said.

"We love you, Dashie!" shouted a female spring flinger.

"Thank you!" Dashie said. "Now, it's time for some jokes!"

Then he started performing his standup and the Spring Flingers laughs at the standup. Meanwhile Snaptrap was all bandaged up and was sitting in a wheelchair right on the beach bitching &amp; complaining while Ricki was eating a wet chicken burrito and the rest of DOOM was having a great time.

"Ah, this fucking sucks!" Snaptrap bitches. "All of this music is so crappy! Where's Justin Beaver at? I like his music!"

Ricki then grab his arm and twists it severely. The rest of DOOM laughs at this as well as the audience.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch rat!" Ricki sniffs. "Justin Beaver is lame ass, talentless prick that can't sing! Now, stop ruining this fun for the rest of us!"

"Yeah!" Bad Dog said. "You fucking suck, Snaptrap!"

Larry then hits Snaptrap's knee with a fist hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers in pain again as the audience laughs. "THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"Shut up you big baby!" Larry sniffs as the audience laughs.

"I must put a stop to this!" Snaptrap sniffs. "The sooner, the better!"

Then suddenly some Spring Flingers grabs him off of his wheelchair and started carrying him &amp; tossing him up in the air. Ricki &amp; the rest of DOOM laughs at his misfortune.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's what you get for being a bitch-ass, Snappy!" Ricki cheered after him as the audience laughs. "You're not going to stop all of this!"

**One hour later.**

The TUFF gang was about to go onto backstage.

"Oh boy! We're about to go onto backstage!" Dudley exclaims. "I am so pumped about this!"

"So am I!" Mini Karey exclaims. "This is going to be a great moment for me!"

Keswick turns to Patrice.

"Do you have your c-c-c-c-camera, Patrice baby?" he asks her.

Patrice took out her camera.

"Yes I do, Keswick honey!" she said.

The backstage security stands in front of the entrance which leads to the backstage.

"Do you have any backstage passes?" the bouncer asks.

Then all of the TUFF gang showed him their All-access backstage passes. The bouncer look at all of their passes and he nods his head.

"Okay! Come on in!" the bouncer said.

The TUFF gang goes into the backstage area. They all look around the backstage area in awe. There was several black couches. Black chairs. Flat screen tvs. Carts full of food. Tables and several coolers &amp; mini fridges.

"Wow! Look at all of this shit back here!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Looks like, they're living it up back here!"

"Look at all that food!" both regular &amp; mini Dudley said in unison as they lick their lips &amp; the audience laughs. "That looks really delicious!"

"It sure does!" K-9 Joe said as he licks his lips too.

"LET'S EAT!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then the three dogs ran over to the food carts and started downing the food. Everyone else rolls their eyes and smiles as the audience laughs. Then Katty sees someone.

"Hey! Isn't that Warren T &amp; Cypress Hill over there!?" she asks as she pointed out.

Roz &amp; Russell turns to see the aforementioned old-school rap, G-funk, and R+B rappers who were two foxes, three cats, a brown dog, and a lone wolf.

"Yes it is!" Roz exclaims. "Yo, Cypress Hill!"

The two foxes, three cats, &amp; dog all dressed up in basketball jerseys, black jean shorts, white socks, black hats, &amp; black Nikes with black laces &amp; white trim turns over to her.

"Hey!" they shouted in unison. "Is that girl that rapped a good game with her two sisters last night!"

"She just ain't any girl." said one of the foxes. "She's Roz Katswell! She's a kick-ass TUFF agent &amp; basketball player! She was in this past March's Playboy Centerfold!"

"And the girl with the curly-styled hair and ponytail is her twin sister; Kitty Katswell-Puppy!" said one of the cats. "She's also a kick-ass TUFF agent and basketball player! She too was also in this past March's Playboy Centerfold! I must get her autograph!"

"And the girl with the white lightning bolt shape through her hair is Kitty's &amp; Roz's triplet sister; Katty Katswell!" said the dog. "I heard of her!"

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Katty smile &amp; blushes. The audience laughs at this.

"Thank you, Cypress Hill!" the Katswell triplets said in unison.

"Damn girls. You are pretty famous with them!" Russell said.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said.

"How would you all like to hang out with us?" Warren T asks as the TUFF team. "You know? Eat with us. Get high with us. You know? Have old-school fun!"

"That sounds like fun!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Yeah! That sounds like an entertaining night!" Devon said.

"That sounds great, guys!" Kitty started. "But you know. I can't get high in front of the twins here."

"How about you let Penny &amp; Mercedes look after them, Kitty?" Fire suggested. "According to my records. They never have gotten high in their lives and they love the twins too!"

"Yes we do!" said a voice.

Everyone turns to see Penny &amp; Mercedes walk up. The audience applaudes, whistles, &amp; cheers for them.

"We are willing to look after the twins for you guys!" Mercedes said.

"Yeah!" Penny said. "And they always have fun with us!"

"Are you sure, you girls want to do that?" Mini Roz asks. "I mean, you will miss your time backstage with us."

"You don't need to worry about that, Mini Roz." Penny started. "These all-access backstage passes lasts until next week!"

"So, that means we have plenty of time to chill with you guys!" Mercedes said.

"That's nice!" Karey said.

Kitty looks down at the twins.

"Does that sound good to you two?" she asks them.

"Yeah!" the twins said unison. "Hopefully, we get to have some watermelon!"

Penny &amp; Mercedes both laughs.

"Don't worry, twins. We have watermelon as well as sour watermelon bubble gum popsicles!"

"Oh boy!" Rhonda exclaims. "That sounds really delicious, Auntie Penny!"

"Yeah! It does!" Brad exclaims.

"It is, _B_!" Mercedes said. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go, twins!"

Then Kitty gives Penny &amp; Mercedes the stuff that the twins are going to need and the twins themselves.

"Bye-bye, Rhonda. Bye-bye, Brad!" Kitty said. "We'll see you later! Have fun with Auntie Penny &amp; Auntie Mercedes now, you hear?"

"Yes, mommy!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Penny, Mercedes, &amp; the twins leave backstage now. Warren T turns to the three dogs.

"Yo, you three! You are eatin' up all of our food!" the wolf said angrily.

Then one of the Cypress Hill foxes turns to him.

"Don't worry about the food, T." the fox started. "We have plenty of food in one of the coolers and Dashie's cooler too!"

"Oh." Warren T said. "That's cool!"

"So, who wants an autograph!?" Roz asks as she took out headshot photos of herself as the audience laughs.

"Yo! I do!" shouted one of the Cypress Hill cat rappers.

"Me too!" shouted one of the Cypress Hill foxes.

"And then after that. We get high!" shouted Warren T as he took out a rolled up joint as the audience laughs.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Keswick exclaims. "Now, we're getting to the good shit now!"

"You get high, Keswick dear?" Patrice asks.

"Uh, well." Keswick started. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Only now &amp; t-t-t-then."

"Oh." Patrice started. "Only now and then? Okay. Just as long as you don't do it every day, Keswick dear."

* * *

**Meanwhile with DOOM.**

Ricki &amp; DOOM was sitting at the food vendor kiosks eating. Snaptrap was extremely pissed and was in a full body cast now. Anyways, Ricki &amp; the DOOM members were enjoying themselves and were laughing at Snaptrap's recent misfortune.

"Oh damn, Snappy! Your misfortune on this spring break is really hilarious!" Ricki laughs as she took a bite from a pepperoni, ham, &amp; cheese pizza from Mario &amp; Luigi's Pizzeria pizza. "It makes me so fucking happy!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bad Dog laughs as he took a giant bite from a wet burrito from El Mexicana. "You're so damn stupid, Snaptrap! I really fucking hate you!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Me too!" Larry said.

"Me three!" Francisco said as he eats a giant taco sub from Philly's subs. "And you're not going to go through with your so-called 'evil plan' to stop the old-school Spring Fling in your condition! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snaptrap shouted angrily. "Now. I'm going to stop that Spring Fling and hurt a bunch of people! And no one's going to..."

"Hey! Did someone said that they're going to hurt a bunch of people and stop the Spring Fling!?" said one bouncer angrily as he looks down at Snaptrap.

"It was the stupid rat in the full body cast." Ricki said as she eats a Stromboli. "The very same look that you're looking at."

The bouncer grabs Snaptrap by the leg and he hollers loudly in pain. The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap cries.

"TIME TO BEAT THAT ASS!" the bouncer said angrily.

Then he started pounding the living hell out of Snaptrap. Ricki, DOOM, &amp; the audience laughs at the Snaptrap pounding as they continue eating. The other patrons at the kiosks watches this and laughs too.

* * *

Back with the TUFF team.

The TUFF team, the alien trio, Katty, Keswick, Patrice, &amp; the rappers were enjoying themselves. They were learning things about each other and were also getting high too.

"Oh damn! This sure is some brilliant shit!" Mini Dudley exclaims as he took a hit from his joint as the audience laughs. "The very best I ever had!"

"You can say that again, Mini Duds baby!" Karey exclaims. "I really love it!"

"So, how are you enjoying this, Rozzie baby?" Russell asks as he took a bite from a ham.

"This is really _bueno_, _Senor_ Russell dear!" Roz said. "I'm really loving this!"

"That's good!" Warren T said as he took another hit from his joint. "We do this kind of thing all of the time!"

Kitty, Katty, &amp; some of the Cypress Hill members were looking over some pieces of paper and were eating along with DashieLMFAO also as Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe was pigging out on the food.

"Wow! These are some lyrics you got here, yo!" Kitty said as she looks at a piece of paper.

"Yeah!" Katty said. "And this is some good food too! I love whatever dis shit is!"

"I think, it was some barbeque pork roast with fries" said one of the cat Cypress Hill rappers. "It's quite good!"

"Oh." Katty said as she looks through a piece of paper. "I think, that you should take out dis lyric right here. It doesn't sound too good."

"Really?" asked the dog Cypress Hill member.

"Really." Katty started as she eat some more bbq pork roast &amp; took out a pen and started making changes. "This must go. And this must go. And this must go. That's it! It's perfect, G!"

Then she gives him back the paper. The dog rapper looks at it and smiles.

"I love it!" he said.

Raquel took a hit and looks at the joint she had.

"This is called; getting high?" she asks.

Fire turns to her.

"What's up, sis?" she asks.

Raquel turns to her.

"I just took a 'hit' from this Earth joint." she started. "And I feel a little bit dizzy. Am I suppose to feel this way?"

"Well." Fire started. "I had studied about this Earth joint and it effects the user differently."

"Oh." Raquel said. "We should really get into this stuff, huh?"

"Yeah!" Fire said. "We really should! Maybe, it'll make us smarter and we can do tests on this too!"

"Oh damn! This is really some good green here, Keswick baby!" Patrice said. "I quite loving it!"

"Hell yeah, Patrice baby!" Keswick said in a deep voice. "Too bad, that we can't get high everyday! That would be nice!"

"Shit!" Devon shouted.

"What's up, regular me?" Mini Devon asks.

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden, mini me." Devon said.

"And what's that?" Mini Kitty asks as she took a bite from a sandwich.

"It's that Snaptrap bastard!" Devon said. "I have a feeling that he's going to try to stop the Spring Fling and hurt motherfuckas!"

"Really!?" Kitty asks as she had heard everything. "That stupid, allergic to cheese, always swelling up fuck is goin' to fuck things up at the Spring Fling and hurt every fuckin' body!? I don't think so! Not on my fuckin' watch he's not!"

"_Si_! We must stop that fucking bastard!" Roz sniffs angrily.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"Oh snap! Looks like Kitty &amp; Roz is goin' to go kick some ass!" said one of the cat Cypress Hill members.

"This is going to be entertaining to watch!" Dashie said with hype.

"Are you sure, that you're in shape to kick some ass?" Warren T asks. "I mean, you're high and all that shit."

"You don't need to worry about us, Warren T!" Dudley said.

"We can handle it!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she took a drink of Homey Holla and she regains her senses. "Now to go kick Snaptrap's ass!"

"Oh yeah!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Devon turns on her 'Snaptrap finder' beacon on her wristcom and it starts beeping loudly right away.

"According to the Snaptrap finder. He's really nearby!" she said.

Kitty turns on her Snaptrap finder and looks at her wristcom as well as Roz did.

"Yeah. And according to this. He is getting his ass whupped by someone!" she laughs. "Probably by Ricki!"

"Let's go, everyone!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face. "And beat his ass up too!"

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.

Then the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF went off to find Snaptrap while Katty, Russell, the alien trio, Greg, Keswick, Patrice and the rappers went back to getting high and eating the food. Dashie grabs several ribs and some turkey.

"Wait up for me, TUFF!" he shouted as he runs after them. "This is going to be so fucking funny!"

"Mmmmmm! This sure is some fucking delicious turkey breast here!" Katty exclaims. "It tastes just like mom's!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said as he eats several turkeys at once. "I quite love it! It's just like how my annoying pint-sized mom used to make it! If only I have the spicy potato cubes along with it! Then it'll be just perfect along side with gravy!"

"Here's some more food!" said the caterer along with two carts of fresh food. "Who want more turkey, ribs, wings, some spicy potato cubes with gravy and freshly made biscuits?"

"Oh boy!" K-9 Joe exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "It's perfect!"

"Gimme some of that turkey!" Warren T said.

"I'll take some of those wings and spicy potato cubes!" Russell said as he grabs a plate and started getting some of the food as the audience laughs.

"I love spicy potato cubes!" Katty exclaims as she started getting some of the spicy potato cubes. "Especially with chicken wings!"

Raquel &amp; Fire tries the spicy potato cubes. Wide smiles spread across their faces. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh my god! These are some delicious spicy potato cubes!" they both exclaim in unison. "WE LOVE THESE! We must get the recipe for these things!"

"This is some good shit here!" Greg said as he took a bite from a rib. "Too bad everyone else is missing this!"

"Yeah!" Keswick said. "If only, we have some cheeseburgers!"

"Oh yeah!" Patrice said. "And pizza and some more ribs too!"

Then the caterer pushes in another cart loaded with pizzas, cheeseburgers, &amp; ribs.

"Here's some pizzas, cheeseburgers, &amp; ribs!" the caterer announced.

"Absolutely fabulous!" Patrice exclaims with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Back to the TUFF team.**

The TUFF team went over to where Snaptrap was. He was laying down on the ground bleeding all over. The bouncer was dusting off his hands.

"How's that for stopping the Spring Fling!" he shouted as he looks up to see the TUFF team. "Oh! It's TUFF! I'm glad to see you guys! This stupid rat was scheming to stop the Spring Fling and kill a whole bunch of people!"

"Damn! You got knock the fuck out, Snappy!" Dudley shouted in Snaptrap's face as the audience laughs.

"So, that was his plan." Kitty said as she looks down at Snaptrap. "That was your stupid plan, huh!?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Snaptrap said wearily. "I-I-It was the perfect evil s-s-scheme."

"You should get your ass beat just for thinking up that plan!" Roz sniffs angrily. "Matter of fact. Let's all do that!"

"Yeah!" Karey shouted.

"NO!" Snaptrap cries. "I'VE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH ALREADY FROM THIS SPRING BREAK!"

But his words goes on deaf ears as the TUFF team started beating and kicking the living shit out of him. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, laughs, &amp; applaudes at this as Snaptrap screams &amp; hollers in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Snaptrap cries out in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Mini TUFF shouted as they slash the stupid rat with their knives.

"SUFFER, STUPID RAT!" Roz shouted as she threw several thousand Brutal Katswell Judo Kicks into Snaptrap's liver.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers.

This beating lasts for the next forty five minutes until Snaptrap was bleeding brutally and was unconscious. Dudley dusts off his hands as well as Kitty &amp; Roz.

"Well, that was easy!" Dudley said.

"It sure was!" Kitty said as she took out her handcuffs. "Snaptrap. You're under arrest for threatening to blow up the Spring Fling."

Then she puts on the handcuffs on the unconscious rat. Dashie laughs loudly at this.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was so fucking great, TUFF team!" he shouted. "I caught everything on camera, yo! I'm goin' to put this on my wetube account! If you all don't mind?"

"Sure we don't mind, Dashie!" Kitty said.

"Your video will make us even more famous!" Roz said.

"Yeah! Even more famous than ever!" Dudley shouted.

"Good!" Dashie said as he took out his camera &amp; turns it on. "This is goin' to be fuckin' great, y'all!"

* * *

**Later on that night.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was returning back to their hotel room with the twins sleeping in their carriers. They also were carrying some plastic bags.

"Oh man! That was great!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed myself!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Kitty said as she picks up the sleeping Rhonda and put her in the crib. "I really quite enjoyed myself!"

"I'm glad, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he puts the sleeping Brad into his crib. "We had a lot of fun!"

After the twins were all set in their cribs. Kitty &amp; Dudley walks out of their room and yawns.

"Damn! I'm sleepy, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Me too, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she yawns. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Let's!"

Then they both went to their room to relax and to undress.

Soon they were in their bed and was snuggling with each other.

"Do you think, it's time to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "It's time. So, this has been quite a chapter, huh? Karey gambles and won a lot of money! We have gotten high. We met plenty of old-school rappers like; Oglevee Professors, Cypress Hill, Warren T, &amp; Dashie LMAO, and we brutally beat up Snaptrap! Not once, but twice!"

"That was fucking great!" Dudley said.

"Yes it was, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "And we've got photos &amp; autographs from the rappers afterwards and we also gave out autographs too!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she said. "A lot of shit happen! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley does a frozen pose as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	17. Twins Turns Two

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Twins Turns Two

_**Alright in this chapter. It's the twins' second birthday and Kitty &amp; Dudley wants to do something special for their party, but across the street neighbor; Bunker &amp; Bill Cunningham wants to cause trouble for the family and the neighborhood again. How will this end up? Will the Katswell-Puppy family &amp; T.U.F.F. stop Bunker's &amp; Cunningham's plans from ruining the twins' birthday party? To find out. Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a warm spring day in Petropolis. Despite it being warm, it was dark &amp; cloudy. It was also windy too. It was about to storm outside and many residents were getting into shelter to keep themselves from getting wet. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the family is doing shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy family and the alien trio sitting in the living room. The audience cheers, whistles, woos, &amp; applaudes for them. Peri was serving them their lunch and she was discussing to them about what she had done during the family's spring break vacation.

"Well, this one house was so extremely messy!" Peri started. "It took me awhile to clean up the place! I think, they were hoarders or something along the lines of that."

"What's a hoarder?" Brad asks.

"You should know what a hoarder is, Brad." Rhonda said in a teasing voice. "Well, if you don't know what a hoarder is. Then I'll tell you. A hoarder is a person or persons keep a bunch of things, thinking that the thing or things have some sort of value to that person or persons."

"Oh. So that what it means." Brad started. "Maybe I should start throwing things away from my side of the toy box."

"Forget about the toy box. How about the closet!?" Rhonda asks. "You do keep a deal of unwanted &amp; unnecessary crap in there!"

The audience laughs at this as Brad rolls his eyes and Kitty turns to him.

"Brad. Have you been hoarding things in your room?" she asks in a stern tone.

"Uh, no?" Brad said as he tries to hide a comic book behind his back.

"What do you have hiding behind your back?" Kitty asks.

"Nothing, mommy!" Brad said quickly as the audience laughs.

"He haves a comic book, mommy." Rhonda said matter of factly.

Dudley looks behind him and sees it.

"Hey! That's one of my comic books from my secret comic book stash!" he said as he took back the comic book from Brad. "Brad! How did you get to my secret comic book stash!?"

"My bad, dude." K-9 Joe butted in. "I didn't know that was your secret Earth comic book stash. I was looking in there and the kid must've sneaked in there and took some comic books."

"Oh." Dudley said. "Well, K-9 dude. How do you like my comics?"

"They're okay." K-9 Joe started. "But they don't match the comics from Mars. The comics from Mars are really out of this world!"

Then he took out a comic book from hammerspace.

"This here is a Mars comic!" K-9 Joe said as he shows off the comic to Dudley. "Using this ray gun, I can make the scenes play out!"

Then he takes out a small ray gun and aims it at the comic book he was holding. He zaps the comic book and the drawings stand up and start playing and acting out in front of everyone. The non aliens were amazed by this.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Dudley exclaims.

"Yes it is!" Brad exclaims.

"That's really great, K-9 Joe!" Kitty exclaims. "Too bad we're light years behind to create such stuff!"

Then she turns to Rhonda &amp; Brad and look at them.

"Maybe someone will create that sort of thing in the future!"

"What's mommy going on about, Rhonda?" Brad asks Rhonda.

"I don't know, Brad." Rhonda replies. "I think, she's talking about those period things that she gets every now and then or something like that."

The audience laughs at the twins' cluelessness as Kitty rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, it's almost time for the twins' birthdays!" Kitty continues.

"What? Already?" Dudley asks. "Wow! That was fast! They're turning two. The terrible twos!"

"Oh come on, Dudleykins. I know the twins are well-behaved." Kitty started. "They wouldn't do anything terrible. Well, expect maybe Bradley. I notice that he's starting to dig a little bit in the yard."

"What? I'm turning two!?" Brad asks.

"That's right, Brad. You're turning two." Kitty told him. "You're growing into a young man! And Rhonda is growing into a young lady!"

"I can feel it, alright." Brad said as he grunted and stretched a bit. His back cracked a bit. "Oooh! My back! I am so old."

The audience laughs at this.

"So, Kit-Kat. When are we going to start potty training the kids?" Dudley asks.

"Well according to experts. They said that potty training should start between the ages of 2 and 3, Dudley." Kitty said. "So, sometime this year. I'm planning on starting them in the summer."

"Okay." Dudley started. "I didn't know that the proper age with 2 and 3. I wasn't potty trained until I was ten. Hell, my mom didn't stop breast-feeding me until I was eight."

The audience laughs at this as everyone stares at Dudley.

"What?" Dudley asks. "It's true."

"So, are you planning on some type of party for the twins?" Raquel asks.

"I am, Raquel." Kitty said. "But I'm keeping it tight lipped from the twins."

Then she turns to Peri.

"Anyways, Peri. You may continue your story now."

"Thanks, Ms. Kitty." Peri started. "Anyways, one of the houses I went to were hoarders. While the other house I visited was extremely clean! So clean, that I didn't have to do anything!"

"Well, that's pretty nice, Peri!" Kitty said as she eats her lunch. "Mmmmmmm! This is a pretty nice lunch you made here! It's so delicious!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said with a smile on her face. "That's my special stuffed gourmet chicken parmesan sandwiches."

"That must be a new recipe that you came up with, Peri!" Dudley said as he eats another one of Peri chicken parmesan sandwiches.

"Yes it is!" Peri said. "I just came up with it last week! I call it; 'Peri's chicken parmesan big-ass sliders'!"

"These Earth sandwiches are very lovely!" Raquel said.

"They remind me the type of sandwiches that was served to the K-9's &amp; their superior K-10's back on Mars' section 7-G." Fire said.

"I remember those!" K-9 Joe said. "They were really delicious!"

Then thunder rumbled loudly and lightning flashed from outside.

"Wow! Sounds like, it's going to be storming like shit outside!" Dudley said.

Kitty stands up and walks over to one of the living room windows and looked out through from one of the curtains.

"Looks like, it's just starting!" she said. "It's a good thing that the stupid Chief gave us the rest of the day off! So, we can just relax and chill here at home!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley started. "There's nothing worse than the smell of a wet cat. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Kitty then looks at him with an offended look as the audience laughs. She then comes up with a perfect remark to respond to that.

"I know what's worse than the smell of a wet cat, Dudleykins." she said.

"Really, Kitty?" Dudley asks. "And what's that?"

"There's nothing worse than the smell of a wet dog." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

Dudley looks at her.

"Touché, Kit-Kat." he said. "Touché."

The audience laughs.

"That's what you get for messing around with mommy, pop!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah." Brad said.

Then thunder rumbled loudly again as Peri took away Dudley's empty plate and Kitty sat back down in her recliner.

"Sounds like, it's going to be some Earth storm!" Raquel said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing that we don't have to drive through it." Fire said.

Kitty picks up the remote for the TV.

"Let's watch tv, shall we?" she suggested.

Then the entire family and the alien trio watched the TV show as it started to storm outside.

* * *

**At the Cat Walk Apartments.**

Karey just walked in with the minis.

"Oooh! It's pouring outside!" she said as she closes up her black umbrella.

"Yeah!" the minis said. "Thank god, that we have the rest of the day off so we wouldn't have to be in it!"

The minis went over to the TV as Karey went to her room and started taking off her wet clothes. Mini Dudley sneaks away from the other minis and went over to Karey's room. He sneaks in while her back was turned and was changing her clothes. He closes the door, getting Karey's attention.

"Oh?" she said as she turns to see Mini Dudley. "Hey there, Mini Duds. What do you want?"

Mini Dudley then shows her his erected member.

"YOU!" he exclaims with a wide smile on his face.

"Mmmmmm! Well then." Karey started in an amorous tone. "I should do something about that then, huh?"

"HELL YEAH!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face.

Then Karey lies down in her bed on her back and opens up her legs. She exposes her sex to Mini Dudley and Mini Dudley smiles widely.

"Do you like, what you see?" Karey asks in a sexy tone.

"YEAH!" Mini Dudley exclaims. "I LOVE IT!"

"Great!" Karey said. "You know what to do."

Mini Dudley inserts his erected cock into Karey's sex and starts pounding into her hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT!" Mini Dudley said as he thrusts his member in &amp; out of her quickly &amp; hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG &amp; HARD!" Karey moans sexually.

Mini Dudley pounds into Karey at a moderate speed. He takes off his black shirt while pounding &amp; thrusting into her hard. Karey holds her sexy toned legs up and the air while sticking her tongue out in ecstasy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MINI DUDS!" she exclaims erotically. "Feels so fucking good!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Mini Dudley said as he pounds into her hard &amp; fast. "I love fucking this pussy's pussy!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was pretty funny!" Karey laughs erotically.

Mini Dudley puts his hands onto Karey's big, huge, &amp; sexy breasts and started massaging them.

"Oooh! I am loving these huge sexy breasts, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "I always loved them!"

"MMMMMMMMMM! Thanks, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said amorously.

Mini Dudley pounds into her harder &amp; faster now as he starts to tug on her breasts harder &amp; faster now. Then he puts his mouth onto her right breast and started sucking it.

"Mmmmmmm!" he said as he sucked.

"MMMMMMM!" Karey moans sexually. "Feels good!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Mini Dudley said as he continues on sucking &amp; thrusting into her.

After fifty five minutes. Karey was getting ready to squirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO SQUIRT, MINI DUDS BABY!" she hollers erotically.

"Great!" Mini Dudley said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karey hollers erotically as she squirts her milk into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Delicious!" Mini Dudley said as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karey hollers erotically. "I'M ALMOST THERE, MINI DUDS BABY! I'M AT THE EDGE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mini Dudley hollers as he cums his load deep into her insides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karey hollers erotically as she cums onto his member.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mini Dudley sighs in relief and went back to drinking her milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmmm!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Looks like, drinking my milk maded you cum hard! Didn't it, Mini Duds baby?" Karey asks amorously as she grabs the back of Mini Dudley's head.

Mini Dudley nods in agreement as he continues drinking the milk.

"That's good!" Karey started. "When you get finished drinking. I'm going to give you a reward!"

Excited from hearing that. Mini Dudley drinks up the rest of her milk within two minutes. He turns to her with a smile on his face.

"Alright, sexy Karey baby! I'm ready for that reward now!" Mini Dudley said. "What is it!?"

Karey then puts her small &amp; sexy peds onto his member and started stroking real hard &amp; fast making him re-erect within a few seconds. Mini Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and starts moaning too.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! That feels so fucking good, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said.

"Mmmmmmm! I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said erotically. "I'm quite loving this myself!"

She strokes his member even harder &amp; faster making him moan louder now, but not too loud that the other minis heard.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Karey moans sexually as she stroked. "This hard cock feels so good against my small &amp; sexy peds!"

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck!" Mini Dudley said. "This feels so fucking good!"

Then Karey's tail went over to Mini Dudley's balls and started tugging on them lightly at first, but increasing with strength and quickness. Mini Dudley moans even louder as Karey smiles evilly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" she moans erotically. "Does my mini hunk enjoy that!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES, SEXY KAREY BABE!" Mini Dudley moans in pleasure. "I ENJOY THIS AND I LOVE THIS FEELING! IT'S MAKING ME EVEN HARDER!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! I'm glad!" Karey said amorously. "I can see that you're getting harder! Maybe, you're getting close to releasing your delicious hot cum all over my sexy little peds!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Mini Dudley shouted as his pre-cum started leaking all over Karey's small sexy paws now. "I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"Mmmmmmm! That's great, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she strokes Mini Dudley's cock at quick lightning speed now. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

She strokes him harder and faster as she too tugs on his balls at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mini Dudley hollers as he releases his hot seed all over Karey's small &amp; sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Karey mutters sexually. "Feels so good, hot &amp; gooey all over my sexy little peds! I love you, Mini Duds!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!" Mini Dudley said as he stops cumming &amp; his climax goes away. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good! Lick it up, sexy Karey baby!"

"Okay!" Karey said as she started licking up Mini Dudley's cum off of her sexy little peds now. "Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thank you!" Mini Dudley said. "Get it all up, Karey baby! It's good for you!"

"Yum!" Karey said as she licked up all of his cum.

Soon all of the cum was licked up. Karey then turns to Mini Dudley with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That was really delicious, Mini Duds baby!" she said. "I quite enjoyed that!"

"I enjoyed that too, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said as he looks as Karey extracts out her claws. "Uh, sexy Karey baby. What are you doing? Why are you taking out your claws for?"

"Just sit back and feel me put my love mark onto you!" Karey said sexually as she slashes him with her claws.

"OUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING SHIT!" Mini Dudley hollers out in pain as the audience laughs. "FUCK!"

"Do you want me to kiss that and make it better?" Karey asks sweetly.

"YES, PLEASE?" Mini Dudley hollers.

Then Karey bend over and kisses the slash that she made.

"MWAH!" Karey said. "There. Better?"

"Yes. Matter of fact. It does, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said.

"That's good!" Karey said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Well, I was about to get into my casual clothes and then go out and relax with the rest of the minis and watch TV, Mini Duds baby." Karey said.

"Oh. Okay then, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said as he puts his black shirt back on. "Smart idea!"

Then he leaves Karey's room and went back to the living room as Karey started putting on her casual clothes.

* * *

**Later.**

It was still raining outside. It shows Kitty, Roz, Raquel, Fire, &amp; Karey having a little girl's night out. They were having dinner inside of Philly's Subs. They were also talking about some things too.

"So, Mini Duds fucked you hard, huh Karey?" Roz asks in a teasing tone as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah, Rozzie!" Karey said. "It felt so fucking great! I really enjoyed it!"

"That's great, Karey!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Mmmmmm! These Earth subs are really delicious!" Raquel said as she took a bite from one of seven her ham, turkey, cheddar, Miracle Whip, mustard, lettuce, &amp; tomato subs. "I really love them!"

"They're quite good!" Fire exclaims.

Roz then turns to Kitty.

"So, sis. What are you going to do for the twins' birthday?" she asks.

"Well, I'm planning on having a small party at the house, Roz!" Kitty started. "There's going to be balloons, food, &amp; drinks!"

"That's nice, sis!" Roz said as she took a bite from her sub. "It sounds like, it's going to be a repeat of last year's party!"

"Except with us!" Raquel &amp; Fire said in unison as the audience laughs. "Oh! Also with K-9 Joe."

Then Kitty looks at one of the pamphlets that were by the counter. She started thinking of something.

"Hmmmm? Maybe I should get some food from Philly's Subs for the twins' birthday party." she said. "Yes! I should definitely do that! That way. Peri won't have to worry about making the food. All I have to do is serve the food and the drinks! Yes. That's a good idea!"

Karey turns to Kitty.

"So, what did you get for them as gifts?" she asks.

Kitty took out two pieces of paper and showed them to everyone.

"I brought Rhonda this." she started. "The Missy Jeanne Fighter doll! The updated version! The version which provides the mighty, brutal punch! And I also brought Brad this. The Jefferson-Warburton Mini Drivable SUV that works on two D batteries!"

"Wow! I bet the twins are really going to enjoy their birthday gifts, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Karey said as she took a bite from her sub. "They're especially going to enjoy that Jefferson-Warburton Mini Drivable SUV! I bet, they're going to drive that a lot!"

"Yeah. I know!" Kitty said. "Roz, Katty, &amp; I had something like that when we were kittens! We used to drive it all of the time! Remember that, Rozzie!?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that, sis!" Roz said. "We would always have fun with that shit! Oh yeah. Good times in the late 80's &amp; early 90's! Good times. Good times."

"Oh man! Sounds like, you two had a really pleasant Earth childhood!" Raquel said.

"Too bad, we didn't have things like that back on Mars." Fire said. "Oh well."

Then she goes back to eating her sub as the audience laughs. Roz turns over to her.

"Well, did you have mopeds?" she asks.

"Yes, we had mopeds." Fire said. "They were fun!"

Raquel turns to Fire.

"Yes, they sure were, sis!" she said. "You might say that they're better than those Earth Jefferson-Warburton Mini Drivable SUV things!"

"Sounds like, you two are happy now from talking about your mopeds!" Karey said as she continues eating her sub.

"Yeah!" both Raquel &amp; Fire said in unison as the audience laughs. "We are!"

"That's nice!" Kitty said as she eats a chip &amp; takes a bite from her sub at the same time. "And now let's continue having a great time with our ladies' night out, shall we?"

Everyone then nods in agreement and continues eating their subs.

**Meanwhile at Cunningham's mansion.**

Cunningham was sitting at a large table having a large turkey dinner with all of the trimmings and a glass of wine from his red, white, &amp; blue champagne glass. He was eating completely loud &amp; messy. Also there was Bunker. He too had a plate of turkey &amp; trimmings and also a glass of wine. Cunningham looks over at him.

"So, how's the dinner, Bunkie?" Cunningham asks as he took a sip from his flag colored glass of wine.

"Eh, I'm really enjoyin' it, Cunningham there." Bunker said as he put a piece of turkey into his mouth. "The _toikey_ taste really delicious, eh? It tastes better than Edith's so-called _toikey_!"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Thanks, Bunkie!" Cunningham said. "Glad to hear it! And I'm also glad to have you out of PIB custody! Why were you in there anyways?"

"Well, da freakin' PIB &amp; FBI suspected of me hidin' _supernertual_ bein's from outer space!" Bunker started. "Because they found an empty UFO in my freakin' backyard!"

"They did!?" Cunningham asks.

"Yeah!" Bunker said. "Then they ramshackle my house and threw my ass onto the freakin' ground and arrested mah ass and then they took me away to the PIB secret headquarters for questionin' about aliens!"

"Really!?" Cunningham asks. "They questioned you about aliens?"

"Yeah!" Bunker said. "I think dat mah annoyin' across da street neighbor; _Katty_ might be behind all of dis shit wit me gettin' arrested by da PIB &amp; da FBI!"

"That might be true, Bunkie." Cunningham started. "Because from what I heard through the grapevine from various of criminals; that Kitty Katswell haves three aliens living at her house and TUFF have the three aliens working for them now. And according to Ricki Walker's DOOM Headpage account front page. She even talks about these three aliens."

"Really, now?" Bunker asks as he started thinking about something. "Mmmmm?"

"What are you thinking about, Bunkie?" Cunningham asks. "Are you thinking about doing something to that unpatriotic Kitty Katswell &amp; those unpatriotic TUFF agents?"

"Well, sort of, Cunningham." Bunker started. "I'm plannin' on doin' somethin' to _Katty_ for what she &amp; those fuckin' aliens did to me!"

"That's great, Bunkie!" Cunningham said. "And I want to get revenge on her for what she did to me two years ago and making me lose my patriotic talk show! That was the perfect crime too!"

Bunker then turns to him.

"How about we both get our revenge on _Katty_?" he suggested as he gets Kitty's name wrong again as the audience laughs.

"Her name's Kitty, Bunkie." Cunningham corrected.

"Whatever." Bunker said as the audience laughs. "We strike her house a couple of days from now!"

"Good idea, Bunkie!" Cunningham said as he finishes off the turkey. "Ol' Kitty won't know what strike her! Now, do you want some of America's favorite pie? Apple pie?"

"Yes, please?" Bunker said. "I want some _whupped_ cream on mine's!"

The audience laughs as the stupid idiot gotten the name wrong again as Cunningham started serving the pie. Then the two assholes started feasting on the apple pie.

* * *

**Several days later.**

It was the twins' birthday. It had stopped raining for the time being, but it was still dark &amp; gloomy outside. Anyways, it shows Rhonda &amp; Brad in Kitty's &amp; Dudley's room playing pretend by putting on several of their clothes. Brad puts on one of Dudley's many black shirts and some black boxing shorts.

"I'm ready to fight a day of crime, Kitty!" Brad said imitating Dudley's voice as the audience laughs.

Rhonda then walks up wearing one Kitty's black TUFF spy suits as well as her white hairband.

"Alright, Dudley!" she said imitating Kitty's voice. "Let's go &amp; kick Snaptrap's ass! But first lemme put on some lipstick!"

Then she went over to Kitty's makeup table and picks up a stick of lipstick. She takes the cap off the top and starts putting on the lipstick around her mouth sloppily like a normal two year old would. The audience laughs &amp; awws at this.

"Alright, Dudley! I'm ready!" Rhonda said. "Now, let's go!"

Then they started walking a bit and then stopped. Brad then clears his throat and started doing a dopier sounding voice.

"Duh, I'm Snaptrap! I'm a stupid idiot rat, that's allergic to cheese!" he started as the audience laughs. "I live with my mom and I come up with stupid evil schemes that doesn't hurt or kill anybody! I get beat up by the new DOOM member; Ricki all of the time, because I's is so damn stupid! Duh!"

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Rhonda said still in Kitty's voice. "I'm going to place you under arrest for being so damn stupid!"

"Duh?" Brad asks. "You can't do that, Agent Katswell! I didn't do anything!"

Then the real Dudley walks in and sees the twins playing.

"Alright, kids. It's time for the both of you to get a bath!" he said as he looks around. "Hey, Brad. Have you seen your sister? I can't find her."

"She's right here!" Brad said as he pointed to Rhonda.

"No. That's your mom, son." Dudley said as he turns to Rhonda as the audience laughs. "Kit-Kat. Have you seen Rhonda? It's time for her to get a bath now. Also the caterers are suppose to arrive soon with the food."

Brad turns over to Rhonda.

"Damn! He's really convinced that you're mom, Rhonda!" he said.

"Yeah. And they call you stupid." Rhonda started. "Pop is definitely stupid!"

The audience laughs as the real Kitty walks in behind Dudley and sees the twins dressed up in their clothes and her lipstick. She started to laugh.

"Well. Well. Well. Looks like, the twins are playing pretend!" she said. "And looks like, they chose us!"

"Wait a minute!" Dudley started as he looks at Rhonda and then back at Kitty. "So, Mini Kitty is here? Oh!" Then he turns to Rhonda. "Hi, Mini Kitty! Have you seen Rhonda anywhere? It's time for her bath."

"That is Rhonda, silly Dudleykins!" Kitty laughs as she went over to Rhonda and took off the white hairband and clothes. "See?"

"Oh! I get it now, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns to Brad. "Looks like, your sister put one over your ole dad, huh?"

"Yes she did, dad!" Brad said. "Yes she did."

"Alright. Time for some twins to get their birthday bath!" Kitty said. "With some bubble soap!"

"Oh boy! I just love bubble soap!" Brad exclaims loudly. "They just feel so good and make the bath even better!"

"I know you love bubble soap baths, Brad." Rhonda started. "You always try to eat the bubble soap!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Hey! It's not my fault that they put fruity flavors into the bubble soap, Rhonda!" Brad sniffs. "The company should know better than that! They should know, that some kids are going to eat that because of the flavor &amp; smell!"

"Alright, enough arguing." Kitty said. "Bath time!"

"Okay, mommy." the twins said in unison.

Then with the so-called argument over. Dudley &amp; Kitty picks up the twins and took them to the bathroom to give them their birthday baths.

Meanwhile in the living room. The alien trio was gift-wrapping a giant box. They had just got finished and they were sitting down in their respective spots.

"Woo! Our gift for the twins is now gift wrapped!" Raquel said as she wiped her brow.

"I hope, they're going to love it!" Fire said as she wiped her brow. "We worked especially hard on them and to get them to Earth &amp; Earthling standards!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "And it's also a good thing, that we have our key cards to go into Keswick's lab and spent extra Earth hours building them too or we would not have anything to give Kitty's &amp; Dudley's twins on their Earth birthday!"

Then Fire feels a chill and starts to shiver. Raquel notices this.

"What's wrong, sis?" she asks. "Are you cold?"

"No." Fire replies.

"Are you getting an Earth cold?" K-9 Joe asks. "Which can be cured with Earth's delicious chicken noodle soup, orange juice, and several days home in bed?"

"No. It's not that either, K-9 Joe." Fire said.

"Well, what is it then, sis?" Raquel asks.

"I have a feeling that someone is going to ruin this birthday party!" Fire said as she shiver a little bit again. "And I think, that someone is going to be that one neighbor that Kitty warned us about."

"Really?" K-9 Joe asks.

"Yeah!" Fire said.

"Oh my!" Raquel started. "We must warn Kitty about this!"

"But that will ruin the twins' birthday party." K-9 Joe said. "And I want some of that delicious cake that Kitty maded!"

Then he started drooling uncontrollably. The audience laughs at this as Fire rolls her eyes.

"Alright, K-9 Joe. We won't tell Kitty." she said.

Then the doorbell rings. Peri walks in from the kitchen and answers the door. There standing at the door was Frida with two gifts &amp; a wide smile on her face.

"Hello there, Peri!" she greeted. "I'm here for the twins' birthday party!"

"That's good, Ms. Frida!" Peri said. "Glad you can make it! Come on in and take a seat!"

Frida smiles and then walks on in. She turns to the alien trio.

"Hey there, guys!" she greeted. "How are you three today?"

"We're doing okay, Frida." Raquel started. "But according to Fire. She haves a bad feeling about a neighbor, who might start something with us today."

"Really?" Frida asks as she turns to Fire. "Is that true, Fire?"

"Yes, Frida." Fire said. "It's true."

Then the doorbell rings again. Peri answers the door and opens it. There standing at the door was Roz &amp; Russell with the both of them holding two birthday gifts apiece.

"Hey there, Peri!" Roz greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Ms. Roz!" Peri said with a smile on her face. "Come on in!"

Then Roz &amp; Russell walks into the house now as the Philly's Subs Catering truck pulls up right in front of the house. Peri sees this.

"Oh! Looks like the Philly's Sub Catering truck is here!" she said as the caterers started getting out of the truck. "It's about time too!"

Then she holds the door open for the caterers as the caterers brings in all sorts of food for the twins' birthday party.

* * *

Meanwhile across the street. Bunker &amp; Cunningham was watching all of this from Bunker's living room with Cunningham's binoculars.

"So, when are we going to expose _Katty_ &amp; those aliens, Cunningham?" Bunker asks as he gotten Kitty's name wrong again as he drunk a can of beer &amp; the audience laughs.

"When the time is right, Bunkie!" Cunningham said. "Looks like, they have a catering truck over there. Looks like, they're planning on some sort of event over there."

"Really?" Bunker asks as he looks through the binoculars. "That or they could be plannin' on havin' a meetin' over there and are discussin' about total _Eoith_ dominatrix!"

The audience laughs at stupid Bunker's stupidness &amp; stupidity.

"I think you mean; Earth Domination, Bunkie." Cunningham corrected.

"Whatever." Bunker said as the audience laughs.

Just then Bunker's wife; Edith walks in with a vacuum cleaner.

"What are you two guys doin' in here?" she asks. "Anything? If not, then get the hell out of here and lemme vacuum the livin' room!"

Bunker then turns to her with a angry look on his face.

"Eh, piss off Edith, eh!?" he shouted. "Piss off wit dat crap! Don't you see that I have a guest over, eh?"

"How are you doing on this patriotic day, ma'am?" Cunningham asks in a kind voice as the audience laughs.

"I'm doin' fine, Mr. Cunningham." Edith said exasperated. "Alright, Archie. I'll vacuum later."

"Good!" Bunker said. "Now go and wash da dishes and da windehs, eh?"

Edith then sighs and went to do her ordered chores. Cunningham then turns to Bunker as he took out some sort of black suitcase.

"Whew! Thank god to the above that you ordered your annoying &amp; nagging wife to go off and do the housework." he started. "She was starting to get on my nerves and she would've seen my secret weapon here!"

"What is dat you got there, Cunningham eh?" Bunker asks.

"This baby is my Alien Capture Net Gun!" Cunningham exclaims with self proudness. "I'm going use this on the aliens and capture them! Then this when you come in, Bunkie. You come in with my former camera crew from my show and expose Katswell and TUFF for hoarding aliens! Then the PIB &amp; FBI will arrest them as the PIB &amp; FBI take the aliens away for some horrible &amp; cruel testing! Then I will become famous &amp; I will get my show back and revenge! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"And then TUFF will be disbanded and _Katty_ no longer will be causin' me trouble from across da freakin' street and I'll be king of da neighborhood again!" Bunker exclaims with happiness. "Oh yeah. Dis is goin' to be fuckin' sweet!"

"Yeah. I know!" Cunningham said with a smile on his face. "This is going to be a wonderful day for this patriotic city &amp; country we live in, Bunkie! It's going to be a wonderful day indeed!"

"Yeah!" Bunker exclaims. "I am so excited!"

* * *

**A little later.**

Several more guests had arrived with gifts and the twins' birthday party was getting started. It shows Kitty &amp; Peri in the kitchen finishing up decorating up the twins' birthday cake.

"The twins are going to enjoy this birthday cake I made!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, Ms. Kitty! They're going to love it!" Peri said. "I tasted some of the frosting on the cake! It's really delicious! Where did you get it from!?"

"It's my grandmother's recipe, Peri." Kitty started. "It's called; Chocolate Mint Frosting! It was my favorite frosting for me &amp; Roz's birthday cakes when we were kittens! We would always enjoy this frosting! Alright now, Peri. Start writing 'Happy Birthday, Rhonda &amp; Brad' on the cake, please?"

"Okay, Ms. Kitty!" Peri said as she picked up the white frosting and started writing the things that she was told to write.

Kitty opens up a bottle of 'Ass-Kicking Shocking' Sour Cherry Homey Punch and started pouring the juice into some cups. After that was said &amp; done; Kitty puts the punch back into the fridge.

"With that done. Time to get the twins for their birthday dinner!" Kitty said as she went to get the twins.

The twins were in their room fully dressed. Brad was holding the upper portion of his back as Rhonda was reading a small paperback book.

"Oi! My back!" Brad groaned. "I am so old! I now know how mommy &amp; daddy feel when they get out of bed in the morning! Oh! And when they come home from work too!"

The audience laughs as Rhonda rolls her eyes &amp; sighs.

"Brad. You don't get back problems, when you're only two years old." she started. "You first start to get them, when you lift up heavy books in your book bag in school. So that's about when you're ten to twelve years old. So, you still have about eight to ten years left before you have to worry about back pain &amp; back problems."

"Oh." Brad said. "But it's nice to pretend, that I have back pain &amp; back problems though!"

Then Kitty walks in.

"Alright, twins. It's time for your special birthday dinner now!" she said as she picks up the twins.

"Alright!" Brad exclaims. "I was starting to get hungry!"

"What are we having for our special birthday dinner, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"It's something that you like, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said.

"Did we have it before?" Rhonda asks.

"Yep!" Kitty replied.

"Is it delicious?" Brad asks.

"Yep!" Kitty replied again. "Give up?"

"Yes!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs. "What are we having for dinner!?"

"Well, we're having Philly's Subs!" Kitty said as she brings the twins up to the dining room table where everyone else were waiting.

"Oh boy! Philly's Subs!" the twins exclaims happily in unison. "We love Philly's Subs!"

"Glad to hear it!" Kitty said as she puts the twins into their high chairs.

"There's the birthday babies!" Mini Dudley said.

The twins looked at him.

"We're not babies no more, Mini Daddy!" Brad said.

"Yeah." Rhonda started. "Starting today. We're toddlers! Pretty soon, we're going to be adults!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "So, you better watch out, Mini Daddy!"

Mini Dudley looks at the twins with a stunned look on his face. The audience laughs at this as Karey grabs a sub and starts eating.

"Oooh! Looks like he taught you a thing or two, Mini Duds baby!" she said as she took a bite from her sub as the audience laughs.

"What did he taught me, Karey baby!?" Mini Dudley shouted. "All he did was confused the hell out of me! I'm more confused than usual!"

Everyone else at the table started laughing at Mini Dudley's problem as they started eating the dinner and the audience laughs. Mini Dudley then shrugs his shoulders and started eating the sub dinner too along with everyone else.

**Outside.**

Bunker &amp; Cunningham was standing outside of the Katswell-Puppy house with Cunningham's camera crew. Cunningham was turning on his brand new weapon as Bunker was smiling and jumping up &amp; down giddy like a school girl in excitement.

"Oh boy! I can't believe dis moment is finally happenin'!" he exclaims. "_Katty_ will finally be outta of mah life and I'll git to be king of da neighborhood again! I've been waitin' for dis for years! I am so freakin' excited!"

"There! Everything's set up, Bunkie!" Cunningham said with excitement. "Now to lure them out here and expose those un-American alien freaks to those stupid mindless sheep of the world!"

"Eh, how are you goin' to lure _Katty_ &amp; friends out here, Cunningham?" Bunker asks.

Cunningham then took out his red, white, &amp; blue cell phone and dials a number as he took out a his handkerchief. He puts the handkerchief over the mouthpiece and started to speak in a deep voice.

"Hello, TUFF? Help! My place of business had just been robbed by DOOM &amp; Snaptrap!" he said. "And they have AK-15s! Help! Come right away! I'm at Swartzwelder's Diner! Help!"

Then he takes of the handkerchief and hangs up his phone. He turns to Bunker with a smile on his face.

"That outta do it, Bunkie!" Cunningham said as he took out his Alien Capture Net Gun. "All of them will come out and then I will capture those three un-American unearthly beings!"

"Yeah! Dis is going to be fuckin' great!" Bunker exclaims as he smiles widely.

Meanwhile at the party. Kitty's &amp; Roz's wristcoms goes off. Both Katswell sisters answers them as Dudley groans loudly.

"Awww! Not today!" he shouted.

"What's happening, you two?" Devon asks as she eats her sub.

"There's a robbery at Swartzwelder's Diner!" Roz started. "It was committed by Snaptrap, Ricki, &amp; DOOM!"

"They have AK-15's too!" Kitty said. "We must get our guns and then go out and stop them!"

"Really?" Brad asks. "You're going out to stop stupid Snaptrap? On our birthday!? Right now!? This instant!?"

"Yes, Brad." Kitty said as she took out her gun &amp; turns to everyone else. "C'mon everyone! Let's go stop Snaptrap, Ricki, &amp; DOOM!"

Everyone nods in agreement and went out to stop the so-called robbery that Snaptrap, Ricki, &amp; DOOM are doing as Frida &amp; Russell eat their food and Peri walks in and looks after the twins' birthday party.

The TUFF gang runs outside and stop in their track as they saw Cunningham with his weapon aimed at them as well as his camera crew and Bunker screaming &amp; hollering.

"There are the aliens!" Bunker shouted as he pointed to the alien trio. "I knew, _Katty_ was holdin' them in her house!"

"GET THOSE ALIEN FREAKS ON TAPE!" Cunningham shouted as he aimed his weapon at the alien trio and shoots it off. A net comes out of the gun and it captures the alien trio. "Ah ha! I captured them! Yeah!"

Then he turns to his camera crew.

"There you have it, mindless sheep of America!" Cunningham shouted at the top of his lungs. "The so-called TUFF agents that protect you from criminals &amp; evil were actually harboring alien-kind in one of the agent's house. Now, these aliens will go to the secret PIB headquarters to get hurtful &amp; painful tests done to them, while these so-called TUFF agents will be investigated by the FBI and then jailed!"

"Cunningham!" the TUFF gang shouted.

"Bunker!" Kitty soothed in anger.

Cunningham drags the net with the struggling alien trio away to his awaiting gas guzzling SUV. He laughs at the alien trio's misfortune.

"Struggle all you want!" he started. "But that net is made in America and it's not going to break so easy! So, you might as well give up and surrender you un-American freaks!"

Roz sees this and takes out her bazooka and turns it on. She puts in a missile and aims the bazooka at the gas-guzzling SUV. She launches off the missile towards it and hits the SUV. The SUV blows up into a million pieces as well as a giant fireball.

"You're not going to take the alien trio to the PIB secret headquarters!" Roz said. "Or some stupid shit like that!"

"MY GAS-GUZZELING SUV!" Cunningham cried. "You stupid red headed bitch! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Then he takes out his red, white, &amp; blue nunchucks and started swinging them.

"HOO! HA!" Cunningham shouted as he run towards the TUFF team.

"I'll take care of Cunningham!" Roz shouted as she turns to the rest of her team.

"And I'll get the alien trio out from their net!" Kitty said as she turns to the rest of her team. "The rest of you go back inside! Dudley, we're both going to deal with that stupid _Binker_!"

"Right!" the rest of the TUFF team said and went back inside.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said and then sat down on the front stoop.

Cunningham then attacks Roz with his American nunchucks. Roz sees this and started ducking &amp; dodging his blows while Kitty runs over to the netted struggling alien trio. Roz then gives Cunningham a swift kick to the legs thus knocking the nunchucks out of his grip.

"AH! MY AMERICAN NUNCHUCKS!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted. "It's time to beat that ass!"

Then she started pelting him with thousands of the brutal Katswell Punches to the head, face, &amp; stomach while she also gives him a million Super Katswell Judo Kicks to the groin. Kitty was tugging on the net that the alien trio was in. The net started breaking apart, creating a giant hole.

"There's a hole!" Kitty said. "Now get out of that net and run into the house as fast as you can!"

The alien trio nodded in agreement and started getting out of the net as fast as they can and run into the house. Kitty then turns her attention to Bunker who was standing there still celebrating his &amp; Cunningham's so-called win against her &amp; the TUFF team.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I am the king of da neighborhood again!" Bunker gloated. "As first act of my executive order as king. I'm going to order _Freddy_ out of dis neighborhood!"

"I don't think so, Bunkhead!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "Her name is Frida and you're not going to be king of this neighborhood or any other neighborhood, either! You're going to get your ass beaten by me &amp; my husband! Come, Dudley!"

Dudley runs over to her and pounced onto Bunker and started beating the hell out of him. Kitty joins into the may way and also started beating the hell out of the stupid across the street neighbor. Dudley throws some Mighty Puppy Punches into Bunker's stupid face as Kitty gives him some Super Katswell Karate Kicks to his old groin as she also gives him some brutal Katswell Punches to his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DIS _HOITS_!" Bunker cries out in pain as the audience laughs at his pain &amp; torment.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kitty shouted as she continues kicking &amp; punching him. "Serves you right!"

Meanwhile with Roz. Cunningham was growing weaker &amp; weaker. He was also losing a lot of blood now as he was trying to throw a punch at Roz. Instead he gave her a little, weak punch to the stomach. Roz laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that all you got?" she asks. "That tiny, weak, won't be able to do damage punch? God! You are so pathetic! You know what? I'm just going to knock you knock out your misery!"

Then she throws a brutal Katswell Punch into Cunningham's ugly weasely face, knocking out several teeth. The punch knocks Cunningham down towards the ground. He hits the ground hard. So hard matter of fact, that the blow knocks him unconscious. Roz then walks over to him and put on handcuffs around his wrists.

"Ha! Ha! That was easy!" Roz said as she lifted him up and threw the unconscious weasel over her back.

Meanwhile with Kitty &amp; Dudley. They were kicking Bunker's ass good. Bunker was getting weaker &amp; weaker from loss of blood and the constant attacks from the husband &amp; wife team.

"AHHHHHHHH! DIS SUCKS!" Bunker shouted in pain. "AHHHHHHHH! STOP _KATTY_! STOP!"

"IT'S KITTY!" Kitty shouted angrily as she throws a super Katswell Roundhouse Karate kick to his ugly face hard knocking out several teeth.

The kick had knocked Bunker unconscious and he started falling down to the ground. Kitty then spits on Bunker's unconscious body as Cunningham's camera crew started cheering and applauding for the TUFF trio as the audience also cheered &amp; applauded.

"That's what you get for making a fake robbery call, _Binker_!" Kitty sniffs as she kicks him. "And for interrupting our kids' birthday party too!"

Just then the PIB &amp; FBI black vans pulled up. PIB &amp; FBI agents ran out of the van and towards the three TUFF agents.

"We were told that there was some alien life forms here at this address." said one of the PIB agents sternly.

"And some TUFF agents are harboring secretly too." said a FBI agent sternly. "Where are the aliens?"

"There's no aliens here." Kitty said. "This is just a children's birthday party. My kids are turning two today."

"And you was misinformed by these two fuckhats!" Roz said as she brings up the unconscious Cunningham. "Bill Cunningham."

"And Bigot Bunker!" Kitty said as she lifted up an unconscious Bunker. "AKA Archie Bunker."

"These two planned together to fool you guys." Dudley started. "And I do believe, that it's against the law for them to give you guys false information."

The PIB &amp; FBI Agents glared at Cunningham &amp; Bunker.

"I believe you're right, sir!" said the FBI agent. "Time for these two into custody, where they're going to rot!"

Then the PIB &amp; FBI took Cunningham &amp; Bunker over to their van and threw them in the back. The FBI van leaves as one of the PIB agents took out his memory eraser device.

"We were never here." he said. "You all will remember nothing."

Roz took out her own memory erasing device and aims it at the PIB agent. She presses the button with her quick lightning reflexes and the device flashes at the PIB agent. The audience laughs at this.

"Ha! Too slow!" she said.

"Where am I?" the PIB agent said stupidly as the audience laughs. "Look at the pretty green grass! It's so wonderful! Look at that black van. It's so cool looking! I must get into it!"

Then he gets into the black PIB van and the black PIB van speeds off for the secret PIB headquarters. The TUFF trio turns to Cunningham's camera crew.

"Did you get all of that on tape?" Kitty asks.

"Yes we did, Mrs." said one of the crew members. "We didn't know that you was having a birthday party here."

"Yeah." said another crew member. "And we also didn't know that stupid cheapskate Cunningham was going to capture those three entertainment performers, either."

"Yeah. That's what they are. 'Entertainment Performers'." Kitty lied as the audience laughs.

Then one of the camera crew gave Roz a DVD.

"Here's the entire thing, ma'am." he said. "The assault. The attack, and the arrest."

"Cool!" Roz said as she puts the dvd into her pocket.

Kitty then gave the camera crew $3,000.

"Here's your pay." she said. "I bet ol' Cunningham &amp; Bunker didn't pay you in advance, did they?"

"Nope." the camera crew said in unison. "They only promised that we were going to live alien-free and all that shit! Thanks, ma'am! Now, we can go and do something productive with our lives!"

Then the camera crew hopped into their truck and speeds off. Kitty then turns to Roz &amp; Dudley.

"We three sure did a great job on defeating Cunningham &amp; Bunker!" she said.

"Yeah! We kicked their asses good!" Roz said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said as his stomach rumbles loudly. "According to my stomach. I think, we should be getting back to the twins' birthday party!"

"Yes. That's a great idea, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "We really should. I think, it's almost time for the twins to have their cake and open up their presents."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Roz asks. "Let's go!"

Then the trio heads back inside of Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house just as rain started to downpour again.

* * *

**Later.**

The twins' birthday party was finished and everyone had headed home. The twins were playing with their birthday gifts as Peri was cleaning up all of the plates, cups &amp; all of the other silverware. Kitty &amp; Dudley was relaxing on the couch as the alien trio was also relaxing on their couches &amp; chairs.

"Oh man! That was some party!" Dudley said as he patted his full belly.

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs. "That was a wicked birthday party! And the food was also kick-ass!"

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "The food was very lovely! I just love Philly's Subs! They have the best damn subs on this planet!"

Fire burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! You can say that again!" Fire said. "It's worth being here on this planet instead of Mars with all those nutrient pills!"

Peri then walks in.

"Alright, Ms. Kitty. Everything's cleaned up!" she said.

"That's great, Peri!" Kitty said. "Good job!"

"Thank you, Ms. Kitty!" Peri said. "Can I get anyone anything, before I retire for the night?"

"Retire?" Brad asks. "But you don't have tires, Peri."

The audience laughs at Brad's stupidity &amp; cluelessness as Rhonda rolls her eyes.

"She didn't mean that type of retire, Brad." she said.

"No." Kitty said.

"Nope." Dudley said.

"No." Raquel said.

"No." Fire said.

"Nope." K-9 Joe said.

"Okay then." Peri said. "Well, I should retire. Goodnight, everyone. See you tomorrow!"

Then she took her coat &amp; purse and leave for her penthouse apartment for the night. The audience applaudes for her. The twins then started to yawn now.

"Sleepy." the twins said in unison.

"Looks like a certain pair of twins are sleepy." Kitty said in a teasing tone as she picks up the twins.

"We're not sleepy." the twins said in unison as they yawned again and the audience laughs.

"Yes you are." Kitty said. "It's past time for you two to go to bed. C'mon, kids. It's time for bed now!"

Then the twins yawned again as everyone said their goodnights to them and Kitty takes them to their room. Kitty puts the twins into their crib.

"Pretty soon. You two will be sleeping in a bed." she said. "I can't believe that you two are two years old already! It seems like just only yesterday, that you two were born! My. How time flies!"

"Yeah..." the twins said before falling asleep.

Kitty giggles softly and the give the twins their goodnight kisses. Then she leaves their room and closes their door. She didn't close it completely and leaves the door open a just a tiny bit so light can shine in. Kitty walks back to her recliner and sits back down in it. Raquel turns to her.

"Thank you for saving our bacon from that ugly weird creep, Kitty!" she said.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot!" Fire said. "I don't know, what I've would have done without you!"

"Ditto!" K-9 Joe said.

Kitty laughs.

"Aw, it was nothing you three." she said. "I had to do what I had to do! I know, you three would of done the same thing, if I or Dudley were in that type of situation."

"Of course!" the alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs. "It's the smart thing to do!"

Then thunder rumbled from outside and the sound of rain was heard.

"Sounds like, we're having another storm outside." Dudley said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Well, that only means that it's the perfect time to end the chapter." Kitty said. "A lot of stuff happened! We beat the hell out of Cunningham's &amp; Bunker's asses and now they're going to rot in a federal prison! We saved the alien trio from being exposed to the world!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "And my mini had fucked Karey for the very first time!"

"Yeah. That too." Kitty said. "From what I heard from her. That he really did a number on her.

"Yep!" Dudley said. "He did. He really enjoyed that too!"

"That's great, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a smile. "And add to that. The twins are two years old and had a wonderful birthday party! Looked like, they really enjoyed their birthday gifts."

"They sure did, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "They sure did."

"And the alien trio really enjoyed the party too." Kitty said as she turns to the alien trio. "Didn't you guys?"

"Oh yeah!" the alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs. "It was one great Earth birthday bash! It's better than Kanye's crappy birthday party!"

The audience laughs &amp; applaudes at this as Kitty giggles and then turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!" she started. "Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be fun!"

Then she, Dudley, &amp; the alien trio does a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience woos, whistles, cheers &amp; applaudes.


	18. TKKS-short 5: New Friends & Food

_**The Kitty Katswell Show-Season 3**_

TKKS-short#5 New Friends &amp; Food

_**Okay. In this Katswell Show Short. The Katswell-Puppy family goes to the park, because it's time for the second annual 'The Taste of Petropolis' event. It's there where they meet a new family that's also at the event. Who are these new people? Will the Katswell-Puppy family hit it off with them? Tune in &amp; see. Like always. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was a dark &amp; gloomy day in Petropolis. It rained &amp; stormed on and off during the day, thus confusing the hell out of the birds like Zippy. The wind blew a bit, but not too much. Enough of with that. Let's see what the TUFF gang is up to, shall we?

It cuts away to a diner that had a giant burger as a neon sign out in front. The neon lettering on the sign said; Swartzwelder's Diner. It then shows the inside of the diner now. In one of the booths were the TUFF gang &amp; the Chief. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. They were all having their lunch. The Chief was smoking a cigarette. He takes a puff.

"Haaaaa!" the Chief said as he exhales the cigarette smoke. "There's nothing like having a smoke in a diner! Especially, since this is the only diner left in the city that you can smoke in! Ever since, the city council committee had passed the anti-smoking bill. You can't smoke anywhere, anymore!"

"That was the entire p-p-p-point of that bill, Chief." Keswick started. "You can't smoke within 8ft. of a building a-a-a-a-anywhere in Petropolis. If you do, you will get f-f-f-f-fined $50,000 dollars!"

"$50,000 dollars!?" Dudley asks. "Wow! That's a whole shitload of cash!"

"Looks like, they're trying to stick it to the smokers." Mini Karey said.

Kitty was looking through the menu. The waitress walks up to the booth. She had an iPad in her hands.

"Welcome to Swartzwelder's Diner!" she started. "'_Where you can think as you eat &amp; if you're a smoker &amp; writer. You can do both of those things here, too!'_ I'm Desiree and I'm going to be serving you this afternoon!"

"Hello there, Desiree!" Mini Dudley said as he was holding a menu. "I'm ready to order now!"

"Okay!" Desiree said. "What do you want to order?"

"I want to order three giant Super Sloppy Simpson Chili Cheese Dogs!" Mini Dudley exclaims loudly. "With plenty of ketchup! Extra chili &amp; cheese! Chili on the fries!"

"Alright!" Desiree said as she puts Mini Dudley's order on her iPad. "What do you want to drink with that, sir?"

"I want a large Toilet Cola!" Mini Dudley said.

"Alright!" Desiree said as she got down Mini Dudley's soda order. "Anyone else ready to order?"

"I am!" Devon said.

"Okay, Ms." Desiree said. "What do you want?"

"I want the large Southern chicken salad with boiled eggs and ranch dressing." Devon started. "Also I want the Double stack bacon cheeseburger with ketchup and a Pepsi, please?"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she turns to Mini Devon. "How about you, sweetie?"

"I'll have the same thing as hers." Mini Devon said.

"Alright!" Desiree said as she turns to Roz. "How about you, Mrs.? What are you going to order?"

"I'm going to order four Triple Stacker Bacon Cheeseburgers well done." Roz started. "Extra bacon &amp; barbeque sauce. Medium sized fries. A small chef's salad. Two chocolate chip brownies and a medium citrus Homey Holla, please?"

"Okay." Desiree said as she got down Roz's order. "Do you want ranch dressing with the salad?"

"Yes, please." Roz said.

"Alright!" Desiree said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take the Old Fashioned Tuna fish sandwich with BBQ chips along with a small chef's salad, a medium lemon ice tea, and twelve regular sized chocolate chip cookies, please?" Karey said.

"Okay!" Desiree said as she gotten down Karey's order.

"I'll have the chicken strips &amp; fries along with a small Pepsi." Mini Karey said.

"Alright." Desiree said as she got down her order. "Next?"

"I'll take five large cheese pizzas!" Raquel said as she was disguised as a normal person. "Along with a cherry Mountain Dew."

"Okay!" Desiree said.

"And I'll take large six hard tacos." Fire said. "Beef! And I'll take the same beverage as my sister."

"Alright!" Desiree said. "Whoelse?"

"I'll take seven Super Sloppy Simpson Chili dogs with an extra large chili cheese fries." Dudley started. "And I'll take a large Toilet Cola!"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she looks at Mini Kitty. "And you Mrs.?"

"I'll take three turkey, ham, &amp; bacon clubs." Mini Kitty started. "I want the bread toasted with cheddar cheese. Miracle Whip &amp; mustard. A medium-sized fries and a small grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla, please?"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she gets down Mini Kitty's order. "Is that all?"

"I'll have the pepperoni lasagna!" Mini Roz said. "With a medium chef's salad with croutons, bacon bits, cucumbers, ranch dressing, &amp; shredded cheese, three giant chocolate chip cookies, and a lemon ice tea!"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she looks at Keswick &amp; the Chief. "How about you two?"

"I'll take the g-g-g-g-grilled chicken sandwich." Keswick started. "With h-h-h-honey mustard, bacon, l-l-lettuce, t-t-t-tomato, s-s-s-swiss cheese. S-S-Small fries and a d-d-d-d-d-diet Pepsi."

"And I'll have the New Yorker Special." the Chief started. "With extra pastrami, salami, pepperoni, meatball, spicy mustard, green peppers, red peppers, with a hint of garlic &amp; onions. Potato chips &amp; a Pepsi!"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she gets both of their orders down on her ipad. She looks up at Kitty. "And what are you going to order, Mrs.?"

"I'm going to order three Triple Stackers Bacon Cheeseburgers; well done. With extra bacon, cheese, &amp; barbeque sauce. Medium fries. Two chocolate chip brownies and a medium lemon ice tea, please?" Kitty said.

"Alrighty then!" Desiree said as she gets down Kitty's order &amp; looks at her ipad. "Lemme see here. I have ten giant Sloppy Simpson Chili Cheese Dogs with plenty of ketchup. Extra chili &amp; cheese. Chili on the fries with two large Toilet Colas. Two large Southern chicken salads with boiled eggs and ranch dressing. Two Double stack bacon cheeseburger with ketchup and two Pepsis. A Old Fashioned tuna fish sandwich with BBQ chips. A small chef's salad. A medium lemon ice tea. Twelve regular sized chocolate chip cookies. A chicken strips &amp; fries along with a small Pepsi. Five large cheese pizzas with a cherry Mountain Dew. Six large hard beef tacos with a cherry Mountain Dew. Three turkey, ham, &amp; bacon clubs toasted with cheddar cheese, Miracle Whip &amp; mustard. A medium-sized fries and a small grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla. One pepperoni lasagna with a medium chef's salad with croutons, bacon bits, cucumbers, ranch dressing, &amp; shredded cheese. Three giant chocolate chip cookies, and a lemon ice tea. One grilled chicken sandwich with honey mustard, bacon, lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese. Small fries &amp; a diet Pepsi. One New Yorker Special with extra pastrami, salami, pepperoni, meatball, spicy mustard, green peppers, red peppers, with a hint of garlic &amp; onions. Potato chips &amp; a Pepsi. Seven Triple Stacker bacon cheeseburgers. Well done. With extra bacon, cheese, &amp; barbeque sauce. Another small chef's salad. Medium fries. Two chocolate chip brownies and a medium lemon ice tea. Is that all correct?"

"Oh yeah!" everyone at the table said in unison as the audience laughs. "That's correct!"

"Okay!" Desiree said. "I'll get your orders into the kitchen!"

Then she goes to the kitchen to place the large order.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to eat!" Dudley said. "I am starving!"

His stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"We know." Everyone at the table said in unison as the audience laughs.

Karey then turns to the Chief.

"Damn, Chiefy. You're going to eat that type of sandwich?" she asks. "At your age?"

"Of course I am, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "I can handle that spicy shit, because I am tough! I don't need you to worry about me."

"Fine." Karey started. "Well, don't come crying to me when your old ass is having the fucking bubble guts in your stomach and you're about to shit on yourself."

"And don't come to me n-n-n-n-n-neither!" Keswick sniffs.

"Alright. I won't!" the Chief said. "I'll just go to Julie then!"

"Ha! Like she's going to assist you." Kitty laughs. "She doesn't even fucking like you."

"Just like the rest of us." Roz said as the audience laughs. "Anyways. It's about time for the second annual Taste of Petropolis. I can't wait to see what the vendors are going to have down there this year!"

"I can't wait either, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I've been looking forward to this year's The Taste of Petropolis ever since last year!"

"I know, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "You would always run over to the calendar every morning and mark off the days till the next Taste of Petropolis."

"Well, according to Penny's post on her Tweeter account." Karey started. "That she &amp; Mercedes are going to be down there as well as Toni."

"That's good!" Mini Kitty said as she took out her phone and started scrolling through it. "And according to Toni's post on her Tweeter account. She's going to debut some new menu items!"

"Oooh! I can't wait to try out her new menu items!" Mini Dudley exclaims happily giddy like a school girl. "I hope, the new menu items are really tasty &amp; delicious too!"

"Don't worry, Mini Duds." Devon started. "Knowing Toni. She's going to make sure that anything she comes up with is really tasty &amp; delicious!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz added. "She's going to make sure that everything is delicious!"

"I wonder, how's the weather going to be like?" Dudley asks.

"Well, we can always check on the weather for the Taste of Petropolis later, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Hopefully, we get the week off so we can go."

Then she turns to the Chief, who was smoking another cigarette.

"Well?" she asks him.

"Well what, Agent Katswell-Puppy?" the Chief asks Kitty.

Roz rolls her eyes &amp; sighs in disgust at the stupid Chief's cluelessness.

"You know damn well what she mean, stupid!" she sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "She's wondering if we got the week off or not. God! Even Duds or lame ass Snaptrap isn't that damn stupid &amp; clueless!"

"She right, C-C-Chief." Keswick started. "You are that s-s-s-s-stupid &amp; clueless as Snaptrap!"

"Shut the hell up, _Mr. Scientist_!" the Chief sniffs angrily as Keswick rolls his eyes from him using that old South Park episode reference. He turns to Roz and gulped nervously. "Well, Agent Roz. I've haven't planned on giving you guys the week off..."

Then he looks up at the main TUFF gang and they had very pissed off looks on their faces and then gulps again. The audience laughs at this as the Chief gulps &amp; starts sweating nervously.

"Now in the risk of being squished by one of you." the Chief continues. "I have changed my mind and I'm letting you guys have the week off!"

"YEAH!" the TUFF gang cheers loudly.

"Thanks, Herbert." Roz said as Desiree walks up with a cart loaded with food. "Now, I don't have to squish you now!"

"Uh yeah, Agent Roz." the Chief said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Alright, guys. Here's your food!" Desiree said as she started serving the TUFF gang their lunches &amp; drinks. "I hope you all enjoy! If you need anything else, just holler!"

"We will, Desiree!" Kitty said as she picks up one of her Triple Stacker bacon cheeseburger loaded with extra cheese, bacon, barbeque sauce, &amp; ketchup. "We will!"

Desiree walks off to serve the other diners. Devon turns to everyone else.

"Alright, guys. Let's start eating!" she shouted as the audience laughs.

Then they all started eating their lunches while having conversations about what they're going to do for their week off.

* * *

**Two days later.**

The scene is at the Katswell-Puppy residence now. The family &amp; the alien trio was having breakfast and was discussing about the upcoming Taste of Petropolis which was starting in the DeLisle Memorial Park today.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to go to the Taste of Petropolis!" Brad started. "I just love to taste all of that food that the vendors are offering for free!"

"I know you can't, Bradley." Kitty said. "You just love food, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"Well, you do take after pops after all, Brad." Rhonda said as she was finishing off her applesauce. "So, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I love food so much!" Brad said. "So much, that I can sing a song about it! Uh, if only if I can sing. If only, I can come up with some lyrics. Anyways. I love food so much. That I think, that I want to be an executive chef when I grow up! Yeah! An executive chef!"

"That's my son that said that!" Dudley said with proudness in his voice as he pats a hand onto Brad's shoulder.

"That's great, Bradley!" Kitty said. "I hope, you do become an executive chef when you grow up! Then maybe, you'll get rich and then buy us a mansion!"

"Yeah. Maybe." Brad said as the audience laughs.

Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"Looks like I have a dream for the future, Rhonda!" he said smugly.

Rhonda rolls her eyes and sighs as the audience laughs.

"Whatever, Brad." she said. "I know, you're going to become something else when you become an adult."

The audience laughs.

"This 'Taste of Petropolis' thing sounds like it's going to be fun, Raquel babycakes!" K-9 Joe exclaims happily to her. "And it sounds like, there's going to be a lot of food too!"

"I know, K-9 Joe." Raquel said. "I can't wait to try out some of those vendors' food!"

"Sounds like, it's going to be a good time, too!" Fire added. "It's a good thing, that we aliens have four stomachs! So, we don't get that full so easily!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said with self-proudness.

"I wonder, how the weather's going to be like?" Dudley asks.

Kitty then picks up the remote for the TV.

"Well, let's check the Weather Network and see." she said as she started to turn the TV to the Weather Network but was stopped by Rhonda.

"Wait, mommy!" Rhonda said. "Don't turn to the Weather Network!"

"Why not, Rhonda sweetie?" Kitty asks.

"Because the Weather Network is evil!" Rhonda started. "All they ever show is a show that's called; 'Fat Asses in the Woods' all of the time and many other so-called 'reality' shows! Also the music they play for the forecasts sucks and they make money from the mindless sheep that watches the channel."

"Really?" Kitty asks.

Rhonda nods.

"Yeah." Rhonda replies.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's watch one of the local channels then."

Then she turns the TV to KPET. The morning news was on. Wolf Spitzer &amp; his co-anchor Nancy White was talking about the news. There was a blue title card that had lettering written in red that said; 'Emergency Breaking News!'. Anyways, they were giving the said news.

* * *

"And the woman will be charged for not paying the bill." Nancy said.

"So, how was your date, Nancy?" Spitzer asks.

"Shut up, Wolf!" Nancy sniffs angrily. "Anyways. Here's Phil Williams with the weather. How's it going to look, Phil?"

It shows Phil standing outside of the KPET studios holding a footlong chili dog with extra cheese sauce, mustard, &amp; ketchup all on a toasted bun. He also was wearing a red &amp; black basketball jersey with black Nikes.

"IT'S GOIN' TO BE NICE, PARTLY SUNNY, PARTLY CLOUDLY &amp; PLEASANT FOR THE TASTE OF PETROPOLIS!" he shouted. "TEMPERATURES UP IN THE UPPPER 70'S &amp; LOWER 80'S!"

Then he took a giant bite from his footlong chili dog.

"Thank you, Phil." Nancy said. "Up next. Local world chef; Chicken Tetrazzini is becoming a comedian? His staff says that is not a joke. Plus a mailman that chases dogs? More on this and me talking about Wolf's spoiled daughter next!"

* * *

"Well, it's supposed to be nice for the Taste of Petropolis!" Kitty said.

"That's very lovely!" Raquel said. "Very lovely indeed!"

"So, what time are we leaving?" Fire asks Kitty.

"Well, the Taste of Petropolis opens up at 2:00." Kitty started. "So, we're going to leave 15 minutes before the hour."

"13:45 then." Fire said as she sets her watch. "Okay!"

"13:45? What's type of time is that?" Brad asks.

"Yeah. What type of time is that, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. Then he stops &amp; thinks. "Ha! Ha! I made a rhyme! That. Kit-Kat! I'm a poet and I don't know it!" He stops again &amp; thinks. "Ha! That's a rhyme too!"

"13:45 is military time for 1:45 pm, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh. I get it." Dudley said.

"I get it too, mommy!" Brad said.

Rhonda then turns to him.

"Really? Do you Brad?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No." Brad admitted. "I was just saying that, Rhonda. I still don't get it."

The audience laughs at Brad's cluelessness.

"Oh, Brad. Brad. Brad." Rhonda said as she peels open and stuffs a small Heaven Orange into her mouth and started eating it. "Mmmmm! There's nothing like the taste of a Heaven Orange! They're so sweet &amp; sour at the same time! And so very fresh too!"

"You can say that again, Rhonda honey." Kitty said as she started eating herself some Heaven oranges also. "I also love the Heaven orange juice. The Heaven lemonade and the Heaven limeade too! They all are better than those devil oranges that we heard so much about."

"What are devil oranges?" K-9 Joe asks.

Dudley turns to him.

"Devil Oranges are oranges from a company in Arizona." he started. "They are blood oranges that produces a sour taste. The oranges aren't very popular due to the taste and they have a bit of spice to boot."

"Oh, I see." K-9 Joe said. "Well, whoever invests in that company must be a fucking idiot then."

"Well, two people are investing in that company." Kitty started. "Those two people are; Snaptrap &amp; the Chief. Matter of fact. Snaptrap is the mascot for the company and does commercials for them."

"Really?" Raquel asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And both of those assholes are losing tons of money from the company. If you ask me. It serves the both of them right for being investors."

"Hell, yeah!" Dudley said. "Anyways, changing the subject. What are we going to do until we leave for the Taste of Petropolis, Kit-Kat?"

"Well, we can always take a nap?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, Kitty!" Raquel said.

"I do feel a little exhausted." Fire yawns. "That breakfast sure filled me up &amp; tired me out!"

"Me too!" K-9 Joe said as he yawns.

"I'm kinda puckered out too, mommy." Rhonda said as she yawns.

"Okay, everyone." Kitty started as she turns off the TV. "Let's all take a nap, so we can regain all of our strengths for the Taste of Petropolis!"

Everyone nods in agreement with her and then lies down in their respective spots and went to sleep.

* * *

**At DeLisle Memorial Park sometime later.**

The Katswell-Puppy family &amp; the disguised alien trio had just paid &amp; gotten tickets to the Taste of Petropolis. They were looking around the vendors to see who had the interesting looking food.

"Wow! Just look at all of these food vendors!" K-9 Joe exclaims.

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "They all smell good!"

Then she inhales the aroma.

"Mmmmm! Smell delicious!" she said as she licks her lips and the audience laughs.

"So, where are we going first, mommy?" the twins asks in unison.

"I dunno, twins." Kitty said. "All of these vendors have so much food to try out!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he looks on ahead. "Hey! There's Rozzie, Russell, Devon, Karey &amp; the minis, Keswick, &amp; Patrice! Let's go over to them!"

Then he went over to the rest of the main TUFF gang sitting at a table eating some of the vendors' food as Kitty, the disguised alien trio, &amp; the twins followed him to the table. Roz was the first one to see them.

"Hey, sis! Hey, Duds!" she greeted as she took a bite from the Pig in a Blanket she was eating. "Hey, Raquel! Hey, Fire! Hey, K-9 dude! Hey, twins! How are you all doing today?"

"We're doing fine, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she sat down &amp; turned to the Minis, who also had Pigs in a Blankets. "Hey, minis! Where did you get those Pigs in the Blankets from?"

"We got them from a food truck &amp; tent called; 'Barefoot Brianna's', regular me!" Mini Kitty said as she dips her pig in a blanket into some ketchup.

"Oooh! Barefoot Brianna's!" Dudley said. "Sounds really sexy!"

The audience laughs at this as K-9 Joe started drooling.

"It sure does!" he exclaims. "And appetizing too!"

Kitty then turns back to everyone else.

"We'll going to go order our food, everyone." she said.

"Okay, Kitty!" Karey said as she takes a bite from her French dip roast beef sandwich. "Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"

Kitty, Dudley, the disguised alien trio, &amp; the twins went over to the tent that said; 'Barefoot Brianna's' while everyone else enjoy their food.

"Mmmmm! This is some delicious sh-sh-sh-sh-shit!" Keswick exclaims as he eats his grilled chicken sandwich with bacon, Swiss cheese, &amp; mayo sandwich.

"Yeah! You can say that again, Kes!" Mini Roz said as she eats her pig in a blanket. "This is so kick ass!"

**At the Barefoot Brianna's tent &amp; truck.**

A female tan cat with black hair in a ponytail. Little thin black stripes on her tail with black tips on her ears and black eyes walks up to the counter. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue hat, black jean shorts, and white ankle socks with thin small black striping on top and black Nikes with black laces &amp; small white trim. She smiles at the seven.

"Hello there! Welcome to Barefoot Brianna's!" she greeted in a friendly voice. "I'm Brianna Van Oy! What I can get for you all today?"

The Katswell-Puppy family &amp; the disguised alien trio looked at the menu for the next four to five minutes until they decided on what they wanted.

"Okay." Dudley started. "I'll take twenty Pigs in a Blankets. Alongside with two orders of large fries. Four chocolate chip brownies &amp; a large Toilet Cola, please?"

"Okay!" Brianna said as she gets down Dudley's order with her ipad. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take the same thing as him." K-9 Joe added. "Except, I'll take forty pigs in a blankets with ketchup &amp; mustard and two large Pepsis."

"Okay!" Brianna said as she looks at Raquel. "And you, Ms.?"

"I'll take the 'Tony's Special'." Raquel started. "Along with chocolate chip cookies &amp; a cherry citrus Homey Holla!"

"Okay!" Brianna said as she gets down Raquel's order. She looks up at Fire. "And you?"

"I'm going to order three extra large pepperoni &amp; cheese pizzas." Fire started. "Along with a chef's salad. No onions. Ranch dressing. A brownie, and a medium lemon ice tea, please?"

"Alright!" Brianna said as she gotten down Fire's order. She turns to Kitty. "And you, Ms.?"

"I'll take three large Brianna's subs." Kitty started. "Two chicken strips meals with fries. Two small garden salads with Italian dressing. No onions. A large garden salad with Ranch dressing. No onions. Chocolate chip cookies. Two small Homey Punches &amp; a medium-sized lemon ice tea."

"Okay!" Brianna said as she gotten down Kitty's orders. "I'll get those orders in! Just sit down where those other diners are, please?"

Then the Katswell-Puppy family &amp; the alien trio goes back to everyone else. After sitting down at the table. Dudley turns to Russell.

"So, how things with you, Russell man?" he asks.

"Things are perfect, Duds man!" Russell replies. "I'm starting to make more &amp; more money now! They are sending me &amp; my crew all over the place repairing rail lines, locomotives &amp; rolling stock!"

"That's cool!" Dudley said.

"Yes it is, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs. "My man is making his money!"

The audience laughs as Karey turns to her.

"So, how is Alexis, Roz?" she asks with curiosity.

"She's doing fine, Karey!" Roz started. "She &amp; her two assistants are working hard as they are coming out with sexy new fashion clothes for pregnant women! She's also getting a commercial spot soon too!"

"That's great to hear!" Karey said. "I've heard that she's been getting money from Duds. Is that also true?"

"Yes it is, Karey." Roz said.

Karey then turns over to Dudley.

"Why are you giving some of your money to Alexis for, Duds?" she asks.

"Well, it's the good thing to do, Karey." Dudley started. "And it was also Kit-Kat's suggestion &amp; idea."

"Whipped." Brad said.

Dudley turns to him.

"What did you say, son?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Brad asks pretending not to hear him.

The audience laughs at this as everyone else at the table snickers a little bit from what just happened. Rhonda leans over to Brad.

"Ha! Ha! Good one, Brad." she said. "Good one!"

"Thanks, Rhonda." Brad said. "I do come off with a good one every now &amp; then."

Then Brianna walks up to the table pushing a cart loaded with trays of food &amp; drinks. Following behind her was a male tan cat with black hair which was cut in a crew cut. He had black eyes. A nicely trimmed mustache &amp; goatee and was also muscular toned. He was wearing the same thing as Brianna, except he was wearing a black hat and black thin-frame glasses.

"Alright, guys. Here's your food!" Brianna said as she &amp; the other cat started serving the Katswell-Puppy family &amp; the disguised alien trio their food &amp; drinks.

"Wow! Just look at all this food!" K-9 Joe said as he started drooling a bit as the audience laughs at him.

"Yeah, K-9 dude!" Dudley said as his stomach rumbles loudly.

After all the food was sat down on the table. Brianna and the other cat smiles.

"That's it!" Brianna started. "If any of you need anything from me or my husband here; Anthony. Just holler!"

"And we'll come to over to you." Anthony added.

Then he &amp; Brianna go back to their tent &amp; truck. Raquel then turns to her 'Tony Special' which was six large hard shelled tacos with shredded beef, Mexican cheese, lettuce, chopped tomatoes, spicy salsa, spicy chili, &amp; spicy nacho cheese sauce. Along with a pile of nachos that also had the same thing.

"Alright. Let's eat!" Raquel exclaims as she grabs a taco and takes a huge bite from it. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he started eating his pigs in a blanket.

Kitty takes a bite from her Brianna subs which consisted of; thinly sliced roasted turkey, thinly sliced Black forest ham, thinly sliced roast beef, thinly sliced roasted chicken, bacon, thinly sliced prosciutto, thinly sliced pepperoni, American cheese, cheddar cheese. Lettuce. Tomato. Mustard &amp; Miracle Whip.

"Mmmmmm! This sub is absolutely delicious!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. "I quite love it! It up there on the standards with Philly's Subs &amp; Substreet!"

Fire then tries a slice from one of her extra large pepperoni &amp; cheese pizzas.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is great Earth pizza!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. "It tastes on the same levels as Speedy Toni's!"

Then everyone continues eating their food.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

The TUFF gang had just finished eating and were wiping their mouths with their napkins.

"Oh man! That was delicious!" Roz exclaims.

"You can say that again, Rozzie!" Russell said. "That was some good eats!"

"Oh, d-d-damn! That sure was a great grilled ch-ch-chicken sandwich!" Keswick said as he burps loudly.

"Yeah! That was the best southern fried chicken salad that I ever had!" Patrice said as she patted her full belly. "I really enjoyed the boiled eggs. That was a nice added ingredient to a perfect salad!"

K-9 Joe finishes off his meal and then wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" he belches loud &amp; long as the audience laughs. "That was extremely delicious!"

"You can say that again!" Russell said.

"So, do you want to see the other vendors now?" Karey asks.

"Yeah. Toni is suppose to show off her new menu items today." Mini Roz said.

"Sure of course, Karey." Kitty said as she turns to Roz. "Can you take the twins and watch them for us, Roz?"

"Of course, Kitty!" Roz said. "I love looking after my niece &amp; nephew."

"Okay then!" Kitty said as she turns to everyone else. "Alright, everyone. Let's check the other vendors."

Mini Kitty goes with Mini Roz as Mini Dudley goes with Karey &amp; Mini Karey. Devon goes with Mini Devon. Keswick goes with Patrice. Raquel, Fire &amp; K-9 Joe go and went off to see some of the other vendors and Roz &amp; Russell goes along with the twins. Dudley was about to get up, when Kitty grabs his arm. He turns to her.

"Wait a minute, Dudleykins." Kitty started in a sexy tone. "I want to spend some alone time with you."

Then she walks her fingers up Dudley's groin and into his lap. Dudley smiles widely as he was getting what Kitty wanted.

"Mmmmm! Okay, Kit-Kat! I'm game!" he exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I know just the perfect place too!"

Then he stands up and then picks up Kitty &amp; carries her like a bride. Then they both went to the park's bathroom. The very same bathroom that Dudley &amp; Roz had fucked in the year before.

**In the restrooms.**

Kitty had locked the door and turned to Dudley.

"Alright, Dudleykins. Ready?" she asks sexually.

"Hell yeah I am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile &amp; wide eyes as the audience laughs. "So, what are we going to do? A normal fucking or a FJ?"

"Both." Kitty started."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's do this!"

Then Kitty started stripping off her clothes sexually as Dudley takes off his black shirt.

"So, do you like?" Kitty asks sexually as she does a sexy pose naked.

"No." Dudley started as his member comes out of him. "I LOVE IT!"

"Mmmmm! That's great!" Kitty said as she lays on her back on the floor and spread her legs wide open showing her sex at him. "I'm ready, Dudleykins!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he went over to her and inserts his erected member into her sex and started pounding into her hard &amp; fast. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT &amp; WET!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG &amp; HARD!" Kitty exclaims erotically as her husband pounds &amp; thrusts into her hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he continues pounding into her. "I'm burning off the calories!"

"YEAH!" Kitty shouted erotically. "And it feels fucking great too!"

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her faster &amp; harder. "AHHHHHHH! SHIT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Kitty exclaims sexually. "MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Dudley pounds into her harder &amp; faster now as he started massaging her sexy breasts.

"YOU'RE SO HOT, SEXY, &amp; BEAUTIFUL, KIT-KAT!" he shouted.

"MMMMMMMMM! THANK YOU!" Kitty moans sexually. "AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT, STRONG, &amp; HANDSOME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU, KIT-KAT!" Dudley said.

Then he pounds into her harder &amp; faster as he starts tugging on her sexy big breasts now. Kitty then wraps her legs around Dudley's waist and she sticks out her tongue out in ecstasy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! FUCK!" she said.

This continues for the next fifty minutes as both husband &amp; wife kept up the rhythm with each other.

"AHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley hollers.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers as she squeezes his waist harder &amp; tighter now.

"So, Kit-Kat. Do you want it!?" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her &amp; tugs at her breasts at quick lightning speed. "Do you want my cum!? WELL, DO YA!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! I DO, DUDLEYKINS HONEY!" Kitty exclaims as she squeezes his waist even harder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO SQUIRT TOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S GREAT, KIT-KAT!" Dudley hollers as he tugs on her breasts at quick lightning speed. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically as she squirts her milk.

"There we go!" Dudley said as he puts his mouth onto her breasts and started drinking up Kitty's breast milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmm! Good! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!"

"That's right, Dudleykins." Kitty said erotically. "Drink up all of my milk. It's good for you!"

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Dudley said as he drinks up Kitty's breast milk.

Then he hits his climax and feels his orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he shoots his cum deep into Kitty's insides.

Feeling Dudley cumming in her, Kitty hits her climax &amp; orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers as she cums all over Dudley's member.

"HAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes away a few minutes later.

"HAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as she smiles at Dudley. "I guess, drinking my milk maded you cum. Didn't it, Dudleykins?"

"Yep!" Dudley said. "It sure did!"

"That's good to hear!" Kitty said erotically. "Ready for your footjob now?"

"HELL YEAH, KIT-KAT!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face.

Kitty then smiles and puts her small &amp; sexy peds onto his groin and starts stroking it hard &amp; fast. Dudley throws his head back and starts moaning in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM! SHIT!" Dudley said as his erection comes back and is harder.

Kitty smiles and she strokes his member hard and fast.

"Mmmmmmmm! This hard cock feels so good in between my sexy little peds!" she said erotically. "Especially, since they've been in socks &amp; sneakers all day!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said. "It feels so good!"

Kitty goes even faster &amp; harder now.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually. "Feels so good!"

She goes even harder &amp; faster. Dudley throws his head back and moans &amp; grunts in pleasure. Kitty sees how Dudley is enjoying all of this. She directs her tail to his balls. Then she wraps her sexy tail around his balls and she started massaging his nuts softly.

"Oh yeah! That feels good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Mmmmm! Yes it does!" Kitty said erotically. "It definitely does!"

She strokes and tugs harder &amp; faster now. Dudley moans louder now.

This goes on for the next fifty five minutes with both husband &amp; wife enjoying this sexual pleasure. Dudley was hitting his climax right about now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" he shouted as his pre-cum started leaking out of his member and it was getting all over Kitty's sexy peds.

"Mmmmm!" she mutters sexually. "Looks like a certain someone's ready to cum!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said.

Then his cock starts twitching &amp; moving in pleasure now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO CUM, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted.

"MMMMMMMM! That's great to hear, Dudleykins!" Kitty shouted erotically. "Cum your hot load all over my sexy peds!"

She then tugs on his balls at quick lightning speed as she strokes his member at quick lightning speed too, making Dudley go over the edge and hits his climax and orgasm now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he shoots his hot load all over Kitty's small &amp; sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax &amp; orgasm went away.

"Mmmmmmm! Feels so good!" Kitty said sexually.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Now, lick it up!"

"Alright!" Kitty exclaims.

Then she started licking up his cum off of her small &amp; sexy peds.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Make sure, you get it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she goes on licking up the cum.

Soon the cum was all licked up. Kitty then turns to him with a seductive smile on her face.

"That was really delicious, Dudleykins!" she said. "I quite enjoyed that!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Dudley said. "You made me use up all of my cum!"

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she extracts out her claws. "Ready for your love mark now?"

"Yeah." replied Dudley.

Then Kitty puts her love slash on him. Dudley winced, but he didn't let out a scream.

"You're really getting good at not screaming your head off when I do that, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'm quite impressed with that!"

"Thanks, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Then she kisses him.

"So, are you ready to go back to the others now?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Let's get dressed!"

Then they both started putting their clothes back on. After that was all said &amp; done. Kitty walks over to the door and unlocks it. She opens up the door and standing at the door was the very same geeky looking fox who was also standing at the restroom door from last year. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why everytime I come to this park's bathroom, there's always some people in there having sexual intercourse!?" he asks angrily in his annoying nasually voice as the audience laughs. "They would always lock the door or put the 'out of order' sign up! I'm going to tell the park manager about this!"

"Shut the hell up, nerd!" Kitty sniffs as she judo kicks the annoying geek fox right in the face.

The annoying geeky nerd fox falls down to the floor unconscious as the audience laughs.

"That's the very same annoying geeky nerd fox who was standing here, when me &amp; Rozzie did it in here last year, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Really?" Kitty asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." Dudley started. "He bitched about us fucking in here and was going to snitch on the park management about it, when Rozzie threw a brutal Katswell punch into his ugly-ass face knocking his unconscious ass down to the floor."

"Oh." Kitty murmured. "Well, he should've learned something from that then. Maybe when he wakes back up. He'll learned something from today's experience! Fucking dork! Let's go, Dudleykins."

"Coming, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they went back to the others leaving the stupid and annoying unconscious geeky nerd fox alone on the ground with bird pecking at him.

* * *

**Later.**

The TUFF gang was at the Speedy Toni's tent with some other patrons. Toni was going to debut some brand new menu item additions for the summer. Everyone was very excited about it, especially Brad.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see what Toni haves for new menu item additions!" he exclaims. "I hope, they're going to be good!"

"You know they will, Brad." Rhonda said. "You know, Toni is a great pizza chef &amp; a great cook after all."

"Yes she is!" Mini Roz added.

"She makes the best damn Earth pizza that I ever had!" Fire exclaims with a wide smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"It's the only Earth pizza you ever had, sis." Raquel reminded her.

"I know that, sis." Fire said.

Then Toni walks out of the tent and walks up to the microphone on the podium.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she asks.

All of the patrons sitting at the tables in front of the Speedy Toni's tent turn &amp; looks at her.

"Great! I am Toni Gibson. The owner, manager, &amp; head delivery girl of Speedy Toni's Pizzeria." Toni announced. "It's good to be here today! I would like to announce our brand new menu item additions!"

The crowd applaudes.

Toni then turns her head back to the tent.

"Alright! Bring out the new menu item additions!" she shouted.

Then some of the staff members from Speedy Toni's walks out pushing several carts with the new menu items. Everyone ooohs &amp; ahhs as they looked at the new menu items. The new menu items were; The Double Gibson Burger. The Gibson Chicken Sandwich and Speedy Toni's Huge Thin crust Pizza with different dipping sauces.

"Alright, everyone." Toni started. "Sample out the new items!"

Then everyone tries out the new menu items. They were quite impressed by the new items.

"Mmmmmm! This pizza is quite delicious!" Mini Karey exclaims.

"Yes! It's quite tasty!" Fire said as she eats several slices from the Speedy Toni's huge thin crust pizza.

"Oh sha-sha-sha-shit! These burgers are d-d-d-delicious!" Keswick exclaims as he eats some of the new Double Gibson burgers.

"Yeah! I am loving these chicken sandwiches!" Patrice said. "They're quite crispy!"

"Yeah!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"I'm loving this chicken sandwich!" Russell said as he eats the Gibson chicken sandwich.

"These new items are kick ass!" Devon exclaims happily. "They should go along with the rest of the items!"

"This is really delicious!" Dudley said as he eats the new Double Gibson Burgers. "I can see myself sponging off of these over a long weekend!"

The audience laughs at this as K-9 Joe downs his food.

"This is quite great Earth food!" K-9 Joe exclaims.

"Quite tasty &amp; delicious!" the minis said in unison as they ate.

"This food is quite good!" Brad said.

"This is exquisite!" Rhonda said.

"Yes it is, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said.

All of the patrons at the Speedy Toni's tent was eating the brand new menu items. Kitty then turns to Toni.

"These are great menu items, Toni!" she said. "They're quite great &amp; delicious!"

"Thanks, Kitty!" Toni said as she smiles.

"Yeah! I'm sure, you're going to make a lot of money off of them!" Roz said.

"Thanks, Rozzie!" Toni said. "I'm sure, that I will!"

Then she turns to the rest of the patrons.

"These three new menu items will premiere next week at Speedy Toni's for the summer season!" Toni started. "If popular. They will be on the menu permanently!"

The patrons applaudes from the news of this and started leaving the tent now. Keswick then yawns loudly.

"Oh, man! I am so t-t-t-tired!" he said. "And so full too!"

"Sounds like a certain someone is tired." Patrice said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs. "Let's go home."

"Alright." Keswick said as he turns to the others. "See you later, g-g-g-guys."

Then he &amp; Patrice walks away. The other waved to them. Roz stopped waving and turns to Kitty.

"Thank god they're gone!" she started. "So, what are we going to do now, sis?"

Before Kitty can reply. Dudley butted in.

"There's an food eating contest happening at the Philly's Subs tent!" he started. "Me, Russell, K-9 Joe &amp; my mini is participating, Rozzie! Do you want to join along with us?"

"No thanks, Duds." Roz said. "I feeling kind of full."

"But we would like to participate, Duds!" Fire said as she butted in.

"Yeah!" Raquel added. "We have plenty of room in our stomachs to do the Earth food eating contest!"

"Alright, Fire &amp; Raquel!" Dudley said. "You may come with us!"

"Sweet!" both disguised alien sisters exclaims happily in unison as the audience laughs. "Let's get to it!"

Dudley nods and then turns to Kitty.

"Do you want to join us, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"No thanks, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "I think, I'm going to go back to the Barefoot Brianna's tent and get some more goodies!"

"Oh okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"I'll go with you, Duds!" Devon said.

"Me too!" Karey said.

"Us too!" the other minis said in unison. "This will be entertaining!"

"Okay!" Dudley said. "Let's go, guys!"

Then he, K-9 Joe, Mini Dudley, Raquel, Fire, Devon, Karey &amp; the minis went to the Philly's Subs tent to participate in the sub eating contest. Russell then turns to Kitty.

"Can we join you, Kitty?" he asks.

"Sure, Russell!" Kitty said as she puts the twins into their stroller. "Let's go!"

Then they went back to the Barefoot Brianna's tent.

**At Barefoot Brianna's tent.**

Brianna &amp; Anthony was making some more food when they see Kitty, Roz, Russell &amp; the twins sitting down at one of the tables.

"Look, Tony!" Brianna pointed out. "We've got some more patrons waiting at one of the tables."

"Well, you better go out to them then." Anthony said.

Brianna nods and went out to the table. She smiles when she sees them.

"Well, hello again!" she greeted. "I guess, you couldn't get enough of our delicious food, huh?"

"You may say that." Rhonda started. "Your food is quite exquisite!"

"Hee! Hee! Thanks!" Brianna said as she looks at Kitty. "How cute. How old is she? And how did she learn such words?"

Kitty laughs.

"She's two years old." she started. "And she learn such words from reading Etiquette Magazine. Drummond Dictionary. The Medical Journal. She even watches shows like; Doctor's Union."

"I don't watch Doctor's Union, mommy." Rhonda started. "That show was starting to show fake things and have fake medical facts just to get ratings."

"Oh." Kitty said.

"I do still read those things though." Rhonda said. "As well as children's books!"

"Well, that's nice!" Brianna said as she turns her attention back to Kitty. "So, what's your name, Mrs.?"

"The name's Kitty Katswell-Puppy." Kitty said.

"Kitty Katswell-Puppy?" Brianna asks. "I've heard of you! You work at TUFF along with your twin sister &amp; your husband. You fight &amp; arrest criminals and send them to jail!"

Then she turns to Roz.

"And you're the famous Roz Katswell, correct?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Roz replies. "And proud of it!"

"My husband is a fan of you!" Brianna started. "Matter of fact. My twin kids are fans of you guys!"

"That's nice!" Kitty said. "So, what are your kids names?"

"Their names are; Jenna Shannon Hardaway &amp; Anthony Hardaway II." Brianna started. "They're almost two years old."

"That's great!" Kitty started. "Maybe we should have a play date one of these days?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Brianna said.

Then Kitty turns to the twins.

"Would you two like that?" she asks.

"I would like that!" Brad said.

"I would like that too!" Rhonda said.

Kitty then turns to Brianna.

"Okay, Brianna. It's a date!" she said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

Then Anthony walks up to the table.

"What are you doing out here for so long, Brianna?" he asks as he looks at Kitty. "Hey! You're Kitty Katswell-Puppy! I am such a big fan of you &amp; your TUFF Team!"

Kitty &amp; Roz both blushes from this as the audience laughs. Brianna turns to Anthony.

"I was just out here talking to Kitty." she started. "We had just sat up a play date for our kids with hers!"

"That's great!" Anthony said. "Looks like, we just found ourselves some brand new friends to hang around with!"

Roz then turns to Kitty.

"Looks like you &amp; Duds have yourselves some brand new friends!" she said. "Two more working in the restaurant industry!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "That's right! I have two more friends working in the restaurant industry!"

"Who are the others?" Brianna asks in curiosity.

"They are Frida Fuentes &amp; Amethyst Fuentes. The owners &amp; managers of Frida's La Comida. Toni Gibson. The owner, manager, &amp; head delivery girl of Speedy Toni's Pizzeria. Annette 'Penny' Smiles &amp; Mercedes 'Benz' Smiles. The owners &amp; managers of Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs." Kitty said. "That's all of them!"

"Sweet!" Brianna said as she turns to Anthony. "More friends for us, dear!"

"Cool!" Anthony exclaims as he fist pumps.

"So, Kitty. How did you enjoy my Brianna's Subs?" Brianna asks.

"I quite enjoyed them, Brianna!" Kitty exclaims. "They were really delicious! They're on the same level as Philly's Subs and Substreet! Hell, they're even two levels above them!"

Brianna blushes &amp; smiles as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, Kitty!" she said. "Would you like some more of those?"

"Yes, please?" Kitty said. "Six of them."

"And I would like some more of those chicken strips with the small side salads, please?" Rhonda asks.

"I want extra barbeque sauce for dipping with mine's please?" Brad asks.

"Alright!" Brianna said as she turns to Roz &amp; Russell. "Do you two want some more Pigs in the blankets?"

"Yes, please?" Roz said. "And four of those Brianna's Subs too, please?"

"Yes." Russell said. "Along with some citrus Homey Holla, please?"

"Okay!" Brianna said as she gotten down their orders. "I'll get those orders in to Anthony. Right away!"

Then she walks back to the tent. Rhonda started thinking.

"Hmmmm? I wonder how's our play date is going to be like?" she wonders.

"Yeah. How's it going to be like mommy?" Brad asks Kitty. "We haven't really been near any other toddlers our age yet."

"I bet you two are going to do fine with other toddlers at your age." Kitty said. "I know it!"

"Really?" the twins asks in unison.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I really do believe that."

"Sweet!" the twins exclaims happily in unison as the audience laughs. "We can't wait!"

"That's the spirit!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "Now, let's sit back and relax!"

Then everyone at the table sit back &amp; relaxed while they waited for their food.

* * *

**Much later on that night at home.**

Kitty was laying down in the bed wearing her sexy dark emerald green St. DeLisle nightgown eating one of her Brianna's subs when Dudley walks in with carrying a silver trophy along with a 8ft. sub. Kitty then turns to him.

"I see, that you're carrying that second place trophy from that sub eating contest, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Yep! I was expecting to win the first place trophy today." Dudley started. "But I kinda lost out to K-9 Joe, Raquel, &amp; Fire."

"How are they going to share that trophy?" Kitty wondered.

"Well, Raquel said that she's going to clone the trophy and they each are going to get one." Dudley said. "If you ask me. Sounds like it's a great idea!"

"Yes it is!" Kitty started as she continues eating her sub. "Well, that was a fun day! The twins certainly enjoyed themselves! Did I tell you that Brianna &amp; Anthony is our brand new friends now and the twins are going to have friends also?"

"Really?" Dudley asks. "Well, that's cool. Who are they again?"

"Well, Brianna's the owner of Barefoot Brianna's." Kitty said. "And Anthony is one of the cooks."

"Oh yeah?" Dudley said. "Well, that's nice!"

Then he took a huge bite from his sub as he gets into bed. He turns to Kitty.

"So, what are their kids names?" he asks.

"Their names are; Jenna Shannon Hardaway &amp; Anthony Hardaway II." Kitty said.

"Ah! Okay!" Dudley said. "So are you ready to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat?"

"Yep! I sure am, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I hope, you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot of things happened! We maded some new friends. We found two new places to eat at! We ate alot! We had sex! The alien trio won a gold trophy &amp; other things! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be entertaining. Exciting.."

"Exquisite!" Dudley added as the audience laughs.

"Exquisite!" Kitty said as she turns to him. "Thank you, Dudleykins! And also it's going to be fun too!"

Then she &amp; Dudley does a frozen pose and then went back to eating their subs as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	19. The BackBreakers

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

The BackBreakers-(aka Politics Sucks)

_**Okay this chapter is an original idea. Problems arise in Petropolis and Mayor Teddy resigns as mayor, which means that his seat is open for anybody. The Petropolis Republican Party decides that Fancy Pants with Money Bags as her campaign manager should run for mayor. When this news is heard. Kitty &amp; Roz decides to throw their hats into the game and come up with a brand new political party supporting people like them. Who will win as mayor? To find out. Sit back. Relax and review!**_

It was a dark almost stormy day in Petropolis. It was cooler. The 4th of July had just passed and with the 4th of July weekend over, everyone was going back to work. The kids were enjoying their summer vacation. That's nice &amp; all, but let's check on what the Katswell-Puppy family are doing, shall we?

It shows the family &amp; the alien trio at the kitchen table having breakfast while Peri was cooking. The audience whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Kitty was reading the main article of the newspaper while Dudley was reading the comic section with Brad &amp; K-9 Joe. Rhonda was reading the business section &amp; the lifestyle section. Raquel &amp; Fire was reading the sports &amp; TV sections.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now that's funny!" Dudley laughs loudly. "He fell on his ass! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Now, that's comedy!" K-9 Joe laughs.

"Yep! It sure is!" Brad said.

"So, Peri. What did you do for your 4th of July?" Kitty asks as she looks up from the newspaper.

Peri turns to her.

"I had a great barbeque with my family, Mrs. Kitty!" she started. "And enjoyed a really great firework show that we put on!"

"Wow! That sounds really great, Peri!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "I think that Earth firework show maded it into the Earth newspaper too!"

"Yep! My family is pretty famous for our firework shows on the 4th of July &amp; New Year's Eve!" Peri said as she puts some bacon, eggs, ham, &amp; sausage onto a plate. "Alright. Breakfast is ready!"

Then she serves the family &amp; the alien trio their breakfasts which consisted of; four Katswell breakfast sandwiches with extra bacon, sausage, &amp; cheese. Two slices of toast &amp; strawberry jam. Seven plates with just bacon, sausage, ham with a side of hash browns. Two medium sized bowls of oatmeal with butter &amp; salt. Bacon, hash browns, buttered toast with grape marmalade. A bowl of Golden bones cereal. Apple slices. Toast with lemon lime marmalade. Three saucers of bacon &amp; sausage. A small bowl of Apple X's &amp; O's. Four saucers of bacon, eggs, &amp; sausage. Hash browns. Toast with watermelon marmalade. Along with some apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, milk, &amp; iced coffee. They all started eating.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" K-9 Joe said as he eats some of his sausage &amp; hash browns.

"Mmmmm! You cooked quite a delicious breakfast, Peri!" Kitty said as she took a bite from her Katswell Breakfast Sandwich. "Mmmmm! This Katswell Breakfast Sandwich is delicious! There's something different about it though. What could it be?"

Peri then turns to her.

"Well, Ms. Kitty. I added hash browns, ham, &amp; a lil' dab of mustard to the sandwich." she said. "I hope, you don't mind that I changed your recipe just a little bit."

"That's okay, Peri!" Kitty said. "I love it! Anyway its prepared!"

"Thanks, Ms. Kitty!" Peri said with a smile on her face.

"Mmmmm! I love this Earth oatmeal!" Raquel said as she eats her oatmeal. "It tastes extremely better than the Mars' oatmeal which they would always put mustard &amp; sugar into it."

"Really? I thought, you would have those nutrient pills." Rhonda asks.

"Well, I did." Raquel started. "Except at breakfast time. They would let us commanders have the oatmeal."

"Yeah. The oatmeal was terrible there!" Fire started as she eats her oatmeal. "But this oatmeal is kick-ass! I'm kinda glad that we crash landed here now!"

"I love Golden Bones cereal!" Brad said happily as he eats his cereal. "They taste so good!"

"I love the bacon!" Rhonda said as she eats her bacon. "The bacon is so crispy and done right and I also love the hash browns!"

"Mmmmmmm! This shit is so good!" Dudley said as he down his breakfast. "I love it!"

"I know you do, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she continues eating her breakfast and reading the newspaper. "Mmmmm? Well, what do you know about that?"

"What's up, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"'_Mayor Teddy had closed down the monotrail.'_" Kitty started as she read out loud. "_'And millions of commuters now don't have a way to get to their jobs. The bus company also is on strike. This has caused all of the commuters &amp; people who ride both the bus &amp; monotrail plenty of trouble and they are angry from the mayor's decision.'_"

"Damn! That sucks for everyone involved." Dudley said as he eats his sausage, bacon, &amp; ham. "This is not going to be good for Mayor Teddy."

Kitty continues to read on.

"_'And with some of the highways closed for rebuilding &amp; construction. Mayor Teddy is under the fire from the citizens of Petropolis. They are calling for him to resign as mayor as soon as possible.'_" she said.

"WHAT!?" Dudley asks. "Well, he better not resign! I like him as the mayor. He's cool!"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you like him, Dudley?" Kitty asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Well, okay then, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she turns her attention back to the newspaper. "_'Mayor Teddy will hold a press conference this morning at 11 to talk about the recent problems in Petropolis.'_ Mmmm hmm. A press conference, eh? Well, I'm not going to watch that boring shit."

"Me neither, mommy." Rhonda started. "I'm going to watch Sesame Street. Today's episode is where Elmo is supposed to be burned alive in a pot of boiling tar! And it's supposed to be the very last episode too!"

"Really?" Brad asks suspiciously. "I hope, you're not pulling my leg again, Rhonda."

"No, I'm not, Brad." Rhonda said. "I'm telling the truth."

"Mmmmm. Okay, Rhonda. I believe you." Brad said. "I think, I'll tune in with you to see that stupid annoying Elmo's death!"

"I won't watch that stupid, boring press conference either." Peri started. "That shit is lame &amp; boring."

"Why do you Earthlings have those press conferences anyways?" Raquel asks. "They're so dull &amp; boring."

"Yeah. And half of you doesn't even tune in." Fire said. "Why bother having them?"

Kitty turns to them.

"Well, only politicians, sports stars, &amp; news personalities only have them." she started. "Only about 15 percent of the world population ever watches those stupid things and believe them too!"

"I see." Raquel said as she turns to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe. "Looks like, we're not going to watch that boring press conference shit guys!"

"That's great!" Fire said with a smile on her face.

"Who knows, what the mayor is going to say." Peri said as she picks up the empty plates from the table. "He's probably going to announce that he's running for a third term or along the lines of that."

Then she walks towards the sink.

"Who knows?" Kitty said as she stood up. "Anyways, it's time for us to go to work now."

"It's time to kick some ass!" Dudley exclaims loudly as he does a karate-chop at the table.

The table splits into two and it collapses onto the floor. The audience laughs at this as Kitty looks at Dudley with a dissatisfied look on her face. Dudley them smiles embarrassingly.

"Oops. Sorry, Kit-Kat." he said as the audience laughs. "I didn't mean to do that."

"That's okay, Dudley." Kitty started. "It's a good thing that I've brought plenty of kitchen tables for just in case."

Then she turns to Peri.

"You know where they're at, do you Peri?" she asks.

"Yeah. I know where the spare kitchen tables at, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said.

"That's good!" Kitty said as she turns to the alien trio as they were finishing up the breakfast. "Are you three ready to go?"

"Yep!" the alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she stood up. "Lemme put on my TUFF summer uniform."

Then she goes to her room to get dressed for the day. Soon she was dressed up in her TUFF summer uniform.

"Okay, guys. I'm ready!" she said as Peri gives them her &amp; the others their thermal TUFF lunch bags.

"Cool!" Dudley &amp; the alien trio said in unison.

Kitty then turns to the twins.

"Have a good day with Peri, you two." she said. "Be good!"

"We will mommy!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty then kisses the twins and then turns to the others.

"Let's go, guys." she said as she grabs her keys to the house and the brand new TUFF mobile.

Then she, Dudley &amp; the alien trio leaves the house and gets into the brand new TUFF mobile. Then they speed off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At the TUFF headquarters.**

Everyone was in the Chief's office. The Chief had decided to hold an urgent meeting. Anyways, everyone was in his office talking about some things.

"Alright. Shut the hell up now!" the Chief shouted.

So everyone shut up.

"Now, we're here to discuss about the annual TUFF August vacation!" the Chief started. "So, any ideas?"

"Why do you always suggest that?" Roz asks. "You always turn down our suggestions."

"Yeah!" Devon sniffs. "We always want to go somewhere cool &amp; exciting, but your old ass always turns down and refuses. So, why do we even bother having these meetings about our vacations!"

"I've got to agree with Devon." Karey said. "Why put on these meetings."

Then everyone agrees with them and they started grumbling as the audience laughs as the Chief holds his hand up.

"Well, ever since the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF have their most powerful lawyer in the city; Alexis J. Lopez been on my case over certain things and had been taking my court ordered Chief's Management Classes." he started. "I have been learning to mellow out more and accepting of new things."

"Really, Herbert?" Julie asks.

"That's right, Julie!" the Chief started. "I am accepting of new things! To show you all that I'm telling the truth. I had been taking out the employee pay stubs and looking through them. It came to me that I haven't given anyone a raise for awhile! So, next month. I'm giving everyone a 75 percent raise!"

"Wow!" everyone exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Chief!"

"You're welcome!" the Chief said. "Anyways, where are we going for our vacation?"

"Well, how about we go to the Hamptons again?" Mini Roz suggested. "I'm in the mood for their lobster!"

"How about we go to Chicago?" Devon suggested. "I want some of their deep dish pizza and hot dogs!"

"Well, how about we go to Manhattan?" Kitty suggested. "They have everything there!"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "That's a great idea, Kitty! Going there we'll be nearby my sister in Queens!"

"I like that idea!" Devon said.

"Me too!" Julie said.

"That's fine with me!" Roz said.

"Yes. We would like to see this Manhattan too!" Raquel said.

"We would like to see some of the sights!" the minis said in unison. "And we would like to try the food also!"

"We've been studying about this New York!" Raquel said. "This place sounds like an interesting place!"

"Yes it does!" Fire said. "We must go to this Manhattan place!"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said. "M-M-Manhattan sounds like it's an interesting p-place with a lot of sha-sha-sha-shit!"

"Okay. Okay. I maded up my mind." the Chief started. "We're going to Manhattan next month and spend our vacation at the Manhattan Five Star Hilton!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers loudly.

"It just the main TUFF agents and Julie that's going." the Chief went on. "All of you background posers get to be on vacation, but you have to stay here in Petropolis."

"Awwww!" the background posers said in unison as the audience laughs. "This sucks!"

"Anyways." the Chief continues. "It's time for Mayor Teddy's Press Conference now. Turn on the tv now, Julie please?"

Everyone awws in disappointment as Julie turns the tv onto the mayor's press conference. Everyone else started taking out their iphones, &amp; other electronics as Mayor Teddy comes on the tv. The audience laughs at this.

"_Welcome, members of the press and residents of Petropolis._" Mayor Teddy greeted. "_Glad to see you all came here today. I'm here to talk about the recent problems in Petropolis. I know the residents are very upset about the monotrail being closed down. The bus company on strike and some highway closures due to construction in the city..._"

"_RESIGN!_" shouted someone from the crowd.

It cuts back to the TUFF agents now.

"So, sis. Want to do something later?" Roz asks as the audience laughs.

"Sure, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she scrolls through her ipad &amp; the audience laughs. "What do you want to do?"

"_...And that's why I'm announcing that I'm resigning as mayor of Petropolis as of today!_" Mayor Teddy announced.

Then one of the news reporters stood up.

"_Mr. Teddy. Why are you resigning? Why not five years ago?_" she asks.

"_I am resigning as mayor as of now!_" Mayor Teddy said. "_The spot is open for the taking!_"

Then he walks away from his podium as the news reporters started talking loudly as the some of the residents started leaving. It had cuts back to the TUFF Agents now. Dudley had gasped loudly from the news he had heard.

"What!? Mayor Teddy had resigned!?" he asks. "Oh no! This sucks! So, who's going to be mayor now? Mayor Teddy was the coolest mayor, that I ever known!"

Kitty then turns to him.

"Don't worry, Dudleykins. I'm sure someone competent enough will be the next mayor." she said. "Someone's that even cooler that Mayor Teddy."

"Do you think so, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"I'm hoping, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"I can't believe that!" the Chief said. "Mayor Teddy's resigned. Oh well."

Then Fire shivers all of a sudden.

"Oooh!" she said. "I had a cold feeling runned up my spine!"

"I think, that means that's a bad feeling, sister." Raquel said matter of factly.

"Really?" Fire asks. "Well, I have a bad feeling about all of this mayor shit."

"For real?" K-9 Joe asks.

"Yeah!" Fire said as she stopped shivering. "Now that cold shivering had passed! Let's go back to the lab!"

Then she, Raquel &amp; K-9 Joe along with Keswick goes back to the lab. The Chief turns to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. Meeting's over. You all may go back to work now."

Then all of the agents went back to doing their own thing.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Petropolis.**

It shows a large mansion behind a black electrical fence. There were also some gargoyles ontop of the mansion. It was thundering &amp; lighting above the mansion. There were some limos parked in the front of the mansion. It was the Petropolis Republican Party Headquarters. It then shows the inside now. It looked like a war room and there was a large table. The members of the party was; Money Bags, Fancy Pants, Birdbrain, Jack, &amp; on a portable monitor was Cunningham. Anyways, they were all talking about Mayor Teddy's recent announcement.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like, that loser bear has finally resigned as mayor!" Money Bags laughs. "It's about time too! Looks like, it's time for us to throw in a candidate to run for mayor and take back this town!"

"Yes." Jack started. "We need someone in there, that's actually blood thirsty! Someone that doesn't really care for the city or its citizens at all and raises taxes for the poor tri-monthlys!"

"Someone that gives tax breaks to the rich!" Cunningham said from the monitor. "And cut funding for public schools, public libraries, public roads, &amp; public transportation!"

"But someone that can put on an innocent front, so no one can suspect on what they're really doing!" Birdbrain added.

Then they thought about that type of candidate that they wanted.

"Do we even know someone like that?" Fancy Pants asks.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

"No." they replied.

Jack looks at Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants and started thinking.

"I've got it! We select Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants to run for mayor for the Republican party!" he suggested.

"But isn't Money Bags already mayor of Richville?" Birdbrain asks.

"Yes she is." Cunningham said. "So, she couldn't run for mayor of Petropolis."

"But I can!" Fancy Pants said. "I can be that type of mayor, just what this party needs!"

"And I can tell her what to cut too!" Money Bags added. "And I'll be her campaign manager too! Alright. Who says that my sister; should be the next mayor of Petropolis!?"

Then everyone raises their hands.

"It's unanimous! Fancy Pants will be the next mayor of Petropolis!" Money Bags exclaims as she slams down the gavel.

Then Fancy Pants writes down her name on a sheet of paper. After that, she gives Money Bags the paper and she puts the paper into an envelope which was colored red, white, &amp; blue and had a red elephant on it. She seals up the envelope and gives it to Jeeves, who then puts it into a bigger tan envelope and runs it to the waiting mail van. Then the mail van speeds off for the KRPB tv station.

"Now, it's time to give you a makeover, sis!" Money Bags said to Fancy Pants. "To give you that innocent girl next-door look."

"Cool!" Fancy Pants said.

Money Bags slams the gavel.

"Alright. Meeting's dismissed!" she said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Lowell's Yogurt stand.**

The Petropolis Democratic Party was holding their meeting for the Democratic runner for the next mayor of Petropolis. The members were; the old TUFF secretary Tammy. Rosalita from the Peach Store. Melody also from the Peach Store. El Señorita. Lowell. Agent Red Cat and Shuttershy the weak &amp; shy pony.

"Alright, yall. Now we need to suggest a candidate to run to become the next mayor of Petropolis." Tammy said.

"We need someone, that's actually going to solve the bus strike." Rosalita said.

"And lighten up the highway construction congestion &amp; all that junk." Melody said in a sing-song voice as the audience laughs.

"But the candidate must have the gay vote!" Lowell added. "And is a supporter of same sex marriage and fashions!"

"_Si_! And must have the minority vote too!" El Señorita said. "And support minorities too!"

"But this candidate must be ready to kick ass too and actually lower taxes!" Agent Red Cat said. "Instead of bullshitting around the fucking task!"

"...And the candidate must be..." Shuttershy started before Tammy busted in.

"What!? What did you say there, Shuttershy!?" she asks loudly as the audience laughs. "Stop mumbling, look up and speak up like a real person!"

"Well, the candidate must like animals..." Shuttershy said shyly.

"May I make one motion?" Agent Red Cat said.

"Sure, Agent Red Cat." Tammy said. "What is it?"

"My motion is that we don't have Shuttershy at these meetings anymore." Agent Red Cat said as the audience laughs. "And we should throw trash &amp; bricks at her making her cry!"

"We'll vote on that after we suggest a candidate, Agent Red Cat." Tammy said as the audience laughs. "Now, does anyone have any candidates?"

"I know!" Rosalita started. "How about Caroline Martinet? She's a defense lawyer and has her own ideas on how to solve things."

"I know her!" Lowell said. "She's very fashionable and she's related to the local food critic; Melissa Marie Fey."

"Alright." Tammy said. "That's one candidate! Does anyone have anymore candidates?"

"Nope." Lowell said.

"No." Agent Red Cat said.

"No." El Señorita said.

"No." Rosalita said.

"Like, no." Melody said.

"...No..." Shuttershy said softly.

"Good! Our candidate will be Caroline Martinet!" Tammy said as she slams down the gavel.

Then Agent Red Cat had written down the candidate's name on a sheet of paper. She gives the paper to Tammy and Tammy puts the paper into a multicolored envelope. Then she puts the envelope into a larger tan envelope. She runs outside to a mail van which the mailman was waiting. Then the mail van speeds off towards the KDEM tv station. Tammy then goes back inside of the yogurt place.

"Alright. With that done. We can focus on other business!" Tammy said as she slams the gavel on the table. "Now to motion about Shuttershy attending these meetings!"

"...Oh my..." Shuttershy said softly as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

The main TUFF gang was in the break room. They were relaxing and chilling as they were watching tv. They were also having some club subs from Barefoot Brianna's.

"These subs are really delicious!" Devon said.

"They sure are, regular me!" Mini Devon said. "They are really good after a morning of weapons training!"

"Oh yeah!" Karey said.

Dudley was eating the lunch that Peri had maded which was Peri's Stuffed Parmesan Chicken Sandwiches.

"These sandwiches that Peri maded is really fucking delicious!" he exclaims as the audience laughs.

"I know what you mean, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she takes a bite from hers. "I love these! This is just like sex!"

The audience laughs at this as Wolf Spitzer comes onto the tv with a special report.

"_Breaking news!_" Spitzer started. "_There are two new candidates running for the next mayor of Petropolis! The candidate running for the Republican side is Juliana De Lafayette and running for the Democrat side is Caroline Martinet. Both of these ladies are willing to win the title of mayor! Wow. Looks like, either way. There's going to be a female for mayor._"

"What!? Fancy Pants is running for mayor!?" Devon exclaims. "Holy shit! This is not going to be any good at all."

"Looks like it, Devon." Karey said.

"Well, if anyone is going to run for mayor." Roz started. "Then I'm throwing my hat into the game!"

"What are you saying, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

Kitty then turns to him.

"She's saying that she's going to run for mayor, Dudleykins." she said.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I know, that I'm going to be the better mayor than ole Fancy Pants! And knowing Fancy Pants. She will probably have Money Bags as her campaign manager and if Fancy Pants wins. She'll probably going to follow Money Bags' every command from behind the scenes."

"And that would suck if Fancy Pants win." Mini Roz said.

"So, that's why I'm running!" Roz said.

"And I'll be your campaign manager too!" Kitty said.

"Great!" Roz started. "And I'm going to start up a brand new political party too! A party that's actually going to do something, instead of arguing with the other side and vice versa over stupid shit too! For this day on. The BackBreakers will be in control of things!"

"The BackBreakers?" Mini Karey asks. "I like the sound of that!"

"What does the BackBreakers mean, regular me?" Mini Roz asks.

"That means, the people that actually does things to make their lives better, mini me." Roz started. "You know? The people that works hard to get things done instead of crying &amp; complaining."

"Pause!" Dudley shouted as the audience laughs.

"Oh my! Roz is going to be mayor!" Fire exclaims with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like, this is going to be exciting!" Raquel said. "She's got my vote!"

"She's got my vote too!" K-9 Joe added.

"Mine's too!" Karey said.

"And mine's!" Devon said.

"And mine's!" Raquel said.

"And mine's!" Fire said.

"And ours!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"You got mine's, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"And you have mine's, sis!" Kitty said as she took out a piece of paper. "Time to put our names on this piece of paper and then sent it into the news stations!"

Then Kitty gives Roz the piece of paper and Roz signs her name on the paper. She then gives it back to her and then Kitty signs her name.

"Alright. Time to sent it in!" Kitty said as she takes out an envelope and puts the piece of paper.

Then she walks over to the mail chute and puts the envelope into it. The chute sends it down to a waiting mail van and the mail van speeds off to one of the tv stations.

"There! It's on its way!" Kitty said as she turns to Roz. "Time for you to get a makeover, so you can look presentable."

"Okay, sis!" Roz said.

Then both Katswell sisters got up and left to get Roz presentable for the media &amp; the voting public.

"I wonder, how this is going to turn out?" Devon asks.

"Don't worry, Devon." Dudley started. "I'm sure, everything's going to turn out fine. Kitty &amp; Roz have this thing under control."

"Yeah!" Fire exclaims. "I have faith in them!"

* * *

**Several days later.**

The mayoral race was on everywhere in Petropolis. The candidates were holding speeches all over through the city and were getting support from the people. Roz was getting the most attention &amp; support from the people. It shows one of Roz's speeches being held at the Petropolis Bus Company. Roz was wearing a dark blue ladies' business suit with a black skirt and black closed toed high heels. She was also wearing her black thin framed glasses and her fiery red hair was tied up in a bun.

"I will give the bus drivers a raise as well as new buses and a third &amp; fourth shift!" Roz started. "Also I will add modern day security cameras and one to two police, SWAT, FBI, PBI, and TUFF agents on the buses also to keep riders safe!"

The crowd applaudes to this as well as the striking bus drivers.

"If you also vote for me." Roz continues. "I will add more construction crews and have them finish the highway construction within record time, so it will be completed just in time for the fall!"

The crowd applaudes to this.

"And I'm going to make sure that every voting site haves free special treats to anyone that votes for me!" Roz added.

The crowd applaudes louder.

"Please become a BackBreaker." Roz continues. "A BackBreaker is a person or persons that actually does things to make their lives better and works really hard to accomplish what they need to accomplish. We don't stand to the side and argue like the two sides that my two opponents do. We actually do it!"

The crowd applaudes.

"So, for the sake of Petropolis." Roz continues. "Become a BackBreaker member and do what's right!"

Then the American flag comes down behind her and fireworks goes off. The crowd applaudes as well as the audience as Roz walks off stage.

"I'm going to become a BackBreaker!" said one person to another.

"Yeah. Me too!" said the second person. "Fuck being whatever party that I belong too!"

Kitty walks up to Roz as well as Dudley &amp; the disguised alien trio.

"You're doing a pretty good job in the polls, sis!" Kitty said as she shows her the ipad with the mayoral results. "You have 45 percent of the population's support, while Fancy Pants have 22 percent of the support. Caroline Martinet have 25 percent of the population's support and some unknown haves 5 percent of the population's support!"

"That's great, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Yes it is, Duds!" Roz started. "I can feel all of the vibe that was coming from the crowd! It feels like, that they really want that change! And I feel like, that I'm the person to do it too!"

"This is so exciting!" K-9 Joe exclaims. "I wish, that I can run for mayor, Raquel!"

"Well, you can't K-9 Joe." Raquel started. "You're an alien and you might get found out by the FBI &amp; PIB and then get sent to their headquarters for painful tests."

"You're right." K-9 Joe said. "So, do I still vote for Roz?"

"Yeah." Fire said. "You still can, K-9."

"Alright!" K-9 Joe exclaims. "I still get that free treat that Roz promised when I vote for her!"

Roz then turns to Kitty.

"So, where are we off to next, sis?" she asks.

"Next is off to the Southeast side of Petropolis." Kitty started. "Even though that side of town is democratic. We can get some support there."

"Cool!" Roz said. "Let's go, everyone!"

Then they all went to a black limo that had the BackBreakers logo on it; which was a person holding their back in pain. They got into the limo.

"To the Southeast side of town, Kes!" Roz ordered.

"Alright, Agent R-R-R-R-Roz!" Keswick said.

Then the limo pulls off for the Southeast side of Petropolis.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the very North side of Petropolis.**

Fancy Pants was holding a speech in front of the North Petropolis mall. Fancy Pants was wearing a red ladies business suit and her black hair was cut to medium length. She also wore a black ladies business skirt along with her black high heeled boots.

"My opponents said that they're going to add more highways throughout the city!" she started. "But isn't there enough highways through our city? They haven't mentioned about the homeless and the unemployed in the city. They are not true mayors. If you vote for me. I'm going to make sure that the homeless have homes to go to. I'm going to bring more high-paying jobs here to the city! I'm going to make sure that the schools get better funding!"

The crowd applaudes &amp; cheers.

"And just don't take my word for it!" Fancy Pants continues. "Here's famous Republican celebrity; Tarsus Bull!"

Then a muscular brown bull with a crew cut black hair walks out. He was in a grey men's business suit and had a red, white, &amp; blue tie.

"One vote for Juliana De Lafayette, means one more step towards progress." he started. "And that's why, I'm casting my vote for her. So I can see some more progress in the city!"

The crowd applaudes loudly.

"That's right, Tarsus!" Fancy Pants started. "Remember, folks. Juliana. It's whose good for Petropolis!"

Then the crowd applaudes loudly as Juliana walks off the podium. Money Bags was waiting for her with her ipad.

"You did a great job out there, sis!" she started. "You're just a bit ahead of that stupid bitch Caroline Martinet!"

"That's good! Good!" Fancy Pants said. "I still need to be ahead of that goody-goody TUFF agent Roz Katswell though."

"Not to worry, sis." Money Bags started. "I have several aces up my sleeve to get your ratings up and it involves mudslinging and one final thing that I'm coming up with."

"I hope, that final thing is going to be good!" Fancy Pants said.

"Oh, don't worry, sis." Money Bags started. "It will! Now, let's go to the Park 500 area and continue making our fake promises there!"

"Alright!" Fancy Pants said as Money Bags snaps her fingers for Jeeves to bring the limo over.

The sisters get into the limo and Jeeves drove them over to the Park 500 area.

* * *

**Several days later.**

Roz was ahead in the polls as Caroline was not too far behind and the unknown was ahead of Fancy Pants. Anyways, Roz, Kitty, Russell, and the others were having lunch at Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy with DashieLMFAO, Russell, Penny, &amp; Mercedes at a private table. They were being guarded by some robotic bouncers that the alien trio had builted. They were also discussing about the recent polls.

"You're really ahead in the polls, Rozzie baby!" Russell exclaims.

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I never expect that many people to support you as mayor!"

"Well, I'm pretty glad of that!" Roz started. "Thanks to my support from my crew and DashieLMFAO, Russell, Frida, Amethyst, Toni, Penny, &amp; Mercedes from doing their thing too!"

"We also got feedback from Jersey too." Penny started. "And he's doing his part for your campaign too!"

"And I have my fans supporting you and they're going to vote for you too!" Dashie added. "No pause on that!"

The audience laughs.

"Well, the good thing is that you're ahead of Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags!" Kitty started as she takes a bite from her chicken sandwich with battered dipped waffle fries. "There's no way, they're going to catch up, but I still do have a suspicious feeling that they're going to try and do something evil though."

"Well, they still might, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he eats his chicken sandwich.

Mini Devon then turns to Roz.

"I just thought of something." she started. "How are you going to run the city and do your job at TUFF at the same time?"

Roz then started thinking and she turns to the alien trio.

"I bet that alien trio can come up with something." she started. "You know? Like a robotic clone to be the mayor as I continue to work at TUFF or along the lines of that."

"I think, that we can do that, Roz!" Fire said.

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "All we need to do is get some of your DNA and build the robot."

"That sounds cool!" Mercedes said.

"Well, the big night is next week!" Mini Kitty said.

"My Rozzie is becoming the next mayor!" Russell said as he eats his spicy chicken, bacon &amp; swiss sandwich. "I hope, she keeps her campaign promises, unlike many other politicians did in the past."

"Of course I'm going to keep my campaign promises, Russell baby." Roz said as she drinks her lemonade. "The keyword is; change. And that's what everyone wants."

"Roz Katswell is a slut!" said a voice.

Roz spits out her lemonade. The audience laughs at this. She started to look around with a pissed off look on her face.

"Who the fucking dead man that said that!?" she demanded angrily.

Penny pointed to the tv.

"It came on the tv." she said.

* * *

Then Fancy Pants walks onto the screen, carrying her red business ladies jacket as some sappy music starts to play.

"_Hi, I'm Juliana De Lafayette. You know, I grew up in this city. Petropolis needs an all-American moral, upstanding mayor. Someone we can trust. Well, a lot of things have been said during this campaign but pictures are better than words because some words are big &amp; hard to understand. But here's something everyone can understand. Do you really want the city's future in the hands of this!?_"

Then she shows a picture of Roz in a skimpy black lingerie.

"_I know, I don't._" Fancy Pants finishes.

"_Paid for by the Juliana De Lafayette for mayor committee._" Money Bags' voice was heard.

* * *

It cuts back to Roz looking all stunned &amp; surprised. Dudley then turns over to her.

"Wow! That's really a sexy photo of you, Rozzie!" he said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "You sure got my vote!"

"T-That bitch is going fucking down!" Roz shouted angrily as she turns to Dashie. "Dashie. Lemme barrow your webcam!"

"Okay, Roz!" Dashie said as he gives her the webcam.

Roz then turns to Kitty &amp; everyone else.

"C'mon, everyone. Let's go!" she said.

"Yeah!" everyone else said as they stood up and leave.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants was sitting down in Fancy Pants' relaxation room having themselves a glass of champagne from Fancy Pants' royal maid; Lyra who was a orange tiger cat with black hair and blue eyes.

"Haaaaa! We sure put one over that stupid Roz Katswell!" Money Bags said as she takes a sip from her champagne.

"Yep! We sure did, sis!" Fancy Pants said. "I can see those ratings for her goes down pretty quickly!"

Then she snaps her fingers.

"Lyra. More fried shrimp for us, please?" she orders.

"Right, Ms. Fancy Pants." Lyra said as she gives the sisters a plate of fried shrimp with some cocktail sauce on the side. "Here you go, Ms. Fancy Pants."

The sisters started eating on the shrimp just as Wolf Spitzer appears on the tv.

* * *

"_And now here's the recent result for the mayoral race!_" he started. "_Roz Katswell is ahead by forty points thanks to the sexy photo of her by the Republican candidate Juliana De Lafayette! With Caroline Martinet not to close behind and the unknown opponent is third as Juliana De Lafayette is dead last. Voting night is next week and it looks like, Petropolis is going to have a new political party leading the city into the future!_"

* * *

"Dammit!" Fancy Pants sniffs angrily. "I thought, that sexy photo of her would drive away some of the potential voters!"

"Well, it's time to pull out my final ace from my sleeve!" Money Bags started as she took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Dr. Hardy. It's me; Money Bags. I need you to build something for me. That's right. Don't worry. I'm going to pay you. Alright. It's going to be done by election night? Perfect!"

Then she hangs up her phone and turns to Fancy Pants.

"Don't worry, sis. You're going to win that mayoral race!" she started. "By any means necessary!"

"That's good to hear!" Fancy Pants started. "I'm not letting Roz &amp; her huge, huge troupe of BackBreakers start taking things over and making it very impossible for us rich!"

Then she turns to Lyra.

"Give us some more champagne, please Lyra." Fancy Pants said.

"Right, Ms. Fancy Pants." Lyra said as she went to get the champagne.

Then she goes to get the champagne as Fancy Pants lit up a dollar bill and lit up a cuban cigar. She takes a huge puff from the cigar.

"Ahhh, yes! It's good to be rich!" Fancy Pants said as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Roz was uploading something onto her 'wetube' account, when Russell walks in eating a Karby's sandwich loaded with bacon.

"So, how's the video going, Rozzie?" he asks.

Roz then turns to him with a smile on her face.

"I have just uploaded the video to my 'wetube' account, Russell baby!" she said. "Not only I've downloaded onto my 'wetube' account. I also downloaded the video to my Headpage account. My Tweeter account and my Instant graph account!"

"That sounds great, Rozzie!" Russell said. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, Russell!" Roz said as she clicks on the mouse and the video started.

* * *

It shows a dank, dark, &amp; bleak Petropolis. There was many businesses closed. Potholes in the streets. Schools are in ruins. People are sitting down in the streets wearing tattered clothing. It shows Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags in their limo driving by the people laughing evilly with dollars flying out of the limo. Roz's voice can be heard.

"_Some candidates promises the world to everyone._" she started. "_But they don't really mean it. They promise you things and even have a B to C-list celebrity to speak for them about to so-called promises, but they don't really mean it. All they care about is taxing people and making things worse for everyone else as the rich get richer &amp; fatter._"

Then Roz walks up and then everyone &amp; everything starts getting rebuilted. The businesses were opening back up and getting the business. The schools are newer &amp; better. Streets were paved. People were wearing new clothes and the sun was shining. Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags' limo started sputtering and falling apart.

"_With me; Roz Katswell as the new mayor of Petropolis. I will make sure, things will get better for us BackBreakers &amp; everyone else!_" she said with a smile on her face.

Then Fancy Pants' &amp; Money Bags' limo blows up into pieces sending them up into the air. Everyone else started grabbing the free unburned money as Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags lands into a prison van. The van speeds off for the jail. Roz then turns to the camera.

"_For the sake of Petropolis._" Roz continues. "_Become a BackBreaker member and do what's right! A vote for Roz Katswell is a vote for further progress!_"

Then it shows Roz standing in front of the American flag in a black background and there was some old-school rap beat playing. Then DashieLMFAO, Penny, &amp; Mercedes started rapping.

"_A vote for Roz Katswell is a vote for progress. Oh yeah. A vote for Roz Katswell is a vote for progress. Oh yeah. Become a BackBreaker. Oh yeah._"

* * *

It shows Roz &amp; Russell again. Roz smiles.

"Well? What do you think about that, Russell baby?" she asks.

"I love it, Rozzie baby!" Russell started. "It gets right to the point and that rap beat is something else!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said. "That's going to give me a lot more voters &amp; supporters for election night next week! Hopefully more than Fancy Pants!"

"That's great to hear, Rozzie baby!" Russell said. "I hope, you win it all, Rozzie!"

"I know, that I'm going to win, Russell dear!" Roz said. "I just know it!"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Election Day.**

It shows Money Bags, Fancy Pants, &amp; Dr. Hardy at one of North Petropolis voting sites with some strange machine and a laptop. Dr. Hardy was typing on the laptop pretty quickly and he stops.

"And there! Now, my patented Cheat Voter is logged onto the laptop, Money Bags!" Dr. Hardy said. "And the laptop is hacked into the local tv stations! When your campaign ad airs. I have added a hypnotic swirl to hypnotize the viewers, making them vote for you automatically!"

"Good! Good!" Fancy Pants said.

"You're going to have this in the bag, sis!" Money Bags said. "I just know it!"

Then she turns to Dr. Hardy.

"Turn on the tv and let's see the results from your experiment!" she said.

Then Dr. Hardy turns on the tv and Fancy Pants' campaign ad airs. The hypnotic swirl is showned.

"Ah ha! It works!" both Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants exclaims.

Then several residents of North Petropolis started walking in a zombie-like state into the voting site and went into the booths and voted for Fancy Pants. The results for Fancy Pants started going up.

"Yeah!" Fancy Pants exclaims happily. "I'm going to win this shit!"

**Meanwhile elsewhere.**

The TUFF gang, DashieLMFAO, Penny, Russell, &amp; Mercedes was at the TUFF headquarters which was one of the voting sites for the election. Penny &amp; Mercedes had just walked out of the voting booths and it was the alien trio's turn to vote. Kitty was looking at the mayoral results of the election from her ipad.

"You got 25 percent of the vote, sis!" she said.

"That's great, Kitty!" Roz said.

"Oh?" Kitty said as she looks at her ipad.

"What is it, sis?" Roz asks.

"Looks like, Fancy Pants have 55 percent of the vote." Kitty started. "And the polls only been opened for several hours. That's not really possible! Now, that vote is up to 57 percent now! Now 58 percent!"

Then she shows everyone the ipad with Fancy Pants' raising voting results.

"Hey! How is that possible!?" Devon asks. "Voting results usually doesn't go up that fast."

"Yeah." Karey started. "It usually takes hours for the voting results to go up like that."

Then the Chief comes out of his office on his portable cart on wheels looking hypnotized.

"One vote for Juliana De Lafayette, means one more step towards progress. One vote for Juliana De Lafayette, means one more step towards progress." the Chief repeated as he went to the booths and voted for Fancy Pants.

"That fucking fuck just voted for Fancy Pants!" Karey exclaims.

"Uh, regular me?" Mini Karey asks.

"What is it, mini me?" Karey asks.

"This!" Mini Karey said as she gives her the iphone with Fancy Pants' political ad with the hypnotic circle. Karey gasps loudly.

"Guess what, guys." she said.

"What is it, sexy Karey baby?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags are up to something!" Karey started. "They're using some type of hypnotic spell on people to get them to vote for them!"

"Oh shit!" Roz exclaims. "This is not fucking good!"

Fire then started scrolling something on her phone-like device and then gasps in surprise.

"According to this. Money Bags and Fancy Pants haves a machine that makes her ballots count and go up! And it's taking place at one of the North Petropolis voting sites!" she said.

"That could be anywhere in North Petropolis!" Dudley said.

Then both Kitty &amp; Roz smiles in unison. Dashie notices this as well as Penny, Mercedes, Russell, Karey, Devon, the minis, &amp; the alien trio.

"We all know the both of you two for too long to not to know where those two rich bitches are at!" they all said as the audience laughs.

"What do you mean by that?" Dudley asks confused. "I'm more confused than usual."

Kitty then turns to him.

"Don't you get it, Dudley baby?" she asks. "Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants with their machine is at the North Petropolis Mall!"

"Oh. I get it! Now." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"We must go and destroy that machine!" Mini Roz started. "It's going to cost regular me the election!"

"And we must stop Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants too!" Kitty said with a stern look on her face as she turns to DashieLMFAO, Penny, Mercedes, Russell, &amp; the alien trio. "You seven stay here to keep an eye on the polls, while we go and stop the snooty sisters from throwing the election!"

"Right!" Dashie, Penny, Mercedes, Russell, &amp; the alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF ran out to their cars and jumped into them. Then they speed off for the North Petropolis Mall.

* * *

**At North Petropolis Mall.**

Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants was enjoying themselves as the hypnotized victims were putting in their votes.

"Oh boy! Just look at all of those votes coming in for you, sis!" Money Bags said with a wide smile on her face. "You're going to will win this mayoral race in a landslide!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Fancy Pants exclaims. "So, what's the next part of our plan?"

"Well, after you win the election." Money Bags started. "We're going to start cutting shit off. Cutting funding for the god-awful public schools and add funding to the rich private schools. Then we raise taxes for all of the poor people and then we have the homeless secretly killed. After that we will close down the bus company and then build the De Lafayette Toll Road, which everyone else gets to pay $25,000 each mile to drive on. Then have the TUFF headquarters shut &amp; tore down and build the giant &amp; magnificent new De Lafayette mall in its place!"

"That's a great plan, sis!" Fancy Pants said. "And there's no way that TUFF's going to stop us either! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Yeah!" Money Bags laughs. "They're so clueless about what's going on! Looks like, we finally won!"

"I'm so glad to be a part of this evil scheme!" Dr. Hardy said.

"Yeah." both Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants said in unison. "We won this shit!"

"That's why you think, you stupid motherfuckin' bitches!" shouted a voice. "You're not going to cost me the election!"

"Who the hell said that!?" Money Bags asks.

"I can't be!" Fancy Pants said.

"Oh yes it is!" Roz shouted as she &amp; the others rush in with their weapons pointed at them. "Oh! Both of your asses are going fucking down!"

"Yeah!" said her partners.

"TUFF!" Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants said in unison. "How did you all find us!?"

"We just figured out where you two would be at." Kitty said. "Anyways, ready for us destroy your machine and then us kicking the shit out of you two?"

"Ha! Like you're going to destroy our Cheating Machine!" Money Bags said as she held the laptop in her hand. "This laptop is hacked into all of the electronics in the city, which will play Fancy Pants' campaign ad every few seconds. Thus giving us more &amp; more voters going to go vote for her and there's nothing..."

Roz takes out her gun and aims it at the laptop. She shoots off several rounds into it, destroying it completely.

"Now, it's busted!" Roz said.

"My laptop!" Money Bags shouted angrily as she turns to Roz looking all pissed. "Alright. All of you are going down!"

Then she took out her gold-plated nunchucks and started swinging it in several different directions as Fancy Pants took out her metal nunchucks and started swinging them.

"HOO-HA!" they said in unison.

Kitty then turns to the others.

"Let's start fighting, everyone!" she shouted.

Then the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF started fighting with the snooty rich sisters. Money Bags swings her nunchucks at Dudley, which it hits him right in the face. Then in response to that, Dudley throws several thousand Puppy Punches into her face knocking out several teeth. Fancy Pants swings her nunchucks at Roz, but Roz ducks and throws several thousand Katswell Punches into her face as Karey elbow slams into the rich cat's face knocking out several teeth.

Devon and three of the minis turns to Dr. Hardy with their fists balled up.

"Ready to get your ass beat!?" they asked in unison angrily.

"No!" Dr. Hardy said as he tips his hat at them as the audience laughs. He runs away, knocking the Cheating Machine off of the cart and it breaks into a million pieces on the floor.

"Looks like that Cheating Machine is destroyed!" Mini Devon exclaims with a smile on her face.

Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants stops fighting and sees the destroyed invention as the patrons started regaining all of their senses.

"NO! OUR CHEATING MACHINE!" they shouted in unison. "TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!"

Then they attacked TUFF again, but the agents were ready for them. Kitty judo kicks the gold-plated nunchucks out of Money Bags' grip and Karey grabs the nunchucks.

"Ha! They're mine's now!" she said as she delivers a brutal punch into Money Bags' face.

Roz then delivers a brutal Katswell punch into Fancy Pants' face as she also kicked her a million times with her patented Super Katswell Judo Kicks, knocking the metal nunchucks out of Fancy Pants' hands. Mini Roz grabs the nunchucks and started swinging them at Fancy Pants and hitting her.

"OW!" Fancy Pants hollers in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Roz hollers as she punches Fancy Pants in her head. "Serves your ass right!"

Dudley then wraps his arms around Money Bags' waist and slams her down to the floor as Kitty delivers several Brutal Katswell Kicks to her head at a quick pace. While Karey, Devon, Roz, &amp; the minis started beating the living hell out of Fancy Pants. The patrons watched the fight with awe.

Kitty then puts the handcuffs on Money Bags' wrists.

"Money Bags. You are under arrest for trying to rig up all of the votes for the election!" she said.

"What? She did?" asked a patron.

"Yep." Roz said as she arrested Fancy Pants. "She &amp; Fancy Pants aka Juliana De Lafayette here had a scientist build a machine that hacks into everyone's electronics throughout the city and hypnotize them with their political ad, thus making people vote for them."

"Really?" asks the patrons.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Now since the machine has been totally destroyed. You all under your free will to vote on whoever you want to be the new mayor."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Vote on whoever you want for mayor."

Then the patrons looked at each other and started going into the voting booths to placed their vote for the candidate. Roz then turns to everyone else.

"Alright, guys. Let's get these bitches off to jail now." she said.

"Right!" Everyone else said as they started to leave as the audience applaudes for them.

* * *

**Later.**

Everyone was at Barefoot Brianna's having themselves a very late dinner. The entire restaurant had red, white, blue, &amp; black balloons. There was also a banner that said; 'Congratulations Roz!' hanging on the ceiling. The tv was on the news to see the results of the election. Roz was looking at the tv while she ate. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"I sure do hope Rozzie win the election, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"I hope that too, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "But it's up to the voters &amp; the polls if she wins it all."

"Yeah. That's right." Mini Kitty said.

"I know, Rozzie can do it!" Russell said. "She's the very best candidate of them all!"

Then Nancy White &amp; Wolf Spitzer appears on the tv with the live poll results.

"_Now, we have the final live results from the mayoral results._" Spitzer said with a smile on his face.

"_Yes._" Nancy said. "_Republican candidate Juliana De Lafayette have 4 percent of the vote, making her lose the race. Democratic candidate Caroline Martinet have 5 percent of the final vote, making her lose the race. The new political party; BackBreakers candidate Roz Katswell haves 40 percent of the popular vote! She came in third and the unknown candidate wins 41 percent of the popular vote! That means the new mayor is the unknown candidate!_"

Everyone in Barefoot Brianna's went silent. Dudley started to applaud for Roz. Then everyone else started applauding for her. Roz then stands up and waves to everyone else. Then Phil Williams &amp; a KPET cameraman walks in and walks up to Roz.

"_And here's Phil now with the second place winner!_" Spitzer said from the tv.

"SO, MS. ROZ KATSWELL. YOU CAME IN SECOND PLACE OF THE MAYORAL RACE!" Phil started. "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?"

"Well, Phil. I feel, that even though that I came in second place. I feel like, that we accomplished a lot!" Roz started. "The BackBreakers political party will be here to stay in Petropolis, as I am appointing one of my friends to be the head of the new party here in town. I am hopeful that other cities nationwide will start their own local chapters of the BackBreakers and maybe have a future BackBreaker member in the white house! I will still continue to provide change in the city!"

"THAT'S GREAT TO KNOW!" Phil said as he turns to the camera. "WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT, NANCY &amp; WOLF. THE BACKBREAKERS POLITICAL PARTY IS HERE TO STAY IN TOWN! MS. ROZ KATSWELL WILL STILL PROVIDE CHANGE IN THE CITY! BACK TO YOU TWO!"

Then the cameraman turns off the camera and Phil turns to Roz.

"GOOD JOB, ROZ!" he started. "TOO BAD YOU DIDN'T WIN, THOUGH! I VOTED FOR YOU!"

"Thank you, Phil!" Roz said. "I'm glad that you voted!"

Then Phil and the cameraman leaves. Roz then turns to everyone else.

"Now, who's going to be the head of the BackBreakers?" she asks.

Dashie raises his hand up in the air.

"I'll be the new head of the BackBreakers!" he said. "Pause!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Alright, Dash." Roz said. "Make sure you lead the new party by having meetings every month."

"Okay!" Dash said.

"I wonder, who's the unknown candidate?" Mini Karey asks.

"_And now here's the unknown candidate that's the new mayor of Petropolis!_" Spitzer said from the tv.

It then shows a large crowd in front of city hall with balloons, streamers, and banners. There was a podium in front of the city hall. The unknown candidate walks up to the podium. The unknown candidate was the formal mayor; Mayor Teddy Bear much to everyone's surprise.

"_I am back, everyone!_" Teddy Bear said. "_I can see that you all are surprised to see me as mayor again. Well, I decided to take a little break from being mayor, but that started to get boring. So I decided to run as mayor again as a unknown candidate and to give myself ideas on what to do about the situations &amp; issues that the city faces._"

The crowd applaudes a little bit.

"_And for this go round as mayor._" Mayor Teddy continued. "_I'm going to make sure that the issues that are happening right now, is never going to happen again and I'll be a great mayor!_"

The crowd applaudes to this, but some of the crowd weren't so sure about Mayor Teddy.

"Well, that sucks." Roz said.

"Oh yeah! Mayor Teddy is back being the mayor again!" Dudley cheered loudly as the audience laughs. "Let the good times begin again! Whoo!"

"Looks like, we're still under Mayor Teddy's reign of terror." Kitty said as the audience laughs. "Anyways, fuck the mayor. Let's continue eating all of this free food, shall we?"

"YEAH!" Devon said. "Let's eat!"

Then everyone started eating the free food.

* * *

**Sometime later at Roz's house.**

Russell was laying on the bed eating a sub sandwich from Barefoot Brianna's waiting for Roz to come in.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is a delicious sandwich!" he said as he took a bite from it. "Those people at Barefoot Brianna's sure does know how to make a sandwich!"

Then Roz walks in wearing her sexy midnight blue St. DeLisle nightgown. The audience whoos at her. She gets into her bed and sighs.

"Oh man! I am glad that's over with." she said.

Russell then turns to her.

"You're glad that the election's over, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah." Roz replies. "That was pretty rough. I'm sure glad that Fancy Pants didn't win it all, but I'm disappointed that Mayor Teddy turned out to be the unknown candidate and won back the title as mayor again."

"Yeah." Russell said. "But hey. At least you created a brand new political party that everyone else with a brain cell loves!"

"Yeah!" Roz said as the audience laughs. "Hopefully, the BackBreakers will stick around! Especially with DashieLMFAO leading the local chapter. It's going to go places!"

"That's great!" Russell started. "So, are you going to check in on him from time to time to make sure, he's doing a great job?"

"Of course, I'm going to do that, Russell baby." Roz started. "What kind of person, I would be if I didn't do that."

"You would probably be your flea Chief." Russell said as the audience laughs.

"Yes, Russell baby." Roz said. "It would. Anyways; at least Duds is happy that Mayor Teddy is mayor again, even if the rest of us isn't all that happy."

"Yeah." Russell said.

"Politics sucks!" Roz shouted as the audience laughs &amp; applaudes.

"Yeah!" Russell agreed.

"If I ever do anything like that again." Roz started. "Russell baby. I want you to do something."

"And what's that, Rozzie?" Russell asks.

"Please hit me with a shovel." Roz said as the audience laughs.

"For real?" Russell asks.

"For real." Roz replies.

"Okay." Russell said. "Whatever you say, Rozzie. So, are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"I sure am, Russell baby!" Roz said. "Well, this has been quite a chapter all things consider. I came up with a brand new political party and my friends tried to help me to become mayor. Fancy Pants &amp; Money Bags were found out about their evil scheme before she was elected mayor."

"Mayor Teddy Bear won the vote." Russell added.

"Yeah. That too." Roz said. "Well, at least we're going to New York in the next chapter!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope, you all enjoy this chapter." she said. "We had a lot of fun! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose and then turns off the lights. The audience applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	20. TKKS-short 6: Stormy Days Rule!

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-short#6 Stormy Days Rule

_**Okay. This chapter takes place after the main TUFF agents came back from their vacation in Manhattan and they are burning off the rest of their vacation time, before they have to go back to work. The Katswell-Puppy family, Roz, Russell, &amp; the alien trio are enjoying themselves in the backyard when bad weather threatens to washout their fun for the remaining vacation days. What will they do? Will they have fun? To find out. Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a warm, partly cloudy day in Petropolis. Kids were playing in the city's parks, getting their last taste of freedom before heading back to school. It was also a warm day and people were at work enjoying the A/C. Let's check on the Katswell-Puppy family, shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis. It cuts to the large backyard. It shows Russell, Dudley, K-9 Joe, &amp; Fire playing 2 on 2 basketball on the basketball court and the twins were playing some sort of card game. The audience woos, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. It shows the twins playing the card game.

"Do you have any 2's?" Rhonda asks.

"What's a 2?" Brad asks stupidly as the audience laughs.

"You destined to be behind in everything, don't you Brad?" Rhonda said.

"Well, what do you expect, Rhonda?" Brad started. "It's not my fault! I haven't been to school yet!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Rhonda asks as she throws down a card. "You do have daddy's genes after all."

"I have daddy's jeans?" Brad asks as he started looking at his black jeans as the audience laughs. "I thought, daddy don't wear pants."

Rhonda rolls her eyes as she takes a sip from her juice box as the audience laughs.

"Oh, Brad. Brad. Brad." she said as the audience laughs.

It shows Fire dribbling the basketball and she was being guarded by Dudley. She dribbles the ball up the court. Dudley tries to steal the ball from her, but Fire then jumps really high and aims for the net. She then throws a punch into the ball and sending the ball into the net. The audience oooh, ahhs, woos, &amp; applaudes at this.

"WOOO! YEAH!" K-9 Joe shouted &amp; applauded loudly. "WAY TO GO, SEXY FIRE BABY! THAT'S A GREAT WAY TO SCORE ON HIM!"

Fire then lands on her feet and then takes several bows.

"Thank you, K-9 Joe!" she said. "Thank you!"

"Whoa! How do you do that, Fire?" Russell asks in astonishment &amp; amazement. "That was so fucking amazing!"

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "How do you do that, Fire?"

"Ah, well." said Fire. "It's just a knack."

Then Kitty, Roz, &amp; Raquel walk out from the kitchen carrying several paper bags full of groceries. The audience cheers, woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them as they set down the bags onto the table.

"Well, we're back from the store with the groceries!" Kitty said.

"We have plenty of good things to eat!" Roz added. "Like Sour Cream &amp; Onion Pringles and Original Pringles! Sour Jolly Ranchers, boneless porkchops, chicken breasts, some chicken wings, shells &amp; cheese, some rib tips, BBQ sauce, popcorn, ranch salad dressing, &amp; juice!"

"And I also brought some more beef, fish, candy, vegetables, &amp; plenty of dip!" Raquel added.

"That's great, Raquel baby!" K-9 Joe said.

"Yeah! You really got me there with that candy!" said Brad.

"What kind of vegetables?" Dudley asks Raquel suspiciously as he raises an eyebrow and the audience laughs.

"You know?" Raquel started. "Lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, celery, &amp; pickles. You know? The things to make a giant Earth salad!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Also we brought a lot of bacon, bacon bits, rolls of sausage, &amp; plenty of ham! All for breakfast!"

"That's great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said letting his guard down.

Rhonda then turns to Dudley.

"You know, pop. You should really be eating those vegetables that mommy buys." she started. "You're always telling us to eat our vegetables."

"Yeah." Brad started. "You always make sure, that we always eat our veggie-tables. That's not completely fair, daddy."

"Well, that's different." Dudley started. "The type of vegetable that your mom always buys is always broccoli, beets, cauliflower, &amp; all that nasty stuff. And my mom would always force me to eat all that awful shit when I was just a young puppy. I hated it! That's why I never eat those other nasty vegetables! Except for the ones that goes into salads! Now, that's a totally different story!"

"I'm plenty glad that you're starting to accept some vegetables, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she sat down on a chair at the outdoor table. "It was only a few years ago, that you hated vegetables."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Now, I'm kind of used to them."

"Game's over!" K-9 Joe shouted. "Fire &amp; I has won!"

"What!?" Dudley asks. "That fucking sucks!"

"Oh well." Russell said as he went over to Roz. "So, Rozzie. Who's going to be cooking that food?"

"Oh, I bet it's going to be Kitty, Russell dear." Roz said. "Since, it's her kitchen after all."

"Okay." Russell said.

"Let's just sit back and relax." Roz said.

Fire then sits down at the table and sighs as she looks up the sky.

"It's such a wonderful Earth day!" she said.

"Yes it is, Fire!" Raquel said. "It is a lovely day! I can't wait to buy that house that is still for sale! I think, we have enough Earth money to finally buy it now!"

"That's great, Raquel!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "So, Dudleykins. Do you want to play some tennis on the recently added tennis court?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I love, playing tennis! Especially the tennis balls!"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Do you want to make it a couple game?"

"Sure!" Dudley said as he turns to Roz &amp; Russell. "So, do you two want to play a couple of games of tennis?"

"No, thanks." Russell said. "I need to relax after that basketball game. I've tired myself out."

"I would like to, Kitty." Roz started. "But who's going to be my partner?"

"I'll be your partner, Roz!" Raquel said.

"Okay!" Roz said as she turns to Kitty. "Alright, Kitty. I'm game!"

"Alright!" Kitty said. "Let us get into our tennis outfits!" Then she turns to K-9 Joe, Russell, Fire &amp; the twins. "Fire. Keep an eye on the twins for us, please?"

"Okay!" Fire said.

Then Kitty, Dudley, Roz, &amp; Raquel go inside to change into their tennis outfits. Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"Hey, Rhonda. Have you noticed, that there are a lot of mindless cartoons on TV these days?" he asks.

"Yeah. I noticed that too, Brad." Rhonda said. "A whole lot of them want to sell only toys and shit like that."

"I know, right?" Brad said. "Whatever happened to good old TV shows like; 'Doofus &amp; B-Head'?"

Russell hears them and then turns to them.

"I know, right?" he said. "We use to have very cool shows like; 'The Kattersons', 'Stanford &amp; son', 'In the Heat of the late Night', Al Bundy, 'All Up in the Family', 'Bigot's Family', 'I Dream of a Harem', 'Suburban Witch', 'The Fresh King of Bel-Air', &amp; shit like that? You know? Good shows? All that's on TV now is; crappy court shows like; 'Judge Jew'. Reality shows. That pony crap that's popular for some reason, 'The Stimpsons' the new episodes, 'Family Gay', and boring shows about celebrities."

The audience applaudes for him for five minutes.

"'Stanford &amp; son' is a great 70's classic!" Rhonda shouted as the audience applaudes for her for at least six minutes.

"Yeah!" Brad said. "At least, we outgrew that pony show, huh Rhonda?"

"Yeah!" Rhonda said as she &amp; Brad hi-fived each other as the audience laugh.

"Did you hear that there's going to be a new show called; 'Criminals in America'?" Brad asks.

"Yeah. I heard of that, Brad." Rhonda said. "I wonder, how long it's going to stay on."

"I wonder, if they're going to do the criminals of Petropolis?" Brad wonders.

"I hope so, Brad." started Rhonda. "There's plenty of criminals here in the city and mommy, pop, &amp; Auntie Roz puts their asses in jail! I hope, this show doesn't turn out to be one of those daytime crap shows like Maury. That would suck ass!"

"Yes it would suck, Rhonda." Fire said. "Why do Earth daytime tv suck anyways? Why couldn't they put on good shows during the day? I do know that people work during the day, that doesn't mean that they can't put something good on during the day so people can DVR the show."

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said.

"Well, that's because the unemployed doesn't really care about good shows on TV during the day." Russell started. "They only care about the so-called 'Trash TV' like; Maury, Jerry Springer, The Fake, and those boring court shows. It gives them the 'thrill' for their boring day at the unemployment office."

"Oh. I see." K-9 Joe said.

Then Rhonda looks up the sky. It had clouded up a lot.

"It has clouded up a lot." she said.

"Duh! The author already told us that!" Brad said annoyed. "Don't be so stupid, Rhonda."

"Shut up, Brad." Rhonda sniffs as the audience laughs.

Russell looks up.

"Looks like it might storm." he said. "I hope, it doesn't. That will ruin the perfect day for me! I better check!"

Then he took out his iphone and turns it on. He then goes to the KPET news app to see Nancy White and Wolf Spitzer at the news desk. It cutsaway to his iphone.

* * *

"It seems like, it's going to be a pleasant day outside today, Wolf!" Nancy said.

"Yeah. It's going to be perfect out there indeed, Nancy!" Wolf started. "That means, that you can drive in your red Mustang with the top down and topless for all everyone in the Petropolis Metro can see."

Nancy gives him a disgusted &amp; pissed look.

"Shut the fuck up, Wolf." she sniffs. "Anyways, here's Phil Williams with today's weather forecast. So, is it going to be a perfect day, Phil?"

It cutsaway to Phil standing outside holding an umbrella and is in his raincoat.

"NO, IT AIN'T!" he said. "IT'S GOIN' TO STORM! HELL, IT'S GOIN' TO BE RAININ' &amp; STORMIN' FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! SO, STAY INSIDE AND DO SHIT!"

"Thank you, Phil." Wolf said. "I will stay inside indeed!"

Then he turns to the camera.

"Thank you, KPET app user for tuning in!" he said. "Tune in next time and make sure you get news, weather, sports, &amp; lifestyle alerts from us!"

* * *

It shows Russell again and he turns off his iphone. He looks at K-9 Joe, Fire, &amp; the twins with a slight disappointed look on his face.

"Well, I bet you four had heard it." he started. "It's going to storm for the rest of the week, starting today."

"Awww! That sucks!" both twins sniffs angrily.

"Yes it does!" Fire sniffs angrily. "That's not very lovely indeed!"

"I guess, I have to spend the rest of this Earth off-the-job vacation watching daytime tv." K-9 Joe said.

Then Roz walks out of the house in her tennis outfit which was; a dark blue female's tennis player's top and black mini skirt dress with small red horizontal striping on the bottom. She also was wearing white ankle socks with small red &amp; black horizontal striping on the top and her black Nikes with red striping &amp; laces. She still had her hair in a ponytail, except the ponytail was longer and she still had her sexy black thin-framed glasses on. The audience woos at her sexy appearance.

"Alright! I'm ready to play tennis!" she shouted as she took out her tennis racket from hammerspace. "And kick some ass!"

Then Raquel walks out of the house now in her tennis outfit which was a black female's tennis outfit both top &amp; bottom mini skirt dress was black with small white horizontal striping on the bottom of the mini skirt dress. She also was wearing white ankle socks and black Nikes with white striping &amp; white laces. Her hair was now in a ponytail and it was the exact same length as Roz's. The audience woos at her sexy appearance too.

"I'm ready to do this with you, Rozzie!" she said with a determined look on her face as she too took out a tennis racket from hammerspace.

Both Russell's &amp; K-9 Joe's eyes pop out of their heads when they saw the two very sexy cat girls in their tennis outfits. The audience laughs at this.

"HOT DAMN!" Russell started as he puts his eyeballs back into his head. "YOU GIRLS LOOK REALLY HOT &amp; SEXY!"

"YEAH!" K-9 Joe said also putting his eyeballs back into his head. "IT ALMOST MAKES ME WANNA FUCK YOU BOTH!"

Both Roz &amp; Raquel laughs at their compliments.

"Thank you, guys!" Roz said.

"We both do look very lovely indeed!" Raquel said.

Then Dudley walks out wearing some men's black tennis trunks. He was also carrying the tennis balls and his tennis racket.

"Alright." he started. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Then Kitty walks out of the house now in her tennis outfit which was a teal female's tennis player's top with a black mini skirt dress with a small teal horizontal stripe near the bottom. She was also wear white ankle socks with a small teal horizontal stripe on the top of them along, with black Nikes with white laces and a teal trim. The audience woos at her sexiness as she took out her tennis racket from hammerspace.

"Alright, guys! Let's play!" Kitty said.

Then she felt a drop of water hit her nose.

"Huh?" she said. "Was that rain?

Dudley &amp; Roz both look up into the sky and see that the sky was dark &amp; cloudy now.

"It's all dark &amp; cloudy, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"It looks like, it's about to storm!" Roz said.

"Oh, shit!" Kitty exclaims. "Let's grab all of the food and bring them inside of the house!"

Then everyone grabs the bags of groceries and everything else as Kitty grabs the twins and went into the house with them. As soon as everything was inside of the house. It had started to downpour heavily as thunder rumbles.

"Looks like, we maded it back inside just in the nick of time!" Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "What gives? I thought that it was supposed to be partly sunny &amp; dry for the rest of the week. Why is it storming?"

"I just checked the recent KPET weather forecast." Russell started. "And Phil says, that it's going to be stormy for the rest of the week."

"Awww! That sucks!" Raquel sniffs angrily.

"Not to fret, dear Raquel baby!" K-9 Joe started. "We have plenty of Earth activities to do while inside of the house!"

"Yeah, Raquel. K-9 Joe's right." Kitty started. "We have plenty of activities to do while in the house."

"That's right!" Dudley started as he took out a huge bag from hammerspace as the audience laughs. "I have plenty of movies &amp; comic books!"

"I have plenty of Mars romance novels!" Fire said.

"I wonder, if there's anything good on tv right now?" Brad wondered.

"I dunno, Bradley." Kitty started as she picks up the remote for the tv. "Probably."

"Mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Yes? What is it, Rhonda sweetie?" Kitty asks.

"If there's nothing else good on tv. Can we just watch the Food Channel?" Rhonda suggested. "They have entertaining shows, unlike that crappy Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, &amp; all of those other kids' channels."

"Yeah!" Brad exclaims. "The Food Channel!"

"I quite love the Food Channel!" Russell said.

"Me too!" Roz said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs. "That is quite an entertaining channel!"

"Ditto!" the alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she sat down in her recliner. "We all watch the Food Channel, after I check to see if anything else is on first."

"YAY!" everyone else cheers loudly as the audience laughs.

So Kitty started flipping through the guide on the tv to see what was on.

"Looks like, there's nothing good on." Raquel said.

"Looks like, it's the Food Channel it is!" Kitty said.

"YAY!" everyone else cheers loudly as the audience laughs.

Then they all started watching the Food Channel for hours on end.

* * *

**Several hours later.**

A show called; 'Wolfgang's Patio' comes on the tv. Dudley smiled widely in excitement.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! One of my favorite shows is coming on!" he said with a wide grin on his face as the audience laughs. "Wolfgang Fieri is so fucking totally awesome! He haves those hot cars and wear all those cool looking shirts &amp; shorts!"

"What?" Rhonda asks. "Fucking totally awesome? What kind of english is that?"

She looks at Brad and Brad only shrugs his shoulders. The audience laughs at this.

Then Wolfgang Fieri appears on the tv. He was a gray wolf with blonde highlights. He had on a black Hawaiian shirt and black jean shorts along with some black Nikes with white trim and white laces. He was sitting in an black 1970's Cadillac.

"_Woo! I'm Wolfgang Fieri! And welcome to 'Wolfgang's Patio'! Woo!_" he said as he pointed to the camera. "_And I am goin' to be entertain' a couple of guests in my patio! Woo! Time to get this started! Woo!_"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "This is so fucking cool!"

K-9 Joe then turns to Raquel.

"You know, Raquel baby." he started. "I think, we should have a patio at our new Earth home and then we can have guests over. Then I can entertain them by wearing clothes like that!"

"Well, that's good, K-9 Joe." Raquel said. "I think, that the new house does have a patio."

"WINNING!" K-9 Joe said as he fist pumps in the air as the audience laughs.

Roz rolls her eyes and grunts in disgust.

"That's so Charlie Sheen." she said. "Matter of fact. That's so 2011."

The audience laughs at this as Russell took out a notepad and started writing down some information and tips as well as Fire.

"Wow! These are some great tips!" Russell said.

"Yeah!" Fire said as she wrote down some more info. "I think, I'm going to try this out someday!"

Then Roz's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Damn! I'm hungry!" she started. "Watching this channel always making me hungry!"

"It does the same thing to me too, sis!" Kitty said as she looks at the clock. "I guess, my stomach is on cue. It's almost dinnertime. Time to make dinner!"

Rhonda then turns to her.

"So, you're going to cook dinner with most of that stuff that you brought from the store?" she asks.

"I sure am, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said as she stood up from her recliner. "I'm going to fry up some of the chicken breasts and some chicken wings and make the Katswell Southern Fried Chicken Salad. Then serve shells &amp; cheese and buttered rolls on the side!"

"That sounds really delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he licks his lips as his stomach growls loudly and the audience laughs.

"Yes! That sounds delicious indeed!" Raquel said.

"Can I help, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Sure, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said. "You can help!"

"Yeah!" Rhonda cheers happily.

"Anyone else want to help?" Kitty asks.

"I want to help, sis!" Roz said as she stood up from where she was relaxing.

"Okay, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "Let's start cooking!"

Then the three of them went to the kitchen to start cooking on the dinner. Fire runs after them.

"Wait for me!" she shouted. "I want to help cook the dinner too!"

The audience laughs at this as Raquel &amp; the guys sat back and watched the rest of Wolfgang Fieri.

Kitty takes out the lettuce, tomato, cheese, the chicken breast, and the chicken wings as Roz took out the eggs, seasoning &amp; bread crumbs. Fire took out the shells &amp; cheese and Rhonda set out the bowls on the counter.

"Time to get started!" Kitty said as she throws some of the chicken breasts and the chicken wings into a bowl of water to wash them.

"I'll make the breading &amp; seasoning!" Roz said as she started putting egg yolks into a bowl.

"I'll start setting up the pan for the frying!" Fire said.

"What should I do, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Well, you &amp; me both can make the salad together, Rhonda dear." Kitty started. "After, I get the chicken frying in the skillet."

"Okay!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face.

After the chicken was all cleaned. Kitty started dipping the breasts &amp; the wings into the egg wash. After that was all said and done. She started putting some of the breasts and wings into the seasoned flour and then put them into Roz's seasoned bread crumbs for a few minutes. Once that was said and done. Kitty puts some of the prepared wings &amp; breasts into the hot &amp; ready skillet. The wings &amp; breasts sizzled loudly and nicely.

"Oooh! I love that sound!" Rhonda said.

"Me too!" Fire said. "It just sounds so sexy!"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah! You can say that again, Fire!" Kitty started. "I can see why people fry everything! The sound of it is just so damn sexy!"

Then she turns to Roz.

"Can you give me the pot for the shells &amp; cheese, please sis?" she asks.

"Sure, Kitty!" Roz said as she gives her the pot.

Then Kitty takes the pot and fills it up with water. She puts the pot on the stove and added the shells into the pot. Then she let the water in the pot boil.

"There! With those two things going." Kitty started. "I can relax!"

"So, are we going to have dessert?" Fire asks.

"Of course we are, Fire!" Kitty said. "We're going to have cherry cheesecake!"

"YAY!" all of the girls in the kitchen cheers as the audience laughs. "WE LOVE CHERRY CHEESECAKE!"

"So, where is it?" Roz asks.

"It's chilling in the freezer." Kitty said. "Literally! Ha! Ha!"

The audience laughs at Kitty's joke.

"Ha! That was a good one, mommy!" Rhonda laughs.

"Yeah! That was a good one, Kitty!" Fire said. "So, are we going to have some Earth Ice Cream with the Earth cherry cheesecake too?"

"Yep! We sure are, Fire!" Kitty started. "We're going to have triple chocolate chip brownie fudge ice cream!"

"Mmmmmm! Triple chocolate chip brownie fudge ice cream!" Roz said as she licked her lips and the audience laughs. "My favorite!"

"That sounds delicious, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims with a smile on her face.

"It sure does, Rhonda honey!" Kitty said as she started turning over the chicken in the skillet. "Now, time to make the salad!"

"Oh boy!" Rhonda exclaims as Kitty took out the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, croutons, &amp; shredded cheese. "This is going to be fun!"

So she &amp; Kitty started making the salad as Roz looks over the frying chicken and Fire started to look over the shells &amp; cheese as she started to boil the eggs.

* * *

**An hour later.**

Dudley, Brad, Russell, Raquel, &amp; K-9 Joe were still watching the Food Channel. They were watching another show from Wolfgang Fieri. This show was called; 'Restaurants, Drive-in and Hole in the walls'. They were very hungry indeed as their stomachs rumbled very loudly.

"Damn! I'm really hungry!" Dudley said.

"Me too!" Russell said. "I wonder, if the girls are done fixing the dinner yet?"

"I hope so." Brad said. "I am starving so much, that I can eat the food at the nasty-ass Checkers!"

"Oh damn!" K-9 Joe exclaims as the audience laughs. "You must be really that hungry! That Checker's food can kill ya!"

The audience laughs as Kitty looks in on the guys.

"Guys. Dinner's ready!" she said.

"OH BOY!" Dudley, Brad, &amp; K-9 Joe shouted as they ran into the kitchen in quick speed as the audience laughs.

Russell &amp; Raquel calmly walked into the kitchen as the dinner was being served. The guys and alien cat girl looked at all of the delicious food that was on the table. Dudley inhales the aroma as he drools.

"Oh my god! Look at all of this food!" he exclaims. "This looks so good!"

"I sure do hope it tastes good." Raquel said as she sits down at the table. "Because I am so hungry!"

"Don't worry, Raquel." Kitty started. "It does taste good!"

"Yeah, sis. What do you expect?" Fire asks as she sits down at the table. "We cooked the food."

After all of the food was served. They all started eating.

"Mmmmmm! This is sure delicious chicken!" Russell said as he took a bite from a chicken breast.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he ate a chicken wing. "They're really kick-ass!"

K-9 Joe &amp; Raquel tries some of the shells &amp; cheese and the buttered rolls as the twins ate some of the Katswell Southern Fried Chicken Salad. They were very impressed indeed.

"Mmmmmm! These shells &amp; cheese are delicious!" K-9 Joe exclaims.

"This is the very best food, that I ever had!" Raquel exclaims as she eats some more of the shells &amp; cheese and buttered rolls. "And the rolls are perfect!"

"This is a great salad!" Brad exclaims. "Matter of fact. This is the best batch of veggie-tables that I ever had! It's so good, that it makes me wanna slap my mama!"

The audience laughs as Kitty looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Bradley?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"But I'm not going to do it though." Brad said sheepishly as the audience laughs.

Sometime later. The big dinner &amp; desserts was finished. Everyone was full and was putting their full bellies.

"Ah, man! I haven't eaten like that in days!" Dudley said as he lets out a Barney Gumble-like burp as the audience laughs.

"Oh, yeah!" K-9 Joe said as he let out a longer Barney Gumble-like burp. "I've haven't ate like that since yesterday!"

"I must say." Russell started as he picked his teeth clean with a toothpick. "You girls really outdid yourselves with the dinner! That cherry cheesecake and the chocolate chip brownie fudge ice cream were really a nice surprise and a nice way to top off a great supper!"

"YEAH!" everyone else said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty, Roz, Fire, &amp; Rhonda blushes as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, everyone!" Kitty said.

"We did our very best to make the food great!" said Roz with proudness.

"And I helped!" Rhonda said with proudness as the audience laughs.

"So, now what?" Raquel asks as thunder rumbles loudly from outside.

"Damn! It's still raining?" Rhonda asks. "After so many hours?"

"Rhonda. Language." Kitty said.

"Well, we can always watch some movies?" Dudley suggested. "Or watch some more tv."

"Oooh! I like the sound of the movie!" Raquel exclaims.

"Yes! Me too!" Fire said.

"So, what type of movie are we going to watch?" Russell asks.

"Are we going to watch something that's kid friendly?" Brad asks innocently.

"Or something that's actually good." Rhonda said as she rolls her eyes in disgust from what Brad had suggested and his innocence &amp; stupidity as the audience laughs.

"How about we watch; 'The Stimpsons Meets the Kattersons, Meets the Flintstoners Meets the Turners, Meets the Castellanetas Meets Stanford &amp; Son, Meets the Bundys'?" Dudley suggested. "That's the ultimate crossover movie that _Hollyweird_ has produced over the years."

"I thought the city was called; Hollywood daddy?" Brad asks innocently. "Not Hollyweird."

"Well, you would think that, son." Dudley started. "But with all of the crap that's happening there though. Man."

"What does happen?" Brad asks.

"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older, Brad." Dudley said.

"Okay!" Brad said.

Then he paused for a few minutes.

"How about now?" he asks. "I'm a few minutes older."

"Oy!" Rhonda said as she rolls her eyes and facepalms herself as the audience laughs. "He means, that he's going to tell you all about the evils that's happening in Hollywood when you're an adult, Brad."

"Oh." Brad said. "I see. I get it now."

"Yeah! That's a good movie!" Russell said. "It's so funny!"

Rhonda leans over to Brad.

"Sounds like one of those orgy things that grown-ups do from time to time to me." she whispers as the audience laughs.

"Yes it does, Rhonda." Brad said.

K-9 Joe leans over to Raquel &amp; Fire.

"That Earth movie sounds like one of those ultimate Earth orgies things, that we've heard so much about." he said as the audience laughs.

"Yes it does, K-9 Joe!" Raquel said.

"Maybe later, when Roz &amp; Russell went home and everyone else is asleep. We three can go wild with hot sex." Fire suggested as the audience woos.

"That sounds like a capital idea, sis!" Raquel said. "It's been awhile, since we had any intercourse!"

"So, it's the seven family crossover movie then?" Kitty asks everyone. "I mean, it was Dudley's suggestion."

"Yeah!" everyone else said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Okay, Dudleykins. Put in the movie."

"Right, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he took out the Blu-ray dvd out of its case and put it into the Blu-ray dvd player.

The dvd started and the movie begins. Everyone sits back and relaxed as the seven families went into some adventures together.

* * *

**Later.**

It was thirty minutes passed midnight when the movie ended. Brad was fast asleep on the floor as Rhonda was still awake and was watching the movie. K-9 Joe was also fast asleep. Roz looks over at the time.

"Oh, man! It's after midnight." she said as she yawns &amp; stretches. "Oh, man! I am so tired."

"Me too, Rozzie baby." Russell said as he stretches.

Dudley takes the dvd out of the Blu-ray player.

"Oh man! That was a good &amp; hilarious movie!" he said. "Those seven families always crack me up everytime! Especially since, they're all together which makes me laughs seven times as more!"

"I really enjoyed that movie, mommy!" Rhonda said to Kitty.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Rhonda!" Kitty said as she looks over to a sleeping Brad on the floor. "Looks like poor Brad couldn't make it through the movie."

Then she went over to him and picks him up off the floor.

"Time for bed now, Rhonda." she said.

"Okay, mommy." Rhonda said.

Raquel &amp; Fire looks over at the sleeping K-9 Joe.

"Oh, well. So much for the sexual intercourse, sis." Raquel said to Fire.

"Yeah." Fire said in a disappointed tone. "Let's start getting ready for our nocturnal slumber now, shall we?"

"Yes!" Raquel said.

Roz &amp; Russell started walking over towards the door.

"Well, that was a great day, sis!" she said.

"Yes it was!" Russell said. "I sure enjoyed myself!"

Roz then turns to Kitty.

"Hey, sis. How about I treat everyone to a day out at Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters tomorrow?" Roz suggested. "Tomorrow's Friday and everything's 40 percent off and some of the food items are free."

"Sure, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she turns to Rhonda. "Did you hear that, Rhonda sweetie. Auntie Roz is treating us for a day out at Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters!"

"Oh boy! That's great, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's all go to bed, so the morning can get here quicker!"

Kitty laughs as Dudley, Fire, &amp; Raquel walks up.

"We're going to Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters tomorrow?" Fire asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I'm treating!"

"Sweet!" Dudley shouted.

"That sounds lovely!" Raquel said with a wide smile on her face.

"Well then. See you later, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Kitty!" Roz &amp; Russell said in unison.

"Goodnight!" Dudley, Raquel, &amp; Fire said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Goodnight, Duds. Goodnight, Raquel. Goodnight, Fire!" Roz &amp; Russell said in unison. "See you all tomorrow!"

Then Russell takes out his umbrella and holds it over Roz. Then they went over to Roz's dark midnight blue Corvette and get into it. Then they drove off into the rainy darkness. Kitty then closes the door and locks it. She turns to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. Let's all hit the bed now!" she said. "Looks like, we're going to have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah!" everyone else said. "Let's hit the bed!"

Then they all split off and went to bed.

* * *

**Next morning at Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters.**

The Katswell-Puppy family &amp; the disguised alien trio arrived in the dark emerald green Corvette. They had pulled up in front of the huge place where Roz &amp; Russell was standing by the door underneath Roz's umbrella waiting for them.

"There you guys are!" Roz said. "I thought that you guys would never show up!"

"Well, we would've been here a lot sooner, Roz." Kitty said.

"But we had a sort of an emergency. If you can call it that." Rhonda said as she looks sternly at the three dogs as the audience laughs.

"An emergency?" Russell asks. "I hope, that it wasn't bad."

"Well,..." Fire said as the scene went into a flashback.

* * *

It shows Dudley, Brad, &amp; K-9 Joe eating in front of the tv watching it. They were chowing down on plenty of bacon, hash browns, sausage patties, sausage links, polish sausage on buns with mustard &amp; ketchup, ham, &amp; toast with meat marmalade. Anyways, they were watching tv and were having a great time when it happened.

"_HEY, KIDS! IT'S ME! MORDECAI THE YIDDISH CLOWN!_" the annoying loud &amp; stupid clown shouted from the tv as the audience laughs. "_WAKE YOUR NEIGHBOR!_"

"AHHHHHHHH! LOUD &amp; ANNOYING TV CLOWN!" the three dogs shouted as they started to run around the house in panic as the audience laughs.

Rhonda then walks in with a curious look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asks. "Why is there so much screaming?"

"Mordecai the yiddish clown is on tv!" Brad shouted as he points to the tv.

"And he's super annoying!" K-9 Joe shouted.

Rhonda sighs &amp; rolls her eyes in disgust as the audience laughs. She went over to the couch and grabs the remote. She turns the tv to another channel.

"There. The scary clown is gone." she said.

"Whew! What a relief!" the three stupid dogs sigh in unison as the audience laughs.

Fire then walks in.

"What's wrong?" she asks Rhonda.

"Mordecai the yiddish clown aka code orange." Rhonda said to Fire as the audience laughs.

"Oh!" Fire said. "I really hate the hell out of that guy. They should really warn when he comes on tv. Like a disclaimer or something."

"Yeah." Rhonda said. "Then we can avoid things like this."

Then Dudley walks up to them.

"Whew! Did you two see when I got rid of that loud &amp; annoying clown?" he asks.

Both Ronda &amp; Fire rolls their eyes as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Oh." Roz said. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get our fun on!"

"YEAH!" everyone else said as they went inside of the place.

* * *

**Inside of the Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters.**

Everyone was in awe from getting a glance at everything. There were plenty of arcade games. Several miniature golf courses. Twenty movie theaters. Thirty basketball courts. There were several batting cages and there were also a huge food court with various vendors like; Chicken Sandwiches ahoy, Burger Emperor, Papa Joe's and many others.

"This place looks really fun!" Raquel exclaims.

"This must heaven looks like!" Brad said as happy tears were forming in his eyes as the audience laughs.

Rhonda notices this.

"Why are you crying for, Brad?" she teased as the audience laughs.

"Huh? I'm not crying, Rhonda!" Brad sniffs as his tears stopped forming in his eyes. "My eyes are just watery."

"Whatever, Brad." Rhonda said still in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"So, what should we do first, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks Kitty.

Kitty looks around and sees some of the arcade games.

"Let's go play some of the arcade games, Dudleykins!" she said.

"What's a arcade game?" Brad asks.

"It's a video game, Brad." Kitty started. "Except you play them in public and you win tickets when you beat a game."

"That sounds cool, mommy!" Rhonda said.

"Yes it does!" Brad said. "Let's go play some arcade games!"

Kitty laughs as she looks up at Dudley.

"Well, it's official. Let's go play some arcade games, Dudleykins!" she said as she grabs the twins' hands.

"Cool!" Dudley said.

Then they walked off to the arcade games. The disguised alien trio looked over to the batting cages. The miniature golf courses and the arcade games. Raquel turns to Fire &amp; K-9 Joe.

"So, what do you want to play guys?" she asks.

"Well, how about we play the Earth miniature golf course?" K-9 Joe suggested. "I have read so much about it!"

"Also. You might win those Earth tickets that Kitty talked about earlier." Fire said.

"Mmmm?" Raquel said as she thought about it. "Okay! We play the eighteen holes of the Earth game and win the Earth arcade tickets and win the Earth prices!"

"Sweet!" both Fire &amp; K-9 Joe said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Have a great time you three." Roz said.

"We will!" the disguised alien trio said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they went off towards the miniature golf course. Russell then turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. What are we going to do?" he asks.

"Well, we can go to the movie theaters, Russell baby?" Roz suggested.

"Okay!" Russell said. "What's playing?"

"Who cares?" Roz said as the audience laughs. "We're not going to be paying any attention to the movie anyways, if you know what I mean?"

The audience woos from what Roz had in mind.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Rozzie!" Russell said. "But are you sure that they allowed people to have sex in the theaters?"

"I'm sure, Russell baby." Roz said. "Matter of fact. They even have their own section for that sort of thing, just in case if the so-called movie-goers don't want to see the movie."

"Well, alright then!" Russell exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "Let's go then, Rozzie!"

The audience woos &amp; laughs as Roz laughs sexually and takes his hand. They walked up to the ticket booth and brought two tickets for the 'Adult section' of the theater. After that. They went to the snack bar to get some snacks. After that was all said &amp; done. They went into the theater to enjoy &amp; fuck each other as well as watch the movie.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Katswell-Puppy family.**

The family was having themselves a great time with the arcade games. Kitty was playing 'GTA Stimpsons' as Dudley &amp; the twins were playing some sort of racing game. Kitty was getting a bunch of tickets. She looks down at the floor.

"Wow! Just look at all of the tickets, I'm winning!" she exclaims.

"Wow! I bet, you're going to get a lot of prizes for those tickets, mommy." Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said. "What type of game are you playing, mommy?"

"I'm playing a game that's for grown-ups, Bradley." Kitty said. "So, you can't play it."

"Awww!" Brad said as his ears goes down as the audience laughs.

"You're doing a kick-ass job on that game, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Thanks, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I see something that's worth while at the prize counter up there!"

"What's the prize, mommy?" Brad asks. "Is it a ball?"

"Is it a new brother?" Rhonda asks as the audience laughs.

"Hey." Brad said as the audience laughs.

"Is it a second wife?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs. "And lifetime supply of jawbreakers?"

"No. No. No &amp; No." Kitty said as she pointed to the prize counter. "It's that!"

Then cuts to the prize counter and shows all of the prizes. There along with all of the prizes was the brand new 2016 dark green Mustang with a black top and chrome wheels. The audience woos &amp; ooohs at the car.

"The brand new 2016 Mustang!" Kitty said. "We really need a brand new second car!"

"What's wrong with the white old TUFF mobile, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "It still runs, just like that old car that I stored in my cubical for months."

"Well, I want something newer &amp; better as a second car, Dudleykins." started Kitty. "And I wanted something that's family-friendly &amp; I would want to give the new TUFF moblie a break when we have the day off."

"Ah!" Dudley said. "I understand and I get it now."

"Speaking of that old car. What are you planning on doing about it, pop?" Rhonda asks.

"I dunno, Rhonda." Dudley said. "That was the very first car that I caught! Maybe, I should put that old car into storage or something."

"I would think so." Kitty said as she picks up the tickets and the audience laughs. "Now, let's get over to that prize counter!"

Then the family went over to the prize counter. A female 19yr. old calico cat with black hair, green eyes, wearing a red shirt with black short sleeves, black hat, black jeans, along with white socks and black Sketchers turns to them. Her name was; Donna.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Donna asks.

"I have eighty tickets, Donna." Kitty said. "Is that enough for that brand new dark emerald green Mustang?"

Donna looks at her tickets.

"No. Sorry, Mrs." she started. "You're going to need three hundred more tickets to get it."

"Oh." Kitty said. "Well, I need to get some more tickets then."

"Yeah! You sure do, Agent Katswell!" said a voice.

Kitty turns to the belonger of the voice. The belonger of the voice was; the Chameleon.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Chameleon." she said. "So, are you planning on winning that brand new Mustang?"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Of course I am, sexy Agent Katswell!" the Chameleon laughs as he shows Donna the tickets that he had. "If I win that brand new Mustang, I will be able to have dependable transportation instead of turning into something and being short-circuited when a drop of water hits me. Also to get away from you guys even faster!"

"Oh no, fuckwad!" Rhonda started. "My mommy is going to win that brand new Mustang before you!"

"Oooh! What a mouth you got there, little girl." the Chameleon said. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Stay away from my kids, Chameleon!" Dudley sniffs. "I don't want your stupidity to rub off on them."

The audience laughs.

"I'm going to win that brand new Mustang before you, Chameleon!" Kitty sniffs angrily. "Just you wait!"

Then the Chameleon walks away laughing loudly &amp; rudely. Dudley then turns to her.

"I know, that you can win that brand new Mustang, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"Yeah, mommy!" Rhonda said. "I know, that you can do it! You always excel in everything!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "What she said!"

"Thanks, everyone." Kitty said. "I really appreciate it! I know that there's a game that gives out tickets, like there's no tomorrow! Let's go and get those tickets!"

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted. "That's the Kit-Kat that I married!"

Then he turns to the twins and grabs their hands.

"Come on, kids. Let's go see mommy win all those tickets for that brand new Mustang!"

Brad turns to Rhonda.

"Why do I sense, that there's going to be a montage happening?" he asks.

"Probably, because that there's going to be a montage of mommy winning a bunch of tickets." Rhonda said as some old school rap music started playing. "Matter of fact, that's the music right there! Here we go!"

* * *

Then the old-school rap montage starts with Kitty playing a bunch of arcade games and winning tickets. It also shows the Chameleon trying to win a bunch of games to get tickets too, but with very little success. It shows Kitty scoring a lot more points and tickets from playing one of the basketball courts. It also shows Dudley, Rhonda, and Brad cheering &amp; applauding for her. The old-school rap montage ends now with Kitty &amp; the Chameleon runs back up to the prize counter carrying tons of tickets.

* * *

"Here we are with our tickets!" Kitty said as she panted from exhaustion.

"Does one of us win that brand new Mustang?" the Chameleon asks as a bee flies passed him and the audience laughs. "BUMBLE BEE!"

Then his tongue goes for the bee and wraps around the bee. He sticks his tongue back into his mouth and tries to eat the bee. The bee then stings him, which makes his head swelled up ten times its normal size. The audience laughs at this.

Donna looks at the tickets they each had and counted them. She turns to Kitty and smiles widely.

"You have enough tickets, Mrs.!" she said as she took out the keys for the brand new Mustang. "Congratulations! You win the brand new Mustang! Enjoy it!"

Then she tosses her the keys as the audience applaudes for Kitty.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like, I won the brand new Mustang, Chameleon!" Kitty bragged with a smile on her face. "Ha! Ha!"

"Yay, mommy!" Rhonda cheers loudly.

"Way to go, mommy!" Brad cheered.

"That's my Kit-Kat!" Dudley cheered loudly. "Beating the hell out of that lame-ass Chameleon!"

"Whaf abouf me?" the Chameleon asks.

Kitty then took out one of her claws and poked the Chameleon's swelled up head. His head explodes on contact. The audience laughs at this as muscle &amp; blood rains down on him.

"Take that, dumb ass!" Kitty sniffs as the audience laughs. "Let's go see our brand new car now, family. Shall we?"

Then they all went over to check out the brand new Mustang.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the disguised alien trio.**

The alien trio was finishing up playing the miniature golf course. They were all at the last hole and were concentrating on how to make the last shot. K-9 Joe puts a finger into his mouth and then took out his finger. He sticks his finger up into the air.

"Hmmm? The wind is quite right!" he said in a scientist's type of voice.

Fire took out a small device and started typing &amp; scrolling through it.

"According to atmospheric conditions." she said. "There's no wind in here. Hell, there's no weather in here."

"Ah, well." K-9 Joe said. "Make the shot please, sexy Raquel baby!"

"Okay!" Raquel said as she bends down and sets up the ball.

K-9 Joe looks down into Raquel's shirt. He sees her sexy cleavage. The audience woos &amp; laughs at this as K-9 Joe smiles a bit. He started to feel a certain feeling down in his pants.

"Oh, shit!" he thought to himself. "I am getting hard from looking at that sexy cleavage!"

Fire looks down at K-9 Joe's pants and sees his hard-on. She smiles amorously. She went over to him and started walking her fingers on his shoulder.

"I see a certain someone's getting hard from staring at my sister's cleavage." she said in a sexy tone as the audience woos.

"Uh, yeah." K-9 Joe said nervously. "I am getting hard!"

"Good!" Fire said as she puts her hands all his waist and started rubbing. "That's what I like to hear."

Then she puts her hands into his pants and took out his erected member. She started stroking him hard &amp; fast. K-9 Joe throws his head back in pleasure and starts moaning.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmm! Yes!" he said. "This feels so fucking good!"

Raquel then stands up and makes the shot. The mini golf ball hits one corner and then it ricochets off it and it goes into the hole. Then an alarm goes off and tickets started coming out.

"Yeah! We've won! We've won!" Raquel cheers as she grabs the tickets and started counting through them. "There! We have a hundred Earth tickets! Now we can go and buy some prizes.."

She sees Fire stroking K-9 Joe hard &amp; fast and K-9 Joe enjoying it. She smiles amorously and sexually.

"I see, that you two are busy with something!" she said amorously.

"Yeah!" Fire said as she continues jerking off K-9 Joe harder &amp; faster. "Ole K-9 Joe hard had gotten turned on from staring at your cleavage."

"Ah, really?" Raquel asks amorously. "Well, keep going then!"

"Alright, sis!" Fire said as she strokes him even harder &amp; faster. "Want to join in?"

"YEAH!" Raquel said.

"Alright then!" Fire said amorously. "Grab his nuts and start stroking!"

So Raquel bends over and grabs K-9 Joe balls. She started stroking hard &amp; fast.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM! FUCK!" K-9 Joe shouted as Fire and Raquel strokes his member &amp; balls. "YEAH! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"MMMMMMMM!" Raquel &amp; Fire moans sexually in unison. "FEELS SO GOOD!"

K-9 Joe throws his head back and moans louder as his pre-cum started to leak from his member.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" K-9 Joe shouted.

"MMMMMMMMMM! Looks like a certain someone's going to cum!" Raquel &amp; Fire said sexually in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" K-9 Joe shouted.

"GREAT!" both alien cat girls shouted erotically in unison. "DO IT!"

Then they stroke him harder &amp; faster at quick lightning speed. K-9 Joe had hit his climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" K-9 Joe shouted as he releases his load all over the floor.

"MMMMMMMMM!" both alien cat sisters said as they grab a drop of his cum with their fingers and put their fingers into their mouth. They lick up the cum. "Delicious!"

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" K-9 Joe said as his climax goes away and stops cumming. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good, girls! I really enjoyed that!"

Raquel &amp; Fire laughs seductively &amp; sexually.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, K-9 Joe dear!" Raquel said.

"Now, how about we actually do the real thing this time!?" Fire suggested as the audience woos. "In one of the theaters?"

"Smart idea, sis!" Raquel said as she turns to K-9 Joe. "Are you willing for that, K-9 Joe stud?"

"HELL YEAH!" K-9 Joe shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "LET'S GO!"

Then Raquel puts K-9 Joe's member back into his pants and grabs the tickets. Then the alien trio runs over to the ticket booth and brought two tickets for the 'Adult section room' of the theater. They went into the theater to enjoy &amp; fuck each other as well as watch the movie.

* * *

**In another theater.**

Roz &amp; Russell were in that theater's Adult section room having sex. Russell was pounding into Roz hard &amp; fast as Roz was tugging on his balls very hard &amp; fast trying to make Russell hit his climax first and she was going to succeed at that task too. Anyways, Roz was tugging hard &amp; fast on his private parts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Russell shouted. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"MMMMMMMMMM! GOOD!" Roz exclaims erotically. "Cum hard, Russell baby!"

She keeps tugging on his balls hard at quick lightning speed. Russell reaches hit climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell hollers as he shoots his cum deep into Roz's insides. "HAAAAA...HAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!"

Cumming into her insides made Roz hit her climax now.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers as she cums all over his member. "HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA! Looks like I won again, Russell baby!"

"Yep! You sure did, Rozzie honey!" Russell said. "I really enjoyed that fucking!"

"Me too!" Roz said. "Ready to fuck my sexy feet now, Russell baby?"

"Hell yeah, Rozzie!" Russell said as he pulls himself out of her. "I'm ready!"

Roz then laughs sexually as she puts her small &amp; sexy paws onto his member and started rubbing it to get it back hard. After that was said and done. She started to stroke his erected cock hard &amp; fast. Russell throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! This feels so good, Rozzie!" he said with pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm! _Si_!" Roz said erotically in her sexy Spanish accent. "Feels so very _bueno_ on my small &amp; sexy peds!"

She goes even harder and faster as her tail went over to Russell's nut sack and started to rub them. Russell moans even more in pleasure.

"MMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" he said as he was enjoying this torture to his manhood. "This feels so motherfuckin' good, Rozzie baby! I fuckin' love this!"

"MMMMMMM! _SI_!" Roz said amoursly. "Feels so fucking _bueno_!"

She stokes and tugs on his privates harder &amp; faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Russell grunted in pleasure.

Then he member starts to twitch and move in pleasure now. Roz smiles evilly at this as she knew what this action meant.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! Looks like a certain someone is ready to explode his load all over my sexy peds!" she said as she started to stroke and tug harder &amp; faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH, ROZZIE!" Russell grunted as he started to leak his pre-cum. "I don't know, how much longer I can hold it in!"

Roz then starts stroking his member and tugging on his balls at quick lightning speed now. Russell moans &amp; grunts even louder and longer now. His pre-cum started to leak out more &amp; more. Roz sees this and smiles evilly and moans sexually too.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! That's very _bueno_!" she said. "I am seeing that cum about to come out! Come on, Russell baby! I know you can do it!"

She goes at full force now as her tail tugs on his balls hard &amp; fast. Russell had hit his climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! HERE I GO, ROZZIE!" he shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he cums the rest of his remaining load all over Roz's small &amp; sexy peds hard. Roz moans sexually as she laughs sexually.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! This hot cum feels so hot, good, &amp; gooey on my small &amp; sexy paws!" she said erotically. "Mmmmmmm! Feels so good! I love you, Russell baby! I really do!"

Then she gives him a kiss right on the lips.

"MWAH!" she said.

"Haaaaa...Haaaaaa...Haaaaaaaa!" Russell said as his climax goes away and he stops cumming. "I love you too, Rozzie babe!"

Then Roz takes her cum covered feet off of his member as her tail let go of his balls. She started to lick up the cum off of her feet now.

"Mmmmmmm! The cum is so delicious, Russell baby!" she said.

Russell laughs.

"Hee! Hee! I'm glad that you enjoy it, Rozzie!" he said. "Make sure you get it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz said as she continues licking up the cum off of her sexy peds.

Pretty soon. All of the cum was licked up. Roz turns to Russell.

"So, Russell baby. Ready for your love mark now?" she asks in a erotic voice as she let out her claws.

"I sure am, Rozzie!" Russell said.

She slashes him.

"AHHHH, YEAH!" Russell said.

Then Roz kisses the slash she maded.

"MWAH! There." she said. "Feels good?"

"Oh yeah, Rozzie!" Russell said. "It does feel good!"

"Great!" Roz said. "So, do you want to continue watching the movies while we relax? Today they're showing a triple feature!"

"Sure, Rozzie!" Russell said. "I would love that! Especially since, everyone else is having fun and it's storming outside."

Then thunder &amp; rain was heard from the room.

"Yep! It's still raining &amp; storming outside." he said.

"Okay!" Roz said as she grabs some snacks and started eating. "This will give us plenty of time to rest and then fuck again!"

Russell laughs from what Roz had said as did as the audience as he grabs one of the many tubs of popcorn they had and started snacking on it as they watched the movie together.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

The Katswell-Puppy family was sitting at the food court with a bunch of prizes when the disguised alien trio and Roz &amp; Russell walks up to them. Raquel looks at all of the prizes they had.

"Wow! Looks like, you guys had a prize-winning spree!" she said in awe.

"Yeah. We sure were on a prize-winning spree, Raquel!" Kitty said. "I even won a brand new dark emerald green 2016 Mustang too!"

"Wow!" Roz said. "You done a very good job on winning that, sis! So, is that going to be your new second car or something?"

"Yeah!" Kitty replies. "I'm going to scrap that old white TUFF moblie and Dudley is going to put is old junk car in storage."

"It's about time that you put that old junk car of yours into the storage facility, Duds!" Roz said. "Doing it, that way. You still keep it without parting from it."

"Yeah! I would keep it at my mom's house in my old room." Dudley started. "But my bitchy mom would have the car taken to the scrap yard and scrapped. I would keep it at Charlie's house, but knowing him. He wouldn't put up with it."

Kitty then turns to Roz, Russell, &amp; the alien trio.

"So, where you five been?" she asks. "You five were gone for so long."

"We were in a triple feature, Kitty." Roz started. "Russell baby and I were watching them all!"

"We also played some games!" Fire said. "We won some tickets and prizes. Then we went to the theaters and watched some movies!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "These Earth movies are awesome!"

The audience laughs.

"So, ready for dinner?" Russell asks.

"I know, I am!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Me too!" Brad said.

"So, what are we going to have?" Rhonda asks. "Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy?"

"Oh! That sounds very lovely!" Raquel said.

"It sure does!" Fire said as she licks her lips and the audience laughs. "I really love their chicken sandwiches along with their battered dipped waffle fries! Mmmmmmmm!"

"I love their spicy chicken sandwiches with their spicy cheese and bacon!" Roz said.

"Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy sounds really delicious right about now!" Kitty said.

"Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy it is then!" Roz said as she took out a wad of cash. "I'm buying!"

"YAY!" everyone cheers loudly as the audience laughs. "CHICKEN SANDWICHES AHOY!"

Then Roz &amp; Russell walks over to the Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy kiosk with everyone else following them. The girl at the counter turns to them. She was a red cat with black eyes. Black hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a dark blue shirt. Black hat. Black jeans. White socks and Black Nikes with dark blue laces and trim.

"Hello there." she greeted. "I'm Marisa and welcome to Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy! How can I help you tonight?"

"Hello, Marisa!" Roz greeted. "I would like to order five number sevens with the original waffle fries with two large sour blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Hollas, please?"

"Okay!" Marisa said as she gets down Roz's order on the cash register. "Anything else?"

"I would like, twenty chicken deluxes with twenty large batter dipped waffle fries and two large citrus Homey Hollas, please?" Fire asks. "Aka twenty number fives."

"Alright." Marisa said as she gets Fire's order. "Anyone else?"

"I'll have the same thing!" Raquel started. "Except I'll have two large sour cherry &amp; lemon Homey Hollas!"

"Okay!" Marisa said as she gets Raquel's order. "Anyone else?"

"I'll have ten number one sandwiches!" K-9 Joe started. "And I'll have fifthteen number three nuggets with six extra large original waffle fries with a extra large Toilet Cola, please?"

"Alright." Marisa said as she gotten down K-9 Joe's order. "Is that all?"

"I'll take the same thing, Marisa!" Dudley said.

"Okay!" Marisa said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take two number ones." Russell started. "And I'll take two number fives along with two large original waffle fries and a large Pepsi!"

"Okay!" Marisa said as she gets down his order. "Is that all?"

"I'll take two children meals." Kitty started. "With a small side salad. Extra small battered dipped fries. Four chocolate chip cookies. A girl's toy. A boy's toy and two small Homey Punches, please?"

"Okay!" Marisa said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I'll take four number sandwiches along with a number two with bacon. Two large waffle fries. Both original &amp; batter dipped. And I'll take a large blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla, please?"

"Alright!" Marisa started as she looks over the orders. "So I have; five number sevens, forty number fives, twenty six number one sandwiches, thirty number three nuggets, two number fives, twenty seven original waffle fries, forty two batter dipped waffle fries, two large sour blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Hollas, four large citrus Homey Hollas, two extra large Toilet Colas, a large Pepsi, two children meals with a small side salad. Four chocolate chip cookies. A girl's toy. A boy's toy and two small Homey Punches and a large blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla. Is that all correct?"

"YES!" everyone said in unison as the audience laughs.

"That'll be; $110 dollars and 25 cents, please?" Marisa said as she totals up all of the items.

Roz then pays for the food.

"Here you go!" she said.

"Thank you!" Marisa said as she gave Roz change back. "Your food will be with you!"

Then everyone goes to one of the food court tables and sat down to wait for their food to come to them.

"So, when does this place close?" Dudley asks.

"This place closes at 1am on Friday &amp; Saturday nights, Duds." Roz said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, Rozzie." Dudley said. "That's all."

"That gives us plenty of time to win some more prizes if we wanted to!" Raquel said with a wide smile on her face. "That sounds very lovely!"

"Very lovely indeed!" Fire added as the audience laughs.

"I sure hope the food comes soon!" K-9 Joe said.

"Yeah!" Brad said. "I am so hungry!"

"That's nothing new, Brad." Rhonda started. "You're always hungry!"

The audience laughs as Marisa walks up to the table pushing a cart loaded of food &amp; drinks.

"Here's all of your food, everyone!" she said as she started giving everyone their respective food &amp; drinks. "Enjoy your meal and thanks for choosing Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy to have dinner at tonight! Please come again!"

Then she &amp; her cart walks away. Then everyone started eating their dinners.

* * *

**Awhile later.**

Everyone was full from eating their dinner and they were patting their full bellies.

"Oh man! That was really delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly and the audience laughs.

"Oh, yeah!" Fire said as she burps loudly. "I really enjoyed that!"

"Oh, man! That was a great dinner!" Dudley said as he wipes his mouth with his arm. "I feel like, that I can go to sleep right now if I wanted to!"

"Me too, daddy!" Brad said.

"That dinner was quite exquisite!" Rhonda said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"You can say that again, Rhonda!" Russell said. "I love Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"I just thought of something, Kit-Kat." he said.

"What is it, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"How are we going take the brand new Mustang home, if we drove here with the new TUFF moblie?" asks Dudley.

"Well, we can tow it home behind the new TUFF moblie, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Easy solution. Problem solved."

"Okay." Dudley replies.

Then the twins yawn in unison.

"Looks like my niece &amp; nephew are sleepy." Roz said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"They're not the only ones." Fire said as she sees K-9 Joe yawning. "K-9 Joe is also getting sleepy."

Russell then turns to Roz.

"Do you think, that we should go home now, Rozzie?" he asks. "Because, I feel a little bit sleepy myself."

"I think, it is time for us to go home now, Russell baby!" Roz said. "I'm feeling in the mood again, if you know what I mean?"

The audience laughs &amp; woos from what Roz had said.

"I sure do, Rozzie baby!" Russell said with a smile on his face.

Then he &amp; Roz stand up and turn to everyone else.

"Well, this has been fun!" Roz said. "I sure hope, that you all enjoyed your fun day here today. I know, that I sure did!"

"We had fun, sis!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Today was one of the best days that we ever had here, since we crashed landed here on Earth!" Raquel said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Fire said. "I quite enjoyed myself!"

"Me too!" K-9 Joe added. "We must do this again sometime!"

"Ditto!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Roz said as she took out her umbrella. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" everyone else said in unison as Roz &amp; Russell walks out of Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters. The audience applaudes for them. Kitty then turns to everyone else.

"Okay, everyone. I think, that it's time to go home." she said.

"Smart idea, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I feel in the mood for some sex!"

The audience woos at this. The alien trio looks at each other with that special look and then smiles widely.

"Sex?" K-9 Joe asks.

"Yes!" Raquel &amp; Fire said sexually in unison as the audience woos.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!?" K-9 Joe shouted with a wide smile on his face and the audience laughs. "LET'S GO HOME!"

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's get the brand new Mustang and then go home."

Then they all grab their prizes and make their way for the exit as Kitty went to get the brand new dark emerald green Mustang.

* * *

**Later.**

Dudley was lying in the bed. He was eating some leftover popcorn from the movie theater and watching tv &amp; was checking his phone to see if he had any text messages when Kitty walks in from the bathroom wearing her sexy black St. DeLisle's nightgown. The audience woos at her sexiness. She walks over to the window and takes a peek outside.

"Ahhh! Just listen to that rain outside, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "It just sounds so peaceful. Now, that's something I can fall asleep too."

"I know what you mean, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he eats a handful of popcorn as Kitty walks over to the bed. "I can sleep deeply from the sound of rain."

Kitty looks at him.

"Where did you get that popcorn from, Dudleykins?" she asks as she got into the bed. "We didn't go to the movie theaters."

"Oh, the popcorn?" Dudley asks. "I've taken these huge bags of popcorn from one of theaters, Kit-Kat!"

"So, was that a prize or some sort?" Kitty asks.

"No. I just went in there and took the bags." Dudley said.

The audience laughs as Kitty smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Dudley. Dudley. Dudley." she said as the audience laughs. "You're always taking something that's not yours."

Then she lies down on her bed and sighs happily. Dudley looks over at her.

"So, are you ready to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Yep! I sure am, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "This has been an interesting chapter even though it rained &amp; stormed for the most part of it. We enjoyed being with our friends &amp; family! We enjoyed our day at Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters! We won a ton of prizes! I've won a brand new dark emerald green Mustang and we have a brand new second car!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "We also watched the Food Channel a lot and I've gotten hungry many times in this chapter! The alien cat girls gave my boy; K-9 Joe a hot &amp; sexy handjob and then they fucked in the theaters! So, did Rozzie &amp; Russell!"

"Yeah! The twins certainly enjoyed themselves too!" Kitty said. "And we all had a great meal from Chicken Sandwiches Ahoy!"

"Yep!" Dudley said as he burps loudly and the audience laughs. "And I have five bags of popcorn to munch on too!"

The audience laughs.

"And you know what, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as he munches on some more of the stolen popcorn.

"Stormy days rule!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face.

"Yep! They sure do, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "They sure do!"

The audience laughs &amp; applaudes a bit as Kitty looks at the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "We've had tons of fun! Tune in to the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley do a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applaudes.


	21. Swinging Birthday

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Swinging Birthday

_**It's time for the Katswell triplets' birthday and all of their friends &amp; loved ones wants to throw the triplets the best party and give them the best gifts. To pull this off. Everyone is going to need the help of Dudley &amp; Russell. Meanwhile while this is happening. A new villain is up to no good. Will the party go as planned? Will the new villain be stopped? Will the Katswell triplets have a happy birthday? To find out. Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a cool late summer morning in Petropolis. There was morning dew on the grass. Birds were singing and people were going to work. The kids were back in school and they hated the living hell out of that. Enough of that let's see what's happening, shall we?

It cutsaway to the far Eastside of Petropolis to Penny's &amp; Mercedes' house now. There were several cars parked in front of the house. It then cuts to the inside of the house now and shows Penny &amp; Mercedes sitting at a large table. There sitting at the table with them was; Toni, Frida, Amethyst, Brianna, Morgan, Karey, Devon, the minis, Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Destruction having some breakfast and was having some sort of important meeting. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Alright. Now that our huge breakfast is over." Penny started. "It's time to start our meeting!"

"So, does anyone haves any idea on how Kitty's, Roz's, &amp; Katty's birthday party should go this year?" Mercedes asks. "Or what their gifts should be?"

Morgan then raises her hand. Penny turns to her and nods.

"Yes. Morgan." Penny said.

"I already know what Kitty wants for a birthday gift." she said as she took out a piece of paper and sets it down on the table for everyone to see. "'Homey's Jacuzzi &amp; tubs' haves brand new 2016 Jacuzzis. According to Kitty. She needs a brand new jacuzzi."

"That's a splendid idea, _M_!" Mercedes said. "Anyone else?"

"Well, sister and I are plannink on gettink the Katswell darlinks some gems!" Catastrophe said.

"Da! They will fuckink love it!" Chaos said.

"That's good!" Penny said.

"I will buy them some more old-school rap cds!" Destruction said.

"That's nice, _D_!" Mercedes said.

"I'm also planning on making my delicious super, duper calzones for the Katswell triplets!" Toni said.

"That sounds nice, _T_!" Penny said. "Anyone else?"

"I'm making on bringing the Katswell triplets my delicious subs from my place!" Brianna said. "They really enjoyed my subs!"

"I'm going to bring my delicious giant wet burritos!" Frida said. "With plenty of cheese, shredded seasoned beef, &amp; sour cream! Hell, matter of fact. It's going to have extra cheese; extra shredded seasoned beef and extra sour cream!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst started. "And I'm going to bring my Amethyst bars too!"

"That sounds nice!" Karey said. "I'm going to bring the Katswell triplets favorite drinks which are; Homey Fruit Punch and I'm also going to bring Kitty's &amp; Roz's birthday gifts, since I don't know Katty too well."

"Okay!" Mercedes said as she turns to Devon. "What are you going to do, _D Foxx_?"

"I'm going to get Kitty &amp; Roz some brand new AK-10's &amp; AR-15's!" Devon said.

"Cool!" Penny said as she turns to the minis. "So, what are you guys going to get the Katswell triplets?"

"We already have their presents, Penny!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz started. "We all gathered our money together and brought the three of them newer doll versions of them!"

"They're going to love them!" Mini Karey said.

"We also brought accessories along with them!" Mini Devon said.

"That's good!" Mercedes said as she turns to Penny. "And we're getting them front-row tickets to the movie premiere of; 'CWA: Straight out of the hood'!"

"That's right!" Penny said. "And we're going to prepare our special birthday cake too!" Then she turns to Mercedes. "Show us the cake, that's we're coming up with!"

Mercedes nods and then took out a photo and showed everyone else.

"They're going to have our quad-layer red velvet chocolate cake!" she started. "Except there's going to be melted caramel, chocolate, &amp; cream in the center, which oozes when you cut into it!"

Everyone else licks their lips as the audience laughs.

"I see that you all are licking your lips." Mercedes teased.

"We will also serve our other menu items too!" Penny said. "And the Katswell triplets will have free table time, since it's their birthday!"

"That's great, Penny darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"I also set up a happy birthday call with Alexis Sunset Shimmer for Rozzie darlink, too!" Chaos said.

"That's good! Good!" Penny said. "Now, we only need two more things to make this birthday party a total success!"

"Oh?" Everyone else asks as the audience laughs. "And what's that?"

Then Penny takes out two small photos. The photos were Dudley &amp; Russell.

"Duds and Russ!" she said.

"Regular me &amp; Russell?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Penny said.

"Why are you needink them for, Penny darlink?" Destruction asks in wonder.

"Well, those two dudes are going to spend the day with each other girls." Penny started. "So, Russ spends his day with Kitty and Duds spends his day with Rozzie."

"That sounds like a great idea, _'Nette_!" Mercedes said. "I bet, things are going to get really exciting inbetween those four! I can just feel it!"

"Oooh!" Mini Allison started. "I bet, that's goink to get fuckink hot, no?"

"I'm not too surprised that you set that up, Penny." Devon said. "Duds always get along with Rozzie and Rozzie always gets along with him."

"And Russell does get along with Kitty." Karey added. "So, that swap will do perfectly for them!"

Then Penny gets on her phone and dials Dudley's number.

* * *

It cutsaway to the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis. Dudley was sitting on the couch in the living room eating his breakfast of bacon, ham, sausage, &amp; hash browns alongside with orange juice. The twins playing with their toys also in the living room. The audience woos &amp; applaudes for them.

"Mmmmm! This sure is delicious bacon!" Dudley said as he ate his breakfast.

Peri then walks in drying off a glass. The audience woos &amp; applaudes for her.

"So, how's the breakfast, Mr. Puppy?" she asks.

Dudley then turns over to her.

"The breakfast is delicious, Peri!" he said. "The bacon is so crispy and the hash browns are well done!"

Brad then turns over to them.

"Yeah!" he said. "The breakfast sure was delicious, Peri! I quite enjoyed it!"

Rhonda rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You enjoy every breakfast that you eat, Brad." she started. "Matter of fact. You enjoy every meal that you eat."

The audience laughs as Peri laughs.

"Thank you, Mr. Puppy!" she said. "Thank you, Brad. I'm glad that all of you enjoyed your breakfasts!"

Then Dudley's phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello. Dudley Puppy here." he said. "It's your dime!"

"Hello, Duds! It's me Penny!" said the caller.

"Oh! Hey, Penny!" Dudley said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Duds." Penny said.

"So, what do you want?" Dudley asks.

So Penny told Dudley all about him spending the day with his Friend with Benefits. He smiles widely from all of the details Penny was saying to him. The audience laughs at this.

"That sounds really neat, Penny!" Dudley said. "I am so fucking excited!"

"That's great to hear, Duds!" Penny said. "So, Rozzie is going to meet you at the DeLisle Park Mall."

"Okay, Penny!" Dudley said.

"Then you bring her, Kitty, &amp; Katty over to my place this evening." Penny said.

"Okay, Penny!" Dudley said. "I got it!"

"Good!" Penny said. "See you later."

Then he hangs up the phone as Kitty walks in wearing a dark emerald green mid-drift shirt, black mini-skirt which stops midway on her thighs, white ankle socks, &amp; black Nikes with white trim and dark emerald green laces. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her as she was drying her hair.

"Who was that, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"That was Rozzie, Kit-Kat." Dudley lied. "She said that Russell is coming over to spend the day with you."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, that's nice of him."

"Yes it is!" Dudley said. "I know, that you two will get along together with each other."

It cuts back to Penny. She puts her phone in her pocket as Mercedes just finishes talking with Roz.

"Well, things are set up with Rozzie, _'Nette_!" Mercedes said.

"That's good, _Benz_!" Penny started. "And things are set up with Kitty too!"

Then they turned to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. Meetings over. Let's start preparing the birthday food and all that!" Penny said.

"So, when is the party, Penny darlink?" Chaos asks.

"The party is will be at 7:00 this evening." Penny said. "And it's going to be held at my joint."

"Okayith then!" Chaos said.

Karey &amp; Devon then turns to the minis.

"Come on, guys. Let's go and get our gifts ready!" they said.

"Coming, regular Karey!" the minis said.

Then everyone started to leave Penny's &amp; Mercedes' house to prepare for the Katswell triplets' birthday party.

* * *

Back with the Katswell-Puppy family.

"So, you're going to spend the day with Uncle Russell, mommy?" Rhonda asks Kitty as Kitty was getting herself a drink of orange juice.

"Yep. That's right, Rhonda." Kitty said. "From what your father was telling me. He was going to spend the day with your Aunt Roz too. You know, Rhonda. I really like your Uncle Russell. We almost like the same things."

"Really?" Rhonda asks. "And what are those things, mommy?"

"Well, we like football." Kitty started. "We both like to go out to the clubs with our significant other on the weekend nights. We both like to go to the movies. We both like sports that don't suck. We both like to play video games. We like G-funk, 1970's jazz music &amp; old school rap."

"For real?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Wow! That's really something." Rhonda said. "I didn't know that."

"Well, its true, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said.

Dudley was getting himself ready just when the doorbell rings.

"Doorbell, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"I'll get it, Mr. Puppy." Peri said as she went over to the door and answers it.

There standing at the door was Roz &amp; Russell. The audience cheers, woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Hello there, Peri!" Roz greeted.

"How are you today?" Russell asks.

"I'm doing quite fine, Mr. Judge." Peri said as she turns towards inside the house. "Mr. Judge &amp; Ms. Katswell is here, Mr. Puppy."

"Hey there, sis!" Kitty greeted as she walks in drinking the glass of orange juice. "Hey, Russell!

"Hey there, Kitty!" Russell greeted. "Happy 34th birthday to you two sexy ladies!"

Then he grabs Kitty's &amp; Roz's hands and kissed them. The audience woos &amp; laughs at this as the two Katswell sisters giggles &amp; blushes a bit.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Russell!" Kitty said.

Roz turns her attention to Dudley.

"So, Duds. Are you ready to spend the day together?" she asks as the audience woos.

"Yep! I sure am, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Good!" Roz said.

Russell turns to Kitty.

"So, Kitty. Are you ready to spend your day with me today?" he asks.

"Yep! I sure am, Russell!" Kitty said. "So, what are we going to do today for my birthday?"

"That's a surprise." Russell said.

"Oh." Kitty said. "Alright then."

"Come on, Duds." Roz said as she grabs him by the shirt collar as the audience laughs. "Let's get this day started!"

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley said with wide eyes &amp; smile as the audience laughs.

Then they hopped into Roz's black Dodge pickup truck and then speeds out of the driveway. The audience woos &amp; laughs at this. Russell then turns to Kitty.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes, Russell!" Kitty said. "I need to get something first!"

Then she grabs her TUFF wristcom and her cell phone. After that was said &amp; done. She turns to the twins.

"Alright, twins. We're going now!" Kitty said. "Behave for Peri."

Then she gives the twins each a hug &amp; a kiss.

"We will, mommy!" the twins said in unison.

Kitty then turns to Russell.

"Alright, Russell. I'm ready now!" Kitty said.

"Cool!" Russell said. "So, we're taking one of your cars?"

"Yes, Russell." Kitty said as she grabs the keys for the dark green TUFF moblie. "I have a feeling that I'm going to need it. The Chief just text me about some information about a new villain, that's planning on striking somewhere in Petropolis."

"Really now?" Russell asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Anyways, enough with that. Let's concentrate on our day."

"Yeah!" Russell said. "By the way. We're going to NC Theater first and then off to Sulph's Arena to watch the Petropolis Excitement play against the Petsburg Pigs! We have the owner's suite, where we can sample on the free food!"

"That sounds nice, Russell!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Then they both hopped into the dark emerald green TUFF moblie and then speeds off towards the NC Theater.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Petropolis.**

It shows a fancy apartment and there were plenty of awards &amp; trophies on the wall. There were also some fancy sculptures in there. There was also some priceless pictures &amp; paintings on the wall. On the pictures was a male rooster, wearing a white chef's jacket. Black pants &amp; black shoes. He had a french style mustache. It shows the rooster. He was carrying some papers and was reading them.

"I _zee_ _zat_ Petropolis is holding a grand opening of Fast Food Highway." he said in a french accent. "People aren't even interested in traditional restaurants anymore and want more fast food joints. _Zat's_ not going to go well for business."

Then he reads through some of the newspaper some more until he finds something interesting.

"Oooh! What is _zis_?" he asks as he turns the page. "_'The Nagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond is on display at Taylor's Jewelry Store for a limited time. The diamond is one of the most expensive diamonds in the world. It costs; $ 999,999,999,999 trillion dollars.'_ Mmmmm. I've got it! I will go to _zat_ jewelry store and steal _zat_ diamond along with the other diamonds to save my first-class restaurant! After _zat_, I will raise _ze_ prices! _Zis_ is the most evil plan! No one's going to stop _za_ world-class chef Chicken Tetrazzini!"

Then he puts down the newspaper and went over to his closet. He opens up the closet and looks over the many weapons he had.

"Mmmm? Which weapon will go with a jewelry store robbery?" he asks to himself as the audience laughs. "Maybe _zis_ modified AR-15 will do _za_ job, no?"

Then he started grabbing the guns and getting himself prepared for the robbery.

* * *

**At the TUFF HQ and in Roz's private room.**

Roz &amp; Dudley was playing Banjo-Kazooie on her N64 system.

"You know, Rozzie." Dudley started. "I just realized something."

"And what's that, Duds?" Roz asks.

"That weird Kazooie bird looks like an overgrown Zippy!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"You know, Duds. That bird does look like an overgrown Zippy!" Roz laughs. "Except without all of the slutty makeup. The horniness and the stupidity. I wonder, how she tastes like."

"Who knows?" Dudley asks.

"By the way." Roz started. "How's the alien trio getting along in their new house?"

"From what I've heard. They're really enjoying the new place!" Dudley said. "It haves everything that they ever wanted in an Earth home."

"That's nice!" Roz said as she takes a sip from her Sour Blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla.

"They're even planning on having a home warming party too!" Dudley said as he eats a Pringle chip as the audience laughs as he gotten the name wrong from housewarming.

"Uh, I think that's housewarming party, Duds." Roz said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Well, anyways. They're going to hold the housewarming party sometime next week or so."

"Well, that's nice, Duds!" Roz said as she turns to him. "So, Duds. Do you want to play some more Banjo-Kazooie or do you want to play some Mario? I have the original Mario Bros. game, all Mario Karts, Super Mario RPG, all of the other Mario games, Mario Hoops 3 on 3, or all of the GTA games?"

"Mmmmm?" Dudley wondered. "Well, my friend with benefits. How about we fuck each other instead?"

The audience laughs &amp; woos at this as Roz smiles sexually.

"Mmmmm. Okay, Duds." she started in a sexy tone as the audience woos. "I'm game!"

Then she started taking off her black vest and her dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt with black horizontal striping on the sleeves. She shows off her sexy black lacey bra with red horizontal striping on top. Then she stood up and started taking off her black pants. She then rubs her sexy legs against Dudley's groin.

"Time to make a certain someone hard!" Roz said in a sexual tone as she continues stroking Dudley's groin harder &amp; faster.

Dudley throws his head back and started to moan in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" he moans. "This feels so fucking good, Rozzie!"

Then his erected member comes out of him. Roz smiles sexually &amp; moans erotically at the erection.

"Mmmmmmmm! I love what I see!" she said erotically. "I...must...suck!"

Then she bends down and started licking &amp; sucking on Dudley's member as she started stroking on his balls too. Dudley smiles widely.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yeah! This feels so fucking good!" he said.

"Mmmmmm! Yeah!" Roz said as she continues sucking &amp; licking on his private parts.

She goes even faster &amp; harder now. Dudley throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" he said as he reaches up for Roz's bra and started tugging on it until her huge &amp; sexy breasts were exposed. Dudley's eyes go wide from when he sees them. "WOW! BIG &amp; SEXY BREASTS!"

Then he started rubbing &amp; massaging her sexy huge breasts as Roz continues sucking him off. Roz moans sexually as she continues sucking.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Dudley shouted as he tugs started tugging &amp; massaging her breasts harder &amp; faster now. "Feels so fucking good!"

Roz sucks &amp; tugs on Dudley's nuts harder &amp; faster now.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers. "I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM SOON, ROZZIE!"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she goes at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his juices deep into his friends with benefits' throat. "HAAAAAAA...GAHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she swallows his load. "That was very bueno, Duds baby! Seem like, you're ready to fuck now right?"

"Yeah! I sure am, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "So, what position? Doggy style, Missionary or Cowgirl?"

"My favorite of course." Roz started sexually. "Missionary!"

Dudley nods and gets himself ready as Roz lies down flat on her back and spreads her legs open to expose her sexy pussy at him.

"Go ahead &amp; take me, Big Duds!" Roz shouted erotically.

Dudley then inserts his re-erected cock into Roz's sex and started pounding into her slow &amp; easy. Roz throws her head back and moans sexually in ecstasy &amp; pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO HARD &amp; BIG!" she said erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT &amp; WET!" Dudley hollers as he continues thrusting &amp; pounding into her.

"It's been quite awhile, Duds baby!" Roz said.

"Yes it has, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

He pounds into Roz slow &amp; easy and he would repeat this over &amp; over. The movement was slow, passionate, &amp; enjoyable as the two friends with benefits felt their private parts slowly collide with each other. Roz looks up at Dudley with a wide-ass smile on her face as she enjoyed the love making ride that she was getting.

Dudley looks down and sees Roz's 45D breasts bounce up &amp; down as she breathed in ecstasy. Dudley then reaches down towards her and grabs her sexy breasts. He started to fondle with them. Roz let out a beautiful reaction to that as she loved the warm feeling of Dudley's hands touch her sexy tits.

They both eventually began to hear crackling-like sounds from Roz's sex &amp; Dudley's member. Dudley felt more juices running up in his member, but he was able to keep from hitting his climax. Roz's vaginal lips squeezed onto Dudley's fully erect dick. The moment was feeling so good to Roz as well as Dudley.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDS!" Roz said erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Dudley replies back.

Both friends with benefits continue to listen to the crackling-like sounds from the slow &amp; enjoyable collisions. The sounds would get louder with every collision. Roz felt juices rush down her sex, but she was able to hold on her orgasm. Roz continued enjoying this love making ride and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Oh my fucking god! This feels so fucking good!" Roz said erotically.

"I agree, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he continues fucking &amp; fondling with Roz's big &amp; sexy breasts.

Roz then wraps her sexy legs around Dudley's waist and move with him in pleasure &amp; rhythm. Dudley then started tugging &amp; massaging her sexy breasts slowly at first, but then speeding up rapidly within only a second. Roz was enjoying this as she moans from the treatment of her breasts.

"MMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz said. "That feels so fucking good, Duds!"

After an hour of this. Roz then flips them over so now she's ontop of Dudley, riding him harder &amp; faster now as Dudley continues massaging &amp; tugging on her big sexy breasts. Roz was ready to squirt from the attention &amp; 'torture' her breasts were getting.

"AHHHHHH! D-D-D-Duds!" Roz shouted. "I'm about to squirt!"

"Sweet!" Dudley said as he puts his mouth on one of Roz's sexy tits. "Give it to me!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers erotically as she squirts her milk.

Dudley drinks his prize as his sexy partner rides on him hard &amp; fast at quick lightning speed.

"That's right! Drink my milk!" Roz said. "And then be prepared to cum into my insides!"

Then she rides him even rougher now, knowing the right places to make Dudley hit his climax. Dudley hits his climax now. He tries to hold it in a little bit longer, but to no avail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Dudley hollers as he hits his orgasm. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He cums a ton of his heavy load deep into Roz's insides hard. Roz smiles evilly &amp; sexually at this as she enjoys the feeling of Dudley's cum splash drop after drop in her insides.

"Mmmmmm! Looks like, drinking my milk drove you over to the edge. Didn't it, Big Duds?" she asks in her sexy Spanish accent.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yeah..." Dudley said as he finishes cumming inside her and his climax going away. "...It sure did..."

"Bueno!" Roz said sexually. "Ready for your dick to get fucked by my small &amp; sexy peds now?"

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley said with wide eyes. "GIMME THEM, BABY!"

Roz nods and then smiles as Dudley pull out of her. She takes off her black ankle boots with dark blue trim on top and exposes her small &amp; sexy peds at him. She rubs them with a hand.

"Mmmmmmm! Go ahead, Duds baby!" she started sexually. "Feel them."

Dudley nods and obliges. He rubs her sexy paws with his hands.

"Oh my!" he said. "They feel so soft, Rozzie!"

He keeps rubbing them as Roz laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Big Duds baby!" she said as she looks down at him. "I see a certain someone's getting back hard!"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Well, then." Roz started sexually. "I must do something about that then, yes?"

Then she puts her small sexy feet onto Dudley's re-re-erected dick and started stroking it for a little bit. Dudley was certainly enjoyed this as he certainly enjoyed the Katswell sisters' footjobs. Roz then suddenly stopped stroking his member and lets go of it, much to Dudley's annoyance.

"Why did you stop, Rozzie?" he asks.

Roz didn't answer as she took a small bottle of massaging oil and pours two to three drops on his erection. She closes the small bottle and puts it away. Then she puts her feet back onto his member and started stroking harder &amp; faster. Dudley now figures out why she did that as he throws his head back and starts moaning in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Shit! That feels extremely cool &amp; great, Rozzie!" he said in between moans. "Where did you get the idea to do that oil thing from?"

"I looked it up on some porn videos last month, Big Duds!" Roz said sexually as she continues stroking the oil dick hard &amp; fast. "Then I started giving Russell these footjobs with massage oil. He certainly enjoyed them!"

"Oh!" Dudley said. "I know how he feels, now! I'm starting to enjoy them now more than ever before!"

"That's bueno, Señor Grande Duds!" Roz said erotically in her sexy Spanish accent. "I am certainly glad to hear that!"

She picks up speed on the dick stroking now. Roz moans sexually &amp; erotically as she continues stroking her partner's privates. Dudley was moaning and enjoying the way his member was receiving this treatment.

"Mmmmmmm! Feels so mothafuckin' good!" Roz mutters sexually as she strokes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Dudley moans. "Shit! Fuck!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Roz laughs sexually as her tail went over to Dudley's balls and started rubbing them and gives a little tug now and then.

"Ahhhhhhh! Shit!" Dudley said. "That feels so fucking good! I think, I might explode at any second now!"

"That's the idea, Señor Grande Duds!" Roz said erotically as she speeds up the cock stroking &amp; balls pulling now. "I want you to explode your hot load all over my sexy &amp; little peds! Feels so good!"

She goes even faster &amp; harder now making Dudley holler &amp; moan louder now. The dick stroking and ball tugging lasts for at least forty five minutes until Dudley had hit his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE! I-I-I-I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM!" he said as some of his pre-cum started to leak alot over Roz's peds.

"Mmmmmmm! Bueno!" Roz said sexually. "El massage oil did its work! Now gimme that hot cum, Señor Grande Duds!"

Then she strokes his member and tugs on his balls at quick lightning speed.

"NOW!" Roz orders erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! HERE IT COMES!" Dudley said as he started to shoot the rest of his cum all over her sexy feet. "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! Feels so hot &amp; gooey!" Roz said as her partner came over her sexy peds. "It feels so good on my sexy little peds!"

"Haaaa...haaaaaa...haaaaaaaa!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming and his climax goes away. "Oh man. That felt so fucking good! That massage oil really did the trick!"

Then he watches Roz licking up the cum off of her feet.

"Mmmmmm!" she said sexually. "I like the taste of passion fruit! It's so good!"

Dudley was confused about what she said, but he shrugs his shoulders.

"That's right, Rozzie babe." he said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said as she licks.

Pretty soon the cum was licked up. Roz then turns to Dudley.

"That was pretty great, Big Duds!" she said with a smile on her face. "I really enjoyed that birthday fucking!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I certainly glad that you enjoyed that! By the way. Why were you talking about passion fruit earlier?"

"Because the massaging oil I used had the scent &amp; taste of passion fruit, Duds." Roz said as she gives him the bottle of massage oil. "The oil is edible and non toxic!"

"Oh!" Dudley said.

"So, ready for your love slash now?" Roz asks as she extracts out one of her claws.

"Yes, please!" Dudley said.

Then Roz slashes him and then kisses the slash she maded.

"MWAH! There. Better?" she asks.

"Yes it is, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "And lemme return the favor!"

Then he grabs her by the waist and kisses her right in the sexy lips.

"MWAH! There. Did you like that?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Great!" Dudley said. "Happy birthday, Rozzie!"

Roz blushes as she took out two Cuban cigars from hammerspace. She lits them both and gives one to Dudley. She put hers into her mouth and started taking several puffs.

"Oh yeah! There's nothing like smoking a Cuban after hot &amp; wonderful sex!" Roz said.

"You can say that again, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he took puffs from his cigar. "With Cuba being cool with us now. People don't have to smuggle these things no more. Where did you get these anyways, Rozzie?"

"Madame Chaos smuggle them over." Roz replies.

"Ah!" Dudley said. "I see."

"So, after we rest a bit. Where are we going next, Duds?" Roz asks inbetween puffs.

"Well, how about we go to Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters and play some arcade games &amp; go on the recently added go-kart coarse?" Dudley suggested.

"That sounds great, Duds!" Roz said.

"Good!" Dudley said. "Now, let's rest!"

Then the two friends with benefits rested and enjoyed the Cuban cigars together.

* * *

**At Sulph's Arena an hour later.**

Kitty &amp; Russell was enjoying their day together. They were in the owner's suite watching the Petropolis Excitement beating the hell out of Petsburg Pigs. They were sampling on the free &amp; delicious food that the only rich &amp; privileged get. The quarterback just scored a touchdown for the Excitement.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Kitty cheered &amp; applauded.

"OH YEAH!" Russell grunted. "I...AM...SO...PUMPED!"

Then he sits down and downs some of the food. The audience laughs at this as Kitty sits down next to him. She turns to him.

"So, Russell. How are you enjoying this day?" Kitty asks.

"I'm quite enjoying myself, Kitty!" Russell said. "How about you, Kitty? Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Yes!" Kitty replies. "I'm quite enjoying myself! I can't wait for my birthday party later!"

"That's good, Kitty!" Russell said as he eats a T-bone steak with hot sauce. "So, how did you enjoy that movie at NC Theater?"

"Well, I kind of enjoyed it, Russell." Kitty said in an unsure voice.

Russell notices this.

"Sounds like, you didn't enjoy it too much." he said.

"I didn't." Kitty said sheepishly.

"Tell me why you didn't like it." Russell started. "I'm not going to judge you why you didn't like it too much."

"Well, the movie started out so slow." Kitty started. "They kept showing these people that are supposed to be the main characters, but it then cutsaway to something else that doesn't have anything to do with the movie. Then it shows some stupid looking guy fall over some pipe and then it shows some of the main characters driving somewhere that they didn't say where. It then cuts to someone else eating a burger! What the hell is that!? Then within an hour in. They still don't do anything! After that, I fell asleep! It feels like, that I watched a shitty 'wetube' video!"

"I respect your opinion, Kitty." Russell said. "And I also feel the same way as you do about that movie. It was terrible all the way through! The sound was so off, especially when they showed the scene with two guys talking on the stairwell about something, that I didn't get, because they was echoing all the way through the scene. The characters are so one dimensional &amp; boring. It was so hard to care about them and they are so stereotypical too."

"You can say that again, Russell." Kitty started. "They are the stereotypical college students that you always see in scary movies. There's the bitch. The slut. The jock. The stoner. The other girl. The other guy. Bitch#2. Jock#2. The typical environmentalist that wants to save the world from the evil corporations. The normal guy that finishes last and the normal girl the finishes last. They were interesting. Yeah, right!"

The audience laughs at this as the Excitement scores another touchdown. Kitty &amp; Russell stands up and cheers &amp; applaudes.

"WOOOOO! YEAH!" Kitty cheers.

"HA! They scored on those pigs!" Russell shouted loudly as he sees a male pig standing right next to him getting himself some of the food. "Oh. Sorry man. No offense."

"None taken." the male pig said as the audience laughs.

"Anyways, I feel kind of gypped from that stupid movie." Kitty said. "I feel that movie is a big 'fuck you' moment."

"Yeah. I agree with you on that, Kitty!" Russell said. "And it looks like, it was filmed on an iphone too!"

Before they can continue on reviewing the god awful movie. Kitty's TUFF wristcom goes off. Kitty presses a button and the Chief's face appears.

"Agent Katswell-Puppy. Taylor's Jewelry Store had just been robbed!" he shouted.

"By who?" Kitty asks. "Is it the new villain that we're researching?"

"Yes!" the Chief started. "The new villain is the world famous chef Chicken Tetrazzini."

"Chicken Tetrazzini!" Kitty repeated in question.

"Yeah. That's right! Chicken Tetrazzini!" the Chief said. "I want you, Roz, &amp; Dudley to find his ass and stop him!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

"Well, I've done my part of the chapter!" the Chief said as the audience laughs. "Time to get high &amp; masturbate!"

Then his hologram disappears as Kitty turns off her wristcom and the audience laughs. She turns to Russell.

"I'm sorry, Russell." she said. "I'm really sorry that I have to break this special day up, but Chicken Tetrazzini had robbed a jewelry store and me, Roz, &amp; Dudley have to go and stop his ass!"

"I understand, Kitty." Russell said. "We had fun though."

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "We must do this again sometime! See you later at the birthday party!"

Then she runs out of the owner's suite and ran down to her dark emerald green TUFF moblie. She hops into it and then speeds off towards Taylor's Jewelry. Russell then takes out his phone and calls Penny, Mercedes, &amp; the others.

"Hello, Penny? Yeah. It's me, Russell." he said. "Kitty had gone off to stop a criminal for TUFF. So, do I come over to you place now or do you want me to stay here at Sulph's Arena and enjoy the rest of the game?"

"You can come over to the billiards place and help us set for the party." Penny started. "We have giant flat screen TVs that you can watch the game off of and plenty of food."

"Okay, Penny!" Russell said. "I'll be there."

Then he hangs up the phone and leaves the owner's skybox. The male pig looks on and then sits down on one of the chairs.

"What was all that about?" he asks as he sits down. "Well, whatever. I'm kinda glad that they're gone. Now, I can enjoy the game in my own suite!"

Then he started downing the food. The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Taylor's Jewelry Store.**

Dudley was sitting down in Roz's black pickup truck as Kitty &amp; Roz was investigating over the robbery with the owner of Taylor's. He was texting a message to Mercedes. He had just received a message from her and he started reading it.

"_'Alright, Duds. U gotta do wat you gotta do!'_ _'Make sure u get Katty and then get down here 4 da party at 7_'" he read on his phone. He started to text her back. "_'Alright then, Mercedes.'_"

Then he puts his phone away as he goes back to watching Kitty &amp; Roz fill out the papers for the robbery. Then the two Katswell sisters run back to the black pickup truck with determined looks on their faces. He looks at them.

"So what is it, girls?" Dudley asks.

"Well, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Looks like, we have a case &amp; trail on Chicken Tetrazzini!"

"Yeah." Roz said as she took out a small card from hammerspace. "Here's his business card for his restaurant. And...here's his card to his residence!"

She shows them the cards. Kitty looks at Tetrazzini's home address card and then smiles widely.

"Ah ha! Here's his address!" Kitty exclaims. "I guess Tetrazzini isn't so bright after all!"

"Just like the other villains!" Roz said as she rolls her eyes and the audience laughs.

"So, do you think that he'll be there right now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"He might be, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"That's good!" Dudley said. "So, uh. What did he steal?"

"He had stolen the Nagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond." Roz said as she looks through her notes "One of the most expensive diamonds in the world."

"Oooh!" Dudley awed as the audience laughs. "Fancy!"

"We must get that expensive diamond back from Tetrazzini!" Kitty said. "And bring it back to Taylor's as soon as possible!"

"Right!" both Dudley &amp; Roz said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Where is his home?" Dudley asks in wonder.

Roz looks at one of the cards.

"He's at the Howard-Aldon Apartments!" she said.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Now, let's go and kick his ass!"

"YEAH!" Roz &amp; Dudley shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they jumped into the vehicles and then speeds off towards the Howard-Aldon Apartments, which were located on the Northeast side of Petropolis.

* * *

**At the Howard-Aldon Apartments.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley jumps out of their cars with their weapons drawned. Then Dudley started looking around.

"Wow! Everything is so fancy!" he said in awe.

"Yeah." Roz said as she looks at Tetrazzini's card. "Anyways, Tetrazzini's apartment is; 30C."

"Alright, guys." Kitty started. "Let's go get him!"

Then the three TUFF agents run into the apartment building. They get into the elevator and go up to the thirtieth floor. The trio gets out of the elevator and walked down to Tetrazzini's apartment. Kitty puts her ear against the door to hear if Tetrazzini was inside. She nods and turns to Dudley &amp; Roz.

"Alright, guys. Be prepared for anything." she started. "Who knows what Chicken Tetrazzini haves up his sleeves."

Dudley &amp; Roz nods in agreement. Kitty then kicks down the apartment's door and jumps inside. She aims her gun at Chicken Tetrazzini who was sitting in a fancy massage chair staring at the Nagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond and was laughing evilly.

"Chicken Tetrazzini, I presume?" Kitty asks as Roz &amp; Dudley walks up behind her with their guns pointed at him.

"_Sacré bleu_! It's _ze_ TUFF agents!" Chicken Tetrazzini exclaims.

"That's right!" Roz said. "We've caught you red-handed with the Nagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond!"

"_Oui_! You have caught me red-handed, my fiery red-headed cherry croissant." Tetrazzini said. "You all caught me good, no?"

"Mmmmmm! Cherry croissants." Dudley said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

Kitty then starts to take out her handcuffs, but Tetrazzini stops her.

"Before you arrest me and take me to jail, madame." he started. "I want to give you _ze_ big combat fight. We french doesn't go down without _ze_ combat fight."

"Alright then, Tetrazzini." Kitty started as she puts away the handcuffs and turns to both Dudley &amp; Roz. "That sounds completely fair. Doesn't it, guys?"

"Yes it does, sis!" Roz said.

"Of course it does, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "But I'm kind of still stuck on the red-headed cherry croissant comment."

"Alright, guys." Kitty said as she turns to Tetrazzini. "Alright, Tetrazzini. We're game! Let's do this!"

"Okay, madame!" Tetrazzini started. "Let's-a go!"

Then he throws the first punch at the TUFF trio and they ducked the blow. Kitty then throws several thousand punches into Tetrazzini's face as Roz provided several thousand judo punches to his face as Dudley karate dog punches him into the stomach. Tetrazzini holds his stomach in pain.

"Ooof! Good one!" he said. "How would you do about _zis_!?"

Then he took out a giant chef's cleaver and starts swinging at the TUFF trio. The trio ducks &amp; dodges the cleaver's swing. Kitty then took out a bottle of Katswell Power Water blackcherry flavored as Roz took out some large Jolly Rancher Sour Cherry &amp; Lime Crunch 'n Chew candies and Dudley took out a double decker cheeseburger. The trio takes their items and they power up and attacks Tetrazzini with a ton of punches &amp; karate kicks.

Tetrazzini then stands up a wipes some blood off of his face. He growls angrily and starts to try to slash up the TUFF trio with his cleaver. Roz then judo kicks the cleaver out of Tetrazzini's hand. Kitty grabs the cleaver off of the floor and puts it into her pocket as Roz &amp; Dudley double teams Tetrazzini and slams him down to the ground giving him a ton of punches.

"OW! _ZAT_ FUCKING HURTS!" Tetrazzini cries out in pain.

"So, are you ready to give up?" Roz asks as she twists his arm hard ready to break it in half.

"Ow! Ow! _Oui_! _Oui_! I am giving up!" Tetrazzini hollers out in pain as the audience laughs.

"That's good." Kitty said as she started taking out the handcuffs.

Then all of a sudden, Tetrazzini threw a giant punch knocking the trio down. He started to give several chicken kicks &amp; rooster punches. Roz &amp; Kitty stood back up and gave him several thousand brutal Katswell punches &amp; judo Katswell kicks as Dudley gives him some thousand Puppy Punches to the face. Then both Kitty &amp; Roz took out some more Katswell Power Water and down them within five seconds. Then surges of energy goes through them and then they started attacking &amp; kicking Tetrazzini's ass real good.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP!" Tetrazzini cried out in pain. "I GIVE! I GIVE! FOR REAL _ZIS_ TIME!"

Then both Katswell sisters stop fighting him and Kitty takes out the handcuffs from earlier as Dudley picks up the Neagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond and dusted it off. Roz then takes the expensive diamond and puts it into the tan evidence bag.

"Chicken Tetrazzini. You are under arrest for robbing Taylor's Jewelry Store and stealing the Neagle-Quimby Emerald Cat Diamond." Kitty said.

Tetrazzini puts his head down in shame &amp; defeat.

"It was _zuch_ a sweet plan too!" he said as he sighs in defeat. "So much for getting my restaurant to get super famous. She will still be famous in _ze_ Petropolis area, where she will get regular patrons instead of _ze_ famous celebrities and actors."

"Well, you have plenty of time to worry about that, when your ass is sulking &amp; suffering behind bars!" Roz said as the audience laughs.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." Kitty said.

Then the TUFF trio leaves the fancy apartment as the audience applaudes for them.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

The TUFF trio was relaxing outside of DeLisle Hill Apartments waiting for Katty while having some sodas. Dudley was texting on his phone as Kitty looks over at him.

"What are you doing there, Dudleykins?" she asks. "Who are you texting to?"

"I'm not texting, Kit-Kat." Dudley lied. "I'm just getting some information about an wroxling match that's happening tonight."

"Oh! That sounds sweet, Duds!" Roz said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yes, it sure does!" said a voice.

Everyone then turns to see the belonger of the voice. They see Katty walks up wearing a red &amp; black dress top with a black mini skirt, black ankle boots with red striping on top. She was carrying a small black purse and was wearing a black cap. The audience woos at her sexy appearance.

"There you are, sis!" Kitty said. "Are you ready to go to the big wroxling match?"

"Hell yeah, Kitty!" Katty exclaims. "I am!"

"That's great to know!" Dudley said. "Now, girls. Get into the car and puts on these blindfolds for me, please?"

The Katswell triples oblige and get into the car and put on their blindfolds. Then Dudley gets into the driver's seat and he looks at his watch.

"On schedule." he said to himself. "Time to get these girls down to Penny's for their birthday party!"

Then he starts up the new TUFF moblie and then drives off to Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs.

* * *

**At Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs at 7 o'clock.**

Everyone else was getting ready to surprise the Katswell triplets. Mini Dudley was already eating some of the food when Karey walks up to him.

"Mini Duds baby. What are you doing eating some of the food already?" she asks.

"Well, I couldn't help it, sexy Karey baby." he said as he ate. "The food smells so good! And it tastes good too!"

He eats some more and the audience laughs. Karey just rolls her eyes. Then Mini Karey walks up to him.

"Um, yeah. Here's an suggestion, Mini Duds." she started. "How about stop eating, until the Katswell triplets and your regular gets here for the party, hmmm?"

Mini Dudley then stops eating.

"Okay, Mini Karey." he said as he swallows the food he had in his mouth. "It's a deal."

Devon was looking out the window and she sees the dark emerald green TUFF moblie and Dudley coming out of the car with the blindfolded Katswell triplets with some binoculars. She then turns to everyone else with a wide smile on her face.

"They're here! They're here!" she shouted.

Penny &amp; Mercedes then turns to everyone else.

"Alright, people. Get into your hiding spots!" they said.

Then everyone else hides as Dudley opens up the door.

"Alright, girls." he said. "We're here! Follow my voice."

"Are you sure we're here, Duds?" Katty asks. "I don't hear anyone else."

"Yes, Katty." Dudley said. "We're here! On the count of three. Take off your blindfolds. Alright. 1. 2. 3!"

Then the Katswell triplets took off their blindfolds and everyone else comes out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY; KITTY, ROZ, &amp; KATTY!" they all said.

Then they all started singing the Happy Birthday song as Penny &amp; Mercedes pushes out a cart with the quad-layer red velvet chocolate cake with the melted caramel, chocolate, &amp; cream in the center. There was a lit '34' candle on top of the cake. The Smiles cousins push the cart in front of the Katswell triplets.

"Oh, you guys!" the triplets said in unison. "We should've known!"

"Blow out the candles, Katswell darlinks!" Catastrophe shouted.

Then the Katswell triplets then blows out the candles and everyone else applaudes for them. Mini Kitty then gives Kitty a knife.

"Here you go, regular me!" she said.

"Thank you, mini me!" Kitty said as she turns to the cake. "Alright. Who wants cake!?"

"I DO! I DO!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty cuts into the cake as Penny, Mercedes, Toni, Frida, &amp; Brianna started to serve everyone else the food.

**Later on.**

Everyone else was eating the delicious food. Morgan then turns to her younger triplet sisters.

"So, little sisters. Are you ready for your gifts now?" she asks as she eats some of Frida's giant wet burrito.

"HELL YEAH!" the Katswell triplets said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Morgan said as she gave Kitty, Roz, &amp; Katty pamphlets for the brand new jacuzzis from Homey's Jacuzzi &amp; tubs. "Here you go!"

The Katswell triplets look at the pamphlets.

"Wow! That's pretty nice, older sis!" Katty said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I really needed a brand new jacuzzi! Mine's are starting to get clapped out."

"Clapped out?" Brad asks. "What does that mean, Rhonda?"

"It means that a certain thing is getting old, Brad." Rhonda said.

"Oh." Brad said.

"Thanks, older sis!" Roz said. "That's a great gift!"

"Speakink of gifts, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said as she took out her phone. "I have a special gift for you!"

"Really, Andrea?" Roz asks.

"Da!" Chaos said as she presses a button on her phone. "It's from a special someone, that you know."

Then a voice comes on the phone.

"_Hello there, Rozzie?_" said the voice. "_It's me; Alexis Sunset Shimmer!_"

"Oh! Hello there, Alexis!" Roz said to the phone. "How you been doing? I was wondering all about you!"

"_I've been doing fine, Rozzie!_" Alexis said. "_We've been working hard! I've also had the baby!_"

"That's great!" Roz said. "So, what's the baby's name? What's the sex of the baby?"

Alexis laughs.

"_Well, Rozzie. The baby is a male baby bunny with black hair and blue eyes._" she said. "_His name is Kevin. He acts quite a gentleman and takes his naps accordingly!_"

"That's nice, Alexis!" Roz said. "So, when are you coming to Petropolis again?"

"_Pretty soon, Rozzie!_" Alexis said. "_Pretty soon!_"

"That's great!" Roz said.

"_Yes it is!_" Alexis said. "_Happy 34th birthday to you, Kitty, &amp; Katty! When I get back to Petropolis, I'm going to give you your 34 birthday kisses. Until then, Andrea sexy baby is going to give you her 34 birthday kisses!_"

"Sweet!" Roz said.

"_Well, see you soon!_" Alexis said. "_Hopefully, we have a lunch date or dinner date at Taco Fun, Speedy Toni's Pizzeria, or Barefoot Brianna's!_"

"I'm looking forward to that, Alexis!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

"_Well, I have to go now, sexy Rozzie baby!_" Alexis started. "_My two personal assistants are cooking my dinner now!_"

"Alright." Roz said. "See ya!"

Then she hangs up the phone and gives it back to Chaos.

"So, Rozzie darlink." Chaos started. "Did you enjoy part one of our birthday gifts to you, no?"

"Da!" Roz said. "I quite enjoyed it! What's the second part?"

"Here it is!" Chaos said as she, Catastrophe &amp; their minis give the Katswell triplets their gifts.

"Happy birthday, Katswell darlinks!" both regular &amp; mini Catastrophes said with smiles on their faces.

The Katswell triplets open their gifts from the Katz sisters and they gasped loudly and had wide smiles on their faces.

"Gems!" the Katswell triples said in unison as the audience laughs. "And in our favorite colors too! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Katswell darlinks!" the Katz sisters said in unison.

"I am hopink, that you enjoy them!" Mini Andrea said with a smile on her face.

"Da!" Mini Allison said. "We've worked so hard on gettink them too!"

The Katswell triplets smile as they put away their gems.

"That's very good, you four!" Katty said. "My sexy ruby gemstone will make me look even more sexier than usual!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "My sapphire gemstone will look great attached to my golden RK necklace too!"

"My emerald green gemstone will make me look extremely sexy!" Kitty said. "Thank you, girls! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kitty darlink!" both regular &amp; mini Katz sisters said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Alright. Next gifts!" Roz said.

After several more great gifts from both regular &amp; mini Destructions, Devon, Brianna, Frida, Toni, the twins, Karey, &amp; the minis. Penny &amp; Mercedes walks up to the Katswell triplets with their birthday gifts.

"Here you go, Katswell trio!" Penny started. "I hope, you all enjoy your gifts!"

"Yeah!" Mercedes said. "We spent several days, waiting to get these too!"

The Katswell triplets opens up their gifts to see the 'CWA: Straight out of the hood' movie premiere tickets. The Katswell triplets gasps in amazement as wide smiles spread across their faces.

"CWA: STRAIGHT OUT OF THE HOOD MOVIE PREMIERE TICKETS!" they all shouted in unison. "We've been waiting to get these tickets for ages! Thank you! Thank you!"

Penny &amp; Mercedes blushes a bit and laughs.

"I'm glad that you three loved that!" Penny said.

"Yeah!" Mercedes said. "We also got ourselves those tickets to that premiere too! So, we're probably are going with you three to the movie premiere!"

"That sounds like a plan, Mercedes!" Roz said. "Alright. Who's next?"

Russell then walks up to her with her gift.

"I am, Rozzie baby." he said. "I've gotten this idea from Penny. I hope, you love it!"

Then he gives her the gift and she opens it up. Inside was a brand new rocket launcher with some packets of rockets. There was also a black jewelry case alongside of it. Roz gasps loudly from what she seen her birthday gifts were in awe.

"The brand new Griffin-Oz Rocket launcher that I've read so much about!" Roz started. "Like the ones, that I used back when I was on the SWAT Team! I've always wanted one of my own! But they don't sell them here in the state! Oh, thank you Russell baby! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Rozzie baby!" Russell said. "There's one more gift for you in there."

Roz then picks up the black jewelry case and opens it. She sees a all black cat collar with dark blue &amp; red stitching on top and bottom. Her name was written in dark blue cursive writing and was made of shattered proof glass and there was some small shappire diamonds that decorated along the rest of the collar.

"A brand new fancy collar!" Roz said as she took out the fancy collar. "I quite love it, Russell baby! Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Then she gives him several kisses. Everyone else awws.

"You're welcome, Rozzie!" he said. "I'm glad that you love your birthday gifts! I hope, that collar lasts as long as our love for each other."

"Awww." Everyone else but Brad awws.

"Yuck! Grown-up love." Brad said as the audience laughs.

Roz then looks at Russell.

"Don't worry, Russell dear." she said. "They both will."

"MY TURN!" Dudley shouted as he brought up his gifts for the Katswell triplets and the audience laughs. "First up. Katty! Happy birthday, Katty!"

Then he gives Katty her gift and Katty then opens it up to see what it was. It was two brand new USB disk drives with red &amp; black caps and a brand new tablet. She gasps loudly.

"A brand new tablet and two USB disk drives both in my favorite colors!" Katty said. "How did you know that I needed these, Dudley?"

"Kitty &amp; Rhonda told me that you needed those, Katty." Dudley said.

"Awww." Katty said as she turns to her sister and niece. "You two."

The audience laughs as Dudley then turns to Roz.

"Alright, Rozzie. Open up your gift!" he started. "I hope, you love it!"

Roz then opens up her gift to see the brand new Wii U game; Super Mario Maker. A wide smile spreads across her face.

"The brand new Wii U game; Super Mario Maker!" she said. "I've been waiting for awhile to get this! Thank you, Duds! Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I've gotten the idea to get that from one of DashieLMFAO's wetube videos of him playing it! I've gotten mine's. Maybe we can share our creative levels with each other sometime."

"That'll be great!" Roz said.

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"And here's your gift, Kit-Kat." he said as he gives her the gift. "I hope, you love it! Happy birthday!"

Kitty then opens up her birthday gift. It was a dark emerald green jewelry box. She opens up the box and there were some 24K gold earrings with the Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamonds inside. She takes out the earrings and everyone else ooohs &amp; awws at the sight of them.

"The brand new Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond golden earrings!" Kitty exclaims with a wide smile on her face. "I was just reading about these! Oh, Dudleykins. You exactly know what I wanted for my birthday! Thank you!"

Then she dips Dudley and gives him several kisses right on the lips. Everyone else and the audience woos &amp; laughs at this. The kissing then stops as Kitty lets Dudley go. Dudley blushes in embarrassment as the audience laughs.

"Y-Y-You're welcome, Kit-Kat!" he said with a smile on his face. "I bet, I'm going to get some later, yes?"

Kitty nods her head.

"You sure are, Dudley!" she said in a sexy tone as the audience woos. "You sure are!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he fist pumps and the audience laughs.

Chaos &amp; Mini Andrea then walks up eating a slices of Mercedes' pizza, Penny's wings, and some slices of Toni's pizza.

"Alright, darlinks! This is a party after all, no!?" Chaos asks.

"Da!" Mini Andrea said. "Let's turn on the music and let's start havink fun!"

"And let the Katswell triplet darlinks celebrate their birthday in style!" Catastrophe said as she eats some of the club sub from Barefoot Brianna's.

"That'll be a wise thingk, no?" Mini Allison asks as she drinks some of the Homey Punch.

"YES!" everyone else shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"Let's get this joint a jumpin'!" Penny said as she turns on the music.

"HELL YEAH!" Mini Dudley shouted as he grabs Karey and dips her down to his level and kisses her right in the lips.

Then the old-school rap music started to play and everyone started dancing &amp; partying, while celebrating the Katswell triplets' birthday.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Dudley was lying down on the bed. He was eating some giant wet burritos from Frida's La Comida and was drinking some grape Mountain Dew too as well as watching; 'The Cat Soul &amp; Funk Fridays Late Show' when Kitty walks in wearing nothing but a lacy black bikini top &amp; lacy black panties. The audience woos at her sexiness.

"That was a pretty great birthday." Kitty said as she gets into the bed. "I really enjoyed that birthday party too!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he looks at Kitty thoroughly. "Wow! You look really hot in those bra &amp; panties! Where did you get those from!?"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Roz gave them to me as a birthday gift, Dudleykins." she said sexually. "Do you like them?"

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE THEM!"

The audience laughs.

"That's good." Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Well, that was the most wonderful birthday party that I ever had!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Wait until next year! It's really going to be something &amp; big!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Kitty said in a excited voice as the audience laughs. "Anyways, ready to end the chapter now before I can give you your 'award', Dudleykins?"

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said as she clears her throat. "A lot of things happened in this chapter. We met a brand new villain named; Chicken Tetrazzini who tried to get away with a robbery, but we stopped and beat his ass good!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "But I'm confused as why Tetrazzini's French when he haves a Italian sounding name?"

"I dunno, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"But that birthday was sure something else though!" Dudley started. "The Katswell triplets really loves their gifts and I'm about to get my award for giving Kitty a great gift!"

Kitty then turns to the camera as she started to take off her top.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!" she started. "I know, I sure did. It had a lot of everything in it. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she &amp; Dudley does a frozen pose before Kitty took off her top and panties. Then Kitty turns off the lights to start the sex. The audience woos &amp; applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	22. Rhonda's Hood of Horror

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Rhonda Wellington Katswell-Puppy's Hood of Horror

_**Alright. This chapter is an original idea. This was discussed with newcomer; Ninjatana Warrior. This chapter is kind of based on The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horrors series. There will be three short stories and will be told by Rhonda. So, anyways enough of that. Sit back. Read &amp; Review!**_

It was a clear Halloween night in Petropolis. Everyone was out performing tricks for treats or was just performing tricks. Trees were losing their leaves, which decorated on some of the sidewalks throughout the city. It shows the Katswell-Puppy family. The undisguised alien trio. Roz, Russell, Devon, Karey &amp; the minis walking on some of the sidewalks in their Halloween costumes. The audience woos whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

Kitty was dressed up as sexy witch. Dudley was dressed up as a mix of his favorite TV character; Al Bundy and a pirate with eyepatch over his left eye. Roz was dressed up as a sexy female police officer. Russell was dressed up as the grim reaper. Devon was dressed up like the female rapper Princess Tigress. Karey was dressed up as the former TUFF secretary; Tammy, except she had some more cleavage showing and was wearing black closed toed high heeled ankle boots. The minis were dressed up in the very same costumes as their regulars, except Mini Karey was dressed up as a FedSlow delivery girl and Mini Dudley as a drugged-up hippy.

Rhonda was dressed up as Mario and Brad was dressed up as Luigi. Anyways. They were all walking and were discussing about their night.

"Wow! I can't believe that you Earthlings give out candy just for tricking them with your costumes!" Raquel said.

"Yeah." Fire said. "That's pretty neat!"

"You can say that again, sexy Fire baby!" K-9 Joe said as he eats some of his candy. "That's a pretty sweet steal!"

"I'm glad that you three are enjoying yourselves!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "At least you three don't have to wear your 'Earthling disguises' tonight and just appear out in public in your normal attire!"

"Oh yeah!" the alien trio exclaim happily in unison as the audience laughs. "It feels kind of great!"

"That's good!" Karey said. "I can't believe that it has been exactly a year since you guys crash landed here in Petropolis."

"Yeah." Roz started. "It seems like, it was only yesterday that you guys crashed land."

"I thought they crash landed here last year, Rhonda?" Brad asks with his usual confusion &amp; innocence as the audience laughs. "Not yesterday."

Rhonda rolls her eyes and sighs as the audience laughs.

"Oh, Brad. You're destined to be a little bit behind." she said as the audience laughs.

Dudley was eating some of the treats he collected. Devon notices this.

"Damn, Duds. Just look at all those treats you got!" she said. "You went like a mad man."

"You mean a mad dog, regular me." Mini Devon corrected.

"Yeah. A mad dog." Devon said. "Thanks, mini me."

"You're welcome!" Mini Devon said.

"Well, of course I went in like a mad dog, Devon." Dudley started. "They were having everything for free tonight!"

"But I think, they didn't mean that you can take everything, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

You see. Dudley had went into several restaurants like; JJ's Hot Dogs, Philly's Subs, El Mexicana, &amp; various other places and started taking food because those places were having everything ninety-nine to one hundred percent off for trick-or-treaters and other patrons. Like always, Dudley went overboard and started taking all of the food leaving none to anyone else and now it shows him eating.

"Whatever, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he eats some of his food and the audience laughs. "Those places should have known better!"

"So, where are we off to next?" Russell asks.

"Well, we can go to my first annual 'Scare &amp; Piss in Your Pants Scary Story Halloween party' at TUFF." Roz started. "It's a newly formed Halloween party that the Chief gladly came up with thanks to me &amp; Kitty complaining about past Halloween parties being so lame and us threatening Alexis J. Lopez on him if he doesn't succumb to our new idea."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's our girls!" Dudley &amp; Russell laughed in unison as the audience laughs. "They're always threatening the best lawyer in the city to that stupid drunken flea."

"That sounds like a great idea, Roz!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he turns to Karey. "Too bad you weren't there, sexy Karey baby."

"I didn't know about that until now, Mini Duds hunk." Karey said.

"I wonder, if the lawyer's going to be at the party?" Mini Karey wondered as she eats some candy.

"She will, Mini Karey." Mini Kitty started. "Regular me &amp; Regular Roz had invited her."

"They also invited DashieLMFAO, Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, Rabies, their minis, Brianna, Anthony, &amp; their kids too!" Mini Roz said.

"That sounds great!" Mini Karey said.

"Sounds like, we're going to have all of our friends there!" Mini Devon said.

"This sounds very exciting, hot Raquel baby!" K-9 Joe exclaims with excitement in his voice as the audience laughs.

"It sure does, K-9 Joe dear!" Raquel said.

"Yeah!" Fire said as her stomachs rumbles loudly and the audience laughs. "Oh, dammit! Now, I'm hungry!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Maybe, we should stop off at some place and get some food, Kit-Kat?" he suggested.

"There's going to be food at the party, Dudley." Kitty said. "Besides, we should really get the twins home. Those scary stories may scare them and keep them up all night with nightmares."

"Aw, come on!" both twins whined &amp; complained in unison.

"Come on, Kitty." Dudley started. "They're two years old. I'm sure, that they can handle the scary stories. Cut the cord already."

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupid saying as Kitty sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine." she started. "But if they have nightmares from the scary stories and scream in the middle of the night. You're going to go into their room and sleep with them."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley agreed. "Now, let's go!"

Then the gang starts to go down to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Halloween decorations were hanging all over the place. There were tables that had food from Speedy Toni's, Barefoot Brianna's, Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs, Frida's La Comida, Grey's Cheeseburgers &amp; more, &amp; Taco Fun as well as other snacks &amp; candies. There's also was bottles &amp; cans of Homey Holla in various flavors as well as various flavors of Homey Punch in bottles and cans as well as other various sodas &amp; punches.

There was Halloween music playing as the background poser agents were dressed up in various scary creatures. It now shows the Chief along with Julie, Keswick, &amp; Patrice.

The Chief was dressed up as a younger version of himself as Julie was dressed up as Betty Rubble. Keswick was dressed up as Professor Frink and Patrice was dressed up as a doormat. Anyways, the Chief turns to Julie as he was having himself some punch.

"I see that you're looking hot, Julie!" he said as he took a sip from his glass. "Hell, even hotter than usual!"

"Thanks, Herbert!" Julie said.

"Oh, man! I am getting so hard from looking at you!" the Chief said as the audience laughs.

Then a tall male rabbit wearing a captain's costume walks up right next to Julie.

"Is there anything wrong, Julie honey?" he asks as he gives her a small kiss right on the cheek and looks at the Chief.

The Chief started to stutter in shock as the audience laughs.

"Herbert. This is my lovely husband; Peter." Julie said with a smug smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Hello there, Herbert." Peter said.

"Uh, hi." the Chief said nervously as the audience laughs. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ha! Serves you r-r-right, Chief!" Keswick laughs.

"Looks like, he can't perform his moves on Julie since her husband's here." Patrice laughs.

"Yeah!" Keswick laughs. "Or he'll risk of getting sq-sq-sq-squished!"

Then the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, the alien trio, Russell, &amp; the twins walk in now.

"Alright. We're here!" Roz called out.

"Good! Now, we can get this party started!" the Chief said.

"That's fuckink good, Rozzie darlink!" said a voice. "We've been waitink for quite awhile!"

"Da!" said another voice. "We've been quite pumped up about the scary story tellink, no?"

Everyone turns to see Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, Rabies &amp; their minis walks up carrying their treats. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

Catastrophe was dressed up as a sexier version of herself as she was wearing a black mini skirt with black high heel boots. Chaos was dressed up as Roz in her old TUFF summertime uniform. Destruction was dressed up as a sexy devil with her cleavage showing. Rabies was dressed up in a chef's uniform &amp; had on a sort of blondish/brownish wig and their minis were dressed up in the same thing as their regulars.

"Hey there, guys!" Kitty greeted. "We were just getting some trick-or-treating done, Catastrophe."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I've got a load full!"

"That's fuckink good, Agent Puppy darlink." Catastrophe said. "We were also gettink some trick-or-treatink done too, yes?"

"Da!" Rabies said as he shows them his bag of 'treats'. "We have gotten a lot of shit!"

Then some jewels, necklaces, &amp; gold watches fell out of the bag. Mini Rabies rolls his eye in disgust as well as Mini Elise.

"Oh, regular me dude." Mini Rabies said as the audience laughs.

"He should have hidden that better, no?" Mini Elise asks.

"So, Rozzie darlink." Chaos started as she rubbed up against Roz. "How are you lovink my costume? I am lookink fuckink hot, no?"

"Da!" Roz said. "You really do, Chaos!"

"Thanks!" Chaos said with a smile on her face.

Catastrophe looks at Kitty's costume.

"I am lovink your sexy witch costume, Kitty darlink!" she said in awe in a sexy tone. "I am lovink the way, your sexy cleavage is showink off a bit and the way your thighs are showink a bit! It just drives me wild, no!?"

Kitty blushes a bit as the audience woos &amp; laughs a bit.

"Thanks, Catastrophe!" she said as she looks at the Russian cat thoroughly. "I love your costume! You look hotter &amp; sexier than usual!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thankink you, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said. "I am plannink on makink this my brand new look!"

"That's nice!" Kitty said.

"So, what are you supposed to be, Karey darlink?" Destruction asks as she looks at Karey thoroughly.

"I am dressed up as Tammy. TUFF's old secretary." Karey said. "This is kind of a call back to my roots!"

"Your roots?" Mini Elise asks. "What do you mean about that?"

"I used to be a secretary for a law firm before I came a TUFF agent, Mini Elise." Karey said.

"Oh." Mini Elise said. "Okayith then."

Then DashieLMFAO walks up to them. He was wearing a black men's business suit along with some black business men's pants, white socks, black Nikes with small white trim and laces as well as his black hat. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for him.

"WHAT UP, IT'S DASHIE!" he shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"Hey, Dash!" Roz greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rozzie!" Dashie said as he turns to Russell. "Hey, Russ! How are you, dude?"

"I'm great, Dash!" Russell said. "Who are you supposed to be dressed up as?"

Dashie was about to say what he was supposed to be when Roz interrupts him.

"I know, Russell dear." she started. "He's dressed up as the ghetto newscaster from one of his sketches from his wetube account."

"No, regular me. Look even closer." said Mini Roz as she looks at Dashie closer. "He's dressed up as the ghetto lawyer from the ghetto lawyer sketch!"

"That's right, Mini Roz!" Dashie said. "I am!"

"Speaking of lawyers." Dudley started. "Where's Alexis?"

Then Alexis J. Lopez walks up to them.

"Here I am, Mr. Puppy!" she said.

Alexis was dressed up as a sexy female judge. She was carrying a gavel.

"Now, I declare this party to get started!" she said as she slams down her gavel right next to the Chief as the audience laughs.

"Hey! Watch it!" the Chief sniffs angrily.

Then Brianna along with her husband; Anthony and their twin kids; Jenna &amp; Anthony Hardaway II walk in. Brianna was dressed up as an adult version of Dani Fentom as Anthony was dressed up as a modern-day male surgeon. Jenna was dressed up like Timmy Turner, except she was wearing a blue t-shirt and a blue cap, &amp; black shoes and Tony II was dressed up as marine.

"Alright. We're here!" Brianna said.

"I'm ready to hear some stories!" Anthony said.

"What kind of stories are we going to be hearing?" Tony II asks Jenna. "I hope, the stories are not going to be lame or anything."

"Scary stories, Tony." Jenna said. "I hope, they're not going to be lame."

"That's good!" Tony II started. "I just love scary stories!"

"Alright. Alright." Roz started. "Let's get our party &amp; story telling on!"

Then everyone goes to where the story telling was to be held. Dudley looks over at Rabies and his costume as did as K-9 Joe.

"Whoa, dude! Who in Mars' Hell are you supposed to be?" K-9 Joe asks.

"I am supposed to be Gordon Ramsay, K-9 Joe Mars brother!" Rabies said. "One of the most famous chefs in the world, who haves several famous reality shows includink one of my favorites; Hell's Kitchen."

"Oooh! Hell's Kitchen!" K-9 Joe said in awe. "That sounds interesting!"

"It is!" Rabies said as he looks over at Dudley. "Isn't that right, Dudley brother?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Come on, Dudley! K-9 Joe, Rabies!" Kitty calls out. "It's time for the stories now!"

"Coming!" the three dogs said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they went to rejoin the others.

* * *

**At the TUFF meeting room.**

Everyone was gathering around the table. The meeting room was also decorated for Halloween too. Anyways, everyone was having some punch as well as snacks as one of the background poser agents were telling a scary story.

"...And they lived happily ever after." said the background poser agent as the audience laughs.

"That was a good story!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

"Whatever, Agent Numb Nuts!" Roz scoffs annoyingly as she rolls her eyes in boredom &amp; disgust as the audience laughs.

"You're welcome, Roz!" Agent Numb Nuts said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"Who's next?" Roz asks as she looks at everyone else.

Rhonda then raises her hand. Roz looks at her.

"Rhonda? Do you want to tell a story?" she asks.

"Yes, Auntie Roz." Rhonda said as she took a sip from her soda. "Matter of fact. I want to tell three stories."

Everyone then ooohs &amp; ahhs as the audience laughs.

"Three stories?" Jenna asks. "That sounds interesting, Rhonda!"

"She's too young to be telling scary stories!" the Chief bitches.

"Hey! My daughter can tell scary stories, if she wants to!" Kitty sniffs angrily.

"Da! My goddaughter's stories are probably fuckink better than your fuckink dull &amp; borink stories." Catastrophe said as the audience laughs.

The Chief sulks angrily as the audience laughs. Kitty then turns to Rhonda.

"Okay, Rhonda sweetie." she said. "You may get started."

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda started. "Matter of fact. I'm going to be telling three scary stories!"

"Ooooh!" everyone ooohs as the audience laughs.

"These three scary stories are called; Horror Night Trilogy." Rhonda said as the scene fades into her story.

* * *

It was a dark &amp; stormy night. It shows a random TUFF scientist working on some formula.

"Ah! The formula is done!" he said. "Now, to taste it to see if it works!"

Then he drinks the formula and started choking. He started to grow fangs and he started going insane. He started rampaging in the lab as everything turns black. Meanwhile, the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, &amp; the alien trio was sitting around in the break room chilling &amp; relaxing. They were also bored.

"Damn! I am so fucking bored!" Kitty said.

"Me too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Me too." Karey said.

"Me four." Roz said as she yawns &amp; took a puff from her joint.

"Me five." Devon said as she &amp; Mini Devon were playing the card game; Dos.

"Us nine!" the other minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Wow! Sounds like, it's a mighty strong Earth storm outside." Raquel said.

"Yeah." Fire said. "It's a good thing that we're inside."

"That's for damn sure!" K-9 Joe said as he eats twenty turkey &amp; ham clubs from Barefoot Brianna's. "And it's also a good thing that we're inside or my sandwiches would get wet!"

"I sure hope that the twins are okay." Kitty said as she took a glance from out the window and lightning flashes. "There is a slight chance that the storm might be severe."

"Don't worry, Kitty." Roz said. "Gabriella &amp; Morgan are taking care of them. Anyways, it's time for the Fresh King of Bel-Air now!"

Everyone else started to clamor in excitement about the show when the Chief's voice was heard on the PA.

"EMERGENCY MEETING IN MY OFFICE!" he shouted. "EMERGENCY MEETING! That is all!"

"Damn! That sounds urgent!" Roz said as she puts out her joint.

"Let's go and see what the Chief wants!" Kitty said.

Then the TUFF gang dropped everything and ran to the Chief's office. When they all arrived in the Chief's office. They looked around and see that most of the other agents had not showned up yet.

"Where's everyone else at, Chief?" Kitty asks with curiosity.

"I don't know, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief said. "Usually when I call an emergency meeting. Agents come in here as soon as possible. I wonder, what's up? Maybe we should wait another five minutes."

So they all waited for five more minutes and none of the other agents came into the office, except Julie.

"Alright." the Chief said as he turns to the intercom. "No one else except Julie showed up! Time to call Keswick down here!" Then he presses the button on the intercom. "Keswick? Are you there?"

There was no reply.

"Keswick! Come in!" the Chief shouted again.

Again. There was still no reply.

"Well, that's odd." Dudley said.

The Chief then turns to Julie.

"Julie. I want you to go down to the labs and see what the living fuck Keswick is doing!" he shouted.

"Sure, Herbert." Julie said as she took out a flashlight.

Then she goes down to the TUFF labs. When she reaches to the TUFF labs. She takes a peek inside. It was all pitch black inside. Julie then shines her flashlight inside the room as she walks inside.

"Keswick?" Julie called. "Are you in here?"

She keeps searching for Keswick around the dark &amp; eerie labs until she finds him. His back was turned to her.

"There you are, Keswick!" Julie said with relief. "Herbert had scheduled an emergency meeting and he needs everyone there. Right away!"

Then she approaches him when suddenly he turns to her and...it cuts to black.

* * *

**An hour had passed. **

The TUFF gang had started to wonder what's taking Julie so long.

"What's taking Julie so long?" Karey wonders.

"It shouldn't take that long to get Keswick from the labs." Mini Roz said.

Kitty then turns to the alien trio.

"You guys didn't do anything to the labs, did ya?" she asks.

"No." the alien trio said. "We didn't. But there was a scientist down there, who was working on something in there."

Before they can continue. The power goes out for the entire headquarters.

"Oh great! The power's out." K-9 Joe said.

"This fucking sucks!" Mini Kitty sniffs.

"What's up with the fucking blackout!?" the Chief asks. "I know, that I paided the bill for the month!"

The audience laughs as the flea turns to the main TUFF gang.

"I want you all to search the place for Keswick &amp; Julie!" he said. "And find the emergency generator too and turn on the lights!"

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said.

Then the main TUFF gang took out their flashlights and started to search through the headquarters for Keswick, Julie, and the emergency generators.

"So, where should we go to first, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Well, we should check the TUFF labs and check on Julie, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Dudley said.

"Stay close, guys." Devon said.

"Hear that, minis?" Karey asks the minis. "Stay close with us."

"Sure, Karey!" the minis said in unison.

So they went down to the TUFF labs. The door was open. Kitty pushes the door wide open and the gang walks inside and started checking the whole room. They started looking around for Julie. Roz then finds her.

"There you are, Julie." Roz said. "We've been looking all over for you."

Then she approaches her when suddenly Julie turns to her and hisses. Julie was a vampire!

"VAMPIRE!" Roz shouted in horror as she backs off from the vampire Julie.

Then Julie, all of the other TUFF agents, workers, &amp; scientists all emerged as vampires. The horrified TUFF gang runs for their lives.

"What the Mars hell are those things!?" K-9 Joe asks.

"They're vampires!" Kitty shouted. "Don't let them bite you, because if you do. They suck your blood and you become one of them!"

"That's right! We've vant to suck your blood!" said the Chief as he was now a vampire.

The TUFF gang keeps running until they reached into a dead-end corner.

"Oh fuck!" Roz shouted. "A dead end!"

The vampires started to surround them with their fangs bearing and were licking their lips. The others started to crying &amp; panicking fearing that they would be turned into vampires too. Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley weren't panicking as they were cool as cucumbers.

"Ready to fight for our lives, Kitty?" Roz asks.

"Hell yeah, Rozzie!" Kitty shouted.

Then both Katswell sisters took out some guns and put on some reefs of garlic. They pull the triggers on their guns and stakes shoot out and hitting the vampires right in the hearts killing some of them. Dudley then stands in the middle of the melee.

"Oh! Iron on!" he shouted.

Then his iron mutt costume appears on him and he started attacked the vampires with garlic and yogurt shooters, knocking some of them down. Kitty keeps shooting her way out of the room. She was at the door and she sneaks out.

"I must find the source to this horror!" Kitty said.

Then she went to the other labs and looks around. She finds a beaker that had some black stuff, which was spilled over. The beaker was labeled as; Test Dracula potion. Kitty picks it up.

"This is it!" she said. "This is the formula that turned everyone to a vampire! I must make a cure to stop all of this shit!"

Then she quickly started making the cure as she looks through a notepad on the table next to the beaker. Meanwhile with Roz &amp; Dudley. They were still trying to stop the vampires, but it seems there was more &amp; more of them surrounding them &amp; the others.

"Dammit! There are more of them than ever!" Roz shouted.

"And it looks like our weapons ain't working either, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted.

"That's r-r-r-right!" the vampire Keswick said as he bangs his fangs at Roz. "We have gotten even more p-p-p-p-powerful within five minutes. Now, it's time for me to take a bite from that s-s-s-sexy ass of yours, Agent R-R-R-R-Roz!"

Then he and the other vampires started to descend on Dudley, Roz, &amp; the others. Then Kitty jumps in with a bunch of grenades which contains the cure. She tosses some of the grenades at Roz, Dudley, &amp; the others.

"Here. Throw these grenades at the vampires!" Kitty said. "They contain the cure!"

Then without hesitation. Everyone else started throwing the cure filled grenades at the vampires. The vampires were turning back to normal. The team keeps throwing the cure-filled grenades at the vampires and they all changed back to normal.

"Whoa!" Julie said as she held her head with a hand. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Success!" shouted the scientist that created the Test Dracula potion. "My Test Dracula potion had worked!"

"Scientist Alder!" the Chief shouted. "You created that Dracula potion!?"

"Yep! I sure did, Chief!" Scientist Alder said with self proudness as the audience laughs.

"Well, your stupid ass is fired!" the Chief shouted loudly at him as he presses a button and the audience laughs.

Then the trap door underneath the stupid scientist opens and he falls into the tiger pit and the tigers started mauling the living hell out of him as he screams in holler &amp; in pain. The trap door closes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was so fucking funny!" the minis laugh as the audience laughs.

"Serves his ass right!" Kitty sniffs as she turns to the Chief. "So, everyone's here. What's the emergency meeting about, Chief?"

"The emergency meeting is about what I should order. Beer or champagne?" the Chief said.

Everyone else groans and rolls their eyes in disgust as the audience laughs.

* * *

"That was a pretty scary story, Rhonda darlink!" Mini Allison said.

"Da!" Mini Rabies said as he eats some candy. "That was so fuckink chillink!"

"Yeah. I quite enjoyed that!" Roz said. "That's my niece that told that story!"

"Hmmph! I didn't enjoy it so much!" the Chief sniffs angrily. "She had me choosing whether I want to order beer or champagne."

Then he drinks a cup of beer as the audience laughs.

"Gee. I wonder, how she gotten that idea from?" Kitty said in sarcasm as the audience laughs.

"That was very scary, Rhonda!" both Brad &amp; Tony II said in unison. "It was fun also!"

"Please continue, Rhonda!" Jenna said.

"Yes, please. Continue Rhonda, sweetie." Dudley said.

"Okay, pop!" Rhonda said as she took a sip of punch. "This next story will scare your pants off!"

* * *

It was night time. Somehow there was lightning &amp; thundering outside. The lightning was hitting graveyards all over Petropolis. Anyways, it shows the Katswell-Puppy family, the alien trio &amp; co. getting ready for the Halloween party at TUFF.

"So are you all ready?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah! I'm ready, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"I know I am, sis!" Roz said.

"We're ready!" the twins said in unison.

"So are we!" the alien trio and the minis said in unison.

"Me too!" Karey said.

"Me three!" Devon said.

"Alright." Kitty said. "Let's go to the Halloween party!"

"Are you sure, that we don't wanna bring our umbrellas?" Roz asks. "It sounds like, it might storm outside."

"It's just an electrical Earth storm." Raquel said as she took out a small portable iphone-like device and scrolls through it. "According to my Earth weather monitoring device. The Earth electrical storm has ended and it is safe to proceed to the TUFF Halloween Party!"

"Sweet!" Everyone else exclaims happily in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they all left the house and started making their way towards the TUFF headquarters. On their way to the headquarters they all saw a brainless corpse lying down on the ground.

"Oh my god! There's a brainless corpse!" Mini Karey exclaims as she pointed to the brainless corpse.

"Um, let's just keep going." Kitty said.

So the group walks passed the brainless corpse and continues their way to the headquarters. As they walked they all saw several more brainless corpses lying around them. Including one of the corpses that looked exactly like Bunker.

"Is that 'Pumpkin head Bunker'?" Dudley asks as he pointed to the brainless corpse.

"I think so, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she kicked the Bunker corpse a bit as the audience laughs.

"Well, it serves him right!" Roz sniffs angrily. "Stupid fucking prick!"

The audience laughs as the gang continues their way down to the headquarters. Little did they know it, a shadowy figure was behind them. It was grunting and moaning as it staggered off. Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"Did you hear that, Rhonda?" he asks. "I thought, I heard someone moaning."

"I didn't hear anything, Brad." Rhonda started. "It must be your imagination or something along the lines of that."

"You know, Fire baby." K-9 Joe said to her. "I thought, I heard someone moaning too."

"That could be your stomachs, K-9 Joe dear." Fire said as the audience laughs.

The gang soon reaches at the TUFF headquarters now. They were welcomed by Agent Red Cat who was dressed up as a sexy nurse.

"Hey, there! It's Kitty &amp; the gang!" she said. "You all have great costumes!"

"Thanks, Agent Red Cat!" Kitty said as she looks thoroughly at Agent Red Cat's costume. "I am enjoying your costume! It looks quite nice!"

"Thanks, Kitty!" Agent Red Cat said. "So, are you all ready to party!?"

"Hell, yeah!" Devon &amp; the minis shouted in unison as the audience laughs. "Let's go!"

Then the gang goes to everyone else who were all wearing various Halloween costumes and the Halloween party started. Everyone was having a great time, but they never knew what was happening outside as it was total chaos as a horde of zombies was eating the brains out of various people. Then the zombie horde started to make their way towards the TUFF headquarters.

An hour passes and the party was continuing very well. Everyone was having lots of fun until the lights went out and someone screamed loudly as there was some moaning.

"What the hell was that?" asked one agent.

"Someone just screamed." said another agent. "Duh!"

Then all of the agents including the main TUFF gang took out their flashlights and they saw a brainless corpse. They all gasped from the sight. They all looked up to see the horde of undead zombies eating the brains of the corpse. The whole entire TUFF agents started screaming &amp; hollering as most of the staff is either dead or dying.

"Oh shit!" the Chief shouted. "ZOMBIES!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Kitty shouted. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Then Kitty &amp; co. started to run away from the undead zombies with the other agents. Some of the other agents were getting pounced on by the zombies and getting eaten.

"Oh fuck!" Devon shouted. "They're attacking!"

"Keep running!" Mini Roz shouted.

The main TUFF gang keeps running away from the zombies. Keswick carrying the Chief accidently trips over a cord and falls down hard on the floor. The zombies reached nearer towards the both of them. Keswick holds his hand out for the main TUFF gang.

"HEY!" he shouted. "H-H-HELP ME!"

"COME BACK HERE AND SAVE OUR ASSES!" the Chief shouted after the main gang. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The zombies pounces onto Keswick &amp; the Chief and started ripping off their skin and started eating them as they both hollered in pain &amp; terror.

Several more agents get grabbed and get eaten by the zombies. The main TUFF gang runs into another horde of undead zombies. They all screamed in terror &amp; horror as the second horde of zombies was coming nearer towards them.

"Oh no!" Kitty cried.

"This is it for us!" Roz cries.

"Kitty. Before we die." Dudley started as he starts to cry. "I want to say that I love you!"

"I love you too, Dudley!" Kitty cries. "I'll see you on the other side."

"It was an honor of being your twin, Rhonda!" Brad cries.

"It was an honor too, Brad!" Rhonda cries.

The second horde of undead zombies walked passed them. The main gang looks on at the zombies and looked surprised.

"Hey! The zombies didn't attack us!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"What's wrong with us?" K-9 Joe asks offended. "We're not tasty enough &amp; delicious looking for ya?"

The audience laughs as Rhonda then looks down at herself and then up at the adults.

"The reason the zombies didn't attack us, because we're dressed up as zombies for Halloween!" she said.

"Oh!" everyone else said in realization as the audience laughs.

"I-I-I kind of knew that we were dressed up as zombies." Kitty said embarrassingly as she blushes a bit. "But I was so frightened, that I forgot."

"Me too." Karey said as she blushes.

"I forgot that too." Mini Kitty said as she looks at Mini Roz embarrassingly.

"Me too." Mini Roz said.

The head zombie of the second horde of zombies turns to the main TUFF gang and then tells them to follow him and the horde.

"I think, he wants us to follow him." Mini Devon said.

"Well then," Dudley said. "Let's go follow the zombies then."

"But, let's stay careful." Kitty said as she grabs the twins' hands.

"Be careful, minis." Karey said as she &amp; the minis follows the zombies. "Make sure, that you don't get eaten."

"Right, Karey." the minis said.

So the TUFF gang joined the two hordes of undead zombies and they started to leave the TUFF headquarters full of dead bodies. The TUFF gang looked at the sights of the city. Everything was in chaos. There was some zombies eating some people and there were dead brainless corpses everywhere.

"Damn! Look at all of this carnage!" Roz said in awe as she looks around.

"Yeah." Devon said. "Those zombies are fucking killers!"

Then Kitty looks on and hears something as well as Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe.

"I think, I hear some missiles going off." Dudley said.

"And I think, I hear some Earth tanks too!" K-9 Joe said.

"Sounds like tanks from the M60 Pattons &amp; M1 Abrams series too." Kitty said.

"Yeah! It sure does!" Roz said.

Everyone looks at both of the Katswell sisters as the audience laughs.

"What?" both Kitty &amp; Roz asks in unison.

The tanks soon appear as well as armored trucks. It was the US military and they were killing the zombie horde. One of the tanks cab tops opens and General Warthog peaks his head out looking through some binoculars.

"KILL ALL OF THOSE ZOMBIES, MEN!" he shouted.

The soldiers continue killing all of the zombies. The TUFF gang cheers &amp; applaudes as the zombies continue getting killed. Then the military sees the TUFF gang and turns to them as the tanks did the same thing. They were getting ready to fire when Kitty held her hand out.

"Wait! We're not zombies!" she shouted as she took off her mask &amp; costume, exposing her normal TUFF clothes.

Then the rest of the main TUFF gang took off their masks &amp; costumes also.

"See?" Karey asks.

The military was stunned and surprised to see the main TUFF agents dressed up as zombies. General Warthog turns to Kitty.

"We can really use your help with these zombies!" he said.

"Sure! We'll be glad to help!" Kitty said as she turns to the others. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Good!" General Warthog started. "Now, let's start killing zombies and help &amp; rescue and unbitten citizens!"

Then the TUFF gang and the military started killing the zombies and rescuing any unbitten citizens. The tons of zombies were too numerous as both the main TUFF gang and the military tried their best to fight and save the unbitten citizens.

"Dammit! There are too many fucking zombies!" Devon sniffs as she shot several attacking zombies all at once.

"How are we going to stop them!?" Raquel asks as she, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe helped some of the unbitten citizens and shot some of the attacking zombies.

Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Karey, &amp; the minis shot the attacking zombies dead as the twins split four attacking zombies in half with axes. The military shot some more zombies when one of them saw something in the sky.

"Light!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Not just any light, either!" Roz exclaims. "It's the sun!"

"Maybe the sun will kill all of these zombies!" Mini Devon shouted as she shot several more zombies.

The sun keeps rising and rising until it was over the horizon and its shining solar light shines onto the zombies. The zombies started to shriek loudly in pain as the sun's light burned them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the zombies hollered as they burned.

Pretty soon, the sun was completely up and all of the zombies were completely burnted to a crisp and dead. Everyone starts cheering &amp; applauding loudly as the audience applaudes. K-9 Joe looks at the sun and takes a deep breath.

"AHHH! There's nothing perfect like seeing the sun!" he said. "The good ole bringer of light and life!"

"And the killer of the zombies too!" Mini Kitty added as the audience laughs. "Thank god for the sun!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed in unison as the audience laughs.

It then cuts away to sometime later. It shows the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, the alien trio, &amp; the twins standing in front of the TUFF headquarters. There were balloons, streamers &amp; confetti falling down everywhere. There was also a large crowd of survivors applauding &amp; cheering for them. The entire gang was getting medals for their heroic deeds from Mayor Teddy Bear.

"Congratulations to the main TUFF agents for killing the zombie hoard!" he said with a wide smile on his face.

The crowd whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for the main TUFF gang as well as the audience. The main TUFF gang waved to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they all said.

"Now, with all that done!" Dudley said. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Then some music starts playing as the crowd starts cheering &amp; applauding and more balloons, streamers, &amp; confetti starts falling and they all starts partying.

* * *

"That was pretty bone chilling story, Rhonda!" Jenna said.

"I sure enjoyed it!" Tony II said. "It had everything!"

"Yeah, Rhonda." Brad said. "I loved it!"

"Da!" Mini Allison started. "Your stories are fuckink better than the last several seasons of 'Two men and a Early Adult Stoner'!"

"You can say that again, mini me darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! That was a cool story!" Dashie started. "I especially like that everyone parties at the end!"

"Me too!" Russell said.

"Please continue, Rhonda." Kitty said.

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said. "This one will even be stranger than the last one!"

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Petropolis. Everyone was either going to work or to school. It shows the TUFF headquarters now and it cuts to Kitty &amp; Roz sitting in the snack room relaxing. Roz was scrolling through her phone while she was watching TV as Kitty was reading the newspaper.

"Ha!" Kitty laughs as she read through the newspaper.

Roz turns to her.

"What is it, Kitty?" she asks.

"You won't believe this, Rozzie." Kitty started. "There have been robberies happening though the city. According to the witnesses. The robberies have been committed by ghosts. Ha! Is that the stupidest thing that you ever heard!?"

"Yeah. That is the stupidest thing that I ever heard!" Roz laughs.

"Also hear this!" butted in Kitty. "The so-called 'ghost' or 'ghosts' have been haunting the victims before the victims get robbed."

"You don't say?" Roz said as she scrolls through her phone as Karey, Devon, Dudley, &amp; the minis walks in.

"What's up, Kitty?" Devon asks as she opens up the refrigerator and took out a slice of cherry pie. "What's up, Roz?"

"What's up, Devon." Roz replied as she scrolls through her phone.

"What are you scrolling about, regular me?" Mini Roz asks as she started eating a tuna fish sandwich with extra mayo.

"I'm scrolling and looking at some information about the so-called 'hauntings' that have been happening all over the city lately, mini me." Roz said as she stops scrolling through her phone.

"Oh." Mini Roz said.

"So, did you find any information?" Mini Karey asks.

"Nope." Roz said. "But there are tons of articles of people being robbed by these fucking 'ghosts' though."

"Ha!" Devon laughs loudly. "Everyone with a brain cell should know that ghosts don't exist!"

"Ghosts!?" both Regular &amp; Mini Dudley exclaims in a scared tone as the audience laughs. "WHERE!? DON'T LET THEM GET US!"

Then Dudley hops into Kitty's arms as Mini Dudley hops in Karey's arms ala Scooby-Doo &amp; Shaggy fashion. The audience laughs at this.

"SAVE ME, KITTY!" Dudley shouted.

"PROTECT ME, KAREY!" Mini Dudley shouted. "KILL THE GHOSTS FOR US! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I LOVE LIVING! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO BEFORE I DIE!"

"ME TOO, MINI ME DUDE!" Dudley hollers loudly.

Both Kitty &amp; Karey sighs and rolls their eyes. Kitty then drops Dudley down to the floor.

"Dudley. You of all people should know there's no such thing as ghosts." Kitty started. "I proved this to you several times already. Do you remember the time that we were hired to rid of the 'ghost' from inside of that old mansion? And only to find out that it was some asshole?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Do you also remember the time that the Chief had sent us to protect the King Mutt exhibit at the Natural History Museum and those three fucking stupid assholes; Snaptrap, Bird Brain, &amp; the Chameleon tried to steal King Mutt's jewel encrusted bone scepter and they tried to be the dead King Mutt mummy?" asks Kitty. "And they failed at it?"

"Yeah." Dudley replied.

"See? Same thing." Kitty said as she looks at Roz. "Remember when Roz disguised herself as Ghost Kitty to stop the Chameleon from killing us and blowing up the headquarters?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"See?" Kitty started. "Those were only fake. Those were only people pretending to be the undead. Ghosts don't exist, Dudleykins."

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said.

"I get it now." both Regular &amp; Mini Dudley said in unison in realization.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Kitty &amp; company." he barked. "As you all know, that there's has been a rash of robberies &amp; 'hauntings' happening throughout the city?"

"Yes, Chief." Kitty said. "We all know about those."

"Well, I'm putting you all on the graveyard shift starting tonight." the Chief said. "Until both the crimes and the 'hauntings' stop."

"Right! We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor goes back up to the ceiling. Kitty then turns to the others.

"Well. Looks like, we're going to be on graveyard shift for awhile guys." she said.

"Did the Chief forget that tonight's Halloween?" Dudley asks.

"Knowing him." Devon started. "He probably didn't."

"With tonight being Halloween. I'm sure that whoever's doing the hauntings will probably be out along with the trick-or-treaters." Mini Karey said.

"Dammit! That's going to make investigating that much harder." Mini Devon added.

"It might." Roz said as she turns to Kitty. "But knowing Kitty. I'm sure she haves some type of idea to combat this."

"As a matter of fact, Rozzie." Kitty started. "I do!"

Then she started whispering her plan to the others as the scene fades to black.

**Sometime later at the graveyard shift.**

The gang was just about to start the graveyard shift. They were in their costumes also. They have just finished setting up a trick or treat trap to lure in the so-called 'ghost' or 'ghosts'.

"Do you think that this trap is going to work, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "How do you know, that this 'ghost' or 'ghosts' eat candy?"

"I'm sure, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "The 'ghosts' will fall for this trick or treat trap!"

Then she turns to the others.

"Alright, Karey. You know what to do, right?" she asks her.

"Yep! I sure do, Kitty!" Karey started. "We all do!"

"Great!" Kitty said. "Roz, Dudley, &amp; I will hideout and when the 'ghost' or 'ghosts' comes along and trick or treats at the 'made-up house' we put over the headquarters. We all come out and expose the 'ghost' or 'ghosts' and we will beat the shit out of them and arrest them for committing crimes all over the city."

"Right!" everyone else said in unison.

Then they all hide now to wait for the so-called 'ghosts' to show up. They didn't have to wait long for the 'ghosts' to show up. Then Kitty sees a white floating sheet walk up to the disguised headquarters. The sheet opens up and Snaptrap's head peeks out.

"Oh boy! Time to get some more candy!" he said stupidly.

Larry then peeks his head out of the sheet now.

"God! This is so fucking stupid, Snaptrap!" he sniffs. "We can be robbing stores and banks, instead of getting candy."

"SHUT UP, LARRY!" Snaptrap sniffs as he slams a fist into his head hard as the audience laughs. "Doing all of these things while Ricki is out of town is a great and evil idea I came up with!"

Then Snaptrap rings on the doorbell and the door opens with Karey and the minis in their costumes. The stupid rat smiles stupidly.

"Trick or treat!" he said childishly &amp; stupidly as the audience laughs. "Gimme your candy or perish!"

Then Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley ran out from their hiding spots as Devon snatched the white sheet. Exposing the entire DOOM gang standing on a pirate ship with bags of candy as well as other things from various robberies and break-ins. Karey &amp; the minis took out their weapons and aimed right at Snaptrap.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap!" Kitty sniffs.

"AHHHHHHH! TUFF Agents!" Snaptrap screamed like a little bitch he is as he rolls his eyes crazily and the audience laughs. "What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

"This is the TUFF headquarters made-up as a regular house dressed up for Halloween!" Kitty shouted.

"We're also capturing a stupid rat!" Roz said.

"Let's kick their asses!" Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" DOOM screamed as the TUFF gang pounced onto them and started beating the living hell out of them.

The ass kicking lasts for the next thirty minutes until all of the DOOM agents were beat up &amp; bloody. The TUFF gang started putting on handcuffs on their wrists. A crowd of the city's citizens walks up to them.

"What's going on?" asked a citizen to the costumed TUFF gang.

"We were arresting the so-called 'ghosts' that has been 'haunting' throughout the city." Kitty said.

"And here are all of your belongings and candy treats for the trick or treaters too!" Mini Roz added.

Then the citizens started gathering all of their belongings and candy treats for the trick or treaters as the TUFF troopers started taking DOOM off to jail in the prison truck. Snaptrap was angry of course.

"I shall, PLOT MY REVENGE!" he shouted stupidly as he rolls his eyes stupidly and the audience laughs.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Francisco sniffs annoyed as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah!" Bad Dog sniffs annoyed &amp; angrily. "What a fucking stupid rat."

"Ditto!" Larry added.

Then the TUFF troopers slams the truck doors closed and then the truck speeds off for the jail. The audience applaudes to this as did as the citizens of Petropolis.

"Three cheers for TUFF!" shouted a citizen.

"Hip. Hip. Hooray!" the citizens cheered.

"We only have time for one cheer." said another random citizen. "We have trick or treaters to serve!"

Then all of the citizens started to leave the headquarters. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, with the crimes solved." he started. "Do we get back to trick or treating, Kit-Kat?"

Kitty then smiles at him.

"Of course, Dudleykins." she said. "I'll tell the Chief about Snaptrap &amp; DOOM's stupid plan tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Mini Kitty said.

"Now, let's continue trick or treating!" Mini Karey said.

Then the costumed TUFF gang went off to trick or treat.

* * *

"And that's it for the stories." Rhonda concluded. "So, what did you all think?"

"That was really great, Rhonda!" Jenna exclaims happily.

"I quite enjoyed those stories!" Tony II added.

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "It had everythink!"

"Da! You can say that again, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said.

"Eh. I've heard better." the Chief said boredly as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah!?" Kitty asks annoyed as she raises an eyebrow. "Like you can tell scary stories any better!?"

"Of course I can, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief said.

"Too bad we don't have enough time to listen all of your boring-ass stories." Roz butted in as the audience laughs. "Looks like, we have our winner of my first annual Scare &amp; Piss in Your Pants Scary Story Halloween party!"

Then she took out four huge Halloween pumpkin bowls full of candy, Nacho Cheese Doritos, gummies and various of other treats. The other two huge Halloween pumpkin bowls were full of money. She also took out a small gold trophy which looked like a book. Everyone looks at Roz with their full attention.

"The winner of the first annual Scare &amp; Piss in Your Pants Scary Story Halloween party is; Rhonda Wellington Katswell-Puppy!" Roz announced.

Everyone but the Chief cheers &amp; applaudes for Rhonda as did as the audience. The Chief pouted angrily.

"Hmmph! She gets to win the fucking prizes!" he sniffs angrily. "My stories were better than hers!"

Alexis then turns to the stupid flea.

"Ah, shut the hell up, Dumbrowski!" she sniffs angrily. "You're bringing down the mood."

"Yeah, man!" Dashie sniffs. "You fucking suck!"

"Matter of fact." Alexis sniffs. "I should squish you now! Yeah. I'm going to do it!"

Then she squishes the Chief with her gavel. Everyone else laughs at the Chief's pain as well as the audience.

Kitty &amp; Dudley give Rhonda the huge Halloween pumpkin bowls of treats and money as everyone in the room applaudes &amp; cheers for her as did as the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rhonda said to the applauding crowd. "I want to thank pops for making mommy bring us to the Scare &amp; Piss in Your Pants Scary Story Halloween party here at TUFF!"

Everyone then applaudes again as Dudley looks over at Kitty with a sort of a 'I told you so.' sort of look on his face.

"See. I told you bringing the twins here to the Halloween party was a good idea, Kit-Kat." he said to her.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kitty said as she turns to Rhonda &amp; Brad and the audience laughs. "So, did you two have fun on your first night of trick or treating?"

"Yep! We sure did, mommy!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Kitty said. "So, are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"Yes!" both the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then!" Kitty said.

Rhonda then turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "There were a lot of scary Halloween stories in this chapter, which will probably going to be an annual thing for now on. Now here's the song from Snoop Dogg's movie; Snoop Dogg's Hood of Horror. 'Welcome to the hood of horrors'!

Then the rap song started to play as everyone does a frozen pose and the Kitty Katswell Show audience applaudes.


	23. Power Water Crisis

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Power Water Crisis

_**Okay. This chapter idea is original and was given to me by Ninjatana Warrior. Kitty's &amp; Roz's own creation. Katswell Power Water, which is selling very good. Their main supplement is stolen by some villains, who then try to steal its formula and replicate the water so they can use it against TUFF and conquer the world. Will, the TUFF gang stop the villains from making their own power water? To find out. Read. Relax and Review!**_

It was a cool, quiet mid-fall late night in Petropolis. There were a light breeze blowing through some of the leafless trees and some of the trees that still had leaves on them throughout the city. Many people were fast asleep throughout the city. Anyways, it shows the TUFF headquarters now.

It cutsaway to two TUFF guards now. They were the very same lazy guards that appeared in chapters 10 &amp; 13; Ted &amp; Steve. They were on one of their Cypress Hill breaks.

"Oh, man. I am so glad that the stupid, annoying, old flea put us on the nightshift, Steve!" Ted said in a stoned voice.

"Dude. I think it's called; graveyard shift, Ted." Steve said also in a stoned voice.

"Whatever." Ted said as the audience laughs. "Anyways, there's nothing bound to happen here during the night. So, let's sit back and relax with our Cypress Hill breaks!"

They then continued getting high. It then cutsaway to the TUFF storage room now. There was a hole being dug through. It was the Mole the master of infiltrator of DOOM from the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; Snapnapped. He just cleared a way in.

"Alright. We're in!" the Mole said.

Then Snaptrap, Larry, Ricki, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, &amp; Skunk Dude emerged from the holes holding sacks. Ricki then turns to them.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "Let's plunder everything in here!"

Then all of the DOOM members except Snaptrap started to steal things. Snaptrap was playing 'Stupid Birds' on his phone.

"Ha! Ha! This is a fun game!" Snaptrap laughs stupidly.

Ricki rolls her eyes in disgust as she started to steal things. Then Bird Brain along with Zippy, Snooki, Bat, Duck, Ewe, Fly, Holy Cow, Peck Me, Fuck Me, &amp; Piss Off comes out from another hole. They were followed by Meerkat and the FLOPP members consisting of; Wanna-Bee, Fiddler Crab, Escape Goat, Fat Ass, &amp; Stupid Bitch appeared from another hole. The three groups started at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ricki asks angrily.

"We're here to steal TUFF's defenses!" Bird Brain said. "So, we can be ahead &amp; stronger than TUFF!"

"Yeah!" Bird Brain's henchmen said in unison.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Bird Brain asks Ricki.

"We're here to steal all of TUFF's weapons." Snaptrap started. "And we're going to make them our own! Then we're going to take over the city and then the country!"

Ricki then turns to FLOPP.

"What the hell are you fucking losers doing here?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "What do you fucking losers have to gain by being here?"

"We're here to steal all of TUFF's weapons &amp; machinery too!" Meerkat said in his annoying Paul Lynde voice.

"So we can be the very best evil criminals ever!" the rest of FLOPP said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then the three groups of criminals started arguing over each other over their evil plans until Snaptrap stopped them.

"Alright! Stop arguing!" he shouted. "I have the perfect idea on what to do."

"Oh yeah?" Meerkat asks. "And what's that, Snaptrap?"

"I hope it involves food." said Fat Ass hungrily as he licks his lips hungrily and the audience laughs.

"Well, we all go to Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Cream Puffs, Cakes, &amp; Computers and have some coffee, croissants, cream puffs, cakes, brownies, cookies and then go on their Wi-Fi." Snaptrap said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"Where?" Bat asks stupidly.

Snooki slaps the shit out of him.

"Don't you get started on that shit again!" she sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Escape Goat exclaims. "I just love their cream puffs!"

"Me too!" Ewe said.

"Fuck that shit!" Bad Dog started. "Their brownies are the fucking shit!"

"No, Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Cream Puffs, Cakes, &amp; Computers are closed right now." Skunk Dude said.

"How about we go to Hang Chung's All Night Buffet?" Fuck me suggested.

"NO!" Piss Off shouted. "How about we go to White Mansion and have some burgers sliders!"

Ricki then butted in.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted. "How about an alliance between all three of us? We all team up and steal all of TUFF's weapons. Then we all attack TUFF later on."

"My god! That's a perfect idea, Ricki!" Bird Brain exclaims as he was taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Mmm hmm! That's a great idea, Ricki!" Meerkat said as he turns to his team. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Wanna-Bee said.

"Totally!" Fly said.

"That's a smart idea, Mrs. Ricki!" Francisco said.

"Yeah!" Leather Teddy started. "It sounds extremely better than lame ole Snaptrap's stupid so-called 'evil' plans!"

"Hey! I have evil plans!" Snaptrap said as he rolls his eyes crazily. "Matter of fact. I like my plan of going to Cowell's, except it's closed. I don't want to form an alliance! I wanted to go to White Mansion and have some cheese less burger sliders with a side of large crinkle-cut French fries and a large Coke!"

"Shut up, stupid rat!" Bad Dog sniffs angrily. "And let's start looting!"

Then they all started looting. While looting in the room. Snaptrap sees a bottle containing some water.

"Oooh! A bottle of water!" Snaptrap started. "I bet, TUFF won't miss this at all!"

Then he takes the bottle of water. Ricki then turns to him.

"That bottle of water is useless." she started. "Put it back, Snappy!"

Snaptrap then pouted as he put the bottle of water back. Ricki then turns her back and went back to looting. Snaptrap then grabs the bottle of water and puts it into his inner-shirt pocket. The audience laughs at this.

"Ha! I'm stealing it anyways!" Snaptrap laughs evilly to himself as the audience laughs.

The three groups of villains continue looting everything until they were done.

"Alright. Looks like we have everything!" Meerkat said as he looks around.

"That's good!" Ricki said. "Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

"And then off to Hang Chung's All Night Buffet?" Fuck me ask with hopefulness in her voice as the audience laughs.

"Oh god, Fuck me." Bird Brain started in boredom. "You are so fucking annoying, but not as annoying &amp; retarded as Zippy."

"Oi!" Zippy shouted.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Bird Brain." Fuck me laughs sexually. "Maybe, I'll give you happy ending later."

The audience woos &amp; laughs as Bird Brain blushes a bit and the three groups of villains started to leave the TUFF storage room via the holes that they came in.

"Ha! Ha! Good one, Fuck me!" Snooki laughs. "I'm glad that I hired you now!"

"Yeah!" Fuck me said in happiness.

* * *

**The next morning.**

The sun was rising over the city. The wind was still blowing a bit. People were starting to go to work and to school. It shows the Katswell-Puppy family residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis now.

It then cutsaway to Kitty &amp; Dudley now. They were relaxing in their brand new Jacuzzi. The couple was in the middle of having sex with each other. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Anyways, they were in the midst of fucking.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually as Dudley was massaging &amp; sucking on her sexy huge 45D breasts as he was thrusting &amp; pounding his member in &amp; out of her. "Oh, Dudley!"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Dudley said. "Oh, Kitty!"

He pounds into her harder &amp; faster as he continues sucking &amp; massaging his wife's sexy and huge breasts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Kitty shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Dudley shouted as he pounds his member in &amp; out of her.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually. "Oh, Dudley! This feels so motherfucking good!"

"Yeah! I know, Kit-Kat!" Dudley whispers.

He pounds into her harder &amp; faster as he sucks on her breasts. Kitty throws her head back and moans as she sticks out her tongue in ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he continues going harder &amp; deeper into her.

Kitty then wraps her sexy legs around Dudley's waist to make him pound harder, deeper, &amp; faster. The couple was hearing crackling-like sounds from the collisions of their private parts from inside the water. The couple both smiled from listening to the sounds and the feeling of the collisions. Kitty felt her juices rush down her sex, but she was able to hold on to her orgasm.

"AHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically as she was enjoying this pounding.

"AHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he continues sucking &amp; massaging her sexy breasts as he pounds into her sex harder &amp; faster.

After awhile, Dudley started to tug on Kitty's size 45D breasts harder &amp; faster now. Kitty hollers erotically from her husband doing this. She then reaches down into the Jacuzzi and started to rub &amp; tug on Dudley's balls hard &amp; fast. A nice move that she learned from Roz. Dudley started to moan &amp; groan from her doing this. Kitty smiles slyly.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You like that?" she asks sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" hollered Dudley as he had just reached his climax and started releasing his load deep into her insides. "AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, I guess that answers my question!" Kitty said erotically as she feels drop after drop of his semen go into her.

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes away. "I'm...not...done...yet."

Then he thrusts and pounds into her hard as he tugs on her breasts as quick lightning speed. Kitty started to scream erotically now as she was reaching her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO SQUIRT!" she shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she squirts out her milk from her breasts as she cums all over Dudley's member hard.

"There's my prize!" Dudley said as he puts his lips over Kitty's breasts and started drinking her milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmm! Tastes delicious!"

"HAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA!" Kitty sighs happily as she smiles at him. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Dudleykins baby! Drink it all up! It's good for you!"

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Dudley said as he continues drinking up all of the milk until it was gone. "Haaaaaa! This was a great fucking in the brand new Jacuzzi! I sure enjoyed it!"

"Me too, Dudleykins!" Kitty said sexually. "This feels really good especially in the morning too!"

Then she reaches for two bottles of Coca-Cola and opens them. She gives one of the bottles to Dudley. She then starts downing the soda from her bottle as Dudley does the same things from his bottle.

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Ahhhhh! Pretty good!" Kitty said.

"Yep! It sure is!" Dudley said. "So, should we get ready to go to work now?"

"Let's rest a bit first, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Then we should get ready to go to work."

"Alright then, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues drinking his soda.

Then the married couple sits back and rests in the Jacuzzi as its nice, perfect temperature water bubbled against their naked bodies.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Roz's house.**

Roz &amp; Russell was also having sex. They were in Roz's large bathroom having sex in Roz's brand new two person luxurious tub. They were certainly enjoying their time in the luxurious tub.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually. "RUSSELL BABY!"

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Russell grunted as he pounds his member in &amp; out of her at a moderate pace.

"MMMMMMMMMM! This feels so fucking good!" Roz shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHH! You can say that again, Rozzie baby!" Russell said. "AHHHHHHHHHH! SO TIGHT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SO BIG!" Roz exclaims sexually.

Russell pounds into his future wife at a reasonable pace &amp; in rhythm. Roz then wraps her sexy legs around Russell's waist to make him pound into her harder, faster, &amp; deeper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING SHIT!" Russell shouted as he pounds into Roz gaining speed &amp; energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING HELL!" Roz shouted erotically as she sticks out her tongue in ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OH ROZZIE!" Russell shouted. "I'M SO CLOSE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! RUSSELL!" Roz shouted. "THAT'S GOOD, RUSSELL BABY! I WANT TO FEEL ALL OF THAT HOT CUM SHOOT INSIDE ME!"

Then Russell pounds into her at quick lightning speed as Roz squeezes him really tight with her sexy legs around his waist.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Russell shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH! RUSSEL!" Roz shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Russell shouted as he shoots his load deep into her sex.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouted erotically as she cums all over Russell's dick hard.

"HAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" Russell said as he stopped cumming and pulls out of Roz. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good! Did you enjoy that, Rozzie?"

"HAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" Roz said as her climax goes away. "I certainly enjoyed that, Russell dear! That felt really, really good!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Rozzie!" Russell said. "So, anything else?"

"Yeah!" Roz said as she guided her small &amp; sexy feet up to Russell's groin. "Now, time for your treat!"

"Oh boy!" Russell exclaims with a smile on his face as he took out his phone and started recording.

Then Roz started to stroke his dick with her peds. She was going slowly at first to make Russell re-erect again. Russell then gets re-erected pretty quickly. Roz then smiles sexually &amp; evilly at his reharden member.

"Mmmmmmm! Looks like a certain someone's gotten back hard!" she said in a sexy Spanish accent.

"Yeah!" Russell said as he was enjoying his treat from his girl.

Then Roz grabs a bottle of oil and pours some drops onto Russell's cock. After that was all said &amp; done. Roz then started to stroke his member harder &amp; faster now as her tail comes out of the tub and started to the rub on up against Russell's nutsack gently &amp; soft. Russell throws his head back and moans &amp; grunts in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm! Yeah!" he mutters softly.

Roz continues stroking Russell's private parts at a reasonable pace &amp; speed, but she quickly picks up the pace as her tail massages against Russell's balls. Then her tail grabs Russell's balls and started tugging them lightly.

"Mmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually as she strokes harder &amp; faster. "This cock feels so fucking good! And so does this nutsack!"

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Russell said. "Thanks, babe!"

Roz continues stroking Russell's cock and her tail tugging on his balls for the next thirty five minutes.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz mutters sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" Russell groans as some of his pre-cum started to leak.

Roz smiles evilly &amp; wickedly now.

"Mmmmm! Looks like a certain someone is getting ready to release his hot load all over my sexy peds!" she said sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Russell said as more &amp; more of his pre-cum leaks out of him.

"MMMMMM! BUENO!" Roz said sexually in her sexy Spanish accent as she strokes his member at quick lightning speed as her tail tugs on his balls at the fast speed too. "I can't wait to feel that hot jizz all over my small &amp; sexy feet! Mmmmm!"

So she goes even harder &amp; faster now. Russell throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Russell shouted as he releases the rest of his cum all over Roz's sexy paws.

"MMMMMMMM! Feels so hot &amp; gooey on my sexy feet!" Roz said erotically.

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" Russell said as his climax goes away and he stops cumming. "Oh, yeah! That felt so fucking good! Lick it all up, Rozzie baby!"

"Sure!" Roz said as she started to lick the cum off of her feet. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

"That's right, Rozzie." Russell said. "Lick it all up, Rozzie. It's good for you!"

"Mmmmm!" Roz said as she continues licking up the cum off of her feet.

Pretty soon all of the cum was licked up off of her feet.

"Delicious!" Roz said as she turns to Russell. "So, did you enjoy that, Russell baby?"

"Yep! I sure did, Rozzie honey!" Russell said. "I really enjoyed fucking in your brand new two person luxurious tub! We should really do this more often! It's the perfect way to start off the day and my workday too!"

"Yeah! I agree, Russell!" Roz said. "Let's rest for a bit and then get ready for work."

"Alright then, Rozzie!" Russell said.

Then the couple rests in the large two person luxurious tub.

* * *

**At TUFF sometime later.**

The main TUFF gang had just met each other and punched in for the day as well as the other agents. When the Chief's monitor on wheels rolls up to them with Keswick following him. The Chief had a couple of papers.

"There has been a robbery in our storage room, sometime last night!" he said.

"Really!?" Devon asks.

"That's r-r-r-right, Agent F-F-Foxx." Keswick said.

"What has been stolen, Keswick?" Kitty asks.

"V-V-Various weapons and g-g-g-g-gadgets were stolen by several criminals, Agent K-K-Katswell-P-Puppy." Keswick said. "We haven't checked the s-s-surveillance f-f-footage yet."

Before anything else can be said on that subject. The red alarm goes off.

"What's happening, now?" Karey asks.

Keswick went over to the main computer and started typing quickly as the Chief looks over at him. Then the Petropolis First National Bank appears on the screen.

"There's some assholes robbing the Petropolis First National Bank!" the Chief shouted as he turns to the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF. "I want you all to go out and stop them!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face as she turns to her team. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right!" everyone but Dudley said.

It shows Dudley getting himself some donuts. The audience laughs at this as he stuffs some jelly-filled donuts into his mouth and was eating them. Roz went over to him and picks him up by the shoulders.

"C'mon, Duds." she started. "We have to go out and kick some fuck's ass!"

"Okay, Rozzie." Dudley said as he ate his donuts and Roz carries him off towards the TUFF garage.

* * *

**At the Petropolis First National Bank.**

The main TUFF team arrived in front of the bank. They all get out of their cars to see DOOM, Birdbrain, &amp; FLOPP working together. Devon was in amazement from looking at the three criminal organizations all working together.

"Wow! I never thought, that all three of those evil organizations can work together." she said.

Meerkat than walks up with some bags of money laughing evilly.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the TUFF agents!" he said. "Surprised to see all three of us working together? Well, we are all in an alliance to destroy you!"

"I don't think so, Meerkat!" Kitty sniffs. "We're going to destroy your asses!"

Then all of the members of the Evil Alliance took out all of their weapons and readied the stolen gadgets at the TUFF team. Snaptrap was stupidly eating a fudge.

"Mmmmm! This sure is delicious fudge!" he said stupidly as he eats his fudge and the audience laughs.

The TUFF team were outnumbered by the villains. Kitty &amp; Roz both laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! There's no fear here!" Kitty said. "We can defeat their stupid asses quite easily, isn't that right sis?"

"We sure can, Kitty!" Roz said with a self satisfied smile on her face. "LET'S KICK THEIR ASS, GUYS!"

Then the TUFF team started beating the hell out of the Evil Alliance's asses.

"AHHHHHH!" the Evil Alliance hollered out in pain as the TUFF team beat their asses.

The ass beating lasts for fifteen minutes until the Evil Alliance team was beat and defeated. Karey then looks over at Snaptrap, who was still stupidly eating his fudge as he watched the Evil Alliance get their asses kicked.

"There's only Snaptrap left!" she said.

"Well, then." Kitty started. "Let's kick his ass then!"

Then the TUFF team went over to the stupid rat. Snaptrap finishes up his fudge and he licked his lips.

"Damn! I sure am thirsty!" he said as he took out a bottle of water. "Time to quench my thirst!"

He opens up the bottle of water and started downing it right away. The TUFF gang then made their move when suddenly. Snaptrap's body started to rumble. It rumbles for a second. Then suddenly he was boosted with power &amp; strength. The TUFF gang was surprised by this.

"What the hell!?" Dudley exclaims.

"Why is the stupid rat all strong like that?" Mini Kitty asks in amazement.

"Who cares?" Roz said. "There's more of him for us to kick his ass and to hurt! So, let's get to it!"

"Yeah!" Devon shouted.

Then the TUFF team went to attack the boosted Snaptrap. The boosted up Snaptrap then grabs them and threw them all down to the ground. He then started to attack and beat up the TUFF team severely as the rest of the Evil Alliance starts to get back up and went over to the boosted up rat. They also started beating up the TUFF team. The beatings lasts for twenty minutes. The Evil Alliance along with the boosted up Snaptrap laughs evilly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You fucking losers lose!" the Evil Alliance laughs &amp; sneered.

"Let's go, everyone!" the boosted up Snaptrap said.

Then the Evil Alliance grabs all of the bags of money and ran into the giant DOOM truck. The giant DOOM truck then speeds off for the DOOM headquarters with the criminals laughing evilly leaving the beat up TUFF gang in a cloud of black smoke.

"We got our asses kicked, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley cried out in pain.

"We sure did." Karey said as felt a scrape and there was some blood. "Ole Snaptrap got us good!"

Mini Roz felt a bruise on her arm.

"I've got a bruise, regular me!" she said.

Roz then looks at her and feels the bruise.

"We need to put some ice on that when we get back to the headquarters, mini me." she said.

Kitty then stood up with her clothes torn and with scrapes &amp; bruises.

"The Chief won't be too happy about this." she started. "Let's go back to the headquarters and think of a way to stop the evil alliance."

"And to heal ourselves up too, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he spits out a tooth and wipes some blood off of his nose.

"Yeah. That too." Kitty said. "Thanks, Dudleykins."

Devon then turned to the minis.

"Let's go, minis." she said.

"Coming." the minis said in unison.

Then the main TUFF gang went back to their cars and went back to the TUFF headquarters to heal up their wounds and to think of a plan to stop the Evil Alliance.

**Meanwhile at the DOOM headquarters.**

The Evil Alliance was celebrating their win against the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF. They were swimming through the stolen cash from the bank. Some of them were having money fights with the stolen cash. They all were having fun except for Ricki. Ricki was confronting Snaptrap over the TUFF defeat.

"So, stupid. How did you managed to defeat TUFF?" she asked suspiciously. "And why in the fucking hell were you all boosted up? You're nothing but a fucking weakling and I kick your fucking ass every fucking day!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm really, really, super, duper strong, Ricki." Snaptrap started as he looks at his hand. "I always been super duper strong. I was just waiting for the right moment to use my strength. Yep! I am super stronger than you are, Ricki! Too bad, you're super weak and have girly muscles just like the girl you are too defeat TUFF just like me!"

Then he sticks out his tongue at her as the audience laughs. Ricki growls and turns red in anger.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" she growls angrily. "Stupid fucking rat!"

Then Snaptrap took out the bottle that he had stolen from the TUFF storage room and the very same bottle that he had quenched his thirst with at the bank robbery. Ricki sees this and snatches the bottle out of Snaptrap's grip.

"Lemme see that!" she said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Snaptrap bitches. "That's not yours!"

Then Ricki took out a box of jelly-filled donuts from Louie's Giant Donuts from hammerspace. She opens up the box and the aroma comes out of the box and it floats over to Snaptrap and it goes up into the rat's nose. Snaptrap then becomes very hyper.

"Mmmmmm! Oh boy! Donuts!" he shouted stupidly as the audience laughs.

"You want it?" Ricki asks.

"Yeah!" Snaptrap said as he started drooling.

"Well, then." Ricki started as the audience laughs. "You give me the bottle and I'll give you the box of donuts. Is that a deal?"

"IT'S A DEAL!" Snaptrap shouted as he gives her the bottle and he took the box of donuts.

The audience laughs at this as Ricki smiles evilly.

"Heh! Heh! Stupid rat." Ricki said as she looks at the bottle.

Then she studies through the bottle.

"Wait a minute. This bottle contains some water that boosts anyone who drinks it!" Ricki said. "Time to set to work on studying and analyzing the water to acquire the formula to create more water for the rest of us."

Then she goes to the DOOM lab to start analyzing the power water to get the formula to make more of the power water.

* * *

**Back at TUFF.**

The Chief was pissed when he found out about the evil alliance defeating the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF at the bank robbery.

"Dammit! Those fucking villains teamed up together to beat my best team asses!" he sniffs angrily. "Usually. Snaptrap teams up with Bird Brain &amp; The Chameleon and they usually fuck up and make it easier for us to catch them. But now with this evil alliance between DOOM, Bird Brain's gang, &amp; FLOPP. That's going to make things even harder for us."

Then he turns to the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF.

"Alright. You all go to lunch now and relax." the Chief said.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF went off to the break room to have lunch. They were wondering how the villains beat them so badly.

"How can all of those assholes beat us so badly?" Mini Karey asks as she gets her lunch from the refrigerator

"I don't know, Mini Karey." Dudley said as he starts taking out his lunch out of his TUFF thermal lunch bag which consisted of twelve roast beef, ham, turkey, &amp; American cheese. Fourteen cans of Pringles &amp; a gallon of Toilet Cola. "But usually we can defeat them."

"What do you mean; 'can defeat them', Duds?" Roz asks as she eats her patented 'Super Roz Katswell Club Sandwich' which consisted of; thinly-sliced roast turkey, thinly-sliced roast chicken, thinly-sliced ham, prosciutto, bacon, sliced cheddar cheese, Miracle Whip, mustard, lettuce, tomato, &amp; oregano. "We do defeat them."

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said as she ate her lunch.

"I recall that Snaptrap was drinking some water from the bottle he had at the bank robbery." Kitty said as she eats her lunch.

Then she was horrified to find out about the water that Snaptrap had dranked.

"Oh my god! That was me &amp; Roz's Power Water!" she exclaims.

"WHAT!?" everyone else shouted.

"Our water will fall into the wrong hands!" Roz said as she continues eating her lunch. "We must stop Snaptrap before he or any one of those villains try to replicate it. After we eat our lunch first."

"That's good." Dudley said as he ate his lunch. "Because, I am starving!"

"Me too!" Mini Dudley said as he ate his lunch and the audience laughs.

"Ditto!" Devon said.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF continue eating their lunches. After the lunch was all eaten. Kitty went to the Chief's office and then tells him about how Snaptrap possibly have her &amp; Roz's Power Water and he might need to send more agents to help them. The Chief agrees that he will send more agents to help the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF. Then Kitty goes back to her partners and then went to the DOOM headquarters to try &amp; stop the Evil Alliance.

* * *

**At DOOM headquarters.**

The TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF was standing outside of the DOOM headquarters with their weapons &amp; guns ready. Kitty then turns to everyone else.

"So, are you guys ready?" she asks.

"Yeah!" all of her partners said in unison.

"Good!" Kitty started. "On the count of three. We infiltrate into DOOM and start shooting &amp; kicking ass! Then if they have the power water. We take it from them, before they can replicate it!"

"Smart plan, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Thanks, Dudley!" Kitty said. "Alright. Get ready. 1. 2. 3!"

Then the TUFF gang uses a battling ram and slams into a wall of the DOOM headquarters making a giant hole. They took out their guns &amp; weapons and aimed right at the Evil Alliance. Ricki was laughing evilly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Look who's here." she started in a smug type of voice. "If it isn't the TUFF whimps. Ready to get your asses handed to you again?"

"No." Dudley said. "We're here to hand your asses to you!"

"Oh, really?" Ricki asks.

"Yeah. Really." Kitty said. "We're going to defeat you and take back me &amp; Roz's power water back!"

"Well, you're all too late for getting the water back." Ricki started. "Because, I got the formula! And I manage to replicate it!"

"Dammit!" Kitty sniffs. "I was afraid of that!"

Then it shows all of the villains in the Evil Alliance had glasses of the water.

"Well, lookie here." Meerkat said. "The TUFF agents are back to get their asses kicked!"

The rest of the Evil Alliance laughs evilly.

"Those assholes are fuckin' weak!" Zippy said.

"Totally!" Snooki said.

"Let's beat their asses again!" Fat Ass said.

"That's a good idea, Fat Ass!" Snaptrap said.

Then Ricki turns to the others.

"Let's drink the water, everyone!" she ordered.

Then everyone in the Evil Alliance started to drink the water and they all get powered &amp; boosted up. Kitty then turns to her team.

"Let's do our best to kick their asses, everyone!" she said.

"YEAH!" the TUFF team shouted.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF went over to attack the Evil Alliance and both parties started fighting. The Evil Alliance was beating up the TUFF gang at a pretty good pace, but the TUFF gang were trying to fight the boosted up villains. The Evil Alliance was throwing some brutal punches pretty good and they were hitting the TUFF gang pretty hard.

"OW! FUCK!" Dudley hollers out in pain.

Snaptrap threw a punch into Karey's face knocking out a tooth as Zippy slams Roz against a wall pretty roughly.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Roz cried out as Snooki throws several punches into her face. "I should be kicking these fucking stupid hummingbirds' asses! They shouldn't be kicking mine's!"

"SHADDUP!" both Zippy &amp; Snooki said as they both continue pounding Roz.

Kitty then gets on her wristcom and calls the Chief.

"We need backup, Chief!" she said as Francisco pounces onto her and starts beating her.

Then thirty TUFF armored trucks drive up. Then the other TUFF agents with full riot gear and weapons attack the Evil Alliance. The Evil Alliance attack the other TUFF agents and started beating the hell out of them and destroying their weapons.

"AHHHHHH! THEY'RE TOO POWERFUL!" shouted one TUFF agent.

Several more TUFF trucks pull up and more agents with various weapons run out and attack the Evil Alliance. Ricki then turns to the rest of the Evil Alliance as she was strangling Devon and Devon was throwing several punches into her face at the same time.

"Hey! Let's attack the city!" she said. "And create pandemonium, disorder, chaos and kill everyone!"

"YEAH!" the Evil Alliance shouted in unison. "LET'S!"

Then the Evil Alliance runs off towards the city to create pandemonium, disorder, and chaos as well as kill several people. The beat up TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF retreats off to heal up their wounds as the other TUFF agents try to stop the Evil Alliance.

**Two hours later.**

The complete city was in chaos as the Evil Alliance was stealing things and robbing various stores &amp; banks. Breaking laws and killing people as they also were beating &amp; fighting the TUFF agents at the same time. The TUFF agents were getting bruised, bloody, &amp; broken bones from the Evil Alliance fighting them. The Army was called in to control the chaos, but they were also defeated by the Evil Alliance and they retreated.

The Evil Alliance had set their sights on the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF again. Snaptrap then laughs evilly.

"Well. Well. Well. I've always dreamed of this day!" he started. "I've defeated TUFF! I've destroyed TUFF! I've taken over Petropolis! And now, I'm going to kill the TUFF quintet and their annoying minis! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Ricki then slaps the shit out of him. The audience laughs at this.

"OW! Why did you slap me for, Ricki?" Snaptrap asks as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"Because, you kept saying that _you_ defeated TUFF." Ricki started angrily. "We all did the fucking hard work. You just did some petty crimes like, steal kids' lunch money and steal kids' candy."

"Yeah!" Larry said.

Snaptrap rolls his eyes.

"Whatever!" he scoffs as he turns his attention back to the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF. "Now, time for the main TUFF gang to die!"

Then he grabs Dudley's neck as Bird Brain grabs two of the minis by the necks and Ricki grabs Roz &amp; Kitty by the neck.

"Well, I guess this is it." Karey said weakly as Meerkat puts a knife against her throat.

"Yep. This is the end." Roz said. "We tried our best. But we were defeated."

"That sucks." Kitty said.

"Let's kill them and then continue taking over the city!" Ricki ordered.

Then the villains was ready to deliver the killing blow when Leather Teddy suddenly twitched. No one notices this.

"Whoa! I feel weird." he said.

"Shut up!" Snaptrap sniffs. "And start killing!"

Then he started twisting &amp; squeezing Dudley real hard, making Dudley grunt out in pain. Larry then starts to feel strange. He then starts moving around like a chicken and making clucking noises. The audience laughs at this. Snaptrap turns to him angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, Larry!" he shouted. "Before I smack your glasses off of your face!"

Then Bird Brain starts acting like a chicken as well as Fiddler Crab, Zippy, Snooki, Fuck me, Fat Ass, and Bad Dog. Pretty soon all of the villains in the Evil Alliance were acting like chickens and walking like chickens too. The other TUFF agents were laughing at this as well as some innocent residents and the audience.

"What the fuck is happening!?" Ricki asks as she moved her arms like they were chicken wings. "Why the hell am I acting like a fucking chicken?!"

"Oh no!" Bird Brain exclaims. "I'm acting like a chicken!? Oh, the indignity!"

"I have achieved my dream!" Zippy shouted stupidly as the audience laughs at her stupidity.

"Shaddup!" Snooki snapped at her angrily.

"This sucks!" Francisco sniffs angrily. "How am I going to win chicks, if I'm acting like a chicken!?"

"Oh my god!" Fuck me sniffs. "This fucking sucks!"

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, &amp; the rest of the TUFF agents were confused by the turn of events, but they shrugged it off and took out handcuffs and started arresting all of the villains that was in the Evil Alliance. Then after all that was said and done. The TUFF agents took the stupid chicken acting villains off to the Petropolis prison. The audience applaudes for them.

* * *

**Back at the TUFF headquarters.**

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, &amp; the other TUFF agents just got done getting their bruises healed up with ice. Their cuts &amp; scrapes bandaged and their broken limbs looked at and put into some casts, but luckily the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF didn't have any broken bones. Anyways, they were in the break room their when Dudley had a thought about something.

"What the hell happened to those dudes?" he asked. "Why did they start acting and moving like chickens for?"

"Well, who knows, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she put the icepack against a bruise that was on her arm. "Be glad that it happen. Or they would've broken our necks and we all would be dead."

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said as she took a sip of her juice. "I sure do hope, those fucking assholes get what they deserve in prison."

"Damn. That was really brutal." Devon said. "I sure do hope, I never have to face anything like that again."

"Ditto, regular me!" Mini Devon said.

"Oh, man. This bruise is going to take awhile to heal." Karey said as she put the icepack onto her leg.

Then Roz rushes in.

"Guys. I need you all to see something!" she said. "Follow me to my cubical, please?"

"What's wrong, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

"Just follow me, Duds." Roz said.

Then her partners followed her to her cubical. At her cubical. Roz went over to her filing cabinet and took out a bottle. The bottle was the real Katswell Power Water. The others looked on at amazement.

"It's a bottle of the Katswell Power Water." Karey said.

"So, what about it?" Devon asks.

"The bottle of power water that the villains took from the storage room is a fluke." Roz said.

"A fluke?" Mini Kitty asks.

"What do you mean by that, regular me?" Mini Roz asks with curiosity.

"Yeah. Please explain about what you mean, sis." Kitty said.

"Okay, Kitty." Roz said as she goes into a flashback.

* * *

It shows Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley arresting Chicken Tetrazzini in his apartment two months ago. Chicken Tetrazzini was complaining about being arrested.

"_Sacré bleu_! _Zis_ fucking zucks!" he sniffs angrily. "You TUFF agents are _zo_ cunning &amp; smart! I am really glad that, I am glad that I have put up a fight against you three."

"Yeah. Thanks." Roz said as she looks at him. "You don't mind, if I can have some of your feathers, do you?"

"Why do you need them?" Tetrazzini asks in wonder.

"I just do." Roz said.

"Okay, then." Tetrazzini said. "Go ahead and take some."

Then Roz took some of Tetrazzini's feather. Tetrazzini shouted out in pain.

"Yeeowch!" Tetrazzini shouted in pain as the audience laughs. "_Zat_ fucking hurts! A lot!"

"Calm down, Tetrazzini." Roz said calmly. "I only took a couple of feathers. That's not alot."

"I know." Tetrazzini said. "But it still fucking hurt a lot!"

Then the trio took him off to the Petropolis Prison. Back at the TUFF headquarters. Roz dissolved Tetrazzini's feathers into her power water and then she thought about something.

"I have a feeling that some villain or a group of villains will break in here and try to steal something." Roz thought to herself. "Maybe, I should put this bottle of water into the storage room and maybe they'll steal it. Hell, maybe whoever steals this power water will turn into a chicken."

Then she takes the fake power water to the storage room.

* * *

"Wow! I'm really impressed by your ace, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "That's pretty smart of you, sis!"

"Yeah!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs. "That's a smart idea, regular Roz!"

"So, how long are those assholes going to be acting like that?" Karey asks. "Not that I care or anything."

"It's going to last for another hour or so, Karey." Roz said. "Also. The secret of the power water must not be revealed to the outside. Deal?"

"DEAL!" everyone said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Good." Roz said.

"So, are you all ready to end the chapter now?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" everyone replied in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I sure hope, that you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of things happened. There was sex. The Evil Alliance thought they would stop us with me &amp; Roz's Power Water, but thank god they didn't as that certain bottle of power water was fake. Anyways, tune in next time. The next chapter is going to be even better!"

Then the main TUFF team does a frozen pose with ice packs, bandages, &amp; all as the Kitty Katswell theme plays and the audience applaudes.


	24. Christmas Shenanigans

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Christmas Shenanigans

_**Okay. This chapter idea was discussed and given to me by Ninjatana Warrior. It is Christmas time/Holiday season for everyone. The TUFF Agents are about to hold their annual Christmas party. There's going to be fun &amp; games, as well as the stupid Chameleon posing as a mall Santa and he's trying to steal all of the gifts for the children. Will the TUFF gang stop the Chameleon? Will everyone enjoy their annual Christmas party? To see. Relax, read, &amp; review!**_

The opening begins with a pan-in on Earth. Then down to the United States and then down to Petropolis and then down to the DeLisle Park area in front of Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house. Then Kitty suddenly appears and she starts singing along to some 70's esque funky disco music with a 90's old-school rap beat mixed to it.

_My name is Kitty Katswell-Puppy_

_And I am proud to have my own show with my family._

It then cuts to the rest of the Katswell-Puppy family having a picnic in the park.

_I like kicking bastard's asses!_

_There are good guys. Bad guys &amp; even an annoying clown._

It shows Roz, Karey, Devon, the minis, Alexis, Keswick, the alien trio, Penny, Mercedes, Madame Catastrophe, Madame Chaos, Snaptrap, Jack, The Chameleon, Money Bags, &amp; Chicken Tetrazzini on some pictures as Kitty stands on a platform right next to Mordecai the screaming Yiddish clown. He shouts and Kitty jumps into a pool with a purple background.

_There's bad times, good times, and loads of asses to kick!_

Then Kitty lands on her feet as various clips from past episodes play behind her.

_Asses like Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and even Money Bags! They're useless mothafuckas who always tried to ruin my life._

_Me &amp; my team put a stop to their games and throw their asses into jail! That thought always makes me happy &amp; smile with my sexy tan cat face. _

_This song was brought from the Cleveland show, but this isn't the shitty ass Cleveland Show. This is the Kitty Katswell show!_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

* * *

It was a cold day in Petropolis. It was almost time for the Christmas/Winter holidays and everyone was excited about the holidays. They were so excited that stores were holding some more Black Friday Sales even though there was snow on the ground. Kids were off of school for the rest of the year. Enough with that. Let's see what the Katswell-Puppy family is up to, shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis.

It shows Kitty &amp; Dudley now. The audience woos, cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. They were playing with Rhonda &amp; Brad as the camera shows the twins playing with their parents. The audience also woos, cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"It's been awhile, since you played with us, mommy!" Brad said.

Rhonda then turns to him.

"That's because, she &amp; pops have been recovering from their fight with the Evil Alliance, Brad." she said.

"Yep!" Kitty started. "And we both feel better now!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he turns to Rhonda. "Can I have some more of your patented orange tea drink, please?"

"What was that, sir?" Rhonda asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I said, can I have some more of your patented orange tea drink, please?" Dudley repeated.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Rhonda started. "Only members with class can have some more of my patented orange tea drink.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dudley asks.

"I think, she means that you're supposed to say 'May I' instead if 'Can I', Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh!" Dudley said realizing what Kitty means. "I get it now, Kit-Kat!"

Then he turns his attention back to Rhonda.

"May I have some more of your patented orange tea drink, please?" he asks.

"Sure, sir!" Rhonda said as she pours some of the orange punch tea into a glass cup.

Dudley picks up the glass cup and takes a loud &amp; long sip. The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is delicious!" he said.

Brad had a saucer of cheese &amp; crackers. He turns to Kitty.

"Do you want some Horse Divers, ma'am?" he asks as he gotten the name Hors d'oeuvres wrong and the audience laughs.

"Those look very delicious!" Kitty said. "Don't mind, if I do."

Then she took some of the cheese &amp; crackers and started eating them.

"Mmmmm! These are really delicious Hors d'oeuvres!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I really enjoyed the cheese! What type of cheese did you use to put on those crackers?"

"I think the cheese was called; Sharp Cheddar, madame." Brad said in a posh accent as he looks over at Rhonda and gave a nod. "Yeah. It was Sharp Cheddar cheese."

"That's nice!" Kitty said. "I really love sharp cheddar cheese! It tastes so delicious!"

"This really is a splendid way to waste time before going to work, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he ate some of Rhonda's Hors d'oeuvres which consisted of; ham &amp; turkey sandwiches cut up really small.

"It sure is, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Then Peri walks in carrying Kitty's &amp; Dudley's TUFF Thermal Lunch Bags. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Here are your lunches, Mrs. Kitty and Mr. Dudley." she said as she gives both Kitty &amp; Dudley their lunches.

"Thank you, Peri!" Dudley said.

"So, what are we having for lunch, Peri?" Kitty asks.

"Well, you're both are having my patented giant taco salads alongside of my patented lemon ice tea. Sour Cream &amp; Onion Pringles. My special cherry cheesecakes, and sour lemon &amp; lime jello!"

"That sounds really nice &amp; delicious, Peri!" Dudley said as he licks his lips in hunger as the audience laughs.

"Yes it does!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"So, when is the Christmas party, mommy?" Brad asks. "And are we going to it too?"

Kitty then turns to her son.

"The Christmas party will start at 8:00 tonight." she started. "And yes. You two are going to it."

"YAY!" both Brad &amp; Rhonda cheered loudly.

"But you two must be back here by 11:00." Kitty continues. "So, you two can get to bed and sleep as Santa delivers your Christmas gifts for tomorrow morning."

"Oh boy!" Brad exclaims. "I can't wait till I see what Santa has gotten me!"

Rhonda rolls her eyes.

"Brad. Don't you know that Santa..." she started as she looks at Brad who had innocence in his eyes.

"What about Santa, Rhonda?" he asks in with innocence in his voice. "Tell me on what you have to say about Santa, Rhonda. Was he hurt? Did his wife divorce him? Did one of the reindeer die? Did the elves went on strike and Santa is going to cancel Christmas? Tell me, Rhonda."

"Never mind, Brad." Rhonda said. "I'll tell you, when you're older."

Kitty then picks up her car keys.

"Alright, kids. We're heading off to work now." she said as Dudley walks up to her carrying his &amp; her TUFF thermal lunch bags in his coat. "You two be good for Peri. The good grandma will be her later to keep an eye on you two."

"Okay, mommy." the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty then gives the twins goodbye kisses. Then she turns to Dudley.

"So, do you have everything, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"Yep! I sure do, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"That's good!" Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then they both leave the house now and went to the new TUFF moblie and got into it. Then they sped off towards the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At the TUFF headquarters.**

It shows everyone doing their own thing because of low crime happening right now. It then cutsaway to Karey's private room now. It shows her &amp; Mini Dudley sitting on the couch. Karey was only in her sexy red bra &amp; black sports panties. She was in the midst of taking off her black high heel boots with red trim on top. She shows off her small, soft, &amp; sexy peds now.

"Mmmmmm! It feels good to be out of those hot &amp; sweaty boots!" Karey said sexually.

"That's great, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "I'm ready!"

"That's good, Mini Duds baby." Karey said in an erotic tone as she puts her sexy feet onto Mini Dudley's groin. "I hope, you enjoy it."

Then she started rubbing her feet onto Mini Dudley's groin hard &amp; fast now. Mini Dudley throws his head back and starts to moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm! Yeah! This feels so fucking good, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley grunted.

Karey goes faster &amp; harder now as Mini Dudley's member comes out of him. Karey then smiles wickedly &amp; moans sexually.

"Mmmmm! Now, that's what I like to see!" she said sexually. "You're so hard, Mini Duds baby!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Thanks, Karey babe!" Mini Dudley grunted.

Karey keeps stroking her future husband harder &amp; faster with her sexy feet. Then Karey's tail then reaches for Mini Dudley's nutsack and started rubbing them real softly at first, but then it grabs the balls and starts tugging on them lightly. Mini Dudley moans a little bit louder when Karey did this.

"Oh, man! That felt so fucking good, Karey baby!" he said.

"Mmmmmm!" Karey moans sexually. "I'm glad to hear it, Mini Duds hunk!"

She strokes even harder &amp; faster on his erected dick as her tail tugs on his ball sack harder &amp; faster. Mini Dudley moans &amp; groans louder from pleasure.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Mini Dudley said as he moans in pleasure. "This feels so fucking good, sexy Karey baby!"

"MMMMMMMMM! YES!" Karey shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Mini Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Karey shouted erotically.

Karey keeps stroking Mini Dudley's cock and tugging on his balls for the next 45 minutes until Mini Dudley had reached his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley said as his pre-cum had started to leak. "I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"MMMMMMMMM! THAT'S FANTASTIC NEWS, MINI DUDS HUNK BABY!" Karey shouted erotically. "SHOOT YOUR HOT LOAD ALL OVER MY SEXY, SOFT LITTLE PEDS!"

Then she started to tug on his erected dick hard at quick lightning speed as her tail tugs on his nutsack hard at quick lightning speed too.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Karey moans sexually.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mini Dudley hollers as he started cumming his load all over Karey's small &amp; sexy feet.

"MMMMMMMMMM! It feels so hot &amp; gooey all over my sexy little feet!" Karey said in an erotic voice. "Mmmmmmm!"

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mini Dudley said as his climax goes away. "Damn! That felt so fucking good!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said in a sexy voice. "Time to lick up all of this cum!"

Then she started to lick up all of the hot cum off of her small &amp; sexy feet.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Karey said sexually.

"That's right, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "Get it all up! It's good for you."

"Mmmmmm!" Karey said.

Pretty soon. All of the cum was licked up off of her sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmm! That was pretty delicious, Mini Duds!" Karey said sexually. "So, what's next?"

"We fuck!" Mini Dudley shouted.

"Alright then, Mini Duds hunk." Karey started in a sexy tone as she lies down flat on her back and spreads her sexy legs open. "I'm ready for that hot, large cock of yours!"

"And I'm ready for that hot &amp; sexy pussy of yours!" Mini Dudley said as he stroked his member to get it re-erected again.

Then he inserts his re-hardened member into Karey's sex and started thrusting &amp; pounding into her.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT &amp; WET!" Mini Dudley shouted as he pounds into her.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG &amp; HARD!" Karey shouted erotically.

Mini Dudley thrusts his member in &amp; out of Karey at a moderate pace. Karey moved her hips to help him thrust &amp; pound into her deeper, harder, &amp; faster. Karey then sticks her tongue out in ecstasy &amp; pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Mini Dudley said.

He then pounds into her harder &amp; faster now as Karey wraps her sexy legs around his waist and she moves along with him in rhythm. Mini Dudley then looks down to see her huge &amp; sexy breasts bounce while he thrusts into her.

"Oh my!" he thought. "Just look at those huge &amp; sexy tits of hers bounce! Must...suck!"

Then Mini Dudley puts his lips around Karey's right breast and started sucking on it a little bit. Karey moans from the sensation of Mini Dudley's lips &amp; tongue licking and sucking on her tit.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM! That feels so fucking good, Mini Duds hunk!" Karey shouted erotically.

"Mmmmmm!" Mini Dudley said as he continues sucking on Karey's sexy breast as he pounds into her harder &amp; faster now.

"MMMMMMMM! SHIT!" Karey hollers erotically.

This continues for the next fifty minutes until Karey started to feel something.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M STARTING TO FEEL SOMETHING, MINI DUDS!" Karey shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she squirts her milk into Mini Dudley's mouth. Mini Dudley drinks her milk making him hit his climax. He throws his head back as he was about to release his semen.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! SEXY KAREY BABY! HERE I COME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mini Dudley hollers as he releases his load deep into Karey's insides.

With Mini Dudley cumming inside of her and thrusting along with him in rhythm. Karey had hit her climax now too.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MINI DUDS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted erotically as she came all over Mini Dudley's member and squirts her milk.

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Mini Dudley said as his climax goes away and goes back to drinking Karey's milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Karey said as her climax goes away and turns to Mini Dudley. "Thank you, Mini Duds baby! That's right. Drink my milk. It's good for you."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Mini Dudley said as he continues drinking up Karey's milk.

Pretty soon. All of the milk was drunk up.

"Mmmmmm! Your milk was really tasty &amp; delicious, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said as he burps loudly and the audience laughs. "I sure enjoyed it!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Mini Duds hunk!" Karey said.

"I think, I used up all of my cum too!" Mini Dudley said.

"That's good, Mini Duds!" Karey said in a sexy tone with a smile on her face. "I can feel it all swimming inside of me!"

"SCORE!" Mini Dudley shouted as he fist pumped in the air as the audience laughs. "Now, let's relax. I feel kind of tired, sexy Karey baby."

"Smart idea, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she yawned. "But lemme put my love marks on you, okay?"

Mini Dudley gulps.

"Okay then, sexy Karey dear." he said. "I'm ready!"

Then Karey extracts her claws out and then she put her love marks on him.

"OW! OUCH! SHIT!" Mini Dudley hollers in pain. "FUCKING HELL!"

"I'm sorry, Mini Duds." Karey said. "Do you want me to kiss those marks and make it better?"

"Yes, please!?" Mini Dudley shouted.

Then Karey started kissing the marks she maded.

"MWAH! There. Better?" Karey asked.

"Yep!" Mini Dudley said.

"That's good!" Karey said as she yawned again. "Now, let's take a nap. Shall we?"

Mini Dudley nods in agreement as Karey lies back down onto her couch. Mini Dudley then hops onto her and wrapped his arms around her and started making out with her. The audience woos at this. The kissing lasts for the next five minutes and then the couple stopped kissing and went happily to sleep.

**In the break room.**

The rest of the main TUFF team was relaxing &amp; chilling when the alien trio walks into the room. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Kitty then looks up from her magazine and looks at them.

"Hey there, guys." she greeted. "How are you three doing today?"

"We're doing fabulous today, Kitty!" Raquel said with a smile on her face.

"It's been awhile, since we seen you guys." Roz said. "Are you three okay?"

"Of course we're okay, Roz." Fire said. "We've been just been working along with Keswick and the other scientists."

"Yeah." K-9 Joe said. "Also, Raquel, Fire, &amp; I have been experimenting a lot on Earthling sexual intercourse and been taking a lot of notes too!"

"That's great!" Mini Roz said.

"That's cool, K-9 Joe dude!" Dudley said as he fist bumps him. "So, what type of techniques did you learn, man? I ask, because I need to learn some more new techniques with Kitty."

The audience laughs as Kitty blushes.

"DUDLEY!" she shouted as she blushes and the audience laughs.

"What?" Dudley asks. "There's nothing wrong learning something new, is there?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with learning something new, Dudley." Kitty started. "Matter of fact. You used the word; experimenting and you never used the word before."

Dudley then thinks about what Kitty had said.

"Yeah. You're right, Kit-Kat!" he said. "I did!"

"I can't wait till Christmas break." Mini Kitty started as she stretches. "I really need a break!"

"What's wrong, mini me?" Kitty asks. "Exhausted?"

"Yeah, regular me." Mini Kitty started. "We've been staking out the police department lately ever since the tail end of last month. There might be some corrupt police officer dudes doing shit."

"Well, that's good, mini sis." Roz said. "It's good to get rid of those corrupted police officers out of the police department. It gives good police officer like me a really bad name."

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"Well, anyways. I can't wait to relax in the hot tub!" Mini Kitty says. "It's going to feel good!"

"You can say that again!" Mini Devon said. "I need to lose some of this stress out of my back."

"I can't wait for the Christmas party that's happening later, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I heard that it's going to be kick-ass this year!"

"I can't wait for the party either, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I've heard that everyone's going to be there this year!"

Then Julie walks in carrying a piece of paper. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her. Devon then turns to the rabbit.

"What's up, Julie?" Devon asks as the audience laughs.

"I just gotten this intel, Devon." Julie said as she shows the piece of paper to everyone. "According to the intel. The Chameleon is planning on posing himself as the mall Santa at the downtown Charendoff-Strong Mall."

"My favorite place to shop at!" Karey said.

"And he's going to steal all of the presents from the children also." Julie added.

"Oh shit! Things just got real!" Dudley said as he stood up with an determined look on his face. "And personal. We're on it, Julie!"

Then he turns to the others.

"Let's go and stop that stupid Chameleon, everyone!" he said.

Then everyone except the alien trio gets up and ran down to the elevator which leads to the TUFF garage. They get into their cars and sped off for the Charendoff-Strong Mall.

* * *

**At the Charendoff-Strong Mall in downtown Petropolis.**

The TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF walk into the mall with Dudley on all fours sniffing around for the Chameleon through the crowd.

"So, Duds." Roz started. "Are you picking up the stupid Chameleon's scent through this crowd?"

"Sniff! Sniff! I sure am getting his scent, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he continues sniffing the floor.

"That's good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Where is he?"

"Sniff! Sniff! I think, he's in one of the men's rooms somewhere in this level." Dudley said as he continues sniffing.

"That's good, regular me dude!" Mini Dudley started. "You &amp; me can go in there and start beating the living hell out of him for trying to steal all of the mall's patron's kids' Christmas presents!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he turns to the females. "You females stand outside of the men's room, just in case things get rough with me &amp; my mini against that stupid Chameleon fuck."

"Alright then." Mini Karey started.

"Whatever you say, Duds." Devon said.

Then the two dogs ran off towards one of the men's rooms on the first level of the mall as their female partners followed them rolling their eyes.

Meanwhile. It cutsaway to the Chameleon who was standing behind the fake mall Santa's Christmas/holiday toy shop. He was looking at all of the kids waiting in line to see Santa. He laughs evilly as he quickly turns his back to the real mall Santa, who was tied up &amp; gagged.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Time to put my plan into action!" the Chameleon said as he laughed evilly.

Then he changes himself into the fake mall Santa.

"Look out, kiddies." the Chameleon Claus started in a stereotypical Asian accent for some stupid reason. "Time to make a lot of false promises and then steal all of your gifts for myself!"

"MFFFFFF!" the fake mall Santa cried.

"Shutting up!" the Chameleon Claus said.

Then he steps in front of the Christmas/holiday toy shop.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas and all that!" the Chameleon said.

The kids in line cheered all except one.

"Santee Claus. Why do you sound like a stereotypical Asian?" asked the annoying Chipmunk girl with big eyes as the audience laughs.

"Because I can!" the Chameleon Claus shouted in the stupid chipmunk girl's face as the audience laughs. "No present for you!"

Then he turns to Shuttershy, who was dressed up as a elf.

"Hey you! Pony! Kick this stupid chipmunk bitch out of here!" the Chameleon Claus shouted at her.

"...Uh...okay." Shuttershy said softly as she turns to the little chipmunk girl. "Uh,..young lady. Can you please leave the village? ...Uh...please?"

The Chameleon Claus facepalms himself and growls angrily as the audience laughs.

"Fucking stupid pony!" he shouted loudly. "I'll do it myself!"

Then he forcefully kicked the little chipmunk girl out of the village with her screaming loudly. A loud crash was heard off-screen and everyone else and the audience laughs at the stupid chipmunk girl's pain. Shuttershy then turns to the Chameleon Claus.

"I think, that you...were a little rough on her, Santa..." Shuttershy whispered. Then the Chameleon Claus turns to her angrily.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" he shouted angrily.

Then he forcefully kicked Shuttershy out of the village with her screaming. Shuttershy lands outside of the mall and gets ran over by a bus. The audience laughs at this.

"Owww..." Shuttershy said quietly in pain as the audience laughs.

Then the Chameleon Claus then sits down into the chair where the normal fake mall Santa sits at.

"Alright. Let's get this done!" the Chameleon Claus shouted. "Who's up first!?"

**Meanwhile back with the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF.**

Both regular &amp; Mini Dudley continues sniffing on the floor. The female partners were looking extremely bored. Then suddenly Dudley gets the Chameleon's scent.

"Ah ha! I've found the Chameleon's scent!" he shouted.

"That's good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Lead us to him!"

Then Dudley runs off towards the fake mall Santa's village. Karey then turns to Roz.

"Thank god for that nose of his." she started. "Or we wouldn't be able to find that stupid Chameleon through this mall crowd."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Or we will be going around in circles!"

Then they all followed Dudley who was running towards the fake Santa village. Meanwhile the Chameleon Claus was continuing doing the duties of the fake mall Santa and he was down to the last several kids.

"Oh my god!" the Chameleon Claus thought to himself. "This sure is hard work! I wonder how did that other fake Santa does it!? My lap is fucking sore!"

Then he sees Dudley and the rest of the TUFF gang getting into the line now and he started to panic.

"Oh shit! It's the TUFF agents!" the Chameleon Claus exclaims. "I hope, that they don't figure out my plot to steal all of the presents from these kids!"

"What did you say, Santa?" asked a kid.

Chameleon Claus looks down at the kid.

"Beat it, kid!" he sniffed angrily. "I'm closed!"

The kid turned to his mom and started crying.

"WAAHHH! MOMMY! THIS STUPID FAKE MALL SANTA HURT MY FEELINGS!" the kid cried loudly sounding like Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life as the audience laughs.

Then the kid's mom grabs her purse and went up to the Chameleon Claus and started pounding the hell out of his head. The audience laughs at this.

"You fucking prick! How dare you make my kid cry!" the mother shouted as she hits the Chameleon Claus.

"Ow! Please ma'am!" the Chameleon cried out in pain. "I'm sorry!"

The TUFF gang sees the maylee happening up in line.

"That woman is hitting the fake mall Santa!" Mini Kitty pointed out.

"Let's go up there and see why she's hitting the fake mall Santa." Devon said.

Then the TUFF team went up to the fake mall Santa chair to see what was happening. The woman continues hitting the Chameleon Claus as the TUFF team arrives.

"What's going on?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Why are you hitting Santa Claus for?"

"Because, he short-changed my kid of a good Christmas!" the mom shouted.

"But you don't understand!" the Chameleon Claus started. "I have get out of here with the presents!"

"Why?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Because, I have too!" the false fake mall Santa exclaims.

Before anything else can be said. The real fake mall Santa runs up to the scene.

"That fake mall Santa right there is the Chameleon disguised as me!" the real fake mall Santa shouted. "He tied up behind the toyshop and he was going to steal all of the presents for the kids also!"

"Uh, that's not true." the Chameleon Claus started in his real voice. "I am the real fake mall Santa. That guy over there is the Chameleon is disguised."

Then Mini Roz took out a bottle of water and opens it as she turns to the Chameleon Claus.

"No! Don't!" the Chameleon Claus said as Mini Roz splashed the water all over him.

Then the Chameleon's transformation suit short circuits making the Chameleon change back to himself.

"Oh, poopy!" the Chameleon said in disgust as the audience laughs.

"The Chameleon!" Dudley sniffs angrily as he &amp; his mini pounces onto him and started beating the hell out of him. "You will be punished for posing as Santa!"

The dogs continue beating the hell out of them as Kitty took out her handcuffs and put them on the stupid chameleon.

"Chameleon. You're under arrest for posing as a fake mall Santa!" she started. "And for trying to steal all of those presents for the mall's kids too!"

Both Dudleys stopped beating up the Chameleon, whose face is all swelled up and is bleeding.

"Oh well." he started. "It was such a good &amp; evil plan too!"

"Whatever!" Roz sniffs angrily as she gives his ball a mighty kick and the audience laughs.

"OW! MY GONADS!" the Chameleon cries out in pain as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted in his face as the audience laughs.

Then both Kitty &amp; Dudley lift the stupid chameleon to his feet. Kitty then turns to the others.

"Let's go, everyone." she said. "It's time for the party now!"

"YEAH!" the minis shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Then the group along with the Chameleon started to leave the mall now. A group of onlookers started to applaud for the TUFF team as did as the audience.

* * *

**Several hours later.**

The TUFF headquarters was covered from top to bottom with Christmas decorations. There was tables of party food comfort food, Christmas cookies, Kitty's patented Christmas cookies, different flavors of Homey Punch, different flavors of Homey Holla, egg-nog, some watered-down punch, and some beer for the Chief to drink. Anyways, the sun had just set and the first few party guests started to arrive. The Chief was standing by the watered-down punch and the beer along with Keswick &amp; Patrice.

"Ahhh! This is going to be the best Christmas party, that TUFF has ever had!" the flea said.

"And why you say that?" Patrice asks.

"Because, I'm going to drink my ass off!" the Chief shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"Of c-c-c-c-course you will." Keswick said as he sighs &amp; rolls his eyes in disgust as the audience laughs. "Don't come to me when you're all drunk &amp; l-l-loaded and you have me drive your a-a-ass home."

"Fuck that!" the Chief snorted. "I'll have one of the other agents drive me home."

Then the alien trio walks in now along with some of the other agents. Raquel &amp; Fire are wearing their sexy Christmas outfits as K-9 Joe was just wearing his Santa hat along with his black shirt.

"Now time to party!" K-9 Joe shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" both Raquel &amp; Fire shouted.

Then Karey, Devon, Greg, &amp; the minis arrived.

"Now, it's time to enjoy ourselves!" Devon said as she turns to Greg.

"Oh, yeah!" Greg said. "I really need it too! I've been working hard!"

Then the two foxes go off to enjoy the party as Karey turns to the minis.

"Alright, guys. Let's relax!" she exclaims happily.

"Yeah!" the minis shouted happily in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they went towards the tables of food as Kitty, Dudley, the twins, Katty, Roz, &amp; Russell walks in. Kitty &amp; Roz was wearing their patented sexy Christmas outfits. Katty was wearing that as well, except hers was altered a bit to show a little bit of her right shoulder. Kitty's &amp; Roz's sexy red female Santa top were modified too. They were showing a little bit more of their sexy figures. The audience woos at the sexy cats as Dudley &amp; Russell drooled a bit.

"Damn! You girls look extremely sexy!" Russell exclaims with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Those modifications that Katty did on your Santa tops really make a difference!"

Both Roz &amp; Kitty giggle sexually as they blush and the audience woos.

"Thank you, boys!" they both said in unison. "We do look hot &amp; sexy! Don't we!?"

"HELL YEAH!" both Dudley &amp; Russell shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"Kitty darlink? Rozzie darlink? You are here, no?"

"That sounds like..." Kitty started before seeing Catastrophe &amp; Chaos walking up to her &amp; Roz in their sexy Christmas outfits. Their minis were walking behind them. The audience woos &amp; applaudes for them. "Allison &amp; Andrea! It's so good to see you!"

"Da!" Roz said as she looks at the Katz's sisters minis. "And I see that you both brought your minis too!"

"Da! That's right, Rozzie darlink!" Catastrophe said. "We are here to be havink fun with you at this party!"

"That's right, sister!" Chaos said. "I have also brought special guests along with me also, Rozzie darlink!"

"That's great, Andrea!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "Who are they?"

Chaos then turns her head.

"Alright. You can be comink in here now, Alexis darlink!" she shouted.

Then the sexy female Playboy model rabbit; Alexis Sunset Shimmer along with her two assistants walks in. She was carrying her baby; Kevin. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Here I am, sexy Rozzie baby!" Alexis said. "I told you, that I would be back in Petropolis!"

"Alexis!" Roz shouted in glee as she runs up to her and gives her a hug. "It's been awhile! How are you, your two assistants, &amp; your baby?"

"We've been doing fine, sexy Rozzie honey!" Alexis said as she looks at Roz. "Boy! Look like you've changed, Rozzie. You look even sexier than usual! What happened?"

"Well, I'm wearing sexy black thin glasses now, Alexis!" Roz started. "And I've done some things to my hair also! And my sister; Katty had also done some modifications to my sexy Santa top too!"

"Mmmmm!" Alexis mutters sexually. "I can see that! I was hoping to see you before Christmas, so we can have a lunch or dinner date at Barefoot Brianna's but being busy with my career and the baby, I didn't have much time."

"Did someone say my restaurant's name?" said a voice.

Then Brianna &amp; Anthony walks up to Alexis with holding their twins; Jenna &amp; Tony II hands. The audience applaudes for them. Kitty greeted them.

"Hello there, Brianna! What's up Anthony?" Kitty said.

"Hi Kitty!" Brianna greeted. "It's been awhile, since we saw you, your friends, &amp; family!"

"Yeah!" Anthony said. "How are you guys been?"

"We've been great, Anthony!" Kitty said.

"That's good!" Brianna said as she turns to Alexis. "Hey there, Alexis! Are you still planning on having a lunch or dinner date with Roz at my place?"

"Yep! I sure am, Brianna!" Alexis said. "So, how's are your twins been?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself, Alexis." Anthony said as he turns to the twins. "Jenna. Tony. Auntie Alexis has some questions that she needs to ask you."

"Okay, dad." both Jenna &amp; Tony II said in unison as they turned to Alexis and the audience laughs. "What do you want to ask us, Auntie Alexis?"

"So, how you two been?" Alexis asks.

"We've been doing great, Auntie Alexis!" Tony II said.

"Yeah!" Jenna said. "We've been learning a lot of new things! We also got some new friends too!"

"That's nice!" Alexis said. "Who are your new friends?"

"Their names are; Rhonda &amp; Brad." Tony II said.

"Ah!" Alexis said. "Kitty's &amp; Dudley's kids right?"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "That's right. Want to go see them?"

"Da! Let's go be seeink my godchildren, yes?" Chaos asks.

"Alright." Alexis said as she turns to Brianna &amp; Anthony. "I'll be talking to you two later."

Then she, her two assistants carrying Kevin. Roz &amp; Chaos walked over to where Rhonda &amp; Brad was. Then Madame Destruction, Dr. Rabies &amp; their minis walks in along with DashieLMFAO &amp; Alexis J. Lopez. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Dudley brother!" Rabies shouted as he sees Dudley.

Dudley then turns to him while eating some sandwiches.

"Rabies brother!" Dudley shouted as some bits of the sandwiches flew out of his mouth and the audience laughs. "How are you been?"

"I've been doink perfect, brother." Rabies said as he and his mini grabs some of the sandwiches at the table. "You are doink okay after DOOM's attack from last month, no?"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I'm doing great after that mishap."

"That's fuckink good, Agent Puppy darlink!" Destruction started. "I was so fuckink worried about Karey darlink after those fuckink DOOM assholes tried to kill you guys."

"Da!" Mini Elise said. "I too was worried about Mini Karey darlink. Us Mini Team Katz darlinks have been really busy and didn't have fuckink time to see the Mini TUFF darlinks after that DOOM, Bird brain, and that FLOPP bastards union thingk."

"Da!" Mini Rabies said as he ate some chips. "I was worried about how hurt Mini Dudley brother must have been."

"Well, they're okay now." Dudley said. "You three can go over there and see them if you want."

"You know, that we are wantink to, Agent Puppy darlink!" Destruction said with a smile on her face. "C'mon, mini darlinks. Let's go see sexy Karey darlink, Mini Agent Puppy darlink, and Mini Karey darlink."

"Da!" both Mini Rabies &amp; Elise said in unison as the audience laughs.

Dashie started looking around the headquarters and then started taking a deep breath.

"WHADDUP! IT'S DASHIE!" Dashie shouted outloud to everyone.

Everyone then turns to him and smiled at him.

"WHADDUP, DASHIE!" they all shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"I am so ready to party!" Dashie shouted.

Roz then turns to him.

"Hey there, Dashie!" she greeted. "How are you been doing?"

"I've been doing great, Rozzie!" Dashie said. "I've been making my videos and been handling business for the local BackBreakers Party too!"

"That's great, Dashie!" Roz said. "That's good to hear!"

"Oh yeah!" Dashie said as he got himself some of the Homey Punch. He looks at Roz thoroughly. "Damn, girl. You look good! You look fucking sexy in that outfit!"

Roz laughs sexually and blushes a little bit as the audience woos.

"Thanks, Dashie." she said with a smile on her face as she drinks some of the punch.

Miko then looks at Alexis J. Lopez thoroughly as she was having some of the party food. She smiles and went over towards her.

"Hello there." she greeted Alexis in a sexy voice. "What's your name?"

Alexis then turns to her.

"My name is Alexis Jennifer Lopez. Attorney at law for Lopez, Katserwitz, &amp; Moore Attorney Law Firm. The best law firm in Petropolis." she started. "I am the attorney for Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, Dudley, and their minis."

"That's nice." Miko said.

"Why did you ask?" Alexis asks. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miko." Miko started. "I'm one of the two personal assistants to Alexis Sunset Shimmer. I asked, because I think you're beautiful &amp; lovely."

Then Alexis blushes a bit.

"Well, it's true." Miko said as she puts a hand onto Alexis' hand and started rubbing it softly.

"Ah, well." Alexis said. "Thank you, Miko. This is the first time that a female ever complimented on my looks."

"Really?" Miko asks.

"Yeah." Alexis replies. "Usually guys try to flirt with me, but I'm a pretty hardcore person and doesn't break so easily."

"Ah!" Miko said. "I see. So..., want to be friends then with me, the other assistant, and Alexis herself?"

"Isn't that going to be confusing with two Alexis's?" Alexis asked.

"It might be." Miko started. "But how about we call you Alexis J? As not to confuse the both of you."

Alexis then thought about it.

"Okay! I'm game!" she said.

"Alright then." Miko said. "Now, let's go meet my Alexis!"

Then she takes Alexis over to her boss and the other assistant, Roz, Chaos, &amp; her mini. Meanwhile Kitty was talking to Katty as Catastrophe and her mini was sitting down in some chairs listening to their conversation as well as eating some of the party food and drinking some of the Homey Hollas.

"So, how are things, sis?" Kitty asks Katty.

"Things are perfect, sis!" Katty started with a smile on her face. "I am making money more than ever! Even more than from blackmailing people!"

"That's fuckink great, Katty darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yes it is!" Kitty said as she eats some of the party food. "You're really doing a great job for yourself, Katty! You certainly bounced back from your imprisonment."

Katty then blushes and smiles.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks, you two!" she said as she grabs herself some cheese fries with melted cheese on top and started eating them. "Mmmmm! These cheese fries are really delicious! Who maded them!?"

"I did!" Brianna said as she walks up to the three cats. "Those cheese fries are really the best when they're hot."

"Yeah! You can say that again, Brianna!" Katty replies as she continues eating the cheese fries.

"And these stuffed pizza tots are really fuckink delicious!" Mini Allison exclaims as she eats the formentioned pizza tots. "How do you do it?"

"Those pizza tots were Anthony's idea." Brianna said as she turns to him. "Those creations of his are pretty popular!"

"Yep! They sure are!" Anthony said.

Then the Chief hops onto Keswick's head much to his disgust as he was drinking some of the Homey Holla.

"Hey! Don't be f-f-f-fucking hopping onto my h-h-h-head!" Keswick sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Alright now!" the Chief shouted. "Looks like, everyone's here! Now, let's get this party started!"

Then everyone cheers loudly and the music started playing.

**A little later.**

It shows Rhonda, Brad, Jenna, &amp; Tony II were sitting down on a couch right next to the minis. They were talking to each other over some things.

"So, Rhonda. How are things?" Jenna asks as she took a sip from her punch.

"Things are good, Jenna." Rhonda said as she ate a chocolate chip cookie. "I'm reading more books than usual."

"That's good!" Jenna said. "I am reading more books than usual too!"

"So, Brad." Tony II started. "How are things with you? Learning anything?"

The audience laughs as Brad gives Tony II a mad look.

"Of course, I'm learning things, Tony!" Brad pouted angrily. "I'm currently learning on how to screw around with my daddy."

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

It shows Brad standing next to Dudley who was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. He had a notepad and a small remote control. He was taking down some notes from one of Rhonda's book He was looking at his notes as he tossed the book away.

"And now. If I pressed the blue button on the remote control." Brad started. "The doorbell will ring and daddy will wake up, thinking that Auntie Toni is at the door with a pizza. Okay then. Now to test this theory from Rhonda's book."

Then he grabs the remote and aims it at the door. He presses the blue button. The doorbell rings. Dudley immediately wakes up and started to drool. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh boy! Toni's here with the pizza!" he shouted as panted &amp; bounced up &amp; down on the couch as the audience laughs. "I'm coming, Toni! I'm coming delicious, tasty pizza!"

Then he runs towards the door and opens up the door to see nobody there. Dudley then steps out onto the front stoop and looks to his right. Then to his left. He looked confused.

"I could have swore that I heard the doorbell ring?" Dudley said as he scratches his head.

He goes back into the house and closes the door behind him. He walks back to the couch and lies back down and went back to sleep. Brad was snickering to himself. He takes out his notepad.

"Theory is true." Brad said with happiness as he writes down the results. "The test was a complete success! Now, I can mess around with daddy if I want to!"

Then Rhonda walks up to him and wonders what he's doing.

"What are you doing, Brad?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I've been doing scientific stuff, Rhonda!" Brad said.

"Really?" Rhonda asks. "Ha! You gotta be kidding me! Ha! Ha! You are lying right?"

"No. I'm telling the truth, Rhonda." Brad said as he gives her his notes.

Rhonda looks through his notes thoroughly. She gives him back his notepad.

"Okay. I believe you, Brad." she said. "Lemme have a try!"

Then Brad gives her the remote and Rhonda aims at the door. She presses the blue button. The doorbell rings and Dudley immediately shots up with a smile on his face and was drooling.

"Oh boy! Toni's here with the pizza!" he shouted as he runs over to the door and the audience laughs. "I'm coming, Toni! I'm coming delicious, tasty pizza!"

Both Brad &amp; Rhonda laughs at their father stupidity &amp; cluelessness as the audience laughs.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"Well, that sounds pretty good!" Tony II said.

"And smart!" Jenna butted in. "Making your father think that there's Speedy Toni's pizza at the door."

"Yeah!" Tony II said. "Maybe we should do that to our dad!"

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Jenna said as the audience laughs.

"So how you been, Mini Karey darlink?" Mini Elise asked. "I was so fuckink worried about you, when those fuckink DOOM, FLOPP, and Bird Brain &amp; his fuckink gang teamed up and started beatink the hell out of you badly."

"I'm doing fine, Mini Elise." Mini Karey said. "We pretty much recovered perfectly!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said.

"That's fuckink good, Mini Dudley brother!" Mini Rabies said. "Now, we can go out and drink sometime!"

"That sounds fine with me!" Mini Dudley said.

"We should do that sometime too, Mini Rozzie darlink!" Mini Andrea said as she had heard what Mini Rabies &amp; Mini Dudley was talking about. "That would be a wise idea, no?"

"Da! That would be a wise idea, Mini Andrea!" Mini Roz said.

Then Mini Allison turns to Mini Kitty with a smile on her face. The audience woos &amp; laughs.

"So. How about it, Mini Kitty darlink?" Mini Allison asks in a sexy tone as the audience woos. "Do you wantink want to go out and drink sometime, no?"

"That's fine with me, Mini Allison." Mini Kitty said.

"That's fuckink great!" Mini Allison said as she turns to Mini Devon. "How about you, Mini Devon darlink? Do you want to come, no?"

"Okay, Mini Allison." said Mini Devon. "I'm game."

"Alright!" Mini Allison cheered.

It now shows Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe sitting on a couch eating some of the party food.

"Mmmmmmm! This sure is delicious food!" Raquel said as she ate the food.

"Yeah!" Fire said. "You can say that again!"

"Too bad, the food is running out though." K-9 Joe said as he shows the two Astro-Hunter sisters the empty party tables.

"What was that, Agent K-9 Joe?" the Chief asks as he hops over to the alien trio.

"We're running out of food, Chief." K-9 Joe repeated.

"That's terrible!" Kitty said as she walks up. "We must order some more food!"

"But how, Agent Katswell-Puppy?" the Chief asks. "No one would deliver here, since its Christmas Eve and they're probably at home right now!"

"Well, Brianna from Barefoot Brianna's are restocking the food right now, Chief." Kitty said.

"But her food alone is not going to fill up these party guests, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "We're going to need more food for the rest of these guests!"

"Don't worry, Chief." Kitty said as she took out her phone. "You leave that to me."

Then she started to make some calls. Then suddenly. Trucks from Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs, Speedy Toni's, &amp; Frida's La Comida pulls up in front of the TUFF headquarters. Teams of people from the said restaurants run in with carts full of food and started replacing the empty trays of food with full trays of food.

Then Penny &amp; Mercedes walks up to Kitty with Frida, Amethyst, Toni, &amp; a 21yr. old mongoose with jet black hair. 45C breasts, wearing a green shirt &amp; a black vest. Dark blue jeans. White socks. Black Nikes with white laces and a black cap on her head. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"We're here, double K!" Penny said.

"We have cooked plenty of food!" Toni added. "I've maded plenty of stuffed crust pizzas with various toppings. Calzones of various toppings. My Double Eastern Burgers. Pizzas with various toppings. The Double Gibson Burgers. The Gibson Chicken Sandwich and my huge thin crust pizzas with various toppings!"

"We maded our #23 Jordan rib sandwiches &amp; combos. Iverson clubs and combos. Our spicy fried chicken. Spicy fried chicken wings. Fiery fried chicken wings. Hot &amp; Spicy barbeque chicken wings. Penny Triple Deckas. Fred G. Sanford Dogs, and Benz's own large pizzas with various toppings." Penny said.

"Along with our chocolate chip brownies too!" Mercedes added. "And our red scarlet chocolate chip brownies also!"

"We maded our patented giant wet burritos." Frida started. "Giant stuffed burritos. Giant hard shelled tacos. Giant soft shelled tacos. Our giant nachos. Enchiladas. Stuffed tacos both giant &amp; regular size. Mexican pizzas &amp; my patented Frida bar cake."

"And my patented Amethyst bar cake." Amethyst said. "And my patented Giant chicken wet burritos along with my chicken quesadillas and my shredded beef quesadillas both with nacho cheese."

"That all sounds really good &amp; delicious, girls!" Kitty said as she turns to the third mongoose. "And you are?"

"I'm Diana Patricia Smiles." Diana started. "I'm the younger sister of Mercedes."

"Oh! I remember you now!" Kitty started. "Mercedes has told me a lot about you. You're in college now, right?"

"Yeah!" Diana said. "I'm going to graduate soon. So, how is Gabriella?"

"She's doing great!" Kitty said. "She's going to med school now."

"That's great!" Mercedes said as she looks around. "Where is she?"

Before Kitty can reply to that. Gabriella walks in with Morgan now. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for the sisters. Gabriella was wearing a red shirt. Dark blue jeans. Black Nikes with white trim and green laces. She was wearing a dark blue jacket over her red shirt. Morgan was wearing a teal t-shirt with a black jacket over it. Black jeans with black Nikes with white trim and teal laces.

"Did someone called me?" Gabriella asked.

"Little sis!" Kitty said as she hugs her younger sister. "How are you?"

"I've been doing great, older sis!" Gabriella said.

"That's good!" Kitty said as she turns to Morgan. "Morgan. How are you?"

"I've been doing quite well, Kitty!" Morgan said. "So, how's my niece &amp; nephew?"

"They're doing great, Morgan." Kitty said. "They're sitting over there sitting on the couch with Jenna &amp; Tony II and the minis."

"Okay then." Morgan said as she went over to the minis.

Then Kitty turns to Gabriella.

"Little sis. Mercedes' little sis wants to talk to you." she said as she pointed to Diana.

"Oh?" Gabriella said as she turns to Diana. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know why you are going to med school for." Diana said.

"Well, I'm going to med school to become a sexologist." Gabriella said.

"Well, that's good." Diana said.

Then Penny listened to the music that was currently playing and she frowned.

"God! This music is so fuckin' borin'!" she sniffs as the audience laughs.

"You don't have to tell me that, 'Nette." Mercedes said. "This music fucking sucks ass! Time to live it up some!"

Then she took out her phone and various old school rap cds as Penny took out her ipad and cd player boom box. Before the cousins can put the cds into the boom box. The Chief hops onto Keswick's head again.

"Alright, everyone!" he shouted. "It's time for 'the Grinch that stole Christmas' now!"

Then everyone at the party went over towards the giant flat screen tv and the 60's classic Christmas special starts immediately. Dudley had a giant tub of popcorn and was eating some of it too.

"I wonder, what's going to happen?" Dudley asks as he eats his popcorn as the audience laughs at his cluelessness.

"Duds. You should already know what happens." Roz said. "You've seen this plenty of times now!"

"I know that, Rozzie." Dudley said. "It's just this Christmas special is exciting that's all."

"Alright then, Duds." Roz said.

Then without another word. Everyone watched the classic Christmas special.

* * *

**Later.**

Rhonda, Brad, Jenna, &amp; Tony II was starting to get sleepy as Alexis' son; Kevin. Catastrophe notices this.

"Awww! Looks like, that the little darlinks are fast asleep." she said.

Kitty, Brianna, &amp; Alexis walked over to her &amp; the sleeping kids. They picked them up and looked at them sleeping. Then they smiled as the audience awwed.

"Awwww!" Kitty said. "They look so sweet!"

"You can say that again, Kitty." Alexis whispered.

"Well, it's time to take these sleepyheads home to their cribs!" Brianna whispered as Raquel walks up.

"I can handle that for you girls without either of you have to leave the building!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Brianna asks. "How?"

Then Raquel took out a medium sized see-through box.

"With this!" Raquel started with self proudness. "My patented baby transporter which I call; The Hunter Child Teleporter! This baby will teleport babies off to their parents' house and to their bed. Just press the address of the parents' house and the baby or babies will be teleported to their cribs."

"That sounds really great, Raquel!" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"Alright then. First baby, please?" Raquel said as she was getting the Hunter Child Teleporter ready.

Brianna gives her both Jenna &amp; Tony II. She puts both of the sleeping twins into the Hunter Child Teleporter. Then Raquel presses in the address for Anthony's &amp; Brianna's house. Then the Hunter Child Teleporter teleports both Jenna &amp; Tony II off to their cribs. It soon teleports back.

"Next child, please?" Raquel asks.

After all the babies were teleported off to their parents' house. Brianna turns to Raquel.

"That's a pretty snazzy invention that you created there, Raquel!" she said.

"Yeah!" Kitty started. "You can sell millions with that thing! Parents don't have to worry about dropping what they're doing and taking their small child home. You can just put them into it and type in the address of where the parents' home is and there. The child is teleported!"

"Ditto!" Alexis said. "That is pretty useful!"

Raquel blushes and laughs.

"Thanks, girls!" she said. "Fire &amp; I been working on that invention for the last five months!"

"That's great, Raquel!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Then Dashie laughs loudly.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Oh man! That fucking Christmas special gets better &amp; better every year!" he shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. It sure does, dude!" Dudley said.

"I like this Grinch dude." K-9 Joe started. "He's so cool!"

"You can say that again!" Greg added.

Then Penny &amp; Mercedes went back to their cd boom box and put in some cds. They turned the sound up to the max. Then old school rap music like; 'Santa Claus goes straight to the ghetto'; starts to play. Then Diana took out some turntables and she tossed away the old Christmas music. The Chief looks around in confusion.

"Hey! What happened to the music?" he asks.

Then Diana starts spinning &amp; scratching the records. Everyone starts partying to the old school rap music as Jersey appears. The audience woos, whistles, cheers &amp; applaudes for him as he went over to the tables of party food. Roz &amp; Russell sees him as they were getting themselves some more party food.

"Jersey? Is that you?" Roz asks.

Jersey then turns to her.

"Hey, Rozzie!" he greeted with a smile on his face. "How the fuck are ya!? It's been awhile!"

"It sure has!" Roz said.

"So, how have you been doing, Jersey?" Russell asks as he eats a #23 Jordan rib sandwich. "It's been a long time since we heard anything from you. So, how's the business?"

"The business is doing fuckin' fine you two!" Jersey said as he drunk some of his egg nog. "It's doing motherfuckin' better than ever and I've been _woiking_ my motherfuckin' ass off!"

"That's motherfuckin' great, Jersey!" Roz said as the audience laughs. "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"The motherfuckin' party is motherfuckin' great, Rozzie!" Jersey said. "It's along the lines of the type of parties that I usually fuckin' throw!"

"That's fuckin' great, Jersey!" Roz said as she eats some of her giant wet burrito.

Then Dashie walks up to them.

"Damn! The food at this party is good!" he shouted loudly as he drinks some of the Homey Punch and the audience laughs. "It's delicious as hell!"

"You can say that again!" Katty said as she eats some of her Barefoot Brianna's Club Sub. "This food tastes so fucking good and is along the standards of my cooking!"

Dashie then turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. Do you want to play Super Mario Maker later on?" he asks.

"Sure, Dashie." Roz started. "I love to!"

"YEAH!" Dashie shouted as the audience laughs.

Then Julie walks up with a cart that had letters on it.

"It's time for everyone to get their Christmas bonuses now!" she announced.

Then all of the agents went up to her and get their annual Christmas bonuses.

"I wonder how much my Christmas bonus is." Agent Mountain Lion asks with a smug smile on his face as he started to open up his envelope. "I've been working pretty hard for the last several months more than any other agent this year."

Kitty &amp; Roz rolls their eyes from the thought of Agent Mountain Lion actually working instead of fucking around.

"Yeah. Keep tell yourself that, prick." Roz mutters as the audience laughs.

"What was that?" Agent Mountain Lion asks as he looks at her.

"Nothing." Roz said.

Agent Mountain Lion looks at his check and then frowns in disgust. The audience laughs at this.

"What the fucking hell is this!?" he shouted as he turns his attention to the Chief. "I only got $10 fucking dollars!? What kind of fucking politic shit are you pulling here, man!?"

Roz opens up her check and then smiles.

"$23,500,913,300 dollars!" she exclaims happily.

"That's not fucking fair!" Agent Mountain Lion sniffs angrily. "She gets more money than I do! I do more to the company than she does!"

"Actually, Agent Mountain Lion." the Chief started as he was drinking some beer. "You barely do anything for the company. Unlike you. Agent Roz actually does something for the company. You just come in here when you feel like it and try to trick people and pull pranks."

"Hey!" Agent Mountain Lion sniffs. "Those Katswells and those minis of theirs does that same type of shit too! Matter of fact. They get away with it!"

"You deserve your ten dollars for a Christmas bonus, Agent Mountain Lion." the Chief said. "I am done talking about it with you. That is all."

Agent Mountain Lion angrily kicks the wall. The audience laughs at this.

"FUCK!" he shouted as the audience laughs. "You know what? I'm outta here! Fuck this fucking place!"

Then he crumbles up his Christmas bonus and throws it down to the floor. Then he storms out of the headquarters.

"Fucking drunken flea!" Agent Mountain Lion said.

"Whatever." the Chief said as he drinks his beer unaffected from what Agent Mountain Lion's rant.

"Time for kisses!" Catastrophe shouted loudly with a smile on her face as she held some mistletoe above Kitty's head.

The audience woos as Kitty smiles seductively at her.

"Come here, Allison!" she said in a sexy voice.

Then she started to kiss Catastrophe right in the lips. The audience woos at this sexy action as all of the males hooted &amp; hollered from this action. Chaos &amp; Alexis both turns to Roz as did as Russell and all three of them held mistletoe above her head.

"KISS US, ROZZIE!" all three said in unison as the audience woos.

"Okay!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

Then Russell, Alexis, &amp; Chaos started kissing her under the mistletoe. Everyone else that was a couple grab some mistletoe and started to give their partner a loving kiss. The audience woos at this. Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Diana looks on.

"Damn! Looks like, everyone's gettin' into the mood. Huh, Benz?" Penny asks Mercedes.

"Yep! It sure does, 'Nette!" Mercedes said. "It sure does!"

"So, shall we continue with the music?" Diana asks.

"Of course, lil sis!" Mercedes said. "Just cause, they all are kissing doesn't mean that the party should end."

"That's right!" Penny started. "There's plenty of people here, who rather party than kiss. So, we should still treat to them."

"Alright!" Diana exclaims. "Let's do it!"

Then the music continues for the people that's single as every couple continues making out underneath their mistletoes.

**Soon.**

Everyone has stopped making out. The Chief took out a bag and opens it.

"FREE JOINTS FOR EVERYONE!" he shouted as he tosses everyone a already rolled up blunt and the audience laughs.

"He must be d-d-d-d-drunk." Keswick said. "As he usually doesn't throw out j-j-j blunts."

The drunken flea turns to him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I am so fucking drunk!" the Chief said as the audience laughs.

"Whoa! We got free blunts from the Chief, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Wow! This is one of the greatest gifts that I ever had on Christmas!"

"Yeah, Dudleykins." Kitty said as her phone rings. "Excuse me, Dudleykins."

Then she takes out her phone and answers it.

"Hello? Yes? Okay then!" she said as she hangs up the phone.

"Who was that, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"That the Homey Movers Company." Kitty started. "They're bringing over a black baby grand piano for me to play the ending theme song in front of everyone."

"That sounds great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then Katty &amp; Roz walks up to them.

"So, are you ready to end the chapter now, sis?" Roz asks.

"I sure am, sis!" Kitty started as she took a sip of Homey Punch from a glass.

"That's good!" Katty said. "Because this chapter is starting to get a little bit too long."

"Well, this has been a great chapter." Dudley started. "A lot of shit has happened."

"You can say that again, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "You lead us to the brand new Charendoff-Strong Mall and stop the Chameleon from stealing all of the presents from the kids visiting the Santa village. You did a very wonderful job on that by the way, Dudleykins. I'm proud of you!"

"Me too, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

Dudley blushes. The audience laughs at this.

"Thanks, you two!" he said still blushing.

"We also had a very wonderful, kick-ass Christmas party!" Kitty said. "Which almost all of the OCs that appeared this past year and some old OCs from all of the way from season 1 returned. There was also a brand new OC appeared too. Raquel has came up with a brand new invention, that's going to help parents with their small children!"

"And Agent Mountain Lion probably quit." Dudley said.

"Yeah. That too." Kitty said.

"Hopefully." Roz started. "I can't stand the shit out of that fucking bitch!"

Then Kitty sees two movers from the Homey Movers Company carrying the black baby grand piano.

"Ah! The piano's here, guys!" she said as the movers set the black baby grand piano down. "Now, we can end the chapter right!"

Then she walks over to the piano as a third movers puts down the seat. Kitty then sits down as the rest of the party walked up to the piano. Kitty then looks at the camera.

"I sure hope that you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "A lot of things happened. There was a lot of new people from this past year appeared as well as a new friend! Tune into the next chapter next year. It's going to be as good! Also here's a throwback!"

Then some snow started to fall lightly as everyone in the party puts on some Santa hats. The camera zooms in slowly down to Kitty as she started playing the piano. After a few notes. Kitty starts singing as some sleigh bells starts playing along with the tune as well as everyone else started to hum along as a chorus.

_Hey Baby, I hear the blue a-callin',_

_Tossed salad &amp; scrambled eggs_

_Mercy._

_And maybe I seem a bit confused,_

_Yeah maybe, but I got you pegged!_

_Ha, Ha, ha, Ha!_

_But I don't know what to do with those tossed salads and scrambled eggs._

_They're callin' again._

_Scrambled eggs all over my face. What is a girl to do._

_Happy Holidays, everyone!_

Then Kitty smiles sexually at the camera as she does her sexy pose and everyone else does a frozen pose. The audience applaudes.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! And happy holidays!**_


	25. Circus of Chaos & Catastrophe

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Circus of Chaos &amp; Catastrophe

_**This chapter idea was given to me by Ninjatana Warrior. It's the New Year and everyone is excited about it. Everyone is also excited as the circus is in town. Even the TUFF agents are excited. But the circus isn't what it seems. What's up with this circus? Are they up to no good? Will the main TUFF gang figure out with the circus is up to? Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was an abnormally warm winter day in Petropolis. It was the New Year. Some people had new hope for the new year as some people had no new hope for the new year. Some people were doing their New Year's resolutions as some people who were too smart to do that type of thing went on with their lives. Anyways, let's see what's the Katswell-Puppy family is doing, shall we?

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis or ESoDoPet the new gentrification term. It shows the kitchen now. The family was having breakfast. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. The family was having their breakfast which consisted of; The Katswell Breakfast Sandwich. Bacon, eggs fried &amp; scrambled. Sausage both links &amp; patties. Ham. Hash browns. Toast with watermelon marmalade. Apple slices. Orange juice and coffee. Dudley was reading the newspaper as he was eating his breakfast.

"Mmmm! This sure is a delicious breakfast you maded, Kit-Kat!" he said as he eats some of his bacon, sausage, ham, egg, &amp; hash browns.

Kitty smiles and blushes a bit.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Dudleykins." she said. "I did my very best!"

Dudley continues reading the newspaper. He reads an article.

"_'The circus is here in Petropolis! For the next two weeks. You can enjoy all of the fun from the clowns! The lion tamers will put their lives on the line to tame lions! Watch the twin acrobatics do a lot of gymnastics and acrobats! And a lot more! It's fun for the whole family!'_" he read. "Hmmm?"

"The circus!" the twins shouted in unison as the audience laughs. "We want to go to the circus!"

"I love their performances!" Rhonda started. "They're so stunning &amp; exciting! Especially the tightrope walker!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "And I love the smell of the nicely fresh popped popcorn that goes through the circus tent! The clowns are so funny as they pour buckets of confetti onto people!"

"I agree!" said Kitty as she eats some of her hash browns &amp; bacon. "I find the circus quite entertaining! I also love the cotton candy and popcorn that they sell too! It's so good! The clowns are also very funny!"

"Yeah!" the twins shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"I love clowns!" Brad started. "I also learned some of my trickery from them. That's why, that I want to be a clown when I grow up!"

Dudley then gulps loudly and started to sweat nervously.

"C-C-Clowns!?" he said to himself as he started to have flashbacks.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

It shows a giant circus tent at the Petropolis State Fairgrounds with twenty six school buses from the Petropolis Public School Corporation. Twenty six private buses from private schools. Trucks &amp; cars parked in front of it. It shows the inside of the tent now. It was filled to the brim with children and other people. A show was going on. Everyone was laughing loudly as the clowns were doing their thing. Then one of the clowns walk out into the middle of the ring and raises his hand up in the air which silents the crowd.

"Ladies &amp; Gentlemen. Boys &amp; girls. For this next performance. We're going to need some volunteers to help us with this performance." the clown said.

Then everyone cheers &amp; applaudes as the clowns started choosing people from the audience. It shows a six year old Dudley sitting along his first grade class in the audience. He was eating some popcorn when a classmate who was a tiger elbows him.

"Hey, Dudley. How about you volunteer?" the tiger suggested.

"No thanks, Crispy." Dudley said as he eats some of his popcorn. "I don't want to get involved."

"C'mon." Crispy started as he elbows him again. "Look! Laura's getting volunteered."

It then shows a beautiful tan kitten with small black stripes on her face and small tail. She had blue eyes and had scarlet red hair, which was curly and was in a ponytail. She was also wearing a lime green shirt that said; 'I'm not short. I'm fun size.' Black jeans. White socks and all black Nikes with blue laces &amp; white trim. She was getting chose to go out to the ring. Her name was Laura Brooks.

Dudley then looks at her with a lovesick look with hearts floating above his head. The audience laughs at this. He then snaps out of his lovesick trance and turns back to Crispy.

"Oh yeah!?" Dudley started. "I'll show you, Crispy!"

Then he turns to the dog on his right.

"Roger. Can an eye on my popcorn!" Dudley started. "I'm going to go out and volunteer!"

"Okay, bro." Roger said as he took Dudley's giant tub of popcorn.

Then Dudley raises his hand to a clown that was choosing volunteers. The clown then sees him.

"You. Young man. Come on up!" the clown said.

Dudley smiles at Crispy and then runs out to the ring. He stands right next to Laura in a line of volunteers. He started to sweat and have that lovesick look on his face again. Laura turns to Dudley with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Dudley!" she greeted. "I see, that you're a volunteer too!"

"Uh, da-da, bah!" Dudley said all tongue-tied as the audience laughs.

Then he started walking forward and he stepped into some leftover pie. He started slipping &amp; sliding.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Dudley shouted.

He keeps sliding until he slams into the ass of an elephant head first. The circus audience roars in laughter as well as the Kitty Katswell show audience. All of the clowns went over to the elephant carrying shovels and started trying to get Dudley out of the elephant's ass.

"MMMMPH!" Dudley said from inside the elephant's ass as he was trying to get out from the elephant.

The clowns continue to try to get Dudley out of the elephant as the circus audience, Laura, and the Kitty Katswell audience continues to laugh at his expense.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"Oh, damn!" Dudley said to himself. "I can still remember that smell! My head was stuck in that elephant's ass for the next fifty minutes until those stupid clowns can get me out! Laura even laughed at me. Damn my coulrophobia!"

"So, what do you think about that, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Huh? What?" Dudley asks as his wife's voice had broken his train of thought. "What did you say, Kit-Kat?"

"I asked, what do you think about us going to the circus?" Kitty repeated.

"Oh!" Dudley said as he started to sweat as he looks swiftly around. "That. Well, Kit-Kat. I think, that's a good idea for us to go down to the circus."

"YAY!" the twins cheers loudly in unison.

"Okay. It's official." Kitty started as she took a bite from her Katswell breakfast sandwich &amp; took a sip of her orange juice. "We're going down to the circus tonight!"

"YEAH!" the twins cheers loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okay then, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he nervously ate his breakfast &amp; started to thought to himself again. "Oh shit! We're going down to the circus with all of those clowns! Kitty must never know about my coulrophobia! So, I better bring along my phone or ipad so I can be distracted from those clowns!"

Then the family continues eating their breakfast as the twins had a conversation about their excitement over the circus and what they're going to do for the day until that evening.

* * *

**At the TUFF HQ.**

The Chief, Keswick, the alien trio, Roz, Devon, Karey &amp; the mini TUFF are in the break room. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. They were all together stacking deck of cards into a replica of the TUFF headquarters. Roz had a card in her hand and she was carefully putting down a card onto the replica.

"Be careful, regular me." Mini Roz whispered. "One wrong move and the whole thing falls over."

"Alright, mini me." Roz whispered.

She puts the card onto the replica safely and everyone smiles.

"Good job, Agent Rozzie!" the Chief whispered.

Then Raquel picks up a card and then she carefully puts the card onto the TUFF headquarters card replica.

"Good job, sis!" Fire said as she picks up a card. "Now, it's my turn!"

Then she carefully puts her card onto the TUFF headquarters card replica. K-9 Joe smiles widely.

"Good job, Fire baby!" he said as he picks up a card. "It's my turn!"

But before he can put his card onto the card TUFF replica. Agent Numb Nutz walks in.

"Hey there, everyone!" he shouted loudly. "How the fuck are you all doing today!?"

Then he slams the door to the break room hard. The card TUFF headquarters replica starts to shake. Then the whole thing falls over onto everyone. Cards were everywhere. Everyone was extremely pissed at the stupid squirrel.

"You stupid crazy squirrel fuck!" Roz shouted. "Just look at what you did!"

"What are you talking about, horny &amp; sexy tiger lady?" Agent Numb Nutz asks stupidly as the audience laughs.

"LOOK!" Devon shouted as she points to the pile of cards all over.

Then Agent Numb Nutz started to look all over at the piles of cards on the floor.

"So, was you guys playing poker then?" he asks stupidly as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "Was you playing strip poker?"

The main TUFF gang growls angrily and then grabs the stupid squirrel. They started beating the living shit out of his ass. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes from them beating the hell out of the stupid squirrel. The ass kicking lasts for the next half hour until the squirrel was knocked out unconscious &amp; bleeding. The main TUFF gang stood up and started dusting themselves off. The Chief turns to them.

"You all did a good job on beating the hell out of that stupid background poser agent!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Chief!" Mini Karey said.

"Now, let's cl-cl-clean up these cards and s-s-s-start again." Keswick said.

"Yeah." Devon said.

Then they all started picking up all of the cards and try again.

**Half an hour later.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley had just come in. They had just punched in for the day.

"I sure hope, that this day will go fast, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in an excited voice. "Because I really want to see the circus!"

"Um, sure, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he kept a good grip on his TUFF duffle bag as well as his TUFF thermal lunch bag.

Kitty then turns to him.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Before Dudley can reply. The Chief's big-ass monitor comes down right next to Kitty.

"Dudley &amp; Kitty. I need you two to come to my office for the morning brief meeting!" the Chief said.

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said.

Then the big-ass monitor goes back up to the ceiling and Dudley sigh a breath of relief. Then without another word. The couple goes to the Chief's office for the daily morning briefing.

**In the Chief's office.**

The main TUFF gang was sitting at the large table. The Chief turns to them as he clears his throat.

"As you all might or might not know that the circus is in town." he said with a little bit excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. We know, Chief." Devon said. "I read about it from my Headpage account this morning."

"That's good, Agent Foxx." the Chief started. "And that's why, I'm giving you all, the morning shift only. So, that in the afternoon you all can hit the circus!"

"YAY! YEAH!" everyone else but Dudley cheered.

Dudley gulps and started to sweat nervously.

"Oh no." he thought to himself. "Scary clowns!"

Then Julie walks in carrying several pieces of paper. She gives the papers to the Chief.

"I have plenty of intels, Herbert." she said.

The Chief looks through the papers. He turns to the main TUFF gang.

"Alright, everyone." he started. "According to these intels. DOOM, The Chameleon, FLOPP, Bird Brain, Money Bags, &amp; Big Poppa along with his Murder Inc. gang have all combined forces."

"What? Again?" Roz asks as she rolls her eyes and the audience laughs.

"Yeah, Agent Roz." the Chief said. "Again."

"Why do these fucking assholes keep combining forces!?" Kitty asks irritated from the news she heard about the villains combining once again. "Why!? Don't they should know by now, that we're going to kick their asses badly?"

"Well, this time. We should beat their asses easily, regular me." Mini Kitty said. "Especially, since they don't have the power water with them this time."

"Yeah. You're right, mini me." Kitty said. "If we drink plenty of the power water. We will defeat those fucking villains very easily!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Let's get our water &amp; drink it!"

"It's a good thing, that I have some of our water put away in my private room!" Kitty thought to herself as she stood up. "Alright, Chief. We're on it!"

"That's good!" the Chief said.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF runs out of his office and towards Kitty's private room. The door opens and the gang runs towards the refrigerator and opens it. There was bottles of different flavors of Katswell Power Water. All of them grabs the bottles and started to drink the water.

"HAAAA!" they all said.

"Alright, guys. Let's go and kick some ass!" Kitty said with determination on her face.

"YEAH!" all of her partners said in unison.

Then they all ran out of Kitty's private room and ran towards the TUFF garage. They hopped into their cars and speed off towards where the reunited Evil Alliance was committing their crimes.

* * *

**At Catastrophe's apartment.**

Catastrophe, Rabies, Chaos, Destruction and Mini team Katz also heard about the circus and they were going to it too.

"I can't wait to go to the circus, Catastrophe, Destruction, &amp; Chaos darlinks!" Rabies exclaims with a smile on his face.

"I can't wait to go either, Rabies darlink!" Chaos said. "That's because, that circus i world famous and it makes a lot of money!"

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "I can't wait to be gettink my hands on that super rich &amp; famous circus and all of that cash! This will be a fuckink kick-ass evil scheme, yes!?"

"Da!" Mini team Katz shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"So, what time are we goink to be goink down to the circus, sexy Catastrophe darlink?" Destruction asks. "I hope, we're not goink too early now because Judge Jew will be comink on soon."

"Well, accordink to the newspaper ad about this circus." Mini Allison said as she was now reading the newspaper. "The circus will begin at 2 this afternoon."

"That's fuckink good, mini me darlink!" Catastrophe said. "With the circus startink at 2. This will give us the chance to watch 'Judge Jew' and for Rabies darlink to give us spankinks while durink the show too!"

The audience laughs as Rabies chuckles.

"That sounds like a plan, Catastrophe darlink!" he said with a smile on his face as the audience woos.

"And I am goink to do the fuckink same thingk!" Mini Rabies said as the audience laughs.

"Oh, Mini Rabies darlink." Mini Andrea said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

Then they all started to get ready to watch 'Judge Jew' as both regular &amp; mini Rabies get ready to give the sexy cats their sexual spanking.

* * *

**At the circus on the southwest of town.**

The circus was called Joyride Circus and it shows the clowns were laughing &amp; performing at the same time inside of the tent. They were all hyenas. It cuts to one clown was juggling.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for a meeting!" he called outloud as he continues juggling. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then all of the other clowns &amp; performers went over to the juggler who was the head clown &amp; leader of them all.

"Our successful criminal career in robbing towns &amp; cities all over the globe of their money thanks to our sly trickery by all of us!" Juggler said.

All of the clowns laughed evilly as well as comical from what the juggler said in agreement. Then Juggler turns his head towards a muscle-bound goon clown of his.

"Oh, Goon. Bring in the three hired street gangs to help us with this next robbery!" he said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Goon nods his head and went over to a nearby room.

"Come on out here now!" he said.

Then the ESK gang, HBS, &amp; the 66th St. Gang of West Petropolis walks out from the room. They were wearing some of the clown makeup and some of the clown outfits along with armbands with their gang colors on it. Juggler applaudes for them as well as the other clowns &amp; performers.

"Even though. We're doing a great job robbing these towns &amp; cities. I think, we're going to need some more help for this city's heist! Ha! Ha!" Juggler said as he continues juggling. "These three street gangs will be helping us on our next show this afternoon! They will get hefty pay if they do the job well. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Yeah! That's right!" the three gangs said in unison as the audience laughs. "We're going to rob those fucking people blind! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's sure is a great idea, Juggler!" Honker said as he honks his horn loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! I agree!" Pranks laughs loudly.

"Thanks!" Juggler said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I do come off with a good one every now &amp; then!"

"This evil plan is going to work perfectly!" said Acro as she laughs.

"Yeah! You can say that again, sis!" Agile added. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then all of the clowns started to laugh loudly as well as the three hired street gangs thinking that their plan will work. Goon then turns to Juggler.

"So, it is lunchtime yet?" he asks. "Because, I'm hungry as hell! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Juggler looks at his comically oversized wristwatch as he continues juggling his rubber balls and the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yep! It is time for lunch!" he said.

"That's good!" Jester said. "Because, I'm hungry! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hungry as a..."

"As a what?" Tricks asks.

"Hungry as Harold Klump wanting to win the republican vote for this year's president election!" Jester said as the audience laughs. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" everyone laughs as Acro, Agile, &amp; Goon brought over some carts of hot dogs, spaghetti &amp; meatballs, cheeseburgers with fries, chicken sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, &amp; some Pepsi.

"Now. Let's eat up! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Juggler said. "Because we all are going to need our strength for this show! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then the clowns started to laugh as they grabbed their lunches and started eating.

* * *

**A little bit later.**

The TUFF gang has pulled up in front of a diner called; Bull-Rito's Diner. Roz looks up at the sign.

"Here we are." she started. "Bull-Rito's Diner."

Kitty then turns to Karey &amp; Mini Karey.

"Do you two have your teal colored jackets and all black high heel boots with thin teal striping ready?" she asks.

"Yep! We sure do, Regular Kitty!" Mini Karey said as she takes off her red jacket and puts on her teal colored jacket.

"Yeah!" Karey said as she puts on her black high heel boots with thin teal striping. "We all know about Bull-Rito and his rules, Kitty. Patrons wearing red will face the penalty of wearing that color."

Both regular &amp; Mini Roz had put on some black wigs along with the same type of gloves that both regular &amp; Mini Karey wears.

"We're ready, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"Okay guys. Let's go." Kitty said.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF go into Bull-Rito's Diner. Inside there was various patrons eating the food and they were wearing all sorts of different colors except red. The TUFF gang gets a booth that's big enough for both the TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF. Then a brown bull, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans walks up to the booth carrying menus. He smiles at the gang.

"Hello there. Welcome to my place; Bull-Rito's Diner." he greeted as he gives the gang their menus. "My name is Rito and I'm the owner. I have the finest burritos, tacos, &amp; other finest Mexicana &amp; Spanish food. My rule is not to wear red around me."

"Hello there, Rito." Roz said as she started looking through the menu. "My sister told everyone in my group not to wear anything red."

Rito then laughs heartily.

"I'll leave you all to decide on what you want." he said as he turns away.

Then one of the background poser agents from TUFF walks in wearing red. Rito sees him and started to go insane.

"RED! AAHHHOOOOOOOOO!" he hollers as smoke started coming out of his nose.

Then he lowers his head down with his horns aiming towards the stupid background character. He then runs towards the stupid background poser and rams into his ass knocking the offending character out of the diner and into outer space.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE KNOWN THAT I SHOULDN'T WEAR RED!" the background poser shouted as the audience laughs.

"Well, that serves him right." Kitty said as she looks at her menu and the audience laughs.

"Yep. It sure does!" Karey said.

Mini Karey then looks up at some people getting themselves their food for at the counter.

"Look! There's some patrons getting themselves their food from the counter." she pointed out.

Kitty then looks at a pamphlet.

"According to this pamphlet. Patrons can go up to the counter and get their food and put on their own toppings so they don't have to worry about offending Rito with the color red." she read outloud.

"That sounds cool, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "But how are we going to know, when our food is up &amp; ready?"

Kitty continues reading the pamphlet.

"_'Patrons go up to the counter to get their order, by announcement from Rito himself through bullhorn.'_" she read.

"Ha! Bullhorn!" Dudley laughs. "It's funny because, he's a bull and he haves horns. He also uses a bullhorn to call out people's orders!"

The audience laughs at Dudley's so-called joke.

"Well then." Devon started. "That's good news for us then!"

At the counter. Rito had set down several trays of food and taps the bell. He gets on his trusty bullhorn as he takes a deep breath.

"Would team TUFF come up to the counter and get their tray of food!" he said.

"That's us, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said excitedly as the audience laughs. "Let's go and get our food, before someone else takes it!"

"Alright, Dudley." Kitty said as Dudley shoves her up towards the counter with the awaiting food, accidently knocking off her boots and exposing her sexy peds to the cold floor. "Oh geez! My boots!"

"No time for that." Dudley said. "We need to get our food first."

So, the couple went to get the food and then returned back to the table where everyone was waiting.

"Alright. Here's the food, everyone!" Kitty said as she sets down the trays with everyone's food.

"That's good!" Roz said. "Now, let's eat!"

Then the team started to eat their lunches with their various sauces of their own choice as Kitty went back to get her boots and put them back on. After that was all said &amp; done. She went to eat her lunch along with the others.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley had arrived back at their house to pick up the twins for the circus.

"Rhonda. Bradley. We're home!" Kitty called out loud.

Dudley taps her on the shoulder. Kitty turns to him and he points out to the couch were the twins were currently taking their nap. Peri then walks in from the kitchen. The audience woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Puppy. Mrs. Puppy." she greeted. "How are you both this afternoon?"

"We're fine, Peri." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "We're getting ready to go to the circus that's in town!"

"That's great, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said. "I don't really like going to the circus. Those clowns piss me the fuck off."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Peri." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "So, Dudleykins. How about a quick sex act? You shoving me out of my boots back at Bull-Rito's has gotten me quite horny."

The audience woos as Dudley smiles slyly at her.

"Oh, really? Well, I must do something about that then, huh?" he said.

"Mmmmm! Yes!" Kitty said sexually. "How about I stroke you off with my sexy peds and then do a quick 69?"

Dudley smiles widely. The audience laughs at this.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face as he grabs her and started carrying her bridal style.

Then he carries her to their room and shuts the door behind them. Dudley then sets Kitty down on the bed and he started undressing her until she was only in her dark emerald green bra with black horizontal stripe on top. Black female sports panties and her black high heeled boots with dark midnight green horizontal striping on top. Dudley looks at her and then smiles widely. Kitty laughs sexually.

"You like what you see, Dudleykins?" she asks in a sexy voice.

"No." Dudley started. "I love what I see!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I'm glad to hear that, Dudleykins!" she said. "Ready to get stroked off by my sexy peds now?"

"Yes, please!?" Dudley shouted.

Then Kitty started taking off her black high heeled boots slowly &amp; sexually. Dudley smiles at this as he watches his wife take off her boots. Soon, Kitty's small &amp; sexy peds were exposed. She rubs her feet.

"Ready?" she asks sexually.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted as he started having an extreme hard-on. "I'm ready!"

"Good!" Kitty said as she started rubbing one of her sexy paws against his groin. "Mmmmm! Feels good &amp; hard!"

Dudley throws his head back and started to moan in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMM!" he moans. "This feels good, Kit-Kat!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" Kitty laughs sexually. "I'm glad to hear it, Dudleykins! Time to make this even better!"

Then she takes out a bottle of body oil and pours three to five drops onto Dudley's hard member. Then Kitty puts away the oil and puts her peds onto the cock and started stroking it. Faster &amp; harder this time. Dudley throws his head back and started moaning louder now.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMM!" Dudley moans. "This feels so fucking good!"

To make this even better. Kitty reaches behind her back and unclips her bra. Then she takes off her bra and exposes her giant and sexy breasts right in front of Dudley. He smiles widely as she takes off her sexy black female panties.

"Do you like my sexy titties?" Kitty asks sexually as the audience woos.

"No. I LOVE THEM!" Dudley shouted with a smile on his face.

Kitty laughs sexually as she continues stroking his hard member.

"MMMMMM! AHHHHHHHH!" Dudley moans in pleasure. "This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

Then to make this even better. Kitty's tail grabs Dudley's balls and started rubbing on them. Dudley moans in pleasure.

"MMMMMMM! OH SHIT! This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!" he said.

Then Kitty's tail started tugging on his balls harder &amp; faster now as she strokes his hard member harder &amp; faster now.

"MMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually. "This feels so fucking good!"

She goes at quick lightning speed now making Dudley moan louder &amp; longer now and hitting his orgasm now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted loudly as his pre-cum was starting to leak out from his hard member.

"MMMMMM! That's good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said amoursly. "Blow your hot load all over my sexy little peds, baby!"

She stokes even harder &amp; faster now. Dudley hollers in pleasure now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he cums his hot load all over Kitty's small &amp; sexy peds. "HAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mmmmmm! That feels so hot &amp; gooey right on my sexy little feet!" Kitty moans amoursly.

"Haaaaa..! Thank you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Now, lick it up!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she started licking all of the cum off of her small &amp; sexy peds. "Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"That's right, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Get it all up! It's good for you."

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she continues licking up Dudley's seed.

Soon all of the cum was licked up. Kitty then turns to Dudley and smiles.

"That was really enjoyable, Dudley!" she said. "Ready to do the 69 now?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face. "I'm going to make you squirt first, Kitty!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Like, you're going to make me cum first." she laughs with an evil smirk on her face. "I'm going to make you cum first!"

Then she gets ontop of Dudley and started taking off his black t-shirt as Dudley started taking off Kitty's black female sports panties. When that was all said and done. Kitty started stroking Dudley's member with her soft hand reharding him. Then she puts his reharden member into her mouth and started sucking him off.

Dudley throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he said. "So, it's like that, huh Kitty!? I'll show you!"

Then he started licking Kitty's sex lightly &amp; softly at first. In response to this. Kitty sucks harder &amp; faster onto his dick as she puts a hand on his balls. She started stroking his balls a bit. Dudley moans in pleasure and he responds to this by licking her sex a little harder &amp; firmer now.

"MMMMMM!" Dudley moans as he licks and sucks Kitty's sex.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty said as she sucks harder and strokes his balls harder &amp; a little bit faster.

Dudley eats her out harder, firmer, &amp; faster as Kitty keeps sucking him off harder, faster, &amp; firmer as she starts tugging on Dudley's nutsack very hard now. This continues on for the next thirty eight minutes. Both lovers were close to their climax. Kitty sucks on Dudley's member at quick lightning speed as she tugs on his balls at the very same speed as her dick sucking. Dudley had reached his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" he hollered. "I-I'M GOING TO CUM HARD, KIT-KAT!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty mutters sexually as she squeezes Dudley's balls extremely hard.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases the rest of his seed down &amp; deep into Kitty's throat. "HAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually as she swallows the hot cum with a sly sexy smile on her face. "Delicious! Looks like I win, Dudleykins!"

"I must finish!" Dudley said as he started eating out of Kitty's sex at quick lightning speed.

Kitty throws her head back and moans loudly in pleasure. With each lick &amp; each slurp from Dudley made Kitty get closer &amp; closer to her climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Kitty hollers erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she cums all over Dudley's face hard.

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAA..HAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty pants heavily as her orgasm goes away.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he licks up her cum. "That's really delicious, Kit-Kat!"

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I'm glad that you enjoyed that!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed that too! We should do this again sometime!"

"Ditto!" Kitty said as she looks at the clock on the nightstand. "It's time for us to go to the circus now."

Dudley's smile immediately disappears and fear spread across his face as Kitty puts her clothes back on. He gulps nervously as he grabs his duffle bag. He sighs a breath of relief. Fully dressed now. Kitty turns to him.

"Come on, Dudleykins." she started. "Let's get the twins and then go to the circus."

"O-O-Okay then, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he puts his shirt back on.

Then they went to the living room where the twins were taking their nap. Kitty wakes them up.

"Rhonda. Bradley. It's time to go to the circus now." she said.

The twins were fully awake when they heard the word circus.

"OH BOY! CIRCUS!" they both shouted happily in unison as the audience laughs.

After getting their jackets on. The twins were ready to go.

"We're ready, mommy!" Rhonda said in excitement.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"Alright." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Ready to go, Dudleykins?"

"Um. Sure, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he gulps nervously. "I-I'm ready."

"Good!" Kitty said. "Let's go then!"

Then the family leave the house and went to the new TUFF mobile. They get into it and Kitty starts up the ignition. She then speeds off for the circus.

* * *

**At the Joyride Circus.**

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF &amp; Russell saw a ton of people and clowns walking around. Dudley was shaken up. Especially when he bumped into a clown. The clown turns to him and he laughed and honked his horn at him. Dudley then started to sweat nervously from the annoying &amp; laughing clown as another clown did some tricks right in front of him. Karey then looks at the clowns closely.

"Some of these clowns are wearing street gang initials and color slashes." she said.

"Are you sure about that, regular me?" Mini Karey asks as she looks at some of the clowns herself. "Yeah. You're right, regular me. But that can be just a coincidence."

"Yeah. You're right, mini me." Karey said. "Let's just relax and have a good time!"

Then the TUFF team went over to the snack stand and gotten themselves some free snacks.

"Now, that we have our snacks. Let's go into the circus tent!" Roz said as she eats some of the popcorn.

"Smart idea, Rozzie baby!" Russell said.

"Yeah!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Come on, mommy!" Brad shouted.

"We're coming, Brad." Kitty said.

Then the TUFF gang all entered the circus tent and went to get some seats.

Inside of the tent. The Juggler stood in the middle of the ring while juggling his rubber balls.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hello everyone!" he said. "And welcome to the Joyride Circus! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The circus audience cheers &amp; applaudes.

"My name is Juggler and I'm the Juggler! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Juggler started as he continues juggling his balls. "I hope you all have a great time with the show of my clowny cohorts and enjoy yourselves! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The circus audience cheers &amp; applaudes again as all of the clowns gathered around and their show had started. The crowd cheered &amp; applauded for the clowns as the show went on. They were amazed by Acro &amp; Agile's acrobatics and they were also amazed by Punch &amp; Judy's strength as they lift some very heavy safes.

"Oh man! This is so fucking great!" Devon exclaims.

"Oh yeah! You can say that again, Devon!" Kitty said as she eats some of her cotton candy.

Then the Juggler calls out more clowns to do performances and the extra clowns came out. The extra clowns were the three hired street gangs of course. The circus audience were so amazed by the clowns performances that they didn't noticed that some of the hired street gang clowns and some of the other clowns had started to pickpocket some of the people in the stands and even the TUFF agents. Juggler smiles deceitfully to this as the unsuspecting crowd cheers, laughs, &amp; applaudes to the clowns' performance &amp; tricks.

Outside. Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, Rabies and their minis had arrived there. They were looking around at all the people that was walking around. Rabies then turns to Catastrophe.

"So, Catastrophe darlink. What are we goink to do?" he asks.

"Da, sister." Chaos said. "Where are we goink?"

Catastrophe then turns to see the clowns' quarters and points to it.

"There!" she shouted. "We be breakink in there! I bet, that's where the safe with all that money is!"

"Smart idea, Catastrophe darlink!" Destruction said as she turns her head to Mini Team Katz. "Alright, mini darlinks. Follow close behind me!"

"Right!" Mini Team Katz said in unison.

Then they ran over to the clowns' quarters. Catastrophe &amp; Chaos took out a crowbar and started jimmying the window open as Destruction &amp; Rabies put on some gloves as not to leave any fingerprints and Mini Team Katz are getting sacks to put the money in. The window opens with ease. Catastrophe laughs.

"Ha! The fuckink window open with ease!" she said. "Alright, darlinks. Let's go in!"

Then they all went through the window. They looked around and saw a desk along with a chair &amp; a filing cabinet which was wide open. There was also a case of files sitting on the desk. Mini Elise sees the case of files sitting on the desk.

"Look! There's a case of files sittink on the desk." she said.

Then Catastrophe &amp; Chaos went to the desk and took out some files from the case. They started reading them and then gasped loudly. Rabies looked at them.

"What is it, Catastrophe &amp; Chaos darlinks?" he asks.

"These circus clowns are criminals, Rabies darlink!" Cat said as she read through the files.

"Da!" Chaos said. "These files are all about the criminal activities they have done before enterink Petropolis."

"That doesn't sound too good." Destruction said as she started to look through the files as did as Mini Team Katz.

"And accordink to this. They're plannink on makink their stop here their biggest heist!" Mini Andrea read from the file she had. "And they're havink help from the ESK gang, HBS, &amp; the 66th St. Gang of West Petropolis as clowns to help them pull it off!"

"Oh shit! That doesn't sound too fuckink good." Mini Rabies said.

"Looks like, we're goink to hold off plans of robbink &amp; takink over the circus." Cat started. "We must tell Katswell darlink about this..."

Then the door to the quarters slams open and there standing at the door was two clowns doing patrol duty. They were tall and had clubs with spikes on them.

"Alright, freeze!" shouted clown patroller number one.

"Fuck that freeze shit!" said clown patroller number two. "Let's start bashing them with our bashing clubs!"

Then the clown patrollers put away their spiked clubs and took out rubber clubs. Then they pounced onto the Russian gang and starts bashing them hard with the clubs. Several more patrol clowns come and starts bashing. Chaos took out her phone and starts sending a text message exploiting the circus and the clowns about their true colors before the clown patrol bashed her with clubs and pies.

**Back at the circus tent.**

Roz then feels her phone vibrate and she grabs her phone.

"I've got a text!" she said as she opens up her phone. "I wonder, what is it about?"

Then she starts reading the text massage. She was shocked for a second. Then a clown tries to pickpocket her. Roz sees this and then breaks the pick pocketing clown's hand making him scream loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the clown hollers loudly in pain as the Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs. "MY FUCKING HAND!"

The hollering clown has drawn everyone's attention. Roz then stands up and took out a device that the alien trio had created and it shows what the text massage had said to the crowd. The massage enlarged for everyone in the tent to see.

"How in the hell was our plan was revealed!? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Juggler asked. "I am so confused. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then the crowd started booing &amp; jeering and throwing stuff at the clowns &amp; the entire circus. Juggler then took out his juggling balls and started bouncing them around the circus tent. The juggling balls started exploding from every bounce they hit. The crowd started to run. The TUFF gang stands up and looks at the clowns. The hired street gangs took off their clown suits and exposing their gang colors and symbols. Devon gasps.

"It the ESK!" she said. "And the HBS!"

"And the 66th St. Gang of West Petropolis too!" Kitty said.

"That's right, girly!" said the leader of the 66th St. Gang of West Petropolis. "And all of us plus the clowns are going to beat your asses!"

"YEAH!" said all of the three street gangs and the clowns in unison.

"Alright. Enough talk!" said Slash. "Let's start kicking ass!"

Then the street gangs &amp; TUFF gang ran into each other and started fighting each other. The ESK, HBS, and the 66th St. Gang of West Petropolis were punching, kicking and beating up the TUFF team with clubs, pipes &amp; many other things to hurt them with. Things weren't going perfectly for the TUFF team as they were severely outnumbered.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" Mini Karey shouted.

"They're overpowered!" Mini Devon said as a HBS member punches her.

Then Kitty &amp; Roz took out bottles of their power water from hammerspace and opened them. The Popeye Eating Spinach fanfare plays as both Katswell sisters squeezed the power water from the bottles and into their mouths. They both swallow the water and they appear all muscle buffed now as the Mario bros. power up sound plays and the star man theme from Super Mario World plays.

"Time to kick some street gangs' asses, sis!" Kitty said as she flexes her buffed muscles.

"Yeah! Let's!" Roz said.

Then the buffed Katswell sisters slammed into the three fighting street gangs head first like two bowling balls into a set of bowling pins. The sound of a bowling ball knocking over all of the bowling pens sound effect was heard as well as the Katswell sisters throwing punches onto the three street gangs. It cuts to Rhonda &amp; Brad who were sitting in the stands watching the show.

"Yay! Go mommy!" Rhonda cheers. "Go Auntie Rozzie!"

"Show those gang members real true girl power!" Brad shouted.

Rhonda then turns to him with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on her face. Brad then turns to her and shrugs his shoulders.

"What? I really truly do mean that, Rhonda." he said as the audience laughs. "I didn't say anything wrong."

The three street gangs continued getting their asses beat by the power water, muscle-buffed Katswell sisters. Thanks to them. The regular TUFF gang started getting the upper hand and starts overpowering the street gangs. Russell &amp; Greg also contributed in the fight. Pretty soon, the three street gangs were defeated and were unconscious. The TUFF gang have gotten their pick pocketed weapons back. The audience applaudes to this. Juggler was applauding to the performance also. The TUFF gang turns to him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was a pretty good performance." he said as he smiles smugly. "Now, that you guys beat up those three worthless street gangs. Be prepared to fight us eleven! The Joyride Circus Gang!"

Then all of the eleven clowns started to all gang up. Kitty then turns to the rest of the TUFF gang.

"Alright, guys. Ready?" she asks.

"YEAH!" everyone but Dudley said.

"Good! Now, let's fight!" Kitty orders as she looks at the twins. "Oh. The kids. I forgot about them. I don't want them to get hurt."

"I'll look after them, Regular Kitty!" Mini Karey said.

"Alright then, Mini Karey." Kitty said as she turns to the others. "Now, let's start fighting!"

Then the TUFF gang runs towards the clowns and started fighting them as Mini Karey takes Rhonda &amp; Brad away. Karey attacks Mime. Mime then dodges Karey's punches &amp; kicks as he was picking up an invisible box. He slams the invisible box right down onto Karey and locks it. He sticks out his tongue and laughs at her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mime laughs as he points at her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What a funny joke!" Karey laughs. "Now, let me out of here!"

Then she tries to stand up but she couldn't stand up. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't.

"What!? I can't move!" Karey shouted. "I'm stuck in a invisible obstacle!"

Mime continues laughing and pointing at her. Devon was trying to shoot Jester with her gun, but Jester kept deflecting all of her shots with a force field.

"Grrrrr! Stupid clown!" Devon growls angrily as her shots deflects off of Jester's force fields.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't hit me!" Jester laughs. "Stupid fox! Ha! Ha!"

"GRRRRR! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Devon shouted.

It shows Kitty &amp; Roz trying to get Acro &amp; Agile but do to their acrobatics were giving the Katswell sisters a hard time.

"Try &amp; stop us!" Acro said as she jumps really high above Kitty.

"Come back here!" Kitty shouted.

Agile catches Acro and the both of them jumped onto a tightrope and started doing tricks on the tightrope above the Katswell sisters' heads.

"Ha! You can't get us!" Agile laughs from above. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"GRRRRRRR!" Roz growls. "Get back down here!"

Kitty then turns to her with an idea.

"Sis. Remember what we did at Secret Agent College and TUFF Rule#489?" she asks.

Roz then stops and remembered.

"Oh yeah. I'm starting to remember now, Kitty!" she said as she kneels down to the floor. "Alright, Kitty! You know what to do!"

Kitty nods and then runs away from her. Then she started running towards Roz and does a amazing hand flip. Roz catches her and Kitty then twirls herself up towards the tightrope where Acro &amp; Agile was still laughing at the Katswell sisters. Roz then does several high jumps before turning herself into a blue spinning ball. Then she spin jumps really high up to the tightrope and landing right in front of Acro.

"Hello there, clown." Roz said. "Ready to get beat up."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No!" Acro said as she twirls a hula hoop like a jump rope.

Then she &amp; Agile started jumping through the hula hoop on the tightrope while the Katswell sisters professionally tried to get them on the tightrope.

The rest of Mini TUFF were trying to assault Punch &amp; Judy, but things weren't going perfect for the mini secret agents as Punch &amp; Judy's strong stature and size. Punch &amp; Judy laughs at the minis' attempts.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Silly tiny agents can't stop us!" Punch laughs as tosses up Mini Roz &amp; Mini Devon and tosses them away like beach balls. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! They think they can stop us!?" Judy laughs as she juggles and tosses Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Dudley into the air. "They're so easy to stop!"

"Damn strong people!" Mini Kitty shouted as she landed on her feet.

"They're too big for us to stop!" Mini Dudley said wearily.

"Look like us minis finally met our match." Mini Devon said.

"Let's keep fighting!" Mini Roz said. "They're soon tire out and we can defeat them!"

Then the minis gathered up and try to attack Punch &amp; Judy again with effort. Meanwhile Russell was trying to attack Honker but the clown kept slipping away from his grip and was hiding and honking his horn at him to boot.

"Come here!" Russell shouted.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Honker laughs as he honks his horn and hides. "Come and get me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Russell looks around for the clown. Then Honker appears and honks his horn right into Russell's right ear. This made Russell dizzy as he tried to throw a punch at the clown.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Honker laughs as Russell tries to make a grab for him.

"GRRRRRRR!" Russell growls angrily. "Enough joking around! It's ass kicking time!"

Then he makes for Honker again and Honker comes out of hiding and honks his horn loud into Russell's left ear. Russell gets really dizzy as Honker kept coming from his hiding places and honking his loud horn right into his ear.

"Oh man!" Russell said as stars &amp; shapes swirl around his head. "I am so dizzy..."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Honker laughs as he honks his horn at him again.

Greg tries to confront Goon.

"You never learn!" he said to Goon. "Time to attack!"

Then suddenly Goon punches him right in the face and then he delivers close combats moves right into the male fox.

"Take that!" Goon said as he performs the chokehold onto Greg. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Greg was trying to do his best to knock the giant clown off of him. He grabs the arm that was holding him and throws a punch into Goon's face making him let go. Goon retaliate to this by taking out a large steel club.

"Time for fox to go down!" Goon said in a dark &amp; evil tone. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then he swings the club right at Greg.

Tricks &amp; Pranks were setting up their joke traps all around the circus tent.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Our tricks should stop these TUFF agents!" Tricks laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah! This is going to be so funny!" Pranks laughs.

Then Mini Roz falls into one of their traps and she receives a pie to the face. The audience laughs at this as well as Tricks &amp; Pranks.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Have a nice trip?" Tricks asks.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! See you next fall, Pie face!" Pranks laughs.

Mini Rozzie growls angrily as the two trickster clowns laughs as they run off to see if one of the other agents will fall for their tricks.

Back on the tightrope. Kitty &amp; Roz was combating Acro &amp; Agile professionally and carefully on the rope now. She looks around down on the ground and notices something missing. Well, more like somebody missing.

"Hey. Dudley isn't down there fighting." she said.

"He isn't?" Roz asks.

"No." Kitty replied.

Roz quickly looks down to the ground to see for herself and it shows Dudley wasn't down there fighting.

"Where the hell is he!?" Roz asks. "He probably got distracted by the aroma of the circus' snacks and went off to eat them."

"I'll go check." Kitty started as she looks at Roz. "Rozzie. Toss me down to the ground!"

Roz nods as Kitty jumps high on the tightrope avoiding Acro's &amp; Agile's spins &amp; kicks. Kitty falls into Roz's hands and Roz then tosses her down towards the ground just as Acro &amp; Agile started attacking her with their spins &amp; kicks. Kitty then lands down onto the ground on her feet. She sees various traps &amp; pranks set up by Tricks &amp; Pranks.

"Look at all these tricks &amp; pranks!" she said. "I must find Dudley and be carefully not to get hit by these stupid tricks &amp; pranks!"

So she started looking for Dudley while avoiding the tricks and pranks that was scattered throughout the circus tent.

"Dudley!" she called as she avoided a prank set up by the two trickster clowns. "Dudley."

**Meanwhile back in Juggler's quarters.**

Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies, Destruction and Mini Team Katz were sitting down on the floor. They were all tied up with rope and they were trying to break free.

"Stupid clowns!" Cat sniffs.

"Those assholes must be stopped!" Rabies said as he struggles to break free.

"They will feel the wrath of Destruction!" Destruction shouted.

Chaos then pulls her arm out.

"My arm is free!" she shouted.

Mini Elise pulls her arm out too.

"My arm is free too!" she shouted.

"That's fuckink good!" Cat said as she looks at the both of them. "Now, be lettink all of us out from the stupid clown patrollers' rope trap! That'll be a wise idea, da?"

Then Chaos and Mini Elise extracts their claws out and started slashing the rope. They keep slashing at the rope until they were all free! The audience applaudes for them.

"WE'RE FREE!" Rabies shouted. "Now to be gettink my revenge on those clown servants for tyink me in here!"

"Da, Rabies darlink." Destruction said. "Those fuckink clowns will suffer!"

Then the clown patrollers from earlier runs in and were shocked to see them untied.

"What are you doing untied?" asked clown patroller#1.

"Time for your asses to get you asses kicked!" Destruction said.

"Da!" Mini Team Katz said.

Then the clown patrollers called the right of the clown patrollers in there. Catastrophe then turns to her team.

"Alright, guys. Let's get our fuckink revenge on these stupid clowns!" she shouted.

"Da! That will be a fuckink wise thing, yes!?" Mini Team Katz said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they all started attacking &amp; fighting the clown patrollers. The clown patrollers try to defeat the Russian team with their rubber clubs and spiked clubs, but the Russian team were determined on beating up the clown patrollers and telling the TUFF team on what is going on at the circus. They pelted the clown patrollers with punches, karate kicks, knives, chains and combined chains &amp; cinderblocks knocking each of clown patroller unconscious. All of the clown patrollers were all knocked unconscious. The audience applaudes for them as both Catastrophe &amp; Chaos ties up all of the clown patrollers with chains.

"There! The entire clown patrol is all tied up, sister!" Chaos said with a smile on her face.

"That's fuckink great, sister!" Catastrophe said. "Now, let's go into the circus tent and try to stop the clowns until Katswell darlink and her team gets here."

"Da!" Rabies said. "That will be a wise thingk, net?"

Then they all left Juggler's quarters and went towards the giant circus tent where the TUFF team is having a hard time combating the clowns.

**Back at the tent.**

The TUFF team were still trying to combat the clowns as Kitty was still dodging tricks, traps, &amp; pranks while looking for Dudley. She sees a white shape with a black shape moving from underneath the bleachers. She smiles.

"Dudley!" Kitty said as she runs towards the bleachers while dodging another prank.

She sees Dudley all cuddled up like a ball.

"Dudley. What are you doing hiding down here underneath the bleachers?" Kitty asks as she sat right next to him.

Dudley didn't reply.

"Does it have something to do with the circus?" Kitty asks.

"I have a terrifying secret that I need to tell, Kitty." Dudley said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Really?" Kitty asks. "What is it?"

Dudley gulps as more tears started to stream down on his face. He turns to her.

"I have coulrophobia, Kitty!" he shouted loudly as he cries. "I had it ever since I was in the first grade. You see. My first grade class went to the circus and I was chosen to participate in an act with the clowns. Then I accidently slipped on some leftover pie and slid into the backend of an elephant and gotten stuck. It took the clowns the next fifty minutes to get me out. Everyone was laughing at me."

Dudley was bawling from telling Kitty about his fear.

"I-I never knew that, Dudley." she whispered. "But as I recall, you dressed up as a clown when we both went to your high school reunion."

"I was putting on a brave face for everyone." Dudley cried. "I was really terrified!"

Dudley continues crying. Kitty was a little sad for him.

"That's okay, Dudley." she started as she rubs his hand in a caring manner. "We all have our fears. It's a part of life. We sometimes have to face our fears to overcome them. Even though if you have coulrophobia. I still love you and I don't think any different of you."

Then she grabs him and gives him a long passionate kiss. The audience woos at this. Kitty's kiss had re-energized Dudley. He was at attention.

"Wow! Thanks, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I feel re-energized! Now, I'm ready to face my fear and kick some clown ass!"

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she hugs him. "Now let's go and defeat these stupid clowns and help our friends!"

Then Dudley comes out from underneath the bleachers with Kitty following. Dudley slams into Goon and knocking Greg from his grip.

"What the fuck slammed into me?" Goon asks.

Dudley then started slamming his butt onto Goon really hard down into the ground. Goon was getting all smashed from Dudley's butt.

"Take this, stupid clown!" Dudley shouted as he slams his butt into the clown.

After twenty butt smashes. Goon was all squashed &amp; defeated. Kitty smiles at him.

"Good job, Dudleykins!" she said. "Let's continue fighting!"

Meanwhile, Devon was out of ammo.

"Dammit! I'm out of ammo!" she sniffs as her gun clicks empty.

Jester hears the gun clicks and starts laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Poor little fox. Ran out of bullets?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "Too bad! Time for me to attack now!"

Then he spins and attacks Devon with a clowny punch to the face. Devon falls back down to the ground. She recovers and starts checking her gadgetry to see if she haves any more weapons.

"I must have more weapons!" Devon said as she took out a small tube of pepper. "A small glass of pepper!? What am I doing with this!?"

Jester was getting ready to attack her again with some more punches and tricks. Devon looks at him and the tube of pepper.

"Well, this is better than nothing!" she said as she throws down the glass of pepper down on the floor right in front of Jester.

Some of the pepper were blown into Jester's face. Jester started to sneezing &amp; wheezing a lot now.

"AHCOO! WHEEZE! HA! AHCOO!" he sneezed. "Oh no! AHCOO! Pepper! One of my weaknesses! AHCOO! WHEEZE!"

Devon then grabs him and smiles wickedly at him.

"That's all I wanted to hear, clowny." she said.

Then she throws him into Mime. Both of the clowns were knocked unconscious from the impact against each other and as a result. Karey was unlocked from her invisible prison.

"I'M FREE!" she shouted as she can finally stand up and move her arms. "Whew! Thanks, Devon! I was starting to get a cramp from being in that invisible box."

"You're welcome, Karey!" Devon said. "Let's go and kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" Karey said.

Then they started fighting the clowns. The clowns are starting to thin out as the TUFF gang was gaining the upper hand now. Tired of the horn blasts &amp; was getting pissed from it. Russell finally grabs Honker before he can hide again.

"COME HERE, YOU!" Russell shouted as he grabs Honker and snatches the horn away from the stupid laughing clown. "Now, it's my turn to make you dizzy!"

Then he started honking the horn loudly into Honker's face.

"How do you like that!?" Russell asks as he honks the horn loudly into Honker's face long &amp; hard. "Do you think that shit's funny now!? HUH!?"

Before Honker can reply to that. Russell honks the horn loud &amp; long into the clowns face &amp; ears. After several more loud &amp; long honks from the horn. Honker gets really dizzy.

"I'm feeling quite dizzy." he said. "Ha! Ha! Ha..."

"Sorry. I can't hear you." Russell said. "I'm too busy not caring about your ass!"

Then Russell honks the horn loud &amp; long into Honker's face stunning him unconscious.

"Stupid ass clown!" Russell sniffs as he breaks the horn.

Roz finally had Acro &amp; Agile situation under control now as she acrobatically started confusing them with her new acrobatic moves.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Acro asks.

"I don't know, Acro." Agile said as she was losing her footing. "But I'm starting to lose my footing!"

"Me too!" Acro said.

"That's too bad." Roz said as she took away the acrobatic twins' hula hoop. "Now, you two will suffer!"

Then she does an acrobatic flip and jump over Acro &amp; Agile making the both of them watch in awe and crash into each other. Roz then lands on her feet down on the tightrope. Acro &amp; Agile then fall off the tightrope now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

Kitty sees them falling and takes out her net gun. She aims at the falling acrobats and shoots off a net. The net catches both Acro &amp; Agile before they both hit the ground.

"Ah ha! Got ya!" Kitty said as she sees both Punch &amp; Judy attacking the minis.

Roz sees this also from the tightrope. She looks down at Kitty.

"Kitty! Those two muscle-bound goons are about to attack the minis!" she shouted as she reaches into her pocket.

"I know, Rozzie!" Kitty called out to her as she reaches into her pocket and took out a small circular device. "TUFF Katswell sister maneuver# 15!:

"TUFF Katswell sister maneuver# 15!" Roz shouted as she took out the very same small circular device as Kitty had.

Then both Katswell sisters activated the small circular devices.

"SHOCKING BALL WRAPS, ACTIVATED!" both Katswell sisters shouted as they threw their Shocking Ball Wraps down towards Punch &amp; Judy.

The Katswells' Shocking Ball Wraps wrapped themselves around Punch &amp; Judy. Punch &amp; Judy were stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell is this!?" Punch asks as he was struggling to get loose from the tightening rope. "Why in the hell can't I move!?"

"What is this wrapped around us!?" Judy asks as she was also struggling to break free from the tightening rope.

Then the Katswells' Shocking Ball Wraps started shocking the hell out of Punch &amp; Judy with millions &amp; millions shocks of electricity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Punch &amp; Judy hollers out in pain as they were getting shocked.

Then the both of them fell down to the ground all shocked and unconscious.

"YES! IT WORKED!" both Katswell sisters celebrated in unison. Then they both give each other a thumbs up. The audience laughs at this.

Dudley then took out Kitty's net gun and shoots off a net into the air. The net then falls down right onto Tricks &amp; Pranks just as the two clowns are about to set up some more of their traps &amp; pranks behind Kitty. The net wraps up both of the clowns.

"I've got ya!" Dudley said.

Then the Russian gang runs in and was amazed to see the TUFF gang.

"Kitty darlink?" Cat asked. "You're here."

Kitty turns to her.

"Yeah. We were watching the show, Catastrophe." she started. "When Roz receives a text massage about the clowns and showed the massage off to everyone."

"I was the one who sent the text massage." Chaos said as she looks at the unconscious clowns all over the place. "Looks like, you all defeated the clowns!"

"Except for one." Karey said as she pointed to Juggler.

Juggler was enraged that his team was defeated by the TUFF agents and from seeing Catastrophe &amp; Chaos.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my two old lackeys!" he said. "Madame 'Flips' Catastrophe &amp; Madame 'Jumps' Chaos."

"Da. It's us, Juggler." Catastrophe said.

"Da." Chaos started. "I see that you are doink heists from town to town."

"Looks like, you landed in our own backyard." Catastrophe said.

The TUFF gang was very surprised from hearing that Catastrophe &amp; Chaos had previously worked with Juggler and the Joyride Circus.

"You two used to work for him?" Devon asks.

"Da, Devon darlink." Catastrophe said. "We did."

"Da. We would always go from town to city and city to town and sometime villages robbink people of their money &amp; personal items." Chaos started. "Nobody suspected us. Sister &amp; I were doink the acrobatics for the circus."

"Da. We were named; Flips &amp; Jumps." Catastrophe said. "We were advertised as the amazink acrobatic flyink Russian sisters of Joyride Circus."

"You two were the very best acrobatic sisters that I ever had!" Juggler sniffs. "Before I had Acro &amp; Agile. We almost had that heist completed until that one incident that caused us that heist."

"Hey! It's not our fault that the tent got filled of dust that made the stupid fuckink horn honkink clown sneezed, makink the person that we were tryink to pickpocket see what we were really doink." Catastrophe sniffs.

"Da!" Chaos sniffs. "It was that fuckink stupid dust &amp; clown's fault."

"Whatever!" Juggler sniffs. "Now, I am going to get you back for what you two did and for what these fun wreckers did to my clowns and to my show! Be prepare to die!"

Then he assaulted everyone with his arsenal of juggling balls of all types. Some of the balls were explosive while some of them were ricocheting. Some of them were electro and many more as he juggles and throws the balls at the team.

"There's too many of them!" Dudley exclaims. "He's throwing everything at us!"

"Da!" Rabies said. "But one thingk about balls is; that we can throw them back at him!"

Then Rabies kicked a ball back to Juggler and the bit hit him hard.

"Ow! Ha! Ha! Ha! That fucking hurts!" Juggler sniffs.

The others seeing this started to deflect some of the juggling balls back at Juggler. Juggler was beginning to lose focus on what ball he was juggling &amp; throwing to the team and what ball was coming from the team and hitting him and some of the balls exploding and electrocuting him.

"Keep throwing the balls back at him!" Kitty shouted as she throws &amp; kicks the balls back at Juggler.

"Oh my god! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is madness!" Juggler said as he continues trying to juggle &amp; throw the balls. "When will all of this end!?"

"Shuttink the hell up!" Catastrophe sniffs as she sends a powerful kick to a juggling ball.

The juggling ball went into Juggler's own flesh balloon balls. The audience laughs at this.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! My precious juggling nutsack biscuits!" he screamed loudly.

Then he falls down to the ground holding his groin in pain. The TUFF team &amp; the Russian team pointed &amp; laugh at the defeated clown's pain as the Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Looks like, the joke's on him!" Mini Rozzie laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah!" Karey laughs.

Kitty then turns to Catastrophe &amp; Chaos.

"So, you two worked for that assnut huh?" she asks. "Tell me all about it."

Then the Katz sisters sighs and started telling everyone about their days with the Joyride circus and why they had quit.

"We were the very best acrobats that Joyride Circus ever had!" Catastrophe said. "We would always have people watchink us in awe."

"Da! We were always the main attraction for the circus!" Chaos said. "Headliners for every show! We would always get the lion's share of every heist from every town, city, &amp; village we would go to."

"Da. We were gettink very rich too!" Catastrophe said.

"So, what made you two quit the circus?" Kitty asks.

"Well, the other clowns &amp; performers started gettink jealous of us because we were makink more of the profit then them." Catastrophe said.

"Da. We would always get fan mail too." Chaos started. "And the other performers started plannink on gettink rid of us. But we did have a friend in Honker though."

"Da." Catastrophe said. "He would ward off the other clowns &amp; performers away from us. He would always protect us and pretty soon he started performink his act along with us. He also startink gettink the lion's share of the profit also!"

"Wow!" Roz said as she was still on the tightrope. "Anyways, please continue."

"So, the both of us &amp; Honker were friends for a long time." Chaos said. "We would always look out for each other wherever we go. It was until that final night we were with the circus where everythink started goink wrong for all three of us."

"Da." Catastrophe said. "The other clowns &amp; performers were plannink on killink the three of us at the end of the next heist."

"Oh my." Kitty said. "What happened?"

"Well, durink our last performance. Someone from the crowd had lefted the tent's flap open." Chaos said. "And a ton of dust was blowink in. Honker had started sneezink &amp; wheezink a lot."

"Da." Catastrophe said. "Everytime he would sneeze. He would honk his horn loudly. So after our performance. Honker had a brand new horn for his performance. Since there was plenty of dust. He would sneeze &amp; honk his giant horn, causink a lot of disturbance &amp; it was a huge distraction for the other clowns and performers. Thanks to him sneezink. The both of us packed our belonginks and ran away from the Joyride Circus."

"Da. We ran away with our lives." Chaos said. "And then we decided to live life our own way. Since we learned how to pickpocket people and steal thingks from the circus. We started a life of crime on our own from that day on."

"I see." Kitty said. "Well, I'm glad that you two aren't with these stupid clowns anymore."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Those assholes would have killed all three of you."

"Da." Catastrophe &amp; Chaos said in unison.

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Guess what, Kit-Kat?" he asks her.

"What's that, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks. "Chicken butt?"

The audience laughs as Dudley rolls his eyes and smiles.

"No, Kit-Kat." he said. "I'm no longer afraid of clowns!"

Kitty then smiles to him.

"I'm so proud of you, Dudley!" she said as she hugs him. "Conquering your fear like that!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then the TUFF troopers arrived to get the clowns &amp; the three street gangs to take them down to jail. Dudley then starts wondering about something as he started looking around.

"What will happen to the circus?" he asks. "The clowns are going to jail."

Everyone started thinking of something until they all have an idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Da!" Catastrophe said.

"Da!" Chaos said.

"Da!" Rabies said.

"Yeah!" Karey said.

"Yep!" Devon said.

"Da!" Destruction said.

"Yeah!" Mini TUFF said.

"Da!" Mini Team Katz said as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Later.**

The circus audience had returned. The TUFF gang &amp; the Russian gang were doing various circus acts. Catastrophe &amp; Chaos were the ring leaders, announcers &amp; performers as well. They were wearing top hats along with their normal wear.

"Ladies &amp; gentlemen. Welcome to the Katz sisters' Circus!" Catastrophe announced. "I'm Allison Katz!"

"And I'm Andrea Katz!" Chaos said. "We have plenty of funny acts for you all!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "We have a lot of performances like; the Jugglink Foxes!"

It shows Devon &amp; Greg juggling various of things like; balls, fruit, some other items and some volunteers from the audience. The audience applaudes for them.

"The Strong Dudes!" Chaos announces.

It shows Dudley, Rabies, &amp; Russell lifting some heavy weights and safes above their heads. Russell then picks up a steel beam and starts bending it with all of his strength. The steel beam was twisted into a pretzel. The circus audience applaudes to this.

"We have the Magic Mimink Girls!" Catastrophe said as she points to Karey &amp; Destruction.

Karey &amp; Destruction do some mime tricks while performing magic tricks at the same time. Karey taps on a top hat with her magic wand. She puts a hand into the top hat and pulls out Snaptrap wearing a shower cap.

"Hey! What am I doing here?" he asks as he stupidly rolls his eyes. "Where's my rubber ducky; Mr. Squeaks!?"

The circus audience applaudes &amp; cheers to this as Karey shoves Snaptrap back into the hat. Destruction had a treasure chest and shows everyone that it was empty. She closes it and taps it with her wand. She opens it and shows everyone what was inside. Inside was Peter Griffin with Cosmo from the Fairly Oddparents.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! My show is better than yours and it's still on!" the fat man said with a smug smile on his face as he inhales the aroma of the popcorn. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Mmmmm! Delicious popcorn!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm a annoying jerk!" Cosmo laughs stupidly. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then Destruction threw a pie into Peter's face and then threw a pie into Cosmo's face. Both the circus audience and the Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs &amp; applaudes to this. Destruction then closes the treasure chest and then she taps it with her wand and swings her wand several times. She opens it back up and shows everyone it was empty. She repeats this and opens it back up again. Inside was Lois Griffin.

"Hey, kitty cat. What are you doing here?" she asks in her annoying nasually voice. "I'm better looking than you."

Then Destruction shoves a 'El Explodo' cigar into her mouth and then lights it. The cigar blows up and Lois' head was all blackened. Both the circus audience and the Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs at her lame ass. Then Destruction throws several hot pies into Lois' face. The audience laughs at this as she closes the trunk and taps it with her wand.

"Now it's time to release the clowns!" Chaos said.

Then Mini TUFF &amp; Team Mini Katz come out juggling balls, honking horns, &amp; doing tricks &amp; pranks while laughing their asses off. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes for them.

"And now introducink. The return of Flips &amp; Jumps!" Catastrophe said. "The amazink acrobatic flyink Russian sisters!"

It then shows Kitty &amp; Roz on the tightrope doing some amazing professional acrobatic flips and tricks. The circus audience ooohs, ahhs, &amp; applaudes for them as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience. Rhonda &amp; Brad was applauding the loudest.

"YAY! GO MOMMY! GO DADDY! GO AUNTIE ROZZIE!" Rhonda cheered.

"YAY! GO KAREY! GO DEVON! GO GODFATHER RABIES! GO RUSSELL! GO GREG!" Brad cheered. "GO GODMOMS ALLSION &amp; ANDREA!"

"GO GODMOTHER ELISE &amp; GO MINIS!" Rhonda cheered as she turns to Brad. "This is the best circus we ever went to!"

"This is our only first circus that we've ever been to, Rhonda." Brad corrected as the audience laughs.

Rhonda sighs and rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Whatever, Brad." she said as the audience laughs.

Then the twins continues watching the show as the circus audience ooohs, ahhs, laughs and applaudes from the performing TUFF gang.

* * *

**Later.**

It shows the Katswell-Puppy residence now. It cuts to Kitty's &amp; Dudley's room now. Kitty was in her sexy black St. DeLisle nightgown and she was laying in the bed. She had just finished up eating a Club Sub from Barefoot Brianna's' when she hears Dudley's voice from the twins' room.

"Good night, Rhonda. Good night, Brad. Sweet dreams." Dudley said. "I'm glad that you two had a good time at the circus today."

"Yeah." Rhonda said. "I'm glad that you conquer your coulrophobia, daddy."

"I thought he conquer his fear of clowns?" Brad asks. "Not coulrophobias."

Then both Rhonda &amp; Dudley laughs as the audience laughs.

"I'll tell you about that someday, son." Dudley laughs. "Good night, kids."

Then the sound of the twins' room door closes was heard. Dudley then walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks over to the right side of the bed and gets into it.

"Ahhh!" Dudley sighs a breath of relief as Kitty turns to him.

"You sound pretty tired, Dudleykins." she said.

"Yeah. I am pretty tired, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "It was a pretty long day!"

"Yeah. You can say that again, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "It was pretty long and entertaining too! We went to the circus and exposed those Joyride Circus clowns out to be frauds and their scheme to pickpocket everyone in the city along with the ESK, HBS, &amp; the 66th St. gang of West Petropolis."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "I was definitely afraid of the clowns at first, but then you came and comfort me after I told you about my coulrophobia. You gave me a passionate kiss, which energized me to go out and fight the clowns along with you guys."

"Yeah. We kicked all of their asses." Kitty said. "We learned about Catastrophe's &amp; Chaos' past with the Joyride Circus and then all of us finished the circus show performing various acts for the circus crowd."

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said. "And I conquered my fear!"

"And you conquered your fear of clowns." Kitty said. "I'm still proud of you for doing that, Dudleykins!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I'm still amazed by you &amp; Roz walking on the tightrope. I didn't know you two knew how to walk, fight &amp; perform various tricks on tightropes."

"I did tell you that, Dudley." Kitty started. "But you probably don't remember or you wasn't paying attention and had your head stuck in something again."

"Oh." Dudley said. "Probably."

The audience laughs at this as Kitty smiles and nods her head. Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed yourselves with this first chapter of the New Year." she started. "A lot of things happened this chapter. Tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be great!"

Then she &amp; Dudley did a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays &amp; the audience applaudes.


	26. TGoW4: Clash of the Classes

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

The Girls of Winter IV: Clash of the Classes

_**Alright. This chapter is an original idea. It's time for the annual female's winter basketball game. The TUFF team; The Destroyers are very excited to win again this year. Money Bags &amp; the team she plays for haves some help from her sister; Fancy Pants &amp; from Cunningham who will be the new head coach for Money Bags' team. Will the TUFF Destroyers defeat Money Bags' team? Will Cunningham lead Money Bags' team to victory? To find out. Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a cloudy mid-winter day in Petropolis. The sun was out but it was quite chilly as the temperatures were about normal for this time of year. There was two inches of snow on the ground and some of the snow was melting do to the sun's light. Enough of that. Let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows the TUFF headquarters now. It shows a room that was on the fifthteen floor. There was a sign next to the door that said; _'KPJS room. Key card entry only!'_ It now shows Kitty &amp; Roz in the room. Their TUFF clothes were layed out all over the floor as they were sitting in two jacuzzis naked. They were looking at the beautiful winter day as they were sipping on some Homey Holla from champagne glasses. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Oh man! This feels so good!" Kitty said in a relaxed tone. "There's nothing like sitting in a nice hot jacuzzi after being out in the winter cold!"

"Yeah! You can say that again, sis!" Roz said. "Getting our own private Jacuzzi room builted here in TUFF was a great idea, Kitty! How did you ever get the drunken flea to agree to have it built?"

"I gave him $15,000 dollars for him to keep away from the project." Kitty started. "The alien trio had installed &amp; builted the jacuzzis in here. They also installed the key card slider outside of the door and created three cards for me, you, &amp; Dudley. They were also sworn not to tell anyone about this room."

"That's nice, sis!" Roz said as she took a sip of her soda. "So, what about Duds? Aren't you afraid that he's going to tell someone about this room?"

"No. I'm not worried about that, sis." Kitty started. "He knows not to tell anyone about our private room. It was him that gotten rid of the former asshole who previously had this room."

"Who did have this room?" Roz asks.

"Some background poser agent." Kitty started as the audience laughs. "I think his name is; Agent Gorilla. The transplant that came from I.U.F.F. last year. Agent Ass Kong's cousin from Italy."

"Really?" Roz asks as she raises an eyebrow. "What did he do? He's one of the very few background poser agents that actually do their job."

"Well, Dudley saw him." Kitty started but then stopped. "Why explain it when I could show you back flashback. Cue flashback!"

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

It shows Dudley getting himself several Meat Lover's pizzas &amp; calzones at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria. Toni gives him his order of pizzas, calzones, &amp; a large liter of Toilet Cola.

"Alright, Duds. Here's your Wednesday Night Special!" she said. "Eight extra large Meat Lovers' Pizzas along with some Meat Lovers' calzones and a large Toilet Cola! That'll be $38.25, please?"

So, Dudley pays her and he started to leave when he stops and sees someone he knew from TUFF sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, isn't that the new transplant agent from IUFF? Agent Gorilla?" he asks.

Then he walks over to Agent Gorilla who was sitting at a table with a sexy female tan cat with blonde hair &amp; blue eyes. She was wearing a sexy red cocktail dress and red high heeled pumps. Anyways, Agent Gorilla was in the midst of kissing the female cat's hand when he sees Dudley.

"Oh! Agent Dudley Puppy!" he shouted as he lets go of the cat's hand and started straightening his suit up. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my dinner. What are you doing here, Agent Gorilla?" Dudley asks as he looks at the female cat. "And who is this sexy woman you're with?"

The female cat turns to Dudley.

"I'm Tara Griffin." the cat said. "And I think you of all people should know who I am."

"Really?" Dudley asks as he raises and eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your chief's brand new girlfriend." Tara said.

"The Chief haves a new girlfriend?" Dudley asks. "He didn't tell us that he haves a new girlfriend. Well, good for him then."

Then he stops and looks at Agent Gorilla.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here having a date with the Chief's new girlfriend as you are currently dating Agent Lynx?" Dudley asks. "Does Agent Lynx know about this or do the Chief?"

"No!" Agent Gorilla said.

Then Dudley smiles slyly as the audience woo &amp; laugh at this.

"Well then, Agent Gorilla." he started in a sly voice as the audience laughs. "It would be a shame if the Chief or Agent Lynx finds out all about this. Especially, if they hear this recording of this entire conversation."

Then Agent Gorilla starts sweating nervously as Tara just snootily looked at her hand.

"Yeah. That would be a shame." she said without emotion. "You will be out of the job, eh Jerry?"

"That's James, you-a slutty skank!" Agent Gorilla shouted as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Tara scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

Then Agent Gorilla turns to Dudley.

"Please, Agent Puppy. Don't tell-a the Chief or-a Agent Lynx!" he pleaded as he gets on his knees on the floor. "If you do tell them. I'm-a going to lose her love and I will be transplanted back to IUFF-a on the-a first plane back to Italy! My American cousin; Ass Kong will be-a disappointed with me! Please, Agent Puppy. Don't tell! I'll do anything. Anything!"

Dudley looks at him and then started thinking of something.

"Hmmm?" he said as the audience laughs. "Anything, eh?"

The audience laughs at this.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"And that's how we got our private Jacuzzi &amp; sex room!" Kitty said.

"Oh." Roz said as she rubs one of her small &amp; sexy peds. "So, does Agent Gorilla still work here?"

"No." Kitty said. "Both Dudley &amp; Tara told the Chief &amp; Agent Lynx everything. Agent Ass Kong was really upset with his Italian cousin. So, Agent Gorilla was sent back to IUFF on the first plane back to Italy."

"Oh, well." Roz said. "It serves him right. So, are you hyped up for the annual female's winter basketball game?"

"I sure am, Rozzie!" Kitty said as she took a sip from her soda. "So, who are we playing against this year?"

Before Roz can reply. There was a knock on the door. Kitty looks at the door.

"Ooop. There's the door." she said as she stood up in the jacuzzi and grab a towel. "I wonder who that could be."

"I don't know. It could be Karey &amp; Devon." Roz said. "They also know about our private Jacuzzi &amp; sex room."

Then Kitty gets out of the jacuzzi and walks over to the door. She opens up a little slot on the door and looks through it.

"What's the password?" Kitty asks.

"Hammertime!" both Devon &amp; Karey said in unison from outside of the door.

Kitty closes the little eye slot and started unlocking the door. She opens it and standing there was Karey &amp; Devon carrying two bags of chips each. The audience cheers, woos, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Hey, Kit!" Devon greeted using her nickname for Kitty. "We're ready to relax!"

"And we also brought the chips too!" Karey said.

"That's nice, girls." Kitty said. "Come on in before someone sees you!"

Devon &amp; Karey nods in agreement and comes on in to the private Jacuzzi &amp; sex room. Kitty immediately locks the door behind them. Roz sees Karey &amp; Devon set the bag of chips down on the table.

"Hey, you two! You got the snacks, I see." she said.

"Yep!" Karey said. "We sure did."

"Did anyone else question you about the bags of chips?" Kitty asks as she takes off the towel and gets back into her Jacuzzi.

"Nope." Devon said. "Everyone's in the meeting room for the daily briefing."

"Bad for them." Karey said. "Anyways, let's get into the Jacuzzis, shall we Devon?"

"Yes, Karey." Devon said. "Let's!"

Then they started stripping off their clothes until they were naked. The audience woos at their sexy naked bodies. Then they go to the jacuzzis with their bags of chips. Devon gets into the jacuzzi Roz was in and Karey gets into the jacuzzi Kitty was in. Kitty turns to Roz.

"So, as I was saying." she said. "Who are we playing against their year, Rozzie?"

"We're playing against Money Bags' Moneygrubbers from our first annual game, Kitty." Roz replies.

"The Moneygrubbers." Karey repeated. "That sounds like we're going to have a battle on our hands, especially since Money Bags wants revenge on us on the court for defeating both of her teams two times."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she eats a chip. "But we're going to win! Hell, we are going to win again against her team!"

"Yeah!" Devon shouted. "We're going to beat those bitches good!"

"I wonder, what tricks Money Bags are going to pull?" Roz asks.

"Who knows, Rozzie." Kitty said. "Who knows."

Devon turns to Kitty.

"So, did the alien trio install the updated version of the Hunter-byte into our sneakers yet?" she asks.

"Yep! They installed them, Devon." Kitty said.

"That's good!" Devon said.

"They even said. That they're going to make our feet even cooler when we play on the court." Kitty said.

"That sounds very good!" Roz said. "We even have the perfect gameplan too according to Toni &amp; Amethyst!"

"That's great!" Karey said. "We're going to beat those Moneygrubbers!"

"YEAH!" Kitty, Roz, &amp; Devon shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Devon then turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit. How's Duds doing?" she asks.

"He's doing great, Devon." Kitty said. "He's at home right now taking care of the twins."

* * *

_**(Cutaway)**_

It shows Dudley back at the Katswell-Puppy house. He was cooking breakfast for him and the twins since Peri haven't come yet. Both of the twins were demanding something.

"I want my Apple X's &amp; O's!" Rhonda shouted. "And some bacon, hash browns &amp; my fruit slices!"

"Coming, Rhonda sweetie!" Dudley shouted as he quickly fixes up Rhonda's plate.

"I want my Golden Bones!" Brad shouted. "And the same thing as Rhonda's plate!"

Dudley nods as he quickly gives Rhonda her plate. She started eating. He went back over to the stove and get Brad's plate ready. Brad's plate was ready when Rhonda called again.

"I want my apple and grape juice, pop!" she called as the audience laughs.

Dudley rushes to the table and gives Brad his plate and he started eating. Then he quickly went over to the refrigerator and took out bottles of apple juice &amp; grape juice. He took out four small glasses and started pouring the apple and grape juice into two of the small glasses. Then Brad called again.

"I want my apple &amp; orange juice, daddy!" he called as the audience laughs.

Dudley rushes to the table and give Rhonda her juices. Then he quickly goes back to the fridge and took out the orange juice. He opens up the orange juice and pours it into the small glass. He then does the same thing to the apple juice. Rhonda then calls out again.

"I want my toast with watermelon marmalade, please pop!" she said. "And some milk."

Dudley nods as he rushes over to the table and gives Brad his juices. He went over and put some bread into the toaster. He then ran over to the refrigerator and took out the watermelon marmalade and he also took out the milk and strawberry marmalade. Brad then calls out again.

"I want my toast with strawberry marmalade &amp; the funnies section of the newspaper, please daddy." he said.

"Ah ha! I'm a step ahead of you, son!" Dudley said as the toast popped out of the toaster. "I've got it right here!"

Then he started putting the marmalade on the toast and put it on the saucer. Then he gives the twins their toast and he gives Brad the comic section of the newspaper. Then Rhonda turns to him.

"I would like the..." she started before Dudley gives her the Lifestyle section of the newspaper and the milk.

"Here's the Lifestyle section for my daughter." Dudley said as he gives Rhonda the Lifestyle section of the newspaper. "And here's your milk for your cereal."

"Thanks, daddy!" Rhonda said as she pours the milk into her cereal.

Dudley sighs and went to get his breakfast. Brad then leans over to Rhonda.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! It's good ordering daddy like this!" he laughs.

"Yeah! It sure is!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs. "It's really fun too! Mommy should leave for work early more often!"

"And Peri should show up late more often too!" Brad added.

"Yeah." Rhonda said. "That too!"

_**(End cutaway)**_

* * *

"That's nice to hear!" Devon said.

Then Roz raises her glass of Homey Holla up in the air.

"Here's to the Destroyers defeating the Moneygrubbers once again!" she shouted.

Then Kitty, Karey, &amp; Devon raise their glasses up in the air too.

"To the Destroyers!" they all said in unison as they clinked all of their glasses and the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Money Bags' mansion in Richville.**

It shows Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants sitting in the large dining room and the Moneygrubbers were also in there. Money Bags was holding a meeting about the upcoming game against the Destroyers. The Moneygrubbers consisting of; Catastrophe, Chaos, El Señorita, Ricki, Snowflake, &amp; Destruction.

"Alright, girls. It's time for the annual winter female's basketball game again!" Money Bags said.

"So, are we going to beat them this year, Money Bags?" Ricki asked.

"Of course we are, Ricki!" Fancy Pants said. "My sis always has an ace up her sleeve!"

"Yep! That's right!" Money Bags said as she ate some caviar on a saltine cracker. "I would like to announce that I'm not going to be head coach this year."

"You're not, Money Bags darlink?" Catastrophe asks as she eats some of the caviar.

"You bet your Russian accent I'm not." Money Bags said. "This new head coach will sure lead us to victory against that dog-loving TUFF agents! Introducing, Bill Cunningham!"

Then the annoying weasel wearing a black suit with a American flag style tie walks in carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, my fellow American basketball team even though three of you weren't born in this fine wonderful first world country." Cunningham said in an annoying tone.

Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Destruction gave the stupid annoying weasel an evil look as they eat the caviar &amp; crackers. The audience laughs at this.

"So, what's the plan, Cunningham?" Fancy Pants asks.

Cunningham opens up the clipboard and flips through the papers.

"First of all. I'm going to get rid of a player." he started. "And it's not the three Russian players."

"Well, who is it then?" Snowflake asks as she sloppily eats the caviar along with buttered bread. "I can't wait any longer, yall."

"It's you, country music star!" Cunningham said as he points into Snowflake's face. "I'm cutting you from the team! Now, go home and fuck your stupid brother/husband of yours."

Snowflake grunts angrily and slams down her fist on the table. Then Jeeves picks her up by the collar and drags her off towards the door. He throws her out of the mansion. The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowflake screams as she flew.

She lands right into the back of a garbage truck. The audience laughs at this. Cunningham laughs as he turns back to the Moneygrubbers.

"Now, with that hick out of the way." he started. "Introducing your new team member. She's been a loyal partner of mine's ever since my talk show. Here's Melissa Banks!"

Then a orange tiger cat with blonde hair and deep brown eyes walks in. She was wearing a red business ladies' suit along with a black skirt and black closed toed high heeled pumps.

"Hello there, fellow teammates." Melissa said with a smile on her face. "I am glad to be a part of your team and win against the TUFF Destroyers!"

"She haves the right attitude." Money Bags started. "But can she play ball?"

Cunningham turns to Melissa with a basketball in his hands. He tosses her the ball.

"Show Money Bags what you can do, Melissa sweet cakes!" Cunningham said as Melissa catches the ball.

Melissa starts dribbling the ball and does some dribbling tricks. She sees the basketball hoop and makes a run towards it. She goes for the layup and does several 360 spins. She then dunks the ball into the net. She breaks the rim off the backboard. The audience laughs at this as Cunningham &amp; the Moneygrubbers cheers &amp; applaudes to this.

"Does that answer your question, Money Bags?" Cunningham asks.

"Yep! It sure does!" Money Bags said. "It sure does!"

"So, is that all?" Fancy Pants asks.

"Yep. That's all, Fancy Pants!" Cunningham said. "All we need to do is study the plays for the game. The plays are brand new and they are all thought up by me!"

"That sounds fantastic!" Chaos exclaims as she eats her caviar.

"That sounds perfect, Cunningham!" Money Bags said. "We all go down to my private owned basketball court and start practicing for the big game that's happening on Friday."

"It's on Friday?" El Señorita asks.

"Yeah!" Money Bags said. "Is that a problem?"

"No. No." El Señorita said. "There's no problem."

"Good!" Money Bags said.

"We're going to need every team member here to defeat the Destroyers!" Ricki said.

"YEAH!" all of the Moneygrubbers cheered in unison.

"That's the spirit, girls!" Cunningham said. "Now, let's go to the private basketball court and practice!"

Then they all went to Money Bags' private basketball court and practiced for the big game that was happening on Friday.

* * *

**At the TUFF gym sometime later in the day.**

The TUFF Destroyers were practicing for the big game on Friday. Toni &amp; Amethyst was standing on the sidelines holding their ipads and watching the players practice the new plays &amp; defense moves. The team in the red consisted of; Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, &amp; Morgan. The team in black consisted of; Penny, Mercedes, Agent Red Cat, Gabriella, &amp; the new team members; Diana &amp; a mongoose with red fiery hair. Her name was Janet and she was one of Penny's, Mercedes, &amp; Diana's cousins.

"That's right, girls!" Toni called out from the sidelines. "You all are doing a great job on those new plays!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst started. "You guys are doing a kick-ass job!"

So the Destroyers continue practicing on the court. It shows; Dudley, Mini TUFF, &amp; the alien trio sitting on the bleachers watching them practice. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for the minis and the alien trio. Dudley was eating himself a double bacon cheeseburger with triple the cheese.

"Mmmmm! This double bacon cheeseburger with triple the cheese is so delicious &amp; kick-ass!" he said. "And so is this practice!"

"You can say that again, regular Duds!" Mini Rozzie said. "Looks like, the Destroyers will be better than ever for the annual female's winter basketball game!"

"Yeah!" Fire said. "Especially with our recently update to our patented Hunter-byte. Their feet will be cooler than normal when they play on the court."

"That's very lovely!" Raquel said as she was drinking some green tea. "Mmmm! This Earth green tea is really delicious! It really clears up my sinuses!"

"Does it really, sexy Raquel baby?" K-9 Joe asks as he raises an eyebrow.

Raquel turns to him.

"Yeah, K-9 Joe baby!" she said as she hands him the cup of green tea. "Here. Try it yourself."

Then K-9 Joe takes a sip from the cup. He then gets a wide smile on his face. The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmm! This is really delicious, Raquel baby!" he exclaims.

"See? I told you." Raquel said.

"So, how are you three being doing lately?" Mini Kitty asks as the alien trio. "We haven't seen you guys in awhile."

"Yeah." Mini Devon said. "What's up?"

"We've been quite busy in Keswick's lab, little ones." Raquel said.

"Yeah." Fire said. "We're been working on secret projects and this one top secret project."

"Oooh!" Mini Dudley said. "That sounds very secretive!"

"Yes it is!" Raquel said. "You all see what the top secret project is soon enough!"

Then the Destroyers started coming off the court and onto the sidelines now. They sat down and started drinking their Gatorades. Toni &amp; Amethyst turns to them with wide smiles on their faces.

"You all did a great job out there on the court!" Toni said.

"Yeah." Amethyst said as she turns to Janet. "Especially you, Janet! You did a great job on defense!"

"Thanks, Assistant Head Coach Amethyst!" Janet said as she took a sip from her Gatorade bottle. "Can I also say, that I'm glad to be a part of this team!"

"Yeah!" Diana said. "Me too!"

"I'm glad that you two are a part of our team too!" Toni said.

"Me too!" Kitty started. "The more people on the team. The better we'll do!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "With you two on the team. This will give Penny &amp; Mercedes and the other members of the team a rest while you two and some of the members of the team play on the court."

"Definitely!" Morgan said. "Some of us really need to rest late in the game."

"Alright, girls." Toni started. "Practice is over for the day. Next practice will be Thursday morning. See you all then."

Then the Destroyers started to leave. Kitty, Roz, Karey, &amp; Devon walks on over to Dudley, the minis, &amp; the alien trio.

"You girls sure did a good job out there on the court!" Dudley started. "I'm sure that you all are going to defeat the Moneygrubbers on Friday!"

"Yeah! We sure are, Duds!" Roz said.

"Those fucking Moneygrubbers are going to lose!" Devon shouted.

Then Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, what are we going to do for dinner, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Well, how about we have Frida's La Comida for dinner tonight?" Kitty suggested. "It's been awhile, since we have anything from Frida's."

"Oooh! That does sound good!" Roz butted in as she licks her lips.

"Yes it does!" Karey said.

"YEAH!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"That sounds good to me, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Good!" Kitty said. "All we need to do is get the twins and then go to Frida's La Comida!"

"Okay." Dudley said as he turns to the alien trio. "How about you guys? Are you three coming down to Frida's La Comida?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Duds man." K-9 Joe said.

"We can have Frida deliver the food to us in the lab." Fire said.

"Yeah." Raquel started. "It's a brand new service that she had recently started at the beginning of the year."

"Oh." Dudley said as he turns to Kitty. "Why wasn't I notified about this, Kitty?"

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this, Dudley." Kitty replied.

"So, are going or what?" Karey asks.

"Yeah. We're going, Karey." Kitty said as she grabs her TUFF gym bag. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"So are we!" said her teammates.

Then they all left the gym to get the twins and then go to Frida's La Comida.

* * *

**Friday Night at the Petropolis Arena.**

The arena was all filled up to the ceiling. It shows the skybox suite where Dudley, Rhonda, Brad, Russell, Greg, &amp; the minis were.

"Oh man! Am I so hyped up about this game!" Dudley exclaims.

"So am I, Duds man!" Russell said. "I know that my Rozzie will lead the Destroyers to victory!"

"Yeah! And my Devon will also assist the team to victory!" Greg said.

"And my sexy Karey baby too!" Mini Dudley added.

"This is so exciting!" Brad exclaims as he eats his footlong chili cheese dog. "And the food here is so really delicious!"

"You can say that again, Brad!" Rhonda said as she was eating herself some Ultra nachos. "I am loving the hell out of these nachos!"

Then the team introductions start.

"Looks like, they're getting ready to introduce the teams now." Mini Kitty said.

Then the Moneygrubbers come out onto the court and they are introduced. The crowd boos at them as the Moneygrubbers had a boring, ordinary introduction.

"Ah, boo yourselves!" Money Bags sniffs as the audience laughs. "Fucking assholes!"

Then the lights in the whole arena turns off and then old school rap music starts playing. The crowd then starts cheering &amp; applauding loudly as fireworks and lasers started going off as spotlights started swirling around the whole arena.

"Ah, shit! Looks like, it's time for the Destroyers' introductions now!" Mini Roz said.

Then each of the Destroyers runs out onto the court. The crowd cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for each team member as well as the coach &amp; head coach. Rhonda cheers &amp; applaudes loudly from up in the skybox suite.

"Oh yeah! I am loving that introduction!" she exclaims. "It's so cool &amp; wonderful! It seems likes, that it gets better &amp; better all of the time!"

"It's way better than the lame old Moneygrubbers' introductions from the Chief." Mini Karey said as she eats some of her well done steak with Star 1 steak sauce. "That's for damn sure!"

Then with the introductions over. Both of the teams go out onto the court except for Melissa who Cunningham was talking to.

"Go out there and beat the hell out of those un-American TUFF agents, Melissa baby?" Cunningham asks.

"Hell yeah!" Melissa said. "I sure am!"

"That's good!" Cunningham said. "Now go out there and defeat them!"

Then Melissa runs out onto the court. Keswick dressed up in a referee's uniform walks up to the middle of the court holding a basketball. He also had a whistle too. Both teams were getting themselves ready for the tip-off. He releases the ball into the air and Kitty hits the ball and passes it to Roz. Then she dribbles the ball up towards the basket. Karey was being guarded by Destruction.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Roz sees her and nods. She passes the ball to her and Karey turns to the direction of the basket and aims at it. She releases the ball as Destruction tries to block the ball. The ball goes into the net and the crowd cheers &amp; applaudes to the three pointer.

The Moneygrubbers wearing blue jerseys &amp; shorts with white trim, blood red lettering and numbering. The letter S in Moneygrubbers was a dollar sign. Black socks and black Reeboks with white trim and blue laces picks up the ball. Money Bags then dribbles the ball towards the net with Kitty &amp; Agent Red Cat guarding her. Fancy Pants was being guarded by Roz. She raises her hand up in the air to get Money Bags' attention.

"I'M OPEN, SIS!" she shouted.

Money Bags heard her and passes the ball to her before Red Cat &amp; Kitty can block the pass. Then Fancy Pants dribbles the ball up to the net and makes the layup for the dunk. Roz taps her as the ball goes in. Keswick blows his whistle.

"Foul!" he said. "Sh-Sh-Shot counts! Moneygrubbers get two sh-sh-shots."

The crowd boos as Fancy Pants goes to the free-throw line as Keswick tosses her the ball. Fancy Pants concentrates as the crowd boos. She makes the shot and the crowd boos. Keswick tosses her the ball and she makes the second free throw shot. Cunningham applaudes from the sidelines as this happens.

Then the Destroyers wearing jerseys with red top, black mid-section down to the shorts. Red top &amp; black bottom on the shorts. White Destroyers logo and numbering. There was a blue and light blue swirl with a basketball leading the swirl from the D in Destroyers on the chest. Black elbow pads and knee pads. White socks and black Nikes with red &amp; white trim on the soles and red laces dribbles the ball up the court. Roz was being guarded by Fancy Pants. She raises her hand up in the air.

"I'M OPEN, DEVON!" she shouted.

Devon sees her and nods. She passes the ball to Roz, but Melissa blocks the pass and steals the ball. She dribbles the ball up towards the Moneygrubbers' net. She passes the ball to El Señorita and she aims at the net and releases the ball. The ball goes in. The crowd boos as Kitty picks up the ball and passes the ball to Roz.

Roz then dribbles the ball down the court with Fancy Pants &amp; Melissa coming towards her. Roz sees Karey wide open at the three point line. She passes the ball to her and then Karey turns towards the Destroyers' net and gets ready to make the shot. She releases the ball as Melissa &amp; Fancy Pants both foul her. Patrice blows the whistle as the ball goes into the net. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes.

"The shot counts!" Patrice said. "The Destroyers get three shots!"

Then Karey goes to the free-throw line as Patrice tosses her the ball. Karey makes the first shot. The crowd cheers to this. Then Karey makes the second shot and then the third shot. The crowd cheers to this.

"Yay! That's my sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley cheers.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey cheered. "Way to go, regular me!"

Then Money Bags picks up the ball and dribbles it down the court. Destruction was being guarded by Karey as Fancy Pants was being guarded by Roz. El Señorita was being guarded &amp; blocked by Devon and Melissa was being guarded by Agent Red Cat. Kitty was trying to steal the ball from her. Melissa held her hand up and signals Money Bags.

"Hey! I'm open!" she shouted.

Money Bags nods and passes the ball to her, but the pass was blocked by Agent Red Cat who then dribbles the ball up towards the Destroyers' three point line and aims at the net. She releases the ball to the net. The ball bounces on the rim and the ball goes in the net. The crowd cheers and applaudes to this. Melissa picks up the ball and dribbles it up the court and passes the ball to Money Bags and she goes for the layup with Kitty guarding her. Kitty hits her and Keswick blows the whistle.

"Foul! M-M-Moneygrubbers get two shots." Keswick said.

So Money Bags goes to the free throw line and Keswick passes her the ball. Money Bags makes the first shot, but she misses the second shot. Melissa rebounds the ball and passes the ball to El Señorita. She then passes the ball to Fancy Pants and Fancy Pants dunks the ball into the net.

"Good one, sis!" Money Bags said as Fancy Pants runs passed and pats her on the back.

"Thanks, sis!" Fancy Pants said.

Pretty soon. It was the end of the first quarter now. The Destroyers 55. The Moneygrubbers 50. The crowd was cheering as the Destroyers was sitting down on the sidelines and drinking some Gatorade as well as the new drink; Katswell's Power Juice which was maded from Kitty's &amp; Roz's power water. Anyways, Amethyst and Toni had out their ipads and was discussing about the next quarter.

"You all are doing a good job out there!" Toni said.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said as she scrolls through her ipad. "Now, it's time to switch things around."

"That's right, Amethyst." Toni said. "Agent Red Cat &amp; Devon. You two are out. Penny &amp; Mercedes. You two are in!"

"Alright!" Penny &amp; Mercedes said in unison.

"And Karey. You're out too." Amethyst said as she turns to Morgan. "Morgan. You're in!"

"Alright!" Morgan said as she drinks both of the Gatorade &amp; the Katswell Power Juice.

Then Toni &amp; Amethyst starts discussing about the second quarter's plays. The whistle blows and the horn goes off signaling the end of the timeouts for both teams and the beginning of the second quarter. The Destroyers go out onto the court now as the Moneygrubbers. Catastrophe, Chaos, &amp; Ricki was out on the court now. Mellissa picks up the ball and dribbles it up the court. Morgan was guarding &amp; blocking Ricki as Ricki was trying to get the ball.

"I'M OPEN!" Ricki shouted.

Melissa sees her and passes the ball to her. Then Ricki turns and makes a run for the net and for the layup. Morgan then taps her and Keswick blows the whistle as the crowd boos.

"Technical f-f-foul! Moneygrubbers get two sh-sh-shots!" he announces.

Cunningham cheers &amp; applaudes to this from the Moneygrubbers' bench as well as the rest of the Moneygrubbers. It shows the skybox suite now.

"Boo! That sucks!" Mini Dudley said as he eats his nachos.

"She charged right into her!" Rhonda exclaims. "With glasses like those. Keswick should have been able to see that easily!"

"BOO! KESWICK SUCKS!" Fire shouted as the audience laughs.

K-9 Joe turns to her and looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, sexy Fire baby. We work along &amp; for Keswick." K-9 Joe said.

"Yeah. I know that, K-9 Joe dear." Fire said as she eats a giant slice of pizza.

"Why are you booing him for?" K-9 Joe asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Because, he was the stupid asshole that ate my turkey, ham, bacon, prosciutto, &amp; cheddar club sandwich last week." Fire sniffs. "He knew damn well, that I was really excited on having that for lunch. Just because he brought himself some chicken salad sandwich from Philly's Subs and they screw him, doesn't mean he can steal my sandwich &amp; eat it!"

"Oh." K-9 Joe said. "I see."

"So, that's why I'm booing him." Fire finishes.

"I see." K-9 Joe said.

"He is definitely a dorky nerd." Brad said as he eats his chicken strips. "I don't know why that ugly old flea keeps him around."

Keswick tosses Ricki the ball and Ricki makes both of the free throws. Then Kitty picks up the ball and dribbles the ball up the court with Roz following close behind. Catastrophe was trying to steal the ball from Kitty. Penny was guarding Destruction and was trying to get noticed. Kitty sees her and tosses the ball towards her, but Chaos blocks the pass and the crowd boos. She picks up the ball and dribbles the ball up towards the Moneygrubbers' net.

"Ha! Too bad, Kitty darlink!" Chaos said as she dribbles the ball.

Roz tries to steal the ball from her and also tries to steal the ball from her grip also but Chaos keeps doing fancy dribbling passes from hand to hand. Melissa was standing at the three point line and was being guarded by Mercedes. Melissa signals Chaos to pass the ball to her. Chaos sees her and nods. She passes the ball to her. Melissa then turns to the net and releases the ball as Mercedes taps her. The ball bounces on the rim and it falls off. Mercedes quickly steals the ball and rebounds the ball. The crowd cheers to this.

"Ha! That's easy!" she said. "Now, who to pass the ball to?"

She looks around as she brings the ball up towards the Destroyers' net. She sees that Kitty was wide open.

"Yo, Kit!" Mercedes calls out to Kitty.

Kitty hears her and gets ready to grab the ball. Mercedes passes the ball to Kitty and Kitty runs over to the three point line. Catastrophe runs over and tries to steal the ball from Kitty but was too late as Kitty had released the ball. Catastrophe taps her as the ball bounces onto the rim. Roz reacts quickly as she dunks the ball and Chaos also taps her. Patrice blows the whistle as the crowd cheers.

"Double technical foul!" she announces. "The Destroyers get four shots!"

The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as Kitty go to the free throw line. Patrice passes her the ball. Kitty makes both of the free throws. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as Roz go up to the free throw line to make her shots. She makes both of the shots.

"WAY TO GO! THAT'S MY SEXY ROZZIE BABY!" Russell cheers.

"YEAH! GO REGULAR ME!" Mini Roz cheered.

The score was Destroyers 64. Moneygrubbers 50. The crowd was cheering loudly as Cunningham had called a timeout. So both teams went to their benches. Cunningham took out his playbook.

"Alright, guys. It's time for me to make some changes." he said.

It shows Brad &amp; Rhonda now.

"So. Are we going to do an old school rap montage, Rhonda?" he asks.

"I think so, Brad." Rhonda said before being interrupted by Mini Dudley.

"Why do you two always have to do it?" Mini Dudley asked. "Let someone else do it for a change."

"Let them introduce the old school rap montage if they want to, Mini Duds." Mini Devon said. "Who cares if they do it or not. They're not really hurting anyone."

"Yeah." Mini Roz said.

Mini Dudley started thinking about what Mini Devon &amp; Mini Roz had said.

"Yeah. You guys are right." he said. "They're not hurting anyone."

Then he turns to the twins.

"Alright. You two can introduce the old school rap montage." Mini Dudley said.

"Thank you, Mini pops." Rhonda said. "Alright. Here's the old school rap montage now!"

Then the old school rap montage starts. The song was 'Hip Hop Hooray' by Naughty by Nature. It shows both of the Destroyers &amp; Moneygrubbers dunking the ball and scoring points. Fouling each other and making free throws. It also shows the crowd standing on their feet and cheering &amp; applauding for the Destroyers as they make a score and booing the Moneygrubbers for stealing the ball from the Destroyers. Blocking the ball from the Destroyers. Fouling the Destroyers and Melissa scoring points for the Moneygrubbers.

* * *

It cuts to the end of the second quarter now and it was now halftime. The Destroyers 75 points. The Moneygrubbers 72 points. It now shows the Moneygrubbers' locker room. Cunningham was praising them for doing a good job on the court.

"You all are doing an all-American job out there on the court!" he said with a smug smile on his face as he turns to Melissa. "Especially you, Melissa darling. You are really hot out there on the court!"

Melissa blushes &amp; laughs.

"Thank you, Bill dear!" she said.

Money Bags turns to Fancy Pants.

"I knew having Cunningham as a head coach was a good idea, sis." she said.

"Yeah!" Fancy Pants said. "We usually are so far behind."

Catastrophe turns to Chaos &amp; Destruction as she drinks some of her Gatorade.

"Do you darlinks think, that we'll be playink against the Katswell darlinks and Karey darlink in the second half?" she asks.

"I don't know, sister." Chaos said as she takes a sip from her Gatorade. "I am hopink!"

"Da!" Destruction said. "Me too!"

Cunningham then took out his playbook.

"Alright. Time to make some changes for the third quarter now!" he said. "I'm giving Melissa, Catastrophe, &amp; Destruction a break. I'm putting El Señorita &amp; Fancy Pants back in and I'm making Ricki be the captain for this quarter."

"SWEET!" Ricki said as the audience laughs. "We're going to score even more against those Destroyers bitches!"

Meanwhile in the Destroyers' locker room. Toni &amp; Amethyst was praising on how good the Destroyers are doing out on the court.

"You all are doing a great job out there, despite of that new player on the Moneygrubbers and them almost up to us." Toni said.

"Yeah." Amethyst said. "We really need to be far ahead of the other team for the third quarter. "That's why, I'm going to change some plays."

"And I'm going to change some players." Toni said. "Kitty, Roz, Penny, &amp; Mercedes are sitting out for this quarter. Gabriella, Diana, &amp; Janet are in as Janet will be the captain. Devon. You're going in for six minutes and then you're going to sit out for the rest of the quarter as Karey takes your place. Morgan. You're going to play out on the court for six minutes. Then you'll be replaced with Red Cat."

"Alright!" the Destroyers said in unison as the audience laughs.

So both Amethyst &amp; Toni explains and shows the team the gameplan for the next quarter.

Soon, halftime was over and both teams are back on the court. They have both switched sides of the court. The crowd cheers loudly as Keswick blows the whistle and the horn blows signaling the beginning of the second half and third quarter. Morgan dribbles the ball up the court with El Señorita guarding her and trying to steal the ball from her.

"Ha! Come and try to make the shot!" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Alright, then!" Morgan said. "I will!"

Then she dribbles the ball and tries to go in one direction. El Señorita goes in that direction, but Morgan fakes her out and makes the run for the net and goes for the layup. Fancy Pants tries to block the ball from going into the net, but instead hits her as Morgan dunks the ball into the net. Patrice sees this and blows the whistle. The crowd cheers.

"Foul on the Moneygrubbers! The shot counts!" she said. "Destroyers go to make two from the line!"

The crowd cheers as Morgan goes to the free throw line. Dudley cheers loudly from the sky box suite.

"WOOO! GO MORGAN!" he cheered.

Morgan makes the first free throw, but she misses the second free throw. Janet quickly rebounds the ball as it bounces off the rim. She quickly passes the ball back to Morgan and Morgan makes the three point shot. The crowd cheers loudly from this performance. Morgan turns to Janet.

"Thanks for watching me back there, J!" she said.

"Anytime." Janet said.

El Señorita had the ball and was dribbling up the court with Ricki &amp; Janet behind her. She was being guarded by Devon. Ricki fakes passed Devon and held her hand out signaling that she wants the ball. El Señorita ignores her call and decides to make a go for it. So, she slams into Devon hard. Devon falls down to the floor as the crowd boos and Keswick blows his whistle.

"Ch-Ch-Charging foul!" he shouted. "The ball goes back to the De-De-Destroyers again!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Devon stands up and passes the ball to Gabriella. Then Gabriella dribbles the ball up the court. She passes the ball to Diana who was being guarded by Fancy Pants. She calls for the ball.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

Gabriella hears her and then nods. She passes the ball to Diana and she dribbles up towards the three point line. She releases the ball before Fancy Pants can block the shot. The ball goes into the net and the crowd cheers loudly from this as Fancy Pants picks up the ball and started dribbling towards the Moneygrubbers' net with Morgan chasing after her. El Señorita calls out for the ball. Fancy Pants sees her and passes the ball towards her, but Janet gets in the way and steals the ball. Then she dribbles the ball up towards the Destroyers' net and went to the three point line. She releases the ball and the ball goes into the net. The crowd cheers loudly as Cunningham calls a time out.

"WOOO! YEAH!" Karey cheers loudly from the Destroyers' bench. "We're beating the hell out of Money Bags' lame ass team!"

Back at the Moneygrubbers' bench. Money Bags then took out a bag from hammerspace. She took out several headsets from the bag. She turns to Cunningham and gives him the headset.

"Here, put this on." she said.

"Why are you giving me this for?" Cunningham asks as he puts on the headset.

"These are Eaves-veillance headsets created by Dr. Hardy." Money Bags started. "You can use these to eavesdrop on conversation of other people, like the other team for instance. Go ahead and try it out! Just presses the green button and then you can hear their gameplays."

Then Cunningham presses the green button and starts listening to Toni's conversation. He starts smiling.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! This sure is a great idea, Money Bags!" he said with a smile on his face as he looks at the headset. "What does this blue button do?"

"That blue button is a call button." Fancy Pants said. "You can talk to whoever haves the other headsets on."

"That's really genius!" Cunningham exclaims as the rest of the others started putting on the headsets. "Now, here are the Destroyers' gameplan!"

Soon, they were all back on the court. Money Bags dribbles the ball with Diana following her. She passes the ball to Fancy Pants who then passes the ball to Rick who was standing at the three point line. She releases the ball and makes the shot. The crowd boos loudly to this as Gabriella picks up the ball and dribbles it down the court. Janet was open and Gabriella tries to pass the ball to her, but thanks to the Eaves-veillance headsets. El Señorita blocks the pass and steals the ball. She passes the ball down to Chaos and she knocks down Devon and slams the ball into the net. The crowd boos to this.

Pretty soon. The third quarter has ended and the fourth &amp; final quarter was just beginning. The score was; The Moneygrubbers 89. The Destroyers 80. Toni &amp; Amethyst was having a discussion about the previous quarter.

"You all are trying your best out there on the court." Toni started. "But the Moneygrubbers are definitely stepping up their game out there."

"You can say that again." Morgan said. "They keep charging at us."

"Yeah." Devon said as she drinks her Katswell Power Juice. "Me especially."

The audience laughs as Amethyst took out her ipad and started scrolling through it.

"Alright. Here's the new plays." she said.

Then she &amp; Toni starts explaining the new plays. Cunningham laughs loudly as he turns to the Moneygrubbers with a wide smile on his face.

"Did you all hear that?" he asks.

"Yeah. We all heard that, Cunningham!" Money Bags said.

"That's good!" Cunningham exclaims happily. "This new American invention from that Dr. Hardy of yours sure is a great idea! This makes my coaching job even easier! Now, this is the American dream!"

Then the whistle blows and the horn sound which signals the beginning of the last quarter. Cunningham turns to the Moneygrubbers.

"Alright. Go out there and beat the hell out of those Destroyers!" he said with a laughs.

Then both teams go out onto the court. The Moneygrubbers immediately started scoring baskets as the Destroyers try their best to keep up and score points on their end. The entire crowd in the arena goes silent as the Moneygrubbers keep scoring and scoring. Then Agent Red Cat fouls Ricki. Patrice blows the whistle.

"Shooting foul! The Destroyers get two shots!" she shouted.

The crowd cheers as Agent Red Cat goes to the free throw line. She concentrates on making the shot. She makes the first shot and the crowd goes wild as her teammates went over and congratulate her. Then Patrice tosses Red Cat the ball and she concentrates again. She makes the shot and the crowd cheers loudly.

Ricki then dribbles the ball up the court. Chaos was wide open and she signals her to pass the ball to her. Chaos sees her and passes the ball to her, but the pass was blocked by Gabriella. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly to this as Gabriella dribble the ball up the court. She passes the ball to Diana who was by the net. She passes the ball to her and Diana goes for the layup and dunks the ball into the net. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly.

The Moneygrubbers dribbles the ball up the court. Money Bags passes the ball to Chaos. They passed by Karey and Karey sees something unusual.

"Wait a minute." she said. "I smell something rotten."

Then she does the timeout signal. Patrice sees this and blows the whistle. Both teams go off the court. Toni &amp; Amethyst walks up to Karey with confused looks on their faces.

"So, what's up Karey?" Toni asked.

"Just follow me to the locker room." Karey started. "Where we can all talk in private."

So the Destroyers went down to their locker room. So when they reached their locker room. Toni then turns to Karey.

"So, what's up, Karey?" Amethyst asks.

"I just noticed why the Moneygrubbers are scoring better than us out on the court." Karey started. "Because they're wearing headsets and they probably can hear our plays from their bench and they are probably telling each other where to go out on the court."

"Just like they do in football." Kitty said. "The head coach tells the players the plays from on the sidelines and into the players' earpieces."

"Damn! That so smart of them." Roz said.

"Why didn't we think of that!?" Gabriella asks as the audience laughs.

"Well then." Toni started. "Looks like, instead of telling you all of the plays. We're going to show you all the plays on the ipad for the rest of the game instead."

"But since, we're in the locker room. We can discuss about the next gameplays." Amethyst said.

So they started discussing about the next several plays and after all that was said and done. They lefted the locker room and went back out to the court and started playing again. It soon cutsaway to the last five minutes of the game. The score was; The Destroyers 119. The Moneygrubbers 113. The Moneygrubbers had just called their very last timeout. Cunningham was discussing to the team about how the team was doing on the court.

"You guys are doing pitiful out there!" he shouted.

"Hey! You are the one that's suppose to be listening for plays from the fucking Destroyers!" Money Bags sniffs angrily. "That's the only reason I hired your stupid fucking ass!"

The Moneygrubbers' argument was heard from the Destroyers' bench. They all started laughing as Toni &amp; Amethyst shows them the last several plays.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Alright, guys. I'm bringing in Kitty, Roz, Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Janet." Toni said. "That way, you guys will defeat the Moneygrubbers along with that so-called secret weapon Melissa of theirs." Toni said as the argument from Cunningham &amp; Money Bags was getting louder and the game horn goes off. "Alright. Go out there and beat their asses!"

Then the Destroyers run out onto the court with the crowd cheering &amp; applauding loudly. It shows the skybox suite now. Everyone was cheering the loudest.

"Woo! Looks like the Destroyers are kicking ass in this last quarter!" Mini Kitty exclaims loudly.

"Yeah! You can say that again, sis!" Mini Roz said. "It almost looked like, they were going to lose in the third quarter but they gotten their asses back into the game!"

"That's really good!" Rhonda said. "I would hate it if they lose the game."

"I would cry then." Brad said.

"Yeah. Me too." Mini Dudley said.

"Me three." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"I'm not too surprised there." Rhonda started as she turns to Brad. "You always cry over a game. You cry when you lose in 'Vents &amp; Stairs'. You cry when you lose in 'Candy world'. Hell, you even cried when you thought Big Bird died in Sesame Street when he was simply passed out from not having enough sleep."

"I do not cry like that, Rhonda!" Brad sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "What do you think I am? That annoying rat with the screwball eyes. The bad teeth. The stupid voice and is allergic to cheese."

Rhonda rolls her eyes and sighs in disgust as the audience laughs.

Kitty dribbles the ball up the court with Money Bags guarding her. Penny was being guarded by Catastrophe. She raises her hand signaling Kitty to pass the ball to her. Kitty sees her and passes the ball to her. Penny then turns towards the net and makes a run for the net. She makes the layup and makes the shot. Catastrophe taps her and Keswick sees this and blows the whistle.

"F-F-Foul! Destroyers get three sh-sh-shots!" he announces as the crowd cheers &amp; applaudes to this.

So Penny went to the free throw line to make the three shots. She makes all three shots and the crowd goes wild as Chaos picks up the ball and dribbles the ball up towards the Moneygrubbers' net. Mercedes &amp; Roz was both guarding her and was trying to steal the ball from her. Fancy Pants was open, but she was immediately guarded by Janet. Chaos passes the ball to her but the pass was blocked by Janet. The ball dribbles into Roz's hands and then she dribbles the ball up towards the Destroyers' net. She reaches the net and goes for the layup. She does several 360 spins and a ankle breaking move. She slams the ball into the net. The crowd goes wild. Cunningham took a giant bite from his clipboard in anger. The audience laughs at this.

Three minutes had passed. It was the final two minutes of the game. The score was; The Destroyers 126. The Moneygrubbers 113. The crowd was cheering loudly as Catastrophe was dribbling the ball up towards the Moneygrubbers' net. Kitty was guarding her and was trying to steal the ball from her. She passes the ball to Melissa. Melissa then makes a run towards the net with Janet guarding her. She goes for the layup and Janet taps her. Patrice blows the whistles.

"Foul! Moneygrubbers shoot three!" she said.

Then Catastrophe goes to the free throw line to make the three shots. She makes all three shots. This scene repeats several times until the Moneygrubbers were three points behind the Destroyers and there was only fifty seconds left in regulation. Money Bags dribbles the ball up the court. She passes the ball to Melissa who was being guarded by Janet and was standing at the three point line. Then Melissa makes the shot as Janet tries to block the ball. The ball goes in and the score was tied. This silents the crowd. Toni sees the dire situation as does as Amethyst.

"Dammit! They've caught up to us again!" Amethyst sniffs.

"Not to worry about that, Amethyst." Toni said as she scrolls through her ipad. "Hopefully, one of our players score a three point shot. Then we can call our final timeout and then show them our final strategy for the game."

Then Roz steals the ball from Chaos and dribbles the ball up the court. She sees that Mercedes was wide open at the three point line. Fancy Pants sees this all tries to run over to her as Roz passes the ball to Mercedes. Mercedes catches the ball and turns to the net and releases the ball just as Fancy Pants makes it over towards her. The ball goes into the net and the crowd cheers loudly as Toni calls for a timeout. The Destroyers go to their bench.

"So, what is it Toni?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah. We were starting to kick the fuckin' Moneygrubbers' asses again!" Janet said as she drinks some of the Katswell Power juice.

"Yeah. We were going to win it all!" Mercedes said.

"I just wanted to show you guys this." Toni said as she shows them her ipad with the final plays of the game.

The Destroyers gets it and then nods. The whistle blows and the team goes out back onto the court. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly as Melissa dribble the ball up the court. The time starts running down now. She passes the ball towards Money Bags who was being guarded by Kitty. The rich cat raises her hand, but Melissa ignores her and goes towards the net and goes for the layup. The ball bounces on the rim. The ball falls into Kitty's hands. She then dribbles the ball. She sees Roz was wide open.

"Here's the ball, Rozzie!" she shouted as she passes the ball to her as Catastrophe runs over to her.

Roz catches the ball and dribbles the ball up the court as there was ten seconds left on the clock. She sees Janet standing at the three point line being guarded by Melissa. Janet goes around Melissa and calls for the ball.

"Yo, Rozzie!" she called and waved to get Roz's attention. "I'm open!"

Roz hears her.

"Alright, Janet!" she said as she passes her the ball.

Janet catches the ball and then turns to the net with only a few seconds of the game left. She aims for the net and releases the ball just as Melissa went and tries to block the ball. The ball bounces onto the rim as the seconds tick away. Everyone in the arena held their breath. The game clock goes off and the ball goes into the net. The crowd cheers loudly &amp; applaudes for the Destroyers as the final score was; The Destroyers 131. The Moneygrubbers 123. Money Bags was very pissed as well as Fancy Pants and Cunningham.

"Fuck! We fucking lost!" Money Bags sniffs angrily.

"It's all fucking Cunningham's fucking fault!" Fancy Pants sniffs angrily.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault." Cunningham sniffs. "They have just simply stopped talking about their gameplans. I couldn't hear anything!"

"Let's kick his ass, sis!" Money Bags sniffs as she pounces onto the stupid weasel and started pounding the hell out of him.

Fancy Pants obliges and pounces onto him too and started beating the shit out of him. The audience laughs at this. Meanwhile, the rest of the Moneygrubbers team started congratulating the Destroyers for their win.

"You did a good job out there, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face as she shook Kitty's hand.

"Thanks, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "You did your best too!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "You three sure did a great job out there!"

"Thankink you, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said as she shook her hand.

"Maybe next year you three will beat us." Karey said as she shook Destruction's hand.

"Da, Karey darlink." Destruction said. "Maybe."

"I'm thinkink that we're goink to be participatink on my team next year, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe started. "I am wantink to be gettink away from that Cunningham fuck and Money Bags. They're both too demandink."

"Da." Chaos &amp; Destruction said in unison.

"Well, that's good for you three!" Kitty said.

Then Penny runs up to them.

"Come on, Kit! They pouring the wine in the locker room!" she said. "And then after that. We're going to Speedy Toni's to celebrate!"

"Ooop! Time for us to go celebrate now!" Kitty said as she turns to Catastrophe. "You three are welcomed to join us if you like."

"Yeah!" Roz &amp; Karey said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okayith then! We will be joinink you!" Catastrophe said.

"Da!" Chaos &amp; Destruction said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay then." Roz said. "Let's go!"

Then they all went to the Destroyers' locker room to have the wine as the crowd cheers loudly and Cunningham was still having his ass beat by Money Bags &amp; Fancy Pants for costing them the game.

* * *

**At Speedy Toni's little bit later.**

All of the Destroyers, Dudley, Russell, Greg, the minis, the disguised alien trio, Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, and the twins was sitting at a table seated for thirty. Toni was serving everyone pizzas, calzones, burgers, sodas, &amp; many other things.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley shouted as he took a bite from his slice of meat lovers' pizza. "A win has never tasted so good!"

"You can say that again, Duds bro man!" K-9 Joe said as he eats several pizzas at once as the audience laughs. "This tastes so fucking great!"

"Oh yeah!" Rhonda said as she eats a pepperoni calzone. "This is so good!"

"Da! You can say that again, Rhonda darlink!" Catastrophe said as she eats a burger. "This is delicious, no!?"

Then Toni taps on a glass which had gotten everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast." she started. "To us. The Destroyers. We almost didn't make it this year, but we pulled though with our wits and cunning plays &amp; defensive moves!"

Then everyone else applaudes to this as does as the audience. Then they all took a sip from their drinks. Roz then turns to Kitty.

"We sure did it again this year, sis!" she said.

"Yep! We sure did, Rozzie!" Kitty said.

"Ha! Ha! Four-peat!" Mini Dudley butted in as the audience laughs. Then he stopped and thinks. He turns to Karey. "That doesn't make sense, sexy Karey baby. Why do they call it a four-peat? That doesn't even sound like it make sense at all."

Karey then laughs.

"Of course it makes sense, Mini Duds baby." she started. "You see. This is the Destroyers' fourth win right?"

"Yeah?" Mini Dudley replies.

"And we've won the games all four times, right?" Karey asks.

"Yeah." Mini Dudley said before he realized it. "Oh! I get it now, sexy Karey baby! That's why they call it a four-peat. That and this shirt that they gave out."

He shows a red t-shirt with all of the TUFF Destroyers and four basketball trophies. Two of them gold. Two of them plantinum. The words; 'Four-peat' was in black bold.

"Yeah. That's right, Mini Duds. They did gave out those shirts." Karey said. "Matter of fact. Everyone's gotten one!"

"Even us!" both Brad &amp; Rhonda said in unison as they showed off their shirts and the audience laughs.

"Oh man! That was quite a game!" Morgan said as she eats a calzone.

"Yeah! You can say that again, older sis!" Gabriella said. "I can't wait to get to bed. I'm going to sleep good tonight!"

"Me too!" Diana said. "That was quite a game!"

"You can say that again, lil sis!" Mercedes said. "You did a pretty good job out there!"

Diana smiles and blushes a bit. The audience laughs at this.

"Thanks, older sis!" she said.

"Hey. What about me?" Janet asks. "I was the one who scored that buzzer beater for us. Do I get a thanks at least?"

Penny, Kitty, Roz, &amp; Toni turns to her.

"Of course you do, J." Penny started. "You did a great job on scoring that last basket for us."

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "You sure know how to shoot a ball!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I'm sure glad that she's on the team with us now!"

"You can say that again!" Toni said. "I'm definitely proud of her!"

Janet then blushes as the audience laughs.

"Thanks!" she said. "I really appreciate it!"

"I'm so proud of my Rozzie &amp; her team for winning the game!" Russell exclaims as he gives Roz a kiss on the cheek and the audience laughs.

Roz blushes and smiles.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Russell baby!" she said.

"I'm proud of regular me too!" Mini Roz said as she eats a slice of pepperoni &amp; triple cheese pizza.

"I'm really so proud of my Devon sweetie!" Greg said as he gives Devon a kiss on the cheek.

Devon blushes and smiles as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks, Greg dear!" she said. "I sure did my best!"

"I'm so proud of you, regular me!" Mini Devon said with a smile on her face. "You sure did work hard out there on the court! I really loved those ankle breakers dunk that you did! That was so fucking cool!"

"Thank you, mini me!" Devon said as she smiled at her. "I did too!"

"I'm so proud of my sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said as he hops into Karey's lap and tries to give her a smooch, but Karey grabs him and kisses him right in the lips. The audience woos at this. "L-L-Like I said. I am so p-p-proud of my sexy Karey b-b-baby."

Karey then laughs sexually &amp; smiles.

"Thank you, Mini Duds hunk!" she said. "That really means something."

"I'm proud of you too, regular me!" Mini Karey said as she eats a wing. "You sure did a kick-ass job out there on the court this year!"

"Thank you, mini me!" Karey said as she turns to Agent Red Cat, Penny, Morgan, Mercedes, Janet, Diana, &amp; the others. "I couldn't have done it without the help of our teammates!"

"Yeah!" Agent Red Cat, Penny, Morgan, Mercedes, Janet, Diana, &amp; the others shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

The disguised alien trio turns to everyone else.

"I am so very happy that the team came out with another win!" Raquel said with a smile on her face. "It makes me feel so good inside!"

"Me too!" Fire started. "This Earth American basketball sure is very entertaining! I enjoy the sounds of the game. The smells of the game. The crowd cheering &amp; applauding. The taste of the arena hot dogs on that freshly-baked bun loaded with plenty of ketchup, mustard, chili, cheese, &amp; relish!"

"Don't stop, Fire baby." K-9 Joe said as he was now sweating. "I'm starting to get excited!"

The audience woos &amp; laughs at this as the twins, Dudley, &amp; Mini Kitty turns to Kitty.

"You did a very great job on the court tonight, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! You sure did a great job, regular me!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs. "You did good, mommy!"

Kitty blushes and laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" she said. "I sure gave it all my best out on the court tonight. Thanks to the perfect gameplan. The perfect enemy team &amp; myself for working so hard."

"Ha! Ha! That's our Kit-Kat!" Dudley laughs. "So, are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"Yeah, Dudley. I am." Kitty said. "This has been a pretty interesting chapter. We defeated Money Bags &amp; the Moneygrubbers. Cunningham's so call new player and planned has failed and we Destroyers had defeated them once again!"

"YEAH!" all of the Destroyers said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty then turns to the camera.

"Tune into the next chapter." she started. "It's going to be as good!"

Then they all do a frozen pose as the audience applaudes &amp; the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.

_**(A/N: The drawing of Kitty's &amp; Roz's new TUFF Destroyers drawing is at uploaded on my Deviantart account right now.)**_


	27. Katswell Sex Video

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Katswell Sex Video

_**Alright. This chapter idea is an original idea and was discussed with Ninjatana Warrior. During lunch at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs one day. Roz remembers about a certain video that Lazlo has made with the cousins and decides to do a video with Kitty &amp; Dudley. Will the couple agree to this? What will the video be? To find out. Just sit back, relax, read, &amp; review!**_

It was a nice late winter morning in Petropolis. The leftover snow was starting to melt from the previous week's rain. People were getting antsy for spring to arrive as they were getting tired of winter. Anyways, enough with that. Let's see, what the Katswell-Puppy family is doing.

It cutsaway to the Katswell-Puppy family residence in DeLisle Park on the eastside of Petropolis. It shows the family having breakfast in the living room. Kitty was doing her taxes as Dudley was downing his breakfast and the twins were watching TV. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

It shows Wolf Spitzer &amp; his female co-anchor; Nancy White on the TV now.

* * *

"And now here are the polls for presidential race." Spitzer said as it shows a graph right next to him. "Looks like, Harold Klump is still leading in the polls as some old moody bitch and some other guys are far behind."

Nancy rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Like anyone really cares about politics." she said. "And here's Phil Williams on his opinion about politics. What do you think of them, Phil?"

It shows Phil standing with the American flag as a backdrop.

"THEY SUCK!" Phil shouted.

"Thank you, Phil." Nancy said as she straightens out her papers on the desk. "Up next. Bathroom tissue paper prices are rising. How will the local bathroom tissue paper eaters union respond to this? Tune in to see."

* * *

Brad groans loudly.

"The news is so boring." he said. "Why are we watching this for anyways, Rhonda? We usually watch 'Craig the Construction Guy'. 'Wil, Will, &amp; Willy' or 'Kids up the Street' on Cartoon Network."

"I don't know, Brad." Rhonda said. "I didn't turn the tv to this channel."

"Ooop! Sorry, kids." Dudley said as he picks up the remote for the TV. "I had to tune in and see if the news had mentioned about the new sandwich place opening at the new DeLisle shopping center on east Jordan Boulevard. Lemme turn the channel for you."

Then he turns the TV to Cartoon Network. Kitty then puts the tax papers into a beige envelope and licks it closed.

"There! The taxes are all done for this year!" she said. "Now to send them off in the mail!"

"That's good, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he eats his breakfast.

"This sure is a good breakfast!" Rhonda said as she was eating some of her breakfast which consisted of; bacon, eggs, hash browns, a small bowl of Apple O's cereal, fruit slices, &amp; grape juice.

"Yeah! You can say that again, Rhonda!" Brad said as he was eating some of his breakfast which consisted of; lots of bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns, a small bowl of Golden Bones cereal, fruit slices, &amp; orange juice. "I really love it!"

"Thank you, twins &amp; Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she laughs and blushes. "I'm glad that you all really enjoy your breakfasts. Just wait until you have your lunches."

"What are we going to have for lunch, mommy?" Rhonda asks. "Is it your famous Katswell Club Sub with turkey, ham, bacon, prosciutto, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, Miracle Whip, mustard all served on a toasted hoagie bun?"

"Matter of fact, Rhonda sweetie. It is!" Kitty said.

"Yes!" Rhonda said as she pumps her fist the audience laughs.

"Are we going to have chips along with the sandwiches too?" Brad asks.

"Sure, Bradley." Kitty said. "You both are going to have Nacho cheese Doritos. A giant chocolate chip cookie. Some gummies and some juice along with the sandwiches."

"Sweet!" Brad said as he pumps his fist as the audience laughs.

Then the back doorbell rings. Dudley runs over to the back door.

"I'll get that, Kit-Kat!" he said as he started opening up the front door.

There standing at the back door was the alien trio. They were holding their thermal TUFF lunch bags. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Lovely morning, Dudley." Raquel greeted with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Raquel. Morning Fire. Morning K-9 Joe dude." Dudley greeted. "Please come on in!"

Then the alien trio comes in.

"Thank you, Dudley." Fire said.

"Do you have any oatmeal, Dudley man?" K-9 Joe asks.

"I don't know." Dudley said. "You better ask Kitty about that."

Then Kitty sees the alien trio sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey there, guys." she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to have some oatmeal for breakfast." Fire said. "And to 'carpool' with you since our teleporter is on the fritz."

"Okay." Kitty said as she set a pot on the stove. "Why is your teleporter on the fritz?"

"Well, K-9 Joe _accidently_ ran into it when we were fooling around last night." Fire explained.

K-9 Joe blushes as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"And now we need to repair it when we have the time." Raquel said.

"Ah!" Kitty said as she took out the oatmeal. "I see. So, what do you all want in your oatmeal?"

"Plenty of butter and salt, please." Raquel said.

"And sausage along with bacon &amp; Earth hash browns too!" K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Okay, you three." she said as she started making the alien trio's breakfast.

Then the twins walked in and see the alien trio.

"It's the alien trio!" Brad exclaims.

"Hey, Rhonda! Hey, Brad!" Raquel greeted. "How are you two been lately? Fine, I hope."

"Yeah. We're been doing fine, Auntie Raquel!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said. "So how things with you? Lovely, I hope."

"As a matter of fact." Fire started. "Things are quite lovely!"

"Yeah! Very lovely indeed!" K-9 Joe said.

Soon the alien trio's breakfast was ready and they were being served.

"Alright, guys. Here's your breakfast!" Kitty said. "Enjoy it while, I get ready for work."

Then she leaves as the alien trio started eating their breakfasts.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is delicious oatmeal!" Raquel said as she eats some of her oatmeal.

"You can say that again, sis!" Fire said as she eats her oatmeal. "It's so buttery and it has the right amount of salt to it!"

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said as he was eating his sausage, bacon, &amp; hash browns. "The sausage is so significant! The bacon is so crisp! The hash browns are browned so evenly!"

The alien trio had finished their breakfasts when Kitty walks into the kitchen. She looks at them.

"So, are you three finished with your breakfasts?" she asks.

"Yep! We sure are finished with our breakfasts, Kitty!" Raquel said.

Then the doorbell rings. Kitty went to go answer it. She opens up the door and there standing there was Carmen Katswell. The mother of Alicia, Morgan, Kitty, Roz, Katty, &amp; Gabriella. The audience applaudes for her.

"Hello there, Kitty. I'm here to look after my grandchildren for the day since your maid is out sick." Carmen said.

"Peri's not sick, mom." Kitty started. "She haves an emergency meeting at her company."

"Oh is she?" Carmen asks. "May I come in?"

"Sure, mom." Kitty said.

Then Carmen walks in and sees the twins along with the alien trio.

"Hello there, everyone!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "How are you all doing today?"

"We're doing great, grandma!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"We've been doing quite lovely, Mrs. Katswell." Raquel said.

"And how about you, Mrs. Katswell?" Fire asks. "Are you feeling lovely on this fine Earth American day?"

"I'm feeling quite good, Fire." Carmen said as she turns to K-9 Joe. "How are you doing, K-9 Joe?"

"I feel fine, Mrs. Katswell!" K-9 Joe said with a smile on his face.

"That's good!" Carmen said.

Then Kitty grabs the car keys &amp; the house keys.

"Alright, mom. We're going to work now." she said.

"Alright then, Kitty." Carmen said. "Be careful out there."

Then she turns to Dudley.

"You be careful out there too, Dudley."

"Don't worry, mom." Dudley said. "I'm always careful."

Kitty then turns to the twins.

"You two behave for grandma." she said.

"We will, mommy!" the twins said in unison.

"Okay." Kitty said as she turns to Carmen. "The twins' lunch is in a plastic bag in the fridge. You just need to take it out and serve it to them."

"Okay, Kitty." Carmen said.

Then Kitty, Dudley, &amp; the alien trio leave the house and went to the new TUFF mobile. They get into it and Kitty starts up the ignition and then speeds out of the garage and towards the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At the TUFF headquarters.**

The TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF were relaxing in the break room. They had just finished updating some of the criminal's statuses and they were talking about some things.

"And that's when I said; 'Thanks a lot, pal! Thanks for nothing!' That's when I took my lunch and walked angrily out of there." Mini Roz said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, that's a funny story there, Mini Rozzie!" Mini Dudley laughs loudly as the audience laughs.

"I wonder how things will turn out today." Karey asks.

"Hopefully, things will be quiet &amp; slow today, regular me." Mini Karey said. "It seems like it should be a quiet &amp; slow day."

"Yeah. Especially, since it's a Tuesday." Mini Devon said. "Tuesdays definitely have a slow feeling to them."

"Wednesday have a feel." Roz said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Monday _definitely_ have a feel to them."

"Oh yeah!" everyone said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Friday has a feel to it." Mini Dudley said.

"Oh yeah!" everyone said in unison again as the audience laughs. "Friday has a really good feeling to it!"

"Thursday doesn't have a feel." Mini Kitty said. "It's just a day after Wednesday and before Friday."

"Yeah. It's just there." Mini Dudley said. "It's just Taco Day. That's the only good thing about it."

"You can say again, mini me man!" Dudley said as he high fives his mini and the audience laughs.

Then Mini Kitty turns to her regular.

"That was a great parade that the Destroyers had, regular me!" she said. "I quite enjoyed it!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, mini me!" Kitty said. "I really enjoyed it too!"

"Hell. We all did!" Roz said. "The citizens really enjoyed it too! It was pretty fun! I really enjoyed our photo shoot afterwards for 'Female Sports Monthly'. I bet, Alexis will see our photo in the magazine as she is subscribed to that magazine."

"I bet she will, sis!" Kitty said.

"I really enjoyed all of that too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I can't wait to see the game next year!"

"I can't wait till next year either, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I hope, we can add some more players before the fall!"

"Yeah!" Roz started. "The more players. The deeper our bench is!"

"Ditto!" Karey &amp; Devon said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Julie walks in. The audience whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Morning, guys." she greeted with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Julie!" the TUFF gang greeted in unison as the audience laughs. "How are you?"

"I'm great guys!" Julie said. "And you?"

"We're great, Julie!" Kitty said. "We were just relaxing after updating some criminals' statuses'. So, what's up?"

"Herbert wants to see you all in his office for the daily morning meeting." Julie said.

"Okay, Julie." Kitty said as she stood up. "Let's go see what the Chief wants, guys."

Then they all went to the Chief's office for the meeting.

**In the Chief's office.**

All of the agents were sitting in the comfy chairs. The Chief turns to everyone.

"Alright. Shut up now." he said.

So everyone did.

"Okay. I have some good news!" the Chief said. "With that outstanding performance with the basketball two weeks ago. The arena was packed! So, that's why we're getting our own arena to play sports in, so we don't have to continue renting out the Petropolis arena!"

"That sounds great, Chief!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "So, what's our arena going to be called?"

"It's going to be called; The Homey-Moore Center, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief said.

"I like the sound of that!" Roz said.

"Me too!" Kitty said.

"Me three!" Karey said.

"Me four!" Devon said.

"We're also going to get a brand new meeting room!" the Chief said.

"That's great news, Chief!" Agent Wolfenberg said. "Having meetings in here is like having meetings in my mother in-law's small apartment in the Bronx."

The audience laughs at this.

"Uh, yeah." the Chief said unsure on what Agent Wolfenberg had said. "Anyways, the brand new meeting room will also be our war room."

"Oooh! War room." Dudley said in awe as the audience laughs. "That sounds like serious shit like there."

"It is serious shit indeed, Agent Puppy." the Chief started. "Do you think that I actually like having meetings in my office? Do you think that I actually like seeing you guys in my fucking office every fucking day?"

"Well, duh. You are the chief after all." Mini Roz sniffs rudely as the audience laughs. "You're supposed to see us in your office every fucking day for meetings and things like that."

"God! What a fucking idiot!" Karey said as the audience laughs.

The Chief regains his composure.

"Uh, ignore that last thing I said." he said.

"S-S-Sorry, Chief." Keswick started. "It's been r-r-r-recorded for insurance purposes and for the main TUFF company p-p-purposes too."

Then he shows him a small recording device. The Chief blushes in embarrassment as the audience laughs.

"Do you mind giving me that, Keswick?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"No." Keswick said plainly &amp; flatly.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like the Chief is in trouble!" said Agent Red Cat in a teasing voice.

Everyone else laughs at the Chief's situation as does as the audience. The Chief clears his throat.

"Alright. The meeting's over." he said. "All of you can go back to work now."

Then everyone started to leave. The TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF had started to leave when Julie gives the Chief an Intel. He reads it and then turns to the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF.

"Wait a minute you ten!" he said.

The gang turns to him.

"What is it, Chief?" Roz asks.

"The Overbear and his cohorts; The Weasel, Mad Cow, Wild Turkey, &amp; Crazy Horse are going to steal bowling trophies from Walt's Bowl-a-rama." the Chief said. "Go stop their asses!"

"Oh no!" Mini Dudley started. "How are bowling teams going to keep going if the bowling trophies are stolen!? How are they going to know if they win it all!?"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

Then they all went to the elevator which leads to the TUFF garage. They get into the elevator and it leads them down to the garage. They all ran out of the elevator and jumped into their rides. Then they speed off towards Walt's Bowl-a-rama.

* * *

**At Walt's Bowl-a-rama.**

It shows a brownish-tan bear with orangish crew-cut hair cut. Black glasses. A light blue shirt, black tie and dark brown pants with a black belt was talking loudly to the Weasel from the episode; 'Pop goes the Weasel', Mad Cow from the episode 'Snap Dad' &amp; 'Dog Dish', Wild Turkey &amp; Crazy Horse also from the episode 'Dog Dish'.

"Alright, guys." he started. "We're going to steal all of these bowling trophies, so I can finally win one for my trophy case and show my bitch of a wife whose boss!"

"Uh, why are we doing that?" Weasel asks.

"Yeah." Crazy Horse asks as he took out his chainsaw. "I can't cut people into slices for no reason here in the bowling alley."

"Yeah, mon." Wild Turkey said in a Jamaican accent. "How can I be selling weed to da people from inside a bowling alley? There are too many witnesses, mon!"

"Yeah!" Mad Cow started. "I was in the mood to bash in people's skulls too!"

Then he turns over and sees Shuttershy wearing a periwinkle shirt with pink horizontal stripes standing by her ugly pink beetle car.

"Well, if things come worst to worst. I can always smash that pink &amp; yellow pony's skull in repeatedly!" he said.

Shuttershy gulps loudly from hearing what Mad Cow had said.

"Oh my..." she said as the audience laughs.

"Enough bitching!" the Overbear shouted. "Now, let's go and steal those bowling trophies, men!"

Then he kicks the doors open to the bowl-a-rama and then runs inside. The others sighed and then follow him. Then the Overbear runs up to the counter where the owner of the bowling alley; Walt was.

"Alright there, Walt!" Overbear started. "I'm here to get mine's!"

"Yours what?" Walt asks.

"You know, damn well what." Overbear said. "I want you to give us all of those bowling trophies. And if you don't comply. You will indeed suffer, my fine sir as you can see that I have Crazy Horse along with me and he haves his trusty, handy-dandy rusty chainsaw!"

Then he turns to Crazy Horse.

"Show him that rusty chainsaw, Crazy Horse!" Overbear said.

Crazy Horse then took out his chainsaw and turns it on.

"Oh yeah! That feels good!" he shouted as he neighs crazily. "I am going to cut me up a bitch!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Overbear laughs evilly as he turns to Walt. "So, are you going to give us those bowling trophies or do you want to get turned into dog meat?"

Before Walt can reply. The TUFF gang suddenly busts in with their weapons drawned.

"Hold it right there, Overbear!" Kitty sniffs. "You're not going to cut up or hurt anyone in this bowling alley!"

"Or steal all of these bowling trophies either!" Mini Dudley added.

The Overbear &amp; his cohorts turned to the TUFF team.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the so-called TUFF agents." Overbear laughs as he took a puff from his recently lit cigar. "What the hell do you bitches want?"

"What are you fucking deaf?" Roz asks rudely as the audience laughs. "We're here to stop all of your asses from stealing all of these bowling trophies and hurt anyone that's here."

"C'mon, Overbear. Let's stop their asses!" Weasel said.

"Yeah! Let's go and cut them up to pieces!" Crazy Horse said as he brands his trusty chainsaw at the TUFF gang.

"Yeah, Overbear mon!" Wild Turkey said as he took out his sword.

"Oh yeah!" Mad Cow said as he looks at the Kareys. "I want to smash in those pink cats heads!"

Then they all started to attack the TUFF gang. Kitty then turns to the others.

"Let's kick their asses everyone!" she shouted.

"YEAH!" shouted the TUFF gang.

Karey, Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley attacked Wild Turkey &amp; Mad Cow who was trying to slice one of them and pound them as both Devon &amp; her mini were attacking the Weasel. Both Roz &amp; Mini Roz was trying to attack Crazy Horse without get sawed into. Kitty, her mini, &amp; Dudley were attacking Overbear. Both Devons gave the weasel an awful beating. They threw a thousand severe brutal fox punches to his kidneys while they added a combined judo kicks and punches to his face.

"AHHHHH! OW!" the Weasel shouted as he tries to hit the two foxes with his steel club but to no avail. "Lemme give you a shot!"

"Nope!" Mini Devon said as she gave the stupid weasel a mighty punch right in the mouth. "That doesn't sound like a very good idea, does it regular me?"

"It sure don't, mini me!" Devon said as she gun butts the Weasel right into his gut.

Wild Turkey swings his sword at Mini Karey but he misses as she uses her quick lightning reflexes to dodge the hit from the sword.

"C'mon, mini cat. Just let me lay one shot onto ya!" Wild Turkey said getting irritated as he swings his sword.

"Lemme smash her, Turkey!" Mad Cow shouted as he swings his fist as Mini Karey.

"Nope!" Mini Karey said as she dodges the cow punch. She then in response punches the turkey hard into his balls as she slashes deeply into Mad Cow's arm.

Wild Turkey immediately drops his sword and holds his balls in pain as Mad Cow holds his bleeding arm. The audience laughs at this as they holler in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY COCONUTS!" Wild Turkey hollers as the audience laughs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING PUNCHING ARM!" Mad Cow also hollers as the audience laughs.

Then Mini Dudley threw away the turkey's sword and Karey gives both the turkey &amp; cow a million brutal Queens Cat punches and kicks to their heads, faces, &amp; stomachs as Mini Karey continues slashing &amp; punching them.

"OOOF!" Wild Turkey gasps loudly as the audience laughs.

"OWW!" Mad Cow hollers as the audience laughs.

Both Roz &amp; Mini Roz was attacking Crazy Horse with brutal severe kicks &amp; punches. Roz judo kicks the running chainsaw out of the horse's hands. The chainsaw breaks into a million pieces. The audience laughs at this. Crazy Horse was of course extremely upset by this.

"MY CHAINSAW!" he shouted as he looks at both Rozzes angrily. "Now, time for a couple of cats to die!"

Then he neighs crazily and tries to attack both Roz &amp; her mini. Fortunately, Mini Roz sticks out her leg and trips the stupid blue horse, making him fall face first into the floor. The audience laughs at this. Then her regular pounces onto the horse and started beating the living shit out of him.

"Good one, mini me!" Roz said. "Now, let's beat the hell out of him!"

Then she extracts out her claws.

"YEAH!" Mini Roz said.

Then they started beating the hell out of the crazy horse. Meanwhile. Kitty, Mini Kitty &amp; Dudley was fighting Overbear. Overbear was trying to burn Mini Kitty with his cigar and was failing at that. Mini Kitty slashes his arm with her claws.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING ARM!" Overbear shouted in pain as he held his bleeding arm. "YOU FUCKING MIDGET CAT. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR..."

Then Kitty delivers a mighty Katswell punch into his mouth.

"You're not going to hurt my mini!" she sniffs loudly as Dudley pelting the stupid bear with Super Puppy Punches. "Your ass is going down!"

Then she lifts him up and started throwing a ton of brutal Katswell punches into his ugly face breaking his glasses as Dudley &amp; Mini Kitty continues delivering punches, kicks &amp; slashes onto him.

The TUFF gang keeps fighting Overbear &amp; his so-called gang until the gang was arrested. The audience applaudes for them.

"Overbear &amp; friends. You are all under arrest." Kitty said with triumph. "For trying to steal all of the bowling trophies."

"Wow. You guys surely do suck." Roz said as the audience laughs. "You four suck worst than those FLOPP assholes."

Wild Turkey then turns to Crazy Horse.

"Wow! I told you that we shouldn't have joined that stupid bear, Crazy Horse mon." he started. "I also said that we should of double up. We wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever turkey!" Crazy Horse sniffs angrily as he turns to Overbear. "It's your fucking fault, that I lost my favorite lucky chainsaw, you fucking stupid Dexter-bear looking motherfucker!"

"Eh, shut up!" Overbear sniffs. "I look more like the dad from Dexter's Labratory than Dexter."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Weasel shouted. "I knew that I should have stolen that car from that car dealership down the road."

"Yeah!" Mad Cow shouted. "And I should have beaten up that food delivery truck driver and stolen that sweet eighteen wheel ride all the way to Texas!"

Then Walt walks up to the TUFF gang.

"Thank you, TUFF for stopping these assholes." he started. "Now, all the bowling teams will be able to continue to bowl to win these real bowling trophies instead of that fake teddy bear shit that good-for-nothing new worker of mine's; Shuttershy's trophies!"

It then shows Shuttershy standing by with the stuffed bunny bowling trophy. She puts her head down in shame.

"Awww. B-But my trophies were going to make people happy..." she whispered sadly and softly.

"SHUT UP, BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Walt shouted into Shuttershy's face as the audience laughs. "Matter of fact. I'm going to kick your ass anyways!"

Then the TUFF gang along with Overbear and his gang started to leave the bowling alley as Walt started beating the hell out of Shuttershy. Everyone else in the bowling alley started to laugh at Shuttershy's pain &amp; torment. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes to this.

"Awww! I wanted to beat that pony's ass." Mad Cow sniffs angrily. "What a sucky day!"

"Well, your day isn't going as planned then." Karey started. "Since your ass is going to jail! Ha!"

* * *

**A little bit later.**

The TUFF gang was at Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs. They just sat down at a table which was by the counter. They see Diana working at the cash register. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Hey, guys!" Diana greeted as she grabs some menus. "How are you all today?"

"We're doing great, Diana!" Devon said.

"That's good!" Diana said. "So, do you want the usual?"

"YES, PLEASE!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Diana said and then started cooking the TUFF gang's food.

Pretty soon. The TUFF gang's food was all cooked. Diana brought them the food. Helping her was another mongoose. She had a sexy figure and big breasts as well as black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, white socks and black Jordans with blue &amp; white trim with white laces. She had pink hair which was tied up in a sexy bun. Standing next to the pink hair mongoose was an orange Brazilian spider money with a banana shaped mouth. He had a thin pencil mustache and had a muscular physique. He was also wearing a blue t-shirt along with some black jeans. White socks and black Nikes with white trim and white laces. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them for at least two minutes.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's Penny's, Mercedes', &amp; Janet's cousin; Patsy Smiles!" Kitty said.

"And her man; Lazlo!" Dudley added.

"What are you two doing here?" Devon asks as she started eating her lunch which was a couple of Iverson club sandwiches &amp; fries.

"We're here to run the restaurant while Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Janet are away in Miami." Patsy started. "They went down there to relax and to take part in the Southern Barbeque Convention and to relax at Janet's place."

"Yeah." Lazlo started. "They said that they need to relax after that huge basketball game from last month."

"Well, that's good for them!" Karey said as she started eating her Southern Fried Barkley#34 Sandwich which was Southern Fried Chicken strips dipped in hot &amp; spicy batter fried to a golden brown crisp with lettuce, tomato, bacon, &amp; Miracle Whip. "They really worked hard in helping us win that game against the Moneygrubbers."

"So, do the six of you own this place?" Mini Devon asks as she started eating her barbeque ribs.

"As a matter of fact, Mini Devon." Diana started. "We do. We all work and maintain this place!"

"That's nice!" Roz said.

"So, when are they going to return?" Mini Kitty asks.

"They're going to return in a couple of weeks." Lazlo said. "Penny &amp; Mercedes have told us all about you guys."

"Yeah!" Patsy started. "You guys are amazing for what you do for the city!"

The TUFF gang then smiles widely to this. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes to this.

"Thank you, Patsy." Kitty said as she eats her six-time MVP winner meal &amp; Iverson Club. "We do our best!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

So they all started having fun with each other as they continued having some conversations about various things like the brand new upcoming menu item; #69 Duke Lemark sandwich and the upcoming Jerome Bettis footlong chili dog. Then Roz started to remember something. She turns to Lazlo.

"Hey, Laz. Do you still have your video?" she asks. "The video that you made with Penny &amp; Mercedes?"

"Yeah. I sure do, Roz!" he said.

"Oh, Lazlo." Patsy said sexually as the audience woos. "You devil you!"

"That's great, Laz!" Roz started. "Can I see it? After we get done eating?"

"Sure!" Lazlo said with a self satisfied smile on his face.

"Alright then!" Roz said as she continues eating her lunch.

The others wondered what Roz &amp; Lazlo was talking about but then shrugged it off and went back to eating their lunch and having their conversation with Diana, Patsy, &amp; Lazlo.

After the gang has eaten. Roz then stood up and turned to Lazlo.

"So, are you ready, Roz?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I'm ready to see it."

"Good!" Lazlo said. "Follow me, please?"

Roz nods and then follows him to the restaurant's office.

"I wonder what that is about, Kit-Kat." Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty.

"I don't know, Dudleykins." Kitty replies. "But she'll tell us."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he ate his lunch. "Now, let's enjoy this delicious lunch!"

Then the TUFF gang went back to eat their lunches.

**In the back room.**

Lazlo went over to his laptop bag and takes out the laptop. He sets it down on the table and turns it on. After that was all said &amp; done. Lazlo clicks opens up a folder that said; 'L, M, &amp; P's sex vid'. It shows the video file and Lazlo clicks on it. Then the video starts playing. Lazlo then turns to Roz.

"There you go, Rozzie." he started. "There's Penny's, Mercedes, &amp; mine's sex video that we made from when we attended camp. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Laz!" Roz said as she sat down at the table and took out a bag of Now &amp; Laters. She started eating her candy as Lazlo went back to attend the front of the restaurant.

**Soon.**

The sex video was finished. Roz then turns to Lazlo.

"Wow! That was quite a video there, Laz!" Roz said. "I'm really quite impressed by it all! That was quite a performance from all three of you!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Lazlo said as he went over and turned off his laptop. "So, ready to go back to the others now?"

"Sure!" Roz said as she stood up.

Then they went back to the rest of the TUFF gang. Kitty turns to them.

"Hey, you two!" she greeted. "So, how are things?"

"Things are fine, sis!" Roz said. "Just was watching Laz's sex vid on his laptop."

"That's good!" Kitty said as she looks at her watch. "Oh, shit! It's time for us to go back to work! This has been fun, Patsy! We must meet again pretty soon!"

"Okay then, Kitty!" Patsy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he stood up. "That was a really delicious lunch!"

"Yeah! You can say that again, Duds!" Devon said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Alright then, Devon." Dudley said as the audience laughs. "That was a really delicious lunch!"

"AHHHH!" everyone else groans in disgust as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" Diana said. "Please come again soon!"

"Yeah!" Lazlo said.

Then the TUFF gang went back to the TUFF headquarters. Patsy then turns to Lazlo amoursly.

"So, Lazlo. Do you want to make another sex video when we close for the day later on?" she asks as the audience woos sexually and laughs.

"Sure, Patsy!" Lazlo exclaims with wide eyes as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Patsy said. "It's a date then!"

Then several more patrons walk in. Diana sees them.

"A party of seven just walked in you two!" she said as she started grabbing some menus. "Keep on your toes!"

Then the three of them went over to the table of seven people as a party of five people just walked in.

* * *

**That afternoon at the TUFF HQ.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley was relaxing &amp; chilling with each other in the break room. The Chief had just sent the minis to go to the Petropolis First National Bank for surveillance on some shady bankers about the recent Moore/Macfarlane takeover. Devon &amp; Karey had just gone to the TUFF gym to exercise. Roz then turns to Kitty.

"You know, Kitty." she started. "I want to do a sex video just like Lazlo did with Penny &amp; Mercedes!"

"That's a good idea, Rozzie!" Kitty started. "Especially since I don't mind you banging my Dudleykins."

"Oh yeah!" Dudley shouted loudly with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Well, since Russell is very busy on rebuilding the line from Northeast Petropolis to East Lemark tonight." Roz started. "How about we do the video tonight?"

The audience woos &amp; laughs as Kitty looks over at Dudley.

"So, do you want to do it, Dudleykins?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"HELL YEAH, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted loudly with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Sweet!" Roz said. "So, come over to my house thirty minutes after sunset for our night together."

"That's really nice, Rozzie!" Dudley started. "So, what are we all going to have for dinner tonight?"

The audience laughs at Dudley's appetite &amp; hungerness as Roz rolls her eyes and smiles.

"That's going to be a surprise, Duds." she said. "All I do know is, that you're going to enjoy it!"

"Mmmmm! That sounds really appetizing!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Kitty then picks up the remote.

"So, do you guys want to watch anything?" she asks.

"I think, 'The Dr. Meerkat Show' is on." Dudley said.

"No. That show is boring." Roz started. "I've heard that some underground basketball playoff games are on. Let's watch those. It sure beats golf, 'Judge Jew', 'Judge Asshole', and all of those boring ass shit shows. Besides. I need to learn some new moves to perform on the court."

"Alright then." Kitty said as she turns the tv to an Underground Basketball League playoff game. "Underground Basketball playoff game it is then!"

Then she turns the tv to the underground basketball playoff game and the trio watches the underground basketball games. Pretty soon, Devon &amp; Karey walks into the break room now. They just have finished exercising in the TUFF gym.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?" Karey greeted as she wipes herself with a towel.

"Yeah, Kit." Devon started. "I see that you three are watching the underground basketball playoff games I see."

"Yeah!" Kitty replies as she turns to both Devon &amp; Karey. "Do you both want to join us?"

"Sure, Kitty!" Karey said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like a plan, Kit!" Devon said.

Then they both sat down and watched the basketball games along with the trio.

* * *

**That evening.**

Kitty &amp; Dudley was on their way to Roz's house which was in the very same side of town as the Katswell-Puppy home. Kitty was driving the brand new Mustang that she had won from Homey's Mega Play &amp; Win Theaters last year. She was now wearing a blue t-shirt. Black jeans that stops at her mid-calves. White socks and black Nikes with green laces.

"Oh boy! I am so excited, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Me too, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "This is going to be so kick-ass!"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said. "It's a good thing, that the alien trio &amp; Morgan were available to look over the kids tonight. Or we wouldn't be able to go to Rozzie's joint."

"You can say that again, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Or our night would be ruined since, mom's busy. Karey, Mini Dudley &amp; the other minis are going to the movies. Devon &amp; Greg is going out on a date. Katty's out of town to visit a dance club in another city. Gabriella's studying for her final exams. Diana, Lazlo, &amp; Patsy are busy with their place."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And Rabies, Catastrophe, &amp; Chaos are busy and Destruction and their minis are out of town."

They soon pulled up in front of Roz's house.

"We're here, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she pulls up behind Roz's dark midnight blue Corvette.

"Sweet!" Dudley said as he inhales some aroma &amp; smiles. "Mmmmmm! Something smells really good!"

Then he jumps out of the dark green Mustang and runs over to the front door. He started ringing the doorbell repeatedly. The audience laughs at this as Kitty sets the car alarm for the Mustang. Roz answers the door. Dudley started looking at Roz thoroughly. She was wearing a white t-shirt. Black jeans which stops at her mid-legs and white ankle socks with black striping on top. She was also wearing some black slippers. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a sporty bun. The audience woos sexually at her.

"Hey, Duds! Hey, sis!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you can make it!"

"I'm glad to be here, Rozzie!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Come on in, you two." Roz said.

"Sure, sis." Kitty said.

Then they walked into Roz's house. Dudley continues inhaling the aroma that was in the house.

"Sniff! Mmmmmm! That smells good, Rozzie!" he started. "What are we having for dinner?"

"We're having fried porkchops along with macaroni &amp; cheese." Roz started. "Along with some buttered rolls. Tossed salad. Lemon-lime Jelbert with chopped up fruit, Now &amp; Laters, &amp; Sour Starbursts and sour watermelon popsicles with sour watermelon bubble gum."

"That sounds really delicious, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he licks his lips. "Doesn't it, Kit-Kat?"

"Yep! It sure does, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she sits down at the dining room table. She turns to Roz. "I also brought over some wine too if you don't mind, sis."

"I don't mind, Kitty." Roz said. "What's the wine?"

Then Kitty pulls out a wine bottle from hammerspace.

"Ta da! It's the local favorite; Whiterspoon &amp; DeLisle wine." Kitty started. "Vintage. 1998."

"That was a good year!" Roz said as she stood up. "I think the last few remaining porkchops are done. Dinner will be served pretty soon. So, relax and wait for the food."

Then she goes into the kitchen to take the remaining porkchops out of the skillet and to serve the dinner. Soon dinner was being served.

"Who's ready to eat?" Roz asks as she brings in two plates.

"I AM!" Dudley shouted as the audience laughs.

"You're always ready to eat, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

So Roz gives the couple their dinner plates. Then she went back to the kitchen to get the champagne glasses. She soon returns with three champagne glasses along with her dinner plate. She set the three glasses and her plate down on the table. Then she sits down and started eating along with the couple.

"Mmmmmmm! This food is delicious, Rozzie!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he eats his porkchops. "I'm really enjoying these porkchops, Rozzie! They're really seasoned perfectly and fried perfectly too!"

"Thanks, you two!" Roz said. "I really worked hard on this dinner. I'm glad that you two enjoyed it!"

So the trio ate their dinners. Soon. They were all done and were having themselves a glass of wine.

"Oh man! That was a great dinner!" Dudley said as he burps loudly and the audience laughs.

"I certainly enjoyed it!" Kitty said.

"So did I." Roz said. "So, are you both ready to fuck now?"

The audience woos at this as Dudley smiles widely as he eats his pickle.

"I sure am, Rozzie!" he said. "So, when are we going to have dessert?"

"After we get done with the sex video, Duds." Roz said.

"Okay then!" Dudley said.

Kitty then turns to him.

"Roz &amp; I are going to get ready, Dudleykins." she said sexually. "You just relax for a little bit."

Then both Katswell sisters went to Roz's room to change. Dudley sits down on the couch and relaxed for a bit.

"Oh man! This is going to be so fucking great!" he said. "I can't wait to do this!"

Eight minutes pass. Then Kitty calls Dudley's name from Roz's room.

"Oh, Dudley. Can you come in here, please?" she asks.

"Coming!" Dudley shouted with a smile on his face as he jumps quickly off the couch and the audience laughs.

He runs into Roz's room. He looks around and sees the video camera on its stand. Then the bedroom door closes and both Kitty &amp; Roz walk in from the shadows. They were both in their sexy bras &amp; panties. Kitty was in her sexy lacey black bra &amp; panties as Roz was in her sexy lacey blue &amp; black bra along her black panties. They were both wearing lipstick. The audience woos at their sexiness as Dudley's eyes go wide.

"Wow! So much sexiness!" he exclaims with a smile on his face.

"We're ready for you, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"That's good, girls!" Dudley said. "Lemme check on the camera first to see if it's working and all that."

Then he checks the camera to make sure it was working. After all that was said &amp; done. He turns to the sexy Katswell sisters.

"Alright. The camera's all ready!" he said.

"That's good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Roz said in an erotic tone. "So, how do you want to do this. One of us at a time or both of us at the same time?"

"The first choice, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"So, who's first?" Kitty asks. "Me or Rozzie?"

"I want to do you first, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs. Then he turns to Roz and in a calmer tone. "I hope that you don't mind, Rozzie."

"I don't mind, Duds." Roz said as she went over to a chair that was by the camera. "I can keep an eye on the camera until it's my turn. Then after Kitty haves her turn. We can switch!"

"Okay then!" Dudley said as he turns to Kitty. "Ready, Kit-Kat?"

"Mmmmm! I sure am, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in a sexy tone. "Let's do this!"

Then she presses her sexy lips against Dudley's lips and they both started making out as they started walking slowly backwards towards Roz's bed. They soon hit the bed and Dudley lands on his back. He moves his hands down towards Kitty's sexy waist while still making out with her.

"Mmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley mutters.

Then Dudley started pulling down Kitty's black panties as Kitty reaches for his black shirt and started tugging on it. The couple continues making out during all of this. Kitty's panties were off now. Then the couple stopped making out and looked at each other.

"Now, lemme take off your black shirt, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said sexually.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "And after that. I'll take off that sexy bra of yours!"

Then he raises his arms up in the air and Kitty started taking off his black shirt. Dudley was completely in the nude. He then turns his attention to Kitty's bra and he started unclipping the bra. The bra slips off of Kitty's huge &amp; sexy size 45D breasts. He marveled at the sexy breasts.

"Whoa! Huge &amp; sexy breasts!" Dudley said in a monotone of voice.

Kitty laughs sexually as she puts a hand on his groin.

"Like what you see?" she asks sexually as she started rubbing his groin.

Dudley throws his head back and started moaning &amp; breathing deeply now. He started to feel a special feeling. He looks down and sees that his member was out and was fully erected. Kitty laughs sexually as she looks at the hard as a brick dick.

"Looks like, your erected cock has answered my question!" she said sexually.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Then Kitty grabs Dudley's erected member and started stroking it. She then reaches over and started kissing and making out with him as she continues stroking Dudley's member. Dudley definitely enjoyed this as he kisses her right back.

"Mmmmmmm!" she mutters sexually as she keeps stroking &amp; kissing him.

"Mmmmmmm!" he mutters as he reaches up for Kitty's huge &amp; sexy breasts. He puts his hand on them and started massaging them in response to the dick stroking from his wife.

In response to this. Kitty strokes Dudley's member harder &amp; faster.

"Mmmmmmm!" she mutters sexually as she continues making out and jerking Dudley off.

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said as he continues massaging and tugging on Kitty's sexy breasts as he keeps making out with her.

This continues for the next twenty minutes until Kitty stops stroking Dudley's hard member much to Dudley's annoyance.

"Hey, why did you stop for..." he started before he started to feel another feeling now. "Oh yeah! Now, that feels good!"

He looks down and sees that Kitty had put his erected member into her mouth and she was giving him some pretty nice head. She had her eyes closed so she can enjoy this moment even more. Dudley throws his head back and started moaning a little bit in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH! Mmmmmmmm! Shit!" Dudley mutters in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually.

Then she opens her eyes a bit and then reaches down towards his balls and started massaging them. Soft &amp; easy at first, but rapidly speeding up and going hard within a few minutes. Dudley started moaning louder now.

"AHHHHHHHH! SHIT! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, KIT-KAT!" he shouted loudly. "I REALLY LOVE THIS!"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually.

She keeps sucking on Dudley's member harder &amp; faster as she continues tugging on his balls. Dudley started feeling fluids rushing up his member. He tries his best to keep it in, but with Kitty giving him head at a quick lightning &amp; perfect pace this was becoming impossible. Roz watches all of this with interest.

"Oooh! This is very exciting!" she whispers sexually. "I wonder, if Duds is going to cum? He sounds like, he's going to!"

Dudley throws his head back and moans even louder now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" he moans. "I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM SOO, KIT-KAT!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually as she goes even harder &amp; faster now.

This continues for the next ten minutes until Dudley couldn't hold in his seed any longer.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as he releases his hot cum into Kitty's mouth &amp; throat.

"There we go!" Roz said from her chair. "He came into Kitty's throat."

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty said sexually as she swallows drop after drop of Dudley's cum down into her throat.

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax stops &amp; goes away. "That felt so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty lets go of his member and smiles sexually at him.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Dudleykins." she said sexually. "Are you ready to return the favor?"

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley shouted with wide eyes. "Show me that sexy pussy of yours!"

Then Kitty lies down on the bed and spreads her legs open. She shows off her sexy pussy right at Dudley. Dudley then smiles at this. Then he puts his face down towards her sex and started licking it. Kitty started feeling the thrill.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" she moans sexually. "Oh, Dudley!"

Dudley keeps licking Kitty's sex. He started going deeper &amp; licks harder now.

"Mmmmmm!" he mutters as he continues licking.

Kitty throws her head back and moans sexually.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM!" she moans sexually.

She puts her hands on the back of Dudley's head to make him eat her out deeper &amp; faster. Dudley continues eating her out and Kitty digs her fingers deeper into his head.

"MMMMMMM!" Dudley mutters as he keeps licking &amp; sucking her sex.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM! SHIT!" Kitty hollers erotically.

Dudley sucking &amp; licking Kitty's sex was making fluids rush up her pussy. She was able to keep herself from cumming early. Dudley continues eating her out for the next thirty minutes until Kitty had reached her climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" she shouted erotically. "I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she releases her juices right into Dudley's face. Dudley started licking up her juices.

"MMMMMMMMM!" he said as he licks his face.

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as her climax goes away.

"That was really delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes licking Kitty's juices off of his face. "Your juices tastes really sweet!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said erotically. "I really enjoyed that."

"Me too!" Dudley said. "So, ready to fuck now?"

"Hell yeah!" Kitty said erotically as the audience woos.

"Sweet!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "Get into position, please?"

So Kitty gets into the doggy style position and shows off her sexy sex right at Dudley begging him to go in hard into her.

"Wreck me, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty shouted erotically.

So Dudley obeyed and inserts his re-erected member into Kitty's sex and started thrusting &amp; pounding into her softly and slowly at first. Kitty moans sexually to this as Roz continues watching all of this and was getting a little bit horny herself.

"Oh wow!" Roz whispered sexually. "This is so fucking hot! I am loving this!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG, LONG, &amp; CEMENT HARD!" Kitty hollers erotically. "JUST THE WAY I LOVE IT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO TIGHT &amp; WET!" Dudley hollers as he started speeding up on his thrusting &amp; pounding his hard member into his sexy wife. "JUST THE WAY I LOVE IT!"

Then Dudley puts his hands onto Kitty's waist and he started raising his hands up her waist. He held his hands on her waist and pounds into her harder, deeper, &amp; faster. Kitty started to moan sexually each time Dudley thrusted into her G-spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually. "FUCK! MMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHH!"

Dudley keeps pounding into Kitty at a moderate pace. Both of them had their eyes closed and was visualizing &amp; concentrating real hard. They would mutter each other's name every now and then. This continues for the next twenty seven minutes. Roz was very amazed at how the couple was concentrating &amp; visualizing in the love making.

Then Dudley moves his hands up towards Kitty's huge, sexy, &amp; bouncy size 45D breasts. He puts his hands onto the breasts and started stroking them, rubbing them, &amp; massaging them slowly &amp; softly. Kitty moans sexually from feeling the sensation of Dudley stroking, rubbing, &amp; massaging her huge sexy breasts.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" she moans sexually. "Feels so good! Purrrrr!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Dudley hollers as he continues massaging &amp; thrusting.

Then Dudley started to speed up on his thrusting &amp; pounding into her now. He also started speeding up on the massaging &amp; tugging on her breasts also. Kitty started to stick her tongue out in ecstasy from the sensations she was feeling right now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually &amp; erotically. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he continues massaging &amp; thrusting.

The pounding &amp; thrusting continues for the next thirty minutes until both lovers reached their climaxes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK I'M GOING TO SQUIRT, DUDLEY BABY!" hollered Kitty erotically.

"THAT'S GOOD, KITTY!" Dudley shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers as she releases her juices onto Dudley's member as she squirts her milk right into his face.

"Neat!" Roz said.

"There we go!" Dudley said as he started drinking up Kitty's breast milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmmmm! Really delicious milk, Kit-Kat!"

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as her climax dies down. "Thank you, Dudleykins! Make sure you drink it all. It's good for you."

"Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!" Dudley said as he continues drinking up her breast milk.

Then suddenly he reaches his climax and he started releasing his seed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his load deep into Kitty's insides.

Kitty moans sexually &amp; erotically feeling drop &amp; drop of Dudley's sperm splash into her pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" she moans sexually. "Looks like, drinking my milk maded you go over the edge, didn't it Dudley?"

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs as his climax dies down. "It sure did, Kit-Kat! I really enjoyed this! I love you."

"I really enjoyed this too, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "I love you too!"

Then she kisses him right on the lips.

"MWAH!" Kitty said. "So, are you ready for your love marks now?"

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she releases her claws.

Then she slashes her love marks onto him. After that was all said &amp; done. She kisses the love marks.

"There. Better?" Kitty asks.

"Yep!" Dudley said. "Now, it's Rozzie's turn!"

Then Kitty moves off the bed and sits down into the chair Roz was waiting her turn as Roz went over to the bed with a wide smile on her face.

"Ready, Duds?" Roz asks in a sexy tone.

"I sure am, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Good!" Roz said. "Let's do this!"

Then Dudley went over to her and dips her. They both started kissing &amp; making out. Dudley puts his hands onto Roz's waist and started going up to the back of her bra. He then unclips the sexy lacey blue &amp; black bra. The bra comes off and exposes Roz's sexy huge 45D breasts at him. Then still making out with her. Dudley directs his hands down to her black panties and started tugging on them. Soon the black panties was off. They both stopped making out. Roz then smiles at him.

"So, do you like what you see?" she asks sexually as she shakes her nude, sexy body at him.

"No. I LOVE!" Dudley shouted.

"Good!" Roz said sexually. "Ready to do the 69 before we fuck?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said. "Let's do this!"

So, Dudley lies flat on his back on the bed and Roz lies onto of him with her sex right in his face. Roz then started stroking &amp; rubbing his member hard &amp; fast to make Dudley all hard again. Dudley moans in pleasure to this as he started rubbing her clit a little bit. Dudley was soon all hard again.

"Sweet!" Roz said to herself. "Time to make ol' Duds lose in the 69!"

She then puts the erected dick into her mouth and started sucking hard. Dudley moans in pleasure from the sexy redheaded cat from sucking on his erected member.

"Ahhhhhhh! Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then in response. Dudley started licking &amp; slurping her sex. Roz moans sexually from feeling the sensation. So she started sucking harder &amp; faster as her hands started to go down towards Dudley's balls. She puts her hands onto his balls and started stroking them.

"MMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Dudley said.

He then started sucking &amp; licking her pussy harder &amp; faster now. This goes back &amp; fourth for the next twenty six minutes. Kitty was watching all of this in awe &amp; amazement.

"Wow! Look at them go!" she whispered sexually. "I wonder who's going to cum first?"

Kitty's question will soon be answered as Roz took out a claw and use it to stroke Dudley's dick in her mouth.

"This will make ol' Duds cum!" she thought to herself.

Dudley then stops eating Roz out and he was going to hit his climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" he hollers as he started releasing his cum into Roz's mouth. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Roz mutters sexually as she swallows drops &amp; drops of Dudley's seed down her throat.

"Well, that answers my question!" said Kitty.

"HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax dies down. "Oh man!"

"Looks like I win, Duds!" Roz said as she took out his member.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs.

Then he grabs Roz and started eating her out rapidly. Roz started to screaming erotically now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH DUDS!" she shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she releases her juices right into Dudley's face. He started licking up Roz's juices with a smile on his face.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Dudley said.

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Roz said as her climax dies down. "Thank you, Duds! Did you enjoy that?"

"Yep! I sure did, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"That's good!" Roz started. "Now, let's fuck!"

Then she lies on her back and spreads her legs wide open. She shows him her sexy pussy at him. Dudley smiles at this.

"TAKE ME, DUDS BABY!" Roz shouted erotically.

So Dudley obeyed and he started stroking his member to make himself hard again. After he had reharden. He then inserts his erected dick into her and started pounding &amp; thrusting into her at a decent speed. Roz then moans sexually as she feels plenty of sensations.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" she moans loudly sexually. "IT'S SO BIG, HARD, &amp; LONG!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Dudley moans as he thrusts and pounds into his friend with benefits. "IT'S SO TIGHT &amp; WET!"

Dudley continues thrusting &amp; pounding into her as he puts his hands onto her waist. He started making his way up towards her breasts. Roz moans sexually as Dudley continues thrusting and pounding her sex.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM! FUCK!" she shouted erotically. "FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"Yes! You can say that again, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he starts picking up the pace on his thrusting. "This feels so fucking great!"

Then Dudley puts his hands onto Roz's sexy size 45D breasts and started rubbing them and massaging them a little bit. Roz started to moan sexually from feeling the sensation of her breasts being rubbed &amp; massaged.

"MMMMMMMMMM! Feels so fucking good!" she shouted erotically.

Dudley speeds up on the thrusting &amp; pounding to a moderate pace as he does the same thing to the breast massaging. Both of them had their eyes closed and was concentrating real hard, only letting out whispers of their names. Kitty was watching all of this in interest as she kept an eye on the camera. She smiles.

"Looks like, Roz had learned something from me earlier!" she whispers sexually.

Then Roz wraps her sexy legs around Dudley's waist and started to squeeze a little bit. Dudley shot his eyes open when she did this.

"OH MY!" he thought. "She doing that made me even harder and more fluids rush in my cock!"

Roz keeps squeezing Dudley as Dudley increases the speed in his thrusting &amp; pounding as well as massaging her breasts. They were going in rhythm with each other and was also keeping up. Roz still with her eyes closed sticks her tongue out in ecstasy.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" she mutters sexually.

The rhythm love making continues for the next fifty five minutes. Now Dudley was thrusting &amp; pounding into Roz at a quick lightning pace now. He was also tugging on her breasts at quick lightning speed too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Dudley shouted as more fluids rushed up his member. "Must...keep...it...in! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roz was squeezing him harder &amp; tighter now. Dudley had started to moan louder &amp; louder now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NO!" he shouted. "I'M GOING TO CUM, ROZZIE!"

Roz then opens up her eyes and smiles at him when she heard the news.

"MMMMMMMMMM! THAT'S GREAT, DUDS!" she shouted erotically as she squeezes his waist really tight &amp; really hard. "EMPTY YOURSELF INTO ME!"

She squeezes Dudley's waist with all her might which made Dudley let go of her sexy 45D's and pushes him towards his climax and orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his semen deep into Roz's insides.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually as she feels drop after drop of Dudley's cum splashing into her. "THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, DUDS BABY!"

Feeling Dudley releasing his load into her while still thrusting &amp; pounding into her had made Roz go over the edge and hit her climax. She was now starting to have her orgasm now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouted erotically as she releases her juices onto Dudley's member.

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax dies down and orgasm goes away. "Thank you, Rozzie! That feels so fucking good, sexy Rozzie baby! I really loved that!"

"HAAAA...HAAAA...HAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAA!" Roz said as her climax dies down and orgasm goes away. "Thank you, Duds baby! I'm glad that you enjoyed that! I really fucking loved that!"

"I love you, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"I love you too, Duds!" Roz said.

Then she sat up and kissed him right in the lips. Dudley then kisses her right back. Roz then looks at him.

"So, Duds. Are you ready for your love mark from me now?" she asks sexually.

"I sure am, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Alright then." Roz said as she took out her claws.

Then she slashes her love marks all over him. After that she started kissing the marks.

"MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! There. Does all those love marks feel better now, Duds?" Roz asks as she finishes up kissing the love marks she made.

"Yep! It sure does, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "So, is that it? Or do you want to do something else?"

"Well, how about we both give you a FJ?" Roz suggested.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she walks up.

Dudley then started thinking about it.

"Sure! I would love that!" Dudley started. "I have some cum left!"

"SWEET!" both of the Katswell sisters shouted erotically in unison.

Then Dudley pulls out of Roz as Kitty gets into the bed. Roz then puts her small &amp; sexy peds onto Dudley's member and started rubbing it a little bit to make him back hard. Dudley gets back hard and both of the Katswell sisters smiled to this.

"He's back hard, Rozzie!" Kitty said erotically as she puts her sexy peds onto her husband's hard dick.

"That's sweet!" Roz said as she reaches to her bedside drawer and took out a small bottle of oil. "Time to lube up!"

Then she &amp; Kitty let go of Dudley's erection. Roz pours some drops of oil onto Dudley's member. Kitty then took out a bottle of lotion from hammerspace and pours some drops of lotion onto his member. Then both sisters put the bottles away and started stroking Dudley's erected dick. Dudley started moan &amp; grunt in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm! Yeah!" he moans.

"Do you like that?" Kitty asks sexually as she strokes.

"I sure do, Kit-Kat baby!" Dudley said.

"Good!" Kitty said.

Both Katswell sisters stoke Dudley's dick in the lotion &amp; oil which made Dudley's footjob better. The cats really enjoyed stroking the dog's dick at a moderate pace. Dudley throws his head back and closes his eyes. He moans in pleasure from the treatment of his member from both sexy girls.

"MMMMMMM! AHHHHHHH!" Dudley moans.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" both Katswell sisters laughs sexually as they jerked him off with their sexy little paws.

Then Kitty directed her tail down towards Dudley's balls and started rubbing it. Dudley started to feel the sensations of her rubbing on his nutsack.

"MMMMMMM! That feels good!" Dudley grunted with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad!" Kitty said erotically as she continues rubbing his balls with her tail. "That's what I wanted to hear!"

Roz then directed her tail down towards his balls and rubs her tail on them. Dudley moans. Then Roz decides to started tugging on them. Dudley throws his head back and moans even louder.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Dudley moans.

"Do you like that, Duds baby?" asks Roz in a sexy Spanish accent as she continues tugging &amp; stroking Dudley's private area.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO!" Dudley shouted. "I LOVE IT!"

"Bueno!" Roz said erotically.

This continues on for the next twenty five minutes. Dudley was getting nearer &amp; nearer towards his climax and orgasm now. Both Katswell sisters had their eyes on Dudley's member as it was releasing his pre-cum onto their sexy feet now. Both of them smiled from feeling the pre-cum.

"MMMMMMM! I SEE CUM!" Kitty shouted erotically as she strokes her husband's member at quick lightning speed.

"MMMMMMM! IT FEELS GOOD TOO!" Roz said erotically as she strokes him &amp; tugs on his balls at quick lightning speed too.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM, GIRLS!" Dudley shouted as his member started to twitch &amp; shake in pleasure.

"_BUENO_!" Roz shouted erotically.

"GO AHEAD AND DO IT, DUDLEY BABY!" Kitty shouted erotically. "CUM ALL OVER OUR SEXY LITTLE FEET!"

"_SI_!" Roz shouted erotically as she &amp; Kitty both tug on his balls and stroke him at quick lightning speed. "RELEASE YOUR HOT &amp; DELICIOUS LOAD!"

Dudley's dick twitch &amp; shakes out of control now as Dudley had reached his climax now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases the rest of his cum all over Kitty's &amp; Roz's small &amp; sexy feet.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" both Katswell sisters moan sexually in unison as they enjoy the cum being squirted on their feet drop after drop. "That feels so hot, sticky, &amp; gooey! It feels so good!"

"HAAAAA...HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley panted as his climax dies down &amp; orgasm goes away. "T-Thank you, g-g-girls! I really e-enjoyed that! Now l-lick it up!"

"Sure!" both Katswell sisters said in unison and they started licking up the cum off of their feet. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thank y-you!" Dudley panted. "Get it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty &amp; Roz said as they lick up the cum.

Pretty soon all of the cum was licked up. The trio lays back down on the bed and relaxed a little bit. Both Katswell sisters started nudging against Dudley.

"That was great, Dudley!" Kitty said sexually.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed that, Duds!" Roz said sexually.

"Thank you, girls!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed that too!"

"We love you, Duds!" both Katswell said in unison sexually.

Then they both give Dudley a kiss on both cheeks on his face. Dudley then smiles widely from this. Roz then stands up and went over to the camera and turns it off.

"Cut and print!" she said. "Now time to edit from my laptop!"

"That's sweet, sis!" Kitty said as Roz took out her laptop and turned it on.

"I'm ready for the Lemon-lime Jelbert with chopped up fruit, Now &amp; Laters, &amp; Sour Starbursts now, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Okay, Duds." Roz said as she stood up from the chair.

Then she goes to the kitchen to get the Jelbert. She soon returns with three bowls of the Jelbert. She gives Kitty her bowl and she gives Dudley his bowl. After that was said and done. She went back to her laptop and attaches the camera to it. She started editing the sex video. Dudley eats his Jelbert.

"Mmmmmm! This Jelbert is really delicious, Rozzie!" he said as he eats.

"Yeah! You really outdid yourself, sis!" Kitty said as she eats her bowl of Jelbert.

"Thank you, guys!" Roz said as she also ate some of her Jelbert. "I sure did my best!"

Then Kitty walks up to her as the laptop was playing back the sex video from the camera. She smiles widely.

"Wow! This sex video is really sexy &amp; hot!" she said as Dudley walks up to them.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

So all three of them watched the sex video until it was completed. After the sex video was complete. They all applauded.

"Wow! That was really great!" Dudley exclaims.

"Yeah! That sex video is as hot as the mongoose cousins' sex video!" Kitty exclaims. "Hell. It's even hotter &amp; sexier!"

"You can say that again!" Roz said as she stood up and put on her dark midnight blue St. DeLisle nightgown. "All I need to do is add titles, credits, &amp; music to it and the editing will be done!"

Kitty then looks at the clock. It was five minutes before midnight.

"It's five minutes before midnight, Dudleykins!" she said. "We have to get home."

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he puts his shirt on.

Then Kitty gets dressed. Pretty soon she was dressed.

"Okay. I'm dressed." Kitty said. "Let's go home, Dudleykins!"

"Coming, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then the both of them started making their way towards Roz's front door. Kitty was about to open up the door when Roz stops her.

"Wait a minute, sis!" she said. "You two are forgetting something?"

"What did we forget?" Kitty asks. "We have everything."

"What a minute." Roz said.

Then she ran off to the kitchen. She soon returns with two giant sour watermelon popsicles with sour watermelon bubble gum.

"Your giant sour watermelon popsicles with sour watermelon bubble gum!" Roz said as she gives the couple their popsicles.

"Oh!" Kitty said as the audience laughs. "Well, thank you sis!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Thanks!"

"Thanks for the wonderful evening, sis!" Kitty started as she eats her popsicle. "I really had a great time! We should really do this again sometime!"

"Yeah!" Dudley added as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad that the both of you had a great time!" Roz said. "Don't worry. We'll do this again. Very soon. Well, it's getting late now. See you two at TUFF later on. Goodnight, Kitty. Goodnight, Duds."

"Goodnight, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Goodnight, sis." Kitty said. "See you tomorrow."

Then the couple went to the dark green Mustang and got into it. Kitty starts up the ignition and then pulls out of Roz's driveway. Then she speeds off into the night. Roz smiles and then closes her door and locks it. She then turns off the lights in her house and then went to bed for the night.

* * *

**At Kitty's &amp; Dudley's room back home.**

Dudley was laying down in the bed eating his bedtime pickle as Kitty walks in from the bathroom in her sexy black St. DeLisle nightgown. The audience woos at her sexiness.

"Well, the twins are fast asleep!" Kitty said getting into the bed. "Oh god. What a wonderful night!"

"You can say that again, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues eating his pickle. "I really enjoyed myself tonight! It's one of the best nights that I had in quite awhile, actually!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "So, are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"Yep!" Dudley said as he finishes up his pickle &amp; yawns. "I'm getting quite sleepy."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Well, this has been quite a chapter! We defeated the hell out of Overbear and his lame ass gang! We sent their stupid asses to jail. We had a really nice &amp; delicious dinner at Roz's house and then we had a beautiful evening where we made the perfect sex video and had perfect sex!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "We also met Penny's, Mercedes', Janet's, &amp; Diana's cousin; Patsy and her man; Lazlo too! Don't forget that, Kit-Kat."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "That too!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too." she started with a smiles. "Make sure you review. Tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be as good."

Then she &amp; Dudley does a frozen pose as the audience applaudes. Then they get under the covers and Kitty reaches over to the bedside table and turns off the lights. The audience continues to applaud as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	28. Thugs & Beaches

_** The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Thugs &amp; Beaches

_**This is the five year anniversary of The Kitty Katswell Show! This chapter idea was brought to me by and discussed with; Ninjatana Warrior. It's spring break season and the TUFF gang are given a month off to celebrate spring break since there's a downturn in crime and the gang spend their spring break down at the beach, but there's a brand new gang called; The Neon Mixmasters causing trouble. Will the TUFF gang stop them and enjoy the rest of their Spring break? To see what happens. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was a warm early spring day in Petropolis. The grass was starting to grow green. The birds were singing. Everyone was happier as it was now spring even though some of them were at work. It was spring break season and Zippy was trying to get lucky.

"Mmmmm! Hey there, stud muffin." she said in a sexy tone of voice. "Do youse want to have a good time?"

It shows Bird Brain, Snooki, &amp; the rest of their gang behind bars in the Petropolis jail. The audience laughs at this. Bird Brain facepalms himself.

"For the love of god, Zippy." he started. "It's almost 3:00 in the afternoon! It's almost time for dinner and besides we're in prison! Besides. You're in a birdcage."

"So what?" Zippy asks. "It's 11PM somewheres in the _woild_! Let's do it!"

Bird Brain rolls his eyes and put a dark colored blanket over Zippy's cage. Zippy then started snoring loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Thank god!" Bird Brain said as he sighs a breath of relief.

* * *

**It now cutsaway to Swartzwelder's Diner now.**

It shows the entire TUFF gang sitting at one of the booths. The audience woos, cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. They were all looking through the menus and were deciding on what they wanted to eat. Devon was smoking a cigarette. She takes a puff.

"Haaaaa!" she said as she exhales the cigarette smoke. "Man. It feels so good to smoke!"

"I never had known you to smoke, regular Devon." Mini Dudley said.

"I do smoke, Mini Duds." Devon started as she took another puff from her cigarette. "Everyone does. Hell, even you do."

"I do?" Mini Dudley asks. "Why don't I remember this?"

"Probably, because you always have your mind on food." Karey said.

Mini Karey then turns to her.

"Actually. He always thinking about pouring some hot nacho cheese sauce all over you." she started. "And licks it off of you, regular me."

The audience woos &amp; laughs as Mini Dudley blushes from what Mini Karey had said.

"Oh, really?" Karey said as she turns to the blushing Mini Dudley and the audience laughs. "You want to do that, Mini Duds dear?"

"Y-eah." Mini Dudley said as his eyes shifted around. "I really want to, sexy Karey baby."

Karey then smiles widely as the audience laughs.

"Well. We can always do that later, handsome." she said in a sexy tone as the audience woos.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Mini Dudley exclaims loudly with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then Desiree walks up to the table with her iPad in her hands. She smiles at the TUFF gang.

"Hey there, guys!" she greeted. "It's so nice to see you all again!"

"It's so nice to see you again too, Desiree!" Kitty said.

"So, what do you all want to order?" Desiree asks. "I've got my handy, dandy, iPad ready for your huge orders!"

"I'll take four Super Sloppy Simpson Chili dogs with plenty of ketchup. Extra chili &amp; cheese!" Mini Dudley started. "With the brand new extra large loaded fries with extra chili, cheese, &amp; bacon!"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she puts down Mini Dudley's order on her iPad. "What do you want to drink with that?"

"I want a large Toilet Cola, please." Mini Dudley said.

"Alright!" Desiree said as she got down Mini Dudley's soda order. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take three of my favorites." Mini Kitty started. "The new &amp; improved Swartzwelder's club with the bread toasted with cheddar cheese. Miracle Whip &amp; yellow mustard. A medium-sized salad with no onions, olives, or peppers. I also want a medium lemon ice tea, please."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she gets down Mini Kitty's order. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take two Italian sandwiches with extra pepperoni, pastrami, &amp; roast beef." Devon started. "No onions. I want a small side salad no onions and a small Diet Pepsi."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she turns to Mini Devon. "And you, sweetie?"

"I'll have a large Southern fried chicken salad with boiled eggs, bacon bits, and ranch dressing." Mini Devon started. "Some potato chips and a Pepsi, please?"

"Alright!" Desiree said as she turns to Karey. "How about you?"

"I'll take the new Swartzwelder's Roast Beef Sandwich." Karey started. "Four of them. Barbeque chips along with a small chef's salad with French dressing. A medium lemon ice tea &amp; three chocolate chip cookies, please."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she got down Karey's order. "Who's next?"

"I'll have the barbeque chicken with fries." Mini Karey started. "And I'll take a cherry Mountain Dew."

"Alright then!" Desiree said as she got down her order. "Next?"

"I'll take the Red special please, Desiree!" Dudley started. "And make it seven of them along with several baked potatoes with butter &amp; chives with buttered rolls and a large Toilet Cola!"

"There are not enough cows in the world to give you seven Red specials." Desiree said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Well, make it two then with four giant baked potatoes and the toppings, the rolls, &amp; the large soda."

"Alright then." Desiree said as she got down Dudley's order. "Next?"

"I'll take five Swartz's Chicken sandwiches." Mini Roz started. "Fried. I'll also take the ten-piece chicken strips with fries. A small salad with ranch dressing and a medium lemon ice tea, please?"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she got down Mini Roz's order. "Next?"

"I'll take six extra large pepperoni &amp; cheese pizzas!" the disguised Raquel said. "Along with ranch dressing for a dip and I'll have a grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla, please?"

"Alright!" Desiree said as she got down Raquel's order. "Who's next?"

"I'll take eight large beef tacos with extra beef, cheese, &amp; spicy taco sauce." the disguised Fire started. "Four of them soft shells. I'll also take the taco salad with no onions or olives and plenty of red &amp; green peppers. I'll also same type of beverage as my sister."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she turns to K-9 Joe. "And what are you going to have, sir?"

"I'll take four large Chicago Mafia Sandwiches!" the disguised K-9 Joe started. "With extra meatball, pepperoni, pastrami, green peppers, &amp; onions. I'll also have six extra large Gut burner's Grinders with also the extra meatball, pepperoni, pastrami, green peppers, red peppers, onions, garlic, Bhut Jolokia peppers, &amp; Bhut Jolokia pepper sauce along with a large orange &amp; lemon Homey Holla, please."

"Alright, then." Desiree said as she got down K-9 Joe's giant order. "Next?"

"I'll take four breaded porkchop sandwiches with fries." Greg started. "A slice of apple pie A La Mode &amp; a Pepsi, please."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she got down Greg's order. "Who's next?"

"I'll also take three new &amp; improved Swartzwelder's clubs." Russell started. "Along with barbeque potato chips. A small salad with bacon bits, cheese, boiled eggs, &amp; ranch dressing. A brownie and a Mountain Dew, please."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she got down Russell's order. "Next?"

"I'll take three Triple Stack Bacon Cheeseburger baskets. Well done." Roz started. "With extra bacon. Miracle Whip &amp; barbecue sauce. A small salad with boiled eggs, bacon bits, cheese, no onions, no peppers, no olives and I'll have ranch dressing. Three chocolate chip brownies and a medium lemon ice tea, please?"

"Okay!" Desiree said as she got down Roz's order. She turns to Kitty. "And for you, Ms.?"

"I'll take three four piece Swartz's chicken meals." Kitty started. "Extra crunchy. The third meal all breasts. Medium mashed potatoes &amp; gravy for all three meals. Medium battered dipped fries. Buttered biscuits. Four slices of cherry pie and a medium lemon ice tea, please."

"Okay!" Desiree said as she gets down Kitty's order and looks over her iPad. "Let's see what we have here."

She skims through her iPad and shows the gang the iPad with the orders on it.

"Is this all correct?" Desiree asks.

"YEAH!" everyone at the table said in unison as the audience laughs. "That's correct, Desiree!"

"Okay then!" Desiree said. "I'll get your orders into the kitchen!"

Then she goes to the kitchen to place the TUFF gang's large order. Russell then turns to K-9 Joe.

"Damn, K-9 Joe dude. You're going to eat all of those spicy &amp; hot things?" he asks. "Man. You must have the balls to eat all of those things!"

"Yeah." Greg started. "I can't handle spicy shit like that! All of that spicy shit will eat your insides up and you spend most of the week in the fucking can."

K-9 Joe laughs heartily as well as Raquel &amp; Fire.

"No need to worry about me, fellas." K-9 Joe started. "I can handle all of those spicy foods."

"How?" Dudley asks as he turns to Raquel &amp; Fire for an explanation.

Both disguised alien sisters laughs.

"Well. We martians have special layers in our four stomachs to protect them from burning through when we eat extremely spicy food." Raquel started. "And we also have very special bacteria which also help digest the spicy foods which also help us from keeping going to the restroom for many Earth hours."

"Yeah." Fire started. "I bet, you didn't know that there are some earthlings that have protection just like that."

"Really?" Dudley asks. "Like who for example. And don't tell me it's the Chief."

"Like your friends; Penny, Mercedes, Janet, Diana, Patsy, &amp; Lazlo for example." Raquel said.

"For real?!" Dudley asks in amazement as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Raquel started. "The Smiles cousins told us that they have something called a; Hot Sauce Wall. The hot sauce wall protects their stomach from the acids of the spicy food from eating through. And they eat the spicy food with ease."

"Ah!" Dudley said. "What about Lazlo?"

"Well. He's adapting to the Smiles' system." Raquel said. "He's doing pretty good from what he told us."

"Ah." Dudley said. "That's good for him."

"Roz haves that also!" Fire said as she turns to Roz. "Isn't that right, Roz?"

"Yep! That's right!" Roz said. "Kitty &amp; I both have strong &amp; developed hot sauce walls!"

"Really?" Dudley asks as he turns to the two Katswell sisters. "Is that true, you two?"

"Yep! It's true, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I don't know if you know this or not, Dudleykins but six years ago Roz &amp; I went down to Miami, Florida one spring break and met Penny &amp; Mercedes. They were visiting Janet. They went into full detail about their hot sauce walls protecting their stomachs."

"As of a matter fact. I didn't know any of that, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Oh." Roz said. "Well, we do have the hot sauce walls. Thanks to them by giving us some of their special hot sauce of theirs which started building up the wall in our stomachs and now, the hot sauce wall is fully developed after five years of maturing. Now we can fully eat anything spicy and it will not affect us negatively!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"That's good!" Dudley said as he looks at both Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz. "How about Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz? Do they have the hot sauce walls protecting their stomachs too?"

"Yeah. Since they're especially mini clones of us." Roz said.

"Ah!" Dudley said. "That's good to know."

"Well, we're all on spring break for the next month." Kitty started. "So, does anyone have any plans?"

"I don't have any plans." Roz replies. "Except resting. Checking on DashieLMFAO on his handling of the local Backbreakers political party. Checking on Alexis' Headpage &amp; Tweeter accounts to see if she have any updates and play video games."

"I have to work on some days." Russell started. "Depending if the weather holds up."

"I have several vehicles to finish up." Greg started. "Then I'm going to be free for the next two weeks."

"I don't have any plans." Karey started. "Except for staying at home and watch soap operas and check on my Headpage &amp; Tweeter accounts."

"I'm planning on resting &amp; relaxing at home." Devon started. "And then practice up on my sharp shooting."

"Us minis are planning on relaxing along with Karey." Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah." Mini Roz started. "We're also going to be playing games &amp; video games too!"

"I'm going to be lying in sexy Karey baby's lap while she scratches my ears!" Mini Dudley said with a smile on his face as the audience woos and laughs.

"That sounds good, mini me!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Mini Devon &amp; I are going to be playing games along with Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz." Mini Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Devon said.

"Well, we're going to be repairing our transporter over the break." Raquel said.

"Yeah." Fire started. "We have all of the right parts and plans planned out."

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty started thinking of something.

"Hey, guys. How about we go to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling again?" she suggested. "We had a great time down there last year."

"Yeah!" Roz started. "The food down there was great and there were tons of parties down there."

"That's sounds perfect, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm game!"

"Me too!" Devon said.

"Me three!" Karey said.

"Me four!" Greg said.

"Me five!" Russell said.

"Us too!" the alien trio said in unison.

"So are we!" the minis said in unison.

"Perfect!" Kitty started. "So, we all are going to spend spring break down at the beach again for this year!"

Then Desiree walks up to the gang's table with a cart that had the gang's orders.

"Alright, guys. Here's your food!" she said as she started giving everyone their orders. "Enjoy your food! If you need anything. Just holler!"

Then she walks away with the cart and the TUFF gang started eating their food.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" they all said as they ate their food and the audience laughs.

* * *

**The next day at the beach.**

The entire TUFF gang along with the twins pulls up into one of the beach's parking lot in their vehicles. They get out of their vehicles and started looking around at the full parking lot.

"Wow! Just look how full this parking lot is!" Dudley said in awe.

"Yeah." Karey said. "Well, Petropolis is one of the new spring break destinations now thanks to money being thrown to the beach and the coast to build it up with new restaurants, stores, &amp; hotels."

Brad then looks up at Kitty.

"So. Are you going to get dressed up for the beach, mommy?" he asks. "Because, Rhonda &amp; I are dressed up for the beach." Then he looks at Roz, Karey, Devon, Raquel, &amp; Fire. "Are you all going to get dressed up for the beach?"

Kitty then laughs.

"Oh, Bradley. I'm already dressed up for the beach." she said. "Can't you see?"

It now shows her wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt which stops above her navel. Blue jean shorts which stops on her mid thighs. White socks along with black Nikes with white laces &amp; white trim on the soles. Her hair was tied up in her patented sexy ponytail.

Roz was wearing the exact same thing as Kitty, except her shirt was dark blue and she was wearing black jean shorts and her Nikes had red laces. She also was wearing her black cap. Karey was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt which stops at her belly button. Black jeans which stops at her calves. White socks and the same type of Nikes as Roz.

Devon was wearing a green t-shirt along with some blue jeans and white socks. She also was wearing all black Nikes with white trim on the soles. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Both Raquel &amp; Fire were in their 'Earth Disguises' which was spaghetti strap shirts. Raquel's was red and Fire's was black. Black jean shorts which stops on their mid thighs. White ankle socks along with some black Nikes with white laces and white trim.

The minis were wearing their usual casual attire. K-9 Joe was wearing his black trunks as well as his 'Earth disguise'. Dudley was wearing his black swimming trunks. Russell was wearing a black t-shirt along with some black jean shorts. A black cap along with some white socks and black Nikes with black laces &amp; white trim on the soles.

"I see it now, mommy!" Brad said as the audience laughs.

"So, where are we going to do first?" Mini Roz asks.

Then Roz looks around the beach.

"Wow! It seems like, that everyone's here." she said.

"I hope, that we can find a spot." Kitty said.

"Don't worry, mommy." Rhonda said. "We'll find a spot."

Then the TUFF gang started looking for a spot to set up their things. They didn't need to look long as they found a spot that weren't surrounded by too many spring breakers, even though there were some spring breakers and other families around. The spot was by the condiments tents, food trucks &amp; food tents and was by the parking lot that the TUFF team had parked their vehicles.

"Here we are gang! The right spot!" Kitty announced as she started setting up her things.

"This spot is absolutely perfect!" Roz said as she started setting up her things.

"Yeah!" Karey said as she started setting down her beach gear. "This is by the shore!"

"And by the food trucks &amp; food tents too!" Dudley said excitedly as the audience laughs.

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe said.

So the gang started setting up their things. So, when that was all said &amp; done. Kitty took out a small bag as well as Roz.

"Alright. Everything's set up!" she started. "Now to go to the beach changing room and change into my sexy bikini!"

"Me too!" Roz said.

"Alright then, girls." Dudley said. "I'll keep an eye on things."

Kitty &amp; Roz nodded and then walked off to the beach changing rooms. Karey then took out a small bag from her pocket. Mini Dudley turns to her and notices the small bag that she had.

"What's that you have right there, sexy Karey baby?" he asks.

"It's my bikini, Mini Duds." Karey replies.

"Oh." Mini Dudley said. "Is it sexy?"

"Yeah." Karey said. "It's sexy!"

"Oh boy!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to see it!"

"I know that you can't wait, Mini Duds hunk." Karey said with a smile on her face.

Devon then stood up. She turns to Greg.

"Alright, Greg. I'm going to go to the beach changing rooms to get into my sexy bikini now." she said.

"Okay, Devon babe." Greg said. "I'll wait here."

Then Devon walks off to the beach changing rooms. Kitty &amp; Roz then return in their sexy bikinis. The audience woos at their sexiness. Kitty was wearing a skimpy dark midnight green bikini top which shows off some of her sexy cleavage and skimpy, sexy bikini bottoms along with her socks &amp; Nikes. Roz was wearing a skimpy black bikini top which shows off some of her sexy cleavage and skimpy, sexy black bikini bottoms along with her socks &amp; Nikes.

"We're back!" Kitty said.

"Ahhh! It's feels good to be out of those hot clothes!" Roz said.

Russell looks at both of the Katswell sisters as well as Dudley.

"Wow! Both of you look really hot &amp; sexy!" he said.

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "And you both look really beautiful &amp; hot!"

Both of the Katswell sisters giggled sexually.

"Thank you, boys!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs. "We do look good! Don't we!?"

"YEAH!" both Dudley &amp; Russell exclaims in unison as the audience laughs.

Karey then turns to the female minis.

"Alright, mini girls. Ready to go change into our bikinis now?" she asks.

"Yeah. We are, regular Karey!" the mini females said in unison.

"Okay." Karey said as she turns to Mini Dudley. "You stay here, Mini Duds. We'll be right back."

"Okay, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said.

Then Karey &amp; the mini females walk off for the beach's changing rooms as Devon returns. She was wearing a lime green bikini top which shows off some of her cleavage and sexy &amp; skimpy black bikini bottoms as well as her socks &amp; Nikes. Greg's eyes go wide when he sees her.

"Wow! You look really hot &amp; sexy, Devon baby!" he said.

Devon laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Greg darling." she said with a smile on her face as she puts away her clothes into her TUFF duffle bag. "I do look good."

"You can say that again!" Greg said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then Roz &amp; Kitty sit down on their beach towels. Kitty took out a sunscreen bottle. She turns to the twins who were also sitting on the beach towels.

"Come here, twins. Time to put some sunscreen lotion!" Kitty said.

"Why do we have to put on some sunscreen?" Brad asks.

"So you both don't get sunburn." Kitty said as she started putting sunscreen on the twins. "Because if you get sunburn. It will hurt and your skin will be peeling for weeks. It's something that you don't want to experience."

"Yeah, Brad." Rhonda said. "It's something that you don't want to experience. Even Doctors Union had a whole discussion about sunburn last year before I stopped watching."

"Oh." Brad said. "Okay then."

Then Dudley &amp; K-9 Joe walks up carrying some hot dogs, rib sandwiches, pizza slices, sandwiches, &amp; some sodas.

"Hey, everyone! Guess who's here?" Dudley asks as he was eating his hot dog.

"Who?" Roz asks.

"Toni, Penny, Mercedes, Janet, Diana, Patsy, Lazlo, Brianna, Anthony, Jenna &amp; Tony II!" Dudley said.

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"That's nice, pop!" Rhonda said.

"Now, you and Jenna can talk all about those girly things." Brad said in a teasing tone as the audience laughs.

Rhonda growls angrily.

"Shut up, Brad!" she sniffs angrily.

Kitty then turns to Raquel &amp; Fire.

"So, are you two going to get into your bikinis?" she asks.

"Yes, Kitty." Raquel said as she took out a small device. "Just a press of this button and Fire &amp; I will beam into our bikinis."

"Yeah! This is one of our new inventions!" Fire said.

Then Raquel presses a button onto the small device. Then a blue beam flashes onto the disguised alien sisters. The blue beam dissipates and they both were in their sexy bikinis. Raquel was wearing a skimpy &amp; sexy black bikini top which shows off her cleavage and sexy &amp; skimpy black bikini bottoms along with her socks &amp; Nikes. Fire was wearing a skimpy, sexy dark blue bikini top which shows off her sexy cleavage and skimpy &amp; sexy black bikini bottoms along with her socks &amp; Nikes. The audience woos at their sexiness.

"There! We're in our sexy bikinis!" Raquel said.

"Wow! Now, that's really amazing you two!" Devon said in awe.

"Thank you, Devon!" both of the disguised alien sisters said in unison.

"What will you three invent next?" Roz asks.

Before the alien sisters can reply. Karey &amp; the mini girls return in their bikinis. Karey was wearing a skimpy &amp; sexy red bikini top which shows off some of her cleavage and skimpy &amp; sexy black bikini bottoms along with her socks &amp; Nikes. The mini girls were wearing the same thing as their regulars. Mini Dudley's eyes go wide when he sees Karey.

"Wow! You look really hot &amp; sexy, Karey baby!" he exclaims with a wide smile on his face.

Karey laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Mini Duds dear." she said. "I do look hot!"

"We do too!" the mini females said.

"Yeah!" shouted Mini Dudley excitedly.

"So, what do we do now?" Russell asks.

Then Fire took out a small device and presses a button. Then several skis appear.

"We can ride on jet skis!" Fire said.

"Wow!" everyone exclaims in unison. "Thanks, Fire!"

Then everyone else except; Kitty, Rhonda, Brad, Roz &amp; Russell went over to the jet skis and then went into the ocean where some of the other spring breakers were having fun in the water. Rhonda then turns to Kitty.

"May we go see Jenna &amp; Tony II, mommy?" she asks.

"Sure we can, Rhonda." Kitty said.

Before they went over to see Brianna &amp; Anthony. A male wolf wearing green &amp; black swim trunks walks up to them. He was carrying a box that had tickets, candy, sunscreen lotion, suntan lotion, beach towels, &amp; drinks.

"Hello there, ladies &amp; gentlemen. Would you like some tickets to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling?" he asks Kitty. "Five dollars per person! Children under age ten can come for free!"

"Sure!" Kitty said. "I would like fifteen tickets, please."

"Okay." the wolf said. "That'll be seventy-five dollars, please."

Kitty then pays the wolf and the wolf gives her the tickets.

"Here you go, sir." Kitty said.

"And here you go, Ms." the wolf said. "Have a good time at the Hip-Hop Spring Fling with your party!"

Then he walks away to some other spring breakers. Kitty turns to Roz &amp; Russell.

"Here are your tickets for the Hip-Hop Spring Fling." she said.

"Thanks, Kitty!" Roz said.

"Do you want us to give the others their tickets?" Russell asks.

"Maybe later." Kitty said as she looks at the twins. "Alright, twins. Let's go."

Then she and the twins went over to where the food tents &amp; food trucks was. Roz then turns to Russell.

"Want to go use the jet skis?" she asks.

"I sure do, Rozzie baby!" Russell said.

"Okay!" Roz said. "Let's go!"

Then they both went over to the jet skis and then went into the ocean.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere on the beach.**

There was a group of people standing by a group of motorcycles. They had their motorcycle radios blaring hard rock music and rap music. They were rocking out to their music when a lion with long, curly dark blonde hair with a pink headband worn around his forehead. A pink shirt with a buttoned up blue vest. Red pants &amp; Red Nikes. He also wore black &amp; thick wristbands on both wrists turned down the music on the motorcycles.

"Alright, gang. Now, we got the fun &amp; games out of our systems." he started. "It's time to start causing trouble for everyone here at the beach!"

"How are we going to do it, Heavy Metal?" asked a bear wearing a blue cap. White shirt with a blue jacket with two yellow striped lines on both sides. Blue pants. White &amp; red sneakers and golden bling with the letter N.

"First. We go into a crowd of spring breakers that's at the Hip-Hop Spring Fling, MC-NT." Heavy Metal Jammer said. "Then we rob the food vendors and then we steal several pickup trucks and put our motorcycles into them and then we make off!"

"Ring! Ka-ching!" said a squirrel with a black afro wearing a red &amp; white headband around his forehead. He also wore a yellow vest and blue shorts. "VAROOOOOM! VAROOOOOM! VRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SCREECH! VRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Yeah. That's right, Boomboxer!" Heavy Metal Jammer said.

"We are going to do some more pickpocketing of more people before we take off with the trucks?" asked a raccoon with a short brown ponytail and a purple cap on his head. Red shirt. Purple pants with yellow &amp; blue stripes on the sides and gray sneakers.

"Yeah." said a dog wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket. Gray pants. Spiked boots &amp; spiked knuckle braces on his hands. He also had a pink mohawk and haves many piercings on his face. "Are we also going to beat up some mothafuckas too? Because, I want to beat the hell out of some people!"

Heavy Metal Jammer looks at the raccoon &amp; dog.

"Yeah. We're going to do that shit also, Disco Dancer &amp; Punk Dog." he said. "We are!"

"Hell yeah!" both Disco Dancer &amp; Punk Dog fisted pumped in excitement.

"That sounds like a really kick-ass plan, Heavy Metal!" said a blue jay wearing a yellow green cap with sunglasses. Yellow long sleeved shirt with purple pants.

"Yeah!" said a cat with a pink tucked-in shirt where the sleeves end midway up her shoulders. A long pink dress with magenta, blue, &amp; purple stripes. She was wearing large bracelets on her right arm which were colored blue &amp; magenta. She also was wearing roller skates. "I'm really digging that plan, Heavy Metal!"

"Thanks, Disco Jay! Thanks, Glitz Cat!" Heavy Metal Jammer said.

Then Boomboxer started making kissing sounds &amp; hugs himself. Disco Dancer &amp; MC-NT laughs at this as the audience laughs. Glitz Cat was very pissed from Boomboxer's actions.

"You better stop that shit, before I kick your fucking ass, Boomboxer!" she sniffs angrily as she pointed at him.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down, Glitz Cat." Heavy Metal Jammer said. "There's plenty of time for you to kick ass later."

Glitz Cat sighs.

"Yeah. You're right, Heavy Metal." she said.

"Now, let's put our plan into action!" Heavy Metal Jammer shouted. "Let's do this shit, Neon Mixmasters!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the Neon Mixmasters cheered in unison.

Then they went off to do their evil deeds.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the food vendor area.**

Kitty &amp; the twins were sitting down at one of the tables when Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Janet walk up carrying some food. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Hey, it's Kit!" Penny said.

"And her &amp; Duds' kids; Rhonda &amp; Brad too!" Mercedes added.

"What are you three doing here?" Janet asks.

"We're here for spring break." Kitty said. "And also to attend the Hip-Hop Spring Fling."

"That sounds nice!" Penny said.

"So, is Diana, Lazlo &amp; Patsy here along with you?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Penny said. "They're in the food truck. Cooking &amp; serving the food."

"That's good." Kitty said.

"So, do you three want something to eat?" Mercedes asks.

"No thanks, Mercedes." Kitty started. "We're going to grab a bite to eat at Barefoot Brianna's food truck. We're just here to see you guys. That's all."

"Oh." Janet said as she looks swiftly around.

Kitty then wonders why she did that as well as the twins.

"Why are you looking around so swiftly for, Auntie Janet?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." Rhonda started. "You look just like Brad when he secretly eats mommy's peanut butter &amp; chocolate chip cookies that she hides from pops."

Brad blushes in embarrassment &amp; anger at Rhonda as the audience laughs.

"RHONDA!" he sniffs angrily.

"Well. From what I heard through the grapevine." Janet started. "This year's Hip-Hop Spring Fling has brought out some of the worst people. Like the Neon Mixmasters for instance."

"Who?" Kitty asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"The Neon Mixmasters." Janet repeated. "They're a gang of people who love to break dance and rap. They also like to commit crimes from pickpocketing to auto theft."

"Oh." Kitty said. "Sounds like there's a new criminal gang in town."

"Yeah." Penny said. "You better go tell your gang about them."

"Okay, guys." Kitty said as she grabs the twins' hands. "I will. Alright twins. Let's go to Barefoot Brianna's food truck now."

"Okay, mommy!" both of the twins said.

Then they went over to the Barefoot Brianna's food truck as Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Janet continues serving their patrons.

* * *

**On the beach sometime later.**

The rest of the TUFF gang was enjoying their jet skis and were getting the jet skis back onto the beach now. They were laughing &amp; talking about attending the Hip-Hop Spring Fling.

"I can't wait to attend the Hip-Hop Spring Fling!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "It's going to be so kick-ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Devon said. "I heard, that it's going to be even better this year!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "DashieLMFAO is going to be here this year and some of the old-school rappers are going to be there and perform at the event too!"

"This is going to kick ass!" Karey said.

"You can say that again, Karey!" Russell said.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Dudley asks.

"How about we go to the food vendor area?" Raquel asks. "I am getting quite thirsty!"

"And I'm getting quite hungry!" Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"So am I!" Greg said.

"I'm in the mood for a slice of Speedy Toni's pizza!" Mini Kitty said.

"I want a taco salad from Frida's La Comida." Mini Roz added.

"I want a hot dog from JJ's Hot Dogs." Mini Devon said.

"Well. Let's all go to the food vendor area." Roz said.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay, but we need to put away the jet skis." Dudley said.

The disguised alien trio laughs.

"Don't worry. We can put away the jet skis." the alien trio said.

Then Fire took out the small device from earlier and presses the button. Then the jet skis disappear right away.

"There. All of the jet skis are put away!" she said. "Now, we can go to the food vendor area!"

Then everyone started making their way towards the food vendor area.

**At the food vendor area.**

Kitty was there at the Barefoot Brianna's food truck along with the twins, who was talking &amp; eating along with Jenna &amp; Tony II. Kitty was having herself a roast beef, turkey, roast chicken, ham, prosciutto, &amp; bacon club sandwich along with some chips and lemon ice tea. Brianna then walks up to her.

"So. How's the club, Kitty?" she asks.

"It's pretty good, Brianna!" Kitty said. "I really love it!"

Then Roz walks up to them.

"Hey there, sis! Hey there, Brianna!" she greeted. "Me &amp; the gang are done with the jet skis and we're here at the food vendor area."

Then she looks at the club sandwich that Kitty was having.

"I'll take what Kitty is having." Roz started. "Except, I'll have mine's with toasted bread. Miracle Whip and mustard, please. I'll also have a cherry Mountain Dew with a twist of lemon, please Brianna."

"Alright, Rozzie!" Brianna said as she gets down Roz's order. "It's coming up!"

Then she walks back to her food truck as Roz sits down next to Kitty &amp; the kids. Kitty then turns to her with a worried look on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you, sis." Kitty started. "I have something to tell you."

"Really?" Roz asks. "What is it?"

"There's a new gang called; The Neon Mixmasters down here." Kitty said.

"The Neon Mixmasters?" Roz asks. "What are they planning on doing?"

"Well, according to Janet. They pickpocket people and steal cars." Kitty said.

"Ah." Roz said. "I see. Looks like, we're going to work on our spring break unfortunately. That fucking sucks!"

"I know, sis." Kitty said. "But you know, that crime doesn't take a holiday."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I know." Roz said. "We should definitely tell the others about this new street gang."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Matter of fact. Are they here in the food vendor area?"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Then Brianna walks up to the table with Roz's order.

"Here's your order, Rozzie!" she said as she gives Roz her food. "If you need anything. Just holler."

Then Brianna walks away and the two Katswell sisters eat their food. Jenna overheard everything that the Katswell sisters were discussing about. She turns to Rhonda.

"Did you hear all what you mom had said?" Jenna asks her.

"No." Rhonda replied.

"I have." Brad said. "I've heard every word. Those Neon Mixmasters sounds like really bad news."

"Yeah." Tony II said. "Sounds like, they're going to try and ruin the Hip-Hop Spring Fling for everyone."

"Holy shit!" Rhonda exclaims loudly but not loudly enough for Kitty or Roz to hear. "We must keep an eye out for those Neon Mixmasters."

"But how, Rhonda?" Brad asks. "We don't even know how those Neon Mixmasters look like."

Then Tony II looks around and sees Punk Dog &amp; Disco Dancer sneaking on up to Anthony who was washing the windows on the food truck. He started to think. He turns back to the others.

"I think, those two weird guys over where dad is are probably two of those Neon Mixmasters!" he said.

"Really!?" Jenna &amp; Rhonda ask in unison.

"Yeah!" Tony II said. "And it looks like, they're trying to pickpocket him too!"

"Oh no!" Brad said. "What are we going to do?"

Jenna then picks up the napkin dispenser and throws it towards Punk Dog &amp; Disco Dancer.

"STOP IT!" she shouted as the napkin dispenser hits Punk Dog right into his head.

Kitty, Roz, Brianna, &amp; Anthony all looked over at Jenna as Punk Dog rubbed his head in pain.

"You fucking spoiled brat!" Punk Dog shouted angrily.

Anthony then turns to Punk Dog &amp; Disco Dancer.

"I'm sorry about that." he said. "You know how kids are when they're two years old."

"Yeah." Disco Dancer said as he gives out a fake laugh. "That's why they call it terrible twos."

"Yeah." Anthony said. "May I help you two?"

"No thank you." Disco Dancer started as he pats him on the lower back. "We already have what we came here for."

Then he &amp; Punk Dog started to leave with Punk Dog giving Jenna a scowl. Jenna gives him a more evil scowl and points right at him.

"I'm going to kick your ass." she mouthed at him.

After Punk Dog &amp; Disco Dancer lefted the food vendor area. They both smiled and took out the wallets of Brianna &amp; Anthony.

"Ha! Ha! That was so easy!" Disco Dancer exclaims.

"Yeah!" Punk Dog said. "That fucking brat! How dare she throw a napkin dispenser at me and she threatened me too! I should have went over there and knock her off her chair!"

"Calm down, Punk Dog." Disco Dancer said. "Now, let's continue our evil scheme shall we."

Then they went to pickpocket the rest of the spring breakers and some old school rappers. Brianna was talking to Jenna about what she had did. Rhonda then taps Kitty's arm.

"What is it, Rhonda sweetie?" she asks.

"Jenna, Tony II, Brad, &amp; I think those two weird guys might be part of those Neon Mixmasters." Rhonda explains. "You see. We all heard everything that both you &amp; Auntie Roz were discussing about. I'm definitely going along with my instincts with this one."

Before Kitty &amp; Roz can say anything. Anthony was shouting.

"HEY! My wallet's gone!" he shouted.

Brianna then started patting her pockets too.

"My wallet's gone too!" she exclaims. "I think, those two guys probably pick pocketed us!"

Kitty then turns to Rhonda.

"I think you're right, Rhonda." she started. "Those two guys are part of the Neon Mixmasters. It's a good thing, that I brought my wristcom, weapons, &amp; handcuffs along with me!"

Then she took out a small black bag.

"Me too!" Roz said as she took out a small black bag and started putting on her wristcom and turns it on.

"You get the others over here, while I track down those two guys that were here." Kitty said as she started pressing buttons on her wristcom. "It's a good thing, that the alien trio had given us these updated versions of our wristcoms. Now, I can track those two guys and their footprints so I don't get anyone innocent and arrest them."

Then a purple ray flashes from the wristcom and shows Punk Dog's &amp; Disco Dancer's footprints. Kitty started following them as Roz went to get the rest of the TUFF gang as Brianna &amp; Anthony kept an eye on the kids.

* * *

**A little later.**

The Neon Mixmasters had tons of wallets and were putting them into a bag. They were laughing evilly &amp; loudly as they were standing in front of a giant rock. Little did they know, that Kitty was standing behind the rock. She was using her recording app on her wristcom.

"Things are going perfectly for us!" Heavy Metal Jammer exclaims.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" Boomboxer said as he also started making halo sound effects and the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That's right, Boomboxer dude!" Heavy Metal Jammer said.

"Hell. I even stole some bitches' bling!" Glitz Cat said as she shows off some diamond rings, 24K gold bracelets, 24K gold necklaces, Emerald Egyptian Cat Diamond Necklaces &amp; earrings and female watches. "All of this shit will look good on me!"

Boomboxer then started making kissing sounds &amp; hugs himself again right in front of Glitz Cat. Everyone else laughs at him as Glitz Cat got extremely pissed and pounced onto him and started beating the shit out of him. The audience laughs at this. Disco Jay &amp; MC-NT breaks up the fight.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Glitz Cat sniffs angrily.

"So, what are we going to do next, Heavy Metal?" Disco Dancer asks.

"Well, here's a change in plans everyone." Heavy Metal Jammer started. "We're going to rob all of those old school rappers of their wallets and their bling. Then DashieLMFAO is suppose to perform tonight. We're going to rob him right on stage in front of everyone. Then we go over to one of the old school rapper's SUV and then steal it. To make sure, no one remembers this. Glitz Cat. You're going to throw one of your Memory-Loss smoke bombs."

"Sweet!" Glitz Cat said as she took out a blue smoke bomb. "It's a good thing, that I always carry these things!"

"So, are we going to annoy and beat up some people?" Punk Dog asks.

"No." Heavy Metal Jammer started. "We're going to annoy people with our music since the cops are relaxing the rules!"

"Oh yeah!" both Punk Dog &amp; MC-NT shouted in unison.

Then a brown coyote with dreadlocks and black trunks walks by Punk Dog. He looks at him and scoffs.

"Dude. You look like a fucking fruitcake." he sniffs snootily.

Punk Dog then growls angrily and pounces onto the coyote and started beating the hell out of him. Then two cops rolls up to the Neon Mixmasters and the Punk Dog/coyote fighting on two ATVs. They look at them.

"So, are things okay?" asks one of the cops.

"Yep. Things are going perfectly officer." Disco Jay said as Boomboxer nods his head in agreement.

"That's good." said the second cop. "Just keep having fun!"

Then they drive away on the ATVs. Punk Dog then stands up and kicks the unconscious brown coyote.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he sniffs. "That'll teach you to call me a fruitcake!"

"Feelin' good now, Punk Dog?" Heavy Metal Jammer asks.

"Yep! I do now, Heavy Metal!" Punk Dog said.

"Good." Heavy Metal Jammer said. "Now, let's go back to our bikes!"

Then the Neon Mixmasters went back to where their bikes are located. Kitty then pops up from behind the giant rock.

"I've gotten everything thing their planning on doing recorded!" she said. "Now, to go back to the others!"

Then she goes back to her team as some kids started making sandcastles onto the unconscious coyote. The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Penny's Billiards &amp; Ribs food truck.**

Kitty was playing the recording of Heavy Metal Jammer's plan to everyone else.

"Oh no. This doesn't sound good for Dashie." Mini Roz said.

"Or any of the rappers either." Greg said as he drunk some of his soda.

"So, are you guys going to do something since the cops aren't enforcing the law or the rules?" Frida asks.

Before Kitty can reply to her. Lazlo butted in.

"Of course they're going to do something, Frida." he said. "They're TUFF agents after all."

"Yeah. Even when they're on vacation. They kick criminals' asses." Patsy started. "You know, evil never takes a holiday."

"Yeah. That's right!" Toni said. "These guys here kick mothafuckin' people's asses 24/7/365 days a year!"

"Yeah!" the minis shouted in unison. "We do!"

"I know what we can do!" Roz said.

"And what's that, Rozzie?" Devon asks.

"We go up on stage and fight them in front of the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd, Devon." Roz started. "The crowd will probably think that us fighting the Neon Mixmasters are a part of the show and they will cheer for us to victory. Then after the Neon Mixmasters are defeated. We will give everyone their stolen wallets &amp; belongings back right on stage. So, what do you think?"

"That sounds like a great plan, Rozzie!" Karey exclaims. "I really like it!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Are we going to need our power water and drink it to give us some extra energy? I don't think, I brought any along with me."

Then the disguised alien trio took out several bags of Katswell Power Water and started passing them out.

"Not to worry. We have some!" Raquel said.

"We have everyone's favorite flavors too!" Fire said.

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "We also have a cooler filled with Katswell Power Water!"

"That's cool!" Dudley said. "So, shall we grab something to eat before we go fight the Neon Mixmasters?"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Sure. Why not." Kitty said.

So the entire TUFF gang grabs a quick bite to eat before going on their mission.

* * *

**At the Hip-Hop Spring Fling later on.**

There was quite a huge crowd at the spring break event. The Neon Mixmasters was there also. They were preparing themselves to start stealing the old-school rappers wallets and their bling &amp; cars. Heavy Metal Jammer was preparing the rest of the Neon Mixmasters.

"Alright. We're here, guys!" he said as he turns to Glitz Cat. "Do you have your Memory-Loss smoke bombs ready to throw at the crowd, Glitz Cat?"

"Yep! I sure do, Heavy Metal!" Glitz Cat said as she took out a blue &amp; magenta bag from hammerspace.

"WHOOSH! BOOM! WHOOOOSH! BLAAAAAAAAMMMM! BOOOOOOMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Boomboxer said.

"That's right, dude!" Disco Jay said.

"That's good!" Heavy Metal Jammer said as he looks up at stage.

"So when are we going to attack, Heavy Metal?" MC-NT asks.

"When DashieLMFAO comes onto stage, MC-NT." Heavy Metal Jammer said as he looks at his iphone. "Which is in two minutes."

"That's good!" MC-NT said.

Then the crowd started cheering as the host emcee of the Hip-Hop Spring Fling walks out onto the stage now.

"Alright. It's time for the funniest, old-school rapper on the net!" the emcee started. "You love him! You cannot live without him. Here's DashieLMFAO!"

The crowd then applaudes &amp; cheers loudly as Dashie run out onto the stage.

"WHAT UP! IT'S DASHIE!" he shouted loudly.

"HEY, DASHIE!" the crowd responded loudly.

Heavy Metal Jammer turns to the rest of the Neon Mixmasters.

"Damn! He's early!" he said. "Let's go, everyone!"

Then all of the Neon Mixmasters started to storm up onto the stage. While this was happening. The TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF sees all of this from within the crowd. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Are those the Neon Mixmasters, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Yep. That's them, Dudley." Kitty said as she turns to the others. "Alright guys. Let's go and kick some ass!"

"YEAH!" the TUFF gang said as they ran up onto the stage.

The Neon Mixmasters went towards Dashie. Dashie turns to them with a smile on his face.

"What up, people?" he asks. "Do you want to see some of my comedy?"

"Hell no." Heavy Metal Jammer sniffs. "We're here to rob from your lame ass."

"Not so fast, Neon Mixmasters!" shouted Kitty.

All of the Neon Mixmasters turned to the TUFF gang and stared at them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Disco Jay asks.

"And why should we stop!? Glitz Cat asks.

"We're TUFF agents!" Kitty said.

"And we're here to stop your asses!" Roz said.

"Oh shit! TUFF agents!" Disco Dancer shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boomboxer said as he was now making a police siren sound.

"Alright, Neon Mixmasters. Let's start kicking ass!" Heavy Metal Jammer shouted.

Then the TUFF quintet &amp; Mini TUFF took out their bottles of Katswell Power Water and started downing them. They all get buffed up as the Neon Mixmasters took out their own weapons. Devon then attacks Punk Dog hard as Roz &amp; Kitty fought with Glitz Cat. Dudley fought with MC-NT &amp; Disco Dancer. Karey went head to head with Heavy Metal Jammer and the minis went to attack Disco Jay &amp; Boomboxer.

Devon throws several punches into Punk Dog's face. In response to this. Punk Dog tries to kick Devon with his spiked boots. His kicks are very powerful as he kicked a speaker far into the crowd. Devon sees this.

"Damn! His kicks are powerful!" she exclaims.

"Yeah! And my kicks are lethal too!" Punk Dog said. "Now, just stand there and lemme kick at you!"

Then he throws a kick at her but Devon dodges the kick and makes a hole in the stage. Then in response. Devon throws several punches into Punk Dog's face. Kitty &amp; Roz was fighting Glitz Cat. Glitz Cat reaches into her pocket and threw some glitter onto the both of them.

"Take that, bitches!" Glitz Cat shouted as she throws some more glitter onto the Katswell sisters. "Enjoy my Sleep Glitter!"

The glitter was making both of the Katswell sisters sleepy.

"Oh man." Kitty yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

"Me too." Roz said as she yawned. "But we must kick ass."

Then Glitz Cat sees her chance to throw in some defensive moves.

"Time to kick some ass!" Glitz Cat shouted.

So she used her roller skates and kicks both Roz &amp; Kitty down to the stage. Both of the Katswell sisters were confused.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kitty asks.

"I think, she just knocked us down to the stage floor with her roller skates, sis." Roz said.

"Well, I'm not about to get my ass kicked by someone wearing roller skates." Kitty sniffs as she stood back up.

"Me neither!" Roz sniffs angrily as she stood back up. "Let's do this, sis!"

Then they both attack Glitz Cat but Glitz Cat dodged the attacks and she started dancing in her skates. She sticks out her tongue at them and laughs evilly enraging the both of them.

Meanwhile, Dudley was fighting MC-NT &amp; Disco Dancer at the same time. Both MC-NT &amp; Disco Dancer was doing their breakdance attacks at him. With his brand new stealthy movements. Dudley avoided their breakdance attacks.

"Whoo! Ha!" he said. "I've avoided your stupid attacks!"

"Oh yeah!" MC-NT said as he took out his twin microphones. "How would you like my microphone attack better!?"

"Since when are microphones used as weapons?" Dudley asks.

Then suddenly.

KSH!

The microphone hits his nose as MC-NT started dancing &amp; spinning his mikes at the same time. MC-NT turns towards Disco Dancer.

"Yo, DD! Gimme a boost, will ya?" he asks.

Disco Dancer complies as he did a handstand and spun his body kicking MC-NT forward as he attacks Dudley with his microphone &amp; punches to his head, face, &amp; body.

The minis are fighting Disco Jay &amp; Boomboxer. Disco Jay throws cds at Boomboxer and he puts the cds into his boom box. He turns up the boom box real loud and the boom box was aimed right at the minis. The sound waves were pushing them back real hard.

"AHHHHH! FUCK! THE SOUNDWAVES ARE PUSHING US BACK HARD!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"WE CAN'T USE OUR ATTACKS ON THEM!" Mini Karey shouted.

"HA! HA! HA!" Disco Jay laughs evilly.

Meanwhile, Karey was fighting Heavy Metal Jammer. Devon, who was still fighting Punk Dog joined along with her. Heavy Metal Jammer was strumming out sound waves from his electrical guitar. The sound waves were pushing both Karey &amp; Devon back.

"Dammit! Those sound waves are powerful!" Karey sniffs.

"Wow! You can say that again!" Devon said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Take that, TUFF agents!" Heavy Metal Jammer laughs evilly.

The sound waves from Heavy Metal Jammer push Karey &amp; Devon into Dudley as the sound waves from Boomboxer's boom box pushes the minis into Kitty &amp; Roz. The ten TUFF agents fall down on the stage. The Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd applaudes as the Neon Mixmasters took a bow. The TUFF gang then stands up and regroups.

"These guys are too strong!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah! They're as strong as those stupid clowns we fought before!" Kitty said.

"What are we going to do?" Dudley asks.

Then from the audience. Lazlo called out.

"Try to dance!" he shouted to them. "Go with the flow! Feel the rhythm!"

The TUFF gang was surprised. Kitty somehow understood what he meant.

"Ah! I know what Lazlo means now!" she said.

Then she stood up and turns to Glitz Cat. She started attacking her and breakdanced at the same time. She threw several thousand brutal Katswell punches as she performed some break dancing moves. The Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd cheers &amp; applaudes to this loudly as well as The Kitty Katswell Show audience.

"What the!?" Glitz Cat asks in surprise. "I'll show your bitch ass!"

Then she delivers some kicks to Kitty as she had started break dancing. The crowd cheers loudly to this as Kitty had dodged her kicks. Then the rest of the TUFF gang started dancing &amp; fighting also as well as the rest of the Neon Mixmasters. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly for both sides.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GO MOMMY!" Rhonda cheers loudly from the crowd.

"KICK THEIR ASSES!" Patsy shouted from the crowd.

Punk Dog delivers more powerful kicks right at Devon while he danced. Devon dodged his kicks again and makes a grab for his leg. She grabs his leg.

"Ah ha!" Devon said. "Now, you can't perform those powerful &amp; lethal kicks at me now!"

Then she started spinning him round &amp; round. The audience laughs at this as well as the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd.

"Hey! You're making me dizzy!" Punk Dog shouted.

"That's what I was planning to do, punk!" Devon said as she threw him onto Disco Dancer who just gave MC-NT a boost kick.

The two of them crashed into each other and fall down to the stage floor. The both of them were defeated. The Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd cheers &amp; applaudes at this. MC-NT was preparing to swat Dudley with his mikes.

"Time for some more mike power!" MC-NT shouted as he started to swing his mikes.

Dudley then grabs the mikes and pulls him nearer towards him which surprised him.

"What the fuck!?" MC-NT asks in surprised.

"How about some Severe Dog Head butts!?" Dudley asks.

Then he head butts his face a thousand times as he performs several break dancing moves of his own. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly from this as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience. Then Dudley finishes up the head butting as he head butts MC-NT's face for the last time. The blow knocks MC-NT unconscious and he falls down to the floor right ontop of the other two defeated Neon Mixmasters. The crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly to this as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience.

Meanwhile, both Kitty &amp; Roz was dancing &amp; fighting against Glitz Cat. Glitz Cats reaches into her pocket again.

"Time for two certain cats to fall asleep so I can win this!" she said as she takes out a handful of Sleep Glitter. "TAKE THIS, BITCHES!"

She throws the Sleep Glitter right at the Katswell sisters but before the Sleep Glitter can actually hit the Katswell sisters. Roz throws a brutal Katswell Judo Kick at Glitz Cat's legs knocking her down. Russell cheers loudly from this.

"WHOO! YEAH!" he cheers loudly. "THAT'S MY SEXY ROZZIE BABY!"

The kick makes Glitz Cat toss all of her Sleep Glitter right onto Disco Jay who was still throwing CDs &amp; records at the minis.

"Oh man!" he yawns as he threw a record. "I'm feeling sleepy. Too sleepy to continue."

The minis sees this and then smiles.

"He's getting sleepy, guys!" Mini Dudley pointed out.

"This is our chance, everyone!" Mini Kitty said.

Then the minis took a cd &amp; record. They threw them right back into Disco Jay's face. The crowd applaudes &amp; cheers loudly to this as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience.

"AHHHH! MY FACE!" Disco Jay shouted in pain.

Then the minis danced their ways towards his record turntable and his DJ mixer. Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz grabs his record turntable as Mini Dudley, Mini Karey, &amp; Mini Devon grabs his DJ mixer. They all started destroying the two items. Disco Jay then falls over onto the growing pile of defeated Neon Mixmasters. The crowd cheers loudly to this.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Diana shouted.

"GO TUFF!" Mercedes &amp; Janet cheers.

Glitz Cat had recovered herself and she attempts to throw a kick right at Kitty.

"TAKE THIS!" Glitz Cat shouted as she throws the kick.

Kitty sees this coming and grabs her leg knocking Glitz Cat down to the floor. Kitty then makes her way towards Glitz Cat's roller skate.

"Let's see you try to dance &amp; roll around with broken roller skates, slut!" she shouted.

She then started breaking the wheels on her roller skate. Then she breaks the wheels on her other roller skate.

"NO! NOT MY ROLLER SKATES!" Glitz Cat shouted in defeat. "Not the ones I brought from my sister!"

Then Roz comes over to her and pins her down to the floor.

"Too bad. So sad." Roz said. "Say, we're the best."

"No!" Glitz Cat said.

"Say it!" Roz said.

"NO!" Glitz Cat shouted.

"We're going to let you go and buy you some new skates." Kitty said as she came over to her.

Glitz Cat sighs.

"Alright." she said. "You two are the best. You both are better dances than me."

"Ha! I knew it!" Roz shouted. "We're the best!"

Then she turns to Glitz Cat.

"We were only lying when we said that we would let you go and buy you some new skates." Roz said as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Glitz Cat sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

Meanwhile. Boomboxer fired more sound waves at Karey. Luckily for her. He was missing her. Karey then laughs.

"Ha! Ha! You missed, you stupid mute squirrel!" she said. "Now, stop making those stupid noises and actually fight me!"

"DING! DING!" Boomboxer beat boxed as he throws a punch right at Karey but misses that.

Karey then sees Devon sneaking up right behind him. She smiles at this. Then Devon grabs his boom box and Boomboxer turns his attention to her. He makes a record scratch sound effect.

"I think, it's time for you to shut the hell up!" Devon sniffs angrily.

Then slams it through his head stopping the sound waves and destroys it. The crowd laughs at this as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience. Boomboxer started to beat box the Pac Man defeat sound effect.

"Game Over!" Karey said as she looks at him. "I prefer the Mario bros. game over sound effect better as it actually perceives the game over &amp; defeat better, but whatever."

Then she shoves the beat boxing squirrel over to the pile of defeated Neon Mixmasters and the audience laughs.

Then the entire gang turns to the leader. Heavy Metal Jammer.

"You may know how to groove it on the ground!" he started. "But can you fuckas groove it in the sky!?"

Then he hops onto his electric guitar and it starts operating as a hover board. He started to use his keytar to fire laser, plasma, &amp; electric blasts at the TUFF team.

"Oh shit!" Kitty exclaims. "Dodge while we dance!"

The TUFF gang avoids the fire from Heavy Metal Jammer's keytar. The crowd cheers loudly at this. Heavy Metal Jammer laughs evilly as he shoots the laser, plasma, &amp; electric rays. Roz started to look up at Heavy Metal Jammer's hover board electric guitar and the keytar thoroughly as she continues performing her break dancing moves. She then turns to Kitty.

"Yo, Kitty! I just looked thoroughly through that pink wearing lion fuck's hover board electric guitar and his keytar." she started. "And I think, I've found a way to bring his ass down."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Tell me?"

"Just knock him off." Roz said. "Throw anything at him."

Kitty nods at her as she started looking around for something to throw. She then sees one of Disco Jay's CD &amp; record on the floor.

"It's time to stop this shit!" Kitty sniffs as she tosses the CD right at Heavy Metal Jammer's keytar.

The CD sliced through Heavy Metal Jammer's instruments. Then Kitty throws the record towards him and he falls down to the stage. The Hip-Hip Spring Fling crowd cheers loudly to this. Heavy Metal Jammer falls down onto the stage. He smashes his nutsack into a strobe light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BALLS!" Heavy Metal Jammer shouted in pain as the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd cheers and the Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs. "MY BEAUTIFUL, BLONDE, &amp; CURLY BALLS! HOW AM I GOING TO FUCK GLITZ CAT NOW THAT MY BALLS ARE IN PAIN!?"

"He lands right on his balls." Roz said. "That's the second time that happened to a criminal this year."

Then the TUFF gang went over to the defeated Neon Mixmasters and started arresting them. The Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd started cheering &amp; applauding loudly for the TUFF team.

"YAY, MOMMY!" both Rhonda &amp; Brad cheers loudly as they applauded.

"WAY TO GO!" Janet cheers.

"YEAH! THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!" Mercedes cheers.

"Neon Mixmasters. You are all under arrest!" Kitty said as she started arresting Heavy Metal Jammer. "For committed robbery. Auto theft and for trying to ruin the Hip-Hop Spring Fling with your godawful break dancing moves. Yuck!"

Then Roz &amp; Karey brings up a giant bag onto stage and opens it.

"Alright. Here are the wallets and many other belongings that the so-called Neon Mixmasters had stolen from some of you out in the crowd!" Roz said.

Then she &amp; Karey started giving back the wallets &amp; belongings back to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd. The crowd cheers loudly to this. Then Dashie walks up to the TUFF gang.

"Thank you, TUFF gang!" he said as he shook all of their hands. "Thank you for stopping those lame Neon Mixmasters from robbing everyone here at the Hip-Hop Spring Fling!"

"You're welcome!" Kitty said.

Then Dashie grabs a mike and turns to the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd.

"The TUFF gang, everyone!" he shouted. "For performing the best break dance moves!"

The Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd cheers &amp; applaudes loudly for the TUFF gang as they escorted the Neon Mixmasters off the stage and into a waiting white TUFF paddy wagon. The TUFF paddy wagon then speeds off for the Petropolis Prison. The audience applaudes for this. Russell, Greg, Penny, Mercedes, Diana, Janet, Patsy, Lazlo, the disguised alien trio &amp; the twins all walked up to the TUFF gang.

"That was really awesome!" Greg exclaims as he hugs Devon.

"You all did a great job up there!" Russell said.

"Yeah! I quite enjoyed it!" Patsy said.

"Me too!" Lazlo said.

"Ya'll did a great job on that stage!" Penny said.

"Yeah! That was so motherfuckin' cool!" Mercedes shouted.

"Yeah. Those fuckin' lame asses got their asses beat!" Diana said.

"They have gotten their asses served!" Janet added as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" the twin shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thank you guys." Kitty said. "We were just doing our jobs."

"Now, with that shit over." Roz started. "We can finally get our relax game on!"

"HELL YEAH!" the TUFF gang shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Dudley then taps Kitty on the shoulder.

"So, are we going to end the chapter first, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Ah. Of course we are, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she turns to the others. "I need to end the chapter first, before we can celebrate, guys."

"Oh." Devon said. "Okay then, Kit."

"Alright, sis." Roz said. "I hope, it's not going to be too long."

"Don't worry. I won't take long, sis." Kitty replies.

"Good." Roz said.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. We ate. We met a brand new gang and kicked their asses good and were declared the best break dancers. Now the so-called Neon Mixmasters or shall I say; 'Bland Mixnuts' will be performing their so-called break dancing moves in jail! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then all of the TUFF gang &amp; DashieLMFAO all did a frozen pose as both the Hip-Hop Spring Fling crowd and the Kitty Katswell Show audience cheers &amp; applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	29. Magic Workout

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Magic Workout

_**This chapter is an original idea and the script was given to me and discussed with Ninjatana Warrior. In this upcoming chapter. Kitty &amp; Dudley meets two struggling magicians who are trying to put their names out in the magic entertainment business. So with they along with Roz &amp; Russell help out the two magicians. Meanwhile, it was Rhonda &amp; Brad's third birthday. Then Kitty has the magicians perform at the twins' birthday party. Will the magicians do great? Will the twins love the performance? To find out. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review! **_

It was a pleasant spring morning in Petropolis. Leaves were full grown on the trees. Bushes &amp; flowers were also in full bloom. Grass was growing and it will soon be time for kids to leave school for summer break. It was still dark outside as the sun haven't rised yet. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the Katswell-Puppy family is up to.

It shows Kitty &amp; Dudley sitting on some towels in the backyard. They were doing naked yoga and were listening to some yoga music. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Doing this naked yoga is nice, isn't it Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah. It sure is nice, Dudleykins!" Kitty started. "Did you know that; Lazlo, Patsy, Penny, Mercedes, &amp; Janet do this all of the time?"

"No. I didn't know that, Kit-Kat." said Dudley. "I didn't know that at all."

"Well, according to Patsy. They would do this at this time all the time when they attended camp." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Did they ever get in trouble by their scoutmaster?"

"No." started Kitty. "Their scoutmaster didn't give a damn what anyone did. Just as long as the campers didn't touch his car."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

Kitty nods her head.

"Yeah." she replies.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Anyways, this feels so good!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "Especially, since there's a slight breeze blowing every now &amp; then."

"Yeah." Dudley started. "And the sun is starting to rise giving the sky that wonderful transition from night to morning dark to lighter blue with the dark orange hue of the rising sun."

"Yeah. That is perfect." Kitty said as she turns to him. "Do you want to go naked swimming in our pool now?"

Dudley then turns to her and smiles slyly. The audience woos &amp; laughs at this.

"Hell yeah!" he said as the audience laughs. "Let's do this shit!"

"Sweet!" Kitty said as she stood up and shows off her sexy naked body and the audience woos. "Last one to the pool will have to pay the other's lunch and or dinner for the next month and to also buy Keswick's lunch!"

Then she makes a run for the pool. The audience laughs at this. Dudley started running after her.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted. "I'm not going to buy lunch for Keswick!"

Kitty makes it to the pool and jumps into it just as Dudley makes it to the pool. Kitty then turns and looks at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Ha! Ha! I win, Dudleykins!" she bragged. "Now, you'll have to pay for my lunch &amp; dinner for the next month and also buy Keswick's lunch too!"

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs. "I don't want to buy Keswick's lunch, Kitty. He always eats weird shit like octopus and other weird shit. Can he buy his own lunch? Or have Patrice buy his lunch for him?"

Kitty then started to think about it.

"Alright then, Dudleykins." she started. "You don't have to worry about getting Keswick's lunches for the month. You only have to worry about getting my lunch &amp; dinner for the month."

"Okay then." Dudley said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, how about we makeout?" Kitty asks in a sexual erotic tone as the audience woos at this.

Dudley smiles widely at this. The audience laughs at this.

"That's fine with me, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"Okay!" Kitty said. "Come over here!"

Then Dudley comes over to her. Kitty then wraps her arms around Dudley's shoulders as he wraps his arms around her sexy waist. Then the both of them started to makeout. The audience woos at this.

* * *

**Later.**

It was daylight now and both Kitty &amp; Dudley was out for a walk. Kitty was wearing a dark green t-shirt. Black jean shorts. White ankle socks. Black Jordans with white trim and green laces. Dudley inhales.

"HAAAAA! There's nothing like a walk!" he said. "It's been awhile!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty started. "It's been awhile, since we taken a walk. Especially at this time of day!"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "We usually be at work at this time. It's also a good thing that the Chief have given everyone else the month off as he is currently in hiding somewhere outside of the state."

"Who is he hiding from this time?" asks Kitty as she rolls her eyes and the audience laughs.

"He's hiding from the manager of Paul's Pastrami Clubs." Kitty started. "The stupid Chief haven't paid the man in two months and Paul is really pissed about it. That's why the Chief is in hiding and have given all of us the month off."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I see. I hope, he actually pays the dude. So, where are we going, Kit-Kat?"

"How about we walk to the DeLisle Memorial Park?" Kitty suggested. "We haven't been there in awhile."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then the couple walks to DeLisle Memorial Park. When they reached DeLisle Memorial Park. Dudley then sees Roz &amp; Russell. He turns to Kitty.

"Hey, Kit-Kat! There's Rozzie &amp; Russell!" he said as he pointed out.

"Let's go over and say hi to them, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Then the couple walked over to where Roz &amp; Russell were. Roz &amp; Russell was sitting down on a bench watching the world go by as they were also having themselves a snack. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Roz was wearing a dark blue t-shirt. Black jean shorts. White ankle socks. Black Jordans with white trim on the bottom and red laces. She was also wearing her black hat and her black thin-framed glasses too. Russell was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jean shorts with white socks and black Jordans with white trim on the bottom and blue laces. Roz looks up at them.

"Hey, sis! Hey, Duds!" she greeted.

"Hey, Kitty! Hey, Duds bro man!" Russell greeted. "How are you both doing today?"

"We're doing great, Rus dude!" Dudley said.

"That's good!" Russell said.

"How are you both doing today?" Kitty asks.

"We're doing great, sis!" Roz said.

"What's that you two are eating?" Dudley asks.

"They're club sandwiches that we have brought from the brand new Duke's Deli food truck." Roz said as she eats her sandwich.

"Yeah!" Russell said as he eats his sandwich. "These sandwiches are so fucking kick ass!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"I think, that's the brand new restaurant that I heard about in the news, Kit-Kat." he said.

"Really?" Kitty said as she turns to him. "Do you want to get some sandwiches or do you want to wait a bit?"

"I can wait, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Alright then." Kitty said as she sat down right next to Roz.

"So, the twins' birthday is coming soon." Roz started as she turns to Kitty. "Are you planning on doing something big for them at their party this year, sis?"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "I want to put on a show but what type of show. I don't know yet."

"Oh." Roz replied. "So, is there going to be some good food at the party?"

"Oh yeah." Kitty said. "Definitely! There's going to be a chocolate &amp; caramel cake. There's going to be some pizzas &amp; calzones from Speedy Toni's. Some sandwiches from Barefoot Brianna's, who by the way will be there with Jenna &amp; Tony II. Some buckets of chicken from PFC and drinks!"

"Wow! That sounds really delicious, Kitty!" Russell said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "It really does!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this. Kitty then smiles at this.

"Sounds like a certain someone's hungry." she said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"I think, I'm ready to look for that food truck now, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she stood up. "Let's go."

Roz &amp; Russell both stood up.

"We'll go with you to find the Duke's Deli food truck." Roz said.

"Yeah." Russell said. "And we'll continue on having the discussion about Rhonda's &amp; Brad's birthday party too!"

"Thank you, sis." Kitty said.

Then they all went to look for the Duke's Deli food truck. They looked for the food truck for the next five minutes until they all see a dark blue &amp; black food truck with some customers standing in line getting their orders. The food truck had white lettering that said; 'Duke's Deli' on both sides.

"Here it is, sis!" Roz said. "Duke's Deli food truck. Just look at the menu and see what you two want."

"Okay then, sis." Kitty said. "Thanks!"

Then both she &amp; Dudley started to look at the menu. Then a German Shepherd wearing a blue t-shirt. Black jeans and black Nikes with white laces &amp; white trim on the bottom walks up in the food truck. He looks at Kitty &amp; Dudley.

"How can I help you two today?" he asks. "I'm Duke and welcome to my food truck!"

"Hello, Duke." Kitty greeted. "I would like to order the Rhames Special with extra bacon &amp; Miracle Whip, please."

"Okay." Duke said as he gets down Kitty's order. He looks up at Dudley. "And what do you want, sir?"

"I would like to have what she's having!" Dudley said as he pointed at Roz's sandwich. "Except with extra bacon &amp; cheese!"

"Alright then!" Duke said as he gets down Dudley's order. "The Mason Express with extra cheese &amp; bacon."

"I want five of those, please my fine man." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Five Mason Expresses." Duke said. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "I want a 20 ounce sour blackcherry &amp; lemon Homey Holla."

"And I'll take a 20 ounce Toilet Cola, please." Dudley said.

"Alright then." Duke said as he was getting down the complete total for both of the couple's food &amp; drink. "That'll be $ 32.50."

Kitty then pays for the food.

"Here you go." she said. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Mrs.!" Duke said. "Now, it's time for me to prepare your food."

Then he walks off and started making the couple's food. Ten minutes have passed and Duke returns with the couple's food &amp; drinks.

"Here's your food &amp; drinks!" Duke started. "I hope, you enjoy the food!"

Then Kitty &amp; Dudley started to eat their food. They were very quite impressed by it.

"Mmmmmm! This is really delicious!" Kitty said as she eats her Rhames Special. "This club sandwich is on the same level as Philly's Subs!"

Dudley takes a bite from his Mason Express club sandwich now and then smiles widely.

"Mmmmmmm! You can say that again, Kit-Kat!" he said. "Hell. It's even better than Philly Subs!"

"That because, Duke is a former worker of Philly Subs, Duds." Roz said.

"Oh." Dudley said as he drinks his Toilet Cola.

Then Russell sees two cat girls standing nearby. One of the cat girls had magenta colored hair and the second cat girl had aqua-colored hair. They were both wearing female magician costumes which stops at their thighs. The magenta colored haired cat's costume was magenta and black. The aqua colored haired cat's costume was aqua &amp; black. They also were wearing white gloves, black magic top hats and black closed-toed high heeled stilettos. The both of them have black tips on their tails just like; Karey, Mini Karey, Toni, &amp; Frida. They were doing something when one of them threw down a book.

"Dammit! That trick didn't work!" she sniffed angrily.

Dudley then hears one of the female magicians. He turns over towards the direction of the female magicians. He quickly turns back to Kitty.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Looks like, there's two magicians over there putting on a show." he said. "Can we go over there and watch?"

Kitty continues eating her Rhames Special and nods.

"Sure we can, Dudleykins!" she said.

Roz then turns to Russell.

"Let's go, Russell!" she said.

"Coming, Rozzie." Russell said.

So the two couples walked over to the two female magicians. Dudley then taps one of them on the shoulder. The cat girl with the aqua-colored hair turns to him.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asks.

"Are you two performing a magic show?" Dudley asks. "I just love magic shows!"

"No. We're just practicing our magic tricks." the magenta colored hair cat girl said.

"Yeah." said the aqua colored hair cat girl. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Maria James."

"And I'm Diane James." said the magenta colored hair cat girl said.

"We're magicians that's trying to get into the magician business." Maria said as she waves her wand in her hand.

"Yeah." Diane said. "We're trying to get our names out into the business. Unfortunately, we're having trouble performing magic tricks and all of the tricks backfiring is making us question about our confidence to throw our names out in the magic business."

"Yeah." Maria said. "If we doesn't succeed in getting into the magician business. We won't live our dream. Then we would have to go back to being mail carriers again. We would have to face shut-ins. We would have to live with that stupid mail carrier oath again!"

"No. Don't give up." Roz started. "You can achieve your dream to be famous magicians."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Don't give up. The more you practice. The better you get."

"Yeah." Russell started. "You have to keep trying."

"Did Barry Odama quit even after losing the popular vote?" Dudley asks as he continues eating his Mason Express. "No. Did he quit after losing millions of the country's money to greedy companies &amp; other countries? No! Did he quit after knocking that Wetube girl up? No! Did he quit after he raising the country's debt ceiling? No! Did he quit after getting arrested for drunk &amp; disorderly conduct at a basketball game? No! Did he quit..."

"We got the message." Diane said as the audience laughs at Dudley's so-called inspiration speech.

"Alright. We won't give up." Maria said.

"That's great!" Kitty said. "And we'll even help you too!"

"Really?" Diane asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "We know some magic tricks that we can show you!"

Maria then looks at Kitty &amp; Roz and then smiles. She quickly turns to Diane.

"Hey, Diane! Do you know who these two girls are!?" she asks her.

Diane then looks at Kitty &amp; Roz closely. She started to smile widely too.

"Yeah! I do know who these two girls are!" she started. "They're Kitty Katswell-Puppy &amp; Roz Katswell!"

"The very best two TUFF agents that Petropolis ever had!" Maria said. "They use real girl power and they have a lot of talent to boost!"

Both Kitty &amp; Roz blushes in embarrassment. The audience laughs at this. Russell then puts his hands onto Roz's shoulders and massaged them a little bit. Roz then smiles a little bit.

"Yep! That's my Rozzie!" he said with a smile on his face.

Dudley then took a deep breath and stuck his chest out. The audience laughs at his cluelessness.

"Ahem!" he said as he clears his throat. "What about me?"

Maria &amp; Diane looks at him and they both smiled.

"Yeah. You're Brian Griffin." Maria started as the audience laughs. "You're the dog on that lame show with that big-nosed stupid woman and fat cunt of a man."

"Why do you hang with that talking baby anyways?" Diane asks as the audience laughs.

Dudley releases his breath and then frowned angrily. He rolled up his sleeve and was about to punch both of the magic cats, but Kitty grabs him by the shirt collar. The audience laughs.

"Heel, Dudley." she said.

Then Dudley immediately sat down on all fours on the ground with a surprised look on his face. The audience laughs at this. Kitty then turns back to Maria &amp; Diane.

"Yeah. You two can come over to my house and we'll work on your magic tricks." she started. "Then you two will put on your very first public performance at Rhonda's &amp; Brad's birthday party!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Maria said as she turns to Diane. "Doesn't it, sis?"

"Yep! It sure does, sis!" Diane said.

"Cool!" Roz started as she turns to Kitty. "Do you still have all of the magic equipment somewhere in your house, sis?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "It's somewhere in the garage."

"Sweet!" Roz said.

"Alrighty then!" Kitty started. "Let's go to my house!"

Then all of them started to go back to Kitty's &amp; Dudley's house.

* * *

**At the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

The twins were playing with their toys as they were watching tv at the same time. The audience cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. Then Peri walks in from the kitchen to check in on them. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"So how are things in here, you two?" she asks.

Rhonda turns to her.

"We're doing alright, Peri!" she said.

"Yeah." said Brad. "We're playing court and watching 'Nora the lost female explorer' at the same time. Matter of fact. The show is coming back on now."

Then it cutsaway to the tv now.

"_And we return to Nora the lost female explorer._" the announcer said. "_Only on Fox Kids Jr.!_"

* * *

It shows a little Hispanic fox wearing a purple shirt. Black pants &amp; white shoes. She was carrying a red backpack. She looks at the camera.

"_Aloha_! I'm Nora!" she greeted with a creepy smile on her face. "And this is my backpack; book bag!"

The red backpack looks the camera now.

"Aloha!" he greeted also with a creepy smile.

"We need your help!" Nora said as she pointed to the camera. "_Necesitamos su ayuda!_"

"_Si!_" the backpack said.

They were standing by a building which was nearby the US Mexico border.

"We're going to the US border." Nora started. "Can you tell us where the US border is? _Poder tú contar nos dónde el NOS frontera es?_ We need to get home to Texas. _Bienvenido necesitar a obtener casa a Téjas_."

Then border security walks up to her.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" one of the border security guards asks.

"Yeah. Why are you standing here with a camera &amp; shit?" asks the second border security guard. "Don't you know that recording by a US government facility is strictly prohibited?"

"_Que?_" both Nora &amp; the backpack asks in unison.

Then both of the border security guards arrests Nora and the annoying talking backpack and took the camera.

* * *

Rhonda then turns the tv.

"This show sucks!" she sniffs. "It gives us kids the bad impression."

"Yeah." Brad started. "It shows us kids that we shouldn't be recording anything nearby any government facilities here in the states. Or have a annoying talking backpack along with you to make things even worse either."

"Yeah!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Russell, &amp; the two magicians walk into the house now. The twins then run over to them. Maria &amp; Diane both look at the twins.

"So, are these the twins whose birthday party we're going to be performing at, Kitty?" Diane asks.

"Yep. That's them alright, Diane." Kitty said as she turns to the twins. "Rhonda. Bradley. This is Maria James &amp; Diane James. They're magicians who are trying to get their names out in the business."

"For real?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Your dad, aunt, future uncle, &amp; I are going to help train them here at the house until they get good &amp; on a professional level."

"That sounds great, mommy!" Brad said.

"It sure does, Brad!" Peri said as she turns her attention to Kitty. "So, should I set up some spots for both Mrs. James for lunch then, Mrs. Kitty?"

"Of course, Peri." Kitty started. "Maria &amp; Diane are going to be our guests for the next several days, until they get better with their magic."

"Okay, Mrs. Kitty." Peri started. "Are they also going to be spending the night here too or no?"

"Oh no, Peri. They'll be heading home to their apartment at night." Kitty said. "They're only going to be practicing here during the day."

"Okay then, Mrs. Kitty!" Peri said.

Kitty then turns to Maria &amp; Diane with a smile on her face.

"So, are you two ready to do your magic workout now?" she asks.

"Ha! She just said the name of the chapter!" Dudley laughs loudly as the audience laughs.

"We sure are, Kitty!" both Maria &amp; Diane said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Alright, everyone. Let's go!"

Then they all started going to the garage. Brad started to follow them, but Dudley then stops him.

"Whoa! What a minute, little dude." he started. "You can't come along with us."

"Why not?" Brad asks.

"Because, it's for grown ups only." Dudley started as the audience laughs. "And you're not a grown up. Go play with your sister for awhile as Peri continues watching you two."

"Awww!" Brad said as his ears goes down.

Dudley then pushes Brad towards Rhonda and she grabs his hand.

"Come on, Brad." she started. "Let's continue playing court. I was going to sentence you to ten life sentences for committing insurance fraud."

The audience laughs as Brad smiles widely.

"Okay, Rhonda!" he said happily as the audience laughs.

Peri then sits down on the couch and watches the twins do their pretend court.

**In the garage.**

Kitty had taken out her &amp; Roz's magic equipment. She blows dust off of one of two magicians top hats. She puts one of them on as she picks up a wand.

"Alright. It's time to see if we still got it?" she asks as she swings her wand.

She then turns to Russell, Dudley, Maria, Diane, &amp; Roz.

"I'm going to need a personal assistant to help me out, please?" she asks.

Then everyone else except Dudley took one step back. The audience laughs at this. Kitty then points to him.

"You, Dudley. Will be my personal assistant." Kitty said.

Dudley then looks around to see everyone had taken a step back.

"Hey! That's not fair, guys!" he complained as Kitty took him by the hand.

"Come on, Dudley." Kitty said. "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt."

Then Dudley walked over to her.

"Please sir. Sit down." Kitty said.

So Dudley sit down on the chair and Kitty then waves her wand. The chair started to lift Dudley in the air. Everyone applaudes to this as Dudley had a surprised look on his face. Kitty then waves her wand and the chair sets Dudley back down. Everyone and the audience applaudes to this as well as Dudley.

"That was really neat, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Looks like, I still got it!"

Then she turns to both Maria &amp; Diane.

"Alright, girls. It's your turn." Kitty started. "Show us, what you both have learned!"

"Okay!" Maria &amp; Diane said in unison.

So Kitty sits down with the others as the James sisters went up to the magic equipment. They both performing the magic tricks they learned so far like pulling a rabbit out of a hat but instead of pulling a rabbit out of a hat. They pulled out a box of hard shelled tacos.

"TACOS!" Dudley shouted as he runs over and grab tacos.

The audience laughs as he eats the tacos. Roz then turns to the magic sisters.

"You both learned how to pull something out of a hat, but not a rabbit." she started. "How about closing your eyes and then swing your wands around the brim of the top hat while saying the words_; 'Hocus Pocus. Gimme a cute little rabbit chomping on a carrot!'_"

"Okay!" Diane said. "I'll go first!"

Then both she did what Roz had suggested.

"Hocus Pocus. Gimme a cute little rabbit eating a carrot!" Diane said as she swings her wand over her top hat.

Then she puts her hand into the hat and pulls out what was inside. She pulls out Jack Rabbit chewing on a carrot. The audience laughs at this. He looks around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asks. "First I was in my fancy apartment and now I'm here and I also see Kitty, _Dorky_, &amp; _Rosie_!"

"IT'S DUDLEY!" Dudley shouted as Jack has gotten his name wrong again.

"IT'S ROZ, STUPID!" Roz sniffs angrily as Jack has gotten her name wrong again.

Diane then stuffs Jack back into the hat and she tries again. She says the magic words and then put a hand into the hat and pulls what was in it. This time she pulls out a cute little white rabbit chomping on a carrot. She shows everyone the cute little rabbit. Everyone in the garage applaudes to this as well as the audience.

"I did it!" Diane exclaims as she puts the rabbit back into the hat and she waves her wand again.

"Good job, Diane!" Kitty said as she turns to Maria. "Your turn, Maria!"

"Alright." Maria said as she walked over to a small basket. "I'm going to need an assistant from the audience."

"Too bad that _Jerk Rabbit _didn't stay longer." Dudley said to Kitty. "Then we would be able to use him as an assistant to the magician sisters."

Kitty then smiled.

"That's a great idea, Dudley!" she said.

Then she turns to Diane.

"Diane. Can you bring Jack back here?" she asks. "He will be our voluntary assistant until you girls get better at your tricks."

"I'll try, Kitty." Diane said.

Then she said the magic words and then swings her wand over her top hat. She reaches into the hat and pulls Jack completely out of the hat this time. He then looks around.

"What the hell am I doing back here!?" he exclaims.

Before he can say anymore. Kitty then walks up to him.

"Alright. Listen here, Jack. This is what we're going to do." she started. "You are going to be a voluntary assistant to Diane &amp; Maria here until they get good with their magic tricks."

Jack then laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Like, I'm going to play a guinea pig to a couple of amateur magicians." he said. "There's nothing, that's going to keep me here."

"If you do it; I'll let you drain my brain &amp; Roz's brain of all of the secret agent secrets." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

Jack then smiles widely to this when he heard this.

"Alright. It's a deal, Kitty!" he said as he shook Kitty's hand.

Roz, Russell, &amp; Dudley rush up to Kitty.

"Are you crazy, Kitty!?" Roz asks. "I'm not letting Jerk Rabbit drain my brain!"

"Yeah!" Russell started. "I'm not letting him drain her sexy brain!"

"Or am I!" Dudley said with a serious stern look. "You must be completely out of your mind letting Jack do that to you, Kitty!"

Kitty laughs.

"Jack won't drain our brains, Dudleykins." she started. "He's going to be completely pissed &amp; torn up from the magicians practicing their tricks on him to really go through with the brain draining. Besides. He really doesn't go through what he plans to do."

Then she turns to Jack.

"Alright, Jack. Go over to Maria, please." she said.

Jack then walks over to Maria. She turns to him.

"Alright. I have my assistant." she said. "Okay, sir. Can you get into the small basket for me, please?"

"Sure!" Jack said as he gets into the small basket.

Maria then puts the top on the basket. She starts locking the top and she then took out some swords. She then starts sticking the swords right into the basket.

"OW!" Jack hollers in pain.

Maria continues sticking the swords right into the basket. Russell squirms in his seat.

"Oooh! I don't want to be him right now!" he said.

Then Maria inserts a sword right into the top of the basket, but it goes halfway.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said as she makes a hammer appear. "You're going in there!"

She then beats the sword right in. Everyone in the garage applaudes for her. Maria then takes a bow.

"Now. Time for me to take all of the swords out of the basket and to release my assistant from his prison!" she announced.

"Why?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs.

Kitty then elbows him. The audience laughs.

"Shhhh!" she said.

Then Maria started pulling the swords out of the basket. When she reaches the sword sticking through the top of the basket. She pulls on it and it won't come out of the basket. She grabs the stuck sword with both hands and pulls on it. The stubborn sword finally comes out. The sword was all bent. The audience laughs at this as well as everyone in the garage.

"I guess, ole _Jake_ really does have a hard head after all!" Roz laughs.

The audience laughs at Roz's joke as Maria opens up the basket. Jack then stands up holding his head.

"Oh man. I have a splitting headache." he said as the audience laughs.

"That's for sure!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Roz turns to Russell.

"Do you think that it's time for a montage now, Russell baby?" she asks.

"Yeah. I think, it's time for a magical old-school rap montage now, Rozzie!" Russell said.

Then Roz turns to both Diane &amp; Maria.

"Do you girls have enough experience to make us go through an old-school rap magic montage?" she asks.

"I don't know, Roz." Maria said. "I think so."

"Let's try it, sis!" Diane said.

"Okay, sis." Maria said.

Then both magician sisters took a deep breath and started swinging their wands in the air.

"Abra Cadabra. Give us an old-school rap music montage to make the time really fly!" they both said in unison as they swing their magic wands.

Then old-school rap music plays as the James sisters practice their magic &amp; tricks and Kitty, Roz, Dudley, &amp; Russell made &amp; gave them tips, suggestions and helped them with their tricks throughout the montage.

* * *

It now cutsaway to the day before the twins' birthday.

The James sisters have been practicing their magic &amp; tricks like crazy. They were getting quite good. Near professional level. Kitty, Roz, Dudley, &amp; Russell was glad of this. Anyways, it shows the James sisters practicing their tricks again when Kitty walks into the garage with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Diane. Hey, Maria. Guess what?" Kitty asks with enthusiasm in her voice.

"What?" Diane &amp; Maria asked in unison.

"Tomorrow at the twins' third birthday. There's going to be an entertainment critic at the party watching the show." Kitty started. "Her name is Taylor Anne Fey. The younger sister of Melissa Marie Fey. Petropolis' famous local food critic."

"Oooh! This sounds like, this is going to be an entertaining party!" Russell started. "Especially with Taylor Anne Fey there."

"Yeah!" Roz started as she turns to the James sisters. "If Taylor give you guys a very excellent review. This will push you guys to the top and become very famous!"

"Really?" Maria asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Just look at Paul P. Bear." Dudley said.

Diane then turns to him.

"Who the hell is that?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Paul P. Bear had opened up his brand new eating place called; The Freezer." Dudley started. "It's a comedy club that serves refrigerated food like cold sandwiches. Salads. Ice Cream and yogurt. The place was doing pretty poor until Taylor Anne Fey came in there for dinner one night. It was also the night that Paul was suppose to come on stage to perform. He had made the crowd roar with laughter and Taylor Anne Fey also roared with laughter and enjoyed her meal there. Then the next day. Taylor Anne Fey gave Paul P. Bear and the Freezer a pretty awesome review in the newspaper and online. Now, he and the Freezer is pretty famous!"

"Wow!" Maria said. "Now, that's really something!"

"Yeah." Diane said. "I hope, we do a very good job tomorrow. I want Taylor Anne Fey to give us a really good review for the show."

"Don't worry." Kitty started. "You two will do a great job!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I just know it!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"Should Diane &amp; Maria have a team name?" he asks her. "A team name that's going to put them out in the world?"

"You're right about that, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "The James sisters are going to need a name that's going to put them out to the world."

Then everyone started to think about what the female magicians are going to call themselves.

"How about Magic Girls?" Russell suggested.

"How about the Magical James Sisters?" Dudley suggested.

"No. That doesn't sound to good." Diane said.

"How about the Magicats?" Roz suggested.

"That's it!" Maria exclaims. "That's the perfect name for us!"

"Yeah!" Diane said. "It fits us perfectly!"

"Great!" Kitty said. "The Magicats it is then! Tomorrow. You girls will premiere to the world with your great magic &amp; tricks!"

"Yeah!" Maria &amp; Diane said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Alright then." Kitty said. "Ready to do some more practice?"

"Yeah!" the James sisters said in unison.

"Great!" Roz said. "Let's do it!"

Then they all started practicing on some more magic tricks and learning new tips &amp; tricks from the Katswells.

**Meanwhile with the twins.**

The twins were watching tv. Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"What do you think mommy, daddy, Auntie Roz &amp; Russell are doing in the garage with those two magicians, Rhonda?" he asks.

"I don't know, Brad." Rhonda started. "But I did hear someone hollering &amp; there was some applaudes coming from inside of the garage several days ago."

Brad then started thinking.

"Maybe. Someone has gotten sawed up by one of the magicians." he started. "And they really enjoyed it or something along the lines of that."

"I think so, Brad." Rhonda said as the audience laughs. "I think so. Hopefully, that person that was sawed up isn't someone we like."

"Or care about." Brad said as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" Rhonda exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "So, do you want to continue watching this show?"

"Yeah." Brad said. "It's not like there's anything good on anyways."

So the twins continue watching tv.

* * *

**The next day.**

It was the twins' birthday and everyone was getting things ready for the party. Toni, Brianna, &amp; Anthony was setting up the party food. Several of the guests have started to arrive. Some moms from Kitty's new yoga class were attending the party with their kids. It shows the disguised alien trio by the food. K-9 Joe was eating some of the snacks when Raquel walks up to him.

"What are you doing, K-9 Joe?" she asks.

"I'm enjoying these delicious Earth snacks, Raquel baby!" K-9 Joe said as he scarfs down the snacks and the audience laughs. "They're really quite tasty &amp; delicious!"

"Don't eat up all of the food, K-9 Joe dear." Raquel started. "The food is for the rest of the guests."

It shows Rhonda &amp; Brad talking to Jenna, Tony II and some other kids. They were playing some kiddie games. Jenna then turns to both Rhonda &amp; Brad with a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, you two!" she exclaims happily. "How does it feel to be one year older today?"

"Oh, man. I'm starting to feel old, Jenna." Brad said in a old man's voice as the audience laughs. "These long days are starting to get to me."

Then his back cracks a bit.

"Oooh! My winneabago!" he said as the audience laughs.

"It feels great, Jenna!" Rhonda said. "I feel really refreshed!"

"That's good." Tony II started. "Pretty soon. We all are supposed to be starting daycare &amp; pre-school pretty soon."

Then calico cat with black hair in pigtails. Green eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt. Blue jeans and white sneakers turns to Jenna.

"Really, Tony?" she asks.

Tony turns to the calico kitten.

"Yeah. That's true, Leah." he said.

"Oh, man." Leah started. "I really wished, that I did more instead of playing dolls and watching that horse show thingie &amp; that lame Dinosaur Plane crap."

"Hey. I used to like that, Leah." Brad complained as the audience laughs.

"Used to is the key words, Brad." Leah started. "It's not like you like it anymore anyways, right?"

"Right." Brad said as he raises an eyebrow.

"Besides. A handsome bedhead like you shouldn't be watching &amp; learning such things anyways." said a black haired orange female cat with blue eyes. Red shirt and black jeans &amp; black shoes in a sexy tone.

"Yeah. I shouldn't." Brad started before he stopped and turned to the cat. "Wait. What?"

"Looks like, Judy have a crush on Brad!" Jenna said in a teasing tone as the audience laughs.

"Ewww!" Brad said as the audience laughs. "Girls are weird."

"Oh. I don't know." said a voice. "I think, girls are quite lovely."

Then walks up a young fox wearing a purple robe. Blue jeans &amp; white sneakers. He was wearing a red fez and had a pipe in his mouth. He blows his pipe which blew out bubbles.

"Of course you would say that, Hugh." Tony said. "You are cool with girls."

"Yeah." Brad said.

Hugh turns his attention to Rhonda.

"Happy third birthday, dear Rhonda." he said as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

Rhonda then laughs &amp; blushes. The other girls laughs as well as the audience.

"Thank you, Hugh!" she said as she giggles.

Hugh then turns to both Brad &amp; Tony II. He smiles at them.

"And that's how you do it, boys." he said.

Both Brad &amp; Tony rolls their eyes in disgust as the audience laughs.

It cuts to Kitty now. She was setting things up on the table when the doorbell rings. She turns to the direction of the door.

"Doorbell." she said.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Kitty." Peri said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

There standing at the door was Roz &amp; Russell.

"Hello there, Peri!" Roz greeted with a smile on her face.

"We're here for the twins' party!" added Russell.

"That's good!" Peri said as she turns her head. "Mrs. Roz &amp; Mr. Russell is here, Mrs. Kitty!"

"Let them in, Peri!" Kitty said.

So Peri let Roz &amp; Russell in the house. Then a gray female tiger cat with black hair, black eyes, thin rim framed glasses, wearing a blue business ladies suit, black business ladies skirt, &amp; black high heels walks up. She was carrying a laptop bag. She looks at Peri.

"Hello, Mrs. Is this the Katswell-Puppy residence?" the cat asks Peri.

"Yep. It sure is!" Peri replies. "And you are?"

"I'm Taylor Anne Fey." the cat started. "I'm here to see a magic show starring The Magicats."

"Oh! Okay." Peri said as she turns to Kitty. "Mrs. Taylor Anne Fey is here for the magic show, Mrs. Kitty!"

Kitty then runs up to them and Taylor started shaking Kitty's hand.

"Hello there, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." she started. "I am really pleased to be here!"

"That's great, Ms. Fey!" Kitty started. "I'm really pleased to have you here at my twins' birthday party!"

"So, where are the magicians?" Taylor asks as she started looking around.

"They're in the back getting ready." said Kitty. "Please come and take a seat while I get the magicians."

Then Taylor went to grab a seat while Kitty went to get Maria &amp; Diane. Meanwhile, Maria &amp; Diane was getting themselves ready when Kitty walks into the room.

"Are you two ready?" she asks.

Maria then turns to her.

"I'm ready, Kitty." she said as she turns to Diane. "Are you ready, sis?"

"Yep! I'm ready!" Diane said.

Maria then turns to Kitty with a smile on her face.

"We're ready, Kitty!" she said.

"Alright then." Kitty said. "I'll get everyone ready for your show."

Then she goes to the living room where the guests was. Brad then turns to see her walking up. He immediately turns to Rhonda &amp; the others.

"I think it's time for the magic show now, Rhonda." he said.

"That's great!" Rhonda said as she turns to the other kids. "It's time for the magic show now, guys!"

Then all of the kids went over to sit down in the seats. Then all of the other adults started to sit down on the chairs as Kitty stood in front of them on the stage.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for the magic show now." she said.

Then everyone started applauding as Kitty turns to Raquel who was standing by the light dimmer switch.

"Alright, Raquel. Dim the lights." Kitty said.

Raquel nods and she dims the lights. Dudley then looks around in surprise as he was eating some of the party food.

"Hey! What happened to the lights?" he asks as he looks around and the audience laughs.

"Introducing; The Magicats!" Kitty announced.

Then there was a flash. Suddenly Maria &amp; Diane appear right in front of everyone. Everyone applaudes to this.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maria started. "Welcome to our show! Now, we're going to need a volunteer for our first trick!"

Then Diane sees Hugh's dad and she points to him.

"Yes. You sir." she started. "Come up here, please?"

"Me?" asked a geeky-looking fox who was dressed up as a stereotypical nerd.

"Yeah." Diane said. "You."

Then the party's applaudes for him. The geeky-looking fox stands up. His sexy looking hot wife gives him a tiny shove. The audience laughs at this.

"C'mon, Raul. Get up there!" she said.

"Alright, Tiffany." Raul said as he started walking up towards the stage.

He walks up to both Maria &amp; Diane. The magician sisters smiled at him.

"So, how are you doing today sir?" Diane asks.

"I'm doing f-fine." Raul stuttered nervously as the audience laughs.

"That's good." Diane said. "There's no need to be nervous. We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah." Maria started as she pushes up a box on a cart. "Get into the box for us, please?"

Raul nodded and then got into the box. His head and feet were sticking out. He then turns to Hugh.

"How am I doing, son?" he asks.

The kids laugh at Hugh as he facepalms himself and the audience laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Your dad is a total nerd!" Brad laughs.

Maria then waves her wand and a giant chainsaw appears in her hands. The party audience ooohs as Raul started to sweat nervously. Maria then revs up the giant chainsaw and started cutting into the box Raul was in. There was some fluids spurting out as she cuts into the box. The party audience murmured &amp; gasped as Raul screamed.

"DAD!" Hugh cried out.

After Maria had cut into the box. She waves her wand and made the giant chainsaw disappear. Then Diane starts pushing the now three sets of boxes. They were all arranged with the middle by Maria. The bottom in the middle and the middle section last. Then Maria waves her wand and the three boxes turned into one tall box. Then the box opens and Raul's head was at the bottom were his feet should be. His feet was where his midsection should be and his feet was where his head should be.

The party audience applaudes to this as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience.

"Wow! That's pretty impressive!" Leah said.

Then the box closes and Maria waves her wand. There was a poof of smoke and the box opens again. Raul's head was in the middle as his midsection was on top and his feet is where they should be, except they were laying horizontal. The party audience applaudes to this.

"That's pretty cool!" Dudley said as he eats some sandwiches.

The box closes again and Maria waves her wand. There was another poof of smoke and the box opens up for the very last time. Raul was all back together &amp; back to normal.

"TA DA!" he said.

The party audience applaudes as Maria took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maria said.

Taylor smiled and was taking down notes on her phone. Diane then walks up to Raul.

"Okay, Mister..." she started.

"Brooks." Raul said.

"Brooks." Diane said. "Okay, Mr. Brooks. Just then there for our next trick."

"Alright." Raul said.

Then Diane turns to the party audience.

"Now, I'm going to turn this ordinary, everyday, boring, geeky fox into a hot, strong, muscular, hunk!" she said as she smiled.

The party audience applaudes to this as Diane took out her wand and started waving it.

"Hocus Pocus. Turn this dorky fox into a hot, strong hunk of a man!" she said.

Then Raul was puffed into a plume of smoke. After the smoke had cleared. There standing in Raul's place was a muscular, handsome fox with a pencil then mustache, and the top of his shirt unbuttoned exposed his six-pack chest. His hair was slick and layed back. All of the female adults woos at his appearance as everyone else applauded.

"Mmmmm! Look at that nice hunk!" Roz said sexually as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmm! I like my hunk with extra toppings!" Kitty said amoursly as the audience laughs.

"Wow! Now, that's a man!" Peri said sexually as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"I'll take my hunk medium rare!" Brianna said sexually.

"He's so hot!" both disguised Raquel &amp; Fire said in unison sexually.

"Hot &amp; sexy!" Toni said sexually. "Just the way I like it!"

"Oh my!" Taylor said as she blushes a bit. "He's so hot! I feel a little bit wet!"

"Now, that's my dad!" Hugh said.

"Oh yeah!" Raul said as he went back to his drooling wife. "I feel extraordinary!"

"Mmmmmm! You can say that again!" Tiffany said sexually.

The party audience applaudes to this. Maria then walks up on the stage now. She takes out a fake dove from her pocket. She shows everyone the fake dove.

"Do you see this dove?" she asks.

"Yeah." Jenna said. "What about it?"

"I'm going to make this fake dove fly!" Maria said.

"How are you going to do that?" Brad asks.

Then Maria throws the fake dove into the air and it started flying around magically. The party crowd ooohs &amp; applaudes to this. Then the fake dove turns from a fake dove into a real dove. The party audience ooohs &amp; ahhs as they applauded.

"Wow! That's amazing!" disguised K-9 Joe said.

Then the real dove lands into Maria's hands and the real dove turns back into a fake dove. She then shows everyone the fake dove.

"And now, it's back to being a fake dove!" she said.

The party audience applaudes for her as she puts the fake dove into her magician's top hat. Then she takes a bow as Taylor added some more notes to her phone. Diane then swings her wand and a box appears. She turns to the crowd.

"Can I have a volunteer from the audience?" she asks.

K-9 Joe then raises his hand.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" he shouted.

Diane sees him and points to him.

"Yes. You sir." she said.

"Oh yeah!" K-9 Joe said as he fist pumps.

Then he runs up to the stage and stands next to her. Diane then looks at him with a smile.

"So, how are you doing today sir?" she asks.

"I'm doing fine." K-9 Joe said.

"That's good." Diane said as she opens up the box. "Get into the box for me, please?"

"Okay!" K-9 Joe said as he finishes his sandwich.

Then he gets into the box and Diane closes it after he gets in. Then she poofs up some chains and the chains wrapped themselves around the box. Then she waves her wand and some swords appears. The party crowd ooohs at this as Diane grabs the swords. Then she started thrusting the swords right into the box. The party crowd gasps &amp; ooohs at this.

"Oh my goodness!" Rhonda said.

Diane thrusts another sword into the box. The crowd ooohs &amp; screams a little bit. Then Diane thrusts another sword into the box. She keeps going until the box had swords sticking through all directions.

"Oh my!" Fire said. "Is he still alive in there?"

Then Diane knocks on the box on several places and then started undoing the chains off the door of the box. After that was said and done. She turns to the party crowd.

"Alright. I'm going to open up the box now!" she said.

Then she opens up the box and shows everyone that K-9 Joe wasn't inside the box. The party crowd ooohs and applaudes as Maria brings up another box which looks identical to the one with the swords. Diane went over to the box and gave it some knocks. She opens up the box and K-9 Joe was inside. The crowd ooohs, ahhs, &amp; applaudes to this.

"Wow! That's so fucking amazing!" Raquel exclaims.

"Yeah!" Fire started. "It was pretty good! I like it! I enjoyed it!"

"That was very neat!" Hugh said as he applauded.

Then K-9 Joe gets out of the box and shook Diane's hand. He goes back to his seat. The party crowd applaudes for him as Taylor maded some more notes on her phone. Maria then took out her wand and turns to the party crowd.

"Alright. It's time for some levitation tricks now!" she announced.

The party crowd applaudes to this as Maria turns to a full length table that had a tablecloth, some books, &amp; a bowl of fruit. She waves her wand at the table and the table started levitating up in the air. The party crowd applaudes to this. Taylor smiles and started making some more notes on her phone. Then Maria waves her wand at the table and the table started floating even higher in the air to prove to everyone that the table wasn't being held by anyone. Everyone applauded again.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maria said as she bowed.

Then Diane walks up. She took out a head of lettuce from hammerspace and shows it to everyone.

"See this head of lettuce here?" she asks.

"Yes." everyone replied as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmm! That looks really delicious!" Raquel said as she licks her lips as the audience laughs. "Especially, if you add some ranch dressing. Cheese &amp; bacon bits!"

"Well. I'm going to turn this head of lettuce into something that one of the birthday kids are going to love &amp; enjoy!" Diane said.

"That sounds really neat!" Brad said.

"Yes it does!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face. "Go ahead &amp; do it!"

"Okay then." Diane said as she sets down the head of lettuce on the table &amp; started swinging her wand. "Ickus Bickus. Turn this head of lettuce into something tasty that a three year old loves!"

She then swings her wand at the head of lettuce and the head of lettuce turns into some pepperoni pizza rolls. The party crowd applaudes to this as both Rhonda &amp; Brad runs up on stage and started eating the pepperoni pizza rolls. Taylor smiles and made some more notes in her phone. Diane then bows.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Diane said as the twins took the pepperoni rolls back to their seats. "Now, does anyone have a $10 dollar bill? A $20 dollar bill? Or even a fifty dollar bill?"

Dudley then took out a ten dollar bill.

"I have a ten dollar bill." he said.

"I'll take that, sir." Diane said as she took the ten dollar bill.

Then she shows everyone the $10 dollar bill to everyone.

"You see this ten dollar bill?" she asks.

"Yeah!" the party crowd said in unison.

"I'm going to make this ten dollar bill disappear!" Diane started. "And reappear into someone's pocket!"

The party crowd ooohs at the news of this. Then Diane starts swinging her wand at the ten dollar bill and the ten dollar bill disappears. Everyone gasps and oohs at this. Then they started applauding to this. Taylor was amazed by this.

"Wow! That's really amazing!" she said.

Roz then feels something in her shirt pocket.

"Hey. What's this?" she asks as she reaches into her shirt pocket.

She pulls out a $100 dollar bill.

"Hey, everyone! A hundred dollar bill suddenly appeared in my pocket!" she said. "Is that something or what?"

"That was that ten dollar bill!" Diane started. "I also changed it into a $100 dollar bill!"

Then the party crowd ooohs &amp; applaudes loudly. Taylor made some more notes on her phone as she smiles. Maria then pushes up two small boxes onto the stage. She turns to the audience.

"Alright. It's time for our final trick of the day!" she said with a smile on her face.

The party crowd then cheers &amp; applaudes. Maria then turns to the party audience.

"Alright. I'm going to need two volunteers for this last trick." Maria said.

Then both the disguised K-9 Joe &amp; Fire raised their hands.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" the disguised K-9 Joe shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"I need someone smaller." Maria started as she turns to the twins who just finished eating the pepperoni rolls. "How about you two?"

Brad turns to her.

"Who us?" he asks.

"Yes. You." Maria said.

"C'mon, cutie." Judy said as she grabs Brad's hand.

"Yeah man." Tony II said. "Go up there."

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad walks up to the stage. The party crowd then applaudes for them. Maria then turns to the three year old twins with a smile on her face.

"So, how are the both of you doing today?" she asks with a sweet smile on her face.

Both of the twins looked at her and then looked at the party crowd. It shows Kitty with a sweet smile on her face and Dudley who was eating himself some of Speedy Toni's calzones.

"Go ahead, sweeties." Kitty started sweetly. "It's okay. Answer the nice magician."

Then the twins turned back to Maria.

"We're doing quite well today." Rhonda said.

"Yeah. We're having a great birthday party." Brad started. "We've gotten some nice presents."

"That's good." Maria said as she opens up the two small boxes. "Can you both get into the small boxes for me, please?"

"Okay!" Rhonda said. "Let's do this, Brad."

"Alright, Rhonda." Brad said.

Then both of the twins get into the small boxes. The boxes closed immediately behind them. Diane then brings up another two boxes which are identical as the ones Rhonda &amp; Brad went into. Dudley looks on. He turns to Kitty.

"What's this trick they're doing, Kit-Kat?" he asks. "We haven't practice this one."

"I think, that's the trick that both of the sisters came up with and wanted to do, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "I hope things go well for them."

"Not to worry, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Roz &amp; I gave them plenty of confidence before the show started. It seems to be working too!"

Then she turns to see Taylor sitting there with a smile on her face.

"It seems like Taylor is enjoying the show." Kitty said. "That's good!"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "The better her review is. The more famous the James sisters get!"

"Yeah." Roz butted into the conversation. "The more famous they get. The richer they get."

"Yeah!" Kitty &amp; Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Maria started to swing her wand and say the magic words. Then she taps on the four boxes. After she has done that. Diane did the same thing as her except in reverse order. Then they turn to the party crowd.

"Guess which boxes the Katswell-Puppy children are in." Maria said.

"Oooh! Oooh! The first one!" K-9 Joe shouted.

Then Maria opens up the first box and shows everyone that one of the twins wasn't in it. K-9 Joe then snaps his fingers in impatience.

"Dammit!" he sniffs as the audience laughs.

Jenna then raises her hand. Diane sees her and pointed to her.

"Yes. You." she said.

"I know one of them is in the third box!" Jenna said.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jenna said.

"Okay then." Maria said as she opens up the third box.

She shows everyone what was in the third box. Inside of the third box was a small rabbit chomping on a carrot. Everyone ahhs &amp; applaudes. Then the box closes. Then Hugh raises his hand. Maria sees him.

"Yes. The young fox." she said.

"The fourth box." Hugh said. "I'm sure that one of them are in that box!"

"Okay." Maria said as she went to the fourth back and started to open it.

She shows everyone what was inside of the box. A bunch of balloons floated out of the box. Everyone ahhs again and started to applaud again. Then the box closes. Then Tiffany looks at the female magicians.

"Where are they?" she asks.

Then the magicians tap on the boxes and all of the boxes open. Rhonda was in the first box and Brad was in the third box with smiles on their faces. Everyone oohs &amp; ahhs. Then they started to applaud as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience. Russell then turns to Roz.

"Wow! That's really amazing, isn't it Rozzie?" he asks.

"Yeah! That's pretty impressive, Russell baby!" Roz said.

"Time to switch it up!" Diane said as all of the boxes close up.

Then she said the magic words and swings her wand. Then she started tapping on the boxes. After that. Maria did the same thing in reverse. Then the four boxes started to float in the air. Everyone oohs &amp; ahhs. Then all of the boxes switch around. Then all of the boxes floated back down to the stage.

"Which boxes are the Katswell-Puppy children are in." Diane asks.

Brianna then pointed to the second box.

"One of them is in the second box!" she said.

"Are you sure?" Diane asks.

"Yeah!" Brianna said.

"Alright." Diane said as she started to open the second box.

She shows everyone what was in the box. Inside of the box was Brad who was eating some snacks. The party crowd oohs, ahhs, &amp; applaudes. Brianna then smiles widely as Diane looks at her.

"Good job on finding one of the Katswell-Puppy children, Brianna!" she said with praise.

"Good job, honey." Anthony said to Brianna.

"So, who want to find Rhonda?" Diane asks the party crowd.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" Dudley shouted as he hopped up &amp; down as the audience laughs.

"Okay then, Mr. Puppy." Diane said. "Which box is your daughter in?"

Dudley then looks at the other boxes. He points to the last box.

"She's in the fourth box!" he said.

Then Diane went over to the fourth box and started to open it. Inside of the box was a baked apple pie. Dudley then smiles at the pie and inhales.

"Mmmmm! Homemade Apple pie!" he said as he licks his lips as the audience laughs. "Can I take the pie?"

"Sure!" Diane said.

So Dudley took the apple pie and started eating it. Leah raises her hand. Diane points to her.

"Yes. You." she said.

"Rhonda is in the first box!" Leah said. "I just know it!"

Diane then went over to the first box and started opening it. She shows everyone what was inside. Inside of the box was confetti. The party audience oohs &amp; started to applaud as well as the Kitty Katswell Show audience. Then the first box closes. Fire looks at Diane.

"Where is she?" she asks.

Then Diane went to the third box and starts to open it. Inside of the box was Rhonda with a smile on her face. Leah groans.

"Oh, man! I was going to choose that one!" she said as the audience laughs.

"That's really something!" Raul said to his wife in a Spanish accent. "Isn't it, dear?"

Diane then sees that Raul was still in his hunk state. She swings her wand at him and he turns back into his nerdy self. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh, man." Raul said in his normal nerdy voice as the audience laughs. "I suck again."

"Time to make things even harder!" Maria said as she swings her wand.

Then several rings appear and they are set on fire. The boxes that the twins were in closes back up. Then Maria says the magic words again and then started tapping each box and then swings her wand. Then Diane does the same thing in reverse. The four boxes started to levitate in the air. The four boxes started going through the rings of fire. The party crowd oohs &amp; ahhs. The boxes continues to levitate through the rings of fire for the next couple of cycles. Then the boxes set right down on the stage right on top of each other.

"Alright. Which box are both of the Katswell-Puppy kids are in?" Maria asks.

Kitty then raises her hand and pointed to the box on top.

"Rhonda is in the first one on top." she said.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kitty started. "I know my daughter."

"Okay, Kitty." Maria said as she taps on the box on the very top box.

The box on the very top opens and there in the box was Rhonda eating herself a red apple. She waves at everyone. The party crowd oohs, ahhs, &amp; they applaud. Kitty then smiles.

"Great job for finding your daughter, Kitty!" Maria praised.

"Good one, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes up the apple pie.

Then the box Rhonda was in closes. All of the boxes started to switch around again. Then the boxes goes through the rings of fire at least three times. The boxes then set down on the stage.

"Alright. Where is the son?" Maria asks.

Toni then walks up to the stage and points to the second box.

"He's in the second box!" she said. "I can feel it!"

Then Maria went over to the second box and taps on it. The second box then opens and shows everyone what was inside. Some doves flew out of the box and flew around. The party crowd oohs &amp; ahhs. They applaud as the doves flew back into the box and the box closes.

"Dammit!" Toni sniffs.

"Too bad." Maria said. "Anyone else want to try?"

Judy then raises her hand. Maria sees her and points to her.

"Yes. You." she said.

"I know that my man is in the third box!" Judy said in lust as the audience laughs. "I can feel his vibes!"

Then Maria walked over to the third box and then taps on it. The third box opens and inside of the box was Brad who was eating himself some Skittles. Judy then smiles &amp; applauded.

"There's my handsome bedhead!" she said.

"Aw man." Brad said as he rolls his eyes and continues eating his Skittles. "Can you make Judy disappear? Please?"

"Sorry, kid." Maria started. "I don't take request tricks or do them."

The audience laughs as the box closes. Then the boxes started to switch around through the rings of fire at least four times and then one last cycle. The boxes then set back down on the stage right ontop of each other.

"Alright. Where are the kids now?" Maria asks.

Then Taylor looks at the boxes and then raises her hand. Diane then sees her and pointed to her.

"Yes. You, Ms. Fey." she said.

"I think one of them is in the second box." Taylor said.

"Are you sure?" Diane asks as she raises a eyebrow.

"Yes." Taylor said.

Then Diane went over to the second box and taps on it. The second box opens and inside of the box was Brad still eating his Skittles. The party crowd cheers &amp; applaudes. Judy then smiles widely.

"My sweet boo!" she shouted in glee.

Brad rolls his eyes.

"Oh, man!" he said as he quickly closes the box.

The Kitty Katswell Show audience laughs at this.

"Great job, Ms. Fey!" Diane said. "Can you find the daughter?"

"Yes." Taylor started. "She's in the fourth box!"

Then Diane taps on the fourth box and the fourth box opens. There in the box was Rhonda. She waves and the party crowd applaudes to this. Then the box closes right back up.

"Great job, Ms. Fey!" Diane said.

"That concludes our show!" Maria said as she waves her wand and makes the fire rings disappear. "Give the twins a round of applaudes!"

Then Rhonda &amp; Brad jumped out from the boxes and bowed as the party crowd started to cheer &amp; applaud for them and the Kitty Katswell Show audience applaud for the Magicats as they swing their wands and all of things on stage disappear. After that. The Magicats then bowed for everyone.

"That was so wonderful!" Tiffany said as she applauded. "I want these magicians at Hugh's birthday party!"

"I want them at Jenna's &amp; Tony II's birthday party!" Brianna said as she applaud.

"I want them at my birthday party!" Leah said as she went over to her dad. "Can we have them at my birthday party, daddy?"

"Sure thing, Leah sweetie." said her dad.

"I want them at my birthday party!" Judy started as she went over to Brad and hugged him. "I want my boo to be there and be their assistant too!"

"Yuck!" Brad said in disgust as the audience laughs.

"If Brad's mom agrees to it, Judy dear." Judy's mom said.

"I want them to perform at my niece's birthday party!" Toni said.

"I want them at my nephew's birthday party too!" Peri said with a smile on her face.

Then Taylor walks up in front of everyone and clears her throat.

"I have some really great news!" she announced. "It's also about the Magicats performance too!"

"What is it?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Tell us. I hope, the review's good."

Taylor then clears her throat and started to look through her notes that she made throughout the magic show. She then looks back up.

"I really enjoyed this magic show that the Magicats had put on." she started. "It had everything! It was very nice entertainment for kids. It was very kid friendly."

"We don't only perform at kid's birthday parties." Maria started. "We also perform at Bar mitzvahs. Bat mitzvahs. Company parties and Company picnics."

"Yeah." Diane started. "We also are planning on doing live shows at the brand new TUFF sports arena, the Petropolis arena, &amp; many other venues here at town. We're also planning &amp; doing some advance tricks and also doing round the world shows also."

Everyone then started to applaud for the James sisters and their news. Taylor then started making more notes on her phone.

"That's good to know!" she started. "I'm going to send in my review for the Petropolis Gazette and they're going to start printing out my review for the newspaper tomorrow morning."

Everyone applauded as the kids cheered. Kitty then walked up to Taylor.

"I'm glad that you came here to our party, Taylor." she said. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." Taylor started. "This magic show really made my day!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "Good bye."

"Good bye." Taylor said.

Then she walked off to her car and then gets into it. She drives away. Kitty smiles and then went back into the house to continue the twins' birthday party.

* * *

**Later.**

The twins' birthday party had just ended and the guests had just left the house. Peri was cleaning up. Russell was eating some of the leftover food. Toni, Brianna, Anthony, Jenna, &amp; Tony II were packing up and was getting ready to leave also.

"This has been a great party, Kitty!" Toni said. "I really enjoyed myself and I also enjoyed serving the food!"

"Thank you, Toni!" Kitty said as she gives Toni the check. "And here's your check, Toni. The food was really delicious! Like usual."

"Thank you, Kitty!" Toni said as she took the check from her. "Have a good night. See you later."

Then Toni left the house with her things. Dudley called after her.

"Goodnight, Toni!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

"Well, Kitty. We should be going too." Brianna said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Anthony started. "And the kids are starting to get sleepy."

"We're not starting to get sleepy, daddy." Jenna said as she yawns.

"Yeah. We're still fully awake." Tony II said as he started yawning.

"No. You two are sleepy." Brianna said as she turns her attention back to Kitty. "This sure was a great party, Kitty! I'm glad that we could attend. I really enjoyed it!"

"Yeah. Me too!" Anthony said.

"I'm glad that you all enjoyed it." Kitty said as she gives Brianna her check. "Here's the check for you for doing the catering for the party today."

"Thank you, Kitty!" Brianna said as she took her check. "Well, see you all around."

Then she, Anthony, Jenna &amp; Tony II leave with their things. They went to their truck and put away their catering things as Toni does the same thing for her truck. Then after all that was said &amp; done. Toni then gets into her truck and drove off back to her pizzeria as Brianna, Anthony, and their twins get into their truck and then drove back to their restaurant.

Then Maria &amp; Diane was getting ready to leave the house. They had their things. Maria then turns to Kitty &amp; Roz with a smile on her face.

"Thank you all for what you did!" she said.

"Yeah." Diane started. "Thank you all for helping us with our magic and for giving us the confidence to perform."

"You're welcome." Kitty &amp; Roz said in unison.

"We're going to be famous now thanks to Taylor Anne Fey's review!" Maria said.

"Yeah!" Diane said. "We have a lot of events planned now!"

"That's good!" Kitty said. "Now, remember to keep your heads up"!

"Yeah." Roz started. "And remember. You can do it! The both of you!"

Then both Maria &amp; Diane smile.

"Thanks!" they both said in unison.

Then Kitty gives the Magicats their checks.

"Here's your checks." she said. "For doing a job well done!"

Both Maria &amp; Diane smile even wider when they see the amount on the checks. The audience laughs at this.

"Thanks!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Well, it's getting late." Maria said. "We have to get going."

"Okay." Kitty said. "Good luck on your future shows. I'm going to be reading Taylor's review tomorrow morning in the newspaper."

"Alright then." Diane said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Maria said.

Then the James sisters went to their truck and put their things into it. After that was said and done. They hopped into their truck and then pull out of the Katswell-Puppy residence driveway and drove off to their apartment for the night. Roz &amp; Russell was getting ready to go now.

"That was quite a fun birthday party for the twins, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Russell started. "I quite enjoyed it!"

"I'm glad that you both enjoyed it." Kitty said. "Well, goodnight you two. See you next time."

"Goodnight, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Goodnight, Rus man!"

"Goodnight, Duds." Roz said.

"Goodnight, Dudley man." Russell said.

Then Roz &amp; Russell leave the house now. They get into Roz's black pickup truck and then pull out of the driveway and went to Roz's house for the night. Peri then walks over to the door with her things now.

"Well. Everything's all cleaned up, Mrs. Kitty." she said. "I'm ready to leave for the day."

"That's good, Peri." Kitty started. "Alright then. See you tomorrow, Peri. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kitty." Peri said. "Goodnight, Mr. Puppy."

Then she leave the house for the night and Kitty closes the door behind her. The alien trio was getting themselves ready to leave. Both Raquel &amp; Fire had themselves a platter of roast beef, turkey, ham, pepperoni, bacon, &amp; cheese clubs as K-9 Joe had himself a platter of roast beef sandwiches.

"Well. We should be going too, Kitty." Raquel said.

"Yeah. I have a livestream to do for Wetube tonight." Fire said.

"And I have to fuck both of these sexy girls after I eat some more of these sandwiches!" K-9 Joe said as the audience laughs.

"That sounds kind of good right about now, K-9 Joe man!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said to Raquel &amp; Fire. "I'm glad that you three were able to make it for the party."

"Anytime, Kitty." Raquel said. "Anytime."

"See you later." Fire said.

Then the alien trio leave the house now. The audience applaudes for them. Then the twins started to yawn. Kitty then notices this and smiles.

"Looks like a certain pair of twins are ready for bed." she said in a teasing tone as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. We're sleepy, mommy." Rhonda started. "I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

"Ditto..." Brad said as he yawns.

Both Kitty &amp; Dudley smiled and then took the twins off to their room to get them ready for bed.

**Soon.**

After the twins were tucked away in their beds. Dudley was sitting in the bed relaxing.

"Oh, man. What a day!" he said. "Now, hopefully to top it off the right way!"

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty said sexually from the next room. "Are you ready for me?"

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with wide eyes. "I sure am!"

"Okay. Here I come!" Kitty said sexually.

Then she walks into the room from the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing. The audience woos sexually at her sexy nude body. Dudley's eyes go wide and he smiles widely too.

"Hot damn!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs sexually as she gets into bed. She turns to him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Dudleykins baby." she said amoursly. "Sounds like, you're ready to fuck am I right?"

"YEAH!" Dudley said excitedly as the audience laughs. "I'm ready &amp; able!"

"That's good." Kitty said sexually. "But first. I have to end the chapter first. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said as she clears her throat. "This has been quite a chapter. A lot of things happened. We help two struggling magicians with their tricks &amp; magic. Now thanks to Taylor Anne Fey's review. They will become famous. The twins really enjoyed the magicians' show at their birthday party."

"The food was really good!" Dudley butted in as the audience laughs.

"The food was really good." Kitty continues on. "And now _Jerk_ Rabbit is now recovering in the hospital and won't be back for at least a couple of months."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Serves the asshole right if you ask me."

The audience laughs at this as Kitty turns to the camera.

"I sure hope that you enjoyed this chapter." she started. "Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she hugs onto Dudley and turns off the lights to start the sex. The audience woos &amp; applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	30. Balls of Fury

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Balls of Fury

_**Alright. This chapter is an original idea. After winning some tickets to a baseball game at a meeting. Both Kitty &amp; Roz brings the main TUFF gang down to the baseball stadium to watch the game but little do they know it. A trouble making rich sorority fixes the game to make the visiting team win and make everyone lose their bets. What will happen? Will the gang find out and stop the sorority? Will they enjoy the game? To find out. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review!**_

It was a warm sunny morning in Petropolis. Schools had just ended for the summer and the kids were very glad &amp; happy about this as the parents were not so happy about this news. The city citizens was attending the third annual Taste of Petropolis. There was a slight breeze blowing through the trees and the grass. Anyways, enough of this. Let's see what our favorite couple is doing shall we?

It shows Kitty &amp; Dudley punching in at TUFF for the day. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Dudley was drinking himself a bottle of water.

"Whoo! It sure is warm today!" he said.

"You can say that again, Dudleykins." Kitty started as she &amp; Dudley walked to the snack room. "It's warmer than usual too!"

"This is sure strange weather we're having!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty put her lunch into the TUFF refrigerator and then took out a can of the brand new juice called; 'Homey's Thunder Juice' and opens it. Dudley then looks at the can she had.

"What's that you have right there, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"This is called; 'Homey's Thunder Juice', Dudleykins." Kitty started. "This is made from the same people that created Homey Holla. It's healthier than Homey Holla and it's pretty good too!"

Then the hard working author appears and gives her a check. The audience laughs at this. Then he leaves.

"Thank you!" Kitty said as she stuffs her check into the pocket.

Then Roz, Karey, the minis, &amp; Devon walks into the room now. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Hey there, sis!" Roz greeted. "How are you &amp; Duds doing this morning?"

"We're doing fine, Rozzie!" Kitty replies.

"I see, you're drinking the brand new 'Homey's Thunder Juice' right there, regular me." Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah. That's right, mini me." Kitty said as she continues drinking the juice.

"That's pretty delicious stuff there." Mini Kitty started. "I drink it many times a day."

"Me too!" Mini Roz said.

"Yeah. I agree." Roz started as she went to the TUFF refrigerator and took out a can of 'Homey's Thunder Juice'. "This stuff is on the same level as our power water &amp; Homey Holla with the many flavors!"

Then she opens up the can of juice and started drinking it.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" she said as she drinks the grape &amp; lemon juice.

Then the hard working author appears with three checks and give them to Mini Kitty, Mini Roz, &amp; Roz. The audience laughs at this as the author walks away.

"Thank you, Mr. Homey." the three girls said in unison as the audience laughs.

"So, Kit." Devon said as she sits down. "How are things with you &amp; Duds lately?"

"Things have been the same, Devon." Kitty started. "The twins just had their third birthday. It was pretty nice &amp; entertaining with the magic show that the Magicats had put on."

"I've heard about that magic show." Devon started as she took out a her iPad &amp; turned it on. "Taylor Anne Fey have given the Magicats a really nice review! Now, the Magicats are now famous throughout the city &amp; the state now!"

"That's really great!" Roz said with a smile on her face as she turns to Kitty. "Should we tell her, Kitty?"

"Tell me what?" Devon asks.

"Yes, Roz." said Kitty as she nods. "We should."

"What do you two have to tell me?" asks Devon as she raises an eyebrow.

"We both helped the Magicats on their tricks." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz started. "And we also helped build their confidence too."

"That's really nice of you both to do that for them." Devon started. "I'm one of the lucky people to have them perform while the wait list for them was pretty short."

"Really?" Roz asks. "Where are they performing?"

"They're performing at my niece's birthday party." Devon replies. "I told her that she's going to suspect a really big surprise when the Magicats perform."

"That's good!" Kitty said.

Roz then turns to Karey.

"So. How things been with you, Karey?" she asks.

Karey then turns to her.

"Well. The minis &amp; I had just moved into a brand new house on the Northside, Rozzie!" she started. "It's in the Warren Hills section of Petropolis. Just a couple miles from the fancy North Petropolis area of town."

"That's good for you, Karey!" Dudley said. "Does your new house have more rooms than the small apartment at the Cat Walk Apartments?"

"The house sure does, Duds!" Karey started with a smile on her face. "There's plenty of rooms. The backyard is large. So large, that I can have a tennis court installed if I want. There's a large swimming pool. There's even a small basketball court. The garage is large enough for me to store my &amp; the minis' cars."

"Wow! That house almost sounds like our house, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said to Kitty.

"Yes it does, Dudleykins." started Kitty. "Except it doesn't have a second floor balcony."

"So, what's the plan for today, sexy Karey baby?" Mini Dudley asks as she slaps Karey's sexy booty as the audience laughs &amp; woods. "A quickie in my private room? A daytime fucking in your private room?"

Karey then looks at him with an amorous look. The audience laughs &amp; woos at this.

"Well, I haven't planned on doing anything, Mini Duds baby." she started. "Except do work. But now that you suggested it. I am thinking about doing a fucking in your private room."

The audience woos at this as Mini Dudley smiles widely at this.

"Score!" he said as he fist pumps as the audience laughs.

"I sure do hope, that crime is low again today." Kitty started. "I'm really in the mood for some sex!"

The audience woos at this as she looks at Dudley amorously.

"Me too!" Roz said in a sexual tone as the audience woos.

She also looks at Dudley. Dudley then started to smile.

"Oh, my!" he said with a goofy look on his face as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief's voice was suddenly heard, disturbing the conversation.

"Alright, you lazy chumps!" he shouted. "It's time for the daily morning meeting now! Get your asses into gear!"

"I wonder, what the useless Chief wants now?" Roz asks.

"I don't know, sis." Kitty said as she stood up. "Might as well go see what this morning meeting is about. C'mon, guys."

Then the TUFF gang goes to the Chief's office for the daily meeting as well as the other agents.

* * *

**In the Chief's office.**

Everyone was sitting at the large table. The Chief was sitting in his chair with his big-ass monitor above him of course. Keswick was standing next to him. He wasn't really paying attention on what was going on as he was scrolling something on his phone.

"Alright. Everyone shut up now!" the Chief shouted.

Then everyone shuts up. The Chief turns to the agents.

"Okay. This meeting is going to be a little different today." he started. "We're going to start this meeting with all of you drawing some paper slips out of a hat."

The agents murmured about this as the Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick. Get the hat." he said as he turns to Keswick. "Keswick? Keswick!"

"AHHHH!" Keswick exclaims as the Chief's voice broken his concentration as the audience laughs. "What the h-h-h-hell do you want!?"

"Get the hat." the Chief said.

Keswick cusses underneath his breath as he grabs the hat filled of tiny paper slips and started going to each agent and they took out a paper slip. The Chief then turns to the agents.

"Don't look at your slips yet." he started. "Look at your slips at the end of the meeting. Until then. Keep holding the tiny paper slips."

"So, now what?" Dudley asks.

"We do the meeting, stupid dog!" Agent Mountain Lion said snarkly. "God! What a stupid dog!"

"Yeah. Agent Mountain Lion is right, Agent Puppy." the Chief started. "We do the meeting now."

Then with that thought. The Chief starts the boring morning meeting as Julie started passing out some papers and the Chief started showing some boring graphs from a projector.

After forty three boring minutes of graph showing and other boring shit. The Chief then turns to all of the agents with a smile on his face.

"Alright. With the business end of things done." he started. "It's time for the drawing now!"

Then Julie walks up with a smaller model version of the wheel from the show; 'Wheel of Cash'. The Chief turns to her.

"Alright, Julie. Spin the wheel!" he shouted.

"Okay, Herbert." Julie said as she gave the wheel a giant spin.

Then all of the agents started applauding as the wheel spins. The wheel then starts to slow down now. Everyone then started to hold their breath. The wheel stops on the number 9103. The Chief then turns to everyone else.

"Alright. The agent with the following number; 9103, please stand up!" he shouted.

Then everyone looks at their thin paper strips to see if they had the number. Roz then shrieks loudly. Everyone then looks at her.

"I'VE GOT THE WINNING NUMBER!" she exclaims happily.

"That's great, Agent Roz." the Chief started as he turns to Julie. "Show her the winning prize; sexy Julie! Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that!"

Julie then smirks at him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself, Herbert." she said as she turns to Roz. "You're going to like your prize, Roz!"

"Really, Julie?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Julie started as she took out an envelope. "These are eighteen tickets to the Petropolis Clobbers baseball game on Friday."

"That's great, Julie!" Roz said. "I get to take eighteen of my friends!"

Then she turns to Kitty, Dudley, Karey, Devon, the minis, Raquel, Fire, K-9 Joe &amp; Keswick. They all smiled at her as the audience laughs.

"Well, there's fourteen friends right there." Roz said. "And kids under five get in free right?"

"Yeah. That's right." Julie said. "They get in free."

"That's good!" Kitty said.

"All I need is four more friends to come along with us." Roz started. "Maybe Alexis &amp; her two personal assistants would want to come along and maybe Russell baby too! Well, that solves my problem on who could go."

"Well, that's it for the meeting for the day." the Chief started. "Now, you all can go back to doing whatever you all usually do."

"Hey! That's not fucking fair!" Agent Mountain Lion sniffs. "She &amp; the rest of them gets a prize! What the hell do the rest of us get for attending this meeting, besides the boring ass meeting with the fucking stupid graphs &amp; pie charts! It seems like, that you love those fourteen fucking pests! Hmmph!"

The Chief then looks at Agent Mountain Lion with a displeased look on his face. The main TUFF gang also gives the annoying background poser agent the very same displeasure look.

"That because, we actually do something." Kitty started. "You just come in here and bitch &amp; moan over stupid shit."

"Yeah." Dudley agreed. "And you also love to perform tricks on everyone."

"Yeah!" all of the agents said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Well then!" huffed Agent Mountain Lion snootily. "If you all don't like my tricks. Maybe I shouldn't do them then!"

"That's fine with us!" everyone shouted at him in unison as the audience laughs.

The Chief then faceplams himself and groans.

"Oh, man! Agent Mountain Lion. You fucking suck!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

He recovers and turns to the rest of the agents.

"Alright, agents. You all are dismissed. Except for you, Agent Mountain Lion." the flea said.

"Aw, man!" Agent Mountain Lion sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

**Back at the TUFF gang cubicals.**

They were all very excited about the baseball game that was happening on Friday.

"Oh, man! I am so stoked about that baseball game on Friday!" Roz exclaims as she sits down in her chair. "We get to have the fucking day off!"

"Yeah!" Kitty started. "And the twins will be very excited to see the baseball game too as it will be their first time ever attending a baseball game!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I've heard that the Petropolis Clobbers are hot this year! Maybe they'll win again on Friday. That would be so fucking cool!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Devon said. "That would be neat!"

"So, who are the Clobbers playing against on Friday?" Devon asks.

Roz looks at one of the tickets.

"They're going to play against the Petsburg Pigs." she said. "That sounds like the Clobbers are going to win easily against them!"

"That's very good!" Mini Kitty said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to try those delicious foot long hot dogs at the baseball game, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"I know you can't, Mini Duds hunk." Karey said. "So, are you ready to go to my private room and fuck?"

"HELL YEAH, SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley said with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Alright then." Karey said sexually. "Let's go!"

Then the both of them went off to Karey's private room to have sex. Then Kitty turns to her computer and turns it on.

"Well, I have some criminals' statues to update." she said as she started typing on her computer.

Roz then turns to Dudley.

"So, Duds. Do you want to play a quick game in my private room?" she asks sexually as the audience woos.

"Sure, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "So, what game are we playing? GTA V? One of the Marios? What?"

"You're going to play me!" she said sexually as the audience woos.

Dudley then smiles widely.

"ALRIGHT!" he said with a wide smile as the audience laughs. "LET'S GO!"

Then the both of them went to Roz's private room as the others went to their computers to check on their Headpages, Wetubes, &amp; Instapictures accounts.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in North Petropolis.**

It shows a big fancy mansion with a tall black fence surrounding it. There was gold letters on the tall black gate which leads into the mansion's property. The letters were; AKH. It now shows the inside of the mansion now. There was fifteen girls. All were wearing either the combination of; black &amp; gold. Black &amp; red. Black &amp; Jade green. Red &amp; Jade green. Gold &amp; Jade green or black, red, &amp; gold. Black, red, gold, &amp; jade green along with black Nikes and socks of the said colors. All of the girls were only cats &amp; foxes. They were laying around on some fancy couches and soft massage chairs watching 'Piker's Peak' on tv.

Then one of the girls stood up and turned to the others. She was a tan cat with two small black stripes on her face. She had pink hair &amp; green eyes. Her breasts were huge. She clears her throat.

"Alright. Enough with the fun &amp; games." she started. "Let's get down to business."

"So, what's our business for today, Peyton?" asked a tan cat with black hair with green eyes and some of her black hair covers her right eye and haves her black hair in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie.

"Well, Natasha." Peyton started. "You do know about the baseball game that's happening on Friday, right?"

"Yeah." all of the girls said in unison. "What about it?"

"Well, the visiting team; the Petsburg Pigs." Peyton started. "Will throw the game and will defeat the Petropolis Clobbers!"

"Really?" asked a fox with black &amp; red hair which is in a ponytail and have size 42D breasts. "How are they going to do that?"

"Well, Cherry." Peyton started. "We're going to pay them to throw the game! The Petsburg Pigs are going to win and the Clobbers are going to lose! There's tons of stupid &amp; lame people are betting on this game. Some of them are even betting their entire paychecks on this game too!"

"Oooh! That's a pretty good idea, Peyton!" said a fox with braids and big breasts. "If the Petsburg Pigs win. This will be our most kick-ass evil scheme yet!"

"That's right, Valerie!" Peyton said as she turns her back to the rest of the sorority. "You all can thank our supporting member; Money Bags to make all of this possible!"

"So, what did she do for the sorority?" asked a fox with black hair with red striping also in a ponytail and size 42D breasts.

Cherry then turns to her.

"You don't know, Sherry?" she asks.

"No." Sherry replies.

"She's the one who donates to the AKH monthly." Cherry replies. "She was also in the sorority when she was in college. Matter of fact. She was the one who created the sorority's current rules."

"Yeah." said a calico cat with red hair, black eyes, &amp; size 43D breasts. "She is also the one who created the crazy type of parties that we have today!"

"That's right, Jing!" Peyton said.

"So, are the Petsburg Pigs are actually going to try to win this game?" asked another calico cat also with red hair, black eyes, &amp; same breast size as Jing. "So, they are going to bat better and catch better?"

"Yeah. That's right, Ling." Peyton started. "They are going to actually try to win a game especially with the amount of money we're giving them!"

"So, is that all?" asked a ginger cat with blonde hair. Blue eyes &amp; size 42D breasts as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think so, Heather." Peyton said. "Alright. That's it for business for the day! Time to start partying!"

Then they all started cheering as music started to play and a fraternity of males appeared with some beers. Then they all started partying thinking that their fixed game and their evil scheme will work.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Roz's private room.**

Both Dudley &amp; Roz just got finished fucking and Roz was giving him a footjob now. Dudley had thrown his head back and was moaning in pleasure from the treatment of his member.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" he moans. "This feels so fucking good, Rozzie!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz moans sexually. "_Si_! You can say that again, _Senor_ Duds! Me love!"

She continues stroking Dudley's erected member at a nice pace. Dudley continues to moan in pleasure as he throws his head back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM! SHIT!" he shouted.

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually as she continues stroking Dudley's member with her small &amp; sexy peds. "Feels so fucking good!"

She continues as she speeds up on the stroking. Then her tail started rubbing onto Dudley's sack. This continues for the next five minutes. Then her tail grabs onto his nutsack and started tugging on it really hard.

"MMMMMM!" she moans sexually &amp; erotically as she tugs. "Me _amor_!"

Dudley moans even louder now from this. He was really enjoying the treatment to his private part.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM! ROZZIE!" he shouted. "THIS FEEL SO MOTHERFUCKIN' GOOD!"

"MMMMMMM! That's good to hear, Duds!" Roz said sexually. "This hard dick feels so good on my sexy little feet! Mmmmmmm!"

She strokes and tugs even harder &amp; faster now. Dudley moans even louder now as he felt more fluids rushed up his member. Roz sees each of Dudley's fluids rushed up his member. She smiles sexually to this.

"Mmmmm!" she thought sexually. "Looks like, ole Duds is going to shoot his load any second now! Time to make him explode!"

Then she starts tugging on his balls really hard now as she strokes his member at quick lightning speed now. Dudley hollers loudly in pleasure as more and more fluids started to rush up his member. He had hit his climax and was getting ready to cum.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" he shouted. "I-I-I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"That's _bueno_!" Roz said in her sexy Spanish accent. "Cum all over my small &amp; sexy peds, Duds baby!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he cums his hot load all over Roz's small &amp; sexy feet.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually. "This feels so hot, gooey, &amp; good all over my small &amp; sexy peds! MMMMMMMMMM!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes away and his orgasm dies down. "Man! That felt so fucking good! You Katswells sure give out great footjobs!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she started licking up Dudley's love glue off of her small &amp; sexy peds. "Mmmmm! Delicious!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "Get it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said.

Pretty soon all of the cum was licked up.

"Mmmmm! That was quite _bueno_!" Roz exclaims as she shows Dudley one of her small &amp; sexy peds. "Now, kiss my ped please, Duds!"

"Sure!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

Then he grabs Roz's ped and gives it a kiss. Roz then purrs sexually from the sensation she was feeling.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she said as she took her foot back. "That was so fucking good! Ready for your love mark now, Duds baby?"

"I sure am, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Alright then, Duds." Roz said as she took out her claws. "Here I go."

Then she slash her marks all over him. Dudley winched a little bit but didn't shout out in pain.

"Did that hurt?" Roz asks in a sweet voice.

"Just a little." Dudley said.

"Do you want me to kiss the marks to make them better?" Roz asks still in her sweet voice.

"Yes, please?" Dudley said.

"Okay." Roz said.

Then she started kissing the marks she had made.

"MWAH! There. Does that feel better?" Roz asks sweetly.

"Yeah!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"That's good!" Roz said with a smile on her face as she went over to her black pants and took out some treats. "Do you want some after sex treats? I have some Gummy Cats. Sour Gummy Cats. Sour Double Bubble suckers or some sour Here &amp; goners?"

"Hmmm?" Dudley said. "They all sound so good! Gimme the suckers, please?"

"Alright." Roz said as she gives him the suckers. "Here you go, Duds!"

Dudley then puts the suckers into his mouth and started sucking on them.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Yep!" Roz said as she eats some of the sour Gummy Cats. "They are really quite delicious!"

After the candy was eaten. Both Dudley &amp; Roz layed down on the couch and they snuggled a little bit before falling asleep.

* * *

**Friday.**

The TUFF gang had just arrived at the Petropolis Baseball Stadium. Rhonda &amp; Brad was very excited. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Rhonda was wearing a blue, red, white, &amp; black Petropolis Clobbers uniform along with a black dress, white socks along with blue shoes &amp; a blue baseball cap. Brad was wearing a red &amp; blue Petropolis Clobbers along with black shorts, blue socks along with blue shoes &amp; a blue baseball cap. The twins had their baseball mits.

"I can't wait to catch a fly ball!" Brad exclaims. "It's going to be my first ever foul from a baseball stadium!"

"I can't wait to try out those delicious hot dogs, that I've heard so much about!" Rhonda said as she hits her right fist right into her glove. "I also hope, there will be a lot of cussing out on the field!"

Kitty smiles and laughs a little bit as the audience laughs.

"Oh, you two!" she said.

Karey then turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. Where's Russell at?" she asks. "Was he too busy to come?"

"Yep." Roz said. "He's busy with work."

"Well. What are you going to do with the extra ticket, regular me?" Mini Roz asks.

Before Roz can respond to that. Kitty's &amp; Roz's sister; Katty walks up wearing a blue, red, white, &amp; black Petropolis Clobbers uniform along with black shorts, white socks, along with black Nikes with red trim and white laces. She was wearing a black Petropolis Clobbers hat. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Here I am, older sis!" Katty said. "I'm here to watch the baseball game!"

"AUNTIE KATTY!" Brad exclaims as he and Rhonda ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"I never knew you to be a Clobbers fan, Kat-Kat." Dudley said.

"Well. I am, Duds!" Katty said as she pats Rhonda's &amp; Brad's back. "So, is this your first baseball game, twins?"

"Yes it is, Auntie Katty!" both of the twins said in unison.

"That's nice!" Katty said.

Then Alexis &amp; her two sexy assistants walk up. They were wearing the same type of clothes as the others. The audience woos, cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them. Roz then turns to them.

"Hey there, Alexis!" Roz greeted with a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you!"

"It's been awhile, Rozzie!" Alexis said with a smile on her face as she hugs Roz. "I'm looking forward to this baseball game!"

"Alright, everyone. Let's get inside." Kitty started. "The game will be starting soon."

Then the entire party took out their tickets and went into the stadium.

**Meanwhile in the owner's private suite.**

The AKH sorority was sitting in there getting ready to watch the fixed game of the Petsburg Pigs VS. the Petropolis Clobbers. Peyton then turns to Cherry.

"So is everything ready, Cherry?" she asks.

"Yes, Peyton." Cherry started. "The Petsburg Pigs know what to do."

"That's nice." Peyton said as she took a sip of her drink.

Then a yellow cat with brown hair. Blue eyes and a 43D breasts walks up to her.

"We have our ass kicking gear along with us, just in case someone finds out about this baseball game being fix and traces it back to us, Peyton." she said.

"That's good, Naomi!" Peyton said as she snaps her fingers. "Tabitha. Giana. Bring over the cart of food that the stadium is paying for."

Then a fox with purple hair which is in a ponytail. Black eyes &amp; 44D breasts. A tan cat with black hair in a ponytail. Black eyes and 45D breasts pushes a cart of food up to Peyton.

"Here are the delicious food, Peyton!" said the cat. "It smells so good!"

"Thank you, Giana." Peyton said as she &amp; the other sorority members started getting the food.

Then the announcer was heard.

"Please stand up for the National Anthem." he said.

"Ooop! Looks like, they're starting the National Anthem." Tabitha said.

"Alright, girls." Peyton said. "Let's do what everyone else is doing."

So the entire sorority stood up and put their hands over their hearts as does everyone else in the stadium and both of the teams as well. The National Anthem plays. It cutsaway to the TUFF team. Brad was looking around and had a confused look on his face. He turns to Kitty.

"What is everyone doing, mommy?" he asks.

"Wait a minute, Brad dear." Kitty said.

So the National Anthem ends a minute later and everyone applauded as the umpire walks up to the plate to announce the beginning of the game. Then the game begins. Kitty then turns to Brad.

"Well, Bradley. The thing we were doing is called the National Anthem." Kitty explained. "This happens at the beginning of any sports event."

"You also do this at school at the beginning of the day too." Katty butted in. "Don't forget that too, sis."

"Yes. Thanks, Katty." Kitty said as she looks at her and turns her attention back to her son. "You also do that in school too."

"Why?" Brad asks.

"Because, it's respect for the country." Kitty explained. "It's respect for all of the soldiers &amp; people who gave up their lives to give us the freedom to continue to live in this nice country we're in."

"Oh." Brad said. "Soldiers? Like grandpa?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "Like grandpa."

"Oh." Brad said. "Well, then. This is a nice country to live in then!"

Then the Kitty Katswell Show audience applaudes at this for at least two minutes. Then Mini Devon points out to the field.

"The game's beginning." she said.

Katty then claps her hands.

"WOO! GO CLOBBERS!" she shouted. "BEAT THOSE PIGS!"

"Hmmpth!" said a voice.

Katty turns to see that she was sitting next to a female pig with her husband another pig eating a chili cheese dog. The audience laughs at this as Katty turns red in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean you guys." she started. "I mean the other baseball team. The Petsburg Pigs. I'm sorry, if I offended you."

The female pig's husband looks over to Katty.

"That's okay, Mrs." he started. "Never mind her. She always get offended over stupid shit like that. I'm used to her snotty behavior."

"Oh." Katty said. "I'm sorry, sir. You have my condolences."

The audience laughs. Dudley, Mini Dudley &amp; the disguised K-9 Joe was wearing some tortilla sombreros with melted nacho cheese in the brim. K-9 Joe had his with chili &amp; melted nacho cheese. K-9 Joe breaks off some of the tortilla and dips it into the chili and melted nacho cheese.

"Do you want some, Raquel baby?" he asks Raquel.

"No thanks, K-9 Joe dear." Raquel said. "I'm too busy eating this giant soft Earth pretzel."

"Oh." K-9 Joe said as he turns to Fire. "Do you want some, sexy Fire baby?"

"Yes I do, K-9 Joe baby!" Fire said as she broke off a chip and dipped it into the chili &amp; melted nacho cheese. She throws the chip into her mouth and eats it. "Mmmmmm! That was really delicious!"

Mini Dudley had himself a giant foot long hot dog. It had mustard, ketchup, chili, cheese, &amp; relish. He turns to Karey.

"Do you want some of my foot long hot dog, sexy Karey baby?" he asks.

"Ha! Sexual innuendo!" Miko pointed out as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That's right, Miko dear." Alexis said.

"No thanks, Mini Duds dear." Karey started. "I have my own giant foot long hot dog to eat."

So the Petropolis Clobbers &amp; the Petsburg Pigs duke it out on the field against each other. The crowd cheers &amp; boos. Time had passed by and the score was; Pigs 3. Clobbers 1. The teams had switch sides on the field and the AKH sorority was watching the game very closely. Then the pitcher for the Petsburg Pigs was on the pitcher's mound. He throws the ball and the Petropolis Clobbers' batter swing and misses. The crowd boos at this. Peyton then smiles and laughs at this.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's right!" she said. "Throw the game!"

It now shows Alexis. She turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie." she started sexually. "How are things?"

"Things are fine, Alexis." Roz said. "I made a sex video with Kitty &amp; Dudley back in March."

"That's sounds nice!" Alexis said with a smile on her face. "Can I watch it with you when we get done here?"

The audience woos sexually at this as Roz smiles.

"Alright then, Alexis!" she said. "It's a date!"

"Literally!" Alexis said as the audience laughs. "And maybe after the sex video ends. We can fuck!"

The audience woos at this. Roz then smiles.

"Alright!" she said as the audience laughs.

The crowd then boos as the Petsburg Pigs' pitcher had strike out the Clobbers' batter and the teams were switching out on the field again. Katty then started to boo loudly in reaction to this.

"BOO! OH, COME ON!" she shouted. "I WOULD HAVE HIT THAT BALL WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

"Really, Auntie Katty?" Brad asks with curiousness.

Katty then turns to him.

"Yeah." she replied. "I am a pretty good baseball player!"

"I wonder, why the Clobbers are doing bad today?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I think, they're having a off day or something, sis." Mini Roz said.

"That's probably i-i-it." Keswick said. "The C-C-Clobbers are getting their asses handed to them by the P-P-Petsburg P-P-Pigs!"

Rhonda then turns to Dudley.

"May I have a foot long hotdog, Pop?" she asks.

"Sure, Rhonda." Dudley said as he finishes up eating his ten foot long hotdogs at once as the audience laughs. "What do you want on it?"

"Ketchup &amp; mustard. With a small fries as a side and a small grape juice please, pop." Rhonda said.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Anything for my little princess."

Then he stood up and went to go get Rhonda's foot long hot dog. Mini Dudley was eating his foot long hot dog loaded with plenty of chili, cheese, mustard &amp; ketchup. He then turns to Karey.

"These foot longs sure are delicious, sexy Karey baby!" he said.

Karey then laughs sexually.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Mini Duds hunk!" she said. "I quite enjoy them myself! The buns is so warm, so soft and so buttery! This tastes like the type of hot dogs that my mom always make!"

* * *

It was the end of the fourth inning now and the Petropolis Clobbers was behind five points the Petsburg Pigs. The crowd was booing at this as the AKH Hotshot sorority was cheering &amp; applauding from the owner's private suite.

"YEAH!" the sexy sorority cheered &amp; applauded.

Valerie turns to Peyton with a smile on her face.

"This sure was a great plan of yours, Peyton!" she said.

"Yep!" Peyton started as she eats a nacho chip covered with spicy nacho cheese &amp; chili. "And when the Petsburg Pigs win the game. The owners of the team will make the sorority a full sponsor of them! And we will get the money from the team!"

"Also. The saps who are betting on the Clobbers to win will lose all their money too!" Cherry exclaims happily.

"OH YEAH!" the rest of the sorority shouted in unison.

Then a orange tiger cat with short brown hair which was in a ponytail. Deep brown eyes and thin-framed black eyes &amp; 44D size breasts stands up and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Oh, man! I need to use the restroom." she said.

Peyton then turns to her.

"I don't think there's a restroom in here, Baylee." she said.

Then a fox with long black hair with deep brown eyes and 43C sized breasts then walked up to Peyton.

"I know this stadium like the back on my hand, Peyton!" she started. "I can show Baylee where the restrooms are!"

"Alright then, Rowena." Peyton said.

Rowena then turns to Baylee.

"Okay then, Baylee." Rowena started. "Follow me, please?"

Then they walked out of the owner's private suite. Peyton then sighs.

"Thank god for Rowena, Valerie." she started. "She may be only a freshman, and she might be the daughter of the city council person but she sure is useful! I don't have a single idea on where anything is in this stadium except for the owner's private suite."

"Yeah." Valerie said as she eats some fried shrimp. "She can be pretty useful!"

* * *

**Back with the TUFF gang.**

Dudley had returned with Rhonda's foot long hot dog with mustard &amp; ketchup and a side of fries and a small grape juice.

"Here's your foot long hot dog with mustard &amp; ketchup. The small side of fries and the small grape juice, Rhonda sweetie." he said as he gives Rhonda her food.

"Thank you, Pop!" Rhonda said as she started to eat her food. "Mmmmm! This is really delicious!"

Then the Petsburg Pigs' batter hits a ball and the ball flies into the stands. Everyone started getting ready to get the ball. Dudley, Brad, Mini Dudley, &amp; the disguised K-9 Joe dropped everything and tried to get the ball. Rhonda sees this and sets down her food and put on her baseball glove. The ball lands into her glove.

"I CAUGHT IT! I CAUGHT IT!" she shouted in glee.

"That's great, Rhonda sweetie!" Kitty said.

"That's your very first fly ball!" Roz said.

Brad then frowns.

"Awww! That's not fair!" he sniffs. "Rhonda got the ball."

Rhonda then laughs.

"Well. You know what they say, Brad." she started. "Early bird catches the worm."

"What does that mean?" Brad asks. "You're not certainly a bird. Do you catches worms? When do you do this?"

The audience laughs as Rhonda rolls her eyes. She turns back to Kitty.

"Here, mommy. You should hold on to this." she started. "I might accidently lose it."

"Smart idea, sweetie." Kitty said.

Then Katty stood up and started dusting herself off.

"I need to use the restroom." she said. "That giant drink I ordered really filled me up!"

"Me too." Mini Roz said.

"Me three." Mini Karey said.

"Alright then you three." Kitty said.

Then the three cats went off to use the restroom. Miko then returns with some foot long hot dogs. Chicken strips, fries, elephant ears with cherry sauce and some juice.

"I've got us some food, Alexis dear!" she said.

"Thank you, Miko dear!" Alexis said as she took some of the food. She looks at the food and started to lick her lips in hunger. "Oh boy! This looks so fucking good! I sure hope, that it tastes delicious!"

Keswick then looks at the food.

"Don't you know, th-th-that stadium food have a ton of s-s-s-s-sugar, s-s-s-sodium, f-f-fats, c-c-c-c-calories &amp; ch-ch-ch-ch-cholesterol?" he started. "They also have added p-p-p-preservatives?"

"Yeah. I know that!" Alexis said as she took a bite from both her chicken strip &amp; elephant ear with cherry sauce. "Besides. I'm going to workout after eating this so I won't get fat."

"Yeah." Roz started as she grabs a chicken strip and dipped it into the barbeque sauce. "Don't be such a fuckin' downer, Keswick. Here try some for yourself!"

Then she stuffs the chicken strip into Keswick's mouth as the audience laughs. He started eating it. He then smiles widely. The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmmm! This is r-r-r-really d-d-delicious!" Keswick said. "Never mind what the f-f-fuck what I said! This sh-sh-shit is really f-f-f-fucking d-d-d-delicious! P-P-Preservatives what now?"

The audience laughs at this.

**At the stadium's restrooms ten minutes later.**

Katty, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Karey had just gotten done using the bathroom and they were washing their hands. Katty was talking.

"Oh, man. That felt so good!" she said. "I feel very relieved! I'm never going to drink anything from that tall of a glass again!"

"Really now?" Mini Roz asks. "I don't know why would you drink anything from that tall of glass."

"Yeah." Mini Karey said. "Why would you?"

"Because, the drink was priced half off." Katty said. "And I had to buy it."

Then they heard some female voices talking. Mini Roz shushes them.

"Shhhh! I hear some talking!" she said.

"So?" Katty asks.

"I hear them talking about the baseball game." Mini Roz said.

So all the three of them hushed and eavesdropped on the conversation. The conversation was coming from Baylee &amp; Rowena from the AKH sorority. They had just left the stalls and was talking about the game.

"Oh, man! I am enjoying this game that the sorority had fixed up." Baylee said. "The Petsburg Pigs are definitley getting their money worth!"

"Yeah!" Rowena started. "So are we! The Pigs are going to win and the Petsburg Pigs will make us the AKH Hotshot sorority the honorary sponsor for their team!"

"Oh yeah!" Baylee started. "And no one knows that the game is fixed and we will get away with this crime too!"

"Yeah!" Rowena started. "Now, let's go back to the owner's private suite and continue watching the game!"

Then the two freshman sorority sisters left the restroom and went back to the owner's private suite. Mini Roz then turns to the other two.

"Did you two hear that?" she asks.

"Yeah." Katty said. "Those two huge-breasted bitches in that fucking AKH sorority has this fucking baseball game fixed! No wonder, the fucking Pigs are so motherfuckin' good in this game! Usually, the Clobbers are very good and they kick the Pigs' asses!"

"We must tell the others about what is going on." Mini Karey said. "So, they can stop that AKH sorority!"

"Right!" Katty &amp; Mini Roz said in unison.

Then they went back to the others to tell them what was happening about the game &amp; the sorority.

**Back with the others.**

Katty, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Karey told the others what was happening. They were very surprised when they found out about the sorority.

"So, that's why the Clobbers are losing so bad." Alexis said.

"Yeah." Karey said. "They usually be far ahead in hits."

"I knew, that's not how Earth baseball usually works!" Fire said.

"The AKH sorority." Kitty, Roz, &amp; Devon said in a cold tone in unison. "We remember them so foundly."

Dudley then turns to them.

"What are you three talking about?" he asks.

"Yeah." Rhonda started as she continues eating her food. "How do you know about this sorority? Did you three try to get into the sorority at one time?"

Then Kitty, Roz, &amp; Devon turns to her.

"Yes." Kitty started. "As of matter of fact. We tried to when we all attended secret agent college."

"Yeah." Roz started. "We all tried to get into the AKH Hotshot sorority, because it provide the perfect opportunity to give us perfect careers out in the real world and it will look great on our resume when we go to a job interview."

"Exactly." Devon started. "At that time. They only accepted cats into the sorority. The only reason was because; Judith Patricia Lafayette had created the sorority and she was attending the college at that time."

"Judith Patricia Lafayette?" Mini Dudley asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"That's because, that's Money Bags' real name, Mini Duds." Mini Kitty said.

"Oh." Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs. "I get it now."

"So, anyways." Kitty continues. "When Money Bags was running the entire sorority. They would do pity crimes at first as she had just discovered that being a criminal was better than being a secret agent or in law enforcement. So when Money Bags graduated. The sorority changes some of the rules a bit."

"Yeah." Roz started. "The changed rules were; foxes are allowed to join in the sorority and that's how Devon had gotten in with them."

"Yeah. That's right." Devon started. "They also hold very large parties which forty percent of the time happened during classes. I quite enjoyed the parties, but I didn't like the pity crimes though. The crimes started being less pity as time went by. I usually excused myself from the crimes. They didn't mind that."

"Oh." Brad said as he turns to Kitty &amp; Roz. "So, did you two join the _paternity_ after awhile?"

"It's sorority, Brad." Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"Whatever." Brad said.

"No, Brad." Kitty said. "We were too busy with our studies to join the sorority."

"Yeah." Roz said. "And besides. There wasn't anymore room in the sorority as the current version of the sorority can only hold up to fifteen members. Devon was the very last person to join the sorority that year."

"Yeah." Devon said. "Five to six months later. I graduated from the secret agent college and the AKH Hotshot sorority never asked me about why I didn't attend their crimes."

"Well. That's good, regular me!" Mini Devon said.

"That's quite a history on them." Mini Kitty said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and kick their asses!"

"Only Roz, Devon, &amp; I are going to go and kick the AKH sorority, mini me." Kitty said as she looks up at Dudley. "You can come and kick ass along with us, Dudleykins!"

"Alright then, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Kitty then turns back to the others.

"You guys stay here and keep an eye on the twins for us." she said.

"Alright, Kitty." Karey said.

Mini Roz then gives Roz a bottle of Katswell Power Water as Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Devon did the same thing to Kitty &amp; Devon.

"Here." the three minis said in unison. "You might going to need this!"

"Thanks, minis!" the three girls said.

Then they &amp; Dudley went to the owner's private suite.

* * *

**At the owner's private suite.**

The AKH Hotshots was enjoying the food &amp; the game. Just then the owner walks in on them.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Yes." Peyton said.

"Do you have enough ice?" the owner asks.

"Yes." Peyton said.

"Do you have enough fried shrimp?" the owner asks.

"Yes!" Peyton said as she was getting irritated as the audience laughs.

"Do you need anything else?" the owner asks.

"I'll handle him, Peyton." Valerie said as she clears her throat and turns to the owner. "We have everything we need, my fine sir. We don't need anything else for now, my fine sir. Everything is quite pleasant."

"That's good!" the owner said. "If you need anything else. Just holler."

Then the owner leaves and closes the door behind him. Peyton sighs a breath of relief.

"Thank you for that, Valerie." she said. "I was just starting to get pissed off from that annoying fuck."

"Yeah!" Cherry said. "I fucking hate people like that."

"Me too!" Sherry said. "People like that, don't have any brains at all."

"You can say that again!" said a tan cat with black hair with dark blue stripes. Dark brown eyes &amp; 44D breasts as she eats some shrimp. "Those people are totally morons."

"You're definitley right about that, Yvonne!" said Peyton said as she sits back in her seat.

Then a fox with jet black hair which was in a ponytail. Black eyes with size 43D breasts suddenly shivers a bit and then looks around. Sherry notices this.

"What's wrong, Armand?" she asks. "Why are you shivering?"

"Because, I have the feeling that things are going to go down." Armand started as she looks swiftly around as the audience laughs. "Yeah. Shit is going to go down as someone's going to come in here and start kicking our asses."

"Really then?" Valerie asks as she turns to Peyton. "Should we get ready just in case, Peyton?"

"No. Not yet, Valerie." Peyton said. "We just going to have to wait for Armand haves some more of her suspicious feelings."

Then the private suite's door gets kicked in. Kitty, Roz, Devon, &amp; Dudley all jumped in and aimed their weapons at the AKH sorority. The sorority raised their hands up in the air.

"Alright, AKH sorority. We're on to your games!" Kitty sniffs as she aims her weapon at Peyton.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Peyton asks.

Before the anything can be said from the good guys. Armand butted in.

"They are TUFF agents, Peyton." she said. "I'm pretty surprised that they're here at the game."

"Yeah. We're here watching the game." Roz said. "And we were enjoying ourselves too."

"We sure was." Devon started. "Until we found out about your plan about rigging the game."

"Now, we're here for justice and to make things right!" Kitty said.

Peyton laughs as does as the rest of the AKH sorority.

"Really now?" she asks as she turns to the rest of the sorority. "Valerie. You &amp; the rest of the girls take on these TUFF agents and make it an epic fight."

"Right, Peyton!" Valerie said as she nods &amp; turns to the rest of the sorority. "Get ready to take out your weapons and kick ass, girls! This is the one, we have been preparing &amp; training for! AKH Hotshot maneuver# 698!"

"AKH Hotshot maneuver#698!" the hotshots said as they started taking out some of their weapons from the bag they brought.

Kitty then turns to Roz, Devon, &amp; Dudley.

"Alright, guys. Time to start kicking some ass!" she said. "TUFF four member fighting stragety#5094!"

"So, we're going to fight two girls at a time, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. "Then we reach the head of the sorority over there. It's just going to be Roz, Devon, &amp; me."

"That sounds like a plan, sis!" Roz said.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Let's start kicking ass!"

Then the TUFF went over to the AKH sorority and started the fight. Kitty went over to Cherry &amp; Sherry as Roz went over to Heather &amp; Naomi. Devon went over to Baylee &amp; Rowena and Dudley went over to Armand &amp; Natasha and started fighting.

Armand and Natasha started throwing kicks &amp; punches right into Dudley's head, face, &amp; gut and in response to this. Dudley started to headbutts them while throwing some powerful dog karate kicks at them. Armand then uses a club and hits him hard with the club as Natasha throws some punches into his face. Dudley then karate kicks the club out of Armand's hand and he knocks Natasha down to the floor. Then he took out Kitty's net gun and then shoots out a net. The net grabs a hold of them.

"Two down." Dudley said. "Many more to go!"

Kitty threw some brutal punches &amp; kicks right into Cherry &amp; Sherry's faces as they threw some punches and kicks to her face back in retaliation. Cherry throws a punch right into Kitty's gut and Kitty holds her gut in pain as Sherry throws a judo kick right into her face. Then both of the foxes teamed up and started pelting her with kicks &amp; punches. Kitty then takes out the Katswell Power Water and opens it. The Popeye Eating Spinach fanfare plays as she squeezes the bottle and the water goes into her mouth. She swallows the water and she becomes all muscle buffed as the Mario bros. powerup sound plays and the star man theme plays.

"Time to start kicking some ass!" she said as she flexes her buffed muscles.

Then she started beating the hell out of both Cherry &amp; Sherry. The fox twins tried to response back in revenge but they didn't get the chance too as Kitty was beating the living hell out of them until they were defeated. Devon was beating the hell out of Baylee &amp; Rowena. They weren't even putting up much of a fight.

"We give!" Baylee said.

"Yeah." Rowena started. "We really didn't want to fight."

"Yeah. We just wanted to see the game." Baylee said.

Devon rolls her eyes.

"So, pathetic." she said as she puts the handcuffs on them as the audience laughs.

Meanwhile Heather &amp; Naomi was putting up a better fight against Roz as Roz was ducking &amp; dodging their attacks. Heather throws a punch right into Roz's face and in response to this. Roz throws a sneaky uppercut right into Heather's face and she throws a severe Katswell judo kick right into Naomi's stomach. Then Roz drinks some of her power water and she becomes muscle buffed as the sounds &amp; music plays. She then commenced on beating the hell out of the both of them until those two were defeated.

Then the four TUFF agents continue beating the hell out of each member of the AKH hotshot sorority and arresting them for the next half hour until it was just Peyton left. Peyton the started applauding.

"Looks like, you four did a very good job on kicking the AKH Hotshots' asses." she said with a sly smile on her face as she turns to Dudley. "And you. Dog. You also did a great job on fighting the sorority despite them being female &amp; you a male."

"Okay?" Dudley said in a confused voice. "Thanks? I guess?"

"Now, that you fought the rest." Peyton started. "Now prepare to fight the best!"

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"Alright, Dudley. You can sit out on this one." she said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then he went off to sit out for the rest of the fight. Kitty then turns to Peyton.

"We're going to defeat you, Peyton!" she sniffs.

"Whatever." Peyton said. "I'm ready to fight!"

"So are we!" Roz &amp; Devon said in unison. "IT'S ASS KICKING TIME!"

Peyton then nods and took out a jelly-filled donut and a can of Pepsi. Dudley looks at the jelly-filled donut and licks his lips. The audience laughs at this as she eats the donut and drinks the Pepsi.

"Mmmmmmm! Jelly-filled donuts." Dudley said in a dazed Homer Simpson type of voice as the audience laughs.

Then Peyton started throwing punches &amp; kicks at Kitty while she delivers some punches into Roz &amp; Devon. Luckily for the three of them. Peyton was very terrible in the direction. Kitty then throws a kick right into Peyton's face as Devon &amp; Roz throws several punches into Peyton's gut. She recovers from the blows and took out a lead pipe from the AKH sorority bag.

"Time to play some cat &amp; fox ball!" she shouted as she started swinging the pipe.

Then she looks down at the AKH sorority bag.

"But first. Time for me to recharge!" Peyton said as she reaches into the bag and took out a case of jelly-filled donuts. "Jelly-filled donuts! A case of fifty. The AKH hotshot sorority standard!"

"Mmmmm! Jelly-filled donuts!" Dudley said in the Homer Simpson voice again as the audience laughs.

Then Peyton eats half of the donuts and she immediately charge up. She starts swinging her pipe right at Kitty, Roz, &amp; Devon. They all dodged the blow. Then Peyton throws several AKH punches right into Devon's face, gut &amp; stomach. Then she delivers several thousand karate kicks right into the fox. In response to this. Kitty throws several brutal Katswell Punches into Peyton as Roz gives her some judo kicks. Devon then kicks Peyton down to the floor.

"AHHHHH! DAMMIT!" Peyton sniffs as she swings the pipe at Roz's legs.

The pipe hits its target. Roz hollers in pain.

"AHHHHHH! FUCKIN' BITCH!" Roz sniffs angrily as she threw a brutal Katswell kick right into the pipe.

The pipe breaks and Peyton then hits Devon with a spiked club. Luckily for Devon she dodges the blow and she throws thousands of brutal fox punches right into Peyton's face. She also kicks her. Kitty &amp; Roz then took out their bottles of Katswell Power Water. Roz then turns to Devon.

"Here, Dev!" she called. "Catch this!"

She tosses the bottle at her. Devon catches it.

"Alright, girls." Kitty said as she opens up her bottle. "Time to start downing these waters!"

Then all three of them downed the Katswell Power Waters as the Popeye Eating Spinach fanfare was heard. Then they all come muscle-buffed as the Mario Bros. powerup sound was heard as well as the star man theme played. Then Peyton attacks the three buffed-up TUFF agents. Kitty grabs her and slams her down to the floor and breaks her weapon as Devon pounds the living hell out of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Peyton shouted as she kicks Devon off of her and pounds onto the fox and threw some punches into her face.

"FUCKIN' HUGE TIT SLUT!" Devon sniffs as she gives the sexy looking cat a ton of brutal fox punches right into her face. "TAKE THAT!"

"WOOO! GO DEVON!" Dudley cheers.

Roz then elbows her hard and threw some Ultra Katswell Punches &amp; Kicks right into her as Kitty took out a metal pipe and starts pelting Peyton with it. Dudley cheers loudly &amp; applaudes loudly from this performance.

"YEAH!" he cheers loudly.

Peyton throws several more punches right into Roz's &amp; Kitty's faces as she gives them some karate kicks. In response to this. The three TUFF agents beat her up. Peyton then tried to make a grab for the rest of the AKH sorority donuts. Kitty sees this and grabs the box of donuts and tosses them away.

"None of that shit for you!" Kitty said.

"NO! THE SORORITY'S DONUTS!" Peyton shouted.

Dudley then grabs the donuts and started downing them. The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmm! Donuts!" he said as the audience laughs.

Kitty then turns her attention back to Peyton.

"So. Are you ready to give up?" she asks.

"Yes. I give." Peyton started. "There's no use in continuing since you gave the sorority's donuts away."

"That's good!" Roz said as she took out some handcuffs and put them onto Peyton's wrists.

"Now, let's get the TUFF troopers down here to arrest the rest of them." Devon said.

"Yeah. And we must tell the coach of the Petropolis Clobbers' coach about what is happening too." Roz said. "And tell the Petsburg Pigs' coach that the jig is up."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she picks up Peyton. "And Ms. Perfect will explain everything to both of the coaches and make everything right."

Then she turns to Peyton.

"Isn't that right!?" she asks Peyton as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's right." Peyton said.

Then the TUFF troopers arrived and started arresting the rest of the sorority as Kitty, Roz, Devon, Dudley, &amp; Peyton went down towards the locker rooms. The audience applaudes for the sorority getting their asses arrested.

* * *

**In the locker rooms.**

Kitty, Roz &amp; Peyton walked into the Petropolis Clobbers' locker room where the team was taking a break along. The Petropolis Clobbers' coach was in his office coming up with some new plays when the three knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he said.

Then Kitty, Roz, &amp; Peyton enters in. Both Kitty &amp; Roz took out their TUFF badges and flash them at him.

"Hello there, sir." Kitty started. "My sister &amp; I are TUFF agents. We have some news for you about today's baseball game."

"Really?" the coach asked. "What about it?"

"This young woman right will tell you." Roz said as she shoves Peyton. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Peyton said.

Then she explains the entire plan to the coach. The coach nods.

"I see." the coach said as he nods. "Well, I'm glad that you came to your senses. I knew, that there was nothing wrong with my plays. Thank you, TUFF agents!"

Then Kitty &amp; Roz smiles and then along with Peyton went to the Petsburg Pigs' locker room to tell their coach the exact same thing.

* * *

**Later.**

The baseball game continues and the TUFF gang was enjoying watching the game. The Clobbers started scoring runs and the crowd started cheering &amp; applauding loudly as the Petsburg Pigs was losing. Katty was cheering loudly.

"WOOOOO! YEAH! GO CLOBBERS!" she shouted as she took a bite from her foot long loaded with extra chili, cheese, relish, ketchup &amp; mustard. "SHOW THOSE PIGS WHO ARE THE REAL WINNERS ARE!"

"Wow! This is really exciting!" Raquel exclaims. "The Clobbers are scoring those points!"

"This is a pretty nice game!" Rhonda exclaims.

"Yeah!" Brad said. "I even caught a foul ball! Even though, I have to fight another kid to get it though."

The audience laughs at this as Dudley turns to him with a smile on his face.

"Ha! Ha! That's my boy, who said that!" he exclaims with proudness in his voice as the audience laughs.

"At l-l-l-least the P-P-P-P-Petsburg P-P-P-P-Pigs are l-l-l-l-losing like they're supposed too." Keswick said. "I've pl-pl-pl-pl-placed my entire p-p-p-p-paycheck on the P-P-P-P-Petropolis C-C-C-C-Clobbers to win."

Roz picks up a cup of soda and puts it right into Keswick's mouth. The audience laughs at this.

"Here, Keswick. Take a drink." she said. "All of that stuttering shit dries out your throat too quickly."

The audience laughs as Keswick drinks the soda. Mini Devon turns to Devon.

"So, did you defeated that sorority, regular me?" she asks.

Devon then looks at her.

"Yep. We sure did, mini me!" she said. "They weren't really tough at all, even though they tried to be all hard &amp; tough."

"Yeah." Kitty added. "I bet, they were the weakest set of criminals that we ever fought! I'm kind of glad about that too!"

"Me too, Kitty!" Roz started as she eats her chicken strips. "It's muthafuckin' Friday and I don't feel like doing much of anything like kicking ass."

"But you did it anyways, regular me." Mini Roz said.

"Yeah." Roz said as Alexis scoots over towards her and started stroking her chin.

"You sure did a great job, Rozzie baby." she said in a sexual tone.

"Thank you, Alexis!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait till the game is over." Alexis started sexually. "I'm going to get all hot &amp; wet when we watch your sex video!"

The audience woos as Roz blushes.

"I know, that you can't wait, Alexis dear." she said as the audience woos.

"Then afterwards." Alexis started. "Maybe the four of us can fuck each other."

The audience woos as Roz then smiles widely.

"That sounds like a plan, Alexis!" she exclaims.

"Neat!" Alexis said with a smile on her face as she drinks some soda.

* * *

Several hours passes and the game has finally ended. The Petropolis Clobbers had won the game. The final score was; Clobbers 12. Pigs 10. The crowd applaudes loudly at this as Katty was cheering loudly.

"YEAH! GOOD JOB, CLOBBERS!" she cheered loudly as she applaudes loudly. "That's showing those pigs whose boss!"

"Hmmpth! Some people!" said the easily offended pig wife from earlier.

Then her husband turns to her.

"Bitch. Shut the fuck up with your easily offended ass!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"And it looks like, that's another notch on the winner belt for the Petropolis Clobbers!" the announcer said. "And the game ended on a wonderful Friday afternoon!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, what are we going to do now, Kit-Kat?" he asks. "Do we go home?"

"Well. How about all of us go out to eat tonight?" Kitty suggested.

"Where are we going to eat at tonight, mommy?" Brad asks.

"How about Burger Emperor?" Rhonda suggested.

"How about Duke's Deli?" Fire suggested.

Kitty then thought about it. She then comes up with an idea on where to have dinner at.

"How about we have dinner at Speedy Toni's?" she suggested. "It's been awhile, since we had dinner there."

"That sounds like a great idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yeah." Raquel started. "It's been awhile, since I seen her."

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I have her delicious pizzas &amp; calzones!" Fire said.

"YEAH!" the minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"I love Speedy Toni's, mommy!" Brad said.

"I just love her Pepperoni Grand Special, mommy!" Rhonda said.

"Speedy Toni's does sound good, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Katty said. "I'm in the mood for some delicious pizza!"

"Well, I can always have the S-S-S-S-Surf &amp; T-T-T-T-Turf." Keswick said.

"Alright. We have dinner at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria tonight." Kitty said.

Everyone then cheers &amp; applaudes to this news. Roz then turns to Kitty.

"So, what time are we going to meet there?" she asks.

"Probably around eight thirty, Roz." Kitty started. "Speedy Toni's usually open until one thirty on the weekends."

"Sweet!" Roz said as she turns to Alexis &amp; her two sexy assistants. "Well then, girls. I'm game!"

"Nice!" Alexis said sexually as she stood up. "Let's go, girls!"

Then the four of them left to go to Roz's house to watch the Katswell sex video. Kitty then stand up.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go." she said.

Then the TUFF party started to leave the Petropolis Baseball Stadium along with everyone else.

* * *

**Later at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria.**

The TUFF gang had just arrived at Speedy Toni's and they were sitting at one of the large tables when Roz, Alexis, &amp; her two sexy assistants walks up to the table.

"Alright. We're here!" Roz announced as she and her sexy FWBs sits down at the table.

Dudley then turns to her as well as Keswick.

"Did you enjoy yourself with your friends with benefits, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." Keswick started. "G-G-G-G-Give us plenty of d-d-d-d-details, Agent R-R-R-R-Roz."

Roz then looks at Alexis and her two sexy assistants and then back at Kitty and her niece and nephew. Then she looks back at Keswick with a sly smile on her face. The audience laughs at this.

"Nah. I'm not going to tell you, Keswick." she started. "The only way I'm going to tell you is, if I add you as a friend on my Headpage account and I can private message you about the hot details."

"Awww, f-f-f-fuck!" Keswick sniffs angrily. "I don't have a H-H-H-H-Headpage account. I only have a Y-Y-Y-Y-Yourspot page a-a-a-a-account."

"Ha! Sweet!" Dudley exclaims as he took out his phone. "It's a good thing, that I'm friends with you on my Headpage account, Rozzie!"

"Me too!" Fire said.

"Me three!" K-9 Joe added.

"Me four!" Raquel added as the audience laughs.

Roz laughs sexually and then turns to Keswick.

"Too bad so sad, Keswick." she started. "No one's on Yourspot anymore except for geeks, nerds, background posers &amp; losers who play that awful shit; 'Cock of Shit' games."

Then Toni walks up to the TUFF gang's table with her ipad. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for her.

"Hey there, guys!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "It's been awhile since I seen you guys! How are you all tonight?"

"We're doing fine tonight, Toni!" Kitty said.

"We went to the baseball game today, Toni!" Mini Dudley butted in. "It was pretty good!"

"That's nice, Mini Duds!" Toni started. "I've heard that the Clobbers were trailing behind and then suddenly they gained a lead ahead of the Petsburg Pigs and then win the game, shocking the hell out of everyone."

"Well, that because the game was rigged by the AKH Hotshot sorority, Toni." Devon started. "Kitty, Roz, &amp; I found out about this from Katty, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Karey from the restroom."

"Yeah." Mini Roz started. "The two sorority members was discussing about it and we heard it."

"Yeah. Then we went to the owner's private suite and found the AKH Hotshot sorority in there." Kitty started. "And we started kicking their asses good!"

"That's great!" Toni said.

"Then after telling the coaches everything. Then things started going back to normal." Kitty started. "And the Clobbers ended up gaining another win against the Pigs. All thanks to us."

"That's great, Kitty!" Toni said with a smile on her face. "So, do you all want to my Pepperoni Grand Special or do you want your regulars?"

"I'll take the S-S-S-S-Surf &amp; T-T-T-T-Turf." Keswick said. "With a d-d-d-diet P-P-Pepsi."

"So, I have one 'Female Toad Special'." Toni said as she got down Keswick's order as the audience laughs. "Anyone else?"

"I'll take three slices of the Pepperoni Grand Special." Katty started. "Along with a pepperoni &amp; ham calzone with a small side salad &amp; a grape &amp; lemon Homey Holla."

"Alright." Toni said as she gets down Katty's order. "Is that all?"

"I'll take a small Pepperoni Grand Special with a two slices of the Cheese Grand Specials." Kitty started. "I'll take a small Meat Lovers. Six piece chicken strips. A small garden salad. A small Pepsi. A small Cherry Mountain Dew. A small brownie and a small peanut butter cookie."

"Alrighty then." Toni said as she gets down her order.

"The rest of us will have our usuals." Kitty concluded.

"Okay!" Toni said. "I'll get the orders in for ya!"

Then she goes to cook the gang's food along with the other chefs. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, are we going to end the chapter now, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Yes we are, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "As soon as our food gets here."

"Alright then." Dudley said.

"Well, this has been a pretty entertaining chapter." Mini Roz said.

"Yeah. A whole lot of things happened." Devon said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "The AKH Hotshot sorority thought their plan of rigging the baseball game will work and no one would suspect a thing."

"Yeah." Roz started. "But luck what have it. Thanks to Katty, mini me, &amp; Mini Karey for listening to their plan and those two big mouths from the sorority letting out their evil plan to them and we kicked their asses!"

"Yeah. And the Clobbers defeated the Pigs good!" Katty said.

"And we caught some foul balls too!" both of the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Oh!" Kitty said as she took out Rhonda's foul ball from her pocket. "Here you go, Rhonda sweetie. Here's your foul ball."

"Thank you, mommy!" Rhonda said.

"Also Rozzie &amp; I had some very hot sex!" Alexis added sexually as the audience woos.

"Yeah. That too!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

Then Toni arrives with the gang's food &amp; drinks as Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "A lot of shit happened. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then they all do a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applaudes.


	31. Chicken Under Glass

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Chicken Under Glass

_**Alright. This is another original chapter and was discussed with Ninjatana Warrior. After finding out about a new Japanese place from through the newspaper, bus ads, ads online, and various of other places. Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz decides to go try out the new Japanese place but they get food poisoning from it afterwards. With them being out of action for the next several days. Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis would have to do the work and figure out who gave Dudley &amp; the Katswells food poisoning. Will they figure out who gave them food poisoning? Will Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis do the job perfectly without the three main agents? To find out what happens. Just sit back. Relax and review!**_

It was a hot summer day in Petropolis. The temperatures was going up to the mid nineties for that day as the temperatures in the morning was in the lower eighties. Kids were either playing outside with their friends. Spending time with their families at the local pools or were inside enjoying the AC. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the TUFF gang are doing, shall we?

It cuts to the TUFF headquarters now and it shows the Katswell Private Jacuzzi &amp; Sex room now. Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley all was in one Jacuzzi. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Kitty was reading the day's events through her phone as Roz was watching some videos from her wetube account on her iPad and Dudley was reading the sports page as well as the comics &amp; tv schedule section from the newspaper. They were also enjoying themselves in the Jacuzzi.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's so funny!" Roz laughs.

Kitty then turns to her.

"What's so funny, sis?" she asks.

"I'm watching Dashie's birthday video, sis." Roz started. "He haves some of my favorite celebrities on his video!"

"So, who's the celebrity in his video, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

Roz looks at her ipad and smiles.

"The celebrity is Ice Cube!" she said excitedly as the audience laughs. "They're at the annual MVGE convention in LA."

"Really now?" Kitty asks. "Well, that's good for him!"

"When are we going to that MVGE convention, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Maybe someday, Dudleykins." Kitty replies. "I really want to visit that convention too as the lead actress for 'Fey's Anatomy' &amp; the show's producers, writers, &amp; directors always attend those things."

Then she continues reading the day's articles from her phone and she decides to read the article she was reading out loud.

"_'A brand new restaurant is opening in Petropolis!'_" she read.

"Yeah. It's Duke's Deli, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"No. It's not that, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "The new restaurant is called; 'The Taste of Japan'."

"The Taste of Japan?" Dudley asked. "I never knew that Japan had a taste. How does Japan taste like?"

The audience laughs at Dudley's cluelessness as Roz rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Silly ole Duds." she started. "Japan doesn't have a actual taste. It's just their cuisine that have the taste."

"Oh." Dudley said. "Okay then."

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Does Japanese food taste good, Kit-Kat?" he asks with curiosity.

"Yeah." Kitty replies. "It's pretty good."

"Yeah." Roz butted in. "Especially, if the chefs &amp; cooks do a great job on the food."

"So, are we going to go there to have dinner tonight, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

Kitty then started thinking about it and then smiles.

"That's a good idea, Dudleykins!" she said. "You, Roz, &amp; I go to 'The Taste of Japan' for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like a plan, sis!" Roz started. "Russell will be out working again tonight."

Then she picks up a brown bag and took out a cold medium-sized salad with taco fixings and three bowls of seasoned taco meat.

"Time to eat Frida's cold taco salad!" she said as she added the meat and the ranch dressing into the salad. "Freshly prepared on a hot day like today!"

Kitty then turns to Roz.

"So, sis. What do you want to do on your bachelorette party?" she asks.

"I want to have a male stripper dance at my bachelorette party!" Roz started. "And we girls will party!"

"Okay then, sis." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "And you &amp; the guys will do something for Russell's bachelor party?"

"Yeah. That's right, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Me, Rabies, Mini me, Mini Rabies, &amp; Charlie will do some things like; have a stripper over. Drink &amp; eat a lot. Charlie is probably going to do the planning &amp; the hiring of the stripper."

"Okay." Kitty said.

"So, what pre-school are you sending the twins to?" Roz asks as she eats her cold taco salad. "Are you sending them to the Quiet Creek Little Learners? Or are you going to send them to DeLisle-Griffin Head start?"

"No." Kitty started. "I've heard from both Brianna &amp; Tony. That they're going to send their kids to the North DeLisle Park Head Start. So, we're going to send Rhonda &amp; Brad there."

"That's nice, sis." Roz started. "It's good for your kids to go to that pre-school. I heard that it was the best."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Well, it's going to be another hot one today."

"Yeah." Roz said as she continues eating her taco salad. "It's going to be one long ass hot summer."

"You can say that again, Rozzie." Dudley said.

Then Roz puts her small &amp; sexy ped into Dudley's lap and she started rubbing his lap. Dudley then throws his head back and started to moan in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm! That feels so good!" he mutters.

"Do you like that, Duds?" Roz asks in a sexual tone.

"Yeah! I sure do, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"That's good!" Roz said. "I should continue then!"

Then she continues stroking Dudley in his lap. Kitty sees this and then started to smile sexually. Then she puts her small &amp; sexy peds into his lap and started stroking him also. Dudley then throws his head back and continues to moan louder now as his erected member comes out of him. Both of the Katswell sisters smiled to the sight of this.

"Mmmmm! Looks like a certain someone's hard!" Kitty said sexually.

"Yeah!" Roz said sexually. "He's hard for our sexy &amp; small peds!"

The both of them continue stroking Dudley's member harder &amp; faster. Dudley moans louder &amp; louder as he was enjoying the sensation he was feeling on his member.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmmm! This feels so fuckin' good!" he moans in pleasure.

"Mmmmm! You can say that again!" both of the Katswells said in unison as they continue stroking him.

They keep stroking him real hard &amp; quick. Dudley keeps moaning in pleasure. He throws his head back and continues moaning.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM! SHIT!" Dudley moans. "This feels so fucking good!"

"Yeah!" both of the Katswell sisters said amoursly in unison. "MMMMMMMMMMM!"

They both stroke him harder &amp; faster. Then Roz's tail went onto Dudley's nutsack and rubbed them a little bit. Dudley moans in pleasure when he felt that sensation on his private parts which made him leak some of his pre-cum a little bit. Kitty smiles sexually as she feels the pre-cum leak onto her sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMM! That feels so fucking good on my sexy little feet, Dudleykins!" she said erotically.

Then Roz turns to her and then smiles sexually &amp; evilly.

"So, sis. Do you want ole' Duds to go all of the way!?" she asks amoursly.

"MMMMMMMMM! YES!" Kitty moans sexually.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Roz said erotically as her tail tugs on Dudley's ball extremely harder &amp; faster as she strokes him at that speed also.

Dudley then started to moan even louder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM SEXY GIRLS!" he shouted.

"MMMMMMMMM! THAT'S GOOD, DUDLEYKINS BABY!" Kitty shouted erotically.

"THAT'S VERY BUENO, DUDS!" Roz shouted erotically in a Spanish accent. "Shoot out that delicious cum of yours!"

Then both Katswell sisters stroke Dudley's member at quick lightning speed driving Dudley over the edge and making him hit his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY! ROZZIE!" he shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he shoots his hot load all over the Katswell sisters' small &amp; sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" both of the Katswell sisters moan sexually in unison. "That feels so motherfuckin' good!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he his climax goes away. "Thank you, sexy girls! Now, lick it up!"

"Okay!" both Katswells said sexually in unison.

Then they started licking up the cum off of their small &amp; sexy peds.

"Mmmmmm! So delicious!" they both said in unison sexually.

"Thank you, girls." Dudley started. "Lick it up! It's good for you."

Mmmmmmm!" both Katswells said in unison as they continue licking up the cum.

Pretty soon. All of the cum was licked up. Then both of the Katswell sisters turned to Dudley.

"That was very pleasant, Dudleykins!" Kitty said sexually. "I really enjoyed that!"

"Yeah." Roz said sexually. "Me too!"

"I'm glad that you both enjoyed that." Dudley started. "I enjoyed that too! So, what now?"

"Do you have any cum left?" Roz asks.

Dudley then looks down at his groin and shakes his head.

"I don't think so, Rozzie." he said.

"Ah, well." Kitty started. "We can at least still enjoy ourselves in our private Jacuzzi room with some music!"

Then she took out a waterproof remote and presses a button. Then smooth jazz music starts playing. Then Kitty took out her lunch which was a couple of roast beef, ham, roast chicken, roast turkey, bacon &amp; cheddar cheese and Dudley had a meat sandwich. They started eating their lunches as it started to storm outside. Roz looks out the window.

"Hmmm. It's a derecho." she said.

"A what?" Dudley asks.

"A Derecho, Duds." Roz said. "A Derecho is a widespread, long-lived, straight-line wind storm that is associated with a land based, fast-moving severe thunderstorms. They have heavy rains and can have hurricane force winds and can produce tornadoes and can also cause flash floods."

"Oh." Dudley said. "So, that's really a bad thunderstorm then."

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Well, it's a good thing that I conquered my fear of thunder." Dudley said as thunder rumbled from outside. "Or I would be scared shitless."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It's a good thing that the rest of the gang are in the headquarters instead of outside like some of the background poser agents. Now, let's just relax and enjoy our time in here."

"Ditto!" both Roz &amp; Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they sat back in their Jacuzzi and relaxed.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley had arrived at The Taste of Japan restaurant now. Kitty was wearing a black t-shirt. Black jean shorts. White ankle socks with a black horizontal stripe on top. Black Jordans with dark green trim and laces. Her hair was laid flat like it was on the T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes; 'Super Duper Crime busters' and 'Lights, Camera, Quacktion'. Roz was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black sleeves. Black jean shorts. White ankle socks with a red horizontal stripe on top. Black Jordans with red trim and laces and a black cap as well as her sexy black thin-framed glasses and Dudley was wearing his usual black shirt.

Anyways, they had just walked into the restaurant. Then a waitress walks up to them. She was a ginger cat and she was wearing a kimono bathrobe with some white socks. She had black hair and it was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hello and welcome to 'The Taste of Japan'." she greeted with a smile on her face. " My name is Akari. A room for three, am I correct?"

"Yes, please." Kitty said.

"Alright then." Akari said as she picks up three menus. "Follow me, please."

Then she leads the three main characters to a room. Kitty &amp; Roz took off their shoes and went into the room. Akari sets the menus down on the table as Dudley started to look around the room.

"Hey! Where are the chairs at?" he asks as the audience laughs.

Kitty then grabs Dudley by the shoulders and then directs him down to the floor as Roz then sits down on the floor and crosses her legs. The audience laughs &amp; applaudes as Dudley sits down.

"Ahhh! That's better." Dudley said. "So, we get to sit on the floor and eat at the same time?"

"Yeah. That's right, Dudleykins." Kitty started as she started looking through the menu. "It's Japanese honor."

"I see." Dudley started as he looks at both Kitty's &amp; Roz's socked feet. "And the both of you took your shoes off before coming in here. Is that also Japanese tradition also?"

"Yes it is, Duds." Roz replies.

"Oh." Dudley started. "I'm starting to like this tradition!"

The audience laughs as Roz looks through her menu. She licks her lips.

"Mmmmm! They have plenty of sushi!" she said.

"I know!" Kitty said as she licks her lips hungrily. "I think, I might get some of the sushi."

"Me too!" Roz added.

Then Akari returns.

"So, are you all ready to order now?" she asks.

"Yes, Akari." Kitty started. "We are."

"Okay then." Akari started. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the Sashimi along with some Ramen." Kitty started. "I also want the Makizushi, the Oshizushi and the Yakitori along with the Chawanmushi, please?"

"Alright." Akari said as she gets down Kitty's order. "Is that all?"

"No." Kitty started. "I'll also have the Tonkatsu, the Nigirizushi, Hayashi rice &amp; the Menchi-katsu. That's it."

"Okay." Akari said as she turns to Dudley. "How about you, sir?"

Before Dudley can respond. Kitty butted in.

"I already ordered for him, Akari." she said.

"Okay." Akari said as she turns to Roz. "How about you?"

"I'll take the Chicken katsu." Roz started. "Along with some Tekkamaki. Ikura, Udon, the Makizushi and the Kuzuyu, please."

"Okay." Akari said. "I'll get these orders into the kitchen."

Then she leaves for the kitchen. Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"You said that you already ordered for me?" he asks.

"Yeah. That's right, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Don't worry. You're going to like what I ordered. Most of what I ordered for you will be deep fried meat and chicken."

"Oooh! That does sound good, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he started to drool a little bit as the audience laughs.

Roz then looks at a pamphlet and then smiles.

"Oooh! Looks like, this place was opened up by a famous Japanese chef!" she said. "His name is Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin."

"Really, now?" Kitty asks. "Now, that's something."

"Definitely!" Dudley said. "I can't wait to try some of that food!"

Pretty soon. Akari had bring the trio's food. She put each of their ordered food right in front of them.

"Here's your food!" she said. "I hope, you all enjoy it."

Then she leaves the room. Then the trio started eating the food. They were very quite impressed.

"Mmmmm! This is quite delicious!" Roz said as she eats her Chicken katsu.

"You can say that again, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "This Hayashi rice is the fuckin' bomb!"

Kitty eats some of her food.

"Mmmmm! This sure is great!" she exclaims. "This Hirotomo Chikin sure can cook!"

"You mean, Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin, Kit-Kat." Dudley corrected as he ate his food as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Thanks, Dudleykins."

So the three of them enjoyed the food. An hour and a half passes by and the trio was full. Akari had checked in on them.

"So, how are you all enjoying the food?" she asks.

"Yeah, Akari!" Dudley said as he finishes up a plate as the audience laughs. "You guys really overdone yourselves tonight!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "This is the best Japanese food that I ever had! BUUUUURRRPPPP! Pardon me."

"Oh, yeah!" Kitty said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "BUUUUURRRRPPPP! Excuse me."

The audience laughs at this as Akari smiles and laughs at this.

"My compliments to the chef." Kitty concluded with a smile on her face.

"Thank you all." Akari said. "I'll go tell the chef that. So, is that all for you three?"

"I think, that's it." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Is that it for you, Dudleykins?"

"Yeah, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "But I was hoping, that we can stop by someplace and grab something for a midnight snack."

"Well. We can still do that, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Alright!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Okay. I'll give you the check." Akari said.

Then she leaves to get the check. She soon returns with the check.

"Here's your check." she said as she gives Kitty the check.

Kitty looks at the check and then smiles.

"That's pretty reasonable!" she said as she took out her wallet and the money owned. "Here you go, Akari. Keep the change."

"Thank you." Akari said as she took the money. "Please come again."

Then she walks away as the trio stood up and started to leave the room with satisfied smiles on their faces.

* * *

**The very next morning.**

It shows Kitty &amp; Dudley in bed. Kitty's alarm clock goes off. Kitty reaches for the clock and turn it off. Dudley immediately shot awake and then runs off for the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. Kitty then sits up sleepily and heard Dudley vomit in the bathroom.

"Dudleykins? What's wrong?" she asks. "Are you okay?"

Dudley then walks in all green.

"I-I'm okay now, Kit-Kat." he said as he started to sit down. "Just a l-little bug."

Then he started to turn green again and grabs the bedroom's wastebasket and then vomited again. The audience laughs at this as Kitty watches on.

"Oh, Dudley." she said. "You must be very sick."

Then her phone rings and she goes and answers it.

"Hello. Katswell-Puppy residence." she said.

She heard someone vomiting on the other end.

"H-H-Hello there, sis?" said the voice.

"Roz? Is that you?" Kitty asks. "You don't sound very good."

"I'm not." Roz said. "I vomited a lot just over the last hour. I'm going to head for the hospital. I think, I might have food poisoning."

"Oh, dear." Kitty started. "I'm going to come down there and...oh!"

"What? What's wrong, sis?" Roz asks.

Kitty then drops the phone and then runs off for the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting was heard. Dudley then went over to the phone and started talking to Roz.

"R-Rozzie. Kitty ran off to throw up chunks." he said.

"Oh, no." Roz said.

"I'm going to call your mom to keep an eye out on the twins." Dudley started. "While Kitty &amp; I are going down to the hospital with you."

"Alright." Roz said. "See ya."

Then the both of them hung up. Dudley then calls Carmen as Kitty walks in looking all sick and green. He discusses everything about him, Kitty, &amp; Roz having food poisoning. Then he immediately hangs up as Kitty vomited into the wastebasket. He turns to her.

"Your mom is coming over to watch the twins, Kit-Kat." he said.

"T-That's good, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she grabs the phone. "I must call the Chief and tell him about the three of us having food poisoning and we can't come in."

Then she calls down to the TUFF headquarters. Pretty soon. Carmen &amp; Katty had arrived at the house. The twins had just woke up as Kitty &amp; Dudley had just left for the hospital. Brad then wondered what was going on as he looks at Carmen.

"What's going on, grandma?" he asks her. "Where's mommy &amp; daddy?"

"Your mommy &amp; daddy is going to the hospital." Carmen said. "Along with your Aunt Roz."

"They're going to be down there for the next couple hours, nephew." Katty said. "While they're down there. We're going to be taking care the both of you and then I'm taking you over to my penthouse apartment so I can keep an eye on you both while grandma takes care of your daddy, mommy, &amp; Auntie Roz."

"Well. That's nice, Auntie Katty." Rhonda said as she started thinking. "What about Peri? Is she coming over today?"

"No. She's not coming over today." Carmen started. "I'm going to be taking care of the house too."

"Oh." Rhonda said.

"So, anyways. What do you both want for breakfast?" Katty asks as she &amp; Carmen went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Can we have some hash browns along with bacon &amp; pancakes?" Brad asks as he &amp; Rhonda walks in.

"Sure." Carmen said.

"Or. You both can have some of my patented fried pork chop morning sandwich." Katty said with a smile on her face as she took out a skillet. "Along with some ham, bacon, &amp; hash browns and my patented omelete with Mexican cheeses and finely chopped up peppers &amp; seasoned taco meat?"

"I like the sound of that!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! Me too!" Brad added.

"That's great!" Katty said as she turns to Carmen. "Can you get the eggs for me please, mom?"

"Sure, Katty!" Carmen said as she went to get the eggs from the fridge.

So when that was all said &amp; done. Both mother &amp; daughter started cooking the breakfast. Carmen then turns to the twins.

"Breakfast is going to be awhile, Rhonda &amp; Brad." she said.

"That's okay, grandma." Rhonda started. "Brad &amp; I are going to go into the living room to watch; 'Nature Dog'. Come on, Brad."

Then the twins went to the living room to watch the show as Katty &amp; Carmen started to cook the breakfast.

* * *

**At the TUFF headquarters sometime later.**

Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis were in their cubicals when the Chief's giant-ass monitor comes down right next to Karey's head. Karey almost slams into the giant-ass monitor. The audience laughs at this.

"Ahhh! Goddamn, Chief! Watch were you're going with that giant-ass monitor." she sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"So, what do you want, Chief?" Devon asks.

"Well, Agent Foxx." the Chief started. "I wanted to show off my brand new giant-ass monitor to you guys. So, how do you all like it?"

"It's too damn big for instance." Karey mutters to herself as the audience laughs.

"Well. It's nice, I guess." Mini Kitty said as she looks at her computer.

"Well, whatever." the Chief said. "So anyways. As if you didn't already know. Agents Katswell-Puppy. Agent Puppy and Agent Roz is out sick with food poisoning for the next several days."

"What!? They are!?" Mini Dudley asks. "What's going to happen to the show!? Who's going to run it!? What's going to happen to us!? Oh my god! This is terrible!"

Then he gets on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Karey turns to him.

"Calm down, Mini Duds hunk." she said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Devon said. "Just because Kitty, Roz, &amp; Duds is out sick doesn't mean that its the end of the world."

"Yeah. Agent Foxx is right." the Chief said. "Just because, the three main agents are out sick doesn't mean that we can't survive. So, while they're out sick. Looks like the seven of you are going to take up the slack."

"Don't worry about that, Chief." Karey started. "We been around Kitty &amp; Roz long enough to know what to do. And as for Duds. We all know what not to do."

The audience laughs as the Chief then thinks about what Karey have said.

"You're right at that point there, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "Well, anyways. Just do the best you can."

Then his giant-ass monitor goes back up to the ceiling. Mini Roz then started thinking out loud.

"Food poisoning?" she asks. "Food botulism. I wonder, where they get it from?"

"Botulism?" Mini Dudley asks. "Who the hell goes crazy from Botulism?"

The audience laughs at Mini Dudley's cluelessness as Mini Roz rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

"No, Mini Duds. That's just the scientific word for that." she said.

Then both Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Karey started thinking about something.

"Well. According to regular me. She said that yesterday. She, regular Dudley, &amp; regular Roz was going to go out for dinner last night." Mini Kitty said. "They probably got Botulism from that place."

"You think so, Mini Kitty?" Mini Karey asks.

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said. "But I can't recall what restaurant they went to though."

Devon then thought of something. Then an idea comes into her head.

"Well. Your regular probably mark the place down somewhere in her computer." she suggested.

"Probably." Mini Kitty said.

Mini Devon started looking through the newspaper. Mini Roz turns to her.

"What are you doing, Mini Devon?" she asks.

"I'm looking through the food health inspection section, Mini Roz." Mini Devon replies as she flips through the paper. "To see what place did the three regular main agents went to and to see the place's grading are."

"That's a smart idea, Mini me." Devon said.

Then Mini Kitty hops onto Kitty's computer and started going through its information. Karey then walked up behind her.

"So, any information yet?" she asks.

"Nope. None that I can see, regular Karey." Mini Kitty replies.

"Keep looking." Karey said as she turns to Mini Dudley. "So, Mini Duds baby. Do you want to do something since there's currently a downturn in crime right now?"

The audience laughs &amp; woos at this as Mini Dudley smiles widely.

"Hell yeah!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "So, where are we going to fuck at? In my private room. Your private room. The TUFF gym. Where?"

"The TUFF pool!" Karey said sexually.

"Alright then, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "Let's go!"

"Alright then, Mini Duds hunk!" Karey said.

Then the both of them went down to the TUFF pool to start fucking.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the city.**

It shows the Taste of Japan restaurant now. It cuts to the kitchen now. It shows the chef cooking some food. He then starts to laugh evilly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I hope, my plan to give Agents Katswells &amp; Puppy food poisoning had worked!" he laughs. "Maybe, that'll teach them to throw me and my cousin into jail last year! No one makes a fool out of Kung Pow Chicken! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then Akari walks in.

"So, how are things, Chef Chikin?" she asks.

Kung Pow Chicken turns to her.

"Shhhh! Do not interrupt me, _Akia_!" he said getting Akari's name wrong as the audience laughs. "I am busy creating some delicious food!"

"It's Akari." Akari said in a dry tone.

"Whatever." Kung Pow Chicken said in a bored tone as the audience laughs. "Now, please don't disturb me. I am in the middle of preparing food."

Akari then shrugs her shoulders and then leaves the kitchen. Then Kung Pow Chicken started to laugh evilly again.

"I will avenge my cousin's imprisonment from those TUFF bitches!" Kung Pow Chicken said as he made some sushi. "Now to make some delicious, unspoiled sushi for some non-TUFF agents!"

Then he continues making the food.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the TUFF headquarters.**

Mini Kitty, Mini Roz, &amp; Mini Devon had just found out the information about what restaurant that Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley had ate at from the previous night.

"Ah ha! I've found out the information about where regular me, regular Roz, &amp; regular Dudley had ate at last night." Mini Kitty said.

"Really?" Devon asks. "Well, that's good, Mini Kitty! What place did they go to?"

Mini Roz looks at the computer.

"They went to 'The Taste of Japan'." she said.

"That place had just opened." Mini Devon said. "Why would they have rotten food, if they had just opened?"

"I don't know, mini me." Devon said. "Maybe, the chef might have known about Kitty, Roz, &amp; Duds being there that night."

"Yeah." Mini Roz said. "That could be it."

"Maybe we should go check out that place and find out about the chef?" Mini Karey suggested.

"That's a good idea, Mini Karey!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

Then they turned to Devon. Devon then took out her keys.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to 'The Taste of Japan' and start asking questions." she said.

Then she and the four minis went off to the TUFF garage and went to 'The taste of Japan'.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the TUFF pool.**

Karey &amp; Mini Dudley was in the pool having hot sex. Mini Dudley was thrusting his harden member in &amp; out of Karey's sexy pussy as he was sucking her huge and sexy size 45D breasts. Karey was moaning sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Karey moans sexually. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, MINI DUDS BABY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Mini Dudley said as he pounds into his hot girlfriend.

He continues sucking on her sexy tits harder &amp; faster. Karey then wraps her sexy legs around Mini Dudley to make him pound into her harder and faster. Karey was starting to feel more &amp; more fluids rush up her breasts and her sex. She moans sexually as Mini Dudley opens up his eyes as he started to feel her fluids.

"Seems like, you're getting ready to squirt, sexy Karey baby!" he said.

"MMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Karey shouted erotically.

"That's great, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley shouted. "Squirt hard!"

Then he pounds into her at quick lightning speed as he sucks her sexy breasts at the very exact same speed. Doing these actions had drove Karey over the edge and had made her hit her orgasm &amp; climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MINI DUDS BABY!" Karey hollers erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she squirts her breast milk right into Mini Dudley's mouth as she squirts her juices right into Mini Dudley's member. Mini Dudley then started drinking Karey's breast milk which also drove him to the edge and made him hit his orgasm &amp; climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley hollers. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he shoots his load deep into Karey's insides hard.

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karey sighs sexually as her climax dies down. "Looks like drinking my milk made you cum extremely hard, didn't it Mini Duds baby?" Karey asks sexually.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mini Dudley said as his climax dies down. "Yep! It sure did, sexy Karey baby! I really quite enjoyed it!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she looks around. "It feels so good to have sex in here. It's so peaceful."

"Yeah. You can say that again, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "I sure do hope that Mini Kitty, Mini Rozzie, and Mini Devon finds out about the restaurant that regular Kitty, regular Rozzie, &amp; regular went to."

"Don't worry about that, Mini Duds." Karey started. "I'm sure that they will. So, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we relax, sexy Karey baby?" Mini Dudley suggested as he yawns. "All of that fucking has made me tired."

"That sounds like a great idea, Mini Duds dear." Karey said. "I am too tired."

Then she took out a inflatable raft and then sets it into the pool. She gets onto it.

"C'mon, Mini Duds." she said. "Get on."

"Alright then, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said.

Then he gets onto the raft with her. The couple then relaxed on the raft.

* * *

**A little bit later at the taste of Japan.**

Devon &amp; the other minis were there to ask the chef and the staff questions. Anyways, it shows Akari now. She was in midst of serving some patrons their food. After that was all said &amp; done. She went over to the five TUFF agents.

"Hello. Welcome to 'the taste of Japan'." Akari greeted with a smile on her face. "I'm Akari. How can I help you today?"

Devon and the minis took out their TUFF badges and showed them to her.

"Hello there, Mrs. We're TUFF agents." Devon said.

"Oh." Akari said. "So, what do you guys want?"

"We're here to investigate three cases of Botulism from three TUFF agents here at this place last night." Mini Kitty said.

"That's a shame." Akari started. "I don't know anything about Botulism. I just do my job and serve the food. From what I hear. The guests quite enjoy the food and the experience here."

"I see." Mini Roz said. "Well, those three TUFF agents must've gotten some bad food here somehow."

"Well. You can asks some of the other people on the staff." Akari started. "They were here as well as some of the chefs."

"Okay." Mini Karey said. "Thank you, Mrs."

Then Devon &amp; the minis went off to interview the other staff members of the restaurant. They interview the staff members about the previous night's services. Kung Pow Chicken had heard about the TUFF agents interviewing the staff members. He started to sweat nervously as his sous chef who was looked exactly like DashieLMFAO except had a shaved goatee turns to him.

"What's wrong, Chef Chikin?" the sous chef asks.

Kung Pow Chicken then turns to him.

"Excuse me, Sous Chef Guzman." he started. "But I-I must go now."

"Really?" Sous Chef Guzman asks. "Why?"

"Because, I need to go to a doctor's appointment." Kung Pow Chicken lied as the audience laughs. "Yeah. That's it. You keep an eye on things here!"

"Got it!" Guzman said as he saluted.

Then Kung Pow Chicken runs out of the kitchen just as Devon &amp; the minis walks in to question the chefs. Mini Kitty notices him run out.

"Hey! One of the chefs just ran out." she said.

"Never mind him, Mini Kit." Devon started. "We'll deal with him later. Now, let's start asking questions."

Then they went up to Sous Chef Guzman.

"Excuse me, sir." Devon started. "But we're TUFF agents and we're here to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Sous Chef Guzman said. "What do you want to know?"

"Was you here last night?" Mini Karey asks.

"And if so. Did you help prepare the food?" Mini Roz asks.

Sous Chef Guzman clears his throat.

"Yes. I was here last night." he started. "I did help prepare the food, except several dishes that the chef wanted to do himself."

"Ah!" Mini Kitty said as she chewed on the back of her pen a bit. "That's it right there. So, did the head chef prepared those dishes?"

"Yes he did." Sous Chef Guzman said.

"So, was that the head chef that ran out of here when we came in here?" Mini Devon asks.

"Yeah." Sous Chef Guzman said. "He told me that he personally wanted to prepare those dishes himself."

"I see." Devon said. "So, what's his name?"

"His name is; Chef Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin." Sous Chef Guzman started. "He's a famous Japanese Chef who came over to the states a couple months ago. He started here last month."

"Really?" Mini Kitty said as she writes down the head chef's name. "Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin. Mmmmm? That name sounds so familiar."

"Does it, Mini Kitty?" Mini Karey asks.

"Yes it does, Mini Karey." Mini Kitty said.

"Well, if it does help anything." Sous Chef Guzman started. "He's a black belt in karate and he was known famously around here for a few years."

Then Mini Kitty turns to Mini Roz and the both of them started thinking about where they both had heard that name before. Devon then turns back to Sous Chef Guzman.

"So, what did the head chef prepare for the three TUFF agents that was here last night?" she asks.

Then Sous Chef Guzman explains about the dishes that Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz had the previous night.

"I see." Devon said as she writes down the dishes. "So, do those things come in fresh? Daily?"

"Yes." Sous Chef Guzman said. "I make sure that each ingredient comes in from the truck. As of a matter fact..."

Then he looks at the kitchen's clock.

"It's time for the delivery truck to pull in with the fresh ingredients. Pardon me, TUFF agents." Sous Chef Guzman said and then walk away.

Devon then turns to the minis.

"Well. I think, that we have plenty of information, Minis." she said.

"Yeah. I think so." Mini Karey said.

"Let's go back to the headquarters and do some research about this Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin person." Mini Roz said. "This name seems really familiar."

"Yes it does, sis!" Mini Kitty said.

"And that head chef that ran out of here. Seems really suspicious." Mini Devon said.

"Alright, minis. Let's go." Devon said.

Then she &amp; the minis return back to the headquarters as Sous Chef Guzman along with some of the other chefs and deliverymen bring in some fresh ingredients for the restaurant.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ sometime later.**

Both Mini Kitty &amp; Mini Roz was typing on their computers looking for some information about Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin as Mini Devon was looking for some information about Sous Chef Guzman. Devon was discussing about what happened at the restaurant to Karey.

"I see." Karey said. "That really does sound suspicious indeed, Devon. Why would the head chef run out like that?"

"I dunno, Karey." Devon said.

Then Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley then walks up to them.

"So, is there anything that you want us to do, regular me?" Mini Karey asks.

Karey then thinks about it. Then an idea pops into her head. She then smiles. Devon notices this. She smiles also.

"What are you thinking about, Karey?" she asks slyly as the audience laughs.

"I'm thinking about sending mini me and Mini Duds down to that restaurant." Karey started. "And order the same thing that Duds, Kitty, &amp; Roz had last night."

"Really, regular me?" Mini Karey asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mini me." Karey said. "Except you both don't eat any of the food that head chef; Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin prepares."

"How are we going to do that, sexy Karey baby?" Mini Dudley asks. "How are we going to know what dish that the head chef prepares?"

"You can ask the waitress to have the food prepared by him, Mini Duds." Devon said.

"Oh. Okay then, regular Devon!" Mini Dudley said.

"And you both must order what Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz had last night too." Karey said. "And bring the food back here, so the alien trio can perform tests on the food to see if the head chef Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin did anything to it."

"Alright then!" both Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Mini Dudley then turns to Karey.

"Are you going to give us some money to actually go somewhere and buy something to eat?" he asks as the audience laughs.

Karey then smiles and rolls her eyes as she reaches for her wallet. The audience laughs.

"Sure." she said as she give both her mini &amp; Mini Dudley some money for food. "Here you go."

"Thanks, regular me!" Mini Karey said as she turns to Mini Dudley. "Alright, Mini Duds. Let's go!"

"Oh boy!" Mini Dudley said excitedly as the audience laughs.

Then the two mini TUFF agents went off to the taste of Japan. Mini Kitty then gasps loudly. Karey then turns to her.

"What is it, Mini Kitty?" she asks.

"I just found out who Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin is, regular Karey!" Mini Kitty said.

"Really?" Devon asks. "Who is he?"

Mini Roz quickly types on her computer.

"Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin is Kung Pow Chicken!" she said.

"Kung Pow Chicken?" Karey asks as she raises and eyebrow. "Didn't Kitty have a run-in with him that one time when that stupid Snaptrap tried to break every criminal out of jail with that stupid invisiblilty helmet that he didn't know how to make it work correctly a few years ago?"

"Yes. That's him, regular Karey." Mini Roz started as she continues typing on her computer. "He's also the cousin of Chicken Tetrazzini too!"

"For real!?" Mini Devon asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said.

"Things are starting to make sense now." Mini Kitty started. "Kung Pow Chicken is extremely pissed and had to get his revenge on Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz for what they did to Chicken Tetrazzini last year."

"Oh shit." Karey said. "I must tell mini me &amp; Mini Duds about what's up."

Then she gets onto her wristcom and tells both Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley what is up. She then gets off her wristcom and turns to the others.

"Alright. They know." Karey said.

"That's good, Karey." Devon said. "So, what are we going to do until both Mini Karey &amp; Mini Duds return?"

"Well, we can train in the TUFF gym, regular me?" Mini Devon suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, mini me!" Devon said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said. "I need some exercise."

"Alright then." Karey said. "Let's go to the TUFF gym."

Then they all went to the TUFF gym to exercise.

* * *

**At the 'taste of Japan'.**

Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley both had arrived and they had ordered the exact same thing as Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz had ordered the previous night. Head chef Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin or Kung Pow Chicken has returned. He sees the two minis from the dining room and started thinking to himself.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" he mutters to himself. "I see two of the TUFF minis out there. Since I gave the three main agents Botulism. I might as well give their minis Botulism too!"

Then Akari walks in with an order.

"Here's some orders for table nine." she said.

"Thank you." Kung Pow Chicken said as she left. "And table nine is where those two TUFF minis are!"

Then he started making the dishes for Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley. Meanwhile, Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley was looking around and was having a discussion about some things.

"So, when are we going to get some food to eat, sexy Mini Karey baby?" Mini Dudley asks as his stomach rumbles loudly and the audience laughs.

"As soon as we leave here, Mini Duds." Mini Karey started. "Then we can go to any restaurant of our choice before heading back to the headquarters."

"Ah. I see." Mini Dudley said. "So, we're not going to eat the food here?"

"No." Mini Karey said. "I'm just going to put the food into a container and take it to the alien trio for testing. So just to keep your composure, Mini Duds."

"Alright, sexy Mini Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "I'll try my best!"

After awhile. Akari walks up to the minis' table with their order.

"Here's your food guys." she said as she sets the food on the table. "If you need anything. Just holler."

Then she walks away. Mini Karey then looks over at the food.

"Well, it looks like it's prepare perfectly." she started. "But you can't be too careful though."

"Now, to take all of this food back to the alien trio." Mini Dudley said.

"Yep!" Mini Karey said as she snaps her fingers to get Akari's attention. "Akari. We're going to need some take-out containers, please?"

Akari nods and then went to get some take-out containers &amp; some bags. She soon returns with them.

"Here you go." she said as she gives both minis the take-out containers &amp; bags. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Akari." Mini Karey started. "It's just, we're late for our movie."

"Ah. I see." Akari said. "I understand."

Then she walks away and the two minis started packing away the poisoned food. After that was all said &amp; done. The two minis started to leave. Mini Dudley's stomach then rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this as does as Mini Karey.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat from Speedy Toni's." she said.

"Alright!" Mini Dudley said as he fist pumps in the air and the audience laughs.

Then the two minis went off to Speedy Toni's to grab a bite to eat.

**Sometime later.**

Both Mini Karey &amp; Mini Dudley had returned with the food. Raquel, Fire, &amp; K-9 Joe was there waiting for them along with everyone else. The audience woos, cheers, whistles, &amp; applaudes for them.

"Alright. We have the samples!" Mini Karey exclaims.

"That's great, mini me!" Karey said. "Now, give it to the alien trio."

Mini Karey then nods and gives the alien trio the poisoned food. Raquel looks at the food as does as K-9 Joe.

"So, this is it?" she asks.

"Yeah. That's all of it." Mini Karey said.

"That's great!" Fire said. "We're going to have test results on this poisoned food in the morning."

"Okay then, Fire." Devon said.

Then the alien trio went off to the lab to test out the food. Then Mini Roz walks up with a smile on her face. Karey notices this.

"Why are you smiling for, Mini Rozzie?" she asks.

"Because, I just found out about the Sous Chef!" she said.

"Really?" Mini Devon asks. "What is it?"

"Sous Chef Guzman is related to DashieLMFAO!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"That's so cool!" Mini Kitty started. "So, that means he's innocent of any crime."

Karey then looks at the clock. It was time to punch out for the day.

"It's almost time for us to punch out for the day." she said.

"Is it really?" Devon asks. "Wow. This day sure has went by fast!"

"Yep! It sure did, regular me." Mini Devon said.

"Something tells me that tomorrow, we're going to be fighting Kung Pow Chicken's ass." Mini Kitty said.

"Really, Mini sis?" Mini Roz asks.

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said. "We're going to need plenty of our power water to defeat his ass too."

Everyone then nods in agreement to this.

"Alright, people. Let's all go home and get some rest for tomorrow." Karey said.

Then everyone nods and then went off to punch-out for the day.

* * *

**The very next day.**

Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis had just punched in for the day and they were getting ready to take on Kung Pow Chicken as they were exercising in the TUFF gym. Karey then turns to everyone else.

"So, are you are ready to kick that chicken's ass?" she asks.

"Yep. We sure are, regular Karey!" Mini Kitty said. "I am so hyped!"

"Me too!" Mini Roz said. "I am ready to kick his ass good!"

Then the alien trio walks up carrying some papers with concern looks on their faces.

"There you are, guys." Raquel said. "We have some news for you!"

"Yeah!" Fire started. "It's about the results of the food from 'the Taste of Japan'."

"Really?" Karey asks. "What are the results of the food?"

"The results are; the food did have traces of toilet cleaner, bleach, &amp; floor cleaner in it." Raquel said.

"Yeah." K-9 Joe said.

"Well, there we go guys." Devon started. "We have his ass now!"

"I wonder, how much of an expert is Kung Pow Chicken is in karate?" Mini Dudley asked as he lifts several heavy weights. "I never fought him before."

"I never fought him before either." Mini Devon said.

"Well, since we all are pretty much experts in karate, judo, &amp; pretty much in a martial arts." Mini Karey started. "Or all of us should be. This should be a pretty easy fight. With the Katswell Power Water along with us. This fight should be as easy as the Chief getting rejected on a Saturday night."

* * *

It cutsaway to the Chief standing outside of a nightclub on a Saturday night. He was all dressed up like a pimp from the 70's and had a slicked back toupee. He was also wearing some awful cologne also. He puts a toothpick right into his mouth. Then a sexy yellow dog with blue eyes &amp; blonde hair wearing a red cocktail dress and black heels walks by. He sees her and then smiles.

"Hey there, bitch. Do you want to have a good time?" he asks.

"Yuck! I don't do vermin." she sniffs snootily as the audience laughs.

"Well, fuck you then!" the Chief sniffs. "You have mosquito bite tits anyways!"

The audience laughs as female tiger with green eyes &amp; brown hair wearing a blue cocktail dress and black closed toed high heeled stilettos walks passed. He smiles at her.

"Hey there, baby. Do you want to go out with a real man that can do the deed?" the Chief asks. "Because, I am the guy that can do it!"

The tiger rolls her eyes and then scoffs.

"Like, you can do anything with your funky ass!" she sniffs. "Get a motherfuckin' bath, roach man."

The audience laughs as the Chief turns red in anger.

"Well, fuck you slut!" he sniffs angrily. "You're a slut anyways!"

Then a female grey tiger cat with a white muzzle. Black hair. Blue eyes wearing a black cocktail dress and black closed toed pumps walks up. The Chief sees her and then smiles.

"Hey there, baby. Do you want to have a good time?" he asks as he smiles at her.

The cat rolls her eyes in disgust and took out a rolled up magazine. She then uses the magazine and slams it into the Chief several times squishing him. The audience laughs at this. She puts away the rolled up magazine. She then gets closer to the squished flea looking pissed.

"Like, you'll ever had a chance with me." she sniffs. "You're nothing but an old &amp; disgusting flea."

Then she spats at him and then walks away. Then the bouncer walks up to the squished Chief.

"Having another dateless Saturday there, Herbert?" he asks.

"Yep." the Chief started as he returns back to his normal form. "I think, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Yeah. I think so." the bouncer said.

"I think, I'm going to go home and turn it for the night." the Chief said.

"Yeah. I think so." the bouncer said. "Because, you're starting to make people sick with your funky cologne."

Then the Chief feeling defeated. Walks away. The bouncer calls after him.

"Don't come back!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Yeah. You're right there, Mini Karey!" Mini Roz started. "On both accounts. This fight is going to be so fucking easy!"

Then Devon looks at her watch. She then turns to Mini Kitty.

"So, Mini Kitty. Do you know what time does that shitty restaurant opens?" she asks.

"Yeah. Around 10:30, regular Devon." Mini Kitty replies.

"Well, that's good." Karey started. "That gives us plenty of time to defeat Kung Pow Chicken's ass and send him to jail for what he did to Kitty, Duds, &amp; Roz."

"Yeah!" Mini Karey shouted.

"We're going to kick their asses good!" Mini Devon said.

Karey then puts down her weight.

"Alright, guys. Let's start getting ready to go down there." she said. "Make sure to get plenty of Katswell Power Water and drink it too."

Then the team started to leave the TUFF gym and go back to their cubicals where some of the Katswell Power Water was stored for them only. They grabbed some bottles of the power water as well as some of their weapons. Then they went off to the TUFF garage and then pull off for 'The Taste of Japan'.

* * *

**At Katty's penthouse suite at DeLisle Hill Apartments.**

Both Rhonda &amp; Brad was there being watched by Katty as Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz was still sick and Carmen was still taking care of them. Anyways, it was Katty's turn to keep an eye out on the twins and she was playing with them.

"So, do you two have a mini pool table back at home?" Katty asks.

"What's a pool table?" Brad asks as the audience laughs. "Is that some sort of table that you take with you to the pool?"

"No. It's a billiard table, Brad." Rhonda said as she turns to Katty. "And no. We don't have one, Auntie Katty."

"Well, that's a shame." Katty started. "I'm surprised that you don't have one. Your mom &amp; your aunt Roz sure are great pool players."

"Really?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." Katty said. "I'm surprised that they didn't tell you about that. They win a lot of games."

"That sounds nice, Auntie Katty." Rhonda said in a impressive voice.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"I've read all about billiards games or pool as its commonly called." Rhonda started. "The game sounds very intriguing &amp; interesting!"

"Oh, it is!" Katty said as she started thinking. "Maybe I should buy you two a miniature pool table. So each time you visit me. We all can play a game."

"That sounds like a great idea, Auntie Katty!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah. It does!" Brad said.

"Cool!" Katty said.

"So, how is mommy &amp; dad doing?" Brad asks. "Are they still sick? How about Auntie Roz?"

"Yep. They all are still sick." Katty started. "But they're not as sick as they were yesterday."

"Well, that's good." Rhonda said. "So, they're going to get better in a day or so?"

"Yeah." Katty said as she took out her car keys. "Alright, twins. Let's go and buy a mini pool table now for you two."

"Alright!" the twins said in unison with smiles on their faces as the audience laughs.

Then they all leave the penthouse suite and went down to her car. Then they get into it and Katty then drives off for the sports supply store.

* * *

**At 'the taste of Japan'.**

Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis had arrived at the restaurant. Kung Pow Chicken had just arrived at the restaurant in his pick-up truck. He was standing at the entrance for deliveries smoking a cigarette. Devon then sees him.

"There he is!" she shouted.

"Alright, everyone." Karey started. "Let's go get his ass!"

"YEAH!" the minis shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they all ran over to him. Kung Pow Chicken sees them. He puts out his cigarette and then smiles smugly at them.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the TUFF agents." he said innocently. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"You know what we're doing here, Kung Pow Chicken." Devon sniffs.

"No, I don't." Kung Pow Chicken said in an innocent voice. "Seems like, you all are just harassing me for no reason at all. I'm just standing here minding my own business and then you all came up here and started hassling me for no reason."

"Cut the shit, Kung Pow Chicken!" Karey sniffs angrily. "We all know what you did. You poisoned Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz for what they did to your cousin Chicken Tetrazzini last year with your food!"

"Yeah. I did it." Kung Pow Chicken sniffs. "Those three deserved it! Now, if you guys want to make a big thing about it. Then let's settle things and start fighting!"

"Of course, we're making a big thing out of it." Mini Kitty sniffs. "You gave three people food poisoning out of revenge and those three people work for us."

"Whatever." Kung Pow Chicken started. "Me beating &amp; defeating you guys are going to make my day as I have knocked out those three main agents of yours out of the equation. As I know, that the rest of you are not as fast or as strong as those three."

The TUFF seven then laughs from what they heard.

"That's what you think!" Karey said as she turns to the others. "Alright guys. Let's start kicking ass!"

"Wait a minute!" Kung Pow Chicken started. "It's seven to one. That's a unfair balance and advantage right there. I want to make things even. I'm going to fight one regular person and one mini person. A person and a half. That's a perfect balance right there for a black belt like me."

"Fine." Karey said. "I'll fight you."

"And I'll fight you too!" Mini Roz said.

"Alright." Kung Pow Chicken said as he smirks and started thinking to himself. "This is going to be an easy fight as the both of them are very weak indeed!"

Then Karey &amp; Mini Roz both gave each other nods like they had heard what Kung Pow Chicken had thought up about them. Then Kung Pow Chicken started throwing some karate kicks &amp; punches as well as judo kicks at them. Both of the TUFF agents avoid the hits. Karey throws some brutal Queens punches into Kung Pow Chicken's face as Mini Roz delivers some hundreds of Mini Katswell Karate Punches into his midsection &amp; groin area. In response to this. Kung Pow Chicken throws some more punches right into Karey's head, face, &amp; stomach as he delivers some brutal karate kicks and punches right at Mini Roz, but luckily for her the brutal kicks &amp; punches missed their marks.

"Ha! Ha! You missed!" Mini Roz said as she delivers some more brutal kicks and slashes to the stupid chicken.

Then Karey throws some more brutal Queens Karate Kicks to the chicken as she throws a million punches into the chicken. She then kicks him down to the ground and started to throw a kick right at him, but Kung Pow Chicken sees the kick was about to land. He grabs her foot.

"SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley shouted.

Kung Pow Chicken then tosses Karey right into the air and she lands right on her feet. Then Karey started stomping hard onto his hands making him holler out in pain. The rest of the team applaudes &amp; cheers at this as well as the audience.

"YAY! GO REGULAR ME!" Mini Karey cheers.

"GOOD JOB, SEXY KAREY BABY!" Mini Dudley cheers.

Then Mini Roz delivers a thousand punches, slashes, &amp; kicks to Kung Pow Chicken's face. Then he immediately jumps up with a bleeding face. He then smirks evilly.

"You two are definitley doing a great job." he started. "I underestimated you both."

"Shut up." Karey said as she threw several thousand brutal karate punches into his face making him bleed a whole lot more.

Mini Karey then throws a bottle of grape-flavored Katswell Power Water over to her.

"Here, regular me!" she called out.

Karey catches the bottle as Mini Kitty throws a bottle of Katswell Power Water towards Mini Roz.

"Here you go, sis!" she called out.

Then both Mini Roz &amp; Karey started downing the Katswell Power Water as the Popeye Eating spinach theme plays. Then the Super Mario bros. powerup sound was heard as both Karey &amp; Mini Karey become all muscle buffed and the starman theme was also heard. Then the both of them started throwing brutal kicks &amp; punches right at Kung Pow Chicken before he can respond with karate kicks &amp; punches his own. Then Mini Roz took out a pair of nunchucks.

"Time to beat up on a chicken!" she said as she starts swing her nunchucks.

Then she starts swinging the nunchucks and the nunchucks land into Kung Pow Chicken making him holler out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as Karey throws another punch right into his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Karey shouted.

Then in response. Kung Pow Chicken throws several hundred karate chicken punches right into Karey's gut, but the hits didn't faze her. Devon suddenly jumps in and gives the chicken some brutal fox judo punches as the rest of the minis joined her after they drunk some of the Katswell Power Water. The starman theme was heard as the TUFF seven continues beating the hell out of Kung Pow Chicken making him bleed more and more. He throws several karate punches and kicks right at them hitting them. Mini Kitty wipes her nose. She sees the blood.

"You made me bleed my own blood." she said.

"Yep. I sure did." Kung Pow Chicken said as he took out nunchucks of his own. "Now, it's time to smash some skulls."

He then started swinging his nunchucks right at the TUFF seven. The nunchucks lands into Mini Dudley, but they broke into many pieces. He then laughs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! They don't make nunchucks like they used to." Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"GRRRRRRR!" Kung Pow Chicken growls angrily. "Damn, Bunker and his cheap old nunchucks!"

Then the TUFF team all then proceed to beat the living hell out of Kung Pow Chicken's ass before he can throw some karate kicks, &amp; punches in response. Then the minis took out their TUFF five-star steel-plated nunchucks and beat up Kung Pow Chicken as Karey &amp; Devon pelted him with judo punches &amp; kicks as well as brutal gut punches to his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kung Pow Chicken shouted in pain.

Then Karey took out some handcuffs and put them on Kung Pow Chicken's wrists.

"You are under arrest, Kung Pow Chicken!" she started. "For giving three TUFF agents Botulism and three attempts of attempted murder."

"And for claiming to be a black belt in Karate." Devon added as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too." Karey said as the audience laughs.

Kung Pow Chicken then puts his head down in defeat.

"I'm sorry, cousin." Kung Pow Chicken said. "Now, I can't get my revenge."

"That's too bad, Chicken!" Karey shouted in his face as she turns to the others. "Alright, guys. Let's go."

Before the TUFF team can leave. Sous Chef Guzman had arrived at the restaurant. He looks at them.

"What's going on here?" he asks. "Why are you arresting Head chef Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin?"

Devon then turns to him and started explaining everything what was happening with Kung Pow Chicken between them. Sous Chef Guzman realizes about Kung Pow Chicken's strange behavior and then nods.

"I see." he said. "I must tell the manager about how false Head chef Hirotomo 'Jack' Chikin is!"

Then he goes into the restaurant to tell the manager what was up as the TUFF gang took Kung Pow Chicken off to jail. The audience applaudes for the TUFF gang.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

The TUFF gang was being celebrated as the Chief was giving the seven members gold medals. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations on you lot for defeating Kung Pow Chicken without the help of Agents Katswell-Puppy, Agent Roz, &amp; Agent Puppy!" he started. "AKA the three main agents!"

Then the rest of the other TUFF agents cheers &amp; applaudes for Karey, Devon, &amp; the minis.

"Thank you, Chief." Karey said as she looks at her golden medal on her neck. "We really did a good job on kicking Kung Pow Chicken's ass!"

"YEAH!" the minis cheered in unison as the audience laughs. "It served his ass right!"

Then the crowd cheers &amp; applaudes.

"You all did a good job!" the Chief started. "Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz should be on sick leave more often!"

"Uh, C-C-C-Chief. You shouldn't say th-th-th-that." Keswick said as he pointed to one of the news tv station cameras. "Because, they probably s-s-s-s-seeing this right on tv, right n-n-n-n-now."

"Oh shit!" the Chief said as he blushes embarrassingly and the audience laughs. "I wonder, can I have that edited out?"

"No. I don't th-th-th-th-th-think so." Keswick stuttered as the audience laughs.

Mini Kitty then bent over towards Mini Roz.

"Our regulars aren't going to like that when they hear about this." she said as the audience laughs.

"Nope. They're certainly not, mini sis." Mini Roz said.

Karey then turns to the Chief.

"They are going to kick your ass when they get back from sick leave." she gloated with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Fuck!" the Chief sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

Then Devon turns to the minis.

"So, minis. Are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"I am, regular me." Mini Devon said.

"So are the rest of us, regular Devon!" Mini Karey said.

"That's good!" Devon said as she turns to Karey. "Do you want to do the honors, Karey?"

"Sure, Devon!" Karey said as she clears her throat &amp; turns to the camera. "A whole lot of things happened in this chapter. Kung Pow Chicken thought he can get away with his crime by giving Kitty, Roz, &amp; Dudley food poisoning but luckily we found out about him and then kicked the living shit out of him."

"Yeah. We sure did, sexy Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "And there was sex and food too!"

Karey then laughs.

"Yep. That too, Mini Duds." she said with a smile on her face.

"Now, the taste of Japan have a brand new head chef now as Kung Pow Chicken is in jail!" Devon added. "New head chef Guzman!"

"Yeah! And the restaurant will do a better business now!" Karey she turns her attention back to the camera. "I hope, that you all enjoyed this chapter with it just us. Tune into the next chapter where Kitty, Dudley, &amp; Roz returns all healthy. It's going to be just as good!"

Then they all do a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays and the audience applaudes.


	32. Night Parties

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Night Parties

_**Alright. This chapter is an original idea with help from Ninjatana Warrior****. Roz &amp; Russell are finally having their bachelor &amp; bachelorette parties. They are being held by both Kitty &amp; Dudley. What will happen at these parties? Will both Roz &amp; Russell enjoy their parties? To find out what's going to happen. Just sit back. Relax. Read &amp; review! Also. There's going to be plenty of sex happening in this chapter too. So enjoy that, also!**_

It was a hot summer day in Petropolis. The temperature was going to hit the upper 90's. Residents were at the city's pools or was at their own pools. There was some storm clouds forming right above the city, meaning it will storm like shit outside. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the main TUFF agents are doing. Shall, we?

It then shows Dudley &amp; his friend with benefits; Roz. They was in Roz's private room at the TUFF headquarters. They were both sitting down on the couch watching tv and reading some sports magazines &amp; comics at the same time. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Dudley then turns to her.

"This is great, isn't it Rozzie?" he asks.

Roz then looks at him.

"Yep! It sure is, Duds!" she said. "There's nothing like hanging in here with each other. Reading comics &amp; magazines and watching tv."

Then she looks out the window and sees the storm clouds forming.

"Looks like, it's about to storm outside." she said. "It's a good thing that we're inside. Isn't it, Duds?"

"Yeah. That's right, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then Roz stood up and started taking off her black vest. Dark blue t-shirt and sexy black shorts as well as her sexy black ankle boots. The audience woos at this. She soon was in her sexy black bra &amp; panties.

"There! That feels better!" Roz said sexually as she rubs her small &amp; sexy peds. "It feels good to be out of those black ankle boots."

Then she turns to Dudley. She sees him smiling.

"I see a certain someone smiling." she said in a sexy tone. "Do you like what you see, Duds?"

"No." Dudley started. "I love what I see!"

Roz then laughs sexually as the audience woos.

"That's great, Duds!" she said as she sits back down on the couch.

Then thunder rumbles loudly.

"Sounds like, it's starting outside." Dudley said. "I hope, the others are inside."

"You don't have to worry about that, Duds." Roz started. "The others are on break right now. So, do you want me to rub my small peds all over your hard cock?"

Dudley then smiles widely.

"HELL YEAH!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

"Cool!" Roz said as she took out a camera and turns it on as she puts her small &amp; sexy peds right into Dudley's groin and started rubbing it.

Dudley then throws his head back and starts to moan in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm! This feels so fucking good, Rozzie!" he shouted.

"Mmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually as she continues stroking Dudley's groin. "Get all hard for me!"

She keeps stroking until Dudley's member comes out of him all erected and oozing a little bit. Roz then smiles sexually at this.

"Mmmmmm! Looks like a certain someone is all hard &amp; ready!" she said erotically.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

So Roz continues stroking Dudley's member as she took out a bottle of baby oil. She opens it as she stops the stroking for a little bit much to Dudley's dismay. She pours some drops onto Dudley's dick &amp; her sexy feet. Then she puts the bottle away and she goes back to stroking his member. Dudley started to throw his head back and moan in pleasure from the sensation he was feeling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" he moans. "This feels good!"

"Mmmmmmm! It sure does, Duds!" Roz said sexually as she continues stroking the cock. "I'm enjoying myself!"

Roz keeps stroking Dudley's hard member. The both of them was enjoying this sex scene together. The thunder outside made the moment even better. Roz smiles sexually to herself.

"Time to make this moment even better!" she thought as she picks up a remote.

She aims the remotes towards her ipad and it started playing smooth &amp; soft jazz music. She smiles as she puts the remote down. Dudley notices the music. He looks up at her with a smile on his face.

"Nice touch, Rozzie!" he said.

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said.

So she continues stroking Dudley's hard cock. After awhile. Roz directs her tail over towards Dudley's ballsack. It starts rubbing on it a little bit giving Dudley some more satisfaction &amp; sensation from that area of his body.

"Mmmmm! Yeah!" he said. "That feels good!"

Roz smiles as her tail keeps rubbing on his nutsack and stroking his member. Pretty soon. Her tail started to tug really hard on his nutsack. Dudley then throws his head back and moans in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dudley moans. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, ROZZIE!"

"MMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually. "I'm so glad to hear that, Duds!"

She strokes his hard cock even harder &amp; faster as her tail tugs on his nutsack even harder &amp; faster too. Dudley moans even louder now as Roz smiles sexually as she puts on some more baby oil onto his member &amp; her sexy peds. She strokes even harder &amp; faster. This lasts for the next fifty minutes until Dudley was ready to release his semen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GETTING READY TO EXPLODE, ROZZIE!" he shouted.

"MMMMMMMMMM! THAT'S GREAT, DUDS BABY!" Roz shouted erotically as she stroke his dick at quick lightning speed. "CUM YOUR HOT &amp; DELICIOUS LOAD ALL OVER MY SMALL &amp; SEXY PEDS!"

Then Dudley grabs his erected &amp; throbbing member and aims it at Roz's sexy paws. He shoots his load all over her feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he shoots his load.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually as she feels drop after drop of semen hit her sexy, &amp; small oiled peds. "That feels really hot &amp; gooey all over my sexy little peds! Mmmmmmmmm!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as his climax goes away and he stops cumming. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good!"

"Yeah. You can say that again, Duds!" Roz said sexually as she started licking up the cum off of her feet. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "Now, lick it all up just like the good, sexy kitty cat you are."

"MMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she continues licking up Dudley's cum off of her small &amp; sexy feet.

Pretty soon. All of the cum was licked up. Roz the turns to Dudley.

"That was great!" she said in a amorous tone.

"Yep! It sure was, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "Both you &amp; Kit-Kat give very pleasant footjobs!"

Roz then laughs sexually as the audience woos.

"Thank you, Duds!" she said as she lies down on the couch and lies her legs across of Dudley's legs.

"But you always do 110 percent even better than Kitty!" Dudley said.

Roz then smiles sexually.

"Thank you, Duds baby!" she said.

"Don't ever tell Kitty that." Dudley started. "Or she'll get upset."

"Alright then, Duds." Roz said. "I'll keep it secret. Between us."

"Sweet!" Dudley said. "So you're having your bachelorette party tonight, right?"

"Yeah. That's right, Duds." Roz started. "Kitty, Chaos, Catastrophe, Alexis &amp; I are going out to paint the city red tonight!"

"Why are you painting the city red for?" Dudley asks as the audience laughs at his cluelessness. "I like the color it's already in."

The audience laughs as Roz smiles and rolls her eyes.

"We're not really going to paint the city red, Duds." she started. "That's just an expression."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I understand, Rozzie. I'm going to go out along with Russell, Rabies, his mini, my mini &amp; Charlie tonight and have fun!"

"That's great, Duds!" Roz said. "I hope, you all have fun tonight."

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I hope, you girls have fun tonight too!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she looks out the windows to see the storms. "Wow! It's really coming down out there. I would hate to be out in that rain."

"Me too." Dudley said as he too looks out the windows. "I sure hope, Kit-Kat &amp; the twins are alright out there."

Roz then turns to him.

"What are you talking about, Duds?" she asks.

"Well, she &amp; the twins are having a interview at North DeLisle Park Headstart today." Dudley said.

"That's good." Roz said. "The nerve of that fucking flea saying that shit right on tv. 'We should be sick more often!' Hmmpth! The fucking asshole!"

"He did say he said it by mistake, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"It doesn't matter, Duds." Roz said. "It felt so fucking good beating the hell out of him though."

The audience laughs at this.

"It served his ass right if you ask me." Roz concluded.

Then she relaxes a little bit.

"So. Do you want to watch a food reviewer on Wetube, Duds?" she asks. "The Wetuber; Daym Dolla. He's along the levels of DashieLMFAO!"

"I sure do, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"Okay then!" Roz said as she opens up her laptop and went onto her Wetube account.

After all that was said &amp; done. The both of them watched the Wetuber together as it continues to rain outside.

* * *

**At North DeLisle Park Head start.**

It shows Kitty &amp; the twins sitting in the head start. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. As Dudley had said. The twins were getting interviewed for the head start. It now shows a yellow cat with a white muzzle and red hair. Her eyes were deep brown almost black. She was wearing a blue shirt. Black skirt &amp; black flats. Anyways, she was making something down on a piece of paper.

"So, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy. How are your kids along with other children?" the cat asked.

"They get along with other children quite fine, Mrs. Jones." Kitty started. "They don't fight with the other kids, unless the other kids do something to them."

"I see." Mrs. Jones said as she marks down the info Kitty had said. "That's quite normal for kids to act like that, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy."

"I understand." Kitty said. "So, will they be safe here at the head start?"

"Yes they will, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." Mrs. Jones said. "This head start is secured."

"That's nice!" Kitty said.

Brad then turns to Rhonda.

"Are we going to be wearing uniforms in this head start place, Rhonda?" he asks.

"I don't know, Brad." Rhonda said as she turns to Kitty. "Are we, mommy?"

"You're not going to be wearing uniforms, Rhonda." Mrs. Jones said. "You will be wearing your normal clothes."

"Well, that's good!" Brad said as he wipes the sweat off of his brow. "I would feel completely like a weenie if I dressed up in a uniform."

Mrs. Jones then sees what was the twins were building with the building blocks.

"What's that you two are building?" she asks.

"We're building a mansion, Mrs. Jones." Rhonda said as she puts another block ontop of the block building.

"Yeah." Brad said as he helps her out.

Mrs. Jones was very impressed by the twins' structure and she then started writing down something on the paper she had. She then looks up at Kitty.

"Good news, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." she said. "Rhonda &amp; Brad are in! They start here in the fall!"

The audience cheers &amp; applaudes to the news as Kitty smiles.

"YAY!" the twins cheered in unison.

"That's great!" Kitty said with a wide smile on her face as she started shaking Mrs. Jones' hand. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy!" Mrs. Jones said as she turns to the twins. "It's going to be so nice to have Rhonda &amp; Brad here at North DeLisle Park Headstart! I know things are going to be so entertaining!"

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty started putting the twins' raincoats on. After all that was said and done. Kitty picks up her umbrella. She says goodbye to Mrs. Jones and then she &amp; the twins walk out into the rain towards the new TUFF moblie. They get into it. Rhonda then turns to Kitty.

"I am so excited, mommy!" she said.

"Me too!" Brad said excitedly as he turns to Kitty. "Are we going to celebrate, mommy?"

Kitty then turns to them with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" she started. "How about we go to Lowell's Yogurts and get some fluffy yogurts!"

"YAY!" the twins cheered in unison as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty starts up the new TUFF moblie and then drives off to Lowell's Yogurts through the rain.

* * *

**Later.**

It was starting to get dark now. The rain had started to let up a little bit. It shows Roz's house now. It then cutsaway to Roz who was getting herself ready to go out with the girls that night. She was wearing a dark midnight blue t-shirt with no shoulders. A short sexy black skirt and white ankle socks with dark midnight blue striping on top. She looks at herself in the mirror.

"Hmmm? Maybe, I should clean my glasses?" she said as she took off her sexy black thin-framed glasses. "Yeah. I really should."

Then she started cleaning them after that was said &amp; done. She puts them back on.

"There! My glasses are clean!" Roz started. "Now to put on my ankle boots and black basketball cap and I'll be ready!"

Then she puts on her black high heel ankle boots and puts on her basketball cap. The doorbell rings.

"Ooop! There's the doorbell." Roz said as she went to answer the door.

She answers the door and there standing at the door was Alexis, Catastrophe &amp; Chaos all were them wearing the exact same thing as her except they weren't wearing hats. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them as Roz smiles at them.

"Hey there, sexy Rozzie baby!" Alexis greeted with a smile on her face as she gives Roz a hug.

"Hey there, sexy Alexis!" Roz said as she gives her a hug back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" Roz said as she turns her attention to Catastrophe &amp; Chaos. "How are you both doing tonight?"

"We're doink great tonight, Rozzie darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face.

"Da!" Chaos said with a sexy smile on her face. "We are goink to have fuckink fun tonight!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "That's the spirit, Chaos!"

"So, where are we going first?" Alexis asks.

"Well, we're going to Kitty's &amp; Duds' house first." Roz started. "And pick up Kitty. Then we can go and do whatever!"

"Hopefully, one of those places will be a strip joint!" Catastrophe said as the audience woos &amp; laughs.

"That sounds like a plan!" Alexis said.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she took her keys to her black pickup truck. "Alright. Let's go and get Kitty!"

Then Roz turns off everything in her house and then locked up her house. Then the four sexy girls walked over to Roz's black pickup truck and get into it. Then they drove off towards the Katswell-Puppy residence.

**Meanwhile at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

Kitty was getting herself ready for her night out. She was wearing a black shirt with no shoulders along with short sexy black skirt and white ankle socks. Rhonda was lying on Kitty's &amp; Dudley's bed watching Kitty getting ready.

"You look very pretty tonight, mommy!" she said.

"Thank you, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said as she puts on some pink lipstick.

"So, what are you &amp; Auntie Roz going to do tonight?" Rhonda asks.

"We're going to do various of things, Rhonda." Kitty said.

"Like what?" Rhonda asks with curiosity.

"Grown up things." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Rhonda said.

"But it's all in fun." Kitty said as she grabs her black ankle boots with dark green trim on top.

"Oh." Rhonda said. "Well, that's good. Having fun is what matters."

It then cutsaway to Dudley &amp; Brad. They were in the living room. Brad then turns to him.

"What are you doing tonight, daddy?" he asks.

"Well, Brad my son." Dudley started. "I'm going out on a night with your Uncle Charlie, your Godfather; Rabies, mini me, &amp; Russell. It's going to be wild!"

"Really?" Brad asks with wonder.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Can I come?" Brad asks as the audience laughs.

"Uh," Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty &amp; Rhonda then walks up. Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"What's going on here, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley then turns to her.

"Well, Brad just asked that he wanted to come along with me." he said.

"Oh." Kitty said as she turns to Brad. "You know that you can't come, Bradley right? This is for us grownups."

"Oh." Brad said as the doorbell rings.

Kitty walked over to the door and answers it. There standing at the door was Katty. The audience woos, whistles, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them. Katty then smiles at her.

"Hey there, sis!" she greeted. "I'm here to babysit those wonderful twins of yours!"

"That's great, lil sis!" Kitty said.

Then Katty walked over to the twins as Roz, Alexis, Catastrophe, &amp; Chaos walks up to the door. Kitty then turns and sees them.

"Hey there, sis! Hey there, girls!" she greeted.

"Are you ready for a night out on the town, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yep! I sure am, sis!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face as she sees Catastrophe &amp; Chaos. "Hey there, you two! It's so nice to see you both tag along!"

"Da! It's been awhile, no?" Catastrophe started as she grabs Kitty's hands. "We are goink to have so much fun together, Kitty darlink! Just like when we did for your bachelorette party!"

"Da!" Chaos said.

"So, do you have Rozzie's wedding veil?" Alexis asks.

Kitty then took out Roz's wedding veil from hammerspace. The audience laughs at this.

"I've got it right here!" she said.

"Good." Alexis said. "Good."

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"Alright then, Dudleykins. We're leaving now." she said. "Have a nice time with Russell &amp; Charlie."

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "You and the girls have a nice time too!"

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Don't wait up."

Then she &amp; the rest of the sexy girls leave and hops into Roz's black truck. Then they drive off into the night. Then a black suv pulls up into the driveway afterwards. Dudley recognizes the SUV and knows who it belongs to.

"Charlie's here!" he said as Charlie walks out of the SUV.

Charlie then walks up to Dudley.

"Hey there, lil bro!" he greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great, bro!" Dudley said. "How are you been doing with your jingle career?"

"I've been making that money, lil bro!" Charlie said. "So, are you ready for tonight!?"

"HELL YEAH!" Dudley shouted loudly with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"That's great, man!" Charlie started. "This is going to be the best bachelor party ever!"

"Sweet!" Dudley said as he turns to Katty &amp; the twins. "Alright then, Kat-Kat. Keep an eye on the twins and keep them safe. See you all sometime tomorrow morning."

"Alright then, Duds." Katty said. "Don't do anything I won't do."

Then both Dudley &amp; Charlie walk out of the house and over to the black SUV. Inside of the black SUV was Russell of course. Rabies and his mini &amp; Mini Dudley. Rabies sees Dudley and turns to him.

"Hey there, Dudley brother!" he greeted. "Are you readky to have some fuckink fun tonight?"

"Hell yeah, Rabies bro!" Dudley said.

"I know I am, regular me!" Mini Dudley said.

"That's good, mini me!" Dudley said as he looks at Russell. "I bet, Russell dude is pumped too! Aren't you, dude?"

"Oh yeah!" Russell said.

Then Charlie starts up the SUV and then pulls out of the driveway. Then he drives off into the night. Katty smiles and then closes the door behind her. She turns to the twins and took out five huge bags from hammerspace. She smiles at them.

"Guess what I have?" Katty asks them.

"Is it a pool table?" Brad asks.

"No." Katty said.

"Is it a new electronic?" Rhonda asks.

"No." Katty said as she opens up one of the bags. "I've gotten us some burgers and chicken rings from Burger Emperor! Now with plenty of barbecue sauce, cheddar cheese &amp; bacon on the burgers! I also brought over some of my freshly made chocolate chip cookies for dessert too!"

"YAY!" the twins cheered in unison as the audience laughs. "We love Burger Emperor's food! We also love your cookies too, Auntie Katty!"

"I know you both do." Katty said. "Alright. Let's watch tv while we enjoy our burgers!"

"I wonder, what's on?" Brad asks.

"Well, I think that Loud House show is on?" Rhonda said.

"That's good!" Katty said as she turns the tv on. "I like that show!"

"Me too!" Brad said.

"Me three!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"Alright. It's official." Katty said. "Loud House it is!"

Then she turns the tv to Nickelodeon and she &amp; the twins watched the show.

* * *

**At Club Freak on.**

Kitty, Catastrophe, Chaos, Alexis, &amp; Roz was showing off their sexy dance moves out on the dance floor. The nightclub crowd was wooing &amp; cheering for them as they watch the girls and the others dance.

"Watch this!" Kitty said.

Then she puts her hands on her knees and started pumping her sexy booty back &amp; fourth. The crowd &amp; the audience woos at this. Catastrophe looks at her in awe.

"Mmmmm! I am lovink that, Katswell darlink!" she said in a sexual tone.

"Thanks, Catastrophe!" Kitty said as she continues to dance sexually.

Roz was dancing as she was jumping up &amp; down with her sexy body as she fist pumps. The crowd cheers as the audience woos &amp; applaudes for her. Then both sisters started to dance sexually. The crowd started cheering loudly &amp; applauding loudly.

Kitty then started taking off her black shirt and showed off her sexy size 45D breasts in her sexy lacey black bra. The nightclub crowd woos &amp; cheers loudly to this as the audience woos at this scene. Roz sees this happen and she decides to do that but with a twist. She takes off her midnight blue t-shirt and her short sexy black skirt. She shows off her sexy size 45D breasts in her sexy lacey blue bra and her sexy black sport panties. The crowd woos &amp; cheers at this as well as the audience.

"WOOOOO! THAT'S SO HOT, ROZZIE!" Alexis cheers.

"WOOOOO! GO, SEXY KITTY DARLINK!" Catastrophe cheers.

"DA! YOU'RE LOOKINK GOOD, ROZZIE DARLINK!" Chaos cheered.

Then both of the Katswells see some nearby strippers poles. The both of them smiled and went over to the poles. They both started dancing and performing their moves on the poles. All of the men and some females started hooting, wooing, &amp; hollering from the Katswells. Then Kitty started taking off her short sexy black skirt and she tosses them off. The crowd cheers &amp; woos at this.

Roz then started taking off her black basketball cap and her black high heel ankle boots. The crowd woos &amp; cheers loudly at this. Kitty continues to dance sexually as she reaches for her black ankle boots with dark green trim on top and she kicks them off of her socked feet and she reaches for her bra and started unclipping it. Catastrophe's eye goes wide.

"OH WOW! THIS IS SO FUCKINK HOT!" she exclaims.

Kitty then shows off her sexy 45Ds. Everyone woos at this and started throwing some more money at her. In response to this. Roz continues dancing sexually on the stripper pole. She wraps her sexy legs around the pole and she takes off her bra and shows off her sexy 45D breasts as she started stroking the pole with her socked feet. The crowd woos &amp; applaudes to this. Both Alexis &amp; Chaos smiles from watching this.

"WOW! ROZZIE DARLINK IS SO FUCKINK HOT!" Chaos exclaims with a smile on her face. "IT MAKES ME WANT TO GO EAT HER OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"YEAH! YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN, ANDREA!" Alexis started. "I WANT TO SUCK HER SEXY TITS!"

Roz keeps stroking the pole with her socked feet as she reaches for her black sports panties and started pulling them down. Her white ankle socks with dark midnight blue striping on top come right off and fall down to the floor. Her small &amp; sexy feet was exposed to everyone as her sexy sex was also exposed. Everyone woos at her and tosses money to her. Roz smiles sexually.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Love what you see?" she asks sexually.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted in unison.

Then in response to this. Kitty took off her black panties and socks. Her sex &amp; her small &amp; sexy feet was exposed to everyone. The crowd cheers loudly to both of the naked Katswells and started throwing tons of money at them. Both of the Katswells see the money and started picking it up.

"Look at all the dough here, Rozzie!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah! We're making a killing here!" Roz exclaims.

Then the Katswells started to dance sexually naked in front of everyone. Everyone woos at this as all of the males started having hard ons for the Katswells. Then one of the men went over to Roz and he pointed to his erection to her. Roz laughs sexually and then gets on a table. She grinds her sexy booty against his erection as her tail unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. Then she puts her sexy peds against his erection and started stroking it at quick lightning speed as her tail tugs his nutsack at quick lightning speed.

"Mmmmmm!" she mutters sexually as she does this.

She goes harder &amp; faster as she grinds against the guy's boner. He moans in pleasure as Roz does this. This continues on for the next ten minutes until the guy hits his climax and then cums his load all over Roz's sexy booty and her small &amp; sexy feet.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually. "That feels really so fucking _bueno_!"

"HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA!" the guy said as he stops cumming and gives Roz some more money.

"NEXT!" Roz shouted erotically.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Charlie's house.**

All of the guys were having a great time. They were enjoying the delicious food from various of places like; El Mexicana. Taco Fun. Petropolis Fried Chicken. Speedy Toni's Pizzeria. Duke's Deli. Philly's Subs. Burger Emperor &amp; many other places. There were also some beverages like; soda, juice, &amp; beer of course. There was some music playing too as Dudley was eating a chicken leg from PFC.

"Oh man! This sure is some great party, bro!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm having a great time!"

"Me too!" Rabies said as he eats a huge slice of pizza as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad to hear it, little bro!" Charlie said as he turns to Russell. "How are you enjoying yourself, Russell dude?"

"This party have some good food." Russell started. "And nice music. It just needs a little bit more 'zip' to this party."

Charlie then laughs heartily.

"You don't need to worry about that, Russell." he started. "Things are just started! Things are about to get hot!"

Then he whistles and then sexy strippers suddenly rushes in. The audience woos at this scene. The head stripper who was a tan cat with deep dark brown eyes. Black tip on her small thin tail. Some black stripes on her face. Three stripes on each cheek. All black hair with two red strands of red hair. She was wearing a red top with black mini skirt. She also was wearing black high heel boots. She went over to Charlie.

"Hey there, Charlie." she started in a sexy tone of voice. "Me &amp; my girls are here. So, who's the lucky groom that's going to get married tomorrow?"

"He's right there, Pepper." Charlie said as he pointed to Russell. "The muscular orange male cat with the goatee &amp; the glasses."

Then Pepper walks over to Russell and then looks at him closely. Russell then takes a close look at her. Then Pepper gasps and then smiles.

"Russell? Russell Judge? Is that you?" she asks.

"Brianne? Brianne Griffin?" Russell asks. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has." Brianne said. "So, you're the lucky guy that's getting married?"

"Yeah." Russell started. "I'm getting married to Roz Katswell."

"Roz Katswell?" Brianne started. "The TUFF agent?"

"Yeah." Russell replies.

"That's great!" Brianne said. "That's why, I'm going to give you a special dance!"

Russell then smiles widely to this as Brianne started giving him a lap dance. The audience woos at this as the rest of the other strippers started striping and dancing at the same time. Mini Dudley &amp; Mini Rabies was enjoying the hell out of this.

"WOOOOOOO! YEAH! I AM LOVING THE HELL OUT OF THIS!" Mini Dudley shouted.

"DA! I AM LOVINK THIS FUCKINK SHIT TOO!" Mini Rabies shouted.

Then some strippers go over to them and started dancing &amp; stripping for them. The two mini dogs woos at this as the audience woos at this.

* * *

**Back with the bachelorette party.**

Roz &amp; Kitty were still naked and they were still dancing. They also still was still giving footjobs to guys also. They were both finishing up on a guy as he was on the verge of releasing his load.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers as he releases his load all over the Katswells' sexy feet. "HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAA...HAAAAAAA..HAAAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMMMM! That feels so fucking hot &amp; gooey!" both of the Katswells said amoursly in unison.

"Thank you, girls!" the guy said as he gives the Katswells their money.

Then the Katswells started wiping their sexy peds clean with a towel as Alexis, Catastrophe, &amp; Chaos walks up to them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Whoa! You girls definitley have very sexy moves!" Alexis started. "I really quite enjoyed it!"

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "I really fuckink loved it! It was so fuckink hot!"

"Da! You can say that again, sister!" Chaos said as she took out a camera. "I even got it all recorded so I can watch &amp; masturbate to it later!"

"That's great!" Kitty said as she started putting her clothes back on.

"Oh, yeah!" Roz said as she had put her clothes back on. "So, where to next?"

"How about we go to Jenny's Hot Springs?" Alexis suggested. "I heard, that it's supposed to be relaxing."

"That sounds like a great idea, sexy Alexis!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Then the bachelorette party started to leave, but not before the owner of Club Freak On walks up to the Katswell sisters with a gold trophy.

"Where are you two ladies going?" he asks.

"We're leaving, my fine sir." Kitty said. "We're through here."

"You can't do that." the Club Freak On owner &amp; manager said.

"Really? Why not?" Roz asks. "It's not like, we did anything wrong in here."

"Well, you didn't." the club owner started. "You &amp; your sister had won the best naked female stripper award!"

Then everyone in the nightclub started applauding for the Katswell sisters as the nightclub owner gives the Katswell sisters the golden trophy. Roz took the golden trophy and smiles as she &amp; Kitty both took bows. The Kitty Katswell Show audience appaludes to this also.

"Thank you! Thank you!" both sisters said in unison.

"I am so proud of you, darlinks!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face.

"Da! So am I!" Chaos started. "That is fuckink good, yes?"

"Yes it is, Chaos dear!" Alexis said.

"Alright, girls. Let's go to Jenny's Hot Springs." Kitty said.

Then the bachelorette party leaves Club Freak On and went off to Jenny's Hot Springs.

* * *

**At Jenny's Hot Springs sometime later.**

The bachelorette party was sitting in the hot springs completely naked. The audience woos at this sexy scene.

"Ahhhhh! This feels so good!" Kitty said.

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "This does feels so fuckink good, Katswell darlink!"

"Especially, since we're wet &amp; naked too!" Roz exclaims sexually.

"OH YEAH!" Alexis exclaims sexually.

"Mmmmmm!" Roz moans. "This feels so relaxing! I feel like, that I can fall asleep in here."

"Well, as a matter of fact. We can, sexy Rozzie!" Alexis said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Really?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Alexis started. "I have paid the manager off, since he was a big fan of me. So, now we can spend the rest of the night in here if we wanted to!"

"That's fuckink great, Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face.

"That means, that we can do anything too!" Alexis said in a amorous tone as she turns to Roz. "You know? Sexual things."

Chaos then smiles when she heard this. She quickly turns to Roz with a sexual smile on her face.

"So, Rozzie darlink. Do you &amp; sexy Alexis darlink want to do somethink?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Sure. Why not?" Roz said sexually.

"Great!" both Chaos &amp; Alexis exclaims sexually in unison. "LET'S GET STARTED!"

Then they both went over to Roz and the both of them started kissing &amp; making out with her. Alexis wraps her arms around Roz's torso as Chaos wraps her arms around Roz's waist. Roz started to moan sexually from the sensation she was feeling and the attention she was getting from both sexy girls.

"Mmmmmmm!" she moans sexually. "Feels so good!"

While this was happening. Catastrophe turns to Kitty with a sexy smile on her face.

"So, Katswell darlink. Do you want to do somethink?" she asks in a sexual tone as the audience woos.

"Sure, Catastrophe. Why not?" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Catastrophe smiles widely as the audience laughs.

"Okayith then, Katswell darlink!" she exclaims with a sexy smile on her face. "It's definitely been a long while, yes?"

"Yep. It sure has been a long while, Catastrophe." Kitty said as Catastrophe went over to her and started making out with her.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe moans as she kisses her.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans as she kisses back.

Then Catastrophe wraps her arms around Kitty and pulls her closer to her. In response to this. Kitty wraps her arms around Catastrophe's neck to hold on so she can continue making out with her. After awhile, the both of them started to French tonguing each other. Kitty then move her hands down on Catastrophe's back and she eventually reaches for Catastrophe's sexy size 45D breasts. She puts her hands on her breasts and started to massage them. Catastrophe starts moaning in pleasure while still frenching Kitty.

"MMMMMMMM!" she moans sexually.

Then in response to this. Catastrophe moves her hands towards Kitty's sexy size 45D breasts. She puts her hands on her breasts and started massaging them. Kitty really started to enjoy the sensations from her sexy breasts.

"MMMMMM!" she moans sexually.

Then she lets go of Catastrophe's sexy breasts and then flips her over. Kitty then started licking Catastrophe's sex gently &amp; softly. Catastrophe started to moan sexually from the sensation she was feeling.

"Mmmmm! That feels so fuckink good, Katswell-darlink!" she said sexually.

Kitty then smiles sexually when she heard this.

"Well then, Allison. If you feel good now. Then you're going to feel great!" she said sexually.

Then she decided to pick it up and lick even firmer &amp; harder now. Catastrophe moans even louder now as Chaos had started eating Roz's sex out now as Alexis was sucking on her sexy 45D's at a quick pace. Roz was moaning sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" she moans. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Chaos said as she continues to eat her out.

Alexis continues sucking Roz's sexy breasts as she was getting quite wet herself. She looks down to see Chaos eating Roz out and she was also wet. Alexis then smiles sexually at her.

"Mmmmm! I see a certain Russian cat getting wet!" she said sexually as she lets go of Roz's breast. "Must. Eat her out!"

Then she went over to Chaos and started eating her out her pussy. Chaos starts eating Roz out, but Roz quickly grabs her by the head and put her back to licking her out.

"Don't stop!" Roz mutters sexually. "It feels too good to stop! I want to feel you scream as you eat me out!"

So Chaos continues eating Roz out as Alexis continues licking &amp; slurping the hell out of her. Each lick from Alexis made Chaos yelp a little bit and it also made her lick &amp; slurp Roz even harder, deeper, &amp; faster which drove Roz closer and closer to cumming her juices very hard. Alexis stuffs her face deep in Chaos' pussy licking her harder, deeper, &amp; faster.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Chaos moans sexually as she licks Roz at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Roz exclaims sexually. "I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Chaos said as she licks her sex harder, deeper, &amp; faster.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers erotically as she started cumming her juices hard all over Chaos' face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Chaos moans sexually from the spray of Roz's juices and Alexis eating her out.

"MMMMMMMM!" Alexis mutters as she continues eating the Russian cat out at quick lightning speed. "C'mon, Andrea sweetie ! Cum hard!"

She eats her out deeper, harder, &amp; faster making Chaos go over the edge and hit her climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMINK!" she shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she cums her juices hard all over Alexis' sexy face. Alexis then started licking the juices up off of her face.

"Mmmmmmm! Really delicious!" she said in a sexual tone.

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chaos said as her orgasm goes away and she stops cumming. "Thankink you, Alexis darlink! That felt so fuckink great!"

Then she turns her attention back to Roz who then stops cumming.

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roz said as her orgasm goes away and she stops cumming. "Oh man. That felt so mothafuckin' great, Andrea! I really loved that!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said as she started licking Roz's juices off of her face. "Mmmmmmm! Your cum tastes really sweet &amp; delicious too!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Andrea baby!" Roz said in a sexual tone &amp; sexual smile. "Now, let me return the favor!"

Then she went down to Chaos' sex and started licking &amp; slurping at a quick pace. Chaos then moan sexually from the sensation she was feeling from Roz's tongue lapping &amp; licking her sex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM! OH ROZZIE DARLINK!" she said as she turns to Alexis. "Now, let me beink returnink the favor! Come over here!"

So Alexis comes over to her and Chaos grabs her waist. She started eating &amp; licking out her sex at a quick pace. Alexis then started moaning sexually from feeling and enjoying Chaos' tongue lapping her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Alexis moans sexually.

Meanwhile back with Catastrophe &amp; Kitty. Kitty was licking Catastrophe's sex extremely hard, deep, &amp; fast now. Catastrophe was moaning sexually louder from each lick of Kitty's tongue hitting her sex. Each lap of the tongue was driving Catastrophe towards her climax and ultimate orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM! OH KITTY DARLINK!" Catastrophe shouted erotically. "I am thinkink that I'm goink to cum pretty soon, yes!?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually as she continues licking her sex at a quick pace.

Catastrophe had finally hit her climax and was having her orgasm now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMINK! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Catastrophe hollers erotically as she releases her juices right into Kitty's face.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually as she licks up the juices. "Very tasty!"

"HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Catastrophe said as her climax dies down and goes away. "Thankink you, Kitty darlink! That felt so fuckink good! Now let me be returnink the favor!"

Then she grabs Kitty's waist and started licking &amp; lapping her wet sex at a slow and moderate pace at first but then quickly speeds up afterwards. Kitty then started to moan sexually from the sensation she was feeling as her sex keeps lapped with Catastrophe's tongue.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe said as she continues licking.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually.

Chaos then started fingering Alexis as she continues eating her out. Alexis then throws her head back and moans even louder in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM! YES!" Alexis shouted. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"MMMMMMMM!" Chaos moans sexually as she continues doing her two chores as Roz continues eating her out at a quick speed.

Roz eats her Russian counterpart at quick speed. She was enjoying hearing her pleasure and sexual moans which makes her lick even harder, deeper, &amp; faster. Chaos moans even louder and hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH ROZZIE DARLINK!" she hollers erotically. "THIS FEELS SO FUCKINK GOOD! I THINK, I'M GOINK TO CUM SOON!"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she licks &amp; slurps her G-spot really deep now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOINK TO CUM!" Chaos shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she releases her juices all over Roz's face.

"MMMMMMMM!" Roz moans sexually as she laps up Chaos' juices. "Very delicious and quite exquisite, Andrea baby!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chaos said as her climax dies down. "Thankink you, Rozzie darlink! Time to finish off Alexis darlink!"

She licks Alexis' sex harder, deeper, &amp; faster as she fingers her at that speed too. Alexis moans sexually and loudly from each lap of Chaos' tongue &amp; fingers hitting her sex. Each lick &amp; pound of her fingers was making the sexy bunny model get closer &amp; closer to her climax &amp; orgasm.

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM! OH ANDREA BABY!" Alexis shouted erotically. "This feels so fucking good! I THINK, I'M GOING TO CUM ANY MINUTE NOW!"

"That's the fuckink idea!" Chaos thought to herself as she licks &amp; fingers her sex at extremely quick lightning speed. "Now, gimme your fuckink delicious juices!"

She speeds up on both of her chores which drove Alexis to her climax now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Alexis shouted erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she releases her juices all over Chaos' face &amp; fingers hard. Chaos then took her fingers out of Alexis' sex and put them into her mouth. She started licking up the juices off of them as well as her face.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Chaos said sexually. "Your juices tastes very delicious, Alexis darlink! I can live off of this, no!?"

"HAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Alexis said as her climax dies down and she stops cumming. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Andrea baby! I'm glad that you enjoyed that!"

Roz then turns to Chaos.

"Let's grab each of her tits and suck!" she said sexually.

"Da!" Chaos exclaims sexually. "Let's get some of her milk! That'll be a fuckink wise thingk, no!?"

Then both sexy fiery redheaded cats each grab Alexis' tits. Roz started massaging Alexis' right tit as Chaos massaged &amp; sucked Alexis' left tit. Alexis then throws her head back and moans sexually in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm! This feels so good, sexy girls!" Alexis said sexually as she was enjoying the sensations from her huge &amp; sexy breasts.

Back to Kitty &amp; Catastrophe. Catastrophe was eating Kitty out from her sex and Kitty was moaning sexually in pleasure from this.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty moans sexually. "This feels so fucking good, Allison dear! I really love this!"

Catastrophe then laughs and smiles as she started fingering her as well.

"That's fuckink good to know!" she said sexually. "Now, to make you cum extremely hard!"

Then she fingers Kitty at quick lightning speed as she licks &amp; slurps her at quick lightning speed too. Doing these two actions were driving Kitty towards her climax and orgasm. Kitty was moaning louder &amp; louder sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO EXPLODE PRETTY SOON!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe moans as she eats &amp; fingers her out at a extremely quick pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Kitty hollers as she hits her climax and was releasing her juices now. "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she releases her juices all over Catastrophe's face &amp; fingers hard. Catastrophe takes her fingers out of Kitty's sex and started licking the juices off of them.

"MMMMMMMMM! Your juices are really sweet &amp; delicious, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said as she started licking Kitty's juices off of her face. "I can live off of that, no?"

"HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as her climax dies down and she stops cumming. "Thank you, Allison dear! I really loved that! You sure know how to make a girl feel good!"

Catastrophe then smiles from what she heard.

"Thankink you, Kitty darlink!" she said. "I have never heard that before. Now, be lettink me drink the milk from your huge &amp; sexy tits! That'll be a wise idea, yes!?"

"Da!" Kitty replied sexually. "That would be a wise idea!"

Catastrophe then smiles widely and went over to Kitty and started rubbing &amp; massaging her sexy size 45D breasts.

"Mmmmmm! These sexy breasts feel so fuckink soft &amp; good!" Catastrophe said as she smiles and drools a little bit.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually. "Thank you, Allison dear! This feels so good!"

Back to Alexis, Roz, &amp; Chaos. Both of the redheaded cats was continuing massaging and licking Alexis' sexy tits. Roz had started sucking on the right tit now as Chaos had started sucking the left tit. Alexis moans in pleasure from the sensations she was feeling right now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" Alexis moans sexually. "THIS FEELS SO MOTHERFUCKIN' GOOD!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!" both Roz &amp; Chaos said sexually in unison as they continue sucking on the sexy breasts harder and faster as they both also continue massaging them. "So fucking good!"

They suck and massage even harder &amp; faster now, making Alexis moans louder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM! FUCK!" Alexis shouted erotically.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" both Roz &amp; Chaos moaned sexually as they sucked on the big, sexy breasts harder &amp; faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M STARTING TO FEEL SOMETHING!" Alexis shouted erotically. "I THINK, I'M GOING TO SQUIRT!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" both Roz &amp; Chaos said in unison as they sucked her sexy breasts at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis shouted erotically as she squirts her milk hard into Roz's &amp; Chaos' faces.

"MMMMMMMMM!" the two sexy redheaded cats moan sexually in unison as they enjoy the spray from her tit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRINK IT!" Alexis shouted erotically.

Then both Roz &amp; Chaos started drinking her milk.

"Mmmmmmmmm! So delicious!" they both said in unison sexually.

Five minutes later. Alexis had stopped squirting her milk.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alexis said as she stopped squirting her milk. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good!"

"Mmmmmmmm! Your milk tastes really delicious, Alexis baby!" Roz said as she licks her lips.

"Da! I really fuckink enjoyed that, Alexis darlink!" Chaos said as she burped.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, girls!" Alexis started. "I really enjoyed that! We really should do that again sometime!"

"YEAH!" both Roz &amp; Chaos said in unison sexually as the audience laughs.

It cuts back to Kitty &amp; Catastrophe now. Catastrophe was sucking Kitty's huge &amp; sexy tits hard &amp; fast as she massages &amp; tugs too. Kitty was moaning sexually as she was enjoying the hell out of this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMMM! OH CATASTROPHE!" Kitty moans sexually. "This feels so motherfuckin' good!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe said as she smiles as she speeds up on the sucking of the breasts.

Kitty moans sexually louder &amp; louder in response to this.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK, I'M GOING TO SQUIRT!" she hollers erotically.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe said as she goes at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as she squirts her milk into Catastrophe's face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Catastrophe moans sexually as she started licking up Kitty's milk. "So delicious!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty said as she stopped squirting her milk. "Oh god! That felt so good!"

"Mmmmmmmm! Your milk taste really sweet &amp; delicious, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said as she finishes licking up the milk off of her sexy face.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Thank you, Allison dear." Kitty said. "I'm glad that you really enjoyed it!"

"Da! No wonder Rhonda &amp; Brad darlinks really love drinkink that!" Catastrophe said.

Kitty then smiles at her sexually.

"Yeah." she said.

Roz then turns to Alexis.

"So, Alexis. What are we going to do now?" she asks.

"We're going to relax, Rozzie darling!" Alexis said as she took out a small remote and presses a button. "So, enjoy the rest of the time here as a bachelorette, Rozzie!"

Then five muscle-bound male strippers wearing nothing but G-strings run in and started dancing front the five females as music started playing. The audience woos at this as all five ladies started putting dollar bills down the male strippers' G-strings and started taking them off.

* * *

**Back at the bachelor party at Charlie's house.**

All of the males was still enjoying the strippers. Russell was still enjoying his time with Pepper aka Brianne. She was giving him a wonderful dance &amp; strip show. Russell was enjoying the hell out of this as it shows him smiling widely.

"Wow! You're really good at what you do, Brianne!" Russell exclaims. "You have quite a nice body you have there. You must workout everyday, huh?"

"Yes." Brianne said. "I sure do, Russell! I exercise every single day."

"That's nice!" Russell said.

Dudley then turns to Charlie.

"So, what are we going to do next, older bro?" he asks.

"Da! What are we goink to do next?" Mini Rabies asks. "I hope, that it doesn't have anythink to do with money. I am runnink out of dollar bills."

"We're going to watch sex movies for the rest of the night!" Charlie shouted as he took out some porn DVDs as the guys and the Kitty Katswell Show audience woos.

Then he puts one of the porn movies into the DVD player and the movie then starts. Russell then turns to Brianne.

"So, are you and your girls leaving, Brianne?" he asks.

"Looks like it, Rus." Brianne said as she stood up and started putting her clothes back on. "This has been a wonderful night. It was nice seeing you again, Russell. Take care. Have a wonderful wedding to Roz tomorrow."

Then she and the rest of the strippers started leaving Charlie's house as Charlie was standing at the door paying each stripper as they walked by. When that was all said &amp; done. Charlie slams the door closed and locked it. He turns to the rest of the guys with a wide smile on his face.

"Alright, dudes. The strippers are gone!" he started. "Time to watch; 'Nancy. The air stewardess' as our first porno movie!"

"YEAH!" the guys cheered loudly. "LET'S DO THIS!"

So the porno plays and the guys spend the rest of the night watching pornos while enjoying their food &amp; liquor until the very wee hours.

* * *

**Back at Jenny's Hot Springs.**

The male strippers were starting to wrap up on their dancing. The females woos, cheers, &amp; applaudes for them as the male strippers started to leave. Chaos then turns to Roz with a wide smile on her face.

"That was so fuckink great, wasn't it Rozzie darlink!?" she asks.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed that, Andrea!" Roz said.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Did you enjoy that, Kitty darlink?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I really enjoyed that, Catastrophe dear!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face. "It's been quite awhile, since I had a male stripper actually strip and show off his goods right into my face!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said.

Roz then turns to Alexis.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asks.

Alexis then turns to her.

"How about we go to my penthouse and sleepover?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, Alexis darlink!" Chaos said.

"Yeah. That's a good idea, Alexis!" Roz started. "Do you have any sleeping bags?"

Alexis then laughs sexually.

"We don't need any fuckin' stinkin' sleeping bags, Rozzie dear." she started. "We have plenty of beds to sleep in!"

"That's good!" Roz said.

Kitty then turns to Alexis.

"What about your two personal assistants and your kid? What's going to happen to them? Where are they going to sleep?" she asks.

"You don't have to worry about them, Kitty." Alexis started as she started to stand up. "They have their own room and they're keeping an eye on my son too."

"That's good." Kitty said.

"Alright girls. Let's go then!" Alexis said as she dries herself off and started putting her clothes back on. "The place is going to close for the night."

Then the girls started to get out of the springs and dry themselves off. After that was said and done. The bachelorette party put their clothes back on and then depart for Alexis' penthouse suite at Homey's Mega Hotel &amp; Casino.

* * *

**At Homey's Mega Hotel &amp; Casino.**

The bachelorette party was being let into Alexis' penthouse. Alexis then turns to them.

"Go ahead and choose a room to sleep in tonight." she started. "And then make yourselves at home."

Then the ladies went off to choose what room that they're going to sleep in as Alexis went off to check on her two personal assistants and child to see how they were doing. Minutes later. The bachelorette party come out wearing their shirts and panties. Roz then sits down on the couch. Alexis comes over and sits next to her as her two personal assistants sat down in some comfy chairs.

"So, do you all want a bite to eat?" she asks everyone.

"What do you have to eat, Alexis darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"We have plenty of things, Allison." Alexis started. "I have some caviar. Some cheese &amp; crackers. Some sub sandwiches."

"Mmmmm! That does sound delicious, Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yes it does!" Kitty said as she licks her lips.

Alexis then turns to her two personal assistants.

"Miko. Akane. Please bring in the food for everyone, please?" she said.

They both nodded in unison and then went off to get the food for the bachelorette party. Roz then turns to Alexis.

"So. Are you going to cook breakfast for us tomorrow, Alexis?" she asks.

"Yeah." Alexis replies. "I'm going to make a big breakfast for everyone."

"That's nice!" Kitty said. "I'm going to need my strength to be a bridesmaid."

"Da!" Catastrophe &amp; Chaos said in unison.

Pretty soon. Akane &amp; Miko returns with the food. They put the food on a cart and they started serving the bachelorette party. They also took out some wine coolers also. The bachelorette party started eating the food. They were very quite impressed.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is delicious food you have here, Alexis!" Kitty said as she eats a sandwich.

"Da! You really outdid yourself on this, Alexis darlink!" Chaos said as she eats the caviar with the cheese and cracker. "This caviar is so fuckink delicious with the cheese &amp; cracker! Where did you get these from?"

"I've got the caviar from France, Andrea." Alexis started. "I got the cheese and crackers from the store. The cheese is fresh by the way if you're wondering."

"Mmmmmm!" Chaos said as she continues eating the food.

Then Miko walks in carrying a bottle of wine.

"I have the wine, Alexis dear!" she said.

"Ah! Thank you, Miko baby!" Alexis started. "Pour everyone a glass, please."

Miko then nods and started pouring everyone a glass of wine. After that was said and done. They all started drinking the wine. Then Alexis' two assistants turn to her.

"Is that all for you, Alexis baby?" they asked.

"Yeah. That's all I want from you two for the night." Alexis said.

"Alright." both Akane &amp; Miko said in unison. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Then they both went off to their room for the night. Alexis then turns to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" she asks in a sexual tone as the audience woos.

"Yeah! I sure did enjoy myself, Alexis!" Roz said. "It was the best time I ever had!"

"I'm glad to hear it, sexy Rozzie baby!" Alexis said with a smile on her face. "You and everyone else is going to be in for a surprise tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Kitty asks as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Because, I'm going to prepare a huge breakfast in the morning before the wedding!" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds so fuckink nice, Alexis darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Da! It sure does!" Chaos said.

Then Roz drinks some of her wine.

"Mmmmmm! This wine is delicious!" she said.

"Yeah. You can say that again, sis!" Kitty said as she drinks some of her wine.

"Where did you get if from, Alexis darlink?" Catastrophe asks as she drinks some of the wine from her glass.

"I've got it from Luan's Winery, Allison." Alexis said.

"Well, that's good!" Catastrophe said. "I love gettink wine and wine coolers from there! They're the best!"

Roz then turns to Kitty.

"Are you ready to end the chapter now, sis?" she asks.

"Yep. I sure am, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "This sure was a very interesting and long chapter! A whole lot of things happened!"

"Yeah!" Roz started. "I really enjoyed my bachelorette party! There was plenty of sex and lots of it!"

"DA!" both Catastrophe &amp; Chaos shouted in unison as the audience laughs. "We really enjoyed it!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "So, did I!"

"Me too!" Alexis added.

"Me three!" Kitty added as the audience laughs. "It was really enjoyable too!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "A whole lot of things happened in this chapter. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then they all do a sexy frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell show theme plays and the audience applaudes.


End file.
